Eterna Voluntad: Los nuevos portadores
by seba1005
Summary: La vida únicamente se centra en la experiencia y el constante aprender de nuestros errores... el tiempo avanza sin piedad conforme las nuevas generaciones toman lugar por sobre las antiguas; nuevas realidades se formarán y nuevos pensamientos emergeran, causando que todo comience a cambiar... Pero solo vigente se mantendrá... la eterna voluntad.
1. Prólogo

Continuos y rápidos pasos… mezclados con el constante jadeo del agotamiento de aquella chica que los causaban resonaban en el sector, mientras que el suelo árido y sin vida de aquel callejón resaltaba por sus propias características, a la par que aquella chica se negaba a detenerse, teniendo entre sus brazos una pequeña bolsa de tela harapienta con un objeto en su interior.

Varias explosiones se escuchaban, a la par que los rugidos, sonidos tan penetrantes y petrificantes, emergían con una furia y horror tal que solo podrían pertenecer a criaturas cuyas formas únicamente existirían en las más recónditas pesadillas.

Pero ella no se detenía…

 **.**

 **.**

El sudor recorriendo por frente y sus mejillas solo simbolizaban el miedo que naturalmente se apoderaba por completo de su cuerpo, mientras que las lágrimas ante el horror de aquellos rugidos y explosiones que cada vez se acercaban hacia su posición solo hacían que sus piernas se movieran cada vez con más fuerza a pesar del cansancio de ya haberlo hecho por varios kilómetros.

Apenas se atrevía a girar su rostro levemente hacia atrás, a la par que, ya fuesen enormes llamaradas de fuego, o gigantescas olas, estas aparecían y chocaban en un caos y poder tal, que solo el grito atemorizado de aquella chica era la única respuesta, logrando esquivarlos apenas entre todos los caminos o rendijas que alcanzaba a tomar antes de ser alcanzada por los antes mencionados intentos de ataque .

Los rugidos cada vez se hacían más fuertes… su miedo se transformaba en pena mezclada con impotencia, a lo que solo pudo ver cómo toda la esperanza habida y por haber en su pequeño corazón se veía completamente destrozada en el momento en el que recibe, apenas y por propio error de sus perseguidores, un ataque como si de un simple arañazo se tratase en plena base de su espalda, siendo apenas un roce…

Pero causando que el cuerpo de la misma saliera expulsado hacia una pared aledaña, trisándola levemente luego de chocar con la misma, a la par que la respiración de aquella chica apenas y podía mantenerse ante tales tratos, completamente perdida y malherida luego de recibir aquel pequeño arañazo dado por aquellos que la perseguían…

Solo pudo levantar apenas su mirada una vez que daba por hecho la pronta muerte o posible tortura que le esperaba ante aquel deseo de esperanza que en esos momentos se había extinguido por completo.

Ya nada le importaba… su vida se había perdido en el instante en el que recibió aquel ataque, nada podía aumentar su miedo o pena en el momento en el que cayó… ni siquiera los rugidos o las explosiones que de igual manera ocurrían a su alrededor...

Cómo tampoco la imponente aparición de su atacante a pocos metros de la misma, mientras que sus características físicas, lejos de ser humanas, resaltaban por la inconmensurable cantidad de aura, dignas de la tercera fase del estado aural, que en su piel descascarada y densa se hallaba…

Solamente para causar un nuevo y poderoso estruendo luego de lanzar sin piedad su ataque hacia aquella mujer…

Mientras que, desde los cielos…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El pueblo de Hotaru, completamente en ruinas, resaltaba…_


	2. ¡¿Quién eres tú!

El tenue barullo causado por el constante caminar sobre la nieve de las personas que rondaban con normalidad en el mercado de Hotaru se escuchaba, a como era lo normal, en aquella tarde de invierno… a la par que la arbitrariedad de sus acciones denotaban junto con el mismo ruido en aquel sector, desde gente comprando las verduras u otros alimentos para sus hogares, hasta los que adquirían ropas u otros artículos de consumo o uso, habiendo mucho de donde escoger debido al gran número de tiendas encontradas en aquel lugar…

El amplio escaparate de una tienda de bellos vestidos y otras prendas de vestir femeninas resaltaba dentro de aquel mercado, a la par que el reflejo de Hiyori desde fuera de dicha tienda se mostraba, a la vez que a su lado se encontraba una alegre Sayuri, esta última abrigada con un pequeño suéter verde hecho a mano , a la par que ambas observaban un lindo vestido de color morado que lentamente degradaba a uno más oscuro mientras se bajaba por la misma tela; era un vestido simple, pero elegante y bonito a la vez, siendo Hiyori la más emocionada y ensimismada hacia el mismo, mientras que Sayuri únicamente le sonreía a la par que movía anímicamente su pequeña cola en son de lo ello, estando a su vez encaramada al borde de aquel escaparate debido a su baja estatura, teniendo sus patitas traseras en el suelo.

—"¿Cuánto dinero decías que te faltaba, Hiyo?" — Sayuri empezaba a preguntarle a Hiyori, a lo que esta, sin despegar la mirada de aquel vestido, solo se desanima levemente después de eso.

—La mitad…— reconoció la chica un tanto decaída, a lo que la pokémon solo comienza a mirarla un poco triste por su clara reacción— Pero estoy intentando vender unos zapatos que dejé de utilizar… el comprador quedó de llamarme; si los vendo podré comprarlo— dijo alegre la chica, a lo que la Fennekin a su lado le sonríe y frunce el ceño decidida a la par que un tanto orgullosa por la actitud de su amiga.

—"¿Y cuándo tienes tu baile?" — volvió a preguntar en un gruñido amistoso la pokémon, llamando nuevamente la atención de la joven.

—En una semana más…— la voz de Hiyori ahora se escuchaba nuevamente más decaída que antes, a lo que Sayuri se entristece levemente de igual manera por lo mismo.

No era anormal el pensar sobre la preocupación de Hiyori ante el próximo baile que se celebraría por la graduación no solo de ella y su hermano, sino también de toda la nueva y primera generación de jóvenes estudiantes que saldrían de la escuela de Hotaru.

Ambas chicas comenzaban a dar indicios de seguir su trayecto por aquel mercado, habiéndose detenido únicamente por aquellas lindas vistas para Hiyori, sin embargo, estas se exaltan casi al instante en el momento en el que, de la nada y sin previo aviso, la campanilla de la entrada de aquella tienda comienza a sonar una vez que la puerta de la misma se abre.

Las risas y caminar alegre fueron lo siguiente en escucharse, a la par que Hiyori junto con Sayuri observaron como una chica de prominentes, y un tanto desarrolladas, características físicas junto con una larga y liza cabellera negra y ojos azules comenzaba a aparecer junto con una larga y cuidada bolsa, siendo esta acompañada con otras mujeres de la misma edad y un joven apegado a su lado, con actitudes y gestos qué fácilmente daban la impresión de ser su pareja.

Hiyori casi al instante desvió de nuevo su mirada hacia el vestido que tenía delante de ella, sin querer chocar su mirada con aquella chica, mientras que Sayuri no la despegaba debido al obvio y poco disimulado ruido que causaban aquellas mujeres por sus propias conversaciones y risas.

—¡Me encantó tu vestido Eimi, que envidia! — decía una de las chicas que acompañaba a la de ojos azules, a la par que esta simplemente se ruborizaba y lanzaba una que otra risa, solamente para ser sujetada con mayor cariño por parte del chico que la acompañaba…

Y no tardando mucho en posar su mirada sobre Hiyori.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Un notorio silencio se formó en el ambiente luego de que aquella chica reconociera los mechones azules que solo una mujer en Hotaru poseía, a la par que una tenue, y un tanto burlona, sonrisa empezaba a florecer en sus delicadas mejillas a lo que, luego de incesantes risas y muestras de vanidad, ahora lo único que se escuchaban eran los continuos susurros y pequeñas risas ante las claras burlas que Eimi realizaba, no dejando en claro para "quién" iban dirigidos…

Menos para aquella chica que solo se mantenía cabizbaja y con su mirada gacha ante las chicas que obviamente conocía de la escuela.

— _Dicen que la rarita aún no tiene pareja…_ — aquellas palabras se repetían junto con otras de significados similares, a la par que nuevas acusaciones, dichas a diestra y siniestra entre los susurros florecían sin piedad.

—¿ _No fue ella la que cayó con Osamu?, que vergonzoso…_ — nuevos comentarios aparecían, a la par que continuaban caminando, alejándose lentamente de la hija de Ryo y las pokémon, junto con más risitas y comentarios de mal gusto…

Habiéndose ido si es que un fuerte gruñido no las deja extrañadas, a lo que estas se giran para después ver cómo una pequeña Fennekin se encontraba a sus espaldas, a la par que la pokémon tenía su cola levantada y pelaje de su espalda erizado de igual manera.

—"¡Díganle "rarita" a sus pantuflas!" — el gruñido de Sayuri, obviamente solo entendido por Hiyori, resonó en el lugar… a la vez que esta había entendido las indirectas de aquellas chicas una vez que notó la reacción de la chica de cabello negro de puntas azules.

Los segundos de silencio no perduraron por mucho luego de ello… a la par que nuevas y pequeñas carcajadas comenzaban a ser dadas por las chicas a las que Sayuri retaba, sin embargo, estas se exaltan por completo en el momento en el que la pequeña pokémon comenzaba a abrir su boca y formaba desde la misma una pequeña llama de fuego por el mismo enojo que le causaban a la pokémon.

Aquellas mujeres y chico comenzaban a alarmarse… incluso Hiyori pensaba en intervenir ante lo que Sayuri podía provocar por su joven impulsividad, a lo que esta comienza a dar un paso hacia la misma…

Si es que, en el momento en el que Sayuri lanza su ataque de manera abrupta e inexperta… la pequeña llama solo se separa por unos cuantos centímetros de la pokémon, desvaneciéndose pasados unos segundos ante la misma debilidad del ataque, acompañado con un ruido aún más vergonzante…

Haciendo que todos aquellos jóvenes reventaran en risas una vez pasado aquello.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las orejas de Sayuri rápidamente comenzaban a descender conforme las burlas hacia su obviamente débil ataque empezaban a aparecer, no solamente por parte de aquellos chicos, sino también por algunas de las personas que sin querer lanzaron una pequeña carcajada inocente ante lo chistoso que se vio el ataque como tal, más que como si tuvieran algo en contra de la pokémon.

La vergüenza ahora era sentida por la Fennekin ante aquellas burlas… si bien tenía una fuerza admirable para defender a Hiyori, una vez que la pequeña pokémon fue víctima de las burlas, su clara debilidad hacia las mismas se mostró de inmediato una vez dado aquel ataque… mientras que esta, sola ante aquellas risas, simplemente comenzó a encorvarse para después recostarse lentamente en el suelo, intentando ocular su cara con sus pequeñas patas delanteras por la misma vergüenza de la que era ahora víctima.

—Tiene agallas… lo admito— el chico que acompañaba a Eimi empezaba a separarse de la misma, a la par que se acercaba con vanidad, junto con otras carcajadas, hacia Sayuri...

A la vez que acercaba su pie hacia la cara de la misma, intentando hacer que la pokémon mostrara su rostro.

—Anda… no somos malos… ¿O acaso te vas a poner a llorar~? — el chico empezaba a humillar aún más a la pokémon, mientras que este alcanzó a tocar con su pie una sola vez a la pokémon…

Antes de que Hiyori lo sorprendiera en el instante en el que esta se apareciera al lado del mismo y pisara su pie con una fuerza tal, que incluso extrañaba ante el claro contraste que su serio y un tanto desanimado rostro demostraba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El silencio se formó luego de ello… las caras retadoras tanto de las chicas como la del hombre que molestaba a la Fennekin comenzaban a florecer conforme Hiyori se mantenía cabizbaja ahora entre el chico y la pequeña pokémon, mientras que esta última corría una de sus patitas para así poder ver a Hiyori dándole la espalda.

— _No la molestes…_ — el tono un tanto enojado mezclado con tenues rasgos de petición en las palabras de Hiyori fueron las siguientes en escucharse, solamente para mantener por otros cuantos segundos el silencio causado por su presencia… pero no evitando que nuevamente una pequeña sonrisa comenzara a esbozarse en la mejilla de aquel chico, mientras que las risas y carcajadas burlonas volvían a emerger de las gargantas de aquellas mujeres, a la vez que el joven simplemente alzaba una de sus cejas a la par que mantenía aquella vanidosa y confiada sonrisa.

—Tú mejor ándate con Osamu… y no estorbes, solo estaba jugando con ella— las palabras de aquel chico comenzaron a emerger, mientras que Hiyori simplemente mantenía su seria actitud— ¿O acaso vas a llamar de nuevo a tu papi para que te venga a proteger de nuevo? — preguntó junto con una pequeña carcajada aquel joven, simplemente para traer otras risas por parte de las chicas a sus espaldas, las cuales solo buscaban humillar aún más a Hiyori, a la par que observaba directo a los ojos de la chica, únicamente para fruncir el ceño luego de ello, haciendo que la hija de Ryo únicamente bufara una vez que aquel joven la observara por tanto tiempo con aquella mirada característica que, para ella, no era la primera vez en observar...

Aquella mirada que derrochaba el rechazo y perturbación hacia sus ojos.

 **.**

 **.**

—No te preocupes… si te pones unos lentes de contacto puedes pasar más normal, quizás así alguien te querrá y no te verás tan fea— aquellas palabras dichas por el hombre solo hicieron abrir la boca al instante de todas las chicas a su espalda, mientras que estas no podían estar más "choqueadas" ante la obvia falta de respeto y burla que habían causado tales palabras en la hija de Ryo, a lo que esta solo frunció el ceño ahora más dolida ante el golpe bajo que no se esperó recibir al ser juzgada de esa manera nuevamente, solamente para ser callada por completo en el momento en el que aquellas chicas volvían a expulsar una ahora casi vomitiva risa, mientras que aquel chico, completamente satisfecho de su actuar, le dabas unas falsas "palmaditas de asiento" al hombro de aquella chica…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Solo para después quedar todos en silencio… luego de que Hiyori le diera un pleno puñetazo en la cara a aquel joven.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Todos quedaron obviamente estupefactos luego de ello… estaba más que claro el que la contextura física de Hiyori no aparentaba una fuerza tal como para hacer tal demostración de poder una vez que aquel joven, víctima del ataque, cayera al suelo luego de aquel puñetazo dado por la chica de ojos rojos.

Si bien Haruko había dejado de tener el aura de Takeru una vez que Arceus se las quitara tanto a ella como al resto de mi familia, el aura de un Lucario seguía perteneciéndole a pesar de todo, debido a las mismas características propias de su esencia, y es por ello que no está más que decir el que la fuerza de aquella chica fácilmente era comparable a los orgullosos pokémon que ya todos conocen.

El sonido de las voces y suspiros de asombro luego de tal acto ahora no eran causantes de vergüenza hacia Hiyori… la actitud valerosa de aquella chica causó un giro tal, que solo el rostro humillado y enrojecido de aquel chico a la par que el mismo se levantaba rápidamente del suelo dejaron en claro cómo sus ofensas habían sido completamente respondidas por parte de la mujer, mientras que Sayuri observaba con sus ojos completamente abiertos el acto cometido por su amiga.

—¡Te arrepentirás por lo que hiciste! — gritó avergonzado el chico humillado, a la par que de sus ojos unas tenues lágrimas emergían ante el propio dolor de aquel fuerte puñetazo recibido en su ahora enrojecida mejilla, a lo que el mismo únicamente se lanza hacia Hiyori con intención de agarrar y tirar de su cabello como única idea para humillarla nuevamente y así poder "regresar todo a la normalidad", mientras que la hija de Ryo se mantenía con su ceño fruncido y mirada seria puesta sobre aquel joven, estando la mano de este a pocos centímetros de tocar su pelo…

Si es que una peluda, negra y gruesa mano no detiene la mano de aquel chico en el acto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— _"Veamos, veamos, veamos…~"_ — la voz dicha por telepatía de la Lucario que se había separado de Haruko y Sayuri por unos momentos en aquel mercado volvía a resonar, a la par que, con una elegante y tranquila actitud, el apretar de la mano y muñeca de aquel joven comenzaba a demostrarse en el agobiado rostro del mismo una vez que el este únicamente pudo agacharse ante el dolor que el propio sujetar de la Lucario causaba.

— _"¿No crees que ya has caído lo suficientemente bajo?"_ — preguntó por telepatía Haruko, mientras que esta no detenía su sujetar, a lo que esta simplemente alza su rostro para después observar a las chicas que se encontraban a pocos pasos del mismo hombre— _"Si van a usar palabras para atacar, no se confíen de no recibir golpes como respuesta… es solo un aviso; no sean maleducadas y vuelvan a casa"_ — reconoció finalmente la pokémon, a lo que esta empuja y suelta la mano de aquel chico, dejándolo nuevamente en el suelo ahora un poco más cerca de donde estaban aquellas chicas calladas ante las palabras de la Lucario por la propia imponencia y presencia como tal que esta denotaba…

Era la pareja del alcalde del pueblo, al fin y al cabo.

— _"Es mi última advertencia"_ — reconoció en serias, y un tanto frías palabras la Lucario, a la par que esta comenzaba a girarse y darles la espalda a aquellos jóvenes, mientras que el chico simplemente frunció su ceño malhumorado al no poder desahogar su impotencia luego de ser humillado por Hiyori, a la par que Haruko únicamente hacía un gesto con la cara para indicarle a la Fennekin y a la chica el que ya era hora de retirarse, a lo que estas únicamente asienten para después comenzar a seguirla y así perderse de vista en la multitud encontrada en el mercado, el cual volvió a la normalidad luego de que la Lucario, bien conocida por todos, entrara en acción ante aquella posible futura pelea.

Pasados los segundos luego de que tales tensos momentos se presentaran, Haruko junto con Hiyori y Sayuri únicamente caminaban por el mercado con dirección hacia su hogar, a la par que la chica de ojos rojos solo tenía sus brazos entrecruzados junto con su ceño fruncido, fastidiada a pesar de todo por las palabras dichas por aquel chico, a lo que Haruko nota lo obvio, únicamente para lanzar un suspiro y sorprenderla en el momento en el que sacude y desordena levemente su pelo como gesto de cariño.

— _"Estoy muy orgullosa de lo que hiciste"_ — reconoció la Lucario hacia Hiyori, mientras que esta cambiaba su rostro más malhumorado por otro con una leve sonrisa satisfactoria— _"Ese tipo se lo merecía"_ — volvió a decir la pokémon, a lo que Sayuri, ahora nuevamente con una actitud orgullosa y feliz luego de que aquel chico que la molestaba recibiera el puñetazo de Hiyori, asentía repetidas veces hacia la joven.

La lucario mantuvo su actitud, sin embargo, la misma se desanima levemente una vez que nota como la pequeña sonrisa que se había formado en el rostro de Hiyori luego de aquellos ánimos se tornara en uno más triste nuevamente, no tardando mucho en deducir sus razones, provocando que la pokémon simplemente se detuviera en seco junto con aquellas chicas, extrañándolas de momento, y más aún cuando esta se pone delante de Hiyori.

— _"Hay gente que simplemente quiere bajar a las demás, solo para intentar sentirse felices por la propia infelicidad que se encuentra en sus vidas"_ — Haruko empezaba a tomar el mentón de la hija de Ryo, a la par que la levantaba levemente para así poder chocar sus miradas— _"Lo importante es que tengas en claro la real, fuerte y bella mujer que eres, sin dejar influenciarte por malos comentarios"_ — reconoció finalmente y en decididas palabras, Haruko, a la par que esta simplemente empezaba a limpiar una pequeña lágrima que comenzaba a emerger de uno de los ojos de Hiyori, a lo que ella solo vuelve a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa para después asentirle con una leve brusquedad y abrazar a la misma lucario por aquellas palabras reconfortantes.

Aquellas chicas finalmente se separaron luego de unos cuantos segundos, a la vez que Sayuri simplemente las observaba sentada y alegre por lo mismo, solo para asentirse entre todas y comenzar así a caminar hacia su hogar con una actitud feliz y renovada ante los hechos ocurridos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lejos de aquel lugar, a unas cuantas cuadras de la municipalidad de Hotaru, un simple caminar resaltaba del resto, a la par que un chico de plomiza cabellera y ojos marrones, ya a sus veintiséis años de edad, siendo este el que originaba aquellos pasos, únicamente los daba con la singular calma y seguridad que siempre demostraba en su ida hacia su trabajo en la municipalidad.

—Buen día, Sora— los saludos de la gente iban y venían, a la par que el joven simplemente les devolvía el saludo de la misma manera alegre y gentil, mientras que el mismo continuaba con su caminar hacia la municipalidad.

El joven únicamente caminaba con la normalidad de siempre, a la par que simplemente se llevaba las manos a la nuca una vez que los saludos dejaron de escucharse, teniendo sus pensamientos puestos sobre ciertos personajes que durante aquel día no se encontraban en Hotaru.

Sin embargo, una mano tomándolo y sujetándolo con una clara brusquedad de su cuello a la par que otra tapaba su boca lo deja completamente choqueado ante lo inesperado de aquel trato, a la par que aquel misterioso ser lo adentraba de la misma brusca manera hacia un oscuro callejón que se abría en el sector en donde Sora caminaba, ocultándolo silenciosamente de todas las miradas de las personas que ahí caminaban.

Sora apenas podía reaccionar ante lo abrupto de la situación, a lo que el mismo únicamente intenta enfocar su mirada una vez que el brusco movimiento cesó después de unos segundos, estando todo bastante oscurecido ante el mismo callejón en el que ahora se encontraba…

Mientras que una sonriente chica, de cabello castaño liso y ojos azules, de unos veintitrés años de edad, se encontraba sonriente y con sus ojos abiertos, denotando la emoción y sorpresa en los mismos a la par que Sora se quedaba boquiabierto por unos segundos luego de reconocer tal presencia.

— _¿Nozomi…?_ — la duda recorrió aquel tenue susurro dado por Sora en el momento en el que posó su mirada en aquella chica, mientras que esta únicamente lanzaba una carcajada alegre por lo mismo, a lo que el rostro de Sora se transforma en uno mucho más alegre y eufórico —¡Nozomi! —gritó nuevamente una vez que este la reconoció, a la par que se abalanzaba hacia la misma chica para después abrazarla, gesto de igual manera correspondido por la misma —¡No me dijiste que vendrías! ¡¿No deberías tener un examen en tu universidad?! ¡¿Qué haces acá?! — preguntó con la misma alegría mezclada con estupefacción aquel joven, mientras que la chica únicamente lanzaba más risitas como respuesta, a la vez que esta aún rodeaba el cuello de Sora con sus brazos.

—Ya lo terminé en la mañana y me vine lo antes posible, además… ya no me queda mucho por terminar mi último año, recuerda… puedo darme el lujo de tener unos días para estar aquí… _quería darte una pequeña sorpresa…_ — decía con un tono picarón Nozomi a la vez que jugaba con el cabello de la nuca de Sora— _tenemos tiempo antes de que el fastidioso de Naoto aparezca y arruine este momento_ — la voz de la chica simplemente se tornaba en un lento susurro, a la par que Sora se dejaba llevar por lo mismo, a la vez que ambos comenzaban a entrecerrar sus ojos.

— _Viéndolo así… ¿Crees que Yoshiro, cuando llegue, me rete si le digo que tomé el día libre…?_ — Preguntó en picaronas a la par que apasionadas palabras Sora, haciendo que Nozomi solamente esbozara una pequeña sonrisa burlona por lo mismo…

— _No creo que le importe…_ — fueron las últimas palabras dichas por la chica, antes de finalmente estrechar sus labios con los de Sora, gesto de igual manera correspondido de manera apasionada por el mismo chico, sumiéndose en el amor hacia el otro, ocultos de cualquier mirada a su alrededor, adentrándose en un gustoso silencio por los mismos actos que se estaban cometiendo… y se pensaban cometer.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras tanto… ya adentrándonos en otro sector del pueblo de Hotaru, la ventana de cierta casa abriéndose se escucha en aquel hogar levemente alejado del resto del pueblo, mientras que de esta un tenue vapor comenzaba a emerger, no tardando mucho en mostrarse Harumi apoyándose en el marco de la misma, quedándose en aquella posición por la propia vista que contemplaba de aquel bosque aledaño que tenía de frente a unos cuantos metros a la lejanía.

La mujer únicamente se daba unos segundos para reposar, a la par que, dentro de la casa, dos ollas rebosantes de comida sobre la cocina resaltaban como el origen del vapor antes mencionado, mientras que estos aún se estaban cocinando a fuego lento.

Harumi únicamente observaba el reloj puesto sobre la chimenea de su hogar, a lo que solo lanza un suspiro un tanto fastidiado por la hora dada por el mismo, no pasando mucho cuando se exalta luego de escuchar la puerta de entrada abriéndose.

—Volvimos, mamá— la voz tranquila de Hiyori se escuchó, a la par que la misma comenzaba a entrar a la casa junto con Haruko, Sayuri y Hanako de igual manera, habiéndose encontrado antes luego de que la Lopunny hubiese salido de su trabajo de turno en el hospital, mientras que Harumi tenía aquellas horas libres, a la par que las tres sostenían las bolsas con las comidas y verduras que compraron en el mercado, a la vez que Sayuri mordía una en la cual solo se encontraba una pequeña lechuga, queriendo ayudarlas al menos con eso de igual manera.

—Qué bueno que llegan… ya casi está lista la comida— dijo entre alegre y seria la esposa de Ryo, a la par que Hiyori comenzaba a extrañarse una vez que notaba la ausencia de ciertos "integrantes".

—Pensaba que llegarían hoy…— dijo en un tono de duda la chica de ojos rojos, trayendo consigo únicamente un nuevo bufido por parte de Harumi ante lo obvio.

—Ryo me prometió que llegarían hoy para almorzar… me hizo preparar más comida, más le vale llegar en unos minutos o…— una vena comenzaba a aparecer en el puño de la esposa del desafortunado hombre, a la par que la misma apretaba su mano con ira y fuerza, únicamente para causar una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa por parte de las chicas que las observaban, ya acostumbradas a aquella característica actitud de la mujer.

— _Más le vale llegar en unos minutos o…_ — el eco de aquellas palabras, de manera exagerada obviamente, viajaban por las calles de Hotaru… para después recorrer el camino que llevaba a la capital.

— _Más le vale llegar en unos minutos o…_ — dichas palabras entraban finalmente a la capital; despertaban a más de algún pobre indigente que se encontraba en sueños, a la par que las mismas viajaban por los sectores bajos, pasando por el centro, hasta finalmente terminar en las puertas cerradas de la enorme municipalidad encontrada en el sector alto de dicha ciudad…

Haciendo que, finalmente, aquellas puertas comenzaran a abrirse abruptamente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Nota: Música de fondo: Ca plane pour moi – Plastic Bertrand, búsquenla en Youtube si así lo gustan, y lean a la par :3)**

 **.**

 **.**

Todo se veía como si en cámara lenta se tratase, la rapidez de aquellos seres era tal que se necesitaba tener dicha perspectiva para así poder distinguir sus movimientos o facciones.

El primero en salir era Yoshiro, a la par que en su rostro únicamente el terror se reflejaba en su alterado estar, mientras que, arriba del mismo, un sonriente Riolu con ambos brazos alzados, como si de un emocionante paseo se tratase, se encontraba.

A pocos centímetros de dicho Zoroark y Riolu, un aterrado Lucario junto con un joven de cabello café y ojos verdes de igual manera empezaban a salir corriendo luego de ello, mientras que el Lucario agarraba por la parte de atrás de la chaqueta de cierto humano que simplemente era llevado por el mismo pokémon, estando prácticamente suspendido en el aire por la misma velocidad por la que era tirado.

Siendo este Ryo, el cual únicamente miraba hacia dentro de aquella municipalidad a la vez que sacaba la lengua y con su dedo índice se bajaba su párpado derecho inferior, haciendo claras muecas dignas de la madurez del personaje a sus treinta y ocho años de edad, mientras que en el rostro del mismo ni siquiera se denotaba el propio horror por parte de los otros a excepción del pequeño Riolu con el mismo nombre.

Su correr no se detenía… había un vehículo esperándolos, pero estos simplemente lo pasaron de largo ante lo lento que el mismo representaba y lo tarde que llegarían si estos lo tomaban, a la par que el ambos adultos pokémon y el joven saltaban sobre el antes mencionado, esquivando con una leve torpeza a las personas u otros vehículos que se les cruzaban, haciéndolo de dicha manera ante el propio miedo que los consumía en su interior, a la vez que Takeru no tardó en finalmente soltar a Ryo una vez que estos se alejaron lo suficiente del sector, a lo que este se tropieza por lo sorpresivo que fue para el mismo aquel soltar, rodando varias veces y arrastrando por unos cuantos segundos su cara en el suelo, antes de finalmente poder estar a tono y comenzar a correr ahora con un rostro más encabronado hacia el apestoso que lo había soltado adrede, solamente para después recordar lo obvio y empezar a adoptar un rostro semejante que el de los antes mencionados y desesperados pokémon y joven, mientras que el pequeño Riolu era el único que se mantenía en su eufórico y risueño actuar sobre los hombros de su angustiado padre.

La gente a su alrededor únicamente podía extrañarse ante tales poco comunes sucesos, a la par que aquellos hombres apenas y se percataban más allá de aquel origen de dichas palabras que terminaron por aterrizar en sus pobres tímpanos.

La velocidad no bastaba, estaba más que claro el que Harumi no era de las pacientes a lo que respecta a "la hora del almuerzo", un solo milisegundo tarde podía ser mortal para aquellos desafortunados seres que, por culpa de cierto tarado que prometió llegar a tiempo aquel día, únicamente comenzaron a activar el estado aural en cadena, solo para aumentar más la hiperactividad y felicidad del pequeño y travieso pokémon una vez que la velocidad de aquel "paseo" aumentara…

Siendo la vista de aquellos atrasados personajes la última en verse a lo lejos, a la par que la nieve levantándose por el mismo correr resaltaba desde los cielos de aquella tarde de invierno, tornándose así el silencio y junto con el comienzo de un nuevo día en la vida alocada de aquellos individuos…

Aquellos individuos que en sus ojos se encontraba reflejado la voluntad de todos aquellos años vividos y por vivir

Aquellos que tienen el poder de cambiar el destino de sus vidas y el orden autoimpuesto por un nuevo poder aún sin conocer…

Aquellos que poseen la…

 **Eterna Voluntad**

 _Libro 1: Los nuevos portadores._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cuarenta y tres años más tarde…**

El estruendo se había creado luego de que aquel feroz ataque se realizara hacia la chica apenas consciente tras el último zarpazo recibido en su espalda…

El polvo se levantó por la misma fuerza… a la par que los ojos de aquella mujer nuevamente volvían a abrirse con lentitud y de manera temblorosa luego de notar la obviedad de su permanencia en el mundo de los vivos…

Únicamente para ver como un hombre que reflejaba la edad de apenas unos veinticinco años se encontraba entre la misma y el brazo de aquel ser de piel perturbadora y concentrada de aura, a la vez que aquel joven vestía una chaqueta de cuero larga y negra, teniendo sus brazos sobre su cabeza e intersectando con ellos el puño que iba dirigido hacia la chica que apenas y estaba en condiciones de asombrarse ante tal proeza...

— _T-Tú… ¡¿Quién eres…?!_ — preguntó agotada la chica, a lo que el leve temblar de la bestia ante la fuerza que aún permanecía ejerciendo en aquel joven se presentaba, ya pensando el utilizar nuevas técnicas para poder enfrentar a aquel ser que se atrevió a detenerlo en su misión.

Mientras que el chico simplemente giró su rostro con normalidad y extremada calma a pesar de las acciones cometidas, siendo lo primero en observarse, la negra y desordenada cabellera… para después chocar con la mirada de aquella chica los dos cálidos ojos rojos de pupilas alargadas, solamente para esbozar una sonrisa victoriosa una vez que la susodicha chica reconoció a su rescatador.

Siendo las facciones de este… las de Ryo.

—Soy el que va a acabar de una vez por todas con todo este maldito infierno— reconoció en confiadas palabras el joven, solamente para dar un puñetazo directo en el estómago de aquel ser…

Y hacer que el cuerpo del mismo saliera expulsado y atravesara con ello varios muros de los que antes eran los edificios de aquella ciudad.

.

.

.

.

 **Eso sería todo amigos :3, espero les haya gustado ese inicio de historia (si... ok, en realidad este debía ser el "prólogo", pero como que preferí dejarlo así porque ñe xD)**

 **sé que notarán la obvia y extraña rapidez en la actualización, es cierto ya que obviamente solo publiqué un pequeño prólogo xD, aunque eso sí cabe destacar el que los caps tendrán tamaños diversos a lo largo de toda esta trilogía, algunos serán largos a como es la costumbre, y otros serán cortos como a la cantidad de historia relatada en un "manga" por ejemplo, de ello dependerá si actualizo pronto o no :3**

Lord Fire 123 **Todos se esperaban la aparición de la hermana de Ryo(Lucario), lo sé... supongo que los dejé con las ganas xD pero no falta mucho para que aparezca finalmente ewe.**

 **Hiyori... ashhh pobre :c, pero los momentos tensos seguirán apareciendo, así como... "otros", ya veremos cómo se desenvuelve la chica de ojos rojos xD, espero que te haya gustado este inicio ^-^ se vienen muchas cosas de interesantes perspectivas y emociones :D**

Zephyr Exe **respondiendo a tu último comentario: O MAI GOSH... ya no solo tengo a un ser omnipotente que comenta mi historia, sino que ahora son tres :v, xD gracias por tu comentario, curioso que menciones la relación humanoxpokémon... hmmmm... interesante... hmmmm e.e xD**

 **Weeee son solo jóvenes tontos e inexpertos, no se merecen tanta maldad, pero tampoco fue poco lo que Ryo les provocó así que no podemos negarle eso :v**

 **Sayuri será importantítitititisima, eso sin dudas.**

Emiliano **Eres un amorsh tres xD, gracias por pasarte por leer mi historia y darle ánimos, se agradece y ayuda un montón :D**

 **Eso sería todo amigos... nos volveremos a ver en el futuro próximo y lejano (o quizás no tan lejano, ahí vamos a ver :3)**

 **Sin más que decir... me despido :P**


	3. Respeto hacia el poder

**Lugar… Hotaru**

 **Época… presente, dos días antes de los acontecimientos relatados en el anterior capítulo.**

Las heladas brisas recorrían cada rincón de Hotaru… aquel domingo, más o menos a las nueve de la mañana, pocos eran los que se encontraban en las calles del pueblo ante el drástico y nublado clima que de por sí existía en el lugar.

La frondosa capa de nieve no hacía más que enfatizar las bajas temperaturas halladas en aquel sector, mientras que el pacífico silencio resaltaba con creces por los hechos antes mencionados.

Lejos del pueblo, en un sector del bosque frecuentemente utilizado por aquel ser que ahora se encontraba sentado de piernas cruzadas sobre la fría nieve, a la par que este solo utilizaba un short cómo única prenda, el cuerpo de Ryo resaltaba en aquel congelado prado, donde la nieve había ocultado por completo el hermoso pastizal que ahí mismo se encontraba.

El rostro de aquel hombre junto con su torso y piernas al descubierto ni siquiera se inmutaban ante las bajas temperaturas con las que estaban en contacto, a la par que sus ojos cerrados y sus facciones denotaban únicamente la concentración en su más puro estado, mientras que las brisas antes relatadas movían con aquel pacífico movimiento los mechones de su frente y nuca.

Mientras tanto, a unos cuantos metros de aquel lugar, un pequeño Riolu abrigado con un suéter gris y una pequeña bufanda morada resaltaba escondido entre uno de los árboles que rodeaban aquel prado, mientras que, a su lado, una Fennekin de igual manera se encontraba vestida con su suéter verde y gorro del mismo color que el de la bufanda del otro pequeño pokémon, a la par que daba un par de temblores ante el frío que más le afectaba debido a la propia naturaleza de su aura.

—" _¿Alguna vez lo has visto usando toda su fuerza?"_ — el gruñido bajo de Sayuri se escucha, a lo que esta, junto con Ryo, únicamente observaban "escondidos" al humano que se encontraba en el centro de aquel sector, a lo que el Riolu solamente asiente con emoción ante aquella pregunta.

—" _Una vez… cuando lo conocí por primera vez… aunque creo que incluso ahí no lo vi usando toda la fuerza que él y el abuelito podían hacer juntos"_ — reconoció el hijo de Yoshiro y Haruko, a lo que la Fennekin solo abrió levemente su boquita ante lo asombrada que estaba luego de tales palabras.

—" _Me gustaría verlo pelear en serio alguna vez"_ — dijo emocionada en gruñidos la pokémon, mientras que esta adoptaba una postura de combate, como si se imaginara el estar en frente de mí con mi poder desatado.

—¿De verdad? — la voz simple e inocente del hombre aparece sin previo aviso, a la par que el susto causado luego de que el cuerpo de Ryo apareciese en un pestañeo delante de ambos pokémon fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que el Riolu diera un par de pasos hacia atrás, a la vez que Sayuri había sido aún más afectada por la sorpresa, cayéndose de espaldas sobre la nieve una vez que Ryo apareció, dando un nuevo brinco y grito por el frío contacto con el pelaje de sus orejas, solo para después observarlo encabronada.

—"¡Sabes que no me gusta que me asustes así!" — gritaba enfurecida la pokémon con aún un poco de nieve sobre sus orejas, a lo que esta comienza a sacudirse con el objetivo de sacarla.

—Lo siento…— dijo tranquilo y con una pequeña sonrisa Ryo— pero estaba practicando y pues… me abalancé sin querer— reconoció el hombre a la par que se llevaba una mano a su nuca.

—" _¡¿Estabas practicando la tercera fase, abuelito?!"_ — la voz emocionada de cierto Riolu empezó a aparecer de la nada, completamente emocionado y con una mirada que derrochaba deseos de pelea, a lo que mi rostro únicamente reflejaba seriedad.

—Algo así, apestoso jr.— dijo animoso y como broma Ryo, a la par que ponía su mano sobre la cabeza del Riolu mientras jugaba con el pelaje de este, fastidiándolo por lo mismo, a la vez que inflaba sus mejillas— pero simplemente estaba meditando… desde que puedo sentir el aura de la naturaleza me es bastante relajante el hacerlo— reconoció, solamente para despertar un mayor interés en las miradas de aquellos pequeños pokémon.

—"Esto…"— el gruñido tímido de Sayuri comenzaba a escucharse, llamando la atención de ambos seres con mismo nombre, mientras que el rostro del adulto únicamente empezaba a tornarse un poco más serio luego de suponer las siguientes palabras de la pokémon.

—" _¿Cree que pueda dejarnos ver ese "tercer estado"? siempre me ha hecho mucha ilusión el verlo"_ — admitía en un tono un tanto apenado la pokémon, a la par que el Riolu la observaba un tanto curioso mezclado con el silencio en su mirada.

—No es seguro Sayuri… luego de que Takeru y yo peleáramos contra Krin, nuestro poder base aumentó… puedo "bajar" el nivel hasta la segunda fase… pero si activo la tercera quizás el lugar se vea comprometido— reconoció ahora más seguro de sus palabras Ryo, solamente para traer consigo el decaimiento de la propia Fennekin.

—Lo lamento, pero es mejor así— admitió el hombre para después acariciar en forma de consuelo la cabeza de la pokémon, comenzando a alejarse luego de ello, ahora con normalidad y a una velocidad normal, hacia el centro de aquel prado.

Los pasos de Ryo alejándose de aquellos pokémon fue lo único que se escuchaba, a la par que Sayuri únicamente se sentaba en la fría nieve, sin importarle el contacto de su piel con la misma, a la vez que lanzaba un apenado y triste suspiro ante lo emocionada que se había sentido por unos segundos luego de pensar que vería el verdadero poder de Ryo, a lo que el Riolu a su lado solo se le quedó observando en silencio, mientras que en su rostro un leve decaimiento nacía luego de ver triste a su amiga, solo para después ver como nuevamente su abuelito había vuelto a sentarse en el centro de aquel prado cubierto de nieve.

El pequeño Riolu solo frunció el ceño, mientras que Sayuri se mantenía en su entristecido actuar…

A lo que la Fennekin apenas y logra exaltarse en el momento en el que esta se percata de como Ryo comienza a correr hacia donde el otro humano del mismo nombre se encontraba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya de por sí Ryo había notado las presencias de los pokémon desde hacía rato… a lo que este únicamente frunció levemente el ceño, aún con sus ojos cerrados, luego de comenzar a meditar de nuevo, una vez que los pasos de aquel pequeño Riolu comenzaran a escucharse con clara notoriedad.

A lo que el hombre únicamente abre sus ojos… luego de que el Riolu, con un constante jadeo luego de correr con tal esfuerzo, se le quedara observando con ceño fruncido y con una mirada que irradiaba decisión y un leve toque de enojo.

—" _¡Activa la tercera fase!_ " — fue lo único que dijo el Riolu por telepatía a la par que seguía jadeando, intentando recobrar el aliento, mientras que el rostro de Ryo se mantenía inalterable.

—Ya dije que no, Ryo… ¿Por qué quieres tanto verlo? — preguntó con obvia extrañeza de que el pokémon se tomara tales molestias solamente para ver aquel estado…

Pero solo para exaltarse, en el momento en el que el pokémon se abalanza hacia él, intentando encestar un puñetazo directo a su rostro.

El cual únicamente fue detenido con la mano abierta del hombre.

—" _Entonces tendrás que activarlo para detenerme"_ — dijo decisivo el pequeño pokémon, a lo que el adulto comenzaba a levantar una ceja en son del abrupto cambio y actitud que de por sí tenía el Riolu, solamente para comenzar a observar los sentimientos de su aura…

Trayendo consigo únicamente una pequeña y casi imperceptible carcajada acompañada con una leve sonrisa… una vez que este comenzara a percibir el cariño "especial" que se encontraba oculto en lo más profundo del aura del pokémon…

Hacia Sayuri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Estaba más que claro el que Ryo en su sano juicio nunca enfrentaría al pequeño Riolu, a lo que el hombre solo empuja con calma y tacto el puño del pokémon, haciendo que el mismo se alejara y callera de espalda sobre la nieve.

—Te faltan varios años para siquiera pensar en ponerte a mi altura y faltarme el respeto, enano — el rostro encabronado de Ryo resaltaba hacia la propia impertinencia del Riolu, dignas del abuelo, mientras que el mismo pokémon únicamente le sacaba la lengua, causando que el fastidio se multiplicase en el rostro del hombre —pero te sobran agallas, eso sí te lo reconozco, tú y Yoshiro sí que se dejan llevar demasiado por sus sentimientos— decía con un leve tono de nostalgia Ryo, a lo que el pequeño pokémon únicamente levanta una de sus cejas, solo para hacer que el hombre lanzara un suspiro acompañado con una sonrisa a la par que cerraba sus ojos.

Era solo un niño al fin y al cabo como para ser realmente consciente de lo que "aquel" sentimiento significaba como tal.

—Te propongo un trato— la voz de Ryo nuevamente se escucha, a lo que el pequeño Riolu, lejos de rendirse en intentar hacer el que el hombre activara la tercera fase del estado aural para así regresar la sonrisa de su amiga, volvía a adquirir una postura de pelea, solamente para extrañarse en el momento en el que el humano alza su dedo índice — Si eres capaz de golpear una parte de mi cuerpo que no sea mi dedo… te prometo mostrarle a Hiyori no solo la tercera fase, sino también la fase megaevolucionada, ¿Te parece? — reconoció vanidosamente el humano a la par que activaba la primera fase del estado aural, solamente para hacer aparecer una vena en la encabronada frente del pokémon, ya que este notaba la clara prepotencia y el derroche innecesario de confianza que su abuelo demostraba.

Solamente para ser respondido con un brusco asentir por parte del Riolu, a la par que mantenía sus mejillas infladas con enojo y decisión…

 **.**

 **.**

Para después saltar con todas sus fuerzas y a una rapidez que incluso a Ryo le llegó a sorprender.

 **.**

 **.**

A lo que este solo para con su dedo índice el Ataque rápido que el pequeño Riolu había acabado de perpetrar, habiendo aparecido a sus espaldas en pocos segundos.

 **.**

 **.**

—" _Vaya… eso no lo aprendió de Haruko; Yoshiro le ha estado enseñando"_ — pensó el portador del estado aural, a la par que esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha ante las habilidades que el propio Riolu poseía, pero no por ello siendo suficientes como para encestar un golpe en el hombre.

A unos cuantos metros, Sayuri únicamente observaba con sus ojos y boca completamente abiertos por el mismo asombro de la velocidad de su amigo, a la par que el mismo aparecía en distintas partes al usar el movimiento "Ataque rápido" consecutivas veces, siendo todos aquellos golpes atajados por el dedo índice de Ryo.

El Riolu no se detenía… sabía que era inútil el siquiera pensar en conectar un golpe al rostro de su abuelo, sin embargo, no solo había sacado el valor de su padre…

Sino también el condenado orgullo por parte de la rama de Takeru.

Estaba más que claro el que no se rendiría y cedería a la derrota tan fácilmente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lejos de aquel sector, adentrándonos nuevamente en el centro de Hotaru, la municipalidad resaltaba junto con las otras instituciones como el hospital y la policía ante la permanencia de actividad a diferencia de otros negocios en el pueblo ante aquel día feriado.

No existía un mayor barullo que el de las propias personas que iban y venían en un calmado y serio caminar entre los pasillos y salas de aquella municipalidad mientras que, en la habitación principal, el silencio se volvía cada vez más notorio, a la par que el nombre "Yoshiro Kurogane" se encontraba enmarcado en la puerta de entrada de dicho sector, estando dentro de la misma el propio Zoroark sentado en su escritorio, a la par que leía unos documentos que hace poco le habían llegado.

La mirada del joven pokémon únicamente divagaba por el papel antes mencionado, a la par que el ceño fruncido del mismo fue una señal más que evidente del propio desapruebo a las palabras ahí escritas, únicamente para dejar el papel a un lado y después timbrarlo con una tenue brusquedad, mostrando claramente la palabra "denegado" debajo del texto que ahí se encontraba, únicamente para después firmarlo con un bolígrafo personal.

Luego de ello, el pokémon únicamente comenzó con el siguiente documento a leer, antes claro de lanzar un nuevo suspiro ante la obvia tediosa tarea que era para el mismo hacer, ya habiendo leído una larga cantidad de documentos, solo para después volver a leer el nuevo papel con seriedad.

Aunque claro… el sonido de un par de golpes a su puerta fue acto más que suficiente como para llamar su atención ante el propio silencio dentro de su oficina, a lo que el Zoroark levanta su mirada con normalidad luego de ello.

—Soy Sora— la voz del joven se escucha detrás de la puerta.

—" _Pasa"_ — la voz por telepatía del Zoroark se escucha en la mente del chico, únicamente para después comenzar a entrar a la susodicha oficina.

—Buen día— el joven saludó alegre a Yoshiro, siendo aquella la primera vez que se veían en aquel día, a la par que el pokémon le saludaba de la misma manera, solamente para extrañarse y desanimarse levemente una vez que se percata como Sora traía un nuevo papel en sus manos.

—" _Ponlo en la fila"_ — dijo por telepatía junto con una tenue carcajada el pokémon a la par que señalaba a la pila de papeles que aún le quedaban por leer, a lo que Yoshiro simplemente lanza una carcajada de igual manera, solo para negar varias veces con su cabeza…

—Creo… que deberías considerar poner este en primer lugar— dijo ahora un poco más serio Sora, únicamente para llamar la atención del Zoroark ante aquellas palabras, a lo que el mismo solo alza su brazo hacia el chico para después recibir el papel que este traía, chocando su vista con el título del mismo y notar las claras características de una carta, para después volver a levantar su mirada por unos segundos hacia Sora, notar sus facciones levemente decaídas, y volver a centrarse en el papel.

 **.**

 **.**

Los minutos pasaban… Sora aún permanecía paciente en aquella habitación, necesitando saber la reacción o respuesta que el propio Zoroark tendría una vez finalizada aquella carta, habiéndola leído una vez que el titulo fue suficientemente claro como para saber la intención del mensaje que en aquel papel estaba escrito.

La tensión se acumulaba en aquella habitación una vez que Yoshiro bajó aquel papel, a la par que el mismo apoyaba su codo en su escritorio a la vez que se llevaba la mano a su frente, intentando aclarar su mente ante las cosas leídas en aquella carta…

—" _Supongo que esto iba a ocurrir tarde o temprano…"_ — la voz pensativa del Zoroark por telepatía se escucha, a lo que Sora únicamente lanza un suspiro.

—El hecho de que existiera el primero de tu especie en ser alcalde no tardó mucho en divulgarse… muchos aún dudan de la veracidad de la información, y otros se niegan a permitir que alguien así adquiera dichas cualidades— Sora empezaba a hablar las cosas que el mismo sabía por su parte ante el tema relatado en aquella carta, mientras que Yoshiro simplemente escuchaba pensativo.

No era anormal el que se tomaran aquellas medidas… Yoshiro a pesar de todo había sido elegido por el propio pueblo, sin embargo, aquellos actos chocaban en varias maneras con el pensamiento de los dirigentes de otros pueblos o localidades de la región; en aquella carta se solicitaba la presencia del alcalde de Hotaru en la municipalidad de la capital para ser partícipe de una asamblea que se organizaría en dos días más con el objetivo de discutir la legitimidad de la elección dada por el pueblo de Hotaru hacia su actual alcalde, denotando a la par de maneras tenues el obvio hecho del presente descontento y desapruebo de la elección tomada.

—" _Puedes retirarte…"_ — Fueron las únicas palabras dadas por Yoshiro luego de haber leído aquel papel, a lo que Sora únicamente asiente para después comenzar a retirarse de aquella oficina con el obvio decaimiento nacido de aquellas palabras tan frías y serias dadas por el Zoroark, cerrando la puerta con suavidad y lentitud una vez que finalmente salió del lugar.

Yoshiro únicamente mantenía su vista fijada hacia el vacío por unos cuantos segundos, únicamente para después volver a adoptar una actitud mucho más seria que la anterior, y volver a centrarse en el resto de los papeles que les quedaba por leer y firmar.

Volviendo a tornarse el silencio dentro de las paredes de aquella oficina… sumado ahora los incontables pensamientos que tras aquella fría mirada del pokémon se escondían.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Adentrándonos nuevamente al sector antes relatado, el constante jadeo del pequeño Riolu destacaba del resto, a la vez que el cuerpo de Ryo, aún sentado de piernas cruzadas, se mantenía calmado y serio, habiendo hace poco detenido una nueva ráfaga de ataques por parte del agotado pokémon, el cual solo hacía una mueca ante la clara imposibilidad de poder encestarle un solo golpe a su abuelo.

Sayuri, a lo lejos, únicamente volvió a desanimarse, no por el hecho de no poder ver aquel poder del estado aural, sino por el propio esfuerzo que hacía el Riolu por la misma, a lo que las orejas de la misma se decaen, para después volver a alzar su mirada con ceño fruncido, y comenzar a correr hacia el lugar donde aquella pelea se perpetraba.

—Escúchame bien, Ryo…— la voz calmada del hombre se escucha, únicamente para ser respondida solo por los jadeos del cansado pokémon, a lo que el mismo, cegado en su orgullo y vergüenza ante la clara y futura derrota, vuelve a lanzarse hacia Ryo.

Únicamente para ser sujetado con una fuerza inamovible por un brazo de aura del humano.

—Tienes el mismo problema que Haruko tuvo cuando pequeña, y que el apestoso de tu abuelo aún sigue teniendo de vez en cuando aún hoy… tu obstinación y orgullo distraen tus movimientos, en más de una ocasión descuidé mi defensa a propósito para que me atacaras, pero únicamente te centraste en golpearme en el rostro por tu deseo de sentirte superior— el hombre continuaba hablando, a la par que Ryo intentaba soltarse de su sujetar el cual, si bien no le hacía daño, era completamente inalterable ante la fuerza del Riolu.

—Crees tener el poder suficiente para plantarme cara; no es así… soy mucho más fuerte que tú— seguía hablando el hombre, a lo que Ryo únicamente choca su mirada con la del mismo, completamente enojado ante aquellas palabras, mientras que unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos ante la propia vergüenza y humillación.

—Pero… eso no significa que eres débil— las palabras del poseedor del estado aural desconcertaron levemente al Riolu, a la par que su ceño fruncido se mantenía vigente a pesar de todo —Tienes el valor para fortalecerte aún más… pero nunca lograrás llegar a ese nivel si no das un paso fundamental —reconocía Ryo, a la vez que dejaba un breve momento de silencio…

—"¡No peleen por favor!" — el gruñido de Sayuri fue el siguiente en escucharse tras aquello, a la par que el enojado rostro del Riolu se tornaba en uno de duda, sin despegar sus ojos de los míos, a la par que yo volvía a dejarlo en el suelo con lentitud una vez que sus forcejeos dejaron de presentarse, mientras que Sayuri se colocaba al lado del mismo, preocupada y confundida de las actitudes de sus familiares.

—" _Y ¿Cuál es ese paso…?"_ — dijo ahora más desanimado y triste el pequeño pokémon, únicamente para ser sorprendido cuando era la mano de Ryo la que volvía a posarse sobre su cabeza entre sus orejas, a la par que lo acariciaba.

—El respeto y humildad hacia el poder como tal— fueron las palabras dichas por Ryo una vez que sus ojos y los del Riolu volvieron a conectarse, a la par que el pokémon miraba la sonrisa que nuevamente se volvía a esbozar en la cara de su abuelo.

—Lo siento, Sayuri… pero te mentí— Ryo nuevamente comenzó hablar luego de que varios segundos de silencio transcurrieran tras haber dicho aquel primer consejo —No activo la tercera fase o cualquier otra siguiente a menos que una situación realmente lo requiriese... no porque pueda provocar algún daño externo o los pueda poner en peligro… — le explicaba a los pequeños pokémon la situación, a la vez que estos estaban escuchando atentos.

—Sino por el propio respeto que le tengo al poder que puedo llegar a despertar— dijo ahora en serias palabras el hombre, mientras que los pequeños pokémon únicamente giraban hacia un lado su cabeza en son de la propia ignorancia.

—Cada fase del estado aural… cada vez que lograba aumentar mis poderes… dejaba atrás algo que era importante para mí... — Ryo ahora hablaba un poco más triste, a la vez que Ryo y Sayuri se sentaban de igual manera.

—Perdí tres años con mi familia a costa de obtener el estado aural que se alcanza con el aura de Arceus… perdí mi propia consciencia, dejé que me controlaran e hicieran cosas horribles con mi cuerpo antes de entrar al estado aural megaevolucionado con Takeru… y aún no tienen la edad suficiente como para saber lo que perdimos cuando entré a la tercera fase por primera vez…— la mirada de Ryo se decaía, mientras que los pokémon únicamente bajaban sus orejas luego de que comenzaran finalmente a tomarle el peso a las peticiones antes dadas.

—" _Lo siento…"_ — el gruñido triste de Sayuri fue la única respuesta que pudo dar la misma ante lo apenada que se sentía luego de saber el origen oculto del poder de Ryo, mientras que este solo se mantenía levemente encorvado, a la par que se quedaba mirando a aquellos pokémon… Sayuri nuevamente volvía a tener una actitud más cabizbaja por obvias razones, y el hombre solamente lanzó un último suspiro para después ser acompañado con una pequeña carcajada.

—No tienes que disculparte por nada, pequeña…— fue la respuesta de Ryo ante las disculpas recibidas, para después posar su mano ahora sobre la mejilla de la Fennekin a la par que la acariciaba, mientras que la pequeña pokémon, conforme recibía las caricias, cerraba sus ojos por las mismas, dejándose llevar por el propio cariño.

Ryo únicamente sacudió por última vez de manera amistosa el pelaje de la Fennekin, solamente para después levantarse y erguirse, dando una larga estirada e inspirando de la misma manera renovada.

—Aunque bueno… no creo que me caiga mal estirar los músculos un rato— afirmaba el hombre a la par que comenzaba a tronarse los dedos, exaltando y extrañando a los pokémon ante la actitud que de pronto comenzaba a adquirir.

—Está bien… solo por esta ocasión y porque pienso que son buenos pequeños y se lo merecen... les enseñaré lo que puedo hacer— fue lo último que dijo Ryo, trayendo como respuesta únicamente la felicidad y emoción por parte de los pokémon, los cuales le sonreían por lo mismo una vez que aquel adulto aceptó.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pasados los "segundos de preparación" ambos pokémon se encontraban sentados a un par de metros en donde Ryo se encontraba, a la par que el mismo se encontraba erguido y concentrado, mientras que la cola de cierta Fennekin se movía en un vaivén de felicidad el cual hacía contraste con el serio rostro que intentaba aparentar, a la vez que el pequeño Riolu únicamente se echaba para atrás un poco, sonriendo al ver nuevamente aquel interés reflejado en la cola de su amiga, simplemente para después lanzar una pequeña y casi imperceptible carcajada, antes de volver a posar su mirada sobre Ryo.

Tornándose todo en silencio una vez que el aura empezó a ser expulsada de la piel del hombre

—Este es la que ya conocen… es la primera fase del estado aural, maximiza la fuerza y la velocidad del individuo en base el aura que puede acumular y producir a la vez, yo diría…— Ryo comenzaba a pensar, a la par que aquellos pokémon escuchaban atentos y concentrados— unas diez veces en el caso de la fuerza y resistencia, y la velocidad es el cambio más brusco que adquiero… si bien la primera vez que entré a este estado mi velocidad apenas y alcanzaba unos cien metros por segundo, actualmente y luego de haber entrenado por todos estos años y acostumbrarme al propio estado, incluso creo ser capaz de romper la barrera del sonido si es que logro concentrarme al máximo en la primera fase— Ryo se explayaba en su velocidad actual, a lo que solo nota como el Riolu y la Fennekin lo observaban completamente confusos ante aquellos datos— bueno… puedo ir de aquí a la casa en un pestañeo— dijo luego de una tenue carcajada el hombre, solamente para traer el asombro como respuesta por parte de los pequeños.

Para dejar nuevamente el sector en silencio, una vez que el aura que antes expulsaba mi cuerpo, empezara a absorberse en el mismo, mientras que las venas azules lentamente comenzaban a aparecer en las mejillas de Ryo.

—Y esta es la segunda fase… la fuerza se ve aumentada levemente, sin embargo, la velocidad se multiplica por dos, y la resistencia a ataques junto con mi regeneración aumentan exponencialmente conforme voy acumulando más aura dentro de mi cuerpo, reflejándose en el largo y ancho de las venas que, como ven, emergen desde mis ojos— explicaba Ryo, únicamente para abrumar levemente a los pokémon una vez que las venas comenzaban cada vez más a recorrer la piel del adulto…

Solo para luego asustarlos e incluso causarles dolor ante la vista… luego de que la piel de Ryo empezara lentamente a descascararse.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En el rostro de aquel hombre solo la seriedad se reflejaba, a la par que su cuerpo comenzaba a adquirir las ya narradas bestiales características, siendo acompañado con el fuerte viento que comenzaba a circular en la zona, viéndose controlado únicamente por la propia voluntad del hombre, causando ahora un poco de miedo en los pokémon una vez que Ryo había entrado a la tercera fase del estado aural, a la par que toda su piel había sido reemplazada por aquella capa de aura concentrada.

— **Este es la tercera fase del estado aural descontrolado…** — la voz, de características violentas y oscuras como el mismo ser que ahora se encontraba frente a los pequeños se escuchaba, a la vez que Sayuri no pudo evitar el colocarse detrás de su amigo, asustada más que nada por el horripilante rostro de ojos blancos del que ahora Ryo poseía.

— **Antiguamente, acumular esta cantidad de aura me hacía perder la cordura… sin embargo, gracias a la ayuda de Takeru y Yoshiro fue que pude lograr no solo controlar este estado…** — luego de dichas esas palabras, la piel oscura de aura, como si de un frágil cristal se tratase, comenzaba a quebrarse en el torso y piernas del humano, a la par que la piel nueva aparecía y era reemplazada a una velocidad de regeneración que apenas y era percibida por los pequeños pokémon.

Aquella piel de aura concentrada únicamente se mantenía presente en las manos y antebrazos de Ryo, a la par que las venas que en sus ojos emergían de igual manera ahora poseían las texturas del propio tercer estado, prevaleciendo de igual manera los ojos blancos y brillantes.

—Si no que también llegar a la tercera fase final— afirmó con una pequeña sonrisa y normalidad en sus palabras— Esta fase está a un paso mucho mayor que el de la segunda, mi velocidad se mantiene igual que en la anterior, sin embargo, mi fuerza y resistencia junto con la regeneración aumentan demasiado, la verdad… me costó y aún hoy me cuesta demasiado controlar la fuerza en este estado, podría decir que se multiplicó unas treinta veces solo en base al segundo estado… no suelo usar mucho esta forma debido a la destrucción que puedo causar sin querer— le terminaba de explicar a los pequeños pokémon el hombre, mientras que estos lo observaban ahora más con asombro, pero aún prevaleciendo un leve miedo por los rasgos que aquella aura enmarcaba en las mejillas de Ryo.

—Y, por último…— Ryo se empezaba a llevar sus dedos hacia su cuello, a la par que empezaba a tocar cierta canica que, a como era siempre, traía colgando de su cuello…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lejos de aquella escena… dentro de las paredes de un hogar ya conocido por todos, la familia Kurogane se encontraba en sus últimas horas de sueño, a la par que, adentrándonos ahora a una habitación en específico, un prominente bulto resaltaba en la cama en donde tanto Takeru como Hanako dormían, a la par que varias risitas y quejidos ya fuese por mordidas o cosquillas dadas por la Lopunny o su pareja se escuchaban en sus constantes juegos románticos mañaneros.

Sin embargo… el silencio abrupto se apodera de dicha habitación cuando, de la nada, Takeru se exalta en el momento en el que la canica ubicada en la ahora delgada pulsera en donde se encontraba su megapiedra, habiéndola modificado para que así fuera más cómodo su transporte, ya que el mismo de igual manera nunca se la sacaba, comenzara a emitir un fuerte resplandor.

—¡¿Q-Qué diablos?! — Takeru intentaba encontrar una explicación, únicamente para "calmarse" levemente una vez que sintió que su amigo estaba mostrándoles las fases del estado aural a Ryo y Sayuri, solo para después lanzar un bufido una vez que su cuerpo terminó de megaevolucionar, no entrando al estado aural puesto que solo era necesario que el mismo lucario tuviera aquellas características para así poder permitirle a Ryo entrar a "aquella fase" …

Pero no evitando el que cierta Lopunny comenzara a sujetarlo del hueso en su pecho.

—"Rawr…"— gruñó de manera picarona la pokémon una vez que el Lucario adquirió aquellas características tan poderosas, a lo que el "pobre" de Takeru solo pudo sonrojarse a la vez que una pequeña gota cómica recorría su frente mezclado con aquella "inocente" sonrisa, únicamente para ser tirado "contra su voluntad" por los fetiches ocultos de su pareja, y volver a ser cubierto por las sabanas de su cama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Y este es el estado aural megaevolucionado… — Una vez que Ryo dijo aquellas palabras, toda el aura concentrada que se encontraba en sus manos y cara desaparecieron luego de que el brillo propio de la megaevolución recorriera su piel, a la par que eran las líneas negras las que comenzaban a rodear sus ojos para después recorrer su nuca y brazos, siendo la forma de las mismas idénticas a las de Takeru cuando el mismo megaevolucionaba, mientras que el símbolo de Arceus comenzaba a formarse en la espalda del hombre.

Tanto el Riolu como la Fennekin estaban atónitos… aquella oscura presencia que traía consigo la tercera fase había desaparecido por completo, sintiéndose una extraña tranquilidad y paz en el ambiente una vez que aquella fase despertó.

No existía el caos que el anterior estado había causado, incluso las hiervas que resultaron secadas o incluso quemadas ante el contacto que tuvieron con el cuerpo de Ryo cuando este entró en la tercera fase descontrolada, lentamente comenzaban a volver a adquirir aquel vivo color, a la par que el aura había dejado de manifestarse ya fuese en la piel o emanando de la misma.

—En este estado…— Ryo nuevamente comenzaba a hablar, a la par que levantaba levemente sus manos, observándolas de igual manera— Soy capaz de controlar una pequeña parte del aura de Arceus…— reconoció, asombrando nuevamente a los pokémon ya que estos sabían de quien se trataba aquel legendario ser, habiéndolo visto en el caso de Ryo y siendo escuchado en historias en el de Sayuri— Mientras que Takeru es capaz de obtener un poco de la fuerza y las habilidades reales que el aura de Mew posee, yo soy capaz de obtener de igual manera las habilidades de Giratina, Palkia y Dialga, aunque solo un poco, no puedo manipular el espacio y el tiempo o la antimateria cuando quiera, solo puedo hacerlo una vez y con la condición de quedar completamente agotado si es que me veo obligado a ello, a menos que tuviera un poco del aura de dichos seres— explicaba detalladamente Ryo, costándole desde un principio a los pokémon el entender, pero haciéndolo al cabo de unos segundos a pesar de todo.

—" _¿Y… qué hay de tu fuerza o velocidad?"_ — preguntó Sayuri luego de que aquella información no fuera dada por Ryo, a lo que este únicamente se queda pensando aquella pregunta, a la par que se llevaba su mano a su mentón en son de lo mismo.

Pasaron varios segundos de silencio, mientras que los pequeños pokémon únicamente volvían a girar levemente sus cabezas hacia un lado en son de la extrañez.

—La verdad… es que no sé cuánto es el máximo de fuerza que puedo ejercer en este estado, el aura de Arceus, aunque sea muy pequeña, es algo a un nivel completamente distinto al aura que yo y Takeru producimos por separado, aunque… solo usando como última opción la manipulación del propio espacio por parte del aura de Palkia, sé que puedo alcanzar la velocidad de la luz únicamente por unos segundos antes de agotar mi energía como bien les mencioné— dijo un poco apenado Ryo a la par que se llevaba una mano hacia su nuca, únicamente para dejar completamente consternados a los pokémon una vez que dijo aquello.

—Y lo que también sé, respecto a la fuerza, es que poseo un control mayor de la misma que en el tercer estado— reconoció el hombre, a la par que comenzaba a caminar hacia los pequeños pokémon, no evitando causar un leve temor por parte de los mismos.

—No se preocupen… Takeru es el que muerde, no yo— dijo junto con una carcajada Ryo, solo para causar una pequeña sonrisa en los pokémon, mientras que estos comenzaban a caminar lentamente de igual manera hacia el mismo.

—Puedo hacer suaves y lentos gestos como estos…— la cálida mano de Ryo se posaba en la mejilla de la Fennekin, haciendo que la misma cerrara sus ojos y sonriera ante la caricia, para después volver a abrirlos cuando la retira.

Y dejarlos completamente choqueados en el momento en el que Ryo golpea en dirección hacia el cielo… creando una onda tal que desplazó las copas de los arboles por varios segundos antes de que dicha onda cesara…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Y convirtiera aquel cielo nublado en uno completamente despejado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Hasta actos como estos…— dijo con normalidad y una sonrisa el hombre, a la par que el pelaje de los pokémon había quedado completamente desordenado ante la onda expansiva que recibieron por el mero hecho de encontrarse al lado de Ryo, mientras que este los había agarrado y protegido con dos brazos de aura para así no causar un accidente.

—" _V-Vaya…"_ — el Riolu únicamente alcanzó a decir aquellas palabras por telepatía, a la par que sus lágrimas estaban apuntando a distintas direcciones, mientras que la Fennekin aún se encontraba levemente choqueada ante tal muestra de poder, mientras que Ryo únicamente volvía a bajar su mano y quedársela mirando por unos cuantos momentos.

—No conozco los límites que tiene mi fuerza en este estado… la verdad es que, en esta fase, obtengo gran parte de mi fuerza del aura de la naturaleza, amplificada por el propio estado aural… aunque también cabe mencionar que es la segunda vez en la que despierto estas habilidades… tampoco es como si pudiera ser libre de entrenar mis límites con él — las palabras de Ryo, dichas con tal ingenuidad e inocencia, únicamente exaltaron a los pokémon, a la par que los mismos tragaban un poco de saliva al imaginarse a aquel hombre poniéndose "serio" en aquel estado.

—" _Abuelito… eres… invencible"_ — el Riolu era ahora el que decía en pausadas y asombradas palabras por telepatía, mientras que la Fennekin solo tenía su boquita abierta ante todo lo visto, sin ser capaz de decir cualquier tipo de gruñido.

Ryo únicamente esbozó una pequeña y tranquila sonrisa luego de ello, a la par que las calmadas brisas comenzaban nuevamente a resoplar luego del caos causado en la demostración anterior.

—No… No lo soy, tu abuela me gana— fueron las simples y cómicas palabras dichas por el humano, únicamente para después llevarse la mano hacia la nuca a la par que las tenues carcajadas se presentaban, mientras que en el rostro de los pequeños las mismas características se presentaban…

 **Pero solo para volver a alarmarse y extrañarse… en el instante en el que el sonriente rostro de Ryo se torna en uno completamente pálido y anonadado.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No era algo que pudiera pasar desapercibido por los ojos asombrados de aquellos pokémon, la actitud de Ryo había cambiado abruptamente de un instante a otro, a la par que su asombro y palidez lentamente se transformaban en un ceño fruncido y facciones que mostraban una seriedad y enojo que contraponían de manera exagerada cualquier felicidad antes reflejada.

— _Vuelvan a la casa… volveré en unos minutos_ — fueron las únicas palabras dichas en un suave susurro por el hombre…

Antes de salir disparado hacia los cielos luego de dar un salto al lado de los pokémon, haciendo que los mismos perdieran el equilibrio ante el leve temblor causado por el propio actuar de Ryo…

Siendo la capital… el objetivo de aquel hombre.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y aquí, amigos, termina este cap, espero les haya gustado a pesar de lo corto, sin embargo, no se preocupen ¡A partir de ahora lo más probable es que publique semanalmente caps de este largo!, pero... ya que la votación que hice en mi perfil no fue ni remotamente vista xD, les digo por acá para que, los que leen, se animen a contestar la pequeña votación que hice respecto a sus preferencias a la hora de publicar (caps largos entre cada mes o mes y medio, o caps cortos cada semana) debería agregar también que la opción de "caps cortos" tiene un pequeño punto que acotar, el cual consta de que: cada cuatro o seis caps que se publiquen semanalmente, puede haber un retraso de unas dos o tres semanas antes de volver a publicar nuevamente cuatro o seis caps semanalmente y así hasta finalizar :3.**

 **Lamento la larga explicación, pero no me queda de otra :'u**

Zephyr Exe **todo es parte del prólogo ahora :'u, jajjaja debo admitir que igual entiendo tu punto de vista, y lo encuentro muy cierto, sin embargo, hay muchos puntos que acotar todavía antes de siquiera seguir adelante luego de los sucesos que ocurren después del prólogo, este fue escrito únicamente para darle una nueva "entrada" a los personajes, por eso la canción de fondo y todo :v, pero bueno... espero les haya gustado el cap de todas maneras ^-^, y gracias por comentar nuevamente u**

Lord fire 123 **quizás ya no tengas que seguir esperando tanto xD, espero contar con tu voto y con ello también tu opinión sobre lo que escribí antes :3. Algunas personas a veces son bastante crueles u-u, sin embargo, eso no evita el que otras personas se levanten contra estas :3, respecto al error del nombre, la verdad te pediría si me dijeras la frase completa en donde viste el error del nombre de Hiyori, porque la verdad es que no lo encontré u-u, y de esa manera me es más fácil hacerlo y así corregirlo :S. ¿Crees que sea Ryo? ya se tendrá que ver en un futuro (~o-o)~ jajajjaj ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! c:**

 **Eso sería todo de momento... espero se animen a votar :3, se puede entrar arribita de mi perfil, anda... que no cuesta nada xD, y me serviría para así saber qué es lo que más les gustaría a ustedes :s**

 **¡Nos vemos en el siguiente cap! :D**


	4. Aquellos que son protegidos

**Aquella seria mirada, imparable; el hombre más fuerte se dirige hacia la capital.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No era algo premeditado… no era algo por lo cual Ryo hubiera estado consiente en cualquier momento de que ocurría, sin embargo, el haber entrado a la fase megaevolucionada del estado aural no solo le daba las nuevas habilidades antes explicadas por el mismo, sino que también contaba con una percepción del aura a un nivel exponencialmente mayor al que se veía aumentado de por sí en cada fase en la que entraba.

Ryo no sabía que aquellos actos se seguían cometiendo… aquellos actos que irónicamente unieron su vida con la de Takeru por primera vez, volvían a estar cometiéndose.

Ya que… no tardó mucho en sentir el dolor y desesperanza nacientes en las auras de los pokémon que se encontraban siendo vendidos y esclavizados en los sectores bajos de la capital.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Una vez dentro de aquella ciudad… en aquellos sectores donde la ilegalidad de "ciertos" actos pasaban desapercibidos y sin cuidados gracias a la pobre dirigencia o a la alta desigualdad que de por sí existía en la capital, el silencio naciente de aquellos pokémon que simplemente tenían sus vistas deprimidas puestas en dirección al suelo resaltaba más que el prominente barullo del lugar, a la par que sus jaulas eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para mantenerlos retenidos, gracias en parte a lo débiles que de por sí se encontraban, habiendo algunos de tamaños tan grandes como para causar extrañez sobre su aprisionamiento, pero siendo lógico una vez sabido las razones antes mencionadas.

El sonido de los billetes siendo entregados… ya fuese por la energía que aportaban, o las labores que los mismos pokémon podían realizar a costa de su voluntad… aquellos seres que desde un principio fueron criados a obedecer, como si de un propio virus incurable incrustados en sus almas se tratase, estos se abnegaban a la idea de obedecer sin rechistar hacia sus dueños con tal de poder tener siquiera la posibilidad de comer o dormir con "dignidad".

Los pequeños eran más fáciles de transar… las diminutas jaulas eran llevadas por sus nuevos "dueños" una vez que el negocio salía a cabo, a la par que la mayoría de los compradores únicamente se quedaban en aquel sector… admirando sus nuevas adquisiciones malheridas y desnutridas, mientras que en la mirada de estas solo la debilidad y el deseo de descanso era lo único que se reflejaba en contraste con la felicidad de aquellos que los poseían.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pero cambiando sus rostros por unos completamente asustados… una vez que el fuerte estruendo de los pies de Ryo chocando sobre la tierra se escucha en el mercado de aquel sector.**

 **.**

 **.**

La mirada mezclada con frialdad y enojo de Ryo era más que suficiente como para demostrar la obvia imponencia que solo su presencia daba de por sí, a la par que, ya habiéndolo reconocido ciertos personajes que comerciaban aquellos pokémon, estos comenzaban a correr con una desesperación tal que incluso llamó la atención de igual manera por el resto de las personas…

Únicamente para ser agarrados al instante por los brazos de aura del poseedor del estado aural megaevolucionado… a la par que del mismo de igual manera salían otros que sujetaban y entraban en contacto con el resto de los pokémon que ahí se encontraban apresados.

—Ustedes saben muy bien que el comercio y esclavitud de pokémon fuera del mercado de consumo y alimento con determinadas especies es algo ilegal… **¿No es así?...** — la enfurecida voz del humano recorrió cada vena y musculo de los hombres que fueron acercados hacia el rostro del personaje por obra de los propios brazos de aura antes mencionados, a la vez que otros brazos de aura les sacaba el dinero que se hallaba en sus repletos bolsillos.

A la par que otros dos brazos de aura se "enterraban" en sus cabezas.

—No crean que son inocentes solo por haberlos comprado…— Ryo ahora se dirigía hacia las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor, las cuales se encontraban paralizadas ante tal aparición—Pero espero que esto sirva de advertencia por si se les ocurre volver a cometer esta estupidez… ahí tienen su asqueroso dinero… no quiero volver a ver sus caras…— reconoció como últimas palabras el hombre…

 **.**

 **.**

Eso era lo que acostumbraba hacer en los casos en los que las injusticias nacidas de la esclavitud o la opresión causaban en las mentes ajenas… aquel dolor que, en cualquier otro caso, únicamente dejarían una marca perpetua en las mentes afectadas… Ryo solo hacía lo que creía correcto…

Y únicamente el desesperado grito de aquellos vendedores… causantes del abuso en aquellos pokémon, comenzaba a emerger una vez que Ryo traspasó y "limpió" las mentes de los pokémon que ahí se encontraban…

Habiendo depositado todo el dolor y trauma de los pokémon en su totalidad, en las mentes de aquellos hombres.

.

.

.

.

Pasados los minutos… dentro de la oficina de policías de la capital en la zona central, la puerta abriéndose abruptamente deja perplejo a los oficiales que, en su estado un tanto simplón y flojo, únicamente pudieron asustarse a la par que intentaban sacar sus armas ante tal fuerte estruendo…

Solo para ver cómo era Ryo el que lanzaba a cinco hombres con sus vistas completamente idas, mientras que estas demostraban el grado máximo de depresión y desesperanza.

—¡Ni siquiera soy de esta ciudad y hago su trabajo! — gritaba el hombre a la par que los policías únicamente no sabían qué responder o hacer ante tales apariciones— ¡Estaban comerciando pokémon de manera ilegal, tóquenlos y verán sus memorias! ¡Si vuelvo a ver algo así nuevamente hablaré con la alcaldesa de esta condenada ciudad! **¡Y de verdad no quieren que haga algo así!** — las enojadas palabras de Ryo asustaron e incomodaron levemente a los oficiales que ahí se encontraban, solamente para después volver a extrañarse en el momento en el que el cuerpo del hombre desaparecía en una estela de humo, siendo aquello nada más que un clon anteriormente creado por el propio gracias a las habilidades del estado aural que en aquel momento poseía.

Nuevamente, dentro de aquel mercado… aquellos pokémon, libres de sus ataduras y traumas, únicamente podían reposar sobre sus jaulas a pesar de estar abiertas por obra de Ryo… ya fuesen del tamaño de un niño, hasta la del mismo Ryo o inclusive el doble a como era en el caso de dos Charizard y un Tyranitar que ahí se encontraban.

Sus costillas resaltando en su piel y sus ojos pálidos y mejillas flacas únicamente denotaban su hambre y mal cuidado, a lo que Ryo solo frunce el ceño con tristeza… a la par que empezaba a posar su mano en cada pokémon por separado.

Ya todos se harán una idea de lo que ocurrió luego de ello…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pocos minutos después, una nueva escena se formaba… ocurriendo esta en las afueras de Hotaru, mientras que Ryo, aún con el estado megaevolucionado activado, se encontraba en frente de un grupo de felices y sanos (y mucho más regordetes y esponjosos) pokémon, a la par que uno de los Charizard mandaba una larga, y un tanto vergonzosa, lamida a toda la cara del humano una vez que este se despidió y les dijo que en el bosque tendrían el espacio y libertad suficiente, a lo que Ryo únicamente esboza una apenada sonrisa para después dar unas palmadas de cariño a aquel pokémon, solo para después alzar la mano alegre una vez que estos se marcharon con el mismo agradecimiento hacia su nuevo hogar.

El silencio se tornó una vez que Ryo fue el único en encontrarse en aquel sector… a la vez que el mismo únicamente comenzaba a bajar su mano una vez que perdió a los pokémon de vista.

Solo para después, de manera apresurada e incluso atemorizada, comenzar a formar dos voluminosos brazos de aura, comenzando a arrastrarlos en el suelo y así con ello acumular una gran cantidad de nieve que en el propio sector se encontraba…

Terminando de hacerlo justo en el instante en el que su estado aural se desactiva… habiendo llegado al límite de tiempo que el propio humano sabía que tenía en aquella fase, haciendo que las respectivas líneas y símbolo se desvanecieran con normalidad, para después caer, prácticamente desfallecido, sobre el montículo de nieve previamente acumulado…

Y empezar a derretirla por el propio contacto con su piel… escuchándose, además del evaporar de la propia nieve, el largo y relajado suspiro de goce y casi literalmente placer dado por aquel hombre que se encontraba a gusto ante tales heladas temperaturas que añoraba recibir desde hacía varios momentos atrás una vez que entro en todas aquellas fases, siendo aún más laborioso que si hubiera entrado directamente a la megaevolucionada.

— _Y eso que deben ser recién las once de la mañana…_ — el susurro de Ryo se escuchaba entre el burbujeo del ahora agua en el cual se encontraba, a la par que la misma intentaba dificultosamente mantener las bajas temperaturas que en antes poseía.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El día transcurrió con normalidad a cómo eran todos los domingos… la familia, a excepción de Yoshiro por su respectivo trabajo, almorzaron con completa calma y gusto, a la par que Ryo ya había vuelto para ese entonces, solo comentando en secreto hacia los adultos lo que había ocurrido en la capital, no queriendo que los pequeños supieran sobre "aquellos" sucesos.

El frío comenzaba a aumentar exponencialmente conforme los minutos avanzaban… la chimenea estaba encendida, sin embargo, incluso con la misma, la "agradable" temperatura únicamente se mantenía en la sala central, estando todo el resto de las habitaciones completamente sumidas en el implacable frío de aquel día.

Casi todos estaban cerca de la antes mencionada chimenea por claras razones una vez que terminaron de almorzar, a la par que, entre conversaciones o juegos con los pequeños pokémon, aquellos domingos pasaban de largo conforme los temas de conversación iban y venían.

Las horas pasaron, no hubo mucho que resaltar hasta que, llegados a la hora de la cena, Harumi comenzaba a recalentar la sopa preparada en la mañana, mientras que el resto únicamente la ayudábamos a poner la mesa.

Aunque claro… no estaba de más el mencionar el cómo los pequeños pokémon, mientras algunos ordenaban, estos no se detenían en sus juegos…

Y mucho más cuando cierto Riolu sorprende y exalta a todos cuando, diciendo que iba a buscar algo a dicha habitación, este sale con su cara y brazos pintados gracias a ciertas pinturas negras que su madre poseía…

Con las mismas líneas que se adquirían luego de entrar al estado aural megaevolucionado.

—" _¡Ya no puedes hacer nada contra mí!... ¡Porque desperté el estado aural megaevolucionado!"_ — gritaba victorioso y de mejillas infladas el pequeño Riolu, mientras que la Fennekin lo observaba con brillo en sus ojos, a la par que la misma abría su boquita nuevamente ante el imparable poder de su amigo.

Solo para después negar varias veces con su cabeza, y observar ahora al pequeño Riolu con una risa malvada y ojos maliciosos.

—"¡Nunca podrás vencerme!" — dijo en maléficos gruñidos Sayuri, a lo que la misma se lanza con intenciones de atacar a su adversario, solamente para ver como este la esquiva con una pose dramática.

—" _Mi velocidad es infinita, es inútil que lo intentes"_ — dijo el heredero del drama y actuación Zoroarkesca, mientras que Sayuri volvía a asombrarse ante la omnipresente velocidad de su contrincante.

Mientras tanto, los adultos únicamente observaban aquella titánica pelea a la par que ordenaban, solamente para notar el obvio encabronamiento y leve tristeza de la Lucario que sabría que tendría que darle otro baño al niño que se ensució nuevamente con aquellas pinturas, solo para después lanzarle a Ryo una mirada encabronada luego de saber "quién" le había mostrado aquello que ahora su hijo imitaba, trayendo consigo solo las apenadas carcajadas del hombre.

—" _¡Esto se acabó!"_ — dijo el pequeño pokémon, a la par que lanzaba un puñetazo hacia el techo, con una postura levemente parecida a la que Ryo utilizó tiempo atrás en aquella demostración de poder.

—"¡Nooooooo…!"— el gruñido de la Fennekin luego de tal onda expansiva recibida por el antes mencionado ataque, solo provoca que la misma se levantara con sus dos patas traseras y comenzara a caer de espalda hacia el suelo, únicamente para sacar la lengua y perecer ante tal omnipotencia.

Luego de aquello, y acompañado con algunas risas, finalmente la cena estaba lista, sin embargo, la ausencia de cierto Zoroark hizo extrañar a la familia por lo obvio, únicamente exaltarse en el momento en el que este regresa a su hogar luego de tener que esperarlo unos diez minutos aproximadamente.

Harumi estaba preparada para retarlo… aquella falta, mortal para Ryo y Takeru, no permitía que nadie la quebrara, sin embargo, la prepotencia e ira de Harumi se quedó completamente congelada e inhabilitada en el instante en el que, cuando era Yoshiro el que comenzaba a abrir la puerta de entrada…

Las facciones de tristeza mezcladas con seriedad vistas en su rostro… dejaron a todos perplejos.

— " _Lo siento… tuve mucho trabajo…"_ — dijo cansado el pokémon, únicamente para volver a adoptar ahora una mirada un poco más seria, a la par que se dirigía hacia Haruko y a Ryo para saludarlos primero.

Ni siquiera chocó su mirada con la de Harumi… incluso si esta lo hubiera retado el mismo Zoroark no lo habría tomado de la misma manera a cómo era la costumbre, sin embargo, Haruko fue la primera en preguntarle en susurros lo que le ocurría, únicamente para ser respondida por una pequeña sonrisa y un negar de cabeza por parte del Zoroark, a la par que el mismo solo se excusaba por el cansancio.

No existieron palabras respecto a la actitud de Yoshiro luego de ello… era preferible mantenerlo así por la propia actitud del Zoroark a lo que, ya una vez todos, comenzaron a servirse los platos y con ello la cena dio inicio.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las conversaciones de aquellos aún emocionados pokémon ante las experiencias de aquel día eran las que más se escuchaban, junto con uno que otro comentario por parte de Hanako o Harumi, a la par que el resto únicamente escuchaba con la calmada y tenue alegría de todos los días.

Sin embargo… estaba más que claro el que cierto Zoroark resaltaba sobre el resto ante su decaída actitud, a la par que el mismo solo mantenía fija su mirada en su plato a medio comer, no llamando la atención de los pequeños ante lo ensimismados que se encontraban en sus historias de aquel día, pero no pasando desapercibido por los ojos de la Lucario que se encontraba a su lado la cual, una vez que volvió a posar su mano en el brazo de su pareja, este únicamente levanta de nuevo la mirada para después chocarla con la de Harumi, la cual hizo lo mismo una vez que sintió los ojos del Zoroark sobre la esta.

—" _Discúlpame Harumi… la verdad es que he tenido un dolor de estómago atroz… ¿Me perdonas esta vez? Mañana me lo termino sin falta…"_ — dijo en una levemente angustiada petición el Zoroark por telepatía, únicamente para causar un rostro extrañado por parte de Harumi la cual, viendo la seria actitud del pokémon, solo asiente, para después observar como el propio Yoshiro se levantaba e iba a guardar su plato en el refrigerador de la cocina…

Dejando toda la sala en silencio… una vez que el pokémon entró a su habitación luego de ello, con su vista fija en el vacío y sin decir una sola palabra, sellando la propia tensión con el sonido de su puerta.

Nadie sabía del todo qué hacer… no era necesario el sobreesfuerzo mental para deducir que obviamente algo le ocurría al Zoroark, sin embargo, aquel tampoco era un pequeño pokémon que necesitase el apoyo de todos para poder afrontar los claros problemas que ahora le pesaban, su orgullo también estaba presente, y por el mismo respeto que les tenían era más que suficiente como para hacerles dudar en si ayudarlo de alguna manera o simplemente dejarlo a solas.

Sin embargo… no pasó mucho cuando cierta Lucario, ya habiendo terminado su cena de igual manera, comienza a levantarse con una tenue preocupación reflejada en su rostro, para después comenzar a caminar hacia su respectiva habitación.

—" _Yo también iré"_ — dijo serio por telepatía el Riolu de la casa, únicamente para después comenzar a bajarse de su silla e ir al lado de su madre, la cual ni siquiera se molestó en girarse hacia su hijo para decirle que era mejor el que los dejara a solas a ella y a su padre…

Ya que no pasó mucho cuando la mirada acechante de Hanako era ahora la que se encontraba a las espaldas de Ryo.

—"Ni siquiera lo pienses~"— el gruñido de su abuela eriza el pelaje del Riolu, únicamente para después sentir como esta, de una mandona manera, toma su pie derecho para después hacer que el mismo perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo.

—"Te tienes que dar un baño… y visto que tu madre estará ocupada, ¡Adivina quién te lo dará~…! — dijo en "malvados" gruñidos la pokémon, trayendo consigo solamente el horror reflejado en el rostro del Riolu, a la par que este intentaba escapar fallidamente del agarre de la Lopunny, mientras que esta comenzaba a arrastrarlo hacia el baño.

No era la primera vez que el pequeño pokémon recibía un baño por parte de su abuela… sus tratos no eran igual de gentiles y amorosos a cómo eran los de su madre, la esponja y el cepillo que usaba no se sentían igual de suaves que en las manos de la Lucario.

El pobre pokémon, con sus cortas garritas, intentaba aferrarse en el suelo… únicamente para dejar las marcas correspondientes a la par que el tirar imparable de Hanako permanecía, solo para después escucharse el apenado y desesperado gruñido del Riolu una vez que la Lopunny entra con el mismo al baño y cierra la puerta con una siniestra calma… empezando a su vez a escucharse el sonido de la llave del regadero abriéndose junto con el salir del chorro de agua correspondiente.

Mientras tanto, aún en la sala, Ryo y el resto de los mayores únicamente comenzaban a pensar sobre la actitud de Yoshiro, esperando a su par que la compañía o el hablar de Haruko lo ayudara.

—¿Qué creen que sea? — Harumi fue la primera en preguntar, a la par que Ryo se mantenía serio y pensativo, con su vista fija en la puerta de la habitación de los pokémon, únicamente para después lanzar un suspiro levemente desanimado.

—Sea lo que sea… si Yoshiro no nos lo quiere contar entonces tendrá sus razones, dejárselo a Haruko es lo mejor— reconoció nuevamente el hombre, no siendo objetado por el resto luego de ello, pero no quitando la preocupación existente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Una vez que Haruko cruzó aquella puerta… el sonido de la misma cerrándose alteró por unos cuantos milisegundos al Zoroark que se encontraba dentro de dicha habitación... Yoshiro estaba sentado en su lado de la cama, dándole completamente la espalda a Haruko, a la par que tenía su mirada puesta en el vacío, no haciendo mucho una vez que se dio cuenta de la obvia entrada de su pareja.

—" _Una de las cosas que más amo de ti es que no sabes mentir…"_ — reconoció con una pequeña sonrisa la Lucario, solo para fruncir su ceño más preocupada una vez que Yoshiro no mostró señales de respuesta ante esas palabras, a lo que esta, ahora un poco triste, comienza a subirse a la cama para después ir gateando hacia el Zoroark.

En el momento en el que se dio cuenta de la real seriedad del asunto, Haruko solo acomodó un poco la larga cabellera de Yoshiro para así poder rodearlo con sus brazos desde su espalda, no pasando mucho hasta que el Zoroark apoyara su mejilla con la de la Lucario como tenue respuesta una vez que esta posó su mentón en el hombro del pokémon.

—" _Fue un día duro… ¿No es así?"_ — preguntó triste y preocupada Haruko en un suave y bajo gruñido, a la par que Yoshiro únicamente lanzaba un largo suspiro como respuesta.

El abrazo perduró por varios segundos, a la par que Yoshiro se mantenía renuente a revelar las razones de su decaimiento, a lo que Haruko solo le da un pequeño beso en su mejilla para después separar su rostro levemente del hombro del Zoroark…

Mientras que esta comenzaba a dar un simple pero riguroso y esforzado masaje en los hombros del pokémon.

 **.**

 **.**

La respuesta a aquellos actos fue bien, y necesitadamente acogida, por el pokémon… a la par que este levantaba el rostro en dirección hacia el techo a la par que se erguía levemente ante los gustosos y relajantes tratos que recibía de su pareja, mientras que esta esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa por la misma reacción.

—" _Déjame consentirte un rato…"_ — pidió amablemente y de manera cariñosa Haruko, a la vez que Yoshiro solamente volvió a lanzar un aliviado suspiro como respuesta al movimiento de las manos de la Lucario en sus hombros.

—" _Tengo mucho que decirles…"_ — fueron finalmente las primeras palabras dichas en suaves gruñidos por Yoshiro, mientras que estas se decían de tales maneras ante el relajado estar del pokémon, solamente para después escuchar el chitar de Haruko.

—" _Después…"_ — ordenó la pokémon aún en sus masajes, a la vez que el Zoroark únicamente esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa por la actitud de la pokémon, alzando su mano hacia su hombro para así poder tomar la de la propia Lucario, haciendo que esta acercara su rostro hacia el Zoroark, aún en sus masajes, solamente para volver a dar un gentil beso en su mejilla… dándolo repetidas veces, no tardando mucho en dejarse llevar con el otro cuando Yoshiro de igual manera giró su rostro lentamente entre cada corto beso, para así finalmente conectar sus labios con los de la Lucario.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El sonido de nuevos leños siendo colocados en la chimenea por parte de Takeshi se escucha en la sala, a la par que todos, ya habiendo terminado de cenar, simplemente se quedaban sentados alrededor de la chimenea, mientras que un tembloroso cuerpo de Sayuri se encontraba al lado del hijo de Ryo, no siendo suficiente incluso el calor aportado por el propio fuego como para evitar las bajas temperaturas que luchaban arduamente con dominar aquel sector.

—Dijeron que este iba a ser uno de los inviernos más helados desde hacía bastantes años…— Harumi comentaba, a la par que Takeshi, una vez puesto más leña, únicamente acercaba sus manos hacia el fuego a la par que las restregaba con tal de poder calentarlas aún más.

—Va a ser problemática la noche…— dijo desanimado Takeshi, haciendo referencia al propio frío que, ya siendo bastante en aquel instante, conforme las horas pasasen más existiría.

—"Y-Yo c-creo q-q-que v-voy a do-dormir al la-lado de-de la chi-chimenea por hoy" — dijo tartamudeando en gruñidos Sayuri, solamente para notar como Takeshi se gira hacia la misma, con una leve mueca de ignorancia.

No pasando mucho cuando este se exalta en el momento en el que siente la leve e indolora palmada que recibe de un momento a otro por parte de Takeru.

—Se me olvida que ya no eres capaz de comunicarte con Sayuri o Hanako… te presté un poco de mi aura, te durará unas cuantas semanas— reconoció el Lucario con normalidad, habiéndose parado con anterioridad a la par que este se encontraba de paso al lado de Takeshi— iré a sacar más mantas por mientras— dijo Takeru, a la vez que caminaba con normalidad a la habitación de Ryo y Harumi, siendo ahí donde se guardaba lo que buscaba.

Pasaron solo unos cuantos segundos de silencio, quebrados levemente por el tiritar de los dientes de Sayuri cuando, de la nada, y como si de un aire espectral se tratase, finalmente la puerta que daba al baño de la casa se abre… a la par que el vapor, en grandes cantidades, comenzaba a brotar de la misma una vez ocurrido aquello, siendo la concentración tal, que nada era apreciable por la familia que se giró curiosa hacia dicho sector.

Los amables y simpáticos pasos dados por cierta Lopunny comenzaron a ser los primeros en escucharse, a la vez que esta emergía de aquella estela de vapor con normalidad, estando con sus dos manos en su espalda, caminando de manera formal y alegremente dictatorial… deteniéndose por unos cuantos segundos una vez que nota que cierto ser aún no se atrevía a emerger del baño.

—"¡Ya te dije que se te ve bien! ¡Sal de ahí!" — dijo en encabronados gruñidos Hanako, cambiando repentinamente las facciones de su rostro durante los breves momentos en los que dijo aquellos gruñidos, solo para perturbar y dar mala espina a la audiencia, a excepción de Harumi y Hiyori, cuando vuelve a adoptar un "enternecido" rostro luego de escuchar los decaídos pasos del Riolu que obviamente no podía estar en contra de los mandados de su abuelita…

Solamente para ahogar a todos por la risa naciente cuando una pelota esponjosa de pelo azul con líneas negras era ahora el que comenzaba a emerger de aquella estela de vapor, a la par que su mirada cabizbaja solo hacía contraste con su reluciente y esponjoso pelaje, teniendo además en su oreja derecha un lindo "toque" dado por la abuela del pokémon.

Y entiéndase por "toque" a un pequeño y femenino moño de color verde.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tanto Ryo como Sayuri fueron los primeros en no poder evitar lanzar tenues carcajadas ante la extremadamente tierna apariencia del redondo Riolu, a la vez que este, ya sumido en la completa vergüenza, únicamente comienza a caminar de manera apresurada (y obviamente un tanto torpe al ser literalmente una pelota de Riolu) hacia su habitación…

Pero solo para ser atrapado casi al instante por los brazos de Hiyori.

—¡De verdad amo cuando salen del baño! ¡Quedan demasiado suaves y esponjosos! — decía enternecida la hija de Ryo a la par que abrazaba e intentaba apegar lo más posible su rostro y torso con el cuerpo esférico del pequeño pokémon.

El pequeño Riolu, ya incapaz de ponerse en contra a las manos de su abuela, con las de su tía era algo ya completamente imposible de hacer, a lo que el mismo únicamente lanza un suspiro ligeramente agobiado por lo tratos, solo para después cerrar sus ojos a la par que se dejaba estar ante los cariños dados por la chica de ojos rojos.

La familia, tras varios momentos de risa ante los temas previamente mencionados, únicamente prefirieron mantener las conversaciones y juegos por unas cuantas horas más hasta que, como bien ya saben, la hora de dormir tarde o temprano se hizo presente… siendo indicado ya fuese por los bostezos de los pequeños como el de los grandes de igual manera, yendo todos a sus respectivas habitaciones, siendo Sayuri la única que prefirió quedarse dormida, y de igual manera arropada por obra de Harumi, al lado de la chimenea encendida por sus claras muestras de la poca tolerancia al frío que esta poseía.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Eran más o menos las tres de la mañana… las heladísimas temperaturas azotaban en su más alto nivel a los hogares de Hotaru, mientras que, dentro del hogar de nuestros personajes, todos en sus respectivas habitaciones tenían sus propias maneras de mantenerse tibios y cómodos… ya fuese Ryo siendo abrazado y literalmente acogido por el torso y cuello de Harumi, como Takeru en los de Hanako, mientras que, en el caso de Yoshiro y Haruko, esta última estaba siendo acogida por los brazos de su pareja; en la habitación de los más jóvenes, cierta chica, incapaz de poder separarse del esponjoso Riolu, incluso en esas instancias seguía abrazando al, ahora de pelaje más normal, pokémon, mientras que este no le molestaba en lo más mínimo el dormir entre los brazos de su tía, estando cómodo y tibio junto a la misma y las propias mantas que los recubrían a ambos; Takeshi, mientras tanto, era literalmente indiferente al frío… si bien tenía una sábana extra en su cama, cualquier ser normal incluso en aquellas condiciones padecería del frío implacable de aquella noche, sin embargo, cuando se trataba de dormir, incluso la más helada temperatura era incapaz de perturbar al hijo de Ryo en sus horas de sueño.

Sin embargo… cabía mencionar el que solo había "una" integrante de la familia que no disfrutaba de su necesitado dormir.

 **.**

 **.**

El constante tiritar de la Fennekin al lado de una chimenea, que no tardó mucho en volver a apagarse debido a las propias temperaturas, se escuchaba en la sala central de la casa, mientras que la pokémon, intentando guardar su rostro debajo de las sábanas que Harumi le había puesto, solo podía añorar el que aquella noche durara lo menos posible y con ello de igual manera el frío.

—" _Si tan solo pudiera encender de nuevo la chimenea…"_ — pensaba en sus adentros la pokémon, a la par que la misma sacaba su pequeña boca de las sábanas antes mencionadas, para después intentar hacer una técnica que por mero instinto realizaba, siendo esta "Ascuas", no tardando mucho en desanimarse terriblemente ante la pequeña y débil llama que salió de sus labios una vez que la pokémon lanzó el ataque, agregando ahora no solo el propio desanimo del frío, sino también el de su propia baja autoestima luego de tal muestra de debilidad.

—" _¿Por qué soy tan inútil en estas cosas…?"_ — volvía a preguntarse hacia sí la ahora decaída y helada pokémon, mientras que la misma volvía a recubrirse con las mantas, intentando de maneras desesperadas el poder mantener su temperatura corporal.

Pasaron varios segundos en el que los temblores, mezclados ahora con la propia pena y desanimo de la pokémon, se mantuvieron, sin embargo, los ahora un poco llorosos ojos de la Fennekin se abrieron extrañados una vez que el sonido de una puerta abriéndose resuena en la propia sala…

Sayuri ni siquiera se atrevía a sacar su cabeza por el propio frío, sin embargo, eso no implicaba el que no sintiera curiosidad sobre la identidad de aquel ser del cual los pasos comenzaban a escucharse, sabiendo únicamente que el sonido de la puerta abriéndose provenía de una de las habitaciones del lugar.

Pero todos sus pensamientos se quedaron en blanco… en el momento en el que un par de manos tomándola desde su estómago la sacan con cuidado y calma de su cama.

—"¡¿Q-Qué p-pasa?!" — lanzó un gruñido nervioso la pokémon, a la par que aquellas manos que la levantaban la atraían hacia el torso del que cometía tales actos, no logrando identificar a aquel ser que la tomaba…

Pero quedando completamente en silencio cuando aquella voz se hizo presente.

—No es justo que todos estén durmiendo bien y tú estés aquí sola y con frío…— no fue sino hasta que Takeshi dijera aquellas palabras a la par que destapaba levemente a la Fennekin, la cual aún estaba cubierta por las sábanas de Harumi una vez que el hijo de Ryo la levantó, cuando la pokémon abrió sus ojos sorprendida ante tal aparición.

Takeshi había sido el primero en levantarse luego de escuchar los temblores de la pequeña pokémon, siendo estos lo suficientemente importantes para el chico, como para causar que su sueño se viera interrumpido aun cuando el propio frío ni siquiera había sido capaz de causar tal labor.

— _Ven conmigo…_ — dijo en un silencioso susurro el joven, a la par que el mismo tenía arropada a la pokémon entre sus brazos, la cual se mantenía con sus ojos abiertos puestos sobre el hijo de Ryo— _Ni siquiera yo podría conciliar el sueño con el frío de aquí_ — dijo en una suave carcajada Takeshi, a la par que el mismo comenzaba a caminar de vuelta a su habitación.

Sayuri no objetaba… sin embargo, tampoco significaba el que aceptaba sin lugar a dudas aquellas decisiones tomadas por el chico, la pokémon, si bien tenía una muy buena relación con su familia, ella, a diferencia de su apestoso amigo, no era de los tratos que el mismo podía tener ya fuese con Hiyori o con el resto.

Sin embargo, la misma decisión percibida en el actuar de Takeshi era más que suficiente como para bloquear cualquier negación que pudiese nacer en la pokémon, a la par que la vergüenza no podía sino comenzar a crecer dentro de la misma cuando el chico comienza a dejarla de manera lenta y calmada sobre el colchón de su cama, tiritando un par de veces por el propio frío, a la par que Sayuri se mantenía estática y recostada a un borde de la cama, mientras que Takeshi de igual manera los cubría a ambos entre las varias sábanas que tenía.

Sin embargo, Takeshi no era un chico el cual no notase, aunque sea levemente, las reacciones ajenas… y no pasó mucho cuando el hijo de Ryo se percata del obvio nerviosismo y vergüenza de la Fennekin.

— _L-Lo siento … pensé que te agradaría dormir acompañada… si quieres duerme abajo… estarías un poco más tibia al menos aquí, en la pieza_ — dijo Takeshi en un susurro, ahora él un poco más avergonzado por sus claras y precipitadas actitudes, únicamente para traer de vuelta la vergüenza en la pokémon, la cual solo negó repetidas veces con su cabeza.

—" _N-No… no ha-hay problema"_ — dijo aún con las leves marcas de la timidez la pokémon, mientras que esta solamente dejaba reposar su mentón sobre el colchón de la cama de Takeshi, sintiendo como la temperatura comenzaba a ser cada vez más placentera conforme ambos compartían la de sus cuerpos.

— _Oh… me alegro entonces_ — dijo amablemente Takeshi, a la par que el mismo, estando recostado de lado en su cama y de frente a Sayuri, la toma nuevamente por completo desprevenida en el instante en el que el mismo la abraza con tal de poder así estar más a gusto…

Y admitámoslo… Takeshi no era tan indiferente con las bajas temperaturas a como lo aparentaba… y no había que recalcar el que las orejas de aquella pokémon, lejos de poseer temperaturas tan extremas a como en las diferentes enciclopedias de pokémon se referían, poseían una tan agradable en aquella helada noche, que el hijo de Ryo no evitó el no posar su mentón entre ellas una vez que Sayuri, muy ingenua de sus palabras, admitiese que no tenía problema en dormir acompañada.

La, ahora menos avergonzada, pokémon solo pudo abrir sus ojos nuevamente luego de sentir el mentón de Takeshi sobre su cabeza, a la par que un tenue rubor ante la obvia vergüenza aparecía en sus amarillentas mejillas, sin embargo, la simple y normal respiración de Takeshi únicamente hacía que la pokémon se sintiera más calmada ante los tratos, viendo que a él no le afectaba ni le avergonzaba el dormir con ella, a lo que esta, dejándose llevar por el tan anhelado cálido estar, siendo los tratos recibidos por el chico bastante agradables de igual manera, lentamente comenzó a cerrar sus ojos conforme el sueño se apoderaba de la misma pokémon, a la par que Takeshi literalmente se encontraba en posición fetal al lado de Sayuri, estando ella en el centro, sumiéndose ambos finalmente en el tan deseado dormir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Durante aquella helada noche de invierno… lejos del lugar antes narrado, dentro de la municipalidad de Hotaru, una sola habitación de aquel edificio continuaba siendo utilizado… a la par que el sector subterráneo del propio lugar resaltaba por el constante barullo causado por el propio sonido de las máquinas y herramientas utilizadas para confeccionar "aquello" en lo que el científico principal de aquella división, la cual trabajaba bajo las órdenes estrictas del alcalde de Hotaru, se mantenía analizando y progresando incluso en aquellas tardes horas de la noche.

En una amplia mesa donde varios utensilios y microscopios resaltaban junto con el sin fin de documentos que de igual manera se encontraban reposando al lado de muestras de diversas características y cantidades.

El científico a cargo, siendo este nadie más ni nadie menos que Kazuki, el hombre que fue encontrado por Yoshiro en el mundo distorsión meses atrás, se encontraba completamente enajenado en los resultados obtenidos de una nueva muestra hace poco creada, a la par que su mirada divagaba entre los papeles que contenían los resultados de los antes mencionados análisis y el microscopio donde se encontraba una pequeña parte de la propia muestra.

Los segundos de silencio y calma se formaron una vez que los ojos de Kazuki nuevamente volvían a posarse en aquel microscopio, a la par que el mismo lentamente comenzaba a acercar levemente su propio dedo hacia dicha muestra…

Abriendo por completo sus ojos y boca ante la propia estupefacción causada de lo finalmente descubierto…

Mientras que el resto simplemente fue opacado por los gritos de alegría y victoria del propio hombre luego de lo mismo.

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras todo aquello ocurría… el cristal de la cabellera del padre de Yoshiro, Hisame, se encontraba reposando sobre uno de los estantes hallados en la habitación, resaltando en el mismo un pequeñísimo y casi imperceptible agujero en su superficie que conectaba directamente con el centro del mismo…

Aquel centro donde lo desconocido había sido finalmente descubierto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aquí el capítulo… espero, como siempre, que les haya gustado ^-^**

Zephyr Exe **, tienes tanta razón… sí que van a haber muchas dificultades… ¡Y no solo por parte del "sector humano"!, ya se verán todos los nuevos problemas que lentamente, pero con seguridad irán apareciendo conforme la historia avance.**

 **Ya varios me han comentado lo de Ryo pareciéndose a Goku xD, (¡Maldita poca originalidad mía :'u!)**

 **Sí… Takeru lo disfrutó ¬w¬**

 **Y, por último, me alegra que también dieras tu opinión respecto a las publicaciones, serán así a partir de ahora :3. PD: cuídate de las cucharas… son peligrosas (~o-o)~**

Lord fire 123 **waaaaa, lo siento por lo de las clases xD, juro que no lo hice con esa intención T-T, aunque igual, ya que serán más cortos, no te tomará tanto tiempo leerlos, al menos así (espero) no te molesten tanto con los estudios u-u.**

 **Gracias por el voto, aunque fueron poquísimos los que lo hicieron (no volveré a hacer una votación en esta página nunca más :'u) si recibí algunos comentarios sobre la preferencia de los caps cortos, así que así serán a partir de ahorita :3.**

 **Ya me imagino lo del levantamiento de personas u-u', ánimo…**

 **Respecto al error, bueno… encontré uno más arriba de donde decías, que puse "Haruko" en vez de "Hiyori", espero haya sido ese :v, pero a lo que tú más bien te referías es que quizás hubo una confusión: a lo que quería llegar era que Haruko había finalmente aparecido, ya que antes se había separado de las otras, si es eso entonces todo bien, si ya hay algo que nuevamente no comprendí entonces, bueno… a volver a explicar si puedes xD**

 **Ya sé que Ryo se parece al Goku :'u soy un pinche plagiador T-T**

 **Los problemas empiezan a florecer… al fin y al cabo la trama no sería del todo interesante si solo son flores y alegría :v jajjajajaj ya veremos cómo resultará todo ^-^**

 **Eso sería todo amigos… ya es momento de esperar hasta la próxima semana, nuevamente, espero que les haya gustado el cap y, sin más que decir…**

 **¡Nos vemos! ^-^**


	5. Verdades a medias

Eran las diez de la mañana del día siguiente… aquel lunes daba comienzo nuevamente a las actividades comunes de la familia, mientras que Takeshi y Hiyori eran los únicos "libres" debido a la época en la que se encontraban, ya habiendo finalizado sus estudios y solo quedando las celebraciones correspondientes futuras.

Lentamente la familia comenzaba a despertar, no eran muy distintos sus horarios, y de a poco cada quien comenzaba a emerger de sus respectivas habitaciones, siendo los primeros Takeru y Hanako, los cuales comenzaban a preparar la mesa para el desayuno mientras tanto.

Dentro de la habitación de Hiyori y Takeshi, la joven únicamente seguía recostada y muy apegada al Riolu el cual, de tratos similares, permanecía abrazado a la chica de ojos rojos, ambos en un enternecido apego mutuo ante el agradable dormir.

Sin embargo, la escena entraba en total contraste con el ronquido que tanto Fennekin como hombre mandaban al unísono, a la par que, ya habiéndose destapado completamente, la rara postura adquirida por Takeshi solo daba un mayor grado de extrañez para aquel que observara, estando completamente perpendicular a la propia cama, mientras que Sayuri, ya completamente ida en sus movimientos nocturnos, terminó por estar con toda su panza sobre el propio rostro del hijo de Ryo, a la par que el mismo ni se inmutaba en lo más mínimo ante lo último, estando ambos completamente sumidos en sus respectivos sueños.

El sonido de la puerta de su habitación abriéndose con normalidad despierta de manera calmada a Hiyori y a Ryo, mientras que en el caso de los otros dos, únicamente la voz de Harumi fue la que logró sacarlos de su dormir, despertándolos de una manera un tanto más abrupta ante la propia y característica actitud de aquellos seres, trayendo consigo un nuevo avergonzar por parte de Sayuri ante la humillante postura en la que estaba, bajándose rápidamente de Takeshi una vez que estos se despertaron.

Tras unos cuantos segundos en los que todos empezaban a despertarse, la familia en su totalidad finalmente se disponía a tomar desayuno, teniendo sobre la mesa pan tostado junto con agua caliente y otras comidas, ya fuesen desde cereales o mermeladas, además de la ya bien conocida leche de chocolate que todos en la casa disfrutaban menos, obviamente, el Zoroark de la familia y, aunque increíble parezca… tampoco el hijo de dicho pokémon.

—" _Supongo que les debo una explicación…"_ — Yoshiro fue uno de los primeros en hablar una vez que todos empezaron a desayunar, causando que el resto solo posara su mirada con normalidad en Yoshiro una vez que el mismo dijo aquellas palabras, a la par que el pokémon tomaba un poco de leche un tanto desanimado ante el obvio hecho de que no le había contado a su familia sobre "aquello" …

—No debiste tener un buen día… lo entendemos— Harumi respondió, mientras que los demás de igual manera esbozaban una pequeña sonrisa a la par que asentían hacia el Zoroark como forma de entendimiento.

—" _Gracias…"_ — las palabras dichas por telepatía de Yoshiro fueron las siguientes, a la par que el mismo esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

—Entonces…— Ryo, a la vez que daba un mordisco a un pan con mermelada y mantequilla untada, empezaba a hablar—¿Qué ocurrió? — preguntó con normalidad el hombre, para después tomar un par de sorbos a su taza de café.

—" _Ayer me llegó una carta de la municipalidad de la Capital..."_ — las palabras por telepatía finalmente dichas por el Zoroark, silenciaron por completo aquella sala, a la par que todos observaban nuevamente hacia el pokémon— _"Me llamaron a una asamblea que se realizará mañana en ese lugar, con el objetivo de buscar una…"_ — El Zoroark se detuvo, únicamente para extrañarlos a todos por lo obvio.

—" _Quieren conversar acerca de la votación de nuevas leyes y bueno… hay algunas que, la verdad, no me gustan mucho… por eso estaba un poco desanimado al pensar que las aprobasen, eran referentes a empresas que quieren instalarse en el bosque de aquí"_ — volvió a hablar con una pequeña sonrisa el pokémon, solamente para volver a tomar un poco de leche.

—Mañana…— Harumi empezaba a pensar en aquella palabra, a la par que intentaba organizarse en su cabeza.

—" _La carta me pedía presentarme mañana a las ocho de la mañana… Naoto no tardó mucho en comunicarse conmigo, ya que a él también lo invitaron y dijo que, si quería, él vendría a buscarme hoy y nos quedaríamos en un departamento que tiene arrendado en la capital"_ —Comenzaba a explicar de mejor manera la situación Yoshiro, a la par que la familia únicamente escuchaba.

—Bueno… igual podrías ir con el estado aural mañana en la mañana... no es necesario que Naoto te pase a buscar— decía con normalidad Ryo, mientras que este, con su ceño levemente y casi de manera imperceptiblemente fruncido, daba un último mordisco a su pan.

—" _Es que… la cosa es…"_ — Yoshiro empezaba a notarse un tanto nervioso, volviendo a extrañarlos a todos.

—¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó Takeru ante la propia duda.

—" _La verdad es que quiero comprar algo en la capital… y prefiero hacerlo antes que después, y bueno… Naoto ofreció un lugar donde pasar la noche allá así que…"_ — las palabras de Yoshiro se escuchaban en las mentes de su familia, a la par que Ryo se llevaba la mano a su mentón, pensando en ello por unos momentos.

—No hay problema, Yoshiro… si quieres puedes ir, lo entendemos— las palabras amables de Harumi fueron la respuesta, siendo agradecidas por parte de Yoshiro casi al instante.

—" _Está bien… llamaré a Naoto en la municipalidad, igual me mencionó antes que pasaría por Hotaru más o menos a las tres de la tarde"_ — explicaba el pokémon, solo para hacer que la esposa de Ryo asintiera.

—Muy bien… habrá que prepararse entonces— dijo, en el mismo tono anterior, la mujer.

—Esto…—Takeshi era el que empezaba a hablar, llamando la atención del resto —si van a ir a la capital… ¿Puedo acompañarlos? — la pregunta dada por el chico exalta a todos, a lo que la normalidad reflejada en su rostro solo entraba en contraste con la extrañeza del resto, solamente para causar que el joven se sonrojara levemente.

—Quiero comprar algo también… _solo eso…_ — dijo con un leve toque de vergüenza el hijo de Ryo, únicamente para traer un par de risitas por parte de la intuitiva Harumi, solo para extrañar aún más al resto por lo mismo.

—¿Por qué no aprovechan de ir ustedes dos también y van a comprarme a mí y a Hanako unas cosas a la capital de paso? — la voz de Harumi, dirigiéndose tanto hacia Takeru como Ryo los exalta, a la par que Hanako se giraba hacia los mismos con el apruebo de las palabras de su amiga— Hay una florería a unas cuantas cuadras de donde antes vivía Narue que me gustaría que visitaran también— pidió amablemente la mujer, solamente para causar la "indignación" por parte de cierto Lucario.

—¡¿Y por qué tengo que acompañar al tarado?! — preguntó encabronado Takeru luego de escuchar un "ustedes dos" en la pregunta de Harumi— ¡Él es capaz de buscar tus flores por sí solo! — dijo el orgulloso pokémon a la par que se cruzaba de brazos—No me agrada mucho la idea de volver a ese lugar y lo sabes, Harumi…— reconoció ahora un poco más molesto el Lucario, causando que Harumi únicamente frunciera el ceño por los buenos fundamentos que tenía el pokémon…

Pero exaltándolo en el momento en el que no es sino Ryo el que comienza a tirarlo de su oreja derecha.

— **Ni se te ocurra dejarme solo en esto, apestoso sinvergüenza…** — la voz malvada de Ryo emergía, a la par que Takeru únicamente se mantenía de brazos cruzados y mejillas infladas mientras que su oreja seguía siendo tirada por su amigo—[Ambos sabemos que los pedidos de Harumi y Hanako nunca terminan por ser una única cosa, la última vez que me pidieron algo similar terminé visitando diecisiete tiendas, ¡Si vamos… tú te vienes conmigo!] — dijo malhumorado mediante su conexión Ryo, obviamente no haciéndolo en voz alta ya que el afable esposo no quería ver entristecida a su mujer al saber lo agobiante que eran sus "pedidos" en los casos en los que Ryo iba a la capital.

Takeru solo lanzó un bufido como respuesta, únicamente para después alzar su mano y golpear la de Ryo para así hacer que el mismo soltara su oreja, empezando a cruzarse de brazos, a la par que, ya habiendo terminado su desayuno, se disponía a guardar algunas cosas para el viaje que ya sabría que tendría que dar.

— _Más te vale acompañarme a la chocolatería de la parte alta… esa que los trae de Teselia…_ — susurró levemente sonrojado el Lucario, mezclado con el encabronamiento normal de su actitud, a la par que Ryo únicamente lanzaba una carcajada con el mismo toque de fastidio en su rostro como respuesta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El tiempo así pasó… eran las dos de la tarde; Naoto había sido informado y, al no mostrar problema en alojar de igual manera a Ryo y a Takeru junto con Takeshi en su departamento en la capital, todos en la casa se encontraban preparando las cosas esenciales para que aquellos cuatro hombres pasar la noche en aquel lugar.

Tanto Hanako como Harumi se habían retirado, y únicamente Takeshi junto con Ryo y Takeru estaban ocupados en la casa, mientras que Sayuri, Haruko y Hiyori permanecían sentadas o jugando con la Fennekin.

Yoshiro estaba colocando las últimas cosas a una pequeña mochila, siendo estas su cepillo de dientes y sus colonias, a lo que el propio Zoroark comenzaba nuevamente a abrir dicho bolso…

Solo para exaltarse levemente cuando un Riolu emerge del mismo, a la par que observaba al Zoroark con una amplia sonrisa y cola sacudida.

—" _¿Puedo ir con ustedes?"_ — preguntó con ojos cristalinos el pokémon, solo para hacer que Yoshiro lanzara un suspiro a la par que tomaba de los hombros a su hijo y lo sacaba de su mochila.

—" _Por cuarta vez… no"_ —dijo ya un tanto malhumorado por telepatía Yoshiro, solamente para causar el inflar de mejillas por parte de Ryo, el cual solo se quedó sentado de piernas extendidas en el suelo donde su padre lo había dejado.

—Tenemos que enfocarnos en muchas cosas, Ryo… es mejor que te quedes aquí, la capital es un lugar peligroso de igual manera— Ryo le hablaba a la par que se agachaba y ponía su dedo índice por debajo del mentón del pokémon para que este dejara de estar cabizbajo —Ya cuando crezcas podrás acompañarnos— volvió a decir el hombre, para después volver a levantarse y terminar de colocar las cosas en su bolso de igual manera.

El pequeño y obstinado Riolu solo volvió a inflar sus mejillas luego de aquellas palabras, a la par que entrecruzaba sus brazos en señal del obvio orgullo heredado, quedándose en completo silencio luego de ello, dejando que el resto terminaran de arreglar lo necesario.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No pasó mucho hasta que finalmente Naoto, fiel a sus palabras, llegó en un vehículo al lado del hogar en donde la familia Kurogane esperaba paciente, bajándose con normalidad del mismo para después tocar la puerta, no tardando mucho en ser Yoshiro el que la abría.

—¡Hola, Yoshiro! — dijo alegre el joven a la par que el saludo era correspondido por el Zoroark, invitándolo a pasar de igual manera, saludando al resto una vez hecho aquello.

—" _¡Hola, Señor Naoto!"_ — dijo, extrañamente más alegre y animoso, el pequeño Riolu, viendo su clara posibilidad de ablandar el corazón de aquel ser que de igual manera podría influir en que el pokémon los acompañara.

—O-Oye… N-No me digas "Señor"… solo tengo veinticuatro, me haces sentir viejo— dijo con una pequeña sonrisa apenada a la par que decaída Naoto, a lo que no pasa mucho cuando este se extraña en el momento en el que nuevamente un Zoroark vuelve a tomar de las axilas al pequeño Riolu en el instante en el que este se iba a abalanzar "cariñosamente" hacia el invitado.

—" _Ni siquiera lo pienses… ni los encantos de tu madre lograron manipularme cuando tenía tu edad; no creas que no sé lo que quieren esos ojos"_ — dijo el mentiroso Zoroark, a la par que volvía a alejar a su hijo del lugar, el cual nuevamente volvía a adoptar una amurrada cara ante el claro descubrimiento de su elaborado plan para poder ir hacia la capital.

—Ya se fueron Harumi y Hanako por lo que veo…— dijo levemente desanimado Naoto una vez que los cuatro hombres terminaban de preparar sus cosas para así retirarse, mientras que Haruko y Sayuri le asentían— Que lástima, quería saludarlos a todos…— reconoció con una pequeña y desinteresada sonrisa el joven, mientras que Sayuri y Hiyori solo se le quedaban mirando.

—Será para otra ocasión, chico…— Ryo, una vez listo todo, pasaba por el lado de Naoto a la par que le daba una palmada en su hombro— ¿Nos vamos? — preguntó finalmente, a lo que Hiyori, Haruko y Sayuri comenzaban a levantarse una vez dado por hecho la despedida, para después comenzar a despedirse de su padre y familia.

Haruko era la primera… ella simplemente le daba un beso en la mejilla a todos los presentes, siendo Yoshiro el último, dándole a este uno en los labios a la par que lo abrazaba, con una extraña tristeza enmarcada en su rostro…

Ambos no se dijeron nada… para más extrañez del resto, solo la Lucario y el Zoroark sabían lo que ocurría, mientras que Haruko solamente intentaba reconfortar a su pareja en aquel cálido abrazo, separándose luego de unos segundos.

—Díganle a Harumi que volveremos mañana antes del almuerzo…— dijo con normalidad y una pequeña sonrisa Ryo, a la par que continuaba observando a la Lucario, la cual le asintió con el mismo ánimo.

Ya después de ello, Sayuri únicamente se dejaba dar los cariños y sacudidas de orejas correspondientes a la despedida, mientras que Hiyori, al igual que Haruko, se despedía de todos los presentes de la misma manera, no pasando mucho hasta que finalmente era Naoto el que faltaba por despedir, acercándose a él con la misma normalidad y costumbre, dispuesta a despedirse a pesar de haber aparecido apenas hacía poco.

Pero quedando completamente consternada… en el momento en el que Naoto aleja su rostro levemente de la chica una vez que la misma da señales de querer darle un beso en su mejilla.

—E-Esto… créeme, mejor así…— dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa Naoto, solamente para extrañar aún más a la chica luego de aquellas palabras, a la par que sus manos, resaltando unos guantes de tela negros cubriéndolas, se posaban y acariciaban levemente la cabeza de la chica— Ojalá nos veamos luego, Hiyori— Naoto se despedía ahora con una sonrisa más normal, dejando en completo silencio a las chicas ahí presentes, sin decir más una vez que todos comenzamos a retirarnos, no viendo necesario dar ninguna explicación ante los propios complejos de Naoto que solo pocos, incluidos Ryo y Takeru, conocían.

Si bien habían pasado varios años desde que Naoto y la familia Kurogane se conocían, aquellos tratos por parte de Hiyori nunca fueron dados como tal, ya fuese por la propia aleatoriedad del momento o por el mismo hecho de que Hiyori, sin la motivación dada por el propio despedir general, nunca había, ya fuese saludado o despedido, a Naoto de aquella manera tan natural para la misma.

No era extraño el pensar el que Naoto no era del todo cercano para la chica… ya que la misma reconocía y se daba cuenta de la gran obviedad de nunca haber tocado la piel del joven.

Claro… en más de alguna ocasión, ya fuese en un gesto de apoyo o cariño, Naoto era bastante afable con todos y el "contacto físico" como tal existía, ya fuese en un amistoso abrazo o en un apretón de manos…

Pero su piel nunca entraba en contacto con la de otro.

El joven solamente cambió su tenue sonrisa en un rostro un tanto más decaído una vez que el silencio entre este y Hiyori se presentó… estaba más que claro el que la chica se había extrañado ante lo último, sin embargo, las emociones del propio joven únicamente trajeron consigo el propio apartar de este, callando así cualquier tipo de pregunta que pudiera nacer de Hiyori o la propia Haruko la cual de igual manera observaba dicha escena.

Los hombres finalmente se retiraban de la casa, mientras que Haruko y Hiyori se quedaban de pie delante de la puerta aún abierta, estando esta última con sus ojos, y ahora ceño fruncido, puestos aún sobre Naoto mientras que este, desviando levemente su mirada hacia la chica, solo volvía a apartarla con la clara vergüenza antes naciente de breve manera.

Naoto no era alguien ajeno a la familia de Ryo… al fin y al cabo los sucesos que unieron a ambas familias fueron tales que no solamente el agradecimiento emanaba del propio joven en sus constantes visitas a Hotaru, sino que también era considerado como parte de la familia incluso para los Kurogane, así como viceversa, y era por aquello que no solo el claro orgullo de Hiyori nacía ante el claro e inentendible rechazo que acababa de hacer Naoto hacia su persona, sino también la obvia intriga que causaban las acciones de aquel joven de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos marrones.

—¿Cuál es su problema? — preguntó malhumorada Hiyori a la par que se cruzaba de brazos, observando cómo su padre y hermano junto con Yoshiro se retiraban una vez que todos entraron a aquel auto.

—" _Naoto nunca lo menciona… Ryo una vez me comentó que era algo muy personal, así que preferí no hurgar en donde no me llamaban"_ — dijo calmada por telepatía Haruko una vez que se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho Naoto, a la vez que Hiyori y Sayuri se giraban hacia la misma como respuesta, mientras que la Lucario se llevaba las manos hacia sus caderas a la par que lanzaba un suspiro relajado —" _Pero bueno… ¿Quieren ir a las aguas? finalmente tenemos un tiempo de chicas"_ — dijo alegre la Lucario, únicamente para hacer que Hiyori lanzara una leve carcajada como respuesta.

—Qué no se te olvide que aún está el hombre adulto en cuerpo de niño— dijo en forma de chiste Hiyori, a la vez que la misma señalaba su habitación en la cual Yoshiro había dejado a su hijo cuando este dio señales de querer convencer a Naoto para que lo dejara ir a la capital, a lo que Haruko únicamente lanzó varias risas por la misma descripción.

—" _¿Cómo olvidarme de mi bebé~?"—_ dijo por telepatía la molestosa madre… diciendo aquellas palabras solamente para jugar y fastidiar con cariño a su hijo, a la vez que esta comenzaba a caminar con ganas de seguir describiendo la niñez de su pequeño hacia la habitación en donde el mismo se encontraba, abriendo la puerta para después entrar…

No pasando mucho cuando esta deja un largo, y un tanto preocupante, silencio.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las características del vehículo en el que se encontraban Ryo y los demás no estaba de más en recalcar… los recursos de Naoto no eran exuberantes como los de Arashi, sin embargo, los ingresos del mismo por la propia posición que este tenía junto con el crecimiento exponencial que obtuvo Nerito luego de la entrada de su padre como alcalde le daban la posibilidad de darse algunos lujos.

Un vehículo en cuyos asientos traseros un sector lo suficientemente amplio como para que todos, exceptuando al conductor contratado, se sentaran cómodamente, no siendo una limusina como tal ante la clara diferencia de ostentosidad, pero sí siendo lo suficientemente cómoda como para hacer más llevadero el viaje.

Ryo y Takeshi eran los primeros en conversar, sin embargo, Naoto únicamente permanecía en silencio a la par que observaba por la ventana del vehículo… apoyado y con su mentón sobre la palma de su mano a la par que los recuerdos debido a aquel "percance" con Hiyori volvían a recordarle sus claras condiciones.

Debido al Arcón que recorría por sus venas…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El cuerpo de Yosuke… el abuelo de Naoto, a sus ya ochenta años de edad junto con el de su nieto fueron los únicos que lograron aceptar el Arkon que sus hígados producían luego de ser víctimas de los parásitos creados por Ryuji con dicho fin.

Yosuke permanecía longevo gracias a ello… las enfermedades no le afectaban, tenía una fuerza equiparable a un hombre de cuarenta, sin embargo, Naoto era un caso completamente distinto…

A diferencia de su abuelo, sus huesos… órganos… ninguno estaba completamente desarrollado, y el hecho de ser compatible con los parásitos una vez que estos se fusionaron con el mismo, no solo iba aumentando y desarrollando la propia fortaleza antes vista en el caso de Yosuke…

Sino que también el Arkon se fortalecía.

Ya no era solo la sangre; sus huesos… piel… órganos internos, si bien a simple vista no resaltaba, el Arkon crecía y se adaptaba gracias a la compatibilidad de las células del propio chico, a la par que el mismo crecía sin siquiera notar una molestia o dificultad luego de poseer dicho metal, sin embargo, solo existía una desventaja ante aquella "adaptabilidad" …

No solo causaba la "debilidad" a aquellos que poseyeran el poder del estado aural a como fue diseñado primordialmente el Arkon; el metal en el cuerpo de Naoto, como bien se adaptó al aura de un humano…

Rechazaba y por ende debilitaba a cualquier humano o pokémon que entrara en contacto con su piel.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No era algo extraño el que le afectase aun levemente a esas alturas… Yosuke ya había tenido una vida una vez que le introdujeron aquellos parásitos, sin embargo, Naoto era solo un niño que, apenas pudo volver a tener a su madre entre sus brazos, se contuvo a recibir el contacto mínimo con la misma una vez que su propio hijo no solo la debilitaba, sino que también la enfermaba ante el constante contacto que su madre se negaba a quitar, tomando la dolorosa decisión de nunca volver a tocar a nadie de aquella manera por las propias consecuencias.

Naoto estaba ido en sus pensamientos, recordando la soledad de aquellos años, solo para después exaltarse en el momento en el que el puño de Yoshiro le daba un par de golpes sobre su cabeza, exaltándolo para después ver como el Zoroark lo miraba con normalidad…

Bueno… digamos que no todos se veían debilitados.

—" _Ya estamos entrando a la capital, despierta"_ — la voz por telepatía del Zoroark exalta por completo a Naoto, el cual se había quedado completamente desconectado del viaje ante los pensamientos descritos, solamente para confirmarlo cuando los edificios y casas se observaban a través de la ventana.

—¿Pasa algo? — preguntó Ryo un poco extrañado de la actitud de Naoto, habiéndose distraído en las conversaciones pasadas, y no notando el decaimiento del joven debido a que el aura del mismo no se mostraba ante la percepción común y corriente debido al ya conocido metal.

—No… nada, solamente pensaba en la asamblea, estoy preocupado… es todo— decía en leves mentiras Naoto como respuesta, a lo que Yoshiro comienza a exaltarse levemente a la par que se colocaba nervioso por las indirectas dadas…

Y más aún cuando nota la clara extrañez y desentendimiento traído de aquellas declaraciones por parte de Ryo, Takeru y Takeshi.

—Vamos… sea cuales sean las leyes, no creo que sea para tanto— dijo Takeru con la misma extrañeza de Ryo y Takeshi.

—¿Leyes? — preguntó extrañado Naoto, a lo que no pasa casi ni un segundo en el instante en el que todos se exaltan cuando el vehículo pasa a llevar un bache en el camino, haciendo que este se levantara…

Provocando que un pequeño y adolorido grito se escuchara desde la cajuela del vehículo cuando cierto ser se pegó en su pequeña cabecita…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Solo el sonido del vehículo avanzando se escuchó luego de ello… tanto Yoshiro como el resto, a excepción de Naoto el cual solo se mostraba más extrañado que de costumbre, abrieron completamente sus ojos luego de aquel característico gruñido, a la par que el ceño de todos comenzaba a fruncirse de maneras completamente exageradas una vez que lo claro se hacía presente en sus mentes…

Solamente para confirmar luego de que Ryo activara su estado aural… y notara como cierto Riolu ocultaba su aura dentro de la cajuela de dicho auto.

—¡Detén esta cosa ahora! — gritó enfurecido Ryo una vez que se dio cuenta del polizón, solamente para causar la misma reacción por parte del padre en el momento en el que la actitud del hombre lo confirmó, no pasando mucho cuando el conductor, escuchando la advertencia, se estaciona a un lado de la vereda en donde estaba permitido hacerlo, encontrándose en aquel momento en el centro de la capital.

No fueron necesarias las palabras… Naoto no sabía lo que ocurría, sin embargo, tampoco fue muy difícil sospechar sobre "quién" era aquel que había lanzado aquel doloroso gruñido una vez que se golpeó su cabecita luego de que el auto saltara aquel bache.

Yoshiro y Ryo junto con Takeru fueron los únicos en salir, mientras que Takeshi prefirió quedarse dentro del vehículo a la par que se llevaba la mano a la frente, con una mezcla de desánimo y fastidio ante lo obvio, a lo que el sonido de la cajuela abriéndose es lo único que se escuchó luego de ello.

—"¡Sabemos que estás ahí!" —gritó molesto en un gruñido Yoshiro, a la par que este empezaba a hurgar entre las mochilas y pequeñas maletas con tal de encontrar a tal polizonte…

Solo para después ver como unas pequeñas y decaídas orejas azules sobresalían de la mochila de Takeshi.

El Zoroark únicamente tomó desde la piel de la nuca al Riolu, a la par que este mantenía su decaída y avergonzada actitud una vez que fue descubierto de tal manera, no doliéndole por las propias características de su piel.

El rostro encabronado tanto de Yoshiro como el de Ryo y Takeru fueron los únicos que el pequeño Riolu alcanzó a observar, solamente para después notar como era Naoto el que, por la propia curiosidad, había salido del auto con intenciones de confirmar sobre quién era el polizonte, a la par que el pequeño pokémon posaba sus lagrimosos ojos sobre el mismo de igual manera.

Será una divertida estancia entre chicos…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Muy bien amigos… aquí termina el cap, como ya es costumbre en mi hablar (y nunca dejaré de decirlo :v) espero les haya gustado ^-^**

Zephyr Exe **siempre habrán personas que cometerán tales actos desconsiderados, pero lo importante es que también habrá como Ryo u otros que se opondrán :3**

 **Es bastante curioso lo que le ocurre al esponjoso Zoroark ahorita, aunque no es tan predecible lo que ocurre ahora en su cabeza, a pesar de que se piense cuáles son sus razones, déjame decirte que aún falta la crucial, de la cual ni se ha mencionado en el texto hasta ahorita :3**

 **Ryo fue el protagonista de ternura del cap anterior, he de admitir que me gustó mucho escribir esas escenas jajajaja.**

 **¿Qué descubrió Kazuki? Algo que formará parte sustancial de aquí hasta el fin de la historia :3 y na, kitsune, falta su buen para que veamos lo que descubrió e-e, no me odies u-u.**

 **Eso sería todo amigos, esperando que estén bien y saludables (no está de más el desearlo :v)**

 **¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! :P**


	6. Lágrimas contenidas

Había pasado varios minutos luego de ello… eran las seis de la tarde para aquel entonces, el viaje había sido largo debido a las condiciones del propio clima, y no faltaba mucho para llegar al departamento que Naoto poseía una vez que se detuvieron luego de "tal" incidente; una amplia sala que conectaba a un largo pasillo el cual daba a tres habitaciones individuales y una matrimonial, junto además con una simple cocina y un baño cuyas entradas estaban conectadas con la del salón principal.

Las mochilas y bolsos habían sido dejados sobre un sillón en aquella sala, mientras que cierto Riolu únicamente se mantenía sentado sobre la cama matrimonial de la respectiva habitación a la par que, un Zoroark que ya bien se imaginan, iba de un lado a otro en aquella habitación a la vez que mandaba sus constantes retos y molestias ante la actitud de su hijo, completamente enfadado y fastidiado ante lo que acababa de cometer.

—"¡¿Tu madre lo sabe siquiera?!" — el enojado Zoroark se dirigió nuevamente hacia su decaído hijo, solo para ver como el triste Riolu respondía con un tenue negar e inflar de mejillas, haciendo que al mismo rojinegro pokémon se le helara la sangre ante aquello…

—" _Ay… no"_ — pensó en sus adentros el pokémon, solamente para después ir corriendo hacia donde Takeru se encontraba… este, junto con el resto de los hombres, estaban sentados en la sala de estar del departamento.

—"¡Takeru! ¿Te puedes contactar con Haruko?" — preguntó preocupado en gruñidos el Zoroark, solamente para ver que Takeru le asentía, extrañándose levemente cuando nota como el mismo Lucario activa su estado aural.

—Naoto bloquea de por sí, sin querer, cualquier tipo de comunicación o contacto lejano mediante el aura… y Ryo no tiene teléfono así que lo más probable es que Haruko haya estado intentando hacer eso todo este tiempo… te recomiendo que te prepares—dijo en calmadas y tranquilas palabras Takeru, solamente para erizar aún más el ya de por sí erizado pelaje del Zoroark, a lo que el Lucario comienza a acercar su mano hacia el nervioso Yoshiro… mientras que este empezaba a cerrar con fuerza sus ojos a la par que se encorvaba, como si estuviera a punto de recibir un poderoso golpe en el momento en el que Takeru posara tranquilamente su mano sobre su frente…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No pasó mucho hasta que Yoshiro logró ponerse en contacto con Haruko… el miedo de la misma era tal que incluso el Zoroark llegó a sentirla a pesar de la distancia; la pobre lucario había estado dando vueltas por todo Hotaru con tal de encontrar a su hijo una vez que la misma se llevó el susto de su vida luego de no encontrarlo en su habitación, incluso Hanako junto con Hiyori habían buscado en el propio bosque con tal de poder recorrer más así, sin embargo, en el instante en el que el Zoroark le dijo que Ryo se había escondido en el auto…

El pobre pokémon solo pudo taparse sus orejas por la propia inercia ante la implacable ira naciente del rugido dado por su pareja luego de ello.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Era imparable… incluso los hombres ajenos a aquella conexión eran capaces de escuchar los gritos de la mujer, a la par que el pobre Zoroark, víctima de aquello, solamente tomó fastidiado la mano de Takeru una vez que Haruko finalizó su reto con una última "orden", exaltando al Lucario en el momento en el que tira del mismo y lo lleva a la habitación en donde el Riolu se encontraba.

—"¡Tu madre!" — gritó en agitados gruñidos el Zoroark, a la par que un mandado Takeru se encontraba a sus espaldas, solamente para preocupar al Riolu en el momento en el que el Zoroark posa la mano del Lucario sobre la frente del pequeño y desafortunado pokémon una vez que este entendió las indirectas dadas por su padre.

Unos momentos antes de que ello ocurriera, Ryo y Naoto junto con Takeshi únicamente pasaban el rato, ya fuese sentados en los sillones que ahí se encontraban u ordenando o sacando las cosas de sus mochilas, a la par que preferían dejar a aquella pareja e hijo en su dilema correspondiente luego del tenue silencio formado después de que Yoshiro, tirando de Takeru, fuera a compartir la ira de su pareja bien merecida hacia el Riolu, mientras tanto Naoto, dada la duda de hace unos momentos, solo se desanimó y avergonzó levemente luego de notar que en su teléfono móvil habían varias llamadas perdidas provenientes de Harumi, no habiéndolo escuchado al tenerlo en modo silencioso durante el viaje, abordándole cierta culpa de igual manera ante la situación, soltando una pequeña e inocente carcajada a la par que le explicaba a Ryo y a Takeshi.

Sin embargo… la conversación no duró mucho que digamos luego de que literalmente casi todo el edificio temblara ante la ira desatada de la Lucario que, finalmente, lograba entrar en contacto con su pequeño hijo, dándole el reto de su vida una vez que supo que se había escapado sin permiso de la casa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que finalmente el silencio comenzara a reinar en aquel departamento… lo único que podían hacer Naoto y los demás era esperar a que aquella barbarie terminase, no tardando mucho en exaltarse cuando estos escuchan finalmente el sonido de la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraban los pokémon, abriéndose.

Era imposible evitar el que la curiosidad invadiera a aquellos personajes una vez que los serios pasos de cierto Zoroark comenzaran a escucharse, solo para aumentar aún más la tensión en el instante en el que otros pasos de igual manera acompañaran a los últimos… haciendo que tanto Ryo como Takeshi y Naoto se asomaran hacia aquel pasillo que daba a las habitaciones, viendo de primeras a un levemente despeinado Yoshiro y a un Takeru el cual su pelaje se encontraba bastante más erizado que de costumbre…

Para después ver como un pequeño Riolu, con las lágrimas de su frente erguidas y apuntando a direcciones completamente antinaturales hacia su propia forma original, comenzaba a caminar con sus ojos completamente abiertos y traumados ante toda la experiencia antes insinuada, a la vez que el tenue tic de su ojo izquierdo junto con su pelaje desordenado y erizado hasta más no poder solamente hacía denotar las claras consecuencias de haber sacado el "lado malo" de Haruko, cayendo al suelo después de dar a lo más unos dos pasos luego de haber llegado a la sala de estar, quedando así completamente fuera de combate.

—" _Tiene el genio de Hanako…"_ — la voz telepática y agotada de Yoshiro se escucha, a la par que tanto este como Takeru iban a sentarse hacia los sofás donde los demás estaban.

—Dímelo a mí…— dijo el ya experto Lucario, sentándose agotado de igual manera en el sofá al lado de Ryo, mientras que el Zoroark lo hacía al lado de Naoto y Takeshi.

—¿Y al final en qué quedaron? Si quieren lo puedo ir a dejar con el estado aural… no me causa problema— Ryo empezaba a preguntar y sugerir, solamente para causar un tenue suspiro en el Zoroark luego de ello, aún no del todo repuesto de la ardua batalla vivida, mientras que, en cierto Riolu, su tembloroso labio comenzaba a emerger entre su rostro completamente aplanado contra el suelo de aquel lugar luego de escuchar aquellas palabras.

—" _Le dije que lo había encontrado en el auto apenas partimos y le permití quedarse con nosotros… y que fue mi error el no avisarle; me terminó retando a mí"_ — respondió el cansado Zoroark por telepatía a la par que se llevaba la mano hacia sus ojos ante lo mismo, solo para extrañar al resto luego de ello, a excepción de Takeru y el propio Riolu obviamente.

Iban a comenzar a saltar las preguntas, sin embargo, no pasó mucho hasta que Yoshiro volviera a hablar.

—" _¡Así son las cosas!, Ryo se queda y punto"_ — dijo ahora un tanto más molesto el pokémon, a la par que comenzaba a levantarse con desanimo hacia la pequeña terraza de no más de tres a cuatro metros cuadrados que tenía aquel departamento, abriendo el ventanal que daba hacia el mismo para después cerrarla con normalidad y silencio, dejando completamente extrañados al resto por ello.

El pequeño Riolu lentamente comenzaba a levantarse una vez escuchado aquello, solamente para después comenzar a gatear hacia la pared a su espalda, no pasando mucho hasta que, de manera decaída y con sus orejas gachas, se sienta y apoya en la misma en silencio.

Ryo y Takeru solo se observaron mutuamente por unos segundos, a lo que la mirada de Takeru, naciente del conocer de la preocupación del Zoroark, da la señal suficiente como para hacer que tanto hombre como Lucario se levantaran con intenciones de ir hacia donde Yoshiro se encontraba.

—¿Puedes echarle un ojo a Ryo mientras hablamos? — preguntó Ryo hacia Naoto, a lo que este asiente sin molestia, solamente para corresponderle de la misma manera y retirarse junto con Takeru hacia donde Yoshiro estaba, dejando en silencio tanto al Riolu como a Naoto una vez que el sonido del ventanal volviendo a abrirse y cerrarse se escucha.

 **.**

 **.**

Una vez afuera del departamento… la vista de la ciudad, si bien no era comparable a otras que el propio Zoroark había experimentado, tenía un cierto toque de intriga y extraño atractivo ante la enorme cantidad de edificios o personas como tal en las calles, a la par que el nublado cielo junto con las propias contaminaciones de la capital no daban la opción de cautivarse más allá de lo ya explicado, no siendo complicado que el propio Zoroark se desconectase de aquellas vistas cuando este escucha el ventanal abriéndose a sus espaldas, suponiendo fácilmente quienes eran los que se le acercaban, sin ser necesario el darse la vuelta para ello.

Ryo y Takeru solamente se colocaron a la derecha e izquierda del Zoroark respectivamente, a la par que se apoyaban en el barandal de aquella terraza mientras que observaban de igual manera la ciudad.

—"¿No deberían ir a comprar las cosas que Harumi y Hanako les pidieron?" — preguntó en gruñidos Yoshiro, sin desviar su mirada ni cambiar su tono desanimado.

—Las tiendas cierran hasta tarde, además… eso es lo que menos nos importa ahora; no esperes que nos quedemos tranquilos con todo el silencio que das respecto a todo lo que ha pasado— dijo con calma y un tanto enojado Ryo, mientras que Takeru se mantenía con una actitud similar, pasando así varios segundos de inquietante silencio hasta que finalmente Yoshiro comenzara a hablar.

—"Simplemente fue una mezcla de muchas cosas…"— el Zoroark, en gruñidos, intentaba explicar finalmente la situación, a la par que el mismo mantenía su vista fija en los autos que circulaban por las calles.

—¿Por qué no le dijiste a Haruko la verdad? — ahora era Takeru el que comenzaba a hablar, no tardando mucho en encontrar una respuesta.

—"Es muy preciado lo que le iba a quitar a Ryo como castigo... en las condiciones normales hubiera merecido un trato así, pero… no lo creí justo" — dijo el Zoroark, solo para traer más extrañeza por parte de Takeru y Ryo.

—Yoshiro… te desobedeció, no puedes ser tan permisivo— decía ahora Ryo, solo para traer consigo varias veces el negar de la cabeza por parte de Yoshiro.

—"No es la primera vez que Ryo insinúa el querer venir acá a conocer… sé que dije que no quería que viniera porque sería peligroso para él o porque no podríamos cuidarlo, pero no era verdad… Haruko no hubiera puesto objeción en que Ryo me acompañara si yo no le hubiera negado en primer lugar" — empezaba a explicar el pokémon.

—"No quería que Ryo viera o sospechara lo que quería comprar acá…"—aquello llamó levemente la atención del humano y pokémon que estaban a su lado —"Él es igual que yo… no sabe guardar secretos, y no quería arriesgarme a que descubriera la otra razón de mi viaje y lo contase sin querer cuando llegáramos a la casa" — las insinuaciones de Yoshiro no daban abasto en la extrañeza de los que lo escuchaban, mientras que el decaimiento permanecía en el Zoroark.

—¿Qué tenías pensado hacer acá…? —preguntó nuevamente Ryo una vez que pasaron nuevos y continuos segundos de silencio, solamente para volver a posar su mirada en el rojinegro pokémon, el cual alzaba levemente su mirada hacia el nublado cielo de aquella tarde.

—"Quiero…"— Yoshiro finalmente empezaba a revelar aquella crucial información, a la par que Ryo y Takeru escuchaban con atención sus palabras.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dentro del apartamento… Naoto se quedaba observando a aquellos tres que aún se encontraban hablando en la terraza, no siendo posible por lo mismo el poder escucharlos, a lo que este, atento aún a su tarea, vuelve girarse hacia donde el Riolu se encontraba, no tardando mucho debido a que el mismo no se había movido de su lugar.

Ni siquiera se percataba de que Naoto lo miraba… el pequeño pokémon solo podía intentar restregarse los ojos levemente y en lapsos cortos para así intentar que su naciente llanto pasara lo más desapercibido posible, sin mucho resultado, a la par que el labio tembloroso solo hacía reflejo de las lágrimas que intentaba contener.

Naoto se le quedó mirando por unos cuantos segundos… no era alguien con el corazón tan de piedra como para dejarlo solo a pesar de suponer que aquel llanto se debía al reto recibido por su madre al inicio a pesar de todo, por lo que el joven solamente, y sin decir una sola palabra más allá de un tenue suspiro, se levanta del sillón en el que estaba para después comenzar a caminar hacia donde se encontraba el pokémon…

Para luego… y con el mismo silencio antes mencionado, sentarse y apoyarse en la pared al lado de Ryo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ninguno se hablaba… Ryo en parte intentaba mantener las lágrimas lo más adentro posible con tal de no verse débil por lo mismo, mientras que Naoto solamente apoyaba su nuca en el muro a la par que observaba hacia adelante sin punto fijo, escuchando únicamente el tenue sollozo que en más de algún momento se le escapaba al Riolu.

— _No está mal llorar…_ — el susurro de Naoto, aparentemente sin objetivo, se escucha en el lugar, solamente para causar que el Riolu frunciera su ceño molesto, mezclando aquella actitud con las nuevas lágrimas que comenzaban a frotar debido a que el mismo no quería restregarse los ojos.

—" _¡No estoy llorando! l-llorar es de bebés…"_ — se excusó pesimamente Ryo a la par que este volvía a restregarse sus ojos, mientras que su labio tembloroso no daba otra señal que la de estar a punto de explotar ante sus sentimientos acumulados, solo para bloquearlos nuevamente en el momento en el que el pokémon abraza sus rodillas con tal de así ocultarse y poder poner fin a sus lágrimas emergentes.

Naoto desvió su mirada nuevamente hacia Ryo una vez que sintió el silencio provenir del Riolu, a lo que el mismo cambia su serio mirar por uno más triste.

— _¿Sabes?... ahora mismo te estás comportando igual que un chico que conocí en Nerito cuando era niño_ — el susurro ahora más decaído de Naoto, a la par que el mismo volvía a alzar la mirada, se escucha nuevamente— le pasaron cosas… bien malas y, siempre cuando quería llorar por ello, prefería ocultarlo antes que mostrar sus lágrimas por miedo a lo que los demás le dirían… aguantaba igual que tú lo estás haciendo ahora…— empezaba a subir el tono a uno más normal el joven, llamando levemente la atención del Riolu, el cual giraba de manera tenue su rostro hacia el lado donde Naoto estaba, observándolo con su ojo izquierdo apenas abierto.

—Prefería alejarse de la gente, y solo buscaba estar solo… para que así no lo vieran llorar, mientras que, cuando estaba con ellos, solo les mostraba una sonrisa para aparentar —Naoto continuaba con su historia, mientras que Ryo se mantenía cada vez más atento al joven, causando que el mismo se extrañase cuando este deja de hablar de un momento a otro…

—" _Y-Y… ¿Qu-Qué le pasó?"_ — La levemente avergonzada voz del Riolu se escucha por telepatía luego de que pasaran varios segundos de silencio tras las últimas palabras de Naoto, notando como este mantenía su vista fija e inalterable…

— _Encontró lo que buscaba…soledad… jamás volvió a abrirse a alguien otra vez, y con ello tampoco volvió a recibir apoyo nunca más hasta el día de hoy_ — dijo en decaídas palabras el joven, haciendo que el propio Riolu abriera sus ojos un poco asustado como única respuesta.

Ryo no sabía que hacer luego de aquellas palabras… incluso aún para aquel entonces su orgullo le impedía el demostrar las ahogadas lágrimas, sin embargo, este quedó completamente desplomado una vez que siente la mano, con su guante puesto obviamente, de Naoto sobre su frente.

— _No tengas miedo de llorar… porque solo los que demuestran quienes son realmente, son también los que más fuerza poseen en su interior_ — fueron las últimas palabras dichas por Naoto, siendo una pequeña sonrisa la única que estaba enmarcada en su rostro…

 **.**

 **.**

Causando que el Riolu lo observara con un rostro lleno de lágrimas y moqueos ante el brusco e imparable llanto que emergió una vez que el mismo se sintió abierto a expresar finalmente la pena que recorría en su pequeño e infantil corazón, solamente para exaltar y avergonzar levemente a Naoto cuando el mismo pokémon se abalanza hacia su costado y entierra su rostro en el mismo, causando en el joven únicamente una apenada sonrisa mientras que el Riolu mandaba un ahogado gruñido ante las lágrimas.

 **.**

 **.**

—Y-Ya… Ya…— Naoto intentaba consolar al pokémon, a la par que acariciaba el pelaje entre sus orejas, formándose luego de ello un corto silencio.

—" _Mi papá ya no me va a querer... por mi culpa mi mamá lo retó muy feo…"_ — decía por telepatía el Riolu, a la vez que este daba a conocer la razón primordial de sus lágrimas, debido a la culpa que sentía por las consecuencias de haber desobedecido a su padre, solo para volver a hipar con más fuerza por la pena que ya de por sí aumentó luego de que dijera aquellas palabras, haciendo que Naoto solamente lo mirara ahora un tanto más decaído…

Para luego solamente poner la mano en la nuca del pokémon y resguardarlo aún más en su torso, a la par que volvía a desviar su mirada ahora hacia el techo, mientras continuaba acariciando el pelaje del pokémon.

— _Tus padres son y serán siempre los que más te van a querer en este mundo, Ryo… si piensas que hiciste mal, entonces también debes aceptar el error y disculparte; si lo dices de corazón, te aseguro que tu papá te perdonará… pero ten por seguro que, independiente de todo, él te ama con todo su corazón…_ — dijo nuevamente en susurros Naoto, a la par que en su rostro solamente se reflejaba una seriedad que hacía un contraste claro con el sentimiento de las propias palabras que emitía… calmando lentamente los sollozos del pokémon, a la par que este, una vez que pasaron varios segundos, comenzó a separarse levemente del joven, mientras volvía a restregarse sus ojos.

Naoto, una vez que Ryo comenzaba a despegarse del mismo, únicamente volvía a fijar su mirada en el Riolu, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa una vez que notó que el Riolu de igual manera se tranquilizaba.

—" _G-Gracias…"_ — dijo amablemente Ryo por telepatía, siendo la respuesta de Naoto un alegre asentir, para después acariciar con más animo la cabeza del pokémon.

—Anda… ahora una sonrisa— dijo alegre Naoto a la par que seguía acariciando a Ryo— está bien llorar, pero también hay que saber cuándo salir adelante y secar esas lágrimas como corresponde— dijo ahora en un tono más normal el joven, para después limpiar las pequeñas lágrimas que aún resaltaban en las mejillas del Riolu con la tela del pulgar de su guante, a la par que el pokémon aceptaba el trato a la vez que el mismo de igual manera se las limpiaba con una de sus manos, no tardando mucho en esbozar una pequeña sonrisa levemente apenada de igual manera.

—Así me gusta— dijo alegre Naoto, mientras que una pequeña carcajada era la única respuesta del pequeño pokémon para después ser continuada con una semejante dada por el propio chico de ojos cafés, haciendo que el ambiente que antes se presentaba como uno triste y levemente deprimente, se tornara con lentitud, pero de manera constante, en uno más feliz y en paz.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luego de varios minutos y puntos de vista dados… en la terraza de aquel departamento, los tres hombres aún se mantenían en su conversación, estando ahora Takeru con su espalda apoyada en el barandal, mientras que Ryo se mantenía de frente al igual que Yoshiro.

—Así que por eso estabas tan cayado… y yo que pensaba que de verdad había algo que te preocupaba sobre la asamblea de mañana— Takeru empezaba a hablar, junto con una corta y levemente orgullosa carcajada una vez que Yoshiro terminó de decir lo que quería hacer.

—"Es un tanto problemático, sí… no aprueban del todo el que alguien de mi especie sea alcalde de un pueblo humano, lo más probable es que busquen destituirme con tal de que Ryo u otro tome mi lugar" — Yoshiro ahora explicaba las reales razones de la asamblea que se realizaría el día siguiente, mientras que Ryo era el único que se mantenía serio a esas palabras, a la par que el Zoroark se giraba hacia el mismo—"Por eso, de igual manera, fue bueno que vinieras… preferí no explicarles la real razón para no preocuparlos más… conociendo a Harumi o Haruko se hubieran indignado y nos hubieran acompañado con tal de dejar un desastre en la asamblea" — dijo en un suspiro mezclado con una carcajada Yoshiro, causando una similar en Takeru ante la honestidad y veracidad, de igual manera, de sus palabras.

—Ya me encargaré de dejarle bien en claro a esa mujer sobre quién es el alcalde de Hotaru— Ryo seguía manteniéndose serio y ahora un tanto enojado en su actuar, a la par que se encontraba de brazos cruzados y con sus ojos observando hacia adelante, sin blanco fijo.

—"No" — el gruñido con una seriedad completamente distinta de Yoshiro se escucha, solo para exaltar a Ryo por lo mismo una vez que este lo escucha, mientras que Takeru de igual manera se extraña por lo mismo, girándose hacia el Zoroark después de ello.

—"No lo tomes personal Ryo… nadie me está obligando a tener este puesto, lo hago porque quiero… y no dejaré que alguien pretenda arrebatármelo solo por un mero prejuicio, seré yo el que se encargará de dejarle en claro sobre quién es el alcalde de Hotaru" — dijo decidido en un gruñido el Zoroark, solo para dejar completamente en silencio a Ryo luego de ello, a la par que en el rostro del hombre se denotaba un claro, a la par que tenue, asombro…

Para después ser reemplazado con una pequeña sonrisa.

 **.**

 **.**

Ryo solo comenzó a erguirse luego de ello, para después dirigirse hacia el ventanal que daba entrada al departamento, mientras que Yoshiro se mantenía en su postura, dándole la espalda de igual manera al hombre por lo mismo.

— _Maldita sea… has crecido, pequeño enano de patas rojas…_ — dijo en un susurro mezclado con una corta carcajada en tono de cariño Ryo, solamente para traer consigo una satisfactoria sonrisa por parte del Zoroark y de Takeru.

—Será mejor que empecemos a ver las compras… Naoto conoce el lugar donde puedes comprar... "eso"… no creo que tenga problemas de guiarte; nosotros cuidaremos a Ryo mientras compramos las cosas de Harumi y Hanako para que así no sospeche nada— reconoció Ryo como últimas palabras, solamente para ser correspondido por el asentir agradecido del Zoroark, pero haciendo que este de igual manera se girara de nuevo hacia el hombre una vez que este no mencionó nada respecto a "aquel" tema, generando un leve lapso de silencio, mientras que Ryo se había detenido una vez que sintió que el pokémon se había girado hacia él.

— _No lo olvido… ya se me ocurrirá una manera de hacerlo, no te preocupes_ — dijo en un calmado susurro Ryo, a la par que decía aquellas palabras con una agradecida sonrisa, solo para ser correspondida con una de similares características por parte de Yoshiro, haciendo que el mismo, junto con Takeru, comenzaran a caminar hacia el mismo departamento para así poder hacer lo planeado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No pasó mucho luego de ello… Yoshiro, a pesar de haberlo conversado ya con Ryo y Takeru, su mente no evitaba divagar en aquellos pensamientos que en su día a día se acumulaban.

Ryo fue el primero en entrar, para después ser seguido por Takeru, mientras que Yoshiro, con su mirada puesta en el vacío por los pensamientos antes mencionados, caminaba a paso normal hacia el ventanal, cerrándola una vez que entró finalmente al departamento y girándose hacia dentro del mismo...

Causando que sus ojos se centraran al instante luego de que el único motivo por el cual todos sus pensamientos serían capaces de eclipsarse se parara en frente del propio Zoroark, a la par que no era nadie más que su hijo el cual, con sus ojos levemente cristalinos y facciones avergonzadas y tristes, observaba a su padre con labios temblorosos y arrepentimiento en su mirar.

No haciendo falta que Yoshiro dijera una sola palabra, antes de que el propio Riolu se acercara lentamente al mismo y dejara caer su frente decaída y triste sobre la pierna derecha del pokémon… a la par que el silencio se volvió perpetuo en la mente del Zoroark en el instante en el que Ryo, con un hipeo constante y sus nuevas lágrimas comenzando a nacer, abrazara aún avergonzado su pierna.

—" _P-Perdón por portarme mal… no lo volveré a hacer nunca más… no quiero que me odies, por favor…"_ — dijo en un bajo gruñido el Riolu, a la vez que su llanto tenue fue el único en escucharse luego de ello.

Todos se quedaron estáticos ante tal escena… sin embargo, Ryo y Takeru se concentraban en sus mochilas y en lo que usarían para hacer las compras, al fin y al cabo, ese momento era solo de Yoshiro y su hijo, y no estaba más que decir el que estos confiaban en la actitud que tendría el Zoroark ante aquellas palabras dadas por el Riolu.

Ya que… no pasó mucho hasta que Yoshiro únicamente se agachó para así levantar y abrazar a Ryo luego de ello, causando en el resto que los observaban una corta y pequeña sonrisa

—" _¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar que yo te odiaría…?"_ — la entristecida voz de Yoshiro dada por telepatía, únicamente hacia su hijo, resuena en la mente del Riolu, mientras que este tenía su vista oculta en el cuello del Zoroark, resaltando del mismo el propio temblor ante la pena como tal.

—" _Eres mi hijo… y uno bien revoltoso al igual que su madre debo admitir"_ — dijo acompañado de una pequeña carcajada el Zoroark, produciendo una similar en Ryo mezclada a su vez con el tono triste del propio— _"Si sabes qué lo que hiciste fue un error y que estás dispuesto a reconocerlo, entonces estoy más que orgulloso de ti, campeón…"_ — dijo finalmente alegre Yoshiro, a la vez que acariciaba la mejilla del Riolu, el cual aceptaba el trato con gusto.

—"Así que aprovecha y disfruta de esta salida, porque ya que estás dispuesto a reconocer que te equivocaste, cuando lleguemos a casa vas a tener lavar la ropa de tus tíos y de tus abuelos a mano por cuatro días como castigo" — ahora el Zoroark, a propósito, decía aquellas palabras en gruñidos, exaltando y preocupando una enormidad al Riolu el cual se separaba de la misma abrupta manera del cuello de su padre.

—"Y sí… también la ropa de deporte de Ryo" — reconoció el dictador y cruel rojinegro pokémon, solamente para hacer que su hijo se girara hacia el hombre al que su padre se refería, notando como este se entrecruzaba de brazos y esbozaba una orgullosa sonrisa.

—Creo que voy a entrenar bastante con Takeru estos días— dijo el confabulado hombre, mientras que Takeru asentía con la clara aceptación del castigo impuesto por el Riolu el cual había desobedecido las palabras de su padre, mientras que el pequeño pokémon solamente pudo llevarse la mano a su boca a la par que sus enverdecidas mejillas denotaban el horror que le deparaba el futuro, a la vez que sus orejas decaídas apoyaban el desánimo dado por aquel castigo, pero no objetando luego de lo dicho anteriormente por su padre, el cual lo bajó con normalidad de igual manera luego de ello.

—Vamos… al menos es mejor a que te priven de "eso" — dijo Takeru una vez visto el decaimiento del Riolu, el cual solamente cambió su actitud por otra un tanto más fastidiada ante la veracidad de las palabras de su abuelo, el cual lanzó una carcajada por lo mismo.

—Muy bien enano, tú te vienes con nosotros de compras, Yoshiro tiene que ir a hacer unas cosas de su trabajo, así que prepárate porque vas a conocer finalmente toda la capital— dijo en tono animado Ryo, habiéndose dirigido hacia el Riolu el cual posó nuevamente su mirada en el mismo.

—" _¿Eh?... pero, ¿No qué la abuelita solo les había pedido una cosa y lo de sus flores?"_ — dijo extrañado por telepatía el Riolu una vez que el verdor terminó por desaparecer de sus mejillas, solo para exaltarse nuevamente cuando el hombre al que se dirigía comenzaba a soltar varias carcajadas ante aquellas inocentes palabras.

—Ay chico…— Ryo intentaba contener las lágrimas por la propia risa, causando solo más extrañez en el pequeño pokémon —Aún te falta mucho por aprender todavía —reconoció el experimentado hombre, a la par que el Lucario a su lado únicamente lanzaba un suspiro mezclado con una tenue carcajada ante la verdad intrínseca de aquellas palabras, causando en el Riolu solamente una ceja levantada por la propia ignorancia, solo para después ver como su abuelo le daba las respectivas señas para ir con los mismos, siguiéndolo en consecuencia luego de darle con anticipación un último abrazo, ahora con más normalidad, a su padre en forma de despedida, y salir luego de ello con sus respectivos abuelos junto con Takeshi de igual manera.

Yoshiro y Naoto fueron los últimos en quedarse, a lo que este último se gira de brazos cruzados hacia el Zoroark, a la par que en su mirada solo el leve fastidio ante el claro disgusto de la ignorancia que poseía de la situación se reflejaba.

—Que yo sepa ninguno de los dos se dejó "tareas del trabajo", me lo hubieras dicho— dijo el joven como indirecta de querer saber "qué" era lo que iba a hacer Yoshiro, a la par que este simplemente lanzaba una tenue risa.

—" _Tengo que comprar algo en secreto… Ryo dijo que podrías ayudarme"_ — dijo por telepatía el Zoroark hacia Naoto, el cual solo inclinó levemente su cabeza hacia un lado en son de la aun presente extrañez, para después asentirle a pesar de todo, comenzando a preparar sus cosas para partir.

—A todo esto…— luego de unos minutos, ya estando con sus cosas a punto para salir del departamento, Naoto empezaba a dirigirse hacia el Zoroark, el cual se giró hacia el joven luego de ello —¿Qué era "eso" que le iban a privar a Ryo como castigo en vez del que le pusiste tú? — Naoto preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa en son de su curiosidad, a lo que Yoshiro solo lanza un suspiro mezclado con la risa de la propia respuesta, a lo que este empieza a buscar en la mochila de Takeshi, donde sabía que el Riolu se había escondido, solo para después extrañar a Naoto en el momento en el que encuentra una pequeña y suave manta de color azul oscuro.

—" _Ni siquiera ahora se fue de la casa sin ella, no me extraña el encontrarla aquí"_ —hacía referencia el Zoroark a "aquello" que Haruko pensaba arrebatarle por un tiempo al Riolu como castigo, a la par que Naoto miraba levemente asombrado a que el pokémon prefiriese limpiar los calzones sucios de Ryo antes que perder aquella manta.

—" _El chico puede aparentar ser el adulto más grande del mundo… pero aún sigue siendo mi bebé"_ —dijo el padre a la par que entraba a una de las pequeñas habitaciones y arrojaba con normalidad la manta sobre la cama empezando así a retirarse junto con Naoto.

—Dejémosle la cama matrimonial a Ryo y a Takeru— habló Naoto una vez pasado aquel tema y de manera molestosa, a lo que Yoshiro solo lanza una carcajada ante aquella idea.

—" _Les va a encantar"_ — dijo Yoshiro por telepatía junto con más risas, empezando así ambos a retirarse, sumiendo finalmente aquel departamento en el silencio luego de ello.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Muy bien amigos… aquí termina un nuevo cap, como siempre, espero que les haya gustado y se animen a comentar para así saber lo que piensan y tal de esta historia :3**

Zephyr Exe **¡¿khé?! ¡¿Qué les pasó a Cosmic y a Kitsune?! Waaaaa T-T aunque gracias Zephyr por aún así estar presente y comentar, se agradece un montón de cualquier manera u**

 **Ahora ya sabes/no sabes la razón del decaimiento y silencio de Yoshiro, ya más adelante todos los laberintos e incógnitas que se ven de a poco se irán resolviendo :3; la historia de Naoto es bien triste la verdad… pero quien sabe, quizás encuentre a alguien en un futuro… e-e**

 **Pd: Ese Ryo es un loquillo... aunque buen reto se llevó de su madre xD**

Lord fire 123 **Yo ahí… en la fría noche de invierno esperando el review de Lord fire…. Y nunca apareció… u-u XD NAAAAA no te preocupes :3 se entiende y el dolor de perder el internet ya ha sido vivido por mí en más de una ocasión y es horrible u-u, actualmente tengo un montón de cosas planeadas para la historia que ya hasta me duele la cabeza XD, pero me alegra que aún así los caps cortos sigan llamando la atención para seguir leyendo el siguiente (uno de mis miedos).**

 **Respecto a lo de Takeshi… en momentos como estos me alegra dar un paso correcto y admitir que aún mis lectores no se dan cuenta de la trama que ocurrirá en un futuro con ese "objeto" que comprará Takeshi, y es por eso que me da más emoción para ver sus reacciones cuando lo "candente" ocurra :3 jajajja**

 **Takeru es un doggo viejo, mañoso y consentido… nada más que decir XD. ¡Muchas gracias por comentar!**

 **Eso sería todo amigos… quizás empiece una etapa de esas "tres semanas sin publicar" últimamente no he podido escribir como quisiera por culpa de unos exámenes que he tenido y pues… he estado publicando de mis "reservas" las cuales se agotan XD, necesito volver a llenarlas :3, si el próximo sábado no llego a publicar, entonces significará que empezaron esas 3 semanas de escritura.**

 **Sin más que decir… ¡Nos vemos! w**


	7. Curiosas confrontaciones

Mientras aquellos hombres iban a sus determinados objetivos en la capital, lejos de aquel lugar, a varios kilómetros para ser exactos, en el pueblo de Hotaru la normalidad y paz recorrían sus calles… a la par que, en ciertas aguas termales, una Lucario se encontraba apoyada en la orilla del estanque a la vez que tenía su vista tapada por un paño húmedo, siendo su suspiro junto con el apoyar de su nuca sobre la orilla del susodicho estanque lo suficientemente claro como para denotar el necesitado descanso luego de todas las tensiones vividas durante aquel día al pensar que su hijo se había perdido.

—Igual no es del todo malo el que Ryo se haya ido con ellos… no todos los días podemos darnos una tarde entre nosotras como esta— la voz de Harumi, con el mismo tono relajado, se hacía presente, a la par que en el estanque se encontraban de igual manera Hiyori y Hanako, mientras que Sayuri era la única que estaba afuera de dicho estanque en la orilla del mismo a pocos centímetros de la hija de Ryo, mientras que la pokémon tenía una toalla húmeda sobre su frente de igual manera, siendo limpiada con la misma por mano de Hiyori de vez en cuando.

—" _Dándome un susto de muerte… y aun así…"_ — Haruko seguía hablando por telepatía, mientras que las demás chicas seguían en su baño.

—" _Yoshiro me volvió a mentir cuando dijo que había sido su culpa el que Ryo hubiera ido con ellos…"_ —dijo finalmente la pokémon, exaltando al resto de las chicas que ahí se encontraban, las cuales se giraron hacia la Lucario una vez escuchado aquello.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? — preguntó extrañada Hiyori, a la vez que volvía a lavar la espalda de Sayuri a su lado, mientras que la Fennekin de igual manera observaba a Haruko.

La Lucario simplemente se sacaba la toalla de sus ojos… dejando ver la desanimada mirada de la pokémon luego de ello, mientras que esta levantaba su cabeza.

—" _Mi tonto pulgoso es muy malo mintiendo…"_ — empezaba a decir un poco triste Haruko, a la vez que bajaba levemente la mirada — _"pero… me duele el que lo siga intentando"_ — reconoció finalmente la razón de su tristeza la pokémon, haciendo que el resto comprendiera un poco sus motivos.

—" _¿Me seguirá teniendo la misma confianza que antes…?"_ — preguntó en un tono muy bajo Haruko, haciendo que Harumi casi al instante se exaltase, levemente fastidiada, hacia la Lucario.

—No seas tonta, niña… conociéndolo lo más probable es que tenga una razón justificada, Yoshiro será mal mentiroso… pero eso no significa que no te tenga la confianza, lo más probable es que te esté intentando ocultar pésimamente algo, pero con buenas intenciones… ¿Una sorpresa, tal vez? — decía Harumi la cual limpiaba la espalda de Hanako, a la par que la Lopunny asentía de acuerdo a las palabras de su amiga, trayendo consigo solo el silencio por parte de la Lucario ante la propia imposibilidad de darle una respuesta a su tía y madre.

—"¡Quizás el Tío Yoshiro te quiera comprar un chocolate rico!" — dijo animada en un gruñido Sayuri, a la par que la misma movía constantemente su colita en son de la emoción que el simple regalo significaba para la Fennekin, trayendo consigo únicamente una leve carcajada por el resto incluyendo a Haruko, mientras que Hiyori le tiraba levemente de su oreja izquierda como broma, a lo que la pequeña pokémon se gira hacia la misma mientras que la hija de Ryo solo negaba varias veces su cabeza a la par que seguía lanzando tenues carcajadas en son de lo infantil e inocente que era la propia Sayuri, la cual solo infló levemente sus mejillas, no negándose a pesar de todo cuando la chica comenzó a limpiarle entre las orejas, formándose así un normal silencio luego de aquello, a la par que el resto seguían lavándose.

—¿Y… qué les gustaría hacer en la noche? — preguntó Harumi hacia las demás, solo causando la duda en las miradas de su familia, volviendo a tornarse ahora un más largo silencio después de dichas aquellas palabras ante el constante pensar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las horas finalmente pasaron… siendo más o menos las nueve de la noche en la capital, aquel oscuro y desolado departamento resaltaba por la propia ausencia de aquellos hombres que aún se encontraban en los diversos sectores de la capital, sin embargo, no pasó mucho cuando el constante barullo de las bolsas y paquetes siendo cargados por aquellos desafortunados seres que fueron escogidos por Harumi y Hanako para sus pedidos, comenzaran finalmente a hacerse presente en el lugar, no tardando mucho en aparecer tanto Ryo como Takeru y Takeshi en el departamento, mientras que el cansancio denotaba claramente en cada uno de ellos, a la par que el incontable cargamento sobre sus hombros y brazos solo hacía denotar la monstruosidad a la que se habían enfrentado en su "salida".

Los constantes bufidos ante la dificultad de hacer entrar todo aquel pedido a través de la pequeña puerta, solo hacía aumentar el martirio por el cual tuvieron que pasar aquellos tres hombres, cayendo rendidos sobre los sofás de aquel departamento una vez que dejaron todas las cosas acumuladas a un lado del departamento…

—Creo que ahora rompieron un récord…— dijo agotado Ryo una vez que este se sentó al lado del Lucario de semejantes características, a la par que Takeshi era el siguiente en sentarse al lado de su padre, solo asintiéndole una vez que este se refirió a Harumi y Hanako respecto de sus pedidos.

—Y ahora es cuando nos mandan un mensaje por medio de Haruko y nos dicen que les faltó poner algo en la lista— dijo Takeru entre carcajadas, solamente para causar otras nuevas tanto en Ryo como en Takeshi, a la par que el adulto se llevaba las manos hacia la cara en son de la desesperación y paranoia que nacería en el mismo si aquello llegase a ocurrir, mientras que Takeru alzaba la mirada y observaba como la puerta de aquel departamento se había quedado abierta, lanzando un gruñido fastidiado luego de notar aquello…

—Takeshi… tú fuiste el último en entrar… te toca cerrar la puerta…—Dijo el agotado Lucario como manera de escaparse al hecho de tener que levantarse nuevamente de aquel sillón, solo para traer el fastidio por parte de Takeshi.

—No… aún falta otro— se escabulló el chico de verdes ojos ante la condición dada por el Lucario, a lo que el mismo se extraña solo para después lanzar una tenue carcajada luego de recordar aquel cuarto integrante que los acompañaba, el cual, tan emocionado y enérgico que se encontraba en tiempos pasados, caminó por todos los lugares que fueron necesarios recorrer para así comprar los pedidos de aquellas mujeres…

Y no pasó mucho cuando la cabeza de un pequeño Riolu comenzara a asomarse en la antes mencionada puerta… a la par que el mismo, con una pequeña bolsa en su espalda, se arrastraba de manera lenta y agonizante por el suelo, siendo cada gateo un jadeo para el pobre y "explotado" pokémon, pasando varios minutos antes de que el mismo finalmente cruzara el marco de la puerta, quedándose esparcido en el suelo tras ello.

—Ryo… te toca cerrar la puerta— dijo Takeshi junto con una agobiada carcajada, solo para escuchar el silencio del Riolu como respuesta, a la par que una delgada vena empezaba a enmarcarse en la frente del pequeño pokémon, mientras que este, aún boca abajo en el suelo, intentaba encontrar la puerta con su pata derecha, trayendo consigo solo el fastidio ante los varios intentos sin resultado del propio Riolu.

—¡Ya llegamos! — la voz alegre de Naoto se escucha, a la par que este junto con Yoshiro comenzaban a emerger desde la puerta de entrada pocos segundos después de que el Riolu intentara fructíferamente cerrarla— ¿Eh? — se extraña junto con Yoshiro casi al unísono cuando encuentran a todos literalmente desfallecidos en el sofá y suelo respectivo, para después no tardar mucho al notar las claras "cargas" causantes de tales actitudes.

— _Y nosotros que traíamos comida…—_ susurró Naoto hacia Yoshiro con una mezcla de extrañez y leve desánimo, a la par que este junto con el Zoroark alzaban dos bolsas llenas de diversos alimentos para cocinar aquella noche…

Bueno… no hace falta mencionar lo que ocurrió con las energías de aquellos cuatro glotones una vez que sus narices comenzaron a percibir el aroma proveniente de aquel chico y pokémon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras tanto, de vuelta en Hotaru, en cierto hogar en específico las risas de las chicas que todos tienen en mente emanaban constantemente, a la par que, en el interior de dicho hogar, se encontraban sentadas en el suelo de la sala de estar, mientras que los diversos tazones con galletas u otros aperitivos se encontraban a la par que, ya fuese leyendo una revista o pintándose las uñas, las chicas pasaban el rato en compañía de la otra con bastante alegría y calma.

—"¡No se burlen!" — dijo avergonzada la Fennekin a la vez que la misma era acicalada por Hanako, estando esta cepillándola mientras intentaba ponerle un moño sobre su frente, a la par que la pequeña pokémon, a pesar de las risas enternecidas de las mujeres a su alrededor, no se mostraba renuente a aceptar aquellos tratos, estando sentada y con el mentón en alto mientras que Hanako seguía en lo suyo.

—¡¿Acaso quieres que lloremos?! Te ves muy linda~— dijo Harumi ante las palabras de Sayuri, habiéndole entendido ya que Takeru de igual manera le había dejado un poco de su aura para dicho motivo, mientras que Sayuri desviaba levemente la mirada un tanto apenada ante el cumplido, a la par que sus mejillas se sonrojaban de manera tenue, trayendo consigo únicamente más risas por parte de las chicas.

—"Mírate…"— dijo después de unos minutos Hanako, a la par que la misma alzaba un espejo de mano y lo colocaba delante de la Fennekin, la cual veía como su propio pelaje se encontraba completamente cepillado y brilloso, a la par que un pequeño moño azul, casi como si con pulso de cirujano hubiese sido colocado, resaltaba con delicadeza en su frente entre sus orejas.

—"¡Muchas gracias!" — dijo animada y con un leve rubor la Fennekin, a la par que Hanako le asentía con la misma actitud.

—Ahora sí que estarás bien bonita para Ryo cuando vuelva— dijo con tono picarón y molesto Harumi, causando que la Fennekin se girara hacia la misma con extrañez por las mismas palabras, al no entender por su clara e infantil mentalidad, mientras que Hiyori al lado de su madre solo se llevaba levemente su mano hacia su boca a la par que lanzaba una tenue carcajada al igual que Hanako, mientras que Haruko solo se mordía el labio por intentar contener la risa a la par que le daba una palmada al hombro de la mujer de ojos verdes por la clara indirecta hacia su hijo.

—Oh vamos… ¡No puedo ser la única que lo nota en la mirada de ese niño! — dijo la peligrosamente inductiva mujer, a la par que las demás, a excepción de Sayuri ante su clara ignorancia, solo lanzaban un suspiro mezclado con la tenue risa, a la vez que negaban unas cuantas veces con su cabeza ante la actitud de aquella mujer.

—"Es muy pequeña aún…"— dijo Hanako a la par que acariciaba la espalda de la Fennekin, la cual, captando ahora recién las palabras dichas por la Lopunny, gira su rostro hacia la misma con gran fastidio.

—"¡No soy pequeña!" — gritó la pokémon de mejillas infladas, mientras que Hanako solo le sonreía de manera nerviosa, disculpándose por lo bajo a la vez que el resto de las chicas volvían a lanzar varias risas por la cómica situación.

— ¿Qué creen que estén haciendo los otros? — preguntaba Hiyori hacia las demás luego de unos minutos entre aleatorios temas que emergían de vez en cuando, mientras que Harumi le hacía una manicure.

—"Lo más probable es que estén pintándose las uñas igual que nosotras" — dijo en gruñidos la broma pesada Hanako, solo para después traer consigo el reír general de las chicas a la par que todas asentían de acuerdo a lo sugerido por la Lopunny, mientras que esta se llevaba la mano a su boca por la propia risa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nuevamente, de regreso a la capital, el sonido de la televisión encendida junto con la comida en constante preparación se escuchaba en aquel departamento… a la par que, dentro del mismo, todos los hombres se encontraban sentados en la sala de estar mientras observaban un programa en la televisión que se caracterizaba por presentar diversos concursos de distinta índole, ya fuese desde tensos hasta cómicos, siendo bastante interesante para todos aquellos que lo observaban, mientras que Yoshiro iba de vez en cuando a la cocina ante las comidas que el propio preparaba y traía.

—"¡Oh, vamos!" — decía fastidiado en un gruñido el Riolu en el momento en el que uno de los competidores que se mostraban en la antes mencionada televisión, perdía en un juego de vencidas contra un hombre de prominente corpulencia, mientras que el resto solamente lanzaba una carcajada ante la actitud del propio pokémon el cual, ante lo imbuido que se encontraba en el programa, lanzó aquel gruñido por la clara inercia de su impotencia.

—Era un monstruo en comparación a él, al menos reconozco que lo intentó…— dijo Ryo a la par que tomaba de un vaso con agua, mientras que Yoshiro volvía a estar de vuelta con varios platos de comida, siendo estos los últimos en prepararse antes de que el Zoroark volviese finalmente a sentarse en el sillón al lado de su hijo.

—" _¿Al final cómo les fue con las compras?"_ —Yoshiro empezaba a hablar por telepatía una vez que este se sentó — _"¿Pudiste comprar lo que querías?"_ — se dirigió ahora hacia Takeshi, el cual solo asintió a la par que se sonrojaba levemente luego de ello, trayendo consigo únicamente extrañez por parte del propio Zoroark, a la par que Ryo golpeaba en forma de molesto juego con su codo el brazo de su hijo, ya que el mismo sabía las razones del enrojecer de las mejillas del joven, a lo que Yoshiro iba a preguntar, sin embargo, la voz del propio hombre lo silencia.

—¿Y a ti…? —Preguntó Ryo con una sonrisa y ceja levantada ante las claras indirectas que el propio hombre daba a entender, solo para darle la vuelta la situación a Yoshiro en el momento en el que el mismo, al igual a como lo hizo Takeshi, simplemente asiente de manera leve para después desviar su mirada hacia otra dirección, a la par que sus mejillas de igual manera se sonrojaban.

—"¡Debería meterse con alguien de su tamaño!" — apretaba los puños e inflaba las mejillas el Riolu el cual estaba completamente desconectado de aquella conversación antes mencionada, a la par que adoptaba una postura de pelea hacia la televisión— "¡Papá, vamos mañana a donde hacen ese programa y mostrémosles quienes son más fuertes!" — dijo el fantasioso pokémon, a la par que el mismo se giraba con una mirada decisiva hacia Yoshiro, el cual solamente sonreía y lanzaba un suspiro pidiendo paciencia ante la clara hiperactividad de su hijo.

—Nah… Yoshiro perdería, con que vaya yo es más que suficiente— dijo fanfarronamente y de la nada Naoto, obviamente en tono de broma y falso orgullo, solo para traer una mirada incrédula y burlona por lo bajo por parte de Ryo, mientras que Yoshiro lo observaba ahora fastidiado.

—Oye… no digas nada, tú eres el más debilucho de aquí— dijo ahora el nuevo fanfarrón de Ryo, a la par que golpeaba la frente de Naoto con su dedo índice, haciendo que el mismo lanzara un tenue alarido luego del rápido movimiento, no afectándole a Ryo debido a la rapidez del mismo.

—¿Qué hablas tú? No podrías ponerte en frente de esa masa de esteroides si no activaras tu estado aural— dijo malhumorado Naoto como respuesta ante tal falta de respeto dado por el adulto, mientras que en este una vena comenzaba a enmarcarse en su frente lentamente.

—A los tres los partirían como a una ramita seca… y después tendría que encargarme yo, como siempre— dijo en tono serio y orgulloso el Lucario rey de aquella característica, solo para causar que el resto de los hombres, a excepción del Riolu y Takeshi, se giraran hacia el Lucario con fastidio y encabronamiento, solo para hacer que Takeru alzara una ceja retadora.

—"Entonces… ¡Ya sabemos qué hacer!" — dijo emocionado en un gruñido Ryo, a la par que se bajaba del sillón con el mismo entusiasmo.

.

.

.

.

—"¡No se vale, sabías cual era la que tenía el punto rojo y por eso no saliste tú!" — ahora, nuevamente de vuelta en el pueblo de Hotaru, el grito fastidiado y avergonzado de Hanako se escucha.

Las chicas, todas sentadas más juntas en círculo, jugaban a sacar un hilo de los cinco que Hiyori agarraba en su mano, a la par que, en la punta de uno de ellos, el color rojo resaltaba como el causante de que, para aquella que lo sacase, tendría que verse obligada a escoger "verdad o reto" ante la palabra de cualquiera de las otras malvadas mujeres, siendo Hanako la primera en sacar el hilo rojo.

—No es verdad tía… todo fue al azar, así que no seas mala perdedora y escoge— dijo Hiyori entre claras carcajadas, solo para traer más fastidio por parte de la Lopunny una vez que Haruko comenzaba a asentir ante la veracidad de la chica de ojos rojos, ya que esta y la propia Hiyori eran las que se aseguraban de que todas las "derrotadas" dijeran la verdad debido a que las mismas eran las únicas capaces de ver el aura del resto y con ello de igual manera saber quién mentía y quién hacía lo contrario.

—"Tsch… está bien… verdad"— escogió finalmente la mujer luego de varios vergonzantes segundos de aceptación a la derrota, solo para después ver como el resto de las chicas empezaba a pensar en la tortura adecuada, pasando varios segundos hasta que finalmente una de ellas encontró la pregunta correcta.

—" _¡¿Por qué tú y papá no me han dado otra hermanita?!"_ — la pregunta emerge de la Lucario que ahí se encontraba, alterando y sonrojando completamente a la Lopunny luego de que esta escuchara, a la par que el resto solo se llevaba la mano a la boca en son de la clara pregunta incómoda, mientras que Sayuri solo giraba su cabeza hacia un lado al no entender el por qué tanta incomodidad.

—"¡N-No es de tu incumbencia!" — dijo con el rubor aún presente en sus mejillas la Lopunny, mientras que esta bajaba levemente su mirada por lo mismo.

—Hanako… tienes que responder, es la regla— dijo Harumi a su lado a la par que chocaba amistosamente su hombro con el de la pokémon, a la par que el labio de la Lopunny temblaba levemente, solo para lanzar un suspiro luego de pasar varios segundos de silencio.

—"En una ocasión tu papá y yo… pensamos en tener uno de nuevo…" — dijo finalmente en un gruñido la Lopunny, alarmando y llamando completamente la atención del resto de mujeres una vez que aquella información se reveló, incomodando más a la Lopunny una vez que todas se acercaron hacia la misma por la propia curiosidad.

—"P-Pero después de ver lo complicado que resultó el nacimiento de Hiyori, Takeru dijo que habría posibilidades de que, si teníamos uno… este podría tener el aura de un humano, a como fue con Hiyori pero al revés… y con ello tardaría necesariamente los nueve meses para desarrollarse… y aquello no es muy factible en mi cuerpo que digamos… Takeru me mencionó el que Hiyori, apenas tuvo el aura de uno de nosotros, su desarrollo no fue y no es el mismo que el de los humanos comunes pero, al estar al lado de Takeshi, por alguna razón se ralentizó lo necesario como para nacer al mismo tiempo" — expulsó aquella monumental cantidad de información la Lopunny, siendo aquellas palabras nunca antes mencionadas por la misma, ya que obviamente aquello eran secretos propios que se tenía con su pareja, trayendo consigo únicamente el interés y la atención por parte de las demás chicas, a excepción de Sayuri, la cual únicamente se restregaba su ojo levemente luego de que esta no entendiera desde un principio de lo que hablaba la Lopunny debido a que la propia no sabía de dónde venían los bebés aún, prefiriendo de igual manera no seguir preguntando por la propia vergüenza que demostraba Hanako por lo mismo.

—" _Ya veo… bueno, es entendible"_ — dijo Haruko con normalidad y aceptación, solo para después notar como Hanako volvía a lanzar nuevamente otro suspiro ante lo que acababa de decir.

—"Ya… vuelvan a poner los hilos, tengo ganas de vengarme" — dijo maquiavélicamente la Lopunny, a lo que todas nuevamente se vuelven a animar una vez que se dijeron aquellas palabras, a la par que Hiyori volvía a colocar los hilos en su mano cerrada.

Nuevamente todas las chicas se ponían en posición… Sayuri de igual manera participaba, sin embargo, esta era la única que, por claras razones, elegía el hilo tirando de él con una simple mordida, mientras que el resto de las chicas escogía al azar otro, volviendo a tirar de dichos hilos una vez que se contó hasta tres…

No pasando mucho, hasta que se vio cómo era el hilo de Sayuri el cual poseía aquella marca de la muerte...

—Voy a disfrutar esto…— dijo la picarona mujer ante la clara pregunta que tenía pensada hacerle a la Fennekin si es que esta llegaba a decir "verdad", solo para después lanzar una tenue carcajada luego de que Haruko nuevamente le diera una palmada en su hombro como forma de advertirle el que ni siquiera se le ocurriera volver a molestar a la Fennekin con su hijo.

—"Reto" — dijo alegre y casi sin pensar Sayuri, trayendo consigo únicamente la clara tristeza y decaimiento de la mujer cuya pregunta quería realizar, mientras que la Lucario a su lado solo le sacaba la lengua como burla ante la "victoria".

—Veamos…— dijo pensativa Hiyori, mientras que el resto de las chicas, pasados algunos segundos, no encontraban el reto lo suficientemente entretenido para aquella situación— ¡Ya sé! — dijo finalmente victoriosa la chica de ojos rojos, llamando la atención del resto con ello, solo para extrañarlas cuando esta se levanta y comienza caminar rápidamente hacia la cocina…

No tardando mucho en traer un pequeño cubito de hielo sobre una cuchara.

—Te reto a que mastiques este cubito de hielo— sentenció cruelmente la mujer, haciendo que la pequeña Fennekin se le erizara el pelaje con solo ver aquel pequeño e insignificante pedazo de hielo… a la par que la hija de Ryo comenzaba a acercarse cada vez más hacia la pobre pokémon, mientras que el resto de las mujeres pensaba si realmente aquello era correcto…

Aunque claro… nadie les había dicho que Hiyori quería hacerle la misma pregunta que su madre.

—"¡Verdad!, ¡Verdad!" — dijo en varios gruñidos la pequeña y asustada pokémon una vez que el reto le suponía la muerte por congelamiento, dándole la victoria al plan de Hiyori, a la par que los ojos de Harumi se iluminaban por completo luego de escuchar aquellas palabras.

No pasando mucho hasta que la pequeña Fennekin fue abrumada tanto por Hiyori y Harumi, las cuales se abalanzaron hacia la pokémon una vez que esta quisiera decir una verdad…

—¡¿Quién te gusta?! ¡¿Te gusta Ryo?! ¡¿Piensas que Ryo es esponjoso?! — estas, y otras preguntas de similar índole, emergían de las bocas de dichas mujeres, no pasando mucho cuando las mismas fueron empujadas por Haruko y Hanako con intención de que perdieran el equilibrio y terminaran con la espalda en el suelo, no siendo tratos bruscos, pero no por ello insuficientes como para sacar a las mujeres del espacio personal de la pobre Fennekin, la cual solo se había quedado congelada ante tales preguntas.

—" _¡Es solo una niña! ¡Aún no sabe nada de esas cosas!"_ — dijo encabronada por telepatía Haruko, mientras que Harumi y Hiyori se reían ante la situación, a la par que en el rostro de Sayuri la ignorancia hacia aquel "gustar" del que se referían la madre e hija se presentaba con gran claridad.

—" _¡Sayuri! ¡¿Es verdad que no te gusta el frío?!_ " — la voz gritona de la Lucario dirigiéndose hacia Sayuri exalta a esta última, la cual solamente asiente repetidas veces como respuesta— _"¡Muy bien, dijo una verdad, así que vuelvan a poner los hilos de vuelta!"_ — dijo mandonamente Haruko, controlando y a la vez negando la posibilidad de que aquellas mujeres volvieran a idearse alguna pregunta de mal gusto con tal de molestar o descubrir algún sentimiento oculto dentro del corazón de la pequeña pokémon de anaranjadas orejas, a la par que las mismas solamente golpearon el suelo levemente malhumoradas ante el claro "jaque mate" dado por la propia Lucario, volviendo así a colocarse en posición para sacar el hilo de las manos de Hiyori.

Las miradas acechantes de las dominantes mujeres hacia cada una de ellas solamente aumentaban la tensión que rápidamente volvía a acumularse luego de que cada una comenzara a sacar lentamente otro hilo de la mano de la propia Hiyori…

Volviéndose el silencio eterno… en el instante en el que es Haruko la escogida por el cruel destino de sacar el hilo de punta roja.

Varias y tenues sonrisas malvadas comenzaban a esbozarse luego de aquel fatídico destino, a la par que Haruko solamente inflaba sus mejillas, malhumorada.

—" _¡No me importa lo que me pregunten, no lograrán avergonzarme! ¡Pido verdad!"_ — reconoció ahora orgullosa y decidida a salir victoriosa de aquella batalla la Lucario, mientras que la clara confianza presente en la misma solamente traía consigo el desánimo mezclado con el fastidiar tanto en Harumi como en Hiyori, las cuales les costaba encontrar la pregunta adecuada para así lograr vencer a Haruko…

Pero no así para la intrínseca y malvada curiosidad de cierta Lopunny.

Sayuri, mientras tanto, aún en su infantil pensar estaba dudando sobre preguntarle si a Haruko le daban miedo las alturas o si revelar cuál era su mayor miedo en general, sin embargo, la Fennekin se exalta levemente en el momento en el que Hanako la sujeta y la sube sobre sus piernas…

—"¿De qué tamañ… Yosh…?"— Sayuri apenas alcanzó a escuchar aquellas palabras dichas por Hanako antes de que la misma le tapara completamente sus orejas, volviéndose así imposible escuchar la pregunta completa de Hanako…

Pero no evitando el que esta observara como Haruko quedaba completamente roja, a la par que su corto pelaje se erizaba al máximo una vez que Hanako terminase de dar su pregunta.

 **.**

 **.**

Sayuri, a pesar de no saber las razones de Hanako para evitar el que esta escuchase, tampoco era la clase de niña que no confiara y aceptara en las decisiones de un adulto, por lo que simplemente esperaba paciente a que Hanako la soltara, a la par que veía como el vapor en grandes cantidades emergía desde las orejas de la apenada pokémon, mientras que las demás mujeres estaban prácticamente muertas de la risa luego de escuchar la pregunta dada por la Lopunny, mientras que Harumi y Hiyori alzaban sus manos y las separaban unas con otras a muy cortas distancias entre sí, como si las mismas estuvieran intentando demostrar un tamaño sumamente pequeño con ello, a la par que los labios de Haruko temblaban conforme las burlas seguían escuchándose.

Las mujeres rápidamente comenzaron a hostigar a la Lucario una vez que esta tardaba más de lo normal en dar su respuesta, a la par que continuaban insinuando ahora con sus pulgares e índices los respectivos tamaños hacia lo que hubiera querido preguntar la Lopunny, a lo que el silencio y las risas comenzaron a contenerse una vez que Haruko comenzaba finalmente a alzar ambas manos…

A lo que Sayuri se extraña en el momento en el que todas las mujeres a su alrededor se sonrojan a tope… cuando Haruko separa sus manos a una distancia a la altura de sus hombros…

Y esta era casi dos tercios de la distancia existente entre sus hombros.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No era algo abrumador ni mucho menos exagerado, pero aquello no significaba el que la vergüenza mezclada con el asombro emergiera en el rostro de aquellas chicas que subestimaron los "dotes" de aquel ser, mientras que Haruko, luego de dar "aquella" descripción, solamente puso sus manos por debajo de sus muslos a la par que sus temblorosos labios solo denotaban la clara vergüenza ante aquella "intima" información rebelada sobre… "él"… a la vez que tanto Harumi como Hanako se giraban hacia Hiyori para ver si aquello que la Lucario decía era cierto o plenamente exagerado…

Quedando completamente congeladas… cuando el extremo rubor y vergüenza mezcladas con el asentir de Hiyori confirma la veracidad de la respuesta dada por Haruko.

 **.**

 **.**

No sabían qué decir… aquello era algo que no se esperaban, obviamente por lo "invisible" que "aquello" parecía en los momentos de "normalidad y calma" de aquel ser, nunca sabiendo que ello se presentaría de tales… "formas o tamaños".

Mientras que Harumi, con su vista baja, solo jugaba con su cabello, avergonzada, a la vez que Hanako, al tener las manos tapando las orejas, gracias a Arceus, de la Fennekin, solo podía bajar su mirada de igual manera que su amiga… luchando para que los celos no las abordaran ante la clara "derrota" cuyas razones solo se harán los entendidos… mientras que Hiyori solo podía mantener su rostro atónito ante la clara realidad de la situación.

Hanako, una vez que el silencio se tornó perpetuo, lentamente comenzaba a separar sus manos de las orejas de la Fennekin, la cual se sacudió levemente para así airear de mejor manera sus orejas, a la par que se bajaba de las piernas de Hanako y se sentaba con la misma vista curiosa e infantil apuntando hacia los rostros de las apenadas mujeres.

—"No entiendo… ¿Querían saber qué tamaño tenía el pelo del tío Yoshiro?" — la pequeña pokémon suponía la pregunta una vez que entendió la palabra "tamaño" y "Yoshiro" en la pregunta dada por la Lopunny antes de que esta le tapara las orejas, solamente para volver a colocar completamente rojas a las mujeres que estaban ahí presentes, siendo un tenue y avergonzado asentir su única respuesta como forma de escapar de aquella situación.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya alejándonos de aquellas vergonzantes escenas… nuevamente de regreso hacia aquel departamento en el cual el género opuesto de personajes se encontraba, el bullicio de los gritos de victoria o ánimo hacia determinados seres se escuchaban…

A la par que Takeru y Takeshi estaban jugando a las vencidas.

 **.**

 **.**

No era extraño el que aquella idea fuera sugerida una vez que todos por separado asumían una clara y prepotente superioridad hacia el otro, por lo que, copiándose a lo visto en la televisión junto con además haber sido aquello el detonante de todo, el pequeño Riolu no encontró mejor manera que probarlos a todos en una competencia de vencidas para así ver quién era el más fuerte…

Las reglas eran simples… aumentos de fuerza como el estado aural o ilusiones estaban completamente prohibidas, solo se podía usar la fuerza bruta, a la par que cualquier tipo de manipulación de aura en el adversario de igual manera no estaba permitido.

En el rostro de Takeshi las muecas, el ceño fruncido y su levemente enojado mirar eran meras respuestas ante la fuerza ejercida por su brazo derecho, a la par que las venas enmarcándose levemente en el mismo remarcaban el esfuerzo dado por el propio joven.

Takeru mantenía un ceño fruncido de igual manera, sin embargo, su sonrisa satisfecha ante la fuerza del hijo de Ryo era evidente, a la par que ambos puños permanecieron sin alterar… mientras que el vitoreo dado tanto por el pequeño Riolu como también por Naoto se escuchaban de sobremanera, a la par que Yoshiro y Ryo se mantenían en silencio, pero con una pequeña sonrisa de igual manera.

Sin embargo… luego de que el grito impotente de aquel ser se escuchase luego de que su puño comenzara a ceder, el choque de la mano de Takeshi sobre la mesa en la que tanto tío como sobrino competían causó un breve lapso de silencio, para después volver a ser roto por un nuevo vitoreo una vez que Takeru se coronó como el victorioso en aquella primera contienda

—Aún te falta por crecer chico… pero debo reconocer que no lo hiciste nada mal— decía Takeru a la par que estiraba su brazo derecho, solo para ser respondido con una tenue carcajada por parte de Takeshi ante su clara derrota, levantándose después de unos segundos al igual que el propio Lucario, a lo que el Riolu, llevando en un pequeño papel los resultados, llama a los siguientes que les tocaría enfrentarse…

No pasando mucho cuando son Ryo y Naoto los que se sientan en sus respectivos lugares.

—Anda, vejestorio… no te vayas a romper un hueso— dijo fanfarronamente el joven de pelo castaño a la par que se sentaba delante del hombre, mientras alzaba su mano y apoyaba su codo sobre la misma— No me agrada hacer esto… pero me parece interesante el ver qué tanto te afectará a ti en específico— reconoció nuevamente Naoto, a la par que causaba que el propio Ryo frunciera levemente su ceño en el momento en el que este se sacó el guante de su mano, dejándola completamente descubierta por lo mismo

El silencio se volvió presente una vez que Naoto dijo aquellas palabras… no había que negarlo, Takeru y Yoshiro de igual manera se mostraban curiosos, aunque a pesar de todo esperaban ver un claro resultado en aquella competencia, a la par que los mismos conocían la clara condición física del joven, sin embargo, tanto el Riolu como Takeshi se mantenían extrañados, sin saber muy bien lo que ocurría, a lo que el pequeño pokémon no tardó mucho en comenzar a acercarse hacia su padre en son de la duda.

—" _¿Es muy fuerte el señor Naoto?"_ — preguntó por telepatía únicamente hacia su padre el Riolu, obviamente haciéndolo así ya que le daba un poco de vergüenza el hacer tales preguntas en voz alta, a la par que sujetaba el antebrazo de su padre, mientras que este giraba su vista con normalidad hacia su hijo, a la par que un corto silencio se formaba luego de ello.

—" _Junta las palmas de tus manos…"_ — dijo de la nada por el mismo medio privado el Zoroark, a lo que Ryo únicamente frunce su ceño extrañado ante aquel "cambio de tema", solo para después hacer lo que su padre le indicaba— _"Ahora empieza a ejercer fuerza hacia ambos lados"_ — instruyó nuevamente el pokémon, a lo que Ryo empieza a hacer lo indicado, solo para ver como ambas manos se quedaban en la misma posición a la par que este ejercía su máxima fuerza.

—" _Tal y como si tú fueras una de esas manos y la otra fuera el señor Naoto, su piel tiene una cualidad que, cuando la tocas, es como si fuera imposible oponerte ante la "fuerza" que esta ejerce hacia ti, aunque claro lo que ocurre al momento de tocarlo es un poco más complejo de explicar, pero es para que te hagas una simple idea solamente en términos de fuerza"_ — dijo como forma de ejemplo el Zoroark, sorprendiendo y extrañado a la vez aún más a Ryo cuando este lo supo, a lo que el mismo iba a dar sus claras preguntas, sin embargo, la voz de Yoshiro lo detiene— _"No creo que sea correcto el decirte las razones… es algo privado para él"_ — sospechó las siguientes dudas de su hijo el Zoroark a la par que negaba levemente con su cabeza, a lo que el Riolu solo asiente luego de ello.

—Ya… está bien, no tengo problemas en que lo sepan… ya no me afecta admitir lo que tengo, además… son familia, están a su derecho de saber— la voz de Naoto exalta al padre y al hijo, a la par que el mismo joven, aún sentado en su respectivo lugar delante de Ryo, se erguía a la par que se separaba del mismo adulto ante la clara "pausa" respectiva de aquella decisiva competencia, a la vez que ahora se giraba hacia el pequeño Riolu de mirada levemente pasmada ante aquel llamado de atención.

—Cada parte de mi cuerpo tiene un poquito de un metal que se llama Arkon, Ryo— el joven, en su infantil actuar debido al propio ser con el que hablaba, decía por cuenta propia su condición ya conocida por muchos, a la par que se encorvaba en dirección hacia donde estaba el hijo de Yoshiro.

—" _¿Arkon?"_ — preguntó nuevamente en un curioso actuar el infante, a lo que Naoto solamente asentía varias veces.

—Es un metal que es capaz de interactuar con el aura de diversas maneras conforme aumenta su concentración y calidad… —Ahora Takeru, de brazos cruzados y con aquel serio actuar de siempre, empezaba a explicar de manera más detallada, a la par que Takeshi de igual manera escuchaba aquello con interés— Imagina que tu aura es una pieza de rompecabezas… para que alguien pueda "modificar" tu aura, de primeras tiene que encontrar la única "pieza" del rompecabezas que es capaz de juntarse a la perfección con la de tu aura y con ello ser compatible, lo cual es algo muy raro que ocurra de manera natural… sin embargo, el Arkon se salta dicha complejidad y se adapta para que tu aura encaje a la perfección con "la pieza" del portador de dicho metal, y una vez que se conectan, el que toca dicho metal ve su aura debilitada por las propias cualidades del Arkon— dijo finalmente el Lucario, trayendo consigo solamente una ceja levantada por parte del Riolu, el cual intentaba encontrar una manera más sencilla de entender todo lo dicho anteriormente por su abuelo, mientras que Takeshi se encontraba con una mezcla de sorpresa y leve asombro ante la manera de describir por parte de Takeru el comportamiento que poseía el Arkon con el aura, sin embargo, todos se quedan en silencio cuando la mano descubierta de Naoto se alzaba y detenía en frente del Riolu a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

—Si quieres… puedes intentarlo, te prometo que no te herirá, pero no creo que quieras tocar por mucho tiempo— dijo un tanto decaído mezclado con una apenada sonrisa Naoto, mientras que Ryo, al lado de su padre, solamente se echaba un poco para atrás a la par que sujetaba el antebrazo del Zoroark como forma de buscar protección ante el miedo de la propia duda que traía consigo aquel "sentir" naciente de tocar a Naoto, sin embargo, la curiosidad del Riolu era mayor que su propio temor, a lo que el mismo solo alza la mirada hacia Yoshiro, el cual hizo lo mismo hacia su hijo.

—" _Naoto lo dijo todo… tú decides si quieres o no"_ — Reconoció Yoshiro a la par que le daba un amigable y delicado empujón con el brazo del cual su hijo estaba agarrado, a lo que Ryo únicamente traga un poco de saliva para después observar nuevamente a aquella mano que seguía estando alzada hacia este.

Ryo, de manera lenta y aún con dudas, comenzó a levantar su pequeña mano de igual manera hacia donde la de Naoto, mientras que este, conforme el Riolu confirmaba su actuar, la tenue sonrisa del joven lentamente se tornaba en un rostro más serio, quedándose todo el lugar en silencio una vez que la palma de la mano de Ryo se posó sobre la de Naoto.

 **.**

 **.**

No pasó más de un segundo… el pequeño Riolu, por el propio y desagradable sentimiento que recorrió por todo su cuerpo desde su mano, se encorvó casi al instante a la par que fruncía el ceño una vez que entró en contacto con Naoto.

Pensaba que lo soportaría, su propia esperanza de ser alguien fuerte contra aquel metal y poder aguantar estar en contacto con él… aunque fuera por un rato, fue derrumbada completamente, al punto de que ni siquiera su orgullo fue tal como para hacer que este mantuviera su mano apegada a la del joven por más de dos segundos.

La mano del Riolu separándose rápidamente de Naoto, nuevamente temblorosa por el desagradable sentir, fue la clara respuesta, a la par que el mismo volvía a apegarse a su padre como búsqueda de protección nuevamente ante el claro sentir, mientras que Naoto solo lanzaba una pequeña y casi inaudible carcajada ante la ya esperada reacción.

—Muy bien…— dijo un tanto más calmado Naoto a la par que volvía a adquirir la postura para enfrentar a Ryo en aquella competencia de vencidas, mientras que el Riolu, volviendo lentamente a la normalidad una vez que se separó de Naoto, solamente se exalta y asusta una vez que se dio cuenta contra "quién" su abuelito se iba a enfrentar, no sabiendo siquiera si él sería capaz de ganarle…

Solo para quedar completamente anonadado… en el momento en el que, justo cuando ambas palmas de dichos hombres entraron en contacto, el rápido y sagaz movimiento de Naoto en contra de Ryo provoca que la mano de dicho hombre cediera ante la fuerza del propio alcalde de Nerito por las claras características de su piel.

 **.**

 **.**

En sí, en una pequeña parte del corazón del Riolu, la esperanza de que su abuelito fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder contrarrestar aquella debilitante sensación seguía existiendo a pesar de todo, sin embargo, conforme el recuerdo de aquella experiencia luego de tocar la piel de Naoto se volvía cada vez más fuerte para el pequeño pokémon, llegaba a dudar sobre si siquiera en el estado aural sería capaz de lograrlo, sin embargo, la obvia prevalencia de Naoto quedó completamente clara una vez que se vio el claro y confiado impulso del mismo, a lo que el pequeño Riolu únicamente bajó entristecido su mirada ante la derrota de su abuelo…

Pero volviendo a alzarla por completo… en el momento en el que la clara ausencia del sonido característico de la mano del perdedor chocando contra la mesa resalta.

Formándose así el silencio… al ver como la mano de Ryo se encontraba estática y a dos centímetros de tocar la mesa.

—S-Sin lugar a d-dudas el Arkon en tu cuerpo es más fuerte que el que tenía Yosuke cuando lo conocí por primera vez…— reconoció Ryo con el esfuerzo enmarcado en su tono de voz, a la par que ambos puños tiritaban ante la presión que ambos ejercían hacia el otro.

—P-Pero…— la mano de Ryo comenzaba lentamente a levantarse— N-No creas que eres el único que se fortalece con los años… aunque debo decir que ya estoy algo viejo— el esfuerzo visto en las palabras de Ryo eran más que suficientes como para reflejar el costoso trabajo que era el oponerse hacia el Arkon de Naoto, el cual solamente fruncía el ceño a la par que esbozaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

El pequeño Riolu, incluso Takeshi, se encontraban consternados con lo que sus propios ojos observaban, no entendiendo el cómo Ryo era capaz de oponerse al Arkon existente en Naoto, a lo que Takeru, con su serio actuar, solamente vuelve a cruzarse de brazos para después explicar a la par que Ryo y Naoto seguían en su reñido forcejeo.

—Ryo y yo hemos pasado a través de muchas peleas… y nos hemos visto obligados a fortalecernos y entrenar para ello; nuestra aura es víctima de esto… la concentración y cantidad de aura que poseemos en este instante en nuestro estado base fácilmente triplica o cuadruplica la que poseíamos cuando despertamos el estado aural por primera vez… y cuando el aura aumenta de concentración… es como si la "pieza" de rompecabezas tuviera una mayor cantidad de relieves y formas, lo cual provoca que el Arkon no logre adaptarse a dicha forma… aunque claro, dependiendo de la calidad del propio metal eso sí— explicaba nuevamente el Lucario hacia los desinformados, a lo que el hijo de Yoshiro abría nuevamente un poquito su boca ante el asombro del poder de su tío, volviendo a recorrerle con mayor intensidad la esperanza antes narrada.

—Pero…— la voz de Takeru ahuyenta al Riolu de sus pensamientos.

A la par que Naoto, con su ya mencionada sonrisa, apretaba el puño de Ryo, exaltándolo por lo obvio.

—Naoto apenas y está tensando sus músculos— dijo en un suspiro el observador Lucario… a la par que la mano de Ryo lentamente, pero de manera constante, empezaba a ceder nuevamente ante la fuerza que Naoto comenzaba a ejercer hacia el mismo.

Nuevamente la victoria estaba sentenciada hacia favor del alcalde de Nerito… incluso para aquellos que ya conocían el resultado que aquella competencia traería, no evitaba el causar cierto interés por los mismos, a la par que la mano de Ryo finalmente empezaba a caer.

Cuando finalmente, entre varios temblores al final del recorrido, el nudillo del dedo medio de la mano de Ryo toca finalmente, y de manera casi imperceptible, la mesa.

— _Tsch… perdí…_ — dijo a regañadientes el hombre una vez que aquel contacto existió, siendo tan breve e rápido para el resto, que incluso todos quedaron extrañados cuando el hombre dijo aquellas palabras, ya que, para los mismos, este aún seguía resistiendo apenas la fuerza de Naoto.

Pero solo para exaltarlos a todos, a excepción de Takeru el cual solo lanzó una leve carcajada, cuando la mano de Ryo, en un rápido y seguro actuar, empuja por completo la mano de Naoto hacia el otro extremo…

Mientras que este tenía la segunda fase del estado aural activada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El abrupto golpe de la mano de Naoto contra la mesa fue más que suficiente como para mantener el silencio por un par de segundos, sin embargo, no pasó mucho cuando Ryo y Naoto soltaron sus manos.

—N-No era necesario que te pusieras así de serio…— dijo entre carcajadas Naoto a la par que este se sobaba su mano un tanto adolorido, mientras que Ryo simplemente bufaba a la par que miraba hacia otra dirección, obviamente ante el desánimo de haber perdido contra Naoto sin sus poderes.

—Soportas bien la fuerza de mi estado aural… y debo decir que aún así sentí un poco de lucha en los comienzos de mi segunda fase, Yosuke actualmente no sería capaz de enfrentarse siquiera a mi primera fase, hay que estar atentos a lo que pueda ocurrir conforme el Arkon vaya mejorando dentro de ti— refunfuñó por última vez el hombre, solo para después levantarse y girarse hacia el Riolu que aún miraba atónito la escena.

—Rompí las reglas, quería ver cuanto aguantaba... aunque igual perdí antes— admitió nuevamente a regañadientes el hombre, solo para traer como respuesta el asentir un poco nervioso del pequeño pokémon a lo que este, en la pequeña hoja que tenía a su lado y junto con un delgado lápiz con el cual anotó de antemano las "batallas" que se darían, tacha el nombre de Ryo el cual se encontraba al lado de Naoto, mientras que, a unos pocos centímetros de dichas palabras, Takeshi estaba tachado al lado de Takeru.

—Esto… no hay suficientes jugadores, pasaré al abuelito a las finales por ser mi abuelito— repitió innecesariamente la palabra abuelito el pequeño Riolu, refiriéndose claramente a Takeru, a la par que Ryo volvía a hacer algunos ajustes a su tabla de competición.

Siendo Yoshiro contra Naoto, los siguientes en competir.

 **.**

 **.**

—" _No estarás cansado… ¿Cierto…?"_ — dijo fanfarronamente Yoshiro una vez que este se puso delante del mismo Naoto, causando que el joven solamente lanzara una carcajada ante la clara actitud del Zoroark.

—Vamos… solo estaba calentando— dijo con la misma actitud vanidosa el alcalde de Nerito, a la par que el mismo se preparaba y ponía su codo sobre la propia mesa, ya admitiendo con ello el estar listo para el segundo encuentro, a lo que Yoshiro simplemente lanza una tenue carcajada para después estrechar su mano con la de Naoto, sin embargo, antes de empezar, el pequeño Riolu exalta al resto cuando este se levanta del sofá para después pararse sobre la mesa al lado donde ambos hombres habían posado sus codos.

Ryo, emocionado por querer ver a su padre demostrar su fuerza, toma y sujeta las manos tanto de su padre como la de Naoto, a lo que este, queriendo ser el juez de aquella competencia en específico, se preparaba para decir cuando estos comenzarían, a lo que el resto solamente vuelve a lanzar varias risas por la actitud del Riolu, no negándola a pesar de todo.

—" _¿Listos…?"_ — Ryo observaba a ambos alcaldes con mirada retadora.

—¡Ya! — el Riolu solo pudo lanzar aquel gruñido por la propia emoción, a la par que soltaba ambas manos de aquellos hombres… casi en el mismo milisegundo en el que el ceño de Naoto se frunció por completo.

y su mano terminara finalmente siendo llevada por la de Yoshiro hacia uno de los extremos de la mesa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No hace falta narrar la emoción vivida y brincos victoriosos dados por el pequeño pokémon que presenció aquella corta demostración de fuerza de su padre; si bien su ignorancia y extrañez ante las posibles habilidades de su padre estaban más que claras, incluso la sensación dada por haber tocado la piel de Naoto tiempo atrás no le daban ni una pisca de inseguridad ante la propia confianza que le tenía a su padre, siendo esta completamente mayor incluso que la que le tenía al propio Ryo.

— _C-Con que así se siente..._ — dijo de manera cansada y débil Naoto una vez que separó su mano con la del Zoroark, mientras que este último solo lanzaba un par de carcajadas.

—El Arkon fue creado en base al aura de Yoshiro al fin y al cabo…—Ryo ahora empezaba a decir lo que había ocurrido en aquella rápida competencia— él puede bloquear diversas cantidades de aura a voluntad, aunque en su estado base, yo diría que es un poco mejor que el Arkon que tienes tú ahora, Naoto— volvió a decir el hombre, mientras que el Riolu, visto su clara ignorancia, a pesar de todo, de las razones de la victoria de su padre, escuchaba atento— pero a pesar de todo, ese "poco" de diferencia fue suficiente por lo visto…— terminó de explicar el hombre, mientras que Naoto solamente lanzaba un último suspiro, a la par que recordaba aquel desagradable sentimiento luego de haber tocado la mano de Yoshiro mientras observaba de reojo su mano, frunciendo levemente su ceño como manera de tenue disgusto por razones personales.

—" _¡Muy bien! ¡Llegó el momento decisivo!"_ — las palabras emocionadas del Riolu desentonaron con el serio actuar del humano que acababa de dar su explicación, a la par que el pequeño pokémon iba rápidamente hacia el papel que había dejado en el sofá, para después tachar el nombre correspondiente…

Y dejar a los dos finalistas de aquella competencia.

Cierto Lucario, con su serio y calmado actuar, ya se encontraba ocupando el lugar que fue dejado por el alcalde de Nerito una vez que este se retiró tras su derrota.

—Esto si que será interesante…— reconoció Ryo a la par que se sentaba en el sofá, encorvándose a su vez ante el propio interés de aquella contienda que estaba por ocurrir…

Siendo el choque de las palmas de Yoshiro y Takeru, el último sonido antes de que el pequeño Riolu sujetara de ambas.

—" _¿Listos…?"_ — El Riolu, expectante de lo que se deparaba, observaba a ambos contendientes, mientras que estos se observaban mutuamente con una sonrisa retadora que reflejaba no solo una simple vanidad…

Sino el antiguo y ferviente deseo de saber qué habilidad sería capaz de vencer a la otra…

Aquel que tiene el poder de modificar el aura, contra el que es capaz de bloquearla.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Muy bien amigos! aquí termina el último cap y espero les haya gustado :D, recuerden que ahora comienza un breve periodo de escritura para mí xD, publicaré el nuevo cap dentro de unas tres a cuatro semanas como mínimo, y ya después de ese primer cap los siguientes los iré publicando semanalmente a como de costumbre :3.**

Zephyr Exe **Yay! el trio overpowered está de vuelta! jajaj, pos qué te digo, las frases se tienen que cortar en el mejor momento para aumentar la temziom (~o-o)~ xD naaa, pero me gusta que las cosas se vayan relatando paso por paso :3, (pd: pronto sabrás lo que compró yosho :3), ni Arceus salvará al Riolu de su castigo :v Harumi y Haruko le pegan xD jajajja, ¡Gracias por comentar! ^-^**

Lord fire 123 **suena "ERA-Ameno" como música de fondo cuando llega un comentario de Lord fire, jajajjajaja es cierto que de ti nadie se salva, ¡No sé cómo lees tanto! he visto tus comentarios en otros fics que les he echado el ojo y la verdad es que me sorprende tu ávida lectura, dile Ryolu no más xD, creo que hasta yo le diré así, le queda bastante bien, bien ahí jajjaja; Naoto es un chico un tanto singular, no solo por el arkon, sino también por otros fantasmas que le rodean, ya se conocerá la historia de este personaje más a fondo en un futuro :3, y sobre Takeshi, sí, completamente de acuerdo, fue dejado de lado, pero ten por seguro que ese chico tendrá más participación en el primer libro de lo que te imaginas :v uff xD, ¿Crees que el objeto tiene relación con Sayuri? ¡Interesante pensamiento!, pero bien como me lo pides, no diré nada :# xD, ¡Nos vemos!**

 **Eso sería todo chicos y, sin más que decir...**

 **¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! :'D**


	8. Miradas de incomprendido significado

Durante aquella noche… el silencio, mezclado con el lúgubre ambiente que en aquella habitación se lograba percibir, donde la única luz existente era la de una pequeña lámpara puesta sobre un ordenado y prácticamente impoluto escritorio, a la par que un cuerpo, del cual una larga cabellera negra resaltaba, se encontraba sentado delante del mismo, siendo el sonido de las manillas del reloj, no apreciable ante la propia oscuridad, lo único que quebraba aquel silencio a ratos.

Aquel ser únicamente observaba un papel de otros tantos que se encontraban sobre aquel escritorio, a la par que el nombre de "Yoshiro Kurogane" se encontraba escrito sobre el mismo, junto además con una pequeña imagen del propio Zoroark.

La mirada divagando por aquel papel junto con la ausencia de reacciones o palabras solo otorgaban una aun mayor oscuridad a aquel sector, a la par que apenas el ceño fruncido de aquel ser se demostraba.

— _Qué impertinencia…_ — una femenina voz nació en un susurro a través de los labios de aquella que se encontraba delante de dichos papeles, a la par que comenzaba a tomar un par de sorbos a la taza de café que de igual manera estaba a un lado de su escritorio.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aquel ceño fruncido antes mencionado ahora volvía a emerger, sin embargo, en un ambiente y rostro completamente distinto al que antes se relató, siendo ahora Ryo el cual observaba tanto a Yoshiro como a Takeru con su puño estrechado, a la par que miraba meticulosamente el aura de ambos.

La sonrisa retadora del pequeño Riolu que aún se encontraba de juez en aquella competencia, solamente aumentaba los segundos de tención al contener innecesariamente el comienzo de aquello…

—" _¡Ya!"_ — dijo tanto por telepatía como en un gruñido el pequeño pokémon, a la par que soltaba al instante las manos de su padre y abuelo, causando casi al instante que la mueca de disgusto y esfuerzo se viera reflejado en ambos rostros una vez que el forcejeo de los dos fuera tal, que ambos puños se mantuvieron en aquella posición, sin ceder hacia ningún lado en específico.

 **.**

 **.**

Pero no pasando muchos segundos de igual manera… cuando finalmente todos se exaltan en el momento en el que el puño de Yoshiro comienza a ceder por unos cuantos centímetros.

 **.**

 **.**

La pequeña boca del Riolu se abrió por unos momentos una vez que notó que su padre comenzaba a perder en aquella batalla, a la par que lanzaba varios gritos de ánimo hacia el propio Zoroark en búsqueda de aliento…

Solo para esbozar una satisfactoria sonrisa cuando el puño de Yoshiro, como si de un breve y rápido impulso se tratase, empezara a empujar y llevar la mano de Takeru de vuelta a la mitad de aquel recorrido, volviendo a quedarse así como empezaron, nuevamente.

La euforia del pequeño Riolu era evidente, sin embargo, no estaba de más el recalcar el propio interés generado por el resto de hombres que continuaban observando aquella competencia, a lo que estos se exaltan levemente luego de que el hijo de Yoshiro se bajara de aquella mesa para después ir corriendo hacia donde su otro abuelito se encontraba, con ganas de escuchar lo que ocurría en aquella lucha, mientras que Yoshiro y Takeru, con ambos ceños fruncidos y muecas de fastidio, continuaban en su ferviente demostración de poder.

Ryo, aún observando de manera paciente y seria, simplemente desvió su mirada hacia el pequeño Riolu que posaba ambas manos en su pierna con la intención de así llamar su atención, a la par que la emocionada mirada del pokémon puesta sobre el mismo únicamente daba por entender la clara necesidad de saber sobre quién sería el vencedor entre aquel Lucario y Zoroark.

Ryo solamente mantuvo su seria actitud, para después volver a mirar a los pokémon.

—El aura en sí es algo complicado de explicar… tiene muchas facetas, eso fue una de las primeras cosas que aprendí…— empezaba a hablar el hombre, mientras continuaba con su explicación— El aura tiene una naturaleza como tal… una consecuencia de esto son las habilidades que se pueden adquirir, como las ilusiones por parte de Yoshiro, o la fuerza bruta por parte de Takeru— mientras dichas palabras emergían, el puño de Yoshiro nuevamente comenzaba a ceder ante la fuerza del lucario, mientras que, en el rostro del mismo, el cansancio se reflejaba al igual que en el Zoroark— el Aura de Yoshiro por sí sola es débil ante la de Takeru, ahora mismo está aguantando debido la característica de su esencia de bloquear el aura como tal, pero Takeru es capaz de modificar su aura… si volviéramos a usar las piezas de rompecabezas como ejemplo, ahora mismo está cambiando constantemente su propia "pieza", y cada vez que lo hace, al aura de Yoshiro le toma un poco de tiempo el adaptarse a esa nueva aura y así debilitarlo, y en ese lapso es cuando Takeru aprovecha y lo hace retroceder— Ryo relataba de igual manera los propios acontecimientos que ocurrían durante aquella competencia— Pero… cuando la pieza de Yoshiro logra "encajar" con la de Takeru…— la mano del Zoroark volvía a levantarse conforme varios bufidos provenientes del Lucario empezaban a emerger luego de sentir la debilidad proveniente del propio contacto con Yoshiro, quedando así ambas manos nuevamente en el centro— Es cuando Yoshiro tiene la ventaja…— explicó Ryo finalmente lo que ocurría, mientras que el resto volvía nuevamente a observar a dichos competidores, a la par que la duda era lo único que recorría por la cabeza del pequeño Riolu.

—" _Entonces… ¿Quién ganará?"_ — preguntó finalmente el Riolu por telepatía, a lo que Ryo solamente deja escapar una pequeña carcajada ante ello.

—El que posea una mayor velocidad en la propia naturaleza de su aura— fueron las últimas palabras de Ryo…

Antes de que finalmente la mano de Yoshiro comenzara a llevar la mano de Takeru hacia el otro extremo de la mesa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Su movimiento era lento pero constante… entre ambas, en un constante temblar ante el forcejeo de dichos seres, lentamente comenzaba a ser la mano de Yoshiro la que se oponía y superaba a la de Takeru, a la par que ahora el vitoreo nuevamente comenzaba a nacer una vez que el resultado comenzaba a ser claro para la propia audiencia.

Ryo, mientras tanto, se mantenía serio y atento, a la par que observaba como la mano de Takeru estaba a pocos centímetros de tocar la mesa.

El aura de Yoshiro se adaptaba a velocidades mayores que las que Takeru era capaz de modificar sin su estado aural, viéndose reflejado en el constate debilitar del propio Lucario, sumándole inclusive un mayor peso a la fuerza del propio Zoroark ya que, si bien este tenía que adaptarse al aura que Takeru modificaba, este no le afectaba el que cada intento le restase energías al mismo a diferencia de Takeru el cual, cada vez que Yoshiro lograba codificar su aura, este sentía la propia debilitación del Arkon, agotándolo con ello cada vez que este modificaba su aura.

No quedaba mucho… la victoria estaba asegurada una vez que la mano de Takeru estuvo incluso, y sin exagerar, a pocos milímetros de tocar la mesa en la cual competían.

—Oye, apestoso…— la voz de Ryo empezó a resonar en la sala, llamando la atención de todos, a la par que Takeru mantenía su vista centrada en el Zoroark ante lo dificultoso que le era de por sí el mantenerse a flote en aquel debilitante sentir.

—Deja de ser tan orgulloso… y para de intentar seguir haciendo algo en lo que Yoshiro te gana solo porque no quieres aceptar el que alguien te supere en "eso"— dijo en cortas y serias palabras Ryo, haciendo que el ceño de Takeru se frunciera aún más luego de ello, a lo que el Lucario solamente lanza un bufido después de lo dicho por el hombre… haciendo que Yoshiro abriera sus ojos por completo…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Una vez que fue la mano de Takeru la que, en un rápido e incluso simple movimiento a la vista, volcara finalmente la mano del Zoroark hacia el otro extremo de la mesa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Todo se tornó en un claro silencio una vez que aquel combate dio como victorioso al Lucario que ahora soltaba la mano del Zoroark el cual, con su vista completamente sorprendida, ni siquiera lograba comprender "qué" era lo que había ocurrido luego de sentir que la fuerza de Takeru había aumentado exponencialmente de un momento a otro…

—" _Él… no modificó su aura, la mía le estaba haciendo efecto, entonces… ¡¿Cómo?!"_ — preguntaba en su interior el Zoroark, a la par que Takeru lanzaba un suspiro a la vez que se masajeaba su muñeca ante el esfuerzo dado.

—Takeru lo mencionó cuando Naoto y yo competíamos…— Ryo llama la atención del resto cuando este comenzó a dar la nueva explicación— luego de las peleas que hemos tenido nuestras auras se han fortalecido y cambiado de distintas maneras; sin embargo, cuando tuvimos nuestra última pelea en contra de Krin… el haber utilizado el aura de Giratina, Dialga y Palkia en mi interior me permite ahora mantener faces del estado aural donde Takeru no lograría estar unos par de minutos sin mi ayuda— mencionaba Ryo a la par que su amigo simplemente lanzaba un bufido orgulloso mientras giraba su rostro hacia otra dirección—pero… en el caso de Takeru, cuando unió su aura con la de Mew…— ahora se dirigía nuevamente hacia el Lucario, mientras que este se entrecruzaba de brazos.

—Es capaz de cambiar la naturaleza de su aura a voluntad… simplemente dejó de actuar de manera obstinada y entendió que la mejor forma para derrotar a Yoshiro era imitar la naturaleza del aura del mismo y así anular su habilidad durante un lapso mayor a como si simplemente modificara con normalidad su aura… cuando juntas dos metales de Arkon en la misma intensidad, estos se anulan, por eso a Yoshiro no le debilita tocar a Naoto… o Ryo pudo tocarlo de nuevo y sin reaccionar— ahora era Naoto el que se exaltaba y sorprendía luego de escuchar tales palabras, llamando la atención del Riolu de igual manera, mientras que Ryo únicamente alzaba una ceja ante la reacción— ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta cuando Ryo sujetó tu mano por segunda vez?... — reconoció con simpleza actitud el hombre, mientras que el Riolu se llevaba su mano hacia su boca por la obvia realidad que, ante su propia inmadurez y emoción generada por su padre enfrentándose a Naoto, ignoró por completo algo en lo cual momentos atrás le había causado tal angustiante y debilitante sentir.

—Supongo que el hecho de que una mano estuviera estrechando la tuya ya de por sí te mantenía lo suficientemente distraído…— dijo en un suspiro Ryo, mientras que Naoto mantenía sus ojos incrédulo ante lo que escuchaba—Pero sí… Yoshiro, en simples palabras, es uno de los pocos que puede anular con facilidad el Arkon de tu cuerpo, el otro sería Takeru aunque claro, ni siquiera él es capaz de imitar a la perfección la habilidad de Yoshiro o el Arkon como tal en su estado base; si tuviera que dar números, ahora apenas y pudo replicar un ochenta por ciento del bloqueo que Yoshiro es capaz de crear en su estado base— el hombre, a como parecía ser ya lo usual durante aquellos enfrentamientos, otorgaba un sinfín de información referente a datos que nunca antes se habían comentado— pero Yoshiro no alcanzó a fortalecerse antes de que Takeru lo venciera, ya que el atolondrado subestimó a Takeru y dio por ganada la competencia… en momentos donde la velocidad de reacción es fundamental… incluso si se posee la habilidad de Yoshiro, cometer un solo error puede cambiar todo a favor de Takeru— afirmó fehacientemente el hombre, a lo que Takeru simplemente lanzó un bufido luego de saber lo que iba el mismo.

—Takeru tuvo que usar las mismas habilidades que Yoshiro… por eso se negó en un principio a usar el cambio de naturaleza— explicaba, ahora soltando una tenue carcajada el hombre, mientras que este alzaba su mano hacia otro sector de la mesa en donde todos habían competido, para volver a tomar su vaso con agua y beber de él.

Takeru simplemente se mantuvo en silencio por un par de segundos tras aquellas palabras, mientras que este volvía a desviar su mirada hacia su temblorosa mano, víctima de las varias debilitaciones recibidas de la propia aura de Yoshiro, solo para después lanzar un suspiro.

—Reconozco que hacía bastante tiempo que no me sentía así de acorralado, pero… si pudiste dejarme así, sin lugar a dudas estás preparado para cargar con "esa" responsabilidad; sé que no la necesitas para hacerlo, pero tienes mi apoyo— Takeru empezó a hablar de la nada, exaltando levemente a Yoshiro tras decir aquellas palabras, mientras que el resto, a excepción del amigo del apestoso Lucario, se extrañaba por las palabras del pokémon, a la par que Yoshiro esbozaba una pequeña pero notoria sonrisa en su rostro una vez que escuchó aquella frase, solo para después asentir agradecido.

Yoshiro dio la impresión de dar un respectivo agradecimiento hacia "aquello", sin embargo, Takeru, en su orgulloso y nervioso actuar ante el propio rechazo a verse "vulnerable" ante "aquel" tema, se levantaba rápidamente para después sentarse de nuevo en el sofá y observar la televisión.

—" _Bueno… técnicamente no usó el estado aural así que… el abuelito ganó justamente"_ — dijo un tanto neutral el propio Riolu, no sabiendo si demostrar alegría por su abuelito o tristeza por la derrota de su padre, sabiendo las condiciones por las cuales ambos se enfrentaron en aquella competencia.

—Me alegra que el apestoso hubiera ganado, aunque igual no quería usar mi real fuerza en mi estado base para no hacerlos sentirse tan inferiores— dijo riendo y mintiendo de manera aún vanidosa Ryo, a la par que las miradas fastidiadas por el resto de los hombres se posaron sobre el mismo.

—" _¡Ya cállate"_ /¡Ya cállate! — el gruñido y grito correspondientes del Zoroark y el resto de hombres, a excepción del Riolu, se escuchó en las afueras de aquel edificio, a la par que una que otra persona que por ahí transitaba se extrañaba luego de tal grito.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las horas así finalmente pasaron… eran cerca de las doce de la noche para aquel entonces, y en los respectivos sectores donde la familia, ahora dividida, se encontraba, lentamente comenzaban a preparase para dormir.

Yoshiro, ya en su respectiva habitación, simplemente se encontraba sentado en su cama a la par que guardaba algunas cosas en su bolso, preparándose de igual manera para el día que le tocaba enfrentar mañana.

El Zoroark, una vez todo listo, simplemente volvió a observar dentro de una pequeña caja hayada dentro de su bolso cuyo objeto en su interior era digno de apreciarse.

—" _Tengo mucho sueñito…"_ — la voz por telepatía de cierto Riolu exalta y asusta al Zoroark casi en el acto, a lo que el mismo se irgue y cierra abruptamente su bolso una vez que nota como Ryo, con la parte de arriba de un pijama puesto junto con su respectivo gorro, caminaba lentamente y con su manta agarrada hacia la cama en donde el nervioso Zoroark aún se encontraba, a la par que se restregaba su ojo por el propio sueño.

—"R-Ryo…"— dijo en gruñidos el Zoroark, mientras que este observaba al Riolu caminando hacia el mismo—"¿Ya te lavaste los dientes?" — preguntó Yoshiro como cambio de tema a su anterior actitud, mientras que el pequeño pokémon, sin siquiera haberse dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo su padre por el propio sueño, asiente un par de veces, no pasando mucho cuando el mismo finalmente llega al lado del rojinegro pokémon, aún sin subirse a la cama.

 **.**

 **.**

Para después solo alzar sus brazos hacia el Zoroark.

.

.

Yoshiro únicamente lanzó una tenue carcajada ante el enternecedor actuar de su pequeño, a lo que este simplemente toma al adormilado Riolu para después acomodarlo sobre la propia cama, apagando las luces luego de ello, y no pasando mucho hasta que el hijo del Zoroark se quedara dormido y apegado al torso del propio pokémon, mientras que el padre solamente se colocaba en posición fetal alrededor del Riolu, volviendo a reírse por lo bajo luego de que este, de manera inconsciente, alzara su mano y buscara con dificultad la cabellera de su padre bajo las sábanas, no tardando mucho en dar con ella para después atraerla hacia el mismo y cubrirse con la misma… no pasando mucho cuando ambos se sumieron en su respectivo y gustoso dormir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras tanto… durante aquellas mismas horas, ahora nuevamente en el pueblo de Hotaru, las mujeres de igual manera se encontraban ya en sus respectivas habitaciones, siendo Sayuri nuevamente la única que se encontraba en el centro del salón, estando ahora su pequeño y redondo colchón delante de la chimenea encendida, a la par que varios cojines y mantas se encontraban en la cama de la Fennekin.

Sayuri simplemente, en un tanto decaído actuar, oculta de la mirada de cualquiera, comenzaba a caminar hacia la antes mencionada cama, intentando acomodarse entre los blandos cojines una vez que se paró sobre los mismos, recostándose luego de unos segundos, y posando su mentón sobre el borde del propio colchón, quedando con la mirada puesta sobre las vivas llamas de la chimenea mientras que, en su mente, varios recuerdos de noches pasadas comenzaban a sobrevolar sus memorias, sintiendo una cierta y extraña soledad por alguna razón a pesar de contar con su familia a su lado.

Ni siquiera ella lo entendía… la causa de su momentánea tristeza de un momento a otro la abordó cuando el regreso de la noche volvía a hacerse presente, mientras que las orejas de la pokémon lentamente comenzaban a descender conforme aquella "soledad" aumentaba; sin embargo, estas se alzan casi en el acto después una vez que el sonido de las cuatro puertas abriéndose de las habitaciones se escucha…

A la par que Harumi, Hiyori y Hanako junto con Haruko salían con varias almohadas y sacos de dormir.

—¿De verdad pensabas que nos íbamos a separar así? — la feliz y amable voz de Harumi se escucha luego de ello, a la par que esta junto con las demás dejaban los sacos de dormir al lado de la propia cama de Sayuri— sé que te gusta dormir delante de la chimenea, pero… creo que no estaría mal que en un futuro compartieras habitación con Hiyori, no me gusta que duermas sola— reconoció ahora un poco más pensativa la mujer, mientras que Sayuri, ahora sentada en su pequeño colchón, la observaba curiosa.

—Y así mandamos a Takeshi a dormir afuera— dijo en carcajadas la hermana de cierto personaje, trayendo consigo otras risas por parte de las demás chicas, excepto por parte de cierta Fennekin la cual, una vez que se giró levemente hacia la misma, frunce su ceño de manera tenue tras aquellas palabras dichas hacia el joven de ojos verdes, a la par que las mejillas de la propia pokémon se inflaban.

—Ya… Ya… solo era una broma, pero no me desagradaría tener una habitación para nosotras solas de todas maneras— reconoció nuevamente Hiyori a la par que acariciaba la frente de Sayuri, la cual solo volvió a recostarse en su cama, sin separar su vista del resto.

—" _Bueno… ya hablaremos de eso en otra ocasión, es hora de dormir, mañana tenemos que ir temprano al mercado, recuerden"_ —dijo ahora Haruko por telepatía hacia Sayuri y Hiyori, las cuales asintieron ante lo mismo, mientras que estas y el resto de igual manera comenzaban a meterse en sus respectivos sacos conforme los bostezos emergían cada vez con mayor prevalencia, no pasando mucho cuando, finalmente, todos dieron por terminada aquella noche llena de descubrimientos y retos…

Dando con ello el pronto comienzo a los siguientes.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los ruidos propios de la capital se escuchaban a su alrededor… ya siendo las nueve y media de la mañana, la vida en la capital comenzaba a emerger con normalidad, a la par que tanto Yoshiro como el resto de los hombres ahora se encontraban ya de camino hacia la municipalidad de aquella ciudad, estando estos en el mismo vehículo en el cual fueron transportados cuando llegaron el primer día.

La mirada del Zoroark era la única que se encontraba puesta sobre el vacío en dirección hacia la ventana de aquel vehículo, a la par que observaba los edificios y las propias personas que comenzaban su labor durante aquel día.

—Va a ser algo bastante ajetreado…— la voz de Naoto comenzaba a escucharse dentro de aquel vehículo, mientras que este se encontraba sentado y encorvado a la par que tenía sus dedos entrelazados— Antiguamente la noticia de que existía el primer pokémon alcalde apenas y se había hecho saber por la falta de confirmación por parte de Hotaru, pero ahora que se confirmó con la respuesta e imagen de Yoshiro… todos los medios intentarán estar al tanto de la asamblea y de este, no creo que les tenga que mencionar el mar de periodistas que habrá cuando nos bajemos en la municipalidad— Naoto se dirigía hacia Yoshiro y Ryo, mientras que el Zoroark no despegaba su mirada de aquella ventana, a la par que Ryo se mantenía serio a la vez que fruncía el ceño.

—Será mejor que ustedes esperen aquí …— dijo ahora Ryo hacia Takeshi y el Riolu con su mismo nombre, mientras que estos quedaron un tanto atónitos ante aquellas palabras, sin saber qué responder, en parte porque estaba más que claro que el pequeño pokémon quería acompañar a su padre, mientras que incluso Takeshi, no demostrándolo tan notoriamente por su propia edad, de igual manera tenía deseos de entrar a la municipalidad.

—Esta vez sin trucos, Ryo… hablo enserio— dijo ahora Takeru hacia el pequeño Riolu ahora de mejillas infladas, mientras que este únicamente asintió de manera leve para después sentir como la mano de Naoto, con su guante puesto obviamente, se posaba sobre su cabeza y la acariciaba en forma de juego.

—No nos tardaremos tanto… además, no te perderás de mucho, esas asambleas son bien aburridas— dijo Naoto hacia el Riolu como forma de ánimo, mientras que Ryo únicamente lanzó un suspiro luego de aquellas palabras, solamente para después asentir ahora con mayor seguridad y una pequeña sonrisa ante la caricia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El constante barullo causado por las incontables cámaras sacando las determinadas fotografías que encabezarían los periódicos del día siguiente solo aumentaban la propia tensión que se respiraba en las afueras de la municipalidad, siendo esta un edificio de proporciones bastante más exuberantes que el de Hotaru, a la par que una ancha escalera de varios peldaños era el lugar donde el sin fin de periodistas daban sus respectivas noticias en frente de las cámaras de televisión ante la aparición del primer alcalde pokémon en las puertas de la municipalidad de la capital.

El tiempo para aquel momento había llegado… no pasó mucho cuando el barullo comenzó a aumentar considerablemente conforme el vehículo el cual transportaba a Yoshiro y al resto finalmente estacionara a pocos centímetros de la vereda al lado de dichas escaleras, mientras que el ruido del constante sacar de fotografías hacia dicho vehículo aumentaba a la par que, como si de un breve momento de paz se tratase, las palabras se sosegaron una vez que la puerta de aquel auto se abrió… siendo el primero en salir Naoto, para después ser continuado por Ryo.

Tanto hombres como mujeres al mando de relatar las noticias que estaban siendo transmitidas en vivo en aquel lugar, rápidamente comenzaban a mencionar la entrada del alcalde de Nerito, a la par que, la presencia de Ryo, solo hacía mencionar a los respectivos periodistas sobre si acaso se presentaría el antes mencionado y esperado pokémon, llegando incluso a sospechar la posibilidad de que solo Ryo fuese el que apareciese en el lugar, mientras que, ya apareciendo de igual manera, fue Takeru el que le continuó al propio Ryo una vez que este se bajó del vehículo, volviendo a exaltar a los periodistas, mientras que estos relataban la relación que tanto el Lucario como el humano compartían, mencionando de manera muy efímera la existencia del estado aural, ya que incluso los propios medios desconocían la historia habida tras aquel poder; sin embargo, esto no evitaba el que mencionaran la "fuerte" relación que compartía el Lucario con el humano y viceversa, como también el que Ryo fue el principal causante de la "inclusión" que lentamente los pokémon tenían en el pueblo de Hotaru.

Los comentarios iban y venían, sin embargo, incluso los periodistas comenzaban a extrañarse en el momento en el que notan que Naoto era el único que se alejaba de aquellos dos últimos que salieron del vehículo, a la par que Ryo y Takeru se quedaban estáticos y con el mentón en alto y la mirada puesta hacia la entrada de la municipalidad, sin desviar sus ojos en lo absoluto ante la gran cantidad de personas que ahí se encontraban, a la par que estaban a ambos lados de la puerta abierta del automóvil del cual salieron.

No tardando mucho en silenciarse por breves momentos el lugar nuevamente… cuando es finalmente Yoshiro el que hacía presencia en aquel lugar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El constante barullo, ya de por sí presente antes de que el propio pokémon emergiera, una vez que el intuido alcalde por parte de los entrevistadores puso un pie fuera de aquel vehículo, las voces comenzaron a acrecentarse y aumentar su volumen conforme un sinfín de información y descripciones físicas del propio Zoroark comenzaban a distribuirse en todos los noticieros para los que los periodistas trabajaban.

Las palabras "Zoroark" e "ilusiones" eran las que más se repetían… si bien estaba más que claro el que las palabras de mal gusto no debían ser transmitidas en los medios de comunicación ahí existentes, aquello no significaba que varios "comentarios" de diversas índoles comenzaran a emerger en son de las características de aquel alcalde que finalmente se mostraba ante el mundo.

La duda y secretismo junto con la propia seriedad y oscuridad que el propio Zoroark otorgaba por su presencia, no hacía más que generar dudas y conclusiones precipitadas acerca de la personalidad de aquel ser que se mostraba en silencio y erguido en sus pasos hacia la municipalidad.

No era de extrañarse el que los periodistas comenzaran a demostrar intenciones de acercarse hacia Ryo con el fin de buscar respuestas hacia las propias dudas del alcalde de Hotaru, ya que estos daban bien por hecho de que aquel pokémon era incapaz de comunicarse con otros humanos, dando con ello otro sin fin de preguntas ante la propia inoperancia que aquello conduciría hacia cualquiera que ostentara aquel puesto en un pueblo humano, obviamente desconociendo la propia telepatía dada por el aura de Takeru.

Sin embargo… ya fuera por propia inercia, los periodistas lentamente comenzaban a exaltarse en el instante en que, cuando estos se encontraban bastante cerca del espacio personal de dichos seres, sus cuerpos como tales lentamente comenzaban a sentirse más pesados…

No era algo invasivo ni notorio… Naoto y Ryo junto con Takeru ya lo habían conversado antes de que salieran de aquel vehículo, no serían capaces de someter a aquellas personas al peso que de por sí sus auras, sin necesidad de activar el estado aural debido a que solo la expulsaban de sus cuerpos, causaban hacia su alrededor; sin embargo, Ryo y Takeru fueron lo suficientemente delicados y eficaces a la hora de apoyarse en la propia "presencia" que estos tenían, para que así sirviera de excusa ante la "razón" por la cual los periodistas no se acercaban demasiado hacia aquellos hombres, pero no evitando el que, a pesar de todo, estos se encontraran a una distancia lo suficientemente cerca como para incitar el buscar una respuesta por parte de los hombres antes mencionados, sin evitar de igual manera el que los periodistas lanzaran un sinfín de preguntas respecto, ya sea del linaje del propio Zoroark, como también las implicancias de su actual cargo.

—No se responderán preguntas— fueron las únicas y serias palabras dadas por Ryo ante el mar de preguntas antes narradas, no evitando con ello el que los periodistas continuaran en su, un tanto hostigosa, labor.

Yoshiro ni siquiera se dignaba a chocar su mirada con algunos de los ahí presentes… su mirada únicamente estaba puesta en las enormes puertas de la entrada de la municipalidad de la Capital, a la par que estos continuaban subiendo dichas escaleras.

Sin embargo, incluso el Zoroark no pudo evitar fruncir su ceño luego de que "aquella" pregunta comenzara a ser emitida por varios periodistas en su desorden antes relatado.

" _¿No cree que un humano ocuparía mejor su cargo?"_

Pero… luego de ello, las preguntas no se detuvieron a pesar de todo.

" _¿Ha aplicado ilusiones hacia algún humano?"_

" _Dicen que los Zoroark son los reyes de las ilusiones, ¿Qué les hace pensar que no les está colocando en una ilusión ahora mismo?"_

" _¿Por qué confían en un pokémon?"_

No importaba que tan maduro o comportado se encontraba el Zoroark en aquellos momentos, Ryo desviaba su mirada levemente a ratos hacia el propio Yoshiro, ignorando por completo las preguntas dadas por aquellos periodistas, a la par que el mismo no era ignorante del leve ceño fruncido por parte del rojinegro pokémon ante aquellas preguntas, sin embargo, el serio actuar del propio Yoshiro junto con su constante caminar, solo demostraban la clara superación del pokémon ante aquellas insinuaciones… estaba más que claro el que Yoshiro no se doblegaría ante aquello…

Había experimentado cosas completamente peores, como para verse minorizado por semejantes pequeñeces.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

No pasó mucho hasta que, finalmente, los cuatro hombres comenzaran a cruzar las puertas de la municipalidad… si bien el barullo llegó a ser casi ensordecedor para aquellos que se encontraron en el centro de aquellas escaleras, una vez que cruzaron aquella entrada y las puertas se cerraran luego de ello, el ruido fue completamente sosegado por las propias características que poseía la misma estructura de aquella enorme construcción.

Las primeras imágenes eran fundamentales… incluso a pesar del barullo antes mencionado, no fue difícil de percibir para aquellos personajes las normales voces que circulaban adentro de la municipalidad, ya fuese de una charla común o ya de plano a conversaciones más formales…

Pero fue completamente claro… cuando todas estas se silenciaron una vez que Yoshiro entró en aquel lugar.

 **.**

 **.**

Las miradas no tardaron mucho en aparecer… la presión sobre los hombros del propio Zoroark aumentaban exponencialmente conforme el silencio se volvía cada vez más presente, a la par que el mismo intentaba mantener su vista enfocada hacia Naoto, mientras que sujetaba con fuerza su pequeño maletín.

—Vengan por acá… debe seguir siendo igual de orgullosa, no creo que nos venga a recibir— la voz de Ryo fue capaz de escucharse hasta el último rincón de aquel sector, trayendo consigo uno que otro mirar por parte de los silenciosos hombres que ahí se encontraban, ante la clara falta de formalidad de las palabras de aquel ya bien conocido hombre por parte de los funcionarios de la municipalidad.

—Cuida tu boca… Kurogane— una femenina y levemente grave voz se escuchó pocos segundos después de que Ryo dijera aquellas palabras, haciendo que todos los que se encontraban en la entrada de aquella municipalidad se giraran hacia la dirección opuesta a la que se dirigía Ryo... siendo este el primero en darse vuelta a la par que comenzaba a caminar hacia el origen de dichas palabras, no pasando mucho cuando el resto hizo lo mismo de igual manera.

Viendo a una mujer de negra y larga cabellera y ojos del mismo color, de pie a pocos metros de los mismos, mientras que su formal e impoluto rostro solo hacían demostrar una mayor seriedad y frialdad a sus blancas y delgadas mejillas.

—Ha pasado tiempo… Suzume, te vez bastante bien— dijo Ryo en un relajado tono a la par que el mismo se acercaba a la mujer, solamente para ser respondido con un ceño fruncido por parte de la esta.

—Veo que tu lengua sigue siendo tan inapropiada como tu respetabilidad— las palabras de aquella mujer descolocan levemente al hombre de marrones ojos, a la par que Takeru solamente lanzó una escondida y casi imperceptible carcajada en forma de bufido ante la victoria de la mujer en aquel "combate verbal" en contra de su amigo — y por desgracia veo que sigues empatizando con estas criaturas…— Aquella mujer mantenía activa su escurridiza y serpenteante lengua, a la par que esta se giraba hacia aquellos pokémon que se encontraban a unos cuantos metros del hombre— ¿Ya finalmente estás considerando en volver a tomar el puesto de alcalde de Hotaru?— volvió a preguntar la mujer una vez que retiró la mirada de aquellos pokémon y las volviera a poner sobre Ryo, el cual mantenía ahora una actitud más seria ante aquellas palabras.

—" _Veo que lo formal y respetuoso solo se queda en su atuendo… digo, incluso a mí me enseñaron de cachorro a tener un mínimo de educación a la hora de hablar con los demás, supongo que no todos fuimos educados de la misma manera"_ — la voz de Yoshiro, tan cortante como exaltante, llama la atención tanto de Ryo como de Suzume, a la par que la mujer, con su rostro casi inalterado luego de tales palabras, simplemente volvió a posar sus ojos con los del Zoroark, mientras que este de igual manera los tenía puestos sobre la mujer, a la par que el resto solo comenzaba a sentir como la propia tensión comenzaba a acumularse en el ambiente.

Ryo le daba la espalda al Zoroark, este no se esperaba en lo absoluto el que aquel pokémon dijera aquellas palabras, mucho menos al saber un poco de la propia historia personal de la mujer; sin embargo, ya había sido completamente tarde desde el instante en el que el Zoroark había decidido finalmente hablar, haciendo que Ryo cerrara sus ojos a la par que lanzaba un suspiro una vez que notó a la propia mujer de cabellera negra comenzar a caminar hacia el respectivo pokémon.

—Al menos puedo darme el lujo de llevar un atuendo correspondiente para una situación como esta… y no simplemente estar desnudo con un pequeño maletín e intentando aparentar algo que no soy— la picuda voz de la mujer nuevamente comenzaba a escucharse, dejando en claro dicha característica prevaleciente en la propia, mientras que en el rostro de Yoshiro se mantenía una seria actitud junto con su ceño fruncido de igual manera— Así que… tú eres el pokémon que tomó el lugar de Ryo, ¿Has pensado tener un poco más de decoro y vestirte como un humano?, digo… al fin y al cabo, si tanto quieres imitarnos, al menos deberías hacerlo no tan mal, ¿No crees?— dijo en un tono sin importancia Suzume, mientras que esta se encontraba a pocos centímetros del Zoroark, exaltando y molestando levemente a los hombres que se encontraban a su alrededor, mientras que Ryo era el único que demostraba su desapruebo mediante una mueca de fastidio.

—" _Generalmente mi pelaje debería ser más que suficiente para ocultar mis partes íntimas, nunca he tenido problema con ello con otras personas a decir verdad… pero nunca pensé que alguien sería capaz de buscarlos tanto con la mirada a como lo hace usted, al parecer; No me está dando una buena primera impresión, siendo honestos, señora Suzume…"_ — La voz del Zoroark descolocó completamente a las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor, a la par que Ryo no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada silenciosa ante las impertinentes palabras del pokémon las cuales, si bien lo eran, fueron una clara y merecida respuesta a las dichas en anterioridad por Suzume, solamente para después extrañar de manera leve al Zoroark una vez que la mujer acerca su rostro un poco más hacia el mismo.

— _Ten mucho cuidado con las palabras que uses conmigo, pokémon… te dirigirás hacia a mí como la alcaldesa de La Capital, ¿Me escuchaste?_ — el susurro con un leve tono amenazante emana de los labios de Suzume, mientras que los ojos de Yoshiro junto con sus facciones como tal no se alteraban ante aquellas palabras.

—" _Y tú te dirigirás hacia mí como el alcalde de Hotaru… o si no… creo que esta asamblea va a ser muuuuy larga"_ — reconoció con ceño fruncido y sonrisa desafiante el Zoroark hacia la mujer que se encontraba adelante del propio pokémon, a la par que ambas desafiantes voluntades chocaban entre sí por la imponencia que una ejercía sobre la otra, sin dictaminar un ganador por el propio poder de ambos.

Siendo una pequeña y vanidosa carcajada mezclada con una leve sonrisa, la única respuesta dada por parte de aquella mujer.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aquí termina el cap, amigos… espero les haya gustado, y ya volveremos el próximo sábado ^-^**

Zephyr Exe **Qué te digo… espero que este cap haya tenido más cosas que resaltar XD, (y te haya gustado la verdad, ¡Eso es lo más importante para mí! :3). ¡Gracias por comentar de igual manera! ^-^**

Lord fire 123 **Hanako es muy pervertida cuando se lo propone u-u (pobre Haruko), y sí… Sayuri es muuuy inocente, es la ley del peque en esta historia XD jajajjaja, y bueno… quizás sea como ellas o quizás no u uno nunca sabe e-e. Y lamento el que perdieras la apuesta… pero como viste Yoshiro perdió u-u, si somos sinceros yo también quería que ganara (y eso que soy el que escribe la historia :v) pero las cosas como son y las habilidades de Takeru le dieron la victoria… ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! :D**

 **Eso sería todo amigos y, sin más que decir… ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente cap! :D**


	9. Prejuicio y verdad

El tenue barullo proveniente de las personas caminando a su alrededor era todo lo que se escuchaba… a la par que el Riolu asomaba levemente su pequeña cabeza por sobre la ventana del vehículo dentro del cual tanto este como Takeshi aún se mantenían.

Ryo veía de reojo a aquellas personas que pasaban caminando en aquella vereda, a la par que el vehículo se encontraba estacionado a un par de cuadras de la municipalidad de la capital, no llamando la atención por parte de los hombres y mujeres que iban de camino a sus trabajos o simplemente paseaban por las calles de dicha ciudad.

El Riolu, pensando que lo observaban, miraba con recelo y precaución a través del vidrio polarizado el cual, por las propias características, era completamente imposible el que las personas del exterior supieran que estaban siendo vigiladas por el "escurridizo" pokémon, aunque claro… aquello no lo sabía el pequeño ser.

Takeshi, mientras tanto, simplemente se mantenía de brazos cruzados y con la mirada puesta en el vacío hacia adelante, a la par que en su mente varios pensamientos referentes a la asamblea lo molestaban lo suficiente como para no mantenerlo en calma.

El conductor de dicho automóvil, ya libre de sus deberes, no tardó mucho en quedarse dormido en su asiento ante el propio aburrimiento de la espera, habiendo claro dejado puesta una alarma para estar esperando a los alcaldes y a Ryo junto con Takeru una vez que la asamblea terminara a la hora estipulada.

Takeshi, mientras tanto, se giraba levemente hacia el pequeño Riolu, mientras que el pokémon se mantenía en sus curiosas miradas hacia el exterior, solo para sacar una carcajada en el joven ante lo mismo.

—Quieres salir de nuevo ¿Eh? —la pregunta, dicha con tal normalidad por parte de Takeshi, exaltó y avergonzó levemente las mejillas del Riolu una vez que este las escuchó, obviamente por lo claro del motivo de sus miradas, sin embargo, las palabras de su padre y abuelo aún perduraban en su cabeza, y esta vez estaba dispuesto a mantenerse firme en dichas órdenes a pesar de sus ganas por salir a explorar.

—" _No quiero desobedecer de nuevo a papá… le dije que no lo volvería a hacer"_ — dijo por telepatía, un poco cabizbajo, el Riolu.

—No creo que Yoshiro se enoje si vienes conmigo… la verdad, es que también estoy un poco aburrido aquí dentro, ¿Quieres dar una vuelta? Aún falta tiempo hasta que la asamblea termine— reconoció nuevamente Takeshi, exaltando a Ryo una vez dicho aquello, mientras que las pequeñas orejas del pokémon se levantaron como respuesta, solamente para llenar su mirada con un poco más de duda, contraponiéndose con la calmada y alegre de su tío.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Una enorme y redonda habitación, con forma de una especie de cono invertido, era aquella donde un sinfín de adultos representantes de los respectivos pueblos de la región se reunieron aquel día, a la par que las hileras de mesas, se repartían equitativamente a la vez que un cartel con el nombre de los distintos pueblos y ciudades se encontraba sobre cada una.

Leves murmullos apenas y se escuchaban… aquello no era lo usual, lo normal es que los saludos e incluso amables comentarios y calmado actuar se escucharan en las reuniones que los alcaldes y otros personajes de importante papel político en sus determinados pueblos y ciudades tenían en aquella municipalidad.

Sin embargo… en aquella situación, todos centraban su mirada en el pokémon que comenzaba a entrar por la puerta de la habitación, junto con Suzume, Ryo y Naoto.

Takeru se había quedado atrás… si bien no había nada en contra del propio pokémon, solo aquellos que tuvieran un determinado poder o relación con el estado de sus determinados pueblos podían ser partícipes de la asamblea que se efectuaría, por lo que el Lucario simplemente se quedó esperando en la propia entrada de la municipalidad, sin embargo, aquello no implicaba el que el astuto pokémon no estuviera al tanto de lo que ocurría en aquella habitación gracias a la conexión que el mismo poseía con Ryo, por lo que este simplemente se quedó sentado y meditando a la par, solo causando precaución por aquellos que pasaban por su lado, ya que todos en aquel lugar sabían que dicho Lucario era el acompañante de Ryo.

Y… por alguna razón, el simple pokémon dejaba en claro el que no era correcto molestarlo, consiguiéndolo solo con demostrar su clara presencia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El sonido de la saliva siendo tragada por Yoshiro una vez que nuevamente volvió a sentir todas aquellas miradas puestas sobre el mismo fue escuchada apenas por Ryo, a la par que estos, al igual que el resto de los participantes de dicha asamblea, luego de que varios segundos de incómodo silencio se formase, comenzaban a sentarse en sus respectivos asientos que se encontraban a un lado de las hileras de mesas antes mencionadas.

No tardaron mucho en encontrar el lugar de Hotaru… Naoto se había separado de Ryo y Yoshiro por claras razones, mientras que estos dos simplemente se encontraban en silencio una vez que se sentaron en su respectivo lugar.

No estaba de más el mencionar el que en el Zoroark, a pesar de su seguridad antes narrada, lentamente los nervios comenzaban a aumentar conforme las miradas y la pronta aproximación de la asamblea se hacía cada vez más presente.

Ryo no estaba ajeno a aquel sentir, el hombre simplemente observaba al Zoroark de reojo, mientras que la asamblea aún no comenzaba como tal.

— _Yoshiro… recuerda bien las palabras que nos dijiste ayer_ — el susurro de Ryo se escucha, a lo que Yoshiro solamente se gira hacia el hombre una vez que este habló— _Suzume no se irá con juegos, esta asamblea es por ti, e intentará sacarte de tus cabales con tal de encontrar razones o fundamentos para meter sus manos en Hotaru y cambiarte_ — Ryo seguía hablando conforme el tenue barullo del resto de las personas que se encontraban en la habitación se escuchaba, las cuales permanecían ignorantes de la conversación entre Ryo y Yoshiro.

Pero deteniendo la conversación de todos… en el momento en el que la iluminación de todo el sector comenzó a decrecer, a la par que aquella comenzaba a centrarse en el centro de dicha habitación…

Dando con ello… el comienzo de la asamblea.

 **.**

 **.**

—" _¿Algún último consejo?"_ — dijo Yoshiro en un tenue gruñido hacia Ryo, a la par que ambos observaban como era Suzume la que caminaba y se colocaba de pie y erguida en el centro del lugar.

— _Mantén la cabeza fría y…_ — Ryo se mantenía en silencio una vez dicho eso, a la par que este fruncía levemente el ceño una vez que notaba como la mirada de Suzume se posaba sobre la suya.

— _Nunca bajes tu mirada cuando veas a esa mujer_ — fueron las últimas palabras dadas por el hombre, antes de que el silencio se tornara absoluto en aquel lugar.

 **.**

 **.**

El casi ensordecedor silencio no duró demasiado… sin embargo, ante la seria mirada de aquella mujer puestas sobre aquel hombre y pokémon, el tiempo se ralentizaba por completo, como si de varios minutos se tratase.

—Alcaldes… concejales… déjenme, primero que nada, agradecerles su participación en esta importante asamblea— Suzume comenzaba a hablar, a la par que la misma desviaba su mirada de Ryo y Yoshiro, empezando así la clásica presentación— No muchas veces nos reunimos de esta manera para conversar y solucionar los problemas que existen en nuestra región, sin embargo, ya todos se habrán informado y visto sobre el suceso sin precedentes que actualmente está ocurriendo en el pueblo de Hotaru— Suzume no se iba con rodeos… sus palabras no tardaron mucho en dirigirse hacia el pokémon en el cual todos pensaban, a la par que nuevos susurros comenzaban a emitirse conforme la indirecta era dada.

—No los agobiaré con una larga charla introductoria… todos nosotros tenemos nuestras propias responsabilidades con nuestros pueblos y ciudades, y es por eso que nos debemos enfocar primordialmente en el hecho que nos convocó el día de hoy, y solucionarlo de la manera más pronta posible; por primera vez en la historia, un pokémon fue escogido como alcalde— Suzume, a la par que decía aquellas palabras, con un pequeño control en su mano derecha la cual tenía tras su espalda, encendía la luz que se encontraba sobre el sector en el que Yoshiro y Ryo se encontraban.

—" _M-Maldita tramposa"_ — Ryo, de brazos cruzados y rostro encabronado a la par que fingía una mala sonrisa, simplemente pensaba acerca de los claros trucos que utilizaba la alcaldesa de la capital con tal de aumentar el nerviosismo de Yoshiro y hacerlo sentir aún más observado de lo que ya estaba.

Pero dejándolo estático cuando, a la par que tocaba el brazo del mismo, la voz del Zoroark comenzó a escucharse en las mentes de todos los presentes, haciendo aquel acto únicamente gracias al aura del propio humano, ya que aquello consumía gran parte de la cantidad de aura que Takeru le había conferido anteriormente.

—" _Mi nombre es Yoshiro Kurogane, espero que nos podamos entender de la mejor manera… actualmente me enorgullezco de ser el alcalde del pueblo de Hotaru como bien mencionó la alcaldesa Suzume"_ — Yoshiro, habiéndolo dicho de pie, simplemente dejó varios segundos de silencio una vez dichas aquellas palabras, a la par que el mismo pokémon volvía a sentarse en su respectivo puesto.

No era algo raro de esperar… con el simple hecho de demostrar una voz, la inquietud y el nacer de nuevos susurros comenzaban a hacerse presente conforme los pensamientos florecían de igual manera…

Al fin y al cabo… un "animal" no es capaz de comunicarse de esa manera **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suzume simplemente se quedó en silencio de igual manera una vez que Yoshiro habló… sus ojos y ceño fruncido únicamente recalcaban el tenue enfado que la propia mujer adquiría, no porque encontrara un insulto oculto en las palabras del Zoroark… sino porque no esperaba el que el propio pokémon dijera palabra alguna ante la presión de nuevamente estar siendo observado por aquellas dudosas miradas.

El silencio no duró más de unos cuantos segundos, hasta que, finalmente, no fue sino la voz de Naoto la que comenzó a escucharse en el otro extremo de la sala, teniendo un pequeño micrófono en su mesa al igual que el resto de los alcaldes que ahí se encontraban, y pudiendo hablar visto que ninguno de los demás se animaba a hacerlo.

—Supongo que ya al menos se ve que Yoshiro es alguien con quien se puede hablar y razonar ¿No es así? — preguntó el joven con un leve y casi indetectable tono de arrogancia deduciendo claramente y de manera efectiva la razón de la clara exaltación vista por parte de los oyentes, a la par que Suzume ahora se giraba hacia el mismo alcalde de Nerito.

—El que un pokémon sea capaz de decir algunas palabras por telepatía gracias al aura de los Lucario, no implica que sea capaz de manejar y dirigir un pueblo por su cuenta— La alcaldesa de la capital no se contuvo en sus argumentos, a la par que nuevamente los susurros nacientes del resto de participantes comenzaban a escucharse nuevamente, mientras que Ryo se mantenía refunfuñón y de brazos cruzados ante lo mismo.

—" _Entonces… ¿Qué quieres que haga para demostrarte que si soy capaz?"_ — la voz de Yoshiro nuevamente volvió a escucharse en la mente de todos, dejando en silencio y levemente estupefacto al resto de oyentes por el propio actuar del pokémon, ya que el mismo no demostraba sentirse inferior en lo absoluto ante la presencia de la mujer más poderosa de la región.

No era algo normal para ellos… ya de por sí la relación que los humanos poseían con los pokémon en la mayoría de los pueblos, si bien no todos, eran bastante malas de por sí, ya sea de un bando hacia otro, por temas de comida o deforestación… no era de extrañarse que las confrontaciones existieran en varios lugares, aún luego de haber prohibido la esclavitud pokémon, el odio persistía…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Y he ahí… un pokémon con el título de alcalde.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suzume ni siquiera se había dignado a observar a Yoshiro, esta simplemente se mantenía observando a Naoto, a la par que su penetrante mirada y ceño fruncido únicamente reflejaba el enojo ante el ser que simpatizaba con aquel Zoroark.

—Quiero comenzar una votación para determinar si el pokémon "Yoshiro Kurogane" debe ser o no destituido del poder otorgado por la población de Hotaru como su alcalde— fueron las únicas palabras que emergieron por la garganta de aquella mujer.

 **.**

 **.**

Antes de que Ryo comenzara a abalanzarse encabronado hacia ella.

 **.**

 **.**

O bueno… si es que Yoshiro no lo sujeta con brusquedad de su nuca y lo pega en la silla al instante en el que notó aquel impertinente actuar ya conocido por parte del hombre, mientras que el Zoroark lo silenciaba gracias a sus ilusiones una vez que el "adulto" empezaba a soltar un sinfín de improperios hacia la mujer los cuales es preferible no mencionar en este relato.

Estaba claro el que Ryo decía y actuaba de dicha manera ya que sabía que Yoshiro lo detendría… aunque bueno, no es del todo seguro afirmar lo último…

—" _¡Por suerte me dices a mí que mantenga la cabeza fría!"_ — gritaba bastante encabronado Yoshiro por la actitud de Ryo mediante telepatía únicamente hacia el mismo, a la par que este apresaba al humano en sus sombras, invisibles para el resto, con tal de mantenerlo estático y en silencio.

—" _¡Yo ya no soy el alcalde! ¡¿Acaso te imaginas lo que tenía que soportar todas las veces que me tenía que reunir con esa mujer?!"_ — decía el encabronado hombre retenido.

—¿Bajo qué condiciones comienzas una votación de destitución? — la voz de Naoto nuevamente comenzaba a escucharse, llamando así la atención del resto—Las leyes estipulan que deben demostrarse actos de inoperancia o negligencia para determinar una orden de ese calibre— Naoto, demostrando una actitud completamente más madura y seria a como se le veía en su tiempo libre, tenía sus dedos entrelazados a la par que se colocaba ambas delante de su boca, adquiriendo aquella pensativa postura ante la propia situación en la que se encontraba.

—Las leyes también dicen que el alcalde electo debe ser un ciudadano **normal** del pueblo e inscrito en el que se elige… y no creo que él cumpla con dichas condiciones— Suzume, en su seria actitud, nuevamente dirigiéndose hacia Naoto, miraba de reojo al pokémon el cual de igual manera la observaba.

—" _Yoshiro, sácame de esto…"_ — Ryo, con su ceño fruncido y estando este aún aprisionado por las sombras del Zoroark, llama la atención del mismo, a la par que el pokémon simplemente frunce su ceño un tanto preocupado, pero solamente para después soltar a aquel hombre una vez que notó la seria mirada que ahora se enmarcaba en su rostro.

—Yoshiro es legalmente un ciudadano del pueblo de Hotaru, él…— Ryo se detuvo por unos momentos tras aquellas palabras, llamando de igual manera la atención del resto de oyentes por lo mismo— él está registrado como mi ahijado… y eso fue hecho durante los años en los que yo era alcalde— las palabras dichas por el hombre no tardaron mucho en causar una leve sonrisa tanto por parte de Yoshiro y Naoto, mientras que el Zoroark simplemente lanzaba un suspiro a la par que cerraba sus ojos ante ello, a la vez que Suzume simplemente hacía una leve mueca de disgusto ante aquellas palabras— no importa cómo lo veas… ¡Tienes que tener mejores fundamentos que el solo decir que es un pokémon como para poder realizar una votación de destitución! — dijo un tanto más subido de tono Ryo, dejando así un breve momento de silencio tras aquellas palabras, incluso sosegando los susurros antes mencionados.

—Esto…— Una tenue voz emergió nuevamente, casi en el mismo instante en el que Suzume iba a comenzar a hablar, a lo que todos se giran hacia un determinado sector en el momento en el que una nueva luz se enciende por obra del propio ser que emitía aquellas palabras, dejando ver a un hombre del cual los años de experiencia resaltaban en sus incontables arrugas y cabello encanecido, pero no evitando el que del mismo un aura de respeto emanase, resaltando además por la larga y blanca barba que emergía de su mentón y que le llegaba fácilmente hasta su vientre— No creo que lleguemos a un acuerdo mediante esos argumentos, como bien dices, Ryo…— su ronca voz, digna de su edad, ahora se dirigía tanto hacia Suzume como hacia Ryo y Yoshiro— Entiendo lo que quieres defender, Yoshiro… y para serte honesto… no pareces alguien de mal corazón, pero… tienes que entender nuestra clara preocupación ya esto que es algo nuevo para nosotros…— decía entre pequeños lapsos el hombre, debido primordialmente a su calmada y paciente actitud— Creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que los pokémon y los humanos no hemos tenido una muy buena relación… aun cuando se prohibió la esclavitud hace ya treinta años… si vamos a comenzar a confiar en un pokémon de esta manera… necesitamos tener fundamentos claros de que eres capaz de hacerlo, Yoshiro— la voz del anciano comenzaba a sosegarse una vez que dio su punto de vista, a la par que Yoshiro tenía su vista puesta sobre el propio hombre, mirándolo a la par con un leve toque de asombro ante la clara disponibilidad que demostraba el humano en su actuar, ya que desde un principio el propio Zoroark pensaba que nadie, a excepción del propio Naoto o Ryo, lo "apoyarían" de esa manera.

—No importa como lo plantees, Hibiki…— ahora era una nueva voz la que emergía de entre el resto, junto con de igual manera el encender de la luz del sector en el cual provenía, desviando la mirada de todos para después notar a un hombre de baja estatura y robusto cuerpo, denotando una edad un poco menor a la de Ryo en aquel entonces— Los pokémon son seres que deben convivir con los suyos… humanos con pokémon, no importa como inicien sus relaciones, sin importar cuanto cariño exista en un comienzo, la historia nos ha dicho que todo ello termina finalmente en odio y sed de venganza… ese es el camino que condujo a la esclavitud y a la muerte de varias vidas por ambos bandos hace ya varios años atrás; opino lo mismo que Suzume… Yoshiro no debería tener un cargo que solo a uno de nosotros le corresponde— sentenció finalmente el hombre de tosca actitud, a la par que el serio rostro de Suzume asentía ante aquellas palabras, volviendo a chocar su mirada con la de Yoshiro, notando como el propio fruncía levemente el ceño ante el desánimo causado por aquellas palabras.

—Los pokémon fueron causante de un sinfín de perdidas monetarias por la destrucción de fábricas o edificaciones que se construían para aumentar el comercio entre las regiones… aún después de que se prohibiera la esclavitud y dichas empresas no lo cometieran… no estamos listos para tal grado de inclusión— Suzume se apoyaba en las palabras dichas por el hombre antes mencionado, a la vez que varios susurros de los cuales el asentir se corroboraba, lentamente comenzaban a esbozar una pequeña y levemente detectable sonrisa de satisfacción en la propia mujer.

Yoshiro, un tanto más indignado por claras razones, comenzaba a dar indicios de alzar la voz ante aquellas indirectas que se lanzaban en su contra… solo para quedar estático cuando es la mano de Ryo la que se posa en su hombro, causando que el pokémon se girara hacia el mismo y notara cómo el hombre negaba levemente con su cabeza, a la par que el mismo no desviaba su mirada con la de esa mujer.

—Creo que está mal deducir que, por ser un pokémon, va a ejercer mal como alcalde…— ahora era una nueva voz, ahora femenina, la que llamaba la atención del resto a excepción del propio Ryo, el cual había sentido "aquel" apoyo naciente del aura del ser que ahora hablaba, a la par que una nueva luz se encendía, para después mostrar a una mujer de unos treinta años, de cabellera roja y de rostro un tanto tosco de igual manera junto con varias pecas resaltando en el mismo— varios "humanos" fueron simples generadores de problemas y abusos de poder, por no mencionar casos como el de Taichi Takanashi en la propia Hotaru o el de Teijo Mori en Nerito…— la mujer, con una actitud y presencia casi similar a la de la propia Suzume, imponía un respeto tal, que incluso los susurros se detuvieron cuando esta habló, caso el cual no se había cumplido tras las palabras del último hombre que había hablado— sé y entiendo la propia desconfianza que causa en todos nosotros el hecho de que un pokémon sea alcalde, pero razones como las que dice Kenshi o Suzume no son sino más que simples prejuicios bastante inapropiados para el cargo que estos poseen, con todo respeto— las palabras de la mujer, una vez que se detuvieron, nuevamente fue el origen de un sinfín de susurros cada vez más fuertes ante la clara opinión de la propia mujer.

—Quiero conocer a Yoshiro… cualquier elección o votación que se ejerza sin saber algo de él lo considero una falta de respeto para todos los que nos encontramos aquí y fuimos confiados como alcaldes de nuestros propios pueblos o ciudades…— fueron las últimas palabras dichas por aquella mujer, haciendo que Ryo se girara hacia la misma una vez que esta terminó de hablar, a la par que esta de igual manera se giraba hacia el hombre…

A lo que esta simplemente guiñó rápidamente con su ojo derecho hacia el hombre de ojos marrones.

Vamos… no era como si Ryo no tuviera otros amigos y contactos aparte de Nerito.

 **.**

 **.**

Ryo únicamente sonrió y cerró sus ojos como señal de agradecimiento hacia las palabras de aquella mujer, a la par que el susurro que se había generado nuevamente comenzaba ahora a dar a entender una actitud a favor de las últimas palabras escuchadas, mientras que ahora era Suzume la que comenzaba a fruncir el ceño por lo obvio.

—¿Y qué esperas, Akane…? ¡¿Convertir esta asamblea en una entrevista?! — alzó la voz un poco más Suzume, junto además con un leve tono de burla luego de que aquella mujer, ahora de nombre revelado, hablase, a la par que esta simplemente entrecruzaba sus brazos a la vez que adquiría una postura dominante y que imponía un gran respeto.

—¡Es exactamente lo que digo! — la voz de Akane, más que un simple grito, su grave tono y prepotente actitud callaban a cualquiera que intentase oponerse a su palabra— ¡Si vamos a estar opinando y votando solo por una imagen o por el origen de alguien, me llega a dar incluso vergüenza el que siquiera personas que ostentan cargos como nosotros pensemos algo así! — la voz de Akane opacó por unos segundos la de Suzume, siendo incluso capaz el que la propia mujer diera un paso hacia atrás ante la prepotencia de la primera.

Uno de los ayudantes que acompañaba a Akane, visto las claras consecuencias que traían las palabras de su alcaldesa, simplemente puso su mano en la espalda de la mujer, a la par que le daba la señal de su clara alza de tono innecesario, a lo que la alcaldesa únicamente lanza un suspiro como respuesta.

—No digo que el que un pokémon sea alcalde no sea algo raro… y es por eso que tenemos que tomar medidas como investigar o entrevistar a Yoshiro con tal de obtener una opinión justa respecto a si esta nueva forma de inclusión debería ser abolida— Akane, ya más calmada, guardó silencio luego de dichas palabras, a la par que los susurros u otras voces de similar índole se habían sosegado de igual manera.

Suzume no decía nada… su ceño fruncido y mirada de mal gusto fácilmente reflejaban sus claros sentimientos, a la par que nuevamente volvía a posar su mirada en Yoshiro, el cual solo hacía lo mismo, aunque con un actuar un tanto más serio.

—Los que quieran realizar una votación sin requerir una "entrevista"… que levanten la mano— fueron las únicas palabras dichas por Suzume, no tardando mucho en llamar la atención de la propia Akane, la cual fue interrumpida al instante por la propia alcaldesa de la capital.

—Esto sigue siendo una democracia… si la mayoría encuentra mejor una medida que tú no consideres correcta, entonces no puedes objetar, punto final— ni siquiera se dignó a observarla una vez que dijo aquellas palabras, a la par que Suzume comenzaba lentamente a alzar su mano como forma de aprobación ante aquella votación que se realizaba.

El silencio formado únicamente hacía aumentar la tensión en el lugar… a la par que unos a otros se miraban constantemente en son de ver quién sería el primero en levantar la mano… no pasando mucho cuando finalmente Kenshi fue el siguiente en alzar con decisión su mano…

Junto con otro… y otro… y así, sucesivamente…

 **.**

 **.**

La rapidez con la que todas aquellas manos se alzaban solo hacía aumentar los nervios en el propio Yoshiro, a la par que, desde lo más profundo de su ser, incluso había una parte que imploraba para que aquellas manos alzándose se detuvieran ya que, si la votación por la cual Suzume mencionaba se llegaba a realizar… era muy probable que las manos que se estuvieran levantando en aquella ocasión…

Se levantarían también en su contra en la siguiente.

 **.**

 **.**

Aunque bueno… ni siquiera Yoshiro pudo evitar el no lanzar un leve suspiro en el instante en el que solo un aproximado del treinta y ocho por ciento de las personas que se encontraban en aquella enorme sala habían levantado finalmente su mano.

 **.**

 **.**

Ninguna palabra se escuchó luego de que la última mano se alzara… si bien la postura había quedado clara… nadie tenía consciencia sobre "qué" hacer específicamente en aquel instante, a lo que iba a ser Ryo el que comenzaría a hablar con un leve tono sarcástico ante la clara derrota de la mujer, solo para después ser interrumpido por la misma.

—¿Entonces qué… no van a preguntar nada?— Suzume, comienzo a hablar a la par que se apoyaba levemente en la mesa que se encontraba en su lugar— Comiencen a dar sus preguntas si es que así lo desean… si soy la única que le pregunta después dirán que solo yo quiero cuestionarlo, así que adelante… que se haga lo que la voluntad general desee— la mujer, de mala gana, simplemente se levantó del lugar en donde estaba apoyada para después sentarse en la silla al lado de la propia mesa, a la par que se encorvaba y entrecruzaba sus dedos en señal de silencio y espera.

Luego de ello, no estaba de más el decir que el silencio luego de aquellas palabras fue más que claro, si bien la mayoría consideraba que era necesario averiguar más acerca del pokémon, estos no sabían qué preguntas utilizar primero con tal de obtener dicha información, sin embargo, conforme los segundos de duda pasaron, no tardaron mucho en emerger las preguntas.

—¿Qué edad tienes actualmente, Yoshiro? — si bien aquella información era fácilmente adquirible en los datos del propio pokémon en su registro, no era algo malo con lo que comenzar, por lo que aquella pregunta fue la primera en escucharse proveniente de otro alcalde el cual sus características o nombre no son relevantes para esta historia en específico.

—" _Tengo veinte años…"_ — no tardó en responder el propio Zoroark, un tanto preocupado ante la baja edad que representaban aquellos números, pero no siendo justificable para los propios pokémon, ya que obviamente su madurez era considerablemente más rápida que con los seres humanos, sin embargo, aquello no era algo que necesariamente el resto comprendía— _"P-Pero… evolucioné a la edad de tres, la madurez en nosotros avanza más rápido que con ustedes, espero no se confundan con mi edad respecto a eso…"_ — se excusó prontamente el pokémon.

—No lo hice, no te preocupes— fue lo último que dijo aquel que preguntó lo último, a lo que Yoshiro únicamente le asiente para después sentir como otras preguntas comenzaban a emerger.

—¿Tuviste alguna clase de educación, Yoshiro? — ahora era la voz de Akane la que se hacía presente, ahora un tanto más afable hacia el propio pokémon, el cual posaba su mirada en la de dicha mujer.

—" _Ryo y Harumi me educaron… aprendí a leer y escribir, junto con las matemáticas básicas; lo que sé de cómo ejercer de alcalde lo aprendí gracias a Naoto y su padre, Kaito"_ —Fue la pronta respuesta dada por Yoshiro hacia la pecosa mujer, la cual solamente lanza una risueña carcajada luego de escuchar aquello.

—No sé que esperar de esos dos alcaldes la verdad, aunque me parece bien de momento…— dijo entre tenues carcajadas Akane, a la par que Naoto simplemente se encontraba amurrado y levemente fastidiado ante la fanfarrona mujer, a la par que miraba hacia otra dirección por la propia indirecta, mientras que Ryo lanzaba varias risas sin importarle el que estas resonaran en el sector… ya que no estaba de más el decir el que aquel hombre no le importaba perder la informalidad, incluso en aquellas situaciones.

—Esto… ¿Cómo fue que te terminaste relacionando con los seres humanos de esta manera? — una nueva pregunta nacida ahora por la voz de Hibiki se escuchó, a la par que Yoshiro se exalta levemente luego de escuchar aquello.

—" _Soy huérfano…"_ — Yoshiro, ahora más decaído por claras razones, comenzaba a pensar las palabras que debía decir en aquella situación, siendo difícil ante el propio hecho de recordar "aquella" época— _"perdí a mi madre en un accidente… y Ryo junto con Takeru me rescataron… tuve la oportunidad de regresar al bosque de donde provenía, pero el cariño y apoyo que me dieron fue suficiente como para decidir quedarme con ellos"—_ explicó, de manera muy leve pero justa, la situación el pokémon, a la par que aquella persona que había dado tal pregunta simplemente asintió como respuesta.

Pasaron varios segundos luego de aquella respuesta… en sí, las dudas no eran tantas como aparentaban por parte de los demás alcaldes, incluso la posibilidad de "aceptación" se consideraba de manera leve, sin embargo, ya más o menos al minuto de no existir pregunta alguna… las palabras de cierto ser comenzaron a escucharse.

—¿Cómo resulta el tema de tus ilusiones, Yoshiro? — ahora una voz masculina ya bien conocida se hacía presente, haciendo que el silencio se crease por la propia e impactante pregunta, a lo que Yoshiro se gira hacia el origen de aquellas palabras, notando como era el propio Kenshi el cual comenzaba aquel delicado tema— Sé muy bien que ustedes los Zoroark son capaces de crear ilusiones y esconderse en ellas… ¿Has puesto a algún humano dentro de una ilusión alguna vez? ¿Qué tan poderosas pueden ser? — fueron las últimas preguntas dadas por el hombre de actitud similar a las de Suzume, a la par que ahora un sinfín de susurros nacían como clara respuesta ante aquel factor característico de la especie de Yoshiro, mientras que el mismo simplemente lanzaba un tenue bufido ante aquella pregunta la cual había escuchado de manera similar por parte de uno de los entrevistadores cuando este estaba llegando a la municipalidad.

—" _Sí, soy capaz de crear ilusiones… las he usado única y exclusivamente para arrestar a criminales o como defensa personal… puedo modificar su realidad de cierta manera"_ —dijo en breves palabras el pokémon, no queriendo entrar en más detalles ante la clara pregunta que nacería si es que este revelaba con aún más detalle sobre lo que este era capaz de hacer con sus habilidades… aunque estaba más que claro el que "esa" pregunta no emergería tarde o temprano.

—¿Y qué nos asegura de que no utilizaste o utilizas tus ilusiones para engañar a las personas que están a tu alrededor y llegar al puesto en el que estás ahora? A los de tu especie se les conoce bastante por atacar constantemente a las personas con sus ilusiones al fin y al cabo — volvió a preguntar de manera seria, pero no por ello no prepotente, Kenshi, haciendo que nuevamente los susurros ante aquel actuar resonara en la habitación…

Pero siendo completamente sosegadas… cuando el sonido de la silla en la cual Yoshiro estaba sentado comenzara a resonar debido al arrastre de la misma en el instante en el que el Zoroark se levantó de brusca manera.

 **.**

 **.**

Todos se mantenían estáticos… la tensión aumentaba conforme el pensamiento de que dicho pokémon salvaje saltaría y atacaría a Kenshi como respuesta a su clara falta de respeto se volvía cada vez más real, a lo que una pequeña y leve sonrisa empezaba a enmarcarse tanto en Kenshi como en la propia Suzume, al ver que finalmente una pequeña muestra de la clara ira del pokémon comenzaba a mostrarse, sin embargo… el tenue sonido de los puños de Yoshiro chocando en la mesa en la cual se encontraba vuelve a extrañar a la audiencia, a la par que el propio pokémon se encorvaba y adquiría una postura que, más allá de demostrar una locura o deseo de venganza… únicamente representaba el llano sentimiento del enojo.

—" _Permito y estoy de acuerdo en que me hagan preguntas…"_ — la tenue voz por telepatía de Yoshiro comenzaba a resonar en las mentes de todos —" _¡Pero no aceptaré tales insinuaciones y faltas de respeto hacia mí solamente por lo que soy capaz de hacer!"_ — el ahora un poco más enojado Zoroark alzaba la voz de sobre manera.

—" _Un ser humano con un arma puede decidir si hacer un daño aún mayor a los que yo puedo hacer… ¡Pero no por ser un "pokémon" voy a tener que evitar el defenderme o proteger a los demás con mis habilidades!"_ — Fueron las cortas y decisivas palabras dadas por el pokémon luego de la pregunta dada por Kenshi, a la par que este simplemente se mantenía ahora de mirada seria y en silencio, manteniendo sus ojos puestos en el Zoroark el cual ahora se encontraba de pie y observándolo con su ceño aún fruncido.

La mano de Ryo posándose en su hombro lo exalta levemente, a lo que el pokémon, notando la indirecta, simplemente lanza un bufido aún fastidiado para después empezar a sentarse en su respectivo puesto, sin desviar su mirada de aquel hombre.

Ya después de ello… los álgidos momentos de tensión lentamente comenzaban a decrecer luego de que Yoshiro dejara completamente en claro el respeto que el propio exigía hacia si mismo sin importar ya fuese su cargo o su especie. A lo que los susurros, ahora dados con una energía completamente distinta a los de antes, ahora se tornaban más afables e incluso más cómodas en aquel estar, mientras que Ryo, apoyado en su silla, simplemente se entrecruzaba de brazos, bastante satisfecho por las palabras dichas por el Zoroark, a lo que el propio hombre desvió su mirada del pokémon luego de unos segundos para después volver a bajar su mirada en dirección hacia "aquella" mujer la cual deseaba observar ante la reacción que, suponía, adquiriría ante la aceptación que dicho pokémon comenzaba a despertar en el resto de oyentes, esperando la impotencia o el enojo en la mirada de Suzume…

Pero solo para levantar una ceja, extrañado… una vez que la mirada seria y bastante más sombría de lo normal era la única que se reflejaba en el rostro de la mujer que aún reposaba sentada y encorvada con los dedos de sus manos entrelazados, mientras que esta, a pesar de saber que Ryo lo observaba… no desviaba su mirada del pokémon que permanecía levemente enojado y de brazos cruzados.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Alguien necesita hacer alguna otra pregunta?... — la voz de Suzume se escuchó en cada rincón de la habitación, a la par que su calmada y seria actitud hacía contraste con la molesta de Yoshiro, a lo que el silencio tras aquellas palabras únicamente fueron la clara respuesta a la pregunta dada por la alcaldesa.

—Muy bien… entonces supongo que ahora es mi turno— Suzume comenzó a levantarse nuevamente una vez dicho aquello, llamando la atención de todos los que ahí se encontraban, a la par que la mujer volvía a colocarse delante de su respectiva mesa.

—Podrás decir un sinfín de respuestas Yoshiro… sin embargo, quieras o no, es imposible el no dudar acerca de la honestidad de tus propias palabras— el ceño de Yoshiro volvía a fruncirse luego de aquello, mientras que Ryo y Akane, junto con Naoto de igual manera, demostraban facciones similares a las del propio pokémon— Actualmente Taichi Takanashi paga las consecuencias de sus acciones en la cárcel de la capital, hay cierta información respecto a unas investigaciones que él realizó las cuales están corroboradas con imágenes… y necesito probar que eres lo suficientemente honesto como para responder lo que te quiero preguntar—la mujer, con solo mencionar el nombre de Taichi, el pequeño bufido proveniente por parte de Yoshiro es audible por Ryo, mientras que este empezaba a cuestionarse sobre qué tendría que ver aquel hombre con la pregunta que le haría al Zoroark.

—Quiero que me digas con mayor detalle, en primer lugar… qué ocurrió exactamente aquel día hace diecisiete años atrás, cuando fatídicamente tu madre sufrió aquel "accidente" — fueron las impactantes palabras dadas por Suzume, dejando con ello completamente estático al Zoroark por lo mismo…

—Y… no pienses que me voy a creer la misma mentira que le dijiste a Hibiki cuando este te preguntó el cómo tú y la familia de Ryo se conocieron… —

… fueron sus últimas palabras

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aquí amigos… termina este capítulo, espero les haya gustado ^-^**

Infinity **bueno… si ahora comentas tú, corresponde que mi respuesta vaya dirigida hacia ti pues XD.**

 **Sep… Así tal cual la situación se dio, Yoshiro perdió contra Takeru, sin embargo… ya habrán más ocasiones para demostrar qué habilidad supera a cual (~e-e)**

 **Mi desagrado hacia los periodistas fue la principal razón de que escribiera así de ellos, me alegra que el sentimiento fuera bien aplicado en las letras :3**

 **Y, respecto a Suzume, sep, es una personalidad bastante detestable la verdad, sin embargo, aún hay muuuchas curiosidades por saber sobre esa mujer.**

 **¡Espero te haya gustado el cap! ¡Gracias por comentar!**

Lord fire 123 **yo últimamente también las he tenido llenas de exámenes… es de lo peor, y que genial que lo hayas encontrado interesante, me alegra mucho ^-^. ¿Crees que sabes lo que pensaba Takeru? Vaya… ya veremos si tu corazonada es cierta o no, y respecto a lo de Sayuri y Krin… creo que tuviste alguna confusión XD jajaja, nunca fue mi intención relacionar a esos dos, de hecho… no tienen mucha relación que digamos ya que Sayuri es el resultado de la mezcla de las esencias de Ryo y Giratina, aunque claro… también como alguien completamente ajena a la actitud o genes de estos dos. Pero bueno… Yoshiro no se dejará intimidar cualquiera, ya vimos ahora como está empezando a resultar la asamblea. Ojalá te haya gustado este capi, y, como siempre, de igual manera te agradezco el que hayas comentado :')**

 **Eso sería todo amigos… ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente cap!**


	10. Cicatriz

Lejos de aquel lugar… más o menos a unas cinco cuadras de la municipalidad de la Capital, la música desbordante y llena de alegría rebosaba en existencia en aquel sector donde varias carpas y tiendas resaltaban en aquel lugar de la ciudad, a la par que varios juegos y diversas comidas se encontraban a disposición de aquel que estuviera dispuesto a pagar por ellas.

—¿Me puede dar dos por favor? — la escena ahora se centraba en Takeshi, el cual, junto con un pequeño Riolu tomado de su mano, señalaba en un puesto de algodón de azúcar dos largos bastones con dicho dulce, a la par que el vendedor le asintió de la misma alegre manera a la par que Takeshi le pagaba el dinero correspondiente.

—¡Muchas gracias! — dijo el joven de ojos verdes, no tardando mucho en notar como el deseoso Riolu alzaba con una sonrisa su mano con intención de tomar aquel algodón, sacando una simple carcajada por parte del hijo de Ryo, para después entregárselo al pequeño pokémon y ambos así empezar a degustar su propio algodón.

—" _¡Está muy rico!"_ — dijo alegre Ryo a la vez que sentía como aquel algodón se disolvía en su boca, agradándole aquel sentir, a la par que volvía a tomarse de la mano con Takeshi mientras que ambos comenzaban a caminar y recorrer aquella feria.

—¿Qué más podríamos ver?... ya hemos visto todos los juegos…— dijo pensativo Takeshi a la par que con su boca arrancaba una pequeña parte de su algodón.

—" _¿Cuánto crees que falte para que termine esa asamblea?"_ — preguntó el Riolu mientras pensaba de igual manera lo que había dicho su tío, a lo que este se le queda mirando para después enfocar su mirada hacia el reloj de su muñeca derecha.

—Creo que ya deberíamos pensar en devolvernos al auto… no falta mucho para que acabe— dijo Takeshi con un pequeño toque de desánimo, mientras que el Riolu inflaba sus mejillas de igual manera por ello.

—" _No me gusta ese auto… me siento demasiado encerrado"_ — admitió el pequeño pokémon, mientras que Takeshi asentía a aquellas palabras— _"¿Crees que se enojen si los esperamos afuera de esa municipalidad?"_ — preguntó ahora de manera más tímida el pequeño pokémon, solamente para sacar una pequeña carcajada por parte de Takeshi.

—¡Sí que quieres entrar ahí! ¡¿Eh?! — dijo entre nuevas carcajadas el hombre, a lo que el Riolu únicamente baja un poco la mirada a la par que se ruborizaban sus mejillas, mientras que en su rostro solo el nerviosismo se reflejaba ante sus claras razones "ocultas".

Takeshi, después de otras carcajadas, simplemente lanzó un suspiro a la par que recordaba cuando Yoshiro y los demás se bajaron.

—¿De verdad crees que, si vamos para allá, esa multitud de periodistas no nos estarán esperando? —Preguntó ahora más serio el joven, habiendo considerado a pesar de todo la propuesta dada por el Riolu, pero dándose cuenta de aquel importante detalle.

Ryo se quedó pensando aquellas palabras… obviamente dándose cuenta de lo cierto en lo que se encontraba Takeshi, empezando a desanimarse ante la clara realidad, sin embargo, tanto el joven como el pequeño pokémon se exaltan levemente cuando el brillo de "ciertos" objetos daban de manera tenue sobre los ojos de los mismos pasados unos segundos, a lo que estos se giran por la propia inercia hacia el origen de aquella luz…

Notando como una pequeña tienda de disfraces, en las cual resaltaban prendas que ocultarían a la perfección a cualquiera que quisiera pasar desapercibido, tales como túnicas o máscaras muy bien elaboradas, únicamente provocaron que en los rostros de aquellos dos seres una tenue sonrisa se formase una vez que sus ojos se posaron sobre "eso"…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El ambiente lentamente cambiaba… ahora el plano se alejaba de aquel joven y Riolu, a la par que, como si elevándose se tratase, aquella capital lentamente se tornaba en un punto a la distancia, no pasando mucho cuando solamente el cielo se denotaba como lo único observable…

El clima cambiaba… se tornaba nublado y oscuro rápidamente con el pasar de los segundos… a la par que la brisa fría y deprimente de igual manera envolvía a cualquiera que se encontrara de frente con la misma.

Los jadeos eran los primeros en escucharse… su asustado cuerpo apenas y podía mantenerse de pie ante lo que sus pequeños y azules ojos observaban.

La sonrisa de su madre y sus levemente llorosos ojos los veía a la perfección, mientras que los suyos, completamente abiertos, únicamente veían como aquel hombre de rubio cabello apuntaba con su arma en dirección a la cabeza de la misma…

A lo que el pequeño Zorua solo llama a su madre en un ferviente grito… antes de escuchar finalmente el disparo.

Y abrir los ojos de golpe en la municipalidad de la capital.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Apenas fue un par de segundos desde la perspectiva del resto… la mirada cabizbaja del Zoroark no tardó mucho en emerger una vez que Suzume dijera aquellas palabras, trayendo consigo el claro recuerdo por parte de Zoroark sobre aquel día hace más de diecisiete años atrás.

—Me rehúso— las palabras de Ryo emergieron poco después luego de que Suzume dijera aquella pregunta, quitando completamente el letargo del Zoroark… sin embargo, aquello era diferente… esas simples y cortas palabras dichas por el hombre, ahora de brazos cruzados y mirada seria y penetrante, imponía una energía y presencia tal, que incluso la propia Suzume se extrañó luego de escuchar aquello… habiendo sentido la molestia pertinente del propio Ryo en comentarios anteriores.

Pero nunca a como en ese momento.

—Por favor… no lo malinterpretes, Hibiki— Ryo ahora, de una manera menos imponente pero no por ello dejando de ser serio, se giraba hacia aquel al cual Suzume se había referido— No es que Yoshiro te haya mentido…— el hombre iba a empezar a decir las razones, sin embargo… "aquella" voz nuevamente comenzaba a resonar.

—Solo no te dijo toda la verdad…— volvió a hablar Suzume, interrumpiendo de manera bastante notoria para Naoto y Akane a Ryo, pero no para el resto de los oyentes.

—¡¿Algún día serás empática?! — preguntó Ryo, enojado por claras razones, mientras que Suzume se mantenía con la misma seria mirada, causando únicamente un mayor enojo en el hombre de ojos marrones.

—Fue algo muy doloroso… ¡Y más para Yoshiro!, él simplemente dijo lo necesario, ¡¿Qué maldita razón hay para hacerlo decir lo que ocurrió exactamente ese día?! — el hombre hablaba de manera más impertinente de lo normal ante la clara situación, a la vez que Suzume ahora posaba sus ojos sobre Yoshiro.

—Es para dejar en claro las obvias razones del por qué ese Zoroark… ni ningún otro pokémon, debería convivir con humanos—fueron las cortas y penetrantes palabras dada por la mujer de negra cabellera, dejando luego de ello un silencio tal, que solamente las claras muecas y leves bufidos por la obvia impotencia de Ryo resaltaban en el lugar… solo para empezar a girarse levemente hacia Yoshiro por su clara preocupación de igual manera ante cómo el propio pokémon se estaría tomando aquel sensible tema…

Únicamente para ver cómo la seria y ahora casi inexpresiva mirada se mostraba en los azules ojos del Zoroark.

—" _Mi madre fue atacada en el bosque aledaño de Hotaru por un hombre armado que trabajaba para Ryuji Mori… pudo haber escapado… pero fui a buscarla sin saber aquello y al final tuvo que sacrificarse para que yo no resultara herido… Ryo y Takeru no alcanzaron a llegar antes de que ella falleciera"—_ Finalmente la voz de Yoshiro comenzaba a resonar de nuevo en las mentes de todos los presentes, a la par que la actitud del Zoroark se mantenía constante, sin siquiera alterarse ante las propias palabras— _"Ahora dime, alcaldesa Suzume… ¿Quieres que también te diga cómo murió? ¿O que te describa su rostro antes de que muriera?, si es que eso es lo que tanto te empeñas en conseguir…"_ — las frías palabras del pokémon únicamente preocupaban tanto a Ryo como a Akane y Naoto, pero únicamente para traer la misma seriedad y frialdad por parte de Suzume.

—Comprendo… y no, cosas como esas no son de mi interés en lo absoluto, pero lo que realmente me interesa averiguar es acerca de ese hombre que asesinó a tu madre el cual no mencionaste antes— Suzume, con su normal y seria actitud, únicamente hacía emerger una pequeña vena en la frente de Ryo por el claro acumulo de enojo en el interior de aquel hombre, mientras que Yoshiro se mantenía inalterable— No pasó mucho cuando Taichi envió su cuerpo a la capital una vez que lo identificaron…— la mujer se giraba levemente para después sacar unos papeles que resaltaban en la mesa a sus espaldas— Y, finalmente, no solo descubrimos que era un trabajador de Ryuji Mori…— dijo con una leve falseta de asombro Suzume, a la par que un proyector comenzaba a encenderse de la nada por obra del propio control que la alcaldesa poseía en aquella habitación, dejando completamente impactado a Ryo cuando se muestra la imagen del hombre que había asesinado a Hiyori…

A la par que el nombre de "Satoshi Mori"… era el que se encontraba debajo de dicha imagen.

—Sino que también… junto con Teijo… los tres eran hermanos sanguíneos, el menor al parecer... murió a la edad de treinta y dos años— dijo con aquel tono falso de asombro, mientras que Yoshiro mantenía su mirada fija en aquel hombre que ya hacía diecisiete años no había vuelto a ver hasta entonces…

Siendo un suspiro… la única respuesta por parte del Zoroark antes de volver a adoptar nuevamente aquella seria actitud.

—El cuerpo fue entregado a su respectiva familia y Taichi dictaminó que su muerte fue provocada por Ryo Kurogane mediante "legítima defensa", pero no es necesario investigar más a fondo respecto a eso, ya que no es del todo relevante de momento— Explicaba la militante mujer, a la vez que la imagen de aquel rubio personaje desaparecía, solo para extrañar más a la audiencia por toda aquella información "sin objetivo".

—¡¿Y a qué quieres llegar con todo esto entonces?! — Ryo, si bien no a un tono alto, la ira en su pregunta era notable, a la par que el mismo se dirigía hacia la mujer.

—Satoshi Mori… si bien fue un criminal por el simple hecho de estar relacionado con los trabajos de Ryuji, no evita el hecho de que el hombre tenía una familia de igual manera— La mujer ahora comenzaba a alzar su brazo izquierdo en dirección hacia cierto punto, a lo que una luz nuevamente comienza a encenderse para mostrar a Kenshi, el hombre el cual, al igual que Suzume, había realizado preguntas con un tono completamente más hostil que las demás hacia Yoshiro.

—Y que tenemos a su propio hijo entre nosotros…— tanto Ryo como Yoshiro se congelaron por breves instantes… siendo imposible para los mismos el no girar sus rostros hacia aquel ser de mirada seria y penetrante que se mantenía inalterado una vez que Suzume mandara aquella clara indirecta.

Formándose así… otro largo silencio.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tanto la mirada de Yoshiro como la de Ryo no se desviaban de la de aquel hombre… nunca sospecharon su identidad o la clara relación que poseía con aquel ser que años atrás había cometido los actos ya narrados, sin embargo, a pesar de que en su mirada y facciones la seriedad junto con la frialdad se viera reflejada… aquello era algo indiferente para Ryo…

Estaba más que claro en que en el aura de aquel hombre… únicamente el resentimiento en su más llano deseo prevalecía hacia el Zoroark en el cual posaba su mirada.

—A la edad de trece años tuvo que afrontar la pérdida de su padre…— Suzume volvía a hablar… denotando un leve tono de lástima en su voz.

—¿Acaso quieres comparar el dolor que tuvo que afrontar Yoshiro con el de él? — la paciencia de Ryo se colmaba… ya incluso sospechaba que Suzume comenzaría a lanzar indirectas sobre las "grandes" diferencias que habría entre lo que tuvo que afrontar Kenshi en su infancia y minorizar a Yoshiro con tal de hacerlo perder la compostura…

—No… de hecho, soy plenamente consciente de que el Zoroark afrontó traumas a un nivel completamente más alto que las que afrontó Kenshi, nunca me atrevería a hacer semejante comparación— No hubo respuesta luego de que Suzume dijera aquellas palabras… la extrañeza en Ryo era la más notoria, ya que, como bien se mencionó, Yoshiro permanecía serio e inalterado ante las palabras.

—No soy una persona antipática a como el exalcalde Kurogane lo supone…— ahora Suzume comenzaba a alzar un poco más su voz conforme empezaba a hablar nuevamente, para así ser escuchada con mayor claridad por el resto— no es mi agrado recalcar pérdidas o muertes… sin embargo, es este hecho el cual de mejor manera nos ha de ayudar para demostrar la simple característica que nos marca tanto a hombres como a pokémon por igual…— la mujer dejaba unos segundos de silencio, a la par que volvía a chocar sus ojos con los de Yoshiro.

—Y el odio que fácilmente puede nacer en nuestros corazones hacia el otro— las palabras, demostradoras de manera tenue del sentimiento del cual hacían mención, emergían de aquella mujer, haciendo que Yoshiro únicamente frunciera su ceño ante lo mismo, sin responder a pesar de todo.

Nuevos susurros comenzaban a emerger, sin embargo, aún era temprano para que Suzume terminara de dar su punto de vista.

—No creas que no tengo mis propias fuentes… Zoroark; estoy plenamente consciente de las crueldades por las que tú y tu padre y madre afrontaron por manos de los trabajadores de Ryuji Mori cuando eras un cachorro… también estoy al tanto de la tortura que te hizo pasar tanto Taichi como su hijo, viste morir a seres queridos de frente… y aún así planteas tener una salud mental estable y capaz de discernir entre lo correcto y lo impulsivo al momento de… lanzar una ilusión, por ejemplo— la mujer, en su fluido hablar, seguía dando finalmente sus principales argumentos.

—Entonces… tú exiges que nosotros nos fiemos de ti… pero ¿Cómo quieres siquiera pedirnos eso de alguien el cual fue torturado y afectado de tales drásticas maneras durante su vida por la especie de aquellos que ahora tiene que proteger? ¿Cómo quieres que creamos que aún no guardas rencor u odio hacia los seres humanos?— fueron finalmente las siguientes preguntas dada por la alcaldesa, haciendo que todas las miradas se posaran nuevamente hacia el Zoroark el cual mantenía sus ojos puestos sobre la mujer, a la par que el mismo simplemente lanzó un tenue suspiro, dejando unos cuantos segundos de silencio a la par que pensaba en su respuesta…

 **.**

 **.**

— " _Porque… a diferencia de ti o de algunos que se encuentran en esta habitación… yo no hago diferencias entre los de mi especie y la de ustedes"_ — un pequeño y leve movimiento en el ceño de Suzume emergió una vez que aquellas palabras resonaron con fuerza y decisión en las mentes de todas las personas de aquel lugar.

—" _No soy un iluso… cuando perdí a mi madre o a mi padre… a mi abuela…"—_ Yoshiro empezaba a recordar las imágenes de Hiyori y Hina cuando estas fallecieron, a la par que la pena sentida en aquellos momentos emergía levemente de igual manera— _"el odio que sentí… la risa histérica de aquellos que asesinaron a mis seres queridos en frente de mí… mi ira me consumió tarde o temprano… quería hacerlos pagar por todo lo que me habían hecho tanto a mí como a mi familia…"—_ las imágenes del cuerpo de Haruko cayendo producto de aquel disparo que Taichi le dio años atrás, junto con la furia que demostró el propio Zoroark, era bien recordada por el mismo de igual manera.

A la vez que recordaba la imagen de Haruko interponiéndose entre este y Taichi en el instante en el que el Zoroark se había lanzado hacia este último con intenciones de torturar y asesinar.

—" _Pero… al final mi familia y la mujer que ahora es la madre de mi hijo me ayudaron a ponerme de pie nuevamente, y a ellos les debo todo lo que soy a día de hoy… y no me arrepiento de nada en lo absoluto"_ — ahora con un tono más alegre que serio, Yoshiro se dirigía no solamente hacia Suzume, sino también hacia el resto de los alcaldes que ahí se encontraban, solo para después volver a girarse hacia la alcaldesa de la capital luego de que pasaran otros cuantos segundos.

—" _No me importa en lo más mínimo si es un ser humano o un pokémon el que intente dañar a alguien… cuando era un cachorro no tuve la fuerza y la destreza para poder defenderme a mí o a los demás… pero ten presente que, sin importar si me quitan o no el puesto de alcalde, tengo una responsabilidad con mi gente… ellos depositaron en mí su confianza ante cualquier amenaza que pueda tener mi pueblo"_ — El pokémon ahora adoptaba una actitud mucho más seria y casi retadora hacia la mujer a la cual miraba, mientras que esta se mantenía en silencio y con el mismo serio actuar.

—" _Y me aseguraré de dejárselo bien en claro a cualquiera que se atreva a lastimar o dañar a alguna persona en Hotaru"_ — Aquellas palabras fueron las últimas dadas por el Zoroark… a la par que el tiempo parecía detenerse una vez que aquello se escuchó.

Suzume no decía nada… sin embargo, las muecas de extrañeza e inconformismo en su rostro respecto a las palabras de Yoshiro eran más que claras para todos los que la observaban.

—" _Si no quieren confiar en mis palabras, confíen en mis acciones entonces"_ — Ahora era Yoshiro el que comenzaba a extrañar a todos cuando el mismo comenzaba a sacar unos papeles del bolso que tenía a su lado.

—" _Me tomé la libertad de traer documentos oficiales en los cuales está toda la información respecto a los avances que Hotaru ha tenido desde que comencé a ser alcalde de la misma… con las firmas de todos los concejales pertinentes, como forma de hacer aún más verídico el documento"_ — Yoshiro no se detenía en su actuar, este ahora comenzaba a levantarse, a la par que el silencio casi se volvía chocante para el resto de los observantes una vez que el Zoroark comenzaba a bajar por aquella habitación con el objetivo de entregarle dicho documento a la mujer que se encontraba en el centro de todo.

No se dijo nada… solo los pasos del pokémon fueron los que se escucharon, tardando unos cuantos segundos en ir donde Suzume, entregarle dichos documentos, y regresar al lado de Ryo con una tranquilidad y seriedad que hacían bastante contraste al actuar extrañado de los alcaldes ahí presentes, incluso para Naoto o el propio Ryo.

Yoshiro no tardó mucho en hablar nuevamente… como si el propio Zoroark hubiera estado practicando aquella conversación, comenzaba a decir con extremo detalle cada uno de los avances que el pueblo de Hotaru había adquirido hasta ese día… variando sus descripciones desde las mejoras educacionales en la propia escuela, el crecimiento de su hospital, como también con ello la salud y el control de enfermedades de su propio pueblo, mostraba de igual manera la nueva entrada de trabajadores y la propia "dependencia" que poco a poco se generaba, si bien no era total, no hacía falta mencionar que en tiempos pasados la única opción para algunos era literalmente trabajar en la capital con tal de poder tener ingresos y con ellos subsistir, actos los cuales comenzaban a disminuir gracias a los avances antes mencionados.

No era extraño el que los nuevos susurros comenzaran a emerger… nueva evidencia se presentaba, a la par que la realidad por la cual el pueblo de Hotaru afrontaba no era tan "desesperada" a como los propios alcaldes de los otros pueblos o ciudades sospechaban en base a las consecuencias de que un pokémon fuera su alcalde.

A lo que… cuando los susurros finalmente comenzaron a sosegarse una vez que la respuesta en la mente de varios ya estaba dada ante tales evidencias…

Una tenue, pero no por ello débil risa, comenzó a escucharse en todos los sectores de aquella enorme habitación…

Siendo Suzume, el origen de la misma.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La exaltación y las bocas levemente abiertas ante el no saber cómo responder ante aquel acto el cual contrastaba completamente con el actuar general de la mujer, incluso a Ryo llegaron a sorprender levemente, a la par que Suzume continuaba con aquella extrañamente sincera sonrisa junto con sus respectivas carcajadas las cuales cada vez se tornaban con mayor tono, en su justa medida obviamente.

—¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te da tanta gracia, Suzume? — preguntó con un tono más de duda que de sarcasmo Ryo, ya que el mismo estaba completamente impactado de por sí ante la sonrisa que se plasmaba en el rostro de aquella seria mujer…

Ya que hacía bastantes años que no la había vuelto a ver.

Las pequeñas risas soltadas por la alcaldesa de la capital lentamente comenzaron a decrecer de tono luego de que la pregunta de Ryo fuera dada, a la par que la calma nuevamente volvía a retomarse en aquella habitación, dejando como resultado una leve intranquilidad en el ambiente luego de que en el rostro de Suzume únicamente una pequeña sonrisa se enmarcara luego de que la misma dejara finalmente de reír.

—Me da gracia el cómo se comienza a sentir que gran parte de los que están aquí empiezan a cambiar de opinión… sí que sabes cómo agradarles a las personas, Zoroark, no lo negaré— Suzume nuevamente volvía a dirigirse hacia Yoshiro, mientras que este tenía su ceño levemente fruncido de igual manera ante la actitud de la mujer.

—Pero también veo que tienes la mala costumbre de solo mostrar una cara de la moneda…— la mujer ahora adoptaba una actitud más seria, a la par que la misma dejaba los papeles que Yoshiro le había dado a un lado, únicamente para sacar otros más que la propia traía como método de "reserva".

—" _¿A qué te refieres?"_ — preguntó extrañado el pokémon al cual Suzume se dirigía, mientras que esta, sin decir palabra como respuesta de momento, comenzaba a dejar varios papeles sobre su escritorio, a lo que, si bien para aquellos que se encontraban más alejados de la propia mujer no era del todo visible, para los que se encontraban más próximos notaban como las palabras de "Denegado" resaltaban en los mismos.

—Dime… Zoroark, si bien nos muestras con gran orgullo el cómo el pueblo de Hotaru ha mejorado desde que tú fuiste escogido como su alcalde…— la mujer se apoyaba con bastante calma sobre su escritorio, a la par que alzaba uno de los papeles que esta había sacado con anterioridad— ¿Por qué no nos mencionas sobre el sin fin de proyectos sobre construcciones en Hotaru tanto de empresas, como de hospitales, e incluso la primera universidad, que has rechazado sin rechistar cuando los directivos de mi ciudad te enviaron dichas propuestas? — preguntó nuevamente la mujer de tono dominante, mientras que esta dejaba de hablar como clara forma de demostrar su punto de vista, dejando tras de ello un impactado público el cual ahora se giraba extrañado hacia el propio pokémon, el cual incluso demostraba un poco de sorpresa ante el tema presentado por la alcaldesa, lentamente tornándose en uno más serio para después lanzar un tenue bufido por lo claro.

—" _Ya envié una carta con respecto a lo de la universidad… estoy intentando convencerlos de construir en las afueras de Hotaru"_ — Yoshiro comenzaba a hablar, a la par que Suzume lo observaba de brazos cruzados— _"¡Pero todos los documentos imponen como condición el que se construya y por ende destruya parte del bosque de Hotaru, y eso es algo que no pienso permitir mientras sea su alcalde!"_ — dijo en un tono un poco más alto el pokémon, un poco enojado de que Suzume de primeras a cuentas insinuara un mal ejercer por parte de Yoshiro como alcalde al haber rechazado construcciones como un hospital o la propia universidad mencionada por la mujer.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué te importa tanto ese bosque?... déjame adivinar… ¿Los pokémon que viven ahí? — preguntó nuevamente la mujer con un casi indetectable tono despectivo, pero no por ello inadvertido para aquel hombre de ojos marrones que, a pesar de mantenerse serio al lado de Yoshiro, no desviaba su mirada penetrante de los ojos de aquella mujer.

Yoshiro no dijo nada… su nerviosismo e incomodidad, estando plenamente controlados, incluso en aquel breve lapso se descontrolaron de manera tenue, transformándose en aquel silencio como única respuesta del propio pokémon, junto con un leve temblar.

—Esas criaturas tienen un sinfín de lugares en aquel bosque en el que pueden vivir con tranquilidad… entonces, ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto el que se destruya una parte en son del avance y bienestar de Hotaru? ¡Ese es tu principal objetivo como su alcalde! — Suzume era hábil en sus palabras… su obvio objetivo era claro para el Zoroark, incluso para Ryo, sin embargo, ningún argumento u otro tipo de método podría detener a lo que aquella mujer quería llegar.

—O es que… ¿Temes que existan represalias por parte de esos pokémon si es que destruyes parte de su hábitat y atenten contra las personas de Hotaru? — Suzume hablaba con cierto tono de interés y juego, para después volver a adquirir una postura un poco más seria y volver a sentarse en su respectivo lugar.

—Esta será mi última pregunta, señoras y señores… ya después de esto, si nadie más quiere hacer otra, haremos una votación respecto a si el Zoroark debe o no mantener su puesto como alcalde de Hotaru— la mujer entrecruzaba sus dedos, a lo que la misma vuelve a chocar su mirada con la de Yoshiro.

—Yoshiro Kurogane…— Suzume decía el nombre del pokémon por primera vez, mientras que Yoshiro se exaltaba levemente por lo mismo, pero no cambiando su seria actitud hacia esta.

—Cuando los pokémon se vuelvan en contra del pueblo de Hotaru que, ten por seguro, pasará tarde o temprano tanto en tu pueblo como en el resto…— las palabras dichas por la mujer no afectaban a Yoshiro… casi como si el mismo supiera y aceptara la realidad de lo dicho por Suzume.

—Dijiste que te encargarías de cualquiera que se atreviera a dañar a las personas de Hotaru, pero… en el caso hipotético de que, por voluntad general, se decidiera atacar y encarcelar a los pokémon que osaran dañar tanto ya fuese a la propiedad como a los propios habitantes de cualquier pueblo…— el nivel de tensión aumentaba conforme la última y ya casi clara pregunta se avecinaba por parte de Suzume, mientras que esta incluso se pausaba por unos segundos antes de ello.

—¿Estarías dispuesto a enfrentarte a los de tu propia especie, y adoptar cualquier medida necesaria, por cruel que sea, para asegurar el bienestar de tu pueblo…? — Fue su última pregunta…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Minutos después… en las afueras de la municipalidad, los periodistas en gran cantidad se mantenían presentes en las escaleras de aquel lugar, estando pendientes ante la pronta finalización de la asamblea, ya con sus preguntas en mente y las libretas y micrófonos a mano para poder hacer así registro de los resultados de la misma, a la par que todos se preguntaban el cómo aquel Zoroark terminaría luego de esta.

Mientras tanto, en una esquina aledaña, dos figuras comenzaban a vislumbrarse en las afueras de la municipalidad… donde sus formas y respectivos tamaños fácilmente asemejaban a los de un joven y Riolu.

Las identidades de estos seres, ya bien conocidas y bastante sospechadas para aquellos que leen estas palabras, comenzaban a caminar con tranquilidad y seguridad hacia la municipalidad, sintiéndose completamente satisfechos cuando comenzaron a toparse con los primeros periodistas, y estos se mostraban completamente ignorantes de las identidades de aquellos dos seres los cuales compraron el que consideraron como el mejor disfraz para poder así entrar a la municipalidad sin ser tomados en cuenta.

Estaba más que claro el que más de alguno de los periodistas estaba al tanto del hijo de Ryo Kurogane, como tampoco había ser humano el cual no identificara a un pokémon con solo verlo, sin embargo, los disfraces eran tales, que sin lugar a dudas lograron "camuflar" por completo a aquellos seres que se encontraban lanzando pequeñas carcajadas al ver como su elaborado plan daba frutos.

—" _Sabía que este disfraz funcionaría a la perfección"_ — dijo orgulloso y satisfecho el pequeño pokémon el cual caminaba al lado de Takeshi, mientras que el propio joven asentía con la misma actitud, a la par que nuevos periodistas pasaban por el lado de aquellos, ignorándolos por completo gracias a el nivel de sus propios disfraces.

No fue problema para Takeshi y Ryo el por fin entrar a la municipalidad, a lo que el pequeño Riolu comenzaba a guiar a su tío una vez que estos entraron, ya que no era problema para el pokémon el detectar el aura de aquel ser que aún se mantenía sentado y concentrado a pocos metros de la propia entrada de la municipalidad, no tardando mucho en dar con el mismo.

La concentración de Takeru era clara… sin embargo, casi en el mismo momento en el que Takeshi y Ryo notaron al Lucario y caminaron hacia el mismo, el adulto pokémon comenzó lentamente a abrir sus ojos una vez que finalmente la asamblea había acabado…

Solo para girarse exaltado, en el instante en el que la voz de su pequeño nieto se escucha en su mente, a lo que este observa al Riolu saltando animosamente junto con Takeshi el cual de igual manera le saludaba…

Para después quedar completamente petrificado por la clara apariencia que aquellos dos jóvenes tenían en aquel instante.

Siendo su único disfraz… un par de lentes con bigote.

—¡¿Qué están haciendo aquí?! — gritó con una mezcla de encabronamiento y vergüenza ajena, Takeru—¡¿Y por qué tienen puestas esas cosas ridículas?! — volvía a exasperarse el encabronado pokémon.

—" _¡No son ridículos! ¡Son nuestros super disfraces!"_ — el pequeño Riolu, heredero del orgullo y "encabronamiento" de aquel Lucario, comenzaba a inflar sus mejillas— _"¡Gracias a esto nadie nos reconoció!"_ — respondió el enojón Riolu el cual estaba determinado en defender el genial disfraz que se había comprado, a la par que Takeru se paralizó por completo ante lo obviamente ilógico que resultaba lo dicho por su nieto, sin saber cómo lo hicieron para entrar a pesar de todo, porque no era posible en la mente de aquel sabio pokémon el que estos pasaran desapercibidos únicamente gracias a aquel disfraz generador de vergüenza ajena.

—¡Solo un tonto sin remedio los confundiría con otro! — Takeru admitió de la misma mañosa manera, chocando su cabeza con la del pequeño pokémon, a la par que ambos se observaban de encabronada manera.

 **.**

 **.**

Sin embargo, incluso en aquel fastidiado actuar de Takeru, este exalta y extraña a Ryo en el momento en el que comenzó a erguirse nuevamente a la par que se tornaba un poco más serio y preocupado casi al instante…

Luego de que el sonido de la puerta de la habitación en la cual se realizaba la asamblea comenzara a abrirse, no tardando mucho en aparecer los primeros alcaldes los cuales se retiraban finalmente de aquel lugar.

 **.**

 **.**

El silencio que se esperaba por aquellos que suponían los resultados de aquella asamblea, fue completamente contrapuesto a las normales conversaciones que aquellos alcaldes y otros dirigentes comenzaban a tener unos con otros, totalmente relajados e incluso con algunas risas de entremedio, con una actitud un tanto "informal" en comparación a cuando estos entraron por primera vez.

Takeshi y Ryo no tardaron mucho en entender de que aquello implicaba el término de la asamblea, a lo que los mismos comenzaron a buscar con la mirada tanto a Ryo como a Yoshiro, a lo que los mismos se alegran cuando finalmente ven al Zoroark con el hombre, acompañado con Naoto de igual manera, emergiendo de aquella entrada.

—Hola, amigo... — Ryo saludaba nuevamente a Takeru, a lo que el hombre gira su mirada hacia su derecha, solamente para extrañarse cuando ve a aquellos seres que se encontraban al lado del Lucario—¿Quiénes son…?— preguntó con completa inocencia el hombre, solamente para causar que el pobre Lucario se diera una palmada en plena cara una vez dicha aquella pregunta, solo para después escuchar el brinco alegre del Riolu ante tal aplastante victoria en contra de su abuelito.

—¡Mira sus auras maldito imbécil! — dijo encabronado el Lucario ante la infinita estupidez que podía adquirir su amigo en tales momentos.

—Alto… ¡¿Ryo?! ¡¿Hi-Hijo?! ¡¿Qué hacen acá?! — preguntó encabronado el hombre una vez que logró identificar a aquellos bien disfrazados y ocultos seres.

—Calma, papá… fuimos a una feria mientras estaban en la asamblea, y queríamos venir a conocer aquí también, y por eso nos disfrazamos para que no nos descubrieran— se excusaba el joven, mientras que tanto Yoshiro como Takeru y Ryo demostraban su clara molestia a pesar de todo, pero tornándose en una actitud más seria y normal conforme se mostraba claramente el que tanto Takeshi como Ryo se encontraban bien.

—¿Y cómo terminó la asamblea al final? — Takeshi no tardó mucho en preguntar con normalidad.

—¡Todo salió bien al final! — Naoto era el que empezaba a hablar con un leve tono de alegría, a lo que Yoshiro comenzaba a corroborar dichas palabras de igual manera.

Ryo simplemente se encontraba de brazos cruzados, este simplemente escuchaba lo que Naoto y Yoshiro decían, a la par que Takeshi y el pequeño Riolu escuchaban atentos la "historia".

A pesar de escuchar… la mirada del hombre de ojos cafés no tardó mucho en desviarse nuevamente hacia la entrada de la habitación en la cual se había realizado la asamblea, a la par que su serio rostro se mantenía conforme notaba como una única aura era la que continuaba estando presente en dicha habitación.

—Vuelvo en unos momentos, ¿Sí?... se me quedaron unas cosas— dijo con normalidad el hombre hacia los demás, a lo que el resto simplemente le asienten, a la par que todos continuaban escuchando lo que Yoshiro y Naoto relataban, mientras que Takeru, una vez que observó como Ryo volvía a dicha habitación, simplemente lanzó una débil e inadvertida carcajada, solo para después volver a girarse hacia los demás.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La habitación permanecía con la misma oscuridad que en el pasado… sin embargo, una única luz era la que resaltaba, siendo esta la que iluminaba el sector central, en el cual Suzume aún se encontraba, a la par que la misma estaba con aquel serio mirar aún vigente en su rostro, mientras ordenaba los papeles que había sacado durante la asamblea, para después guardarlas en un pequeño sobre, a lo que la misma comienza a alzar la mirada, exaltándose levemente cuando la choca con la de aquel hombre que había entrado a dicha habitación, para después solamente desviarla a la par que lanzaba un tenue bufido por lo mismo.

Pero solo para desanimarse nuevamente… cuando el sobre en el que guardó los documentos antes mencionados, se rompe en su parte trasera, haciendo que todas las hojas cayeran irremediablemente al suelo… desparramándose prácticamente por todo el lugar.

— _Maldita sea…_ — estaba más que claro el que la mujer no quería seguir estando en aquella habitación por claras razones, a lo que la misma únicamente se agacha rápidamente para después intentar ordenar de nuevo los papeles.

Pasaron los segundos… la mujer se mantenía fija en aquellos papeles… no tenía intenciones de volver a chocar la mirada con aquel hombre que la había observado, sin embargo, su vergüenza y leve fastidio volvió nuevamente a emerger en el momento en el que Ryo, con un considerable montón de papeles en su mano, aparecía a su lado a la par que le alzaba los mismos.

La mujer únicamente volvió a alzar su mirada hacia el hombre, solo para demostrar un leve toque de enojo en sus ojos, para luego cerrarlos con desgano y tomar los papeles con brusquedad por las mismas razones.

—¿Acaso te perdiste, Kurogane? — preguntó de tosca y malhumorada manera la mujer… a lo que Ryo únicamente lanza un bufido fastidiado por lo mismo, a la par que Suzume volvía a levantarse rápidamente para después comenzar a retirarse de la sala.

—¿Sabes…?— Ryo empezaba a hablar, mientras que Suzume no se detenía en su actuar—Recuerdo que había una época en la que me llamabas "Ryri"…— la mujer continuaba caminando, a lo que Ryo únicamente lanza una carcajada ante recuerdos de antaño.

—"Susu" —terminó su frase finalmente el hombre con sonrisa burlona…

Deteniendo completamente el caminar de aquella mujer.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ryo simplemente esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa… mientras qué, en su calmada mirada, el ceño fruncido en la de Suzume hacía completo contraste, a lo que el hombre se exalta en el instante en el que esta deja los papeles a un lado para después girarse y comenzar a caminar hacia el mismo de manera más rápida que antes… a lo que la ahora enojada mirada de Suzume apuntando hacia el hombre que ahora la observaba con seriedad era la que resaltaba.

A lo que la misma, una vez que llegó finalmente delante del propio hombre, esta solamente se queda de pie y estática…

Únicamente para después lanzar una fuerte y sonora cachetada a la cara del mismo

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El eco retumbó repetidas veces en las paredes del lugar… no había que ser un genio para notar que aquel golpe había sido con una enorme fuerza e ira por parte de la mujer, sin embargo, a pesar de lo antes dicho, el enfurecido rostro de Suzume nuevamente hacía contraste con el tranquilo de Ryo, mientras que el mismo se mantenía serio e inalterado, no habiéndole afectado o movido en lo más mínimo aquello.

—No vuelvas a llamarme así…— fue lo que dijo Suzume después de unos segundos luego de aquello, a la par que en el rostro de la misma un leve rubor comenzaba a emerger debido a la propia vergüenza y por lo vulnerable que Ryo la había dejado luego de que la llamara de tal manera.

Pasaron varios segundos de silencio luego de ello… Ryo no decía nada, su serio mirar se mantenía, mientras que Suzume, a pesar de querer irse de aquel lugar, se mantenía firme y con sus ojos sin poder desviarse de los de Ryo.

—¿Sabes…?— Ryo volvía a hablar, con la misma actitud antes dicha— podrás ser una malhumorada e insolente como ninguna otra; debo admitir que te pasaste bastante durante esta asamblea también— la mirada de Suzume nuevamente volvía a desbordar en una mayor ira a la de antes, a la par que apretaba su puño por la misma impotencia que se acumulaba en su interior.

—Pero no negaré que me agradaría volver a ver a la Susu que sonreía al igual a como lo hiciste antes durante la asamblea… me trajo bastantes recuerdos, para serte honesto— Ahora Ryo esbozaba una feliz y amable sonrisa en su rostro, a la par que mantenía sus ojos cerrados durante aquellas palabras, solamente para exaltar y paralizar levemente a Suzume luego de aquello, mientras que esta volvía a fruncir el ceño luego de que Ryo la volviera a llamar de "esa" manera, aunque ahora con un leve toque de tristeza, sin actuar con la misma violenta actitud de antes.

— _Vete de aquí…_ — la mujer simplemente susurró dichas palabras con enojo, solo para volver a generar otros segundos de silencio…

Para después ser los pasos de Ryo retirándose, los únicos en escucharse.

 **.**

 **.**

La sorpresa se reflejó por momentos en los ojos de Suzume… no se esperaba aquella respuesta por parte del obstinado hombre que pensaba que era Ryo, sin embargo, este no dudó un solo segundo en comenzar a caminar hacia la salida de aquella habitación una vez que la mujer se lo ordenó, a lo que la misma, aún dándole la espalda, solamente apretó nuevamente su puño con fuerza.

—Nunca volverás a verme así… ¡Así que deja de ser tan inmaduro y aprende a reconocer que así son las cosas ahora, y que ya nada va a cambiar! — la mujer gritaba… a pesar de querer quedarse en silencio luego de ello, sin embargo, las palabras emergían solas de su garganta.

—Puede que sea cierto… soy un poco inmaduro, pero…— Ryo empezaba a hablar como respuesta, a lo que aquel "pero" fue tal como para lograr que la mujer se girara hacia el propio hombre por la propia incredulidad ante aquellas palabras que le continuarían a esa.

Y observarlo mirándola directo a los ojos… a la par que el mismo le sacaba la lengua y se bajaba el parpado derecho inferior con su dedo índice.

—" _Puedes decirme cuantas estupideces quieras… pero sé que dentro de ese dañado corazón se encuentra la amiga con la cual una vez jugué y quería … y esa es la imagen que no me rendiré en volver a ver, sin importar las mierdas que me sigas diciendo, "Susufea""_ — fueron las palabras alegres dichas por telepatía por parte del humano, a lo que la mirada sorprendida por parte de Suzume fue la única respuesta…

Antes de que Takeru apareciera con el estado aural activado y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, este, con su rostro completamente aterrado ante la presencia que Harumi comenzaba a emitir ante la ira provocada por el supuesto faltar de aquellos hombres a la hora de almuerzo en el hogar Kurogane, tira del cuello de la chaqueta de Ryo, sacándolo así finalmente de aquella habitación.

Y retirándose así, finalmente, de la capital.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Finalmente amigos! Aquí termina el prólogo e-e, na mentira, pero ustedes me entienden XD, ¡Tenía muchas ganas de llegar a este punto de la historia! Ahora comienza un nuevo arco de la trama y se vienen muchas cosas eh?! ¿Qué será lo que se descubrió en el laboratorio de Hotaru? ¡¿Cómo se conocían Suzume y Ryo?! ¿Naoto encontrará una solución para el Arkon en su cuerpo? ¿Hiyori encontrará al amor de su vida? ¿Ryo dejará de ser un puppy? ¡Todo esto y más en los siguientes caps :D**

Lord Fire 123 **primero que nada… no pidas perdón por cosas como esas hombre XD, un error lo comete cualquiera, y errores como esos se deben tomar con humor a lo más jajaja.**

 **La libertad es buena… hasta que te das cuenta que solo es momentánea :''u, y naa Takeshi no es rebelde, esa era Hiyori de hecho XD, él simplemente quiso salir a pasar un amigable rato con Ryo como ya viste :3 y por suerte nada malo pasó gracias a los geniales disfraces que se consiguieron. Todo lo que mencionaste respecto de los nombres… fue simplemente una coincidencia XD, no conocía esas series o personajes hasta que me los mencionaste la verdad jajaj, los nombres los escojo de una página que tiene un montón y pues elijo el que más me gusta :v.**

 **A ver… la esencia de Sayuri es una mezcla de las de Ryo y Giratina, sin embargo, su "adn" (?) es completamente distinto a estos dos, no hay relación sanguínea ni mucho menos, hay una clase de conexión por así decirse, pero es completamente efímera, es una esencia completamente distinta a las otras dos, a pesar de haber sido creada en base a estas.**

 **Hay muchas cosas por saber de Suzume… w quiero llegar a esas partes como no tienes idea, ¡Y a muchas más!. ¡Muchas gracias por comentar!**

Zephyr Exe/Infinity (no sé a cuál de los dos decírselo :'u) **espero te haya gustado, como verás todas tus posibles preguntas o inquietudes en tu anterior comentario se respondieron en este cap, prácticamente XD, aunque si que fue tenso… me fue difícil crear estas escenas si te soy sincero, espero te hayan agradado ^-^**

 **Pd: A Cosmic ya no le gusta mi historia? n ya no se le ve u-u**

 **Eso sería todo amigos… disculpen no haber publicado ayer, pero ocurrieron ciertas cosas que me hicieron imposible estar en mi computador XD, nos vemos la próxima semana! :D**


	11. Singularidades

Eran más o menos las cuatro de la tarde… la nieve y el frío de aquel día no impedía el que el ambiente en el que se respiraba en el pueblo de Hotaru fuera uno de calma mezclado con el ajetreo normal de las personas que caminaban por sus calles.

Ryo y los demás habían logrado llegar a su hogar, salvándose por los pelos antes de que Harumi decidiera tomar cartas en el asunto, llevándose únicamente una advertencia por parte de dicha mujer lo suficientemente eficaz como para erizar tanto el cabello como el pelaje de aquellos que corrieron con la suerte de no llegar demasiado tarde a su hogar para el almuerzo.

No pasó mucho cuando Harumi y Hanako se retiraron de la casa para ir a trabajar en el hospital, mientras que Takeshi y Hiyori, junto con Haruko y Yoshiro el cual se había tomado el día libre por los propios actos cometidos en la capital, simplemente se quedaron descansando en la casa en compañía de aquel pequeño Riolu y Fennekin, a la par que Takeru se mantenía meditando y entrenando a un lado de la casa.

La escena ahora nuevamente volvía a centrarse en las calles de Hotaru… a la par que los pasos de las personas que ahí transitaban eran fácilmente escuchables, junto además con las típicas conversaciones u otros sonidos los cuales no poseían mayor relevancia.

Ryo era el único que se encontraba fuera del hogar al igual que Harumi y Hanako, su caminar levemente apresurado resaltaba entre el resto, mientras que la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro era imposible de ocultar ante las "noticias" que tenía que compartir secretamente con aquel ser que se encontraba en el respectivo hogar al cual el adulto se dirigía.

—" _Increíble que Sora se volviera a enfermar… me hace caminar de más ese enano"_ — pensaba con una mezcla de enojo y risa Ryo, a la par que el mismo había ido de primeras a cuentas en búsqueda de Sora a la municipalidad, sin embargo, Ryo solo pudo alcanzar a preocuparse y desanimarse levemente ante lo claro una vez que la secretaria de su oficina le dijera que el hombre se había reportado enfermo aquel día.

—" _Bueno… espero que no sea nada serio, de todas maneras veré si es necesario usar mi aura para curarlo más rápido; pobre… quizás tenga mucha temperatura y lo esté pasando mal… Sora no es de los que faltan solo por enfermarse levemente… debe ser algo realmente serio"_ — Ryo continuaba caminando, a la par que se acomodaba levemente su bufanda ante el frío de aquel día— _"¡Pero apuesto a que se alegrará cuando le diga lo que nos dijo Yoshiro!"_ — pensó feliz el adulto en su continuo caminar, mientras que este, visto que se acercaba finalmente a la casa de Sora, siendo esta la antigua de Hina, aunque claro… con mejoras y una que otra remodelación, comenzaba a sacar las llaves de dicho hogar, dado a que el mismo dueño se las había confiado por la propia cercanía y parentesco que tenía con el propio hombre.

Ryo, una vez que finalmente se encontraba casi a media cuadra de la casa de aquel "enfermo" joven de cabellera blanca, este se exalta levemente cuando se comienza a concentrar en dicho hogar una vez que estuvo a la distancia adecuada, notando claramente como el aura de Naoto se encontraba junto con otra en su respectivo hogar.

Solo para lanzar una feliz carcajada… cuando detecta el aura de Nozomi al lado de la suya.

—" _Esa niña… parece que se me adelantó, el chico si que debe de estar siendo consentido de sobremanera"_ — Ryo se llevaba sus manos a su nuca conforme se alegraba por la obvia relación amorosa que Sora tenía con la hermana de Naoto, a lo que el mismo empieza a cuestionarse levemente sobre ciertos temas.

—" _Pero… ¿Será correcto hablar con Sora respecto a "ese" tema, con Nozomi presente? Al fin y al cabo, es un secreto…"_ — seguía pensando el hombre, desviándose de su percepción por lo mismo, mientras que este finalmente se encontraba delante de la puerta de la casa de Sora— _"Bueno… ya se me ocurrirá como separar a esos dos por unos segundos"_ — pensó con una sonrisa Ryo, a la par que el mismo insertó la llave rápidamente en la cerradura de dicha puerta, abriéndola en no más de unos dos segundos.

—¡Sora, soy Ryo, hay muchas cosas que tengo que contarte! — gritó animoso el hombre una vez que entró a la casa, pensando que el joven, junto con su novia, se encontrarían en la habitación del mismo debido al claro estado "enfermo" de dicho ser…

 **.**

 **.**

Pero incluso Ryo se quedó de piedra… cuando la vista que tuvo en el momento en el que el mismo abrió los ojos luego de abrir la puerta de aquel hogar, hizo que tanto el grito avergonzado de Nozomi junto con el del propio Ryo se escuchara de manera abrupta en el sector… a lo que el hombre únicamente activó su estado aural de golpe para después volver a salir de dicha casa a la máxima velocidad posible y cerrar la puerta con el mismo estruendo…

A la par que se tapaba sus ojos completamente avergonzado ante tal "posición" observada en pleno salón de la casa de Sora.

—¡E-En la municipalidad me habían dicho que estabas enfermo! ¡Solo te quería visitar! ¡Ju-Juro que no vi nada! —gritó el avergonzado y mentiroso hombre, a la par que el mismo llegaba incluso a taparse la boca ante lo sorprendido que había quedado luego de tales vistas… nunca habiendo sospechado "aquello" por parte de su pequeño "hermano menor", a la par que el rubor en sus mejillas era fácilmente apreciable.

Los actos vistos por aquel "desafortunado" hombre no se relatarán… sin embargo, el impacto recibido ante tales imágenes era más que obvio… a la par que los gritos tanto enojados como avergonzados por parte de Nozomi eran fácilmente escuchables desde el otro lado de aquella puerta, mientras que Ryo solamente podía taparse los ojos como búsqueda de refugio ante aquella desagradable vergüenza luego de que detuviera aquella "aventura" de su hermano sin querer, sin embargo, luego de que pasaran unos cuantos segundos, la puerta abriéndose nuevamente exalta al propio hombre, asustándolo al pensar que la furia de Nozomi lo azotaría en todo su esplendor, pero solo para quedar aún más callado y estático en el momento en el que la cabeza de un sonriente y avergonzado Sora sobresalía, a la par que este no mostraba el resto de su cuerpo por "obvias" razones.

— _Esto… ¿Te molesta si me ausento por este día? Quería dedicárselo a Nozomi_ — dijo el apenado y sonriente hombre, a lo que Ryo únicamente se levanta para después lanzar otras carcajadas por la vergüenza aún presente.

—S-Sí, no hay problema… ¡Ma-Mañana te pongo al tanto! — dijo nervioso el hombre por las razones antes dichas, mientras que Sora simplemente le asentía, extrañándolo levemente cuando Ryo comienza a desanimarse por unos momentos.

— _Lamento haberlos interrumpido…_ — dijo apesadumbrado ahora hombre de ojos marrones— _Espero que Nozomi pueda perdonarme, juro que no fue mi intención molestarlos_ — reconoció desanimado, a lo que Sora únicamente le sonrió con la misma vergüenza, solo para después sacar su mano y hacerle señas para que el mismo se retirara.

— _Sí, sí… no te preocupes, ya se le pasará el enojo pronto, créeme, no fue nada serio, solo… diles a los demás que ya estoy siendo "cuidado" y que no necesito que nadie venga, ¿Vale?_ — preguntó el hombre el cual fácilmente se le podría confundir como heredero de los genes de Yuta, a lo que Ryo no pudo evitar el lanzar una carcajada luego de ello a la par que alzaba su pulgar como respuesta, únicamente para después comenzar a retirarse con calma de aquel lugar, lanzando una última carcajada una vez que escuchó como Sora volvía a cerrar su puerta con llave y ahora con doble seguro desde dentro.

Estaba más que claro el que Ryo no podría "separarlos" durante aquel día… literalmente, si es que ustedes comprenden.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No pasaron muchos minutos luego de ello… Ryo, demostrando únicamente ahora una cara sonrojada y levemente fastidiada, continuaba caminando por las calles de Hotaru, a la par que los recuerdos de "aquella" vista seguía perturbando sus memorias.

—" _Maldita sea, Sora… te aprovechas de que eres más joven"_ —pensaba el malhumorado y ahora un poco celoso hombre, a la par que en la frente del mismo una pequeña vena empezaba a enmarcarse—"No pienso perder _contra ti…"_ — pensaba el envidioso adulto a la vez que se llevaba sus manos a su nuca mientras caminaba— _"¡¿Pero y ahora qué se supone que debo hacer?!, Harumi no llega hasta tarde en la noche, maldita sea…"_ — pensaba actos nacidos por sus claros celos, mientras que en sus mejillas el tenue rubor seguía vigente, únicamente para después lanzar un suspiro una vez que sus pensamientos volvieron a ordenarse y a tornarse más serios— _"Y ahora tengo que esperar hasta mañana para decirle lo de Yoshiro… igual creo que aún tengo tiempo antes de que "eso" ocurra, pero estaba emocionado por decírselo…"_ —Ryo comenzaba a bajar sus manos, a la par que ahora se las colocaba en los bolsillos, demostrando desánimo por todo lo antes pensado— _"Quizás Takeru quiera entrenar… además, Ryo está castigado así que puedo sudar y ensuciar mi ropa todo lo que quiera sin recibir castigo por parte de Harumi"_ — pensó el hombre a la par que lanzaba pequeñas carcajadas ante la idea para pasar el tiempo, cambiando así su objetivo nuevamente hacia su hogar.

El hombre continuó caminando por algunas cuadras, su hogar quedaba casi en el otro extremo de Hotaru por lo que, a pesar de poder ahorrarse el tiempo utilizando el estado aural, solo quiso relajarse ante las propias vistas del pueblo, mirando a la gente a su alrededor a la par que por dentro de igual manera se alegraba por los propios cambios de su hogar.

Ryo seguía a paso normal y con tranquilidad, sin embargo, justo a pocos metros de llegar a una esquina del sector en el que se encontraba, este se exalta cuando comienza a escuchar varias risas de considerable volumen las cuales, si bien extrañaron al hombre, este no detuvo su caminar por ello, sin embargo…

Si lo hizo… cuando escuchó el nombre de Hiyori en las conversaciones de aquellas chicas las cuales acababan de reírse.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El ceño fruncido de Ryo fue lo primero en emerger… a la par que el mismo adoptaba una postura más acechante y silenciosa conforme se acercaba al borde de dicha esquina, a lo que este comienza a asomar levemente su cabeza, notando claramente como varias chicas estaban agrupadas, charlado…

Siendo estas… las mismas chicas con las que Hiyori se topó aquel mismo día cuando esta, junto con Sayuri y Haruko, se encontraban en el mercado de Hotaru.

—¡¿De verdad la fea está haciendo eso?! — preguntó incrédula y entre risas una de las chicas que ahí se encontraba, a lo que otra de ellas, la cual poseía aquella característica cabellera negra y azules ojos, comenzaba a asentirle entre risas.

—Hace como una semana vi que la rarita andaba vendiendo unos zapatos en una página de internet… lo más probable para comprarse ese vestido que veía en el mercado en la mañana— dijo la que se revelaba como Eimi entre carcajadas, a lo que Ryo únicamente comienza a fruncir el ceño luego de escuchar aquellas palabras.

—Y lo más gracioso es que Hiyori ni siquiera sabe que te haces pasar por un comprador de la capital… debe estar toda emocionada pensando que va a tener el dinero; pobrecita~— dijo en tono burlón otra de las amigas de dicha insoportable mujer, haciendo referencia a la propia Eimi.

Las risas y otras burlas seguían emergiendo entre las conversaciones de dichas mujeres, a la par que la ira y decepción en Ryo aumentaba exponencialmente conforme aquellas odiosas risas continuaban, sin embargo… de igual manera sabía que aquellas solo eran simples niñas malcriadas, y no por ello tendría que desquitarse y rebajarse a su nivel.

—" _Nunca me dijo que quería comprarse un vestido… pensaba que usaría uno de los de Harumi para su fiesta de graduación…"_ — pensaba un poco lastimoso el padre, a la par que el mismo comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos, haciendo que, de su piel, una delgada y poco notoria capa de aura empezara a emerger, a lo que no pasa mucho cuando un diminuto y escurridizo brazo de aura sale de la punta de su pie derecho… empezando a reptar rápidamente y de manera casi invisible en contraste con la nieve, en dirección hacia donde Eimi se encontraba, a lo que el mismo, sin llamar la atención de la mujer, finalmente entra en contacto con la misma…

Pudiendo permitirle así a Ryo… el observar los recuerdos que la chica poseía, no tardando mucho en concentrarse en los de aquella mañana en específico.

—" _Ya veo…"_ — Ryo empezaba a abrir sus ojos una vez que supo lo ocurrido durante aquel día en el mercado, a lo que el mismo únicamente lanza un suspiro ante las cosas que su propia hija tenía que afrontar— _"Ay mi niña… eres igual de orgullosa que tu tarado tío; querías ganarte ese vestido por tu propia cuenta"_ — volvió a pensar el hombre a la par que esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa orgullosa por la actitud vista por su hija durante aquel recuerdo, a lo que el mismo únicamente vuelve a desactivar su estado aural para después comenzar a alejarse de dicho sector con el mismo actuar desapercibido por parte de aquellas chicas que continuaban en sus exuberantes risas y burlas.

—Pero bueno… me encargaré de cancelar el trato a última hora, ya quiero ver con qué harapo vendrá al baile— volvió a decir Eimi con vanidosa actitud, únicamente para causar nuevas risas en sus amigas, a lo que las mismas comienzan a empezar a caminar con intención de marcharse del lugar…

Únicamente para asustarse en el momento en el que estas caen al suelo luego de que las mismas perdieran extrañamente y de manera abrupta el equilibrio… haciendo que Eimi cayera de cara contra la nieve, la cual de igual manera se le había metido, tanto a la misma como al resto de chicas, adentro de sus respectivas ropas.

—¡¿Qué ocurre?! — gritaba adolorida y avergonzada una de las chicas, a la par que otras intentaban apartarse en quejidos por la incómoda sensación de tener nieve helada en sus interiores, a lo que las otras chicas comienzan a sentir cierto "tirón" en sus zapatos…

Únicamente para observar como los cordones de todos los zapatos de dichas chicas poseían tal cantidad y "calidad" de nudos, que incluso la fuerza con la que se había utilizado para crearlos hacía casi virtualmente imposible el desabrochar al existir tal infinidad de dobleces con los cuales era hasta ridículo el pensar que una mano humana fuera capaz de perpetrarlos, a la par que un extraño vapor emanaba de los mismos ante la propia "ira" naciente de aquel amarre.

Obviamente un hombre adulto, ya con treinta y ocho años de edad, no se rebajaría al nivel de unas chicas de dieciocho… pero estaba más que claro el que aquel hombre era Ryo al fin y al cabo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pasaron más o menos unos cuarenta y cinco minutos luego de que Ryo finalmente regresara de su "curiosa" aventura en el pueblo, a la par que el mismo, una vez en las afueras de la misma, observaba como su amigo continuaba en su meditación y entrenamiento personal, a lo que el Lucario no tardó mucho en notar la presencia del hombre.

—[¿Te gustaría entrenar?... deja me cambio de ropa y salgo] — dijo con normalidad y con una leve sonrisa Ryo, a lo que Takeru simplemente se le queda mirando con la propia seriedad clásica del pokémon.

A lo que Ryo simplemente nota cómo Takeru cerraba sus ojos y esbozaba una tranquila, pero no por ello no orgullosa, sonrisa de aprobación.

—[No te vayas a romper la espalda… veo que Sora te pegó directo en la vejez] — respondió por telepatía el "bromista" pokémon, a lo que Ryo únicamente se sonroja a la par que se encabronaba ante tales palabras, solo para después tragarse su orgullo y entrar a su hogar.

 **.**

 **.**

Una vez que la puerta de aquella casa comenzó a abrirse, todos dentro se exaltaron levemente una vez que notaron la propia entrada de Ryo, a la par que el mismo hombre observaba como Yoshiro junto con Haruko y el pequeño Riolu de la familia se preparaban para salir.

—¿Van a algún lado? — preguntó curioso y con normalidad el hombre a la par que el mismo se sacaba la bufanda y chaqueta, dejándolos en un perchero al lado de la propia entrada, a lo que Ryo se exalta cuando ve que Yoshiro tenía una toalla de mano sobre su hombro.

—"Tenía ganas de entrenar un poco también… Ryo quería hacerle compañía a Takeru, entonces… aprovecho"— reconoció en gruñidos con normal tono Yoshiro, a la par que este junto con el emocionado Riolu empezaban a salir de la casa.

—También voy a salir a entrenar… así que ya sabes lo que significa, ¿No… Ryo? — preguntó el hombre una vez que el pequeño Riolu comenzaba a salir con su padre, solo trayendo consigo el claro fastidio y desanimo por parte del pokémon, a la par que el Zoroark únicamente lanzó una carcajada para después darle unas cuantas palmadas de ánimo a su hijo, antes de que finalmente salieran de la casa.

Ryo, con objetivo hacia su habitación para poder así cambiarse de ropa, pasa por el lado de la habitación donde sus hijos se encontraban, para después echar un vistazo hacia el interior de la misma, notando cómo ambos jóvenes estaban sentados en sus respectivas camas leyendo una revista en el caso de Hiyori y una historieta cómica en el de Takeshi, mientras que Sayuri estaba recostada en el suelo a los pies de la cama del chico de ojos verdes.

—¿No quieren acompañarnos…?— preguntó con normalidad Ryo, a lo que el resto únicamente le responde con un leve negar, agradeciendo de todas maneras la invitación, haciendo que el hombre ahora se fijara en Sayuri— ¿Y tú, Sayuri? No te haría mal entrenar… así podrías aprender a usar mejor tus habilidades también…— dijo en tono de ánimo Ryo, únicamente para después preocuparse cuando un pequeño rubor avergonzado comenzó a brotar en las mejillas de la Fennekin, a lo que la misma empieza a bajar sus orejas y rostro ante la clara indirecta de su mala habilidad con los ataques.

— _Ay papá… hay cosas que no cambian en ti_ — Hiyori simplemente susurraba a la par que negaba con su cabeza ante la clara actitud de su padre, a lo que un aura deprimente comienza a nacer en Ryo conforme su clara equivocación se hacía presente.

— _Bueno… estaremos afuera, su madre llegará como a las ocho, así que cenaremos un poco más tarde hoy_ — dijo el levemente desanimado hombre, a lo que el mismo comienza a retirarse de aquella habitación a la par que juntaba, pero no cerraba, la puerta, ya que obviamente no quería que el calor de la chimenea encendida no mantuviera tibia la pieza de sus hijos.

Luego de ello, una vez que el sonido de Ryo entrando a su habitación se escuchó, Takeshi desvió levemente su mirada del cómic que leía, a la par que se preocupaba de igual manera por aquella Fennekin que aún se encontraba a los pies de su cama, mientras que en los ojos de la pokémon el desánimo se reflejaba levemente a través de los mismos, obviamente por recordar el hecho de lo difícil que era para la misma el realizar las habilidades características de su especie.

Takeshi frunció levemente el ceño en son de la lástima… a la par que la pokémon apoyaba su mentón en el suelo, solo para después lanzar un suspiro, a lo que el hijo de Ryo simplemente empieza a esbozar una leve sonrisa ante la idea que al propio se le ocurrió.

—Sayuri…— la voz de Takeshi alza las orejas de la pequeña pokémon, a lo que la misma levanta su pequeña cabeza para después girarla hacia el joven —Si quieres, puedes subirte… no tengo problema, el colchón es más cómodo que el suelo, supongo…— reconoció entre una pequeña carcajada el hombre, a lo que la pequeña pokémon se queda estática de momento ante aquella sugerencia, únicamente para después asentirle tímidamente, desviando luego de ello su mirada, sin otra reacción o movimiento aparente, a lo que Takeshi simplemente vuelve a volver a leer su comic, mientras que Sayuri se mantenía a pesar de todo acostada en el suelo…

Pasaron algunos segundos de silencio en aquella habitación, a la par que ambos jóvenes se mantenían concentrados en sus respectivas lecturas, mientras que Takeshi ya comenzaba a suponer el que la pokémon no se tomaría la molestia de subirse a la cama del mismo…

Sin embargo… incluso en el rostro de Hiyori se esbozó una tenue sonrisa escondida una vez que el sonido del pequeño brinco dado por la Fennekin se escucha en la habitación, a la par que la pokémon, ya finalmente arriba, dio un par de giros en un punto en específico en el extremo de los pies de la cama para después acomodarse en el blando colchón y apoyar su mentón sobre el mismo, mientras que un tenue rubor emergía en sus amarillentas mejillas por la mezcla de vergüenza y comodidad naciente de aquel estar.

Takeshi únicamente volvió a separar su mirada de su revista, solamente para lanzar una escondida carcajada y sonreír levemente, y volver a fijarla otra vez en su revista una vez que notó que la propia pokémon no desviaría su mirada hacia el mismo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nuevamente la escena comenzaba a cambiar… a la par que el sonido de la suave brisa recorriendo aquel sector entraba en contraste con el constante barullo de los golpes y patadas dados únicamente por Takeru y Ryo, a la par que este último, con una polera blanca manga corta y buzo deportivo negro, esquivaba los ataques dados por su amigo, a la par que este no se contenía en lo mínimo respecto a lo que su estado base se refería, al igual que el propio hombre de ojos marrones.

Las patadas y otros tipos de golpes junto con las correspondientes esquivadas y saltos perseveraron en aquel hombre y Lucario, a la par que, a unos cuantos metros de los mismos, un pequeño Riolu acompañaba a un calmado Zoroark el cual, con una larga barra de metal de Arkon de unos tres centímetros de radio aproximadamente y un metro más alta que su cuerpo, otorgada gracias a "cierto" científico meses atrás, comenzaba a hacerla girar sobre la palma de su mano con tal de soltar un poco más su mano ante el entrenamiento venidero.

—" _¿Qué vas a hacer ahora papá?"_ — preguntó curioso el Riolu, a la par que este observaba como el Zoroark, luego de dicha pregunta, entierra levemente la barra de Arkon a un lado, para después girarse hacia su hijo.

—"Querrás decir.. "qué vas a hacer tú"" — dijo en un gruñido serio Yoshiro, tomando desprevenido al pequeño pokémon luego de ello, ya que el mismo no estaba consciente de que iría a entrenar de igual manera—"Todavía no has aprendido "Palmeo" ¿O me equivoco...?, la última vez me dijiste que entrenarías por tu cuenta y Ryo ya me contó que solo lo atacabas con el Ataque rápido de siempre " — reconoció en tono levemente fastidiado el Zoroark, causando que el Riolu únicamente bajara levemente sus orejas ante la vergüenza por la respuesta de dicha pregunta— "Dices que quieres ser más fuerte, pero sigues siendo igual de flojo…"— dijo nuevamente el Zoroark en tono directo, haciendo que el Riolu ahora inflara sus mejillas.

—"¡Eso lo heredó del padre!" — el gruñido de cierta Lucario la cual estaba a un lado de la entrada de la casa se escucha, a lo que Yoshiro únicamente se gira hacia la mujer a la par que el mismo inflaba sus mejillas por lo mismo, solo para traer como respuesta carcajadas por parte de Haruko, la cual observaba a lo lejos a la par que leía un libro de mano.

—"Muy bien…"— dijo en un gruñido después de un suspiro el Zoroark, a lo que Ryo se irgue para después asentir hacia su padre, obviamente ante lo dispuesto que se encontraba, solamente para exaltarse en el momento en el que Yoshiro vuelve a sacar la barra de metal, para después gruñir con fuerza antes de enterrarlo con una mayor intensidad y profundidad en el suelo, asustando levemente al Riolu por las mismas razones.

—"¿Recuerdas lo que explicó Ryo cuando estábamos en el departamento de Naoto en la capital? Lo que tenía Naoto dentro de su cuerpo…" — empezaba a hablar Yoshiro, haciendo que Ryo asintiera como respuesta, a lo que el Zoroark posa su mano sobre la erguida vara de metal—"Esta barra también está hecha con Arkon… aunque esta es especial, no anula el aura que entra en contacto con ella…"— el Riolu dio instintivamente un paso hacia atrás una vez que escuchó la palabra "Arkon" recordándole aquel desagradable sentir luego de tocar a Naoto, sin embargo, se calma cuando Yoshiro empezaba a decir las últimas palabras—"La absorbe…"— explicó finalmente el pokémon, a lo que Ryo frunce su ceño levemente luego de ello, solamente para volver a asentirle a su padre—"A diferencia de Naoto, tocar esto no causa debilidad… sino fatiga" — explicaba el Zoroark, mientras que Ryo observaba aquella larga barra de metal—"Si la golpeas varias veces… tus músculos se sobre exigirán más a como si estuvieras golpeando una barra común y corriente" — el Riolu ya comenzaba a intuir lo que llegaría su padre, a lo que el mismo Zoroark únicamente entrecruza sus brazos.

—"Golpéala con tu palma veinte veces… ese será tu entrenamiento por hoy" — dijo finalmente el pokémon de roja cabellera, únicamente para exaltar al pequeño pokémon luego de ello, fastidiándolo levemente ante el "pequeño" número de golpes que su padre le exigió hacer.

—"Ni se te ocurra ponerte orgulloso, tú simplemente intenta golpearla, si puedes más… entonces tendrás mi permiso" — Dijo y calló el Zoroark al Riolu, a lo que el mismo únicamente infló sus mejillas, solo para después ver como su padre comenzaba a dar un par de pasos hacia atrás.

—" _¿Te vas a ir…?"_ — preguntó por telepatía un poco desanimado el Riolu, a lo que Yoshiro únicamente lanza una carcajada, para después extrañar al Riolu en el momento en el que el Zoroark se ata una delgada cuerda a la cintura, a la par que se sujetaba con ello su propia cabellera de igual manera.

—"También entrenaré… pero a mi manera" — reconoció en un gruñido el Zoroark, únicamente para después extrañar nuevamente al Riolu cuando este comienza a cerrar sus ojos.

—" _¿Qué planea hacer…?"_ — se preguntó en su mente el pequeño pokémon que observaba… solamente para ver como Yoshiro inhalaba y exhalaba de manera larga y calmada, mientras que el propio pokémon comenzaba a concentrarse de igual manera…

Para después exaltar e incluso asustar a Ryo… cuando Yoshiro da un enorme salto y gira sobre su propio eje en el aire, para luego caer con su mano derecha sobre la punta plana de aquella barra que había enterrado en el suelo, mientras que su izquierda la dejaba atrás de su espalda, quedando así en una posición invertida… a la par que un aura blanquecina comenzaba a brotar levemente a través de su pelaje.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El pequeño Riolu quedó completamente perplejo luego de aquello… su padre, si bien lo entrenaba, nunca había entrenado a la par junto con el mismo, no siendo consciente de las propias habilidades que su padre tenía de por sí, siendo su pequeña boca abierta lo único que emergió como resultado de aquella demostración.

—" _¡Aún no veo que empieces a golpear!"_ — el gruñido esforzado de Yoshiro se escucha, a lo que Ryo se vuelve a exaltar luego de ello, a la vez que notaba como la mano derecha de su padre temblaba ante la propia fuerza que ejercía…

Si bien Yoshiro era capaz de anular las habilidades del Arkon… este también podía elegir el no hacerlo, y estaba más que claro el que aquello no debía hacerse durante un entrenamiento.

Ryo simplemente tragaba un poco de saliva, a lo que el mismo le asiente a su padre, para después levantarse con un leve temblor ante la propia imponencia del Zoroark.

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras tanto, Takeru y Ryo se mantenían en su propio entrenamiento, sin embargo, el Lucario se exalta de igual manera cuando Yoshiro ejecuta aquel elaborado salto, únicamente para después lanzar un bufido, levemente fastidiado.

— _Hmph… presumido_ — dijo con la misma actitud el orgulloso pokémon, únicamente para exaltarse completamente cuando un puñetazo por parte de Ryo lo golpea de lleno en su rostro, haciendo que el mismo lucario diera un par de pasos hacia atrás por la propia potencia y seriedad del golpe, habiéndole incluso dolido bastante al pokémon, pero obviamente sin demostrarlo por fuera a como lo había sentido por dentro.

—No te distraigas… — dijo ahora de manera fanfarrona, Ryo —¿Acaso alguien está celoso porque Yoshiro pudo aprender a hacer eso en un solo día mientras que a ti te tomó varias semanas sin caerte? ~ tierno cachorrito~ — dijo en un tono burlón el hombre, a la par que la vista del Lucario se mantenía opacada ante la sombra de su frente… mientras que este se encontraba cabizbajo y en silencio a lo que, con un aura que únicamente reflejaba oscuridad, comienza a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa a la vez que una pequeña vena se enmarcaba en su frente como respuesta ante el trato de su "cariñoso" amigo…

 **.**

 **.**

Sin embargo… la piel de Ryo apenas y logró erizarse…

 **.**

 **.**

Antes de que el cuerpo de un Lucario, de un instante para otro, apareciera al lado de aquel desafortunado hombre, con la segunda fase del estado aural activado y un rostro completamente encabronado, y darle un puñetazo en plena boca del estómago de Ryo que, habiendo apenas activado la primera fase por inercia, no evitó el que lograra prácticamente quebrar por completo su cuerpo, rompiendo incluso su columna luego de ello, a la par que el hombre abría la boca y expulsaba una considerable cantidad de sangre como respuesta a aquella… "consecuencia" … de jugar con la paciencia de aquel Lucario.

Haciendo que el cuerpo del pobre Kurogane se perdiera de vista en el bosque… junto con el estruendo y temblor correspondiente ante el poderoso ataque dado por el pokémon.

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Bueno…! —dijo con una actitud relajada y ya habiendo desactivado su estado aural Takeru, a la par que el mismo estiraba sus brazos— No me caería mal un baño, suficiente entrenamiento por hoy~— dijo con una actitud que era fácilmente confundible con la de un esponjoso y amable ser, mientras que este se llevaba las manos a su nuca, comenzando así a retirarse.

Haruko, durante todo aquel "percance" simplemente lanzaba un suspiro ante la ya acostumbrada escena, solo para después continuar con su lectura, mientras que Yoshiro ni se inmutaba en su concentrado estado.

Sin embargo, el pequeño Riolu era el único que se había visto afectado ante tal muestra de poder, haciendo que el temblor en sus piernas comenzara a aumentar por lo mismo.

Ryo únicamente podía girarse para volver a ver a su padre, con aquella mirada que irradiaba poder y paciencia, mientras que a su vez recordaba aquel entrenamiento que tenían sus abuelos, junto con, de igual manera, el puñetazo dado por el Lucario.

La frustración mezclada con el temor ante tales poderes al lado del mismo lo obligaron a observar sus manos… a la par que notaba como las mismas temblaban, empezando a cerrarlas con impotencia después de ello…

Todos entrenaban de aquella manera… y él solo era capaz de darle palmadas a un simple pedazo de metal.

 **.**

 **.**

—" _Todo a su momento… hijo"_ — el tenue gruñido del pokémon se escucha, a lo que el Riolu se exalta levemente por lo mismo, para después alzar la mirada hacia su padre—"La fuerza se consigue entrenando desde las bases… ahora" — la mano del Zoroark comenzaba a temblar, extrañando a Ryo luego de que este se diera cuenta de lo mismo— _"¿Puedes empezar a golpear la barra? Solo así puedo empezar a entrenar también… ya me está empezando a doler el brazo"_ — dijo junto con una pequeña carcajada el Zoroark, a lo que Ryo abre sus ojos luego de ello, solamente para olvidar momentáneamente el resto de lo ocurrido, para después pararse delante de aquella barra de Arkon, y dar una palmada con su mano derecha con la máxima fuerza posible para el mismo…

Haciendo que Yoshiro cambiara de mano por la izquierda, a la par que daba una pequeña flexión como respuesta una vez que su hijo dio aquel golpe.

Ryo no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de la fatiga naciente en sus manos, a la par que este volvía a observárselas luego de ello.

—" _¡Vamos, Ryo… una menos, sé que podemos hacerlo!"_ — dijo en un cansado susurro el Zoroark, a lo que Ryo vuelve en sí luego de aquellas palabras, solo para después asentirle a su padre con decisión, para después volver a golpear dicha barra, obviamente más agotado por la pronta fatiga que aquello suponía para sus pequeñas manos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lejos de aquel entrenamiento… un cuerpo magullado comenzaba a resaltar luego de un claro recorrido marcado por los árboles rotos y nieve desplazada, a la par que el hombre en el cual todos piensan, con sus ojos completamente en blanco ante el feroz ataque, lentamente comenzaba a lanzar uno que otro quejido agónico ante el desagradable sentir de las vértebras de su columna regenerándose y acomodándose una tras otra, mientras que, si bien su polera no sufrió daños graves ya que no existió perforación como tal, el hueco en su estómago con la forma del puño de Takeru estaba claramente enmarcado de todas maneras…

— _Ma-Maldita sea Takeru…_ — los quejidos, junto con los lagrimeos de dicho hombre comenzaban a escucharse, mientras que este aún estaba estático en el pequeño agujero resultado del constante arrastre de su propio cuerpo — _¡¿A-Acaso no se te puede decir ni una pequeña broma?! ¡Ma-Maldito sensible!_ — dijo Ryo en sus propios reclamos mezclados con lloriqueos a lo que este, finalmente pasados unos minutos, una vez que su columna volvió a "su lugar", comenzó a levantarse entre leves temblores, para después empezar a adoptar una actitud más fastidiada conforme se sacaba la nieve y tierra de su ropa y cabello.

Ryo únicamente lanzó un bufido luego de que finalmente comenzara a darse cuenta de que aquel golpe dado por su gentil amigo lo había adentrado bastante hacia el bosque, siendo incluso imposible para el mismo observar su hogar siquiera, empezando así a caminar de manera lenta y calmada, no queriendo activar su estado aural únicamente por simple holgazanería.

El sonido de las brisas moviendo las copas de los árboles era lo único que se escuchaba… dando la propia tranquilidad y pacifismo correspondiente, a lo que Ryo comenzaba a colocar sus manos sobre su nuca para así disfrutar de aquel ambiente…

— _¿Qué tan lejos me habrá mandado ese tarado?_ — se preguntó a si mismo en susurros el hombre, a lo que el mismo únicamente empieza a cerrar sus ojos para así concentrarse en el aura de su familia con tal de así poder obtener su posición…

Sin embargo… no pasó mucho cuando Ryo se extraña levemente en el momento en el que el sonido de varias ramas rompiéndose con brusquedad comienzan a resaltar en aquel pacífico bosque, a lo que el propio hombre se gira hacia el origen del mismo…

Solo para después adoptar una actitud mucho más seria, en el instante en el que comienza a sentir como una gran cantidad de auras de diversas naturalezas y tamaños comenzaban rápidamente a correr hacia donde este se encontraba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No pasó mucho para que Ryo comenzara a ponerse en alerta, sin embargo, ni siquiera se dio un tiempo prudente antes de que el mismo se preguntara lo que ocurría…

Luego de que un cuerpo, sin aviso o razón aparente, se abalanzara hacia el mismo y, con una fuerza que incluso sorprendía al Kurogane, un sinfín de poderosos y casi consecutivos golpes comenzaron a emerger desde las alturas… mientras que Ryo se cubría con sus brazos como propia respuesta ante aquel feroz y desconocido ataque, habiendo activado la primera fase del estado aural, a la par que la fuerza de aquellos golpes era tal, que incluso el suelo se trizaba levemente ante la propia actitud frenética de los mismos… a lo que Ryo únicamente alcanza a alzar su mirada para lograr así identificar a aquel que lanzaba aquellos golpes.

Solo para ver a un furioso Gallade realizando el ataque "A bocajarro" sobre él.

Pasaron varios segundos… aquel Gallade de mirada decidida no daba señales de detener su ataque, sin embargo, aquello generaba apenas y un daño mínimo hacia Ryo con su estado aural activado, a lo que el hombre, con seria actitud, únicamente sorprende al pokémon en el instante en el que atrapa casi al instante los dos puños con los que el pokémon realizaba su ataque de aquella veloz y casi imperceptible manera.

Para luego ser lanzado hacia un árbol aledaño luego de ello… escuchándose un doloroso estruendo ante el fuerte golpe que recibió dicho pokémon ante tales tratos, obviamente siendo completamente inferiores a los que Ryo era capaz de realizar como tal.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? — preguntó con seriedad aquel hombre portador del estado aural, a la par que este mantenía su vista fija a la figura que nuevamente comenzaba a levantarse.

—" _No tendré otra oportunidad…"_ — Ryo estaba pendiente de los pensamientos de aquel Gallade, a lo que nota como la seriedad era lo único que se reflejaba en su rostro.

Para después desvanecerse de aquel sector en un solo pestañeo… y aparecer a las espaldas de Ryo.

 **.**

 **.**

Ryo, aún de espaldas y sin cuestionarse demasiado la velocidad de aquel Gallade de primeras a cuentas, empieza a alzar un brazo de aura con tal de atraparlo, sin embargo, el cuerpo del Gallade nuevamente se desvanece para después aparecer ahora a la derecha del mismo hombre, para luego repetir aquella habilidad una y otra vez antes de que Ryo lo alcanzara con sus brazos, siendo esta… la de "teletransporte".

—"Es lo suficientemente rápido como para esquivar mis brazos de aura en el primer estado aural… vaya, es hábil" — pensaba el hombre de ojos marrones, a la par que el mismo estaba de brazos cruzados mientras intentaba atrapar a aquel pokémon con sus brazos de aura, teletransportándose rápidamente de un punto a otro en aquel sector a la vez que dichos brazos lo seguían sin rechistar.

—"¡Ahora!" — las palabras en la mente de aquel Gallade son percibidas por el propio Kurogane el cual continuaba en sus continuos ataques con sus brazos de aura, a lo que el cuerpo del pokémon vuelve a aparecer, ahora adelante del propio Ryo, haciendo que dicho hombre volviera a lanzarle los respectivos brazos…

Solo para quedar completamente choqueado… en el instante en el que, cuando los ojos de aquel Gallade comenzaron a desprender un brillo singular, el propio Ryo comenzaba a sentir como todo a su alrededor se deformaba… mientras que el propio hombre empezaba a sentir una extraña presión sobre sus brazos y piernas.

A la par que los brazos de aura que había lanzado en dirección al Gallade… se habían desviado sin su voluntad hacia direcciones aleatorias.

—" _¡¿Q-Qué diablos?!"_ — pensó fatigado Ryo una vez que aquel pokémon había realizado su ataque, a la par que le costaba mantener la vista fija, siendo incluso costoso el siquiera mantener el equilibrio ante aquel desagradable estado, pero solo para comenzar a preocuparse cuando, de manera costosa ante su propia condición, empezaba a darse cuenta de lo que le ocurría tanto a él como al aura de aquel Gallade que se encontraba atacándolo…

El Gallade había usado la habilidad "Confusión", una habilidad la cual, además de ser poderosa, causaba el efecto propio del nombre en algunas ocasiones, sin embargo, aquello, como cualquier otro ataque, no debería ser capaz de enfrentar al poder del estado aural… pero, luego de aquel sentir, fue cuando Ryo logró darse cuenta de aquel nuevo factor…

Ya que, en sí, su aura como tal… era débil a la naturaleza de aquel ataque.

 **.**

 **.**

No era un daño preocupante… el estado aural seguía siendo un aumento de resistencia mayor que el de un pokémon común, sin embargo, aquello no impedía que ciertos cambios de estado no siguieran siendo efectivos contra aquel hombre, siendo en este caso la clara confusión naciente de la habilidad del Gallade, el cual únicamente pudo sonreír satisfactoriamente una vez que la suerte se colocó de su lado ante la baja probabilidad de confundir a un enemigo con dicha habilidad.

La visión de Ryo lo preocupaba… el cuerpo del Gallade parecía estar en más de un solo lugar a la vez, no siendo aquello necesariamente a causa de su habilidad teletransporte, a lo que el hombre empieza nuevamente a crear brazos de aura con tal de agarrar a aquel pokémon.

Únicamente para asustarse tanto él como el propio Gallade, en el instante en el que aquellos brazos de aura salen disparados en direcciones completamente azarosas hacia los alrededores, con una velocidad y fuerza completamente distintas a las antes vistas… siendo capaces de destruir todos los árboles o rocas con los que se topaba…

He ahí… cuando Ryo no es capaz de controlar su fuerza en el primer estado por estar siendo víctima de "Confusión".

—"¡Salgan de aquí, ahora!" — el gruñido desesperado del pokémon se escuchó apenas entre los constantes choques de los brazos de aura con todo aquello ya mencionado, a lo que Ryo incluso intenta dejar de atacar, llegando al punto de recibir un puñetazo directo a su rostro por parte de sus propios ataques, siendo aquello a un nivel considerablemente mayor al del ataque "A bocajarro" del Gallade, causando que su nariz se quebrara por lo mismo a la par que, a pesar de estar aún confundido, lograba sentir cómo varias auras comenzaban a huir de aquel sector…

No era anormal el pensar que aquel Gallade volvería a estar acompañado por aquellos pokémon que lo resguardaban al igual a como pasó en "cierto" incidente cuando Yoshiro y Haruko celebraban su primer aniversario en el bosque, sin embargo, incluso dicho pokémon se dio cuenta de cómo la situación comenzaba a salirse de sus manos a lo que, una vez que los brazos de Ryo comenzaron a regresar al cuerpo del mismo luego de que este prefiriera no seguir atacando debido a las desastrosas consecuencias, el Gallade, con mirada seria y derrochadora de ira, únicamente se abalanza hacia el cuerpo del Kurogane, mientras que la hoja que sobresalía en su mano derecha empezaba a denotar un fuerte brillo de tono verdoso, únicamente para después agitarla hacia el cuerpo de Ryo, haciendo que de la misma una cuchilla giratoria saliera disparada hacia este…

Ryo ni siquiera podía evitarlo, su mente se encontraba completamente ofuscada ante las consecuencias del anterior ataque, a un estilo completamente distinto al de las ilusiones de Yoshiro que, si bien aquella confusión no era más poderosa que las habilidades del propio Zoroark, esta era aún más difícil de "curar" para el propio humano ante la propia debilidad que aquella aura significaba para la de este.

No pudiendo por ello prever… el ataque "Psicocorte" que recibió de lleno en su rostro.

 **.**

 **.**

El tiempo se detuvo luego de aquel ataque… Ryo estaba completamente sorprendido ante aquel sentir, sin embargo, aún no era tiempo para que el Gallade se detuviera en su actuar, él estaba completamente decidido en volver a encestar otro Psicocorte ahora en el torso del humano, el cual comienza a caer lentamente al suelo ante el propio impulso de dicho ataque…

 **.**

 **.**

Solo para después hacer aparecer un brazo de aura en su espalda… apoyarse en el mismo contra el suelo, volviendo a erguirse rápidamente, llamando la atención del propio Gallade ante aquello, pero no evitando el que la decisión de terminar aquel combate de una vez por todas con aquel último ataque se desvaneciese…

Siendo el leve estruendo naciente del choque entre ambos cuerpos, lo único que se escuchó luego de ello.

 **.**

 **.**

—Sin lugar a dudas cometí el error de subestimarte…— las palabras de Ryo comenzaban a escucharse, siendo el bufido del Gallade la única respuesta junto con un enojado e impotente rostro, a la par que el mismo se encontraba ahora delante de Ryo una vez que este calló de pie por la propia gravedad.

Viendo como la cuchilla de su mano estaba enterrada un par de milímetros en el antebrazo de Ryo, a la par que una pequeña cantidad de sangre comenzaba a emanar de la propia herida, mientras que en su rostro, una fea cortada que iba desde su ojo derecho hasta su mentón resaltaba predominante… a la vez que el característico brillo de sus ojos luego de haber entrado a la segunda fase del estado aural de igual manera se encontraba presente.

—Pensar que fuiste capaz de cortarme en mi segundo estado… tienes mis alabanzas— el Gallade rápidamente se separa del cuerpo de Ryo, a lo que el mismo vuelve a teletransportarse con intención de volver a atacarlo con "Confusión".

—Pero…— El Gallade queda completamente choqueado en el instante en que, justo cuando volvió a aparecer en otro sector de aquel lugar, los brazos de Ryo ya se encontraban sujetándolo tanto de su cintura como de su cuello, a la par que otros brazos le tapaban la vista, evitando así que dicho pokémon realizara su ataque— Ahora ya no estamos en niveles iguales— reconoció finalmente el poseedor del estado aural una vez que finalmente consiguió apresar a aquel pokémon— y ahora… ¡¿Me vas a decir quien rayos eres?! ¡Yo no estaba haciendo nada malo para que me atacaras así! — gritó levemente encabronado el hombre de negra cabellera, a la par que atraía el cuerpo de aquel Gallade el cual hacía caso omiso a dichas palabras y únicamente luchaba con todas sus fuerzas en poder zafarse de aquellos brazos que lo retenían.

—Tsch…— Ryo empezaba a lanzar un bufido ante aquel "dolor" naciente de su rostro, a lo que el mismo se lleva la mano hacia su frente, únicamente para notar como la herida aún permanecía— _"Parece que mi aura tarda más en regenerar esta clase de heridas… que fastidio"_ — pensó el hombre herido, únicamente para después volver a fijar su mirada en el pokémon, empezando a observar sus pensamientos una vez que se daba cuenta de que el mismo no se dignaría a hablarle.

—" _Es… mi… ¿Territorio?"_ — se cuestionaba Ryo en su mente, a la par que nuevamente volvía fastidiarse levemente luego de que notara cómo le era difícil el ver los pensamientos de dicho ser una vez que comenzaba a insertar su aura en el mismo, pudiendo apenas decodificar aquellas tres palabras debido a las propias características de su aura antes mencionada.

—Ya veo… bueno, aún tengo mis sospechas de que eres alguien mucho más estúpido de lo que aparentas, si quieres sacar a alguien de tu territorio no lo atacas de esa manera tan frenética… parece que me conocías bastante como para tener semejante táctica de combate— Ryo empezaba a fastidiarse nuevamente una vez dichas aquellas palabras, luego de darse cuenta de que literalmente le hablaba a una pared, debido a que el mismo Gallade estaba completamente decidido en continuar atacándolo.

—Lo siento… pero me quiero ir tranquilo de acá, y no creo que te detengas si solo te lo pido amablemente— Ryo empezaba a alzar su palma hacia el estómago de aquel pokémon que aún se mantenía con sus constantes forcejeos.

—Espero que no nos volvamos a ver— reconoció nuevamente el hombre, únicamente para "golpear" el aire que se encontraba entre su palma y el estómago del Gallade…

Haciendo que los ojos del pokémon se tornaran completamente en blanco a la par que abría su boca y botaba un poco de saliva una vez que la onda expansiva creada por la palmada dada por Ryo impactara en la boca de su estómago, siendo tal que incluso causó el que dicho pokémon quedara completamente inconsciente tras ello, a lo que el hombre solamente lanza un suspiro para después dejarlo bajo unos arbustos aledaños con tal de no colocarlo en la nieve por las obvias consecuencias de reposar en contacto con la misma.

Comenzando así, luego de ello, a retirarse de aquel lugar…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras tanto… de vuelta en el calmado sector dentro del hogar Kurogane, Takeshi y Hiyori se mantenían en sus respectivas y silenciosas lecturas, a la par que Sayuri aún se mantenía acomodada sobre la cama del chico de ojos verdes, a la vez que este lanzaba una que otras carcajadas o incluso muecas de asombro leves e involuntarias una vez que el mismo iba leyendo las páginas de aquel disfrutable cómic, a lo que Sayuri, con su clara curiosidad una vez que aquellos sonidos se fueron repitiendo, no podía evitar el mover levemente su rostro hacia el hijo de Ryo una vez que este volvió a sonreír levemente ante la lectura de la ya mencionada historia.

Takeshi no era un iluso respecto a las miradas curiosas de la Fennekin, este simplemente se hacía el desentendido ante las mismas, sin embargo, el joven de igual manera desviaba su mirada hacia la pequeña pokémon cuando esta volvía a retirarla del mismo… sin embargo, no pasó mucho cuando finalmente fue en aquella última mirada por parte de Sayuri cuando esta y la de Takeshi se cruzaron, únicamente para hacer que la pokémon se exaltara y avergonzara, para después bajar sus orejas y rápidamente volver a desviar su mirada.

El hijo de Ryo simplemente volvió a lanzar unas cuantas carcajadas después de notar la clara vergüenza naciente en la Fennekin, a lo que el mismo solo suspira para después tomar cartas en el asunto, haciendo que la pokémon volviera a exaltarse en el momento en el que este empieza a levantarse de su lugar, aún sobre la cama, para luego sentarse y quedarse en el centro de la misma, apoyando su espalda en la pared aledaña.

—¿Quieres ver? — preguntó con mirada retadora y juguetona el joven de cabello café claro, haciendo que la misma pokémon únicamente empezara a adoptar una actitud un poco fastidiada y avergonzada al estar luchando por el propio carcomer de su curiosidad dado lo que se ocultaba ante tal intrigante historieta, mientras que el tenue rubor emergía en sus mejillas por lo mismo—Eres bien tímida conmigo ¿Eh? — ahora el hombre actuaba de un modo más malhumorado, mientras que Sayuri aún mantenía su vista apuntando hacia otra dirección con las mismas facciones antes dichas — _Bueno… creo que mejor salgo a entrenar con papá si es que no quieres ver_ — dijo en un suspiro Takeshi, únicamente para después escuchar un fuerte y fastidiado gruñido como respuesta.

—"¡Está bien!" — dijo levemente avergonzada en aquel gruñido la pequeña pokémon de amarillento pelaje, a la par que la misma, con sus mejillas infladas, únicamente se paró para después sentarse a un costado de Takeshi, manteniendo su mirada fija en el libro el cual este empezaba a volver a abrir una vez que la pokémon dijo aquello, a la par que el joven ocultaba en su interior una tenue carcajada luego de ver como su plan para atraer a Sayuri había resultado.

La pequeña pokémon, si bien no entendía lo escrito en aquellas páginas, no tardó mucho en centrarse en las imágenes que se encontraban en las mismas, a la par que sus infladas mejillas rápidamente se tornaron en un rostro más normal conforme la pokémon se cautivaba con las ilustraciones antes dichas.

—¿Te molesta si leo en voz alta? — Takeshi ahora alzaba la voz, preguntando aquello hacia su hermana, la cual, aún acostada y leyendo su revista, simplemente vuelve a lanzar una carcajada luego de ello, sin desviar su mirada.

—Escucharé música… no te preocupes— dijo como respuesta Hiyori, a la par que la misma conectaba unos audífonos a su teléfono, para después colorase uno de ellos en su oreja derecha y empezar así a escuchar su respectiva música guardada en su dispositivo.

Takeshi, luego de ello, simplemente le asintió como forma de agradecimiento, para después centrarse nuevamente en la historieta que Sayuri aún observaba, empezando a narrarle así la historia hallada tras aquellas imágenes.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nuevamente en las afueras de la casa, el sonido de las pequeñas gotas de sudor que caían de las narices de tanto Zoroark como Riolu era más que notorio, a la par que cierta Lucario, la cual comenzaba a preocuparse por aquel sobreesfuerzo, estaba a unos cuantos metros de los mismos con intenciones de recomendar el que se detuvieran…

Aunque claro… estaba más que sabido por parte de Haruko el que aquellos seres no se rendirían, y mucho menos cuando a Ryo le quedaba únicamente una última palmada que dar para así finalmente acabar con las veinte.

Las pequeñas manos del Riolu temblaban de sobremanera… no se mentiría a si mismo golpeando con una fuerza menor a como fue con el primer golpe que dio, sin embargo, Yoshiro mientras tanto de igual manera se encontraba en su límite, estando apenas sujetando aquella barra por mera fuerza de voluntad.

—"¡V-Vamos Ryo… solo uno más!" — gritaba apenas en gruñidos ahogados el rojinegro pokémon, a lo que Ryo únicamente aprieta otra vez su puño con impotencia ante lo agotado que ya se encontraba de por sí, y ni hablar de cómo se encontraba el pobre Zoroark que se mantenía en aquella dificultosa posición, no habiéndose bajado antes solamente para mantener el orgullo de su hijo intacto.

El pequeño Riolu únicamente empezaba a lanzar un largo y esforzado gruñido a la par que adoptaba una postura de pelea hacia aquella barra, solo para después volver a golpearla con todas sus fuerzas restantes luego de finalizar de igual manera aquel grito en un último suspiro…

Haciendo que el pobre y agotado de su padre finalmente pudiera tener descanso sin remordimiento, en el momento en el que este cae de espalda y con un feo estruendo en la nieve del suelo, preocupando y exaltando levemente al pequeño Riolu, pero solo para durar unos cuantos segundos de pie de igual manera, ya que no pasó mucho cuando este cayó agotado, con su cabeza sobre el estómago de su padre.

—" _N-No fue difícil…"_ — decía entre jadeos Yoshiro, solamente para después empezar a escuchar varias risas agotadas por parte de su hijo.

—" _P-Pan co-comido…"_ — fue la respuesta sarcástica de Ryo hacia su papá, solo para hacer que el mismo Zoroark lanzara un par de cansadas carcajadas de igual manera.

—" _Sí que son un par de obstinados ustedes dos…"_ — ahora era la voz de Haruko la que comenzaba a escucharse en la mente de aquellos fatigados seres, a la par que ambos abrían sus ojos únicamente para observar como aquella Lucario se encontraba de cuclillas delante de los mismos, a lo que tanto Zoroark como Riolu le sonríen de igual manera, no pasando mucho cuando cierto regalón comienza a alzar sus brazos hacia su madre, la cual solo se enternece para después tomar en brazos a aquel pokémon que no quería volver a levantarse dentro de un buen rato, a lo que este únicamente se acomoda sobre los brazos de la Lucario mientras que esta lo recostaba alrededor de su torso.

—" _Oye… ¿Y para mí nada…?"_ — un gruñido deprimido y con búsqueda de cariño empezaba a nacer en cierto Zoroark, solamente para causar una risa juguetona con un leve toque de falso enojo por parte de la misma Lucario, a lo que esta ayuda a Yoshiro a levantarse, a la par que el pokémon sujetaba a la mujer por su cintura a la vez que la acercaba hacia el mismo, comenzando así a caminar hacia la casa.

—" _No les caería mal un baño ¿Eh…?"_ — Haruko empezaba a hablar mientras caminaban, únicamente para después escucharse varios gruñidos aprobatorios por parte de aquel pequeño Riolu que estaba acurrucado en el torso de su madre.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En las proximidades del hogar Kurogane… cierto hombre de negra cabellera finalmente comenzaba a asomarse desde las afueras de aquel bosque, a la par que, para ese entonces, Harumi junto con Haruko ya habían llegado a la casa, no siendo extraño luego del "largo" camino que el Kurogane tuvo que dar ante el recorrido que dio gracias a su mejor amigo.

Ryo andaba a paso normal… a la par que su serio mirar puesto hacia la nada era lo único que resaltaba en el mismo, junto con una leve cicatriz que poco a poco desaparecía de su mejilla.

—Así que ya te lo topaste…— la voz de un Lucario ya bien conocido por todos comenzó a resonar, a lo que Ryo no cambió su actitud luego de que el pokémon comenzara a caminar hacia este, habiendo estado esperándolo durante todo ese tiempo apoyado en un árbol aledaño.

—No pensé de primeras a cuentas que era el Gallade del que me hablaste cuando Yoshiro y Haruko se lo toparon… aunque al final preferí no dar señales de que lo conocía, la verdad es que no me importa mucho su ideología referente a los humanos y los pokémon, ya le dejé bien claro lo que le pasaría si se atrevía a meterse con cualquiera que tuviera una relación conmigo o el pueblo— dijo serio Ryo, a lo que Takeru simplemente lanza una risa luego de ello, solamente para después alzar su mano hacia el mentón del Kurogane.

—Y veo que él también te lo dejó claro ¿Eh? — dejó en claro la leve cicatriz ahora ya casi desaparecida en la cara de Ryo, a lo que este simplemente lanzó un bufido para después apartar la mano del pokémon.

—Nada de eso habría ocurrido si no me golpeas en primer lugar, tarado…— dijo refunfuñón el hombre luego de que Takeru le recordara la primera marca que un pokémon, distinto al de Takeru, le había dejado por tanto tiempo en su piel.

—Llega un punto en el que tu estupidez lo vuelve necesario… si no soy yo, es Harumi, tú ve cual prefieres— dijo de brazos cruzados el serio Lucario, a lo que Ryo únicamente lanza una carcajada para después solamente darle una palmada amistosa y levemente sonora en la nuca de Takeru, a lo que este solo lanza una carcajada como respuesta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No ocurrieron muchos acontecimientos de gran importancia luego de que Ryo y Takeru finalmente llegaran a la casa… la cena se dio como era lo común, obviamente esperando unos cuantos minutos debido a que cierto Zoroark y Riolu continuaban siendo bañados por aquella Lucario consentidora, a la par que de igual manera cierta Fennekin se mantuvo levemente reticente a abandonar la habitación de Takeshi y Hiyori debido a que esta junto con el propio chico de ojos verdes apenas y se encontraban en la mitad de la historia de aquel cómic, llegando a ser tan emocionante e intrigante para la propia pequeña y emocionada pokémon ante la narración de Takeshi apoyada con las bonitas imágenes antes mencionadas, que esta solo pudo ir a cenar cuando la fuerza de voluntad del hijo de Ryo fue mayor que el de la propia pokémon luego de que este decidiera cerrar el libro momentáneamente; aunque claro… no está de más decir "quién" ya se encontraba devuelta sobre la cama de Takeshi una vez que la cena finalmente había terminado, a la par que había despertado varias carcajadas por parte del chico de cabello castaño claro una vez que este la observo con aquella soltura y confianza que cada vez más adquiría la propia pokémon hacia él, alegrándolo por lo mismo.

 **.**

 **.**

Las horas así finalmente pasaron… era bastante tarde por la noche, estando Ryo y Takeru junto con Harumi y Hanako respectivamente ya en sus habitaciones, a la par que Haruko y Yoshiro ya comenzaban a recostarse en su cama con intención de dormir.

Mientras tanto, ciertos adolescentes aún se encontraban recostados en sus camas, no durmiendo aún ante la clara ausencia de clases debido a que los mismos ya no las tenían; Hiyori simplemente observaba la pantalla de su teléfono, mientras que Takeshi aún permanecía con la misma postura que en antaño sobre su cama, a la par que continuaba teniendo su historieta abierta…

Mientras que Sayuri ya se encontraba dormida y acurrucada al lado del propio Takeshi, habiéndose rendido ante el sueño minutos atrás, quedando apegada al mismo por la propia inercia ante la comodidad y tibiez de su cuerpo.

Takeshi simplemente comenzaba a lanzar un leve bostezo ante el sueño naciente, a la par que el mismo comenzaba a cerrar su historieta una vez que se dio cuenta de que tampoco podría continuarla, ya que estaba más que claro el que cierta pokémon no lo perdonaría si avanzaba por aquella trama sin acompañarla en el transcurso, a lo que este lanza con seguridad la historieta hacia la pequeña mesa que estaba al lado de su cama, para después comenzar a pensar en una idea de cómo acomodarse sin molestar o despertar a Sayuri, sin embargo, la leve carcajada de su hermana lo exalta, por lo que este la mira simplemente para ver como la misma lo observaba.

—¿Qué? — dijo con una leve sonrisa Takeshi ante la propia inercia de la actitud de Hiyori.

—Me causa gracia el cómo pasó de estar acostada en el suelo al lado de tu cama hasta estar acurrucada durmiendo al lado tuyo… se nota que te quiere bastante, aunque no lo diga— reconoció finalmente la hija de Ryo, únicamente para hacer despertar en Takeshi una tenue carcajada ante la felicidad que nacía en él al escuchar esas palabras, a la par que este se giraba hacia la Fennekin, notando como la misma estaba completamente imbuida en sus sueños, no pasando mucho cuando el joven comienza a acariciarla levemente en su lomo, siendo recibido de gustosa e inconsciente manera por parte de la pokémon.

—Creo que ya va siendo hora de dormir…— reconoció Hiyori, a la par que la misma comenzaba a dejar su teléfono en su pequeña mesa correspondiente, a lo que Takeshi le asiente, solo para después volver a observar a la pokémon, intentando pensar en alguna solución a "aquello" …

Para luego esbozar una feliz sonrisa luego de unos segundos…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El tiempo, inexorable, nuevamente transcurrió… eran cerca de las ocho de la mañana del día siguiente… ya todos se encontraban dormidos dentro de aquel hogar, a la par que ahora la escena se centraba en una habitación en específico, en la cual un Zoroark se encontraba acurrucado y abrazado a la Lucario ya bien conocida por todos… estando ambos completamente imbuidos en su gustoso sueño.

Aunque claro… ninguno los dos contaban con que el teléfono ubicado en la cocina de la casa comenzara a resonar por todo el lugar.

Estaba más que claro el que solo el menos dormilón de aquella casa tendría que sacrificarse para levantarse e ir a contestar aquel condenado teléfono… si bien era durante aquellas horas cuando parte de la familia comenzaba a despertar, aquello solo lo volvía aún más detestable ante aquellos preciados minutos que aquel teléfono le quitó al pobre Zoroark que caminaba somnoliento hacia dicho objeto, contestándolo finalmente luego de unos segundos…

Solo para adoptar una actitud más despierta y levemente exaltada… cuando es la voz de Kazuki la que comienza a escucharse a través del pequeño parlante de aquel teléfono.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras aquella llamada se realizaba… dentro de la habitación en donde tanto Takeshi como Hiyori se encontraban, en la cama de cierto joven, la enternecedora imagen de la cabeza de Sayuri emergiendo de sus sábanas era las que más resaltaba por claras razones, mientras que esta estaba completamente imbuida en sus sueños al igual que el resto de los integrantes de la familia ( a excepción del pobre Zoroark), mientras que esta se acurrucaba al lado del torso y cuello del Kurogane, a la par que el mismo confianzudo no tardó mucho en rodearla con sus brazos ante los propios movimientos inconscientes nocturnos…

El silencio dominaba en aquella habitación… la paz y la tranquilidad nacían ante las vistas que ahí se apreciaban, y no pasaría mucho cuando finalmente aquellos seres comenzarían a despertarse, sin embargo, aún quedaban aquellos preciados minutos antes de ello...

Sayuri lentamente comenzaba a abrir levemente sus ojos… a la par que sentía el calor del cuello de Takeshi sobre su frente, notando como el mismo chico aún se encontraba dormido, a lo que la pokémon, obviamente sabiendo que el chico no la observaba, simplemente esboza una pequeña sonrisa junto con un leve rubor en sus mejillas por el propio cariño, para después volver a acurrucarse al lado de aquel ser… volviendo así a quedarse dormida nuevamente.

Pero… incluso aquellos minutos luego de que Sayuri se durmiera, quedaron completamente congelados… en el instante en el que, de la piel de la pequeña Fennekin…

Un cálido brillo comenzaba a emanar de la misma.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aquí termina el cap amigos :3, espero les haya gustado y empiecen a sacar nuevas conclusiones, que poco a poco se acerca la tensión e-e.**

Zephyr Exe **Obviamente Suzume no se atrevería a hacer eso… no de esa manera tan directa y obvia e-e XD, y no… no te preocupes, el único desastre que podría haber ocurrido en Hotaru era que Ryo y los demás llegaran tarde para el almuerzo, ya otros también pensaron que de verdad ocurría algo, pero no captaron la clara referencia al primer cap en el cual se narraba a todos corriendo como desesperados de la municipalidad jajaja, ¿De qué forma te esperabas ese encuentro con Suzume? Me agradaría escuchar su opinión :3.**

Lord fire 123 **Hay errores aún más ridículos… créeme, te habla alguien que subió un cap a esta página y todo salía completamente decodificado con letras y números raros que nadie entendía, y solo porque tú me avisaste es que pude corregirlo XD, ¡ESE SI QUE ES UN ERROR QUE MERECE DISCULPARSE! Jajjajaja, hay muchos datos y puntos que se encuentran en cada cap, incluso ahora, el Gallade que hace mucho tiempo que no aparecía, vuelve a aparecer, así que atento con cualquier cosa que ocurra en un cap, que ten por presente no ocurren por cualquier cosa ^-^**

 **Nada pasó en Hotaru we :v todos pensando que prácticamente la hecatombe se avecinaba y no era más que Harumi y su condenada hora de almuerzo irreprochable, simplemente era para dar a entender lo que había ocurrido en el primer cap luego del prólogo, ya vez que todos salieron de la municipalidad completamente desesperados mientras que Takeru tiraba del cuello de la chaqueta de Ryo mientras que este seguía con aquella postura burlona, ahora sabiéndose de que era porque estaba hablando con Suzume XD**

 **Ahora… respecto al nombre de la página, simplemente pon en google "Nombres japoneses de hombre/mujer" y ya :v XD, no estoy de bromas, de verdad eso hago, y veo los primeros links que me salen abajo, busco el que más me guste (porque también aparecen con sus respectivos significados) y ya … lo escojo jajjajajja, espero te sirva XD.**

 **Eso sería todo amigos... nos vemos la siguiente semana (últimamente ya comienzan a avecinarse las pruebas finales, así que quizás ya comience ese periodo "sin actualización por tres o cuatro semanas" lo siento... pero necesito aprobar mis pruebas también xD) ¡Nos vemos!**


	12. Cimientos

El sonido del agua hirviéndose en la tetera dentro de aquella cocina se escuchaba tanto en la misma como en la sala del hogar donde la familia se encontraba… a la par que Harumi había sido una de las primeras en levantarse, estando esta de bata y pantuflas de morado color, a la par que la misma calentaba el desayuno de seria y calmada manera.

Sin embargo, una tenue sonrisa comenzó a emerger en el rostro de la mujer de ojos verdes cuando dos brazos comienzan a abrazarla desde su vientre, no pasando mucho cuando la cabeza de Ryo aparece al lado del de la chica, dándole un lento beso en su cuello…

— _Buenos días…_ — susurró el hombre en pijama atrás de su esposa, a la par que la misma correspondía al cariño, solo para después girar su rostro hacia el mismo y estrechar sus labios por un par de segundos.

—Buenos días, salvaje…— dijo Harumi a la vez que le daba una palmada leve en la cadera de aquel hombre, solamente para hacer despertar una carcajada en el mismo.

— _Uy sí… como si yo hubiera sido el único salvaje anoche~_ — dijo en tono picarón el hombre de ojos café, solamente para hacer que Harumi lanzara una tenue carcajada a la par que se mordía levemente su labio inferior.

—Tarado— dijo en un tono alegre la mujer, únicamente para sacar el pan que estaba tostando, mientras que Ryo lanzaba otras leves carcajadas para después ayudarla a colocar la mesa.

—Yoshiro no está… ¿Tan temprano se fue a trabajar? — preguntó curioso el hombre hacia Harumi una vez que este notó como el aura de cierto Zoroark ya no se encontraba en la casa.

—Me lo topé cuando se estaba yendo… dijo que lo habían llamado de la municipalidad para ver unos temas pendientes— reconoció en tono normal la esposa de Ryo, a la par que el hombre se mantenía pensativo, solo para después volver a desviarse de aquellos pensamientos una vez que sentía como Takeru empezaba a despertarse junto con Hanako.

—Mejor voy a despertar a los niños, ahora que no tienen clases me deberían ir a ayudar en el hospital con Hanako —dijo de mandona manera la mujer, a la par que Ryo únicamente se preparaba una taza de café, sin querer inmiscuirse en los decretos de su mujer por las claras consecuencias que aquello acarrearía.

Mientras Harumi empezaba a entrar a la habitación de Takeshi y Hiyori, Takeru junto con Hanako comenzaban a salir pocos segundos después, mientras que la mujer de cabello castaño claro, ya en la habitación de sus hijos, comenzaba a abrir las persianas de los dormidos jóvenes que se negaban a levantarse a aquellas horas, haciendo que Hiyori se cubriera de sobremanera con sus mantas ante los crueles rayos del sol que se posaban sobre su rostro, mientras que aquello para Takeshi no significaba un mínimo de molestia ante lo arraigado que se encontraba a su propio dormir.

—Ya es hora de despertar… nos toca un arduo día en el hospital, ¡Así que a levantarse! — dijo sonriente la autoritaria mujer, a lo que nota como Hiyori comenzaba a despertar de mala gana, mientras que Takeshi aún se mantenía en sus ronquidos matutinos, únicamente para fastidiar de sobremanera a la mujer por la clara actitud similar a la del tarado de su esposo.

Sin embargo, su rostro sorpresivamente se torna en uno un tanto más serio y extrañado… en el instante en el que se da cuenta que en la cama de su hijo un bulto considerablemente mayor que el del propio cuerpo del joven resaltaba bajo las sabanas.

 **.**

 **.**

Segundos antes, Takeru comenzaba a sentarse, a la par que el mismo se servía una taza de leche de chocolate caliente, mientras lanzaba un largo bostezo por las claras horas en las que se despertaba, no queriendo quedarse dormido por querer acompañar a su pareja.

—¿Volverás a intentar ver a Sora? —preguntó con normalidad el Lucario hacia el hombre que de igual manera se encontraba sentado al frente de la mesa.

—Mas le vale estar disponible… la próxima semana es la fiesta de graduación y ya de por sí tengo que hacer cosas en otros lugares una vez que Yoshiro lo haga— pensaba un tanto malhumorado Ryo, a la vez que el mismo se cruzaba de brazos por el propio pensar hacia "ciertas" cosas que ocurrirían en el futuro, sin embargo, Hanako, la cual no estaba ajena a esa conversación, simplemente lanza un gruñido en son de duda a las palabras del propio Kurogane, a lo que el mismo se exalta y asusta levemente ante aquel claro "descuido"…

Ya que claro… solo Takeru y él eran conscientes de las razones por las que este último tenía que salir.

—Yoshiro quiere organizar una fiesta para estas navidades en cooperación con Nerito… y el tarado de Ryo se ofreció a ir para allá una vez que Yoshiro lo confirme con Naoto, para empezar con los preparativos y cosas así…— No pasó mucho cuando Takeru, en un calmado actuar a la vez que le daba un tenue sorbo a su taza de igual manera, comenzaba a decir las "razones" por las que Ryo había mencionado aquello.

El hombre no dijo nada… únicamente se exaltó ante la clara "mentirilla blanca" del Lucario, ya que, si bien aquello no era una falsedad, no tenía mucho que ver ante las razones "ocultas" del propio Ryo, sin embargo, estaba más que claro el que cualquier instante de duda llamaría la atención de la propia Lopunny que había creído aquellas palabras, por lo que el hombre no tardó mucho en corresponder a las palabras de su amigo y seguirle la corriente, finalizando así aquel tema, continuando en su desayuno luego de ello.

Pero no pasando mucho después de que Takeru dijera aquellas palabras… luego de que el grito anonadado de Harumi se escuchara desde la habitación de Takeshi y Hiyori.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Una tranquila calma se respiraba en aquel lugar… la escena cambiaba rápidamente, encontrándose ahora en el laboratorio construido por debajo de la municipalidad de Hotaru, a la par que aquella calma antes mencionada se mezclaba levemente con el sonido de los computadores, máquinas, y otros dispositivos que se encontraban ahí encendidos.

—" _Entonces… ¿Este es…?"_ — las palabras dichas por telepatía por parte de Yoshiro se escuchan, a la par que él, junto con Kazuki y otros científicos que trabajaban para el mismo, se encontraban rodeando una mesa en específico hallada en dicha habitación, estando todos expectantes al objeto que ahí estaba.

—Aún no está completo… supe que tenía algo entre manos una vez que reaccionaba al entrar en contacto con aura, pero aún así no he visto ninguna reacción a como es en el caso del Arkon… no bloquea o absorbe el aura, simplemente es como si la asimilara, pero de manera muy leve… más allá de eso, no he descubierto nada más— Ahora era Kazuki el que comenzaba a hablar, a la vez que este se encontraba de brazos cruzados, observando de igual manera lo que tenía delante de sí —Me temo que no me será posible crear otro… usé todo el material que había en el interior del cristal de tu padre— explicaba el científico, a la vez que Yoshiro lo escuchaba con la misma seriedad.

—" _¿Tienes el informe que te pedí respecto a lo que había en su interior?"_ — preguntó Yoshiro hacia el propio hombre, a lo que el mismo se gira hacia el pokémon para después asentirle, empezando a caminar hacia un sector aledaño en el cual el cristal de Hisame aún se encontraba reposando al lado de una pequeña carpeta.

—Aquí está todo… también puse mis predicciones respecto al nuevo material, pero solo son eso… no estoy del todo seguro sobre "qué" pueda nacer si se le sigue exponiendo a un aura común a como es ahora, solo el tiempo dirá si logra desarrollarse— decía el hombre a la par que le entregaba aquel documento al pokémon, mientras que este empezaba a abrirlo y le daba unas cuantas hojeadas.

—" _¿"Desarrollarse"?"_ —preguntó por telepatía Yoshiro una vez que Kazuki dijera aquella palabra, a lo que el mismo únicamente le vuelve a asentir.

—Esto es algo completamente nuevo… lo que había dentro del cristal de tu padre me dio la posibilidad de crear un compuesto orgánico; ya no es un "metal" como tal— Kazuki comenzaba a emocionarse por los claros resultados de su investigación, a la par que Yoshiro le escuchaba, atento— claro… no es algo con vida ni mucho menos, pero espero que este descubrimiento nos conduzca a algo que sea capaz de adaptarse a las auras con las que entre en contacto, llegando a poseer cualidades que dejarían al Arkon completamente obsoleto si es que se le insertan auras cada vez más poderosas o de distintas cualidades— daba una pequeña explicación el hombre, mientras que Yoshiro ahora se desviaba nuevamente hacia aquel objeto— Hay muchos misterios que resolver aún… cuando logré hacer que el compuesto pudiera asimilar el aura como tal fue un gran paso de por sí… imagínese si adquiriera el aura del señor Ryo o de Takeru, ¡Quizás podría incluso crear nuevas moléculas en base a las antiguas gracias a la regeneración de Ryo y así poder tener más de este nuevo material! — la emoción era clara en Kazuki, su obvia curiosidad digna de la pasión de su profesión salían a flote, a la par que Yoshiro únicamente volvía a cerrar aquella carpeta— ¡Las opciones podrían ser infinitas, solo tengo que…!— Kazuki se detuvo de manera abrupta, una vez que la voz de Yoshiro comenzó a escucharse.

—" _Todo a su momento…"_ — La voz por telepatía del Zoroark era la que emergía en las mentes de todos los presentes — _"Aún es muy temprano para ver de qué es capaz… esto quizás sea la herramienta para poder proteger a Hotaru de amenazas las cuales no siempre Ryo y Takeru nos podrán defender, es mejor hacerlo de manera precavida si solo contamos con una oportunidad"_ — explicaba el Zoroark al resto de científicos que ahí se encontraban.

—" _Déjame leer con más detalle tu informe en mi oficina… hasta entonces, intenten averiguar cuál es la cualidad de este nuevo material al asimilar el aura, ya en un futuro, si es que todo avanza bien, le pediré a Ryo que nos ayude para ver la reacción que podría tener esto con su aura"_ — fue la última orden dada por el pokémon, a lo que el resto de los científicos, incluido Kazuki, asienten de seria manera, únicamente para después volver a sus respectivos puestos una vez que el Zoroark comenzaba a retirarse de aquel lugar, mientras que Kazuki permanecía de brazos cruzados con su vista puesta sobre aquello que reposaba sobre una tela blanca y esterilizada, a la par que su negro color y cilíndrica forma, de un diámetro no mayor a unos tres centímetros y un largo de a lo más doce, resaltaba ser aquel objeto del cual Kazuki y Yoshiro se referían.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡¿Qué ocurre?! — preguntó un poco exaltado Ryo en el momento en el que todos sintieron el grito de Harumi, a la par que el mismo junto con Takeru y Hanako se levantaban rápidamente para después ir corriendo hacia la habitación en la cual la mujer aún se encontraba.

 **.**

 **.**

El tenue brillo del sol iluminando su cara fue suficiente como para hacer que la misma comenzara a abrir levemente sus ojos de anaranjado color, a la par que la misma, aún con su nariz y mejilla apegada al cuello de Takeshi, simplemente comenzaba a cuestionarse la razón de aquella clara molestia, sin embargo, debido a que su vista aún se encontraba levemente borrosa por el propio despertar, solo fue cuando el leve grito ahogado de Harumi se escuchó en la habitación, cuando la propia Sayuri se despierta de mejor manera y se extraña levemente ante la reacción de la propia mujer, a la par que esta empezaba a levantar levemente su cabeza por la propia inercia…

No pasando mucho cuando Ryo y el resto entraron a dicha habitación… a lo que la propia Sayuri solo logra extrañarse ante las anonadadas miradas que recaían sobre la misma.

Solo para después no tardar en darse cuenta el que aún estaba apegada (y ahora abrazada) al chico de ojos verdes, causando en ella el clásico avergonzar al estar siendo observada en aquella "íntima" situación.

A lo que la pokémon solo pudo alcanzar a lanzar un fuerte gruñido avergonzado por lo mismo… antes de patear con sus dos patas tanto la mejilla como la cintura del propio Takeshi, haciendo que el pobre joven se despertara ante aquellos tratos, antes de que obviamente el mismo se cayera de la cama por lo obvio.

—" _¿C-Cómo es posible…?"_ — el pensamiento incrédulo emergía en la mente de Ryo una vez que sus ojos y percepción del aura como tal se lo confirmaban, a la par que ninguna palabra emergía ante lo extremadamente raro que aquello suponía tanto para la familia como para la propia Sayuri una vez que esta se extrañó de igual manera al encontrarse más grande, junto con el contar con extremidades considerablemente más grandes que las anteriores.

La preocupación y miedo no tardó mucho en emerger en la pokémon ante lo claro… a lo que la misma únicamente comienza a dar varios gruñidos en son del pánico, con intenciones de retirarse de aquella cama, a lo que la propia únicamente coloca uno de sus pies en el suelo…

Para después perder completamente el equilibrio… y casi caer de brusca manera si es que Hanako no la alcanza a tiempo, gracias a que la misma estaba más cerca de la pokémon.

—"¡¿Q-Qué me está pasando?!" — el miedo no tardó mucho en emerger en la ahora Braixen, a la par que incluso las lágrimas por el propio sentimiento aparecían conforme se daba cuenta que le costaba utilizar sus piernas para poder colocarse de pie.

—"Tranquila… todo estará bien" — fueron las primeras palabras dichas en gruñidos por parte de Hanako, a la par que Takeru y Ryo, con sus miradas aún incrédulas, observaban como las piernas de la pokémon recién evolucionada temblaban de sobremanera… no pasando mucho una vez que ambos ya se encontraban observando el aura de la pokémon.

—" _Esos temblores no son por nervios…"_ — Ryo no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de aquel crucial detalle, a la par que las mismas palabras de igual manera emergieron en la mente del Lucario luego de ello…

Ya que ambos notaban como el aura de las propias extremidades de Sayuri empezaba lentamente a circular de manera irregular y, en algunos casos, dejando incluso de hacerlo a ratos…

—Sayuri, no te muevas…— Ryo empezó a caminar hacia la propia Braixen, mientras que esta, aún con ojos llorosos, simplemente pudo asentir una vez que el hombre, junto con Takeru de igual manera ya que el mismo lo siguió, comenzó a hincarse delante de ella, a la par que empezaba a tomar con mucho cuidado una de sus piernas.

— _¿Q-Qué ocurre…?_ — Takeshi empezaba a salir de su letargo luego de la feroz patada dada por la antigua Fennekin, a lo que el propio joven abre sus ojos sorprendido una vez que ve a aquella pokémon a pocos metros del mismo— _¿S-Sayuri?_ — susurró el chico de ojos verdes, levemente incrédulo ante la propia sorpresa, intuyendo la identidad de aquella pokémon por las claras similitudes a su anterior forma.

— _¿Qué tiene, Ryo…?_ — Harumi de igual manera se acercaba al lado de su esposo y la propia pokémon, mientras que este se mantenía con una actitud completamente seria, a la par que fruncía su ceño a ratos.

—Por alguna razón… evolucionó de manera… ¿Prematura? — Ryo intentaba dar una lógica a sus palabras, a la par que el mismo se giraba hacia su amigo en busca de respuesta el cual, con su mano puesta sobre el hombro de Sayuri con el objetivo de analizar su aura, simplemente negaba levemente con su cabeza al no encontrar la razón de la evolución de momento… costándole por alguna razón— sus extremidades no se desarrollaron bien, en específico sus piernas, apenas la patada que le dio a Takeshi ya la dejó cansada— especificó las razones el hombre, a lo que Harumi comenzaba a tomar la otra pierna de la pokémon, a la par que comenzaba a elongar la misma con mano firme pero a la vez amable.

—¿Te duele? — preguntó la mujer hacia la pokémon a la par que continuaba moviendo las articulaciones de esta.

Sayuri únicamente negó con su cabeza ante aquella pregunta.

—¿Puedes mover los dedos? — volvió a preguntar Harumi, a lo que Sayuri comienza a hacerlo como respuesta, haciendo que la esposa de Ryo asintiera una vez que los dedos de los pies de la Braixen se movieran levemente —¿Lo sientes…?— La esposa de Ryo apretaba levemente uno de los antes mencionados dedos, a lo que no pasa mucho cuando Sayuri volvió a asentir.

Pasaron varios segundos de silencio… Harumi ahora empezaba a girarse hacia Ryo una vez que este no emitía palabra en son de la pokémon, estando este completamente estático y con su mirada seria puesta sobre la pierna de la pokémon, no pasando mucho cuando la mujer nota la razón de su actitud.

—¿No puedes usar tu aura…?— preguntó finalmente la perspicaz mujer, a la par que Ryo se mantenía con la misma actitud, no pasando mucho cuando Takeshi de igual manera, habiéndose despabilado al notar la seria situación, se acercaba hacia donde estaba el resto.

—Últimamente parezco un santo, de tanto poder curar cualquier cosa que se me ponga adelante…— dijo el hombre junto con una leve carcajada, pero manteniendo el serio rostro, a lo que el mismo lentamente comenzó a cerrar sus ojos una vez que sujetó con suavidad pero con firmeza, la rodilla de Sayuri— Sus nervios… músculos… huesos…— Ryo empezaba a nombrar conforme su aura detectaba las anomalías— No solo eso… sus piernas no aprovechan el aura como corresponde, por eso se cansó tan rápido… hay un desequilibrio también, Takeru se tiene que encargar de eso— reconocía, a lo que no pasa mucho cuando finalmente comienza a separar su mano de la extremidad de la pokémon.

—No sé por qué… pero es como si el aura de Sayuri no se sintiera… ¿"Cómoda" con la mía? —El hombre arqueaba una de sus cejas a la par que se llevaba la mano a su mentón en son de buscar una explicación ante aquel "extraño" sentir una vez que su aura entró en contacto con la de Sayuri, solamente para dejar completamente extrañado al resto, a excepción de Takeru, obviamente por las informales palabras usadas—Es la primera vez que me pasa… igual mi aura le hace efecto a pesar de todo, de una manera más lenta eso sí, aunque podría acelerarlo si entro en la segunda fase…— Reconoció el hombre de ojos marrones de manera pensativa.

—No lo hagas…— la seria voz de Takeru era ahora la que se escuchaba en la habitación— déjame revisar su aura antes de que comiences a hacer alguna tontería… tengo el presentimiento de que esto es algo más serio de lo que aparenta— reconoció el Lucario— llevémosla al sillón de la estancia, con calma y en un lugar más abierto… igual, por lo que noto, al aura de Ryo le tomará algunas horas el regenerar por completo sus piernas, me servirá para darme el tiempo para entender el porqué ocurrió todo esto— opinó el pokémon con la misma actitud, trayendo consigo el asentir del resto como respuesta, a lo que Harumi y Ryo comienzan a intentar acomodarse para poder así tomar en brazos a Sayuri…

Aunque no pasando mucho cuando el joven que se encontraba al lado de su padre tomó las riendas del asunto, con clara y singular naturalidad.

—Muy bien…— dijo serio Takeshi a la par que exaltaba a la amarillenta pokémon una vez que este comenzaba a colocar su brazo derecho por debajo de sus rodillas y la otra en su espalda —Arriiiiba— dijo en tono animoso y con un tenue quejido por el esfuerzo naciente al levantarse junto con el cuerpo de la pokémon, mientras que esta estaba completamente congelada y callada por los tratos recibidos, a lo que el resto de igual manera se quedaba completamente estático y exaltado ante lo mismo… claro, todos menos el sonriente y desinteresado chico que hacía aquello solo por el deseo de ayudar a la Braixen.

Pero no evitando que Ryo abriera levemente un poco más sus ojos una vez que volvió a observar el aura de Sayuri cuando esta y Takeshi salían de la habitación.

 **.**

 **.**

Nadie se percató tanto de su reacción como la de Takeru de igual manera… la familia simplemente comenzó a actuar con normalidad una vez que Takeshi sacó a Sayuri en brazos, no pasando mucho cuando Hiyori junto con Hanako de igual manera empezaron a salir, quedando solamente Takeru junto con el propio Ryo y Harumi.

El hombre de marrones ojos únicamente los abrió de manera lenta y un tanto exagerada a la vez que arqueaba su ceja, para después mandar un largo inspirar mientras tenía su boca levemente abierta por lo mismo, a la par que apegaba su mentón hacia su torso en son de lo sorprendido que quedó luego de ver aquella aura emanar de la propia pokémon…

 **.**

 **.**

Aunque vamos… con solo el rubor que comenzó a brotar levemente en sus mejillas una vez que Takeshi la levantó, estaba más que clara la existencia de la obvia sospecha.

 **.**

 **.**

Harumi no tardó en girarse hacia aquellos anonadados seres una vez que le extrañó su silencio, a lo que Ryo únicamente exhala con el mismo asombro, solo para después comenzar a retirarse de la habitación, no sin antes darle un par de palmadas gentiles y amables en el hombro de su mujer.

—Creo que ese trabajo se lo dejaré a mamá— Harumi no entendía el significado de aquellas palabras, a la par que levantaba su ceja en son de lo mismo, no pasando mucho cuando un aún sorprendido lucario empezaba a salir de la habitación junto con su amigo, dejando a la mujer en su pensar y extrañeza.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las horas así, de manera irremediable a como lo es el tiempo, pasaron… eran las once de la mañana, Harumi y Hanako ya se habían ido hacia el hospital junto con Hiyori para aquel entonces, mientras que Takeshi se había quedado en casa debido a que este pidió quedarse en la misma debido a su propia flojera, a lo que la esposa de Ryo únicamente asintió bajo la condición de que este hiciera las tareas del aseo, acto el cual Takeshi no se negó.

Ryo de igual manera ya se había marchado en dirección a la casa de Sora, por lo que únicamente en el hogar se encontraba el antes mencionado Takeshi, junto con Takeru, Sayuri, Haruko, y el ya bien conocido Riolu de la familia.

Cuyo grito sorprendido y encabronado no tardó mucho en ser el primero en escucharse en los alrededores luego de que este saliera finalmente de su habitación junto con su madre una vez que estos despertaron.

—"¡¿Qué?!" — seguía repitiendo una y otra vez aquel gruñido el pequeño pokémon, a la par que el mismo casi parecía que se teletransportaba de un lugar a otro en aquel largo sofá donde en el centro Sayuri, con una manta cubriendo sus piernas, estaba sentada con normalidad, a la par que Takeru, de piernas cruzadas, estaba sentado a su lado y de frente hacia la misma de igual manera, mientras mantenía su vista cerrada y concentrada en el aura de la pokémon en la cual posaba su mano sobre su hombro.

El serio y adulto Lucario luchaba con creces con el simple hecho de mantenerse concentrado ante el claro barullo que su nieto se negaba a parar, mientras que el pequeño Riolu observaba boquiabierto y escandaloso las nuevas características que su amiga ahora poseía.

—"¡Mamá!" — gritó Ryo en un gruñido una vez que, finalmente y para alivio de Takeru, se detuvo en sus constantes gritos anonadados hacia Sayuri y se bajó de dicho sofá para después ir corriendo hacia donde Haruko se encontraba ayudando a Takeshi con sus labores— "¡¿Sayuri evolucionó?! ¡No se vale! ¡¿Cómo le hago para evolucionar también?!" — preguntaba rápidamente y con clara vergüenza el Riolu, debido a la clara diferencia de altura que ahora poseía con la antigua Fennekin, no pudiendo su orgullo aceptar aquella clara derrota.

—" _A su tiempo…"_ — Haruko… implorando paciencia, únicamente alcanzó a lanzar un suspiro una vez que su hijo comenzara nuevamente a encabronarse ante aquella respuesta dada por telepatía por parte de su madre.

—"¡Mamá! ¡Tú sabes! ¡Anda… dime… por favor…!"— ahora el Riolu intentaba utilizar sus técnicas de petición nivel "mirada de cachorro arrepentido", a la par que repetía en gruñidos la última palabra dicha, únicamente causando que la pobre madre se llevara su mano hacia su frente en son de la impaciencia de su pequeño.

Pero solo para callarse completamente… luego de que el fuerte estruendo generado por un pequeño balde de lata cayendo bruscamente sobre la cabeza del gritón Riolu, con varios detergentes y utensilios de limpieza encima, se escuchara en toda la habitación… siendo el propio Takeshi, con un delantal blanco puesto, el cual había dejado caer aquel objeto sobre el pequeño pokémon una vez que sus gritos colmaron la paciencia de este.

—"¡Duele!" — lanzó un último gruñido el Riolu ahora en el suelo y con sus ojos en blanco debido al propio golpe recibido… a la par que se restregaba su cabeza en la cual un tenue chichón emergía por los propios tratos dados por su tío —"¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡No estaba haciendo nada!" —Gritó encabronado y con diminutas lágrimas en sus ojos nacientes del dolor, Ryo.

—¡Pues por eso mismo! ¡No estás haciendo nada! — dijo el dictatorial y encabronado hombre de ojos verdes de igual manera, a la vez que este arrastraba un enorme canasto de ropa usada y maloliente que se encontraba a su derecha —Ayer estabas resentido por tus ejercicios y mamá tuvo piedad de ti… ¡Pero ahora ya no tienes excusa, tienes que lavarlo todo! ¡Y a mano! — dijo nuevamente el hombre heredero de la actitud de cierta mujer, a la par que Ryo apenas y alcanzó a abrir su boca anonadado, antes de llevarse la mano abruptamente hacia su nariz una vez que el olor naciente de las ropas de cierto hombre, ocultas entre el resto de las prendas sucias de la familia, comenzaba a llegar a las narices de los ahí presentes… no pasando mucho cuando Takeru, junto con Sayuri y Haruko de igual manera, comenzaban a taparse sus narices como respuesta de igual manera.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lejos del hogar… los pasos de Ryo sobre la nieve aún presente ante la ya mencionada época invernal, se escuchaba conforme el Kurogane nuevamente se encontraba camino a la casa de su aventurero familiar de cabello plomizo, no pasando mucho cuando el mismo finalmente llega a la casa del susodicho, tocando el timbre esta vez, empezando a avergonzarse una vez que nuevamente detecta el aura de Nozomi junto con la de Sora en aquella casa…

Pero extrañándose… cuando es la de Yoshiro la que de igual manera se encontraba en el hogar.

 **.**

 **.**

Aunque claro… la extrañeza no duró mucho que digamos, ya que ni siquiera se dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando es nadie más ni nadie menos que Nozomi la que abre abruptamente la puerta de aquella casa…

A la par que, alzando su pie formando un ángulo de casi ciento ochenta grados con respecto a la otra pierna, le daba con el propio impulso una poderosa patada directa a la cara del pobre ser… haciendo que el cuerpo de este terminara a unos cuantos metros atrás, enterrado en la propia nieve luego de unos segundos.

No pasó mucho cuando el propio susto por parte de las personas que ahí rondaban comenzó a emerger una vez que notaron aquel preocupante golpe, sin embargo, visto que de Ryo se trataba, no pasó mucho cuando dicha gente continuó con su normal caminar, dejando al pobre hombre en su miseria de tratos físicos, mientras que este permanecía aún con la cabeza enterrada en la nieve…

—" _S-Se me había o-olvidado su buena elongación…"_ — pensó el imaginativo y merecidamente golpeado hombre una vez que la cara del mismo aterrizó de lleno en el suelo, a la par que en su mente el recuerdo de imágenes similares vistas el día anterior emergieron una vez que observó nuevamente a Nozomi dando aquella patada.

—Estamos a mano…— dijo la chica de ojos azules, levemente enojada y de ceño fruncido, junto con un tenue rubor en sus mejillas por la vergüenza aún persistente de que dicho hombre la hubiera visto con Sora el día anterior _._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Unos minutos más tarde, la escena ahora cambiaba a la sala de estar dentro de la casa de Sora, mientras que un despeinado Ryo sentado en el sofá donde Yoshiro de igual manera se encontraba, junto con una Nozomi de brazos cruzados y mirada de ceño fruncido y fastidiado la cual estaba en otro sofá al lado de un sonriente y un tanto nervioso Sora, hacían de aquel ambiente uno considerablemente tenso ante los hechos hace poco narrados.

— _Pensaba que estarías en el trabajo…_ — el nervioso susurro de Ryo hacia Yoshiro se escucha, sin embargo, la voz encabronada de Nozomi vuelve a emerger antes de que siquiera el Zoroark diera una respuesta.

—Estamos al lado tuyo, sucio pervertido… no es como si no te pudiéramos escuchar si susurras— habló la enfadada mujer, solo para hacer que Ryo se irguiera en el instante en el que la escucha, a la par que tragaba saliva ante la propia imponencia de la pareja de Sora.

—Bueno, bueno… calmemos un poco el ambiente…— Sora pedía paciencia y calma… a la par que Yoshiro únicamente lanzaba un suspiro ante lo propio.

—" _Salí antes del trabajo porque había terminado casi todo el papeleo de la semana al querer tenerlo todo listo para la asamblea en la capital… y quise venir a decirles por mi cuenta…"—_ la voz de Yoshiro empezaba a emerger por telepatía, sacando a Ryo de su duda.

—Ya nos lo dijo todo…— reconoció Sora una vez que Yoshiro terminó de explicar, llamando la atención del propio Ryo por lo mismo.

—Aunque yo sigo diciendo que son solo palabras hasta que se atreva a hacerlo… — la refunfuñona de Nozomi se mantenía de brazos cruzados, haciendo que Yoshiro únicamente bajara levemente sus orejas ante aquellas palabras— ¿Ya tienes una idea de cuándo lo harás…?— preguntó la mujer hacia Yoshiro a la par que esta arqueaba su ceja, únicamente para notar como el pokémon se tornaba un poco cabizbajo, para después rascarse un poco entristecido su mejilla con una de sus garras, haciendo que Nozomi lanzara un breve suspiro por lo mismo— ya veo…— no sabía qué otra cosa decir la mujer, sin embargo, la voz de Ryo es la que se escucha luego de ello.

—El saber si lo hará o no es irrelevante… yo sé que lo hará— Ryo ahora actuaba más normal y serio, mientras que Nozomi mantenía aquella levemente fastidiada mirada sobre el Kurogane, pero no causando mucho disturbio en el hombre debido a la propia seriedad que demostraba en ese instante— y cuando eso ocurra, tendré que irme de aquí por unos días, necesitaré además hablar con Naoto antes de ello para arreglar los pendientes respecto a la fiesta navideña— explicaba el hombre, solamente para causar que tanto la mujer como su pareja respectiva alzaran una ceja en son de lo extrañados que se encontraron ante aquellas últimas palabras.

—¿Por qué te tendrás que ir? — preguntó Sora, no siendo una pregunta distinta la reflejada en el rostro de Nozomi, solamente para hacer que Ryo lanzara una carcajada para después levantar el dedo índice y colocarlo sobre su boca sonriente.

—Es un secreto— dijo Ryo, para después ser el silencio y la duda aún presente en ambos jóvenes su única respuesta— Pero, independiente de eso, queríamos dejarlos al tanto… son muchas cosas las que se acumularán y hay que empezar lo más rápido posible con la organización del baile de graduación de la escuela junto también con la fiesta de navidad…— finalizó el hombre de ojos café, haciendo que Sora se llevara la mano hacia su mentón por lo oído.

—Habrá que mandar a pedir los adornos y comidas para la escuela… está bien, empezaremos de inmediato— dijo ahora en un tono más serio y responsable Sora, siendo un asentir agradecido por parte de Yoshiro y Ryo la única respuesta.

No pasó mucho cuando otros temas de conversación de menor relevancia comenzaron a emerger entre aquellos jóvenes y adulto una vez que los temas antes mencionados se trataron, empezando a hablar ya fuese sobre el cómo se encontraban los padres de Nozomi, como también acerca de su universidad u otras cosas…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las horas así pasaron nuevamente… eran más o menos las tres de la tarde, la familia había almorzado por separado debido a que Harumi y Hanako se encontraban en el hospital y Ryo junto con Yoshiro fueron invitados en la casa de Sora.

No cambiaron mucho las actividades una vez que el almuerzo terminó en el hogar Kurogane… el pobre y esclavizado Riolu aún tenía bastante ropa que lavar, el cual dejaba la más apestosa y mortal para el final, ante lo insoportable que era el siquiera pensar el tomarla y con ello acercarla aún más hacia su pobre nariz.

Takeru y Sayuri se mantenían en el sofá de la estancia con las mismas posiciones antes dichas, tomándole bastante tiempo al Lucario el analizar el aura de aquella Braixen por alguna extraña razón, sin embargo, más allá de tomarlo como un reto y buscar la forma más rápida de analizarla con uso del estado aural a como lo haría el atarantado de su amigo, el pokémon se tomaba su tiempo e incluso sentía curiosidad hacia las extrañas y singulares características que poseía tanto el aura como la esencia de la pokémon.

Haruko únicamente ayudaba a Takeshi con el aseo, ya casi terminando… faltando únicamente el limpiar las ventanas de la casa lo cual la Lucario se encargaba, mientras que el hijo de Ryo lavaba los platos sucios del almuerzo.

Sayuri estaba aburrida… no podía darse el lujo de leer aún correctamente como para poder hacer algo con lo que pasar el tiempo, sin embargo, no era tan inmadura como el atolondrado de su amigo… sabía que debía quedarse quieta y en calma por su propio bien, pero no habiendo mucho en qué distraer su mente por la propia tranquilidad del lugar.

Aunque bueno… ya muchos se comenzarán a imaginar sobre "quién" posaba constantemente sus ojos y con rostro calmado y serio la Braixen al estar completamente sin nada más que hacer en dicho sofá.

 **.**

 **.**

Takeshi estaba desconectado de todo… estaba vestido con una simple camisa abotonada color beige y unos pantalones de tela azul oscuro, mientras que el mismo continuaba portando el mismo delantal blanco.

Empezaba a secar el último plato… Haruko de igual manera emergía de la última habitación en la cual faltaba limpiar sus ventanas, mientras que Takeru se mantenía de ojos cerrados y concentrado al lado de la amarillenta pokémon la cual simplemente observaba con calma el cuerpo del Kurogane de pelo castaño claro.

Takeshi simplemente lanzó un tranquilo suspiro una vez que finalmente guardaba el último plato y con ello terminaba finalmente sus tareas, a lo que el propio empezó a sacarse su delantal con normalidad para después dejarlo colgado junto con el resto en la cocina.

Solo para exaltar levemente a Sayuri cuando este se gira alegre y sonriente hacia la misma, conectando sin previo aviso sus miradas con ello.

—¿Y cómo estás…? ¿Ya te sientes mejor, Sayuri? — preguntó el chico una vez terminadas sus tareas, a la par que caminaba y se sentaba en un sillón aledaño al propio sofá, encorvándose y demostrando interés en lo que Takeru hacía.

—" _Y-Ya no las siento adormiladas a como antes…"_ — decía con una pequeña sonrisa en gruñidos la pokémon, a la vez que bajaba levemente la mirada, demostrando su mejoría luego de que esta empezara a zarandear sus piernas.

—Me alegro…— dijo a la par que cerraba sus ojos y lanzaba una carcajada Takeshi, haciendo que la propia Sayuri volviera a alzar su mirada una vez que el joven posó por unos segundos su mano sobre la cabeza de la misma, acariciándola levemente para después volver a levantarse.

—Iré a buscar la historieta… ¡Nos quedamos en la mejor parte anoche! — dijo animoso el hijo de Ryo, a la par que este comenzaba a retirarse hacia su habitación, mientras que la Braixen únicamente se le quedaba mirando luego de ello, con un rostro que solamente indicaba los pensamientos que en su mente rondaban ante la situación…

Pero solo para exaltarse… cuando el quejido de cierto Lucario comenzó a escucharse a su lado, a lo que Sayuri se gira hacia Takeru, solamente para extrañarse y exaltarse en el momento en el que nota como el pokémon se encontraba de labios temblorosos y mejillas levemente ruborizadas…

 **.**

 **.**

Vamos… no es novedad que, el estar en contacto con el aura de alguien, te hace vulnerable a empezar a sentir por completo todo lo que el otro siente, incluso cuando ese otro es completamente inconsciente de que "dichos" sentimientos existen como tal.

 **.**

 **.**

Sayuri no era tan abierta a como lo era Takeru… a decir verdad, la pokémon aparentaba bastante bien por fuera lo que en realidad ocurría casi de manera involuntaria en su interior, pero digamos que no era lo mismo para aquel Lucario con una sensibilidad tal que nadie se lo creería a primera vista.

— _E-Esto…_ — Takeru empezaba a separar su mano del hombro de Sayuri— Ya está todo arreglado… tus piernas se encuentran completamente bien ahora, y tu aura ya está estable, aunque de momento no hagas ningún ataque o habilidad hasta que yo te diga— decía el pokémon a la par que ahora volvía a extrañar a la Braixen en el momento en el que se levanta de aquel sofá.

—" _¿A-Adonde va..?"_ — preguntó un poco nerviosa en un tenue gruñido la pokémon.

—Saldré un rato a tomar aire, no te preocupes— respondió Takeru sin entrar en más detalles, solo para después tomar su bufanda del perchero de la entrada de la casa para luego abrir la puerta y salir del lugar en silencio.

Sayuri no comprendía mucho la situación… por aquel entonces, simplemente era gusto lo que sentía cuando se estaba al lado de aquel joven que se preocupó por ella durante aquella primera noche helada de invierno, no era nada más que aquello… sin embargo, Takeru no era tonto, aquello no era nada serio, ni siquiera un sentimiento estrictamente ligado a lo que todos los que ahora leen estas palabras se imaginan que proviene de la propia Braixen.

Pero… sí podría ser el nacimiento para ello…

Y era eso lo que Takeru temía.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y aquí termina el cap amigos... les debo decir algo, actualmente estoy de viaje en el extranjero por mis vacaciones xD, ¡Un mes y medio! regreso en febrero, pero no se preocupen, esto no significará que dejaré de escribir un mes y medio más :v, pero si que no creo que actualice la siguiente semana xD (aunque sí puede ser eh? uno nunca sabe, la fe es lo último que se pierde TuT) espero entiendan...**

Zephyr Exe **No sé si sea bueno o malo el que los siguientes caps sigan siendo "tranquilos" de cierta manera, se van descubriendo o adentrando en nuevos misterios, pero ya no se observan tantas peleas y momentos de acción como en antaño xD, aunque si aparecerán, de eso no hay duda, solo espero que no se aburran por la "tranquilidad" u-u.**

 **esas chicas desgraciadas... y eso que aún falta mucho más por ver de ellas :v ya recibirán su real merecido tarde o temprano :3.**

 **Hay veces en las que, si bien uno no puede tener el poder de Ryo y Takeru, si que puede causar varias heridas... ya se verá en un futuro el mejor desarrollo de este nuevo Gallade en la historia.**

 **¿Amantes...? ¿Ryo y Suzume...? puede ser... puede ser... ewe xD.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por comentar!}**

Lord fire 123 **Sinceramente... no sé como pudiste leerlo xD, me acuerdo que solo vi las primeras letras para enredarme por completo jajajja**

 **te digo lo mismo que a** **Zephyr... espero que el que los caps sean tranquilos de momento no los haga desistir a leer :c, hay veces en las que extraño escribir momentos de peleas y acción así bien tensas, las cuales vendrán bien extremas, pero en su respectivo tiempo... solo espero que sean pacientes u-u.**

 **Ya para cuando menos te lo esperes el Gallade será el nuevo antagonista de la historia jajaja**

 **¿Se te confirmó ahora el presentimiento? e-e me gustaría escuchar tu opinión xD, reitero mis agradecimientos por haber comentado :3 ¡Nos vemos!**

 **Eso sería todo amigos... sin nada más que decir... ¡Nos vemos!**


	13. Amistad

Los pasos de Ryo junto con los de Yoshiro, ambos a pocos metros de llegar a su hogar, resaltaban entre el resto conforme estos se alejaban del centro de Hotaru, no existiendo tema de conversación relevante durante aquel tramo una vez que estos se retiraron de la casa de Sora luego de terminar de almorzar en la misma.

Eran más o menos las cuatro de la tarde… su hogar no tardó mucho en observarse a lo lejos.

—¿Les fue bien…? —una voz resalta en el silencioso sector donde ambos hombres se encontraban, estando ya en la última casa antes de que las calles desaparecieran y dieran paso al sector en el cual el hogar de los Kurogane se encontraba, a lo que Ryo es el primero en exaltarse una vez que se dio cuenta cómo era el propio Takeru el cual, ocultando su aura por alguna razón, emergía desde la esquina de la última casa hallada en aquella calle antes mencionada.

—S-Sí…— respondió Ryo aún extrañado, mientras que Yoshiro de igual manera asentía ante la propia pregunta —¿Sucede algo…? —La duda comenzaba a brotar en el propio hombre una vez que notó la propia intranquilidad en el rostro del Lucario.

—Hanako me dijo en la mañana que quizás necesitaría de mi ayuda en el hospital… hay que cargar unos tanques de oxígeno que llegaron hace poco, son de los grandes… ¿Me podrías acompañar? —reconoció con normalidad el pokémon a la vez que desviaba la mirada, dirigiéndose hacia Ryo, solo para arquear levemente la ceja del hombre de ojos cafés, a lo que el mismo simplemente asiente como respuesta.

—Nos vemos en la tarde… —ahora Ryo se despedía de Yoshiro al tener que separarse, a lo que el Zoroark únicamente alza levemente su mano en son del propio despedir, para después así empezar a retirarse hacia su hogar.

Ambos hombres únicamente se quedaron mirando hacia la casa una vez que Yoshiro comenzó a alejarse, por alguna razón ya bien sabida por Takeru, este aún no comenzaba a caminar hacia su respectivo "destino" antes dicho, a lo que no es sino hasta que Yoshiro se encuentra lo suficientemente lejos, cuando Ryo se gira de brazos cruzados hacia su amigo.

—¿Qué ocurrió? — preguntó al instante el hombre, mientras que en su rostro solo un actuar serio se reflejaba— ¿Viste lo que tenía Sayuri? — se cuestionó sobre si aquello era la razón del por qué Takeru quería estar a solas con él.

—No fue complicado verlo… su esencia es el resultado de la mezcla de la tuya y la de Giratina…— empezaba a explicar el Lucario, mientras que Ryo escuchaba atento.

—Eso ya lo sabemos, ¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso con…?— el hombre iba a continuar con su pregunta, si es que la voz de Takeru no lo detiene.

—Ella… porta las naturalezas tanto tuyas como la de Giratina— dijo finalmente en tono serio y un tanto preocupado el Lucario— Sayuri no lo sabe, si bien el tipo psíquico aún se encuentra "dormido" dentro de ella, la naturaleza de fuego no es la única que posee su aura —Takeru no se fue con rodeos, este simplemente comenzaba a entrecruzar sus brazos a la par que le contaba a Ryo lo que este descubrió en el aura de la Braixen —También detecté el tipo fantasma y dragón, junto con el tipo lucha y acero que tu esencia posee al igual que la mía… supongo que tu aura no le hacía tanto efecto por el propio tipo fantasma y fuego… al que eres débil de igual manera — aclaraba dicho punto el pokémon, mientras que Ryo simplemente se llevaba la mano a su mentón… empezando a formarse un leve momento de silencio luego de aquellas palabras, exaltando levemente al hombre cuando Takeru, de un momento a otro, como si estuviese agotado, lanzó un suspiro para después sentarse de piernas cruzadas sobre la nieve, a lo que Ryo simplemente vuelve a extrañarse ante dicha actitud, como si hubiera algo más oculto tras ella.

—Lo que ocurría con su aura era algo completamente antinatural… no me sorprende que no haya sido capaz de hacer ataques de su naturaleza base con todas las otras interfiriendo— seguía diciendo el Lucario, a lo que Ryo simplemente se sienta de igual manera a su lado.

—¿"Ocurría"? — se extrañó ante la palabra el hombre de oscura cabellera.

—No había manera de anular una naturaleza sin alterar las otras… el manipular varias naturalezas de aura a la vez es algo que incluso a mí me cuesta, por lo que preferí anularlas todas momentáneamente para que así no afectara también el desarrollo físico de Sayuri— explicaba nuevamente el pokémon, volviendo a extrañar a Ryo ante aquel dato.

—¿Entonces viste qué fue lo que provocó su evolución…? — Ryo relacionó aquello con los cambios a lo que respectaba el desarrollo físico de Sayuri que Takeru había mencionado a lo que, luego de aquella pregunta, Takeru volvió a mantener el silencio por unos cuantos segundos, a la par que el mismo bajaba levemente su mirada, mientras que en su rostro una tenue preocupación fue más que suficiente para causar lo mismo en Ryo.

— _Agradecimiento… Sayuri se sintió agradecida, por Takeshi_ …— susurró el pokémon, haciendo que el propio Ryo abriera levemente un poco más sus ojos luego de aquellas palabras —su esencia posee características de las de mi especie al provenir de la tuya… evolucionó por agradecimiento, su cuerpo no estaba hecho para eso… y por ello no se desarrollaron bien sus piernas como respuesta —explicó, sin entrar en más detalles, el Lucario, mientras que Ryo volvía a entrecruzar sus brazos luego de aquella palabra.

—¿Por qué sentiría agradecimiento por Takeshi…? No es como si el resto de nosotros la hubiéramos tratado de diferente manera— pensaba en voz alta Ryo, mientras que Takeru se mantenía con la misma actitud levemente cabizbaja.

—Sayuri ve en Takeshi a su primer hermano mayor… —fueron las primeras palabras dadas como respuesta por parte de Takeru, haciendo que Ryo se mantuviera en silencio luego de ello, mientras que este lo observaba fijamente— luego de que la arropara y la acurrucara al lado de este durante una noche de invierno, cuando el resto dormía, Sayuri desde ese momento sintió un querer y aprecio hacia él… supongo que quizás se deba al no poseer un padre o una madre biológica, quizás sea Takeshi el primero al que Sayuri vea como familia, y por eso evolucionó… no como Haruko la cual nos vio como familia desde su primer día de nacida— Takeru terminaba de dar su punto de vista a la situación, mientras que el rostro de Ryo se mantenía serio luego de ello, para después comenzar a fruncir su ceño levemente…

Al notar como la "sinceridad" era lo único que brotaba del aura de Takeru en el momento en el que este dijo aquellas cosas.

 **.**

 **.**

—Estás mintiendo— dijo secante y con completa normalidad el Kurogane de ojos cafés, tomando a Takeru completamente desprevenido, exaltándolo y haciendo que el mismo alzara su vista, incrédulo de que Ryo hubiera sospechado aquello.

—¡T-Te digo la verdad! — reconoció el nervioso pokémon, a la par que Ryo continuaba notando como la sinceridad era lo único que emanaba del aura de su amigo.

—Y aun así sigues teniendo el descaro de continuar mintiéndome, tarado— Ryo se mantenía firme en su postura, a la par que el nervioso Lucario incluso bajaba por completo sus orejas ante la actitud de su amigo, mientras que este incluso comenzaba a encorvarse ante la vergüenza naciente por claras razones.

— _¿E-En qué te basas…?_ —Takeru aún se mantenía con la leve esperanza de lograr ocultar "aquello", habiendo cambiado su aura a propósito para así parecer lo más fidedigno posible el que este decía la verdad, no entendiendo el cómo era posible que Ryo lograra saber que este mentía, debido a que no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta el que el propio Lucario, mediante la modificación de su aura, era capaz de ocultar de la manera más minuciosa cualquier hecho ante la percepción de Ryo.

—Luego de decir una mentira siempre mueves un poco tu oreja derecha… —dijo sin más preámbulos el refunfuñón hombre, a la par que el mismo inflaba levemente sus mejillas ante el hecho de que su amigo intentara mentirle, a lo que el propio Lucario se exalta ante lo mismo, alzando nuevamente sus orejas ante ello— No importa cuánto modifiques tu aura… sigues siendo mi apestoso hermano; hace falta mucho más que eso para engañarme —Reconoció ahora un poco más molesto Ryo, haciendo que Takeru desviara un poco su mirada por el propio lamentar ante aquellas palabras.

— _No es que te haya querido engañar…_ — empezaba a decir un poco decaído el Lucario a la vez que el mismo simplemente arrastraba levemente su mano en la nieve por los propios sentimientos que lo abordaban, haciendo que Ryo solo lanzara un suspiro una vez que notaba las reales emociones del Lucario.

 **.**

 **.**

Estaba más que claro el que ninguno de aquellos dos seres se comportaba a como lo hacían generalmente al lado del resto de su familia, sin embargo, no por nada Takeru y Ryo poseían una conexión que el resto no tenía, estos no podían verse "débiles" o "dudosos" frente a al resto de su familia… si bien no por ello era incorrecto el decir el que los mismos necesitaban de vez en cuando el apoyo de sus seres queridos, solamente era cuando estos estaban a solas, cuando actitudes tales como la vergüenza y el cariño existente entre ambos emergía con naturalidad.

Ya que, como bien se ha demostrado… el lazo que estos poseían era incluso más fuerte que la sangre.

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Entonces…? —volvió a preguntar ahora un poco más relajado Ryo, a la vez que se encorvaba levemente hacia el Lucario, mientras que este se mantenía de ceño fruncido, un poco reticente a decir lo sentido en el aura de la Braixen tiempo atrás.

—¿Se está enamorando…? —Preguntó finalmente y de manera tajante el hombre, haciendo que Takeru frunciera su ceño aún más luego de aquella pregunta —No quise sacar ninguna conclusión cuando la levantó Takeshi en la mañana… pero supongo que eso viste— sospechaba Ryo, mientras que este lanzaba un tenue suspiro por lo mismo.

—Es muy pronto para decir algo tan serio como "amor"… pero temo de que sea algo que conduzca a eso en un futuro— decía de manera seria Takeru, a la par que el mismo estaba pensando en alguna "solución" al problema presente.

—¿Temes? — preguntó otra vez Ryo, a la par que arqueaba su ceja derecha— sé que Sayuri es producto en parte de mi esencia… pero ambos sabemos que, más allá de la naturaleza como descubriste hoy, ella no posee ninguna conexión conmigo a como la tiene Takeshi o Hiyori… ni siquiera nos parecemos— empezaba a dar argumentos el hombre conforme sospechaba la razón del "temor" pertinente en el Lucario, pensando lo incómodo y un tanto bizarro que podría resultar al pensar que la pokémon fuera solo una versión femenina del hombre, enamorándose literalmente de su propio hijo.

Pero solo para hacer que el propio pokémon alzara su mirada con ceja levantada y cara incrédula como respuesta a las palabras escuchadas por su amigo, mientras que este estaba extrañado por la propia reacción.

—¿H-Hablas enserio…? —Takeru no sabía de qué otra manera reaccionar, mientras que Ryo se mantenía en silencio — ¡Ryo...! ¡S-Son especies distintas! ¡Ni siquiera es natural! ¡¿De verdad no te preocupa la posibilidad de que Sayuri se enamore de… d-de…?! —Takeru se quedaba sin palabras… el simple hecho de mencionarlo ya le era completamente incómodo e inaudito, mientras que Ryo se mantenía en un serio mirar.

—¿De Takeshi? —completó la oración el hombre, dejando así finalmente en silencio al Lucario el cual ahora miraba con ceño fruncido a Ryo, a lo que este último solo lanza nuevamente un suspiro tras aquello.

— _Sí… sería algo bastante raro_ —Reconocía la situación el hombre en un susurro, mientras que Takeru tragaba un poco de saliva ante la calma de que de igual manera su amigo le encontrara la razón —Aunque no es culpa de Sayuri… en sí una parte de ella es humana, a pesar de poseer el cuerpo de uno de ustedes… no es imposible el hecho de que le atraiga a algún humano en un futuro —volvió a decir el padre, mientras que Takeru desviaba su mirada en son de intentar pensar en alguna solución.

—Entonces… ¿Qué nos queda por hacer? — preguntó el Lucario con la misma actitud, formándose un breve momento de silencio tras aquellas palabras, mientras que Ryo se llevaba su mano derecha hacia su frente a la par que se pellizcaba levemente entre sus cejas como forma de pensar, a la par que cerraba sus ojos por lo mismo, no pasando mucho cuando este los vuelve a abrir.

—Apoyarla lo más que podamos… y esperar lo mejor para ella— dijo finalmente el adulto, a la vez que Takeru se quedaba pensando aún dichas palabras —Aún es muy joven… quizás se le pase en un futuro, ni siquiera es consciente realmente de lo que ese sentimiento significa como bien dices… además— Ryo empezaba a levantarse a la par que este alzaba su mano hacia su amigo en son de ayudarlo, el cual la sujeta como respuesta —Ambos sabemos que Takeshi no ve a Sayuri de esa forma… quizás le duela si es que se llega a enamorar de él; pero a mi hijo ya le robaron el corazón hace mucho… no por nada fue a la capital a comprar con nosotros —dijo con una leve sonrisa apesadumbrada Ryo, mientras que Takeru fruncía el ceño levemente triste ante las cosas que surgían, solamente para alegrarse y relajarse un poco luego de que Ryo le diera una palmada en su espalda.

—¿Yoshiro ya dijo cuándo lo hará? —empezaba a preguntar Takeru una vez que estos comenzaban a caminar en dirección hacia el hospital del pueblo, como forma además de cambiar el tema anterior.

—Aún anda nervioso… aunque no creo que pase más allá del baile de graduación, confío en que lo hará —dijo Ryo con un pensativo actuar, a la par que el mismo tenía la vista puesta hacia el frente, al igual que su amigo.

—Te vas a ir por unos días después de eso... ¿No? —preguntó el Lucario con un tanto decaído actuar luego de ello.

—Ese apurón lo único que quiere es hacerlo el veintitrés de diciembre… por lo que ocurrió ese día al fin y al cabo… le pedí que, cuando estuviera seguro, me dijera cuando lo haría; creo que partiría nada más el mismo día… son muchas cosas las que ver cuando todo eso pase —Explicaba sus inquietudes Ryo, mientras que Takeru solamente le asentía.

—Todo va a cambiar después ¿Eh…? No te mentiré, me siento un poco incómodo de que Yoshiro quiera hacerlo… no porque sea incorrecto ni nada, pero… es como lo de Sayuri —decía el Lucario, a la par que el mismo solamente lanzaba una pequeña carcajada.

—No es algo común…— completó la oración Ryo, mientras que Takeru le asentía levemente —Pero bueno… ya de por sí nosotros dos no somos tan comunes que digamos… sé que todo saldrá bien, será lindo— dijo sonriente el adulto a la par que se llevaba sus manos hacia su nuca como forma de relajo, a la par que contemplaba el cielo con normalidad, empezando ambos a adentrarse en el centro de Hotaru, con su objetivo hacia el hospital.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya alejándonos de aquellos dos personajes, adentrándonos nuevamente en el hogar Kurogane… en las afueras a un costado de este, donde un pequeño sector con un suelo de tablas de madera resaltaba, un pequeño Riolu restregaba una polera sobre una tabla de lavar adentro de un balde con agua, usándose estos solamente para casos específicos en el que solo se necesitase lavar pequeñas cantidades de ropa a mano, aunque claro… aquello no era el caso del pobre pokémon castigado, el cual recién iba en la mitad de aquel canasto que Takeshi le había dado… dejando "ciertas" prendas para el final.

Ryo, conforme necesitaba cambiar el agua, debido en parte a la poca experiencia que este poseía en dicha tarea, creyendo necesario cambiarla al pensar que el agua se ensuciaba, este la dejaba caer unos centímetros más adelante donde la tierra comenzaba, habiéndose creado, incluso a pesar de la nieve, un pequeño montículo de barro al haber estado echando dicha agua por constante tiempo, al punto de que ni siquiera alcanzaba a congelarse debido a la inexperiencia del pequeño ser el cual constantemente gastaba de más el agua y con ello el detergente con la que lavaba la ropa y renovaba al pensar de que era necesario hacerlo así.

El sonido de la puerta de entrada de la casa exalta levemente al Riolu, sin embargo, este se mantuvo concentrado en su tarea a pesar de todo, pero no lo suficiente como para no percatarse de que unos pasos comenzaban a sentirse en el borde de la casa conforme estos se acercaban hacia donde aquel pokémon se encontraba.

Solo para hacer que Ryo finalmente girara su rostro… cuando una Braixen, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y una bufanda gris en su cuello, se encontraba caminando hacia el mismo y con sus manos atrás de su espalda.

El pequeño Riolu simplemente empezó a mirar un poco fastidiado y avergonzado hacia su amiga, debido primordialmente no solo por el hecho de ver que ella era más alta ante su evolución, sino también porque esta lo estuviera observando realizando aquel humillante castigo.

—" _Oye… esa es mi bufanda…"_ — dijo aún con la misma actitud, Ryo, mientras que este seguía restregando otra prenda en aquel balde.

—"Lo sé… pero no había ninguna otra y mi suéter y gorro ya no me quedan bien, espero no te moleste, es que hace frío…"— dijo en un gruñido un tanto desanimada la pokémon, mientras que Ryo simplemente lanzaba un suspiro y un leve negar con su cabeza como respuesta.

—" _¿Viniste a burlarte?... anda… puedes hacerlo si quieres"_ — dijo de manera gruñona y con su orgullo en los suelos el Riolu, mientras que este inflaba sus mejillas por lo mismo.

—"Nah… solo vine a saludarte" —dijo de manera alegre la pokémon, exaltando de sobremanera al pequeño Riolu una vez que escuchó aquel gruñido, haciendo que el mismo se girara hacia su amiga, no pudiendo evitar el hacer emerger en sus mejillas un tenue rubor por aquel gesto…

—"Y también a pasarte esto que Takeshi me pidió que te dejara" —dijo con la misma actitud la chica de grandes orejas anaranjadas, a la par que la misma se llevaba sus manos hacia adelante, dejando mostrar otro nuevo canasto de ropa sucia, quebrando por completo el rostro antes descrito del Riolu por uno completamente pálido y anonadado.

—" _¡¿Tanta ropa van a ensuciar en solo unos días?!"_ —no pasó mucho cuando el encabronado Riolu comenzó a objetar ante tales injusticias, mientras que este apretaba su puño como respuesta al propio fastidio, sin embargo, el sonido de una ventana aledaña abriéndose llama su atención.

—¡Esa es la ropa sucia de la semana pasada! —La voz de Takeshi comenzó a emerger de aquella ventana una vez que el susodicho joven se percató de la clara reacción del Riolu— ¡Mamá la iba a lavar cuando llegamos de la capital, pero papá le dijo acerca de tu castigo y la mantuvo así por lo mismo! —explicó las razones el joven de ojos verdes, solamente para mantener el encabronamiento en el pequeño Riolu.

—Aunque bueno… me pregunto qué dirá tu mamá y la mía si te niegas a lavar… por no decir nada de mi tía Hanako, sería interesante verlo…— dijo el maquiavélico hombre, solamente para dejar entre la espada y la pared al pequeño encabronado pokémon, el cual solamente se volvió a sentar de mala gana en su lugar, para después continuar con su lavado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pasaron los minutos… Sayuri no se retiró una vez que dejó el nuevo cesto con ropa sucia a su amigo, esta simplemente se encontraba sentada al lado del mismo, a la par que abrazaba sus piernas al no querer dejarlas caer sobre la fría nieve, observando de vez en cuando ya fuese el bosque a lo lejos, o al propio Ryo limpiando aquellas prendas.

Conforme se lavaban las prendas… no pasó mucho hasta que Sayuri, casi instintivamente ante "aquel" desagradable aroma, se cubrió bruscamente su nariz una vez que Ryo, portando una máscara antigás hecha a la medida para el Riolu, la cual no se explicará el cómo la obtuvo de un momento a otro en aquellas circunstancias, tomaba con unas pinzas uno de los calzoncillos sucios de cierto ser del cual muchos ya estarán pensando.

El hervor naciente en el instante en el que aquellos apestosos calzoncillos entraron en contacto con el agua del balde en el cual el pokémon limpiaba, no hacía más que denotar las extremas condiciones que el pobre Riolu tenía que enfrentar en su castigo, empezando a limpiar así aquellos calzones una vez que estos se tornaron más… "manejables" cuando se quedaron por unos cuantos segundos en la ahora negra agua en la cual reposaban.

—" _Y… ¿Te siguen doliendo tus patitas…?"_ — el Riolu intentaba buscar un tema de conversación, mientras que Sayuri se giraba hacia el mismo como respuesta, solamente para sonreírle levemente.

—"Nop... nunca me dolieron en realidad, ¡Pero hora ya las siento mucho mejor!" —dijo en alegres gruñidos la pokémon a la par que soltaba sus piernas para después alzarlas y zarandearlas en el aire, haciendo que el Riolu simplemente lanzara una leve carcajada por su actitud.

 **.**

 **.**

Ya una vez que el nivel del cesto de ropa sucia comenzaba a decrecer, Sayuri incluso se dispuso a ayudar a su amigo al guardar la ropa húmeda una vez que el Riolu la terminaba de lavar, y digamos que el pokémon tampoco se negó a aquella ayuda a pesar de su orgullo aún palpitante.

Las prendas iban y venían, Ryo se encontraba a poco de terminar… si es que el gruñido de Sayuri no lo exalta.

—"¡Ryo, cuidado!" —gritó alarmada la Braixen, solamente para hacer que el Riolu se asustase a la par que alzaba su mirada y miraba de un lado a otro, alarmado…

Pero solo para quedarse completamente estático una vez que los calzoncillos limpios y aún mojados del hombre de aroma mortal aterrizaran en sobre toda su nariz.

—"¡¿Ehhh?!" —fue el único gruñido que pudo emitir el pequeño pokémon una vez que identificó la ropa que había caído "misteriosamente" sobre él, a la par que el rubor por la vergüenza no tardó mucho en salir, intentando desesperadamente el quitárselos ante el propio miedo que aquella prenda traía para el mismo, a pesar de estar limpia.

La risa de Sayuri no tardó mucho en emerger una vez que vio la reacción de su amigo a la par que, la maquiavélica chica, perpetradora de aquella broma, simplemente podía abrazar su estómago por las risas antes mencionadas, solo para hacer emerger en Ryo un aún más notorio rubor ahora con facciones encabronadas luego de saber "quién" le había lanzado los calzones de su abuelo a su pobre naricita.

—"¡Ya verás!" —Ryo ni siquiera se dignaba a hablar por telepatía por el propio encabronamiento, a la par que el mismo se levantaba con la misma actitud, para después detener levemente las risas de su amiga una vez que el propio Riolu se ponía su máscara de gas echa a la medida para después con las pinzas volver a tomar el último calzón sucio de su abuelito…

 **.**

 **.**

Dejando completamente pálida a la pobre e inocente Braixen… cuando el malvado Riolu empezó a acercar aquella mortal prenda a la nariz de esta.

 **.**

 **.**

—"N-No te atreverías…" —Decía con terror sus gruñidos, Sayuri, mientras que Ryo lentamente acercaba los calzones hacia la misma, no pasando mucho cuando la Braixen nuevamente volvía a taparse su nariz conforme el penetrante olor se sentía.

Mientras que el malvado pokémon no detenía su actuar a pesar de todo.

La desesperación no tardó mucho en abordar a la pokémon una vez que notó que sus súplicas serían inútiles contra aquel decidido Riolu, haciendo que la misma intentara arrastrarse para atrás de brusca manera…

 **.**

 **.**

Quizás haya ocurrido por la poca costumbre que esta poseía luego de haber evolucionado hace poco… sus piernas, si bien ya estaban curadas y en forma, no implicaba que el simple hecho de ser ahora de un tamaño distinto no le dificultara como tal el hacer acciones que en antaño se hubieran hecho de distinta manera.

No pudiendo prever que, por su propio error e impulso desprevenido, Sayuri moviera de manera tan abrupta sus manos y piernas, que no evitaron el que la propia pokémon se resbalara de aquel borde que dividía el suelo de madera de la propia casa con la nieve a unos cuantos centímetros más abajo…

Haciendo que la Braixen se tropezara y cayera irremediablemente al charco de lodo en el cual el Riolu arrojaba el agua que usaba para lavar…

 **.**

 **.**

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos de inquietante silencio… estaba más que claro el que aquello no era la intención de Ryo, sin embargo, el sombrío actuar que comenzaba a emanar en la Braixen lentamente empezaba a preocupar al pequeño Riolu, mientras que todas las piernas y parte de la espalda baja de Sayuri ya se encontraban cubiertas con aquel desagradable lodo.

—"B-Bueno…" —Empezaba a decir en gruñidos Ryo, mientras que este dejaba el calzoncillo apestoso a un lado más alejado de ambos, a la par que se llevaba una mano a su mejilla al colocarse un poco nervioso —"¡E-Es tu culpa por ser molestosa!" —El orgullo de ese pequeño era digno de admirar… a la par que este volvía a adquirir facciones más encabronadas, mientras que en el sombrío rostro ahora un poco apenado de Sayuri debido a la propia vergüenza de estar toda manchada de lodo, solo el silencio fue la única respuesta hacia su "amigo".

A lo que Ryo se exalta completamente… cuando de la nada y sin previo aviso una mano blanca y peluda lo toma desde su patita derecha.

 **.**

 **.**

No hace falta ser un genio para saber "quién" terminó de igual manera sobre el charco de lodo al lado de la Braixen una vez que la misma lo tiró con un brusco y rápido actuar, haciendo que el pequeño pokémon quedara aún más cubierto por el lodo luego de ello.

El encabronamiento no tardó mucho en nacer… y así, como si competencia de orgullo se tratase, y con el lodo como su única arma, ya se imaginarán como terminaron aquellos dos niños una vez que estos comenzaron a tirarse de los mechones y orejas o lágrimas respectivas una vez que el fastidio llegó a su más alto nivel en aquellos infantes…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—"Cielos…"— el cansado gruñido de Hanako era el que ahora resonaba dentro del hogar Kurogane, habiendo pasado el tiempo desde una escena a otra, ya siendo el momento en el que toda la familia había vuelto, a la par que la Lopunny, con agotado actuar, dejaba en el suelo a un redondo Riolu recién bañado por la misma, mientras que el pequeño pokémon de infladas mejillas levemente sonrojadas únicamente se pudo quedar en aquella postura ante lo dificultoso que era poder caminar con aquella forma… mientras que al lado del mismo una redonda y de igual manera malhumorada Braixen se encontraba con sus brazos extendidos al ser ahora una pelota al igual que su amigo luego de ser bañada por la antes mencionada Lopunny, mientras que el resto de la familia intentaba no soltar las casi incontenibles risas nacientes de aquellas formas esponjosas.

—"Esto les pasa por ser tan atarantados… el baño no hubiera durado tanto si no se hubieran embarrado todo de lodo" —Decía levemente fastidiada Hanako, mientras que los dos pequeños y redondos pokémon se negaban a observar hacia el otro, más allá de lo dificultoso que aquella tarea sería de por sí al poseer aquellas formas.

—" _Fue su culpa…"_ — dijo en un muy tenue gruñido el malhumorado Riolu de infladas mejillas.

—"¡No es cierto!" — el encabronamiento volvía a emerger en la Braixen una vez que Ryo dijo aquello, a lo que la propia pokémon intenta desesperadamente encestar un golpe en la cabeza de su amigo como venganza, a lo que el propio Riolu actúa de la misma hostil manera, pero solo para hacer que ambos seres intentaran aquello que era imposible en su actual condición, haciendo que solo pareciera como si dos pelotas chocaran repetidas veces una con otra.

—Ya… paren ustedes dos… —La voz de Takeshi emerge, a la par que el hombre toma por sorpresa a los dos peleones pokémon en el momento en el que los rodea con cada brazo y los levanta al unísono, para después dejarlos en sus respectivos asientos al lado de la mesa, debido a que la cena estaba a poco de servirse y estaba más que claro el que les costaría caminar con la forma antes mencionada —Ambos tienen la culpa, una por echar calzones y otro por amenazar de muerte con los calzones usados… ya verán quién tiene un mayor nivel de responsabilidad —reconoció con calmada voz el hombre, comenzando a sentarse al lado de Haruko una vez que dejó a aquel par de jóvenes en su lugar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La cena así no tardó mucho en comenzar una vez que todos se sentaron… durante aquella noche, y ya que Yoshiro había llegado más temprano, fue este el que preparó la cena, siendo agradecido por sobre todo por parte de Harumi la cual, si bien no era algo que la sofocara por completo, si estaba cansada aquel día ante un arduo día en el hospital…

—Últimamente ha habido muchos casos de gripe en el pueblo… es lo común de estas fechas, habrá que tener cuidado —comentaba Harumi conforme las conversaciones iban y venían en la mesa, estando todos de igual manera saboreando la sopa de vegetales que Yoshiro había preparado, a la par que le asentían a la mujer por lo mismo.

—¿Y cómo te fue Yoshiro? No me dijiste por qué saliste antes del trabajo… —Takeshi cambiaba de tema, a la par que el mismo se giraba hacia el Zoroark.

—" _Había muy pocos documentos que revisar después de que los viera antes de ir a la capital…" —_ comentaba nuevamente el rojinegro pokémon por telepatía, a la par que el mismo se llevaba una cucharada de sopa a la boca — _"¡Y ahora que me acuerdo!"_ — cambiaba su actitud por una más alegre una vez que recordó lo visto en su trabajo aquel día — _"Quizás fue por lo de la asamblea, ¡Pero finalmente aceptaron construir una nueva universidad en las afueras de Hotaru dentro de unos años!"_ —Decía ahora más feliz el pokémon, llamando la atención del resto por lo obvio, mientras que Ryo y Takeru eran los más sorprendidos ante lo ya vivido en la propia asamblea.

—Veo que esa mujer no puede luchar contra la opinión del resto de los alcaldes… lo más probable es que no quería quedar mal ante el resto luego de que se supiera que solo pondría universidades sobre el bosque —decía con una leve carcajada Takeru, a la par que Takeshi de igual manera lanzaba una, debido a que el mismo fue puesto al tanto de todo lo ocurrido durante la asamblea, como también sobre la propia Suzume.

Ryo únicamente tomaba de un vaso de agua conforme aquellas conversaciones se daban, a la par que su serio mirar hacía un leve contraste con la alegre tanto de Yoshiro como de Takeru y Takeshi.

—" _A todo esto, Ryo… hay algo que aún no logro entender"_ —dijo pensativo por telepatía Yoshiro, a lo que Ryo únicamente deja de tomar agua para después girarse hacia el propio Zoroark.

—Dime —habló con normalidad el hombre, mientras que el mismo volvía a sacar una cucharada de sopa de su plato.

—" _¿Idea mía… o esa mujer tenía algo contra ti desde un principio? ¿Se conocían desde antes? Nunca la mencionaste…"_ —Dijo por telepatía y con extrañez el pokémon, haciendo que Takeru simplemente inflara sus mejillas una vez que las risas empezaron a emerger sin querer en el propio Lucario, extrañando de momento al resto…

Y más aún cuando Ryo se atora por completo con su comida una vez que escucha aquellas palabras.

 **.**

 **.**

Los tenues golpes en su pecho dejaban en claro la sorpresa de dicho hombre luego de que Yoshiro sacara aquel tema, a la par que Harumi, de mandona y extrañada manera, se entrecruzaba de brazos.

—¿Qué mujer…? —dijo un poco fastidiada la esposa de Ryo, a la par que el mismo simplemente le sonreía levemente y un tanto avergonzado, teniendo un poco de miedo a responder aquella pregunta.

—Suzume… —el chismoso Lucario no tardó mucho en soltar la información, sorprendiendo levemente a Harumi luego de ello, mientras que Ryo simplemente se giraba hacia su amigo, completamente encabronado.

—¡¿A ti te pagan por chismorrear acaso?! —reconocía el hombre completamente fastidiado y avergonzado, a la par que este simplemente se vuelve a girar de manera tenue y temblorosa hacia su esposa luego de no sentir ninguna respuesta por parte de la misma.

—Ya veo…— empezaba a decir un tanto más seria Harumi, a la par que observaba directo a los ojos de su esposo —Supongo que a ellos nunca se los comentaste ¿Eh…? —Decía ahora de brazos cruzados la mujer, mientras que Ryo únicamente se desanimaba levemente ante la reacción de su esposa.

—No es algo relevante… pero ambos sabemos que ella no es mala, Harumi… a pesar de todo, tampoco quiero que te hagas ideas erróneas de mí, sabes que no soy así— dijo ahora Ryo, a la par que el mismo miraba un tanto decaído y triste hacia su esposa, la cual simplemente lanza una tenue carcajada, solamente para después sacudir levemente el pelo del hombre como señal de cariño.

—Lo sé…— dijo como única respuesta Harumi, mientras que en el rostro de Ryo únicamente el agradecimiento se reflejaba.

—" _No entiendo… ¿Qué cosa nunca nos comentaste?"_ — preguntó Yoshiro conforme las dudas aumentaban luego de lo dicho tanto por Harumi como por el propio Ryo.

—Bueno… primero que nada, yo conocía a Suzume desde mucho antes de convertirme en alcalde… mucho antes de conocer a Takeru incluso… ella vivía aquí, en el pueblo, y… ella…— la vergüenza comenzaba a brotar en el hombre conforme pensaba las siguientes palabras que diría.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Durante los mismos instantes en el que aquella conversación se daba… lejos del hogar Kurogane, en la parte alta de la capital, una ostentosa casa resaltaba de las demás en un pequeño condominio hallado en aquel sector, a la par que la oscuridad de la misma destacaba del resto de casas las cuales un ambiente hogareño se reflejaba con la propia iluminación.

La oscuridad dentro de las habitaciones solo daba un mayor sentimiento de soledad… siendo únicamente la tenue luz de una lámpara hallada en el único dormitorio la que daba algo de vida a aquel solitario hogar.

Una mujer de negra cabellera, recostada en su cama de una plaza, era la única habitante de aquella enorme casa, a la par que la misma, con un serio y un tanto entristecido mirar, tenía en sus manos un pequeño libro, maltratado por los años… a la par que la misma únicamente tenía su vista enfocada en una pequeña imagen, en la cual una niña de corta cabellera negra se encontraba abrazada juguetonamente de un avergonzado niño de marrones ojos y pelo castaño oscuro, a la par que el rubor se encontraba más que enmarcado tanto en las mejillas de la chica como la del niño…

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

—Ella fue mi primera amiga en Hotaru… y… también mi primera novia— declaró, finalmente, Ryo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aquí termina el capítulo… antes que nada, espero que todos pasen unas gratas fiestas, les dejo este cap como regalo de mi parte jiji XD**

Zephyr Exe **Cualquier chica actuaría de una manera similar en esas condiciones XD, sería muy raro si Ryo hubiera quedado del todo impune con tales vistas.**

 **Entre Sayuri y Takeshi hay una laaaaarga historia, la trama en general es como se desarrollan las nuevas generaciones (no solo esos dos, ojo) así que ya se verá lo que ocurrirá con ese par**

 **La acción seguirá… ahora queda ver qué pasó con Ryo y su "aventurilla" con Suzume, habrá celos… ¿Quizás? Ya lo veremos jujuju XD ¡Gracias por comentar!**

Lord fire 123 **como bien dices, este libro en específico es para el desarrollo de los personajes como tal, y… bueno… ya, fue un error lo del café y Takeru XD, ya lo corregí, mala mía e-e (waaaaa T-T) ahí dime si tu teoría respecto a por qué el aura de Sayuri no aceptaba la de Ryo era cierta, será interesante leerlo; lo de Yoshiro y Kazuki… uff ese pequeño objeto tendrá mucha tela en la historia a decir verdad ¡Pero ya no más spoilers! XD.**

 **Sora y Nozomi no lo hicieron en un cuarto porque la cochina no se esperó :v y numás entraron a la casa y ya hizo lo suyo esa chica e-e jajajjajajjajaj**

 **Gracias por comentar XD**

 **Eso sería todo… espero les haya gustado el cap y, sin más que decir…**

 **¡Nos vemos! (felices fiestas [again e-e])**


	14. Corazones lastimados

Un día de primavera… treinta y un años en el pasado desde que Ryo comenzaba a relatar aquella antigua historia vivida en el pueblo de Hotaru, la calma y singularidad de aquel ambiente, digno del lugar por aquellos años, se respiraba, a la par que una pequeña niña de nueve años y regordetas mejillas, con un vestido verde y cuidado, junto con dos pequeños listones morados atados a cortos mechones en su negra cabellera, corría de manera animosa y con ritmo constante hacia la pequeña farmacia del pueblo, ya deseando comenzar a jugar con su amigo el cual vivía en aquel lugar.

Una vez llegado ahí, con un suave y rápido ritmo de igual manera, la pequeña infanta no tardó mucho en tocar la puerta del local que, debido a las tempranas horas, se encontraba cerrado; sin embargo, aquello no implicó el que no apareciera Hina abriendo la susodicha puerta desde dentro luego de unos segundos.

—¡Hola señorita Hina! — dijo alegre y risueña con sus manos en su espalda la niña, mientras que Hina, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa una vez que reconoció a la susodicha, simplemente se agacha para después acariciar la cabeza de esta.

—Buenos días, Suzume… te ves muy bonita— dijo amablemente la mujer, a la par que la chica agradecía el cariño y el cumplido, viéndose reflejado únicamente en el tenue rubor en sus mejillas junto con su clara sonrisa —Ryo aún se está arreglando… ya sabes que a ese niño hay que moverlo a palos para sacarlo de su cama —admitió Hina entre carcajadas, siendo respondidas por unas similares por parte de Suzume de igual manera —Lo puedes esperar adentro, si quieres… —sugirió la adulta mujer, a lo que la niña asiente agradecida nuevamente, para después simplemente entrar a la casa con el mismo e infantil ritmo.

 **.**

 **.**

Pasaron unos veinte minutos luego de ello… Suzume simplemente se encontraba sentada en la cocina del hogar, con sus manos por debajo de sus piernas, a la par que las zarandeaba levemente conforme la espera aumentaba, mientras que, con su mirada, recorría el sector humilde de aquella casa, estando Hina de igual manera acompañándola, limpiando unos platos, junto con otras cosas en la propia cocina… a lo que tanto la mujer como la propia niña se giran de un momento a otro, una vez que unos pasos comenzaban a escucharse en la habitación conjunta…

Observando así cómo era Ryo, con diez años de edad para aquel entonces, el que comenzaba aparecer en aquel lugar, con una mirada inocente y neutral y vestido con una polera blanca y pantalones oscuros.

—¡Ryri! —gritó emocionada Suzume una vez que vio a su amigo, a lo que la misma no se toma ni siquiera unos segundos antes de abalanzarse hacia este y abrazarlo de manera bastante exagerada, únicamente para causar que el chico se avergonzara levemente a la par que intentaba de manera fallida el separar el cuerpo de su amiga con el suyo, solamente para causar un claro fastidio por lo hostigosa que era de vez en cuando aquella niña.

—¡Deja de ser tan molestosa, Susufea! — dijo con una mezcla de vergüenza y fastidio el chico de marrones ojos, haciendo que Suzume se exaltara casi al instante ante aquellas palabras, separándose casi al segundo luego de dichas.

—¡Qué malo eres! —inflaba sus mejillas sonrojadas la niña, a la par que esta se molestaba por cómo la había vuelto a llamar su amigo, apretando sus puños a la par que estiraba sus brazos hacia atrás.

—Bueno… bueno… _Susu_ —Se corrigió así mismo el chico, haciendo que Suzume volviera a esbozar una alegre sonrisa luego de ello.

—Será mejor que ya salgan a jugar… —empezaba a decir Hina, llamando la atención de los niños— Ryo, recuerda que en la tarde me tienes que acompañar al bosque a por hierbas —dijo nuevamente la mujer, a lo que Ryo asiente con una sonrisa como única respuesta.

—¡Vamos, Susu! —dijo ahora más animado Ryo, a la par que el mismo tomaba la mano de su amiga luego de dichas palabras, la cual aceptó el gesto entre risas, para después ambos salir corriendo de la casa a jugar en el pueblo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Suzume siempre venía a casa de Hina para hacerme compañía y jugar, nos conocíamos desde antes que mis padres fallecieran... —la voz de Ryo, ya adulto, nuevamente volvía a escucharse, encontrándose ahora de regreso en el presente, mientras que este relataba sus vivencias del pasado con la actual alcaldesa de la capital.

—Crecimos juntos… sus padres tenían más recursos, iba a la escuela de la capital gracias a ello, pero siempre buscábamos el tiempo ya sea para conversar o acompañarme durante mis entregas una vez que tuve la edad para trabajar —seguía explicando el hombre, recordando con una sonrisa aquella época —Los años de amistad siguieron… nuestra relación se fue formando con los años, y no pasó mucho cuando finalmente Suzume se me declaró…—Ryo recordaba aquella fría noche de invierno donde Suzume, habiéndole pedido a Ryo que le acompañara a "una" parte, esta simplemente se detuvo de manera abrupta durante el camino, a la par que, con una clara vergüenza y rubor en sus mejillas, le revelaba sus sentimientos al joven —Tenía dieciocho años cuando aquello pasó si mal no recuerdo, y pues… yo también estaba enamorado de ella, no lo negaré —Durante aquel recuerdo, Ryo, sin decir ni una palabra luego de que Suzume se le declarara, haciendo que la vergüenza de la pobre mujer aumentara a pasos agigantados conforme temía una respuesta negativa por parte de Ryo, este únicamente se acercó lentamente hacia la propia Suzume, sorprendiéndola y congelándola por completo en el instante en el que este estrechó sus labios con los suyos como única y clara respuesta.

No estaba de más el mencionar que el hombre, a la par que decía aquellas románticas palabras, se giraba con una leve sonrisa avergonzada hacia su esposa al momento de decirlas, mientras que esta entrecruzaba sus brazos a la par que inflaba sus mejillas, no pudiendo sentir celos del todo debido a que obviamente no podía culparlo por cosas que ocurrieron en el pasado, pero no implicando que los celos no existieran a pesar de todo.

Mientras Ryo relataba… tenues imágenes volvían a aparecer en sus memorias… ya fuese de gratos momentos de dormir con Suzume apoyada en su hombro bajo la sombra de un árbol, luego de un arduo día de entregas en épocas de verano, como también las de juegos o trabajos que, ya fuesen formales y serios como lo era el pintar las paredes de la casa de Hina, se transformaban en días llenos de risas conforme se pintaban la cara unos a otros durante el proceso… sin contar de igual manera los repetidos besos que, para proteger su integridad física y no siendo necesario relatarlos de igual manera, Ryo se reservaba a relatar.

—Fue más o menos un año antes de que conociera a Takeru… tenía veintiún años por aquel entonces —Ahora la voz de Ryo se tornaba más seria, a la par que el resto de la familia, ya de por si anonadada ante toda aquella nueva información, escuchaba atenta y un tanto extrañada luego de aquel abrupto cambio en la actitud del hombre —Los padres de Suzume tomaron la costosa decisión de tener que mudarse a la región de Kanto por temas de mejores opciones de trabajo y estilo de vida… —seguía relatando el hombre, con un leve desánimo en sus palabras —Ellos me conocían… sabían que Suzume y yo estábamos juntos, pero Suzume contaba con la oportunidad de estudiar en una universidad reconocida en dicha región de igual manera, y no era algo que menospreciar, mucho menos sabiendo que yo no le hubiera podido dar demasiado si es que ella se hubiera quedado viviendo conmigo en Hotaru… en esos tiempos mis ingresos eran los mínimos, y a sus padres también le preocupaba aquello al intentar querer verme como un futuro sustento o ayuda si es que Suzume vivía conmigo —Decía el hombre.

—No tendríamos una comunicación estable… los padres de Suzume tenían recursos, pero no los suficientemente como para mantenerme a mí de igual manera si es que hubiera aceptado ir a Kanto una vez que Suzume me lo pidió, y tampoco hubiera querido eso si es que sus padres hubiesen tenido el dinero… saben que no me gusta ser carga de nadie —Ryo se llevaba la mano al cuello conforme revelaba aquellas anécdotas.

—La promesa de volver a vernos era muy vaga… las ambiciones que seguía Suzume eran muy distintas a las mías… su deseo era crecer en el ámbito profesional, y yo únicamente quería estar en mi pueblo en paz trabajando con las mercaderías… ella quería viajar por el mundo y conocer nuevas regiones, pero mi propósito en aquel entonces era velar por la seguridad y cuidado de Hina y Yuta… —mencionaba Ryo con un leve toque de seriedad mezclada con tristeza en sus palabras —Ambos quedamos mal… sabíamos lo que depararía todo aquello, y no nos quedó más que aceptar el que no sería correcto para el otro el mantener esa relación… pasaron muchas conversaciones luego de ello… conversaciones que tarde o temprano incluso terminaban en discusiones por querer que uno se quedara con el otro… y… finalmente… decidimos terminar… —La imagen de Ryo y Suzume dándose un último beso antes de que la mujer se fuera con sus padres hacia la región de Kanto fue la última que emergió en la mente del Kurogane, si bien era cierto que aquella relación terminó en algunas peleas… no se podía negar el hecho de que aquellos jóvenes no deseaban aquello, solo pudiendo tener aquel último momento para recordar al otro, mientras que las lágrimas recorrían las mejillas de la mujer durante aquel gesto antes mencionado, junto con unas pequeñas de igual manera emergiendo en los ojos del joven.

—Sin embargo… a pesar de decirme que no volvería a regresar a Hotaru; y ni siquiera enviarme una carta… ya para cuando Suzume volvió, ella no había vuelto a tener nuevas relaciones… lamento creer que quizás pensó que yo no conocería a nadie luego de siete años de ausencia y lograría convencerme de irme con ella… pero para aquel entonces ya me había enamorado de su mandona madre —decía ahora con una leve carcajada Ryo, mientras que Harumi, aún celosa pero no pudiendo ocultar una pequeña sonrisa sonrojada, simplemente tomaba la mano de Ryo una vez que este la acercó hacia la misma.

—Recuerdo que ella había vuelto a Hotaru con la esperanza de reencontrarse conmigo, lo sentí en su aura… estábamos todos en el mercado por aquel entonces y… para cuando alcé la mirada y la choqué con la de Suzume, solo pude quedarme completamente impactado e incluso un poco dolido una vez que noté como una pequeña lágrima corrió por su mejilla una vez que esta vio como Takeshi y Hiyori jugaban conmigo, obviamente también con Harumi a mi lado —Haruko se llevaba sus manos hacia su boca luego de que Ryo dijera aquellas palabras, a la par que la misma, más llevada a sus sentimientos, no pudo el no entristecerse luego de escuchar aquello.

—Suzume se fue sin decir una palabra luego de ello… quería hablar con ella, pero… ni siquiera se abrió a esa oportunidad, y tampoco es como si no hubiera entendido su reacción —Ahora era Harumi la que hablaba en la mesa, a la par que una tenue tristeza de igual manera se reflejaba en su rostro.

—Ya, después de eso, Suzume se convirtió en la mujer que vieron en la asamblea… no quiso regresar a Kanto ni a ninguna otra región, por alguna razón utilizó sus contactos y sus influencias, y no tardó mucho en convertirse en la alcaldesa de la capital; tendrá sus razones… aunque, a pesar de todo, tampoco sé el porqué está en contra de los pokémon ahora… pero bueno… eso es todo lo que sé sobre ella— terminaba de hablar Ryo, a la par que el mismo volvía a levantar su mirada, únicamente para quedar completamente estático…

Una vez que el rostro lloroso de su hija junto con uno de similares características por parte de Haruko, eran las únicas que se demostraron como respuesta.

— _Q-Qué malo eres papá… ¡Pobre Suzume!_ —Decía entre lágrimas la sentimental chica de ojos rojos, mientras que le Lucario de similares características asentía, junto con un brusco inspirar por la propia congestión naciente de su llanto.

—¡Éramos jóvenes! ¡También tengo derecho a querer tener una familia! —reconocía levemente encabronado y avergonzado el hombre una vez que aquellas mujeres se colocaron en su contra, mientras que estas se limpiaban las lágrimas — _Además…_ — ahora Ryo inflaba levemente sus mejillas, a la par que el rubor comenzaba lentamente a emerger — _Cuando conocí a Harumi fue algo completamente distinto… no pasaron ni unos días y me quedé completamente enamorado de ella…_ —decía el hombre tenuemente avergonzado, simplemente para hacer que Harumi lanzara una leve carcajada sonrojada.

—Literalmente… creo que ya fantaseaba con tener hijos a los primeros días de conocidos con Harumi —decía con normalidad el Lucario a la par que daba un tranquilo sorbo a su vaso con agua… haciendo que Harumi se tapara su boca ante aquellos datos que nunca le había comentado su esposo, a la par que se sonrojaba un poco más de lo habitual…

Solo para exaltar a todos… una vez que, sobre la cabeza del sereno Lucario, un golpe aterrizando de lleno, dado por un encabronado y avergonzado Ryo, lo bota de su asiento y lo hace chocar con un fuerte estruendo en el suelo del hogar.

—¡Hay veces en las que realmente eres tú el que me hace perder la paciencia! — dijo el humillado ser, a la par que el cuerpo de un Lucario, estampado literalmente en el suelo, apenas y podía reaccionar ante aquel sorpresivo golpe, a la vez que un leve chichón emergía de entre sus orejas…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las vivencias que ocurrieron luego de aquella historia no tuvieron mayores relevancias en la vida de los Kurogane… mientras que, para el pueblo, ya al día siguiente, a comienzo de las fechas que se avecinaban, comenzaba rápidamente a decorarse ya fuese en el estadio al lado del colegio del pueblo ante el pronto baile de graduación, como también los propios adornos típicos de la navidad que, si bien faltaba más de un mes para dicha fecha, comenzaban a colocarse en las casas y negocios.

Fueron un total de cuatro días los que transcurrieron sin percances, temas como los de Suzume ya se habían vuelto a tratar a solas entre Ryo y Harumi, conversaciones las cuales se dejaron en la intimidad de la propia pareja; Ryo, si bien no mentía al haber dicho que existió una época en la que había estado enamorado de otra mujer, aquello no implicaba ningún tipo de infidelidad hacia su propia esposa… y no estaba de más el hecho de que el propio Ryo nunca había mostrado lo contrario, teniéndole Harumi la confianza suficiente como para entenderle y aceptarle aquellas vivencias del pasado, no causando ningún tipo de discusión o dolor por parte de su esposa…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las cosas ocurrían con normalidad en el hogar Kurogane durante la mañana de aquel quinto día… siendo la noche del día siguiente cuando se celebraría el tan esperado baile de graduación, Sayuri aún permanecía dentro de casa conforme cada vez más se acostumbraba a su nuevo cuerpo, pasando el tiempo ya fuese aprendiendo incluso a leer ante las constantes vistas a la historieta de Takeshi, como también por parte de los libros que cierto apestoso Lucario utilizó en su momento para aprender de igual manera…

Los adultos, a excepción de Takeru, se encontraban todos ya fuese acompañando en el hospital como también en sus respectivos trabajos, a la par que, dentro del hogar Kurogane, mientras que Sayuri y Hiyori se encontraban en silencio y concentradas, ya fuese en la historieta en el caso de la Braixen a como en la búsqueda de contacto por parte del "comprador de zapatos" por parte de Hiyori, el pequeño Riolu simplemente estaba sentado y aburrido en el suelo delante de la chimenea, observando las llamas de la misma, no queriendo hacer lo que Takeshi y su abuelito hacían en las afueras de la casa, debido a que quería quedarse "cuidando" a su amiga y Hiyori…

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras tanto… en las afueras del hogar, un sereno Lucario se encontraba sentado de piernas cruzadas sobre la nieve, a la par que el mismo tenía una postura completamente concentrada y estática, con sus ojos cerrados y calmado respirar, mientras que las tenues y heladas brisas movían levemente sus lágrimas y orejas durante breves momentos…

 **.**

 **.**

Moviendo su cabeza ligeramente… en el instante en el que Takeshi aparece desde su espalda con intenciones de dar un puñetazo directo en la nuca del propio pokémon, fallando obviamente…

Y quedando completamente exaltado en el instante en el que Takeru lo sorprende cuando alza su mano derecha y sujeta la muñeca del joven, levantando completamente su cuerpo y haciendo que el propio fuese lanzado por el Lucario hacia adelante del mismo, causando que Takeshi aterrizara de espalda sobre la nieve, a pocos metros del pokémon.

 **.**

 **.**

Takeshi lo único que pudo hacer fue respirar con dificultad ante el brusco golpe recibido de lleno en su torso con el suelo… no siendo un trato brusco por parte del Lucario, sin embargo, estaba más que clara la falta de forma en la que se encontraba el hijo de Ryo en aquel entonces.

—Tú y mi nieto siempre piensan que la cabeza es el único lugar al que se debe atacar… —dijo en un suspiro el calmado Lucario, a la par que este volvía a cerrar sus ojos y adoptar una postura más serena —No sé qué te dio por querer volver a entrenar conmigo… después de que perdiste el estado aural ya no volviste a querer entrenar, andas más torpe que antes… y no pienso entrenar seriamente con alguien que no se toma en serio la guía que le doy, en eso te diferencias de tu hermana —dijo estrictamente el Lucario, solo para después volver a concentrarse , comenzando nuevamente a cerrar sus ojos con calma…

Si es que la patada de Takeshi en dirección hacia su costado izquierdo no hace que el propio Lucario abriera levemente y de manera ahora un poco más fastidiada uno de sus ojos… solo para después sujetar en el acto aquel ataque nuevamente con su mano derecha, y darle una simple pero eficaz cachetada en el rostro del joven con la izquierda, provocando que el mismo cayera irremediablemente de cara al suelo, a la par que lanzaba varios quejidos por el dolor naciente a aquellos tratos.

—Lo obstinado se hereda, al parecer…— dijo con la misma actitud el pokémon, solo para después quedar en silencio cuando el encabronado rostro de Takeshi emergía de la nieve, a la par que este tenía su mejilla sonrojada por el propio golpe antes mencionado.

—Ya te dije… hubo una vez en la que viniste a mi lado en búsqueda de entrenamiento cuando se incendió el hospital… la mirada de ese niño es muy distinta a la que tienes ahora —admitió con un leve toque de decepción, Takeru —Sea cual sea la razón por la que quieres volver a entrenar conmigo, me niego a hacerlo hasta que vuelva a ver esa convicción en tu rostro —decía nuevamente el concentrado pokémon —Mientras tanto… te recomiendo que estés consciente de las consecuencias si es que sigues intentando colmar mi paciencia, me he reservado a no golpearte de verdad —dijo ahora un poco más enojado el Lucario, únicamente causando que Takeshi frunciera levemente el ceño ante la impotencia de aquellas palabras como tales…

 **.**

 **.**

Estaba claro que el pokémon quería a su familia… pero cuando había que dar una seria lección a un hombre atarantado, ninguno era más imparcial que el propio Takeru para dicha tarea.

 **.**

 **.**

Takeshi lo único que pudo hacer luego de tales palabras, fue lanzar un último bufido fastidiado, para después levantarse entre quejidos y comenzar a caminar, cojeando levemente, de vuelta hacia su casa, ya sabiendo que su tío no le permitiría entrenar con este después de aquello.

Ambos no se dirigieron la mirada nuevamente luego de ello, solo se escuchaban los tenues quejidos por parte del hombre ante los tratos recibidos por el Lucario, a lo que Takeshi, ya finalmente en la entrada de su hogar, abre la puerta con firmeza y la cierra con un desganado estruendo, no inmutando al Lucario el cual permanecía con la primera postura antes dicha.

Takeru simplemente lanzó un último y calmado suspiro una vez que Takeshi se retiró, a la par que volvía a abrir levemente y de lenta manera sus ojos luego de ello… denotando en su rostro únicamente una paz mezclada con una extraña tristeza.

— _La real fortaleza y convicción se obtiene cuando lo que te motiva proviene de tu corazón…_ —Takeru empezaba a susurrar, empezando a recordar lo que el propio Lucario vio en el aura de su sobrino cuando este intentó atacarlo — _si hubieras continuado atacándome quizás me hubieras demostrado que el_ _ **deseo de protegerla**_ _era lo suficientemente fuerte como para afrontar cualquier consecuencia de mi parte… pero veo que apenas y es una sombra de un enamoramiento leve… te falta mucho por crecer y madurar, Takeshi…_ —Reconoció finalmente junto con un último apesadumbrado suspiro, Takeru, mientras que este volvía a cerrar sus ojos a la par que una tenue capa de aura comenzaba a brotar de su piel conforme la concentración del Lucario aumentaba.

 **.**

 **.**

Una vez dentro de la casa… el estruendo de la puerta exalta tanto a Sayuri como a Hiyori junto con Ryo, a la par que estos observaban a un adolorido Takeshi entrando al lugar, mientras que este se mantenía con la vista fija en su habitación.

—"Esto…" —Sayuri se preocupaba un poco ante el cojeo del propio joven, a la par que la misma no tardó mucho en comenzar a alzar la historieta que estaba leyendo, a la vez que esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa, pensando que podría así alegrar a su amigo de aquella manera —"¿Te gustaría volver a leer conmi…?" —El gruñido de la Braixen se detuvo en el acto.

—Ahora no Sayuri… para otra ocasión; _quiero dormir…_ — dijo un tanto inexpresivo el joven, susurrando al final, solamente para hacer que la pokémon frunciera un poco el ceño con un leve rastro de pena a la par que, Takeshi entrando a su habitación junto con el calmado cerrar de su puerta, únicamente causaba que la extrañeza aumentara no solo en la propia Sayuri, sino también en el resto.

—" _¿Qué le habrá pasado…?"_ —preguntó por telepatía y extrañado Ryo, estando este ahora de pie y de brazos cruzados una vez que escuchó entrar a Takeshi.

—" _Quizás… simplemente no se siente bien…"_ —dijo en bajos gruñidos Sayuri, a la par que la misma continuaba observando la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Hiyori y Takeshi —"Oye Hiyori… ¿Qué crees que…?" —Alzaba un poco más la voz la Braixen, a la par que la misma se giraba hacia la chica de ojos rojos, únicamente para quedar completamente en silencio y estática luego de ello…

 **.**

 **.**

Los sucesos se dieron casi al unísono… Hiyori no se lo esperaba, ni tampoco Takeshi o los otros pequeños pokémon… la seriedad en el rostro de Takeshi no fue lo único que trajo consigo la extrañeza y preocupación, ya que, como si de una maldición que decretaba el que durante aquel día las malas vibras abordaran a todos, Sayuri se quedó completamente preocupada e incluso un poco asustada una vez que observó a Hiyori completamente cabizbaja, aún sentada sobre el sillón y con sus piernas entrecruzadas, a la vez que esta seguía teniendo su teléfono en sus manos las cuales estaban un poco más delante de su entrepierna… con la vista completamente oculta por la sombra causada por su frente y cabello.

—"¿Hi-Hiyori…?" —La clara extrañeza de Sayuri no tardó mucho en emerger, a lo que queda completamente estática, al igual que Ryo, cuando de la nada, y de la misma sombría manera, la chica de mechones azules comenzó lentamente a caminar hacia la salida de la casa… tomando su abrigo, gorro y bufanda del perchero, para después salir de su hogar, sin decir una sola palabra…

Mientras que… en su teléfono, el cual fue dejado sobre el sofá, simplemente resaltaba en la pantalla iluminada del mismo un mensaje de mal gusto junto con una imagen de burla por parte de Eimi y el grupo de chicas ya conocido con anterioridad…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _¡Mejor piérdete y ándate a algún lugar donde no parezcas un fenómeno! Ese es un vestido para humanos, no para amorfas como tú"_ …

Era lo escrito en el mensaje, cuando el comprador de los zapatos de Hiyori finalmente dio a conocer su identidad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sayuri y Ryo simplemente se quedaron congelados luego de que ambos hermanos demostraran aquella desconcertante actitud… el teléfono apenas y duró unos cuantos segundos con su pantalla encendida antes de que este se bloqueara, no siendo visto por parte de los pequeños pokémon por lo mismo, a la par que los estos no sabían cómo actuar ante tal situación.

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras tanto… en las afueras del lugar, Hiyori simplemente comenzaba a caminar de manera lenta y seria hacia el pueblo… a la par que su mirada se encontraba oculta tras su cabellera, no chocando su mirada ni llamando la atención del Lucario que se encontraba todavía meditando a unos cuantos metros de aquella casa…

Pero obviamente no evitando el que Takeru abriera nuevamente y de manera leve, uno de sus ojos una vez que notó aquellos sentimientos emanando en el aura de su Hiyori…

Las brisas soplaban con calma… el calmado Lucario se mantenía en su postura, a la par que su aura no se veía interrumpida o modificada ante las vivencias vistas en el aura de su sobrina.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—[Oye, tarado…] —comenzó así el mensaje dado hacia su amigo mediante su conexión…

El resto… como bien dicen, es historia…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sus pasos eran lentos… aquella que aún prevalecía con el amor de sus seres queridos, no se veía corrompida totalmente ante el sin fin de insultos y palabras despectivas lanzadas por aquellas que únicamente tenían como objetivo el verla en el suelo…

La chica no tardó mucho en llegar a su objetivo… tardó más o menos unos veinticinco minutos el poder finalmente llegar hacia su destino…

La tienda de vestidos del mercado de Hotaru.

 **.**

 **.**

—Por favor… ¡Prometo pagarle la otra mitad en dos semanas más! —La voz de Hiyori no tardó mucho en emerger desde la tienda en la cual un vestido morado y de hermosa y cuidada tela aún resaltaba sobre la vitrina de la tienda.

—No puedo aceptar eso Hiyori… a menos que poseas alguna tarjeta de crédito, dile a tus padres que te presten el dinero ¿No sería más conveniente? Ellos deben tener una tarjeta — el señor que se encontraba en el mostrador de dicha tienda únicamente intentaba encontrar alguna solución al problema de la chica el cual el hombre ya bien conocía al provenir de la hija del ex alcalde de Hotaru, a la par que la misma simplemente negaba levemente con su cabeza ante aquella última pregunta.

—No es posible hacer eso… por favor, sabe que no le mentiría, déjeme pagárselo en efectivo por partes, ¡Por favor! —volvía a decir ahora más entristecida Hiyori, mientras que el hombre simplemente fruncía el ceño desanimado y un tanto triste de igual manera por la reacción de la joven…

Ambos se quedaron mirando por varios segundos… aquel no era un mal hombre… pero las reglas dadas por sus superiores eran irrevocables, a lo que el mismo únicamente lanza un apenado suspiro tras aquellos momentos de silencio…

—Lo lamento… —la mano de aquel hombre posándose sobre la cabeza de Hiyori fue suficiente como para hacer que la misma abriera por completo sus ojos ante la propia respuesta y acción, a lo que el labio de la misma simplemente comienza a temblar para después únicamente asentir y bajar su cabeza, a la par que volvía a ocultar su mirada con ello… empezando así a retirarse de la tienda.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No se movía de aquel lugar… no sabía si era por el rastro inexistente de esperanza, o ya fuese porque quizás pensara que aquel vendedor volvería a aceptar aquella forma de pago… Hiyori simplemente se encontraba de pie en las afueras de aquella tienda, mientras que la misma se mantenía de frente a la vitrina en la cual aquel vestido tan hermoso se encontraba aún expuesto.

Los segundos se volvieron minutos… y estos, en horas… Hiyori aún permanecía de pie, el frío no le impedía el no alejarse de aquel lugar.

Pero solo pudo cerrar sus ojos… cuando las luces dentro de la tienda finalmente comenzaban a apagarse, junto también con el brusco sonido de las rejas de seguridad bajando delante de la vitrina antes mencionada…

Haciendo que Hiyori… únicamente pudiera bajar nuevamente su rostro, a la par que en sus facciones solo la impotencia y la pena salían a flote, al igual que las pequeñas lágrimas que la propia chica no podía contener a pesar de toda la fuerza de voluntad antes dicha.

—Nunca pensé que volverías a venir para acá… —una femenina voz emergía de la nada a las espaldas de Hiyori, mientras que esta ni siquiera se daba la vuelta una vez que reconocía aquel fácilmente identificable tono de voz.

— _¿C-Cuál es tu problema?_ — empezaba a decir en un ahogado y enojado susurro Hiyori, a la par que empezaba a apretar con fuerza su puño derecho — _Nunca te he hecho nada… no te he herido, ni te he ofendido… ¡¿Por qué tienes que tratarme así?!_ —Hiyori volvía a susurrar impotente, siendo el silencio momentáneo la única respuesta de la chica que se encontraba a sus espaldas, a la par que, desde el puño de Hiyori, el aire parecía deformarse muy levemente… como si el mismo fuera el provocante de una extraña alza de temperatura.

—Simplemente me pareces patética… tú y toda tu familia; debo admitir que se siente reconfortante cuando un fenómeno se da cuenta de que no está en el lugar que le corresponde… ¿Así que por qué no te marchas de este pueblo y nos alegras la existencia a tod…? — Eimi finalmente se mostraba como la que decía todas aquellas palabras… únicamente para quedar completamente congelada…

 **.**

 **.**

En el momento en el que el puño de Hiyori se encontraba a pocos centímetros de golpearla de lleno en la cara, a la vez que la piel de la mano de la chica emitía un fuerte y anaranjado brillo el cual además expulsaba una considerable cantidad de calor… siendo incluso capaz de quemar la manga del abrigo de la chica.

Estando realizando por primera vez… la habilidad "Puño incremento"

Y he ahí amigos… a una Lucario dentro del cuerpo de una humana.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Eimi apenas alcanzó a taparse el rostro como mera inercia ante el peligro inherente de aquel ataque, a la par que la misma simplemente pudo lanzar un ahogado grito por el propio susto.

Pero solo para ver como el puño de Hiyori se encontraba detenido a poco de tocar su cuerpo como tal.

Las lágrimas se enmarcaban en el rostro de Hiyori… a la par que la misma simplemente podía apretar con toda su fuerza sus dientes, mientras que la luz naciente en su puño lentamente comenzaba a decrecer, dejando como único rastro una rosácea, quemada y dañada piel como consecuencia de haber usado aquella habilidad por primera vez.

La mujer no dijo nada, el rostro de la misma continuó demostrando aquella clara pena, a la par que la misma simplemente retiraba su mano para después girarse hacia un lado y comenzar a alejarse del lugar…

Eimi no entendía lo que pasaba… pero como bien sucede con las mentes débiles y sin empatía, esta no tardó en continuar mencionando términos peyorativos referente a la "cobardía" de la propia chica luego de que esta demostrara sus lágrimas ante la pena que ya de por sí sentía junto con el dolor naciente de su mano derecha quemada… no pasando mucho hasta que el cuerpo de Hiyori terminó por desaparecer en la lejanía.

La ira la abordaba como en ningún otro momento… su impulso la había llevado a despertar aquella habilidad que nunca antes había siquiera intentado hacer debido al miedo propio de las consecuencias físicas de aquel ataque…

Pero dentro de su corazón… sabía que había un mandón y paciente Lucario el cual no la había entrenado para ejercer tal violencia contra alguien tan lamentable a como lo era Eimi.

Ella no caería tan bajo como para hacer aquello… a pesar de que por dentro deseara lo peor para aquella chica.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Eimi simplemente se quedaba sola en el propio sector del mercado el cual había sido abandonado hacía bastante tiempo por los habitantes de Hotaru ante las altas horas de la noche… mientras que la mirada despectiva de la misma no se detuvo, aún después de que Hiyori ya no se encontrara ahí.

— _Maldita Fenómeno…_ — susurró finalmente la mujer de negra cabellera y azules ojos, a la par que volvía a ajustarse su bufanda y la apegaba a su boca por el propio frío que comenzaba a sentirse ante la clara noche que comenzaba a hacerse presente en el pueblo.

 **.**

 **.**

—Feas palabras, viniendo de una jovencita… debo reconocer —

 **.**

 **.**

Una voz resonando en la oscuridad a las espaldas de la chica hace que la propia Eimi abriera por completo y de manera abrupta y asustada sus ojos, una vez que "aquel" indiscutible tono se escuchara… a lo que la propia Eimi comienza a girarse temblorosamente hacia atrás…

Solamente para ver Ryo, vestido únicamente con una camisa ploma con su cuello desabotonado, completamente ajeno al frio de aquel día, mientras que las facciones despectivas nacientes de la lástima que aquel hombre sentía ante la mujer que tenía delante del mismo solo hacían que una gota de sudor recorriese la delicada piel del rostro de Eimi.

Haciendo que la propia chica únicamente esbozara una temblorosa sonrisa luego de ello.

—¿Acaso me herirá, Señor Ryo? Me pregunto qué pasaría si el pueblo se enterara de que uno de los fenómenos de los Kurogane le hizo daño a una inocente niña… —Eimi se mantenía segura y escudada ante tales palabras luego de pensar que recibiría algún castigo por parte del "monstruo" que Eimi consideraba a Ryo como tal, mientras que el leve temblor naciente en sus hombros era difícil de ocultar ante la propia presencia del Kurogane…

Y mucho menos cuando el cuerpo de Ryo, de un segundo a otro, desaparece de aquel lugar para después volver a aparecer a las espaldas de Eimi, encorvado y con su rostro muy cerca de la mejilla y hombro de la propia chica, viéndose el terror como lo único que sus facciones podían demostrar, estando completamente paralizada por la propia energía que el hombre emitía, mientras que el rostro de este se encontraba completamente sereno.

— _¿Acaso crees que por ser una niña no me atrevería a romperte todos los huesos…?_ — el susurro sádico comenzaba a brotar de la garganta del Kurogane, mientras que Eimi separaba un poco sus labios por el propio horror de aquello que el hombre decía — _¿Piensas que me importará lo que piense el pueblo si te asesino de la manera más cruel posible y oculto tu cuerpo con tal de que solo se piense que desapareciste…? ¿Crees… que soy un monstruo…?_ —La piel de la mejilla izquierda de Ryo comenzaba a descascararse, siendo aquella mejilla la que se encontraba más cercana a la de Eimi — **¿Te gustaría ver a un monstruo de verdad…?** —La antigua personalidad del tercer estado aural descontrolado comenzaba a brotar en Ryo una vez que la mitad de su cabeza se encontraba completamente imbuida en la tez clásica de aquel estado — **Quiero que sepas algo… ¡Siempre!** —aquel monstruo alzó una vez la voz, causando que la propia Eimi diera un brusco salto por el miedo naciente — **Siempre…** —El miedo disminuyó, pero no por ello dejó de existir luego de que la voz de aquella bestia disminuyera de tono — **estoy al tanto de los sentimientos de mi familia… y también sentí todo el dolor que le hiciste pasar a mi hija con tus burlas y acosos mientras yo no estaba en Hotaru… respeto el orgullo de Hiyori y prefiero no interferir en su presencia, pero ahora cruzaste una línea que no pienso tolerar…** — la bestia comenzaba a mostrar sus afilados colmillos creados gracias a las altas concentraciones de aura… denotando las claras asesinas acciones que estaba a punto de cometer aquel hombre imbuido en la locura del tercer estado.

—Pero bueno… —Ahora Ryo, de un segundo a otro, volvía a estar delante del cuerpo de Eimi, mientras que el sudor en el rostro de esta solo hacía denotar la presión del ambiente en el que se encontraba —Eso no es algo que un adulto responsable y maduro como yo tendría que hacer para sancionar a una enana irrespetuosa y malcriada como tú —Reconocía con voz simplista y con un rostro completamente normal, ya con la antigua tez de la tercera fase completamente inexistente.

—¡L-Le voy a decir a mis padres el cómo me amenazaste, maldito psicópata! —gritaba nerviosa y con el miedo persistente Eimi, a la par que Ryo simplemente entrecruzaba sus brazos.

—No es necesario… me dieron el permiso —Dijo con la misma actitud Ryo, únicamente para hacer que Eimi alzara una de sus cejas, extrañada, solamente para girarse levemente y de manera sorprendida en el momento en el que unos nuevos pasos comenzaban a escucharse hacia un costado.

Y ver como un hombre de unos cuarenta y cinco años, de estatura un poco más alta que la de Ryo, denotando una pequeña calva en su cabeza y vestido con ropa bastante cuidada y de costura admirable, empezaba a caminar hacia aquel hombre y niña.

—¡¿Es verdad esto?! — no pasó mucho cuando dicho hombre comenzaba a hablar, a la par que alzaba su teléfono celular y mostraba una imagen la cual fue conseguida gracias a… "cierto" Lucario y joven de verdes ojos —¡¿De verdad acosas a una chica de esta manera?! —Seguía preguntando completamente incrédulo y enojado el hombre, a la par que Eimi estaba completamente estática ante la propia presencia de aquel ser, no pasando mucho cuando volvió a girar su rostro hacia Ryo.

—¡¿Me-Me acusaste con mi padre?! —gritó completamente estupefacta Eimi, mientras que Ryo simplemente lanzaba una tenue carcajada triunfal.

—Eso es lo que un adulto debería hacer en una situación así… —Dijo con tono dominante y seguro el hombre de ojos cafés, a la par que Eimi se iba a abalanzar hacia el mismo por la propia ira…

Pero solo para detenerse por completo en el momento en el que la mano del padre de la susodicha niña sostiene su muñeca en el acto.

—¡Me estás avergonzando, Eimi! —El acto sorpresivo hiela la sangre de la chica de ojos azules, la cual nunca había recibido aquellos tratos por parte de su padre —Estarás castigada por todo lo que has hecho… tendrás que pedirle disculpas a Hiyori por todo lo que le hiciste ¡Y mejor ándate olvidando del baile, porque no irás! —aquellas palabras, tajantes y cortantes, simplemente hicieron que los azules ojos de la chica se abrieran de golpe… pasando varios segundos antes de que aquella chica pudiera abrir la boca por la propia estupefacción.

—Papá… Es una broma… ¿No? —Dijo con unas pequeñas carcajadas y leves lágrimas Eimi, teniendo aquellas reacciones únicamente para aplacar la obvia ira de su padre.

—Tu madre nos está esperando en casa… ¡Y mi palabra es final! —Dijo en un grito enfurecido el hombre, solamente para después comenzar a tirar de la muñeca de Eimi con brusquedad, la cual incluso comenzaba a derramar lágrimas por las propias consecuencias que se avecinaban a futuro… intentando incluso de aquella manera el hacer que su padre cambiara de parecer, pero no siendo nada suficiente como para lograr que la mirada de aquel hombre cambiara de actitud ante la vergüenza naciente de los actos cometidos por su hija.

Ambos se alejaban… sin embargo, Ryo se exalta levemente una vez que siente "aquello", solamente para después comenzar a gritar hacia aquel par.

—¡Akemi! —gritó por la distancia, Ryo, a la par que el padre de Eimi se giraba hacia el propio hombre, con la duda en su mirada —¡Está pensando escaparse por la ventana de su habitación mañana, ten un plan de contingencia! —el astuto hombre observó, sin importarle, los pensamientos de la propia Eimi en el momento en el que esta daba por hecho el que no lograría convencer a su padre, a lo que solo un decidido y enérgico pulgar en alto fue la respuesta del propio hombre, haciendo que Eimi no pudiera contener aún más su impotencia e ira luego de ello, para después únicamente soltar un sinfín de improperios hacia Ryo, el cual simplemente le respondió con muecas burlonas y risas satisfactorias… no pasando mucho cuando el propio hombre comenzó a retirarse hacia su hogar una vez que Eimi y Akemi se marcharon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los minutos pasaron… Ryo no se preocupó del todo una vez que sintió cómo el aura de Hiyori volvía a estar segura en su hogar… a la par que las heladas brisas de aquella noche aumentaban conforme las horas pasaban, pero no afectando a aquel hombre el cual solo vestía ligeras prendas, gracias primordialmente ante el constante y oculto uso de una primera fase del estado aural la cual, siendo de un nivel inferior, no provocaba el que el aura emanase de la piel del adulto, pero dándole una considerable velocidad como para hacer los actos antes mencionados.

Ryo, ya caminando a paso normal hacia su hogar, solo pudo lanzar un triste suspiro una vez que sentía la pena brotar en el aura de su hija conforme este se acercaba a su hogar…

No pasó mucho cuando finalmente Ryo estuvo a centímetros de la puerta de su casa… este simplemente se armaba de valor para afrontar cualquier rostro de pena por parte de su hija, a lo que este finalmente comienza poner la llave en la perilla de la puerta, para después girar la misma y así finalmente abrirla…

 **.**

 **.**

Pero solo para quedar completamente congelado con lo que sus ojos observaron una vez que este entró a su hogar…

 **.**

 **.**

Solo el silencio fue la respuesta una vez que todos sintieron como Ryo volvía a casa… el hombre únicamente se quedaba de pie en la entrada de su hogar, a la par que Harumi y el resto de los adultos, junto con Takeshi, únicamente contemplaban la misma escena que Ryo presenciaba, todos con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro…

Al ver cómo Hiyori estaba abrazada tanto de Sayuri como Ryo… a la par que un precario vestido, el cual apenas se rompió una vez que ambos pokémon lo alzaron para mostrárselo a Hiyori, luego de que los mismos se pasaran todo el día intentando confeccionarlo luego de que Takeshi les informara lo que le había pasado a la chica de ojos rojos, se encontraba en el sofá, a unos cuantos centímetros de aquella chica, Braixen y Riolu.

Estaba claro que aquellos pokémon apenas y sabían de costura… el vestido ni siquiera pudo sostener su peso una vez que Sayuri lo alzó por primera y de manera triunfal una vez que Hiyori llegó a casa, y aquello únicamente causó la clara tristeza y depresión por parte de los infantes; sin embargo, no para la hija de Ryo, la cual únicamente pudo volver a derramar un sinfín de lágrimas para luego abalanzarse en llantos hacia aquellos seres que se preocupaban por la misma y la querían de todas las maneras… recordándole con ello el que no se encontraba tan sola a como Eimi y el resto constantemente le hacían creer.

— _N-No se preocupen… no necesito ir a ese tonto baile, con ustedes estoy más que contenta_ —Decía entre lágrimas y en bajo tono Hiyori, a la par que acercaba aún más a la Braixen y al Riolu hacia su rostro y torso, gesto el cual era obviamente recibido por parte de los pequeños pokémon.

Ryo únicamente pudo lanzar una simple, pequeña y alegre carcajada una vez que notó aquella reacción en su hija, solo para después comenzar a cerrar la puerta y empezar a caminar hacia Hiyori.

—Lamento quitarles el protagonismo… Ryo… Sayuri… —El hombre simplemente pasó por el lado de su hija, a la par que acariciaba levemente el pelo de la misma —Pero uno como padre también tienen que poner un poco de su parte en algunas cosas…— dijo Ryo, a la par que el mismo se dirigía hacia su habitación, mientras que Hiyori, junto con Sayuri y el Riolu del mismo nombre que el adulto, únicamente alzaron sus cabezas, extrañados ante las palabras del hombre el cual comenzaba a entrar a su cuarto, no tardando mucho cuando el mismo vuelve a emerger tras varios segundos escuchándose el ruido de como si se estuviera "hurgando" dentro de diversos rincones de la propia habitación.

 **.**

 **.**

Solo para congelar por completo el tiempo en Hiyori… una vez que Ryo salió de su habitación con una funda de vestido la cual colgaba desde su mano derecha.

 **.**

 **.**

—Tu mamá y yo no estábamos seguros sobre "qué" regalarte por haber salido con buenas calificaciones del colegio… me enteré de todo lo que pasó y bueno… sé que querías ganártelo por tu cuenta, pero… créeme que te lo has ganado—Lanzó una carcajada Ryo a la par que mantenía en alto aquella funda, mientras que los incrédulos ojos de Hiyori se mantenían completamente abiertos ante lo que las palabras dichas por su padre indicaban como verdad.

Hiyori simplemente se levantó de una manera un tanto brusca y torpe por el propio asombro, a la par que Sayuri y Ryo esbozaban una enorme sonrisa por lo obvio que Ryo cargaba en su mano, mientras que la chica de ojos rojos apenas y se detuvo unos cuantos pasos antes de llegar a aquella funda… no sabiendo si era correcto el querer abrirla.

—Anda… es tu regalo… —Dijo con calma Ryo, a la par que el mismo acercaba levemente la funda hacia su hija, la cual, luego de chocar su ahora lagrimosa mirada sobre el mismo, nuevamente volvía a dirigirla hacia la funda… comenzando así a bajar levemente la cremallera de la misma.

Solo para después llevarse la mano a su boca luego de ello.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Estaba más que claro el que aquel no era el vestido por el cual Hiyori había estado ahorrando… su madre no le daría algo de aquel nivel si sabía que su hija realmente quería verse más hermosa de lo que ya era con alguna ropa por lo que, cuando Ryo la puso al tanto de la situación días atrás, una vez que este escuchó la primera conversación de Eimi con sus amigas, esta no lo dudó ni siquiera un instante, para luego tirar con brusquedad de la mano de su esposo y llevarlo directo a la capital para así comprar un vestido al nivel de la propia Hiyori…

El color permanecía... pero los detalles, la tela que poseía, el cuidado y porte perfecto en todas las zonas de aquel vestido… apenas y convertían a aquel antiguo visto en la vitrina de la tienda de Hotaru en una mera sombra de aquel que ahora Ryo seguía sosteniendo.

Hiyori únicamente volvió a cerrar con brusquedad aquella funda… únicamente para después girar su acongojado rostro hacia su madre, la cual solo se encontraba de brazos cruzados y sonriente a unos cuantos metros de aquel padre e hija…

Simplemente para después comenzar a caminar hacia donde Hiyori estaba cuando esta, con un moqueo y lagrimeo constante, únicamente le hizo bruscas señales para que esta se acercara…

Y así darles un agradecido abrazo a ambos adultos una vez que estos se juntaron.

— _¡Mu-Muchas gracias!_ —dijo en un grito ahogado Hiyori, mientras que esta tenía su rostro enterrado entre los cuerpos de sus padres, los cuales únicamente pudieron lanzar carcajadas cariñosas ante la clara actitud, mientras que el resto de la familia observaba sonriente aquella escena, a la par que incluso Takeshi dejaba escapar una débil y pequeña sonrisa ante las bien merecidas recompensas que su hermana recibía aquella noche.

 **.**

 **.**

Las horas nuevamente pasaron… las lágrimas se secaron… las quemaduras en la mano de Hiyori fueron tratadas y las sorpresas respectivas tanto por Ryo como Takeru se expresaron una vez que Hiyori admitió haber realizado la habilidad antes narrada, trayendo consigo únicamente varios cumplidos y palabras de apoyo por parte de aquel orgulloso y apestoso entrenador, mientras que Hiyori simplemente sonreía en silencio y calma por lo mismo.

La cena se daba… todos los comentarios eran sobre la chica de ojos rojos… las risas iban y venían, mientras que nuevos cumplidos y alientos eran lanzados hacia Sayuri conforme los minutos pasaban.

Takeshi, mientras tanto, simplemente observaba en silencio y con aquella débil sonrisa permanente en su rostro conforme la de su hermana aumentaba…

Dicho hombre no tenía nada que decir… pasada la cena, este fue el primero en levantarse de la mesa, solamente causando una breve extrañeza por parte de sus familiares, menos para el Lucario el cual únicamente se tornó un tanto más serio y con su vista fija en su comida una vez que Takeshi se retiró.

No hubo palabras luego de ello… tampoco era como si la propia familia no comenzara a darse cuenta de las altas horas de la noche en la cual se encontraban, y el sueño no tardó mucho en hacerse presente en los pequeños como también en los adultos ahí presentes…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

Eran las dos de la mañana… la familia Kurogane se encontraba dormida mientras que, en las afueras del hogar, el hermoso cielo estrellado resaltaba en aquella helada noche de invierno, a la par que las brisas antes mencionadas se habían atenuado conforme las horas pasaron, pero no por ello siendo inexistentes a pesar de todo en aquel entonces.

 **.**

 **.**

Una puerta abriéndose delicadamente en el hogar es lo que rompe por completo aquella paz antes narrada… a la vez que una extraña y no identificable sombra comenzaba a emerger de la casa mientras que esta, observando de un lugar a otro, sale con la misma delicadeza para después caminar rápidamente hacia el invernadero que se encontraba atrás del hogar, intentando hacer el mínimo ruido posible con cada paso que daba hacia dicho lugar.

No pasó mucho cuando finalmente aquella sombra llegó a su destino… la propia, con un cansado respirar ante lo costoso que había sido el salir de aquella casa en silencio, simplemente dejaba una especie de tela a un costado una vez dentro de aquel invernadero… a la par que dicha sombra comenzaba a apretar el interruptor con el cual la luz del interior se encendía.

—¿De verdad pensaste que no me daría cuenta? — una voz masculina y adulta se hizo presente casi en el mismo instante en el que Hiyori finalmente revelaba ser aquella sombra antes descrita, a la par que la propia chica apenas y alcanzó a prender la luz del invernadero antes de que casi mandara un grito al cielo luego de asustarse ante aquella voz… solo para después notar como era su padre el que, como si la hubiera estado esperando hacía bastante tiempo, simplemente se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas de plástico que se encontraban en el lugar.

—¡Pa-Papá! —gritaba un poco nerviosa y con temblorosa sonrisa Hiyori, a la par que volvía a recoger rápidamente aquello que había arrojado hacia un lado una vez que entró al invernadero, para después llevárselo hacia su espalda —¿Qu-Qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensaba que estarías dormido —dijo con varias carcajadas nerviosas la hija de Ryo, mientras que dicho hombre únicamente comenzaba a levantarse para después comenzar a caminar a paso calmado y serio hacia Hiyori, con sus brazos cruzados a la par.

No pasó mucho cuando finalmente Ryo se encontró a pocos centímetros delante de su hija, a lo que este, sin decir una sola palabra, únicamente extiende levemente su mano derecha hacia su pequeña, como si el mismo exigiera que la misma le entregase "algo", a lo que Hiyori únicamente comienza a sonrojarse y avergonzarse conforme los segundos de tención se formaban al notar lo poco que quería el que su padre viera lo que ahora traía sujeto en sus manos a sus espaldas…

Pero estaba claro el que la determinación del padre era superior… y no pasó mucho cuando Hiyori, bajando la cabeza por la clara vergüenza, le entregó finalmente, y de manera temblorosa, aquello que poseía entre sus manos.

 **.**

 **.**

Ryo únicamente tomó aquello que parecía ser una larga cartulina enrollada, solamente para después extenderla con completa confianza luego de unos segundos, haciendo que Hiyori incluso se tapara la cara ante la vergüenza naciente de aquellos actos, mientras que en el rostro de Ryo únicamente la seriedad e inexpresión se reflejaban una vez que observaba lo dibujado en aquel papel…

Notando claramente como en dicha cartulina se encontraban dibujados varios "pies", los cuales tenían el claro objetivo de dar instructivos sobre como bailar correctamente en un determinado sector.

 **.**

 **.**

Hiyori apenas y pudo separar sus manos de su rostro… una vez que notó como su padre comenzaba a romper en miles de pedazos aquella cartulina que le había entregado.

—¡¿Qué estás hacie…?! —empezaba a decir completamente asustada y alarmada Hiyori, luego de ver cómo su última esperanza de poder bailar bien se esfumaba ante la actitud "malvada" de su padre, sin embargo, la voz tranquila pero imponente del mismo la calla por completo.

—¿Sabes cuántas veces intenté aprender a bailar con una de estas cosas? —le preguntó el padre a su hija una vez que terminó de romper por completo aquella cartulina —Debo reconocer que, por desgracia, además de gran parte de mi actitud, también heredaste mis pies izquierdos —dijo con una vergonzosa carcajada el hombre, únicamente para causar más extrañeza por parte de Hiyori —Admito que fue una buena idea de tu parte el venir aquí… en este sector hay un buen espacio para practicar y no molestaremos a nadie con el ruido —decía el hombre a la par que este, como si ya hubiese intuido las intenciones de su hija incluso antes de que esta las planeara, encendía un pequeño reproductor de música antiguo que el mismo había traído junto con un disco con distintas canciones lentas gravadas en él.

—La única forma de que gente como nosotros aprenda a bailar, es que: hagas trampa y obtengas el aura de un buen bailarín, oh…— el hombre simplemente apretó un botón del reproductor antes dicho, solamente para después exaltar a Hiyori cuando del mismo empezaba a resonar una linda y lenta canción —aprender bailando con otro…— reconoció finalmente Ryo a la par que extendía su mano hacia su hija, la cual incluso se apenó considerablemente ante aquella sugerencia, solamente para fastidiar y entristecer levemente a su padre luego de que pasaran varios segundos los cuales Hiyori no mostraba tener intenciones de darle la mano.

—Vamos… ¡Te tuve que bañar y cambiar los pañales varias veces cuando pequeña! ¡No tienes por qué avergonzarte de mí! —dijo un poco apenado y con una voz considerablemente alta Ryo, solamente para hacer que la propia Hiyori se colocara completamente roja ante aquello.

—¡Es vergonzoso el que siempre lo repitas! —la chica denotaba claras actitudes similares a las de su padre, únicamente para hacer que ambos se quedaran en silencio y con miradas aún fastidiadas y avergonzadas, mientras que Ryo seguía teniendo su mano alzada hacia su hija.

— _E-Está bien…_ — admitió avergonzada y a regañadientes la chica una vez que veía aquello como su única salvación ante el mal bailar heredado por su propio padre, a la par que la misma tomaba así finalmente la mano de Ryo luego de unos segundos, haciendo que el hombre simplemente le sonriera para después tomar su mano con más seguridad y colocar la otra en la cadera de su hija, empezando así… el arduo trabajo de enseñarle a una heredera de sus genes el arte de bailar, mientras que Hiyori, si bien a principios se mostraba aún nerviosa, lentamente se dejaba llevar en las instrucciones de su padre, recordándolas y aprendiendo en cada ocasión en la que Ryo le indicaba las falencias en sus pasos…

Los pasos así se dieron… las brisas se acrecentaban y disminuían al son de la música que solo en el invernadero se escuchaba, Hiyori aprendía… y su padre únicamente podía observar el rostro de su hija con orgullo y amor, a la par que el aura que la misma irradiaba era completamente distinto a la oscuridad que antes sentía en su corazón en aquellos momentos en el mercado…

Pasaron casi dos horas… Ryo únicamente pudo dejar caer una lágrima por su mejilla luego de notar como su hija lentamente se dejaba estar en el torso de su padre una vez que el sueño pudo con ella, incluso en pleno baile, mientras que el hombre simplemente esbozó una pequeña sonrisa ante el calmado y cálido espectáculo que era el presenciar el aura de aquella niña que lentamente se transformaba en una mujer…

Y sentirse reconfortado… al ver como el lastimado corazón de su hija volvía a recomponerse ante su dolor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aquí amigos… termina el cap de la semana, espero les haya gustado ^^**

Zephyr Exe **casi el 70% del primer libro constará de revelaciones inesperadas XD, aunque estoy ansioso para que la historia siga su paso hasta los últimos caps de este primer libro, ya me he imaginado las batallas y peleas demasiadas veces como para contarlas jajaja**

 **Es muy curioso que menciones que Ryo/Riolu pueda terminar enamorado de Sayuri, hay mucha tela que hablar respecto a esos tres en un futuro, mayoritariamente después de que el baile acabe y Yoshiro "termine" lo que tenía pensado hacer.**

 **Y sí… amantes puede sonar un poco infiel dentro de mi diccionario personal eso sí e-e jajaja pero de que eran pareja antiguamente pues sí, lo eran.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por comentar y feliz año nuevo de igual manera!**

Lord fire 123 **pues, primero que nada, ojalá hayas pasado unas gratas fiestas, y tampoco desvalorices tus teorías eh? Que aunque no le acertaras al 100% igual el hecho de que Sayuri poseía naturalezas como las de Giratina (fantasma y dragón en este caso) no eran incorrectas, y, para que no te confundas (así no me confundo yo :u) con los términos de esencia y aura, imagina que la esencia es como el "alma" y el aura es la "energía", quizás de esa manera puedas verlo de mejor manera jaja**

 **No es que Takeru desconfíe de su familia o algo por el estilo… sino que hay ciertos temas que no sabría cómo desenvolverse con la mayoría de la misma, ya fuese por ser temas muy delicados como lo de Sayuri o que solamente el único ser con el que está "conectado" por así decirse, podría darle una solución en conjunto.**

 **Habrá mucha tela con respecto a Sayuri, Ryo, y Takeshi jajajjaja, ya espero ver las teorías a flote respecto a ese trío XD, será interesante.**

 **¡Gracias por comentar! ¡Y feliz año nuevo igualmente!**


	15. Tú eliges con quien estar

El día nuevamente comenzaba… eran las siete de la mañana, mientras que un despejado y aún nevado día se hacía presente en el pueblo de Hotaru, siendo aquel día donde finalmente el tan esperado baile de graduación de la primera generación de estudiantes de Hotaru se realizaría.

 **.**

 **.**

Dentro del Hogar Kurogane, en las respectivas habitaciones, Ryo se mantenía boca arriba y despierto… con su mirada seria apuntando hacia el techo a la par que en su rostro solo varios pensamientos hacían denotar sus calmadas facciones, a la par que Harumi se mantenía apegada al mismo, todavía durmiendo ante las tempranas horas; en la habitación de Takeru y Hanako, solo esta última se encontraba en dicho lugar. dormida de igual manera en la misma mientras que, por otra parte, en la de Yoshiro y Haruko, tanto Zoroark como Riolu se encontraban abrazados a cada lado de la Lucario la cual, teniendo a ambos regalones con su rostro apoyado en su torso y dormidos, simplemente podía abrazarlos con todas sus ganas ante el cómodo y cariñoso actuar, durmiendo así los tres de la manera más plácida posible; dentro de la habitación de los hijos de Ryo, solo Takeshi se encontraba, estando este despierto y sentado sobre su propia cama, con la luz apagada y las tercianas abajo, completamente en silencio a la par que tenía su seria e inexpresiva mirada puesta sobre el vacío, habiendo una escena un tanto similar en la habitación de invitados, exceptuando el hecho de que en esta la luz se encontraba presente en todos los rincones, mientras que, en la cama de dicho lugar, Sayuri simplemente se encontraba sentada y abrazada a sus piernas, no pudiendo conciliar el sueño hacía unos minutos por razones las cuales ella tampoco comprendía, mientras que en su rostro solo las facciones un tanto afligidas y pensativas eran las únicas que resaltaban.

 **.**

 **.**

Ya una vez en las afueras del hogar… estaba más que claro el que la localización de aquellos dos personajes los cuales no fueron mencionados con anterioridad resaltaban, estando Takeru y Hiyori únicamente sentados y de piernas cruzadas sobre una manta que protegía de la nieve a la chica la cual, con sus facciones levemente contraídas y fastidiadas, se encontraba con ambas manos extendidas a unos cuantos centímetros de su torso, a la par que la misma intentaba concentrarse sobre sus palmas mientras que, un mandón Lucario de brazos cruzados y vista seria, simplemente esperaba paciente.

—No se trata solo de sacar aura de tus manos… tienes que darle forma —repetía nuevamente el Lucario conforme notaba como una pequeña capa de aura emergía en las manos de la chica, no siendo aquello ni remotamente cercano a lo que intentaba aprender.

—E-Eso intento… —decía un poco refunfuñona la chica de ojos rojos, a la par que el fastidio se volvía cada vez mayor en su rostro conforme el esfuerzo en la misma aumentaba, a lo que la propia se exalta levemente cuando una pequeña hebra empezaba a sobresalir de sus dos palmas, comenzando así a chocar, y formar una pequeñísima esfera, como si de una canica se tratase.

— _Muy bien… concéntrate…_ —decía el Lucario con un leve tono de entusiasmo, mientras que Hiyori mantenía aquel rostro fastidiado y esforzado, solamente para después notar como aquella pequeña esfera comenzaba a convertirse en un óvalo… para después comenzar a adquirir formas completamente aleatorias y amorfas, solo para luego causar una pequeña explosión en las manos de la chica y hacer que la propia se fuera hacia atrás por el propio susto, terminando así en el suelo.

—Obvio, también tienes que darle un equilibrio… —Takeru, nuevamente de manera orgullosa y de brazos cruzados, comenzaba a hablar —El aura se altera con el mínimo sentimiento del portador… No sé por qué se te ocurre entrenar con los nervios del baile, no puedes concentrarte a como es debido —dijo con un leve tono fastidiado y malhumorado el mañoso pokémon, solo para hacer que una pequeña vena comenzara a emerger en la frente de Hiyori…

Y no pasando mucho cuando una extremadamente rápida bola de nieve aterriza en la cara del mandón Lucario, una vez que Hiyori alzó su torso con aquella "bala" entre sus manos a la misma velocidad, haciendo que el propio pokémon cayera de espaldas por el propio impacto.

—¡No es necesario que me lo recuerdes, tío apestoso! —dijo encabronada la chica una vez que esta volvía a levantarse, a la par que el mismo encabronamiento comenzaba a emerger en el Lucario una vez que este se sacaba la nieve de su rostro.

—¡¿A quién le faltas el respeto?! ¡Mocosa! —Takeru, completamente fastidiado a la par que volvía a erguirse, chocaba su rostro con el de la hija de Ryo, mientras que la misma de igual manera ejercía presión hacia el propio pokémon con las similares facciones que adquiría su tío.

Los gruñidos continuaron por varios segundos… sin embargo, la propia Hiyori se extraña levemente cuando Takeru comienza a separarse de la misma, ahora con una actitud un poco más calmada y con un fastidio levemente más contenido.

—Aunque debo admitir que me sorprendiste con esa bola de nieve… no cualquiera me acierta un ataque, así como así —admitía un poco a regañadientes el orgulloso pokémon —deberé tenerte un poco más de cuidado la próxima vez… estás mejorando, mocosa —dijo con una pequeña carcajada el ahora orgulloso Lucario hacia las habilidades de su "alumna", a la par que el mismo alzaba su mano y sacudía levemente el cabello de Hiyori, mientras que esta, todavía levemente fastidiada por los temas anteriores, simplemente desviaba la mirada a la par que inflaba levemente sus mejillas con un leve toque de rubor en las mismas.

—Mejor dejemos el entrenamiento por hoy… tienes que relajarte y prepararte para el baile —Volvió a decir ahora con un tono más amable, Takeru, a la par que el mismo se levantaba y alzaba su mano hacia su sobrina, con tal de ayudarla a levantarse de igual manera, la cual correspondió el gesto —El tarado de tu padre se está despertando así que, yo que tú, empiezo a prepararme para sus cien sermones y reglas antes del baile… lo más probable es que ya comience a prohibirte el que bailes con más de un chico distinto y que tienen que estar, como mínimo, a un metro de distancia —Reconoció nuevamente el Lucario entre varias risas, mientras que Hiyori únicamente bajaba la cabeza por la propia y clara actitud que sospechaba empezaría a tener su padre conforme la noche se acercara.

 **.**

 **.**

Ya pasada una hora luego de los sucesos antes narrados; para aquel entonces, toda la familia se encontraba en su hogar, teniendo tanto Harumi como Hanako la mañana libre, mientras que Yoshiro había pedido aquel día en el trabajo para dedicárselo a "aquello" que quería hacer, pero diciendo la mentirilla de que lo había pedido para ayudar a preparar la seguridad y la propia comida del baile de graduación, ya que el propio alcalde seguía teniendo conexiones tanto con la policía de Hotaru, como también con el claro hecho de que era bien conocido por sus platillos.

—"¡¿Y cuándo te vas a probar tu vestido, Hiyo?!" —El gruñido animoso de Sayuri fue uno de los primeros en escucharse luego de que todos terminaran de desayunar, a la par que las risas comenzaban a brotar conforme las preguntas infantiles tanto de la Braixen como del Riolu nacían ante la impaciencia de los sucesos que ocurrirían aquella noche.

—" _¡No seas boba! ¡Tampoco es como si se lo dejara puesto todo el día!"_ —Ryo, de manera encabronada e intentando demostrar aquella madurez inexistente, simplemente entrecruzaba sus brazos a la par que bufaba levemente luego de dichas palabras, trayendo consigo únicamente el encabronamiento de la pokémon a su lado.

—Tiene razón… no sería lógico en tenerlo puesto todo el día —Respondió la chica de ojos rojos, haciendo que el pequeño Riolu sonriera triunfal, mientras que Sayuri únicamente bajaba la cabeza lastimosamente, deprimiéndose por dentro al querer ver el cómo le quedaba a su amiga aquel vestido tan bonito — _Aunque en media hora más comienza la sesión de fotos en la habitación de mamá_ —susurró poco después en la oreja de la pokémon, Hiyori, haciendo que Sayuri alzara nuevamente su rostro y con un brillo indiscutible en sus ojos, emocionándose en su interior por lo mismo.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer hoy? —Harumi empezaba a girarse hacia el Zoroark.

—" _Me ofrecí para ayudar en la preparación de la comida del baile…"_ —Yoshiro respondía con normalidad por telepatía, haciendo que Harumi se girara hacia el propio pokémon luego de ello, poniéndolo un poco nervioso una vez que pasaron varios segundos luego de que la esposa de Ryo se quedara en silencio.

—Muy bien… Hanako y yo tenemos que ir al hospital en la tarde… aunque prometemos estar antes de que el baile comience, no me pienso perder ninguna foto —dijo alegre la mujer de ojos verdes, a la par que Hanako a su lado simplemente se reía por lo bajo ante la actitud de su amiga, al igual que Haruko.

.

.

.

Una vez que el tiempo pasó… lo dicho por Hiyori hacia la Braixen no tardó mucho en suceder, sin embargo, solo las chicas tenían permitido entrar y contemplar lo que fuese que ocurriese en dicha habitación una vez que todas estas entraron; Harumi y Hanako podían darse ese tiempo antes de dirigirse hacia el hospital, y no desaprovecharon la oportunidad de lanzar los cumplidos correspondientes, como también arreglar cualquier detalle que se tuviera que corregir respecto a la posición del vestido como tal, o incluso la propia postura de Hiyori.

Una vez que la hora en que Harumi y Hanako debían retirarse hacia el hospital llegó, Hiyori se había sacado su vestido, y obviamente dejado en secreto el cómo esta se veía con el mismo ante los hombres que se habían quedado expectantes en la sala de estar en la casa, mientras que estos solo pudieron ver el como las propias mujeres lanzaban pequeñas carcajadas una vez que estas salieron de la habitación, a la par que las mismas intentaban contener fallidamente las sonrisas nacientes del buen rato pasado "entre chicas".

— _¡¿De verdad no nos van a mostrar cómo quedó?!_ —empezó a decir a regañadientes Ryo, mientras que este y Takeru estaban sentados al lado de la mesa, a la par que Takeshi junto con Ryo y Yoshiro lo estaban en los sillones a un lado.

—Deja de murmurar… en la noche lo verás —dijo junto con otra carcajada Harumi, a la par que la misma tiraba levemente del pelo del hombre, el cual simplemente desviaba la mirada a la vez que inflaba sus mejillas un tanto sonrojadas, haciendo que su esposa simplemente le mirara con cariño y risa —¿Se van a quedar aquí? —la mujer se giró hacia todos los hombre a excepción de Yoshiro, mientras que estos simplemente asentían a excepción de Takeshi, el cual se mantenía con mirada inexpresiva hacia el fuego de la chimenea.

Harumi, luego de ello, simplemente frunció el ceño levemente un tanto preocupada, a lo que la mano de Ryo sujetándola sorpresivamente de su antebrazo la exalta, para después girarse hacia el mismo y únicamente observarlo a los ojos, notando en la mirada de este una clara respuesta a su inquietud, haciendo que su esposa únicamente le asintiera con decisión y seguridad.

—Quizás entrene con Takeru al rato… si necesitas ayuda ya sabes que nos puedes llamar —dijo Ryo luego de unos segundos, a la par que tomaba la mano de Harumi y le daba un pequeño beso a la misma, haciendo que la propia mujer únicamente sonriera a la vez que fruncía el ceño.

—Me acuerdo que antes casi siempre tenías que salir por las mercaderías… —recordaba con una carcajada la mujer, mientras acariciaba juguetonamente con el pelo del hombre.

—Desde que Yoshiro me puso a cargo del centro de repartos, la mayoría de las cosas las hago en casa… debo admitir que extraño un poco esa época, aunque… no tengo nada que envidiarle a como estoy ahora —dijo en un tono un tanto regalón el hombre, a la par que el mismo abrazaba y apegaba su rostro al vientre de Harumi.

—Ya… Ya… tenemos que irnos —decía la esposa entre risas, a la par que la misma comenzaba a sospechar el que Ryo no se despegaría de esta por un buen rato, agradeciendo el trato, pero no evitando el que esta tuviera claro el que tenía que llegar al hospital a su respectiva hora, a lo que Ryo lanza una carcajada por última vez antes de volver a restregar su rostro animosamente en el estómago de su mujer, empezando así a separarse luego de ello.

—Ahora… ¡Tú! —Harumi, una vez que comenzaba a tomar sus cosas, esta alza la voz un tanto dictatorial y con una actitud completamente opuesta a la cariñosa que antes tenía con Ryo, a la par que la misma toma a Yoshiro desprevenido en el momento en el que le apunta con su dedo —Ven para acá, señor "voy a preparar comida para el baile", tengo que hablar contigo afuera, a solas con Hanako —dijo seria y con un leve tono enojado, haciendo que el propio Zoroark se alarmara por lo mismo, a la par que el pobre pokémon tragaba un poco de saliva ante la propia imponencia de la mujer, a lo que Yoshiro, como si una fuerza invisible lo controlara por completo, comenzaba a levantarse a la par que seguía a la despótica mujer.

Mientras aquello ocurría, Ryo únicamente podía lanzar un par de carcajadas por lo bajo una vez que observaba como Yoshiro era arrastrado por aquella "cuerda invisible" que únicamente Harumi dominaba a la perfección, mientras que el Riolu del mismo nombre, como también los más jóvenes junto con Haruko, únicamente podían demostrar extrañeza ante el cambio de actitud de la esposa de Ryo.

 **.**

 **.**

Una vez afuera… la puerta de entrada se cerró con calma e imponencia, a la par que Harumi junto con Hanako se apartaban unos cuantos metros de la casa, siendo seguidos por Yoshiro de igual manera, deteniéndose a una distancia en la cual ya era imposible el que la familia dentro del hogar escuchara lo que hablarían a continuación, a lo que Harumi únicamente se cruza de brazos para después observar de manera seria al ahora nervioso Zoroark.

—Muy bien… papá te hubiera mencionado cuando le pregunté si era necesario que ayudáramos a preparar los tentempiés del baile… Sora le pidió que organizara todo eso —Harumi no se fue con rodeos, haciendo que el propio pokémon quedara completamente al descubierto una vez que entendía lo que aquellas palabras significaban.

—Así que… escucho, ¿Qué es lo que realmente harás? ¡¿Y por qué me mientes?! —exigía saber Harumi, ahora con un tono más dolido que molesto, mientras que el ahora apenado Zoroark solamente bajaba un poco sus orejas a la par que desviaba su mirada hacia otra dirección, a la vez que el tenue rubor comenzaba a emerger en sus mejillas…

—" _Yo…"_ —Yoshiro empezaba finalmente a hablar, a la par que aquellas mujeres escuchaban con atención.

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras tanto, en la casa donde todos los integrantes restantes de la familia reposaban, las dudas comenzaban a brotar conforme las palabras de Harumi intentaban ser "decodificadas".

—" _¿Qué habrá pasado ahora…?"_ —dijo un poco desanimada Haruko ante la actitud de su tía… a la par que la Lucario se sentaba en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar, mientras que su hijo demostraba tener la misma duda reflejada en su rostro.

—Creo que Yoshiro se llevará una buena reprimenda… compadezco al pobre chico… —empezaba a hablar con una tenue carcajada Ryo, a la par que el mismo se llevaba las manos hacia su nuca —Harumi nunca actúa así si no es para darte un buen y merecido golpe en la cabeza… ya veremos cuáles fueron sus razones… —siguió con la misma vanidosa actitud el hombre, a lo que transcurren unos cuantos segundos de silencio…

Antes de que el rostro de Ryo se deformara y sonrojara completamente… casi en el mismo instante en el que unos emocionados y eufóricos gritos comenzaron a exaltar a todos en el hogar, no pasando mucho cuando el ahora enfurecido Ryo empezaba a levantarse para después correr hacia la puerta y abrirla luego de ello…

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Qué felicidad! ¡Qué felicidad! ¡Que felicidad! —repetía una y otra vez Harumi conforme saltaba al mismo ritmo al que decía aquellas palabras con euforia, únicamente para sonrojar y enfurecer cada vez más a Ryo…

Una vez que notaba como el pobre Zoroark estaba con su rostro completamente enterrado en el busto de la mujer, una vez que esta lo atrajo hacia el mismo a la par que lo abrazaba con la misma intensidad y alegría conforme daba aquellos saltos, haciendo que el "desafortunado" pokémon casi incluso comenzara a ahogarse ante los "tratos" recibidos por la ahora feliz mujer, mientras que Hanako, estando a pocos centímetros de dicha escena, únicamente podía demostrar su propia felicidad y clara sorpresa llevándose sus manos hacia su torso a la vez que tenía su boca levemente abierta por lo "choqueada" que había quedado luego de que Yoshiro revelara "tal" secreto, encontrándose sonrojada de igual manera, y no pasando mucho cuando la alegría empezaba a emerger en su rostro.

El enfurecido de Ryo apenas y pudo intentar abalanzarse hacia el pokémon que, ya por segunda vez desde hacía casi diecisiete años, se atrevía a "profanar" con su rostro el pecho de su mujer, a la par que el hombre, como si de una bestia se tratase, utilizaba tanto manos como pies para ir en la persecución del Zoroark, aunque claro, un Lucario que ya bien sabía la reacción que tendría cierto ser, únicamente podía pedir paciencia a la par que tiraba del pantalón de su amigo, evitando así que el enfurecido esposo asesinara a aquel que recibía los tratos por parte de Harumi.

—" _Nunca pensé que harías algo así…"_ — el tenue gruñido de Hanako se escucha, a la par que la misma se acercaba hacia Harumi y Yoshiro, deteniendo el saltar de su amiga, cuando la Lopunny de igual manera acerca al Zoroark hacia su torso, hundiendo al ahora desmayado pokémon hacia tanto el pelaje de la Hanako como al torso de Harumi.

—¡¿Có-Cómo se te ocurre, maldito sinvergüenza?! —Ahora tanto Takeru como Ryo intentaban abalanzarse hacia el Zoroark que ahora recibía el afecto por parte de las dos chicas, siendo ahora estos dos retenidos únicamente, y de manera costosa, por parte de Hiyori, a la par que lentamente Haruko, junto con Takeshi y los dos pequeños pokémon comenzaban a salir, haciendo que tanto Harumi como Hanako abrieran sus ojos al instante.

—¡A-Así que no vuelvas a ofrecerte para cocinar sin invitarme! —La actitud de Harumi cambió de un momento a otro una vez que aquellos salieron de la casa, únicamente para después separar abruptamente el rostro de Yoshiro de su busto, haciendo que el propio pokémon finalmente pudiera respirar…

Pero solo para después recibir un poderoso golpe de lleno en su cabeza.

 **.**

 **.**

En sí aquello fue suficiente como para detener el impulso de aquel par de celosos una vez que la cara de Yoshiro terminó enterrada ahora completamente en la nieve, a la par que los demás que salían del hogar únicamente pudieron observar extrañados la escena, habiendo notado la razón del enojo de Harumi… pero no siendo aquello suficiente como para explicar aquel grito emocionado que tiempo atrás se escuchó.

—Entonces… ¡Ya nos estaremos viendo más tarde! —Harumi nuevamente volvía a cambiar su actitud, a la par que alzaba su brazo de manera animosa y se despedía desde la distancia, mientras que Hanako, a su lado, hacía los mismos gestos, no tardando mucho en ser correspondidos por los aun extrañados integrantes de su familia que ahora se encontraban en la entrada de su hogar.

Ryo y Takeru únicamente lanzaron un último bufido celoso una vez que notaron como aquel pobre Zoroark, víctima de la situación, recibía su "merecido", a lo que los mismos comenzaban nuevamente a entrar a su hogar una vez que Harumi y Hanako se retiraron, mientras que Haruko y su hijo comenzaron a correr a una moderada velocidad hacia donde el Zoroark aún permanecía con su rostro enterrado en la nieve, yendo hacia él por la propia preocupación naciente de aquella asfixia y poderoso ataque que recibió.

 **.**

 **.**

No existieron mayores problemas o circunstancias que hubiesen sido necesarias de recalcar una vez que Harumi y Hanako se retiraron… estas no necesitaron la ayuda de sus parejas, por lo que, fiel a las palabras dichas por Ryo, estos simplemente pasaron su tiempo ya fuese entrenando en las afueras del sector, o simplemente haraganeando dentro de su hogar junto con el Riolu, mientras que Hiyori, ya desde incluso las tres de la tarde, estuvo durante todo el tiempo restante junto con Haruko y Sayuri dentro de la habitación de Harumi y Ryo, ya fuese probándose nuevamente aquel vestido, o cotilleando respecto a otros temas respecto al baile como tal.

Ya una vez que las horas pasaron… faltando solo una hora y media para que todo comenzara, la familia simplemente se encontraba dentro de la casa, las bajas temperaturas comenzaban a sentirse, mientras que Takeshi ya comenzaba a entrar a su habitación para así cambiarse y colocarse su traje de igual manera, haciéndolo obviamente de una manera un tanto más desinteresada y no tan preocupada a como lo hacía su emocionada hermana.

Mientras tanto, Ryo, ya con su chaqueta puesta y "arreglado" para los momentos que se avecinaban, se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar, a la par que el mismo observaba fijamente la chimenea encendida, teniendo los dedos de sus manos entrelazados puestos delante de su boca, mientras que el constante tiritar de su pierna derecha mezclada con el serio rostro que representaba, únicamente dejaba salir a flote los claros nervios que lentamente, pero de manera constante, empezaban a abrumar al hombre cuya mente ya comenzaba a darle malos pensamientos sobre su hija y los "malvados" hombres que visitarían aquel baile.

Sin embargo… el sonido de la puerta de entrada abriéndose fue suficiente como para sacar al hombre de su letargo, a lo que el mismo, al igual que el propio Riolu junto con Yoshiro y Takeru, se giran hacia la susodicha puerta para después notar como unas felices y agitadas Harumi y Hanako comenzaban a entrar a la casa.

—¡Pudimos salir antes…! —dijo entre jadeos y feliz Harumi, a la par que esta junto con la Lopunny se sacaban sus abrigos y gorros correspondientes —¡¿Hiyori?! ¡¿Cómo vas, hija?! —preguntó en voz alta Harumi poco después, a la par que la impaciencia la abordaba, incluso a pesar de ya haber visto a su hija con aquel vestido antes mencionado, a la par que el hombre que aún permanecía serio y con los nervios a flote, únicamente podía mantener la postura antes dicha, a la vez que observaba la puerta que daba a su habitación.

—¡Ya casi estoy lista! —la voz de Hiyori se escucha poco después desde la habitación cerrada, haciendo que Harumi únicamente se emocionara más, para luego comenzar a caminar hacia uno de los cajones que poseía un estante hallado a un lado del propio comedor, y sacar del mismo una pequeña cámara digital, ya estando lista luego de ello con el arma para así abrumar a su hija con la infinidad de fotos que tenía pensado sacarle junto a su hermano.

Harumi, luego de ello y al notar que pasaría un tiempo antes de que su hija e hijo salieran de las respectivas habitaciones, la mujer únicamente notaba al nervioso de su esposo, mientras que Takeru y Yoshiro se mantenían expectantes, de una manera un tanto más calmada que el propio Ryo, a la par que, el ahora solitario y único infante en la sala, simplemente estaba recostado boca abajo sobre el suelo, a la vez que apoyaba su cabeza en sus manos, teniendo la vista de la chimenea como el único capaz de evitar el que el propio pokémon muriera de aburrimiento al no tener a ninguna amiga con la que jugar.

—Está muy aburrido al parecer… —Harumi nuevamente comenzaba a hablar una vez que esta se acercó y agachó al lado del Riolu, mientras que este únicamente inflaba levemente sus mejillas como respuesta, sin desviar su mirada de la propia chimenea, a la par que Harumi solo lanzó una tenue carcajada para después acariciar por unos cuantos segundos la cabeza del pequeño pokémon, el cual, a pesar de permanecer en silencio, no se negó al trato por el propio cómodo y agradable sentir.

—" _No me agrada la idea del baile… las compañeras de Hiyori son muy malas"_ —Empezaba a hablar por telepatía Ryo, con un tono bastante bajo y con leves toques de nerviosismo en el mismo, mientras que Harumi, aún a su lado, solo podía quedar en silencio luego de aquellas palabras, a la par que la misma fruncía un poco el ceño ante la propia y clara indirecta.

—Ya me encargaré si a alguna de ellas se les ocurre hacer alguna otra estupidez… —La seria voz de Ryo no tardó mucho en emerger una vez que aquellas palabras dichas por telepatía por parte del Riolu se escucharon, haciendo que el propio pokémon girara un tanto sorprendido su rostro hacia el hombre, mientras que el levemente fastidiado por parte de Harumi fue su respuesta una vez dicho aquello.

—Ni se te ocurra hacerles cosas raras a esas chicas… —Harumi no tardó mucho en anticipar las incorrectas intenciones que su propio esposo podría adquirir hacia alguna chica que intentase molestar a su pequeña que, si bien merecerían un castigo a como bien fue con Eimi, no estaba de más el decir que, en aquel momento donde los nervios y propios crueles pensamientos abordaban a Ryo, el hombre no dudaría realizar acciones de semejante nivel a las "empleadas" la noche en la que Osamu y sus amigos cometieron el imperdonable error de osar colocar una sola mano sobre su hija.

Ryo únicamente mantuvo su seria y fría actitud una vez que Harumi dijo aquellas palabras, no negándose, pero tampoco asintiendo a lo dicho por su mujer, a la par que en su mirada únicamente las peores intenciones se reflejaban para aquel o aquella que se atreviera a molestar a su pequeña.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El momento finalmente llegó luego de que aquellos lentos minutos transcurrieran sin piedad… tanto Takeru como Yoshiro y Hanako se encontraban de pie a unos cuantos metros de la habitación de Ryo y Harumi, mientras que estos se encontraban sonrientes y expectantes una vez que Hiyori dijera que ya estaba a poco de salir, a la par que Takeshi de igual manera no tardó mucho en avisar su salida una vez que su madre se lo preguntó.

Incluso el padre el cual, habiendo tenido facciones frías y silenciosas en anterioridad, ahora se encontraba con un rostro completamente calmado y con una pequeña sonrisa una vez que finalmente el momento de ver a su pequeña hija con su vestido puesto se acercaba, estando este al lado de Harumi junto con el Zoroark y Lucario antes dicho, mientras que el pequeño Riolu era el que más demostraba su emoción en su feliz rostro ante lo claro que se avecinaba, estando este a las piernas de su padre.

—¡¿Ya…?! —Harumi no tardó mucho en volver a preguntar en voz alta una vez que su impaciencia comenzaba a salir a flote conforme, a pesar de que su hija dijera que ya era hora, ya habían pasado casi diez minutos luego de ello.

No hubo respuesta luego de eso… apenas pasaron unos cuantos segundos, hasta que el sonido de la perilla de la puerta que todos observaban congela por completo los rostros de la familia expectante, a la par que únicamente aquello se escuchaba en aquel gélido silencio que se formó por lo obvio.

Harumi preparaba la cámara… los hombres abrían aún más sus ojos, y el Riolu apretaba sus puños con emoción y boca abierta y sonriente.

El sonido de los tacones fue el primero en emerger… la tensión se acumulaba con cada paso, a la par que el labio de Ryo, conforme los segundos pasaban, rápidamente comenzaba a temblar de manera descontrolada una vez que la morada tela del vestido comenzaba a sobresalir de la habitación…

Tapándose completamente su boca ante el propio descontrol y vergüenza de demostrar aquella "debilidad" … una vez que Hiyori finalmente emergió de la habitación.

 **.**

 **.**

El maquillaje en sus ojos y mejillas… puestos con un equilibrio tal que solo la única Lucario instruida por la propia Harumi era capaz de perpetrar en aquel rostro; uñas pintadas y cabello planchado, a la par que el morado vestido con brillantes detalles tanto en su cintura como en el sector de las piernas, únicamente hacía la combinación perfecta a sus ojos como también al propio maquillaje antes mencionado a la par que, sobre los hombros de la sonriente y sonrojada chica, una blanca chaqueta de tela bien cuidada reposaba, siendo aquello de la propia madre de la chica, lo cual era necesario de utilizar ante las propias y claras temperaturas de aquella noche, no habiéndose negado Harumi una vez que esta misma se lo recomendara a su hija durante la mañana de aquel día.

—Vaya… —Takeru fue el primero en hablar, a la par que el mismo simplemente se llevaba la mano hacia su mentón, junto con la propia sonrisa aún vigente en su rostro —Nunca he sido fan de las prendas que ustedes usan… pero debo admitir que te queda muy bien —dijo entre carcajadas y orgullosa actitud el Lucario, a la vez que volvía a entrecruzar sus brazos, mientras que Hiyori únicamente se llevaba sus manos hacia su espala a la par que se sonrojaba levemente como respuesta a las palabras de su tío.

Harumi no emitió palabras… su sonriente y casi eufórica actitud únicamente se demostraba en el constante sacar de fotos junto con los gritos enternecidos y emocionados correspondientes, a la par que la Lopunny a su lado solo podía llevar sus manos hacia su torso, mientras que sus gruñidos de asombro nacían casi al mismo tiempo que Yoshiro y el pequeño Riolu a su lado.

No se dieron momentos para hablar o decir alguna otra palabra… la perilla de la puerta de la habitación de Hiyori y Takeshi abriéndose vuelve a exaltar a los observantes, a la par que no es sino Takeshi, con un traje negro correspondiente, notándose una corbata morada oscura y una camisa de malva color, el que emergía… teniendo prendas que casi pareciera que hacían conjunto con el propio vestido de su hermana, pero habiéndolos elegido sin mayores intenciones que el propio buen color que hacía contraste con los ojos y cabello del propio joven.

Takeshi solo salía con una pequeña sonrisa, sin demostrar algún tipo de reacción ante los propios cumplidos nacidos tanto de Haruko como las de su propia madre, la cual no pudo evitar lanzar piropos y otros tipos de bromas inofensivas hacia el apuesto de su hijo, mientras que este solo lanzaba una que otra carcajada.

Ryo solo se mantenía en silencio… su labio tembloroso no tardó mucho en controlarse, a la par que el mismo hombre únicamente se encontraba de brazos cruzados una vez que su hijo e hija volvieron a juntarse, mientras que Harumi no encontraba mejor momento para sacar nuevas fotos luego de ello.

No era como si Hiyori buscara un alago por parte de todos sobre su propio vestir… sin embargo, la propia chica no pudo evitar el no sentirse un tanto extrañada una vez que notaba como su propio padre se mantenía en silencio en todo momento… sin embargo, aquello no evitó el que la propia Hiyori no evitara el comenzar a reír y pasar un agradable rato junto a su familia una vez que Harumi incitó al resto a comenzar a posar al lado de los formales jóvenes para así sacar fotos entre todos…

No era extraño el pensar que el confianzudo Riolu se abalanzaría hacia Hiyori una vez que Harumi dio la "orden" de juntarse para así sacar las antes mencionadas fotos, a la vez que el Ryo no tardó mucho en alzar sus brazos una vez que este se encontraba a los pies de la chica, haciendo que la propia mujer únicamente lanzara varias risas en el momento en el que la misma tomó al Riolu en brazos para así sacar las fotos como correspondía.

Ya fuese Hanako… Yoshiro… o incluso Takeru, todos los antes mencionados se animaron a sacarse una foto al lado de los futuros bailarines, no pasando mucho cuando Sayuri de igual manera se unió al resto de la familia, estando esta junto a Haruko, Takeshi y Hanako, mientras que Takeru y Yoshiro se encontraban al lado de Hiyori junto con el propio regalón Riolu aún sobre los brazos de la chica de ojos rojos.

—Solo faltas tú, tarado… —decía anímicamente Takeru una vez el obvio "integrante" aún no se presentaba para la sesión de fotos al lado de sus hijos, mientras que un aún apenado Ryo solo lanzó unas cuantas carcajadas avergonzadas a la par que negaba levemente con su mano derecha.

—Vamos… saben que no soy bueno con las fo… —Ryo se calló completamente en el instante en el que la patada dada por su esposa no tardó mucho en perpetrarse luego de que el propio Kurogane, víctima de su nostalgia y pena al ver más que nada a su pequeña hija con aquel hermoso (y sobre todo "adulto") vestido, diera señales de no querer acercárseles por temor a que las lágrimas emergieran, siendo aquello obviamente no tolerado por la omnipotente mujer con la que se había casado, no dejando otra alternativa para el propio Ryo que el aguantar con una monstruosa fuerza las lágrimas que apenas y lograron emerger de manera muy leve sobre las pestañas del propio hombre, el cual únicamente se colocó en medio de sus dos hijos, con una enorme sonrisa y ojos cerrados a la par que se encorvaba para así tener su rostro al mismo nivel que el de Takeshi y Hiyori, los cuales simplemente sonrieron de la misma manera que antes al momento en el que Harumi tomó la foto.

—Muy bien… ¡Falto yo! —dijo animosa Harumi una vez sacadas un par de fotos de aquel trío, a la par que alzaba la cámara y se giraba hacia la Lopunny que ahora se encontraba a su lado, pasándole dicho artefacto para después trotar de manera leve hacia donde sus formales hijos y sensible esposo aún permanecían de pie, moviendo levemente a Ryo una vez que esta se colocó a su lado y quedando así el padre atrás de su hija y la madre de su hijo de igual manera, a lo que la Lopunny únicamente lanza un gruñido con decisión y paciencia, como si estuviese indicando que permanecieran quietos, sacando así finalmente las últimas fotos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

La luna llena de aquella noche emergía en todo su esplendor, pocos minutos faltaban para que la tan ansiada primera fiesta de graduación de la escuela de Hotaru diera comienzo, a la par que la paz y tranquilidad era lo único que prevalecía en las afueras del pueblo, en el sector donde el hogar de los Kurogane resaltaba con su ambiente hogareño reflejado en el cálido resplandor en las ventanas como en el propio humo emergiendo de la chimenea.

—¿De verdad te tienes que ir…? —Una nueva voz emergía en el hogar Kurogane momentos después de que la sesión de fotos terminara, a la par que era Hiyori la cual, a pocos momentos de que el baile comenzara, esta se encontraba abrazando a su padre, el cual correspondía el gesto de igual manera.

— _No me iba a perder el verlos así antes de su baile… pero tengo cosas que resolver lo antes posible, y mientras antes lo haga, mejor_ —dijo en susurros el levemente entristecido padre, mientras que era Hiyori la última que quedaba por despedirse del resto de su familia, ya comenzando a ser hora de que el hombre de igual manera comenzara su viaje para realizar las acciones que solo unos pocos conocían mientras que, en la mente de los desentendidos, únicamente un viaje a Nerito de "máxima urgencia" era la razón por la que estos suponían la ida de Ryo.

—" _¿Te vas por mucho tiempo abuelito?"_ —Una vez que Hiyori y Ryo se separaron, la voz por telepatía de cierto Riolu comenzó a emerger, a la par que el propio pequeño pokémon se acercaba a su abuelo.

—Por unos tres días… quizás cuatro —Ryo, ya incluso con su mochila lista a un lado, simplemente se agachaba una vez que estaba todo preparado para que el mismo se retirase de su hogar —Después de Nerito planeo también visitar otros lugares para ver sus regalos de navidad —Reconoció con una sonrisa el hombre, a la par que le daba un pellizco inofensivo a la nariz de Ryo.

—" _Pero… ¡¿Y tus poderes?! ¡Deberías hacerlo en un santiamén!_ " —refunfuñó el Riolu conforme lanzaba un quejido por el anterior pellizco, a la par que se llevaba sus manos hacia su nariz por lo mismo mientras inflaba sus mejillas.

—Créeme… cuando puedes hacer las cosas que yo, agradeces pasar un tiempo sin usar ese tonto estado y relajarte —reconoció Ryo a la par que el mismo se levantaba y volvía a dirigirse ahora hacia Harumi —Intentaré usar ese tonto teléfono que tanto les gusta… —decía el hombre conforme abrazaba a la mujer y daba un corto beso en sus labios, mientras que la propia únicamente lanzaba una tenue carcajada a la par que negaba unas cuantas veces con su cabeza ante la propia actitud de su esposo —Igual… si es que se "extraviara", pueden comunicarse conmigo con Takeru —Afirmaba el hombre ante la clara realidad que le suponía a cada teléfono que entraba en manos del Kurogane una vez que el propio activaba el estado aural, causando que el propio dispositivo quedara completamente estropeado ante las propias temperaturas y velocidades que adquiría el propio Ryo al entrar en aquel estado.

—¿Sora ya viene? —Preguntó Ryo una vez que este se separó de su familia y estaba a poco de salir de su hogar.

—Ya lo llamé… dijo que ya se encontraba en camino —dijo ahora Hiyori luego de que su padre preguntara, mientras que este asentía con una segura y normal sonrisa.

—No se olviden el agradecerle por haberse ofrecido a llevárselos en su auto… —Mencionó en tono amable, Ryo, mientras que sus hijos solo le asentían con normalidad —Muy bien… No lleguen tan tarde a casa… —El hombre empezaba a abrir la puerta, a la par que el mismo, ya afuera de su hogar y con sus pies sobre la nieve, se detiene luego de aquellas palabras.

—Y antes que se me olvide… —Ryo permanecía de espaldas, extrañando a su familia por lo mismo —Si algún hombre se llega a "pasar de listo" con mi bebé… —Una abrumadora aura comenzaba a emerger del hombre… haciendo que las propias brisas comenzaran a sentirse dentro de la casa, no causando mayores cambios más que el de la propia honda que expulsaba la nieve hacia los alrededores, dejando la tierra completamente al desnudo una vez que aquellas palabras fueron emitidas por el hombre —Bueno… mejor que no lo intente, **no dudaré en regresar en el acto…** —Fueron las últimas palabras de Ryo, antes de que el mismo se esfumara junto con un poderoso salto dado por este, retirándose así finalmente del lugar…

—Y ahí va otro teléfono echado a perder… —Dijo en un suspiro Takeshi una vez que notó lo obvio luego de que su padre activara el estado aural.

—"Igridicis pisir in tiimpi sin isir isi tinti istidi y rilijirti" —Empezaba a repetir Ryo, en gruñidos y con un tono muy agudo y berrinchudo, lo que le había dicho su abuelo cuando este dijo que no usaría el estado aural, a la par que el mismo estaba de brazos cruzados y con infladas mejillas — _"Abuelo mentiroso…"_ —reconoció lo cierto el Riolu.

— _Ese hombre…_ —suspiró, pidiendo paciencia, Harumi, a la par que esta de igual manera se entrecruzaba de brazos —Con esa actitud nunca podré tener nietos por parte de Hiyori… y eso que quería tres por lo menos… —Dijo con tono normal junto con un segundo suspiro la mujer, a la par que en su mente la imaginación volaba…

—¡M-Mamá! —fue la única respuesta avergonzada de Hiyori una vez que su madre dijo aquello a viva voz, haciendo que el resto únicamente lanzara varias carcajadas por el propio tema, tornando así el ambiente de aquel hogar en el clásico y afable de siempre…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—" _¡¿Pero por qué no podemos acompañar a Hiyori y Takeshi?! ¡También quiero bailar!"_ —Pasados los minutos luego de la retirada de Ryo, la voz fastidiada e indignada de cierto Riolu comenzaba a emerger una vez que Sora, ya con su auto afuera y encendido, estaba en la entrada de la casa, esperando obviamente y exclusivamente a Takeshi y Hiyori.

—Porque sigues siendo un pequeñito peludo y esponjoso —Hiyori, hincada y con mejillas infladas, diciendo aquellas palabras como si tuviera la boca llena, apretaba las mejillas del ahora fastidiado pokémon que se dejaba recibir aquellos tratos, obviamente por la persona que se los daba.

—Ya… —Hiyori únicamente le daba un largo y vergonzoso beso en la frente al Riolu luego de aquellas palabras —Pórtate bien y no hagas travesuras… —Se separó luego de ello la chica de ojos rojos, a la par que simplemente sacudió por última vez la cabeza entre las orejas del pequeño ya ahora levemente sonrojado Riolu, el cual simplemente desvió su mirada ante los tratos recibidos, por el propio orgullo aún vigente.

Luego de las despedidas pertinentes, Hiyori y Takeshi no tardaron mucho en así finalmente retirarse junto con Sora hacia el pequeño estadio al lado de la escuela donde ya había comenzado la celebración.

Luego de que los hijos de Harumi y Ryo se retiraran… un breve silencio se formó en el hogar, sin embargo, el Riolu de la casa nuevamente se volvió a extrañar una vez que sus abuelitas comenzaron a moverse dentro del hogar, de una manera un tanto más apresurada de lo normal.

—" _¿Qu-Qué ocurre?"_ —la duda no tardó en emerger por parte de Ryo a la par que, tanto Sayuri la cual estaba a su lado, como también Haruko y Yoshiro, demostraban la misma extrañeza en sus rostros.

—Yo…~ —Harumi, mientras hablaba, también caminaba rápidamente hacia su habitación, a la par que se llevaba una bolsa con cremas y bálsamos —Y Hanako queremos pasar un tiempo de chicas en las aguas termales mientras Hiyori y Takeshi disfrutan de su baile —Harumi, ya con sus cosas listas, al igual que Hanako, simplemente se quedaban de pie en la salida de su hogar luego de aquellas palabras, dejando aún más indignado al pequeño Riolu luego de escuchar aquello.

—Yo voy a ayudar con la seguridad del baile por petición del tarado… sé que dijo que vendría al acto, pero yo me encargaré si algo malo llegase a ocurrir —Ahora Takeru, colocándose su blanca bufanda de igual manera, empezaba a demostrar sus claras intenciones de retirarse, mientras que la indignación aumentaba a pasos agigantados en Ryo.

—" _¡¿T-Todos van a salir y nosotros nos tenemos que quedar en casa?! ¡No es justo!"_ —la infantil impotencia no tardó mucho en explotar por parte del pokémon de baja estatura, a la par que agitaba un sinfín de veces sus brazos como forma de dejar aún más en claro lo fastidiado que se encontraba.

—"Tú y Sayuri pasarán la noche en la casa de Yuki" —la nueva sorpresa era dada ahora por Yoshiro, el cual dejaba completamente extrañado y en silencio al antes ruidoso Riolu el cual, si bien le agradaba la idea de pasar el tiempo con su amigo, eso no implicaba que se extrañara por lo mismo —"Su mamá fue muy amable en dejarlos quedarse, así que recuerden darle las gracias cuando vengan a buscarlos… no creo que tarden mucho, me dijo que sería más o menos por esta hora" — explicó el Zoroark, solamente para aumentar la extrañeza ahora también en Sayuri.

—" _Pero… ¿Por qué nos tenemos que separar…?"_ —empezaba a decir ahora un poco más triste el Riolu, al notar claramente como su padre había hecho aquello para que estos se separasen…

—"Bueno…" —Yoshiro, con una sonrisa picarona, toma por sorpresa completamente a Haruko una vez que este la abraza —"Pensaba dedicarle toda la noche a tu madre… darle muuuuuchos besos y cariñitos; si no les molesta, se pueden quedar aquí" —decía como forma de juego en su interior, Yoshiro, mientras que Haruko, entendiendo la indirecta, únicamente pudo adoptar la misma picarona mirada de su pareja, para después intentar contener la risa una vez que el propio Zoroark saca un poco su lengua para luego lamer de manera muy leve su nariz…

 **.**

 **.**

No hace falta recalcar el claro rechazo que adoptaron tanto Ryo como Sayuri una vez que sus padres comenzaron con sus cursilerías… digamos que, luego de ello, no se negaron a aceptar el pasar la noche en casa de Yuki y su mamá.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Como bien es la costumbre, luego de que finalmente Harumi junto con Hanako y Takeru se marcharan, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando no es sino Tami, la madre de Yuki, junto con el propio niño, visitaron el hogar Kurogane, quedándose un par de minutos ya fuese conversando o tomando un chocolate caliente, antes de que finalmente comenzaran a retirarse de igual manera junto con los pequeños pokémon.

—" _¡Pórtense bien! ¡Y no hagan pasar rabia a la señorita Tami!"_ — la voz por telepatía de Haruko se escuchaba a la distancia, a la par que esta y Yoshiro se encontraban en la entrada de la casa, ambos despidiendo tanto al Riolu como la Braixen los cuales se retiraban junto con Yuki y su madre hacia la casa de los mismos.

Una vez que los segundos pasaron y los niños junto con Tami se perdieron de vista, Yoshiro simplemente lanza una carcajada a la par que se exaltaba una vez que Haruko lo abrazó con leve brusquedad y cara picarona.

—" _Aún estoy esperando mis "muchos besos y cariñitos""_ —dijo con mirada acechante y risueña la pokémon mientras que Yoshiro mantenía una misma postura romántica.

—"Espera unos minutos y verás…" —dijo en tenues gruñidos el Zoroark, simplemente para despertar una leve extrañeza en la Lucario, la cual mantenía sus facciones antes mencionadas, mientras que su pareja, todavía abrazándola, alza su pie derecho para así cerrar la puerta con el mismo… dejando en el curioso silencio las "acciones" que se cometerían aquella noche…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Unos cuantos minutos antes de los sucesos ya relatados… en los instantes en los que Hiyori y Takeshi, en la parte trasera del auto de Sora, se encontraban sentados y esperando a llegar a su objetivo, Hiyori se mantenía con sus manos sujetas y con la vista puesta en la ventana… a la par que los nervios, como bien eran de esperarse, lentamente comenzaban a emerger en la pobre chica de ojos rojos, mientras que su relajado hermano solo hablaba con Sora el cual manejaba el ya mencionado auto, lanzando una que otra broma o comentario, a la par que el propio hombre de plomiza cabellera incluso aprovechaba aquella instancia para lanzar uno que otro cumplido ante la vestimenta de Hiyori… palabras la cuales de igual manera fueron correspondidas y agradecidas por la propia chica, aunque de formas un tanto cortantes y simples… causadas más que nada por los propios pensamientos que abrumaban a la joven conforme se acercaban a su escuela…

Digamos que… el hecho de no tener a nadie… o algún amigo o amiga que la estuviera esperando en aquella fiesta para hacerle compañía… comenzaba a pesarle conforme el miedo y la impotencia a su clara soledad, causada mayoritariamente por aquellas chicas que ya muchos conocen, se presentaban como supuesta realidad.

—Deja de preocuparte en tonterías… es solo un baile… —la voz de Takeshi se hacía presente… ya habiendo pasado un tiempo de aquella conversación que el propio tenía con Sora, formándose el claro silencio luego de ello, mientras que Sora permanecía desconectado de aquellas palabras al estar nuevamente centrado en el camino.

Hiyori simplemente se desconectó de sus pensamientos una vez que escuchó aquellas palabras, a la par que la misma se giraba hacia su hermano, mientras que este simplemente observaba con un serio mirar hacia la ventana de su puerta.

—Es fácil decirlo cuando tienes amigos con los que pasar el rato… —Hiyori respondió, no alterando en lo más mínimo la actitud de Takeshi luego de ello.

—Ya estás lo suficientemente grande como para andar deprimiéndote por no tener amigos en la escuela… —Las bruscas palabras dichas por Takeshi impactaron de cierta manera a su hermana, mientras que Sora, no pudiendo no escuchar aquello, únicamente alzaba levemente su mirada de vez en cuando al lente retrovisor para así ver el rostro de la propia chica una vez que Takeshi dijo aquellas palabras —Como si fuera el único lugar donde podrías relacionarte o conocer gente nueva… si no te gusta estar en algún lugar, estás a tu derecho de buscar otro donde te sientas a gusto y con la gente que te aprecie y trate como te mereces… y si los de la escuela no entienden eso... pues que les jodan —las directas palabras de Takeshi no se detenían, mientras que Hiyori, sin poder decir nada ante ello, simplemente dejó que el silencio y desvío de su mirada fueran la única respuesta.

Una vez que las palabras dejaron de escucharse… Sora simplemente frunció el ceño de manera leve y un tanto lamentada, prefiriendo no dar opiniones una vez que notó aquellas miradas en los hijos de su hermano.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No se podía detener lo inevitable… hubo momentos en los que incluso Hiyori imploraba dentro de sí el regresar a casa y no "pasar vergüenza" en aquel baile… sin embargo, el auto deteniéndose y las indicaciones de Sora de que habían llegado casi detuvieron por completo el corazón de la chica, la cual únicamente se movió con inercia una vez que sabía que tenía que retirarse de aquel auto luego de que su hermano se bajara primero.

—Si ocurre algo… me puedes llamar Hiyo… volveré lo antes posible —Una vez que Takeshi se bajó… la voz de Sora interrumpe el actuar de Hiyori… la cual ni siquiera chocó su mirada levemente sorprendida e incluso un poco dolida ante la posible "realidad" que decía como indirecta su tío…

— _Gracias…_ —dijo Hiyori en un susurro y con frialdad junto con un leve toque de tristeza, a la par que la misma salía así finalmente del vehículo… no pasando mucho cuando el propio Sora, desanimado por aquella reacción, solamente lanzó un suspiro para después empezar a retirarse de aquel lugar… dejando a los hijos de Ryo en las puertas del pequeño estadio de Hotaru… donde el potente sonido de la música resonaba con fuerza, y el brillo del sin fin de luces de diversos colores y formas resplandecían en cada una de las ventanas del lugar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El ruido era ensordecedor… su hermano no lo sentía de esa manera, sin embargo, como si sus orejas estuvieran más "desarrolladas" por algún extraño motivo, Hiyori, intentando no demostrar debilidad, simplemente se mantenía erguida a la par que intentaba obligarse a adaptarse a aquella molesta música.

No pasó mucho cuando los amigos de Takeshi comenzaron a juntarse con el mismo una vez que tanto este como su hermana entraron al lugar, a la par que los propios chicos únicamente los saludaban con normalidad…

La música no se detenía… pasaron pocos minutos antes de que finalmente algunos comenzaran a animarse a bailar, empezando así, poco a poco, el llamar la atención de más personas conforme grupos de amigos se animaban o incluso uno que otro chico reunía el valor para invitar a aquella chica tan especial para el mismo a bailar.

Los temas de conversación iban y venían en el grupo de Takeshi, siendo estos uno de los pocos que aún no comenzaban a bailar… sin embargo, ya fuese por los propios temas hablados, o por la propia desconexión que tenía Hiyori con las bromas de mal gusto por parte de aquellos chicos que, para oídos de los mismos o su hermano, eran graciosísimas, la propia chica de hermoso vestido no tardó mucho en separarse de esos hombres… llamando la atención de Takeshi, pero no causando que el propio la detuviese o le dijera algo por temas que ya muchos comprenderán…

Hiyori únicamente contemplaba aquel lugar… caminando a paso aburrido a la par que se llevaba su mano helada hacia su frente conforme la jaqueca se acrecentaba ante el fuerte volumen de la música existente.

Observaba el sector de comidas… donde un sinfín de aperitivos llamaba la atención no solo de ella, sino también de otros ex alumnos que, ya fuese porque aún no bailaban, o por el simple hecho de ir a aquel baile con el único objetivo de comer aquellas delicias hechas por el esposo de la madre de Harumi, se encontraban en aquel sector junto a amigos o ya solos por su cuenta.

Los minutos pasaban… Hiyori ya suponía lo peor ante las claras cosas que ocurrían conforme el desánimo e impotencia la abordaban una vez que se daba cuenta de su clara soledad y desconexión en aquella fiesta… sin embargo, incluso en aquellas instancias, la esperanza de encontrar a alguien con el que charlar y poseer algún tipo de conexión la mantenía dentro de aquel sector.

El baile avanzaba… si bien Eimi no se encontraba en aquel lugar por razones ya bien sabidas, y con ello las molestias y abusos por parte de sus amigas no estaban presentes luego de perder a la "cabecilla", eso no implicaba el que el resto de los jóvenes, sin interesarse o simplemente al no conocerla, se animaran a hablar o charlar con Hiyori…

La chica no tardó mucho en llegar al sector del estadio donde una larga hilera de sillas resaltaba como el lugar donde ya fuesen parejas o amigos se sentaban a charlar y descansar del propio baile, a la par que otras mujeres de igual manera esperaban en aquel sector a "aquel" chico que juntaría el valor para invitarlas a bailar…

Hiyori, ya sin saber que hacer… simplemente se sentó en uno de los asientos… a la par que la misma únicamente se encorvaba levemente a la par que apoyaba su mentón en la palma de su mano y con su codo en una de sus rodillas, desviando su mirada de vez en cuando hacia todas las personas que a pocos metros de la misma disfrutaban en su bailar y risas ante las animosas y fuertes canciones que se reproducían en aquellos parlantes.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Llegó a pasar incluso una hora y media… las parejas antes mencionadas que permanecían sentadas en aquel sector donde Hiyori aún se encontraba, ya hacía bastante tiempo se habían retirado; gran parte de las chicas que esperaron pacientes fueron correspondidas por la invitación de algún chico… mientras que Hiyori, aún con su esperanza a poco de desaparecer, pero aún prevaleciente de alguna manera, solo reflejaba una inexpresiva mirada en su rostro… sin embargo, si bien no era algo del todo positivo ante la propia soledad que "aquello" generaba, el volumen de la música a su alrededor comenzaba a decrecer para alivio de su propia jaqueca, a la par que las canciones "lentas y románticas" emergían una vez que "dicho" momento tomó lugar en la fiesta…

Hiyori no decía nada… simplemente observaba a las parejas, mientras que la felicidad y enamoramiento reflejados en sus rostros únicamente causaban en la propia chica la tristeza interna por lo obvio… no reflejándolo en su rostro a pesar de todo.

—¿Cómo te llamas? — una femenina voz toma completamente por sorpresa a Hiyori una vez que esta resuena a su izquierda, a lo que la propia chica gira levemente su cabeza hacia aquella voz que nunca antes había escuchado, únicamente para ver como una chica de su misma edad, vestida con una chaqueta negra y falda blanca corta, se había cambiado de puesto y sentado al lado de la propia Hiyori, mientras que la ingenuidad era lo único que resaltaba en su rostro en donde un enrulado y desordenado cabello castaño se denotaba junto con las singulares pecas en sus mejillas.

—Hi-Hiyori… — dijo un poco pálida y con el asombro junto con la extrañeza como única reacción pertinente hacia aquel "primer contacto humano de la fiesta", haciendo que la propia chica simplemente se exaltara levemente una vez que Hiyori la observara directo a sus ojos…

Y la propia chica viera los rojos y de pupilas dilatadas y verticales de Hiyori…

 **.**

 **.**

No era la primera vez que la hija de Ryo notaba esa reacción… no pasaba así a sus quince años… si bien el color rojo de sus ojos persistía, no fue sino cuando se acercó a la mayoría de edad, que las pupilas de sus ojos comenzaron a deformarse hasta parecer más a las de un Lucario, siendo aquel único rasgo el que lentamente causó el miedo pertinente de muchos de sus compañeros de clase…

Hiyori únicamente bajó la mirada una tanto fastidiada una vez que notó aquella "clásica" reacción, sin embargo, esta vuelve a fruncir el ceño ahora un poco más malhumorada una vez que percibía como aquella chica se acercaba un poco más a su rostro.

—Tú eres del otro salón ¿No…? Nunca había visto tu rostro antes, y ni hablar de ese color de ojos… ¿No te duelen o arden? —La chica lanzaba preguntas a diestra y siniestra, con un tono completamente infantil, del cual ni siquiera era posible el acusar de "insulto" por lo mismo, haciendo que la propia Sayuri se girara con mirada un poco encabronada y pidiendo paciencia hacia la chica de preguntas impertinentes.

—¡Pe-Perdón! —La chica se alejó un poco una vez que presentía un futuro golpe de Hiyori, a la par que la misma se llevaba la mano hacia su cabeza a la vez que lanzaba inocentes y avergonzadas carcajadas —T-Todavía ni me presento, me llamo Hana, un gusto… —seguía diciendo entre risas penosas, mientras que Hiyori simplemente la observaba con un tic en su ceja derecha ante la propia actitud de la chica de pecas.

—Te vi sentada desde hace bastante rato… y como aún no aparece el hermoso y sensual caballero que se anime a pedirme bailar —La chica, a la par que se sonrojaba al pensar sobre todo en las "sensuales" características de su hombre idealizado en su cabeza, simplemente adoptaba una pose dramática mientras decía aquellas palabras —Bueno… quise hacerte compañía, no me gustaba verte tan sola… y para ser honesta yo también me sentía así un poquito… —admitía con sus mejillas un poco infladas Hana, a la par que la misma cambiaba completamente su actitud a una un tanto más infantil, mientras colocaba sus manos por debajo de sus piernas.

Hiyori únicamente mantenía su mirada hacia el suelo… obviamente por su clara costumbre a no mirar a la gente a los ojos por el propio rechazo que esta siempre le tuvo…

—Y… ¿Te arden o no…? —preguntó con curiosidad y persistente infantilismo Hana, a la par que la misma se acercaba nuevamente al rostro de Hiyori, haciendo que la propia volviera a girarse hacia Hana, asustándola por la propia reacción de la chica de ojos rojos.

—¡Deja de hacerme esa pregunta! ¡Y no, no me arden, solo son deformes! —gritaba encabronada Hiyori una vez que su paciencia se colmó ante la actitud tarada de aquella chica, haciendo que la propia Hana quedara completamente de piedra ante el inminente golpe que esperaba recibir, sin embargo, esta se calma un poco más una vez que Hiyori volvía a bajar la mirada una vez que la propia se daba cuenta de la descripción que incluso ella misma se tenía hacia sí.

Hana conservó el silencio por unos cuantos segundos… la chica parecía ser bastante inmadura en algunos sentidos, sin embargo, aquello no evitó el que se entristeciera levemente ante la propia descripción dada por Hiyori.

—No creo que sean deformes… son solo ojos… ¡Y unos bastante imponentes!, reflejan mucha fuerza para serte honesta… —intentaba animar a Hiyori con verdades, mientras que la propia chica desviaba un poco sus ojos hacia Hana luego de escuchar aquello, haciendo que la propia mujer de cabello de rulos sonriera de manera animosa e infantil, mientras que incluso Hiyori sonreía levemente ante la propia actitud de aquella chica… sin embargo, no pasa mucho cuando Hana se exalta una vez que se percata de que su teléfono comienza a vibrar…

A lo que la propia exalta levemente a Hiyori cuando esta saca aquel prominente teléfono desde su escote.

—¡¿Por qué lo guardas ahí?! —preguntaba sonrojada por la vergüenza y por la clara confianza que poseía la chica al hacer aquel acto sin preocuparle las vistas a su alrededor, como tampoco el de la propia persona que estaba a su lado.

—¡¿Crees que esta cosa tiene bolsillos?! ¡No me queda de otra! —dijo Hana con mejillas infladas y fastidiadas, mientras que Hiyori simplemente se quedaba sin palabras y choqueada ante la propia situación, mientras que Hana observaba el mensaje que le había llegado a su celular.

—Es mi papá… ya me anda diciendo que me devuelva, por la hora —empezaba a decir un poco desanimada la chica —Bueno… supongo que tendré que esperar a mi sexy príncipe en otra ocasión —decía la chica nuevamente sonrojada ante las perversiones de su mente — _Me hubiera gustado haberte hablado desde antes_ , me caíste bien… ¿Quieres mi número? ¡Nos podemos organizar y juntarnos a tomar algo un día de estos! — sugirió alegre y animosa la chica una vez que esta comenzaba a levantarse, solamente para dejar aún más extrañada y sorprendida a Hiyori ante las propias actitudes tan poco conocidas para la misma hacia una persona que no fuera su familia... a lo que la propia solo alcanza a asentir por la propia amabilidad de Hana…

Pero solo para después desviar su mirada y sonrojarse notoriamente una vez que recordó "cierto" detalle…

Haciendo que Hana simplemente lanzara carcajadas por lo bajo.

—Tú también lo tienes guardado ahí… ¿No? —preguntó, intentando aguantar su risa, Hana, solamente para hacer que Hiyori volviera a girar su rostro avergonzado y encabronado hacia la risueña mujer.

Solo para luego volver a calmarse y, de manera rápida, aún avergonzada y sin ser vista, sacar su teléfono de su brasier para después anotar el número que Hana le dio luego de lanzar una que otra risa por la situación

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Una vez que Hana se fue… Hiyori, si bien ya comenzaba a pensar en retirarse de aquel baile de igual manera por la clara falta de aquel que se animara a invitarla a bailar, esta simplemente lanzaba una que otra carcajada una vez que, tan solo pasados unos veinte minutos luego de que Hana se fuera, esta empezara a enviarle mensajes e imágenes a su teléfono respecto a los "príncipes" sin poleras ni pantalones que ella tanto esperaba encontrarse en aquel baile, junto con varios emoticones con caras encabronadas y malhumoradas por no haberlo encontrado en aquel lugar.

Hiyori simplemente mantenía una sonrisa mientras leía aquellos mensajes que de igual manera le respondía a Hana… a la par que, a pesar de todo y lo impertinente que se había comportado en un principio, y a pesar de lo poco que hablaron, no podía negar el hecho de que aquella chica comenzaba a caerle bastante bien ante la propia actitud y los claros "buenos gustos" que poseía al mostrarle aquellas imágenes, obviamente no admitiéndolo por la propia actitud aún reservada de Hiyori…

 **.**

 **.**

Pasaron unos treinta minutos antes de que Hiyori volviera a darse cuenta de la realidad de que aún se encontraba en aquel baile… habiendo perdido completamente la percepción del tiempo ante la conversación que la propia seguía manteniendo con Hana, sin embargo, la misma solamente pudo volver a alzar su rostro una vez que se dio cuenta de la hora.

—" _¿Dónde estará Takeshi…?"_ — se preguntaba a si misma Hiyori a la par que guardaba su teléfono, mientras que la misma simplemente buscaba a su hermano entre toda la gente… pasando varios minutos antes de que finalmente pudiera dar con él…

 **.**

 **.**

Pero quedando completamente congelada… una vez que notó como el propio chico se encontraba de pie y quieto en el sector donde todos bailaban a su alrededor… mientras que una chica rubia de igual manera se encontraba delante del mismo, mirándolo fijamente…

 **.**

 **.**

Hiyori solo se mantenía de pie… su rostro no demostraba ningún sentimiento más que el de calma, a la par que Takeshi comenzaba a sacar una pequeña caja negra de su bolsillo… no pasando mucho cuando la propia chica que lo acompañaba se llevaba su mano hacia su pecho a la par que sonreía, no pasando mucho cuando el propio joven sacó un lindo y delicado brazalete de plata de la antes mencionada caja, siendo aquello lo que el hijo de Ryo había comprado en la capital el día que acompañó a Yoshiro y a los demás por la asamblea

La chica simplemente alzó su muñeca para que así el propio Takeshi se la colocara…mientras que el tiempo casi parecía congelarse entre ambos, quedándose completamente estáticos y con un leve toque de nervios en sus miradas…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hasta que Takeshi finalmente se atreviera a estrechar de manera lenta pero segura sus labios con los de la chica con la cual se acababa de confesar…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hiyori simplemente bajó un poco su mirada mientras Takeshi continuaba dando su beso… a lo que esta solo lanzó una tenue y tanto agotada carcajada, para después finalmente decidir retirarse del lugar una vez que se dio cuenta de que su hermano ya se encontraba lo suficientemente "distraído" como para querer irse con ella…

No chocó su vista con nadie… simplemente se volvía a colocar su chaqueta una vez que la misma empezaba a retirarse de aquel estadio, debido al fuerte golpe de frío en el momento en el que abandonó aquel lugar…

 **.**

 **.**

La hija de Ryo simplemente rodeaba el estadio… no quería entrar nuevamente al lugar… si bien no se sentía celosa como tal de su hermano, era falso el decir el que no le dolía el verlo disfrutar de aquel sentimiento que, dentro de su corazón, siempre había añorado con experimentar por parte de otro… a lo que la propia Kurogane solamente intentaba marcar a Sora con tal de que este la pasara a buscar al estadio, mientras que esta empezaba a fastidiarse conforme su vista se nublaba ante las lentas lágrimas que comenzaban a emerger de sus ojos conforme la realidad de su soledad se acrecentaba ante la escena que hacía poco había presenciado….

— _Maldición… vamos… contesta_ —Hiyori continuaba caminando sobre la mal cuidada vereda que se encontraba en los costados de aquel estadio, habiendo un poco de nieve en ellos debido a que no se limpiaban tanto a cómo eran los sectores más transitados del propio pueblo… no pasando mucho cuando finalmente Sora le responde diciendo que ya iba en camino, a lo que la propia chica únicamente vuelve a guardar su teléfono… solamente para después limpiarse las lágrimas que casi emergieron, evitando así que arruinaran su maquillaje…

 **.**

 **.**

Pero solo para quedar completamente estática... cuando, en el momento en el que su vista finalmente se aclara y empieza a observar a su alrededor…

Varios jóvenes ya se encontraban rodeándola…

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Qué quieren…? —El rostro de Hiyori únicamente reflejaba ira una vez que notaba otra "clásica" escena… a la par que ni el miedo ni la sorpresa se reflejó en su rostro una vez que comenzaba a identificar a varios de los que se encontraban a su alrededor —Osamu no está con ustedes… veo que el imbécil fue el único que aprendió… —La chica comenzaba a sentir las intenciones en las auras de aquellos estúpidos, mientras que varias risas comenzaban a aparecer entre dichos hombres.

—No pensaste que saldrías de una pieza luego de que te metieras con Eimi… ¿No? —Uno de los jóvenes comenzaba a hablar… a la par que el mismo se tronaba uno de sus puños como clara indirecta ante lo que pensaba hacer…

Pero solo para extrañar a aquellos hombres… cuando, siendo el miedo o el nerviosismo la clara respuesta que esperaban recibir de aquella chica de ojos rojos…

Solo una gran y enfurecida sonrisa mezclada con impotencia era lo que se reflejaba en el rostro de aquella mujer.

—Sí… —Hiyori cerraba su puño con fuerza, a la par que nuevamente la temperatura empezaba a elevarse en su brazo derecho, mientras que su piel comenzaba a expeler de igual manera aquel brillo característico de la habilidad puño incremento…

—No quería verme obligada a romperles todas sus costillas…— las pupilas de Hiyori se dilataban más, conforme la ira se acumulaba a pasos agigantados en ella ante todas las experiencias ya vividas… mientras que los jóvenes que la rodeaban empezaban a guardar su distancia, pero no apartándose a pesar de todo por alguna extraña razón de la chica que claramente tenía una gran ventaja a lo que "nivel de defensa personal" se refería a diferencia de ellos…

Pero quedando todos completamente congelados… al igual que Hiyori… cuando de la nada, un cuerpo emerge de entre todos y toma por total sorpresa a la hija de Ryo, en el momento en el que aquel "objeto sin aura", que no pudo sentir la chica, la empuja bruscamente hacia la nieve a un costado…

 **.**

 **.**

Y una gran cantidad de agua sucia mezclada con excremento cae sobre aquel que había cambiado sorpresivamente de lugar con ella…

 **.**

 **.**

Nadie sabía qué decir… el repugnante olor era suficiente como para hacer que más de alguno se llevara la mano hacia la nariz por lo mismo, mientras que ninguno entendía "quién" era lo suficientemente imbécil como para hacer semejante acción…

El ahora identificado como hombre comenzaba a erguirse una vez que el peso de todo aquel excremento hiciera que se encorvara, a la par que el grito enojado de unas chicas que se encontraban escondidas a en el techo de aquel estadio comenzaban a resonar una vez que su plan había fallado por aquel "imbécil" al cual de igual manera lanzaban improperios.

— _Que asco…_ —Empezaba a escucharse el susurro de aquel hombre que había empujado a Hiyori, mientras que esta, aun en el suelo sobre la nieve, miraba anonadada todas las cosas que habían ocurrido… y que le habría ocurrido de no ser por aquel extraño.

—Pero debo admitir que, si algo me da más asco que esta mierda… — el hombre comenzaba a sacarse su chaqueta y camisa ahora completamente embarradas por aquel desagradable material, quedando con el torso completamente al descubierto, a la par que lanzaba la chaqueta hacia el cielo y, sin mirar siquiera, sorprendía a aquellas chicas que aún permanecían en las alturas una vez que aquella ropa chocó de lleno en su cabeza… haciendo que las mismas lanzaran un ferviente grito asqueadas una vez que "aquello" entró a sus bocas, botando nuevamente aquella chaqueta y camisa hacia el suelo a pocos centímetros en donde aquel hombre se mantenía con su rostro oculto…

No pasando mucho… cuando Hiyori se exalta y asusta levemente una vez que se da cuenta de la enorme cicatriz en forma de "x" que recorría toda la espalda de aquel joven, hasta la cintura del mismo…

—Es ver a personas que valen mucho menos que eso… —la enfurecida mirada del hombre se levanta…

Reconociéndose a Naoto… como el perpetrador de aquellas palabras.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aquí termina el capítulo amigos! Espero les haya gustado y ya saben que cualquier comentario se agradece :3**

Lord fire 123 **los chistes malos ya son costumbre XD, y curioso que hagas mención a la región y a la capital sobre el hecho de que no tienen nombres u-u, la verdad, lo que ocurre es que, la región en la que se desarrolla la historia no se parece a ninguna de ningún juego de pokémon hasta el momento, y el inventar una nueva región me hace sentir como los que inventan nuevos pokémon XD, prefiero dejarlo en el anonimato por lo mismo, es como un "error" de mis primeros días escribiendo esta historia que me gusta mantener vigente por el propio cariño a mi historia, y la "capital" se llama así tal cual XD, por los mismos errores antes mencionados.**

 **Takeshi demuestra los nervios actuando de manera seria y apagada (quería confesarse en el baile, como bien ya viste e-e). Ya sabes que se agradece un montón tus comentarios, espero te haya gustado el cap, ¡Nos vemos!**

 **Y eso sería todo amigos… ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente cap! :P**


	16. El comienzo de una nueva generación

La única marca que posee su transformado y desarrollado cuerpo…

Junto con aquel rostro que solo demuestra un oscuro pasado en sus facciones y ojos, denotando el claro destino de aquellos que provocaron su intromisión.

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Quién se supone que eres tú? —la voz desinteresada de aquel que "comandaba" el grupo de hombres se escucha, mientras que el silencio junto con aquella sombría mirada por parte de Naoto era lo único que se demostraba como respuesta… a la par que las frías brisas no inmutaban al hombre de torso desnudo…

Y no reaccionando cuando, de una manera calmada a la par que brusca, aquel hombre que le había hablado simplemente caminó hacia este, para después darle un puñetazo directo en su vientre… haciendo que el propio Naoto se encorvara como respuesta…

A la par que otros jóvenes, como si de "completar el trabajo" se tratase… tomaban con sus propias manos los desperdicios que habían quedado en el suelo luego de que cayera sobre Naoto… a la vez que comenzaban a correr hacia Hiyori, la cual aún se encontraba en el suelo.

 **.**

 **.**

La chica comenzó a alarmarse… no era tan ágil con aquel vestido puesto, y el hecho de estar en el suelo ya de por sí la dejaba bastante vulnerable ante lo que aquellos hombres pensaban hacer ahora de manera más apresurada y decidida, pero no evitando con ello el que la propia chica volviera a formar el puño incremento en su mano derecha como respuesta.

Pero solo para volver a quedar estática… una vez que el cuerpo del "líder" de aquel grupo, llegando casi de manera horizontal, golpea en la nuca y noquea con ello completamente a los que corrían hacia la hija de Ryo por la propia fuerza con la que fue lanzado… aterrizando a pocos centímetros de Hiyori, mientras que esta únicamente pudo volver a chocar sus ojos con la oscura e incluso casi hasta malvada mirada de aquel que ahora nuevamente volvía a estar erguido en el mismo lugar.

Hiyori no entendía… apenas y pudo notar de reojo cómo el cuello de aquel que había golpeado a Naoto estaba completamente arañado y maltratado, a la par que la propia chica se extrañaba y asustaba levemente una vez que notaba como el aura de aquel hombre estaba en cantidades peligrosamente mínimas.

—¡¿Te crees tan fuerte, imbécil?! —Uno de los pocos jóvenes que aún seguían de pie a los alrededores de Naoto, rápidamente se abalanzó con todas sus fuerzas para después darle un puñetazo directo a la cara del alcalde de Nerito.

Mientras que… una vez que el golpe se dio, el rostro del propio hombre de ojos marrones no se inmutó en lo más mínimo…

A la par que el joven que había dado aquel golpe apenas y comenzó a encorvarse una vez que "aquel" sentimiento empezara a emerger en su cuerpo…

Antes de que Naoto tomara bruscamente y con fuerza su muñeca.

 **.**

 **.**

Primero fueron sus ojos abriéndose bruscamente… el sonido de los huesos de su muñeca, víctima de la debilidad, no tardaron mucho en emerger conforme empezaban a quebrarse mientras que Naoto, firme y sin demostrar absolutamente nada en su mirada más que el deseo de venganza, simplemente apretaba su mano en la muñeca de aquel joven que, comenzando a gritar por el dolor tanto de su muñeca rota como el propio sentimiento de tocar la piel de Naoto, este solo pudo arrodillarse a la par que las lágrimas empezaban a nacer de sus ojos ante el excesivo dolor que comenzaba a juntarse dentro de sí…

— _¿Sabes lo que es hacer sentir a alguien como una miseria..._ —el susurro de Naoto empezaba a escucharse mientras que, el resto de jóvenes que aún tenían la suerte de no habérsele enfrentado, únicamente pudieron huir como respuesta al propio peligro que significaba Naoto como tal, mientras que dicho hombre ni siquiera se inmutó ante la huida del resto…

Él ya tenía sus ojos puestos en su víctima…

—… l _o que es estar completamente solo… y tu acoso, golpes y burlas… sean lo único que tienes todos los días…?_ —finalizó su pregunta Naoto, a la par que nuevamente volvía a apretar la ahora muñeca de cuatro centímetros de diámetro de aquel joven que lo único que podía hacer era gritar y llorar con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban…

A la par que su aura… se extinguía cada vez más de su cuerpo…

 **.**

 **.**

Memorias… solo memorias azotaban la mente de Naoto una vez que observó a Hiyori siendo rodeada junto con las chicas en aquel techo que fácilmente daban a entender sus intenciones…

Las marcas de su cuerpo eran mínimas a comparación con las de su mente… y presenciar nuevamente el acoso y abuso por parte de una mayoría hacia solo una persona, hizo que en el alcalde de Nerito aquellas heridas volvieran a "abrirse"… no importándole siquiera las súplicas de aquel joven que aún sujetaba su muñeca.

 **.**

 **.**

Pero quedando completamente estático… en el momento en el que no es ni más ni menos que Hiyori la que sujeta y tira con fuerza su muñeca en el acto, haciendo que el propio Naoto soltara por completo la mano de aquel joven luego de ello … el cual solo pudo desmayarse como respuesta a la dolorosa y agotadora experiencia vivida.

—Ya fue suficiente… —La seria mirada de Hiyori permanecía vigente mientras la misma aún sujetaba la mano de Naoto, mientras que en el rostro del joven solo la sorpresa e incredulidad se reflejaba, sin decir ninguna palabra como respuesta —No niego que es justo darles su merecido… pero usar armas de Arkon es irse a otro nivel—volvió a decir la chica… a la par que levantaba levemente la mano del joven, bajando levemente la mirada con intención de ver "aquel" metal que podría tener Naoto en su palma, sospechando que poseía dicho metal al darse cuenta de cómo reaccionaba el aura de aquellos jóvenes cuando este los tocaba…

Pero solo para exaltarse levemente cuando solo observa una mano desnuda.

 **.**

 **.**

Naoto simplemente frunció el ceño luego de que Hiyori dijera aquellas palabras… solamente para después soltarse de la chica al instante, con la misma seria y ahora una tanto más enojada actitud.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre venir exclusivamente a la parte de atrás del estadio donde nadie puede verte?, Fue casi como si pidieras que se metieran contigo…— empezaba a decir Naoto conforme el mismo tomaba su ropa, no sin antes volver a fruncir el ceño por el desagradable aroma, a lo que este, sin esperar respuesta de Hiyori la cual aún estaba de pie delante de él, empezó a restregar aquella chaqueta y camisa en la nieve a su lado, con tal de "limpiarla" o al menos quitarle la mayor parte del excremento que tenía encima.

—No necesitaba que te entrometieras… me las hubiera arreglado sola, ¿Y cómo sabías que estaba aquí en primer lugar…? ¿Acaso mi papá ya pidió que me vigilaran? —empezaba a decir ahora con una molestia más sincera Hiyori, únicamente para después volver a exaltarse cuando Naoto alza su seria e imponente mirada hacia ella, a lo que el propio hombre únicamente se vuelve a levantar para luego quedar a pocos centímetros de la chica… incomodándola por el propio olor pertinente.

—Quizás te hubieras defendido sola… o quizás simplemente hubieras terminado con excremento en tu cabello y tu vestido arruinado…— Naoto empezaba a apartarse para después dirigirse al cuerpo del joven que aún estaba inconsciente a su lado, y no tardar mucho en sacar un teléfono el cual estaba en su bolsillo, desbloqueado y con la cámara aún activada —Para que luego te sacaran fotos y salieran corriendo a como lo hizo el resto, humillándote aún más cuando las publicaran… —Naoto arrojaba ahora un poco más enojado aquel teléfono que le había mostrado a Hiyori, haciendo que la pantalla del dispositivo se quebrara por completo luego de aquel trato.

—Fui a tu casa a buscar a Harumi luego de que no me contestara el teléfono… y cuando vi que no había nadie me fui al hospital al pensar que tenía una urgencia, pasé por fuera del estadio de paso cuando me regresaba a la casa de Sora al ver que tampoco estaba en el hospital y te vi a punto de romper en llanto… eso es todo, así que deja de ser tan perseguida y pensar así de tu padre, como si fuera un pecado el que este se preocupara por ti… deberías estar agradecida —Naoto simplemente se llevaba su ropa aún maloliente, aunque menos sucia, hacia su espalda, para después empezar a caminar… pasando por el lado de Hiyori en silencio.

—Voy a ir a la casa de Sora… a ver si me puedo quitar esta mierda allá… —dijo serio y un tanto más "normal" el hombre de ojos marrones, a la par que Hiyori simplemente giraba su rostro levemente hacia atrás, solo para volver a ver la espalda de Naoto.

Hiyori simplemente bajó su mirada unas cuantas veces, antes de finalmente apretar sus puños con fuerza una vez que su orgullo comenzaba a ceder…

—¡Espera! —Fue el último grito en escucharse por parte de la chica una vez que Naoto ya se encontraba a varios metros alejado de aquel lugar, mientras que la propia Hiyori comenzaba a correr hacia el joven ante el favor que la misma quería ofrecerle.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya nadie más que los aún inconscientes hombres se encontraban en la parte de atrás del estadio una vez que los minutos transcurrieron luego de que Hiyori se retirara… la música del interior resonaba una vez que las canciones románticas volvieron a ser reemplazadas por las de mayor intensidad y volumen…

Sin embargo… a pesar de la música opacada considerablemente por los muros de aquel estadio, el sonido de unos pasos acercándose al lugar comenzaba a escucharse junto con el de varios cuerpos arrastrándose de igual manera.

 **.**

 **.**

Los quejidos no tardaron mucho en escucharse una vez que los hombres finalmente, y por una "extraña" razón, volvían a tener el aura suficiente en sus cuerpos como para poder despertar ya nuevamente con todas sus energías, mientras que los que habían sido noqueados de igual manera recuperaban la lucidez…

A lo que no pasa mucho luego de que la vista de aquellos que sufrieron el trato de Naoto se recuperara por completo… cuando se asustan completamente luego de notar como aquellos que habían escapado de Naoto tiempo atrás…

Ahora tenían sus rostros completamente deformados por la infinita cantidad de golpes no mortales, pero sí dolorosos, que habían recibido una vez que estos entraron al territorio de "aquel"…

 **Que se encontraba a las espaldas de aquellos desafortunados jóvenes.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Pensé en entrar una vez que esas chicas lanzaron el balde… aunque luego de ver a Naoto quise ver lo que era capaz de hacer; debo admitir que respeto un poco más al enano ahora… —Una masculina voz hizo que los jóvenes ahora conscientes se levantaran con brusquedad una vez que identificaran "aquel" tono…

Pero solo para después quedar nuevamente y de un fuerte golpe contra el suelo… una vez que una pesada presencia los obligara a prácticamente a mantenerse recostados en la nieve...

—Tuve que usar una de esas malditas máquinas humanas para gravarlos en su "intento" de meterse con mi Hiyori… una vez que mencionaron a Eimi también la sentenciaron a ella de igual manera… —Takeru, ahora finalmente revelándose como aquel perpetrador de dichas palabras, simplemente se encontraba sentado con una pequeña silla que el mismo había traído, a la par que, con postura relajada… simplemente hacía emerger una pequeña cantidad del aura que era capaz de producir hacia el exterior de su cuerpo, siendo suficiente como para aprisionar por completo a aquellos jóvenes que, con suerte, podían respirar con aquella presión, mientras que los apaleados no recibían dichos tratos debido a que su castigo como tal... ya había sido dado.

—Así que… supongo que estoy "libre de culpa" si se me ocurre darles un merecido escarmiento con esta evidencia… —la risueña voz del Lucario comenzaba a emerger nuevamente, a la par que el mismo solo se levantó para luego caminar hacia el centro de aquellos asustados e impotentes jóvenes.

— _Quiero que hagan estas cosas…_ —susurraba el pokémon una vez que concentraba y conectaba su aura con cada uno de los chicos que ahí se encontraban, a la par que comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos luego de ello — _Después… ve al hospital a que te revisen esa muñeca… y luego todos revelarán a sus padres lo que intentaron hacer esta noche con Hiyori_ —Indicaba y "configuraba" las acciones que haría cada joven en específico, a la par que no pasó mucho luego de que aquella pesada aura comenzara a desvanecerse del ambiente…

 **.**

 **.**

No hace falta recalcar "quienes" fueron los jóvenes que aparecieron en todas las redes sociales conocidas al día siguiente, una vez que las mil fotos de ellos en ropa interior y con la cara llena de excremento emergieran luego de que estos comenzaran a aparecer y correr como locos dentro del estadio donde aún se realizaba el baile de graduación… culpándolos del "claro" abuso de alcohol y otras posibles drogas de dudosa procedencia.

 **.**

 **.**

Nuevamente, unos cuantos minutos en el pasado… no pasó mucho cuando Hiyori detuvo el actuar de Naoto, a la par que el mismo, aún dándole la espalda, únicamente se detuvo una vez que sintió a la chica atrás de si… pasando varios segundos de silencio una vez que Hiyori finalmente quisiera romper por completo su orgullo y agradecerle a Naoto por lo que había hecho, pero solo para entristecerse levemente una vez que el propio hombre ni siquiera se dignó a responderle o a darle una respuesta siquiera… sin embargo, aquello no evitó el que Hiyori no le ofreciera pasar a su casa con tal de limpiarse, volviendo a pasar así varios segundos de silencio… haciendo que Hiyori incluso pensara en desistir y retirarse de aquel lugar, pero quedando estática una vez que finalmente la voz de Naoto emergió.

— _Simplemente… no vuelvas a tocarme…_ —El susurro de Naoto congeló por unos segundos a Hiyori, mientras que esta no sabía si sentirse extrañada o incluso un poco ofendida por lo que acababa de escuchar —No me gustó que te hicieras la fuerte… no me gusta causar esa sensación a mis amigos, así que, por favor… no vuelvas a tocarme —volvía a decir el joven, ahora de manera más alta y un tanto más triste, mientras que la antigua actitud levemente ofendida de Hiyori cambiaba en una totalmente extrañada… sin poder entender del todo lo que Naoto le había dicho.

—Me… —Naoto suspiraba ya un poco agotado y estresado de tener literalmente heces entre su cabello — _Agradaría una ducha en este momento_ —admitió un poco avergonzado Naoto… aceptando indirectamente la oferta que Hiyori le había dado, a lo que la propia chica solo niega unas cuantas veces con su cabeza a la par que sonreía levemente, teniendo aún dudas dentro de sí, pero solo para luego caminar hacia el lado de Naoto.

—Vamos… quizás la ropa de mi papá te quede —dijo ahora un poco más alegre, Hiyori… conforme esta volvía a fijar su mirada con la de Naoto, haciendo que el mismo se girara hacia esta, pero solo causando que la propia chica la desviara una vez que sus ojos chocaron, haciendo que Naoto, en silencio, simplemente levantara levemente su ceja ante esa reacción, pero no evitando con ello el que Hiyori comenzara a caminar, empezando así a seguir a la chica de ojos rojos.

 **.**

 **.**

El camino de vuelta al hogar Kurogane era considerablemente largo si este se daba a pie… sin embargo, a pesar de la nieve presente en el sector, no trajo problemas debido al cuidado y limpieza que poseían las veredas en aquellas zonas más transitadas como tales.

Hiyori y Naoto continuaban caminando, pasando poco luego de que la chica le informara nuevamente a Sora el que se iría acompañada a su casa, para luego simplemente dejar el lugar con un silencio entre esta y Naoto el cual resaltaba por su clara incomodidad para cualquiera que pudiese observarlos, aunque obviamente no existía aquel, ya que las calles estaban completamente vacías ante las tardes horas de la noche.

Naoto caminaba con normalidad… el mismo ni siquiera se inmutaba a volver a colocarse su chaqueta y camisa embarrada, siendo incluso algo pensable debido a las extremadamente bajas temperaturas de aquella noche, a pesar del claro hedor que hasta se volvía común por parte de dichos jóvenes ante tanto tiempo oliéndolo.

Hiyori no podía evitar el desviar a momentos su mirada… si bien Naoto se mantenía fijo en el camino, la chica simplemente intentaba ver de mejor manera aquella singular cicatriz en la espalda del hombre, la cual de igual manera sobresalía levemente desde sus hombros.

La curiosidad era una de las peores virtudes de la chica… a la par que la misma cada vez más se concentraba en los hombros de Naoto…

Y como quien peca por ser humano… no pasó mucho cuando los ojos de Hiyori comenzaron a posarse más en el torso de Naoto más que en la cicatriz como tal, fue cuando la voz del joven la paralizó por completo.

—¿Tanto te gusta que esté sin nada puesto? — preguntó con seriedad y pidiendo paciencia Naoto, a la par que el mismo seguía manteniendo una madura e inalterada actitud… caso muy contrario al de Hiyori la cual, luego de lo escuchado, simplemente pudo volver a girarse hacia adelante para después no evitar el colocarse completamente roja luego de que la descubrieran en los malos hábitos que Hana había comenzado a perpetrar en su mente luego de que las imágenes que la misma le había enviado a su celular tiempo atrás se pareciesen "de cierta manera" al hombre que tenía semidesnudo al lado suyo.

—Solo… es que… hace frío y… —empezaba a decir Hiyori conforme intentaba encontrar alguna "escapatoria" a sus miradas.

—Supongo que… es la cicatriz ¿No? —dijo con la misma normalidad Naoto, haciendo que Hiyori nuevamente se quedara estática ante las palabras de aquel chico —No soy tan iluso como para no saber que resalta bastante… —reconoció con una simple carcajada… mientras que Hiyori simplemente desviaba su mirada hacia otro lado a la par que inflaba levemente sus mejillas.

—¿Quieres saber por qué la tengo? —preguntó Naoto a la vez que se giraba hacia la chica, mientras que las claras facciones retadoras mezcladas con una risueña actitud solo hacían que la propia Hiyori volviera a exaltarse luego de ello… no queriendo admitir que realmente si deseaba saberlo ante la ya antes mencionada curiosidad persistente en la chica.

Naoto, si bien no obtuvo respuesta, tampoco era incorrecto el menospreciar la intuición que el propio hombre poseía como tal, y obviamente presentía la afirmación hacia su pregunta por parte de Hiyori una vez que este vio su levemente sonrojado rostro.

—Muy bien… pero con una condición —ahora el hombre se entrecruzaba de brazos, a la par que el mismo se detenía en el acto luego de dichas esas palabras, extrañando a Hiyori luego de ello y haciendo que la misma se detuviera de igual manera… pasando varios segundos antes de que Naoto volviera a hablar.

—Una respuesta personal a cambio de otra personal… —Naoto se mantenía con mirada seria, mientras que Hiyori nuevamente la volvía a desviar ahora un tanto fastidiada una vez que la misma chica suponía lo que Naoto le iba a preguntar.

—Quiero saber quién fue el que te hizo salir llorando del baile —sentenció finalmente el ahora más serio y preocupado Naoto, tomando completamente desprevenida a Hiyori luego de aquella pregunta, haciendo que el rubor naciente de la vergüenza no tardara mucho en emerger de la chica.

—No estaba llorando… —dijo un poco malhumorada Hiyori, mientras que solo una tenue y sarcástica carcajada fue la respuesta de Naoto.

—Sí… y ahora mismo huelo excelente —terminó su sarcasmo el hombre de cabello castaño, solo para hacer que Hiyori frunciera levemente el ceño —Sé que el baile termina en un rato más… ¿Acaso no querías seguir bailando? ¿No pudiste juntarte con el chico que te gusta? —preguntaba el joven con normalidad y con los brazos aún entrecruzados, mientras que Hiyori simplemente lanzó ahora ella una leve carcajada sarcástica ante la última pregunta dada por Naoto, haciendo que el mismo se quedara en silencio luego de intentar analizar aquella respuesta.

—Las lágrimas no son algo que me guste ver en la gente que conozco… es un hábito de pequeño la verdad, y quiero saber qué fue lo que te hizo sentir así para al menos intentar ayudarte… _no es sano cargar con esa pena dentro de uno…_ —decía ahora en un tono un poco más bajo Naoto, a la par que Hiyori volvía a alzar su mirada un tanto incrédula y extrañada por las mismas palabras, notando como la mirada tenuemente entristecida de Naoto resaltaba a la par que no la conectaba con la chica.

Hiyori simplemente frunció el ceño, no era agrado el tener que dar esa información, sin embargo, ni siquiera ella sabía el por qué las palabras comenzaban a emerger de mala gana de su boca una vez que vio aquel rostro.

—Cuento corto… tenía la esperanza de que finalmente un chico se animara a bailar conmigo y al final pasé toda la fiesta sentada en una maldita silla esperando, solo para después ver como Takeshi se le declaraba a una chica y esta le correspondió — decía ahora molesta Hiyori, a la par que la misma empezaba a caminar a paso lento y firme, haciendo que el propio Naoto alzara una ceja ante aquella abrupta y "molesta" respuesta —Me dolió y punto —dijo ahora con un leve tono de pena la chica, para luego quedarse en silencio.

No pasó mucho cuando el joven comenzó a caminar rápidamente para así volver al lado de Hiyori y seguirle el paso.

—¿Te duele que tu hermano tenga novia? —Preguntaba extrañado Naoto, mientras que el ceño de Hiyori se fruncía cada vez más ante las palabras de Naoto —Eso es algo lindo para él… ¿Por qué te daría pena? —volvía a preguntar el hombre.

—Porque simplemente no me gusta y ya —decía cortante y con facciones molestas la chica.

—¿Y por qué no te gusta? —Volvió a preguntar en el acto el hombre, mientras que Hiyori apretaba su puño con fuerza.

—Porque no, simplemente —apenas y dijo aquellas palabras como única respuesta.

—Esa no es respuesta, es tu hermano… deberías estar feliz por él —decía serio Naoto, a la par que aquellas palabras eran como estacas enterrándose en la cabeza de Hiyori, mientras que esta dejaba que las mismas la penetraran con tal de no liberarse y admitir lo que realmente pensaba.

—¡¿Qué te importa lo que piense de Takeshi?! —empezaba a elevar la voz la chica, a la par que la misma mantenía su mirada molesta puesta hacia adelante, mientras que ambos continuaban caminando.

—¿Qué es lo que no te agrada? —lanzaba las preguntas sin detenerse Naoto, a la par que aquellas "estacas" cada vez se enterraban más en la cabeza de Hiyori, mientras que el ceño de la misma se fruncía cada vez más —¿Acaso quieres que sea infeliz? — La chica apenas y podía dejar escapar un "no" como respuesta ante cada pregunta que Naoto le hacía…

—¿Te preocupa que Takeshi cambie? —volvía a preguntar el hombre, sin saber las razones por las cuales la chica se negaba a contestar, y desviando el sentido de sus preguntas por lo mismo.

—¿O acaso querías que algún chico se te confesase también?... —preguntó nuevamente el hombre… solo para después notar como Hiyori se detenía por completo luego de aquella pregunta, la cual había impactado de lleno en su pecho una vez que Naoto la pronunció.

Naoto se quedó en silencio luego de ello… sabía que había llegado a una especie de conclusión luego de que la reacción de Hiyori después de aquella pregunta, a la par que el mismo se detenía, ambos quedando a pocos metros de un poste en el cual su luz iluminaba el sector en donde se encontraban.

— _Takeshi..._ —Pasaron varios segundos antes de que Hiyori comenzara hablar, segundos los cuales Naoto permaneció paciente, a la par que la chica se mantenía levemente cabizbaja y con la vista oculta en la sombra creada por la luz antes mencionada — _Siempre tuvo amigos… amigas… nunca le faltó nada en la escuela_ —empezaba a liberar finalmente cada una de las "estacas" encontradas en su cabeza Hiyori, mientras que Naoto, con un rostro serio y sin inmutar, escuchaba en silencio — _Mientras que yo siempre estuve sola… nadie nunca se interesó en mí, y cuando más sentía la esperanza de que algún chico me mirara por fin… veo a Takeshi disfrutar de lo que más he querido, mientras que yo seguía permaneciendo sola_ —la voz de Hiyori no tardó mucho en tornarse en una más melancólica… a la par que el sonido de las lágrimas cayendo en el suelo fue lo único que se escuchó luego de que la chica terminara de mostrar todo lo que se encontraba en su dañado corazón.

Pasaron varios segundos… la seria mirada de Naoto permanecía con la misma penetrante y silenciosa actitud, mientras que los labios y hombros temblorosos de Hiyori eran la única respuesta luego de haber dado aquella "intima" información hacia aquel y con suerte no veía más que un conocido de la familia.

—Estás equivocada —dijo de manera tajante y a un volumen normal el hombre… como si ni siquiera la reacción de Hiyori hubiera sido capaz de crear al menos un poco de pena en su actitud, a la par que la misma volvía a alzar levemente la mirada un tanto extrañada y con ceja nuevamente levantada.

—¿Qué quieres decir…? —empezaba a decir con un tono un tanto dolido y molesto al ver como Naoto ni siquiera demostraba un poco de empatía en su hablar al no reaccionar de alguna manera a su dolida actitud.

—Buscas que alguien llegue, se enamore, y luche por ti… si esperas eso… lamento que lo único que encontrarás será algo como Osamu —El hombre, ya bastante bien informado de sucesos pasados, solamente hizo avergonzarse y enojarse levemente a Hiyori ante aquellas palabras —Para tener eso que tanto buscas, ¿Por qué no intentas enamorarte tú primero de un chico?... —preguntó nuevamente de brazos cruzados Naoto, siendo el silencio la única respuesta que podía dar Hiyori.

—¿Alguna vez te has enamorado? —preguntó firme… haciendo que la chica únicamente frunciera nuevamente su ceño, un poco fastidiada luego de ello —Me lo imaginé… supongo que esa es la solución… empieza a quererte a ti misma e intenta tú enamorar a quien te guste, no al revés, ya verás que la gente empezará a quererte si tú misma te abres a ellos y dejas a un lado el pesimismo —Naoto se llevaba las manos a sus bolsillos conforme había dado con la solución, a la par que el mismo comenzaba a continuar con su caminar…

—" _¿Quererme a mí misma…?"_ —aquellas palabras resonaron en la mente de Hiyori una vez que Naoto las dijo, a la par que su ceño fruncido y facciones dolidas y ahora enfadadas era lo único que comenzaba a reflejarse en su rostro, como si la propia incredulidad y la "imposibilidad" de siquiera pensar en quererse a sí misma ante la clara "característica" que dicha mujer poseía en sus ojos fueran suficientes como para llenar de impotencia a la mujer que permanecía estática una vez que Naoto comenzó a caminar…

Pero solo para después volver a apretar con fuerza sus puños luego de que la misma chica negara en su mente a aquella pregunta… para luego correr hacia Naoto y detenerlo una vez que este se colocó delante del mismo.

 **.**

 **.**

Naoto permanecía con la misma y seria actitud… a la par que Hiyori, completamente temblorosa ante la propia impotencia que aún guardaba dentro de sí, empezaba a demostrarle la "obviedad" de su realidad…

Para luego simplemente responderle al propio Naoto la razón de "por qué no se quería a sí misma" en el instante en el que alza firmemente su enfadada y dolida mirada hacia este… dejando ver completamente y de la mejor manera las dilatadas y alargadas pupilas en sus rojos ojos… a la par que la propia chica apretaba con fuerza sus dientes al estar haciendo algo tan poco acostumbrado para la misma.

Solo para asentir a sus pensamientos… cuando la clara reacción de asombro e incluso miedo se presentó en el rostro de Naoto una vez que sus ojos se conectaron.

—" _Lo sabía… ahora sabrá lo que es intentar quererse a sí mismo teniendo esta maldita mirada"_ —pensaba Hiyori, a la par que fácilmente reconocía aquella mirada de las tantas que una vez se posaron sobre la misma durante toda su vida…

Pasando varios segundos… antes de que la voz de Naoto la dejara completamente impactada.

—Entiendo que te avergüences por eso… sí que es algo con lo que te debes sentir un tanto apenada… —las palabras de Naoto caían como nuevas estacas en la cabeza de la misma, a la par que incluso una pequeña lágrima empezaba a brotar conforme Naoto se convertía en la primera persona que literalmente le confirmaba lo que más odiaba en su corazón… convirtiéndolo en realidad.

—Pero no es tu culpa, aunque tampoco soy tan iluso como para decir que no es algo feo… puedes intentar ocultarla de varias mane… —El hombre quedó completamente callado…

En el instante en el que recibe una cachetada directa en su rostro por parte de una ahora llorosa Hiyori…

Haciendo que el propio "hombre de Arkon" … cayera al suelo por la sorpresiva e impactante fuerza de aquel golpe.

 **.**

 **.**

Los impactados y completamente abiertos ojos de Naoto eran su única respuesta una vez que, por primera vez desde su niñez, sentía el dolor pertinente de un golpe… a la par que el propio abría levemente su boca una vez que se llevaba la mano hacia la misma luego de que el dolor se intensificara, pudiendo únicamente quedar completamente mudo como respuesta ante lo experimentado, con sus ojos fijos en la chica que aún tenía delante de si…

Y quedar aún más alarmado… cuando las claras facciones de llanto y las lágrimas pertinentes son las únicas que nota en Hiyori, la cual solamente se saca sus zapatos de mala gana…

Y huir del lugar a una considerable velocidad.

—¡E-Espera! —Apenas pudo gritar Naoto una vez que el cuerpo de Hiyori se perdiera de vista, a la par que el joven nuevamente volvía llevarse la mano hacia su mejilla por el propio dolor pertinente… pero no por ello evitando el que el mismo hombre se levantara y comenzara a seguir los pasos de la chica, aunque obviamente de una manera más lenta en comparación.

 **.**

 **.**

Escondido a unos cuantos metros de aquella escena, un tranquilo Lucario reposaba sobre una de las casas aledañas a aquella calle, a la par que el mismo saboreaba gustosamente unas palomitas conseguidas en "cierto" estadio.

—" _Vaya… esto de verdad se parece a una de esas telenovelas adolescentes que siempre ve Ryo en secreto…"_ —pensaba el Lucario conforme observaba aún a Naoto corriendo en las lejanías — _"Mi mocosa de verdad necesita dejar de pensar que todo gira en torno a ella… Naoto ni siquiera se refería a sus ojos"_ —continuaba pensando conforme se llevaba otro poco de palomitas a la boca, no pasando mucho cuando las acaba para después apretar la bolsa de papel en la que estaban y lanzarla hacia un tarro de basura que se encontraba en la esquina de aquella calle, a casi una decena de metros de distancia, haciendo que el Lucario apretara su puño victorioso en el instante en el que escucha el sonido de aquel papel entrando en su objetivo.

—" _Muy bien…"_ —Takeru empezaba a levantarse sobre el techo de la casa, a la par que se estiraba conforme se preparaba _—"Ya mejor dejo a esos dos, no les pasará nada ahora" —_ pensaba mientras continuaba estirándose _—"Quizás Hanako quiera ir a un estanque privado conmigo~…"_ —pensaba con mirada picarona y levemente pervertida el solitario Lucario, para luego saltar "enérgico y motivado" en dirección a las aguas termales…

Y no hace falta decir cual Lucario se tuvo que quedar solo, enojado y con mejillas infladas en el sector de hombres una vez que su chica se negó a abandonar a su amiga en aquellas aguas…

 **.**

 **.**

Una vez que nuevamente se cambiaba el ambiente a aquel angustiado y tenso que vivían aquel par de jóvenes, ahora en el hogar Kurogane, no transcurrieron muchos minutos una vez que Hiyori finalmente se apareció en los alrededores… su velocidad no era comparable al del estado aural, sin embargo, el hecho de poseer los genes de un pokémon, le daban aquella clara diferencia de fuerza y velocidad en comparación a un humano común y corriente.

Hiyori simplemente abrió la puerta de su hogar, de ojos cerrados a la par que las luces dentro de las mismas estaban completamente apagadas, al igual que la chimenea en la cual apenas y unas pequeñas brasas resaltaban.

Ya con solo su percepción del aura Hiyori se dio cuenta de su clara soledad en aquel lugar… a la par que esta, una vez entró, simplemente cerró la puerta con un fuerte golpe, quedándose en aquella postura por unos cuantos segundos… a la par que sus lágrimas recorrían sin parar sus mejillas, ya sin siquiera importarle el maquillaje ya arruinado, mientras que la misma apretaba sus dientes con todas sus fuerzas.

Ni siquiera se dio el trabajo de ir a su habitación… la pena y el dolor no eran dignos de menospreciar una vez que Naoto le dijera aquellas palabras, a lo que la propia chica apenas y pudo volver a reposar su espalda con tenue brusquedad sobre la puerta ya antes mencionada… para luego arrastrarse lentamente hasta finalmente sentarse en el suelo... no pasando mucho cuando la misma simplemente empieza a abrazar con lentitud de igual manera sus piernas y quedarse en aquella postura.

Los pensamientos de Hiyori divagaban… finalmente había existido alguien lo suficientemente cruel como para recalcarle lo que solo en indirectas había escuchado, a la par que la realidad de su propia "deformidad" solo se volvió "definitiva" una vez que no fue sino uno de sus propios conocidos el que reconoció tal condición…

No se reprimía al deseo de llorar… sin embargo, la frustración era tal, que la propia chica solo podía llevarse las manos hacia su cabeza conforme los músculos de toda su cara y el resto de su cabeza se tensaban de tal manera ante la impotencia de la situación y el colmo de todos los sentimientos contenidos, que apenas y unas pequeñas lágrimas emergieron de aquel extremadamente acongojado rostro, mientras que su ceño fruncido y mandíbula apretada al máximo denotaban de igual manera la ira naciente de la ya mencionada impotencia…

 **.**

 **.**

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que el antiguamente acongojado y frustrado rostro de Hiyori se tornara en uno completamente inexpresivo y frío… a la par que tenía la vista puesta en el vacío, mientras que el rastro de las lágrimas pasadas se denotaba en su rostro ante el prevaleciente maquillaje corrido, pero ya no siendo expulsadas por la chica que se mantenía sentada al lado de la puerta de entrada.

—¡Hiyori! —Un grito a lo lejos dado por el joven que ya todos se imaginaran se escucha a lo lejos… causando que Hiyori simplemente volviera a fruncir el ceño, ahora más molesta, a la par que se abrazaba nuevamente a sus piernas, sin dignarse siquiera a pensar en responderle.

En las afueras del hogar, Naoto simplemente podía enojarse levemente consigo mismo una vez que notaba como las luces de la propia casa seguían apagadas, a la par que un agotado suspiro fue su única respuesta ante lo "claro" que la soledad de aquella casa representaba.

— _Maldición…_ —decía entre jadeos Naoto una vez que el constante correr de igual manera lo había agotado levemente, a la par que el hombre simplemente comenzaba a caminar hacia la entrada de la casa, tirando su camisa y chaqueta sucia a un lado para después solamente sentarse al lado de la propia puerta — _"Supongo que en algún momento llegará…"_ —la voz en la mente de Naoto levemente comenzaba a escucharse en la de Hiyori, la cual se extrañaba levemente de que estuviera escuchando aquellas palabras de tan tenue manera una vez que, por su propia curiosidad, comenzara a intentar escuchar lo que el propio joven pensaba, no siendo igual que en otras ocasiones en las que lo había hecho en sus entrenamientos con Takeru, donde las palabras se escuchaban con claridad y constante volumen, mientras que con Naoto las palabras diferían constantemente en esto último, y la claridad de igual manera era más baja…

Pasaron varios segundos de silencio… en la mente de Naoto solamente los recuerdos pasados eran los únicos que prevalecían, mientras que Hiyori seguía estando sentada al lado de la misma puerta en la que Naoto estaba, sin tener intenciones de llamar la atención del joven.

El chico de ojos marrones simplemente comenzaba a alzar su mano una vez que las memorias volvían a recalcarle "aquellos" actos… a la par que el mismo simplemente se sujetaba su propia muñeca, para después volver a posarla sobre su aún enrojecida mejilla izquierda…

—" _No sabía que Hiyori también podía activar el estado aural… hacía tiempo que no recibía un golpe de verdad"_ —pensaba el hombre a la par que el mismo lanzaba una carcajada ya que, si bien obviamente el recuerdo era doloroso como tal, no era mentira el reconocer que aquello le era bastante curioso por el simple hecho de haber pasado una gran cantidad de años sin sentir aquella singular sensación.

Hiyori simplemente alzaba una ceja extrañada conforme seguía leyendo los pensamientos del joven, a la par que la misma incluso, y de manera silenciosa, intentaba acercar su oreja hacia la puerta, no siendo aquello de ayuda para agudizar la propia telepatía de la chica, pero haciéndolo por mera inercia al querer escuchar de mejor manera lo que el joven pensaba.

—" _Maldita sea…"_ —conforme el dolor al tocarse su mejilla aumentaba, Naoto volvía a recordar todo lo sucedido, a la par que el propio joven solamente fruncía su ceño ante el propio fastidio — _"Tampoco tenía que reaccionar así… ¡No es mi culpa el que se sienta acomplejada por tener una maldita espinilla enorme en toda su frente, si no quería que se lo mencionara no me lo hubiera intentado dejar en claro entonces!"_ —exclamaba en voz alta en su mente el fastidiado y aún adolorido hombre conforme tomaba un poco de nieve de manera brusca para después lanzarla como forma de desahogo…

 **.**

 **.**

Haciendo que Hiyori abriera sus ojos de golpe una vez escuchado aquello… provocando únicamente el completo cambio del color de su cara a una roja e impactada una vez que la propia chica se llevaba sus dedos hacia su frente…

Y sí que era bastante grande aquel "granito" como para hacer que la propia chica se asustase una vez que calculó su tamaño con solo sentirlo…

 **.**

 **.**

Digamos que los nervios presentes en un baile tienen diversas maneras de manifestarse en la piel de una chica.

 **.**

 **.**

Pasaron varios segundos de silencio llenos de gritos internos avergonzados por parte de cierta chica una vez que la misma se levantó y se abalanzó hacia el baño con máximo cuidado con tal de no revelar con ello su presencia, para luego simplemente taparse la boca conforme la enorme y prominente espinilla sobresalía en todo su "esplendor" justo entre sus cejas una vez que esta encendió la luz del baño y observó su reflejo en el espejo dentro del mismo…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pasaron varios minutos luego de aquella escena… Naoto permanecía en el mismo lugar, únicamente por la propia incomodidad de pensar que había hecho sentir mal a Hiyori con lo antes dicho por el mismo, deseando al menos el disculparse, a pesar de que no entendiera la razón tan extrema de la misma actitud de la mujer.

Pero solo para perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo, completamente alarmado… una vez que la puerta en la cual tenía su espalda apoyada, se abriera abruptamente de un momento a otro.

 **.**

 **.**

—¡¿E-Estabas aquí?! —dijo alarmado Naoto una vez que intentaba recobrarse de aquella pérdida de equilibrio, simplemente para quedarse en silencio y levemente anonadado…

Cuando observa como Hiyori, levemente roja, simplemente lo miraba de mala gana y avergonzada, mientras que en medio de sus cejas el claro resultado de haberse exprimido cierto "invasor" denotaba ante la clara irritación e hinchazón que dejó tras de sí una vez que Hiyori intentó "ocultarlo".

—Ya sabías que estaba aquí desde que me escuchaste gritar en el baño… —dijo a regañadientes y con un leve toque de rabia mezclada con pena, Hiyori, obviamente por lo claro que debía hacer luego del golpe que le había dado al joven por razones equivocadas, mientras que Naoto, aún en el suelo, simplemente desvió su mirada un poco avergonzado de igual manera ante el claro descubrimiento de que "la chica con el estado aural" también podía leer sus pensamientos gracias a ello.

— _L-Lo… si-siento_ —aquellas dos palabras, como si trajeran el sabor a vinagre a la lengua de la chica, finalmente comenzaron a emerger de Hiyori — _Malinterpreté lo que me dijiste y colapsé, perdón…_ — fue lo último que dijo ahora más lamentada Hiyori, mientras que Naoto simplemente alzaba una ceja en silencio y extrañado por lo mismo… poniéndose de pie en un brinco y de una manera un tanto más animosa luego de ello.

—Bueno… venía a disculparme, pero si dices que fue tu culpa, no te preocupes, te perdono —las palabras dichas con normalidad y sin importancia por parte de Naoto exaltan e impactan por completo a Hiyori la cual, adoptando facciones completamente fastidiadas y encabronadas luego de esperarse un "No te preocupes… también fue mi culpa" o un "No tienes que disculparte" por parte del chico que simplemente se entrecruzaba de brazos a la par que sonreía con normalidad y ahora sin sentimiento de culpa.

—Si quieres… usa la ducha… —Hiyori alzó su mano en dirección hacia el baño de la casa, a la par que en la frente ahora era una pequeña vena la que comenzaba a brotar conforme la propia chica sonreía a la vez que fruncía el ceño ante el propio deseo interno contenido de volver a golpear a Naoto, mientras que el propio hombre simplemente le agradeció para luego sacarse los zapatos llenos aún con desperdicios y dejarlos en las afueras de la casa, yendo rápidamente al baño luego de ello.

—Yo que tú, le pondría un poco de hielo también… te dejaste bien irritado—dijo rápidamente Naoto a la par que lanzaba una pequeña carcajada, causando el claro y casi incontrolable encabronamiento mezclado con vergüenza por parte de Hiyori, evitando la muerte luego de que dicho hombre cerrara rápidamente la puerta del baño con seguro una vez que entró.

Hiyori simplemente volvió a lanzar un simple bufido una vez que pasaron los segundos luego de que la puerta de aquel baño se cerrara, a la par que intentaba controlar nuevamente sus claros instintos orgullosos ante la actitud de Naoto, solamente para después empezar a cerrar la puerta de la entrada de la casa…

No sin antes detenerse, a la par que se exaltaba levemente, una vez que notó cómo Naoto había dejado su ropa tirada a un lado de la puerta afuera de la casa, obviamente por las claras condiciones en la que se encontraban…

Hiyori simplemente se quedó mirando aquellas prendas por unos segundos… solamente para después lanzar un nuevo suspiro fastidiado luego de que dicha idea se cruzara por su cabeza.

 **.**

 **.**

Pasados casi unos cuarenta minutos… el vapor dentro del baño del hogar se presentaba conforme la ducha dada por aquel joven de ojos marrones continuaba, no pasando mucho cuando finalmente el sonido de la llave cerrándose daba fin a aquella agradable ducha.

El baño no era enorme ni mucho menos… cubría un área similar como la de la habitación de Ryo y Harumi, estando en el fondo del mismo una espaciosa tina, mientras que, a un costado, el inodoro resaltaba, y en el otro un largo mueble en el cual se encontraban algunos secadores de pelo y otras maquinas, a la par que el suelo del mismo estaba cubierto con una suave alfombra de rojo color.

Naoto, una vez terminada su ducha, simplemente abrió la pequeña ventana arriba de la tina con tal de dejar escapar el vapor existente, a lo que el mismo corre la cortina de la propia tina para después tomar una de las toallas que estaban en un colgador a su costado.

El hombre simplemente dio unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante, quedando adelante del espejo que se encontraba arriba del estante, a la par que secaba con la toalla su pelo ahora por fin limpio, disfrutando aquel estar ante las ya desagradables experiencias.

No pasó mucho cuando el mismo limpió el vapor condensado del espejo, a la par que acercaba su rostro conforme notaba además como la irritación causada por el golpe de Hiyori ya casi no se notaba, lanzando una simple carcajada una vez que recordó aquella "nueva" sensación, sin embargo, no pasa mucho cuando vuelve a extrañarse luego de que, divagando sin querer con su mirada, se diera cuenta cómo el reflejo de un pequeño taburete a su espalda resaltaba por el hecho de haber un pantalón de tela café claro junto con una camisa blanca, calcetines y calzoncillos limpios, mientras que los otros pantalones y ropa interior que de igual manera estaban considerablemente sucias una vez que el agua de aquellos desperdicios les cayera, ya no se encontraban en dicho baño.

Naoto simplemente pudo lanzar una carcajada enternecida ante la actitud de la chica cuya identidad ya muchos se imaginarán, una vez que se dio cuenta de que la misma había entrado al baño sin que este se diera cuenta… debido lo más probable a lo gustoso y desconectado que se sentía durante ese tiempo.

El sonido de la puerta del baño abriéndose no tardó mucho en emerger… a la par que Hiyori, ya con su ropa de diario puesta, simplemente se encontraba arrodillada delante de la chimenea ahora encendida en donde ya estaba colgando no solo los pantalones de Naoto, sino también su chaqueta junto con la propia camisa ahora completamente limpia y aún empapada por lo propio.

—No era necesario el gesto… pero no negaré que lo agradezco —decía junto con una pequeña carcajada levemente apenada Naoto, una vez que salía de aquel baño ya vestido a la par que se abotonaba los últimos botones de la camisa.

—No me gusta deberle cosas a los demás… —la seria voz de Hiyori comenzaba a ser la respuesta, mientras que Naoto simplemente la miraba un tanto extrañado por la propia actitud —no te pedí que me ayudaras en el estadio, pero… —Hiyori se mantuvo en silencio luego de unos segundos tras dichas aquellas palabras, haciendo que Naoto se entrecruzara de brazos por lo anterior —reconozco que de no ser por ti hubiera pasado un muy mal rato… así que no pienses que volveré a hacer este favor de nuevo, solo lo hago para quedar a mano —de manera malhumorada, la chica dejaba en un fuerte lanzar los calzoncillos ahora blancos y empapados del hombre de ojos marrones, haciendo que el propio chico se avergonzara y tragara un poco de saliva ante la propia debilidad inherente al simple hecho de que dicha chica estuviera en contacto con su ropa interior.

Pero solo para volver a extrañar al Naoto… una vez que Hiyori se sentó sobre uno de los sillones de la sala de estar, subía su pierna sobre la otra, y entrecruzaba sus brazos de manera seria y dominante, inquietando y poniendo nervioso al hombre por lo mismo.

—¿Q-Qué ocurre? — dijo dudoso y nervioso el chico, mientras que Hiyori se mantenía con la misma seria actitud.

—Cumplí mi parte, te dije la razón de haber salido del baile, ahora te toca a ti —dijo prepotente y firme la mujer, haciendo que el propio Naoto se desanimara a la par que lanzaba un tenue suspiro ante lo que significaban aquellas palabras, pasando varios segundos antes de que Naoto volviera a chocar sus ojos con los dominantes de la chica, solamente para después lanzar un tenue bufido orgulloso.

—Está bien… —admitió finalmente Naoto, para después simplemente sentarse en otro sillón que estaba delante de la propia Hiyori —Pero no es una historia muy linda eso sí… —reconoció ahora un poco más serio y con cierta decepción marcada en su rostro al tener que recordar "aquellos" sucesos…

—Estas marcas me las hizo… el anterior alcalde de Nerito, antes que mi padre… Teijo —empezaba así a relatar Naoto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No hace falta volver a relatar lo sucedido en aquel pueblo hace dieciocho años atrás… época donde Hiyori y Takeshi apenas eran unos recién nacidos, Naoto empezaba a contar aquella historia, cuando su pueblo era sometido ante los enfermizos experimentos de Teijo.

—Ryo y Harumi junto con Takeru y Hanako lucharon para ponerle fin al mandato de Teijo… pero él fue más rápido en actuar y los retuvo lo suficiente como para dar un último ataque y aprovechar de raptarme —explicaba Naoto una vez todo lo anterior fue relatado, mientras que Hiyori alzaba su ceja, extrañada.

—¿Por qué te llevaría? —preguntó la chica, haciendo que el joven simplemente lanzara una leve carcajada.

—Y eso que pensaba que querías que fuera justo y ya me haces otra pregunta —dijo entre carcajadas el hombre, solamente para hacer que la propia chica desviara su mirada amurrada ante la verdad de aquellas palabras, a lo que Naoto simplemente lanza otro suspiro mezclado con una última risa.

—No por nada esos chicos del estadio quedaron así… Hiyori, Teijo necesitaba llevarme ya que yo había sido el único junto con mi abuelo que habíamos sido un "rotundo éxito" en sus experimentos —empezaba a decir Naoto lo que ya muchos sabrán, mientras que Hiyori se mantenía con duda y ceja levantada —todo mi cuerpo… desde mi piel hasta mis huesos… poseen una pequeña parte de Arkon, y es que soy tan "especial" junto con mi abuelo, ya que nuestros cuerpos no rechazan el metal y podemos crecer y fortalecernos gracias a él —decía finalmente Naoto conforme se encorvaba y desanimaba levemente.

—Fuerza… considerable inmunidad a enfermedades… resistencia a las bajas o altas temperaturas… una considerable longevidad… —Naoto decía sus características, a la par que alzaba su mano levemente y la observaba —A cambio de no poder tocar a nadie… —apretó su puño Naoto, haciendo que Hiyori se sorprendiera por lo mismo.

—El metal se desarrolló durante mi adolescencia… donde el objetivo era solamente bloquear el aura de los pokémon, debido a que ninguno lo sabía, el contacto físico que tuve con mi familia hizo que poco tiempo después el metal comenzase a desarrollarse a medida que mi cuerpo lo hacía en mi pubertad… empezó a rechazar el aura humana de igual manera, y cuando eso ocurrió, ya no hubo vuelta atrás… —decía cada vez más serio y triste, Naoto —primero causaba un tenue malestar… después era algo debilitante… y cuando tenía dieciséis años era algo que ya no se podía soportar por más de unos cuantos segundos— admitió, haciendo que Hiyori frunciera su ceño un tanto preocupada por lo mismo que escuchaba.

—Bueno… pero me desvío del tema…— Naoto se llevaba la mano hacia su cabeza y se la sacudía levemente, adoptando una postura más aireada —Cuando Teijo me capturó grité por casi todo el recorrido… terminé colmando su paciencia cuando lo golpeé en su entrepierna repetidas veces como forma de escapar cuando llegamos a la municipalidad de Nerito… —recordaba Naoto sin saber si reír o entristecerse por aquellos recuerdos… ya que claramente sabía lo que ocurriría a continuación.

—Teijo… el muy enfermo, no encontró mejor manera de vengarse que dejar que viera como tenía a mi madre encadenada y maltratada en una habitación oculta de su oficina… le pidió a uno de sus hombres que me sujetara y se asegurara de que tuviera mis ojos abiertos hacia mi madre— Hiyori estaba boquiabierta ante tales detalles, mientras que la fría y tenuemente triste actitud de Naoto solo hacía recalcar aquella "cicatriz" que no solo poseía de manera física.

—Para después tomar un látigo que tenía guardado en dicho cuarto y azotarme dos veces en la espalda… —dijo lentamente y de molesta manera aquellas palabras Naoto, a la par que Hiyori abría un poco más sus ojos luego de ello —Ya te imaginarás si el viejo era lo suficientemente fuerte o no como para dejarme semejantes marcas… —decía con una tenue carcajada en aquel frío rostro Naoto, mientras que Hiyori mantenía sus facciones levemente horrorizadas al recrear aquella escena en su mente.

—Pero… ¡¿Por qué no le pediste a mi papá que te sanara?! —preguntaba Hiyori con una mezcla de impotencia y dolor ante lo relatado por Naoto.

—Cuando Ryo llegó digamos que procuró ayudar a mi madre por obvias razones… no sé muy bien lo que hizo, pero no te imaginas lo agradecido que estoy con él por ello, mi madre estuvo consciente de todas las cosas que le hizo Teijo, pero es como si lo hubiera superado increíblemente de un día para otro —Naoto empezaba a mencionar cuando Ryo, gracias al aura de Takeru, tomó los sentimientos nacidos del trauma que había recibido la madre de Naoto, para después depositarlos en Teijo…

Hiyori permanecía en silencio… no era extraño el que Takeru hubiera mencionado aquella habilidad que el propio Lucario poseía, la habilidad de poder "quitar" los sentimientos de una persona y manejarlos a voluntad, no pudiendo eliminarlos, pero si transportarlos de un ser a otro… una habilidad considerablemente complicada, cuya desventaja, incluso hizo que Hiyori se lamentara una vez que se dio cuenta lo que su padre tuvo que pasar…

Ya que, como bien sabrán, el que adquiere emociones de otro, las asume como propias irremediablemente.

 **.**

 **.**

—Ryo colapsó… simplemente quería irse, y yo ya volvía a tener a mi familia sana y a salvo, no le iba a pedir otra cosa luego de todo lo que tuvieron que hacer —reconocía un poco apenado Naoto, a la par que se llevaba su mano hacia su nuca a la vez que le sonreía a Hiyori, la cual estaba aún incluso impactada ante la propia actitud que poseía el joven ante hechos tan traumáticos como aquellos.

—Lamento escuchar eso… —dijo Hiyori a la par que de igual manera permanecía con una actitud triste y lamentada, pero solo para ser correspondida con una ahora tranquila y normal por parte de Naoto.

—"Pasado pisado" dicen… no negaré que mi vida no ha sido muy grata que digamos, sufrí varios cuadros de depresión luego de todo eso, soy humano también… no te imaginas la cantidad de alcohol que consumía a mis dieciséis —decía Naoto entre carcajadas a la par que se acomodaba con mayor confianza en el sillón —Y según mi doctor mi hígado parece como "recién sacado de fábrica" —confesaba entre otras risas burlonas Naoto, siendo el silencio anonadado la única respuesta por parte de Hiyori, más que nada por la propia actitud que tenía el chico ante las cosas que mencionaba —supongo que son otras de las consecuencias del maldito Arkon —reconocía con un leve suspiro, mientras que Hiyori simplemente fruncía el ceño, reacción la cual no tardó mucho en llamar la atención de Naoto una vez que el mismo volvió a alzar su normal mirada hacia la chica.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó por lo mismo el hombre… pasando varios segundos en los cuales Hiyori mantenía su incrédula y sorprendida mirada.

—Me sorprende tu actitud… el que puedas incluso reírte después de haber recordado todo eso —Hiyori no se fue con rodeos, haciendo que el propio joven volviera a adquirir un rostro un tanto más serio luego de esas palabras.

—Pasé casi doce años lamentándome y embriagándome por las cosas que me pasaron y por todo lo que el Arkon me quitó… no pienses que el que esté así ahora implica que todo lo que me ocurrió no tuvo consecuencias —Ahora el ceño fruncido y un tanto enojado de Naoto se presentaba, a la par que incluso una leve pena se demostraba en sus facciones, apenando un poco a Hiyori al pensar que lo había ofendido sin querer.

—Pero bueno… —Naoto volvía a recostarse con más confianza en el sillón, mientras que su mirada ahora apuntaba hacia la chimenea —No puedo cambiar nada de lo que me ocurrió… y es una pérdida de tiempo centrarme en algo que no puedo cambiar, tuve que superarlo tarde o temprano e intentar hacer que mi vida volviera a tener un valor para mí —Naoto ahora solamente veía con un poco de frialdad las llamas —mi madre me metió a varios programas de beneficencia para personas sin hogar, por sobre todo… aunque eso sí no estaba de ánimo en aquel entonces para cuidar niños o ancianos una vez que mi madre también me quiso meter en esas cosas, pero debo reconocer que me ayudó bastante para crecer como persona, se sentía bien ayudar… y al final, fue prácticamente eso lo que me terminó convirtiendo en el siguiente alcalde de Nerito con el tiempo —decía con una pequeña sonrisa Naoto, sin desviar su mirada de la chimenea, mientras que Hiyori simplemente sonreía a la par que alzaba una ceja aún un tanto incrédula de la actitud del propio chico.

—Muy bien, me hiciste dos preguntas a parte de la que te debía… me toca a mí —reconoció ahora de brazos cruzados Naoto, haciendo que Hiyori volviera a lanzar un suspiro una vez que se daba cuenta sobre "qué" tema rondaría las preguntas del joven, a lo que la chica solo asiente de mala gana, para después volver a acomodarse con mayor confianza en el sillón.

—Dijiste que malinterpretaste mis palabras… ¿A qué pensabas que me refería? —Naoto, ahora encorvado y con mentón apoyado sobre su mano y codo sobre su rodilla, simplemente alzaba una ceja por la propia extrañez que tenía hacia dicho tema, mientras que Hiyori simplemente bajaba un poco su mirada un tanto fastidiada y avergonzada, a la par que Naoto permanecía en silencio y paciente.

—Las personas empezaron a asustarse de mí una vez que las pupilas de mis ojos comenzaron a alargarse… les daba miedo… —empezaba a decir un tanto triste y seria Hiyori, mientras que Naoto, sin demostrar mayores reacciones, simplemente se llevaba ahora sus manos entrelazadas hacia su boca, escuchando con atención —Cuando te miré intenté que te dieras cuenta lo imposible que era quererse a sí misma con estos malditos ojos… y luego de que me dijeras todo eso pensé que te referías a ellos —reconoció, lo ya bien sabido por muchos, Hiyori, mientras que Naoto asentía una vez que el mismo daba a entender de que comprendía por fin la situación, pasando varios segundos de silencio luego de ello, a la par que Hiyori daba a entender con ello el que necesitaba alguna palabra de comprensión por parte del joven.

—Entonces… ¿Piensas que son lindos? —preguntó con normalidad Naoto, haciendo que Hiyori alzara su rostro completamente extrañado.

—¡¿Acaso no escuchas bien?! —preguntó la chica un tanto enojada una vez que Naoto dijera aquella pregunta con completa normalidad, casi como si el propio hombre ni siquiera hubiera escuchado lo dicho antes por la chica.

—El Arkon también mejora mi audición, así que no lo creo —respondía normal Naoto, mientras que Hiyori se enojaba más por el claro sarcasmo —Simplemente conecto los puntos, una chica dice que me golpeó porque según ella dije que sus ojos eran algo feo y por lo que se debía avergonzar… si de verdad creyera eso de sus ojos sería ilógico que me golpeara y se enojara por algo que es "supuestamente cierto" —daba su análisis Naoto, dejando completamente en silencio a Hiyori luego de ello.

—Quizás si sea cierto que tus ojos te hicieron pasar malos ratos, pero… —Naoto empezaba entrecerrar levemente sus ojos a la par que mantenía su mirada fija en la de Hiyori, la cual simplemente no sabía cómo responder aquellas palabras —Creo que realmente tienes una bonita visión de ti misma… y te duele que las otras personas no vean eso en ti —decía ahora un poco más lamentado Naoto por su propia conclusión, mientras que Hiyori simplemente desviaba su mirada hacia otro lado.

—Pero bueno… al fin de cuentas tú eres la que realmente debería decir lo que piensa de sí misma, ¿Qué es lo que de verdad piensas de tus ojos? Sin prejuicios u opiniones ajenas… se sincera —preguntó nuevamente con una leve sonrisa Naoto, haciendo que Hiyori simplemente se girara nuevamente hacia el joven a la par que sonreía de una manera un tanto burlona mezclada con pena.

—Esa es tu tercera pregunta… me debes una a mí si te la respondo —dijo junto con una pequeña carcajada Hiyori, solo para hacer que Naoto lanzara una de igual manera ante la situación, solamente para luego asentir como respuesta.

Pasaron varios segundos de silencio luego de ello… a la par que Hiyori nuevamente, y esta vez de manera más seria, bajaba levemente la mirada a la par que las memorias emergían en su mente…

 **.**

 **.**

Todas ellas… de su consentidor tío Lucario que siempre la mimó de pequeña a escondidas cuando nadie observaba, o como también en los momentos actuales cuando la entrenaba o le lanzaba cumplidos en su entrenamiento.

 **.**

 **.**

— _Mi tío Takeru es como mi segundo papá…_ —empezaba a susurrar Hiyori con una sonrisa, mientras que Naoto empezaba a esbozar una similar luego de ello —Me hace ilusión pensar que me parezco a él… y que puedo ser igual de fuerte —alzaba un poco más alegre su voz Hiyori — _Nunca me gustó que la gente me mirara mal por ello… siempre quise que me miraran y respetaran al igual que a mi tío_ — dejaba un breve momento de silencio Hiyori luego de esas palabras, solo para luego lanzar una tenue carcajada.

Mezclada con lágrimas…

—Sí que soy una maldita cobarde… —Hiyori, con una sonrisa, simplemente empezaba a romper en un alarmante y preocupante llanto, haciendo que Naoto se exaltara por lo propio —terminé odiando lo que más me gustaba tener de mi tío, incluso hubo veces en las que se lo dije delante de él, y solo me abrazaba cuando lloraba por considerarme una "deforme" —su falsa sonrisa terminaba por transformarse en un rostro completamente desconsolado —prácticamente lo traté como a un fenómeno indirectamente, y él ni siquiera se molestó o me guardó rencor —se daba cuenta y se culpaba de igual manera Hiyori de sus actitudes pasadas, solamente para después intentar limpiarse las lágrimas conforme nuevas las reemplazaban… pasando otros nuevos segundos en los que lo único que se escuchó fueron los sollozos de la propia chica.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Una chica que reconoce sus errores se autodenomina "cobarde" … sí que eres alguien bastante curiosa, Hiyori —empezaba a decir con un tono amable y unas cuantas risas Naoto, haciendo que Hiyori volviera a alzar su mirada hacia el hombre.

—Si eres capaz de admitir todas las cosas que cometiste… entonces sabes mejor que nadie lo que debes hacer para remediarlo, y la verdad es que no es tan difícil si te pones a pensarlo —decía con tono levemente animado Naoto, mientras que en el rostro de Hiyori, más allá de las propias lágrimas, la duda empezaba a reflejarse de igual manera.

—Asume tus errores… y simplemente empieza a ser realmente a como es Hiyori, no busques ser aceptada, porque así no es como Hiyori actúa ni como a Hiyori le gustaría actuar; siéntete orgullosa de quién eres y de todos los valores que posees y sabes que tienes, aunque no te des cuenta del todo de ellos… tienes un temple digno de admirar, ¡Eres lo suficientemente valiente como para reconocer tus miedos y penas!, eres una chica orgullosa que aun así puede hacerme el favor de lavar… ¡Hasta mis calzones! —decía emocionado Naoto junto con varias carcajadas al final por obvias razones, a la par que alzaba sus brazos como forma de reflejar la "gran" cantidad de cosas que resaltaban en Hiyori, mientras que la propia chica no pudo evitar el no lanzar una pequeña risa entre sus lágrimas una vez que escuchó lo último dicho por Naoto, empezando nuevamente a limpiarse sus ojos ahora de una manera más efectiva que antes.

—Yo también me sentiría orgulloso si tuviera conmigo un rasgo de la persona que admiro... la verdad es que es bastante genial tener los ojos de un Lucario, si me lo preguntas —dijo con ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa el joven de cabello castaño oscuro, mientras que Hiyori terminaba de limpiarse sus últimas lágrimas.

—Gracias… —fue lo único que pudo decir la chica como respuesta, mientras que Naoto simplemente mantenía su ya antes mencionada actitud.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que el ambiente volviera a la normalidad en aquella casa… aún ninguno del resto de la familia Kurogane volvía, a la par que Naoto, ya con su ropa ahora seca nuevamente puesta, empezaba a colocarse su chaqueta una vez que ya era hora de retirarse.

—¿Irás a buscar a mi mamá? — preguntó Hiyori conforme Naoto terminaba de arreglarse.

—Ya con esa no te debo más respuestas —lanzó un último chiste sin gracia Naoto, simplemente para hacer que la propia chica alzara su ceja con una actitud levemente fastidiada, siendo respondido solamente por las risas del joven.

—Mi mamá está enferma, Harumi dijo que enviaría un medicamento especial, pero quise venir a buscarlo en persona; no sé por qué, pero por alguna razón lo tenía guardado aquí en la casa con una nota en el estante —señalaba hacia el estante del comedor Naoto, a la par que el mismo alzaba aquel frasco con medicinas en la cual una nota "dirigida a Naoto" resaltaba atada con un pequeño cordel al mismo —Creo que tu madre me conoce mejor que la mía, de alguna manera supuso que ya lo iría a buscar yo —reconoció con unas últimas carcajadas un tanto apenadas el joven.

—Así que supongo que mejor ya me regreso a casa… —Naoto empezaba a salir de la casa a la par que decía aquellas palabras —dejé mi auto donde Sora, pero ya puedo ir para allá so… —el joven detuvo su hablar una vez que se giraba con sentido de despedirse de Hiyori.

Solo para quedar completamente congelado cuando… sin poder apartarse una vez que Hiyori tomó sus muñecas por la misma razón, esta simplemente le dio un corto, pero a la vez animado beso en su mejilla.

 **.**

 **.**

Ni siquiera dio tiempo a Naoto de responder, una vez que Hiyori se separó del mismo y soltó sus manos, simplemente empezó a reír…

—No soy capaz de activar el estado aural… simplemente soy una humana con el aura mezclada de un pokémon, supongo que el metal raro ese nunca entró en contacto con una chica de ojos tan "geniales" como los míos —repitió ciertas palabras escuchadas antes por el ahora congelado hombre, mientras que Hiyori simplemente se llevaba sus manos hacia su espalda —Ojalá se mejore pronto tu mamá, buen viaje —dijo con un tenue rubor y de manera más tranquila la chica, antes de finalmente cerrar la puerta con normalidad luego de ello.

 **.**

 **.**

Naoto permanecía de pie… "aquello" sí que era algo que tomó completamente desprevenido al hombre una vez que ocurrió, ni siquiera estando listo para recibir tal contacto, a la par que ya de por sí la información entregada por Hiyori era lo suficientemente asombrosa…

Naoto… desde que era un niño y por gesto de su propia madre… nunca había vuelto a sentir el tacto de un beso en su mejilla… hasta esa fecha.

El hombre solo pudo empezar a caminar en dirección hacia la casa de Sora luego de pasar varios minutos estando estático delante de la puerta de la casa Kurogane, a la par que el propio no podía dejar de llevarse su mano constantemente hacia su cara conforme el cálido sentir de aquel gesto era lo único que se mantenía vigente en su mente.

Y no hace falta decir cual chica aún permanecía con su espalda puesta sobre la puerta de su hogar, a la par que, por alguna extraña razón, la misma no podía evitar el no sonreír con entusiasmo a la par que dejaba escapar una considerable cantidad de lágrimas… como si finalmente un gran peso hubiera salido de sus hombros una vez que su definición sobre si misma cambió luego de las palabras del propio Naoto…

No pudiendo evitar tampoco… dejar emerger un tenue rubor en sus mejillas de igual manera.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La escena nuevamente cambiaba… alejándonos de aquel hogar y adentrándonos hacia el calmado y misterioso bosque que comenzaba en los alrededores del pueblo, los pokémon nocturnos comenzaban sus andadas, mientras que los diurnos, ya fuese en pequeñas cuevas o escondrijos, descansaban.

Varios metros en su interior… el árbol más antiguo y alto del lugar resaltaba… a la par que, donde un pequeño suelo de madera había sido construido sobre sus ramas ante la constante visita de "cierta" pareja, Yoshiro y Haruko se encontraban recostados y abrazados boca arriba sobre aquella pequeña plataforma, donde un pequeño cesto en el cual antes había comida de igual manera resaltaba a un lado, todo ello bajo una cómoda y agradable manta.

Ambos pokémon solo disfrutaban de la compañía del otro conforme las claras y hermosas vistas del cielo estrellado se mostraban imponentes hacia los mismos.

—" _Estaba pensando…"_ —Yoshiro, a la par que acariciaba de manera tenue con la mano del brazo del cual Haruko tenía su cabeza recostada, el estómago de la propia Lucario, empezaba a susurrar en gruñidos.

—" _¿Qué cosa?"_ —preguntó con la misma actitud Haruko, a la par que la misma se giraba hacia el propio Zoroark, el cual mantenía su vista puesta hacia el cielo.

—" _Comenzar a implementar un programa de inclusión en la escuela…"_ —Yoshiro, en su seria actitud, hace que la propia Haruko se exaltara levemente ante las propias palabras de su pareja.

—"¿Acaso…?" —con un tono normal Haruko empezaba a colocarse boca abajo, a la par que alzaba su torso apoyándose con sus codos en el suelo.

—"Hace unos días Ryo me preguntó si podía ir al colegio con Yuki… en ese momento solo lo tomé como un comentario sin seriedad… pero… me lo quedé pensando una vez que noté su mirada una vez que vio mi reacción" —Explicaba Yoshiro a la par que el mismo de igual manera se giraba y se recostaba de lado y de frente a la propia Haruko, mientras que la sorpresa fue la propia respuesta por parte de la Lucario.

—"¿Crees que sería correcto…?"—Preguntó sin ninguna vergüenza el propio pokémon, mientras que Haruko solo lanzó una tenue carcajada.

—"Eres el alcalde de un pueblo de humanos… ¿Piensas que con eso pensaría que sería incorrecto el que Ryo fuera al colegio?" —dijo a la par que sacudía el cabello de la frente de Yoshiro, mientras que el propio Zoroark solamente lanzaba algunas risas por el propio trato.

—"Lo sé… pero, si te soy sincero, siempre me pregunto si deberíamos dejar que nuestro pequeño empezara a convivir con más niños humanos tan pronto… ambos sabemos que esto no es común… y Ryo aún es un niño… ya muchas personas nos han demostrado lo poco que valen en comparación a nuestra familia o conocidos" —Yoshiro daba a entender su preocupación sobre aquellas personas que sin lugar a dudas demostrarían su descontento hacia el hecho de que Ryo entrara a la escuela.

—" _Sé que no permitirías que algo malo le pasase… por mi parte, no me parece mala idea"_ —dijo susurrando en gruñidos la Lucario, a la par que la misma volvía a acomodarse en el brazo de su pareja — _"Desde que tengo memoria he tenido arraigada las costumbres humanas… y no me arrepiento la verdad, me agrada"_ —decía Haruko a la par que sonreía y apegaba más al torso del Zoroark.

—" _Tú… ¿De verdad te sientes cómoda y a gusto con las costumbres de las personas?"_ —Ahora era Yoshiro el que susurraba, a la par que el mismo abrazaba a la pokémon con un serio actuar, causando que la propia Lucario se extrañara por la propia pregunta, solamente para responderla con un simple asentir, notando como el propio Zoroark intentaba ocultar su cabeza entre las orejas y lágrimas de la Lucario.

—"¿Pasa algo?" — preguntó la pokémon una vez que notaba la ahora nerviosa actitud de su pareja sin razón aparente.

—" _Tengo miedo… esto es… muy nuevo para mí…"_ — empezaba a escucharse el nervioso susurro en gruñidos por parte de Yoshiro, mientras que este aún permanecía abrazado a Haruko.

—" _Yoshiro… ¿Qué ocurre, vida?"_ —Haruko empezaba a preocuparse, a la par que la misma no podía soltarse de los brazos de su pareja para así poder mirarla de frente debido a que el propio Zoroark se negaba.

—" _Tú dices que te sientes a gusto con las costumbres humanas… pero… ¿Siquiera lo considerarás normal?... quiero que tengamos ese momento especial también, quiero volver a repetirlo, pero contigo… pero tengo miedo de que no quieras vernos de esa manera…"_ —empezaba a hablar "sin sentido" Yoshiro, solamente para extrañar aún más a Haruko conforme la misma no comprendía lo que decía su pareja por claras razones, a lo que la propia simplemente empieza a forcejear levemente con tal de separarse y así poder hablar de manera más seria con el Zoroark, consiguiéndolo finalmente una vez que Yoshiro la soltó y se llevó la mano hacia su cabellera.

Pasando solo unos segundos una vez que ahora la preocupada Haruko volvía a levantar su torso con tal de mirar a Yoshiro…

Antes de quedar en completo silencio… en el momento en el que Yoshiro le muestra una caja negra rectangular del tamaño de su mano y de unos pocos centímetros de altura, a la par que su sonrojado y apenado rostro solo recalcaba de mayor manera su nerviosa mirada…

Luego de que el propio Zoroark abriera dicho objeto y del mismo un precioso collar de plata con varias piedras preciosas se presentara, reposando.

—"P-Pensé que esto sería mejor que un **anillo** si lo realizábamos entre nosotros…" —el gruñido nervioso del Zoroark hicieron que la propia Lucario abriera por completo sus ojos una vez que la palabra "anillo" conectara absolutamente todos los puntos.

Pasaron pocos segundos de silencio que parecieron eternos en aquel literalmente congelado tiempo… mientras que el anonadado rostro de Haruko, junto con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, era la única respuesta posible para la propia pokémon en aquellos momentos.

—" _No es que tengamos vidas humanas, ni que esto sea necesario para demostrar todo el amor que siento por ti… pero admito que he dejado mucho del "yo" antiguo que vivía en el bosque… mi especie no es la humana, pero…_ me siento como parte de la misma" —Alzaba su voz con mayor seguridad al final Yoshiro, mientras que Haruko permanecía congelada, mientras que el nerviosismo en Yoshiro junto con su claro rubor estaba en su punto máximo.

—" _Y es porque eres tú… porque te amo… que no puedo evitar el desear considerarte de esa manera tan "humana" … pero…"_ —las últimas palabras dejaron la duda propia en el ambiente, mientras que en Haruko, más allá de la propia incredulidad de lo propio que ocurría delante de sus ojos, incluso demostró preocupación con solo escuchar aquel "pero"…

—" _No quiero volver a escuchar la palabra "Pokémon" … no más "Humanos" tampoco… a partir de ahora simplemente te quiero ver por quien realmente eres y no lo que eres por definición de otros… y es por eso que quiero tener el mismo derecho para poder preguntártelo…"_ —susurraba con un tono cada vez más serio el Zoroark conforme "dicha pregunta" sabía, iba a emerger tarde o temprano…

 **.**

 **.**

—"¿Q-Quieres…"—alzaba su voz Yoshiro, a la par que el mismo se levantaba y arrodillaba en aquella plataforma, mientras que las orejas de la Lucario no podían estar más levantadas…

 **.**

 **.**

—"Ser mi esposa?" —terminó finalmente su pregunta el aún nervioso Zoroark…

 **.**

 **.**

Poco después de que una llorosa y sonriente Haruko se le abalanzara junto con un enorme gruñido como única respuesta ante la emotiva situación, exaltando y dando una felicidad indescriptible al propio Yoshiro…

Antes de que ambos cayeran los varios pisos de altura de aquel árbol una vez que estos perdieran el equilibrio luego de tal abrupto abrazo dado y recibido… siendo Yoshiro el único que recibió el impacto con completa voluntad una vez que activara el estado aural y se protegiera con ello… no pudiendo reaccionar de otra manera una vez en hueco creado en el suelo luego de finalmente aterrizar de espalda… después de que la propia Haruko le diera un apasionado beso como el comienzo de la "respuesta" de su respuesta…

Acabando así… finalmente… aquella noche.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **No sé cómo se tomen el que Yoshiro y Haruko se casen XD, PERO NO NEGARE QUE LA MALDITA ESCENA me llegó al corazón jajjajajajjaj**

 **Aquí, como ya supondrán, terminó el capítulo, espero les haya gustado ^^**

Lord fire 123 **de todas maneras es agradable el saber que se te hizo corto el cap a pesar de lo largo que era como tal XD, ahora sabemos que, más allá de querer ser como Ryo, Hiyori busca parecerse a Takeru jaja, esa teoría tuya con Takeshi me tiene de los nervios :v, ya veremos qué tan acertada será e-e XD, Hana es mi creación máxima, no es que tenga una trama personas muy rebuscada ni mucho menos, pero la considero como la "Narue (amiga de Harumi)" versión 2.0 XD, espero te haya gustado el cap, admito que traté varios temas sumamente delicados que fácilmente pueden hacer arquear la ceja a más de algún lector, y es por eso que intenté relatarlo de la mejor manera posible para que aquello no ocurriera, esperaré tu respuesta con ansias :S**

 **Eso sería todo… sin más que decir… ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	17. Una extraña voluntad

A la vez que los sucesos ocurridos durante aquella noche en Hotaru prevalecían en los determinados lugares del propio pueblo... mientras tanto, y en contraste con aquel agradable clima nocturno, un cielo completamente nublado y la lluvia torrencial que caía en aquel alejado sector de la región, resaltaba con tal fuerza y propia imponencia de la naturaleza como tal, que incluso los propios barcos que en aquel momento debían zarpar hacia las diferentes regiones del mundo, se encontraban temporalmente inactivos por el propio mal clima existente.

Ya no había gente en aquel puerto... la tempestad era tal que incluso los enormes cruceros no eran nada ante las propias olas que, si bien eran peligrosas dentro de la playa, no se comparaban a las que se encontraban mar adentro...

Incluso los relámpagos no tardaron mucho en emerger... el miedo rondaba en todos los que se encontraban calientes y abrigados en sus hogares, ante el propio peligro que suponía aquel amedrentador clima.

—Muy bien —con singular y melódico tono Ryo comenzaba a sacar un mapa, estando este en aquel puerto donde el horroroso y constante sonido del viento junto con los relámpagos resonaban, no inmutando a la normal e inocente mirada de aquel hombre.

—Maldición... nunca he sido bueno con estas cosas —decía un tanto fastidiado Ryo a la par que giraba de un lado a otro aquel cuidado mapa que intentaba desesperadamente y de mala manera el permanecer con una posición constante, siendo imposible por el propio viento existente.

—Bueno... tendré que improvisar entonces... —guardaba aquel mapa en la parte de atrás de su pantalón...

Justo en el mismo instante en el que una enorme ola... de un tamaño fácilmente igual al del hospital de Hotaru, se encontraba a pocos metros de aquel hombre.

Solo para después formarse un enorme agujero en el centro de aquella ola, una vez que Ryo saltara con la segunda fase del estado aural activado... provocando una onda de tal magnitud, que causó que la propia ola se detuviera una vez que las fuerzas opuestas la obligaran a ello...

— _"Tendré que tener cuidado... Incluso el estado aural no es nada en comparación a real fuerza que puede tener el mar en estas condiciones, pero no puedo darme el lujo de esperar"_ —pensaba Ryo conforme comenzaba a correr a altas velocidades sobre la superficie del océano.

— _"Tengo que llegar a tiempo... aunque..."_ —fue lo último pensado por el hombre... a la par que las vistas que el propio tenía una vez recorrido varios kilómetros hacia el interior del mar hacían que el mismo Ryo frunciera el ceño...

Una vez que varias olas de casi el triple del tamaño que la anterior se observaran en todas direcciones.

— _"Esto... no puede ser causado por algo natural..."_ —se preocupaba Ryo conforme se daba cuenta de la situación, antes de que el propio hombre saltara aquellas enormes olas luego de que las mismas se abalanzaran hacia él.

 **.**

 **.**

Pasaron horas... incluso con tales kilómetros recorridos gracias a la velocidad del estado aural, la tormenta incluso parecía empeorar, a la par que Ryo, luego de estar usando por casi dos horas la tercera fase del estado aural controlado, ante la propia cantidad de agua que constantemente luchaba para arrastrarlo hacia el fondo de aquel océano... el hombre únicamente pudo crear una amplia superficie de aura con tal de descansar una vez que volvía a entrar ahora a la primera fase del estado, estando como en una pequeña balsa formada por su propia aura... pasando algunos cuantos minutos luego de que el hombre finalmente lograra recomponerse y empezar a pensar en activar una fase mayor para así continuar con su camino...

 **.**

 **Pero solo para abrir por completo y de manera horrorizada sus ojos... luego de que, una vez que un relámpago iluminara todo el sector, una exagerada y monumental presencia oscura se muestra de un momento a otro por debajo de él.**

 **.**

Ni siquiera la enorme imponencia de la tormenta había sido capaz de inmutar a Ryo, sin embargo, incluso con todo aquel caos presente, una pequeña gota de sudor frío recorrió la espalda del hombre una vez que aquella masa enorme y sin forma fija se demostró una vez que la luz del relámpago dio la suficiente información como para dejarla ver, mientras que esta masa negra...

Fácilmente tenía dos veces el volumen de la mismísima capital.

Pero bueno... el miedo no pudo durar mucho que digamos... luego de que, en un momento de distracción, una monumental ola cayera sobre Ryo.

 **.**

 **.**

Ni siquiera pudo reaccionar... aquellas no eran olas normales... su mente estaba confundida a la par que lo que parecía ser un enorme torbellino era lo que comenzaba a tragar su cuerpo una vez que la enorme cantidad de agua lo arrastró hacia el mismo; el océano lo arrastraba sin compasión conforme el propio hombre apenas y pudo formar una pequeña esfera hueca con uno de sus brazos de aura que logró alzar hacia la superficie antes de sumergirse por completo, y así arrastrarlo hacia sí para luego moldearlo en su cabeza con tal de tener oxígeno.

 **.**

 **.**

Ryo no veía nada... la fuerza del estado aural era considerable, pero ni siquiera con dicha fuerza era capaz siquiera de llevarse la mano hacia el pecho con tal de poder así activar la tan ansiada fase megaevolucionada, no pudiendo activar ni siquiera la segunda fase por reflejo luego del sorpresivo impacto antes mencionado, siendo incapaz de concentrarse por los inenarrables bruscos tratos que el cuerpo de Ryo sufría ante las corrientes, siendo el imparable e irrefutable método de la fase megaevolucionada la única posible en aquella situación.

El miedo no era algo ajeno en Ryo... el mar era algo que había que respetar, sin embargo, simplemente pudo dejar llevarse por las poderosas corrientes antes de pensar en su pronta solución de una manera más calmada, sin embargo, no era aquello lo que le preocupaba...

Sino de la monumental masa negra que, incluso en aquellas corrientes, Ryo era capaz de percibir no por el aura, la cual tampoco poseía por alguna extraña razón... sino por las propias ondas de choque que el propio hombre sentía de vez en cuando en sentido contrario al de la propia corriente que cada vez lo llevaba hacia el fondo del océano.

La presión aumentaba... Una extraña fuerza evitaba que Ryo fuera incapaz de moverse una vez que las corrientes, si bien lo seguían arrastrando hacia el fondo del océano, ya no siguieran siendo tan abusivas como antes, mientras que lentamente la primera fase del estado aural comenzaba a ser ineficaz ante los mortales kilos de presión por los que su cuerpo comenzaba a someterse con cada metro que descendía en la oscuridad de aquel océano.

Lentamente, y ahora gracias a la cierta "calma" de las corrientes que aún lo sumergían, el hombre comenzaba a activar la segunda fase... pudiendo así finalmente comenzar a llevarse lentamente las manos hacia su cuello... incluso de manera costosa a pesar de haber entrado en dicha fase ante la sorprendente fuerza que lo mantenía preso en aquel lugar.

Pero quedando completamente estático... luego de que finalmente su cuerpo chocara con brusquedad en el suelo marítimo de aquella zona, una vez que aquel torbellino finalmente lo expulsara hacia este.

 **.**

 **.**

Llegados a ese punto... el ensordecedor ruido del exterior ni siquiera era audible, Ryo estaba completamente anonadado una vez que, ya sin ser afectado por el torbellino y esperando incluso que la burbuja de aire que continuaba teniendo alrededor de su cabeza lo ayudase a salir a flote, este apenas podía mantenerse estático luego de que aquella extraña fuerza lo siguiera manteniendo enterrado en la tierra.

—[¡¿Takeru?!] —Ryo empezaba a usar sus últimos recursos, sabiendo que necesitaría la ayuda de Takeru ante aquella cada vez más desesperada situación, solamente para asustar aún más al hombre...

Una vez que se dio cuenta que no le era posible comunicarse con su amigo...

 **.**

 **.**

Apenas la luz creada por el aura de la esfera en su cabeza iluminaba unos cuantos centímetros delante de sí... el miedo se acrecentaba, pero incluso en aquella desesperante situación, Ryo lentamente volvía a empezar a alzar de manera costosa su mano derecha hacia su cuello, empezando a pesar de todo a estar a mitad de camino...

Antes de que el propio hombre se exaltara nuevamente una vez que, ahora una considerable cantidad de aura... se movía de un lado a otro a una corta distancia del mismo.

 **.**

 **.**

El oxígeno comenzaba a acabarse... la burbuja en su cabeza cada vez se hacía más pequeña, a la par que el propio Ryo, conforme cada vez acercaba su mano hacia su pequeña canica, este se alarmaba ante el aura y el propio y extraño sentimiento de "desesperación" que emanaba de la misma, mientras que aquella obscena masa de materia negra era capaz de desplazar la propia agua, incluso a ese nivel del mar.

La masa no se detenía... la desesperación era cada vez más grande en aquella aura, a la par que el dolor, como si de haber recibido una herida se tratase, emergió de un momento a otro en la misma...

Junto con un adolorido rugido por parte del ser que estaba siendo perseguido.

—¡Y-Ya...! —gritaba Ryo conforme estaba a pocos centímetros de finalmente llegar a su canica...

Una vez que la prominente presencia de un blanco pokémon de enormes alas y forma de ave salió expulsada delante del propio hombre, no pasando mucho cuando el fuerte estruendo causado por su cuerpo una vez que este chocó con una enorme columna de tierra lo deja completamente inconsciente.

—¡Estoy harto! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas Ryo, una vez que finalmente el tacto con sus dedos hace brillar finalmente la canica en su collar.

Iluminando luego de ello... todo el sector en donde se encontraba.

 **.**

 **.**

Una gran columna de tierra de incontables metros de altura era el que se denotaba con mayor fuerza... a la par que aquel inconsciente blanco ser permanecía en el suelo, mientras que, debajo de las alas del mismo, un pequeño cuerpo de semejante color y forma resaltaba protegido... siendo el miedo lo único resaltante en su aura ahora distinguible.

A la par que... aquella oscura masa antes mencionada... dejando en completo ridículo al tamaño del antes mencionado acantilado, se encontraba en el otro extremo...

Y en medio... el cuerpo en pie de Ryo, ya sin la burbuja de aire y con la fase megaevolucionada finalmente activada, resaltaba con una ira controlada, reflejada en su mirada.

—[¿Ryo? ¡¿Qué ocurre?!] —la voz de Takeru finalmente se escuchaba en la mente del hombre, mientras que Ryo mantenía su vista fija en aquella masa que se encontraba delante del mismo.

 **.**

 **.**

— **[Encontré finalmente un lugar en donde poder entrenar a gusto]** — fue lo único dicho por el hombre... antes de que finalmente la enorme masa negra se abalanzara hacia este y al ahora reconocido Lugia...

 **.**

 **.**

Las venas en las piernas de Ryo comenzaban a emerger... conforme el propio hombre levantaba levemente su pierna derecha, para luego hacerla chocar contra el suelo marítimo... causando que las grietas comenzaran a esparcirse por el resto de aquel lugar luego de ello.

—"Tengo mis maneras para lidiar con un enemigo enorme" —Pensó el hombre de ceño fruncido, únicamente para luego chocar ambas palmas de sus manos, a pocos segundos de que aquella enorme masa negra sin aura lograra llegar a su objetivo...

 **.**

 **.**

 **Antes de que una incontable y abrumadora cantidad de brazos de aura emergiendo del ahora microscópico cuerpo del hombre en comparación, literalmente fueran capaces de "detener" su paso.**

 **.**

 **.**

—"Algo me dice que tú eres el causante de este maldito clima... ya mi cuerpo se encargará de flotar por sí solo, pero ahora... me gustaría probar los límites de esto" — pensó con una sonrisa el hombre con las marcas del estado aural megaevolucionado en su rostro, a lo que la propia masa negra no tarda mucho en volver a intentar abalanzarse...

Antes de que... en el momento en el que Ryo apretó sus dientes para luego rugir con todas sus fuerzas luego de exprimir finalmente sus límites...

 **.**

Aquella masa quedara completamente y literalmente exterminada... al igual que varias hectáreas del propio océano, hasta llegar a la mismísima superficie junto con las nubes del cielo, luego de que Ryo deformara el espacio con la habilidad de "Corte vacío" de Palkia...

Después de realizarla simultáneamente con cada una de las manos de aura antes mencionada.

 **.**

 **.**

Las corrientes de aire fueron las primeras en aliviar los pulmones de aquel hombre una vez que ahora eran las aún más imponentes paredes de agua las que permanecían sin caer por la propia potencia del ataque antes lanzado, aumentando el caos existente con el rugido de la tormenta que aún prevalecía en la superficie.

El estado megaevolucionado se desvanecía del cuerpo de Ryo una vez que utilizó aquella habilidad característica de Palkia... no pasando mucho cuando el cansancio comenzaba a recorrer cada músculo de dicho hombre por lo mismo, empezando a reunir la poca energía que le quedaba para así intentar volver a la superficie sin problemas...

Pero no saltando... luego de que un pequeño y asustado gruñido se escuchara a sus espaldas.

 **.**

 **.**

— _Tienes que estar bromeando..._ —la voz preocupada y agotada de Ryo emergió luego de que se girara y notara como aquel pequeño pokémon volvía a emerger del ala del inconsciente Lugia, a la par que lo mordía con todas sus fuerzas, intentando fallidamente tirar de este...

Una vez que notaba como la enorme columna de tierra con la cual habían chocado tiempo atrás, empezaba a desmoronarse una vez que el agua dejó de ejercer presión en la propia estructura.

 **.**

 **.**

Aquel pequeño Lugia apenas y pudo acurrucarse asustado al lado del mayor una vez que notó que no podría salir de aquel lugar con su ser querido.

Y no tardando mucho luego de ser completamente opacado con la primera gran roca que cayó sobre estos.

 **.**

 **.**

En aquel estado apenas y podía crear brazos de aura de unos cuantos metros... no estaba a la distancia suficiente... su velocidad no era la misma, su fuerza era apenas la mitad del primer estado aural...

Pero no hacía falta recalcar lo obstinado que podía actuar en ciertas ocasiones el ser que hizo abrir los ojos de aquel pequeño pokémon, una vez que este observó cómo Ryo, con el esfuerzo a su máxima expresión reflejándose en su rostro y las venas de sus músculos... evitaba con la ayuda de dos brazos de aura el que la roca aplastara a los pokémon...

 **.**

 **.**

Pero no pudiendo evitar el que el resto de las rocas que comenzaran a separarse de aquel acantilado... enterrando finalmente a aquel hombre y los pokémon en el fondo del océano, luego de que la propia agua finalmente volviera a apoderarse de sus dominios.

 **.**

 **.**

Los gruñidos preocupados y asustados de cierto pokémon eran los únicos que se escuchaban... a la par que Ryo apenas y podía quejarse por el propio esfuerzo ejercido en sus brazos y piernas.

—[Estoy a mitad de camino... resiste, maldito imbécil] —la voz preocupada de Takeru empezaba a emerger en la mente del hombre, mientras que este apenas y agradecía el que el ángulo en el que habían caído las rocas le hacía posible el soportar el peso de todas las toneladas de agua que habían caído sobre estos... la cual lentamente comenzaba a filtrarse en aquel pequeño domo que se había creado.

—D-Despierta maldición... —Ryo... incluso en aquel estado, tenía su aura conectada al propio cuerpo del inconsciente Lugia, siendo la regeneración del mismo la única solución pertinente ante tal desesperada situación, gastando las ínfimas cantidades de aura que le quedaban con tal de poder salir, siendo nuevamente dificultoso, como si el propio destino estuviera en su contra... cuando el tipo de aura psíquico de aquel pokémon evitara su pronta recuperación por el aura del hombre.

No pasando mucho... cuando los ojos de Ryo tornándose en blanco luego de perder finalmente la consciencia se hicieron presentes, haciendo que el propio hombre cayera al suelo, empezando así a desmoronarse el lugar... mientras que los gruñidos asustados del pequeño pokémon aún despierto empezaban a escucharse y dirigirse hacia el propio hombre una vez que sabía que este era el único capaz de ayudarlos...

Antes de que finalmente los prominentes ojos de color café se abrieran abruptamente luego de que las rocas finalmente se desmoronasen...

Siendo el resto... opacado únicamente por un potente y nuevo torbellino nacido de dicho sector.

 **.**

 **.**

Apenas Ryo pudo recordar algo luego de lo sucedido tras aquel estresante percance... siendo solamente la calidez de la piel sobre la cual estaba recostado, junto con las ahora agradables brisas de la noche lo único que pudo reconocer una vez que había recuperado levemente la consciencia antes de volver a quedarse dormido en aquella cómoda superficie.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El sonido de las olas en aquella isla resonaba... la luz del sol de aquel nuevo día comenzaba a recorrer todos los rincones del lugar, a la par que la vida humana era completamente inexistente en aquella inhabitada isla.

Claro... menos para aquel hombre que se encontraba recostado y aún dormido sobre la amarillenta arena de aquella enorme playa, a la par que en el rostro del propio sujeto solo la calma y tranquilidad se reflejaba conforme sus energías se recomponían a la perfección...

Aunque digamos que dicha calma no duró mucho que digamos...

 **.**

 **.**

—Despierta... —una masculina voz se escucha... únicamente para después hacer que el propio Ryo se despertara y casi ahogara una vez que el considerablemente débil, pero no por ello molestoso ataque "Hidrobomba", cayera directo hacia su rostro, como si de un simple chorro de agua se tratase.

—¡¿Q-Qué diablos?! —Ryo tocía conforme intentaba recomponerse ante aquel susto, a la par que el hombre ahora nuevamente empapado y desorientado empezaba a enfocar su mirada aún somnolienta a su alrededor...

Solo para después ver como un animado, infantil y pequeño Lugia estaba a pocos centímetros del mismo, a la par que las pequeñas gotas cayendo de su boca mostraban las claras evidencias sobre "quién" había dado el "poderoso" ataque.

—Sí que te gusta sobre exigirte... —aquella voz masculina nuevamente vuelve a resonar, a lo que Ryo simplemente bufa levemente una vez que notaba como Takeru, con una pequeña fogata encendida a la par que cocinaba tres Goldeen y un Magikarp junto con algunos pequeños Krabby ya muertos sobre una pequeña base de hojas las cuales también estaban sobre una piedra puesta en las brasas de aquella fogata, se encontraba sentado y con tranquilidad a un par de metros del hombre.

—Ya les dije que no te habías ido a Nerito y que te pilló una tormenta... aunque por suerte tuya Yoshiro ya le propuso matrimonio a Haruko antes que se los dijera, pero todos te dijeron tarado por lo que planeabas hacer y que no era necesario... aunque, conociéndote, sabían que no sacaban de nada con decirte que regresaras, así que ya todos aceptaron el que te fueras hacia la región de Kanto, bueno... menos Harumi, ella me pidió que te dijera que te dejará dos semanas durmiendo en el sofá de la sala por mentirle —dijo con una carcajada Takeru conforme daba vuelta su comida para que se cocinaran adecuadamente, haciendo que Ryo simplemente frunciera el ceño temeroso ante aquellas palabras dichas por el Lucario, sin embargo, el pequeño y agudo gruñido dado por aquel sonriente pokémon bebé hace que el propio hombre volviera a girarse hacia el mismo...

Solo para luego alarmarse levemente por la imponente presencia del adulto pokémon de misma especie que el pequeño a su lado, el cual se encontraba a unos cuantos metros delante del propio hombre.

—Deberías agradecerle... cuando te encontré ya te había llevado a esta isla —Reconocía Takeru conforme de igual manera Ryo notaba las memorias pasadas de aquellos pokémon, notando como el pequeño Lugia, ante el caos de la situación, mordió y sujetó con ello los calzoncillos y pantalones del hombre luego de que su ahora reconocido padre lograra recuperar sus fuerzas y los sacara del fondo del océano.

— _"Soy yo el que debe darte las gracias..."_ —una voz masculina se escuchó tanto en la mente de Takeru como en la de Ryo, a la par que este último se sorprendía de que el Lugia pudiera comunicarse por telepatía — _"No hubiéramos salido con vida de no ser por usted... ¿Es realmente un ser humano?"_ —decía incrédulo y sorprendido el Lugia conforme el mismo acercaba su cabeza e intentaba observar de mejor manera el rostro de Ryo.

—"¡Lo que hizo, señor, fue increíble!" —El alegre gruñido del pequeño pokémon ahora a su costado comenzaba a resonar, a la par que Ryo simplemente se giraba con normalidad e inocencia hacia el "Lugia en miniatura", el cual abría sus alas ante la propia emoción de sus palabras.

Pero solo para volver a alarmarse... luego de recordar el comienzo de todo aquello.

—¡Es verdad! —decía ahora más alarmado Ryo conforme las memorias volvían a reordenarse en su mente —¡Takeru! ¿Ya lo viste en mis recue...? —Ryo empezaba a girarse preocupado hacia el Lucario aún sentado al lado de la fogata, el cual lo interrumpió a la mitad de su pregunta.

—No sé lo que pudo haber sido... sigo pensando en ello —respondió Takeru una vez supuso sobre aquella masa negra a la cual Ryo se había enfrentado antes...

—¿Viste cómo se te apareció o de donde era, Lugia? —Ryo empezaba a dirigirse hacia el pokémon legendario y al propio hijo del mismo, haciendo que el Lugia de mayor tamaño se sintiera levemente incómodo ante la propia normalidad e incluso informalidad con la que aquel hombre se dirigía hacia estos.

— _"No dio señales de aparecer ni mucho menos..."_ —El Lugia adulto empezaba a responder... a la par que sus recuerdos durante aquella noche en la cual aquella masa negra y sin forma se topó con estos emergía — _"Nos tomó por sorpresa con un poderoso golpe... luchar con él fue imposible, y lo único que pude hacer fue intentar escapar con mi hijo... ya vio cómo resultó al final..."_ —decía ahora un poco más desanimado el Lugia conforme recordaba de igual manera el cómo quedó finalmente inconsciente luego del último ataque dado por aquella extraña masa.

Ryo simplemente se quedó en silencio por respeto hacia aquella actitud, solamente para después seguir pensando.

—Esa cosa no tenía aura... de eso estoy seguro, pero se desplazaba casi como si estuviera vivo... no logro entender, la verdad —dijo luego de unos segundos Ryo, a la par que volvía a girarse hacia Takeru.

—No quedó rastro de él luego de que lo atacaras, es lo importante... aunque no hay garantías de que algo así vuelva a emerger —decía serio Takeru, provocando que la sorpresa y miedo naciera en el pequeño Lugia una vez escuchadas aquellas palabras.

—¿Crees que sea algún experimento de Ryuji? —Ryo empezaba a sospechar posibles razones, mientras que Takeru se llevaba la mano hacia su mentón a la par que pensaba aquella pregunta.

— _"¿Ryuji...?"_ —la voz del Lugia mayor no tardó mucho en emerger luego de escuchar aquel nombre.

—Es una larga historia... —dijo Ryo con una sonrisa levemente apesadumbrada por el propio pasado que se tenía con dicho hombre.

—No estaría seguro...— Takeru era ahora el que empezaba a responder —Pero si esa cosa fue capaz de retener tu segundo estado por tanto tiempo solo con su presencia... no es algo que debamos ignorar si es que existen más de su tipo —Reconoció finalmente Takeru, a la par que abría aquel pequeño envoltorio de hojas donde los pokémon ya estaban cocinados.

—Bueno... —Ryo alzaba levemente y de manera tímida su mano hacia el pequeño Lugia a su lado, intentando preguntar con dicha acción lo obvio, a lo que no pasa mucho cuando el propio pokémon le sonríe para después cerrar sus ojos y acercar su cabeza de manera animada hacia la mano de aquel hombre, haciendo que Ryo simplemente sonriera a la par que acariciaba al pequeño —Lo importante es que salimos todos a salvo, les dejaré un poco de mi aura, si vuelven a toparse con algo así, simplemente llámennos en sus mentes y estaremos con ustedes lo antes posible —dijo con normalidad Ryo, para luego alzar su mano libre ahora hacia el Lugia mayor, el cual reaccionó de manera extraña ante la propia acción del humano...

— _"Han pasado siglos desde que vi bondad en un ser humano..."_ —El Lugia se mantenía reticente a acercar su rostro hacia la mano de Ryo, mientras que este simplemente frunció el ceño un tanto lamentado ante esas palabras.

—Lo sé... tampoco te obligaré a que no nos tenga recelo, pero... en algún momento tienen que cambiar las cosas, ¿No crees? —dijo con una sonrisa Ryo, para luego únicamente terminar de acariciar al pequeño Lugia a su derecha —Si pasa algo nos llamas ¿Vale?, será una gran responsabilidad —dijo anímicamente el hombre una vez que le dejaba su aura al pokémon, el cual simplemente asintió con una sonrisa y ojos cerrados, a la par que lanzaba un anímico gruñido.

Después de ello, ambos pokémon se retiraron en calma, a la par que Takeru y Ryo simplemente se quedaron reposando en aquella playa mientras desayunaban.

—Pensaba que Lugia era un pokémon originario de Johto... ¿Qué estaría haciendo en Sinnoh? —decía el hombre conforme le daba un mordisco a su comida.

—Estamos en Johto, tarado... —dijo con el clásico orgullo malhumorado Takeru, haciendo que Ryo se alarmara y alzara su vista incrédula y lamentada ante aquellas palabras —¿De verdad piensas que tardarías más de treinta minutos en llegar a Sinnoh con la tercera fase activada?, te perdiste nada más entraste al mar... —reconoció el Lucario con sus ojos cerrados a la par que saboreaba su comida.

Pasaron nuevos minutos luego de aquellas conversaciones entre aquellos dos, mientras que Takeru se daba el trabajo de explicarle detalladamente el cómo no perderse en el océano en base a la posición del sol como tal, indicándole además el cómo llegar a Sinnoh de la manera correcta.

—Bueno... creo que es mejor que regrese a casa... ni te imaginas como está de emocionada Harumi con toda la organización del matrimonio —reconoció el Lucario a la par que se estiraba conforme se preparaba para empezar su viaje de retorno.

—Sí... ya me imagino la explotación que recibiré... imagínate organizar una boda en solo un mes, tendré que usar el estado aural todo el tiempo — decía desanimado el hombre una vez que terminaba de apagar la fogata a la par que se levantaba de igual manera.

—Tú eres el que quería entrenar más, ¿No?... Atente a las consecuencias —dijo con una carcajada el Lucario una vez que activaba su estado aural, siendo continuado por el de Ryo.

—Será mejor que empieces a aceptar el que no serás el padrino de bodas —reconoció burlonamente Ryo, como único objetivo de fastidiar al Lucario que de igual manera lo molestaba con anterioridad.

—En tus sueños... mi niña me escogerá a mí, sin dudas —dijo seguro de sus palabras, Takeru, simplemente para ser respondido con una carcajada por parte del hombre.

—¿Quieres apostar? —preguntó Ryo en tono burlón —El que pierda tendrá que ayudar a Harumi en la elección del pastel —dijo con mirada retadora Ryo, a la par que el mismo adquiría una postura para comenzar a correr, haciendo que el propio Lucario lo mirara con una mezcla de miedo y fastidio... obviamente porque sabía que aquella búsqueda por parte de la mujer sería la más larga y exhaustiva de todas.

—Hecho —dijo con ceño fruncido y malhumorado el Lucario, haciendo que Ryo simplemente lanzara una carcajada retadora... para así ambos empezar a correr hacia sus respectivas direcciones, desapareciendo así finalmente de aquella isla desierta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tiempo después de que aquellos sucesos ocurrieran en aquella alejada isla de Johto, en el hogar Kurogane el almuerzo estaba a poco de comenzar, estando solamente Harumi junto con Hanako en la cocina, mientras que Haruko y Yoshiro aun estabas haciendo sus "cosas" en cierto bosque, a la par que Ryo junto con Takeshi y Hiyori permanecían en sus respectivas habitaciones, siendo aquel día, de igual manera, cuando finalmente la joven de ojos rojos separó su cama de la habitación la cual ahora era de Takeshi y Ryo, quedándose junto con Sayuri en la suya.

La Braixen permanecía sentada y en calma en la sala de estar, ya habiendo ayudado a colocar la mesa y, viendo que ya no se requería más de su ayuda, la calmada pokémon simplemente comenzó a leer la ya tan conocida historieta, volviendo a releer sus páginas al no querer completarla sin la presencia de cierto ser.

El silencio predominaba... sin embargo, la puerta de la habitación de las chicas abriéndose llama la atención, a la par que era Hiyori la que emergía.

—¿Mamá? —la "extrañamente feliz" voz de la chica se escucha, a la par que esta se encontraba arreglada y con bolso en mano —Una amiga me invitó a comer algo en el mercado... sé que salió sin previo aviso, pero... ¿Puedo ir? —preguntó nuevamente Hiyori, a lo que Harumi se exalta ante tales palabras, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar ante el mero hecho de faltar a un almuerzo, como también el escuchar el "una amiga me invitó" por parte de su hija.

—S-Sí... ve con cuidado —dijo aún con rostro sorprendido la madre, mientras que Hanako a su lado adoptaba facciones similares, no siendo tomadas en cuenta por parte de la alegre Hiyori la cual comenzó así a retirarse de su hogar.

Ya una vez que lo ensimismado permaneció de manera más tenue en los rostros de aquellas madres, estas simplemente volvieron a su propio cocinar.

Sayuri, mientras tanto, simplemente observaba... sin demostrar asombro o extrañeza ante lo ocurrido, a la par que esta no tardó mucho en volver a bajar la mirada hacia su pequeña historieta, empezando así a inflar sus mejillas conforme ya llegaba a la parte en la que esta y Takeshi se habían quedado de la historia.

La Braixen simplemente actuó por inercia... sabía que el almuerzo estaba a poco de ser servido, sin embargo, aquella "parte" de la historia era tan intensa y emocionante, que no pudo evitar el no levantarse de aquel sofá en el cual estaba sentada para luego ir a la habitación donde su amigo se encontraba.

—"¿Takeshi?" —una vez delante de la puerta de la habitación del joven, Sayuri simplemente lo llama a la par que daba un par de golpes a la puerta como forma de llamado.

—Pasa —la alegre palabra emergiendo del joven se escucha, haciendo que Sayuri esbozara una pequeña sonrisa como forma de corresponder al permiso a la par que le alegraba la propia actitud de Takeshi, para luego girar la perilla y abrir con ello la puerta de la habitación.

—"M-Me... me preguntaba si querrías..." —Sayuri, con historieta en mano, simplemente se colocaba un tanto nerviosa por interrumpir a Takeshi, sin embargo, las pequeñas risitas que comenzaban a escucharse la extrañan de momento.

Pero solo para quedar en silencio y levemente congelada... cuando nota como Takeshi recibía cosquillas de la nueva chica, la cual ni siquiera había sabido que se encontraba en la casa, que yacía recostada al lado del joven en su cama.

—¡P-Perdón! —dijo Takeshi a la par que detenía las manos de su pareja, mientras que Sayuri permanecía con las mismas facciones antes mencionadas —No te escuché... ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó nuevamente el joven, a la par que el rostro de aquella chica emergía del otro lado, para luego simplemente chocar su mirada de manera enternecida con la Braixen.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Una vez que la escena nuevamente cambiaba... ahora desde la perspectiva del hombre el cual corría a través de las ahora calmadas aguas del océano, este simplemente se encontraba serio y alerta conforme continuaba su recorrido.

El camino por recorrer era largo... la región de Sinnoh tardó varias horas en emerger una vez que el atarantado de Ryo se volviera a perder pocos kilómetros luego de entrar al océano... yendo de isla en isla con la que se topaba una vez que se guiaba por el aura humana que existía en las mismas, consultando las direcciones pertinentes conforme avanzaba hacia la región de Johto, perdiéndose de la vista de aquellas personas una vez obtenía la información que necesitaba antes de activar nuevamente el estado aural y retirarse.

El sigilo era algo completamente distinto a la velocidad... Ryo tenía dicha técnica aún más desarrollada que el propio Lucario, viéndose reflejado en el constante correr silencioso que el propio hombre realizaba con la primera fase del estado aural sobre el bosque nevado de aquel lugar, una vez que finalmente había llegado a la Ciudad Puntaneva de la región de Sinnoh.

El clima era amedrentador durante aquellas épocas del año, sin embargo, no supuso mayor problema por parte de Ryo conforme el mismo recorría a través de los bosques que se encontraban conectados a las rutas del camino hacia el Monte Corona.

 **.**

 **.**

Una vez con el comienzo de la montaña a sus pies, Ryo, con un serio mirar, comenzaba a saltar consecutivas veces cual Gogoat se tratase, aunque claro, con fuerza y distancias saltadas considerablemente mayores.

El frío en aquellas altas alturas incluso era percibido por Ryo a pesar de tener la primera fase activada, una vez que el propio finalmente lograra llegar a la cima de aquel empinado monte, mostrándose así la Columna lanza como el final de su recorrido.

— _"Según dicen... solo si la melodía de una extraña flauta resuena en este lugar, podré entrar a la dimensión donde Arceus se encuentra..."_ —pensaba dentro de sí Ryo una vez que el mismo se encontraba de pie sobre una placa en la cual una imagen agrietada y ya poco definida de una flauta se encontraba —"Quizás... si..."— empezaba a pensar en alguna "alternativa" ante la forma de hacer aparecer dicha dimensión...

Pasando solo unos segundos cuando, de la nada, el singular hombre comenzaba a cantar una... "inquietante" ... melodía... dicho por lo bajo.

 **.**

 **.**

Los alaridos de aquel hombre duraron varios minutos... mientras que dentro de la cabeza de Ryo el "hermoso" canto serviría tarde o temprano para poder así despertar a Arceus, mientras que este, con sus ojos cerrados, únicamente podía concentrarse ante tales "difíciles notas", mientras que los pokémon voladores y carroñeros lentamente comenzaban a sobrevolar aquellas áreas una vez que la voz de aquel "agonizante" pokémon fuera escuchada por los mismos...

No pasando mucho, cuando no es sino una enorme bota café la que aterriza sobre la cabeza del propio Ryo... haciendo que el mismo cayera irremediablemente al suelo luego de aquella extrañamente potente bota.

— _"¿Sabes? Simplemente tenías que llamarme y aparecía, no era necesario que me despertaras con tus alaridos"_ —decía refunfuñón y con mejillas infladas Mew una vez que el mismo pokémon fue el que se hizo presente en aquel lugar, apareciendo gracias a un portal creado por este, a la par que volvía a tomar el zapato que el propio pokémon había lanzado para después volver a guardarlo dentro de una dimensión "personal" donde dicho ser guardaba las "curiosidades" encontradas en el mundo humano.

—Hola Mew... tiempo sin vernos —dijo Ryo un tanto adolorido luego de que aquella bota imbuida levemente con el aura del pequeño pokémon rosa diera con su cabeza, a la par que la fastidiada mirada de Mew permanecía ante el claro "mal despertar" causado por el hombre.

— _"Casi un año... ¿Cómo está Ryo y mi pequeña hermanita?"_ —dijo ahora tornando su rostro en uno más calmado y curioso el pokémon, a la par que el mismo empezaba a levitar alrededor del hombre.

—Todo está bien... hubo algunas complicaciones con su esencia, pero se solucionaron y ha crecido sana y feliz —dio una breve respuesta el hombre a la par que seguía a Mew con su mirada.

—Esto... ¿Podría hablar con Arceus? —Ryo no se fue con rodeos, haciendo que el propio pokémon se detuviera en el acto, a la par que el mismo comenzaba a adoptar facciones un tanto más incrédulas.

— _"No que "Ya no querías hablar con él ni tener ninguna conexión""_ —empezaba a responder duramente el pokémon una vez escuchada aquella pregunta, siendo el ceño fruncido de Ryo un tanto desanimado la única respuesta...

—Yoshiro se va a casar con Haruko... quiero pedirle a Arceus que me dé un poco de su aura para hacer un regalo de bodas... —empezaba a hablar el hombre conforme hacía que el propio Mew lo mirara estupefacto, pasando varios segundos de silencio luego de ello, para después empezar a adoptar una tenue sonrisa burlona.

— _"Ustedes los humanos sí que son bastante tontos..."_ —Empezaba a decir entre risitas el pequeño pokémon — _""¿Casarse?", bien he visto que esas celebraciones son simples juegos creados por ustedes, no me molesta el que Yoshiro quiera jugar también, ¿Pero por qué venir hasta acá solo para hacerle semejante petición a mi papá?"_ —mostraba Mew su clara visión ridícula ante las "uniones" que se realizaban en las bodas humanas.

—Bueno... también vine a invitarte, Ryo se alegrará bastante si vienes... —decía Ryo a la par que prácticamente parecía haber ignorado por completo las palabras dichas por el pokémon, a la vez que el propio Mew se mostraba ahora curioso ante aquella invitación —¿Me dejarás verlo o no? —volvió a preguntar impaciente el hombre, solamente para hacer que el propio pokémon lanzara un suspiro desanimado ante la propia paciencia requerida para hablar con Ryo, no pasando mucho cuando el mismo abre un nuevo portal a su lado.

— _"Mi papá está durmiendo ahora... y no creo que le guste que lo des..."_ —ni siquiera alcanzó a terminar su oración, Mew, una vez que Ryo entrara rápidamente hacia aquel portal...

Y terminara siendo expulsado por un omnipotente e imparable Hiperrayo lanzado por el mismísimo dios de los pokémon una vez que el hombre le diera un débil golpe en su cabeza para así despertarlo.

— _"...pierten..."_ —terminó de decir finalmente Mew una vez que notó como el propio cuerpo de Ryo, con todo el costado del mismo destruido al igual que su pierna derecha, se encontraba en los escombros creados tras recibir dicho ataque.

Mew simplemente comenzaba a acercarse al cuerpo del humano el cual volvía a estar a los pies de la montaña, mostrando únicamente la calma una vez que notaba como los órganos y la extremidad del hombre volvían a regenerarse lentamente, haciendo que el propio pokémon frunciera el ceño un tanto extrañado luego de notar "aquello" …

— _"Eres un hijo imbuido en el aura de mi padre al igual que yo... aun pudiendo poseer la inmortalidad, sigues dejando un poco de aura residual en tu cuerpo a voluntad... ¿Por qué lo haces?"_ —preguntaba Mew a la par que daba aquel interesante dato sobre las propias características de Ryo, mientras que el mismo hombre empezaba a levantarse, ya ahora con todos sus pantalones y calzoncillos destruidos por el propio ataque recibido, pero no inmutando la inocente mirada de este.

—Quiero tener una vida mortal... no me agrada la idea de tener que ver fallecer a mis seres queridos constantemente; quiero tener una vida larga... pero también quiero reunirme con mi familia que me espera en el otro plano —dijo con normalidad el hombre a la par que el mismo lanzaba un bufido fastidiado una vez que notaba como una parte de su chaqueta favorita había sido destruida por el ataque de Arceus.

— _"Sabes bien que tú y Takeru serán los últimos que poseerán el estado aural... ¿Ni siquiera te preocupa que aparezca alguien igual de fuerte luego de que Takeru y tú mue...?"_ — empezaba a dar inicios de una larga pregunta el pokémon, solamente para ser detenido nuevamente por Ryo.

—Supongo que tendré fe en las nuevas generaciones... —Ryo simplemente le sonrió al pequeño pokémon rosa ante su única respuesta hacia aquella situación insinuada por Mew, mientras que el pokémon permaneció en silencio luego de ello.

— _Maldición..._ —Ryo cambiaba de tema a la par que se masajeaba su hombro — _Así nunca podré pedírselo..._ —decía el hombre apesadumbrado y bastante frustrado.

— _"¿Qué les quieres regalar? Aun no entiendo el por qué necesitas su aura"_ —dijo un tanto fastidiado Mew, a lo que Ryo simplemente le hace señas con su mano para luego hacer que el propio pokémon acercara su oreja hacia la boca del hombre.

— _"Sí que eres un sucio..."_ — Mew no tardó mucho en separarse de Ryo con claro fastidio y desagrado, a la par que el rostro risueño y sonrojado de Ryo se mostraba como respuesta, pasando varios segundos luego de que Mew lanzara un nuevo suspiro.

— _"Pero... Yoshiro no es un mal hermanito... supongo que no es algo que no quisiera él, si tú se lo quieres dar…"_ —dijo levemente apesadumbrado el pequeño e infantil pokémon, solamente para después posar su mano levemente en la cabeza de Ryo — _"No es necesario que hables con mi papá... con mi aura es más que suficiente... aunque no será permanente, tres días como máximo una vez que comiences a usarla"_ —dijo con normalidad el pokémon, haciendo que el propio Ryo volviera a emocionarse ante aquellas palabras.

—¡Muchas gracias! —dijo animado el hombre conforme se levantaba feliz nuevamente tras aquella noticia —La fecha será el veintitrés del próximo mes, ¡Espero que vengas también! —dijo con la misma actitud el hombre, solamente para extrañarse levemente una vez que notó la clara extrañeza en el rostro del pokémon ante su clara ignorancia hacia aquel... "sistema de fechas".

—Esto... —empezaba a contar en su cabeza el hombre —En unos treinta días en esta dimensión más o menos... aunque igual te voy a llamar cuando todo esté listo para que vengas —afirmó de manera amable el hombre, solamente para después ser correspondido por un asentir por parte de Mew.

— _"¿Ya te vas entonces?"_ —dijo ahora con tono normal Mew una vez que el silencio entre ambos duró un par de segundos.

—¿Sería mucho pedir el que me dejaras en Nerito?, es un pueblo que está a unos noventa kilómetros de Hotaru —pedía Ryo a la par que chocaba sus palmas como forma de ruego, solamente para hacer que Mew lanzara un último suspiro.

Antes de finalmente hacer aparecer un portal sobre el propio cuerpo del Kurogane.

— _"Está bien..."_ — dijo con normalidad el ahora un tanto risueño pokémon, haciendo que el propio Ryo se extrañara levemente una vez que comenzó a perder su visión de un momento a otro luego de que Mew bajara aquel portal — _"Tardarás un poco en llegar a ese lugar... pero ya recuperarás la visión una vez que llegues"_ —dijo con normalidad el pokémon, solamente para hacer que Ryo asintiera antes de finalmente desaparecer de aquel lugar.

 **.**

 **.**

El silencio era considerable... la soledad se respiraba en aquel "negro mundo" donde el hombre ahora se encontraba, a la par que, como forma de esperar, Ryo, ya sin importarle al no estar siendo observado por nadie, únicamente comienza a rascarse sus partes nobles conforme la picazón comenzaba a emerger de un momento a otro por simple naturalidad...

Pero solo para quedar completamente impactado... luego de que recibiera un fuerte golpe de lleno en su rostro...

Junto con un notorio golpe en su entrepierna.

—[¿De verdad caíste en un truco tan bajo...?] —la voz de Takeru empezaba a escucharse en la mente del adolorido hombre... a la par que la frecuencia de la voz del desafortunado había aumentado de tal manera que ni siquiera era escuchable a través de su propia aura...

No pasando mucho... cuando Takeru finalmente, y mediante su conexión, libera a Ryo del bloqueo tanto visual como auditivo que Mew le había colocado...

Una vez que el propio pokémon lo había dejado en el centro del mercado de Nerito... siendo aquellos golpes recibidos por las claras señoritas indignadas que vieron a aquel hombre en pleno esplendor, al estar obviamente sin la parte de debajo de sus prendas.

— _"Ma-Maldito sinvergüenza..."_ —Ryo apenas pensaba hacia Mew, mientras que ni siquiera su aura era capaz de aliviar rápidamente aquel agonizante dolor para cualquier hombre... a la par que el propio Kurogane solo podía escuchar, para colmo, como el propio Lucario "amigo" suyo se encontraba muerto de risa ante la clara vergüenza por la cual este pasaba en aquel momento, estando el Takeru ya en Hotaru...

Era claro que Mew no realizaría un pequeño "juego" como retribución luego de que Ryo lo hubiera despertado de su cálido sueño... no era tan tajante como su padre, pero eso no evitaba que aquel infantil ser no conociera los tabúes que poseían los propios seres humanos... pudiendo con ello idear su "plan maestro".

Ryo únicamente pudo activar su estado aural al instante y huir de aquel mercado a la máxima velocidad ante toda la vergüenza ya vivida, para después simplemente pasar sus aún continuos dolores alejado de aquel pueblo… aun con su objetivo de ir a hablar con Naoto y su familia luego de ello…

Para comenzar así, de esa manera… la organización de la boda.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aquí amigos… termina el capítulo, esperando que tengan un agradable fin de semana y que pss obviamente les guste el cap XD, los invito a pasarse por la caja de comentarios y den su opinión, se agradecería mucho ^^**

Lord fire 123 **No sé por qué a los que me dejan reviews largos en mis otras páginas recalcan lo largo de los mismos XD, como si pensaran que es algo malo, (o al menos así lo percibo yo de ustedes :u) pero por lo que a mi respecta, no hay nada que ame más que un review largo jajjajaja**

 **Espero que te vaya bien en tus exámenes, quizás hasta tardes en leer por lo mismo, lo cual entendería con creces ^^, ánimo y mucho éxito :D.**

 **Takeru no hará lo de Yoshiro XD, nunca adoptaría características tan humanas, por su propio orgullo más que nada.**

 **Ya vimos como Naoto comienza a tener más peso en la trama, Hana está de paso, pero ambos transformarán a Hiyori en diversas formas.**

 **Takeru es el ser más blando, compasivo y esponjoso que pueda haber (claro, solo con Hiyori y Haruko) aunque no lo demuestre XD.**

 **Suzume de momento no tendrá mucha relevancia, emergerá, eso sí, pero de momento falta que transcurran los eventos "felices" de la boda y la navidad… spoiler alert, pero lo quiero decir :3, finalmente luego de eso vendrá el salseo del resto de la trama de los tres libros… volverá a nacer ese escritor cruel y despiadado :v ajjajajjaja ¡Espero que te haya gustado el cap! ¡Y muchas gracias por comentar!**

 **Eso sería todo, sin más que decir… ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente cap! :P**


	18. Quien atrapa el ramo de la novia

El parcialmente nublado cielo agraciaba la vista en el pueblo de Hotaru… un fin de semana como cualquier otro, los adultos iban a sus respectivos quehaceres hogareños ya fuese, valga la redundancia, en sus propios hogares como también en el mercado u otros comercios del pueblo.

—¡Muchas gracias! —Ryo, con chaqueta nueva puesta y con una alegre sonrisa, terminaba de comprar varias bolsas repletas de comida y otros aperitivos, llevándose esos fácilmente ochenta kilos de comida al hombro.

—¿No lo tiene un poco más barato? —la similar voz del hombre extraña al chico el cual había atendido a Ryo, a lo que el propio solamente comienza asomar su cabeza por sobre su puesto…

Solamente para quedar sorprendido e incrédulo a lo que sus ojos veían… cuando otro Ryo, con la misma ropa puesta y actitud alegre, se llevaba otras varias bolsas a su hombro una vez que llegó a un acuerdo con aquel vendedor.

— _¿Q-Qué diablos?_ —dijo boquiabierto aquel vendedor… una vez que, notándolo claramente por las propias vestimentas…

Varias docenas de "Ryo" estaban esparcidos por todo el mercado de Hotaru.

—No me gusta el sabor…—

—¡¿Acaso piensa que voy a construir un edificio?! —

—¡Se lo agradezco mucho! —

—No me vengas con tus estafas… ¡No lo pienso comprar tan caro!—

Esas… y muchas otras frases eran dichas simultáneamente por el hombre el cual comenzaba lentamente a llamar la atención del resto de vendedores que ahí se encontraban… pero solo para hacerlos quedarse con la duda una vez que aquellas docenas de hombres comenzaran a correr con todas aquellas cosas compradas hacia "cierta" dirección.

 **.**

 **.**

Al mismo tiempo en el que ocurrían "dichos acontecimientos" … lejos del pueblo de Hotaru, en la zona central de la capital, dentro de una amplia tienda de pasteles, una mujer de castaña cabellera y verdes ojos se encontraba de brazos cruzados e impaciente.

—Estos son todos los exquisitos sabores que nuestra tienda tiene para ofrecerle, madame… —Un chef dejaba a un lado de la mujer, en un largo mesón, casi cuarenta pequeños pedazos de pastel en pequeños platos, a lo que Harumi simplemente suspira…

Para después moverse de un lado del mesón al otro… en solo unos veinte segundos, terminándose cada muestra que había en los platos.

—No me gustó ninguno… —Harumi se llevaba una servilleta a la boca una vez "probado" todo el repertorio de aquella pastelería, para luego pagarle la cantidad de dinero pertinente al chef ahora deprimido ante el juicio imparcial de aquella mujer.

Una vez que la mujer se retiró con calma de aquella pastelería, esta simplemente comenzaba a buscar con su mirada hacia aquel ser que la acompañaba…

Solamente para lanzar una carcajada una vez que notaba como Takeru, con su forma megaevolucionada, de brazos cruzados y rostro malhumorado, estaba a un lado de la entrada de aquel lugar, apoyado en una pared a la par que tenía una considerablemente grande mochila… la cual fácilmente doblegaba su tamaño.

—¿Aún sigues celoso? — dijo molestosamente la mujer, solamente para hacer que el Lucario mirara hacia otra dirección a la par que sus disgustadas facciones seguían presentes —Aww~ no te preocupes… yo apostaría a que Hiyori te preferiría a ti de padrino que a Ryo, cuando se case —dijo risueña Harumi, solamente para hacer que Takeru se alarmara por aquello último.

—¡T-Tampoco quiero eso! ¡Ella es aún una niña! —dijo sonrojado y molesto Takeru ante la idea de que Hiyori se casara… pero no tanto de ser su padrino, mientras que Harumi solo podía lanzar una carcajada ante la propia reacción del Lucario —¡¿Y se puede saber por qué tengo que seguir siendo tu esclavo?! ¡Ryo ya te dio su aura para que te movieras más rápido! —continuó el refunfuñón pokémon.

—Pero no me muevo igual de rápido que ustedes… además, Ryo ya me contó de su apuesta, así que te aguantas a ser mi sirviente por un día; hazlo por tu hija, además… —literalmente chantajeó la descarada mujer al Lucario, el cual solo podía retener una aún mayor impotencia al no tener como escapar de aquellas palabras, solamente para lanzar un último bufido, ponerse aquella pesada mochila sobre su espalda y alzar levemente sus antebrazos…

Haciendo que una risueña Harumi simplemente diera un brinco animada hacia los brazos del dominado pokémon… para luego desvanecerse en el instante gracias a la ilusión otorgada por el aura de cierto Zoroark con el objetivo de no llamar demasiado la atención en el que el Lucario activó su estado aural...

Marchando así… a la siguiente pastelería.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Un constante y ya acostumbrado "caos" se presentaba en las afueras del hogar Kurogane al mismo tiempo en el que los sucesos antes narrados sucedían en la capital con Harumi y Takeru… una gran cantidad de "Ryos" se encontraban, junto con otros ayudantes, alzando una espaciosa carpa de tela blanca a varios metros de su hogar, mientras que los hombres de idéntico rostro mostraban el claro fruto de poder abordar una gran cantidad de tareas que, haciéndolo solamente entre las personas que ahí se encontraban ayudando y el propio Ryo, se tardaría mucho más en comparación… incluso si el propio Ryo usase el solo la velocidad de su estado aural.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los hombres o "copias" de Ryo andaba con rodeos o lentitudes… todos los ahí presentes conocían a la familia, todos los ahí presentes ya sabían de las habilidades de Ryo…

Y todos los ahí presentes… sabían "cuál" boda se celebraría el día siguiente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En otro sector… en el lado opuesto del lugar donde la carpa continuaba instalándose, el sonido de varios quejidos, risas, saltos y otros juegos dados por los niños y jóvenes que se encontraban jugando sobre la nieve, estando el característico Riolu junto con Sayuri, Hiyori e incluso Hana lanzándose mutuamente in sin fin de bolas de nieve sin discriminación u objetivo, a la par que, entre juegos, hacían sus respectivos muñecos de nieve… todo aquello como forma de pasar el tiempo antes de que sus respectivas "tareas" tuvieran que darse luego de que la carpa finalmente se levantara.

—¡Oigan! —Hana, con rostro encabronado y vestida con un suéter amarillento y guantes blancos, simplemente podía dirigir la mirada hacia aquellos infames pokémon que, trabajando cooperativamente, le habían lanzado una bola de nieve en la cabeza, a la par que Sayuri y Ryo únicamente podía reír por lo bajo ante la propia situación, pero solo para alarmarse cuando la propia mujer de pecas comenzó a formar una bola en sus manos…

A lo que los propios pequeños pokémon lograron agacharse a penas una vez que aquel proyectil fue lanzado hacia los mismos…

Para luego hacer que Yuki cayera sobre la nieve una vez que aquella bola terminara de lleno en su rostro, a la par que el mismo junto con Hiyori se encontraban creando calmadamente un muñeco de Riolu de nieve, pero alarmándose claramente por lo obvio…

Hana simplemente pudo llevarse la mano hacia la boca por el propio error y "dolor" sentido por el fuerte sonido de aquel choque de la nieve con la cara de Yuki.

—¡L-Lo siento Yuki! —dijo avergonzada y alzando su mano Hana, mientras que Hiyori, la cual, vestida con un suéter púrpura junto con unos guantes y pantalones negros, simplemente alzó la mirada fastidiada hacia su amiga, mientras que esta se llevaba la mano hacia su nuca a la par que sonreía de manera apenada.

—¿Estás bien…? —Hiyori se acercaba a Yuki conforme de igual manera se preocupaba por el niño, el cual solamente pudo asentir aun en el suelo a la par que lanzaba una que otra débil carcajada por los tratos.

— _Me vengaré más tarde… cuando menos se lo esperen…_ —susurró maquiavélicamente el chico a la par que el mismo se refería tanto a Hana la cual había lanzado la bola de nieve como también a los pokémon que lo causaron, haciendo que Hiyori simplemente sonriera ante la propia actitud del niño.

— _Cuenta conmigo si quieres una cómplice…_ —decía a baja voz de igual manera la risueña chica, solamente para causar más risitas por parte de Yuki, ya habiéndose quitado la nieve de su pelo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pasó más o menos una hora… ya no sabiendo que más hacer, los pokémon junto con el niño y las jóvenes adultas solamente caminaban a los alrededores de la carpa la cual ya faltaba poco para terminarse de levantar, mientras que tanto Hana como los niños observaban levemente sorprendidos ante la gran cantidad de "papás de Hiyori" y "abuelitos" respectivamente que se encontraban en el sector, no llamando ya la atención de la propia chica de ojos rojos por la propia costumbre a las habilidades de su padre.

—No sabía que tu papá era el ex alcalde Ryo cuando te conocí… —decía al aire Hana a la par que continuaba viendo como uno de los Ryo, vestido con una polera blanca ajustada y sin mangas, tenía sobre sus hombros una larga y pesada banca de manera, notándose plenamente la tensión en los músculos de sus brazos, torso y abdomen…

—Por poco e intento convertirme en tu nueva madrastra~ —Hana, con corazones en sus ojos y lengua afuera, simplemente podía imaginar malos pensamientos sobre el hombre al cual observaban, pero solo para luego recibir un golpe de lleno en su cabeza luego de dichas palabras.

—¡¿Acaso no puedes pasar un día sin hacer un comentario de mal gusto!? —Hiyori, con el encabronamiento a viva voz reflejado en su rostro, simplemente se demostraba como la perpetradora de aquel golpe, a la par que Yuki únicamente lanzaba un suspiro por la actitud de la chica de cabello castaño, mientras que Ryo y Sayuri simplemente chocaban miradas al no comprender las palabras dichas por la propia Hana.

—Bueno… —Yuki empezaba a hablar una vez que el silencio dominó por unos cuantos segundos luego del golpe dado por la chica de ojos rojos —¿Y cómo le hace el señor Ryo para poder multiplicarse así? —la duda se enmarcaba en el rostro del joven, llamando la atención de Hiyori por lo mismo, mientras que Hana, ahora enterrada en la nieve, simplemente alzaba lastimosamente y con lágrimas de cocodrilo su rostro hacia su violenta amiga, no pasando mucho cuando Ryo y Sayuri se giraron de igual manera hacia Hiyori una vez que dicha duda de igual manera emergía.

—Vengan conmigo… —dijo ahora más normal y con una amable sonrisa, Hiyori, a la par que volvía a adquirir facciones levemente fastidiadas en el momento en el que vuelve a levantar a la degenerada mujer a su lado, la cual simplemente podía actuar de manera desanimada ante la clara chica que no la dejaba expresarse en… "todo su esplendor" por lo claro que aquello conllevaba.

 **.**

 **.**

En un prado no muy adentrado en el bosque al lado del propio hogar de la familia, lugar donde Ryo junto con Takeru acostumbraban a entrenar a solas debido a la clara calma del sector, el cuerpo de Ryo, sentado con sus piernas entrecruzadas y la mitad del cuerpo descubierto, resaltaba en el centro de aquel prado cubierto por la nieve, a la par que no era nadie más que el propio Yoshiro el cual, con una postura parecida, estaba delante y mirando de frente al propio hombre… ambos con sus ojos cerrados, mientras que el símbolo de Arceus en la espalda del hombre, junto con las marcas del estado aural megaevolucionado, resaltaban.

A la par que tanto Hiyori como Hana y los niños ya se encontraban "ocultos" entre los árboles que bordeaban el lugar…

—" _¿Entonces mi abuelito también puede hacer eso de clonarse al entrar a esa super fase?"_ —susurraba en gruñidos y de manera emocionada Ryo, a la par que Hiyori, Sayuri y Yuki se mantenían en silencio y con tenue asombro en sus rostros.

— _Creo que sí… pero parece que igual necesita la ayuda de otros… quizás por eso Yoshiro esté con él_ —Suponía en susurros Hiyori.

— _Qué increíble…_ —decía Yuki al mismo tono que los demás, con un asombro más calmado y serio.

Hana era la única que se mantenía en silencio… estaba más que claro el que la chica se encontraba completamente perdida en sus pensamientos luego de ver la espalda al descubierto de Ryo, pero no demostrándolo a viva voz ante las claras violentas consecuencias que aquello traería para la joven por parte de su amiga, pero no evitando el adoptar facciones relajadas, sonrojadas e… "imaginativas" … lanzando únicamente un suspiro ante el cuerpo idealizado de aquel hombre, no pasando mucho cuando Hiyori, con mirada fastidiada y un leve tic en su ojo derecho se gira hacia la propia Hana, la cual solamente desvió su mirada hacia otra dirección a la par que se hacía la desentendida ante las propias consecuencias que sabría traerían consigo sus acciones si Hiyori se percataba.

—Mejor ya vámonos… —Hiyori, lanzando un último suspiro a la par que rogaba paciencia en su interior hacia su amiga, comienza a levantarse para luego llamar la atención del resto —mi papá lo más probable es que ya sepa que estamos aquí, dejemos que se concentre —dijo Hiyori hacia el resto, solamente para hacer que los propios niños asintieran al igual que Hana, esta última simplemente inflando levemente su mejilla una vez que se daba cuenta que ya le negarían aquellas "vistas", empezando así luego de ello a retirarse finalmente del lugar.

 **.**

 **.**

La silenciosa actitud de aquellos dos seres que aún permanecían en el centro de aquel prado no cambió en lo absoluto una vez que las chicas y niños se retiraron… sin embargo, no pasó mucho cuando una pequeña sonrisa empezaba a esbozarse tanto en el propio Ryo como en Yoshiro.

—" _Debo admitir que has mejorado bastante… nunca pensé que llegarías a manipular físicamente mi aura casi al mismo grado que yo"_ —la telepatía, cómo única forma de comunicarse entre ambos seres, comenzó a utilizarse por parte de Ryo hacia Yoshiro, el cual solamente bajaba levemente su cabeza a la par que de igual manera mantenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—" _No digas tonterías… aún ni siquiera te llego a los talones, nunca pensé que fueras capaz de hacer tanta cantidad de brazos de aura cuando te fuiste a Sinnoh a buscar el regalo de Haruko"_ —decía Yoshiro, solamente para hacer que Ryo lanzara una carcajada en su interior ante la clara "mentirilla" que el Zoroark consideraba como cierta hacia su razón de su viaje hacia aquella región.

—" _Apenas y lo hice solo… si Giratina no me hubiera prestado una considerable parte de su aura ahora, ni loco hubiera logrado crear tantos clones usando solamente la mía, y tampoco te menosprecies... tampoco soy capaz de dividir toda esta aura de manera equitativa, si no estuvieras tú ya habría un "Ryo" por ahí con la tercera fase y enloquecido, para variar"_ —dijo entre carcajadas por telepatía Ryo conforme daba a entender de igual manera el "cómo" era posible lo ya antes visto en el pueblo de Hotaru con sus respectivos clones.

—" _Yo creo… que ya no me queda mucho más que enseñarte…"_ —empezaba a decir con tono más calmado por telepatía Ryo, a la par que Yoshiro se tornaba más serio y extrañado ante la propia actitud del hombre — _"No falta mucho para que llegue el día en el que tú seas el que le tenga que enseñar a otro todas estas cosas… fuera de bromas, no me agradaría usar el estado aural cuando sea más viejo, algún día me tendré que retirar, ¿No crees?"_ —reconocía Ryo a la par que el mismo comenzaba a abrir levemente y con calma sus ojos, mientras que Yoshiro simplemente bajaba un poco su cabeza un tanto decaído por el mismo hecho de la futura vejez del propio hombre.

—Bueno… aún falta bastante para eso… —Ahora Ryo vuelve a exaltar a Yoshiro cuando este empieza a hablar, haciendo que el propio pokémon se asustara y comenzara a esforzarse con mayor intensidad una vez que el hombre comenzó a levantarse, debido a que era necesario el reposo para facilitar el control del aura del propio hombre.

—"¡¿Q-Qué haces?!" —exigía una respuesta Yoshiro a la par que el mismo intentaba concentrarse de sobremanera en evitar el que las auras en los clones de Ryo se salieran de control.

—Cuando fui a Sinnoh, Mew me hizo dar cuenta de una clara realidad… llegará un momento en el que ni Takeru ni yo estaremos aquí para ayudarlos, y hace poco luché contra algo que fácilmente era capaz de destruir el pueblo con un simple ataque —La voz de Ryo se mantenía seria, mientras que Yoshiro permanecía con sus palmas juntas ante el propio esfuerzo de la manipulación del aura de Ryo.

—Este será mi último entrenamiento contigo… si logras aprender lo que tengo que enseñarte, ya no habrá necesidad de que sigas aprendiendo de mí—Ryo alzaba su mano derecha hacia el cielo a la par que decía aquellas palabras —Es una ventaja que ahora cuente con el aura de Giratina la verdad… nunca podríamos hacer esto sin ella… —admitió con una carcajada el hombre, solo para que después cuatro estacas de antimateria emergieran de su palma, no pasando mucho cuando estas salen expulsadas en direcciones opuestas, quedando enterradas en el suelo como si los vértices de un cuadrado se tratase en el propio prado, pero no creando las catastróficas consecuencias al entrar en contacto con la materia como tal por algún motivo.

A la par que cuatro paredes de una purpura tonalidad comenzaron a emerger luego de que esas estacas les dieran la forma como tal.

—Giratina me dijo que solía usar esto cuando Dialga y Palkia se descontrolaban… no importa qué ataque o explosión ocurra… ni siquiera los mejores ataques que tuviera en mi arsenal sin el aura del trío de dragones, serían capaces de destruir estas paredes —el ceño fruncido de Ryo comenzaba a asustar a Yoshiro, a la par que las venas en los músculos del mismo empezaban a emerger conforme empezaba a aumentar la fuerza dentro de sí.

—No sabes lo problemático que es para nosotros el intentar deducir tu aura…—las serias palabras de Ryo continuaban, mientras que la propia imponencia dejaba en silencio al esforzado Zoroark —Ni siquiera Takeru ha sido capaz de comprender el cómo es posible que puedas usar el estado aural ya sin mi ayuda, sin otro par… Takeshi apenas y lograba hacerlo antes de que Takeru lo ayudara, e incluso en esas situaciones poseía tanto mi aura como la del propio apestoso en su interior —las facciones de Ryo empezaban a demostrar una leve frustración —Pero tú solo tienes mis células y ya, y por alguna razón cuando tus células y las mías se acoplaron, fuiste capaz de despertar un aura blanca, a diferencia de la azul a como es conmigo y Takeru —Yoshiro escuchaba, sin embargo, las muecas de esfuerzo se reflejaban en su frente y mejillas conforme por poco casi perdía el control de uno de los clones— tu aura y la mía despertaron algo completamente distinto a lo que Juro y Jin crearon cuando Arceus fusionó sus auras por primera vez, y si a eso le agregamos al hecho de que desciendes de los únicos Zoroark que hemos conocido que han sido capaces de bloquear el aura, a como Takeru es el único Lucario capaz de modificarla… pienso que hay mucha más historia tras tu descendencia que aún no conocemos, pero… —Ryo empezaba a apretar su puño…

A lo que ni siquiera se ve la acción como tal, cuando Yoshiro apenas y logra apartarse del golpe que fue dirigido hacia su cabeza por la propia mano de Ryo… a la par que el brillo en su ojo derecho denotaba la activación de la segunda fase de su estado aural.

—Vamos a descubrir tu máxima fuerza… que comience el entrenamiento —decretó Ryo finalmente y con seria voz —Más te vale estar controlando el aura de mis clones también… porque no me molestaré en ayudarte con eso, si esto fuera fácil para ti no podría exprimir tus límites —decretó con seriedad el hombre, haciendo que el propio Yoshiro únicamente tragara un poco de saliva ante la propia situación, teniendo un mayor rango de control hacia los propios clones de Ryo una vez que entró a la segunda fase, pero igual impidiéndole el concentrarse plenamente en aquella "pelea".

No evitando el que el Zoroark adoptara su respectiva postura de ataque, a la par que el propio pokémon asintió con decisión luego de ello…

 **.**

 **.**

Era claro para Yoshiro… aunque le doliera reconocerlo, Ryo no viviría por siempre… tenía que despertar su propia fuerza…

 **Una fuerza… capaz de compararse al estado aural megaevolucionado.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las oscuras paredes de antimateria ocultaban por completo lo que al otro lado de aquellas se encontraba… apenas y escuchándose los fuertes estruendos que resonaban en el sector que incluso hacían temblar levemente los arboles del bosque… evitando que el caos fuera mayor debido a la propia protección puesta por el Kurogane.

Desde la perspectiva de los del pueblo, el ambiente movido y ajetreado únicamente era originado por la propia boda que se celebraría al día siguiente, no sintiendo absolutamente nada de la pelea que ocurría en el interior del bosque; los clones de Ryo permanecían como si nada… a la par que, más o menos a las seis de la tarde de aquel día, finalmente estos desaparecieron luego de que la gran carpa quedara levantada y los adornos y… "otros complementos" de dicha celebración de igual manera quedaran listos para el siguiente día, faltando solamente los alimentos respectivos de los cuales Harumi y Arashi se encargarían junto con varios hombres contratados por el propio doctor ante la enorme cantidad de comida que se tendría que preparar… en solo una mañana.

Las horas pasaron… el entrenamiento y su resultado únicamente desde las perspectivas de Ryo y Yoshiro permanecieron, sin ser sabido por nadie más que aquellos dos… lo que emergió de aquella batalla.

El frío de la noche comenzaba a apoderarse de Hotaru… sin embargo, donde la carpa se encontraba, junto con la leve iluminación que existía dentro de la misma, un silencioso y serio Zoroark se encontraba de pie en el centro de aquel lugar… manteniendo su vista fija sobre el blanco altar que había sido colocado y adornado con varias flores de blanco color de igual manera.

—" _Esas siempre fueron tus favoritas…"_ —dijo Yoshiro por telepatía, dirigiéndose hacia aquella que, desanimándose levemente una vez que su intento de pasar desapercibida había fallado rotundamente, simplemente caminó de manera lenta y calmada hacia el Zoroark, no pasando mucho cuando el propio se gira levemente hacia ahora la reconocida Haruko.

—" _Dicen que es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda…"_ —dijo en un tenue gruñido Haruko junto con una levemente apenada sonrisa, mientras que el rostro feliz y sereno de Yoshiro se mantenía presente, no pasando mucho cuando la propia Lucario se acercó y acomodó entre los brazos del Zoroark.

—" _No podría tener más suerte que ahora… no creo que me afecte mucho el perder un poco con tal de verte"_ —respondió junto con una leve carcajada Yoshiro, no pasando mucho cuando Haruko reacciona de manera similar luego de ello.

—" _Si que causamos un gran alboroto con todo esto de la boda… ni en la preparación de la de Harumi y Ryo vi tanto movimiento"_ —decía al aire con la misma actitud la Lucario, mientras que esta y el propio Yoshiro mantenían su vista puesta en el altar…

—"No me iba a esperar un año para que volviera a ser veintitrés de diciembre… quería que fuera el día en el que nos conocimos por primera vez; significa mucho para mí…" —explicaba Yoshiro a Haruko, a la par que el propio Zoroark, de la misma romántica y cariñosa actitud, simplemente posaba su mano en la mejilla de Haruko, haciendo que la propia pokémon lo mirara de igual manera a la par que recibía los respectivos cariños de su pareja.

—" _Sabes que para mí también…"_ —susurró en un gruñido Haruko a la par que la misma mantenía la vista conectada con la de su pareja, no pasando mucho cuando el propio silencio nacido luego de dichas aquellas palabras, comenzara a impulsar a aquellos seres el que sus rostros lentamente se acercaran y denotaran las propias acciones que querían realizar en los labios del otro.

Pero no pasando mucho cuando tanto Ryo como Takeshi ya se encontraban en una de las entradas que poseían los costados de aquella carpa.

—¡Alto ahí, salvaje, más te vale separarte de la chica un rato! —gritó entre animoso y picarón Takeshi, mientras que Ryo se mantenía con una risueña sonrisa y de brazos cruzados.

—Takeru y Arashi ya nos están esperando… apúrate o te apuramos —reconoció en forma de juego el hombre antes de que este y su hijo se "retiraran", solamente para hacer que el propio Zoroark y Lucario se detuvieran en su "momento" … causando que la propia Haruko cambiara su calmado rostro por uno de ceja levantada y sonrisa traviesa.

—" _¿Qué se supone que harán?"_ —dijo ahora por telepatía y con falsa ignorancia la Lucario, solo para traer consigo la leve vergüenza y nerviosismo por parte del propio Yoshiro, junto además con una leve sonrisa de igual manera _._

—" _Takeshi convenció a Ryo y Arashi de que me hicieran una despedida de soltero…"_ —reveló la confidencial información el pokémon en bajos gruñidos, solo para hacer que la propia Lucario soltara una leve carcajada.

—" _¿Y en esa despedida habrá otras… "chicas"? no vaya a ser que se te "olvide" lo nuestro con un par de tragos y te pongas salvaje…"_ —decía con tono picarón e intentando sacar lo "infiel" de manera irónica a su pareja, pero solo para hacer que el propio Zoroark la sujetara y la atrajera hacia su propio torso, dejándola sorprendida de momento ante el rápido e inesperado actuar, congelando prácticamente el tiempo de la Lucario por ello inclusive.

—" _Después de la boda… solo con "una" chica seré realmente salvaje"_ —decía con sonrisa seria, pero a la vez dominante, el pokémon, mientras que en su mirada y tacto en la cintura y muslo de la pokémon era suficiente como para hacer que la propia Lucario quedara completamente nerviosa, ruborizada y de labio tembloroso ante la clara debilidad de aquella actitud por parte de su pareja.

—"Pero bueno… no te preocupes"— empezaba a decir ahora de manera feliz e inocente, Yoshiro —"Quizás hablemos de ustedes y tomemos alguna que otra cerveza… aunque solo lo haré para convivir, sabes que no me gusta mucho el sabor" —decía con una tenue carcajada el pokémon, a la par que solo un simple y rápido beso en la frente de la pokémon fue suficiente como para que la propia Lucario juntara sus muslos ante los nervios aún vigentes, junto además con un nervioso quejido, pero no siendo tomado en consideración ante el "amable" Zoroark.

—" _Mejor iré para controlar a tu padre… ya sabes que ese sí que no aguanta ni una gota de alcohol; estaré deseando el que sea mañana…"_ — fue lo último dicho por el Zoroark en un tenue gruñido antes de darle un último y corto beso en los labios de la ahora congelada Haruko, empezando así a retirarse de la tienda luego de ello, dejándola completamente impactada y en un aún avergonzado estar durante el silencio creado luego de aquellas palabras, mientras que la "vulnerable" Lucario no podía detener los nervios nacientes de los claros… "encantos" … de cierto pokémon.

—" _Ma-Maldito tramposo…"_ —apenas dijo en un tenue gruñido, Haruko, luego de que la misma soltara en un notorio exhalar las "energías" que no pudieron ser liberadas de las maneras en que la propia lo deseaba en su imaginación — _"¡¿C-Cómo se te ocurre dejarme así?!"_ —el claro fastidio mezclado con el aún persistente rubor causado por la impotencia de no poder desahogar los deseos estimulados por aquel maquiavélico Zoroark — _"E-Esto no se quedará así…"_ —refunfuñó la vengativa y sonrojada Lucario en su mente…

Pero solo para volver a exaltarse… luego de que una animada Harumi junto con Hanako y Hiyori la sorprendieran con un brinco a sus espaldas.

—¡Las vergüenzas para más tarde! —decía entre rizas y tonos picarones la esposa de Ryo, mientras que Haruko apenas y podía intentar recomponerse ante la sorpresa luego de que no sintiera las auras de aquellas mujeres ante la clara distracción de sus sentimientos.

—" _¿Q-Qué ocurre?"_ —preguntó extrañada y nerviosa por telepatía, Haruko, claramente desconectada de la sorpresiva aparición de su madre, tía y hermana.

—¡¿Acaso pensaste que no te organizaríamos una despedida de soltera?! —Hiyori era ahora la que preguntaba con entusiasmo, solamente para dejar aún más impactada y sin palabras a la propia Lucario aún sonrojada por lo antes narrado, pero solo para girarse hacia Harumi una vez que la propia mujer toma su mano con la propia apresurada y enérgica actitud.

—Los bailarines ya llegaron~; no sabes lo difícil que fue encontrar a unos que entrenaran también a otros pokémon para… sus "bailes" —decía con la misma mirada de doble sentido la mujer, haciendo que dichas palabras solo cayeran aún más de lleno en el rostro incrédulo y nervioso de Haruko, solamente para ser respondido con una mayor cantidad de risas por parte de las mujeres ahí presentes —¡Así que vamos! —apenas dijo aquello la mujer de verdes ojos, antes de que Haruko mandara un tenue grito asustado y nervioso luego de que Hanako le vendara sus ojos —Ya Tami se ofreció de cuidar a Ryo y Sayuri de nuevo, así que ahora… simplemente déjate llevar y disfruta~— fue lo último dicho por Harumi, antes de comenzar a tirar de la Lucario y llevar a la pobre "víctima" de las circunstancias hacia el misterioso lugar donde las propias chicas ya habían organizado su… "fiesta".

Los bailes… la música, risas y apestosos con problemas de alcohol… todo aquello rondó durante las respectivas fiestas que se hicieron de manera privada hacia aquel par de "solteros" los cuales celebrarían finalmente la fiesta principal al siguiente día, no relatándose el "sin fin" de sucesos ocurridos durante los acontecimientos nocturnos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las personas no tardaron mucho en emerger durante la mañana de aquel veintitrés de diciembre… si bien no todos eran parte de la familia o conocidos cercanos como tal, no había que negar el hecho de que gran parte del pueblo conocía y aprobaba a su alcalde como tal, y no rechazarían ser partícipes de aquel lindo momento para el propio Yoshiro.

En las afueras de aquella carpa, donde algunas personas de formal teñida entraban para así tener un buen puesto, Ryo, con su traje ya puesto, simplemente se encontraba de brazos cruzados a la par que el mismo, junto con Takeru, denotaban serias facciones, como si los mismos estuvieran esperando a "ciertas" visitas.

—¿Estás seguro de que vendrá? —Takeru empezaba a hablarle a su amigo conforme veía como el mismo correspondía el saludo dado por uno de las personas que pasaba por su lado y entraban a la carpa.

—Le dio bastante vergüenza el preguntármelo… pero tampoco tenía el corazón como para negarle el venir; dijo que encontraría una manera de pasar desapercibido —empezó a responderle Ryo una vez que volvió a girarse hacia Takeru, mientras que este simplemente lanzaba un suspiro hacia la clara venida de "aquel" participante.

Pasaron varios minutos luego de ello… nuevos invitados comenzaban a emerger, al punto en el que incluso al propio Ryo sorprendía o alegraba una vez que Hibiki y Akane, los dos alcaldes que apoyaron de primeras a cuentas a Yoshiro durante la asamblea en la capital, se presentaron de manera calmada y segura por parte del anciano, y de brusca y bromista manera hacia Ryo por parte de la propia Akane, la cual no hacía falta mencionar la buena relación que tenía con dicho hombre.

Y así… conforme finalmente la "hora de la verdad" comenzaba a acercarse, Ryo simplemente empezaba a darse por rendido una vez que aquellos "especiales" invitados no se mostraron, para luego solo lanzar un suspiro una vez que observaba la hora en su reloj, sabiendo que tendría que ir hacia donde Yoshiro se encontraba, mientras que Harumi y las demás chicas aún se encontraban en la casa de Tami con la propia Haruko.

—Será mejor que me vaya… —dijo un tanto desanimado Ryo ante lo antes mencionado, a la par que Takeru volvía a girarse hacia este —Como el padrino tengo que acompañar al novio en el altar~ —dijo en tono burlón el Kurogane, solo para traer consigo el claro fastidio y desvío de mirada del propio Lucario —Aunque tú ya deberías ir con Haruko… recuerda que el padre deja a la novia en el altar —recordó Ryo, haciendo que Takeru simplemente asintiese —nos estamos viendo al rato... —empezaba a decir el hombre conforme se despedía a la par que comenzaba a alejarse del lugar…

Pero solo para dar un par de pasos, antes de que Takeru abriera se exaltara y sorprendiera levemente ante la presencia que comenzaron a sentir, mientras que Ryo demostraba en sus facciones únicamente un merecido fastidio ante aquella aura fácilmente reconocible por el mismo…

No pasando mucho, cuando un silencioso y pacífico portal comenzó a formarse a los pies del Lucario, saliendo del mismo y con normalidad un calmado Mew.

—" _¡Ya llegué!"_ —dijo de manera risueña el pequeño pokémon a la par que mantenía sus ojos cerrados y animosos ante la clara celebración pertinente, siendo correspondido con un normal asentir y una pequeña sonrisa por parte de Takeru, a excepción de cierto malhumorado Ryo el cual mantenía vigente el rencor naciente ante las varias demandas y multas que tuvo que pagar a la policía de Nerito ante las… "muestras corporales" de aquel día.

—Ya pensábamos que no vendrías… —dijo con tono normal Takeru, a la par que el mismo se llevaba las manos hacia la cintura con tono reprobatorio, únicamente para despertar una tenue y risueña vergüenza.

—" _Lo siento… a mi tonto hermanito se le ocurrió pedírmelo hace como una hora y…"_ —Mew empezaba a excusarse, solamente para extrañar tanto a Ryo como a Takeru luego de ello, obviamente luego de deducir sobre "quién" era aquel hermanito al cual el pokémon rosa se refería, a la par que el propio se detenía en su hablar una vez que, desde el mismo portal por el cual había emergido, el sonido característico de un nuevo cuerpo traspasando aquella dimensión se escucha.

No pasando mucho… cuando el cuerpo de Giratina en su forma modificada, finalmente aparecía al lado del humano y los pokémon, viéndose desde la perspectiva del suelo como un imponente ser finalmente posaba su implacable cuerpo sobre la nieve…

Pero siendo únicamente un Giratina de un tamaño no mayor al de un Riolu… el que se veía desde la perspectiva del resto de los ahí presentes.

 **.**

 **.**

Incluso Takeru… el cual se caracterizaba por siempre poseer un temple digno del más orgulloso y serio ser, hacía esfuerzos monumentales para no demostrar la risa interna que, por el lado de Ryo, este ya se estaba llevando la mano hacia su boca como forma de poder aguantar la casi vomitiva risa que luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por emerger del propio hombre.

—" _Esto es… denigrante…"_ —se escuchó la voz deprimida y malhumorada por telepatía del Rey del mundo distorsión, mientras que Mew simplemente levitaba alrededor suyo.

—" _Fue complicado, pero pude sellar su aura por un tiempo… cuando me dijo que te había pedido ver la boda, tuve que convencerlo de que no entraría a esta tiendita con su enorme cuerpecito"_ —decía de manera infantil Mew a la par que lanzaba una que otra risa por la propia actitud pertinente del pokémon, dirigiéndose hacia Ryo.

Los hombres apenas y pudieron recobrar la compostura una vez que se daban cuenta de las pertinentes horas que se avecinaban, a lo que no pasa mucho cuando Ryo comenzó a llamar a Takeshi dentro de la carpa, siendo su hijo el único de la familia, junto con el propio Riolu, los cuales no estaban con Yoshiro o Haruko, a lo que el propio Ryo le pidió que guiara a los "especiales" invitados hacia los puestos que estaban más adelante ya reservados para la propia familia Kurogane, empezando así finalmente luego de ello y habiendo recibido a los pokémon que esperaban, a caminar tanto el hombre como el Lucario hacia la ubicación de los respectivos novios, no pasando mucho cuando dichos personajes se separaron una vez tomaron direcciones opuestas.

 **.**

 **.**

Los minutos pasaban… el "caos" se mantenía centrado en los alrededores de la carpa cerca del hogar Kurogane, si bien no todo el pueblo sería partícipe de la celebración como tal, eso no quitaba el hecho que, siendo un día antes del comienzo de las fiestas navideñas, no había que ser inteligente para suponer que, los que no participarían en la boda… se encontraban ya en la capital comprando a último momento ya fuese adornos o comidas para las cenas navideñas.

El barullo existente en la carpa lentamente comenzaba a disminuir conforme Ryo se adentraba al bosque una vez detectada el aura de cierto pokémon… la calma se reflejaba en su rostro, los nervios aún vigentes no se demostraban ante el propio lugar el cual Ryo no tardó mucho en deducir una vez que el aura del Zoroark lo comenzaba a guiar hacia las zonas ya bien conocidas por el mismo.

No tardando mucho… en llegar finalmente al pequeño, cuidado y calmado sector en el cual la tumba de la madre de Yoshiro reposaba, con el propio Zoroark sentado y en silencio a un lado de la misma, a la par que este aparentaba una completa desconexión de su entorno, pero su voz resonando una vez que Ryo llegó, dio a entender lo contrario…

—" _Siempre me pregunto…"_ —la voz dada por telepatía por parte de Yoshiro empezó a escucharse en la mente del hombre, mientras que este simplemente comenzaba a acercarse con calma hacia el pokémon — _"Qué habría sido de mí si hubiera huido el día en el que mi mamá falleció… ¿Me lo hubieras permitido?"_ —una vez que Ryo se sentó al lado del propio Yoshiro, este simplemente giró su rostro a la par que le preguntaba al propio hombre, mientras que en el rostro de este solo la seriedad mezclada con una tenue pena se reflejaba.

— _Te habría buscado y te habría pedido quedarte con nosotros… pero no te hubiera detenido si te negabas…_ —empezaba a decir en susurros ante la propia pena interna Ryo, mientras que Yoshiro lo miraba en silencio y con seriedad — _Cómo culparte de no querer seguir viendo al responsable de que te ocurrieran todas estas cosas… si no me hubiese esforzado tanto en unir a tu mamá con nosotros… ella nunca…_ —Ryo empezaba a denotar la culpa en su interior, solamente para dejar el silencio como única respuesta ante la propia impotencia existente en el hombre al recordar tales fechas.

—" _Ese tipo nos hubiera encontrado durmiendo en este árbol… y lo más probable es que nos hubiera matado a ambos, o algo peor…"_ —dijo en serias y bruscas palabras el pokémon luego de notar el claro rastro de culpa aún existente en Ryo, mientras que el mismo simplemente lo miraba ahora más dolido que serio.

Pero solo para verse la sorpresa en sus mejillas y ojos… cuando Yoshiro, posando su mano sobre su hombro y esbozando una agradecida sonrisa, este comienza a apretar su hombro con ánimo.

—"No es tu culpa el que las cosas terminaran así… las cosas se dieron de manera desafortunada… pero lo que dio paso a eso fueron hechos que no cambiaría por nada en lo absoluto" — empezaba a decir ahora en gruñidos Yoshiro… mientras que con su simple actitud alegre y calmada, se reflejaban incluso en las energías del aire en aquel sector.

—"No me arrepiento en lo más mínimo el haberlos conocido… y de verdad agradezco el que al final me haya quedado con ustedes" —decía en felices gruñidos el pokémon de roja cabellera, mientras que Ryo simplemente bajaba levemente su cabeza a la par que intentaba ocultar de mala manera una lágrima intentando limpiársela, pasando varios segundos de silencio luego de ello…

 **.**

 **.**

—" _Los dos hemos cometido errores… pero no negaré todo lo que he aprendido y crecido gracias a ti"_ —la voz de Yoshiro empezaba nuevamente a romper el silencio, a la par que el mismo bajaba levemente la mirada ante el tema que sabía, tarde o temprano le iba a decir a Ryo, no pasando mucho cuando la propia mirada de este último se gira hacia el Zoroark una vez que el mismo lo menciona —" _No fuiste alguien que me enseñó a base de cariños y abrazos, no lo negaré… pero al fin y al cabo me hiciste aprender y madurar en muchos aspectos, y me enseñaste lo que era ser un pa…"_ —Yoshiro se congeló levemente ante aquella última palabra, solamente para colocarse un tanto nervioso por lo mismo, únicamente para volver a alzar la mirada y observar la de Ryo observándolo fijamente y de manera sorprendida, aumentando con ello aún más su clara vergüenza — _"S-Sé que no eres mi padre biológico como tal, pero… para mí… tú…"_ —Yoshiro volvía a decir ahora con el nervio aún más presente en su voz, casi como si el mismo dijera aquello que se encontraba en lo más profundo de su ser…, dejando completamente congelado a Ryo una vez que comenzó a decir "aquellas" palabras.

 **.**

 **.**

—"B-Bueno… ya va siendo hora de mejor volver a la carpa, Haruko ya debe estar de camino… ¡No te imaginas lo nervioso que estoy por verla!" —Yoshiro, de manera nerviosa e intentando cambiar de mala forma su actitud, comenzaba a levantarse a la par que descolocaba completamente a Ryo una vez que la imaginación dio rienda suelta a suponer lo que el Zoroark le iba a decir.

—¡E-Espera! —Ryo empezaba a levantarse levemente avergonzado y un tanto vulnerable ante las "lindas" palabras que esperaba escuchar en aquel bonito momento —¡¿Q-Qué me ibas a decir?! — empezó a preguntar el hombre conforme solamente la alegre risa era la respuesta de Yoshiro.

—"¡Qué eres una persona muy atarantada y torpe, pero de buen corazón!" —gritaba Yoshiro a lo lejos conforme el propio continuaba alejándose del sector, mientras que Ryo se quedaba completamente de piedra al negarse continuamente el que "aquello" era lo que realmente el Zoroark le iba a decir, comenzando luego de ello a seguir el paso del pokémon, intentando forcejear con el mismo como forma de que el propio Zoroark le dijera aquellas palabras, obviamente con actitudes de juego entre ambos al mismo tiempo que continuaban con camino hacia donde la boda se realizaría.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Conforme finalmente el novio junto con el propio Ryo llegaron a la carpa, estos dos no tardaron mucho en llamar la atención del resto de los "testigos" de dicha boda, la cual, obviamente al no ser una religiosa ni mucho menos, tanto Yoshiro como Haruko, viéndose como forma de casarse la manera civil, no desperdiciarían el hecho de celebrar dicha unión de una forma parecida a la que Ryo y Harumi tuvieron en su momento; con las decoraciones y preparativos como tal, pero obviamente sin las prédicas clásicas del padre, transformándose con ello en una ceremonia considerablemente más corta que la antes mencionada, pero no quitando con ello actos tan representativos como los ya vistos.

Faltaban unos veinte minutos antes de que finalmente Haruko comenzara a emerger en aquel lugar… su paradero era desconocido, incluso por Takeru o Ryo los cuales tuvieron que prometer de mala gana el que no buscarían a la chica mediante su aura.

Yoshiro simplemente se encontraba en la entrada de aquella carpa, estando acompañado con Ryo Takeru, Sora, e incluso Isao junto con otros policías que se encontraban fuera de turno aquel día y, por claras razones, habían sido invitados a la boda de su anterior jefe de policías.

Las conversaciones iban y venían… ya fuese de la propia Haruko junto con la duda de su respectivo atuendo a la hora de llegar, junto con también una que otra risa molestosa e inocente ante el "atuendo" del propio Zoroark el cual únicamente se había colocado una corbata de lazo ante la propia incomodidad que traería para el propio el usar un traje como tal, pero no por ello negándose a usar por lo menos algo que le diera un mínimo toque de formalidad, siendo aquello "mínimo" lo que causaba considerables burlas inocentes por parte de sus excompañeros, siendo correspondidos por encabronados gruñidos por parte del sonrojado Zoroark, el cual a pesar de todo se esforzaba de que por lo menos aquel pequeño atuendo estuviera lo más "perfecto" posible ante la chica que pronto lo vería… causando solamente más risas conforme el propio pokémon, de manera apenada y constante, luchaba para arreglarse aquella pequeña corbata con tal de dejarla lo más bonita y simétrica posible.

Las palabras continuaban fluyendo con normalidad, mientras que, dentro de la carpa, el sonido de la gente ya comenzando a tomar sus puestos comenzaba a afectar al propio Zoroark, al cual los nervios empezaban a afectar de sobremanera conforme el momento llegaba, a lo que Ryo simplemente le dio un par de palmadas en el hombre una vez que se dio cuenta de ello, siendo correspondido con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa por parte de Yoshiro.

Pero solo para extrañar al Zoroark… cuando el rostro de Ryo se torna en uno completamente sorprendido y congelado de un momento a otro y sin previo aviso.

—"¿Qué ocurre?" —preguntó en un gruñido Yoshiro una vez que notó lo antes dicho, simplemente para hacer despertar en el Zoroark una mayor extrañeza en el momento en el que Ryo comenzó a sonreír, aún con la vista puesta en el vacío.

— _No me esperaba que viniera…_ —susurró al aire el hombre, mientras que Yoshiro ahora solo levantaba una ceja, pero solo para volver a exaltarse cuando Ryo se separa de él y comienza a caminar de manera apresurada hacia el costado de la carpa.

—¡Sí viniste! —mientras Yoshiro se quedaba en la entrada del lugar, simplemente pudo ver como Ryo gritaba con alegría una vez que este se asomara desde la esquina del lugar, a la par que el propio hombre alzaba su mano derecha de manera animosa como forma de saludo, corrompiendo al Zoroark completamente luego de ello ante la duda y curiosidad que lo abordaba por lo propio que no comprendía, empezando así a caminar hacia donde Ryo se encontraba, no pasando mucho cuando finalmente llega a su lado…

Sin saber cómo reaccionar… más allá que de la propia sorpresa e ignorancia… cuando es una Zoroark la que se ve a lo lejos de aquella carpa, como si la misma hubiera hace poco salido del frondoso bosque que se encontraba a sus espaldas.

 **.**

 **.**

Solo el silencio existió luego de aquel llamado de atención por parte de Ryo… este comenzó a caminar a la par que la Zoroark continuaba haciéndolo de igual manera, mientras que Yoshiro, por simple inercia y queriendo saber más, empezaba a seguir al propio Ryo por lo mismo.

—"Te ves más viejo, Ryo…"—fue lo primero dicho en un gruñido la Zoroark una vez que esta junto con aquellos hombres estuvieron a la distancia suficiente, siendo la respuesta de Ryo únicamente una tenue carcajada a la par que se llevaba la mano a la cabeza, no pasando mucho cuando la propia pokémon simplemente lo abraza como señal de afecto ante los varios años que habían pasado sin verlo.

La extrañeza de Yoshiro no hacía más que aumentar, sin embargo, una leve duda emergió en el propio Zoroark una vez que escuchó la voz de aquella pokémon, cómo si la hubiese escuchado en alguna otra ocasión, sin embargo, sus pensamientos no duraron mucho que digamos… en el momento en el que la propia pokémon se girara hacia este con una sonrisa.

—"Veo que ya no te acuerdas de mí… no te culpo, han pasado cuanto… ¿trece años?" —la chica se dirigía a Ryo conforme intentaba encontrar una respuesta a su duda.

—Más o menos… —fue lo único respondido por parte de Ryo, a la par que el mismo se mantenía de brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa.

—" _¿Quién eres…?"_ —preguntó aún con la duda obvia Yoshiro, haciendo que la propia Zoroark se girara hacia este.

—Nos conocimos por primera vez en el bosque… tu noviecita me mordió la nariz bien feo cuando te estaba queriendo quitar las pulgas" —dijo de manera refunfuñona la Zoroark una vez que se acordó de aquel maltrato dado por Haruko hace varios años atrás durante aquel Halloween en el que Yoshiro junto con Haruko y Hiyori visitaron el bosque, no pasando mucho cuando la sorpresa pertinente por parte del propio Zoroark salieron a flote conforme los recuerdos emergieron ante la identidad que se revelaba de la pokémon, empezando a esbozar una sonrisa ante la venida de aquella conocida.

Pero solo para alarmarse completamente, cuando, desde la carpa, varias personas comenzaban a llamar al novio ante la clara avenida de la Lucario que ya todos tendrán en mente… causando que el propio Yoshiro solo se disculpase con la Zoroark y la invitara a entrar de todas maneras, sabiendo que el gran momento llegaba y que debía estar en el altar a como dé lugar, empezando así a retirarse de apresurada manera.

 **.**

 **.**

Estaba más que claro el que el actuar precipitado del pokémon no era del todo necesario… Haruko ya estaba en camino, pero aquello no implicaba el necesariamente ir corriendo hacia el altar; Ryo, si bien también tenía que estar al lado de Yoshiro como le correspondía al padrino, este simplemente comenzó a girarse hacia donde la carpa se encontraba, no pasando mucho cuando la Zoroark de igual manera comenzó a caminar junto con este.

—¿Este será el gran día para decirle a Yoshiro que eres su tía? —dijo de manera risueña y amable Ryo a la par que tanto este como la Zoroark, la cual se identificaba finalmente como Kiyomi, caminaban…

—" _Quizás al final… quien sabe si se lo tome bien sabiendo que no lo he vuelto a visitar todo este tiempo"_ —decía ahora con una desanimada sonrisa la pokémon, solamente para recibir una pequeña palmada en su espalda por parte de Ryo.

—No creo… no es como si hubiera pasado una vida solitaria, y tampoco pienso que no entienda el que también tienes a tu propia familia allá afuera…—dijo en tono amable el hombre, mientras que Kiyomi simplemente le asentía de manera agradecida y calmada.

 **.**

 **.**

Tanto hombre como pokémon entraron finalmente luego de unos segundos… Ryo hizo que le dieran un espacio a Kiyomi en los asientos de más adelante, en donde finalmente Sayuri junto con Hanako, Harumi y Hiyori habían llegado de igual manera, faltando de la familia únicamente Takeru y Haruko por obvias razones.

Ryo únicamente se fue a izquierda del altar, mientras que Sora, al tener un poder en el respectivo consejo de Hotaru, se encontraba en el centro de dicho altar, habiendo sido este el orgulloso escogido para unir a la respetiva pareja.

Yoshiro, mientras tanto y con casi todas las miradas puestas sobre el mismo, se encontraba de pie sobre el altar, un poco más adelante del propio Sora a la par que le daba la espalda al mismo, sin importarle en lo absoluto todos los ojos puestos sobre él… este simplemente se encontraba mirando a la entrada vacía de la carpa, en donde una alfombra de negro color se denotaba…

Yoshiro podía escuchar el latido de su corazón… las palabras de Ryo intentando calmarlo ni siquiera se escuchaban… y mucho menos cuando su hijo y Sayuri recibieron su llamado debido a que los mismos se tenían que colocar en posición, ya que el pequeño pokémon sería el que entregaría los collares de compromiso, y la Braixen sería la que lanzaría los pétalos correspondientes… haciendo que su respectivo movimiento comenzara a aumentar los latidos del Zoroark ante lo claro que aquello significaba.

Paralizando el tiempo completamente desde la perspectiva del Zoroark… en el momento en el que comienza a ver como toda la gente empezaba a ponerse de pie.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Todo se movía demasiado lento para él… sus nervios nacientes de la extrema felicidad y emoción se veían cada vez más reflejados en el constante temblar de sus manos.

Miles de preguntas emergían en su cabeza… más que nada sobre cómo sería la apariencia de la Lucario que en pocos segundos se aparecería en aquella entrada, sus miradas chocarían, y ambos sabrían lo que finalmente ocurriría…

Todo lo que había transcurrido… sus infantiles peleas de pequeños, sus juegos, sus momentos de romance y mejillas ruborizadas y avergonzadas… todo lo que experimentó con aquella mujer hasta el presente… todo aquello rondaba por la cabeza del Zoroark en siquiera un par de segundos una vez que, para los que se encontraban en la entrada de dicha carpa, ya comenzaban a escuchar los pasos correspondientes de la Lucario.

Agradecimiento… alegría… asombro… todo aquello y más fue lo que dio nacimiento a las facciones que el propio Zoroark adoptó una vez que observó lo que se encontraba a varios metros delante de él… empezando luego de ello y conforme aquella mujer empezaba a caminar hacia este… a resonar la música que se había escogido para dicha ocasión desde los parlantes instalados a los costados de aquel lugar…

 _ **(Canción utilizada: Stay with me – Sam Smith)**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aquí amigos, termina el capítulo de la semana, espero les haya gustado y disculpen la ausencia de cap la semana anterior XD, es que estaba de regreso de mis vacaciones y el tema de todo el traslado requirió mi concentración y tal, pero ahora volvemos con todo el power :3**

Lord fire 123 **De mi parte, no hay nada de malo el que des vueltas varias veces a un tema en un comentario XD, como dije y vuelvo a reiterar, me agrada :3**

 **Aun no se sabe "qué" fue aquello que apareció en los mares, sin embargo, hay mucho trama oculto ahí, y pronto veremos como finalmente todos los puntos lentamente comenzarán a unirse conforme las relaciones en la familia Kurogane se consoliden de mejor manera y finalmente demos aparición a la que se transformará en la nueva antagonista de la historia.**

 **Lugia era y es uno de los pokémon legendarios que sí o sí quería que ingresaran en la trama, así como otros, tendrán un roll fundamental.**

 **Y sí… cómo ya muchos supondrán XD, la avenida de la Zoroark que hace muuuuucho tiempo si hizo mención en "Yo elijo proteger" volverá a emerger finalmente en este libro, falta eso sí… ¡Pero ya casi nada!, habrá que ver como será XD**

 **Espero sigas logrando controlar tus tiempos sin afectar tus estudios… ya tu comentario responderá esa duda XD, ¡ÉXITO! (y gracias por el comentario tres)**

Zephyr Exe **A ver… no te mentiré que si que me extrañó el no ver comentarios tuyos u-u, pensé que te habías aburrido y ya nos odiabas a mí y a mis personajes u-u, pero me alegra un montón el volver a tenerte por aquí :3, responderé lo más fundamental de los cuatro comentarios que me dejaste, para que no sea tan largo el texto jajjajajja.**

 **¿Takeshi entrenaba por Sayuri? Que yo sepa, nunca se dio indicios de que el joven estuviera enamorado… más bien… entrenaba por aquella chica a la cual se le declaró en el baile, (no te preocupes, el shipping nunca muere tres jajajjaja)**

 **Me dolió en el alma… casi como una estaca en mi triste corazoncito… el que pensaras que el capítulo donde Hiyori se viste para el baile fue relleno XnX, no quise verlo nunca como relleno… sé que este libro se ha olvidado bastante de las extremas luchas y peleas difíciles, pero de verdad te prometo que si escribo para algo, es para que el desarrollo de los personajes sea el correcto, y no sea un sinfín de saltos en el tiempo que he visto en un sinfín de historias donde lo único que hacen es resaltar las escenas importantes sin denotar el amor o como los sentimientos se forman entre los personajes, pienso que es importante relatar escenas tan simples como "la sesión de fotos" o "el clásico nerviosismo del padre", en mi corazón así lo siento al escribir, y no como "forma de alargar la historia" que es la definición de un relleno como tal u-u, de verdad lamento el que lo hayas tomado así, lo siento.**

 **A ver** Infinity, **Naoto no es un personaje secundario :v, personaje secundario es Narue, Tami, Kiyomi, Arashi/Ayame, entre otros, sé que querías que Hiyori tuviera una pareja pokémon pero eso no implica que desprestigies a Naoto :v! XD, pero bueno… si bien comenzó como un personaje secundario, ahora su roll comienza a aumentar y por ende se empieza a saber más de este personaje, así que ojalá te empiece a agradar más :3**

 **Las palabras usadas por Yoshiro hacia Haruko para pedirle matrimonio OBVIAMENTE fueron un tanto raras, imagínalo a él, un nervioso pokémon pidiéndole matrimonio a otra pokémon, sabiendo que obviamente aquello es una celebración plenamente humana y que entre su especie nunca se ha dado, veas como lo veas, es algo que se puede malinterpretar o confundir, solo excusemos a Yoshiro el largo y confuso discurso por su claro nerviosismo ante la situación XD**

 **Yo también pensé en el final de lazos de aura cuando Ryo iba en dirección a Sinnoh/Johto**

 **Sin lugar a dudas esa sombra tiene mucha historia detrás, y la razón de la que por qué estaba "atacando" al pokémon legendario, dará mucho de qué hablar en el futuro.**

 **No es que se mantengan tranquilos… Takeru tenía mucho miedo cuando sintió a Ryo en aquella situación desesperada, no por nada salió corriendo a buscarlo (si no le importara, ni se movía de casa XD), pero debido a que ese par de brutos están conectados, Takeru supo cuando Ryo se encontraba "a salvo" y pues… ¿Por qué debería asustarse ya sabiendo el estado de su compañero? Takeru es lo suficientemente orgulloso como para no aparentar preocupación o consuelo cuando estos se encontraban en la playa, pero sería mentira el no decir que el Lucario se alegró de que todo resultase bien.**

 **Eso sería todo amigos… esperando que tengan una buena semana y, sin más que decir… ¡Nos vemos! :P**


	19. Nuevas experiencias

Nada más se veía desde su perspectiva… cómo si de un blanco e interminable prado se tratase…

No escuchaba nada… sus ojos, como si contemplando a aquello que en su interior la paz causaba, se cautivaban con una calma y tranquilidad que nunca antes había experimentado.

Aquello se acercaba a paso lento… con un largo velo cayendo desde su cabeza… donde sus penetrantes ojos de largas y arregladas pestañas no daban abasto a la propia perfección que simbolizaba aquella Lucario a los ojos del Zoroark.

Su sonrisa seria y controlada… ni una pizca de nerviosismo o un actuar precipitado que la delatara; la Lucario, con un collar de plata que literalmente parecían estar hechas a su medida… acoplada a su torso y cintura, apenas y podían distraer las vistas de aquel Zoroark, el cual había quedado completamente petrificado con el rostro de la propia mujer.

La música sonaba… Yoshiro ni siquiera se avergonzaba en mover sus labios al son de la letra de la propia melodía ya conocida por el mismo, debido a las propias recomendaciones musicales de Hiyori.

Haruko simplemente mantenía una enternecida mirada conforme notaba la propia alegría de su pareja en el altar… mientras que Takeru se mantenía a su lado izquierdo a la vez que la sujetaba con seguridad y firmeza de su brazo, manteniéndose este serio y erguido, no faltando el recalcar de igual manera a la propia Braixen que dejaba caer lentamente los pétalos delante de los propios pokémon.

Todos observaban… las personas se mantenían de pie, mientras que, en las bancas donde la familia Kurogane se encontraban junto con el propio Mew y Giratina en miniatura, solo este último se mantenía sentado y girado hacia la propia Lucario.

Mew permanecía levitando en su respectivo lugar con tal de observar así de mejor manera… sin embargo, el propio pokémon rosa no pudo evitar el volver a bajar su mirada con normalidad e ingenuidad hacia Giratina… teniendo cierta curiosidad hacia el respectivo ser debido a algunos temas pendientes, pero guardándose sus dudas en su interior de momento a pesar de todo… denotando únicamente un leve ceño fruncido para luego volver a girarse hacia la Lucario que ya estaba a dos pasos de llegar al altar…

Llegados al momento en el que tanto novia y novio estuvieron de frente, ambos con una calmada sonrisa, estos se mantuvieron estáticos y en silencio durante aquel momento en el que finalmente la música comenzaba a detenerse.

Todos comenzaban a extrañarse ante la clara quietud de la escena… Takeru debía retirarse y dejar a Haruko con el propio Yoshiro en el altar, sin embargo, no se tardó mucho en deducir sobre "quién" aun no quería soltar a su hija…

Pero solo para traer consigo varias carcajadas y voces enternecidas… en el momento en el que el Lucario exalta a su hija en el instante en el que el mismo la abraza con lentitud y cariño.

 **.**

 **.**

No era como si Takeru sintiera lo mismo que Yoshiro y Haruko a lo que una "boda" significaba como tal, sin embargo, aquello no implicaba que no volviera a recibir otro duro golpe de "realidad" al saber que su hija había crecido con ello… no siendo necesario recalcar los otros ya recibidos tanto el día en el que su hija comenzó su relación seria con el Zoroark, como también el propio nacimiento de su nieto.

La actitud de Takeru únicamente desbordaba seriedad y casi frialdad, sin embargo, los leves temblores en sus brazos los cuales rodeaban el cuello de Haruko solo la propia Lucario los sentía, haciendo que la misma simplemente sonriera y correspondiera a aquel serio abrazo, pasando unos pocos segundos antes de que su padre comenzara a separarse.

El Lucario, una vez terminado aquel abrazo, simplemente alzó con seguridad, y aún vigente seriedad, su mirada, para después chocarla con el respectivo Zoroark que permanecía paciente y con sus manos atrás de su espalda.

La mirada de Takeru era más que suficiente como para doblegar y atemorizar a cualquiera únicamente con su mera presencia, a la par que Yoshiro de igual manera empezaba a colocarse un tanto nervioso, siendo una pequeña sonrisa apenada su única posible respuesta ante la actitud.

Solo para después calmarse internamente… luego de que Takeru esbozara una sincera sonrisa junto con un simple y orgulloso cerrar de ojos, empujando con amabilidad a Haruko hacia el lado del propio Zoroark, empezando así a caminar hacia el lado donde estaba su amigo luego de ello… no pasando mucho cuando varias y tenues carcajadas emergieron luego de que Takeru le diera varias y notorias palmadas al hombro de Yoshiro una vez que este pasó por el lado del Zoroark, a la par que ninguno de los dos chocó la mirada con el otro, estando aquello más que implícito… y siendo únicamente una la sonrisa en sus respectivos rostros la respuesta dada.

 **.**

 **.**

Una vez que el Lucario se encontraba en su respectivo lugar, Haruko y Yoshiro simplemente se mantuvieron de pie en el altar correspondiente, estando Hiyori, la dama de honor correspondiente, al lado de la Lucario y el ya mencionado Ryo al lado del Zoroark… a la par que Sora, con sonriente actitud y formal vestir, se mantenía se pie delante de los propios pokémon, pasando solo unos cuantos segundos, luego de que las voces se atenuaran por completo, antes de que finalmente comenzara a hablar.

 **.**

 **.**

—Buenos días… queridos familiares y amigos —el joven concejal de Hotaru comenzaba así a hablar, leyendo de vez en cuando las palabras escritas en un respectivo papel, trayendo con su firme voz la completa atención de todos los ahí presentes —Queridos… Haruko y Yoshiro —Sora, con pausado hablar, ahora mantenía su atención fija en los seres que se encontraban delante suyo —Hoy estamos aquí reunidos… para ser testigos de la unión de dos seres únicos… de dos seres que, diariamente, han demostrado el profundo amor que sienten por el otro de una manera tan pura y especial, que son pocas las palabras que alcanzarían siquiera el alcanzar una sombra de lo que realmente significa… —Sora nuevamente volvía a dirigirse hacia el resto de los oyentes, a la par que la propia emoción comenzaba a verse reflejado en su tono ligeramente más alto —Y fue por dicho amor… que surgió la necesidad de gritar y demostrar con todo su corazón, el que tienen la intención de seguirse amando eternamente… sin importar las condiciones… ya fuese en la salud, o en la enfermedad; en el hambre o en la pobreza… y no causa en mí un mayor honor y privilegio, el hacerme participe de esta manera, con tal inmensa responsabilidad… lo cual, causándome un orgullo y satisfacción como tal… no se comparan, a pesar de todo, a mi gratitud —volvía a bajar el tono conforme las últimas palabras volvían a estar dirigidas hacia Yoshiro y Haruko… los cuales únicamente le asintieron con calma y una agradecida sonrisa de igual manera.

Varios puntos fueron acotados por el oficiante de la boda… ya fuese sobre las propias descripciones tanto en las acciones o en las personalidades de Haruko y Yoshiro, palabras qué, cuando a Haruko se refirió, no evitaron hacer emerger en el serio y "controlado" Lucario, el cual ya muchos pensarán, una pequeña lágrima desde uno de sus ojos una vez que Sora hacía hincapié en los puros sentimientos de su hija como también en los propios actos que dicha lucario constantemente hacía para demostrar su afecto a su pareja o hacia su familia como tal, no pasando mucho cuando cierto molestoso "amigo" no tardó mucho en molestar al llorón Lucario, el cual únicamente le dio un golpe en su hombro con tal de callarlo, no evitando con ello el que el resto de su familia riera por lo bajo ante lo mismo.

Los relatos sobre las diferentes vivencias o actitudes de los novios y el respectivo amor que entre ellos existía… las pequeñas carcajadas del público y novios nacientes por el propio relato de los recuerdos de alguna que otra travesura que tanto Sora como los pokémon tenían cuando este era pequeño… acompañaban constantemente el discurso con una mezcla de temas y fluidez tal… que hacía parecer como si ni siquiera se estuviera leyendo algo previamente escrito, a la par que ni siquiera temas tan alejados de la propia boda como lo era el relatar hechos del pasado, hacían que se desconectaran del hilo principal… y era por aquella característica labia y agradable tono de voz, junto además con la propia responsabilidad del joven que Haruko y Yoshiro ya bien conocían, que Sora había sido el primer candidato para ser el oficiante de la ceremonia.

Mientras las palabras del joven de ploma cabellera se daban… todos permanecían en completo silencio y respeto ante la propia situación.

En el sector donde la familia se encontraba, Sayuri simplemente se mantenía cautivada ante la propia celebración, ya habiéndose sentado al lado de Harumi y Haruko, a la par que Takeshi se encontraba al lado de su madre, Giratina y Mew, este último de igual manera sentado ahora en la banca.

Todos parecían estar concentrados en lo que Sora decía… sin embargo, únicamente Mew era el que volvía a desviar su mirada de vez en cuando hacia el resto de los familiares a su lado, debido a lo claramente ajeno que se sentía ante las propias celebraciones humanas y los sentimientos que aquello conllevaba… sintiendo curiosidad al querer saber las distintas expresiones de los humanos hacia aquellas fiestas, en un infantil intento de querer ser un poco más empático a aquellas emociones.

Sin embargo, no fue sino hasta que fijó su mirada en el último ser qué pensaría que tendría sentimientos empáticos en aquella fiesta, cuando el propio asombro se reflejó en las facciones del pequeño pokémon rosa, en el momento en el que este observó a Giratina a su lado, completamente ensimismado con las palabras de Sora, a la par que sus ojos no se despegaban en lo absoluto de Yoshiro junto con Haruko.

La duda y extrañeza fue la clara respuesta por parte de Mew ante lo obvio… a la par que su ceño fruncido se reflejaba claramente en su rostro, no pasando mucho cuando su propia curiosidad le instó a hablar.

—" _No entiendo…"_ —la voz calmada de Mew dicha por telepatía, solo Giratina fue capaz de escuchar, a la par que el propio pequeño y esponjoso pokémon creador de la antimateria se giraba levemente y con extrañeza hacia su hermano.

—" _¿Qué ocurre?"_ —preguntó por el mismo medio el pokémon, mientras que dicha conversación era completamente indetectable por el resto de los ahí presentes.

—" _Sé que Ryo eliminó toda la ira y dolor que heredaste de Krin, y que ahora eres más amistoso y se te pueden dar abrazos sin que te enojes tanto"_ —decía con normalidad y tono infantil Mew, causando únicamente un fastidio por el propio orgulloso ser al cual su hermano lo dejaba en debilidad — _"Pero no entiendo el por qué querías venir a ver esta celebración humana… yo lo hice más que nada para jugar con Ryo, pero tú…"_ —decía extrañado Mew, mientras que la mirada seria de Giratina hacia el mismo era la única respuesta de momento por parte del propio pokémon, no pasando mucho cuando el mismo volvió a girarse hacia Yoshiro y Haruko.

—" _No sé cómo explicarlo…"_ —empezaba así a responder Giratina, a la par que el mismo no desviaba su mirada, mientras que Mew únicamente escuchaba con atención — _"es un momento especial para Yoshiro y pues… por alguna razón, me agrada ver que sea feliz"_ — admitía el pokémon… a la par que incluso en su rostro, del cual solo la ira o la seriedad fueron los únicos que se reflejaron desde que nació, una pequeña sonrisa emergía ante aquellos "extraños" sentimientos que el propio ser desconocía de su origen.

—" _Es extraño… sé lo que significa la amistad y tal, pero… si te soy honesto…"_ —Giratina decía con extrañeza sus palabras, a la par que Mew nuevamente volvía a tornarse más serio ante lo que su hermano comenzaba a decir.

—" _Luego de que viera a Yoshiro protegiéndome del ataque de Ryo la noche en la que les pedí ayuda… sentí un raro Déjà vu… como si la misma escena hubiera ocurrido antes, pero… sé que eso no es posible…"_ —admitía con un suspiro Giratina, solo para hacer que Mew frunciera levemente el ceño ante aquellas palabras.

—" _A pesar de todo debo admitir que, aunque parezca raro, desde esa noche… no he dejado de pensar en que me gustaría ver en Yoshiro a un posible buen amigo…"_ —hablaba de más sin querer Giratina… habiéndose dejado llevar durante aquellas palabras, únicamente para exaltarse y preocuparse una vez que se percató de lo mismo, simplemente para luego desviar su mirada ahora levemente avergonzada una vez que Mew, de manera risueña y enternecida, se había acercado hacia el rostro de su hermano ante aquellas "sensibles y bonitas" palabras escuchadas por el mismo.

—" _No es tan extraño…"_ — una nueva voz alarma tanto a Giratina como a Mew una vez que esta resonó en sus mentes, exaltando completamente al pequeño pokémon rosa una vez que el mismo había dado por hecho el "bloqueo total" de su conexión con su hermano.

A la par que ambos seres solo podían girarse extrañado en el caso de Mew, y avergonzado en el de Giratina, hacia el Lucario que simplemente se encontraba de brazos cruzados y sonrisa orgullosa con la mirada puesta sobre los novios.

—" _Ese tonto causa ese sentimiento en las personas con las que convive… incluso sin desearlo así"_ —dijo junto con una pequeña carcajada el Lucario al aceptar que dichos sentimientos de igual manera se presentaban, un tanto de mala gana, en el propio Takeru, a la par que Giratina simplemente volvía a sonreír ante aquellas palabras, siendo Mew el único que permanecía de ceño fruncido y bastante incrédulo.

—"Había bloqueado por completo mi telepatía con mi aura… y aún así fue capaz de detectar nuestra conversación…" —pensaba sorprendido Mew ante aquella muestra de las habilidades del Lucario, solamente para después lanzar una carcajada —"Se nota que es el descendiente de Jin…" —reconoció con nostalgia el pequeño pokémon rosa… solamente para volver a ver a Yoshiro luego de unos segundos, empezando nuevamente a recordar los sentimientos dichos por su hermano — _"Y se nota también que él es el descendiente de…"_ —Los pensamientos de Mew se cortaron en el acto una vez que ciertas "palabras" de Sora comenzaron a emerger.

—Viendo llegados a este punto… un momento por el cual sin lugar a dudas marcará un antes y después en su relación, llega el momento de consolidar ante la presencia de todos los aquí presentes, la verdad que yace en lo más profundo de sus corazones…— Sora comenzaba a acercarse hacia donde los pokémon se encontraban, mientras que el propio nerviosismo mezclado con la felicidad, únicamente comenzaba a demostrarse en el rostro de Haruko, mientras que en el de Yoshiro, una extraña serenidad se demostraba.

—Yoshiro Kurogane… ¿Aceptas a Haruko como tu esposa, en lo bueno y en lo malo… en la salud y en la enfermedad… en la riqueza y en la pobreza… durante todos los días de su vida? —preguntó finalmente el hombre, a lo que un leve silencio se formó…

—"Acepto…" —dijo en un gruñido tenue y calmado Yoshiro, únicamente entendido por Haruko y los pokémon ahí presentes, mientras que la propia Lucario únicamente se sonrojaba levemente por las propias palabras.

—Vamos a decir que el alcalde dijo "acepto", porque me niego a creer que llegados a este punto dijera lo contrario —se excusó el oficiante con tono cómico ante el claro hecho de que ninguno de los seres humanos ahí presentes, a excepción de Ryo, había entendido lo dicho por el Zoroark, causando con ello las claras carcajadas nacidas por todos los ahí presentes, incluidos Yoshiro y la aún apenada Haruko.

—Y ahora… —Sora, ya una vez calmado sus risas, comenzaba a girarse hacia la Lucario correspondiente —Haruko Kurogane… ¿Aceptas a Yoshiro como tu esposo, en lo bueno y en lo malo… en la salud y en la enfermedad… en la riqueza y en la pobreza… durante todos los días de su vida? —hizo la misma pregunta hacia Haruko, mientras que en el rostro de Yoshiro solo un leve temblar en sus labios se demostraba como el resultado de sus claros nervios de la espera de la "respuesta".

—"Sí… acepto" —volvió a decir en un gruñido la Lucario como única respuesta.

—No volveré a repetir lo antes dicho… —volvió a dejar en claro "aquel" punto antes dicho, Sora, causando nuevamente otras risas más leves junto con el claro negar de cabeza por parte de la propia Lucario y Zoroark, los cuales únicamente podían observarse mutuamente ante la propia felicidad y paz que se respiraba entre ambos.

—Entonces… ¿Dónde está el chico con los collares? —preguntó con normalidad y naturalidad, Sora, a la par que todos comenzaban a girarse hacia la entrada de la carpa con tal de poder observar a aquel pequeño pokémon que debía empezar a hacer su aparición en aquel lugar…

Y no pasando mucho… cuando las voces enternecidas y pequeñas risitas comenzaron a ser las únicas que se escucharon… luego de que un pequeño Riolu, vestido desde la cintura hacia arriba con un pequeño traje hecho a la medida, comenzara a caminar por la alfombra de la entrada con temblorosas piernas y sonrojadas mejillas, teniendo los dos collares en una pequeña, larga y delgada tabla de madera acolchada.

El pequeño pokémon intentaba no chocar su mirada con todos los ahí presentes que sin lugar a dudas lo hacían hacia él, rogando internamente el llegar lo más rápido posible al altar… y no causando más que el aumento de las risas y la ternura como tal, cuando el propio Ryo comenzó a prácticamente correr hacia donde sus padres se encontraban, aún con los collares en sus manos, pero no evitando que incluso Haruko se llevara la mano hacia su boca por el propio amor naciente hacia su pequeño, el cual solamente pudo abrazar su pierna y tapar su rostro con la misma por la propia vergüenza naciente en aquel Riolu que, al igual que el padre en su momento, ni siquiera había practicado o imaginado toda aquella "vergüenza" que sentiría en dicho lugar.

—Al menos pudo cumplir la misión de traerlos… —lanzó un último comentario a la clara situación, Sora, trayendo consigo un aumento en las risas nacientes de los testigos de aquella boda, mientras que el pobre y avergonzado Riolu únicamente pudo abrazar y enterrar su rostro con más fuerza en la pierna de la Lucario por lo mismo, mientras que Haruko simplemente se mordía el labio ante la risa contenida a la par que le daba un pequeño e inofensivo golpe en el hombro de Sora por el propio molestar hacia su hijo, haciendo que Sora simplemente se contrajese levemente por lo obvio.

Ryo, una vez que su madre le acarició entre medio de sus orejas, este comenzó a retirarse y esconderse entre los cuerpos de sus abuelitas, mientras que estas solamente podían abrazar al pobre y aún apenado pokémon, sin poder evitar de igual manera lanzar pequeñas risas por la propia actitud tierna del Riolu.

—Muy bien... como viene siendo finalmente el momento… sus votos; el novio primero… —dijo Sora una vez que ahora era este el que tenía en sus manos aquella tabla en donde los dos collares se encontraban, mientras que Yoshiro, con calma y seguridad, comenzaba a tomar el de Haruko.

A la par que aquellos actos se daban… no hacía falta el saber que aquellos enamorados pokémon, ante la propia situación, se hablarían mutuamente en sus respectivos gruñidos por lo que, y de la manera más sutil posible, Ryo, con la ayuda de Takeru, empezaba a dejar un poco de su aura en todas las personas ahí presentes, con el objetivo de poder así todos escuchar aquellas palabras que pronto se dirían.

—" _Este collar…"_ — empezaba a hablar Yoshiro conforme tenía ya el collar en las manos, mientras que Haruko permanecía en silencio, sonrojada y con una sonrisa — _"Refleja mi deseo de que seas mi esposa… te amo con todo mi corazón, y prometo resguardarte, protegerte y quererte por el resto de mi vida… sin importar las condiciones, eres la luz que guio y ha guiado mi camino, y siempre que el dolor o la pena te aceche, juro estar a tu lado y abrigarte entre mis brazos y amor, con tal de poder observar siempre una sonrisa en tu rostro, por el propio amor que te tengo y por siempre te tendré"_ —Finalizaba así Yoshiro, a la par que el propio pokémon le colocaba el collar a la respectiva Lucario de sonrisa temblorosa, para luego ser esta la que, luego de restregarse levemente su ojo por las propias palabras escuchadas, comenzara a tomar el collar del Zoroark.

—" _Este collar…"_ — repetía las primeras palabras la Lucario — _"Refleja mi deseo de que seas mi esposo… y el amor que siento por ti, ni con la tormenta más fuerte o el viento torrencial sería capaz de comparársele… prometo cuidarte en tus días duros como en los que no… resguardarte entre mis brazos cuando estés triste… nunca darte la espalda ni en el último momento, pero, sobre todo… prometo demostrarte día a día lo mucho que te amo, como si fuera el último… porque no hay nada que agradezca más… que poder tenerte a mi lado y gozar de tu compañía sin igual… te amo, Yoshiro"_ —Fue lo último dicho por Haruko antes de que sus palabras se quebraran levemente al final por el propio lagrimeo causado de su clara felicidad, a la par que la misma le colocaba el collar correspondiente a Yoshiro, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos una vez abierto para así colocárselo de una manera más cómoda.

—Entonces, queridos amigos… —Sora empezaba a hablar, con un claro tono de alegría y comodidad ante las palabras escuchadas —Con el poder que me fue otorgado no solo por el concejo de Hotaru… sino también por su amistad y cariño; con la legitimidad del amor que se declaran y se han declarado mutuamente y con la querencia de todos los presentes, y los que hoy no se encuentran a nuestro lado pero que de igual manera estoy seguro que nos observan con la misma alegría y amor desde los cielos… los declaro, marido y mujer —Terminó de decir Sora, antes de obviamente girarse hacia Yoshiro con la intención de decir las ya bien conocidas palabras —Puedes besar a la novia —permitió el joven, antes de que Yoshiro volviera a girarse hacia Haruko, y simplemente exaltarse levemente cuando, esperando dar un lento actuar antes de estrechar sus labios con los de su ahora esposa, esta lo sorprendiese cuando, ni siquiera habiendo estrechado sus miradas, Haruko ya se había abalanzado y rodeado su cuello con sus brazos una vez que Sora dijera aquellas palabras, estrechando sus labios de la manera más romántica y apasionada posible, para después llenar el sector con el sonido constante de los enérgicos aplausos correspondientes por todos los participantes de aquella boda.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Todo ocurrió de manera bastante acelerada luego de ello… una vez que la boda finalizó con aquel profundo beso, las personas del lugar únicamente pudieron mantener sus aplausos conforme Yoshiro y Haruko, tomados de la mano, comenzaban a salir del lugar de manera apresurada y levemente encorvados conforme algunas de las personas que se encontraban al lado de aquella alfombra les lanzaban los respectivos pétalos una vez que dichos pokémon comenzaban a salir.

Desde la perspectiva de Ryo, estos solo comenzaron a salir del lugar una vez que lograron juntarse con el resto de sus amistades, desde el propio Naoto junto con su familia los cuales de igual manera se habían presentado, como también con Narue, Ayame y Arashi, sin mencionar tampoco a Tami junto con Yuki.

Pasados los minutos luego de ello, no ocurrió mucho cuando la propia emoción pertinente de volver a querer ver a los recién casados se dio a entender una vez que la familia los buscaba con las miradas; aún faltaba la última fiesta, y estaba más que claro el que Yoshiro y Haruko los estarían esperando en las afueras de aquella carpa.

Ryo simplemente pudo intentar buscar al Zoroark una vez que finalmente este y el resto de su familia y amigos salieron… pasando solo unos cuantos segundos, antes de que una serena y calmada sonrisa se formara en su rostro…

En el momento en el que ve a Yoshiro abrazando a una Zoroark en cuyo rostro una acongojada pena y agradecimiento era lo único que se reflejaba, a la par que Haruko se encontraba alegre y calmada al lado de estos.

La duda no tardó mucho en emerger en los demás que acompañaban a Ryo, manteniendo su distancia con el pokémon ante la clara privada situación, siendo respondido luego de ello por el propio Kurogane una vez que les explicó sobre "quién" era la Zoroark a la que el pokémon abrazaba.

 **.**

 **.**

—" _¿Dicen que va a haber una fiesta ahora?"_ —conforme la conversación entre Yoshiro y Kiyomi junto con Haruko se realizaba, la familia Kurogane se mantenía esperando paciente a unos cuantos metros de distancia, a la par que era Mew el que comenzaba a hablar a las espaldas de Ryo, haciendo que el mismo se girara por ello.

Pero solo para quedar completamente congelado… y nuevamente con una pequeña carcajada difícilmente aguantada por este… luego que, si bien notara como Mew se encontraba levitando a su alrededor…

Giratina, mientras tanto y de manera desanimada y avergonzada, se encontraba sobre los brazos de Hiyori.

 **.**

 **.**

—N-Nunca pensé que cederías tan fácil hacia los encantos de mi pequeña —empezaba a decir con tono cariñoso junto con otras carcajadas Ryo, únicamente para hacer despertar en el poderoso pokémon un claro fastidio junto con el rubor en sus mejillas.

—No lo molestes… se quedaba atrás porque caminaba lento y le ofrecí llevarlo, es todo —Hiyori no tardó mucho en defender al humillado y rebajado pokémon, el cual solamente pudo alzar de manera leve su mirada hacia la chica, solo para luego lanzar un bufido y ni siquiera pensar en responderle al tarado y molestoso hombre, solamente para después desviar su mirada y acomodarse de mejor manera sobre los brazos de aquella mujer.

Ryo simplemente pudo negar unas cuantas veces con su cabeza ante las curiosas vistas, no pasando mucho cuando el mismo les ofrece a dichos pokémon el quedarse para estar en la fiesta, acto el cual no se negaron de igual manera.

 **.**

 **.**

Luego de que finalmente Kiyomi decidiera retirarse y despedirse del resto de la familia debido a la propia vida que dicha pokémon tenía en el bosque, el resto simplemente pudo lamentarse y desanimarse levemente por el propio deseo de querer que dicha Zoroark participara de la fiesta, sin embargo, ante la propia seguridad en el deseo de Kiyomi, no tuvieron más que aceptar su retirada, no sin antes obviamente esperar volver a encontrarse en un futuro, diciéndole que su visita siempre sería bienvenida en el pueblo.

Ya pasados ese momento, no transcurrió mucho, luego de las respectivas felicitaciones por parte de la familia y amigos hacia Haruko y Yoshiro, hasta que estos comenzaran a ponerse de acuerdo para comenzar a subirse hacia el auto de Sora, no habiendo buscado lujos innecesarios para aquella celebración, y no importándoles llevarse el gracioso recuerdo de todos los integrantes de la familia apretados en el pobre vehículo del joven, obviamente habiéndose negado Takeru y Ryo por las propias orgullosas razones, siendo el pequeño Riolu junto con Sayuri y Hanako, los que se tuvieron que ir sobre las piernas de Harumi, Yoshiro y Haruko, mientras que Hiyori, aún con Giratina en sus brazos simplemente estaba sentada entre risas en el asiento del copiloto conforme Sora de igual manera manejaba, estando Mew cómodamente puesto sobre la cabeza de cierto Riolu, siendo Takeshi el único que se había quedado momentáneamente en la carpa al lado de su hogar, decidiendo irse caminando junto con su novia al lugar donde celebrarían la fiesta ante la "vergonzosa" actitud de intentar llevarla en aquel auto con casi toda su familia dentro del mismo… pero obviamente no causando la misma actitud en los recién casados, los cuales aún permanecían entre risas y empujones dentro de aquel pobre auto sobrecargado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pasaron pocos minutos antes de que finalmente la familia llegara a su siguiente destino, no pasando mucho cuando los niños fueron los primeros en comenzar a correr de manera emocionada hacia el enorme salón hallado dentro de uno de los nuevos edificios del propio pueblo, cuyo propósito era la propia celebración de las fiestas pertinentes.

Como bien, la ironía de no querer tantos lujos a lo que "transporte" se refería emergió luego de observar los interiores de aquel lugar, no había que negar que nadie sería capaz de detener a Harumi en su actuar luego de que la misma se encargara completamente de la organización y preparación de dicho salón, no siendo necesario el recalcar la gran cantidad de bocas abiertas junto con las voces asombradas de Ryo y Sayuri luego de que, una vez que dichos seres entraran a la enorme habitación, observaran la clara belleza e incontables detalles que se encontraban ya fuese en sus arreglos florales, como también en el sin fin de tentempiés y pasteles que se encontraban en los alrededores del lugar.

Un enorme espacio vacío para bailar, sillas y mesas en un costado para los invitados y las cenas pertinentes, incluso un espacioso bar se encontraba en otra habitación aledaña, denotando con las propias características del lugar no solo la exclusividad del mismo, sino también el propio avance que dicho lugar representaba como tal para el pueblo de Hotaru que, en la época en que Ryo y Harumi se habían casado, apenas y se soñaba con poseer algo de dicha magnitud.

Las personas comenzaron a llegar… la fiesta no era un evento cerrado como tal, sin embargo, no había que hacer mención del hecho sobre que solo los que en la ceremonia se presentaron, fueron los que comenzaron a llegar a aquel salón pasados unos cuantos minutos luego de que los recién casados y su familia llegaran.

La cena fue lo primero… dichos toques fueron los cruciales diferenciadores de la anterior boda vivida por los Kurogane.

Los platillos iban y venían, conforme de igual manera las conversaciones y el respectivo brindis se dio por parte del propio Naoto, el cual de igual manera se encontraba junto con sus padres y hermana durante aquel día, mientras que el agradable ambiente se respiraba.

La música que ambientaba dicha cena constantemente llamaba la atención de una que otra mirada de algún curioso, siendo una pequeña banda formal proveniente de la capital los que tocaban dichas melodías, a la par que una pequeña mesa de Dj resaltaba por la clara ausencia de la propia persona que la usaría, siendo su objetivo únicamente dar a entender el estilo de música que más adelante se escucharía durante el propio y tradicional baile.

El resto de sucesos en específico no fueron del todo relevantes… ya fuese desde los pequeños pokémon con otros niños degustando los deliciosos pasteles, junto con más risas y conversaciones de agradable tonalidad en las mesas de aquel salón… y no transcurrieron muchas horas antes de que, finalmente, las luces del propio salón comenzaran a disminuir su intensidad, únicamente para hacer despertar en todos los ahí presentes la pertinente emoción de lo que "aquello" significaba.

—Pronto comenzará el baile de los recién casados… —una voz masculina y serena comenzaba a resonar por los parlantes, a la par que el mismo pedía que se colocaran de pie y empezaran a agruparse alrededor de la propia pista de baile.

La emoción y alegría reflejado en un calmado y levemente tenso silencio era lo que se respiraba en el ambiente, a la par que, en el caso de cierto Riolu el cual simplemente comenzaba a seguir la corriente, no podía evitar el no sentir una leve presión en su pecho conforme un extraño y nervioso sentir emergía en su interior por el propio "baile" que se avecinaba, dándole nervios con el simple hecho de hacer semejante cosa en frente de todos los que ahora observaban.

Sin embargo… sus pensamientos se congelaron por completo… luego de que finalmente la música puesta por el Dj contratado, el cual finalmente hacía su aparición, comenzara a resonar en el sector…

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **(Canción utilizada: Hero – Enrique iglesias [English version])**_

.

.

Los focos y luces especiales rápidamente comenzaron a hacer presencia en el escenario conforme la canción comenzaba a emerger…

La gente permanecía en silencio… correspondía a los esposos a hacer la respectiva entrada como los primeros en bailar, a la par que los nervios del propio Riolu comenzaban a aumentar cada vez más conforme se imaginaba estar en aquella situación, y no pasando mucho de igual manera, cuando observa como su madre y padre, tomados de la mano, comenzaban a caminar hacia el centro de aquella vista.

No les importaban las miradas ajenas… aquellos seres se encontraban completamente imbuidos únicamente en la presencia calmada del otro, a la par que su baile, siendo apenas unos simples y rítmicos pasos, se daban en una constante calma conforme ambos apegaban lo más posibles sus cuerpos a la vez que juntaban sus frentes… manteniendo sus ojos cerrados a la par que esbozaban una serena sonrisa por lo mismo.

Los minutos pasaron… Ryo y Harumi no tardaron mucho en ser los siguientes en adentrarse al baile, y luego de ellos Hanako, nuevamente tirando de la mano de Takeru, se juntaron a los bailarines.

La melodía aumentaba… el baile entre Haruko y Yoshiro lentamente comenzaba a ser de manera más animada y alegre, con distintos pasos que, fuera de ser complicados, su simplicidad le daba incluso un toque en su alegre y romántico actuar entre ambos, estando su baile mezclado de igual manera con risas y sonrisas que únicamente demostraban el propio estar a gusto entre dichos pokémon.

Los bailes continuaban… incluso Takeshi con su novia no tardaron mucho en unirse al baile como tal, la música lenta apareció para quedarse por un buen rato, y las parejas pertinentes entre los invitados, emergieron con ello.

 **.**

 **.**

La fiesta se daba con normalidad… pocos eran los que no participaban en el baile ya mencionado, estando entre aquellos tanto Hiyori como Hana, junto además con Sayuri y Ryo, a la vez que este último se encontraba considerablemente separado de aquellas chicas, no queriendo demostrar sus claros nervios y conflictos internos ante lo divertido, pero a la vez "vergonzoso" que sería para el mismo bailar…

 **Y no pudiendo sacarse de la cabeza de igual manera… su clara impotencia al querer pedirle bailar a su amiga a pesar de todo.**

 **.**

 **.**

La gente entraba y salía de aquel baile con completa normalidad… Yoshiro y Haruko eran los únicos que permanecían constantes con su simple bailar, mientras que, los que ya comenzaban a cansarse, simplemente pasaban el tiempo ya fuese conversando, comiendo, o incluso pasando el tiempo bebiendo en el bar aledaño antes mencionado.

Incluso Ryo, junto con Naoto y Sora en el bar, permanecían entre risas junto con sus respectivos "juegos" luego de que el joven de cabello plomo osara retar al Kurogane una vez que el joven concejal dijera que "nadie" era capaz de ganarle en una competencia sobre "quién bebe más vodka".

Y no hacía falta decir sobre cuál era el humano cuyo metabolismo, para no decir aura, era tal que incluso las heridas se regeneraban en cuestión de segundos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los minutos de fiesta continuaron… la música lenta no tardó mucho en tornarse en una más animada y movida, a la par que el propio goce de los bailarines se reflejaba en sus respectivos bailes junto con sus respectivas risas, tanto o más en el caso de Yoshiro y Haruko de igual manera.

Hiyori, mientras tanto y en continua compañía de Hana, estas simplemente lanzaban un par de carcajadas amorosas una vez que observaban como Yuki bailaba de manera animosa e infantil con una niña con la que se había atrevido a conversar tiempo atrás…

Pero siendo el punto más álgido de las risas de aquellas chicas, cuando observan como un "pobre" Riolu ya había sido tirado por la Braixen cuyo deseo de bailar dichas canciones con su amigo salieron a flote, viendo como el pequeño pokémon, completamente sonrojado y avergonzado, no le quedaba de otra que bailar de torpe manera al lado de la Braixen, la cual de igual manera disfrutaba dicho momento con el Riolu bailarín entre brincos y movimientos de caderas.

—Supongo que aún sigues en la búsqueda de tu príncipe azul… —Hiyori comenzaba a conversar con Hana conforme los minutos sin bailar se presentaban, estando ambas probando uno que otro aperitivo de la mesa de comidas, junto con un respectivo pañuelo puestos sobre los vestidos ya bien conocidos que de igual manera usaron en el baile de graduación, obviamente teniendo sus cuidados para no mancharlos con la comida y bebidas que las propias chicas probaban con normalidad.

—Quien sabe… no hay muchos chicos bien parecidos, pero… —la voz picarona de Hana comenzaba a emerger conforme la misma acercaba su cara hacía de la Hiyori, llamando su atención con ello —Si te soy sincera… Naoto no está nada mal, ¿Crees que quisiera bailar conmigo si se lo pregunto? —las palabras de la chica de pecas llaman la atención de Hiyori, a la par que esta se queda completamente congelada luego de ello.

—N-No lo sé… no creo que él sea el tipo de chico que le guste bailar —Hiyori, con leves rastros de vergüenza e incluso molestia en su voz, comenzaba a desviar su mirada una vez que esta de igual manera vio a Naoto con su esmoquin puesto al lado donde su padre y Sora aún permanecían en su feroz "batalla" en el bar, viéndolos momentáneamente luego de que la puerta que daba entrada al propio lugar se abriera por unos cuantos segundos, solo para llamar la propia atención de su amiga…

Y únicamente para despertar en su rostro… una maliciosa y maquiavélica sonrisa luego de que dicha chica, bastante intuitiva por desgracia, comenzara a sospechar "ciertas" cosas.

—Es bastante guapo~ —decía con seductora actitud Hana conforme se percataba de mejor manera ante la actitud cada vez más avergonzada de Hiyori —no me desagradaría el intentar enamorarlo… ¡Además es mayor! imagínate la experiencia que debe tener en la c… —la cruel mujer apenas y pudo decir la primera letra de dicha palabra, antes de que la voz avergonzada y fastidiada de Hiyori se escuchara.

—¡No digas esas cosas de él! ¡No tiene una mente tan cochina como la tuya! — explotó finalmente la chica de ojos rojos, con mejillas sonrojadas ante la cruel imaginación causadas por las palabras de su amiga.

Pero solo para quedar congelada y aún más nerviosa, luego de notar como Hana simplemente la observaba con sonrisa picarona y ojos entrecerrados una vez que su plan para sacar a fondo "aquello" en su amiga, dio finalmente sus claros frutos…

Aunque el silencio entre aquellas chicas solo duró un par de segundos… antes de que el grito emocionado de Hana comenzara a emerger con gran intensidad, a la par que la misma se llevaba las manos hacia su torso a la vez que agitaba con locura sus piernas ante el claro descubrimiento.

—¡Estás celosa! — fue lo primero que gritó la mujer de pelo enrulado —¡Te gusta Na…! —y no alcanzó de terminar de decir lo siguiente, luego de que Hiyori tapara de una manera rápid y completamente "poco delicada" la boca de Hana.

Hana solo pudo ser arrastrada por Hiyori luego de ello, a la par que la misma se retiraba de aquel salón en contra de su voluntad, mientras que una encabronada y avergonzada Hiyori simplemente quería tener una… "amena charla" con su querida amiga.

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras tanto… y una vez que aquellas chicas salieron, Giratina, el cual se había despegado del lado de Hiyori por lo mismo, simplemente pudo lanzar un tenue suspiro una vez que se daba cuenta de lo ahora "solo" que se encontraba en el lugar, a la par que, sin la hija de Ryo y con Yoshiro y los demás completamente idos en sus asuntos, no podía evitar el no sentirse desanimado por no tener nada que lo pudiese "conectar" al hecho de estar en aquella fiesta.

El pokémon empequeñecido solo pudo comenzar a caminar de manera lenta pero segura, a la par que observa con curiosa mirada la gente a su alrededor, la cual estaba informada de igual manera sobre los "invitados de otras dimensiones" que se encontraban en aquel lugar y eran conocidos del propio Yoshiro, por lo que, si bien no les daba el ánimo de entablar una relación con dichos seres, aquello no implicaba el que los trataran de mala u otra equivocada manera.

Giratina recorría el costado de la sala, estando a su izquierda la respectiva pista de baile, y a su derecha las personas que pasaban el tiempo charlando entre otros junto a los respectivos platos de comida a su lado.

El pokémon creador de la antimateria no tardó mucho en volver a enfocar su mirada sobre Yoshiro y Haruko, los cuales seguían en su respectivo baile.

Giratina solamente pudo volver a sonreír ante aquella propia felicidad reflejada en el rostro del Zoroark, pero solo para negar levemente con su cabeza con la propia risueña actitud conforme también se daba cuenta como su "hermano mayor" ya se encontraba bailando y riéndose al lado de Sayuri y Ryo, molestando a este último de vez en cuando en los momentos en los que tiraba su colita de aquella tan animosa y ya bien acostumbrada manera, no tardando mucho en comenzar a correr y a jugar en aquella pista, mezclando su actuar con simpáticas e infantiles poses de baile de igual manera, ya habiendo perdido Ryo, hace varios minutos atrás, la vergüenza gracias a la propia actitud carismática de cierta Braixen.

El legendario rey del mundo distorsión se encontraba completamente imbuido en el actuar de aquellos pequeños, pasando varios segundos en los que únicamente su alegre y orgullosa actitud predominaba en su rostro ante la propia gracia que causaba ver a aquellos pokémon el jugar.

Pero solo para ser el horror y miedo los únicos sentimientos que deformaron por completo su rostro de un momento a otro… luego de que un fuerte "ataque" fuera sentido en sus caderas y piernas traseras…

—¡Pokemoncito~! —el grito feliz y enternecido de femeninas y agudas características fue lo único que se escuchó en aquel momento de "horror" para Giratina, a la par que el mismo, únicamente como forma instintiva ante el susto que tuvo, solo pudo comenzar a correr y alejarse de manera desesperada hacia debajo de las mesas, mientras que, sin haberlo visto o siquiera pensado, una pequeña y desconocida niña de seis años a lo más, habiendo visto al pequeño y "tierno" ser, no se le ocurrió nada mejor que lanzarse e intentar subirse hacia el mismo con tal de jugar en su infantil pensamiento…

Sin embargo… y debido al fuerte actuar del pokémon… no es difícil deducir sobre "cual" cuerpecito terminó de cara contra el suelo una vez que la propia niña perdiera el equilibrio y fácilmente fuera empujada por Giratina en su correr.

 **.**

 **.**

Aquella pequeña niña no se encontraba con sus padres... no poseían una conexión muy fuerte con la familia Kurogane, sin embargo, y dándose cuenta por su cuidada vestimenta y arreglos en su cabello, solo se podía deducir que era hija de alguno de los concejales del pueblo que, por obvia correspondencia, de igual manera estaban invitados a dicha celebración.

 **.**

 **.**

No era una niña malcriada ni mucho menos… simplemente quería jugar, e incluso donde cualquier otro infante hubiera roto en un acongojado y ruidoso llanto el cual difícilmente hubiera sido escuchado por la propia música a pesar de todo, aquella niña únicamente se quedó sentada sobre el suelo… a la par que las lágrimas no tardaron en emerger de igual manera a través de sus pequeños ojos, comenzando así un acongojado y silencioso llanto una vez que el dolor naciente del golpe de su cara contra el suelo comenzó a emerger.

Giratina no sabía que hacer… no tardó mucho en suponer la actitud de dicha "humana", sin embargo, donde antes aquello que simbolizaba una falta de respeto hacia su presencia únicamente daba como resultado a la ira y descontrol, ahora una extraña y molestosa sensación de culpa abordaba al ahora lamentado pokémon, el cual era el único que se percataba de la niña que ahí yacía sentada y con lágrimas.

La niña simplemente intentaba restregarse sus ojos ante la propia pena… a la par que en sus mejillas y su frente, los tenues rasmillones nacidos de su caída se denotaban débilmente de igual manera, no sabiendo qué hacer ante aquel desagradable sentimiento de "soledad y dolor" que muchos cuando pequeños afrontaron momentáneamente ante tales situaciones.

Y no pasando mucho a pesar de todo… cuando, como si de una extraña fuerza se tratase, probablemente llamada "culpa", comenzaran a manipular directamente el cuerpo del pokémon, a lo que finalmente una pequeña cabeza comenzó a zarandear levemente las mejillas de la niña… haciendo que la misma comenzara a bajar sus manos por la propia extrañeza, aún con los sollozos vigentes, pero no evitando el que, con sus enrojecidos ojos, esta mirara sorprendida una vez que no es sino aquel "Pokemoncito" el que ahora se encontraba a su lado.

—" _¿Estás bien…?"_ —Las palabras dichas por telepatía, otorgada gracias a la voluntad de Mew, tarde o temprano comenzaron a ser dichas de mala gana por aquel orgulloso pokémon el cual, en sus milenios de existencia, nunca se había rebajado a tal nivel como para sentir preocupación por un ser humano — _"Solo fue un rasmillón… ya no te quejes, no fue nada grave, deja de ser tan llorona"_ —de mandona manera comenzaba a hablar Giratina, obviamente por el propio orgullo aún vigente, pero no evitando que este volviera a alarmarse luego de que dicha niña volviera a empezar a llorar por las "bruscas" palabras.

—" _¡Y-Ya, ya…!"_ —comenzaba a colocarse más nervioso el pokémon ante la actitud de aquella niña, solamente para volver a intentar animarla zarandeando su rostro con el de ella, no queriendo pensar que, de igual manera y sin su "consentimiento", también le hacía cariño de dicha forma.

El constante rose de la cabeza del pokémon con el de aquella niña, lentamente hacía que de la propia la misma calma comenzara a emerger, deteniendo sus lagrimeos conforme la calmada y serena actitud del legendario ser se imponía sobre sus mejillas.

Y no pasando mucho… cuando el propio pokémon se queda completamente congelado… luego de que la niña, ya dando por entendido aquellos tratos cómo el propio cariño y no a como una manera de hacer que parara de llorar a como era en la perspectiva del propio pokémon, dicha criatura simplemente rodeara de manera lenta y amable el cuello del pokémon a la par que se acurrucaba sobre el mismo…

Donde antes solo la ira se encontraba, ahora un extraño sentimiento de vergüenza y "debilidad" abundaba en el corazón de Giratina… este ni siquiera se atrevía a apartar a aquella pequeña niña, con una clara confianzuda actitud digna de su edad y personalidad como tal, no le apenaba el abrazar a aquel "bonito" y "amable" pokémon… quedándose ambos así, no pasando mucho cuando el legendario pokémon tuvo que aceptar finalmente la compañía… "no tan desagradable" … de aquella niña.

 **.**

 **.**

Pasó casi una hora antes de que la animada música se tornara nuevamente en una más calmada y romántica… Yoshiro y Haruko parecían tener una energía inigualable, a la par que ahora simplemente se encontraban abrazados a la vez que danzaban de manera simple y lenta, conforme disfrutaban el estar con el otro, y con una condición tal, que prácticamente hacía ver como algo imposible el siquiera pensar en sacarlos de ahí.

Takeru simplemente caminaba en búsqueda de Hiyori y Hana, ya habiéndose ido Hanako junto con Harumi al lado de Ryo y los demás, donde la "competencia" de dicho hombre, se mantenía vigente ahora no solo con Sora, sino con muchos más desafortunados hombres que pensaban tener la capacidad de vencer al Kurogane en dicha contienda.

El Lucario, en su simple actuar y constante búsqueda, agarró una pequeña taza llena de pequeños trozos de chocolates que se encontraban en las mesas ya varias veces mencionadas.

Mientras tanto, en el otro extremo de la habitación, Hana y Hiyori nuevamente habían vuelto en aquellos lugares… ya habiéndose resueltos algunos "temas" entre ellas; las chicas únicamente podían actuar de manera calmada y levemente desanimada al no haber podido bailar durante todo aquel día con algún chico, a la par que la romántica música no ayudaba en lo absoluto…

Pero no había que negar… que tanto Hiyori como Hana, se exaltaron y prácticamente se petrificaron… en el instante en el que el rostro desconocido de un joven hizo una sorpresiva presencia a su lado…

El cual tenía su amable vista puesta en Hana.

—D-Disculpa… ¿Te gustaría bailar? —empezó a decir el joven de negra cabellera, solamente para hacer que la propia Hana observara la mano alzada de aquel chico, a la par que no tardó mucho en girarse hacia su amiga ante lo obvio que todo "aquello" significaba…

Solo para ver como Hiyori le asentía junto con una calmada carcajada, a la par que, con su mano derecha, hacía señas para que la misma chica se fuera con aquel joven.

Hana no lo dudó luego de ello; de una manera completamente nerviosa, tomó la mano de aquel chico que la mantenía extendida, a la par que este simplemente le sonríe para luego llevarla a la pista de baile… no tardando luego de ello a comenzar a bailar de manera lenta y calmada.

—¿Quieres uno…? —pasados unos cuantos segundos luego de que Hiyori quedara levemente desanimada ante la escena que observaba de Hana con aquel chico, una masculina voz la exalta, solo para ver cómo era Takeru el que finalmente la encontraba, ofreciéndole además uno de los chocolates que traía en su taza, no habiendo probado ninguno de momento.

—Gracias… —dijo de manera calmada y alegre Hiyori, solamente para sacar uno los chocolates y llevárselo a la boca.

—¿No quieres venir con nosotros…? Me ofrecería a bailar contigo, pero… tengo la corazonada que no quieres que sea yo —reconoció un tanto lamentado y con una sonrisa Takeru, solamente para ser respondido con una pequeña carcajada por parte de Hiyori por la misma realidad.

—No me lo tomes a mal… —pidió la chica, únicamente para ver como Takeru comenzaba a sacar uno de sus chocolates a la par que negaba con su cabeza y de igual manera lanzaba unas cuantas carcajadas.

Pero solo para alarmar a Hiyori… cuando un pequeño detalle comenzaba a despertar en su cabeza una vez que notaba lo que su tío comenzaba a comer.

—¡E-Espera! ¡No lo hagas! —apenas pudo decir la chica de ojos rojos una vez que notaba lo obvio… su falta de concentración ante los sentimientos encontrados al ver a su amiga cumpliendo su sueño de poder bailar con un chico la hicieron ignorar aquel extrañamente "fuerte" pero no por ello no disfrutable sabor de aquel chocolate que Takeru había sacado…

Por lo que solo pudo llevarse las manos a su boca con miedo… una vez que notó como Takeru, antes de que hubiese escuchado la advertencia de su sobrina, ya se había comido aquel pequeño trocito de chocolate.

Chocolate el cual… era de ron.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El resto que ocurrió luego de aquel fatídico momento… fueron las pupilas del Lucario ensanchándose al máximo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras tanto, en el bar aledaño de aquella sala, Ryo simplemente permanecía de brazos cruzados y de manera orgullosa en una de las mesas que ahí se encontraban, estando a su lado un completamente sonrojado y borracho Sora el cual, ya habiendo perdido rotundamente, únicamente se mantenía en aquella "competencia" luego de que todos los hombres que se encontraban a su alrededor, perdieran de igual manera contra aquel hombre cuyo hígado constantemente era capaz de concentrar y mantener todo el alcohol que había bebido.

—¡A-Auuun… *Hic*… do me riiiendo! (aún no me rindo) —fueron las palabras dadas por el joven de ploma cabellera, únicamente para luego de ello volver a tomar un pequeño vaso de vodka a su lado, dejándolo de manera brusca y atarantada al lado de las otras decenas de vasos vacíos que se encontraban y habían sido utilizados por los otros "derrotados" participantes.

—Dios… entiende, es imposible el emborracharme, sí que eres obstinado y orgulloso a veces, enano —dijo malhumorado y vanidoso el hombre inmune al alcohol, a la par que el mismo, como forma de demostrar su claro poderío, tomó nuevamente un nuevo vaso lleno de aquella bebida, para luego únicamente dejar el único vaso vacío a su lado.

—Entdonzez… ¡A… agamozzzz las *hic* codas más divvertiidaaaaaaz~...! (Entonces… ¡hagamos las cosas más divertidas~!) —una nueva y emborrachada voz se hizo presente al lado de Ryo… exaltando completamente al hombre una vez que una mano se posó rápidamente sobre su nuca…

Pero ya era tarde… en el instante en el que un completamente borracho Takeru se encontraba a sus espaldas, las pupilas en los ojos de Ryo se ensancharon completamente luego de que el Lucario "desactivara" momentáneamente la regeneración de su aura y con ello todo el alcohol que había consumido en aquel momento, luego de que su hígado ya no fuera capaz de contener todas aquellas toxinas dentro de sí, entraban finalmente a su torrente sanguíneo…

 **.**

Sí que fue una fiesta para recordar…

 **.**

.

.

.

Una vez que la locura se desató en aquel bar… Naoto, siendo uno de los pocos que se "salvaron" de aquella borrachera debido al propio control que el mismo poseía ante la tentación del alcohol gracias a varias terapias recibidas en su adolescencia, comenzó a caminar por el borde del salón.

El joven únicamente lanzó un último suspiro luego de que finalmente se retirara de aquel caos causado por los nuevos borrachos de la fiesta, a la par que todo lo ocurrido en aquel lugar fue reservado únicamente para los que ahí se encontraban.

La música romántica se mantenía vigente… a la vez que Naoto, con simples y tenuemente fastidiadas miradas, notaba los calmados y románticos bailes que pocos daban en la pista donde apenas y unas cuantas parejas que fácilmente se podían contar con los dedos de las manos, se encontraban.

El alcalde de Nerito únicamente se apoyó sobre el borde de una de las mesas de comidas, a la par que sus brazos cruzados y su desanimado rostro solamente hacían denotar la propia "incomodidad" de encontrarse en aquel lugar solo, debido más que nada a que su familia se había separado de él hacía bastante tiempo.

Su decepción volvía a emerger conforme mantenía su vista fija en la pareja de recién casados los cuales, finalmente, comenzaban a retirarse de aquella pista, pero no con ello deteniendo la propia música romántica junto con los respectivos bailarines que permanecían, a la par que el joven de castaña cabellera oscura únicamente se fijaba en los cariños y otros gestos físicos propios tanto de Yoshiro con Haruko, a como con el resto de las personas que continuaban bailando de igual manera.

Y no tardando mucho gracias a aquella envidia naciente al no poder tocar a nadie, cuando en su mente, la imagen de la única chica que había sido capaz de hacerlo, comenzaba a emerger sin querer.

Ya una vez en dicho punto… el resto fue como si de una pequeña bola de nieve rodando en una pendiente se tratase… las imágenes de Hiyori no tardaron en emerger con una mayor fuerza y resolución… recordando sus sonrisas, sus lágrimas, y, como si fuera poco, recordando de igual manera aquel pequeño percance en el que la chica le dio un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

Aquello fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso… el tenue temblar en los labios de Naoto fue la primera consecuencia de aquellas memorias, a la par que incluso en el serio y "controlado" rostro de aquel hombre, un tenue rubor no tardó mucho en emerger ante los claros deseos en querer experimentar el "bailar" por primera vez junto con aquella chica ya bien mencionada.

—¿Acaso estás nervioso porque quieres invitar a una chica a bailar? —una risueña y femenina voz exalta por completo a Naoto una vez que el mismo y conocido tono de la mujer fue la que lo sacara de su letargo por claras razones…

Siendo la propia Hiyori, la cual se encontraba a su lado.

 **.**

 **.**

—Hiyori… no te había visto en todo este tiempo… ¿Cómo estás? —de manera cordial, y con una actitud completamente contraria a la que antes tenía, Naoto comenzaba así a intentar charlar con Hiyori, a la par que la misma de igual manera aparentaba una tranquila y algo extrañada actitud por el propio actuar del hombre.

—Sí, estoy bien… es que estaba con una amiga, y como vi que estabas con mi papá, preferí no inmiscuirme donde no me llaman —reconoció entre carcajadas la chica de ojos rojos, mientras que el propio joven de igual manera esbozaba una pequeña y nerviosa sonrisa.

—Sí, bueno… ahora las cosas se pusieron un poco tensas ahí en el bar… no te recomendaría que fueras, si te soy sincero —dijo un poco preocupado el hombre como recordatorio de la razón por la cual se marchó del lugar en donde Ryo y Takeru se encontraban.

—Ya veo… — respondió Hiyori a la vez que la misma de igual manera comenzaba apoyarse sobre el borde de la mesa a unos cuantos centímetros de Naoto, formándose así, luego de ello, un tanto desagradable silencio incómodo entre ambos por varios minutos… a la vez que dichos jóvenes únicamente observaban al resto de las personas bailar.

El tiempo transcurría sin piedad… el par de inertes jóvenes ni siquiera se animaban a chocar sus miradas, a la vez que su claro deseo hasta para el imbécil más grande del mundo sería capaz de descubrir ante todas las señales del "bailar" como tal se denotaban tanto en su nervioso actuar como en el leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Formándose un antes y un después… luego de que una nueva canción fuera la que tomara lugar en aquel ambiente…

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Canción utilizada: Thinking Out Loud –Ed Sheeran)**

 **.**

 **.**

La letra resonaba con intensidad… el deseo de bailar era más que obvio, incluso para los propios jóvenes que aún estáticos y nerviosos se encontraban, sin decirse una sola palabra por la propia vergüenza, sin embargo, Naoto no podía seguir conteniendo su deseo, por lo que simplemente se gira de la misma avergonzada manera hacia Hiyori… solamente para ver como la misma, casi automáticamente en el mismo momento, se giraba hacia el chico.

—¿Q-Quieres bai…? —la voz al unísono de dichos jóvenes se escuchó por los mismos, únicamente para causar una risa un tanto apenada por ambos ante lo obvio, a la par que Naoto simplemente se llevaba la mano hacia su nuca por el mismo nerviosismo.

—No he tenido mucha práctica bailando, pero… me gustaría bailar contigo, para ser honesto —alzaba su mano aún de manera un poco nerviosa, Naoto, a la par que Hiyori únicamente se quedaba aún más estática y con una nerviosa sonrisa ante tales palabras… pero solo para tornar su rostro en uno más extrañado, en el momento en el que nota cómo en la mano de dicho hombre, el clásico guante de cuero negro resaltaba puesto.

—Muy bien… —luego de lanzar un suspiro, Hiyori simplemente toma desprevenido a Naoto en el instante en el que la chica tira de uno de los dedos de su guante, y se lo saca con ello —Pero ya deja de ser tan quisquilloso conmigo, sabes que no me afecta —reconoció ahora un poco de mala gana la chica, solamente para hacer que los nervios en el propio joven aumentaran conforme la propia Hiyori tomaba su mano desnuda con completa seguridad y tranquilidad a la vez.

Aquel par simplemente comenzaron a adentrarse finalmente en aquella pista… a la par que su inofensivo actuar hacia el otro hacía denotar su clara inexperiencia en el baile lento y romántico que en aquel momento se respiraba en los otros bailarines a su lado… no quedándoles de otra alternativa que el imitar las poses que el resto poseía, formándose así otro ahora un tanto más calmado y a gusto silencio entre Naoto y Hiyori, en el momento en el que la última simplemente ponía su mano derecha en el hombro del joven y sujetaba la suya con su izquierda, mientras que Naoto, aún con la vergüenza como tal, sostenía a la chica desde su cintura.

A lo lejos, sentadas en las mesas que antes se utilizaron para la cena, Harumi junto con Hanako y Haruko simplemente se encontraban enternecidas y calmadas ante la romántica escena que observaban en Hiyori en aquella situación, a la par que un levemente fastidiado Yoshiro simplemente desviaba su mirada conforme los claros celos empezaban a brotar en el mismo, no pudiendo expresarlos completamente ante las claras consecuencias por parte de las sobreprotectoras mujeres con las que se encontraba.

Dejando aquella escena únicamente en el silencio y calma en la cual tanto Naoto como Hiyori por primera vez experimentaban, mientras que los nervios que antes se sentían tan vivos y fervientes, lentamente comenzaban a mitigarse entre ambos, llegando al punto en el que incluso Hiyori, cómoda en aquel actuar, simplemente volvió a exaltar y congelar levemente a Naoto en su interior en el instante en el que la misma dejaba caer su mejilla sobre el torso del propio joven, haciendo que el propio chico únicamente comenzara a esbozar facciones más calmadas y serias, conforme sentía el propio tacto de aquella chica sobre sí.

— _No te separes… quiero estar así por un rato…_ —el susurro de la chica comenzaba a escucharse por Naoto, mientras que este mantenía su tanto decaída actitud, una vez que ciertos recuerdos comenzaban a emerger en sus memorias.

— _No planeaba hacerlo… por nada del mundo…_ —Naoto simplemente dejaba caer lentamente su mentón y parte de su mejilla sobre la cabeza de Hiyori, mientras que, en esta, simplemente una cómoda sonrisa se reflejaba en su rostro como respuesta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Canción de fondo (Give me love - Ed Sheeran)**

.

.

Los acontecimientos luego de dichos momentos fueron icónicos en las memorias de la familia Kurogane… ya fuese entre el caos creado por Ryo y Takeru en su nuevo "Estado Auro-borracho", debido a los incontables destrozos causados por los mismos una vez que comenzaron a discutir con el cantinero luego de que este se negara a servirles más bebidas por el propio comportamiento… sin embargo, la situación casi pasa a mayores, si es que las omnipotentes parejas de los mismos personajes no pusieran cartas en el asunto y demostraran ser las únicas podían tranqulizar a los propios borrachos, obviamente no quitándoles el efecto, pero manteniéndolos apegados a las mismas por las propias regalonas actitudes que estos adoptaron al observarlas.

Junto con aquellas experiencias y recuerdos… no estaba de más el recalcar cuando Haruko de igual manera lanzó su ramo de flores, el cual, por cierto, no fue sino Nozomi la que, con su novio castigado luego de que se emborrachara por las claras borrachas actitudes, simplemente podía saltar con alegría ante la propia victoria de haberlo atrapado, mientras que Ryo y Takeru, estando borrachos a pesar de todo, pero no en el mismo nivel que el pobre joven de ploma cabellera, únicamente podían darle palmadas al desafortunado hombre cuya boda se aseguraba con ello, mientras que el propio concejal únicamente podía intentar no vomitar ante el claro resultado de todo lo anteriormente consumido…

 **.**

 **.**

La fiesta terminó tarde… muchas personas ya se habían retirado, sin embargo, gran parte de la familia Kurogane permanecía dentro de aquel salón.

Naoto y Hiyori eran un caso aparte… Hiyori no era de las que fueran capaces de quedarse despiertas hasta tales horas de la noche, por lo que, viéndose en la necesidad de irse por el propio sueño, únicamente se despidió de su familia para luego partir hacia su hogar…

Y no hacía falta mencionar sobre "quién" se había ofrecido para acompañarla.

 **.**

 **.**

Las amistosas conversaciones iban y venían entre esos dos… Hiyori simplemente jugaba levemente con la nieve en el suelo conforme esta y Naoto caminaban, mientras que Naoto, ya habiéndole entregado la chaqueta de su traje a Hiyori por el propio frío, únicamente tenía las manos en sus bolsillos conforme de igual manera lanzaba una que otra carcajada ante las historias que Hiyori le contaba.

Hiyori varias veces desviaba su mirada hacia Naoto… no podía dejar de hacerlo conforme de igual manera le hablaba, sin embargo, la propia seriedad mezclada con aquella tenue alegría en las facciones del rostro del hombre, no hacían más que despertar la clara duda en la propia mujer por las obvias razones… sin embargo, al no sentirse cómoda como para preguntar explicaciones, simplemente continuaba con sus historias y leves chistes de su familia con tal de poder sacar una sincera sonrisa en el rostro de Naoto.

Pasaron varios casi cuarenta minutos antes de que finalmente Naoto y Hiyori llegaran a la casa de esta última… ambos simplemente se quedaron estáticos por unos pocos segundos una vez que se encontraron en la puerta… cuando finalmente Hiyori se gira con normalidad hacia Naoto.

—Gracias por acompañarme… me gustó pasar más tiempo contigo para ser honesta, deberíamos juntarnos más —dijo un poco más animada al final Hiyori, sin embargo, la propia emoción y amabilidad reflejada en su rostro no tardó mucho en desvanecerse… luego de notar como una tenue pena y desánimo era ahora lo que se reflejaba sin previo aviso en el rostro de Naoto.

Pasaron varios segundos de silencio luego de ello… Hiyori tenía miedo de preguntar… pero aquello no implicaba que Naoto no se diera cuenta de que dicha actitud propia tarde o temprano saldría a flote, aunque este no lo quisiera así.

— _Naoto… ¿Qué…?_ —empezaba finalmente a preguntar en voz baja y preocupada Hiyori, deteniéndose luego de que la voz de Naoto la interrumpiera.

—Quiero pedirte un favor… —la seria voz del hombre, dicha con la misma actitud y sentimiento con el que se expresaba en su propio rostro, simplemente hicieron que la propia Hiyori asintiera con extrañeza... pasando nuevamente unos cuantos segundos de silencio.

Y deteniéndose el tiempo por completo para Hiyori… en el instante en el que Naoto se encorva hacia la misma y, como si esperando algo completamente apresurado y sin aviso, esta solamente se colocara aún más nerviosa en el que no es sino un apegado y a la vez calmado abrazo, lo que Naoto le da a la chica una vez que esta asintiera hacia su "favor".

Naoto no decía nada… este simplemente se tomaba la confianza de poder abrazar de aquella manera tan personal a la chica… teniendo su mentón puesto sobre sus hombros y su mejilla en su cabello; la rodeaba con sus brazos… no la quería soltar, quería sentir aquello que, de igual manera junto con muchas otras cosas, también se había privado de experimentar, quería sentir aquel contacto con alguien sin causarle aquel agonizante dolor, y lo hecho en el baile no era suficiente como para satisfacer aquel deseo de afecto…

Hiyori no tardó mucho en entenderlo… esta sabía que era la única capaz de darle aquellos tratos a dicho hombre, a la par que la misma no dudó en comenzar a rodearlo con sus brazos de igual manera, colocando sus manos sobre su espalda y cabello… como si quisiera resguardarlo y darle aquella calma y protección que sabía, hacía tiempo no recibía.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que solo el sonido de la brisa nocturna fue lo único que se escuchó… hasta que, finalmente, Naoto comenzó a separarse lentamente de Hiyori, pero deteniéndose completamente una vez que, mientras se separaban…

Los rostros de estos quedaron frente a frente uno de otro.

El tiempo nuevamente se detuvo… ninguno de los dos desviaba su mirada, sin embargo, en sus actitudes la duda se reflejaba sobre hacer lo que ambos pensaban, empezando de a poco a dar los primeros indicios de separarse de manera definitiva…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pero solo para que los ojos de Hiyori como los de Naoto se abrieran de golpe… cuando no es sino el propio Naoto el que se abalanza y besa de manera abrupta y… "completa" … los labios de la chica.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—" _Los seres humanos realmente les gusta ponerse bien melodramáticos y cursis cuando se quieren dar un beso"_ —pensaba dentro de sí el fisgón pokémon rosa e invisible, una vez que se demostraba como este había sido el "perpetrador" de aquel empujón dado hacia la cabeza de Naoto… no quitándose la invisibilidad por claras razones, a la par que se retiraba del lugar lanzando varias risitas por la propia travesura realizada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sus labios permanecieron juntos a lo más por un par de segundos… su propio congelamiento fue suficiente como para no permitir el separarse antes… a la par que el temblor y sonrojo no tardó mucho en emerger tanto en Naoto como en Hiyori, esta última a grados completamente mayores ante el pensamiento de que dicho hombre lo había hecho por "voluntad propia" …

Y el resto de aquella noche… únicamente con un avergonzado grito y un "Puño incremento" dado en la plena cara de Naoto, sacándolo expulsado de aquel sector, fue lo único que se pudo escuchar en aquella alocada noche… junto además con el respectivo golpe de la puerta del hogar Kurogane cerrándose luego de que la extremadamente avergonzada chica entrara.

Mientras tanto, enterrado en la nieve, el cuerpo de un inconsciente Naoto resaltaba, a la par que el vapor naciente de su inflada mejilla hacía su propia presencia como tal ante los resultados del golpe ya bien sabido que recibió… sumándose así… una nueva experiencia "física" que dicho joven nunca había experimentado.

Y vaya que experimentó nuevas cosas aquella noche.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aquí, queridos amigos lectores, termina el capítulo, espero como siempre que les haya gustado y alegrado el día XD, disculpen el no haberlo publicado el día de ayer, pero estuve con amigos y pues… se me fue el tiempo y se me olvidó repasar las últimas revisadas al cap XD**

Zephyr Exe **No es que Takeru se "deje" así como así dominar por Harumi XD, es que simplemente pues perdió la apuesta que tuvo con Ryo, y digamos que su orgullo ya se encontraba lo suficientemente pisoteado como para pisotearlo aún más negándose en su clara derrota al no ser escogido como el padrino :u.**

 **La venganza de Hiyori y Yuki no fue escrita, pero sí… lanzaron a Hana y a Ryo junto con Sayuri una gran cantidad de nieve cuando dormían… jaja**

 **Hana es mi personaje femenino sinvergüenza, es como un Yuta pero en mujer y más joven XD**

 **Lo que pasó con Yoshiro y su entrenamiento con Ryo… pronto se sabrá, y será justo cuando, finalmente, la trama de acción finalmente aparezca en este libro :'u (falta poquito por fin w)**

 **Obviamente Giratina podría desaparecer… pero dime ¿Cómo entraría semejante pokémon y, con ello, podría ver lo que adentro de aquella carpa ocurría?, Giratina al fin y al cabo quería ver la boda, y Mew encontró la "mejor" solución jajaja.**

 **Ya vimos el sin fin de cosas "interesantes" que ocurrieron durante la boda XD, espero haya sido de tu agrado.**

 **NUNCA, he dicho… que el shipping de Sayuri y Takeshi murió ewe, tú solamente andas sacando conclusiones por tu cuenta je je je, será divertido ver a esos seres en el siguiente arco del libro XD.**

 **Sobre Naoto, quería poner un pacman enojado (esos que tienen el símbolo de "Mayor qué…") pero la página por alguna razón los elimina cuando subo los textos, así que sigo en mi punto de vista de que Naoto ya dejó de ser un personaje secundario desde hace bastante rato XD**

 **Y cómo último que acotar, la verdad es que me sorprendió de que también leyeras mi respuesta de** Lord fire **Y pues sí… pequé por atarantado y hablé de más XD… el antagonista de esta trilogía es una chica... de hecho, varios personajes principales dejarán de ser todos hombres :u, ya no será el duo de hombres que poseen el estado aural, quien sabe, quizás ahora se a un dúo de chicas, o chico y chica, uno nunca debe suponer hasta que las cosas pasen, pero me parece una curiosa idea ewe XD ¡Muchas gracias por comentar!**

Lord fire 123 **ya we, te acabo de spoilear de tonto y ahora tú y** Zephyr **saben que habrá una chica badass como antagonista XD, mantente con tus teorías porque no empezarán a haber rastros de la mujer hasta finales del primer libro jajja**

 **Sin lugar a dudas aparecerán varios legendarios más… tendrán una cierta (para no decir abrumadora) participación, para no decir nada de los nuevos enemigos como amigos… es una trama que ya me llevo pensando bastante y me hace bastante ilusión el poder llevar a la parte "sabrosona" de la historia XD, ya cuando llegue ese momento, sabrás a qué me refiero.**

 **Hana fantasea con todo… es una Yuta versión mujer y más joven, no hay mejor explicación, así que no te sorprendas si le tiró ojitos a Takeshi en alguna ocasión… simplemente es así XD.**

 **Lo ocurrido en esa fiesta de soltero nunca se sabrá mediante este medio (~¬-¬)~ esa información solo recae en mi maltrecha mente y quedará ahí hasta el final de mis días.**

 **Kiyomi… ash… como podría decírtelo de la mejor manera, tendrá cierta conexión en el siguiente arco, pero tampoco es un personaje taaaaaaaaaaaaan fundamental en la trama, simplemente es un punto bonito para hacer recordar a Yoshiro que, a pesar de todo, sigue teniendo una familia foxa allá afuera jaja.**

 **Muchas gracias por comentar ^^ se agradece un montón**

 **Y eso sería todo… esperando que esta semana sea un poco más cómoda y poder escribir de mejor manera… ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	20. Sucesos de un lejano pasado

Las tardes horas de aquel ahora veinticuatro de diciembre… lentamente comenzaban a apoderarse del pueblo de Hotaru, viéndose reflejado en las bajísimas temperaturas junto con la propia soledad que se respiraba en el lugar.

Mientras tanto… en las afueras del edificio donde la fiesta había finalizado, lentamente la familia Kurogane comenzaba a salir.

— _¿Y-Ya nod…_ *hic* _vamoz?_ —el susurro desanimado y aún borracho de Takeru comenzó a emerger, a la par que el mismo estaba siendo cargado por Ryo, teniéndolo cómodamente recostado sobre su espalda, estando este completamente recompuesto una vez que el sello que el propio Lucario le había colocado a su aura, siendo débil por el propio estado en el que se encontraba el pokémon cuando se lo puso, finalmente desapareció luego de unas horas de borrachera.

—No puedo creer que con solo comer ese chocolate sigas así hasta estas horas… ni siquiera dejas que te cure —comenzaba a comentar de manera levemente fastidiada Ryo, conforme de igual manera salían Harumi y Hanako junto con Takeshi, Haruko y Yoshiro, este último con ciertos pequeños pokémon durmiendo cómodamente tras su cabellera.

—Yo iré a dejar a Kioko a su casa —empezaba a decir Takeshi una vez que este salió aquel edificio, refiriéndose obviamente a la chica de amarilla cabellera que lo acompañaba, siendo respondido únicamente con un asentir por parte de su padre.

—Vayan con cuidado —dijo con normalidad el hombre, siendo el asentir de igual manera la respuesta de Takeshi, para luego retirarse así del lugar junto con su novia.

—Va siendo hora de que nosotros también regresemos… ¿Seguro que estarán bien? —preguntó Ryo hacia Nozomi y Sora, este último siendo cargado por la propia chica, la cual únicamente asintió con ligereza.

—No te preocupes… Sora me enseñó a manejar, llegaremos bien —dijo con normalidad la mujer, únicamente para luego despedirse de todos los ahí presentes, antes de finalmente retirarse de aquel lugar y subir a su completamente manejable novio al asiento trasero de su auto, y poder así empezar a irse hacia su casa.

—" _Esto… ¿Y Mew?"_ —Giratina, el cual de igual manera acompañaba a los ahí presentes, no tarda mucho en exaltar al propio Ryo y compañía una vez que notaron su presencia, no habiéndose percatado por simple olvido, trayendo consigo únicamente sonrisas enternecidas… cuando observan a una pequeña niña dormida sobre su lomo.

—Finalmente lograron doblegar tu orgulloso corazón… —dijo con leve tono burlón y calmado Ryo, no haciendo expresiones tan vivas debido al propio cansancio ya de por sí existente ante tales tardes horas, trayendo consigo únicamente un bufido fastidiado por parte del pokémon legendario.

—" _No es de tu incumbencia… ¿Saben dónde vive? Me dijo que sus padres la habían dejado a cuidado de su hermana, pero no apareció nunca"_ — decía el pokémon, a la par que el mismo giraba levemente su cabeza hacia atrás con tal de observar a la niña, aún durmiendo sobre el mismo.

—Pobrecilla… —Harumi comenzaba a acercarse a la par que acariciaba la cabellera de la niña —Que bueno que quisieras cuidarla, Giratina, habla muy bien de ti eso —decía la chica con tono amable, solamente para causar que el propio pokémon se avergonzara y fastidiara levemente, para luego desviar su mirada hacia otra dirección.

—" _¡Ya llegué~!"_ —la voz por telepatía de Mew emergió poco después de aquello, llamando la atención de todos los ahí presentes ante el sorpresivo acto, notando de igual manera como el propio pokémon rosa desactivaba su invisibilidad.

—¿En dónde andabas? —Ryo fue el primero en preguntar la duda general, a la par que el resto permanecía en silencio como forma de representar el querer saber de igual manera aquella respuesta.

—" _Estuve… dando una vuelta por ahí, simplemente"_ —dijo entre risitas infantiles el pequeño y maquiavélico pokémon, solamente para hacer que Ryo alzara levemente su ceja ante la clara mentira que se notaba en el aura de aquel legendario ser, pero solo para desviar su atención conforme el resto comenzaba a moverse de igual manera.

—"Yo la conozco…"— la voz de Yoshiro emergió como respuesta a la pregunta de Giratina —"Es la hija del concejal Arata, vive por este sector" —respondía en gruñidos el pokémon, a la par que comenzaba a acercarse hacia el pokémon legendario—"No te preocupes… nosotros la dejamos" — llamó la atención de Giratina el Zoroark, solamente para extrañar a este último cuando el pokémon se contrae levemente.

—" _Esto… ustedes ya están cansados, vayan a casa, si Mew me devuelve mi aura puedo pasar a través de las paredes y dejarla en su habitación"_ —reconoció con un leve tono vergonzoso el pokémon fantasma, solamente para ser continuado por voces enternecidas tanto de Hanako como de Harumi y Haruko.

—Quiere quedarse con ella todavía~—admitió la sonrojada esposa de Ryo, mientras que esta se mantenía enamorada a la propia actitud del pokémon.

—" _¡Claro que no!"_ — dijo como última manera de mantener siquiera un poco de su orgullo en pie, Giratina, a la par que en su fastidiado y sonrojado rostro únicamente pudo durar por unos minutos luego de notar como su brusca actitud había despertado levemente a la niña en su lomo, haciendo que el propio pokémon se calmara en el acto, mientras que la criatura se aferraba un poco más a su piel, quedándose nuevamente dormida por inercia.

El resto de los ahí presentes simplemente reían por lo bajo, a la par que Yoshiro, una vez calmado ante la risa incondicional de igual manera, comenzaba a alzar su mano hacia una de las calles a su derecha —"sigue esa calle por cuatro cuadras más y después otras dos más hacia tu izquierda, es una casa amarilla con rejas verdes, no te costará dar con ella" —Explicó y afirmó con amabilidad Yoshiro, a la par que Giratina únicamente le asintió con la misma actitud, antes de volver a girarse hacia Mew.

— _Puedes sacarte el sello por tu cuenta si quieres, simplemente tienes que usar una habilidad que requiera una gran cantidad de aura y se desactivará… como abrir un portal a tu dimensión, por ejemplo… pero no te preocupes, aun puedes usar tu habilidad de intangibilidad sin romper el sello… por si acaso te animas a dormir regalonamente con ella~_ —dijo molestosamente el pequeño pokémon rosa, haciendo que nuevas muecas y risas enternecidas nacieran a causa de ello, avergonzando nuevamente a más no poder a Giratina, el cual únicamente pudo observar con enorme furia y encabronamiento a su hermano ante tales palabras, no actuando de maneras más bruscas por la propia niña aún en su espalda.

El pequeño, y humillado más no poder, pokémon, lentamente comenzaba a caminar hacia la dirección antes dicha por el Zoroark, dejando aquel lugar en un tranquilo silencio conforme el mismo se perdía finalmente de la vista del resto.

—Estarán bien… volvamos a casa, este necesitará una ducha helada y una aspirina lo más probable, mañana en la mañana —dijo Ryo entre leves carcajadas a la par que seguía sosteniendo al borracho y agotado Takeru a su lado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Al mismo tiempo en el que la familia Kurogane seguía en su respectivo camino… de vuelta a la perspectiva del pokémon creador de la antimateria, este únicamente caminaba con calma y seriedad sobre la nieve en el centro de la calle, a la par que el frío de aquella noche no le hacía efecto como tal, sin embargo, el propio pokémon comenzaba a notar como aquella niña que aún permanecía dormida comenzaba a temblar levemente luego de que una helada brisa recorriera el sector.

—" _Mejor apresurarnos…"_ —pensaba a la par que aceleraba el paso Giratina, intentando no mover su lomo demasiado con tal de hacer más ameno el viaje para la pequeña, no pasando mucho cuando el propio pokémon, apegando sus alas hacia su propio torso, intentaba cubrir con ello el cuerpo de la niña.

Conforme Giratina seguía las indicaciones de Yoshiro, pasaron unos quince minutos antes de que finalmente localizara el hogar donde su dormilona acompañante vivía, notando una adornada y bien cuidada casa en donde los propios ingresos de la familia hacían denotar sus adquisiciones.

El pokémon legendario únicamente comenzó a traspasar con calma una de sus alas sobre la puerta de entrada, logrando, luego de varios y fastidiados minutos intentándolo, finalmente girar la perilla y con ello entrar a dicho hogar.

Giratina no conocía… la casa no era increíblemente espaciosa, sin embargo, aquello no implicó el que dejara de ser la primera vez en que el propio pokémon entraba a un hogar humano… a la par que intentaba pensar sobre "dónde" sería el lugar donde la niña dormía, no sintiendo correcto dejarla en una de las sillas de madera que ahí se encontraban, o en los "rasposos" (a visión del ahora extrañamente sobreprotector pokémon) cojines de los sofás que no tardó mucho en encontrar.

A la vez que el propio pokémon entraba y salía de las habitaciones… no tardó mucho en encontrar finalmente la de los padres de la pequeña, causando en su rostro únicamente su ceño fruncido luego de notar como dos humanos adultos se encontraban cómodamente dormidos y, por el olor, bastante alcoholizados.

—" _¿Y a estas personas se les llama "concejal"…? Ni siquiera se preocupan por su propia hija como se debe… para mí que Yoshiro es el que hace todo el trabajo en este pueblo humano"_ —pensaba dentro de sí y de manera fastidiada el pokémon, a la par que comenzaba a salir de aquel lugar con tal de seguir su búsqueda.

—" _Y la dejan al cuidado de esta estúpida…"_ —decía malhumorado Giratina en el momento en el que descubría una nueva habitación, la cual, con doble pestillo puesto y entrando únicamente gracias a la habilidad de intangibilidad antes descrita, Giratina, una vez asomada su cabeza, notaba como el cuerpo de una joven adolescente, completamente desnuda al lado de un chico, se encontraba plenamente dormida al lado del mismo.

Giratina únicamente retiró de mala gana su cabeza de aquella habitación, a la par que, siendo la última por revisar, finalmente da con el pequeño cuarto de la niña… la cual resaltaba por su gran cantidad de peluches de pokémon a sus costados y sobre los propios muebles.

—" _Muy…"_ —pensaba de manera un tanto costosa Giratina, a la par que hacía el esfuerzo por subirse a la cama de la niña — _"Bien"_ —terminó la frase, una vez logrado subirse.

—"Ya Akiko… es hora de que te bajes" —Giratina, conforme gruñía de manera leve con tal de despertar a la niña, comenzaba a dar tenues tirones con sus alas al cuerpo de la propia pequeña, mientras que esta, luego de varios intentos, finalmente cedió a bajarse casi de manera involuntaria, del cuerpo del pokémon.

Giratina únicamente observaba a la niña una vez que la misma cayó en su cómoda cama… a la par que el propio disgusto comenzaba a reflejarse en su dormido rostro luego de que la "compañía" con la cual dormía ya no se encontraba a su lado.

—" _Será mejor que me vaya…"_ —Pensó en sus adentros el pokémon, comenzando luego de ello a girarse con tal de bajarse de la cama y salir del lugar…

Pero deteniéndose y exaltándose completamente… luego de que una suave y pequeña mano lo sostuviera de su ala.

Giratina únicamente pudo girar levemente su cabeza de una manera un tanto apenada una vez notado la clara intención de aquella adormilada mano… a la par que Akiko, apenas despierta, solamente lo observaba fijamente y con el cansancio reflejado en su rostro, estando con su torso levantado y tambaleante.

— _¿Ya te vas a ir…?_ —susurraba con una tenue pena en su voz la niña, mientras que Giratina únicamente podía mantenerse estático y con un extraño nudo en su garganta ante el propio rostro de aquella pequeña.

— _No te vayas…_ —Akiko, sin preámbulos u otra frase típica… simplemente dejó en claro su deseo conforme el silencio del pokémon le confirmó — _¿No te gustaría vivir conmigo…? Te daría galletitas todos los días… y… y…_ —el sueño nuevamente comenzaba a abordar a la pequeña criatura, a la par que la misma se perdía entre sus sentimientos y el cansancio.

— _Me gustaría… tener un hermanito… con el qué jugar…_ —fueron las últimas palabras dichas por Akiko… antes de que finalmente el sueño la derrotase por completo, comenzando su torso a caer lentamente hacia su lado de la cama… si es que el ala de Giratina no la detiene con calma en el trayecto.

—" _No soy capaz de dormir..."_ —dijo el dolido pokémon ante aquellas palabras de la niña una vez que el mismo, nuevamente siendo dominado por aquella "extraña fuerza invisible", comenzaba a recostarse atrás de la propia Akiko, dejando el cuerpo de la niña sobre su estómago…

—" _Con tu aura sellada adquieres características de los mortales… al igual a como pasó conmigo y mi papá cuando conocimos a Jin y Juro… puedes dormir si quieres… la naturaleza de tu aura no te lo impedirá"_ —Una calmada y extrañamente más "madura" e infantil voz exalta a Giratina de un momento a otro en su mente… no tardando mucho en suponer la identidad del propio Mew como el perpetrador de las mismas… comenzando así a emerger un tenue rubor molesto y avergonzado por parte de Giratina.

—" _No se lo diré a nadie… no te preocupes"_ —dijo de manera más calmada el pequeño pokémon rosa por telepatía, mientras que, desde la perspectiva del mismo, este únicamente reposaba sentado sobre el edificio más alto del pueblo, percibiendo los sentimientos de su hermano a la distancia.

Giratina únicamente pudo lanzar un suspiro ante aquellas últimas palabras… a la par que el mismo volvía a chocar su mirada hacia Akiko, la cual ya se había acurrucado a su lado inconscientemente, no pasando mucho cuando una sincera y pequeña sonrisa comenzó a enmarcarse en su rostro, comenzando a recostarse y rodear el propio cuerpo de la niña con el suyo… cubriéndola levemente con una de sus alas.

—" _Yo… el dios de la antimateria y Rey del mundo distorsión… durmiendo con una mocosa humana en su cama…"_ —Pensaba en sus adentros el nuevamente apenado pokémon, intentando encarecidamente bloquear su aura con el objetivo de no ser escuchado por su hermano mayor, lo cual dio por hecho una vez que no sintió respuesta por el mismo… a la par que volvía a observar a Akiko de reojo.

—" _No te hagas una idea errónea niña… si la cama no fuera tan cómoda no haría esto…"_ —intentaba convencerse a sí mismo el orgulloso pokémon, pensando como si le estuviese hablando a la propia Akiko con tal de disminuir su vergüenza, mientras que el calmado y descaradamente tierno rostro de la pequeña simplemente hacía que el propio pokémon se doblegara sin piedad ante la propia existencia de aquel ser…

No pasando mucho cuando, antes de finalmente quedarse por primera vez dormido, atrae y apega con más confianza el cuerpo de Akiko contra el suyo… denotando la clara y exclusiva comodidad de la "cama".

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nuevamente en el hogar Kurogane, conforme la familia finalmente empezaba a entrar, estas notaban con alivio como Hiyori ya se encontraba dentro de la propia casa, estando las luces de la misma encendidas con tal de recibirlos.

—¡Llegamos! —dijo melódicamente y en voz alta Harumi.

—¡Ya me acosté! ¡¿Llegaron bien?! —empezaba a responder en voz alta Hiyori desde su pieza, no tardando mucho en ser respondida de vuelta por su madre, a la par que la misma comenzaba a entrar a su habitación con tal de cambiarse de ropa

Ryo, por su parte, únicamente pudo lanzar a Takeru al sofá de la casa de una manera bastante bruta a cómo era la propia costumbre entre ambos…

—Mejor que duerma aquí por esta noche… no creo que sea agradable para ti si vomita o algo… —decía entre algunas tenues carcajadas Ryo hacia Hanako, la cual también estaba a su lado, ahora un tanto más desanimada al ver a su pareja en tal condición… no juzgándola debido a la propia equivocación hecha sin querer por el propio pokémon al comer ese chocolate.

—Eso me recuerda… —dijo nuevamente el hombre antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la cocina, mientras que Hanako de igual manera empezaba a caminar hacia su habitación.

Ryo no tardó mucho en regresar… a la par que el mismo traía una pequeña bolsa plástica en sus manos, únicamente para luego dejar el cuerpo de Takeru recostado de lado y colocarle la bolsa abierta bajo su boca, con tal de que, si existiesen algunas "sorpresas" durante la noche, estas solo cayeran a dicha bolsa.

—Cuando Takeru se pone así, tiene la manía de dejar su aura hecha un caos con sellos y bloqueos… no podré curarlo hasta que vuelva a estar consciente y me lo permita —reconoció junto con un suspiro, Ryo, a la par que observaba como Hanako dejaba una almohada de su habitación debajo de la cabeza de Takeru, para luego arroparlo con una manta de su propia cama.

—Estará bien… —dijo con calma Ryo a la par que le daba una tenue caricia al hombro de Hanako, la cual únicamente le asiente aún un poco preocupada, para luego comenzar a caminar hacia su habitación.

—Si quieres ve a dormir tú, por mientras… —la voz de Harumi llama la atención de su esposo, a la par que este se giraba hacia la mujer, viéndola ahora con su pijama puesto—Tengo que hacer unas cuantas cosas en la cocina todavía… así aprovecho de esperar a Takeshi mientras tanto —dijo de manera amable la mujer de ojos verdes, únicamente para ser correspondida con una agradecida y levemente agotada sonrisa por parte de Ryo ante el claro cansancio, para luego darle un simple y tierno beso en sus labios como respuesta… empezando luego de ello a caminar hacia su habitación.

Harumi simplemente observaba a su somnolienta familia… la mujer tenía un mayor aguante que el resto durante aquellas horas, a la par que la misma únicamente lanzaba una que otra carcajada conforme veía como Haruko, ya una vez dejado junto con Yoshiro a la respectiva y dormida Sayuri en la habitación de Hiyori, esta se encontraba completamente dormida y abrazada a la espalda del cansado Zoroark, ocupando obviamente todo el "espacio disponible" en la rojinegra cabellera del pokémon, mientras que este, ya asumiendo y dejando que su esposa se recostara sobre el mismo, únicamente podía alcanzar a bostezar antes de finalmente entrar a su respectiva habitación.

Harumi simplemente se mantuvo estática por un par de minutos antes de que, confirmándolo con los ronquidos de Ryo, diera por hecho finalmente el que todos se durmieron.

Menos claro por la chica a la cual Harumi, comenzando a caminar de una apurada y risueña manera, fue a buscar casi en el instante… pasando pocos segundos antes de que la puerta de la habitación de Hiyori y Sayuri comenzara a abrirse levemente… dejando ver únicamente la oscuridad una vez que Yoshiro apagara la luz luego de dejar recostada a la pokémon.

— _E-Estamos durmiendo…_ —una apenada voz en susurros comenzó a emerger desde un considerablemente grande bulto en la cama de Hiyori, mientras que, en el rostro de Harumi, una risueña sonrisa comenzó a formarse ante su clara intuición

— _Ella ni tirándole agua se despierta, pero tú no me engañas~_ —el susurro de Harumi comenzó a escucharse luego de ello, no pasando mucho cuando la propia mujer enciende la pequeña lámpara al lado de la mesa de cama de Hiyori para luego, de la misma manera animosa, dar un brinco con completa confianza sobre la cama de su hija quedando sentada y de piernas cruzadas.

—No puedo creer que mi hija salga con alguien mayor… —decía con tono picarón y molestoso Harumi, una vez que Hiyori, de mala y avergonzada gana, se destapaba de su cama, únicamente para luego fastidiarse y sonrojarse a más no poder luego de dichas palabras.

— _¡No estamos saliendo! ¡S-Simplemente me acompañó y ya! ¡Es todo! ¡Nada más! ¡Se acabó!_ —alzaba la voz aún en susurros, temiendo que la Braixen a su lado se despertara, pero solo para adoptar un tono más normal conforme notaba como la propia pokémon permanecía completamente en su profundo sueño… solo para luego ponerse más nerviosa y fastidiada conforme la mirada de su madre continuaba siendo la misma.

Únicamente para después bajar la mirada… cuando la tranquilidad y amor fue lo único que se vio en el rostro de Harumi.

—Me gustó verte con esa mirada cuando bailabas con él… —empezaba a hablar de manera más seria y maternal Harumi, a la par que Hiyori únicamente comenzaba a abrazar lentamente sus piernas, no queriendo chocar su mirada aún apenada con la de su madre.

—Independiente de la hora, tú no eres de las que se quedan en su pieza prefiriendo estara en la cama antes que venir a saludarnos, ese es tu hermano —empezaba a decir entre leves carcajadas al final, Harumi, mientras que Hiyori se mantenía con la misma postura.

—¿Pasó algo? ¿Te invitó a una cita o a ver una película? —preguntaba con énfasis y emoción al final Harumi, simplemente para quedarse en silencio y expectante una vez que Hiyori comenzó a tapar su mirada con sus rodillas, pasando varios segundos de silencio luego de ello.

— _Me dio un beso …_ —susurró de la manera más baja y secretamente posible, Hiyori… únicamente para hacer que su propia madre comenzara a abrir sorprendida sus ojos…

Antes de que una sombría y oscura presencia, como si a la velocidad de la mismísima luz se tratase, emergiera con un silencio y monstruosidad tal, que fácilmente hizo alarmarse tanto a Harumi como a Hiyori, esta última llevándose la mano hacia la boca en señal del terrible "error" que había cometido una vez que dijera aquellas palabras.

— _ **¿Quién… fue el pobre infeliz… mi pequeño y puro rayito de luz~?**_ —dijo en tono amoroso y sádico a la vez el hombre que poseía la tercera fase descontrolada activada únicamente en su rostro, a la par que el propio miedo y horror comenzaba a verse reflejado en el rostro de Hiyori conforme se daba cuenta que su padre intentaba constantemente meterse en sus memorias con tal de obtener el nombre del desafortunado hombre que le tocaría enfrentar su ira.

Digamos que, por suerte, el caos permanente durante aquellas horas no se sintió bajo la perspectiva del resto de los pueblerinos los cuales disfrutaron de su dormir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El tiempo transcurrió rápidamente… nuevamente desde el punto de vista de Mew, este, habiendo notado por última vez la comodidad de su hermano, simplemente lanzó una calmada sonrisa antes de retirarse finalmente de aquella dimensión en paz, , pasando pocas horas más luego de ello, antes de que finalmente el sol empezara a emerger desde el horizonte.

Conforme el silencio lentamente comenzaba a romperse con el sonido de las personas que empezaban con su día, nuevamente en la habitación de Akiko, la cálida luz de aquel día comenzaba a iluminar el sector, en el cual el legendario pokémon ya bien conocido aún se encontraba dormido y cómodamente acurrucado al lado de la niña… la calma se respiraba, y el sonido de la propia familia en aquel hogar despertándose no inmutaban a aquellos pequeños; sin embargo, el propio calmado estar lentamente empezó a ser corrompido de un momento a otro luego de que el legendario y pequeño pokémon comenzara a temblar conforme, por primera vez de igual manera, extraños sueños empezaran a emerger en su cabeza… a la par que el terror e incluso la impotencia se veían reflejados en su dormido y alterado rostro.

 **.**

 **.**

— _Por favor… perdóname…_ —Giratina únicamente escuchaba voces dentro de aquel oscuro plano en el que se encontraba en sus sueños… a la par que una increíble pena lo abordaba a pasos agigantados, sin razón aparente.

— _Tú eres el único al que le confiaría mis sentimientos… en ti, la cáscara de mi vida y poder permanecerá… a cambio de tu voluntad y libertad… el dolor y la pérdida será tu maldición a costa de portar mis emociones… maldición que te seguirá tanto a ti como a tus primogénitos por toda la eternidad…_ —aquella masculina voz continuaba hablando sin cesar, a la par que Giratina no podía dejar de pensar sobre "aquel" ser con el cual dicho tono se asemejaba…

Pero solo para luego sentir una pena tal luego de ello… que fácilmente se equiparaba a arrancarle el corazón.

— _¿S-Sabes…?_ —una nueva voz emergía, con un tono y esfuerzo tal, que fácilmente era apreciable el dolor y la extraña calma reflejado en sus palabras — _Nunca me di cuenta del real dolor que guardabas en tu corazón, hasta este día… toda tu familia perdió la fe en ti… te sientes solo… y aun dices que es una maldición el portar lo más puro que queda en tu corazón a cambio de que mi especie siga existiendo…_ —decía entre unas débiles carcajadas la maltrecha voz, mientras que, desde la perspectiva de Giratina, únicamente las lágrimas comenzaban a emerger sin previo aviso.

— _Pero no importa lo obstinado y tarado que eres y dudo que no lo sigas siendo, al pensar siempre que te encuentras solo porque… siempre serás… el mejor amigo que he tenido_ —la misma voz de antaño continuaba, a la par que aquel negro y oscuro sector lentamente comenzaba a aclararse… sintiendo de primeras a cuentas una fuerte lluvia a su alrededor.

— _No estás solo… estoy contigo… e-estoy contigo… así que, por favor…_ —una fuerte tormenta movía con brusquedad y locura las copas de los árboles que comenzaban a ser visibles en aquel sueño…

Mostrando luego de unos segundos… a un maltrecho y moribundo Zoroark apoyado sobre la base de un árbol…

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y con una blanca lanza imbuida en el aura de Arceus, enterrada en su pecho, completamente ensangrentado…**

 **.**

 **.**

—"No sigas llorando… Krin..." —dijo en melancólicos y risueños gruñidos el Zoroark en sus últimos momentos… a la par que atraía la frente del pequeño y gris pokémon, denotando en las facciones del mismo un asfixiante llanto y muda desesperación… antes de finalmente ver como aquel rojinegro pokémon perdía la vida delante del mismo.

 **.**

 **.**

Deteniendo las lágrimas del hijo de Arceus en el acto… una vez que solo el odio e ira habitó su dañado y ahora frío corazón…

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Hasta aquí llega el cap amigos… es un poquito más corto, lo sé, pero quería dejarlo con una buena escena para así aumentar un poco más el suspense jajaja ¡Espero les haya gustado!**

Zephyr Exe **Nada malo que decir de tu comentario, hacía tiempo que no me reía tanto con uno XD, con lo del meme e Infinity arrojando cosas al televisor sin lugar a dudas me alegraron el día, por mí, esta forma de comentar le pongo un 10/10 XD**

 **Y sí Infinity... el Hiyaoto o Naoyori o como le digan es real, sufre todo lo que tengas que sufrir y ódiame todo lo que me tengas que odiar, pero no habrá misil ni Ryo ni nada que evite eso MUAJAJAJAJA.**

 **aunque eso sí… me agrada saber que habrá una pareja que sí te va a gustar ^^**

 **Akiko si tendrá cierta importancia en la trama, no como personaje como tal, sino más bien lo que implica su presencia en algunas cosas de la historia.**

 **Siempre releo los reviews para hacer una respuesta bien hecha y me vuelvo a reír por el meme XD ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! Y buenos deseos de igual manera.**

Lord fire 123 **Lamento el que no puedas teorizar, pero como bien dije al comienzo, todo a su tiempo y lentamente comenzarán a salir las teorías XD. Si intento adivinar la teoría de Takeshi con Hana… ¿Piensas que se van a enamorar o algo? Eso es lo que pienso XD, aunque desde ya digo que eso no ocurriría :u.**

 **Sep, el título hubiera servido aquí… pero bueno, fueron nuevas experiencias al fin y al cabo ajjajaj**

 **Técnicamente, Ryolu no invitó a Sayuri, este fue arrastrado por la chica a bailar :u XD**

 **Sí… ya es totalmente canon el HiyorixNaoto XD y quien sabe… quizás hubiese faltado bastante si es que Mew no hubiera empujado a Naoto :u, pero con la tensión de la presencia del otro y el recuerdo de sus labios bajo la luz de la luna… ya, mucho romance de mi parte, pero tú ya me entiendes XD.**

 **Me alegra que hayas podido comentar, se te extrañaba de igual manera XD, con lo de la luz no hay nada que hacerle, pero espero que te siga yendo bien en los exámenes, yo empiezo en una semana así que mejor me preparo también jajaja ¡Muchas gracias y éxito!**

 **Eso sería todo amigos… como nota aparte, tengo pensado dar a conocer en un futuro un deviantart en el cual he estado subiendo un poco de imágenes (son bastante pocas… de hecho, ya no dibujo mucho a decir verdad XD) y otros trabajos que me han tenido ocupado enviciado :'u (figuras de hama beads), espero poder compartírselos de igual manera :3**

 **Sin más que decir… ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! :D**


	21. El preludio de la enfrentación

— _Tranquilo…_ —conforme Giratina se mantenía en sus constantes temblores y gemidos ante lo que experimentaba en sus sueños, la dulce voz de Akiko intentaba tranquilizarlo a la par que la misma acariciaba con la misma delicadeza su lomo y panza.

Pero solo para asustarse luego de que el propio Giratina se despertara de brusca e hiperventilada manera, haciendo que la propia Akiko retirara su mano ante aquel sorpresivo actuar.

—Tuviste una pesadilla…—decía la niña conforme deseaba, a pesar de todo, seguir intentando tranquilizar al pokémon, a la par que este intentaba recobrar la compostura conforme disminuía su respiración —Ten… —dijo ahora un poco más alegre Akiko conforme tomaba un pequeño tazón con agua que había traído antes de una pequeña mesa al lado de su cama, para luego dejárselo al lado del pokémon el cual, luego de mirar de reojo a la pequeña antes de volver a fijar su mirada a aquel tazón, solamente le da un par de olfateadas al mismo, antes de comenzar a beber un poco de dicha agua.

—" _Gracias…"_ —dijo Giratina con un serio y normal tono por telepatía una vez que aquella fresca agua lo recompuso ante aquella desagradable experiencia de despertar con una pesadilla, solamente para dejarlo estático levemente cuando la propia Akiko únicamente lo abraza con ternura y comodidad al saber que su amigo se encontraba bien… no causando mayores vergüenzas por parte del propio pokémon debido a que nadie los veía.

—" _¿Tus padres ya despertaron?"_ —preguntó el pokémon una vez que la pequeña niña comenzaba a separarse luego de unos cuantos segundos.

—Me dijeron que saldrían a comprar comida para la cena de navidad, ¿Te vas a quedar? ¡Es una bonita fiesta! Dan regalos y todo —dijo de manera animada Akiko, únicamente para traer consigo un tenue suspiro por parte del pokémon legendario ante la propia actitud de la niña.

—" _Necesito ir a una parte… no creo que me puedas acompañar afuera, así que se una buena niña pequeña y quédate aquí"_ —dijo Giratina como forma de advertencia, a lo que solo pasan unos cuantos segundos de silencio…

Antes de que la siguiente escena de Giratina dando un brinco desde la ventana de la habitación de Akiko fuera la siguiente en apreciarse…

Con la niña nuevamente sobre el lomo del ahora fastidiado y dominado pokémon… el cual fue incapaz de negarse luego de que la niña se negase a quedarse en la casa sin él.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nada singular sobresalía desde las afueras del hogar Kurogane… dentro de la misma, Hiyori y Yoshiro eran los únicos que resaltaban por su ausencia, este último por el trabajo presente en la municipalidad, aún en aquel veinticuatro de diciembre.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la casa, tanto Ryo como Harumi se encontraban sentados en la mesa junto con Takeshi, a la par que los padres del joven únicamente demostraban la extrañeza y una tenue pena en sus rostros hacia su hijo.

—Esto… es un poco apresurado, ¿No crees?, pensaba que irías a la universidad primero o algo así…—decía Ryo con tono levemente preocupado, mientras que Harumi mantenía las mismas facciones.

—Lo sé… pero es lo que quiero hacer, por favor… —pedía en son de aceptación, Takeshi, únicamente para hacer que Ryo y Harumi chocaran sus miradas, antes de que el propio Ryo se exaltase luego de que Takeru, emergiendo de la cocina, comenzara a caminar hacia los mismos.

—Lo hablaremos después de navidad… —dijo en tono de mandado Ryo, solo para ser respondido por un asentir por parte de su hijo, para luego comenzar a levantarse y ayudar a su ahora adolorido amigo, el cual traía en su mano un pequeño vaso de agua en el cual una aspirina efervescente yacía dentro del mismo.

El adolorido Lucario simplemente se sentó en la mesa de igual manera gracias a la ayuda de Ryo, para después beber con brusquedad de aquel vaso luego de unos segundos en el que la pastilla tardó en disolverse en su totalidad.

— _¿Por qué no podían poner chocolates normales?_ —decía débilmente el Lucario una vez que bebió todo el remedio, a la par que se llevaba la mano hacia su cabeza por el aún vigente dolor.

—Ya cuando seas capaz de quitarte los sellos podré curarte… calma —dijo Ryo intentando consolar y animar a su amigo, mientras que este simplemente se quedaba lo más quieto posible, intentando lentamente el arreglar su maltrecha aura, costándole ante la propia concentración requerida, pero esforzándose de sobre manera al no querer esperar tanto a que la medicina surtiera efecto.

— _No podemos darnos el lujo de esperar tanto… tienes que acompañar a Harumi con las preparaciones de la fiesta y yo aún tengo que dar las últimas entregas en centro de envíos… ¿No puedes simplemente curarme en la segunda fase?_ —decía entre susurros y de una manera bastante impotente y fastidiada Takeru, viendo como le era imposible el sacarse rápidamente aquellos sellos en su aura, a la par que Ryo notaba de igual manera el cómo la propia medicina era bastante ineficaz por los propios bloqueos.

—Podría, pero… supongo que sentir cientos de sellos "explotando" en tu cabeza y músculos no sería muy agradable… —decía un poco desanimado y preocupado Ryo, solamente para luego exaltarse levemente luego de que Takeru se levantara con normalidad de la silla.

— _He pasado cosas peores… puedo aguantar eso; hagámoslo afuera, eso sí…_ —dijo Takeru con aquel agotado y dolido actuar, únicamente para hacer que Ryo lanzara un suspiro, mientras que su familia mantenía una actitud similar ante la propia obstinación ya bien conocida de aquel Lucario.

Takeru empezaba a salir de la casa con lentitud y calma, siendo acompañado de igual manera por su amigo, no pasando mucho cuando estos finalmente salieron de la casa, dejando el resto de la familia con la propia calmada actitud.

Una vez retirados… Harumi simplemente lanzó un último suspiro antes de comenzar a ponerse nuevamente de pie para luego ir a la cocina, empezando a preparar la comida para el almuerzo, mientras que Haruko permanecía en la pequeña sala de estar junto con Takeshi, este último agregando unos cuantos leños a la chimenea encendida.

—¿Aún no se despiertan esos dos? —preguntó al aire Harumi aún en la cocina, refiriéndose hacia aquellos seres por los cuales Haruko ya se hacía una idea.

—" _Ya va siendo hora…"_ —dijo con normalidad la Lucario por telepatía, antes de empezar a levantarse para luego caminar hacia la habitación de Hiyori.

 **.**

 **.**

Un par de minutos antes de que dichas palabras se dijesen… dentro de la habitación donde Ryo dormía, la luz del sol emergiendo desde su ventana lentamente comenzaba a abarcar ya casi en su totalidad el interior.

El Riolu únicamente se encontraba dormido y a gusto en aquel estar… a la par que el mismo se encontraba completamente acurrucado en el esponjoso pelaje del torso de su padre, mientras que el mismo enterraba su rostro y nariz con completa confianza en el mismo, agarrándolo con sus dos manos de igual manera.

La luz del sol no tardó mucho en dar con el pequeño pokémon… sus ojos finalmente y de manera débil comenzaron a abrirse, a la par que la duda comenzaba a recorrer su aún adormilada mente conforme se daba cuenta de lo "exageradamente" suave y esponjoso que era el pelaje el cual acariciaba y restregaba con su nariz, siendo curioso de igual manera tanto el olor nuevo como la propia textura antes dicha…

 **.**

 **.**

Pero solo para abrir sus ojos de golpe… cuando no es sino el color blanco, característico del torso de cierta pokémon, la que se encontraba a pocos centímetros de este.

 **.**

 **.**

No es raro el pensar que Yoshiro y Haruko, en su cansado estar la noche anterior, simplemente dejaron a ambos pokémon en la cama de la Braixen.

 **.**

 **.**

El silencio se volvió eterno para aquel pobre, y ahora sonrojado a más no poder, pokémon… Sayuri se mantenía plenamente dormida a pesar de todo, a la par que, con completa confianza y sin poseer las propias inseguridades y vergüenzas, como si el destino quisiese reventar el pobre corazón del Riolu apenado, la Braixen simplemente abrazó con fuerza por la propia comodidad a aquel que se encontraba entre sus brazos, solamente para ahogar y avergonzar de una manera aún más extrema al pokémon.

—" _M-Muy… cerca"_ —pensaba en sus interiores el nervioso Riolu, a la par que este, sin poder soportar su propia vergüenza naciente de su orgullo, lentamente comenzaba a deslizarse entre aquellos brazos, con tal de poder finalmente, luego de varios segundos, el bajarse bruscamente de la cama sin despertar a su amiga, dejando como resultado únicamente su alterado respirar y mejillas aún sonrojadas, antes de finalmente comenzar a correr hacia la salida de aquella habitación y finalmente salir de la misma manera desesperada justo en el mismo instante en el que Haruko abrió la puerta para despertarlos, pasando entre las piernas de la extrañada Lucario, para luego únicamente huir de la casa.

 **.**

 **.**

Una vez que Ryo abrió la puerta de su hogar… su sonrojado rostro únicamente pudo encontrar lo único capaz de bajarle tan altas "temperaturas", a lo que solo el siseo del propio calor de su rostro en contacto con la nieve fue lo que se escuchó luego de que el pequeño pokémon, dando un brinco en la entrada de la casa, cayera de lleno sobre la misma.

Pasaron varios segundos antes de que la presión arterial de Ryo se normalizara… a la par que su respiración finalmente comenzaba a normalizarse de igual manera conforme el pequeño pokémon levantaba su rostro aún levemente sonrojado y fastidiado, mientras que su tembloroso labio solo demostraba sus aún persistentes recuerdos ante aquel aroma y cálido estar, pero solo para distraerse sin querer luego que, al alzar su mirada, observara a sus abuelitos a pocos metros del mismo, estando Takeru tambaleante y fatigado, mientras que Ryo, erguido y calmado, empezaba a alzar su mano para luego tocar la frente del Lucario, el cual lo observaba de manera malhumorada y con tensas facciones, solo para cerrar sus ojos con fuerza en el momento en el que Ryo activa la segunda fase del estado aural.

Y el cuerpo del Lucario, con un sonido crudo y hasta desagradable, como si el de un puñetazo se tratase, sale expulsado a casi unos cinco metros aproximadamente… quedando su cuerpo enterrado en la nieve conforme también de igual manera el vapor excesivo comenzó a emerger luego de que su temperatura aumentara considerablemente… haciendo imposible para el impactado Riolu el observar a su abuelito…

Pero solo para quedar horrorizado, luego de que, habiéndose finalmente retirado aquel vapor… el ensangrentado pelaje del maltrecho Lucario fueran sus vistas.

—"¡¿Por qué hiciste eso, abuelo?! ¡¿Qué te hizo mi abuelito?!" —decía entre sentido y enojado en gruñidos, Ryo, a la par que el mismo comenzaba a correr hacia donde su abuelo aún de pie se encontraba, estando este último con la misma seria actitud.

Pero solo para quedar aún más exaltado… luego de que la mano del propio Ryo, agarrándolo de su cola, lo detiene por completo.

Junto además con el propio débil levantar de Takeru.

— _Maldición… podías poner la mano en el torso ¿No crees?... ya hasta creo que me aumentaste la jaqueca… gracias_ —decía en adoloridos susurros Takeru, solo para traer consigo las incrédulas y extrañadas facciones por parte del Riolu que ahora observaba como aquellos manchones de sangre que casi recubrían el ochenta por ciento del pelaje del Lucario, rápidamente comenzaban a evaporarse conforme el aura de Ryo finalmente hacía efecto en su cuerpo.

—Deja de quejarte… ya apuesto que ni te duele a este punto —dijo entre leves carcajadas y brazos cruzados Ryo, una vez que el mismo soltaba la cola del Riolu una vez que se dio cuenta de que este no seguiría moviéndose, a la par que el propio pokémon se contraía levemente ante el cosquilleo que comenzó a sentir luego de escuchar a Takeru tronándose los huesos de su columna, brazos y cuello, debido a que los mismos estaban aún fuera de lugar.

—Sí, bueno… no niego que yo lo quise así —reconoció Takeru nuevamente recompuesto y con sus huesos en su respectivo lugar, extrañándose de manera leve luego de que observara como su nieto se encontraba al lado de su amigo.

—Oh… hola hijo... ¿Por qué la cara? —preguntó con normalidad Takeru hacia el Riolu, el cual mantenía su anonadado rostro.

—" _Pe-Pensé… ¡Pensé que el abuelo Ryo te estaba dando una paliza! ¡Él te puede herir de gravedad sin querer! ¡No quiero que peleen!_ " —dijo un poco avergonzado de admitir lo último el pequeño pokémon, únicamente para ver como Takeru se mantenía inerte y con inocente incredulidad en su rostro por un par de segundos…

Antes de finalmente soltar una simple e incontenida risa.

—Ay chico… sí que me haces reír —dijo Takeru una vez que se calmó levemente, a la par que acariciaba entre las orejas de Ryo—Tu abuelo y yo nunca pelearíamos de esa manera… pero si lo hiciéramos, créeme que deberías preocuparte de que yo no lo dejara malherido —dijo entre otras carcajadas levemente vanidosas el Lucario, a la par que su amigo únicamente lanzaba un bufido fastidiado mientras volvía a entrecruzar sus brazos, observando hacia otra dirección, mientras que el Riolu permanecía aún incrédulo ante aquellas palabras.

—Ahora mejor me voy a repartir las últimas entregas… cualquier cosa, me avisas —dijo Takeru ahora hacia Ryo, a lo que, una vez que este le asiente con seguridad, comenzó a retirarse del lugar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pasaron pocos minutos antes de que Takeru se perdiera de vista para aquel hombre y Riolu… a la par que este último aún demostraba las asombradas y dudosas facciones en su pequeño rostro, no pasando mucho cuando se gira hacia su abuelo con tal de confirmar su duda.

—Sí… —Ryo, luego de un suspiro y con un tanto desanimado rostro mezclado con una orgullosa sonrisa, comenzó a hablar antes de que siquiera el pokémon preguntara —No soy un fan de admitirlo pero… si Takeru y yo nos enfrentáramos con nuestra máxima fuerza y en serio… no podría hacer nada contra él… —confirmó el hombre con ahora una carismática sonrisa hacia Ryo, mientras que este aún no podía decir alguna palabra por el propio impacto —sería como comparar a un niño intentando pelear contra un adulto —admitió ahora de una manera un tanto fría, Ryo, haciendo que el rostro anonadado del Riolu fuera la única respuesta aparente.

—¡Pero aun así sigue siendo un apestoso orgulloso!... Podría encontrar alguna manera de salir victorioso de todas maneras —dijo ahora con un tono alegre y orgulloso el hombre, solamente para incomodar levemente al pokémon ante el propio cambio de actitud.

—Mejor volvamos a casa a ayudar… —dijo más amable Ryo hacia su nieto, el cual únicamente le asintió de la misma extrañada manera, antes de empezar a seguir a su abuelo hacia su casa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Conforme dichos sucesos ocurrían en el hogar Kurogane, dentro de la municipalidad del pueblo, más específicamente cerca de la oficina del alcalde, Kazuki, el científico principal, caminaba por el pasillo con normalidad y una tenue felicidad enmarcada en su rostro, a la par que el mismo traía consigo una pequeña caja de cristal en el cual un pequeño cilindro negro resaltaba sellado, junto además con otra caja un tanto más grande y de cartón bajo la misma.

—"¿Qué habrá pedido de la capital el alcalde Yoshiro?" — pensaba Kazuki conforme miraba curioso la caja de cartón —"este tipo de cosas deberían llegarle a su hogar… ¿Por qué habrá pedido que se lo dejaran en la municipalidad? ¿Ocultará algo?" —seguía en sus pensamientos el hombre, solamente para darles menor importancia luego de finalmente llegar a la oficina del Zoroark, y su pensar únicamente se centrara en el pequeño, delicado y negro objeto aún conservado en el transparente contenedor… solo para desanimarse levemente una vez que, habiendo entrado a la oficina luego de tocar, se diera cuenta que Yoshiro no se encontraba en ella.

—"La secretaria dijo que estaba acá… ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?" —pensó nuevamente con duda Kazuki, pero solo para detener sus pensamientos luego de que, sin previo aviso, el teléfono celular de dicho científico comenzó a emerger, a lo que el mismo únicamente deja dichas cajas en el escritorio de Yoshiro, antes de finalmente ver en la pantalla del teléfono un número desconocido.

—Centro científico de Hotaru, ¿Diga? —empezó hablar Kazuki sin dar mayores informaciones como su nombre al no tener datos sobre aquel número, solo para luego mantenerse en silencio conforme una voz emergía como respuesta desde el teléfono.

Transformando lentamente el rostro de Kazuki en uno completamente pálido y aterrorizado… una vez que la pequeña voz finalizó su mensaje.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En el centro de repartos del pueblo… el tenue ajetreo de los respectivos repartidores causaba el propio barullo naciente de su caminar conforme tomaban los últimos "regalos" y otros pedidos clásicos de la festividad de aquel día.

—Este es el último pedido que te queda por entregar… —uno de los hombres que se encargaban de organizar los pedidos se encontraba atrás de una larga repisa junto con sus respectivos ayudantes, a la par que anotaba los cambios en los inventarios de los pedidos, siendo Takeru, el cual se encontraba desde el otro lado, al que se le hablaba; estando el hombre tan ocupado con los últimos pedidos navideños, que ni siquiera chocaba la mirada con el Lucario.

—Piden exclusivamente que lo entregues tú —continuaba diciendo con normalidad el ocupado hombre, solo para extrañar levemente a Takeru luego de ello —Ni me preguntes… dice que lo dejes en el laboratorio de Hotaru, supongo que es para que los ayudes con la entrega —suponía el hombre conforme le entregaba una caja al pokémon, el cual únicamente lanzó un suspiro conforme tomaba el paquete, ya suponiendo que llegaría tarde al almuerzo debido a lo escuchado.

—¡Que tengas feliz navidad! —dijo con normalidad aquel hombre, únicamente para hacer que Takeru le asintiera con normalidad.

—Igualmente… —dijo aún con leve desánimo, Takeru, ante la idea de otros nuevos y probables trabajos que Kazuki necesitaría de su parte en el laboratorio si es que necesitaba únicamente de su ayuda.

Takeru comenzó luego de ello a marcharse del centro de repartos… tomando rumbo a la municipalidad de Hotaru con la propia prisa aparente ante el deseo de volver a su hogar para la comida.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Al mismo tiempo que aquello ocurría… de vuelta en el hogar de los Kurogane, la familia únicamente pasaba el tiempo entre sí; Harumi se mantenía pendiente a la comida la cual poco faltaba para estar lista, mientras que Haruko y Ryo junto con los pequeños pokémon simplemente conversaban amenamente.

— _¿Dónde estará Hiyori…?_ —susurraba Harumi sentada al lado de la mesa junto con Takeshi, mientras que Ryo, al escuchar aquello, únicamente se cruzó de brazos a la par que inflaba sus mejillas de manera fastidiada, no pasando aquello desapercibido por su esposa.

—Lo más probable es que ande con esa degenerada amiga suya… aun no puedo creer que la dejes juntarse con ella, solo la corrompe y hace que mi bebé haga cosas sin pensar —habló el fastidiado y celoso Ryo, haciendo referencia al claro "beso" dado por su hija y a la gran "culpable" del mismo, según él.

—Me cae bien esa chica… me recuerda a Yuta —decía con tono calmado y nostálgico Harumi, mientras que Ryo únicamente comenzó a preocuparse de sobremanera luego de tal revelación por parte de su esposa, al darse cuenta de que las tales similitudes de aquella chica con el degenerado anciano que lo cuidó de pequeño podía traer consecuencias aún más "catastróficas" y profanadoras en la pequeña, santa y hermosa mente de su adorable hija, a lo que el hombre únicamente empieza a adoptar una leve postura una vez que comenzó a levantarse con tal de ir a buscar a Hiyori, teniendo en su mente el único objetivo de volver a "cazar" a cualquier amiga o… "hombre"… que estuviera a su lado…

Antes de quedar completamente paralizado… ante la mirada seria y fría de su esposa sobre el mismo.

— _ **Creo que anoche te dejé bien claro lo que te pasará si intentas arruinar la experiencia romántica de nuestra pequeña… ¿No?**_ —la mirada intimidante de Harumi fue suficiente como para helar la sangre del hombre de oscura cabellera… a la par que incluso una gota de sudor frío recorrió su espalda ante la propia presencia de su esposa, a lo que nuevamente el fastidio e impotencia celosa comenzó a abordar a Ryo una vez que nuevamente se daba cuenta de la obvia razón por la cual no pudo salir a torturar a cierto sospechoso hombre la noche anterior.

—Sí… —reconoció el dominado hombre nuevamente de brazos cruzados e infladas mejillas, simplemente para ser correspondido por una alegre y cariñosa sonrisa por parte de Harumi, la cual se mantenía al lado de un risueño Takeshi víctima de las leves carcajadas ante la propia actitud de su madre.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pero solo para exaltarse levemente, al igual que el resto de los ahí presentes… una vez que el timbre de la casa comenzó a escucharse.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Es el tío Takeru? —preguntó Takeshi con la clara incredulidad de que su tío fuera el que se encontraba tras aquella puerta ante lo temprano que era, sin embargo, el propio joven se queda en silencio y estático luego de que su padre comenzara a levantarse con firmeza del sofá en el que se encontraba.

— _Ese malnacido… tiene el descaro de venir ahora_ —en el rostro de Ryo únicamente el enojo se reflejaba, únicamente para llamar la atención de todos los ahí presentes —lleva a los niños a su cuarto… prefiero que no vean esto —dijo Ryo hacia Haruko, la cual, con la duda aún presente en su rostro, únicamente prefirió no llevarle la contra a su tío ante tal presencia que había adquirido de un momento a otro, no pasando mucho cuando la propia Lucario se llevó a Ryo y a Sayuri a su habitación, mientras que Harumi comenzaba a preocuparse a la par que se levantaba de la mesa al igual que Takeshi.

—¿Qué ocurre, Ryo? — preguntó Harumi conforme se acercaba a su esposo el cual caminaba de manera lenta pero imparable hacia la entrada de su hogar, mientras que Takeshi de igual manera permanecía al lado de estos dos.

—Me molesta cuando existen imbéciles que no entienden mis advertencias… —dijo ahora de ceño fruncido y actitud completamente despectiva hacia aquello a lo que Ryo se refería, solamente para después abrir la puerta con extrema brusquedad…

Y tomar del cuello de la camisa, al hombre de cabello encanecido y baja estatura que se encontraba del otro lado de aquella puerta, para después atraerlo hacia su rostro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Siendo aquel hombre, Kazuma… el padre de Harumi.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Así que… dame una razón para no sacarte de mi pueblo a golpes… antes de que me arrepienta de escucharte hablar—fue lo último dicho por Ryo, una vez que su enfurecido rostro y el asustado del padre de su esposa se encontrasen a pocos centímetros de distancia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Muy bien amigos… aquí termina el cap, espero que les haya gustado y ya saben, como escritor amo sus comentarios así que déjenme amarlos XD**

 **Aviso de último momento: a partir de ahora empieza un arco muy ajetreado y con una de las peleas que más he querido narrar, sin embargo, visto unos problemas familiares que me han estado surgiendo junto con el comienzo de mi universidad, creo que me daré un "descanso/preparación" durante tres semanas para crear el arco completo, (serán capítulos cortos pero seguidos [un cap cad días, por ejemplo], para mantener la gran tensión que espero crear al finalizar cada "mini-cap") por lo que, hasta la semana del 26 de marzo, no planeo volver a actualizar, SIN EMBARGO, debido a un par de peticiones que recibí de otro lugar donde publico esta historia (wattpad), planeo escribir un libro dedicado a describir datos curiosos de los personajes a medida de las peticiones de los lectores (estatura, peso, hobbies, características principales, personalidad, etc.), este "libro" lo publicaré entre estas tres semanas, y lo estaré actualizando arbitrariamente dependiendo de las peticiones de los lectores o por mera voluntad mía; sin embargo, debo decir que solo lo publicaré en wattpad, debido a la facilidad que se tiene en dicha página para recibir comentarios y mensajes de los lectores en tiempo real, lo que me hace más fácil comunicarme con los mismos (fanfiction es un sitio genial para leer, lo cual, valga lo obvio, es el punto de la página, pero la forma de comunicarse entre escritor/lector, de una manera más abierta y rápida para todos, está muy poco desarrollada [o no es tan simple como en wattpad], en mi humilde opinión). Anímense a pasarse por mi perfil de wattpad de aquí a unas dos semanas si es que quieren (obvio ni es como si los obligara :u), sé que quizás no sea de su agrado, pero si les interesa, son bienvenidos ^u^.**

 **Ahora… finalmente después de semejante información de ultimo momento… ¡Las respuestas a los comentarios de mi par de comentaristas lectores! :u**

Zephyr Exe **Infinity realmente necesita un calmante eh?! ¬-¬ XD, pero de verdad… Hiyori ya es lo suficientemente grande como para elegir a quien quiera :u, si no le gusta a esa pony la relación eso no implica que tenga que hacer infeliz a Hiyori!, solo digo eso no más, a ver que ocurre con su travesía en el pueblo XD.**

 **Sep, Takeru tiene un hígado del tamaño de una legumbre :3 XD, su debilidad es el alcohol, definitivamente; Takeru se hubiera defendido, sin embargo, no sabía que el chocolate tenía alcohol, y una vez que se embriaga, pues… ya es imposible volver :'u**

Lightning **es una buena comparación la que hiciste con Ryo y Saitama XD, pero debo admitir que era más sádico, como con Sonic, del mismo One Punch Man, con esa enorme sonrisa maliciosa jajajjaj**

Kitsune **¡No solo el que surgiera el Krin frio y malvado fue una de las razones de dicho acontecimiento! Sino que era una pequeña pista sobre la "razón" de las habilidades de nuestro Zoroark favorito jajaj, ¡Y de quien Heredó esas habilidades!, me gusta hacer esa relación XD, siempre he pensado que Lucario y Zoroark son como opuestos, (obvio, solo es mi opinión), entonces si Mew se le relaciona con Lucario, era mi intención que a Krin, que es la contraparte de Mew, se relacionase con un Zoroark, un toquecillo a la trama jajja.**

 **Krin tiene aún importancia, y más si se le ve desde un punto más general de toda la trama como tal, así que no pienses que dicho personaje ya ha desaparecido (~o-o)~.**

 **Ahora… de vuelta a** Infinity **… ni siquiera me molestaré en sacarla de mi mundo con mis poderes omnipotentes al ser yo su creador (ok, egocentrismo over 9000 XD), vamos a ver sobre qué es capaz de hacer, aunque no creo que Hana o Harumi lo permitan, y con esta última ni yo prefiero meterme O~O' ella tiene una nariz que cualquier intento de meterse con su hija lo termina evitando XD, será divertido... jajajja** **¡Gracias por comentar!**

Lord fire 123 **vaya… la verdad es que sí ¿Eh?, no se me ocurre cual sea la teoría XD, agradezco de igual manera el que me dijeras el error del cap, hacía tiempo que no ocurría algo así u-u, ¡Aunque fuiste el único que se percató! Jajaja tienes un buen ojo XD. Más que ejemplar diría que Ryo es maniáticamente celoso, aunque solo controlable por su esposa gracias a Arceus jajjajaj, Naoto tiene un largo camino que recorrer si quiere algo con Hiyori (si es que lo quiera, claro, recordemos que no se dieron el beso por plena voluntad que digamos :u), y es cierto que Ryolu no tuvo participación en ese cap, pero tampoco es como si se les hubiera perdido, desde un principio se dijo que este y Sayuri estaban dormidos dentro del pelo de Yoshiro XD.**

 **Giratina es bueno… siempre me ha gustado verlo como un poke un tanto incomprendido, pero es de buen corazón jaja**

 **¡Espero que no se te haya ido la luz por tanto tiempo XD, suerte y, ojalá, si es que estás pasando muy malos ratos en Venezuela (y si te es posible tanto para ti como a tus seres queridos), puedas irte de ese país :/, conozco a otro lector que está por las mismas en ese país, y es lamentable que esa sea la única mejor opción, sonará quizás muy atrevido de mi parte XD, pero es simplemente por desearte lo mejor :3**

 **¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Sabes que siempre se agradecen ^w^**

 **Eso sería todo amigos… sin más que decir…**

 **¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! :3**


	22. Rencor

No existía ningún sonido en el ambiente… incluso las brisas que en aquel entonces circulaban, únicamente con la presencia de dicho hombre sosegaron y dieron aquel tenso espacio provocado una vez que el propio Ryo sujetó el cuello de la camisa de Kazuma.

Solo el remordimiento mezclado con el miedo y deseo de misericordia se reflejaba en el envejecido rostro de aquel hombre, a la par que al mismo le costaba respirar debido a los propios tratos que recibía, y el miedo de por sí.

Ryo empezaba a apretar su puño libre conforme no se escuchaba respuesta aparente de Kazuma, mientras que, a sus espaldas, una anonadada y completamente enmudecida Harumi se encontraba, a la par que Takeshi de igual manera observaba dicha escena desde más atrás, sin entender sobre quién era aquel anciano.

El padre de Harumi, una vez se dio cuenta del puño de Ryo, no tardó mucho en alzar rápidamente su temblorosa mano que aún mantenía a sus espaldas, únicamente para después mostrar una pequeña caja de cartón, de un tamaño no mayor al de su propia mano.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó con brusquedad Ryo tan pronto Kazuma, señalando una y otra vez aquella caja con sus ojos a la par que los volvía a chocar con la mirada del Kurogane, se mantenía en su dificultoso y asustado respirar, a la par que una débil gota de sudor comenzaba a recorrer su enrojecida mejilla ante la falta de aire.

—Es… u-un envío de la capital para ti… y… un re-regalo de navidad para mi hija…—decía cada vez más ahogado el hombre de avanzada edad, a la par que, sin querer, escupía levemente ante su agitado y complicado respirar, mientras que el ceño fruncido de Ryo junto con su puño tensado se mantenía inalterado… no pasando mucho cuando Harumi finalmente empieza a poner su mano sobre el hombro de su esposo.

—Ryo… —solo aquellas palabras con tono calmado y preocupado fueron las dichas por la mujer de verdes ojos, para hacer que el propio Ryo se girara levemente hacia la misma, solo para luego lanzar un bufido conforme volvía a observar al hombre que aún levantaba desde el cuello de su camisa.

No pasando mucho cuando el mismo finalmente lo suelta.

—Atrévete a mover un solo pie sin mi consentimiento y te haré desear no haber salido de la capital —dijo aún de manera brusca, Ryo, simplemente para traer consigo el ceño fruncido de Harumi por claras razones, antes de que el mismo empezara a observar más de cerca aquella pequeña caja de cartón.

—¿Casi veinte años y ahora recién quieres darle un regalo a tu hija? Que considerado de tu parte… —dijo en tono despectivo y sarcástico Ryo conforme empezaba a abrir aquella pequeña caja, alzando levemente una ceja conforme notaba como otra caja tapada y ajustada al tamaño de la más grande se encontraba dentro de esta.

—M-Mí regalo está al fondo… el centro de envíos quería que…— Kazuma comenzaba a hablar con tembloroso tono.

—Cállate… nadie está preguntando tu opinión —la seria e imponente voz grave de Ryo calló en el acto a Kazuma una vez que el mismo la escuchó, haciendo que este bajara la mirada levemente ante la propia presencia.

Ryo únicamente intentaba fijarse en la pequeña caja que se encontraba cerrada dentro del paquete… a la par que, siendo precavido ante la propia y justa desconfianza que le tenía a Kazuma, este colocaba un poco de su aura dentro del mismo con tal de saber si algún tipo de arma de Arkon se encontraba, pero solamente volvió a alzar su mirada molesta y desconfiada hacia el padre de Harumi una vez que no notó nada extraño.

—¿Qué es…? —finalmente Ryo le daba la palabra a Kazuma, manteniendo el tono descortés y desinteresado hacia el mismo, mientras que el hombre de avanzada edad empezó a alzar su mirada luego de ello.

—Trabajo en el reparto de envíos en la capital… cuando supieron que quería dejarle a Harumi su regalo, me ordenaron enviarte ese paquete de igual manera, dijeron que era de parte de la alcaldesa Suzume… —reconoció Kazuma con tono precavido y bajo, haciendo que Ryo se exaltara levemente una vez que escuchó el nombre de aquella mujer, llamando la atención de Harumi de igual manera.

Ryo no se mantuvo con más precauciones luego de ello, su impulso fue claro luego de que Kazuma nombrara a Suzume, a lo que este únicamente toma con tenue brusquedad la tapa de la caja en el interior del paquete, para luego alzarla con la propia actitud, a la par que el ceño fruncido se mantenía vigente en el rostro del Kurogane.

 **.**

 **.**

Pero solo para asustar y exaltar levemente tanto a Kazuma como a Harumi y Takeshi… cuando un tenue zumbido, nacido de un fuerte y rápido polvo saliendo expulsado del pequeño compartimiento luego de que Ryo lo abriera, lo asustara levemente una vez aquello llegó directo a su cara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lejos del hogar Kurogane, nuevamente dentro de la municipalidad del pueblo, Kazuki, con un agitado actuar, caminaba entre los pasillos y escaleras del edificio, a la par que el mismo intentaba no chocar la mirada con cualquiera que ahí se encontraba, siendo su laboratorio en el subterráneo su objetivo luego de que este recibiera "aquella" llamada.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que el hombre pudiera llegar… para aquel entonces varios de los funcionarios se habían retirado ante las claras festividades, llegando al punto que, cuando finalmente Kazuki se encontró en la entrada de su laboratorio, el edificio se encontraba absolutamente vacío.

—¡¿Qué demonios te pasa en la cabeza?! —Kazuki ni siquiera se aguantó el deseo de gritar una vez que notó aquella presencia a través del cristal que separaba a su laboratorio del pasillo, a la par que la forma de dicho ser que se notaba en la oscuridad, fácilmente era reconocida por parte del científico.

—Sé que quizás no fue lo correcto… pero ese estúpido alcalde tuyo borró todos tus contactos con el resto de tu familia, tuve que hacer milagros para simplemente descubrir que tenías un número de teléfono, y… necesitaba decírtelo en persona —decía aquel hombre el cual se mantenía oculto.

—Yo le pedí a Yoshiro que lo hiciera… ¡Por algo no quería volver a tener ninguna conexión con ustedes! —Kazuki, gritando con el propio enojo pertinente a la situación, encendía las luces de aquel laboratorio…

Dejando ver… únicamente a un hombre de alta estatura, aparentando una edad de unos cincuenta años, con cuerpo fornido y tosco, mientras que, en su rostro, únicamente un ceño fruncido junto con una que otra cicatriz recibida por sus trabajos se denotaba…

 **.**

 **.**

Siendo aquel hombre… el que le había disparado a Ryo en el mercado de Hotaru hace casi veinte años atrás… aquel hombre que de igual manera intentó quitarle la vida cuando este había rescatado a Takeru de la esclavitud por la cual el padre de Harumi lo tenía…

Aquel hombre… que le había dado un disparo de lleno, a la cabeza de Kaoru…

La madre de Takeru.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Muy bien amigos… aquí termina este corto capítulo (recuerden que se irá actualizando cada tres días) espero les haya gustado y dejado expectantes para este arco que hacía bastante tiempo quería crear (~o-o)~ XD**

Zephyr Exe **Oye pero ¡Controla a** Infinity **! Jajjajajja ¡Mira que haciendo de las suyas en mi propio universo!** **,** **¡no lo conseguirá! XD y mejor que no se siga acercando mucho que las cosas se van a poner bien hardcores además ajjajajjaj, y mientras todo eso pasa te apuesto que** Lightning **y** Kitsune **han de estar ahí comiendo palomitas y disfrutando de lo que las aventuras de** Infinity **:u**

 **Cada caja contiene algo distinto… pero cada una es un punto crucial que marcará un antes y un después, eso sin duda.**

 **Y sip, algo muy grande, monstruoso, y, espero, épico para todos los lectores al igual que lo es para mí ^^**

 **¡Gracias por comentar! Se nota que te das un gran esfuerzo en crear este tipo de "crossover" en los comentarios al juntar ambos universos XD, y se aprecia bastante ^-^**

 **¡Y con cuidado donde meta la pata Infiniti (~¬-¬)~! XD**

Lord fire 123 **El canon puede ser… como puede que no, es bueno suponer, pero nada es canon hasta que la relación se confirme ewe XD**

 **Na, los padres de Akiko no pillaron a su hermana, tuvo sus precauciones al menos con eso jajajjaj.**

 **¡Oh…! Así que piensas que Takeshi se quiere mudar eh? Vaya… no podría afirmar o negar eso, sería ya otro spoiler innecesario no crees? Digamos que… me parece interesante tu suposición solamente (~o-o)~**

 **Ryolu es todo un personaje ya XD ¿Y Kazuki? Ese tipo si que tiene una familia curiosa, y que impactará considerablemente en el futuro.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por comentar! ^-^**

 **Eso sería todo… ahora retorno a mi guarida y vuelvo a dar retoques a este arco muajajajajjaa XD**

 **¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	23. Descontrol

El toser de Ryo junto con su brusco actuar una vez que aquel polvo llegó directo a su rostro fue lo primero en emerger en el hombre, a la par que Kazuma, completamente extrañado y asustado ante lo que ocurría, simplemente podía alzar levemente sus manos como forma de buscar protección ante aquel posible "castigo" dado por parte de Ryo ante aquella desagradable sorpresa.

—¡¿Papá?! —Takeshi fue el primero en alarmarse, a la par que el constante toser de Ryo era levemente reemplazado por el propio hablar del mismo.

—E-Estoy bien… —dijo entre tosidos Ryo a la par que el mismo se encorvaba mientras se restregaba sus ojos ante el ardor que sentía.

—¿¡Qué diablos tenía esta cosa?! —Ryo, aún en su toser, nuevamente volvió a alzar con una de sus manos a Kazuma, a la par que el miedo nuevamente volvió a empoderarse del rostro de aquel hombre conforme sus pies dejaban de tocar el suelo, escuchándose apenas una última petición por parte de Harumi para que todo aquello se calmara, pero no siendo suficiente ya llegados a ese punto.

—¡T-Te juro que no lo sé! ¡Es-Eso no lo envié yo! —intentaba explicar Kazuma entre ahogadas palabras, a lo que el ceño de Ryo cada vez se fruncía con mayor intensidad conforme los segundos pasaban, no pasando mucho cuando su mirada lentamente comenzaba a desviarse hacia la caja que aún sostenía en su mano libre, empezando a enfocar con sus irritados ojos sobre esta…

Solamente para formarse el silencio… luego de que una vieja fotografía demostrase ser lo único dentro de aquel compartimiento.

Mientras que, en dicha imagen, la mitad del cuerpo de Hotaru, la madre de Ryo, se demostraba recostada y muerta a un costado del rio donde lanzó a Kaoru con tal de evitar que dicha Lucario fuera alcanzada por los disparos de sus persecutores…

Mostrando su pálido rostro y plomos ojos con gran calidad.

" **Se sintió bien quemar su cuerpo en un basurero…"** era lo escrito en la imagen…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ryo se mantenía inerte… sus ojos se enfocaban en los pálidos de su madre en aquella imagen, no habiéndola visto desde hace varios años luego de que ya no existieran imágenes en las que ella se encontraba… a la par que el mensaje de igual manera era leído una y otra vez por parte del propio Kurogane.

Las muecas de ira e impotencia comenzaban a emerger en aquel silencio, nadie a excepción del propio Ryo veía dicha imagen, a la par que el hombre lentamente volvía a alzar su mirada lentamente para volver a conectarla con la asustada de Kazuma…

 **.**

Para luego alarmar e impactar completamente al propio anciano… luego de que Ryo comenzara a aplastar aquella caja entre sus manos con lentitud y furia.

 **.**

—¡No! —lanzó un desesperado y asustado grito Kazuma una vez que Ryo comenzó a destruir aquella caja…

Su cuerpo se movió por inercia propia… lo que existía dentro de aquella caja era lo único capaz de hacer que dicho hombre cometiera "tal" acto… incluso si era el mismísimo Ryo el que se encontrara delante suyo…

Y no dudó lanzar un duro puñetazo directo al rostro de Ryo con tal de evitar el que siguiera rompiendo su regalo.

 **.**

 **.**

Ryo ni siquiera había activado su estado aural… dicho golpe fue suficiente como para girar con brusquedad su cara, pero no causando que dejara de soltar al propio Kazuma, el cual ahora intentaba ferozmente el soltarse del propio Ryo, con una furia e impotencia que fácilmente se reconocía en sus débiles lágrimas emergiendo desde sus ojos.

—¡Ya fue suficiente! —Harumi temía lo que se avecinaba… a la par que la misma intentaba tirar del brazo de su esposo, no siendo capaz de moverlo ni siquiera un solo centímetro… casi como si el propio cuerpo de dicho hombre fuera únicamente de roca arraigada al suelo.

Ryo lentamente empezaba a levantar su rostro conforme el tirar de su esposa y el forcejeo de Kazuma se mantenía vigente, a lo que la actitud del mismo se torna en una completamente congelada…

Cuando el rostro de Ryo, con su mejilla amoratada y con un leve corte por la propia herida causada por Kazuma, estuvo a pocos centímetros del mismo… a la par que, la herida antes dicha, empezaba a sanar lentamente.

— **¿Ese fue… tu mejor golpe…?** —una sádica y grave voz empezó a emerger de la boca de Ryo, a la par que, de los ojos del mismo, el brillo de la segunda fase comenzaba a emerger, a lo que el mismo hombre únicamente bajó con lentitud su mano libre hacia el vientre del anciano.

Solo para después… con el simple y rápido doblar de su dedo índice, crear un profundo hueco, como si el de un fuerte puñetazo se tratase, sobre el estómago de Kazuma… haciendo que el cuerpo del mismo saliera expulsado varios metros hacia las afueras del hogar Kurogane.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡¿Sabes si quiera lo que te pasará si alguno de la familia del alcalde Yoshiro te ve?! —la escena ahora cambiaba nuevamente al laboratorio de la municipalidad de Hotaru, en el cual tanto Kazuki como su hermano, se encontraban.

—¿Ahora llamas a esas criaturas por un nombre humano? —empezaba a hablar el robusto adulto el cual se mantenía de brazos cruzados —que irónico para alguien que acostumbraba descuartizarlos en un laboratorio — sentenció junto con una leve carcajada, solamente para hacer emerger una mueca disgustada en Kazuki.

—Sabes que yo nunca hice eso… lo sabrías si solo tuvieras un poco de empatía y te hubieras dado cuenta de la situación en la que Ryuji me dejó; Yoshiro me permitió volver con mi familia, ¡Y no dejaré que vuelvas a venir y arruines todo lo que he podido construir acá! —Kazuki comenzaba a adoptar una postura un tanto más ofensiva… a la par que, con su mano derecha, comenzaba a intentar marcar el número de la policía del pueblo.

Aquel hombre que se encontraba a pocos metros del científico ni siquiera se inmutó ante la propia actitud de Kazuki, siendo la respuesta del mismo únicamente una leve carcajada luego de que el silencio perduró por un par de segundos…

—Veo que ya no eres el mismo amante de penes que antes… tienes suficientes pelotas como para siquiera intentar "amenazarme" con una pelea… sabes que nunca me ganaste cuando éramos niños —siguió diciendo ahora con un tono más serio el hombre, mientras que Kazuki únicamente fruncía su ceño a la par que lanzaba un tenue bufido ante las insultantes palabras ya bien conocidas por parte de él.

—Calma… no vengo a buscar problemas, simplemente quería hablar en persona— volvía a hablar el familiar de Kazuki hacia el mismo, trayendo como respuesta un leve levantar de ceja por parte del científico.

—Habla… —dijo de manera molesta Kazuki, deteniendo su marcar en su teléfono de igual manera.

—Mamá está enferma… —aquellas palabras hicieron que Kazuki abriera un poco más sus ojos ante lo mismo, a la par que la exaltación lentamente comenzaba a emerger en su rostro —Los médicos le dieron unos cuantos días… ella me pidió que te dijera que quería verte— dijo finalmente el hombre… mientras que Kazuki no sabía cómo responder a tales palabras.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El toser constante y ensangrentado por parte de Kazuma era lo único que se escuchaba luego de que el cuerpo del mismo aterrizara de brusca manera sobre la nieve, a la par que la tensión en el aire aumentaba cada vez más conforme el miedo dentro de su maltrecho y envejecido cuerpo prevalecía.

Las manos de Kazuma temblaban… su cuerpo no respondía del todo ante tal golpe recibido directo en su estómago, el dolor era considerable y apenas podía mantenerse consciente ante la contusión…

Y apenas pudo responder con un ensordecedor grito de dolor… luego de que los pies de Ryo aplastaran sus dos muñecas después de que este cayera sobre el mismo tras un salto.

— **¡Ni se te ocurra perder la consciencia, maldito bastardo!** —Ryo tomó del cuello a Kazuma luego de que notara como el mismo hombre comenzaba a desfallecerse ante los tratos, insertando una ínfima cantidad de su aura en él, manteniéndolo vivo y consciente, pero no evitando que dejara de sentir el punzante dolor en su estómago y muñecas rotas.

—¡Detente ahora mismo, Ryo! —Harumi gritaba a lo lejos, a la par que la misma mujer, junto con Takeshi de igual manera, comenzaban a correr hacia el propio hombre, mientras que los tortuosos gritos de Kazuma volvían a emerger conforme Ryo continuaba aplastando sus muñecas.

— **Te voy a matar… Kazuma~…** —empezaba a decir Ryo con una mezcla de felicidad y sadismo en su voz — **pero no te daré la dicha de hacerlo tan pronto…** — dijo nuevamente el hombre a la par que la furia empezaba a reflejarse en su rostro, mientras que, de su espalda, comenzaban a emerger otros dos brazos de aura, los cuales terminaron por colocarse sobre los talones del mismo hombre, a la par que los gritos del mismo se atenuaron levemente ante el propio horror que provocaba el prever lo que ocurriría luego de sentir aquel sujetar…

—¡Para! —Nuevamente la voz de Harumi emergió, solamente para exaltar tanto a Ryo como a Kazuma, en el instante en el que la mujer sujetó con todas sus fuerzas el brazo del Kurogane…

 **.**

 **.**

Solo para hacer que el tiempo mismo se congelase para todos los ahí presentes…

 **.**

 **.**

 **Luego de que Ryo, con el simple alzar de su brazo libre… dirigiera una esfera aural directo hacia el rostro de Harumi, mientras que en su rostro... la tez de la tercera fase del estado aural se demostraba en su esplendor.**

.

.

.

.

 **Aquí termina el segundo cap de este arco amigos… espero les esté gustando esta modalidad, y cada vez la tensión y la expectativa aumente conforme cada cap se publique (~o-o)~ de verdad lo espero desde todo mi ser :3**

Zephyr Exe **weeeeee, mas te vale controlarla eh?! ¬-¬ XD! Pero… de todas maneras… ¡¿Cómo un Zoroark vestido así va a pasar desapercibido en Hotaru?! Jajajjajaj bueno… igual creo que es chistoso, me gustaría poder hacer que Harumi le diera una lección a** Infinity **¬-¬ pero lamentablemente no puedo vincular a los personajes con ustedes, así que simplemente actuaré de la manera más madura posible y dejaré que anden en mi mendo sin escrúpulos :3**

 **NAAAAAAAAAAAAA mentira! [esta página no me deja poner la simbología para hacer un pacman emperrado, pero imagina que lo pongo] ¡Acabas de entrar en mi universo** Infinity **! A** Zephyr **no le haré nada porque se porta bien, pero te juro que cada vez que intentes estropear la aventura romántica de Hiyori y Naoto… vas a notar incluso como la propia naturaleza empieza a jugarte en contra [nuevamente, pacman emperrado] así qué que no te sorprenda que de la nada un rayo intente darte o que una gigantesca bola de nieve venga rodando por donde pases, aún cuando no hay ni cerro o lógica de por medio que lo explique [pacman, again], porque ahí estaré yo…**

 **Y mientras,** Zephyr, **espero lo pases bien en Hotaru, aunque ten cuidado sí? Las cosas se pondrán bien fuertes y extremas, yo que tú, guardo distancias, y mantente un par de centímetros alejado de** Infinity **cuando caminen, no me gustaría que te afectara un rayo o te cayera una roca ^^.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por el comentario!**

Lord fire 123 **bueee habrá que ver cómo se desarrolla XD; ¡corrección! ¡No la negué, Y TAMPOCO LA AFIRMÉ! Así que yo me libro de culpa :v jajajjajjaja aun es muy temprano para sacar suposiciones eso sí, respecto a lo de susume y tal, habrá que esperar, es un tanto más complicado de lo que aparenta; espero la tensión aumente con cada cap, así que espero que esas ganas aumenten también :3**

 **Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, cada cap apenas y relatan minutos en el universo de los personajes, Giratina aún está de camino hacia donde este quiere ir, así qué que no te haga sorpresa el que de momento no se presente (~o-o)~**

 **¡Muchas gracias por comentar de igual manera!**

 **Eso sería todo amigos… el siguiente cap lo estaría publicando el viernes si no es que el sábado a medio día, nuevamente espero que les haya gustado y… sin más que decir…**

 **¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! :P**


	24. Manipulación

Sus inexpresivos y blancos ojos… su actitud fría y controlada donde solo un mar de ira se demostraba en sus pálidas facciones acompañadas con la horrida tez de la tercera fase era lo único que se presenciaba en Ryo…

Mientras que su único objetivo… era matar a la mujer que intentaba detener su actuar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sin embargo… aquella historia no se aceptaría nuevamente en la mente de aquel hombre.**

.

.

.

.

— **N-No…** —Ryo, como si realizando el máximo esfuerzo posible se tratase… detuvo en el acto su esfera aural a pocos centímetros del rostro de Harumi — **N-No volveré a perder la maldita cabeza, otra vez…** —dichas palabras desconcertaban a Harumi, la cual, con el miedo aún vigente en su tembloroso rostro, no sabía cómo reaccionar a la actitud del propio hombre.

—¿R-Ryo…? —las nerviosas palabras finalmente emergieron en la mujer… mientras que Ryo empezaba a apretar sus dientes con todas sus fuerzas, a la par que su enfurecido rostro únicamente daba una mayor énfasis al propio temblar de su mano que aún mantenía la esfera aural apuntando hacia el rostro de su esposa.

— **Estoy… d-demasiado enojado…** —gruñía Ryo abordado por la rabia demostrada en sus facciones, a la par que su puño tiritaba cada vez más ante las "fuerzas opuestas" que lo controlaban — **¡Salte de una vez, Harumi!** —gritó con todas sus fuerzas, Ryo, a la par que el mismo casi parecía suplicar a su mujer el que lo soltara y con ello no la atacara con aquella esfera aural, mientras que el rostro tembloroso de Harumi junto con su paralizado cuerpo no tardó mucho en cambiar…

Por uno completamente serio y decidido.

—¡Me niego! —gritó de igual manera Harumi hacia Ryo luego de unos segundos de silencio, a la par que la misma no dejaba de sujetar el brazo del hombre —No me pienso mover de acá, Ryo…—decía ahora con un tono más bajo pero con la seriedad aún reflejada en su rostro, mientras que Ryo únicamente bufaba enfurecido ante las propias palabras, aún intentando controlar sus violentos e inexplicables impulsos… solo para volver a exaltarse levemente, pero sin apartar su mirada de la de su esposa, en el momento en el que es Takeshi el que sujeta con ambas manos su otro brazo.

—¡Ya es suficiente, viejo! —exclamó Takeshi con el mismo esfuerzo de intentar detener las acciones de su padre, pero no inmutando en lo absoluto al hombre…

— **¡P-Por favor…!** —rogaba con enfurecida voz Ryo, a la par que el vapor naciente de sus lágrimas comenzaba a emerger conforme su puño lentamente empezaba a acercarse al rostro de Harumi — **¡S-Sueltenm…!** —Apenas alcanzó a decir aquellas palabras…

 **.**

 **.**

Antes de que Haruko lo golpeara por la espalda… con la gruesa barra de Arkon que Yoshiro utilizaba para entrenar…

 **.**

Haciendo que el cuerpo del Kurogane saliera expulsado varios metros hacia delante, rompiendo por completo los brazos de aura con los que sostenía a Kazuma de igual manera.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los rostros absortos tanto de Hiyori como Takeshi se mantuvieron vigentes durante varios segundos… en los cuales el silencio predominó ante los propios actos, mientras que Kazuma, apenas consciente, apenas y podía observar a la Lucario que lo había prácticamente salvado, mientras que sus heridas aún permanecían vigentes en sus muñecas y estómago.

—" _Siento la demora…"_ — Haruko empezaba a hablar por telepatía —"tan pronto escuché a Ryo con esa voz de nuevo, fui a buscarla" —Haruko alzaba levemente la barra de Arkon que aún cargaba en su mano izquierda, trayendo únicamente como respuesta por parte de Takeshi la duda en su rostro.

—" _Cosas como estas no me afectan… he estado bastante tiempo con Yoshiro como para que…"_ —Haruko entendía la extrañeza de Takeshi al verla tomar con tal ligereza aquella barra de Arkon, a lo que la misma se disponía a explicarle, sin embargo… el propio rugido naciente del hombre que se encontraba a varios metros de aquel sector, interrumpió sus palabras...

 **.**

 **.**

—"Tuve suerte de que no concentrara aura en su espalda en la tercera fase cuando lo golpeé… y aunque esta cosa absorba más aura cuanto más tenga el otro… él aún…"— pensaba Haruko conforme volvía a adoptar una postura de pelea con la barra de Arkon, una vez que notaba como Ryo, habiendo vuelto a la primera fase luego del golpe recibido con aquella barra, este comenzara a encorvarse a la par que se apoyaba en el suelo con manos y pies… dejando escapar consecutivamente un sinfín de rugidos a la vez que en la piel alrededor de sus ojos, completamente blancos, lentamente comenzaba a emerger el aura concentrada de la tercera fase.

—"Esto no es bueno... ¡¿Dónde está mi papá?!" —Haruko no entendía el por qué Takeru aún no aparecía en aquel lugar al sentir el propio descontrol de Ryo, sin embargo, los pensamientos de la Lucario no podían mantenerse fijos… luego de que Ryo lanzara un nuevo y agobiante rugido…

Acompañado con la expulsión completa de su piel… luego de entrar de golpe a la tercera fase del estado aural descontrolado.

—" _¡Tenemos que sacar a los niños e irnos de aquí!"_ —gritó por telepatía Haruko a la par que se giraba hacia Harumi y Takeshi, volviendo a adoptar una postura de pelea a la par que nuevamente desviaba su mirada hacia donde Ryo se encontraba…

 **.**

 **.**

A lo que solo una gota de sudor frio recorrió su espalda una vez que esta notó cómo la propia presencia del hombre se había desvanecido de aquel lugar.

 **A la par que se percataba del tenue y sádico respirar de la bestia que se encontraba ahora a sus espaldas.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—"¡Mierda!" — pensó en sus adentros de manera desesperada Haruko, a la par que la misma, como única forma de defenderse, rápidamente alzó la barra de Arkon para luego golpear la cabeza de Ryo.

Congelando el tiempo nuevamente… en el instante en el que aquella bestia únicamente alzó su mano para luego agarrar y con ello detener en el acto aquel metal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luego de aquel instante… el miedo no tardó en recorrer el rostro de la Lucario y los ahí presentes; la tensión aumentaba y las ideas se acababan en lo absoluto… la respiración de Haruko lentamente comenzaba a acelerarse conforme la impotencia aumentaba ante la propia inutilidad de sus habilidades hacia la presencia que tenía delante de si…

— _ **M-Me pones las cosas difíciles… Haruko…**_ —La grave y tenue voz emergiendo de aquella bestia nuevamente exaltó a los ahí presentes, mientras que el temblar en los brazos de Haruko se mantenían vigentes al no saber "qué" era lo que ocurría.

Pero solo ser la anonadada extrañeza lo único que se reflejó en sus rostros... luego de que, con una muestra de completa debilidad y desagrado, Ryo, aún con sus monstruosas características, lentamente comenzara a encorvarse temblorosamente...

Dejando finalmente perplejos a todos, cuando el propio hombre comienza a vomitar una negra y gelatinosa sustancia.

 **.**

 **.**

Pasaron varios segundos en los cuales el angustiante y tenuemente perturbador sonido de Ryo vomitando aquella sustancia fue lo único que se escuchó, a lo que, cuando finalmente la última gota de aquel vomito fue expulsado, la tez de la tercera fase descontrolada lentamente comenzaba a desaparecer, dejando tras de sí una enrojecida piel la cual se regeneraba de una manera mucho más lenta de lo normal.

— _E-Esa caja..._ —Ryo finalmente comenzaba a hablar con voz normal, mientras que la piel en su rostro nuevamente volvía a la normalidad, sin embargo, las propias facciones del hombre únicamente demostraban debilidad — _m-mi aura no es capaz de curarme por completo... ¡¿Q-Qué diablos tenía?!_ —exclamaba débil el ahora desnudo hombre, mientras que en su cabeza lentamente un pequeño y corto pelo empezaba a brotar de la misma lenta manera.

— _Calma... te llevaremos a la casa y..._ —Harumi comenzaba a rodear con su brazo a Ryo, mientras que la misma intentaba tranquilizarlo y ayudarle.

—¡N-No! —gritó con más fuerza el hombre luego de ello, a la par que comenzaba, entre zarandeos, a gatear hacia una dirección opuesta a la de su hogar, no tardando mucho en volver a desplomarse antes de que Harumi y Haruko lo sujetaran — _¡E-Esta maldita cosa desconectó completamente mis emociones y pensamientos con los de Takeru!_ —seguía intentando gritar ahora de manera hiperventilada el debilitado hombre, mientras que el mismo tenía su mirada fija hacia un punto en específico.

— _Esto no es bueno... ¡E-Esto no es bueno...!_ —Repetía desesperado, Ryo, a la par que comenzaba a llevarse una de sus manos temblorosas hacia su cabeza, a la vez que incluso la preocupación y un leve miedo comenzó a abordar tanto a Harumi como a Haruko cuando... por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo...

 **.**

 **.**

 **La desesperación se veía reflejada, en su totalidad... en el rostro de Ryo.**

.

.

— _"Mi aura en la tercera fase apenas y pudo curar lo que fuera que tuviese esa caja..."_ —era lo que pensaba Ryo, con sus ojos completamente abiertos, conforme se daba cuenta que la conexión que el mismo hombre poseía había quedado completamente debilitada luego de que dicho extraño polvo entrara a su organismo, pudiendo apenas poder observar lo que el propio Lucario miraba, pero siendo aquello lo que otorgaba a aquella terrible situación la máxima desesperación posible ante la propia percepción de Ryo...

Ya que el hombre, sin poder comunicarse o demostrar sus sentimientos hacia su amigo para advertirle... únicamente podía observar como el propio pokémon sostenía con ambas manos una caja de similares materiales que la entregada por Kazuma...

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mientras que el mismo, con un anonadado y pálido rostro, solamente podía observar el rostro del hermano de Kazuki, una vez que el mismo entró finalmente al laboratorio de la municipalidad.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aquí termina el capítulo amigos… las cosas se ponen cada vez más hardcores, y me atrevo a decir que cada cap será más impactante que el anterior (al menos desde mi punto de vista :u), espero les haya gustado y ya saben, sus comentarios siempre son bien recibidos ^^**

Zephyr Exe **Te juro que tu yegua me está haciendo perder la paciencia [Pacman emperrado] quería mantenerme controlado y simplemente lanzarle cosas leves… pero te juro que si se atreve a siquiera tocar a Naoto o a Hiyori en sus aventuras románticas… yo… ¡Yo…! ¡AGH…! [En ese momento… Seba invoca a su lado un clon de la fusión de Ryo y Takeru cuando pelearon con Krin, sin sentimientos ni vida]**

… **no… no llegaré a eso aún [Pacman emperrado again]… Simplemente…** Zephyr **, por favor, cuida de que** Infinite **no meta tanto sus patas en mis shippings u-u, aunque ¿Sabes? No sé si quizás lo habrás mencionado, pero no sé lo que tú piensas, me gustaría saberlo si es que se puede ^^**

 **¡Gracias por comentar ^^!**

 **¡** Infinite **! Sí! Ahora te hablo a ti!, me importa un condenado rábano que te pinchi teletransportes de mis rocas [pacman emperradisimo] aunque tenga que crear esferas aurales infalibles o hacer que las bolas de nieve tengan metal en su interior y no seas capaz de derretirlas, ¡Te juro que haré lo que sea necesario para que dejes de interrumpir mi shipping! Digo… ashh ¡¿De verdad tanto odio le tienes a un personaje que viajas hacia otra dimensión?! ¡¿No puedes siquiera pensar que Hiyori puede ser feliz?! Ten esas cosas presentes cuando pienses en interponerte [y de igual manera el que voy a liberar a un maldito ser destructor de universos a seguir tu esponjosa cola con tal de evitarlo [Pacman emperrado final!]**

Lord fire 123 **Si que tuvo impacto, y aún faltan dos caps MUUUUCHO mas impactantes en mi opinión (~ewe)~, aunque realmente me sorprendió el que no fueras capaz de hacer uno de tus chistes :v; aún hay muchos misterios respecto al origen de dichos "obsequios", entre tú y yo… ¿De verdad Susume llegaría al punto de conseguir tales fotografías y enviárselas a Ryo? Digo… bueno, es para pensar e-e.**

 **y… ten por seguro que un "Ryo sádico", apenas y sería un leve hecho por el cual preocuparse, en comparación a lo que se avecina.**

 **Ya que … como bien hiciste mención, ahora es cuando Takeru obtendrá mayor actividad (~o-o)~ ¡Se agradece un montón tu comentario ^w^!**

 **Eso sería todo amigos… publiqué un poco antes este cap, pero les digo desde ya que el siguiente cap lo estaré publicando el lunes que viene al medio día más o menos y, sin más que decir…**

 **¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! ^^**


	25. Colapso

—" _Por favor… no me quites a mi pequeño…"_ —aquellas palabras nunca se pensaron por parte de Kaoru de igual manera a como Takeru se lo imaginaba dentro de sí, luego de que el mismo observara los recuerdos de su padre cuando su madre falleció, a la par que nuevamente volvían a emerger de lo más profundo de sus memorias, mientras que, en ellas… solo podía recordar como su madre, moribunda y destrozada tanto física como mentalmente, se aferraba débilmente a la única esperanza que le quedaba.

Y solo cuando nuevamente el sonido del disparo en la cabeza de su madre volvió a repercutir en la mente de Takeru, fue cuando las facciones de su rostro se deformaron en unas completamente enfurecidas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La mente de Takeru ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar sus acciones una vez que sus propios músculos reaccionaron en respuesta a dichos pensamientos; su caminar brusco e imparable no tardó mucho en alterar y asustar tanto Kazuki como a su hermano, mientras que, este último, rápidamente empezaba a intentar esquivar al pokémon utilizando los estantes del centro para poder con ello huir de aquel laboratorio.

Pero no esperándose el propio actuar del Lucario… cuando este comenzó a patear y lanzar con facilidad y con el mismo imparable y bruto actuar, todos los estantes sobre los cuales los experimentos y otros instrumentos se encontraban, comenzando a formarse así el propio caos de todos los cristales y líquidos quebrándose y desparramándose sobre el suelo.

No fue mucho el tiempo de acción… Takeru no permitiría dejar escapar de manera tan fácil a aquel hombre, a lo que el hermano de Kazuki ni siquiera logro reaccionar o siquiera percatarse de la rapidez del propio pokémon, hasta que finalmente la mano de Takeru agarrándolo de su cuello con brutalidad y furia, dio fin a su intento por huir.

—¡Takeru, espera! —Las palabras de Kazuki ni siquiera eran escuchadas por Takeru… él, manteniendo su enfurecido actuar, únicamente alzó el cuerpo del hombre para luego volver a estrellarlo contra una de las mesas que aún no había sido destruida por parte del propio pokémon, quebrándola luego de ello por lo mismo, aterrizando finalmente en el suelo.

El dolor apenas emergió en leves quejidos por parte del ahorcado y robusto hombre, a la par que Takeru, con rostro tensado y labios levantados, únicamente enterraba cada vez más sus garras en su cuello, haciendo que el propio hermano de Kazuki se llevara sus manos hacia la de Takeru como intento de detenerlo.

— _ **¡Dame una maldita razón por la que no deba hacer de tu vida un infierno!**_ —Takeru empezaba a susurrar con ira hacia el hombre cada vez más sofocado bajo su mano, a lo que no es sino Kazuki el que emerge de un momento a otro al lado del pokémon y su hermano.

—¡Takeru por favor! ¡No pienso justificar todo lo que ha hecho! Pero… —Kazuki empezaba a juntar sus palmas, como única señal de ruego hacia el pokémon —No pierdas la cabeza por alguien que ni siquiera vale la pena —el sonido de la falta de respiración por parte del hermano de Kazuki era lo único que se escuchó luego de aquellas palabras dichas por el científico, a la par que el rostro enfurecido de Takeru permanecía vigente aún luego de escucharlas.

—Necesito llevarlo de vuelta con mi madre… —aquellas palabras congelaron el rostro de Takeru por unos cuantos segundos —Luego de ello, confío en que el alcalde Yoshiro se encargará de encerrarlo en la cárcel… así que, por favor… te lo ruego —pidió nuevamente Kazuki, mientras que Takeru nuevamente volvía a fruncir su ceño impotente ante aquellas palabras y los recuerdos que nuevamente volvían a emerger en su cabeza, empezando inclusive a detener su agarre…

— **Debería matar a tu madre… pero solo me daría cuenta de que sufrirías apenas una milésima parte de lo que yo sufrí…** —Takeru cerraba sus ojos… a la par que su ceño fruncido se mantenía vigente

—Tú no eres así Takeru… simplemente deja a Daiki por ahora… y te juro que recibirá su merecido —Kazuki nuevamente intentaba arreglar la situación… sin embargo, no fue sino hasta que el propio científico dijera "aquel" nombre…

Para que el propio Takeru abriera por completo sus ojos luego de ello.

—¡¿Daiki?! —Takeru preguntaba incrédulo una vez que reconoció el nombre del hermano de Kazuki, a la par que la impotencia mezclada con la ira y el temor era lo único que se reflejaba en el rostro de aquel hombre —¡¿Por qué mierda tú…?! —Takeru empezaba a alzar el cuello de Daiki con tal de acercarlo hacia su rostro, únicamente para luego desviar su mirada incrédula hacia el paquete que aún reposaba en el suelo al lado de la entrada del laboratorio, luego de que el pokémon lo dejara ahí por las razones ya dichas.

Notando claramente… como el nombre del propio hombre era el anotado en dicho paquete.

 **.**

 **.**

Takeru no se detuvo luego de ello… no entendía la relación de aquellos sucesos, sin embargo, no se iba a quedar con las dudas luego de saber que dicho paquete estaba dirigido hacia Daiki, a lo que el Lucario únicamente le negó las extremidades a este último, solo para después caminar de molesta manera hacia la caja.

Trayendo consigo únicamente la extrañeza por parte de Kazuki… luego de que, al igual a como fue con Ryo, al abrir dicha caja un fuerte polvo saliera disparado directo hacia el rostro del Lucario.

—¡¿Q-Qué diablos?! — apenas alcanzó a decir por inercia Takeru luego de ello, a la par que el ardor en sus ojos de igual manera emergía junto con el propio toser ante lo que el pokémon había inalado… no pasando mucho cuando, de manera involuntaria, el ceño del Lucario rápidamente comenzaba de nuevo a fruncirse…

Pero solo para ser el eterno silencio el único que predominó en el lugar…

 **.**

 **.**

 **Luego de que el cráneo con la forma de un Lucario fuera lo único que se encontrase en dicha caja… a la par que un pequeño agujero se denotaba a un costado del mismo…**

 **Mientras que, del mismo modo… una fotografía de la cabeza decapitada de Kaoru era vista en su totalidad por Takeru…**

" **¿Quieres saber quién fue el que la decapitó…? Está al lado del que le disparó…"** era lo único escrito en la imagen.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aquí amigos… termina el cap, fue considerablemente más corto, lo sé :u, pero prometo que el siguiente (y el que le sigue a ese), valdrán completamente la pena XD**

Lord Fire 123 **Absolutamente, el resultado de Takeru será el más devastador… Ryo se salvó porque su aura lo curó, sin embargo, Takeru no cuenta con ello y, para peor, en su estado de locura es completamente consciente de sus habilidades de modificación, y no permitirá que Ryo lo cure D:**

 **Poco a poco se dará más y más información, de momento habrá que seguir esperando XD, espero que valga la pena tanto para ti como para el resto de lectores ^w^, ¡Gracias por comentar! :D**

 **Eso sería todo amigos… volveré a publicar el miércoles en la noche lo más probable por lo corto del cap ¡Espero tengan un buen comienzo de semana! Y… sin más que decir…**

 **¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! :D**


	26. Por la razón o la fuerza

El cuerpo de Takeru se mantuvo erguido y quieto…

 **.**

 **.**

 **Un futuro idóneo bajo los brazos de su madre… rápidamente era reemplazado por el propio Takeru en frente de la cabeza decapitada de la Lucario, como si aquel desmembramiento lo hubiese presenciado en carne propia.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bajo la perspectiva del pokémon ya nada se escuchaba… el vacío ensordecedor en su cabeza únicamente era perturbado una y otra vez por el sonido imaginado del disparo dado por Daiki hacia su madre… a la par que, nuevamente viéndose afectado por sus pensamientos e imaginaciones, el desagradable y tortuoso sonido del cuello de Hotaru siendo cortado únicamente hacía emerger en el Lucario un leve temblar en su parpado derecho… a la par que, en su rostro, el horror solo se veía reflejado conforme sus manos lentamente comenzaban a temblar de igual manera.

La tensión en el laboratorio aumentaba como si de un pitido cada vez más insoportable y chirriante aumentara con cada segundo en el cual el Lucario permanecía de pie delante de aquella caja…

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sosegando cualquier sonido… luego de que el macabro rostro de Takeru en la tercera fase controlada se girara a una velocidad imperceptible hacia Daiki y Kazuki.**

.

.

 **Y el resto… únicamente fuera opacado con la mitad de la municipalidad siendo completamente destruida.**

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras aquellos sucesos acontecían… desde otro punto del pueblo, Giratina, con trote normal y con Akiko aún sobre su lomo, abruptamente se detuvo luego de que un fuerte temblor comenzara a sentirse por el propio pokémon legendario… siendo de tal magnitud, que era imposible de ignorar por parte de Giratina; pero incluso el propio pokémon descartó por completo cualquier causa natural…

 **.**

 **.**

 **Luego de sentir aquella colosal cantidad de aura emergiendo en el centro del pueblo.**

 **.**

 **.**

—" _No te atrevas a separarte de mí, mocosa… maldita sea… te debiste quedar en tu casa"_ —dijo por telepatía Giratina, únicamente para extrañar y preocupar a Akiko luego de que la misma lo escuchara, solo para después sujetarse del cuello del pokémon, antes de que el mismo comenzara a correr lo más rápido posible hacia el origen de aquel caos.

A la par que volvía a adquirir su tamaño original.

—" _Esto… es malo"_ —pensó nuevamente el pokémon legendario, antes de comenzar a volar y dirigirse hacia el centro del pueblo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En las calles alrededor de la municipalidad apenas y el caos era lo mínimo con lo cual poder describir la situación por lo que todas las personas que ahí transitaban, experimentaban.

Las alarmas de la policía no tardaron mucho en emerger a lo lejos como respuesta ante aquel alarmante estruendo, mientras que, los pueblerinos, apenas y sabían cómo actuar ante la propia imponencia de la parte derecha de la municipalidad siendo completamente destruida debido a la explosión antes descrita.

Pero solo para extrañar a los ahí presentes… una vez que dos maltrechos y moribundos cuerpos salieron disparados de la humareda que se había formado ante tal explosión…

Mientras que, poco después de que Kazuki fuera reconocido junto con su hermano… el sonido de un brusco y lento caminar sobre la nieve nuevamente volvió a exaltar a los espectadores…

Solo para extrañar e incluso asustar por la mera presencia… cuando es Takeru en la tercera fase controlada el que emerge de entre el humo… a la par que su enfurecido rostro y oscura mirada únicamente hacía aumentar el miedo hacia cualquiera que se atreviera a fijar sus ojos en el propio pokémon.

— **El infierno es lo menos que se merecen…** —dijo con oscura voz el Lucario, a la par que las lágrimas de su nuca lentamente comenzaban a elevarse a la par que comenzaba a demostrar intenciones de abalanzarse hacia los hermanos…

Si es que el cuerpo de Ryo, con la segunda fase activada… no lo hubiera detenido en el acto una vez que rodeó sus brazos y entrecruzó sus dedos sobre su nuca

—Mantén la cabeza fría Takeru… —habló en voz baja y preocupada, Ryo, hacia la oreja del Lucario, a la par que este último, aún detenido por el propio Kurogane, ni siquiera se inmutaba o se esforzaba en intentar librarse de aquella llave —intenta respirar y deja de comportarte como un maldito lunático —seguía hablando el hombre, a la par que este intentaba insertar su aura en el cuerpo del Lucario con tal de poder eliminar aquel compuesto que causaba la ira descontrolada del Lucario.

— **¿Quieres proteger a las personas que asesinaron y mutilaron a mi madre…?** —Takeru empezaba a hablar de la misma oscura y perturbadoramente tranquila voz, a la par que Ryo comenzaba inútilmente a forcejear una vez que notaba como Takeru, con el simple mover de sus brazos, empezaba a oponerse al agarre del hombre.

Ryo no se encontraba en condiciones de luchar… apenas y podía entrar a la segunda fase luego del claro debilitado estado que aquel "veneno" lo había condicionado, pudiendo únicamente esforzarse lo más que podía con tal de detener la locura de su amigo.

— **Te consideré como mi hermano… y ahora te pones del lado de los que asesinaron a mi familia** — Las lágrimas de Takeru empezaban a evaporarse en sus mejillas, a la par que el propio Ryo únicamente pudo alarmarse completamente una vez que notaba como Takeru bloqueaba al instante su estado aural.

Doblando y quebrando literalmente su cuerpo desde su costado derecho, una vez que el propio Lucario le lanzara una patada hacia dicha dirección a una imperceptible velocidad.

— **Intenta regenerarte sin tu aura, maldito desgraciado** —fueron las cortas y concisas palabras de Takeru luego de dar aquel mortal golpe… una vez que este quebrara por completo su columna.

 **.**

 **.**

Takeru no demostró una gota de piedad en sus acciones… su ira lo consumía por completo en aquel punto, aún a pesar de demostrar aquella "serenidad"… a la par que el mismo nuevamente comenzaba a caminar hacia donde Kazuki y su hermano aún se encontraban inconscientes.

— **Nadie va a venir a salvarlos ahora…** —Reconoció en frías palabras el pokémon, antes de volver a dar señales de querer abalanzarse hacia los hombres.

Si es que el simple y hueco estruendo del cuerpo de Ryo, completamente inconsciente y con su columna nuevamente reconstruida y cuerpo sanado, caía de manera abrupta, simplona y tosca sobre la nieve a unos cuantos metros atrás del propio Takeru, haciendo que el mismo pokémon se girara incrédulo y con la propia calmada e imponente mirada hacia este…

Frunciendo el ceño una vez que nota cómo una enrojecida marca de una palma con tres garras se veía reflejada en la espalda baja del inconsciente Kurogane… como si aquello hubiera sido el resultado de haber chocado con dicha "mano"

Pero para luego volver a extrañar al Lucario… luego de que cuatro estacas negras y de gran tamaño se enterraran de la nada sobre la nieve a su alrededor… formando un enorme y cuadrado espacio donde, desde las estacas, las moradas paredes producto de la antimateria comenzaban a emerger.

— **¿Acaso crees que algo como esto me va a detener siquiera…?** —Takeru se giraba hacia donde ahora Giratina emergía desde las sombras en las afueras de aquellas paredes, volviendo a asustar a las personas por el propio tamaño de dicho pokémon, mientras que, sobre el ahora gigantesco lomo del mismo, Akiko con el miedo en su máximo esplendor, únicamente ocultaba su cara en la piel del pokémon una vez que la propia presencia de Takeru la asustara.

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

—"Me voy solo unos minutos a dejarle flores a mi mamá y todo esto se vuelve un maldito caos…"— unos gruñidos a las espaldas del Lucario hacen que el mismo alzara levemente una de sus cejas luego de notar cómo "aquella" aura había pasado desapercibida por su propia precepción hasta ese momento, a lo que este únicamente se giró levemente con tal de confirmar la identidad que sus oídos ya de por sí habían hecho.

—"Creo que sabes que no pienso permitir este caos en mi pueblo, así que dime… Takeru"—la roja cabellera fue lo primero en observarse, a la par que el sonido de sus pasos caminando con normalidad hacia el Lucario únicamente hacían fruncir el ceño del propio Takeru ante la ausencia de temor por su propia presencia.

—"¿Te vas a calmar por la razón? ¿O me verás obligado a detenerte por la fuerza?" —fue lo último dicho por Yoshiro, a la par que, en su mano derecha, la pequeña barra negra que Kazuki había dejado en su oficina tiempo atrás, resaltaba…

Transformándose de un momento a otro, en una barra de dos metros de largo y mismo grosor…

Una vez que Yoshiro entró en la primera fase de su estado aural.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Muy bien amigos… quería publicarlo ahora más que nada porque sentí que el anterior cap estuvo bastante corto y se merecían un poco más w, aunque, eso sí, les debo decir que voy a dedicarles un par de semanas al siguiente cap (digo… lucha over 9000 incoming :u) así que espero no les moleste XD, será largo y me esforzaré de que valga completamente la pena :3**

 **Eso sería todo amigos… ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente cap! :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Muy bien… para el que quiera seguir leyendo esto (si es que lo hace), y no es** Zephyr **o alguno de sus OC, les recomiendo encarecidamente QUE NO SIGA LEYENDO, quedan advertidos.**

.

.

.

.

El tiempo se mantenía detenido en mi universo, dado el final momentáneo del capitulo, únicamente se podía observar como las venideras batallas se avecinaban ante la postura de los personajes y los sucesos ocurridos anteriormente.

Zephyr y Infinity aún se encontraban escondidos, sin embargo, no es sino cuando un simple chasqueo de dedos se escucha, cuando no es sino el propio cuerpo de Infinity el que se paraliza por completo de un momento a otro, exaltándolos por lo obvio.

—Supongo que tarde o temprano esto iba a ocurrir —una voz emergía de la nada, no pasando mucho cuando soy yo, el creador de la historia, el que emergía desde el suelo, como si de un espectro intangible se tratase, demostrando una normal chaqueta de cuero café y pantalones azules oscuros junto con zapatos del mismo color que la chaqueta, cabellera negra y rostro semejante al de Ryo.

—No haré nada malo Zephyr, no te preocupes, solo la contengo para que no escape o haga alguna barbaridad…— dije con normalidad hacia el Zoroark, haciendo que el mismo se exaltara luego de darse cuenta que no podía hablar para poder así responderme.

—No puedo saber lo que dirás hasta que vuelvas a comentarme… es lógico, no inventaré tus palabras —dije con naturalidad a la par que volvía a dirigirme hacia la Braixen Shiny.

—Una vez que leí sus reviews, supe que finalmente tendría que aparecer aquí… debo decir que, sinceramente, me sorprende tu obstinada manera de actuar, Infinity —volví a reconocer, mientras que ninguna emoción era posible de observar en el rostro congelado de la chica.

—No importa "qué" habilidad tengas… una vez que entras a mi mundo… puedes hacer cosas en él, pero también corres el riesgo de volverte una letra más en mi escrito… supongo que tu paralizado cuerpo me da la razón —dije con un leve suspiro, ya que obviamente no me gusta recurrir a tales métodos.

—Admito que me hubiera gustado seguir viendo tus aventuras intentando romper la relación de Hiyori… pero una vez que dijiste que lo hacías por tener sentimientos un tanto más… "personales"… fue cuando supe que tenía que poner un alto a la situación— reconocí ahora un poco más decaído, extrañando a Zephyr una vez que me agaché para poder así observar de frente a Infinity.

—Me he ilusionado antes… y sé que, cuanto más esperas… más te dolerá en el momento en el que tengas que afrontar la realidad —admití ahora con un tono más triste —eres parte de tu escritora… y, aunque pienses que yo solo quiero hacerte mal, no es así, de hecho, me caes bastante bien —dije animoso a la par que acariciaba levemente su cabeza.

—Pero debo decirte que, si hicieras algo para detener a Hiyori con Naoto, no solo evitarías la relación… sino que también destruirías completamente a Hiyori en el camino, junto con el propio universo de Lazos de Aura —admití a la par que volvía a levantarme, lanzando un suspiro de paso.

—La historia ya está formada desde el primer capítulo… —reconocí nuevamente, a la vez que volvía a exaltar tanto a Zephyr como a Infinity en el momento en el que vuelvo a chasquear mis dedos.

Haciendo emerger desde el suelo, luego de ello, el cuerpo del hombre que apareció por primera vez en el futuro apocalíptico donde Hotaru había sido completamente destruida, notando sus facciones similares a las de Ryo…

Y sus ojos completamente rojos y de pupilas angostas.

—Supongo que es fácil saber de "quién" heredó los ojos, o de "cual" abuelo, la apariencia; muchos pensaron que era Ryo, pero nunca lo afirmé en ese capítulo, solo dije que "se parecía" —reconocí finalmente sobre "quién" era aquel personaje.

—Y eso no es todo… —volví a chasquear los dedos, para después únicamente hacer aparecer el cuerpo de una joven de castaña y larga cabellera y ojos rojos, notando facciones similares a las de la propia Hiyori.

—Hay un tercero… pero prefiero no agregarlo aún… espero que con esto te haya quedado bien claro el mensaje Infinity, no es porque no quiera que sigan aquí o lo único que quiera sea espoilearlos, si quieren pueden seguir siendo espectadores, pero si de verdad persistes en intentar modificar el curso de la historia… —simplemente adopté un rostro un tanto más decepcionado, para luego volver a chasquear los dedos…

Y volver todo aquel lugar un blanco y vacío sector, donde solo mi cuerpo y los de Zephyr e Infinity se encontraban.

—Todo lo que hubiera escrito dejará de existir, y tendré que comenzar desde cero… y créeme que eso no es lo que quiero… —dije nuevamente con tono serio y desanimado, únicamente para después volver a chasquear los dedos y regresar todo el universo de la historia a la normalidad en donde había terminado el anterior capítulo.

—Eso sería todo… aun cuando me vaya, sabes que podré escuchar tu reacción o respuesta a lo que dije —me encorvé para después observar con risueño rostro a Infinity —Confío en que harás lo correcto— admití, únicamente para luego volver a erguirme —¡Nos vemos Zephyr! —Alcé mi mano hacia el Zoroark, para luego únicamente desaparecer y abandonar finalmente el lugar.

—Ah sí… —mi voz seguía escuchándose, a la par que Infinity finalmente volvía a tener el control de su cuerpo —¡Gracias por comentar! — me despedí.


	27. La respuesta

En el instante en el que aquel "cubo de antimateria" se formó por obra de Giratina, fue como si una tenue y agradecida "calma" se respirase al ver contenido a Takeru en aquel peligroso estado, sin embargo, la propia aparición del Zoroark como tal dentro de aquellas moradas y transparentes paredes, únicamente podía preocupar a los propios pueblerinos al suponer lo que ocurría durante los siguientes segundos una vez visto lo que Takeru estaba cometiendo.

—¡Papá! —una femenina voz emergió en el sector entre los constantes barullos del resto de las personas ahí presentes, a la par que era Hiyori, junto con Hana las que, habiendo sentido las explosiones y temblores correspondientes, no tardaron mucho en salir preocupadas de la casa de la propia chica de pecas una vez que la hija de Ryo sintió las concentraciones de aura en aquel sector.

Hiyori únicamente cayó de rodillas al lado de su padre con tal de ver si reaccionaba ante el propio "desfallecido" estar, a la par que lo zarandeaba e intentaba acomodarlo y recostarlo entre sus piernas… siendo los propios quejidos nacidos de dicho hombre los que aliviaron levemente a la chica de ojos rojos.

—¡Hija! —fue la primera voz en exaltar a la propia Hiyori junto con Hana a su lado, a la par que las mismas se giraron solo para notar como Harumi, junto con Haruko, Hanako, Takeshi y los pequeños pokémon a su lado.

—" _¡¿Están todos bien?!"_ —Haruko preguntaba exaltada por telepatía, a la par que lo visto por la propia Lucario era demasiada información como para deducirla en tan poco tiempo.

—No sé lo que está pasando… —decía ahora con un tono mucho más preocupado Hiyori… a la par que en sí el haber notado la propia "casi" extinción del aura de su padre había sido lo suficientemente impactante como para dejarla vulnerable… sin embargo, la preocupación nuevamente alcanzó un punto álgido en la chica luego de que el tembloroso cuerpo de su padre comenzara a intentar erguirse, aún sentado.

— _E-Es Takeru…_ —Ryo intentaba levantarse… sin embargo, el dolor proveniente de su maltrecho cuerpo apenas y fueron demostradas con leves quejidos por el propio hombre, a la par que se llevaba su mano bruscamente hacia su costado izquierdo, llamando la atención de su familia luego de ello.

—"Aún después de que Yoshiro bloqueara los sellos de Takeru… no pudo eliminarlos por completo, ni siquiera puedo activar el estado aural…" —pensaba en sus adentros el hombre, a la par que notaba como su aura apenas y curaba lentamente sus órganos internos.

—No están seguros aquí… —empezaba a hablar ahora nuevamente en voz alta, Ryo —Si es que respiró lo mismo que estaba en el paquete de Kazuma… su ira aumentará sin control… y no permitirá que yo lo cure… —Ryo empezaba a entrecruzar sus piernas, a la par que adoptaba una postura de completa concentración.

—Yoshiro no podrá contenerlo por tanto tiempo, necesito liberar los sellos y poder unir fuerzas con Giratina si queremos siquiera pensar en detenerlo… —empezaba a decir Ryo, únicamente para lanzar un impotente bufido luego de notar el centenar de sellos bloqueados, pero no eliminados, en su cuerpo, notando la ardua tarea que tenía por delante —¡Deben sacar a todas las personas de aquí! —gritó decisivo Ryo tanto a su familia como a la policía de Hotaru que de igual manera comenzaban a aparecer, no tardando mucho en comenzar a crear una corriente entre el resto, empezando así a sonar las respectivas alarmas entre los propios oficiales.

Una vez que todo comenzó a tornarse en un caos… los pequeños pokémon fueron los únicos que se mantuvieron paralizados ante las propias presencias que tenían delante de sí; Sayuri no sabía que hacer… pero solo Ryo se mantenía con la vista incrédula y asustada sobre su abuelo y padre, no sabiendo siquiera la razón por la que ambos estaban encerrados en aquellas extrañas paredes para el Riolu.

Mientras tanto… Hiyori y Hana fueron las primeras en notar a aquel par de moribundos hombres que se encontraban del otro lado de aquel contenedor donde Yoshiro y Takeru aún se encontraban, a la par que las mismas, no tardando más que unos cuantos segundos, finalmente dieron primeramente con Kazuki, al ser este hombre el que ya de por sí la hija de Ryo conocía con anterioridad.

—Señor Kazuki… tenemos que llevarlo al hospital —decía Harumi hacia el propio hombre, mientras que este, apenas consciente, rápidamente llevó su mano hacia el brazo de la chica una vez que la misma y Hana empezaron a intentar llevárselo en brazo.

—¡N-No! —empezó a balbucear Kazuki a la par que lanzaba los correspondientes alaridos a los tratos, haciendo que Hiyori no supiera cómo reaccionar ante aquella actitud.

—D-Debes irte d-de aquí Hi-Hiyori… —casi parecía suplicar el científico, a la par que la misma chica únicamente negaba aún extrañada con su cabeza —Si me sacas a mí o a Daiki… —Kazuki empezaba a desviar su mirada hacia el cubo de antimateria, haciendo que Hiyori de igual manera se girara hacia donde aquel hombre observaba…

Únicamente para helar por completo su sangre… una vez que observó como Takeru tenía su negra y penetrante mirada puesta sobre ambos.

—Ta-Takeru no se contendrá en d-destruirlo todo —afirmó por última vez Kazuki.

 **.**

 **.**

Nuevamente dentro de aquellas moradas paredes… luego que Takeru se percatara de que Hiyori no movió a Kazuki ni a Daiki de su lugar, este nuevamente volvió a girar su rostro hacia el Zoroark que aún se encontraba delante del mismo, a la par que el aura de la primera fase del estado aural de un momento a otro se desvaneció, denotando el claro deseo de no querer pelear.

—"Por favor, Takeru… sé que estás lo suficientemente consciente como para entender lo que te digo" — Yoshiro, con una calma mezclada con seriedad, únicamente intentaba hablar con el propio Lucario.

Takeru únicamente volvió a girar su rostro hacia Daiki y a Kazuki, a la par que apretaba sus puños conforme su imaginación repercutía cada vez más en su mente.

— **¿Vas a dejar que escapen…? ¿Los vas a defender, igual que el maldito de Ryo…?** —Takeru empezaba a fruncir su ceño conforme se imaginaba la respuesta a aquella pregunta, a la par que se contenía únicamente por el hecho de querer saberla por parte del propio Yoshiro.

—"El hermano de Kazuki será juzgado… y en base a una investigación se dictaminará los años que pasará en la cárcel" —explicaba el Zoroark —"Pero Takeru… Kazuki admitió no tener relación con los experimentos realizados en tu madre o en mi padre, vi lo que te encontraste en esa caja cuando toqué a Ryo, y lo que estaba escrito en esa carta no es verdad… ¡¿No te das cuenta de que alguien quiere que enloqu…?!" —Alcanzó a decir el pokémon en gruñidos.

Antes de que la enorme presión del aura de Takeru lo obligara a arrodillarse de golpe.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Si bien las paredes de antimateria aislaban casi en su totalidad lo que dentro de las mismas se experimentaba… la presencia de Takeru era capaz incluso de fatigar levemente a todos a excepción de Giratina y Ryo, a la par que este último únicamente alzó su mirada con ceño fruncido y molesto actuar una vez que se percató del aura del propio Lucario.

Nuevamente dentro de aquellas paredes… Yoshiro lanzaba continuos quejidos conforme sus músculos se tensaban ante el propio esfuerzo al estar sometido únicamente a la presión del aura de Takeru, mientras que la oscura mirada del propio Lucario se mantenía vigente conforme el enojo se veía reflejado en las facciones de su rostro.

— **¡¿Realmente piensas que la cárcel es suficiente castigo para ese malnacido?!...** —El aura de Takeru casi parecía volverse solida conforme llenaba aquel contenedor con la misma — **¡¿Realmente vas a creer las palabras de ese maldito científico de Ryuji… aún a pesar de las cosas que hizo para él?!** —Takeru alzaba la voz cada vez más, a la par que su aura llegaba a tener tales niveles de concentración, que incluso Yoshiro se encorvaba y apoyaba con su mano sobre el suelo conforme el peso sobre sus hombros aumentaba a tales niveles.

— **No… no acepto tu absurda lógica, "alcalde de humanos"… no acepto las mierdas que tienes por excusas** — Takeru únicamente se giraba nuevamente y con rostro enfurecido hacia Yoshiro, mientras que este cada vez se apegaba más al suelo conforme el aura del Lucario lo aplastaba — **¡Esas malditas escorias asesinaron y mutilaron a cientos de los nuestros! ¡¿Y tú solo los pones en la cárcel?!** —Takeru apuntaba hacia donde Kazuki y Daiki se encontraban, solo para hacer aumentar su propia aura cada vez que se dirigía a los propios moribundos hombres.

— **¡No eres distinto a ellos! ¡Solo eres otro desgraciado infeliz que disfruta de la muerte de mi madre!...** —La voz desgarrada y enfurecida de Takeru se acentuaba cada vez más…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Solo para luego sumir su presencia en el completo silencio… a la par que, pasados unos segundos donde solo la "quietud" se vio reflejado en el cuerpo del Lucario, un nuevo temblor comenzó a emerger de la nada… a la par que Takeru comenzaba a concentrar una esfera aural en la palma derecha de su mano, concentrándola a tales niveles que incluso leves rayos negros eran generados por la misma, no pasando mucho cuando el propio pokémon terminó por alzar su mano hacia el Zoroark.

— **Tú… no mereces vivir…** —dijo finalmente Takeru… con un tono tan grave y lento, que incluso no parecía ser el propio Lucario el que dijera aquellas palabras…

Antes de finalmente disparar la esfera aural hacia Yoshiro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pocos segundos antes de que aquel acto se efectuara… el pequeño Riolu que aún permanecía expectante de dicha discusión, únicamente pudo correr por propia inercia hacia donde aquellas paredes de antimateria terminaron por detener su actuar… no pasando mucho cuando el propio pokémon, aterrado por la propia muerte de su padre a manos de quien menos se lo esperaría, únicamente pudo gritarle con miedo y lágrimas en sus ojos una vez que aquella esfera aural fue disparada…

Pero sosegando cualquier sonido existente en los alrededores… una vez que el choque de la barra que Yoshiro traía en su mano con aquella esfera aural crea un agudo y penetrante chirrido, siendo tal que incluso el propio Riolu que apenas pudo saber cómo reaccionar, se llevó sus manos hacia sus orejas ante el propio desagradable sonido, al igual que el resto de la familia ahí presente.

Pasando pocos segundos donde aquella esfera aural se mantenía "pegada" a la propia barra… antes de ser disparada nuevamente hacia donde Takeru se encontraba.

Haciendo que el propio Lucario únicamente se moviera un par de centímetros de manera casi imperceptible y fácil para el mismo con tal de esquivar dicho ataque… siendo anulado totalmente una vez que el mismo tocó las paredes de antimateria; sin embargo, aquello era mínimamente importante bajo la vista de Takeru… este únicamente se encontraba observando con la misma frialdad y poderío sobre aquel ser que ahora se encontraba nuevamente de pie delante del mismo.

Ryo, aún de piernas cruzadas y habiendo recién abierto un cuarto de los sellos de aura que aún se encontraban en su cuerpo, únicamente volvía a alzar la mirada hacia aquel contenedor, a la par que, por claras razones, nuevamente las palabras de Suzume dadas en su última pregunta en la asamblea de la ciudad volvían a emerger en los recuerdos del hombre.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Cuando los pokémon se vuelvan en contra del pueblo de Hotaru que, ten por seguro, pasará tarde o temprano tanto en tu pueblo como en el resto… Dijiste que te encargarías de cualquiera que se atreviera a dañar a las personas de Hotaru, pero… en el caso hipotético de que, por voluntad general, se decidiera atacar y encarcelar a los pokémon que osaran dañar tanto ya fuese a la propiedad como a los propios habitantes de cualquier pueblo…"_

" _¿Estarías dispuesto a enfrentarte a los de tu propia especie, y adoptar cualquier medida necesaria, por cruel que sea, para asegurar el bienestar de tu pueblo…?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—" _No pienso ni pensaré permitir que nadie… sea humano o de mi especie… intente oponerse y lastimar a aquellos que depositaron su fe en mí… y solo puedo hacer lo único que está en mi poder…"_ —fueron parte de las palabras que Yoshiro dijo como respuesta luego de unos segundos de silencio en aquella asamblea.

 **.**

 **.**

—" _ **Defender lo que mi gente y yo creemos justo… y hacer prevalecer nuestra voluntad por sobre las injusticias de aquellos que busquen someter a otros, sin importar lo que haga falta… esa, creo yo, es la misión de un alcalde"**_ —fueron las últimas palabras en recordar Ryo… a la par que el mismo mantenía su vista fija sobre Yoshiro ahora con la primera fase de su estado aural activado, a la vez que se mantenía de pie y sin verse afectado por la presión del aura de Takeru.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aquí termina el capítulo amigos… ¡Ya he vuelto! Y sí… los siguientes caps se publicarán cada 3 día lo mucho así bien extremo, espero estén bien y este arco les esté gustando ^-^**

Lord fire 123 **sep… definitivamente quería empezar a escribir el siguiente XD, son varios los arcos que me gustan de la trama completa, y este es el primero de ellos y por eso quería hacerlo cuanto antes :u**

 **Respecto al paquete para Daiki si al final era para Takeru… quién sabe eh? Quizás la persona que lo envió "sabía" lo que ocurriría, a ese nivel de planeado lo tenía, se verá más a futuro supongo 7w7.**

 **Takeru es mucho más sereno que Ryo en su "descontrol", eso sin duda, sin embargo, hay límites, y están a punto de ser rotos, ya veremos como Yoshiro lo enfrenta.**

 **Ohhhh así que también pensaste en lo de la caja que había sido enviada para Yoshiro eh? Me sorprendes, y sí, se mostrará en un futuro.**

 **Giratina con sus sombras así bien darks cuidaba de que Akiko no se cayera :3 XD**

 **¡Muchas gracias por comentar :D!**

Zephyr Exe **Vaya… es un buen pensamiento eh? No lo negaré, el futuro nunca está escrito y nunca lo estará, me alegra de que pudieras enviar a Infinity para que experimentara una nueva realidad, aunque sigo firme en mi pensamiento de que esa realidad, por muy real que ella lo sienta, no es, valga la redundancia :u, la realidad.**

 **Bien es cierto lo que dijiste de que el futuro no está escrito en piedra, pero es aquí el detalle crucial que quizás no dejé en claro en mi aparición anterior.**

 **El futuro es variable y se está abierto a un sinfín de posibilidades… pero el pasado es algo que nadie puede cambiar, por más que se quiera.**

 **Y el arco que ahora se muestra… todo lo que ha ocurrido después de que se relatara como aquel chico de ojos rojos salvó a la chica en lo que quedaba de Hotaru, no es más que el pasado de dicho punto.**

 **A eso quería llegar con que toda la historia se tendría que borrar si se cambiaba el pasado… a final de cuentas "ya pasó", sería algo como el efecto mariposa y tal.**

 **Aunque eso no quita el hecho de que el destino no está escrito en piedra, quiero dejar en claro que nunca dije lo contrario, simplemente digo que es un pasado que ya ocurrió como tal, no es posible alterarlo, a menos que se cambie el argumento de la historia en su totalidad.**

 **Y como tema aparte, entiendo que no quieres ver a Infinity triste ni mucho menos, pero weee me recordaste algo así como lo que hizo Madara en Naruto cuando puso a todos en el tsukuyomi infinito XD (si no has visto naruto pues… es como una ilusión donde vives una realidad alterna donde todo es feliz y color de rosas cuando no es mas que un sueño :u)**

 **Onda… como bien dije, admito que es triste cuando el amor no es correspondido, sin embargo, siento que Infinity quizás debería aprender a superar ese dolor y, quien sabe, volver a enamorarse de otro que si corresponda sus sentimientos :3 aunque bueno… es solo mi opinión y como única búsqueda del bien general u-u, aunque si quiere estar en esa realidad no hay problema (pero está fuera de mis márgenes del canon de mi historia, así que no puedo responder a ello [cara emperrada] XD jajajjajaj)**

 **¡Muchas gracias por comentar :3!**

 **Eso sería todo amigos… ando bien enfermo así que me iré a acostar mientras escribo otro poco ahora que puedo XD, espero estén bien y tengan un buen fin de semana.**

 **¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! :P**


	28. El primer portador

**El aura de ambos seres creaba las respectivas corrientes de aire dentro de aquellas paredes a la par que, mientras que en el lado de Takeru las turbulentas y variadas brisas se presentaban, únicamente una calmada pero continua se notaba desde el lado de Yoshiro...**

 **A la vez que ninguno despegaba la mirada del otro, aumentando la tensión a su punto máximo conforme esperaban que el otro hiciera el primer movimiento.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— _Esa barra no es Arkon... tiene... ¿Aura?_ —pensaba en voz baja Hiyori, aún sentada y con la cabeza de Kazuki sobre sus piernas, a la par que el mismo hombre, intentando aún en aquellos momentos el permanecer consciente, solo podía enfocar su mirada en aquella barra que apenas podía distinguir ante su borrosa vista, sin embargo, las palabras de la chica confirmaron su pensar...

— _A-Así que... pudo sacarla de su oficina..._ —dijo entre jadeos Kazuki, solo para llamar la atención de la propia chicaluego de ello.

—Mejor no hable... no sabemos qué tan mal esté... —empezaba a decir Hiyori con tono preocupado, a la par que Kazuki únicamente tosió levemente tras aquellas palabras.

— _No..._ —Kazuki empezaba a intentar erguirse, únicamente para preocupar a Hiyori una vez que el mismo se apoyaba sobre esta, no importándole el ayudarlo, pero no evitando el que la chica se negara internamente por la propia condición del hombre —N-Necesito verlo... esto es por lo que he dedicado casi toda mi vida en poder crear, n-no pienso el no verlo por primera vez con mis propios ojos —Kazuki empezaba a restregarse los ojos con tal de poder enfocar mejor su vista, pasando poco, antes de que pudiera observar adecuadamente.

—Está bien, solo... intente no moverse más, por favor —pedía ya sin saber cómo negar aquella actitud del científico, Hiyori, a la par que lo rodeaba con su brazo con tal de así ayudarlo a mantener dicha posición; sin embargo, no existieron más palabras luego de ello...

 **Una vez que el estruendo creado únicamente por el palmeo dado simplemente hacia el aire por parte de Takeru los congelara a todos...**

 **.**

 **.**

Solo era aquello... únicamente la onda de choque creada por la habilidad del Lucario en contacto con el aire provocó que un sonido similar a un "boom" sónico se escuchase, a la par que la propia vibración fue percibida por parte de los espectadores mientras que, desde la perspectiva de Yoshiro, solo una monumental masa de aire se avecinaba como resultado de aquel palmeo.

Únicamente para fruncir el ceño... luego de alzar y dividir en dos aquella onda con la barra que portaba... haciendo que la propia nieve en el sector se levantara en el acto por lo mismo, pasando pocos segundos antes de que la visión fuera posible por parte del Zoroark.

Pero ni siquiera dándose cuenta de la pronta desaparición del Lucario... una vez que el mismo ya se encontraba a sus espaldas.

— **¿De verdad piensas... que puedes hacerme frente?** —la sombría voz de Takeru fue la única que se escuchó, antes de formar un puño incremento en su mano derecha... a la par que la excesiva cantidad de calor expelida incluso se transformaba en una enorme llamarada en la mano del Lucario... para luego lanzar su ataque directo hacia el rostro de Yoshiro.

 **.**

 **.**

Pero solo para salir expulsado y chocar con la pared de antimateria... una vez que la barra de Yoshiro impactando de lleno en su mejilla lo sorprende de la nada, a la par que el cuerpo al que se suponía el Lucario atacaba se desvanecía al ser el mismo producto de una ilusión.

 **.**

 **.**

—"Pienso que deberías dejar de confiarte" —fue lo único dicho en un gruñido junto con un serio rostro por parte del Zoroark... solo para luego exaltarse una vez que nuevamente el cuerpo de Takeru, habiéndose impulsado por la propia pared, apareció de frente a la par que dirigía un puñetazo hacia Yoshiro, haciendo que el mismo sujetara su barra con ambas manos y la chocara con aquel golpe.

— _"¡Qué rápido...!"_ —pensaba en su interior el Zoroark una vez que apenas alcanzó a protegerse del golpe del Lucario, a la par que el choque electrizante de auras fue el producto de aquel contacto entre el puño de Takeru y la barra, a la par que el Lucario, mostrando la mitad de su rostro que había sido golpeada por Yoshiro sin la tez de la tercera fase, nuevamente volvía a emerger en el pokémon.

— **¿Acaso creíste que atacaría con todo lo que tengo?... no vales ni para eso, ni siquiera eres pelea en la segunda fase... ¿Y piensas que me detendrás solo con la primera?** —dijo con el mismo tranquilo y siniestro tono Takeru, a la par que Yoshiro únicamente frunció el ceño a la vez que apretaba con una mayor fuerza aquella barra, haciendo que el propio Lucario entrecerrara levemente sus ojos una vez notó aquel gesto, para luego sentir como su puño era expulsado en dirección opuesta, al punto que incluso provocó que el propio cuerpo del pokémon fuera llevado con su propio brazo ante la enorme energía liberada.

Sin embargo, Takeru no permaneció suficiente tiempo en el aire... antes de que el mismo Yoshiro emergiera delante del mismo a la par que, con la misma barra, golpeara de lleno el vientre del pokémon...

No sin antes recibir en su rostro una patada por parte del Lucario de igual manera, una vez que el mismo apenas notara la propia presencia del Zoroark.

 **.**

 **.**

Ninguno de los dos estaba en condiciones de contenerse más con el otro... ambos golpes, tanto en el rostro del Zoroark como en el estómago del Lucario, hicieron que el cuerpo de este último saliera expulsado hacia el suelo y chocara de lleno sobre la nieve y tierra...

 **Mientras que el de Yoshiro rebotaba una y otra vez entre las paredes de antimateria.**

 **.**

 **.**

No era posible comparar el nivel de fuerza de ambos en aquellos estados... si bien Yoshiro era capaz de bloquear, gracias a aquel extraño metal, parte del aura de Takeru en su tercera fase, sin esa ventaja, y habiendo quedado al descubierto, Yoshiro había demostrado una clara vulnerabilidad ante su propia ineficacia contra el poder del Lucario, a la par que, ni siquiera habiendo terminado de rebotar entre aquellas paredes, el propio Takeru ya se encontraba de pie sin mayores heridas o dolores, ya que, si bien la barra que Yoshiro poseía anulaba su aura, en aquellas condiciones apenas y lo hacían por un par de segundos antes de que volviera a emerger.

Takeru no demostró compasión luego de crear aquella vulnerabilidad... la barra de Yoshiro era lo que debía evitar, no entendía cómo era posible el que aquel objeto fuera capaz de evadir su percepción; sin embargo, estando Yoshiro completamente inmovilizado por la propia potencia de aquella última patada, no fue sino hasta el octavo revote entre las paredes, cuando Takeru detuvo el actuar del propio Zoroark con un puñetazo directo en su estómago... lanzando su cuerpo nuevamente hacia una dirección diferente...

 **Para después casi literalmente "teletransportarse" al otro extremo de aquel contenedor, apareciendo nuevamente al lado de Yoshiro y así continuar con sus puñetazos y patadas.**

 **.**

 **.**

No se detenía... Yoshiro ni siquiera tenía tiempo para esquivar o reaccionar a tiempo una vez que el primer golpe fue dado... e incluso cuando existía una pequeña brecha en la que el Zoroark podía alzar aquella barra, Takeru era lo suficientemente rápido como para evitarla y golpearlo en un punto débil.

Yoshiro no se rendía... aún en aquellos consecutivos golpes donde su aura, si bien ayudaba a regenerar sus heridas, no evitaban con ello el estrés de sus músculos y el propio cansancio como tal, lanzaba golpes apenas se daba cuenta que la propia barra que llevaba no daba con su objetivo...

Era inútil... Takeru ni siquiera se molestaba en concentrarse en aquello... esquivaba con gran soltura cualquier intento de ataque por parte del Zoroark al instante en el que este los lanzaba.

 **.**

 **.**

Dicha era la razón por la cual Ryo no era capaz de compararse con Takeru... la habilidad aumentada de la percepción del aura en el Lucario era potenciada a niveles completamente diferentes... al punto que, al estar Ryo conectado al aura de Takeru y por poseer un aura similar, Takeru era capaz de incluso suponer los movimientos que el propio Ryo cometería incluso antes de que el mismo se dispusiera a realizarlos, teniendo dicha habilidad desarrollada a tal punto que, al ser el fuerte del propio Ryo su fuerza bruta... esta era completamente inútil ante el propio pokémon...

Tanto como de igual manera hacia el Zoroark el cual su aura era una mezcla de la del propio hombre.

 **.**

 **.**

Los dolorosos alaridos lanzados por el Zoroark, el cual era fácilmente dominado en aquella batalla, no tardaron en emerger conforme Takeru no demostraba ni una gota de piedad en sus actos...

No buscaría una muerte rápida en ninguno de los que se pusiera en su camino... su deseo de venganza cada vez lo cegaba más de la realidad... y no se contendría en lo más mínimo, sin importar la condición de su adversario.

Quedando completamente claro, cuando finalmente y con un estruendoso golpe dado en el rostro del Zoroark, Takeru decidió terminar momentáneamente el tormento de golpes hacia el propio Yoshiro con un último y poderoso palmeo directo en la mejilla del pokémon, no notándose ante la propia velocidad la deformación y fracturas que su rostro sufrió luego de ello...

Únicamente para luego verse todas las paredes cubiertas por la nieve que salió expulsada una vez que el cuerpo del Zoroark se estrelló en el suelo.

 **.**

 **.**

Pasaron pocos segundos en el que el silencio predominó... desde el otro lado de las paredes, el rostro completamente anonadado y temeroso del Riolu junto con los de Haruko y el resto de su familia eran los únicos que predominaban... a la par que el de Ryo, junto con el del propio Giratina el cual permanecía concentrándose en mantener las paredes estables, se mantenían completamente serios y con la propia molesta presencia.

 **.**

 **.**

Takeru solamente permanecía de pie conforme observaba el cuerpo magullado de aquel Zoroark oculto bajo su propia cabellera... a la par que el Lucario no paraba de percibir aquella extraña aura proveniente de la barra la cual no era capaz de percibir, a la par que la misma había sido soltada por el propio Yoshiro ante aquellos consecutivos ataques, estando a pocos centímetros de su mano.

— **¿De verdad fue todo lo que pudiste hacer...? Para serte sincero... esperaba un poco más** —empezaba a hablar Takeru... a la par que el mismo, a paso normal, comenzaba a ir hacia Yoshiro, no pasando mucho antes de finalmente llegar a su lado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— _"¡Saca estas paredes!"_ —Haruko fue la primera en gritar ante aquel miedo de perder a Yoshiro, a la par que Giratina bajaba levemente su mirada, con la impotencia reflejada en la misma — _"¡Tenemos que intentar detenerlo entre todos, Yoshiro no es capaz por su cuenta!"_ —gritaba con un leve tono de desesperación y enojo la Lucario, conforme se daba cuenta que el pokémon legendario no actuaba acorde a sus palabras.

—Si Giratina saca las paredes nadie será capaz de detener a Takeru... si no poseo el estado aural de vuelta no podremos detenerlo —reconoció Ryo con ceño fruncido e impotencia en sus palabras de igual manera, mientras que Haruko, con el temor y dolor reflejado aún en su rostro, simplemente podía volver a girarse hacia su pareja, con pequeñas lágrimas empezando a desbordar entre sus ojos.

—"¡Detente!" — Mientras tanto... aún en las afueras de aquellas paredes, Ryo, en gruñidos y con lágrimas impotentes recorriendo sus mejillas, únicamente podía golpear sin remedio dicho contenedor, a la par que sus gritos ni siquiera eran escuchados en el interior —"¡Detente, abuelito!" —seguía pensando que dichas palabras llegarían al corazón de aquel Lucario, a la par que Sayuri, aún a su lado, únicamente podía observar con miedo y completamente enmudecida dicha escena.

—No puede hacer nada... Takeru es demasiado fuerte —Temía Harumi, a la par que la misma aún se encontraba al lado de Ryo y su hijo junto con Haruko, mientras que Hanako se mantenía, al igual que Sayuri, sin saber que decir ante la actitud del propio Lucario.

—Hanako... —de un momento a otro empezó a hablar nuevamente Ryo, a la par que la propia Lopunny se exalta levemente luego de ser interrumpida entre sus propios pensamientos, girándose hacia el hombre luego de unos segundos, notando como este mantenía su fruncido ceño y enfadado rostro en dirección hacia Takeru y Yoshiro.

—Saca a los niños de aquí... —Ryo notaba como Takeru empezaba a agacharse... a la par que su mano con intenciones de agarrar la barra que Yoshiro había soltado ante tales golpes daban la suficiente información como para hacer que el propio hombre se exaltase.

— **No creo que deban ver lo que pasará ahora...** —fue lo único dicho por el Kurogane, únicamente para extrañar y exaltar a los propios que lo escuchaban, no pasando mucho cuando Hanako, sin saber en exactitud el por qué "temía" a aquellas palabras, comenzó a correr hacia donde su nieto y Sayuri se encontraban.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **Admito que esta cosa tuya realmente me puede servir... fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para alcanzar a tocarme durante tus juegos** —dijo Takeru en tono despectivo hacia el propio Zoroark, a la par que empezaba a agacharse con tal de agarrar aquella negra barra — **Veamos qué puede hacer si alguien realmente fuerte la ocupa** —reconoció finalmente el Lucario, una vez que, con sus dedos, comenzó a tocar la susodicha herramienta empoderado y con brusquedad.

 **.**

 **.**

Solo segundos de silencio y expectación transcurrieron luego de que Takeru se quedara inerte en aquella postura una vez que tocó la barra... todos los que observaban miraban con miedo ante lo que Takeru ya de por sí podía hacer, temiendo el peligro inminente.

Pero únicamente para volver a extrañar a todos... una vez que el tiempo en el que Takeru permanecía encorvado y con su mano puesta sobre aquella barra se volvía innecesariamente "largo"...

 **.**

 **.**

Hiyori aún permanecía al lado de Kazuki... esta se mantenía con un leve temblar ante los propios sentimientos de impotencia y dolor tal cual el resto de su familia de igual manera sentía, sin embargo, una débil y lenta risa emergiendo del científico que aún reposaba sobre ella la exalta.

—N-No tienes por qué preocuparte... Hiyori... c-con esto finalmente confirmé todo lo que quería ver —dijo levemente "más" recompuesto Kazuki, a la par que Hiyori únicamente se giró hacia este, extrañada de las palabras del hombre.

—¿S-Sabes...?, el problema del Arkon era que s-solo podía cumplir un único propósito... bloqueo... absorción... rechazo... pero... ¿Y si pudiera existir algo que lograra hacer todo aquello a la vez? —dijo con otro leve tono de gracia en su voz, Kazuki.

—R-Reconozco que lo que salió como resultado fue algo completamente distinto a mis expectativas... un material que se acopla al aura del usuario, el cual proyecta y aumenta sus habilidades y adquiere una forma determinada dependiendo de dicha aura... y... por sobre todo...— Kazuki mantenía su conversación, a la par que Takeru, desde el otro lado, fruncía el ceño con todas sus fuerzas conforme se daba cuenta el que le era imposible mover siquiera un centímetro de aquella barra.

Para luego notar como la mano de Yoshiro, volviendo a tomarla desde el otro extremo, empezaba a alzarla con facilidad.

—Únicamente acepta la última aura más poderosa que haya adoptado, rechazando absolutamente cualquier otra que no cumpla ese nivel... —reconoció finalmente la razón por la cual Takeru era incapaz de poder levantar aquella barra...

—Ese es el legado que encontré... esa fue la clave de los genes que únicamente los antepasados de Yoshiro poseían, el gen que creo, según mis investigaciones, fue el del primer Zoroark que existió —decía orgulloso en sus palabras Kazuki, a la par que Takeru, sin saber "qué" era lo que ocurría, únicamente pudo protegerse con ambas manos una vez que el golpe de dicha barra nuevamente lo sacara del lugar unos cuantos metros, no notando mayores molestias una vez que su cuerpo terminó por detenerse al otro extremo de aquel sector, sin embargo, el propio pokémon únicamente lanza un tenue bufido conforme notaba como un pequeño corte se había formado entre sus puños, a la par que el aura concentrada de sus antebrazos había desaparecido momentáneamente de igual manera ante el contacto con aquella barra.

—"Era difícil usar esta cosa mientras absorbía mi aura para desarrollarse... creo que aún no era un trabajo completo... hasta ahora"— la voz de Yoshiro empezaba a resonar, a la par que la mueca disgustada de Takeru nuevamente comenzaba a emerger a la vez que la tez de la tercera fase controlada nuevamente empezaba a emerger en sus antebrazos.

—Esa barra ya no es "Arkon"... nunca más se usará un nombre con un origen tan oscuro como ese... ahora representa los orígenes de Yoshiro, y el orgullo de aquel hombre y mujer que se sacrificaron por su amor hacia él— Kazuki seguía hablando mientras aquella escena permanecía vigente.

A la par que Yoshiro activando la segunda fase del estado aural prevalecía... ahora con la diferencia de que el blanco color de la piel de su brazo y mejilla derecha de igual manera se presentaba en la mitad de su cabellera roja, a excepción de los negros mechones.

—La lanza de Yome... es el nombre que representa el pináculo de mi investigación... y el nombre que simboliza la voluntad de su portador —reconoció finalmente con una agotada y agradecida sonrisa Kazuki, mientras que, desde las puntas de la barra que Yoshiro sostenía, lentamente las puntas de la lanza comenzaban a formarse de dicho metal ante la propia voluntad del Kurogane, mientras que el mismo adoptaba una postura de pelea al mismo tiempo que aquellos cambiós se mostraban.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Muy bien amigos, ¡Aquí termina este capítulo!, finalmente emerge todo este rollo de los portadores y tal, pues sí, toda la pinchi trama gira entorno a la lanza de Yome, así que no la subestimen XD, dará mucho de que hablar tanto en este arco como en los siguientes.**

Zephyr Exe **como bien dije antes, sin lugar a dudas la barra de Yome es bastante poderosa, no por el poder que obtiene por si sola, sino por el hecho de ser capaz de adquirir las habilidades y propia resistencia como tal del portador, es un punto fuerte que considerar, no por nada se consideró el punto más alto de la evolución del "Arkon" como tal.**

 **ufff y ni te imaginas lo bueno que se va a armar después de esto XD (respecto a lo que mencionaste sobre Suzume, en tu anterior review)**

 **Ahora, respecto a tu respuesta:** **ay... Zephyr, no me lo tomes a mal, pero creo que nunca podremos llegar a un consenso respecto a este tema en específico XD, sé que en parte creo que quizás quieras que pueda aceptar lo que mencionas sobre el propio cambio del tiempo y los sucesos como tales, pero esto ya va más allá de la filosofía como tal del tiempo, sino más bien sobre la propia concepción del argumento de la historia como tal que yo, su escritor, le di; no es que el tiempo se destruya así de KABOOM si algo llega a pasar ahora, eso era más una forma de decir que, todo el cuerpo entramado que ya tengo escrito sobre lo que pasará en el futuro respecto a este punto de la historia, tendría que ser completamente modificado.**

 **Y no solo eso, sé que estás a tu derecho de querer crear otras dimensiones agregando a mis personajes (es un país libre :u) pero, a final de cuentas, esta sigue siendo mi historia y como tal no se modificará a menos que sea de mi propia voluntad, pero hechos y preguntas como ¿Por qué Ryo y la familia de Yoshiro se juntaron si nunca existió Ryuji de por medio? o ¿Por qué Hiyori portó dicho nombre si la propia Zoroark madre de Yoshiro nunca falleció y, por ende, le colocaron dicho nombre en su honor? u otras muchas más, si incluso Infinity se las hubiera arreglado para causar esos propios acontecimientos, dichos sucesos nunca hubieran salido de mí, al final de cuentas mis personajes son una parte de mí (lo cual, también es un punto crucial en los siguientes libros de esta saga), es como si yo tomara a tus personajes y comenzara a escribir sobre ellos y sus actitudes y diera un cambio total a tu historia original, quizás podría ser real desde mi punto de vista, pero no puedes negar que tú, como escritora, sabrías darte cuenta que, lo que fuese que hicieran tus personajes bajo mi mano, no sería algo sacado puramente de ti... eso es lo que siento yo ahorita respecto a lo que realmente ocurre en la historia vs la dimensión que creaste :/**

 **Esto va más allá del tiempo y los cambios que puede sufrir en base a "x" motivo, esto va al sentido de la "pertenencia" de la actitud de los personajes, junto con sus respectivas acciones, en base a la real visión del escritor; podrías tener otras visiones de su mundo, pero solo las del escritor son las fidedignas y reales, como también lo es contigo y tus propias historias.**

 **Espero haberme expresado lo mejor posible, es complicado hablar sobre mi perspectiva de la estrecha relación de los personajes con su escritor, para serte sincero, tengo planeado dedicarle una sección más a futuro, desapegado completamente a la trama actual, obviamente jajaja**

 **Pero fuera de cualquier otro tipo de punto a mencionar [vaya respuesta a Review más larga eh?! debo admitir que me dejé llevar :u jajjajajja] agradezco mucho el que de igual manera le hayas dado tu propio toque y generaras otro punto de vista de como quizás te hubiera gustado [o más bien a infinity :u] el que fuera la historia, como escritor eso como muchas otras cosas se agradecen un montón ^w^**

 **¡Muchas gracias por comentar!**

Lord fire 123 **obviamente sé que me tengo que cuidar XD, y se agradece tu preocupación :3, pero no es molestia abrir la lap y publicar XD, además que ya tenía los caps hechos, entonces más fácil todavía jajaj.**

 **¿Cuántos arcos?... ufff buena pregunta eh? no tengo el numero específico de arcos que habrá en el segundo y tercer libro, pero el primero... mmm yo diría que, a parte de este, faltan 3 arcos más para finalizar el primer libro que, como ya muchos se habrán dado cuenta :u, es considerablemente más largo que cualquiera que haya escrito XD, debo admitir que se me pasó quizás un poco la mano con el tamaño, pero era justo y necesario, los otros libros no creo que tengan el mismo largo, pero no por ello serán menos impactantes o cosas como esas, sino más bien que habían muchas cosas que recalcar antes de pasar al real salseo y pudieran entender también el "por qué" de ese salseo, por ejemplo, la barra de Yome, la asamblea, el que Yoshiro se casara con Haruko, la pronta relación entre Hiyori y Naoto, Sayuri y sus extraños sentimientos con Takeshi, Ryo y sus extraños sentimientos con Sayuri, la novia del propio Takeshi, son muchos puntos que varios han considerado como vil relleno :'v pero sigo firme en decir que cada uno de estos puntos contribuye su granito de arena para poder entender el argumento de la historia y darle un toque orgánico y más tridimensional a los personajes, al conocerlos más en su totalidad respecto a puntos importantes de sus vidas y que, sin lugar a dudas, afectaron su desarrollo de ahí en adelante.**

 **respecto a lo que dices de Takeru, es que... está enloquecido por lo que había en esa caja u-u, él no es malo, no negaré que quizás le hubiera partido la madre al hermano de Kazuki, quizás incluso hubiera intentado matarlo, pero obviamente no tendría las mismas reacciones que tiene ahora si es que lo hubieran detenido, es todo producto de la ira irracional producto de aquela substancia.**

 **Takeru es el pinchi dios de la destrucción :v piensa que se necesitará mucho más que esto para detenerlo, la verdadera batalla ni siquiera empieza :u jajjaja**

 **ah... y no, Yoshiro no es el único que puede usar la barra de Yome :3, Kazuki dijo las condiciones, y de igual manera la "Lanza" adquirirá diversas formas respecto al que la porte [Por eso Yoshiro es el "primer" portador, no el único :u], así que se vienen nuevas [inserte nombre de arma aquí] de Yome XD**

 **¡Muchas gracias por comentar, de igual manera!**

.

 **Eso sería todo chicos, espero estén teniendo una buena y productiva semana y, sin más que decir...**

 **¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! :3**


	29. Adios, Takeru

El ceño de Takeru se fruncía cada vez más conforme los segundos pasaban... su ira, incluso habiendo pasado varios minutos desde que el trauma principal ocurriera, no solo se mantenía, sino que incluso aumentaba... sin demostrar un alto.

— **¿Acaso crees...?** —Takeru empezaba a mostrar sus colmillos conforme la rabia al sentir aquel molesto corte en sus manos únicamente demostraba una mera muestra de debilidad hacia su orgullo como tal — **¿Qué con poseer armas de esos malditos hijos de puta...?** —El Lucario apretaba sus puños al máximo, a la par que el aura, aún con la tez respectiva de la tercera fase, empezaba a emanar de manera abrupta únicamente en ellos.

Solamente para luego reaparecer de manera casi instantánea al lado del Zoroark, a la par que golpeaba de lleno su mejilla... causando con ello el propio estruendo pertinente ante el salvaje ataque.

— **¡¿Vas a poder ganarme?!** —Gritó finalmente en el acto Takeru, con un tono más asemejado al de una bestia incontrolable que al propio ya bien conocido del Lucario.

 **.**

 **.**

Pero solo para alarmar al propio enajenado pokémon, y sorprender a todos los ahí expectantes... una vez que notaron cómo el cuerpo erguido de Yoshiro, con su rostro desviado ante el puño del Lucario que aún permanecía apegado a su mejilla derecha imbuida en la blanca aura de su segundo estado, se mantenía completamente inalterado ante el ataque de Takeru.

A la par que volvía, de manera lenta y titubeante ante la propia fuerza del Lucario, pero de manera implacable y firme, a girar su rostro hacia el ahora indignado y enfurecido pokémon.

 **.**

 **.**

—"Ahórrate la charla..."—dijo en tono serio Yoshiro, antes de abalanzar ahora su puño hacia el rostro del Lucario el cual, viéndolo previsto gracias a su percepción, únicamente se corrió un par de centímetros con tal de poder así evadir tal ataque...

Pero solo para luego abrir sus ojos con dolor e impacto... una vez que Yoshiro lo golpea en su costado derecho con la barra de Yome, una vez que dicho "puñetazo" no había sido más que una sola ilusión.

Una ilusión la cual... a diferencia de la anterior la cual era supuesta por el propio Lucario... esta había sido completamente insospechada.

 **.**

 **.**

Su poder era distinto al de antes... incluso Takeru tenía consciencia del poder de la propia segunda fase de Yoshiro, sin embargo, no podía sacar conclusiones... la sangre siendo tosida de entre sus dientes conforme recibía dicho ataque en sus costillas a la par que era expulsado hacia una de las paredes de antimaterias era suficiente distractor como para hacer que el propio pokémon empezara a perder el propio raciocinio.

No se daba a tiempo de analizar la situación... si ya de por sí su ira aumentaba sin control, aquel sentimiento de dolor puro una vez que se vio en total desventaja y humillación por parte del "tranquilo" Zoroark, solo podía hacer hervir la sangre del propio Lucario el cual, apenas habiendo tocado la pared de antimateria con sus pies, volvió a abalanzarse a la par que lanzaba un frenético rugido hacia Yoshiro.

Únicamente para lanzar una ráfaga constante de habilidades hacia el Zoroark.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Puños certeros... aura esferas a la máxima concentración... a bocajarros constantes desde distintas direcciones con tal de encestar y eliminar por completo a aquel Zoroark que, con el simple y rápido pasar de la barra de Yome sobre aquellos ataques, los anulaba completamente conforme Takeru los volvía a formar... llevando sus cuerpos a un sin fin de lugares dentro de aquellas paredes ante cada ráfaga de ataques.

Takeru, no lo sabía... quizás lo hubiera hecho de haber estado consciente y alerta... pero la velocidad de Yoshiro... incluso la propia característica de ahora poseer la mitad de su cabellera con aquel color característico de su segunda fase, no se debía a un propio sobreesfuerzo del rojinegro pokémon, ni a un "poder" especial escondido dentro del mismo.

La velocidad del Zoroark, como también la posibilidad de prever los propios ataques del Lucario, únicamente era producto del único objeto que marcaba la diferencia entre ambos...

El único objeto que era capaz de absorber el aura del adversario, para luego dársela a su portador.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoshiro... lentamente pero de manera progresiva, empezaba a absorber el poder de Takeru.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Únicamente una descontrolada e impotente furia era lo que se demostraba en su tensado rostro, a la par que Takeru, aun sabiendo que sus fuerzas comenzaban a decrecer, no se rendía... sus feroces habilidades tarde o temprano se transformaron solamente en puños y patadas.

— **"¿Por qué...?"** —Takeru se agachó sorpresivamente de un momento a otro para luego intentar lanzar una patada baja hacia las piernas de Yoshiro, solo para ver cómo el propio pokémon esquivaba saltando por sobre dicho ataque, para luego intentar golpearlo por la espalda con la lanza de Yome, a lo que Takeru únicamente alcanza a asustarse conforme la única opción que le quedaba, viendo que su velocidad ya a ese punto había sido completamente superada, fue protegerse nuevamente con sus brazos una vez que el mismo lucario detectó aquel ataque.

Pero solo para abrir sus ojos y boca completamente ante el dolor sentido y la propia sorpresa como tal... una vez que el ataque dado en la espalda por parte del Zoroark daba a su objetivo... habiendo creado nuevamente una ilusión capaz de cambiar la perspectiva del propio Lucario en aquel estado, haciéndolo creer que estaba a sus espaldas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— _"No me pudiste proteger..."_ —las imaginadas palabras de Kaoru empezaban a brotar en la mente de Takeru, a la par que el polvo levantado ante el brusco choque del cuerpo del pokémon sobre la tierra tras el ataque de Yoshiro, hacía imposible para el resto de los observantes el ver lo que ocurría dentro de aquel contenedor — _"Y ahora pierdes contra una mierda como esa... que patético..."_ —la voz en su mente se tornaba cada vez más hostil y completamente distinta a cualquier frase que la verdadera madre del Lucario hubiera dicho en su tiempo en vida.

Pero para volver a despejarse todo de golpe... una vez que el cuerpo de Takeru saliendo expulsado de un solo salto hacia Yoshiro, despejara todo el polvo del sector.

— **"¡Me niego a reconocerlo!"** — gritaba en su interior Takeru, solamente para volver a rugir una vez que volvió a ponerse de pie a pesar del daño recibido, moviéndose única y exclusivamente por la fuerza de su odio, a la par que Yoshiro se mantenía serio y con la mirada fija sobre el Lucario.

No pasando mucho cuando Takeru... a mitad de su recorrido con tal de volver a intentar matar a Yoshiro, este recibiera una patada de lleno en su mentón por parte del Zoroark...

Debido a que, luego de aquel último contacto que Takeru tuvo con la lanza... su habilidad de percepción había sido finalmente absorbida por la misma.

 **.**

 **.**

Ya no hubo vuelta atrás luego de ello... aquel golpe, ni siquiera la furia descontrolada del Lucario fue capaz de ignorar el penetrante dolor sentido por el mismo; sin embargo, aquello apenas y era el comienzo... incluso si se trataba del propio padre de su ahora esposa, incluso si era su propio familiar, Yoshiro no dejaría una apertura a que Takeru causara más caos en su pueblo.

El propio Zoroark, al igual a como lo hizo el Lucario en su momento, apareció a las espaldas de este último una vez que su cuerpo fue levantado varios metros ante aquella patada.

Solo para nuevamente ser golpeado con la lanza de Yome ahora en su nuca, arrojándolo en dirección opuesta hacia el suelo, con una intensidad muy por debajo de lo acostumbrado en aquella pelea, pero con un impacto tan sordo y crudo, que simbolizaba un dolor aún mayor que el de los otros vistos anteriormente...

 **.**

 **.**

Takeru ya no podía enfrentarlo... aquella barra solamente tenía las limitaciones que su propio portador poseía, y Yoshiro, si bien quizás no contaba con las habilidades del Lucario, sí que era capaz de hacerlas propias gracias a aquella herramienta.

 **.**

 **.**

No iba a azotarlo una infinidad de veces a como Takeru lo hizo... no era necesaria la misma brutalidad y, a diferencia del propio Lucario, el objetivo de Yoshiro no era acabar con la vida de nadie...

El sonido tosco del cuerpo ahora inconsciente del Lucario cayendo sobre la tierra, ya sin la tercera fase del estado aural activada, rápidamente fue reemplazado por la seria y normal caída de pie por parte de Yoshiro.

— _"Se acabó..."_ —dijo en un tenue gruñido Yoshiro, a la par que fruncía el ceño un tanto desanimado por la propia condición en la que el Lucario se encontraba, para después empezar a caminar de manera lenta y calmada hacia Takeru.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Un oscuro mundo... encontrado únicamente en lo más profundo de su consciencia, el tiempo no corría de la misma manera, y solo una especie de arena oscura era lo que el propio Lucario era capaz de sentir dentro de aquel plano donde solo la soledad de primeras a cuentas se respiraba.

El silencio prevalecía... Takeru simplemente se mantenía boca arriba a la par que, con brazos y piernas extendidas, solo podía observar aquel oscuro vacío que ahora su mente representaba.

— _¿Qué debo hacer...?_ —empezaba a preguntarse a sí mismo Takeru en un tenue susurro, a la par que, de la arena a su alrededor, varias hebras de negro color comenzaban a emerger y reptar hasta sus pies y manos... como si lentamente empezaran a tornar la tez del propio Lucario únicamente de oscuridad.

A la par que... mientras más avanzaban por su piel... el grito desesperado y agonizante del Lucario emergió en el acto, acrecentándose cada vez más en aquel lugar.

 **.**

 **.**

El Lucario nada podía hacer... las lágrimas recorrían sin piedad por sus mejillas a la par que su boca abierta en su totalidad ante el desgarrador grito que emergía desde su garganta en aquel solitario y oscuro plano, era lo único que se distinguía.

Sus músculos se destrozaban, sus huesos sucumbían ante la propia presión de aquella oscura materia que ya se había llevado consigo sus brazos y piernas, empezando lentamente a adentrarse en su rostro.

— _"Por favor... solo quiero... volver a casa"_ — suplicaba ante aquel infierno que solo en la consciencia del Lucario existía.

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras que... desde la perspectiva del resto... solamente se podía observar como Takeru, habiendo entrado a la tercera fase ahora descontrolada, se presentó en su estado máximo de locura de un momento a otro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Hoy es día de hombres~! —en el negro cielo dentro de la consciencia de Takeru, donde el propio Lucario se mantenía en su agonía, un simple recuerdo del pasado donde Ryo lo rodeaba con su brazo derecho y lo invitaba de manera animosa y alegre, se mostraba...

Eliminándose por completo conforme las negras marcas avanzaban por su cuerpo... junto con un agobiante grito expulsado con locura por parte del pokémon luego de ello.

— _"Te quiero papi..."_ —ahora un recuerdo de Haruko, cuando esta aún era una Riolu, abrazándolo y siendo resguardada por el mismo, nuevamente emergía, a la par que, como aquello que no puede ser detenido, nuevamente dichos recuerdos volvían a ser eliminados.

—¡Tenemos que ser más fuertes, Takeru! —recuerdos tan lejanos como los de la misma época en la que Takeru aún era un Riolu, y él junto con Ryo entrenaban en los makiwara afuera de su antigua casa, irremediablemente el veneno de igual manera incidía en ellos... eliminándolos en su totalidad.

Nuevamente desde fuera, la sorpresa de todos era evidente conforme Takeru acumulaba constantemente una gran cantidad de aura en su cuerpo, siendo completamente inentendible por parte del propio Zoroark el cual, viéndose incluso sobrepasado levemente por la enorme onda de choque que solo el cuerpo del Lucario causó una vez que el mismo despertara tal colosal cantidad de aura, no le quedó de otra que dar un salto hacia atrás con tal de adquirir más terreno.

— _"¡¿Qué está pasando?!"_ —preguntaba incrédula Haruko por telepatía a la par que, incluso estando afuera de aquel contenedor, la misma tierra comenzaba a temblar conforme Takeru acumulaba más y más aura dentro de sí.

—Takeru perdió completamente la cordura... ¡Está juntando mucha más aura de la que puede controlar! —la impotencia en Ryo aumentaba a pasos agigantados, a la par que la propia adrenalina tanto en este como en el resto de los que ahí lo acompañaban no hacía más que incrementar.

— _ **A-Ayuda... me**_ —la voz maltrecha de Takeru comenzaba a resonar dentro de aquellas paredes donde la tensión estaba a niveles completamente distintos a las del exterior, a la par que el cuerpo del Lucario comenzaba a deformarse a pasos peligrosos y preocupantes ante la propia cantidad de aura que acumulaba, siendo esta fácilmente el doble de la que ya de por sí tenía en la tercera fase, a la par que sus músculos explotaban continuamente, conforme este no se detenía.

El miedo no tardó mucho en emerger en Yoshiro... aquello era algo completamente distinto a una simple herida, y el hecho de que Takeru pudiese acabar con su vida por sí solo ante su propia locura era algo que el Zoroark no deseaba de igual manera.

Decidiendo únicamente saltar hacia el propio Lucario, con la intención de volver a absorber el aura de Takeru con la barra de Yome, con tal de poder salvar así la vida del Lucario.

 **.**

 **.**

Nuevamente dentro de la mente de aquel Lucario, todo su cuerpo a excepción de su cabeza había sido completamente cubierto por aquella materia oscura, a la par que los gritos y lágrimas no se detenían a pesar de todo por parte de Takeru.

Ya no existían memorias... lo único que quedaba en el dañado corazón del Lucario era el recuerdo más preciado del mismo... la única pequeña pureza que aún permanecía vigente a pesar de toda la toxicidad y oscuridad presente en su cuerpo.

Siendo ello... únicamente el presunto recuerdo y deseo de una familia completa y unida...

No habían muertos... en dicha imagen todos se encontraban, desde sus padres, hasta los de Ryo... Hiyori, Hisame, Hina... no había excepción, a la par que Takeru, con una pequeña y agradecida sonrisa se encontraba en el centro del mismo.

No había pérdida en ese recuerdo, no había dolor ni pena, a la par que lentamente, desde los costados, **la imagen comenzaba a desaparecer.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoshiro simplemente intentó golpear nuevamente a Takeru con la barra de Yome... sin embargo, en el instante en el que lo hace, una nueva onda de choque volvió a emerger desde el cuerpo de Takeru, saliendo del mismo un rayo de azul color y amplio grosor, siendo tan potente que incluso su mera presencia fue capaz de sacar expulsado a Yoshiro hacia una de las paredes de antimateria, siendo un choque tal que, a pesar de estar en la segunda fase, la potencia de aquella presencia fue suficiente como para aturdirlo de manera leve.

 **.**

 **.**

 **A la vez que... desde la perspectiva de Ryo, solo el rostro anonadado y horrorizado se reflejó en el mismo luego de que un anaranjado rayo comenzara a emerger desde la piedra activadora de su collar, sin poder controlar o detener su paso una vez que "dicha aura" lo activara.**

 **.**

 **.**

El rostro del Lucario, nuevamente dentro de su mente, yacía casi en su totalidad sumido en aquel negro material, a la par que lo último que quedaba de aquella "imagen" solo era su rostro con el de su propio amigo...

Ya no existían gritos, no una vez que aquellas sombras se apoderasen de su boca de igual manera... solo las débiles lágrimas eran capaces de emerger donde sus ojos aún no se encontraban sumidos en la oscuridad.

— _Ya sabes qué hacer mi niño..._ —la voz de Kaoru emergió de la nada... a la par que únicamente el ojo derecho del Lucario quedaba libre, observando como ahora era el cuerpo de su madre el que se encontraba de manera paralela delante de él...

A la par que la imagen que yacía a las espaldas de la Lucario se destruía por completo.

Siendo reemplazado por el demacrado y horripilante rostro de Kaoru sin ojos ni dientes... a la par que la risueña sonrisa de la misma fue la última que Takeru vio antes de finalmente ser consumido en la oscuridad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La marca de Arceus en su cola ondulando levemente ante las propias corrientes de su aura...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sus músculos completamente maltrechos pero tensados, mantenidos en una extraña y serena calma luego de que todo el sonido dejó de existir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Y aquella fría y penetrante mirada... del mega lucario en la fase del estado aural mega evolucionado, observando directamente a los ojos de Yoshiro, fue el que puso un punto final a aquel caos y locura que alguna vez representó aquel pokémon...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El cual, finalmente, había dejado de ser... Takeru.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aquí se acaba el cap, queridos lectores, espero, como ya saben, que les haya gustado, su opinión es muy importante para mí y si tienen algo que decir sobre la historia, les agradecería su review :3**

Zephyr Exe **Primero que nada debo admitir que me dio un poquito de pena el final de Infinity en aquella dimensión… digo… ser inmortal y ver a tus seres queridos morir es algo muy doloroso, no demostró pena como tal de primeras a cuentas, quizás ya estaba acostumbrada a ese hecho, pero de igual manera me entristeció.**

 **Aunque espero que realmente sus ansias asesinas se calmaran XD**

 **Si, Infinity, sin lugar a duda Yoshiro seguirá siendo un hueso duro de roer, aunque vista la situación actual, cada vez se vuelve más y más desfavorable para el pokémon, habrá que ver lo que ocurre en el siguiente cap.**

 **Muchas gracias por entender mi punto de vista… se agradece y me tranquiliza de igual manera :3 ¡Muchas gracias también por comentar!**

 **Eso sería todo… el próximo cap será publicado entre el lunes o martes de la próxima semana y, sin más que decir… ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! :D**


	30. El mayor de los males

Ya no existía caos… aquellas peligrosas corrientes de aura que alguna vez el cuerpo del Lucario expulsó sin prejuicio o control, ahora se sumían en una extraña calma que únicamente otorgaba una aún mayor imponencia por parte de Takeru ante aquellas poderosas características que no por nada representaban el pináculo de su poder.

Yoshiro únicamente fruncía el ceño con leve enojo, a la par que volvía a adquirir una postura de pelea conforme se daba cuenta del adversario que tenía delante de sí.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡E-Esto no es posible! —exclamaba completamente exaltado y asustado Ryo, a la par que el mismo, aún con sus palmas juntas ante la propia desesperación de querer librarse de una vez por todas de aquellos sellos que aún perduraban en su cuerpo, simplemente podía llenarse de impotencia y duda ante el claro efecto de la mega evolución que fue activada sin el propio consentimiento del hombre.

—"¡Ryo!" —un fuerte gruñido se escuchó de un momento a otro, llamando la atención no solo del propio hombre, sino también de toda la familia ahí presente.

Siendo Yoshiro, el que comenzaba a gritarles al resto, a la par que mantenía su vista fija sobre el propio Takeru.

—"¡No sacas nada con asustarte y preguntarte cosas que no tienen peso ahora! —Yoshiro apretaba un poco más la lanza de Yome —¡Intentaré conseguir tiempo! ¡Pero no podré hacerlo por mucho tiempo! ¡Necesito tu ayuda! —dio un último grito el propio Zoroark, a lo que Ryo, un tanto impactado ante la propia y obvia revelación dada por parte del pokémon, este únicamente volvió a fruncir el ceño, aún con la impotencia levemente reflejada, para luego tragar un poco de saliva y volver a concentrarse a fondo, con tal de quitar los sellos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Takeru simplemente se mantenía en pie… su rostro no demostraba nada más que el propio desinterés y desapego a cualquier emoción existente, donde antes solo la ira y la locura habían existido.

El propio Lucario se llevaba levemente una de sus manos conforme el dolor de las heridas recibidas por aquella colosal cantidad de aura que había acumulado sin haber entrado a la fase megaevolucionada empezaba a ser percibido por parte de Takeru.

Sus heridas no eran menores… sus músculos se encontraban completamente desgarrados, los huesos de su rostro y cráneo poseían fisuras e incluso algunas de sus propias costillas se encontraban rotas ante los propios ataques recibidos anteriormente por parte del Zoroark…

El cual, nuevamente y sin previo aviso, causa una nueva estela de polvo luego de que el mismo azotara de lleno el rostro de Takeru con la lanza de Yome.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pasaron pocos segundos de silencio… el polvo levantado no tardó en volver a su lugar, a la par que la familia Kurogane no podía hacer nada más que observar con un silencio ahogado e impotente lo que adentro de aquellas paredes sucedía.

Sin saber "qué" pensar… una vez que solamente veían como Takeru, con su mano levantada y facciones sin alterar en lo más mínimo, permanecía aún concentrado en su mano derecha, sin prestar atención en nada más de lo que ocurría en su interior…

A la par que, con la izquierda, había detenido la muñeca de Yoshiro en el acto tan pronto este intentó atacarlo con aquella lanza…

—"Es… imposible…"—pensaba en su interior Yoshiro, con un miedo y horror tal, que solo luego de tener delante de sí la propia presencia de aquel Lucario, fue cuando la propia comprensión del poder del mismo pokémon fue completamente claro para el mismo.

Para luego solo sentir como, luego de que el propio Takeru moviera levemente su muñeca izquierda, aun sin despegar su mirada con su derecha, sacara expulsado el cuerpo del Zoroark hacia una de las paredes de antimateria…

Dejando su cuerpo completamente pegado a dicha pared… una vez que la propia corriente de aura creada por el propio Lucario fuera tal, que ni siquiera el Zoroark con dicho estado y la propia aura absorbida con anterioridad, fueran suficientes como para poder enfrentar a tal colosal presión.

—" _¡No puede ser tanta la diferencia!"_ —gritaba en su interior Yoshiro, a la par que el mismo, con sus labios completamente levantados conforme el esfuerzo para el mismo aumentaba, lentamente empezaba a oponerse a aquella presión ejercida por el Lucario, separando de manera dificultosa sus brazos conforme sus músculos se tensaban al forzarlos a realizar tales costosas tareas…

Pero deteniendo por completo cualquier presencia o presión que existiese dentro de aquellas paredes… luego de que el puñetazo de Takeru dado directamente en el vientre del Zoroark fuera lo que sosegara lo anterior.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoshiro apenas pudo abrir su boca y ojos de golpe ante tal golpe… sus piernas temblaban, Takeru, incluso después de haber dado aquel simple puñetazo, este permanecía completamente estático y con sus nudillos enterrados y deformando el propio vientre maltrecho del Zoroark.

— **Sal de mi vista…** —fueron las primeras palabras que emergieron de aquel Lucario, a la par que el mismo empezaba a enterrar cada vez más su puño en el Zoroark, haciendo que el mismo pokémon frunciera el ceño ante el propio dolor…

Únicamente para luego, como única forma de defenderse, empezar a sujetar con ambas manos la cara del propio Takeru con tal de alejarlo… a la par que el Lucario, sin moverse en lo más mínimo, era completamente abordado por las mismas…

— **Te enseñaré lo que implica poner las manos sobre mí** —reconoció en limpias e inmutables palabras el Lucario, a la par que el mismo empezaba a abrir su propio puño, dejando su palma en directo contacto con el estómago del Zoroark…

 **.**

 **.**

Para luego destruir por completo una parte de la cintura del pokémon… como, de igual manera, un área similar de la propia pared de antimateria… luego de realizar un palmeo hacia este.

La onda de choque, tan concentrada y enfocada en un diámetro tan específico, había sido capaz de continuar por varios kilómetros más por el resto del bosque, salvándose cualquier edificio u hogar debido a que, al estar en la propia calle principal del pueblo, esta no contaba con un fin establecido.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—"¡Yoshiro!" —el grito horrorizado de Haruko fue el primero en escucharse…

El tenue quejido por la propia furia e impotencia de Giratina fue el siguiente, conforme el mismo volvía a regenerar aquellas paredes de antimateria.

—"¡Papá!" —el gruñido del Riolu fue el siguiente, a la par que el mismo, con lágrimas en sus ojos, solo podía aferrarse con más fuerza a la pierna de su madre conforme no sabía qué más hacer ante aquella desesperante situación.

—" _¡Concéntrate maldita sea!"_ —Ryo, luego de haberse desconcentrado levemente por el propio horror de ver a Yoshiro siendo herido de tal forma, volvía a cerrar los ojos con brusquedad y furia, aun quedándoles sellos por eliminar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las manos de Yoshiro lentamente comenzaron a separarse de la cara del Lucario, a la par que este, con la misma mirada inalterada y presencia omnipotente, simplemente empezaba a bajar su mano para luego girarse y comenzar a caminar con normalidad y calma hacia donde Kazuki y Hiyori se encontraban.

El cuerpo de Yoshiro tambaleaba… los sellos de Takeru impedían el que pudiera reconstruir sus músculos y órganos destruidos con rapidez.

Su vista comenzaba a nublarse… los latidos de su corazón cada vez eran más lentos, y sus brazos y piernas dejaban de responder de igual manera.

Yoshiro fruncía el ceño… no podía hacer nada ante aquel poder… incluso ante su último recurso con el cual creía tener la batalla a su favor, solo cuando comprendió la real brecha de poder, fue cuando el mismo comenzó a rendirse en intentar siquiera conseguir más tiempo…

—" _Perdí…"_ —pensaba débilmente el Zoroark, a la par que el mismo cada vez continuaba cayendo…

—" _No puedo hacer nada…"_ —una leve lágrima consumida por la impotencia empezaba a emerger desde uno de sus débiles ojos…

Para después abrirlos completamente… luego de que, de la nada, la imagen de su madre siendo asesinada en frente de sus ojos… y la de Hina perdiendo la vida ante la propia "culpa" del Zoroark por no haber actuado pronto, lo abordaran en sus últimos momentos de consciencia…

Siendo el fuerte golpe dado por el pie derecho de Yoshiro hacia el suelo con tal de detener su caída, el que detuvo el propio caminar del Lucario una vez que el mismo lo escuchó.

—" **¡Cómo si lo fuera a permitir de nuevo!"** —el largo rugido del Zoroark dicho a un tono completamente enfurecido y enajenado, fue liberado con tal potencia y fuerza, que únicamente las poderosas ráfagas de aura siendo expulsadas de su cuerpo eran las consecuencias de las mismas…

A la vez que… de la tez blanca de la segunda fase del estado aural que nuevamente había emergido… la piel de la misma lentamente comenzaba a desprenderse.

 **.**

 **.**

—"¡Aún no se acaba!... ¡Aún puede pelear!" —Haruko, como única forma de demostrar la poca esperanza que aún le quedaba, empezaba a exclamar en gruñidos, a la par que el Riolu aún abrazado a su pierna, solo podía esbozar una agradecida sonrisa mezclada con las propias lágrimas ante la vista de su padre aún de pie.

—Yoshiro está usando su último recurso… —Ryo empezaba a hablar, a la par que el mismo, sin desconcentrarse, alzaba la vista seria nuevamente hacia donde Yoshiro continuaba acumulando aura —El producto de su entrenamiento conmigo… lo obligué a llegar a su propio límite, y finalmente fue capaz de despertarlo… un nivel que incluso se compara al de mi estado aural mega evolucionado —reconocía el hombre, a lo que el Riolu y la Lucario volvieron a girarse hacia donde Yoshiro se encontraba…

—La tercera fase controlada… de su estado aural… —fue lo último dicho por el Kurogane, antes de observar como la tez de plomizo color y textura similar a la de la tercera fase de Takeru y Ryo, se demostraba en los mismos sectores que el estado aural como tal afectaba al propio Zoroark.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El caos generado por la poderosa aura de Yoshiro incluso era capaz de mover las lágrimas y la cola del propio Lucario, a la par que el mismo únicamente abría sus ojos con leve sorpresa e impacto ante el poder que el propio Zoroark poseía.

—" **¡Esto aún no se acaba, Takeru!"** —gritaba Yoshiro con furia, a la par que el mismo tensaba sus músculos al máximo conforme se preparaba para abalanzarse y atacar al Lucario — **"¡No pienso permitir que des un solo paso más hacia esos hombres!"** —Yoshiro volvía a alzar la lanza de Yome, únicamente para abalanzarse hacia Takeru a velocidades que ya no son capaces de describirse en palabras.

—" **¡No te dejaré!"** —Lanzó un último rugido el Zoroark conforme efectuaba su ataque…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pero solo para luego ser completamente sosegado una vez que Takeru cortara el brazo derecho del Zoroark en el acto con el simple alzar del suyo.**

.

.

.

.

No existió ninguna clase de sonido en aquel actuar… su rostro sin alterar y con aquella calma característica que predominó una vez que entró en el estado aural mega evolucionado, se mantuvo incluso en aquellos momentos.

Únicamente los ojos y bocas abiertas y horrorizadas fueron la única respuesta dentro de aquel silencio ensordecedor por parte de la familia que aún permanecía observando dicha escena.

Takeru no se detenía, donde aquel brazo que por breves momentos se mantenía en el aire, con la lanza de Yome aún siendo sujetado por el mismo, no tarda mucho en ser ahora agarrada por el propio Takeru.

 **.**

 **.**

Para luego enterrarla con rapidez y sin dudar, hacia el torso de Yoshiro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **Al parecer lo único que cambió fue tu tono…** —reconoció frio y serio Takeru, a la par que agarraba de igual manera el cuello del pokémon, conforme también sostenía la lanza de Yome.

.

.

.

.

 **Aquí termina el capítulo amigos… espero les haya gustado, la trama se vuelve cada vez más tensa con cada cap, y pues espero que eso de igual manera se sienta por ustedes :3**

Zephyr Exe **awwww que lindo volver a leer a Lightning y a Kitsune, me pregunto si también habrán visto todo lo que ocurrió luego de que tú e infinity vinieran XD.**

 **Bien tuviste razón infinity, es mejor no suponer nada, porque es ahora Takeru el que posee una enorme diferencia de poder en relación con los de Yoshiro.**

 **La lanza de Yome sin lugar a duda es una herramienta que se le debe tratar con mucho cuidado, ahora posee un nuevo portador, y lo que ocurrirá sin lugar a dudas no será nada bueno u-u**

 **Solo por si existiese alguna duda, Takeru en este instante si "sabe" contra quienes pelea, sin embargo, más que los recuerdos que se borraron del mismo, fueron los "felices" los que ya no existe, dentro de él ya no existe ninguna razón por la que amar a su familia, y es por eso que ya no actúa de una manera tan frenética como antes, ahora la actitud de Takeru es solamente una enorme y calmada ira que lo consume todo a su paso.**

 **Me gustaría saber si este nuevo final fue más o menos épico que el anterior… de verdad que me estoy esforzando para que así sea XD**

 **¡Muchas gracias por comentar :3!**

Lord fire 123 **No te preocupes, con el tiempo he aprendido a saber que, si no comentas, es porque algo pasó ya sea con la luz, con tus estudios, una enfermedad, o el internet XD, ahora, respecto al review, agradezco que veas bien el relleno (aunque siga diciendo que yo no lo considero así en este caso [cara emperrada], lo de naruto fue relleno, esto no [cara mega emperrada] XD)**

 **A ver, creo que quizás malinterpretaste sin querer la condición de la lanza de Yome, esta acepta únicamente el aura de su primer portador, hasta encontrar otro con un aura más poderosa, en el instante en el que Takeru no logró tomarla, fue simplemente para dejar en claro el que Yoshiro con su segunda fase, era más poderoso que Takeru en su tercera, eso fue todo :3**

 **Y no, la verdad es que no sé a qué anime te referías XD, no he usado ninguna referencia más que el quizás un arquetipo del martillo de Thor o la espada Excálibur, ya sabes, objetos que hacen sus respectivas elecciones hacia aquellos que pueden portarlas, pero a lo que respecta el inicio del cap, simplemente puedo decir que se me ocurrió sin más ?)**

 **Ryo no se demora porque quiere XD, la razón del por qué se explicará más adelante, y mientras existan sellos, no podrá usar todo su poder, y pelearle a Takeru con su poder incompleto en esa situación no sería nada desfavorable.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por comentar de igual manera XD!**

 **Eso sería todo… el siguiente cap estará entre el jueves y viernes de esta semana y, sin más que decir…**

 **¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! :D**


	31. La voluntad del valor, cae

Las piernas temblorosas del Zoroark fueron las primeras en escucharse mediante sus débiles pisadas buscando el equilibrio, a la par que el mismo, con la impotencia como lo único que en su rostro se reflejaba, llevaba una de sus manos hacia su cuello con tal de apartar el ahorque de Takeru…

Del brazo cercenado de Yoshiro una débil hebra de aura empezaba a emerger, a la par que la misma, como respuesta ante la separación con el hombro del propio pokémon, nuevamente volvía a unirse al mismo pasados unos segundos.

A lo que apenas logró unirse nuevamente al cuerpo del Zoroark, antes de que el propio Yoshiro abriera de golpe sus ojos una vez que este sintió el contacto de su mano con la barra de Yome…

Y se diera cuenta que la tez de la tercera fase controlada de su estado aural empezaba a ser absorbida por la misma.

— **Se siente bien tener lo que me pertenece de vuelta…** —Takeru estiraba su cuello, a la par que sus músculos, donde antes se encontraban casi en su totalidad desgarrados, volvían a regenerarse conforme la habilidad de la propia aura del Zoroark comenzaba a ser otorgada por la barra hacia el Lucario.

—"¡M-Maldición!" —Prácticamente casi escupía en impotentes gruñidos, Yoshiro, a la par que apretaba sus dientes conforme intentaba fallidamente separar la lanza de Yome de la mano de Takeru, a la vez que el mismo lucario ni siquiera se inmutaba ante la fuerza del Zoroark, sin detener su ahorque de igual manera…

Y ni siquiera dar alguna señal o advertencia… luego de despegar al Zoroark de la misma lanza una vez que el Lucario le dio de lleno una simple e incluso débil patada en su estómago… siendo tal que, una vez que el propio cuerpo de Yoshiro volviera a rebotar en una de las paredes de antimateria, este nuevamente comenzara a dirigirse hacia Takeru por el propio impulso, para luego ser detenido por el mismo pokémon con una última y estruendosa patada hacia la nuca del Zoroark, haciendo que el pokémon cayera ya inconsciente al suelo ante los propios "desinteresados" tratos del Lucario.

— **Ahora…** —Takeru, una vez solucionado aquella "molestia", rápidamente empezó a alzar y observar con curiosidad la lanza que ahora reposaba con calma entre sus manos… habiendo dado la clara demostración sobre "quién" poseía el aura más poderosa entre ambos en aquel instante — **Es un juguete bastante curioso…** —Takeru simplemente comenzaba a agitar y a "azotar" el aire con normalidad y como forma de costumbre a la propia forma de la lanza, a la par que, de la misma, las respectivas corrientes de aire únicamente generaban el propio caos ante el poder de aquel que la ejercía.

— **Aunque… la sigo sintiendo un poco incó…** —Incluso Takeru se paralizó de momento…

 **.**

 **.**

 **Una vez que… como si de una débil rama se tratase… la lanza de Yome se partiera a la mitad de un segundo a otro, sin previo aviso.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nadie lo entendía… ni siquiera el propio Lucario era capaz de comprender lo que le ocurría a aquella "poderosa" herramienta, a la vez que el tenue desanimo por parte del Lucario al pensar en la "inutilidad" de la misma luego de pensar el que esta no había soportado su inconmensurable poder, no tardó en emerger una vez que la misma lanza se dividiera en dos…

Pero volviendo a extrañarse y exaltarse… una vez que, sin ser aquella la voluntad del Lucario, la mitad de la lanza que estuvo por un par de segundos en el aire…

De un momento a otro… se abalanzó hacia la otra palma libre del Lucario.

Y cuando dicho contacto se dio… toda la tierra volvió a temblar luego de la enorme ráfaga de poder que comenzó a liberarse luego de ello.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Q-Qué diablos está pasando! —Hiyori, asustada y ya sin saber de qué otra manera reaccionar, únicamente intentaba cubrirse los ojos conforme el resplandor que únicamente el cuerpo del Lucario comenzaba a emitir la encandilaban.

—¡T-Tenemos que salir de acá! —El horror era lo único que se reflejaba en el rostro de Kazuki, conforme era el mismo el único que comprendía lo que sucedería a continuación —¡La lanza cambia de forma y fusiona su aura con la del nuevo portador si es que encuentra a uno más fuerte!... Ahora Takeru… —el científico se quedaba completamente anonadado, tanto igual como el resto de la familia, donde incluso Ryo y Giratina demostraban su asombro y horror de lo que presenciaban…

 **.**

Notando como Takeru, con lo que parecían dos espadas de negro color levemente curvadas, dentadas y afilada textura, resaltaba finalmente una vez que la metamorfosis de la lanza de Yome finalizara…

Mientras que, las líneas del sector derecho del Lucario que emergían tras la mega evolución, ahora demostraban el blanco y resplandeciente color conocido de "cierto" estado aural…

 **.**

 **.**

—Posee también el poder de Yoshiro… —dijo finalmente Kazuki, donde solo el miedo y el impacto se demostraba en su pálido rostro…

 **.**

 **.**

Todos se mantenían en silencio, el horror era un sentimiento común a ese punto, ya sin saber siquiera si era posible el simple hecho de escapar ante el propio poder que aquel Lucario expulsaba de por sí.

—"¡Cuánto tiempo te queda!" —gritaba ahora en gruñidos Haruko, completamente asustada ante la propia condición que Yoshiro estaba enfrentando.

—L-Los sellos de Takeru están conectados a su aura… cuando pasó a la fase megaevolucionada los bloqueos que les puso Yoshiro se destruyeron por completo, todavía tengo muchos sellos en mi estómago y piernas, a lo más podría activar la tercera fase... —decía temeroso y con miedo de igual manera Ryo, a la par que el temblar entre sus manos junto con el sudor que recorría su frente ante la propia desesperación de la situación únicamente daban razón al propio temor del hombre.

 **.**

 **.**

— **¿Este era todo tu poder…?** —Takeru alzaba su antebrazo derecho, observando las blancas líneas del mismo — **¿Tan poco…?** —decía con leve tono despectivo el Lucario, a la par que bajaba la mirada hacia el Zoroark el cual permanecía boca abajo en el suelo.

Takeru simplemente lanzó un último bufido desinteresado ante la propia condición de Yoshiro, a lo que no tarda mucho antes de comenzar a girarse nuevamente en dirección hacia Hiyori y Kazuki, demostrando intenciones de dar el primer paso…

Antes de volver a llamar la atención de todos los ahí presentes… siendo tal que incluso el propio Takeru detuvo su actuar al instante.

Una vez que la mano de Yoshiro, estando este aún en el suelo, sujetó de manera brusca el tobillo del Lucario.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Su fuerza era mínima… estaba más que claro el que Yoshiro no era capaz de detener a Takeru, sin embargo, el propio acto de presencia del Zoroark era suficiente como para llamar la atención del omnipotente ser a su lado.

Lentamente y de manera adolorida Yoshiro empezaba a levantar su cabeza con tal de fijar su impotente y enfurecida mirada hacia Takeru, a la par que el mismo únicamente lo miraba con ceño fruncido y de igual manera levemente molesto ante la propia impertinencia del Zoroark.

—"Detente…" —desde el otro lado de aquellas paredes, Haruko apenas podía suplicar en bajos y entristecidos gruñidos impotentes, a la par que la misma únicamente se daba cuenta, al igual que todos, de la propia determinación de Yoshiro —"Por favor…" — Haruko apenas pudo decir aquellas palabras… antes de que la misma pokémon se llevara su mano derecha hacia su boca conforme las lágrimas de igual manera comenzaban a emerger de sus ojos.

Una vez que Takeru empezaba a levantar al Zoroark tirando de su cabello.

 **.**

 **.**

— **Aun no entiendo…** —Takeru empezaba a acercar el rostro del Zoroark hacia el suyo — **qué es esa esperanza tuya que tanto te incita a intentar algo una y otra vez, sabiendo que el resultado será el mismo** —Takeru, extrañando a todos los ahí presentes, de un momento a otro soltó al propio Zoroark, haciendo que el mismo pudiera quedar débilmente de pie a pesar de todo gracias a ello.

—"P-Por favor Takeru… s-sé que aún sigues ahí, te lo suplico…" —empezaba a decir un tanto inentendible Yoshiro ante su propio estado.

Pero deteniendo su hablar en el acto una vez que Takeru con un simple lanzar deja incrustadas ambas espadas de Yome en la tierra a sus costados…

Para luego dar un puñetazo directo en el rostro del Zoroark…

Y seguirlo con nuevos puñetazos y patadas en el resto de su cuerpo.

 **.**

 **.**

No eran poderosos… aquellos tratos apenas y eran juegos por parte de Takeru, este simplemente quería quitar aquella fastidiosa "esperanza" que permanentemente sentía de aquel Zoroark, a la par que el mismo, ni siquiera dejando que el propio pokémon cayera al suelo por la propia inconsciencia, seguía con sus constantes golpes hacia su rostro y patadas hacia su torso y costados.

— **¿Acaso de verdad piensas que él sigue aquí?** —Takeru, entre sus ataques, de extraña manera empezaba a hablar en tercera persona, antes de lanzar un puñetazo directo al mentón del Zoroark, siendo tal que, como la misma patada con la que había atacado a Yoshiro la primera vez, sacó expulsado al pokémon hacia los cielos, haciendo que el mismo rebotara nuevamente ahora en la pared de arriba y se dirigiera hacia Takeru, para luego recibir un nuevo y levemente más fuerte puñetazo directo hacia su torso, quebrando las costillas del Zoroark luego de ello, haciendo que el mismo chocara nuevamente con una de las paredes de antimateria, sin rebotar esta vez.

— **Me sorprende que tu regeneración maltrecha aún siga apegada a tu aura a pesar de habértela sacado con esta cosa… pero ya no importa… esta pelea se decidió cuando empezó** —reconocía Takeru a la vez que seguía observando a Yoshiro, nuevamente inconsciente en el suelo, a la par que el Lucario se mantenía completamente quieto y erguido… manteniéndose en silencio por varios segundos con tal de confirmar la lenta muerte de aquel pokémon conforme notaba como su aura cada vez se volvía más débil.

Únicamente para volver a fruncir el ceño… a la vez que el resto de igual manera se exaltaba y lamentaba…

 **Una vez que el cuerpo titubeante de Yoshiro comenzaba a levantarse nuevamente de manera lenta y dolorosa.**

.

.

.

Sus plomizos ojos y ensangrentada saliva emergiendo de entre sus labios únicamente denotaban el estado del pokémon…

Ya no estaba consciente, Yoshiro, impulsado únicamente por la impotencia del pasado y la fuerza de su propia voluntad, volvía a ponerse de pie, dispuesto a pelear incluso en esas condiciones, a la par que su aura apenas y había curado algunos centímetros de sus huesos y órganos internos.

A lo que Takeru únicamente alcanza a fruncir el ceño levemente…

Antes de apegar el cuerpo de Yoshiro completamente hacia la pared de antimateria que tenía a su espalda…

 **Y lanzarle de lleno un ataque a bocajarro en todo su cuerpo.**

.

.

.

No se contuvo aquella vez… si bien con aquel nivel de ataque en dicho estado, Takeru era capaz de prácticamente hacer desaparecer el propio cuerpo del Zoroark, dentro de aquel Lucario, un deseo de superioridad y causar el máximo sufrimiento posible hacia el pokémon sin llegar a matarlo era algo que lo impulsaba a contenerse, deseando dentro de sí el que el propio Yoshiro reconociera su derrota no volviéndose a poner de pie.

Pero no conteniéndose a tales bajos niveles… cuando se demostró como, a través del propio cuerpo de Yoshiro…

 **.**

 **.**

 **Las paredes de antimateria a su espalda comenzaban a trisarse, hasta finalmente destruirse por completo.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Giratina! —Ryo, sin dar mayores razones a su actuar, únicamente alzó de golpe la voz una vez que la proximidad de "aquello" se hizo presente en la propia intuición del hombre, a la par que el mismo, una vez que notó el asentir preocupado y decidido del propio pokémon legendario, únicamente corrió de manera desesperada hacia este.

— **No eres nada contra mí… Yoshiro, y el valor que tanto buscas mantener no vale de nada** — Takeru, nuevamente viendo el cuerpo de Yoshiro en el suelo y boca abajo una vez que el mismo cayó desfallecido hacia este, comenzaba a pisar su cabeza con tal de dejar aún más en claro su superioridad.

Únicamente para hacer que el propio Lucario lanzara un bufido hastiado… una vez que nota como la mano de Yoshiro, siendo apenas aquello lo único capaz de moverse en aquel entonces, empezaba a apretar de manera tenue la tierra, como si aún fuese posible volver a colocarse de pie.

A lo que Takeru simplemente abre de manera abrupta ambas palmas de sus manos… para luego, como si de una fuerza mental se tratase, "llamar" las propias espadas de Yome, a lo que estas rápidamente y de brusca manera se desenterraron por si solas para luego dirigirse hacia sus manos, volviendo así a estar a disposición del propio Lucario.

— **¿Sabes…? La regeneración de Ryo es algo increíble, es capaz incluso de mantener tu cuerpo vivo después de todo eso** —Empezaba a hablar el propio pokémon — **Incluso si el corazón y cerebro son destruidos, a este nivel su aura puede volver a crearlos lentamente, pero… existe una excepción** —Se mantenía firme el Lucario.

Antes de que Ryo, rodeando el cuello del Lucario con su brazo y en la tercera fase controlada, emergiera a sus espaldas.

—¡Detente! —gritaba el hombre, a la par que sus músculos tensados y al máximo tamaño posible no eran capaces de mover un solo centímetro del Lucario, el cual ni siquiera parecía prestarle atención a Ryo.

— **Si el corazón y el cerebro se encuentran sellados antes de ser destruidos a la vez… es imposible volver a reconstruirlos** —Reconoció finalmente el Lucario…

 **Antes de enterrar una de aquellas espadas en el corazón del Zoroark.**

.

.

— **¡Detente, maldita sea!** —Ryo, con incontables lágrimas emergiendo de sus ojos, entraba en la tercera fase descontrolada, a la par que, al igual a como lo había hecho el propio Lucario en su momento, comenzaba a acumular mucha más aura de la que podía controlar, no pudiendo entrar a la fase megaevolucionada debido a los sellos aún persistentes del Lucario en su interior, trizando la propia tierra a su alrededor ante la increíble fuerza ejercida por el humano con tal de alejar al pokémon de ahí.

Pero ni siquiera eso era capaz de inmutar la actitud de Takeru.

 **.**

 **.**

Fue como si el tiempo se detuviera… Yoshiro ya no sentía dolor, el mismo Zoroark únicamente comenzaba a abrir uno de sus ojos conforme el destino inminente se acercaba.

Su vista era borrosa, apenas y podía distinguir a aquella Lucario y Riolu a lo lejos.

Imaginaba sus rostros… las lágrimas que tanto en sus mejillas como en las del propio Zoroark comenzaban a emerger…

A la par que el recuerdo de aquel Zorua observando la inminente muerte de su madre, nuevamente volvía a aparecer en la mente de aquel pokémon.

—" _Maldición… mamá… no quiero lo mismo para él…"_ —tuvo sus últimos pensamientos el Zoroark.

 **.**

 **.**

— **¡Vendrás conmigo, aunque tenga que quebrarte tu maldito cuello!** —Ryo sujetaba el mentón y la nuca del Lucario, a la par que sus músculos, ya al máximo grosor posible, empezaban a tensarse con tal de incapacitar momentáneamente al pokémon.

Pero sosegando cualquier sonido… una vez que Takeru, solo con su mera presencia y sin siquiera moverse, hizo explotar por completo el cuerpo del Kurogane.

— **La basura debe conocer su lugar…** —dijo finalmente el Lucario en tono frío y desinteresado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luego de enterrar la segunda espada de Yome en la cabeza del Zoroark, atravesando de igual manera el ojo con el que veía a su hijo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aquí… termina el capítulo amigos :c, es un momento triste para mí como escritor el hacer este tipo de momentos en la trama, pero hay que tener fe de que las cosas podrán mejorar, incluso en estas horribles situaciones..**

Zephyr Exe **es muy cierto lo que dices respecto a las grandes diferencias que ya de por sí el estado aural mega evolucionado tiene con el resto, y ahora que Takeru de igual manera porta el poder de Yoshiro, ya muchos creen ridícula la sola idea de que el Lucario pueda ser detenido, aunque aún quedan varios caps para terminar este arco… solo queda esperar.**

 **Es cierto Kitsune, Yoshiro necesitaba un milagro, pero nunca apareció… fue el personaje más querido por mí, pero aún así tampoco yo pude evitar el que las consecuencias de enfrentarse a Takeru en aquel estado dieran resultados distintos, sin embargo, cabe esperar qué pasará ahora que las cosas llegaron a tales niveles, ya que, sin lugar a duda, hay puntos que aún no se han visto y pueden traer nuevas posibilidades.**

 **Solo puedo decir… que creo lo mismo que tú, Infinity, pero no puedo asegurar el que no se necesite (o se seguirá necesitando) un sacrificio para ello**

 **¡Muchas gracias por comentar nuevamente! TwT**

 **.**

 **Eso sería todo amigos… el siguiente cap estará publicado el siguiente domingo o lunes (lo más probable el lunes, ya que no creo estar en casa para el fin de semana, pero es solo una posibilidad)**

 **Sin más que decir… ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! :3**


	32. Maldición inquebrantable

El sonido del rápido respirar de aquel Zorua, durante aquella nublada mañana de invierno, era lo único que era capaz de sentir conforme sus ojos azules inyectados en sangre se encontraban completamente abiertos hacia la moribunda Zoroark que se encontraba a pocos pasos del mismo...

 **.**

 **.**

Y no había que recalcar la similitud de las facciones de dicho Zorua... con las del Riolu que ahora observaba a su padre a lo lejos.

 **.**

 **.**

— **Ahora te haces una pequeña idea... Ryo** —Takeru, con su fría mirada puesta ahora sobre el atónito y congelado Riolu, este le dirigía la palabra, a la par que el propio pequeño pokémon apenas y podía dejar escapar una pequeña lágrima desde uno de sus ojos.

— **Patético...** —Reconoció nuevamente el Lucario, antes de tomar nuevamente las empuñaduras de las espadas...

Y patear el cuerpo de Yoshiro para dejarlo justo a unos cuantos centímetros de Ryo y Haruko.

— **Ten... míralo de cerca** —lanzó una tenue carcajada Takeru conforme notaba el propio trauma reflejado en el rostro de aquel Riolu... como si disfrutara el sentirse identificado con aquel pequeño pokémon.

Pero solo para exaltarse levemente... una vez que, mediante su percepción del aura, notaba como Ryo observaba a su padre de pie delante de si, mientras que, como forma de representar aquella esperanza que Takeru se había enfocado tanto en destruir...

El propio Zoroark abrazaba y consolaba a su hijo con todas sus fuerzas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siendo aquello... la última ilusión que Yoshiro pudo hacer hacia Ryo, antes de morir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Su aura era ridículamente escaza para aquel momento... apenas y una breve ilusión fue la que pudo crear una vez que sus maltrechos ojos se enfocaran sobre los de su hijo antes de que Takeru atravesara su cráneo con la espada de Yome.

No quería el mismo dolor para Ryo... sin embargo, al no poder detener lo inevitable, solo pudo dejar viva la última esperanza hallada dentro de sí, en su hijo.

Haruko no pudo recibir dicha ilusión... la fuerza de Yoshiro no alcanzaba para esos niveles, tomando la costosa decisión de "salvar" de aquel dolor a su hijo en vez de a la propia Lucario, a lo que esta únicamente pudo caer de rodillas sobre el suelo al lado del propio Zoroark.

Mientras que Ryo caía dormido sobre el suelo una vez que, por la propia y última voluntad del Zoroark, gracias a la ilusión antes dicha, evitara de igual manera el que observara aquella horrida escena.

 **Dejando como resultado únicamente la furia e ira en el rostro de aquel Lucario que observaba de manera hastiada aquella viva esperanza existente dentro del pequeño e inconsciente Riolu.**

 **.**

 **.**

Takeru solo se alimentaba de los recuerdos más oscuros de su pasado... recordaba nombres y parentescos, pero cualquier conexión emocional que el propio Lucario poseía con aquella familia, se habían borrado completamente junto con los recuerdos que mayor felicidad traían hacia el propio pokémon...

Y no iba a permitir, que aquel Riolu del cual esperaba una pena igual o mayor que la que el propio Takeru había experimentado al observar la muerte de su madre, evitara el sufrimiento por obra de Yoshiro...

No dudando en abalanzarse hacia el Riolu y el resto de la familia con tal de hacerlos sentir la real desesperación, asustando a todos los ahí presentes a excepción de la propia Haruko que permanecía con su vista fija sobre el Zoroark.

Volviendo a silenciar absolutamente cualquier reacción o respuesta... en el instante en el que la cara del Lucario se estrelló de manera abrupta contra una nueva pared de antimateria que emergió justo a milisegundos antes de que el cuerpo de aquel pokémon tocara a los de la familia Kurogane.

 **.**

 **.**

La ira del Lucario aumentaba conforme la realidad de aquel Riolu siendo modificada por la bondad de su padre, cada vez más lo sacaba de sus cabales, a tal punto que, sin importarle siquiera "quién" había creado dicha pared, el propio Lucario únicamente comenzó a golpearla una infinidad de veces, lanzando consecutivos ataques, los cuales, al no mostrar resultados, Takeru vuelve a realizar un ataque a bocajarro contra dicha pared.

Solamente para volver a enfurecerlo, conforme ni una marca se demostró en dicha morada y transparente pared.

— **¡¿Qué mierda es esta cosa?!** —exclamó Takeru con la misma furia y rostro tensado, para luego únicamente alzar ambas espadas de Yome y lanzar dos cortes en forma de "x" hacia la misma.

 **.**

 **.**

Siendo aquello, lo único capaz de dejarle una simple marca a dicha pared... la cual no tardó en volver a regenerarse a pesar de todo.

 **.**

 **.**

La ira en el propio pokémon ante la clara contención empezaba a reemplazar cada vez más a aquella serena actitud que antes poseía, a lo que Takeru, conforme empezaba a respirar con mayor rapidez, únicamente vuelve a sujetar las espadas ahora apuntando con ellas hacia el suelo, para luego alzar sus brazos y enterrarlas de manera directa y abrupta sobre las paredes de antimateria.

Generando con ello el que un sinfín de energía, mezclada con el electrizante choque de poder, volviera el interior de aquel nuevo contenedor un completo caos gracias al propio actuar del Lucario.

 **.**

 **.**

No se detenía, sus brazos se mantenían tensos e inamovibles ante aquella increíble energía que constantemente se reflejaba en aquellas paredes de antimateria, no importándole el siquiera el que su propia fuerza lo intentara forzar a no seguir intentando atravesarla.

A lo que... pasados unos cuantos segundos, el irritante e inclusive doloroso chirrido creado por el propio contacto de las puntas de las espadas de Yome con aquella pared de antimateria, fue escuchado por la propia familia Kurogane, haciendo que las mismas únicamente se encorvaran y taparan sus oídos a excepción de la propia Haruko,

Una vez que dichas espadas lentamente y de manera costosa comenzaron a atravesar las paredes de antimateria.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y cuando el grito de su familia llegó al punto más álgido de su miedo y dolor ante aquel irritante sonido...**

 **Fue cuando el Lucario salió expulsado hacia los cielos de un momento a otro, luego de recibir una poderosa "presión" sobre su mentón.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La sorpresa era lo menos que se reflejaba en el rostro de aquel incrédulo Lucario... no sentía nada, ninguna presencia o aura, sin embargo, la fuerza de aquella extraña presión, casi como si de un golpe capaz de afectarle a esos niveles se tratase, lo sobrellevó completamente ante la propia imposibilidad de haberlo detectado.

Las paredes de antimateria crecían en dirección hacia las alturas conforme el propio cuerpo de Takeru seguía elevándose y, cuando finalmente se detuvo en los cielos, Takeru no tardó en volver a tener el equilibrio y adoptar una postura desafiante, mirando a todos sus alrededores con tal de intentar identificar aquel "ser" que controlaba aquellas paredes y, de igual manera, había sido capaz de atacarlo.

—No te preocupes amigo... sé que no eres tú, sabes que nunca te odiaré ni te juzgaré por culpa de otros que te colocaron en esta situación... —una calmada y amable voz fue percibida por parte de Takeru pocos segundos después, a la par que el mismo nuevamente comenzaba a caer por la propia gravedad, no perdiendo su postura a pesar de todo.

Antes de abrir por completo sus ojos, una vez que la "presencia" de aquel ser, finalmente dejó ser visible ante la percepción del pokémon... a lo que Takeru se exalta y gira hacia este.

Para observar como Ryo, embestido en su totalidad por una negra y física capa de aura, donde solo su rostro y torso se encontraban descubiertos, este último de manera leve en forma de "v", se encontraba erguido delante del mismo, a la vez que dos alas negras de similares características a las de "cierto" pokémon legendario se demostraban, mientras que sus manos y pies adquirían bestiales características por la propia aura que ahora habitaba en su interior, otorgaba gracias a aquel recubrimiento en su piel, demostrando similares características a las que una vez Ryuji poseyó cuando este absorbió por primera vez el aura de Giratina...

— **Pero créeme que procuraré romper cada uno de tus malditos huesos por lo que acabas de cometer** —Las amables palabras de Ryo se tornaron en unas completamente sádicas y oscuras, a la par que, como si la misma representación de la ira del propio Giratina se tratase, los rojos ojos de dicho pokémon se veían reflejados a una mayor intensidad y brillo en los de Ryo.

Antes de lanzar una enorme a la par que concentrada y oscura esfera aural directo al cuerpo del Lucario, donde este, apenas y era una décima parte de toda la esfera de por sí.

 **.**

 **.**

Los ojos completamente abiertos y asombrados del Lucario junto con sus labios levantados ante el propio esfuerzo e impacto recibido, apenas y eran las consecuencias luego de haber recibido de lleno aquella esfera aural.

Su mejilla estaba completamente apegada a dicha esfera, a la par que ambos se dirigían hacia el suelo a altas velocidades, a la par que el propio Lucario intentaba retener y absorber con las espadas el enorme poder de aquel ataque.

 **.**

 **.**

Desde la superficie, la familia aún exaltada a la par que, asombrada ante las propias vistas, únicamente podían ver como aquella esfera rápidamente descendía desde los cielos.

No tardando mucho... en volver a asombrarse una vez que notan el cuerpo de Ryo ahora nuevamente en la superficie, a la vez que las características antes mencionadas de igual manera asombraban a los observantes.

—Lo siento familia... nuevamente llegué tarde—dijo con un tono de tristeza, Ryo...

Antes de, con el simple alzar de su dedo índice, formar una esfera aural de similares características a la anterior, y lanzarla directo hacia el Lucario que aún luchaba para intentar contrarrestar el anterior ataque.

 **.**

 **.**

Takeru apenas pudo demostrar un rostro de asombro y preocupación una vez que aquella segunda esfera aural fuera lanzada.

A lo que, una vez que dichas esferas aurales chocaron entre sí, todo el contenedor fue sumido en un incandescente brillo blanco, el cual incluso sumió al propio Ryo ante la propia explosión que únicamente las paredes de antimateria pudieron contener en su totalidad, siendo tal, que solo un ensordecedor silencio fue lo único que se sintió junto con aquel brillo enceguecedor.

 **.**

 **.**

Pasaron pocos segundos antes de que finalmente se pudiese observar dentro del contenedor de antimateria, a la par que Ryo aún se mantenía erguido y con la cabeza observando hacia los cielos, únicamente para hacer que el resto de igual manera alzara la mirada.

Solo para ver como un Lucario completamente negro y sin uno de sus brazos... comenzaba a ser lo único que caía por mera gravedad.

 **.**

 **.**

Ryo simplemente fruncía levemente el ceño conforme notaba la propia aura de aquel Lucario, a lo que el mismo hombre, aún sin intenciones de detenerse, solamente vuelve a alzar su mano con tal de volver a realizar una nueva esfera aural...

 **Para luego abrir de golpe sus ojos una vez que su cuerpo había sido cortado en tres partes, de un segundo a otro.**

— **La verdad... esto de las ilusiones pueden ser realmente útiles de vez en cuando** —la voz de Takeru se escuchó a las espaldas del mutilado y asombrado hombre, a la par que el propio Lucario, completamente ileso y sin daños, ni siquiera había recibido los ataques antes mencionados.

— **Veo que cuando reventé tu cuerpo eliminé tus sellos... que lástima que llegaras tan tarde** —dijo con sonrisa engreída y oscura mirada el Lucario, a la par que veía como las partes cercenadas del hombre caían de manera tosca y desagradable hacia el suelo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Antes de ver cómo era el propio Ryo el que le lanzaba una nueva patada hacia su mentón, a una velocidad imperceptible por el mismo pokémon.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Lo sé...—reconoció el cuerpo original del hombre, antes de que el clon que había creado y había recibido aquella ilusión de Takeru, se desvaneciera al instante una vez que recibió aquel ataque del Lucario —¿Acaso ya olvidaste que entrené con Yoshiro?... conozco todas sus ilusiones —Afirmó nuevamente con seria voz el hombre, antes de percatarse como un "nuevo" Takeru emergía desde sus espaldas, a la par que volvía a intentar cortarlo con las espadas de Yome.

A lo que Ryo únicamente golpea hacia el aire en una dirección diferente del Lucario al que le había lanzado la patada y de aquel que se suponía era el original y planeaba degollarlo.

Para luego ser el cuerpo original del Lucario, al cual Ryo golpeaba de lleno en su estómago.

 **.**

 **.**

El rostro deformado y de ojos y boca abierta del propio Takeru fue la única respuesta ante el propio golpe bajo de Ryo, a lo que el ceño fruncido y enojado no tardó mucho en emerger en el Pokémon.

Antes de que el mismo le lanzara un corte con su brazo derecho, directo al propio rostro del Kurogane.

— **¿¡A-Acaso olvidaste que ahora también que eres débil al aura de ese infeliz?!** —dijo un tanto adolorido Takeru ante el dolor de su estómago, únicamente para alarmarse de sobremanera en el instante en el que el rostro de Ryo comenzó a girarse nuevamente y con normalidad hacia el Lucario, donde un desagradable corte rápidamente comenzaba a desvanecerse entre un tenue vapor.

—¿Y ese fue tu mejor intento? —Reconoció con seriedad y con normal voz Ryo...

 **.**

 **.**

Antes de quebrar completamente el cráneo del Lucario una vez que el propio hombre lanzara una simple patada hacia su cabeza... sacándolo expulsado hacia una de las propias paredes de antimateria, rompiendo todas sus costillas e incluso haciendo que las mismas sobresalieran de su torso en el acto.

 **.**

 **.**

Las imágenes eran demasiado crudas... la muerte no era un determinante ante aquel nivel de poder, sin embargo, ninguno de los ahí presentes tuvo el suficiente estómago como para observar aquella escena, mientras que Hanako fue la primera en sujetar a Sayuri y cubrir sus ojos con su propio cuerpo con tal de que la misma pokémon no lo observara.

—En estas no rebotas... conservan toda la energía que reciben y la expulsan dentro de tu propio cuerpo, creo que ya te haces una idea —dijo en tono serio el propio hombre, a lo que el mismo comenzaba a caminar nuevamente hacia Takeru, sin embargo, este se detiene de un momento a otro, exaltándose levemente ante un extraño sentir, para luego alzar levemente una de sus manos y notar como un tenue y casi imperceptible temblor comenzaba a emerger.

— **S-Sí...~** —Takeru, conforme una risueña y sádica sonrisa empezaba a formarse en su rostro, rápidamente sus costillas comenzaban a colocarse nuevamente en su lugar, no pasando mucho cuando las heridas del pokémon se sanaron nuevamente — **El aura de Giratina es realmente deliciosa... esto sí que es poder...** —Takeru empezaba a sacar la lengua, a la par que incluso parecía más una bestia consumida por el hambre, que un ser guiado por el raciocinio.

— **¡Dame más!** —gritó nuevamente el Lucario una vez que el mismo se abalanzó hacia Ryo con el mismo aterrador y perturbador rostro, únicamente para hacer fruncir el ceño del propio Kurogane.

Antes de que el mismo golpeara con su rodilla la mano derecha del pokémon, quebrándola en el acto a la par que causaba que el propio Takeru soltara dicha espada por lo mismo... a lo que Ryo vuelve a cerrar su puño, únicamente para hacer que el Lucario sonriera de manera masoquista ante aquel dolor, a la par que el mismo, una vez que su puño volvió a regenerarse a aquellas altas velocidades, de igual manera lo cerrara con tal de detener el ataque del mismo Ryo

Causando con ello que tanto el puño del Lucario como el del hombre chocaran al instante, creando con ello el propio sordo e imponente estruendo que fácilmente era percibido por parte del resto de la familia, ante el temblar de la propia tierra.

El rostro enojado de Ryo hacía contraste con ahora el "alegre" y enloquecido de Takeru, el cual, conforme su cuerpo absorbía más aura, ni siquiera su calmada "cordura" anterior era capaz de mitigar tal poder.

Y no cambiando su sonrisa sedienta de aura, una vez que el puño de Ryo, pasando literalmente entre todos los huesos del brazo del Lucario, rompiéndolos y deformándolos al máximo, terminó por enterrarse en el torso del pokémon, quebrando con ello su columna completamente una vez que dobló su cuerpo casi en veinte grados tras aquel golpe, siendo nuevamente la única reacción del pokémon el vómito incontrolable de la sangre una vez que sus órganos quedaron completamente destruidos.

El cuerpo de Takeru nuevamente salió disparado tras aquel ataque... sin embargo, no era suficiente para Ryo, él sabía claramente que, si no eliminaba aquella oscuridad del pokémon, no tendría la ventaja por tanto tiempo, a lo que el mismo hombre únicamente volvió a emerger, ahora a las espaldas del Lucario, únicamente para detener el impulso de su cuerpo con su propio codo apuntando hacia sus maltrechas costillas, para luego, con una de sus garras, sujetarlo directo de su nuca, comenzando así y de la manera más rápida posible para así evitar la reacción del pokémon, comenzar a buscar aquella oscuridad en su interior y eliminarla por completo...

Sin embargo... apenas pudo entrar al subconsciente del Lucario por un par de segundos...

Antes de que una patada dada por Takeru, siendo capaz de separarlo varios metros del pokémon, lo desconectaran de este por lo mismo.

— **Oh... sí...~** — Takeru, con el cuerpo completamente deforme y maltrecho, aún de pie y con la columna en bizarras direcciones, lentamente empezaba a curarse conforme una negra aura empezaba a brotar de su piel de igual manera.

Ryo simplemente se mantenía de ceño fruncido y cada vez más fastidiado ante la debilidad que, incluso para aquel entonces, lo obligaron a apoyarse en el suelo levemente con una de sus manos ante lo mismo.

— **¡Nunca creí sentir tanto placer!** —la baba saliendo de la lengua saliente del cada vez más enloquecido Lucario no se contenía en emerger, a la par que el mismo, alzando los brazos, solo podía sostener con fuerza ambas espadas de Yome, habiendo atraído la perdida hace poco.

Solamente para exaltar a Ryo, una vez que una negra ala de la misma consistencia que las que él poseía, empezaba a brotar desde el lado izquierdo del pokémon.

— **¡Espero que eso no sea todo lo que tienes, Kurogane!** —gritó el enajenado y perdido Lucario, a la par que, con la simple extensión de sus brazos y ala, el propio poder hacía presencia en sus alrededores.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aquella batalla... aquel molesto caos y ensordecedor ruido que opacaba todo aquel sector de Hotaru, solo el silencio fue lo único que sumió el lugar conforme una nueva escena se presentaba.

Un lugar desconocido... nada existía dentro de aquella oscura "nada", a lo más podría rescatarse la dura superficie que apenas y lograba distinguirse ante la propia oscuridad de aquel entorno.

—Jin y mi hermano siempre fueron fáciles de derrotar en mente... no me sorprende que estas cosas pasen —una singular voz se escuchaba dentro de aquel deprimente vacío.

—Tú fuiste la única excepción... una de las cosas que te di fue mi fuerza de voluntad, lo que Mew nunca tuvo, y aún así te atreves a perder contra él, que solo se impulsa por la locura —un pequeño y oscuro cuerpo, levemente y de manera costosa, se distinguía entre la propia oscuridad como tal que existía.

A la par que el mismo... simplemente sentaba su pequeño cuerpo sobre el vientre del Zoroark que se encontraba boca arriba y con sus ojos inconscientes levemente abiertos, sobre la superficie negra de aquel llano lugar.

— _¿P-Por qué...?_ —El sonido de las pequeñas lágrimas cayendo sobre el estómago del Zoroark comenzaban a ser lo siguiente en escucharse en el lugar, a la par que el tenue temblor naciente de su pequeño cuerpo fue lo siguiente.

— _¿P-Por qué haces que te vea morir... cuando aún no puedes hacerlo...? Tú... niño tonto..._ —el rostro de Krin se mostraba finalmente de manera débil y con melancólicas facciones, a la par que el mismo cerraba sus ojos con fuerza conforme la consciencia de aquel pokémon sobre el cual estaba sentado... nuevamente volvía a emerger.

Viéndose reflejado en el brusco abrir completo de ojos de aquel Zoroark.

Resaltando en la izquierda de su rostro, un largo corte que recorría desde su frente hasta su mejilla, pasando a través del ojo cuya cicatriz continuaba sobre el mismo, habiendo perdido el azul característico del mismo para ser reemplazado con el propio plomo color ante la ceguera.

— _Samuru..._ —fue lo primero que escuchó de aquel lamentable ser que se encontraba sobre su vientre.

Antes de que el mismo Yoshiro levantase levemente su torso con brusquedad y susto, dentro de aquel oscuro y vacío en el cual aún se encontraban este y el pequeño pokémon a su lado...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **En un mundo donde la vida y la muerte no existen, una relación y conexión que perdura hasta la actualidad, los misterios de Yoshiro se revelarán y detrás de su muerte el destino y maldición que el Zoroark tiene que cargar, ni siquiera el actuar de los más poderosos podrán siquiera detener...**

 **Ni eliminar.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aquí termina el capítulo amigos, espero les haya gustado ^^, cada vez aparecen más cosas, y otras más que supongo solo traerán más dudas :u, aunque ya de a poco se irán revelando :3**

Zephyr Exe **Más que el hecho de lo que estos dos nuevos personajes** **,** Amy **y** Zero **aparecieran, debo admitir que quedé con ganas de ver la reacción del resto :c, no estuvo mal ni nada, pero como bien decían ellos, no entendían varias cosas de las que ocurrían, ya que obviamente no habían visto la historia desde un principio u-u, espero puedan echarle un ojo en un futuro, aunque de igual manera me alegra que, a pesar de todo, hayan encontrado el final épico :3**

 **Y naaaa, onda, es bueno ese tipo de final, pero tampoco es el mejor final que tengo en mente para acabar este libro.**

 **Al igual que** Amy **, me gustaría saber por qué habrías querido ver su reacción,** Zephyr **, esperaré con curiosidad tu review y ¡Muchas gracias por comentar!**

Lord fire 123 **aún es muy temprano para decir que Yoshiro está acabado XD, como bien vimos ahora, aún hay mucha chicha por conocer ewe jajaja, y sí, creo que una "cimitarra dentada" podría ser mejor forma de representarlo, así que estoy muy de acuerdo con eso, aunque lamento no coincidir con el arma que usaría Takeru (con respecto a lo de la alabarda)**

 **Ohhhhhh así que te referías a ese anime XD, pues… naa, no creo que alguna vez me base en el final que tuvo dicha serie, he sacado algunos elementos de la trama en general, pero nunca para tanto, a lo más algún soundtrack en el futuro jajaja**

 **Ya arreglé lo de "El Takeru" u-u, se me pasó XD había puesto "El Lucario" pero como se repitió mucho quise cambiarlo y se me fue el "El" jajaja**

 **Y na, no es el verdadero final de Yoshiro, sin siquiera decir spoiler XD, prácticamente al final de la primera trilogía se muestra a Yoshiro leyendo la historia de Ryo, cuando este ya había fallecido, así que, por conclusión, aún no es el final de Yosho :3**

 **Ánimo con tus estudios y el internet XD, ¡Gracias por comentar!**

 **.**

 **Eso sería todo amigos... espero tengan un buen comienzo de semana y, sin más que decir...**

 **¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo :P!**


	33. Esperanza dividida

La sorpresa y la propia exaltación a lo desconocido era lo único que se reflejaba en el rostro de Yoshiro, a la par que el mismo observaba de un lado a otro en aquel oscuro lugar, con tal de distinguir lo que sea…

—¿D-Dónde esto…? —Yoshiro no alcanzó a completar la pregunta, una vez que el punzante dolor nacido de su ojo izquierdo lo obligó a encorvarse levemente, a la par que se llevaba su mano izquierda hacia este por lo mismo.

—¿Q-Qué diablos sucede? —Yoshiro, un tanto asustado luego de darse cuenta de que no podía ver con aquel ojo, simplemente comienza a hiperventilarse levemente ante el propio miedo a lo desconocido…

—Permitiste que se creara algo estúpidamente peligroso… —la voz de Krin fue la siguiente en escucharse pasados unos segundos, a lo que le propio Zoroark se exalta de sobremanera ante la propia sorpresa de no haber notado antes al pequeño ser que literalmente se encontraba en su propio estómago.

—¿M-Mew…? —fue lo primero que pensó Yoshiro una vez que distinguió la propia forma de aquel pequeño pokémon, a lo que Krin únicamente frunce levemente el ceño como respuesta, para luego comenzar a levitar de manera lenta y en silencio, para luego empezar a darle la espalda al pokémon.

—¡P-Por favor! —Yoshiro no tardó mucho en recordar todo lo anteriormente ocurrido con Takeru y su familia, a lo que este únicamente alzó su mano y sujetó el pie del pokémon que comenzaba a irse —D-Dale tu aura a Ryo… ¡Necesitamos detener a Takeru! ¡Él…! —iba a empezar a explicar la situación el Zoroark, únicamente para callarse luego de que la voz de Krin se escuchase.

—Él… dejó manipularse por estúpidos impulsos y permitió ser controlado… —La voz de Krin detuvo en el acto la de Yoshiro —Tú… recibiste el mismo dolor cuando respiraste lo de esa caja en el momento en el que la abriste y te hizo intentar odiar a los humanos de nuevo con los recuerdos de tu padre siendo mutilado y madre siendo asesinada… y aun así fuiste capaz de sobreponerte por ti mismo —Krin empezaba a desviar su mirada levemente enojada hacia el Zoroark, exaltándolo levemente en el momento en el que distingue el rojo color de sus pupilas.

—¿C-Cómo lo sabes…? —preguntó extrañado el Zoroark, recordando aquel percance que el propio Zoroark tuvo una vez que, luego de que el mismo llegara a su oficina pocos minutos después de haber ido a dejar flores en la tumba de Hiyori, este abriera la caja donde solamente una fotografía de su padre sin piernas ni brazos fuera lo único que se encontrara, junto con el polvo correspondiente, pasando poco antes de que Takeru enloqueciera y destruyera parte de la municipalidad.

Krin simplemente se quedó en silencio por unos segundos luego de que Yoshiro hiciera tal pregunta, su rostro ahora solamente demostraba una tenue decepción.

—Tú… no eres Mew… ¿Quién eres? —preguntó nuevamente Yoshiro, solamente para hacer que el propio Krin volviera a fruncir el ceño levemente ante lo mismo.

El silencio luego de aquel choque de miradas duró por bastantes segundos, Yoshiro no sabía cómo actuar ante la propia y extraña presencia que desprendía de por sí aquel pokémon, mientras que este no cambiaba en lo más mínimo las facciones de su rostro.

—Krin… —fue la simple y única palabra que el pequeño pokémon dijo, antes de alarmar de sobremanera a Yoshiro luego de escucharlo de igual manera.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿E-Eh…? —Yoshiro, con sonrisa incrédula y temblorosa, apenas pudo decir aquellas palabras en son de su propia sorpresa luego de escuchar aquel nombre, a la par que el leve tic en su ceja solo hacía denotar de igual manera el "miedo" naciente por lo mismo.

Escuchándose, luego de ello, únicamente un acongojado y desesperado grito por parte del Zoroark en el sector.

 **.**

 **.**

—¡¿T-Tú eres Krin?! — la exaltación de Yoshiro fue lo mínimo que se esperaba por parte del rojinegro pokémon, a la par que el Zoroark apenas y pudo arrastrarse un par de metros de espalda hacia atrás conforme el mismo de igual manera conocía dicho nombre luego de haber escuchado las historias de Ryo, pero no habiéndolo visto en su real forma hasta ese momento —¡¿A-Acaso estoy en el infierno?! —empezaba a alarmarse aún más el pokémon, a la par que se llevaba las manos a la cabeza —¡No he sido malo! ¡He intentado ayudar y ser siempre amable! ¡Me alimento bien! ¡Siempre me baño! ¡¿Por qué estoy aquí?! —seguía exagerando e intentando conciliar alguna razón de su estadía en el "infierno".

—Deja de exagerar… —Krin, sin reaccionar de sobremanera o alterado, simplemente se mantuvo levitando y con mirada seria sobre el Zoroark, a la par que este aún no sabía cómo reaccionar a pesar de todo — no estás en ese lugar de fantasía, y tampoco soy el Krin que viste hace años, _solo era una parte de mi…_ —reconoció nuevamente el legendario pokémon, susurrando un tanto desanimado al final, a la par que Yoshiro simplemente levantaba una ceja, sin entender.

—Aunque ¡¿Qué demonios te importará?!… por lo que veo solo le quieres pedir ayuda al incompetente de Mew, si tanto lo quieres espera a que llegue acá, a ver cuánto se tarda —El pokémon, únicamente girándose y dándole nuevamente la espalda al Zoroark, se sienta de piernas abiertas sobre aquella negra superficie a un par de metros del mismo, quedándose literalmente de brazos cruzados luego de ello.

Los segundos de silencio pasaron luego de aquel actuar… Yoshiro no se lo esperaba en lo más mínimo, ya de por sí era extraño de por sí el encontrarse en aquel lugar, y mucho más el observar aquel un tanto incómoda… "infantil"… actitud por parte de aquel ser que suponía era malvado y lunático.

Una vez que pasaron otros cuantos segundos, Yoshiro únicamente comenzaba a sentarse de mejor manera sobre el negro suelo, a la par que, acostumbrándose levemente a su ojo izquierdo, desanimándose a momentos por la propia ceguera, únicamente lanzó un suspiro luego de ello.

—Entonces… ¿Qué… "parte"… se supone que eres tú? —Yoshiro, después de haber dado unos cuantos pasos hacia el quieto y ahora un tanto más entristecido pokémon, el Zoroark únicamente se sentó al lado izquierdo del mismo, ya dándose cuenta de que el propio ser no demostraba ninguna intención de dañarlo o herirlo.

— _La buena…_ —fueron únicas palabras un tanto malhumoradas que dijo Krin, a la par que el mismo pokémon ni siquiera se dignaba a mirar a Yoshiro.

—Ya veo… supongo que eso es un alivio—pensaba un tanto inocente el Zoroark, a la par que sonreía levemente, únicamente para volver a extrañarse una vez que notaba a sus alrededores —Y… ¿En dónde nos encontramos…? —preguntó nuevamente el pokémon, solamente para hacer que Krin girara su rostro hacia su derecha.

—" _¿Por qué se fía de mí tan rápido?"_ —pensaba un tanto fastidiado Krin, a la par que inflaba, de manera muy leve, sus mejillas — _"E-Estúpido Samuru… no puedo enojarme contigo, maldita sea"_ —seguía pensando Krin a la par que un tenue rubor de vergüenza emergía en sus mejillas.

—No me llamo Samuru, soy Yoshiro —reconoció con el mismo inocente y extrañado tono el Zoroark, a lo que el mismo únicamente exalta en el acto al pequeño y "descubierto" pokémon, haciendo que las mejillas de Krin se sonrojaran a tope ante la propia y ya bien sentida vergüenza al haber olvidado por completo que el Zoroark, debido a "ciertas razones", de igual manera podía escuchar con normalidad sus pensamientos.

—¡N-No hablaba de ti! ¡No seas metiche! ¡Eres un tonto! ¡¿Algún día madurarás?! —hablaba de manera rápida y costosamente entendible, Krin, mientras que el mismo ahora levitaba y volvía a mirar a Yoshiro ahora con una mezcla de vergüenza y encabronamiento.

Sin embargo… no pasa mucho cuando la mirada del Zoroark tornándose más seria hacia el propio Krin, comienzan a exaltarlo y callarlo de igual manera.

—¿Q-Qué…? —dijo ahora un poco más débil ante aquella característica "mirada", Krin, solamente para fruncir el ceño aún un tanto malhumorado por su propio orgullo.

—No siento que mientas… —habló con seriedad y leve curiosidad el Zoroark, a la par que Krin no comprendía a lo que iba el mismo —¿Por qué eres una "parte"? ¿Por qué estamos tú y yo acá? ¿Por qué me llamaste "Samuru"?... ¿Morí? ¿Puedo volver aún? —Yoshiro empezaba a preguntar sin más, a la par que Krin únicamente bajaba levemente sus orejas ante las últimas preguntas —Si supiste lo que me pasó en mi oficina, sabes también que, si tengo la oportunidad, necesito volver a proteger a mi familia —dijo frunciendo el ceño con decisión —Así que por favor… ayúdame al menos a saber —pidió ahora con un rostro más entristecido Yoshiro, a la par que Krin simplemente se desanimaba más, lanzando luego de ello únicamente un tenue suspiro como única respuesta de momento.

—El tiempo no transcurre igual aquí, que allá afuera… sea como sea, aún si pase más rápido en este lugar, si te digo qué ocurre del otro lado ahora mismo, únicamente querrás volver… pero… no quiero volver a verte morir… no lo soportaría, es mejor esperar a que todo pase —Mew volvía a descender, habiendo respondido sin querer una de las preguntas que el propio Yoshiro le había hecho, únicamente para sentarse nuevamente al lado del Zoroark, sin chocar su mirada con el mismo, a la par que la tristeza era lo único que se reflejaba en su rostro.

—Entonces… —Yoshiro empezaba a hablar con más calma —Supongo que tenemos tiempo para hablar e intentar hacer que cambies de opinión… ¿No crees? —Yoshiro se encorvó un poco hacia el propio pokémon legendario, mientras que este simplemente alzaba de manera leve su mirada entristecida hacia el Zoroark.

—Quizás entre los dos podamos lograrlo… pero necesito saber… —seguía hablando el pokémon, únicamente para exaltar al propio Krin, una vez que el propio Zoroark posó su mano sobre su cabeza.

—Por qué… no puedo quitarme de la cabeza el que estoy hablando con alguien a quien conozco hace mucho tiempo… — fueron las últimas palabras dichas por el Zoroark, antes de que Krin bajara su mirada en el acto a la par que cerraba sus ojos, sin poder evitar el que una pequeña lágrima emergiera luego de escuchar tales palabras.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

De regreso al pueblo de Hotaru, el choque de puños junto con el sin fin de ataques que tanto Ryo como Takeru lanzaban hacia el otro, apenas y era posible distinguirlos por parte de la familia Kurogane, a la par que el hombre y el Lucario tenían una batalla más reñida y emparejada que en sus comienzos.

Desde el otro lado de aquellas paredes, el brusco toser de Kazuki de un momento a otro exaltó a Hiyori, a la par que la misma, ya de por sí completamente congelada y con lágrimas aún emergiendo de sus ojos ante los actos que se cometieron y la misma observó, esta simplemente se giró hacia el científico, para luego notar como la sangre manchaba la mano del propio hombre una vez que el mismo se cubrió su boca ante aquel toser.

Hiyori simplemente frunció el ceño con pena… sabía lo que tenía que hacer, sin embargo, incluso sus piernas temblaban ante la incredulidad de lo que sus ojos habían presenciado con Yoshiro.

—Hana… —Hiyori empezó a hablar, exaltando a su amiga la cual se encontraba al lado del aún inconsciente Daiki, el cual ni siquiera había despertado luego de recibir el primer golpe de Takeru.

—No podemos seguir aquí… tenemos que llevarlos al hospital, Takeru ya no está pendiente de nosotros —reconoció ahora con un frio tono la chica de ojos rojos, antes de limpiarse de manera rápida las lágrimas, a la par que la misma alzaba el brazo de Kazuki para luego ponérselo sobre sus hombros, empezando luego de ello a ayudarlo a levantarse.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos antes de que la propia Hiyori y Hana volvieran al lado de su familia con tal de decirles que no debían continuar en aquel lugar, sin embargo, tan pronto Hiyori empezaba a acercarse hacia los mismos, no pasó mucho cuando las impotentes lágrimas las cuales, a pesar de todo, intentaba contener de fallida manera, empezaron a brotar conforme cada vez notaba más el cuerpo de Yoshiro, a la par que la mejilla izquierda del propio pokémon, oculto tras parte de su cabellera, únicamente otorgaban a la imaginación un amargo sentimiento al saber "qué" había sido lo que había finiquitado al Zoroark.

—Tenemos que irnos de aquí… —dijo entre unos débiles sollozos Hiyori hacia su madre, la cual, con similares características en su rostro, simplemente se restregaba sus ojos conforme de igual manera intentaba darse cuenta de la realidad, mientras que Takeshi, con la mirada baja, simplemente podía apretar su puño con fuerza a la par que cerraba sus ojos con brusquedad, mientras que una débil lágrima no tardó mucho en emerger de igual manera en uno de ellos.

Haruko era la única que se mantenía completamente estática… su rostro incrédulo y de ojos completamente abiertos apenas y demostraban lo completamente "desconectada" que se encontraba de aquella escena.

—" _Tú… estarás bien…"_ —fueron las primeras palabras que Haruko empezó a decir en tenues gruñidos, a la par que la misma empezaba a acercar su rostro hacia el propio Zoroark, chocando levemente su nariz con la suya con tal de "hacerlo despertar".

—" _N-No me hagas esto…"_ —Haruko, conforme se acercaba al propio Yoshiro, esta simplemente acariciaba la cabellera del propio pokémon, sin despejar la zona de su mejilla izquierda, a la par que paso a paso su voz se quebraba cada vez más… — _"Por favor… despierta…"_ —Haruko, sin miedo o duda, esta simplemente y de la manera más amable posible, apegó su frente sobre la del pokémon… juntándola con la propia cabellera antes mencionada, donde pequeños manchones de sangre de igual manera entraron en contacto con el pelaje de la Lucario.

—" _Por favor… por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor"_ —Haruko comenzaba a repetir cada vez más rápido aquellos ahogados gruñidos, a la par que sus ojos, encontrándose cerrados al máximo, únicamente deseaban el volver a abrirse con la misma realidad que tanto deseaba.

 **.**

 **.**

Una breve pausa en aquella ferviente pelea se dio… el choque causado por las manos de Ryo sujetando los puños de Takeru, habiéndolo detenido en el instante en que el Lucario quiso cortar al hombre con las espadas de Yome, resonó con fuerza y atenuó cualquier tipo de caos que existiera dentro de aquellas paredes, a la par que el sonido del sujetar firme de sus palmas y sus músculos tensados eran lo único que se escuchaba y sentía a su alrededor.

— _ **Vamos… ~ sigue peleando…~**_ —decía en aquel enloquecido tono un tanto más bajo, Takeru, a la par que el mismo seguía absorbiendo el aura de Ryo — _ **¿O acaso es lo único que tie…?**_ —la sonrisa burlona se detuvo en el acto…

Una vez que era el mismo Ryo el que comenzaba a absorber el aura que Takeru le había robado.

—¿D-De verdad crees…? —Ryo, con ceño fruncido y con una ira considerable ante aquellos sentimientos que comenzaba a percibir en "cierta" Lucario, este clavaba las garras de sus manos sobre los nudillos de Takeru, causando en el mismo únicamente un enfurecido rostro al sentir el pertinente dolor —¡¿… que eres el único malnacido que puede absorber aura?! —Ryo empezaba no solo a absorber su propia aura, sino también de igual manera comenzaba a tocar la de Takeru, a lo que este último, en el instante en que aquello ocurrió, hizo emerger desde sus espaldas, cuatro brazos de aura blanca, con la intención de tomar las extremidades del hombre.

Si es que otros cuatro brazos de aura negros por parte del mismo Ryo no lo detienen de igual manera.

— **S-Solo retrasas lo inevitable…** —el tono de Takeru empezaba a tornarse en uno más enfurecido, únicamente para luego callarlo una patada dado por el propio Kurogane, separándolo del mismo por unos cuantos metros.

—Yo no lo creo así… —dijo con seriedad el hombre, antes de volver a abalanzarse hacia el Lucario, a la par que el pokémon hacía lo mismo hacia este.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haruko se mantenía en la misma posición… la pokémon continuaba susurrando aquellas desgarradoras palabras, mientras que el resto de su familia, sabiendo que tenían que irse, no podían evitar el que sus corazones se debilitaran ante tal trágica escena.

La lucario apenas y empezaba a abrir levemente uno de sus enrojecidos ojos, a la par que sus labios temblorosos y el ahogado hipeo apenas y demostraban levemente sus emociones en aquel momento.

Y no fue sino cuando la mano de Hanako fue la que comenzó a sujetarla con temblor y pena con tal de separarla del Zoroark.

Cuando los ojos de Haruko… una vez que se abrieron, se posaron sobre su collar de bodas, el cual de igual manera ahora tocaba el que Yoshiro de igual manera traía puesto en aquella ocasión, tensando absolutamente por completo las facciones del rostro de la mujer, a la par que sus ojos y boca completamente abiertas y su fuerte exhalar, solo era el preludio de lo que pasaría.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Takeru y Ryo se mantenían en su batalla, los consecutivos golpes y patadas dados tanto por el hombre como por el Lucario, ni siquiera se distinguían en su velocidad.

Ambos seres, luego de un último choque de puños, el cual causó que ambos salieran expulsados hacia direcciones opuestas, únicamente se apoyaban sobre las propias paredes de antimateria para luego volver a lanzarse hacia el otro, repitiendo el mismo ciclo una vez que sus ataques nuevamente chocaban.

Solo en el último ataque… tanto Ryo como Takeru preparaban una esfera aural, el Lucario desde una de las propias espadas de Yome, a la par que ambos, abalanzándose nuevamente hacia el otro, sin titubear, únicamente pudieron lanzar un imponente rugido en son de la propia demostración de poder.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Solo para ser ambos sosegados… luego de que el acongojado y devastado grito de Haruko… finalmente se escuchara en todos los alrededores.**

 **.**

 **.**

La Lucario colapsó por completo en ese instante… Harumi no tardó mucho en intentar ayudar a Hanako en levantar y separar a Haruko de Yoshiro, a la par que la misma, obviamente al negarse, únicamente pudo dejar escapar el desgarrador grito junto con las pertinentes lágrimas que se habían acumulado dentro de sí.

 **.**

 **.**

Un breve instante… como si de un impotente latido de su apagado corazón repercutiese nuevamente dentro de su subconsciente, en aquel oscuro mundo donde el cuerpo del Lucario continuaba siendo gobernado por aquellas sombras, un brusco levantar del torso de aquel oscuro pokémon fue la mera respuesta una vez que "aquel" y único grito se escuchó por el mismo…

 **.**

 **.**

 **A la par que las sombras de su rostro… de manera lenta y costosa, empezaban a desprenderse de su boca y ojos, acompañados con un incontrolable rugido de Takeru.**

 **.**

Y viéndose reflejado, nuevamente devuelta en el plano físico… en el brusco y asombrado girar de rostro por parte del Lucario una vez que sus orejas percibieron aquel grito, estando este aún con su esfera aural en dirección hacia Ryo.

Ryo simplemente pudo fruncir el ceño ante aquella actitud… aquello que parecía tan obvio como relevante únicamente hacían crecer en el hombre un profundo sentimiento de pena, al notar una breve sombra de cómo el verdadero Takeru, aún en aquellas condiciones, se encontraba presente dentro de aquella horrida oscuridad del pokémon…

Y luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por intentar sobreponerse y salir.

 **.**

A lo que el mismo hombre no duda ni un segundo… en el instante en el que pulveriza por completo el brazo izquierdo del Lucario, una vez que esquivó fácilmente el propio ataque del pokémon al estar este último distraído, y lanzó su ataque hacia Takeru.

 **.**

No se detuvo… no iba a tener otra oportunidad como esa… Ryo sentía cada vez más cómo su amigo intentaba "sobreponerse" ante aquella oscuridad, a lo que únicamente vuelve a golpear el vientre del Lucario con su rodilla hacia el suelo, cayendo con el propio Takeru y traspasándolo por completo una vez que ambos aterrizaron en el suelo, haciendo que el pokémon volviera a vomitar una considerable cantidad de sangre por lo mismo.

Sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos… su dolor apenas y podía distraerlo de aquella horrorosa condición de sentir cómo "algo" dentro de sí intentaba volver a "reinar" sobre su cuerpo.

Takeru apenas podía lanzar continuos gritos conforme, de igual manera, Ryo comenzaba a ahorcarlo con tal de entrar a su cuerpo y eliminar así su oscuridad, el propio pokémon se llevaba su única mano hacia su mejilla, a la par que se baja el labio y párpado inferior conforme la locura llegaba a pasos incalculables al estar el verdadero Takeru luchando en su interior.

 **.**

 **.**

Ryo finalmente se adentraba en el subconsciente de Takeru… reservando sus energías ante el caos que se esperaba encontrar una vez que se daba cuenta de que el pokémon finalmente comenzaba a librarse de aquellas ataduras por sí solo, pasando unos pocos segundos dentro de aquel oscuro subconsciente una vez que el hombre comenzó finalmente a distinguir a su amigo…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Solamente para helar por completo su sangre… en el momento en el que únicamente observa a un recostado Lucario cubierto en su totalidad por la misma oscura materia que siempre lo recubrió…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **Siempre fuiste alguien blando de corazón… Ryo… de no ser por Haruko y esa estúpida esperanza que te dio…** —la voz de Takeru se escuchaba a las espaldas de Ryo…

 **.**

A la par que Takeru había finalmente enterrado ambas espadas en el cuerpo original del hombre.

 **.**

— **Nunca hubieras caído en una ilusión tan simple…** —reconoció con rostro risueño y pupilas en su máxima dilatación, Takeru…

Antes de que el resto fuera opacado con el desesperado grito de Ryo… una vez que las espadas de Yome absorbían por completo el aura de Giratina.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aquí termina el capítulo amigos, lamento la tardanza, pero fueron unos días complicados con la universidad y tal, bastantes trabajos en grupo los cuales me mantuvieron alejado de mi computador por lo mismo :u, espero les haya gustado el cap ^w^**

Zephyr **muy bien Amy y Zero, me alegra en parte que ya sepan más o menos el cómo va la historia (aunque eso no quita el hecho de que aún me intriga el donde están los otros, fue bastante sorpresivo, no porque tenga algo contra ustedes, sino por mera curiosidad :u)**

 **XD ¡Ya paren de relacionar a los personajes con los de dragon ball super XD! Ya todos dicen eso jajajjajaj, si ok, me inspiro un poco, pero tampoco hago que lances kame hame has ni nada de eso [cara emperrada] XD**

 **Hay mucha más historia respecto a Yoshiro con Krin de lo que se aparenta, y también cabe rescatar el que krin no es tan… "malo" como se presentó en la primera trilogía, ya se mostrará mejor su propia personalidad más a futuro :3**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capitulo de dragon ball :'u jajjajajja ¡Muchas gracias por comentar :3!**

Lord fire 123 **pues ya ves, hay veces en que doy las respuestas incluso antes de escribir los capítulos :u**

 **YA PAREN CON EL PINCHI DRAGON BALL SUPER XD jajajjajja.**

 **Y sí que hay más trama con Krin, mucho más de lo que te imaginas, aún hay muchos misterios por revelar y que aún ni siquiera se han asomado todavía en la historia.**

 **Aunque debo corregir que Ryo si está manteniendo las barreras, Giratina "entró" por completo en el cuerpo de Ryo, algo así como lo que hizo Ryuji, solo que ahora lo puede controlar porque el propio Giratina le dio su consentimiento.**

 **Y no, no tenía el plan de que Takeru explotara su cuerpo :u, simplemente al no poder liberar los sellos, hizo todo lo posible para detener al Lucario.**

 **Y sí que sería épico una imagen como la que mencionas… pero mi dibujo ya bajó bastante de nivel con el tiempo XD, y la verdad es que prefiero no dedicarle tiempo, por otros temas.**

 **Y No, respecto a Takeru babeando por el poder, si fue una referencia, pero no a la película venom, si no a una escena que ocurrió en Nanatsu no taizai, ahí si la conoces bien y si no, pues no :u jajaja**

 **¡Muchas gracias por comentar de igual manera! Espero te haya gustado el cap.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Eso sería todo amigos... esperando que tengan un buen comienzo de semana... ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	34. La reencarnación de Samuru, despierta

Un cálido día de verano se presentaba en aquel pequeño riachuelo en un bosque sin nombre o lugar en específico.

La tierra no tenía edad, los lugares no tenían nombre ni dueño, mientras que, agregando una aún mayor felicidad en el ambiente, un sinfín de pokémon habitaban en lugar conforme algunos bebían un poco de aquella cristalina agua, o jugaban con los pequeños.

—Mi padre hizo un planeta idóneo de entre todos los universos que creó… donde nuestra especie podía vivir de manera amena y en paz… —La voz de Krin comenzaba a resonar en los alrededores, a la par que esta no inmutaba la presencia de ninguno de los seres que en aquel sector se encontraban, no pasando mucho cuando Yoshiro y el propio legendario pokémon comenzaron a verse en los cielos, siendo lo que ocurría abajo únicamente los recuerdos del propio Krin.

—Nuestro padre, mientras recuperaba sus fuerzas tras la creación, nos dio a Mew y a mí la tarea de mantener el equilibrio en el único mundo donde había dejado a nuestros hermanos y hermanas —la imagen de Krin y Mew sobrevolando el sector a la par que observaban y cuidaban a los pokémon de aquel bosque de igual manera, comenzaban a verse en aquellos recuerdos.

—Pasaron varios siglos… Mew y yo compartíamos con los seres vivos de esta tierra cada vez más, sin embargo, nuestra propia inmortalidad nos impedía el relacionarnos demasiado con el resto… digamos que no es muy grato ver a tus seres queridos morir constantemente —decía un poco desanimado Krin, a la par que Yoshiro únicamente se sentaba de piernas cruzadas en la propia "nada" donde levitaban.

—Sin embargo… fue cuando "aquello" ocurrió, cuando las cosas dieron un brusco cambio para todos —decía Krin un tanto más serio, únicamente para hacer que Yoshiro se exaltara levemente una vez que el mismo observaba cómo varios seres humanos, con rudimentarias prendas, formaban sus propias villas dentro de aquellos bosques.

—La aparición de los seres humanos —reconoció lo obvio Yoshiro, a la par que Krin únicamente fruncía el ceño levemente ante lo que observaba de igual manera.

—Las almas de los seres humanos no fueron creación de mi padre… ni siquiera con mi propia percepción de la realidad y el tiempo era capaz de saber "cómo" emergieron tanto en esta tierra, como en los otros universos donde mi padre prefirió no inmiscuirse —decía el pokémon legendario, a la par que Yoshiro se giraba levemente hacia este de una manera un tanto extrañada.

—Si bien no pude saber cómo llegaron… —los recuerdos de Krin comenzaban a cambiar conforme las villas humanas de igual manera empezaban a evolucionar…

Para luego terminar por transformarse rápidamente en el futuro donde los propios humanos cazaban y esclavizaban a los pokémon.

—Sí pude ver el futuro y observar lo que llegarían a hacer con los nuestros… —reconoció con tono serio y molesto Krin, a la par que Yoshiro observaba preocupado aquellas horribles escenas que se presentaban delante de sí.

—No podía permitirlo… no luego de todo lo que mi hermano y yo habíamos trabajado en mantener a salvo; no quería destruirlos, a como quizás estarás pensando —seguía diciendo Krin, a la par que desviaba levemente su mirada hacia el Zoroark, el cual permanecía observando tristemente la escena de aquel trágico pero a la vez bien conocido futuro.

—Pero… tenía que cambiar su pensamiento… modificar sus actitudes, eliminar por completo su avaricia que parecía no tener fin —las palabras de Krin exaltaron al Zoroark, a lo que el mismo únicamente se giró hacia el pequeño pokémon luego de ello.

—¿Eres capaz de eso? —preguntó sorprendido, Yoshiro, mientras que el serio rostro de Krin se mantenía.

—Quise intentarlo, Mew era el más indicado para ello… pero no era difícil modificar actitudes de los nuestros, aunque sabrás que no era necesario, pero… cuando intenté hacerlo con los seres humanos —la escena de Krin, estando este oculto de cualquier mirada, intentando adentrarse en la mente de un ser humano desprevenido, comenzaba a verse.

—Algo me lo impidió… por primera vez durante mi existencia, había encontrado algo que no podía eliminar… —en el recuerdo, como si de un "abrumador" poder se tratase, Krin salía expulsado como forma del propio rechazo que se produjo una vez que le pokémon, viendo aquella "avaricia" en la esencia de la persona que intentaba cambiar, intentó analizarla y con ello saber cómo eliminarlo con la ayuda de su hermano.

—Los seres humanos… poseían un libre albedrío que era capaz de oponerse al poder de la creación que mi padre me dio, y también al de la manipulación de Mew… su voluntad no estaba atada a nada que hubiera visto antes —explicaba el pequeño pokémon, conforme Yoshiro únicamente escuchaba con atención.

—Pensé… que quizás, con el poder de mi padre, junto con el de Mew y el mío, podríamos al menos cambiar las voluntades de los seres humanos por separado… —Volvía a hablar Krin —Sería un trabajo arduo… pero vi la posibilidad de evitar aquel horrible futuro sin la condición de eliminar a seres inocentes —explicó el pokémon legendario.

—¿Y… qué pasó? ¿Pudiste decírselo a Arceus? —preguntó Yoshiro con curiosidad e interés, mientras que Krin únicamente frunció el ceño con leve molestia ante aquella pregunta.

—Mi padre… una vez que volvió a despertar, le dije todo lo que había visto en las esencias de los humanos… —El recuerdo de Krin dentro de la dimensión donde Arceus y su hermano se encontraban, comenzó a ser la siguiente en observarse.

Para luego ver como Arceus negaba su cabeza con calma y serenidad.

—Se negó… —dijo Krin con lástima y molestia —dijo que el alma humana era algo en lo cual no tenía derecho a tocar… —reconoció el pequeño pokémon con decepción —dijo… que **no tenía permitido** hacerlo —dijo finalmente Krin, llamando aún más la atención de Yoshiro una vez que escuchó tales palabras.

—Eso me extrañó por completo… —Krin continuaba —Luego de que nos dijera eso… mi padre ni siquiera dijo otra palabra y nos retiró sin más de su dimensión una vez que notó que seguiría insistiendo —la escena que narraba Krin de igual manera se presentaba en los alrededores, notando como la impotencia abrumaba al pequeño pokémon en aquel recuerdo.

—No podía creerlo… mi padre era la máxima autoridad, y el que él me dijera que no lo tenía "permitido" y, más aún, se negara a explicarme la razón, me… —Krin apretaba sus puños por la propia impotencia de simplemente recordar aquellas memorias, a lo que no es sino la mano de Yoshiro sobre su hombro la que calma su propio actuar.

—No podía permitirlo… si mi padre no quería actuar por el bien de sus hijos… —el ceño fruncido de Krin en aquellos recuerdos se mostraba, a la par que el mismo se separaba de manera molesta del lado de Mew.

—Yo buscaría la manera de recrear el poder de mi padre con tal de evitar el sufrimiento de los míos —reconoció finalmente el legendario pokémon, exaltando y preocupando levemente a Yoshiro luego de escuchar aquellas palabras.

—P-Pero… ¿Cómo lo harías? ¿Es posible? —preguntó el Zoroark con el mismo asombro reflejado en su rostro —¿Puedes crear a alguien así? —volvió a preguntar, únicamente para ser el silencio momentáneo la única respuesta aparente de Krin…

A la par que el mismo observaba directo hacia delante, donde el nuevo recuerdo comenzaba a tomar lugar en aquel sector… haciendo que Yoshiro de igual manera desviara su mirada incrédula hacia delante.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Únicamente para abrir por completo sus ojos, al igual que incluso su boca se abrió de igual manera…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Luego de ver como Krin terminaba de crear finalmente a un pequeño Zorua de la nada.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Tu raza… fue la que yo creé con tal de recrear el poder de mi padre —Una vez que Krin dijo aquellas palabras, Yoshiro únicamente podía mantener su boca completamente abierta ante tal revelación, a la par que su asombro ante el propio "poder" e importancia que el mismo y sus antecesores poseían hacían crecer en él la clara sorpresa reflejada en su rostro.

—Y fue un verdadero fiasco —reconoció con una tenue carcajada Krin, únicamente para romper por completo la cara de asombro de Yoshiro por una fastidiada y levemente ofendida por lo mismo.

En los recuerdos… el pequeño e ingenuo Zorua únicamente corría de un lado a otro con alegría y curiosidad, a la par que este, estando en un amplio pastizal junto con Krin, jugaba y disfrutaba de las cosquillas que el pasto causaba en la punta de su nariz y su panza conforme el propio pokémon brincaba de un lado a otro.

—Buscaba algo capaz de moldear la realidad a su antojo… a como es el real poder de mi padre —decía ahora un poco más feliz Krin al ver aquellas memorias —pero solo pude crear a un ser que era capaz de crear falsas representaciones de otras realidades o… "ilusiones"… como bien las llaman tú y tus conocidos; nunca más alejado de lo que realmente buscaba —dijo el legendario pokémon, aún con la sonrisa en su rostro al ver a aquel pequeño y esponjoso pokémon brincando una y otra vez en aquel pastizal.

—Él fue… Samuru… —dijo finalmente Krin, a la par que Yoshiro de igual manera sonreía levemente ante aquellas vistas —No negaré que pude haber optado por intentar nuevamente el crear a otro ser con el poder de mi padre, pero… debo admitir que Samuru tenía trucos muy sucios para mantenerme apegado a él —el rostro completamente entristecido y lagrimoso por parte del Zorua luego de ver que Krin se alejaba únicamente podían quebrar el corazón del pequeño pokémon legendario en aquellas memorias.

—Al final… decidí seguir con mi pequeña creación e intentar ver si, en un futuro, lograba crear un nuevo ser capaz de poder despertar el poder de mi padre de igual manera —explicaba nuevamente el pokémon, conforme se observaba cómo Samuru seguía con gusto a Krin durante sus viajes.

—Conforme viajábamos… Samuru crecía y maduraba —Los recuerdos de Samuru realizando y aprendiendo nuevos ataques comenzaron a emerger, a la par que Krin continuaba hablando —Yo, mientras tanto, constantemente analizaba a los seres humanos… observaba sus esencias… e intentaba encontrar aquello que los hacía libres del control de mi padre, aquello que ni siquiera él podía alterar o destruir —reconoció con seriedad el pokémon.

—Pasaron varios años… Samuru, cómo era lo previsible, evolucionó tras arduos entrenamientos de su aura, dados por mi parte —decía Krin con tenue alegría en su rostro, mientras que Yoshiro permanecía en silencio y atento —Sus ilusiones se volvían más fuertes… su aura crecía, y cada vez el muy obstinado me pedía que le prestara parte de mi aura con tal de demostrarme que era "aquel" que sería capaz de controlar el aura de Arceus… —reconoció con otra carcajada el legendario pokémon…

Una vez que el recuerdo del pobre Zoroark "aplastado" ante la pequeña cantidad de aura que Krin le había finalmente prestado, fueron las claras consecuencias de aquellos actos.

—Pero no me había equivocado cuando dije lo que noté luego de que creara a Samuru… realmente era un fiasco a lo que "control del aura de las deidades" se refiriese, no era capaz de cargar ni siquiera una milésima parte de mi aura, era bastante debilucho —reconocía cada vez con más risueñas carcajadas Krin, siendo aquellas risitas casi "parecidas" a las de cierto pokémon rosa.

Yoshiro simplemente miraba un tanto fastidiado a Krin, mientras que este simplemente comenzaba a calmar sus risas ante lo obvio.

—Pero no negaré que si había heredado por completo mi fuerza de voluntad… —admitió un tanto más orgulloso Krin, conforme tanto este como Yoshiro observaban cómo Samuru empezaba a levantarse de manera costosa e incluso casi asfixiante luego de varios minutos luchando contra la diminuta cantidad de aura del legendario pokémon.

—Samuru poseía la misma cualidad que yo y, tiempo después de igual manera, Juro obtuvo por parte de mi padre… cada vez que exprimía sus límites, su fuerza aumentaba en consecuencia —reafirmó Krin lo que en los recuerdos de igual manera comenzaba a representarse, mostrando como Samuru comenzaba a entrenar cada vez con una mayor presión de aura otorgada por el legendario pokémon.

—Era un proceso lento… poder acostumbrarse a mi aura en su totalidad era algo que nunca hubiera sido capaz de lograr con el tiempo de vida de un simple mortal, sin embargo, con mi aura, de igual manera eliminé el aura residual que acumulaba con los años… —relataba Krin, a la par que, luego de varios siglos mostrando a Samuru junto con el mismo entrenar y convivir, la escena lentamente terminó por transformarse en una donde el pequeño pokémon legendario se encontraba sentado observando un enorme lago, mientras que Samuru se mantenía concentrado en su entrenamiento físico.

"—"Creo que lo dejaré por hoy… aún no puedo creer que solo pueda soportar un cuarto de tu aura" —hablaba en gruñidos y de manera un tanto agotada Samuru, en aquellos recuerdos, a la par que Krin a su lado únicamente lanzaba un par de carcajadas por lo mismo."

"—" _Tiempo al tiempo… ya un día podrás"_ — reconoció el legendario pokémon, mientras que Samuru únicamente lanzaba un último suspiro, a la par que elongaba sus brazos y piernas."

"—"Iré por algunas bayas… ¿Vienes, enano?" —preguntó con normalidad el Zoroark, mientras que Krin mantenía su vista fija en la belleza del paisaje."

"—" _Adelántate… ya te sigo"_ —respondió por telepatía Krin, únicamente para hacer que Samuru le asintiera con normalidad antes de volver a adentrarse al bosque"

—Pensaba que te vería como un padre, nunca creí que te hablara tan aireadamente —dijo con una sonrisa levemente burlona Yoshiro hacia Krin, mientras que este simplemente sonreía con vanidad.

—Era un petulante como ningún otro… nunca me tuvo respeto como autoridad, al final hasta yo lo terminé viendo como un buen amigo cuando maduró… y vaya que supe que maduró cuando ciertas cosas empezaron a ocurrir… —Yoshiro se extrañó levemente al escuchar dichas palabras, a la par que Krin únicamente volvía a lanzar unas tenues carcajadas mientras observaba hacia adelante, haciendo que el propio Zoroark nuevamente se girara hacia los recuerdos del pokémon.

Exaltándose levemente cuando ve como Samuru, en su búsqueda de bayas… se había quedado escondido tras unos arbustos...

A la par que observaba sorprendido y curioso… a la Lucario que se encontraba sentada y cómoda comiendo algunas de las bayas antes mencionadas.

—Samuru y tú quizás no se parezcan del todo en todas sus actitudes… pero… sinceramente no sé qué tanto le veían a esa especie —dijo con una leve sonrisa Krin, mientras que Yoshiro se sorprendía a la par que se sonrojaba levemente ante la propia idea.

—El resto… como dicen, es historia… —la escena de Samuru conociendo a la Lucario que se había encontrado, rápidamente se tornó en una nueva escena mostrando como dos nuevos Zorua, un niño y una niña, fueron el resultado de la... curiosa "relación" … que nació luego de unos meses entre los pokémon tras conocerse por primera vez.

—Los hijos de Samuru fueron de su propia especie… su aura era tan fuerte en aquel entonces, que pasaron cientos de generaciones antes de que la especie de sus parejas pudieran replicarse en sus crías de igual manera — Krin continuaba relatando la historia del origen de los Zoroark, mientras que Yoshiro nuevamente volvía adoptar una actitud más concentrada y callada.

—A pesar de aquella felicidad momentánea de estar al lado de su familia… temía y a la vez sabía que tarde o temprano Samuru comenzaría a preocuparse por la inmortalidad que poseía al estar entrenando con mi aura… sabía que no querría ver a sus seres queridos morir, tarde o temprano... —la voz de Krin se tornaba un poco más triste.

—Esperaba que Samuru me dijese que ya no quería entrenar más… lo hubiera entendido… pero… —la escena de Samuru volviendo al lado de Krin, adoptando una postura de entrenamiento y ceño fruncido una vez que el propio pokémon legendario le explicara las claras consecuencias de su inmortalidad, únicamente causaron la clara sorpresa por parte del pequeño pokémon ante la propia actitud.

—Samuru no olvidaba la razón de su entrenamiento… —Krin mantenía su triste actitud conforme nuevamente la escena del Zoroark entrenando se presentaba —Mi propósito de evitar aquel oscuro futuro de igual manera se convirtió en el suyo… a pesar de saber las consecuencias, esto solo lo motivó a entrenar con una mayor rapidez y esfuerzo —reconoció ahora con una tenue pero aún levemente entristecida sonrisa…

Para luego ver como… luego de que varios años transcurrieran en aquellos recuerdos… se demostrara, durante una feroz tormenta, a Samuru finalmente cargando por completo el aura de Krin… a la par que su gris cabellera era la única marca diferenciadora al poseer aquel poder junto con la propia y blanquecina aura que emanaba de manera leve desde su pelaje.

—Y fue por la misma determinación que Samuru demostró… que le fue posible finalmente el dominar e, incluso, ser capaz de producir mi aura de igual manera —reconoció Krin… a la par que Yoshiro observaba curioso y sorprendido, a la par que el pequeño pokémon únicamente desvió levemente su mirada de un momento a otro, extrañando a Yoshiro por lo mismo…

Pero no alcanzando a darle el tiempo a Yoshiro para preguntarle su propia reacción… una vez que, de la nada, en el mismo recuerdo… una blanca lanza salió disparada a una inapreciable velocidad hacia el cuerpo de Samuru, haciendo que el propio Krin en aquellas memorias abriese por completo sus ojos ante el brusco cambiar de acontecimientos que de un segundo a otro transformó aquella torrentosa noche…

Una vez que su padre… habiendo sido este el que lanzó dicho objeto construido en base a su aura, emergiera desde su dimensión.

—Mi padre ni siquiera me dio la oportunidad de hablar… —las palabras de Krin se tornaban en una mezcla de pena e impotencia, a la par que Yoshiro observaba con preocupación y asombro la escena, viendo como el cuerpo de Samuru, apenas vivo luego de que dicha lanza se enterrara en su corazón, había quedado enterrado en la base de un árbol cercano.

—Él… notó la presencia de Samuru tan pronto sintió como mi aura se había duplicado… —Krin no pudo evitar derramar una lagrima de sus ojos ante las propias dolorosas memorias —Y decidió cortar el problema de raíz… no teniendo ni una gota de compasión al darse cuenta de lo que había creado, y mucho más al saber el "propósito" del mismo… —la voz de Krin se tornaba cada vez más molesta —Mi padre, tan pronto apareció, únicamente me lanzó una decepcionada y molesta mirada, para luego únicamente retirarse de vuelta a su dimensión, dejándome con el claro horror que ya estarás imaginando… —La voz del pokémon rápidamente comenzaba a quebrarse, mientras que Yoshiro únicamente pudo colocar nuevamente su mano sobre su pequeña espalda como forma de consuelo.

—Sentía como si todo se derrumbara… Samuru había sido capaz de crear una conexión conmigo y el aura de mi padre… y luego de ello, si mi padre eliminaba algo de él… no importaba el tiempo o el espacio, dejaría de existir por completo —explicaba Krin, mientras que Yoshiro alzaba la vista nuevamente hacia Samuru, notando como el Krin de dicho recuerdo se había acercado hacia el mismo con desesperantes lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas ante lo que el mismo observaba.

—Ryo me habló de esa regla… eso significaría que de igual manera hubiera eliminado a sus hijos y a todo lo que pudo haber tenido relación con el mismo en cualquier fase del tiempo —reconoció Yoshiro con duda, mientras que Krin se mantenía con la misma actitud.

—No me quedaba otra opción… una vez que Samuru dejara de existir, la regla de mi padre se cumpliría y todo se acabaría, p-por lo que… —La voz de Krin se tornaba más nerviosa, trayendo consigo únicamente la extrañeza por parte de Yoshiro.

—¿Qué hiciste? —preguntó el pokémon, sabiendo que "algo" tuvo que haber hecho el pequeño pokémon, ya que obviamente los Zoroark seguían existiendo en el presente.

—No le di opción a mi padre… —dijo finalmente Krin, a lo que vuelve a hablar tan pronto Yoshiro dio señales de duda —Incluso en aquel momento, él seguía controlando el aura de aquella lanza… por lo que me di cuenta de que, incluso con aquella ineludible regla, aún existía algo que mi padre no era capaz de destruir… —Empezaba a hablar el pokémon, al mismo instante en el que este junto con Samuru, en el recuerdo, juntaron sus frentes luego de unos segundos…

—Sabía que mi padre no se atrevería a destruir a Samuru… si una parte de mi esencia, de igual manera vivía dentro de él, y su amor por mí le negase continuar —la lluvia en aquella escena comenzaba a terminar a la par que, en el rostro de aquel Krin, una extrema frialdad mezclada con ira fue lo único que se demostró en su rostro luego de unos segundos…

En el mismo instante en el que el blanco color de aquella lanza se tornaba en uno oscuro una vez que la propia aura de Arceus se retiraba del mismo.

 **.**

 **.**

El resto del recuerdo… únicamente finalizó con la sorpresiva aparición de un pequeño Zorua emergiendo ante la propia necesidad de buscar a su padre, para luego observarlo en la postura antes descrita, en el mismo instante en el que Krin desapareció de aquel lugar.

Exaltando y sorprendiendo a la par que preocupando a Yoshiro, luego aquel recuerdo se tornara en negro después de aquello.

—¡¿Qué pasó después?! —alzó la voz Yoshiro a la vez que se levantaba con brusquedad —¡¿Sí tenía parte de tu esencia no podía volver a regenerarse?! —empezaba a buscar respuestas el pokémon, mientras que Krin se mantenía con actitud lastimosa y triste —¡¿Por qué no hiciste nada para curarlo?! —volvió a alzar la voz ahora con más fuerza, Yoshiro, a la par que su furia se encontraba justificada por la propia aparición del Zorua al final de dicho recuerdo, pasando varios segundos de tenso silencio, antes de que Krin comenzase a hablar nuevamente.

—Al separar mi esencia… tuve que decidir "qué" parte de mí se quedaría en Samuru… y opté por dejarle todo lo bueno de mí, y como resultado, un ser desinteresado y lleno de avaricia dio como resultado a lo que ustedes vieron, años atrás —dijo con seria voz Krin, haciendo que Yoshiro, aún con dudas, siguiera escuchándolo en silencio a pesar de todo.

—Pero… no pude dejar nada de mi aura en su cuerpo… apenas y la habilidad del bloqueo del aura junto con la mitad de mi esencia y sentimientos fue lo que quedó dentro de él, como si de una simple cáscara de mis habilidades y actitud se tratase… eso, mezclado con la lanza de mi padre incrustada en su corazón, evitó que pudiera regenerar a pesar de todo su herida… y aún cuando la ley de mi padre no surtiera efecto… supe que una "maldición" emergería en su lugar —dijo de manera un tanto pausada al final, Krin, a la par que Yoshiro comenzaba a conectar lentamente los puntos ante las propias palabras.

—Mi esencia es inmortal… pero Samuru había vuelto a ser mortal una vez que mi padre quitó toda mi aura del mismo, por lo que… como consecuencia de haber unido únicamente mi esencia con la suya, esta, al no poder morir, terminó por reencarnarse en las esencias de los primogénitos de la misma especie que la de Samuru, otorgándoles a ellos únicamente la habilidad del bloqueo del aura junto con mi esencia en su interior, y… —Krin se detuvo por unos cuantos segundos, antes de volver a girarse hacia Yoshiro.

—Hasta que no exista un nuevo portador de mi esencia que posea de igual manera el gen de Samuru… el anterior portador no podrá morir, sin excepción —fue lo revelado por el pokémon, antes de dejar en completo silencio al propio Zoroark.

Antes de exaltar por completo tanto a Yoshiro como a Krin… una vez que "dicha aura", incluso desde aquel plano, fuera capaz de ser percibida por ambos pokémon, siendo tal que incluso la extrema preocupación se reflejó en sus rostros.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En el plano físico… una extraña "paz" se respiraba en Hotaru….

 **.**

 **.**

Las paredes de antimateria habían desaparecido… a la vez que la familia Kurogane únicamente podía observar completamente congelada lo que tenían delante de sí, a la par que la brisa era lo único que se sentía.

 **.**

 **.**

El cuerpo de Ryo siendo expulsado únicamente por una simple patada hacia donde su familia se encontraba, apenas y demostró el propio dolor que causó el observar como las espadas de Yome se separaban de su cuerpo por el mismo golpe.

 **.**

 **.**

— **Por fin entiendo… la peste que todos ustedes representan…** —una oscura y tranquila voz se escucha…

 **.**

 **.**

— **Quienes antes me demostraban amor y afecto… no son más que viles mentirosos…** —el aura negra cubriendo su pelaje fue lo primero que se vio.

 **.**

 **.**

— **Y yo me encargaré… de acabar, una por una, con sus existencias…** —Takeru, con su cuerpo cubierto con la negra aura de semejante característica a la que Ryo poseía, se presentaba junto con las dos alas predominantes desde su espalda, a la par que una oscura argolla de antimateria con la forma del símbolo de Arceus se formaba de igual manera, una vez que el poder de Ryo fue tomado por el propio pokémon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— _¿Existe alguna forma de poder evitar todo esto…?_ —preguntó en susurros con duda Yoshiro, refiriéndose a lo que este y Krin claramente sentían desde el plano físico.

—No me he quedado milenios únicamente observándote morir… nunca pensé que tendría que usarlo para esto, pero… supongo que igual terminarás convenciéndome… —dijo Krin con ceño fruncido y mirada en dirección hacia aquella colosal aura que sentía.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **5 minutos… aprovéchalos** —

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aquí termina el capítulo amigos… antes de que digan algo, sí… sé que publiqué tarde de nuevo, pero realmente las semanas se están volviendo muy pesadas con la uni XD, y la siguiente se viene peor T-T, saben que no dejaré de escribir XD, pero espero entiendan también que no me tardo por gusto :'u, quizás de igual manera tarde un poco en subir el siguiente cap, pero de que actualizaré, actualizaré :3. ¡Espero les haya gustado!**

Lord fire 123 **ya me estoy dando cuenta de que es inútil el que no recalquen las referencias de la historia con otras cosas XD, así que si no puedes con ellos… pos úneteles :'u.**

 **Respondiendo a lo de nanatsu no taizai, debo decir que solo me he inspirado en una de las escenas, si tengo pensado en otras en futuro, pero antes de eso… no, la verdad es que no lo he usado.**

 **Na… Yoshiro no es el rey del drama XD, imagínate piensas que estás en el infierno y tal, digo, yo me asustaría, no sé tú e-e XD** **.**

 **Ya veremos cómo termina finalmente esta parte del arco… en el siguiente capítulo se definirá todo, así de Goku ultra instinct perfecto vs Jiren comunista.**

 **¡Gracias por comentar!, espero que te haya gustado el capi ^-^**

Zephyr Exe **XD me dio ternura imaginarme a Infinity querer dormir después de su review, aunque también me alegra saber de ella.**

 **El sitio en el que terminó Yoshiro… no sabría si considerarlo como un Limbo, es un lugar dentro del mismo, por eso solo este y Krin se encuentran.**

 **Yoshiro confundió a Mew con Krin porque ambos tienen exactamente la misma forma y el lugar era bastante oscuro, por lo que el color no se distinguía.**

 **Lo del infierno simplemente fue un toque, pero vamos… si supieras que terminaste en el infierno y todo lo que ello "representa" para ti, a mi también me daría miedo el estar ahí jajja**

 **Lo que pasó con Ryo y Takeru al final, es que el Lucario introdujo a Ryo en una ilusión en el mismo instante en el que Takeru intentó salir del control de aquellas sombras, y Ryo se lo creyó porque tenía la esperanza de que aquello fuera cierto, entonces ahí perdió.**

 **¡Espero te haya gustado el cap de igual manera :D! ¡Y muchas gracias por la revew/carta :3!**

 **.**

 **Eso sería todo amigos lectores… esperando a que tenga un buen comienzo de semana…**

 **¡Nos vemos en el siguiente cap! :P**


	35. ¿Qué es lo que sientes?

La seria mirada de aquel Lucario puesta aún sobre el inconsciente Riolu, teniendo todavía en claro su nuevo principal objetivo, al notar como todos a los que buscaba asesinar se encontraban finalmente juntos…

A todos… menos al propio Riolu el cual buscaba hacer pasar el "mismo" sufrimiento que él.

 **.**

 **.**

Hiyori fue la primera en salir de aquel letargo causado por la propia presencia del Lucario, a lo que la misma únicamente grita y llama al resto con tal de empezar a salir corriendo de aquel lugar.

Pero deteniendo su actuar en el acto… luego de que cuatro paredes de antimateria los encerraran por completo.

Takeru no hablaba… su penetrante y fría mirada de ceño fruncido era lo único que se reflejaba en su oscuro rostro, a la par que el mismo únicamente caminaba a paso lento e imponente hacia aquellos donde la esperanza había sido completamente sosegada.

Ryo, apenas consciente, intentaba con todas las pocas fuerzas que quedaba el volver a ponerse de pie… Takeru había absorbido toda su aura, y su regeneración apenas y comenzaba a curar levemente las perforaciones que había recibido por las espadas de Yome.

El rostro del hombre reflejaba únicamente el mayor esfuerzo e impotencia, mezclado con el dolor pertinente… las gotas de sudor recorrían sus mejillas luego de haber perdido por completo sus energías, a la par que solo su fuerza de voluntad prevalecía con tal de poder levantarse nuevamente.

— ** _Maldito sinvergüenza…_ **—Takeru finalmente empezaba a hablar en susurros, exaltando y asustando nuevamente a la familia una vez que su voz se escuchó, pero confundiéndola por completo…

Una vez que se dieron cuenta de que le hablaba al pequeño Riolu…

 _— **No pienso permitir tu absurda esperanza… en mi presencia…** —_Takeru observaba los buenos recuerdos por los que la ilusión de Yoshiro aún lo hacían pasar en aquel esperanzador mundo de ilusión.

Congelando a todos los presentes… una vez que el Lucario comenzó a alzar su mano con tal de agarrar las lágrimas de Ryo.

 **.**

 **.**

Era clara su intención… no le importaría cometer "tal" acto con tal de demostrar su voluntad.

Nadie era capaz de moverse ante la propia presencia de Takeru… su mera aura, sin siquiera quererlo así, ejercía presencia sobre las propias mentes de los que observaban dentro de aquellas paredes… a la par que nadie parecía capaz de detener al Lucario a dañar al propio inconsciente Riolu…

Pero no es sino la única que era capaz de moverse por la imparable voluntad de una madre queriendo proteger a su hijo… la que finalmente se interpuso entre Takeru y el propio Ryo.

 **.**

 **.**

Haruko fue la única capaz… incluso con el propio dolor de haber perdido a Yoshiro, demostrándose en sus ojos inyectados en sangre y en las desgarradoras y tensas facciones de su rostro, la propia Lucario no dudó en proteger el único ser cuyo amor incluso podría decirse que superaba al de su propia pareja…

Takeru se detuvo una vez notó a la propia Lucario moverse hacia donde Ryo se encontraba… el pokémon observaba con su fría e inalterada mirada hacia los ojos de su hija… a la par que la misma, como si de único instinto se tratase, gruñía y mostraba sus colmillos como única y mayor muestra de amenaza hacia aquel que osara ponerle una mano a su hijo.

—¡T-Takeru! —Ryo se hiperventilaba conforme de igual manera observaba con sus ojos completamente abiertos y asustados ante lo que, presentía, iba a ocurrir.

Pero sosegando cualquier sonido… una vez que, luego de lanzar ambas espadas de Yome hacia los lados y enterrarlas en la tierra…

Takeru alzara su mano derecha hacia el cuello de Haruko.

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

 **Deteniéndose a pocos centímetros de tocarlo…**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

—¡Detente! —una aguda y femenina voz paralizó y extrañó a todos los que ahí se encontraban, sin detectar del todo a quién pertenecía, a la par que, siendo tal como para hacer que el propio Takeru se detuviera, incluso Ryo se giró hacia el origen del mismo ante el propio asombro de lograr cometer tal hazaña.

Pero solo para hacer que el propio hombre se sorprendiera y únicamente demostrase la estupefacción en su rostro…

Una vez que, únicamente una pequeña niña vestida con un pijama blanco, piernas temblorosas y rostro melancólico, acompañado de un constante moqueo de su nariz y lagrimosos ojos, fuera el origen de aquel acongojado grito.

 **.**

 **.**

Giratina había dejado a Akiko oculta a unas calles de distancia luego de saber que Ryo necesitaría su aura, sin embargo, aún si bien no captaba o entendía del todo lo sucedido, sí supuso el hecho de que su "amigo" se encontraba dentro de aquel malvado ser que obtuvo la apariencia que Ryo adquirió luego de que prácticamente todo el "cuerpo" del pokémon fuera succionado por el mismo en primero lugar.

—¡Detente, Pokemoncito! —la niña, armada hasta el máximo de todo el valor del mundo, golpeaba repetidas veces las paredes de antimateria, a la par que sus aún temblorosas rodillas hacían notar el claro miedo que, aún en aquel tan álgido punto, ni siquiera era capaz de inmutar del todo su actuar, pero si reflejándose en su llanto —¡Tú no eres así! —las palabras de aquella niña eran capaces de incluso hacer titubear la mano de aquel Lucario que aún se mantenía en aquella congelada actitud.

Luego de que aquella monumental cantidad de aura se negase a seguir siendo controlada por Takeru.

 **.**

 **.**

Dentro del subconsciente del Lucario, donde aquel legendario ser había sido completamente dominado y dormido por la manipulación del pokémon, solo "aquella" voz había sido capaz de abrir de golpe sus enfurecidos ojos luego de ello, causando únicamente el imponente rugido de la propia bestia que aquella niña había finalmente liberado.

— **¡N-No te atrevas a subestimar…!** —Giratina, conforme las oscuras hebras negras de aura de Takeru hacían lo imposible con tal de controlarlo, el propio pokémon comenzaba a formar una gigantesca esfera aural desde su boca.

— **¡Al Dios de la antimateria!** —la esfera aural se replicó en decenas, a la par que las mismas terminaron por ser expulsadas en varias direcciones dentro de aquel plano, a la vez que las sombras de Takeru que lo aprisionaban lentamente comenzaban a ceder, mientras que el propio legendario pokémon no se contenía a la hora de lanzar más y más esferas en diferentes direcciones, al mismo tiempo que su propia aura casi parecía crear caóticos torbellinos a su alrededor.

Desde la perspectiva de la familia Kurogane, Takeru, conforme comenzaba a expulsar vapor desde su boca, este simplemente se encorvaba de manera costosa, a la par que se demostraba un extraño "agotar" por parte del mismo.

Era la oportunidad… Takeru finalmente mostraba una clara vulnerabilidad, sin embargo, la ira en la Lucario aún prevalecía en monumentales cantidades ante aquel "ser" que había eliminado al amor de su vida.

Y no dudó en lanzarse hacia el Lucario a la par que formaba una esfera aural, luego de ser llevada por completo ante la ira a su máximo esplendor, representándose en su visible dentadura y ojos con pupilas completamente contraídas ante la propia adrenalina liberada en su cuerpo.

—¡Detente, Haruko! —gritó horrorizado Ryo y al máximo volumen del que era capaz…

Siendo una barra negra similar al material de la propia espada de Yome, enterrándose en el estómago de Giratina dentro de aquella dimensión… lo que por fuera del cuerpo del Lucario se representó únicamente con el sujetar, sin rechistar, hacia el cuello de Haruko…

Mientras que con la otra mano sostenía nuevamente una de las espadas de Yome, teniendo el control otra vez sobre el aura de Giratina gracias a dicho instrumento, lo que se veía reflejado únicamente en la malvada sonrisa de aquel cuyo poder no parecía demostrar un alto.

— ** _No sabes… como disfruté ver tus ojos, hija… fueron casi idénticos a los míos… este juego realmente me está gustando_** —decía con aquella sonrisa maniática Takeru, a la par que Haruko se retorcía a la vez que llevaba sus manos hacia su cuello ante el propio estrangulamiento.

—¡No te atrevas! —gritaba ahora completamente desesperado, Ryo, a la par que su voluntad ante aquella desesperación era tal, que incluso fueron capaces de que el hombre alzara su torso luego de notar como la mano de Takeru rompería literalmente la columna de Haruko de seguir así.

— **Procuraré que el miedo sea lo único que sientan a partir de ahora…** —reconoció con dominante voz Takeru, una vez que los lagrimosos ojos de Haruko lentamente comenzaron a cerrarse ante la pérdida de consciencia…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Curioso… —Una **voz**... finalmente se escuchó.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Porque lo único que siento por ti, ahora mismo… es lástima… —dijo con orgullosa y enternecida sonrisa, Yoshiro… luego de que su blanca mano derecha sujetara en su totalidad el hocico de Takeru.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aquí termina el capítulo amigos, sí... sé que fue corto y sí... sé que quizás piensen que soy vago, pero no [carita emperrada] tiene su dificultad hacer este tipo de escenas (al menos para mí :u) XD, espero les haya gustado, el siguiente cap llegará antes de lo que creen (~o-o)~**

Lord fire 123 **sobre si se repetirá o no con la "no- nacida" pues... ahí se sacarán sus conclusiones a futuro XD, también corregí el error de "vuelva" u-u!**

 **pues por eso Yoshiro se asustaba por estar en el infierno, según él había sido un buen zoroark y tal, no quería más sufrir en su ya sufrida vida :'u**

 **ya varios han hecho parodias sobre los 5 minutos XD, unos me piden que no sean iguales a los minutos en namek en la pelea de freezer o a los 45 minutos de dragon ball super, pero psss es mejor cuando el tiempo se deforma :u jajjajaj (pero na, será cortito :3, igual que 5 minutos :u)**

 **¡Muchas gracias por comentar! y suerte con el comienzo de ese mundo universitario XD ¡Adios ^w^!**

Zephyr Exe **Ay sí Ay sí, ahora le agregas un peluche cuando se duerme para darle más cutecidad XD, tramposa jajajjajajajajja pero debo admitir que si funcionó para que se viera más tierna XD**

 **ahora, respondiendo alguno de los puntos del review**

 **Quizás sea porque soy lento, pero aún no entiendo a qué se refiere con "otra vez se nos volvió a olvidar lo mismo" y lo de la cama encendida (que en mi cabeza, según yo, las camas no se encienden ?) ) XD, perdóname si no lo capto enseguida u-u.**

 **Respecto a lo de Krin y su parte buena y lo de Ryo, se explica más adelante, pero igual lo explico aquí ya que, en mi opinión, no es nada que inflinja un spoiler mortal. Ryo nunca recuperó la otra parte de Krin, Ryo, lo que pudo y puede hacer, es eliminar el mal de las esencias dando sus propias "positivas actitudes" al otro... obviamente esto es una pérdida de emociones para el hombre, pero Ryo tiene mucho de donde sacar, por lo que no le afecta en lo mínimo jaja.**

 **Mientras escribía el review me puse a pensar lo de la cama y... ¿Quizás te referías a una cámara? XD, dejo lo anterior igual escrito para que te des cuenta lo lento que soy :'u ajjajajjaja**

 **¡Muchas gracias por comentar! ¡Y comercializa peluches de Infinity! ¡Adios :D!**

 **.**

 **Eso sería todo amigos... esperando que les haya gustado el cap y, sin más que decir... ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! :3**


	36. El que está por sobre todos

Los anonadados ojos abiertos fueron la primera respuesta por parte de Takeru una vez que aquella "fuerza" del Zoroark fuera capaz de encorvarlo y hacer llevar su nariz al mismo nivel que el vientre del pokémon, habiendo soltado a Haruko por el mismo sorpresivo acto, a la par que giraba de manera violenta y enfurecida sus ojos hacia el Zoroark.

—Pero vamos... ¿Por qué te contienes...?—reconoció con la misma sonrisa el Zoroark... a la par que Takeru enfocaba su mirada incrédula sobre aquel rostro el cual continuaba observándolo de "lastimosa" manera.

.

.

 **A la vez que el propio Lucario era incapaz de oponerse a aquella fuerza.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡¿Q-Qué demonios... es esta aura?! —decía entre sorprendidas y agotadas palabras Ryo, volviéndose a extrañar nuevamente una vez que, de la nada de igual manera, su aura volvía a despertar con normalidad en su cuerpo, siendo capaz incluso de activar la primera fase, a la par que observaba a Yoshiro con sus ojos abiertos tanto o más que el propio Lucario que se encontraba por debajo de aquel Zoroark, a la vez que, viéndolo únicamente de espaldas, podía notar como el gris color en su cabellera lentamente comenzaba a reemplazar el antiguo rojo color de la misma.

—La verdad... no sé qué parte de "juego" dices que es esto... no es divertido—Yoshiro, con la misma grave voz, simplemente adoptaba un rostro un tanto más decepcionado... a la par que Takeru observaba como, de igual manera, el pelaje del brazo izquierdo del pokémon comenzaba a desprender el mismo blanco color que el derecho, únicamente para finalizar en el ciego ojo izquierdo de su rostro, cubriéndolo por completo a la vez que, de igual manera, la larga cicatriz que lo dividía resaltó aquel penetrante brillo.

Impactando a todos al instante... en el que Yoshiro simplemente soltó con normalidad el hocico del Lucario de un momento a otro.

—¿De verdad tanto alboroto por pelear contra este peque...? — Yoshiro empezaba a girarse hacia la familia, sin embargo, sus palabras se detuvieron en el acto...

 **.**

 **.**

Una vez que el puñetazo dado por Takeru directo a su mejilla izquierda, completamente enfurecido, creara una impactante onda a su alrededor.

 **.**

 **.**

Ryo, únicamente gracias a la fuerza de la primera fase del estado aural por fin recuperada, únicamente cubrió con su aura a todos con tal de protegerlos ante aquella peligrosa onda, incluyendo a la ahora inconsciente Haruko junto con el pequeño Riolu que lentamente empezaba a abrir sus ojos una vez que la ilusión en su mente terminó por sosegarse.

Los quejidos y leves gritos por parte de algunos ante el propio miedo no tardaron en emerger, debido a la enorme presencia que aquel golpe que, únicamente las paredes de antimateria, fueron capaces de detener.

Ryo, aún usando su cuerpo como escudo y sin recibir mayores daños, intentaba forzar su mirada una vez que le dificultara ver ante el propio polvo levantado por dicho ataque...

Solo para abrir sus ojos completamente alarmado... luego de que solo observara el cuerpo de Yoshiro encorvado hacia uno de sus costados apenas unos cuantos centímetros.

—Que impertinente... ¿Cómo te atreves a aprovecharte de mi bondad...? —Takeru no emitía palabra... este únicamente observaba con sus ojos completamente abiertos y pupilas completamente contraídas de igual manera hacia aquel que se encontraba delante de sí...

Mientras que Yoshiro simplemente volvía a girar sus ojos con una normalidad y actuar desinteresado y despectivo, que únicamente lograron hacer que una tenue gota de sudor recorriera su frente.

—No me faltes el respeto —dijo nuevamente con tono simple y arrogante el Zoroark, antes de deformar y romper completamente el cráneo y mandíbula de Takeru, una vez que el mismo Yoshiro le dio una mera cachetada hacia este.

Trizando y levantando por completo la tierra luego de aquello... siendo tal la exposición de poder, que incluso la vida de los que ahí se encontraban presentes hubiera peligrado si es que Ryo no hubiera actuado primero y los hubiera llevado a todos varios metros bajo tierra con la ayuda de su estado aural...

A la par que el cuerpo del Lucario quebrando las paredes de antimateria, como si de un simple cristal se tratase... terminara por salir expulsado del lugar, no sin antes volver a chocar con un muro de blanco color...

Creado por aquel que, con un simple salto, volvía a estar delante y a pocos metros del Lucario... a la par que cuatro muros blancos terminaban de formarse por la propia gracia del pokémon.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos de silencio... Takeru permanecía pegado a la pared, mientras que Yoshiro únicamente se encontraba de brazos cruzados a la par que lo observaba con atención e inocencia.

— **¿ _D-De verdad crees..._** —la mandíbula de Takeru comenzaba a reconstruirse, a la par que la oscura aura de Giratina lo ayudaba a volver a erguirse y despegarse de la pared — **... que algo tan simple como eso sería capaz de detenerme?** —dijo ahora nuevamente recompuesto y con la misma seriedad el Lucario, a la par que el mismo se encontraba elevado gracias a las alas otorgadas por el aura de Giratina.

—Obvio que no te detendría... el juego sería demasiado aburrido de no ser así —reconoció con simple tono, Yoshiro, mientras que este se llevaba las manos hacia la cintura con normalidad, a la par que Takeru, sin expresar nada más que un molesto fruncir de ceño, comenzó a alzar su mano derecha con tal de atraer la espada de Yome hacia este, la cual aún estaba enterrada a lo lejos, a lo que la misma de igual manera empezó a moverse como respuesta al aura del Lucario, comenzando a levantarse y salir disparada hacia el pokémon.

 **.**

 **.**

Pero solo para congelarlo por completo... una vez que la espada de Yome se detuviera a mitad de camino, entre el propio Lucario...

Y el Zoroark que simplemente alzaba su mano con normalidad e intriga hacia aquel "extraño" objeto para el mismo.

 **.**

 **.**

—Interesante... ¿Cómo consiguieron recrear mis habilidades en esa cosa? —preguntó con normalidad Yoshiro, a la par que la estupefacción era lo único que se reflejaba en el rostro de Takeru, mientras que el temblor naciente de su brazo derecho ante la propia energía que el Lucario utilizaba con tal de traer consigo lo que le "pertenecía", únicamente hacía contraste con el simple y tranquilo brazo estirado del pokémon.

Solo para incluso asustarse levemente... luego de que la espada de Yome volviera a dirigirse con rapidez a la mano derecha del Lucario.

—No te preocupes... puedes quedártelas... ese tonto enano solo me pidió que te diera una paliza a gusto, pero no dijo que no podría hacer más divertido este juego —reconoció únicamente con una sonrisa y ojos cerrados, Yoshiro, una vez que el mismo de igual manera bajaba con tranquilidad su brazo.

Solo para luego abrir sus ojos un poco más luego de que Takeru emergiera en el mismo instante a sus espaldas...

Exaltando al pokémon una vez que el propio cuerpo del Zoroark desapareciera de su vista.

—¡Sí qué eres rápido! bueno... si no me cuentas, claro —dijo con normalidad el Zoroark ahora a las espaldas del Lucario, no sin antes volver a sorprenderse levemente una vez que Takeru, sin siquiera preguntárselo dos veces, nuevamente volvía a abalanzarse hacia donde Yoshiro había aparecido.

—Y bastante precipitado... —reconoció con un tenue suspiro decepcionado Yoshiro, mientras que el enfurecido rostro de Takeru contraponía en absoluto aquel tranquilo estar del Zoroark.

— **¡Cierra ya tu maldita boca!** —Takeru, con su paciencia claramente colmada ante la propia actitud de Yoshiro, este únicamente alza con ira ambas espadas de Yome, a lo que, cuando de las mismas la antimateria de Giratina comienza a brotar de estas...

Únicamente suma todo el sector... en la clara reacción naciente de la antimateria en contacto con la materia, luego de que el propio Takeru así lo permitiese.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La energía que ahí se liberó era incalculable... tal era el poder del creador de la antimateria, que únicamente cabía resaltar el enorme asombro de que las propias paredes creadas por Yoshiro, ahora tanto en el lado inferior como en el superior, fueran capaces de contener tal poder.

—¡E-Eso no fue un juego...! —Ryo, emergiendo con su familia desde la tierra, únicamente podía observar con miedo y preocupación, viéndose reflejado en su brusco respirar junto con el sudor correspondiente en su piel — _"Yoshiro ni siquiera esperó a que saliéramos para bloquear la parte inferior del cubo... si hubiera titubeado un solo segundo, no habría sido capaz de..."_ —Ryo pensaba asustado ante lo cerca que su familia se encontró de la muerte misma, a la par que intentaba controlar su respirar.

— _"¿Q-Qué e-está pasando...?"_ —un infantil gruñido se escuchó, haciendo que la propia familia se exaltara luego de ver como Ryo finalmente despertaba de la ilusión que su padre le había colocado, a la par que el propio Riolu abría de manera cansada y costosa su mirada.

 **.**

 **.**

Nuevamente dentro de aquellas blancas e intactas paredes... la tierra o la poca nieve que aún quedaba había sido completamente aniquilada... ni siquiera el aire seguía existiendo, estando en el centro del mismo sector únicamente el cuerpo del Lucario el cual, ante el mismo "escudo" de antimateria que el mismo ocupó con tal de protegerse ante tal explosión, ni siquiera la gravedad era capaz de afectarle, mientras que la radiación se encontraba en absurdos niveles.

—" **Tú no eres el inútil de Yoshiro... ¿Quién eres?"** —Takeru, ahora con mirada seria, únicamente observaba hacia el Zoroark que se encontraba de pie y de brazos cruzados sobre la parte inferior de sus paredes, hablándole por telepatía ante la propia inutilidad de hablar dentro de aquel vacío.

A lo que el propio Lucario frunce el ceño... luego de notar como el Zoroark chasqueó los dedos de sus manos.

Para luego notar cómo toda la radiación existente dentro de aquel lugar comenzó a desaparecer... para luego ser reemplazada con el oxígeno del exterior una vez que desvaneció la pared inferior y dejó abierto el túnel hecho por el propio Ryo, causando un estruendo y succión pertinente desde el otro lado donde la familia aún se encontraba, pero siendo protegida por el propio hombre de igual manera.

—Hace muchos milenios que no respiraba un aire como este, no me gustaría jugar sin él...pero por favor no escapes, ¿Vale?, confiaré en ti —dijo con normalidad y con sonrisa sincera el Zoroark hacia el Lucario, el cual, con su mirada completamente oscurecida luego de escuchar tales palabras, simplemente apretaba sus puños con ira.

—Aunque la verdad es que todavía estoy esperando el real reto por el que me llamaron... estoy bastante decepciona... —Yoshiro detuvo su voz en el acto... a la par que bajaba su mirada en el instante en el que sintió "aquella" presencia...

Solamente para hacer que su rostro se tornase en uno completamente alarmado... luego de que dos brazos negros de aura ya se encontraran sujetándolo desde sus piernas.

— **Tu velocidad fue un problema...** —Takeru, a la vez que descendía, mantenía la misma fría actitud donde solo el miedo podía nacer en los expectantes ante la clara ira que de por sí denotaba el pokémon con aquel "tranquilo" actuar...

— **No sé cómo fuiste capaz de escapar a la dimensión de Giratina durante la explosión... pero ahora procuraré que no puedas hacer más esos molestos trucos** —el miedo en el rostro de Yoshiro se demostraba cada vez más, a la par que el mismo intentaba zafarse de aquella inquebrantable aura que cada vez más avanzaba por sus piernas, hasta casi llegar a su estómago.

— **Esta batalla estuvo decidida en el instante en el que comenzó** —Takeru comenzaba a juntar ambas espadas de Yome... a lo que las mismas, por la propia orden del Lucario, rápidamente se fusionaron para convertirse en una larga espada de proporciones similares a las anteriores... mientras que la antimateria, mezclada a concentraciones completamente diferentes al estar la herramienta ahora completa, únicamente era capaz de causar un temblor de gran magnitud en el sector, incluso más allá de las propias paredes, a la par que las corrientes de aire casi asemejaban a las de un mismísimo torbellino — **Así que... como forma de corresponder al mejor intento que una basura insignificante pudo ser capaz de hacer para detenerme... te acabaré con el poder que solo un Dios como yo puede recrear** —Takeru, de un salto, únicamente se abalanzó hacia el propio aterrado Zoroark, a la par que el resto de la familia Kurogane observaba asustada el propio acontecimiento...

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Fue en cuestión de, literalmente, milisegundos... Takeru observaba directo a los ojos de su objetivo, a la par que su ira y determinación únicamente se veían beneficiados gracias a la propia aterrada reacción del Zoroark.

Pero solo para hacer que el propio Lucario se aterrada... en el instante en el que el rostro del propio Yoshiro se transformara en uno completamente sereno, frío y de mirada vanidosa y despectiva...

 **.**

 **.**

 **A la vez que alzaba con normalidad su mano derecha, y atrapaba y detenía la espada de Yome con sus dedos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Solo existió silencio... Ryo, al ser consiente en su totalidad del nivel de aquel ataque, su rostro era el que más incredulidad e incluso miedo demostraba, a la par que Takeru, dentro de aquel contenedor, únicamente podía quedarse completamente estático y congelado ante lo que sus ojos, sin presencia de ningún tipo ilusión o "truco", le marcaban como cierto.

Yoshiro simplemente lanzó un desanimado y tenue suspiro, a la par que el mismo aún sujetaba la espada de Yome.

—¿Esto fue... lo mejor que pudiste hacer, con todo ese alboroto? —dijo desanimado y con mirada aún pedante el rojinegro pokémon —Aunque bueno... como forma de demostrar mi inigualable amabilidad, y para corresponder el que hayas hecho tanto esfuerzo solo para intentar creer que un ser inferior podría ponerme en jaque, responderé tu pregunta sobre quien soy —reconoció el Zoroark, a la par que su voz se tornaba cada vez más grave al final de aquella frase, a la vez que alzaba levemente su brazo libre hacia los cielos, como forma de demostrar su empoderamiento.

—Soy el que se encuentra por sobre todo y todos... aquel que adquirió la personalidad de un sinfín de seres cuyo poder ahora solo yacen en un solo cuerpo, junto con el del mismo Dios que tuvo la dicha de ser el creador del primer contenedor perfecto del aura —Decía en voz alta Yoshiro, a la par que el mismo únicamente observaba con una egocéntrica sonrisa hacia Takeru.

—El gran y todo poderoso... Samuru...—dijo finalmente el pokémon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Es un honor... para ti, obviamente —

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aquí termina el capítulo amigos lectores, como siempre, espero les haya gustado y los dejara expectantes para lo que viene :3**

Lord fire 123 **la pobre akiko casi se hace pipí del miedo xD, aunque le doy el crédito por el valor eh?, akiko será una personaje no personaje que aparecerá así de vez en cuando :3 así que no la dejaré olvidada XD.**

 **sobre el por qué no intentaron alejar a Ryolu, pues... no pasaron "horas" hasta que Takeru le ganara a Ryo, de hecho, no le tomó mucho, además... digamos que tener el cuerpo muerto de Yoshiro delante ya es lo suficientemente difícil como para irse, imagínate tomarlo o tal... no tenían el coraje necesario para hacerlo en ese momento y también tomar a Ryolu, Hiyori simplemente se movió de un lado para otro para estar al lado de su familia XD, solo eso, no le impactó al instante el cuerpo de Yoshiro siendo lanzado hacia la misma a como fue con el resto, por ejemplo :u**

 **¡Gracias por comentar! w**

Zephyr Exe **Mira te explico, Takeru quiere ver a Ryo sufrir más que nada porque desde un principio quiso que él viviera algo parecido a lo que él experimentó con su madre, sin embargo, el hecho de que Yoshiro lo impidiera, hizo que a partir de ese momento fuese su objetivo despertarlo y hacer de su vida un infierno y todas esas cosas, ya que él no tuvo esa "ayuda" cuando le pasó lo de su madre y tal, o al menos así lo cree él en ese estado de locura.**

 **Soy de los pocos que piensan en Giratina como alguien tierno y abrazable XD, esa versión de mí está en akiko.**

 **créeme... 5 minutos serán más que suficientes para Yoshiro ewe, con todo y "diversión" XD**

 **AAAAAAAYYYYYYY SÍ CÓMO NO, ahora me envías imágenes cutes de Infinity XD [carita emperrada] bien te mereces el florero [carita emperrada again] ¡Pero no servirá!, mi trío de la muerte conformado por Ryo Riolu, Sayuri puppy y Akira puppy (y sí, sé que no la conoces, pero la conocerás [carita emperrada xtres] someten cualquier intento de cutecidad externa con su propia cutecidad MUAJAJAJAJAJA**

 **ahora sí :3 XD, ¡Gracias por comentar!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Eso sería todo... espero tengan una buena semana y... sin más que decir... ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	37. Última esperanza

Tengo que advertirte, Yoshiro...

 **.**

 **.**

La voz de Krin, dentro del subconsciente de Yoshiro, antes de volver a despertar, se escuchaba.

 **.**

 **.**

No es seguro el que mi aura emerja en el plano físico... porque...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

— **"E-Esto es... Imposible..."** —Takeru pensaba, a la par que en su rostro la estupefacción en su máximo esplendor se reflejaba junto con las propias gotas de sudor en sus mejillas — **"¡Imposible, imposible, imposible, imposible!"** —seguía en sus anonadados pensamientos el Lucario, a la par que la propia espada de Yome temblaba ante la propia fuerza que Takeru aún ejercía en la misma con tal de cortar al propio Yoshiro.

—Claro que es posible —dijo con normal tono el Zoroark, antes de volver a exaltar a Takeru luego de darse cuenta de que era capaz de leer sus pensamientos de igual manera, antes de que Yoshiro, con un simple golpe de sus dedos, hace que el mismo Takeru casi perdiera el equilibrio luego de que alejara bruscamente la propia espada...

Pero no siendo suficiente como para evitar el que el propio Lucario lanzara un sinfín de frenéticos cortes hacia el propio Zoroark gracias al propio impulso que este le dio.

.

.

.

.

Las sombras residuales creadas por ambos cuerpos luego de que Yoshiro, esquivando cada uno de los cortes, se moviera al unísono en el que Takeru de igual manera lo atacaba, mostrándose apenas las siluetas de los mismos en posturas diferentes, una y otra vez.

Causando el estruendo correspondiente... en el momento en el que Yoshiro sujeta ambos puños del Lucario con tranquilidad y rapidez; siendo apenas percibido por el propio Takeru, antes de que el mismo soltara una de sus manos y, con toda aquella ira acumulada, lanzara un puñetazo imbuido en su aura, directo a la mejilla de Yoshiro.

Un pequeño instante... como si de una pequeña milésima de segundo se tratase, y fuese más que suficiente como para hacer que en el rostro de Takeru una satisfactoria y sádica sonrisa se esbozara...

Luego de que, de la propia boca del Zoroark, una pequeña hebra de sangre finalmente emergía de la misma después de recibir aquel puñetazo de Takeru, a la par que la cabellera del Zoroark ocultaba su mirada perdida ante aquel abrupto golpe que nuevamente hacía encorvar levemente su cuerpo hacia un costado.

A lo que solo la satisfactoria y enloquecida sonrisa del Lucario fue lo último que se vio... luego de que su hocico fuera literalmente enterrado de lleno en su rostro por el propio puñetazo del Zoroark, el cual, dando aquel golpe de un brinco luego de recibir el del propio Takeru...

Este hiciera que el cuerpo del Lucario rebotara una y otra vez en las blancas paredes de aquel contenedor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No hacía falta mencionar el que dichas paredes, al igual que las de antimateria que Ryo había creado antes, absorbían y contenían gran parte de la energía que entraba en contacto con ellas, pero aquel golpe fue tal, que fácilmente el cuerpo de Takeru terminó por rebotar unas siete veces, antes de que el mismo pokémon volviera a recomponerse, a lo que el mismo luego de ello, aun en el aire y con la propia enfurecida actitud, lanza dos cortes con las espadas, los cuales, como si de proyectiles se tratase, se desplazaron con gran rapidez hacia el Zoroark.

Yoshiro, en el mismo instante en el que aquello ocurrió, este saltó hacia ellos; Takeru, sin saber "qué" esperar ante tal desfavorable actitud para el propio Zoroark, este simplemente alcanzó a exaltarse por completo...

Una vez que Yoshiro, habiendo esquivado con normalidad aquel par de cortes...

Hiciera emerger un par de doradas cadenas desde su espalda, las conectara hacia aquellos proyectiles y, con un girar e impulso de su propio cuerpo, cambiara y manipulara la propia trayectoria de estos.

Y lanzarlas hacia el cuerpo del Lucario.

— _ **Muere...**_ —fueron las cortas y bajas palabras que Yoshiro, con una mirada y sonrisa completamente desbordantes de locura y satisfacción, dijo antes de dar aquel ataque... sumiendo el resto en una contenida explosión luego de que, en el instante en el que Takeru quiso escapar...

Yoshiro, con el simple alzar de su brazo, creara una esfera alrededor de los propios "cortes" y el Lucario, encerrándolo por completo una vez que estos impactaron de lleno en su cuerpo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No hacía falta mencionar el que Yoshiro había agregado su propio poder a aquellos ataques lanzados por el Lucario, en aquel momento, por alguna razón, su actitud rápidamente comenzaba a tornarse en una completamente sádica.

Yoshiro, aún con la enorme sonrisa esbozada en su rostro, y una vez que finalmente aquella explosión cesó dentro de aquella esfera, este nuevamente volvió a chasquear sus dedos, haciendo que las blancas paredes lentamente comenzaran a desaparecer, dejando tras de sí el preocupante sonido del siseo producto del propio humo que existía contenido dentro de las mismas.

—Lo divertido es que aún pensaste que podrías escapar de mi contención, marchándote hacia otra dimensión—Yoshiro, entre carcajadas, simplemente observaba como el cuerpo de Takeru, completamente quemado y ojos en blanco, empezaba a caer producto de la propia gravedad, terminando por estrellarse con un hueco sonido sobre la tierra, mientras que Yoshiro, en el mismo instante, apareció al lado del propio Lucario, a la par que posaba su pie derecho sobre su pecho.

— **Yo soy el Dios de todo... si así lo quisiera, podría quitarte los patéticos dones que mi asqueroso padre les dio a Juro y a ti, ¡Pero nunca creí divertirme tanto con una mascota!** —la voz de Yoshiro comenzaba a tornarse en una completamente oscura y lunática, a la par que su sádica actitud emergía con aún más fuerza que antes...

Haciendo que el propio grito de Takeru emergiera, una vez que el propio Yoshiro simplemente enterraba con un poco más de fuerza su pie sobre el estómago del pokémon.

Ryo simplemente abría sus ojos de golpe al notar aquel actuar, no solo por el propio cambio abrupto de personalidades que el propio Zoroark sufría...

.

.

.

.

Sino también, porque reconocía el tono de aquel legendario pokémon contra el cual una vez peleó junto con Takeru, ahora en la voz del Zoroark.

.

.

.

.

—Tienen que salir de aquí —dijo Ryo hacia su familia, a la par que los mismos, ya de por sí choqueados, apenas y podían mantener fija su mirada hacia el hombre —Si las cosas siguen así, no tendré más opción qu... —la voz de Ryo se detuvo al instante... a la par que su anonadado rostro fue lo único que, además, desconcertó a su familia...

Cuando se percató de aquel integrante que ya no se encontraba con ellos.

Pudiendo únicamente gritar el nombre del Riolu, antes de abalanzarse hacia el mismo con tal de detenerlo una vez que el mismo se había metido al túnel que conectaba hacia donde Yoshiro y Takeru aún se encontraban.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La risa ahora completamente lunática de Yoshiro se escuchaba, conforme el mismo levantaba y golpeaba una y otra vez el cuerpo del Lucario, a la par que este era completamente incapaz de regenerar su cuerpo al estar dicha habilidad bloqueada por la propia voluntad del Zoroark.

— **¡¿Qué pasa?!** — entre risas, Yoshiro simplemente daba puñetazos a la deforme cara del pokémon conforme de igual manera lo sujetaba de su cuello.

Takeru para aquel entonces ya se encontraba completamente derrotado. Una vez que Yoshiro insertara el aura de Krin en el ataque que había redirigido hacia Takeru, su aura finalmente había sido sellada por la propia voluntad del legendario pokémon, siendo tal que ni siquiera el Lucario sería capaz de deshacerla sin el poder propio de Mew.

— **¡Aún estoy intentando ver el real juego en todo esto!** —gritó nuevamente y, como forma de finalizar aquella ráfaga de golpes, con una última y simple patada hacia el estómago del ahora inconsciente Lucario, hizo que el cuerpo del mismo terminara por chocar una sola vez contra la blanca pared a un costado — **¡Todavía estoy esperando el típico discurso previo a un aumento de poder! ¡¿Por qué te contienes?!** —Yoshiro se mantenía erguido con aquella alegre y exaltada actitud, a la par que continuaba riendo de la misma lunática manera, siendo aquello lo único que se siguió escuchando conforme el cuerpo del Lucario caía al suelo, notando como finalmente su superioridad había sido completamente demostrada, sumiendo el caos en aquel lugar con las corrientes pertinentes de su aura.

Yoshiro, ya decidido a "terminar" el trabajo, este, deformando las propias cadenas que emergieron nuevamente desde su espalda, formó una nueva y larga lanza entre sus manos, no deteniendo junto con ellos.

.

.

.

.

—"¡Papá!" —Gritó el Riolu en un fuerte gruñido una vez que el mismo finalmente había emergido de aquel túnel...

.

.

.

.

Ryo, con su estado aural activado, se encontraba a pocos centímetros de finalmente emerger de aquel túnel, tomar al Riolu y sacarlo de ahí...

Si es que el propio Yoshiro... no vuelve a cerrar al instante la base de aquel contenedor con su simple chasquear de dedos, evitando con ello el que el propio Ryo entrase.

Y aterrándolo por completo... luego de que el propio Zoroark apareciera agachado y con mirada decaída y molesta al lado del pequeño Riolu, mientras que este último, con rostro exaltado y asustado, simplemente se mantenía de pie y con miedo ante la propia presencia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— **¿Sabes, niño...?** —preguntó serio y con tenue decepción el Zoroark, a la vez que alzaba su lanza hacia el Riolu.

.

.

.

.

— **Realmente odio esa palabra...** —

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aquí, amigos, termina el capítulo :3, espero les haya gustado y los haya dejado espectantes a lo que se nos viene ^u^**

Zephyr Exe **Aunque** Zero **recibiese ese golpe, sí que tuvo razón de que en realidad Krin si era culpable de la actitud de Yoshiro jajaj, y sí, ahora vimos qué fue lo que Ryo Riolu decidió hacer luego de despertar, sin lugar a dudas en su cabeza sigue pensando que su papá sigue estando allá u-u'. Y sí** Infinity **y** Kitsune **sin lugar a dudas es Samuru el que se encuentra dentro de Yoshiro... pero ahora vimos que ya, ni siquiera él, sigue ahí (~7o7)~**

 **Y sí, Takeru en este momento es incapaz de poder vencer a Yoshiro, únicamente con el poder de Mew podría hacerle frente.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por comentar! :3**

Lord fire 123 **hay que dejar algo en claro, en este momento, Yoshiro no tiene solo una parte del poder de Samuru, él tiene literalmente el poder de Krin, pero únicamente por cinco minutos, y fue producto de toda el aura que fue acumulando la propia esencia de Krin durante los milenios, pero obviamente incluso aquello fue apenas suficiente para ese corto periodo de tiempo.**

 **Pero sí, definitivamente la personalidad de Samuru volverá a nacer y con mucha más fuerza en el siguiente libro :3**

 **Sé que esperas a "esa" personaje XD, ya vendrá... después de este arco, (pero el arco se demora en terminar :'u jajaja)**

 **¡Muchas gracias por comentar de igual manera! :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Eso sería todo, sin más que decir... ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	38. La única oportunidad

Ryo estaba erguido... la punta de aquella lanza a pocos centímetros de su nariz únicamente causaba el propio miedo del Riolu, mostrándose en sus temblorosas piernas y lagrimosos ojos, pero no evitando el que el mismo dejara de estar de pie delante de su padre.

— _"D-Detente, por favor... papá"_ —seguía rogando Ryo entre entristecidos gruñidos, a la par que las lágrimas no tardaron mucho en recorrer sus mejillas una vez que el mismo observó directo al rostro de su padre.

Yoshiro se mantenía estático, su mirada no se desviaba de los ojos del Riolu, a la par que el mismo únicamente fruncía el ceño ante el propio actuar del niño.

Mientras tanto, el hombre que yacía del otro lado de aquel contenedor, aún dentro del propio túnel, lanzaba constantes y desesperados ataques hacia las blancas paredes, todos y cada uno sin claros resultados, pero no deteniéndose ante la propia impotencia y miedo que Ryo tenía al observar tal preocupante escena.

El Riolu apenas y podía mantenerse de pie... su miedo era inenarrable en aquellas circunstancias, sin embargo, únicamente la esperanza que permanecía vigente en su corazón era capaz de otorgarle aquel valor, al pensar que su padre aún se encontraba ahí.

Solo hubo silencio, Ryo sabía que las palabras no funcionarían, sin embargo, imbuido en su propia necesidad de protección por parte de su padre, y como forma de representar su querer, el pequeño Riolu, bajando su cabeza y con ello "esquivando" la punta de aquella lanza que permanecía inamovible...

Simplemente quiso acercarse y dejar caer su frente en el vientre de aquel Zoroark, en búsqueda de consuelo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pero deteniéndose a mitad de camino... cuando, de manera tranquila pero imparable, los dedos de la mano izquierda del Zoroark se posaron sobre su cabeza.**

.

.

.

.

Los enrojecidos ojos de Ryo se abrieron de golpe luego de aquel contacto; su vista, ahora perdida, se posaba en la nada, a la par que Yoshiro, sin poder reflejarse sus sentimientos a través de su mirada recubierta por aquella blanca aura, apenas y demostraba el propio insulto que aquel pokémon acababa de cometer en su presencia.

— **¡¿De verdad sigues creyendo que el estúpido de tu padre sigue aquí?!** —Del serio rostro del Zoroark, de un momento a otro, las risueñas y lunáticas facciones emergieron, a la par que el mismo observaba a los ojos impactados del Riolu a su lado, al mismo tiempo en el que un bajo gemido era el que comenzaba a emerger desde la garganta del pequeño pokémon — **¡Él y el petulante de Samuru con suerte pudieron estar un par de minutos en este inútil cuerpo!** —seguía gritando Yoshiro junto con las pertinentes risas hacia el congelado pokémon — **¡Y finalmente vuelvo a resurgir! ¡Yo, Kr...!** —las palabras "alegres" y victoriosas se cortaron en el acto, luego de observar como el pequeño Riolu, donde esperaba ver la desesperación y los pertinentes gritos de dolor...

Únicamente los ojos cerrados, ceño fruncido y rostro dolido, se reflejaba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las ilusiones invadieron por completo la consciencia de Ryo una vez que aquel Zoroark insertó su aura dentro de este; el pequeño pokémon ahora yacía inmóvil dentro de aquel oscuro lugar en el cual las horrorosas visiones no tardaron en emerger.

Aquel ser no se contenía en lo más mínimo; jugaba con los peores miedos del Riolu y los llevaba a los niveles más crudos e inhumanos posibles, siendo tales que ni siquiera correspondería el narrar lo que el propio Riolu observó en aquel mundo de masacres y pérdidas.

Ryo no podía soportarlo, su miedo crecía y, con él, su consciencia lentamente comenzaba a ceder ante el propio dolor.

Las sombras, los gritos e incluso la propia sangre de aquella ilusión lentamente corroían su cuerpo, adentrándose hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— _"¡Papá!"_ — un fastidioso gruñido, escuchándose casi a la lejanía, comenzaba a sentirse por parte del pequeño pokémon en sus últimos momentos, a la par que, sin razón aparente, un pequeño recuerdo comenzaba a emerger dentro de sí.

 **.**

 **.**

El sol emergiendo desde el horizonte daba el comienzo a un nuevo día en Hotaru... las gotas de rocío brillaban sobre el césped cuidado a las afueras del hogar Kurogane, a la par que la primavera daba el propio toque a las hermosas vistas de las flores que Harumi plantaba en aquellas épocas a las afueras de la casa.

—"¡Papá! ¡Mamá!" —gritaba una y otra vez el pequeño Riolu en gruñidos, a la par que, dentro de aquellas paredes, toda la familia intentaba de manera costosa mantener el sueño ante los gritos del impaciente pokémon.

— _Yoshiro... amor, te toca_ —Haruko, pudiendo hablar debido a que, en aquella época, el aura de Juro aún se encontraba en su interior, simplemente se acurrucaba en el torso de aquel Zoroark como forma de intentar evitar aquellos ensordecedores gritos por parte de su pequeño.

Yoshiro, lanzando un desconsolado gemido hacia su pareja, este simplemente se encorvó a la par que escondía su rostro por debajo del de la Lucario, trayendo consigo únicamente pequeñas y agotadas risas por parte de la misma.

—"¡Papá!" — un último y fuerte gruñido por parte de aquel infante una vez que el mismo se percató sobre "quién" debía acompañarlo a su entrenamiento diario, se escuchó, a la par que el mismo había dado un brinco para luego terminar cayendo de manera brusca en la cadera del pobre Zoroark, el cual solo volvió a lanzar un gemido junto con un aún más notorio encorvar.

 **.**

 **.**

—"¡Yupi!" —Ryo, dando brincos y disfrutando el rocío del césped en contacto con sus patitas, este simplemente se giraba y animaba a su aún somnoliento padre a que saliera de la casa.

—"¿Qué me enseñarás hoy, papá?" — segundos más tarde, a unos cuantos metros de la casa, Ryo, con sus puños elevados y a los lados de su torso, únicamente esperaba ansioso a los nuevos "estilos de pelea" que constantemente el Riolu le pedía tanto a su padre, como a su madre y abuelo, mientras que Yoshiro se encontraba sentado y de piernas cruzadas sobre el propio pasto, a la par que el mismo aún se restregaba su ojo izquierdo por el propio cansancio.

—"El arte de las ilusiones" —dijo finalmente el serio y cansado Zoroark, haciendo que el Riolu se exaltara de sobremanera al escuchar esas palabras.

—"¡¿Eh?!" —el ahora indignado Riolu comenzaba a fastidiarse por lo obvio, a la par que no tardó en entrecruzar sus brazos.

—"¡Papá, no seas tramposo!" —replicó el Riolu de infladas mejillas, a la par que el mismo apretaba con fuerza sus puños —"¡Le diré a mi mamá que no me enseñaste a pelear!" —empezaba a literalmente amenazar de muerte a su propio padre, a la vez que el mismo, únicamente lanzando un suspiro, pidiendo paciencia, volvía a fijar su seria mirada sobre la malhumorada de su hijo.

—"Bueno... pensaba enseñarte algo que incluso tu abuelo Takeru no ha sido capaz de dominar sin ayuda, pero supongo que es mejor enseñarte a golpear cosas" —dijo con leve tono de desinterés Yoshiro, a la par que el mismo simplemente desviaba su mirada hacia otro lado con tal de causar lo obviamente predecible...

Viéndose reflejado en los impactados ojos del pequeño Riolu luego de que escuchara aquellas palabras, a la par que su cola comenzaba a moverse sin control ante la propia emoción...

—"¡Dime! ¡Dime! ¡Dime!" —volvía a repetir aquella palabra un sinfín de veces el pequeño pokémon, haciendo que su padre simplemente esbozara una sonrisa maliciosa al darse cuenta que su truco había funcionado.

—"Muy bien, te voy a enseñar el secreto para cancelar cualquier tipo de ilusión" —dijo finalmente ahora con un normal y serio tono, Yoshiro, mientras que Ryo, escuchando atento, únicamente se mantenía en silencio, con sus ojos bien abiertos y su cola aún en movimiento.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El cuerpo amorfo y magullado de su madre sujetándolo del cuello dentro de aquella ilusión en la que el Riolu aún se encontraba, horrorizaban al pequeño pokémon, a la par que el miedo no paraba de crecer dentro de sí.

—"Escúchame bien hijo, nuestras ilusiones atacan directamente al cerebro del objetivo, modifican sus pensamientos y les hacen creer el que experimentan una realidad diferente a la que observan" —explicaba con paciencia Yoshiro dentro de aquel recuerdo, mientras que Ryo simplemente asentía dentro del mismo, a la par que, desde la otra perspectiva, el pequeño Riolu ahora observaba nuevamente la escena de su padre siendo atravesado en el pecho por la espada de Yome.

—"Sin embargo, deshacer una ilusión es considerablemente fácil, sin importar la cantidad de aura que se utilice para crearla" — el pequeño Riolu experimentaba el miedo natural al agua, a la par que en la ilusión la experiencia de estar ahogándose en un infinito oceano era ahora la que lo abordaba.

—"¿Y cómo se hace?" —preguntó el pequeño e inocente pokémon en aquel recuerdo, haciendo que el Zoroark simplemente esbozara una cálida y pequeña sonrisa luego de ello, para después posar uno de sus dedos en el pecho de su hijo.

—"El aura del corazón... donde tu esencia y tus sentimientos se almacenan... sin importar lo ínfimo que parezca en comparación al aura de la ilusión, son capaces de desmantelar cualquier modificación que alguien haga en tu mente; aunque... hacer que el aura del corazón llegue a tu cerebro es lo difícil" —explicaba el Zoroark ahora de brazos cruzados, mientras que Ryo simplemente arqueaba una ceja, extrañado.

—"El aura que existe en el corazón simplemente es aura generada por el cerebro, por lo que, si estás bajo una ilusión, no te servirá de nada" —Yoshiro, mientras explicaba, dentro de la ilusión el Riolu era arrastrado cada vez más hacia la oscuridad en aquel océano, a la vez que el pequeño pokémon comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos con fuerza ante el propio intento de "aquello".

—"Debes hacer que tu propio corazón genere aura, y esa es la parte difícil cuando estás siendo sometido a una ilusión" —decía el Zoroark, a la par que el horror reflejado en Ryo dentro de aquella oscuridad, lentamente comenzaba a tornarse en uno más calmado, aún después de que ahora fuese toda su familia demacrada la que comenzaba a abalanzarse hacia el mismo...

A la par que estos cuerpos finalmente desaparecían, y eran reemplazados por los felices y normales de los mismos...

Al mismo tiempo que, nuevamente en la realidad, Ryo se mantenía observando con una pequeña y esperanzada sonrisa hacia aquel anonadado Zoroark que se encontraba delante de sí.

"—"Porque solamente alguien puro de corazón... es capaz de generar el aura que doblega cualquier tipo de oscuridad, al tener como fuente el amor que siente por sus seres queridos" —" fueron las últimas palabras de Yoshiro recordadas por Ryo, con las que pudo finalmente cancelar la ilusión impuesta por aquel que incluso era capaz de subyugar a Takeru en aquel estado.

— **¡¿Cómo te atreves?!** —exclamaba ahora enajenado, Yoshiro, a la par que el mismo, aun habiendo sido capaz de literalmente pulverizar a aquel pequeño ser, este seguía intentando sumir en la desesperación con sus ilusiones a Ryo...

Mientras que este simplemente bajaba la mirada a la par que cerraba sus ojos, únicamente para luego demostrar una pequeña sonrisa conforme de igual manera derramaba las respectivas lágrimas.

Sin verse afectado por las ilusiones del Zoroark.

Ryo ya se encontraba en un estado completamente distinto... si bien no era poder ni nada parecido, la pureza del propio pokémon era suficiente como para doblegar la oscuridad de aquellas ilusiones, donde alguien como sus abuelos, quienes carecían de aquella crucial característica, únicamente habrían podido basarse en el poder bruto de su aura con tal de evitar tales ilusiones.

— _"No me cabe duda..."_ —el suave y lento gruñido de Ryo exaltó a Yoshiro, a la par que este observaba anonadado al pequeño Riolu una vez que el mismo volvió a alzar su agradecida y esperanzada mirada hacia este — _"Mi papá sigue aquí, y me protege... alguien tan solo y triste como tú no me hará creer lo contrario"_ —dijo Ryo a la par que cerraba con paz y fe sus ojos...

Manteniendo la misma compostura... luego de que el ofendido y ahora enfurecido Zoroark intentara cortar con su lanza el cuello del mismo Riolu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— _No..._ —una grave voz se escuchó en los alrededores...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Junto con el propio detener del ataque de Yoshiro... una vez que la lanza apenas y alcanzó a tocar, sin dañar, el cuello del Riolu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La temblorosa mano de Yoshiro que sostenía la lanzafue lo primero en emerger... Ryo, en el interior de aquel túnel, observaba anonadado y con el miedo y el horror al máximo al haber casi presenciado la muerte de aquel Riolu, mientras que este no era capaz de comprender lo que ocurría.

— **¡No!** —gritaba enfurecido el Zoroark, a la vez que parecía como si intentase continuar aquel corte con su brazo derecho, pero una fuerza invisible lo estuviese deteniendo — **¡No! ¡E-Es... demasiado pronto!** —la blanca lanza desaparecía, a la par que la mano de aquel Zoroark comenzaba a tensarse al máximo.

Yoshiro comenzó a gritar desesperado luego de ello... su mano derecha, como si se encontrase completamente fuera de su control, lentamente comenzó a acercarse hacia su rostro, a la par que, con su izquierda, este de igual manera intentaba fallidamente el que la otra continuara con su actuar, sosteniendo su propia muñeca con tal de evitarlo...

— **¡Aún a pasado muy poco tiempo! ¡Estaba divirtiéndome por fin!** —El Zoroark casi parecía "rogar" hacia aquel que parecía controlar su mano derecha, a la par que los gritos del mismo pokémon llegaron a su máximo nivel... una vez que dicha mano entró en contacto con su rostro y enterrara sus garras sobre las blancas marcas de sus ojos y mejillas — **¡No quiero volver! ¡Aléjate de mí!** —desesperado, el Zoroark abría su boca al máximo conforme la blanca aura, como si de una segunda piel adherida al máximo al pelaje del pokémon se tratase, era separada por obra de la propia mano derecha del pokémon.

Terminando por sucumbir por completo, y dejando tras de sí un perturbador y total silencio... luego de que finalmente aquella mano arrancara en su totalidad la blanca aura del rostro del Zoroark, a la par que, con ella, de igual manera la que recubría los brazos del pokémon terminó por desaparecer, dejando como rastro de aquel poderoso estado, únicamente el gris color de la cabellera del pokémon, mientras que el rostro que emergió tras aquel abrupto cambio, únicamente demostraba frías y agotadas facciones.

 **.**

 **.**

El tenue exhalar del Zoroark fue lo que finalmente quebró aquel silencio... el vapor emergía ante la propia diferencia de temperatura del interior de su cuerpo con el exterior.

Ryo, aún de pie y con las lágrimas aún en sus mejillas, únicamente podía observar con duda y preocupación a su padre a la par que, en el momento en el que el Zoroark cayó abruptamente de rodillas, el propio Riolu, sin una gota de miedo en su corazón, corrió preocupado hacia este, llegando a sujetarlo de su mano con tal de intentar ayudarlo de alguna manera.

Ryo no sabía que decir... este solo podía rogar en su interior el poder volver a escuchar aquel conocido tono de voz, teniendo la esperanza siempre por delante, a la par que observaba melancólico al rostro de su padre, notando además como su ojo izquierdo era completamente plomo junto con la respectiva cicatriz.

— _"Papi..."_ —susurró en un bajísimo gruñido junto con los propios sollozos, Ryo, con tal de hacer despertar a aquel Zoroark de su letargo, a lo que el pequeño pokémon se exalta y congela de sobremanera en el instante en el que Yoshiro comenzaba a enfocar la mirada sobre este...

 **.**

 **.**

Acompañándolo con una cálida y pequeña sonrisa.

 **.**

 **.**

— _Escuché tu voz, pequeño..._ —las preocupadas facciones del Riolu lentamente se tornaban en una grata sonrisa conforme notaba aquella característica mirada en el Zoroark, a lo que el mismo simplemente se abalanza hacia el vientre del propio pokémon, para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas a la par que un nuevo llanto brotaba sin control por parte del Riolu, mientras que Yoshiro únicamente lo abrazaba a la par que lanzaba bajas, felices y acongojadas carcajadas, al mismo tiempo que una lágrima brotaba de su ojo derecho — _Si que eres alguien osado, hij..._ —iba a continuar su frase con tono de gracia el pokémon...

Antes de que un inmenso corte de negro color se abalanzara hacia estos.

—"¡Se liberó del sello!" —pensó exaltado Yoshiro en el mismo instante en el que observó el origen obvio de aquel ataque, pocos milisegundos después de que el mismo generara una enorme explosión, la cual borró por completo cualquier presencia de los pokémon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Desde el otro lado de aquellas paredes... el cuerpo de Yoshiro junto con el de Ryo siendo completamente borrados por aquel ataque, únicamente hicieron que los corazones de la familia se congelaran por completo por breves momentos...

Ya que no pasó mucho, luego de que Yoshiro finalmente emergiera al lado de los mismos en un instante y sin previo aviso, a la par que tanto hombre como Riolu eran llevados por el serio Zoroark.

—Calma... es una larga historia, ya los pondré al tanto —dijo con normal tono Yoshiro, antes de que siquiera el resto fuera capaz de soltar alguna palabra de miedo ante el que creían, era un monstruo —Después —recalcó con un calmado actuar el pokémon, antes de dirigir su mirada hacia la Lucario que aún yacía inconsciente a pocos pasos del mismo, a lo que el mismo Yoshiro desapareció y volvió a emerger al lado de la misma, para luego posar con delicadeza su mano derecha sobre la mejilla de la Lucario, no notándose nada más luego de aquel contacto, más que el del propio fruncir de ceño del Zoroark, junto con la propia impotencia que lo abordó luego de notar el pasado de Haruko.

—Volveré —Yoshiro adoptó nuevamente una seria y ahora más molesta actitud, para luego volver a exaltar a su familia luego de que el cuerpo de este se desvaneciera de aquel lugar...

Volviendo a reaparecer, ahora en el interior de aquellas paredes.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoshiro seguía manteniendo el poder de Krin en su interior, sin embargo, una vez que el mismo logró finalmente volver a tomar el control de su cuerpo, el sello que había puesto sobre Takeru se deshizo en consecuencia, viéndose reflejado además en las enormes ráfagas de aura que emitía el propio Lucario ante la prominente ira que emergió al verse humillado de tales maneras.

El Zoroark, con el mismo sereno y serio actuar, nuevamente volvía a hacer emerger desde su mano derecha una larga lanza de blanco color, a la par que volvía a adoptar una postura de combate.

— _ **No te daré una segunda oportunidad**_ —Takeru, con la oscura capa del aura de Giratina recorriendo su cuerpo por completo, ni siquiera mostraba sus facciones o cualquier cosa que demostrara un mero recuerdo de aquel Lucario que todos conocían.

—Prepárate... Take... —Yoshiro se preparaba para la pelea, sin embargo, no essino la propia acción del Lucario, la que caya y preocupa de sobre manera al Zoroark...

Una vez que notó como Takeru, en un rápido e indetenible movimiento, enterraba la espada de Yome de lleno en el suelo

— **Que todo regrese... a quien realmente le pertenece el poder** —apenas dijo aquellas palabras el Lucario, desde las mismas espadas, una extraña oscuridad comenzó a emerger desde estas, mientras que aquellas parecían ser sombras que, de manera rápida e indetenible, se desplazaban por todo el suelo, a la par que emergían a la superficie gracias al propio túnel que conectaba con el exterior, a lo que Yoshiro alzó su brazo con tal de intentar detener aquello que ya sabía que ocurriría, volviendo a sellar la parte inferior de aquel contenedor...

Pero solo para preocuparse, luego de que sus paredes no fueran capaces de cerrarse alrededor de dicho túnel.

Las sombras no se detenían... estas únicamente por el suelo se desplazaban, a la par que su diámetro aumentaba a pasos agigantados, siendo tal, que ni siquiera el bosque fue límite para aquello.

Ryo y su familia no sabían lo que ocurría... sin embargo, no fue cuando el mismo Ryo comenzó a encorvarse e hiperventilarse, cuando su real temor salió a flote luego de notar como todos de igual manera comenzaban a reflejar el mismo extraño agotar.

Una vez que, gracias al poder de las espadas de Yome mezcladas con la habilidad propia de Takeru al máximo, este absorbiera todas y cada una de las auras y naturalezas de los seres, tanto humanos como pokémon, que se encontraban en gran parte de aquel bosque, a excepción del propio Yoshiro cuyo poder no podía tocar.

 **.**

 **.**

Era su último recurso... la expresión máxima de su poder, Takeru ya no se encontraba en lo absoluto dentro de aquel cuerpo recubierto por la oscuridad, a la par que una copia similar a las tablas de Arceus incluso comenzaban a brotar desde la aureola del símbolo en su espalda...

Pudiendo reproducir por un breve instante, gracias a todas las naturalezas absorbidas ... el poder de Mew.

 **.**

 **.**

Todo era concentrado... las tablas, que apenas habían aparecido por breves instantes, no tardaron en volver a absorberse dentro de la propia espada de Yome, a la par que Yoshiro de igual manera soltaba tras de sí todo el poder otorgado por Krin, para con ello concentrarlo únicamente en su lanza.

— **Así que... finalmente atacas para matar** —Reconoció la oscura criatura, mientras que Yoshiro se mantenía serio y en silencio, para luego adoptar nuevamente una postura de pelea, acto el cual fue suficiente...

Para hacer que Takeru se abalanzara hacia Yoshiro, y con ello el propio Zoroark respondiera de la misma manera...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ni siquiera se vio su avance... únicamente el resultado fue lo que se percibió por el resto.

Takeru y Yoshiro se encontraban dándose la espalda, ambos con espada y lanza correspondiente apuntando hacia adelante, habiendo los mismos opacado por completo cualquier sonido preexistente luego de haber dado su único posible corte hacia el otro...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras que... como único resultado aparente, la blanca pared siendo finalmente destruida delante de Takeru, por obra de su propio corte, fue lo que presidió aquel breve enfrentamiento...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Junto además... con el caer inconsciente del Zoroark.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aquí termina el capítulo amigos, espero les haya gustado y disculpen la tardanza XD, estoy en mis últimas semanas del semestre y ya se imaginarán como los exámenes se me van acumulando :'u, quizás no actualice muy seguido, pero ya saben que de actualizar, actualizaré :3**

Zephyr Exe **Hola Zephyr, no te preocupes XD, me alegra que te haya gustado el cap pasado, y se entiende el que no tengas tiempo o te encuentres ocupada :u, con tal de saber que cuento con alguien que lee la historia es ya de por sí un gran regalo ^^, ¡Animo, y muchas gracias por comentar!**

 **Eso sería todo, el siguiente cap quizás esté la prox semana y, sin más que decir…**

 **¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	39. Amarga victoria

La brisa finalmente recorría aquel sector donde la falta de aire puro se hacía notar gracias a las presencias pertinentes que ahí se encontraban. Las altas temperaturas finalmente descendían luego de que la energía saliera expulsada de aquellas blancas paredes, las cuales lentamente comenzaban a desmoronarse.

Takeru permanecía erguido; su fuerte exhalar ante aquella poderosa y definitiva técnica que acababa de cometer era el mero resultado junto con el propio vapor que comenzaba a brotar desde su boca.

La oscuridad aún recubría el cuerpo del Lucario en su totalidad, mientras que este, todavía sujetando con ambas manos la ahora única espada de Yome, se mantenía completamente estático al mismo tiempo que, a su espalda, el cuerpo de Yoshiro permanecía inmóvil y recostado sobre el suelo, a la par que la plomiza cabellera del mismo lentamente comenzaba a tornarse en el característico rojo color, luego de que el aura que Krin le había confiado finalmente desapareciera.

— _ **A-Aún... no…**_ —Takeru, con su continuo y brusco respirar, de manera pausada, mantenía aquella asesina actitud, aún con su objetivo claro a pesar de todo.

El Pokémon comenzaba a dar señal del primer paso, sin embargo, no es sino el propio cuerpo de Ryo, con la segunda fase del estado aural activado, el que emergió serio y de brazos cruzados delante del propio Takeru, el cual solo alzó su cabeza entre titubeos, mostrando en su mirada únicamente la furia y el rencor…

Solo para exaltar levemente a Ryo, a la vez que los propios ojos del Lucario se abrieron por completo en el mismo instante en el que giró su rostro levemente luego de notar como Yoshiro, de manera débil y agotada, empezaba a apoyar sus manos sobre el suelo con tal de comenzar a levantarse nuevamente…

 **.**

 **.**

Pero dejando la sorpresa de lado luego que, de la nada y sin previo aviso, un diagonal corte emergiera desde la derecha de la cadera del pokémon… al mismo tiempo que, terminando finalmente por recorrer el torso e incluso las lágrimas izquierdas, solo el considerable chorro de sangre emergió de aquella línea una vez que la carne se viera levemente ante aquel corte…

Junto además… con la completa expulsión del aura que el Lucario había absorbido en las espadas de Yome, como si continuaran el propio recorrido de aquel corte había causado, ahora desde su espalda.

 **.**

 **.**

Había sido demasiada aura la que el Lucario había acumulado… aquello se vio reflejado únicamente en la enorme "nube" de oscura materia que emergió desde los interiores del pokémon, a la vez que la misma se dividía en incontables partes conforme volvían a su respectivo dueño, al mismo tiempo que el cuerpo de Giratina de igual manera emergió desde aquella aura, saliendo expulsado con una enorme brusquedad, a tal grado que su cuerpo terminó por caer a las afueras del mismísimo pueblo, llamando la atención de Akiko la cual, tan pronto vio aquel pokémon, esta comenzó a correr hacia el mismo, sin llamar la atención del resto de la familia por los propios acontecimientos que los mantenían absortos.

 **.**

 **.**

Ryo no sabía cómo reaccionar ante lo que observaba… las cosas se habían salido de su control hacía bastante, y únicamente la preocupación comenzó a abordarlo conforme notaba como el aura del propio Takeru bajaba a niveles críticos una vez que de igual manera la suya lo abandonaba, solo para calmarse levemente una vez que su cuerpo finalmente paró de expulsar aquella aura, dejando una ínfima cantidad en el interior del Lucario.

Los ojos de Takeru se tornaron completamente blancos… la consciencia se había retirado por completo de aquel pokémon, a la par que la espada de Yome rápidamente terminó por regresar a su forma original, a la vez que se resbalaba de la propia mano del Lucario, cayendo al suelo nuevamente como una pequeña y delgada varilla…

Al mismo tiempo que, pocos segundos después de que esta callera sobre la tierra…

Una gran parte del pico del torso de Takeru, de igual manera terminó por separarse del mismo y caer al lado de esta.

 **.**

 **.**

Takeru no tardó mucho en derrumbarse… Ryo lo atrapó en el acto, a la par que su primera preocupación era mantener viva aquella pequeña aura que permanecía en su interior.

Las heridas de Takeru no sanaban, Ryo ni siquiera podía hacerse una idea en aquel momento sobre el sin fin de bloqueos y daños que la propia pelea contra Yoshiro había provocado en su aura, sin mencionar el propio tormento que aún vivía dentro de su propia mente.

Ryo, apenas aseguró por lo menos la vida del Lucario luego de insertar su aura en su corazón y mantenerlo latiendo, alzó su mirada con una mezcla de asombro y duda hacia el Zoroark, el cual permanecía acostado ahora boca arriba, a la par que el corte dado por Takeru de igual manera se mostraba resaltante en su torso, sin embargo, este comenzaba a sanar con lentitud a pesar de todo.

—" _Fue capaz de soportar el ataque de Takeru, y al mismo tiempo manipular toda el aura que había acumulado para hacer que rechazara su cuerpo y a las espadas"_ —Ryo pensaba conforme volvía a recordar la imagen del aura del Lucario saliendo expulsada de manera violenta desde su espalda— _"Esto va más allá de tener un brazo con mi aura… ¿De dónde sacó ese poder y control?"_ —Las dudas no hacían más que aumentar en el hombre, a la vez que el mismo volvía a girarse hacia Takeru y a su herida…

—" _Manejar esos niveles de aura no es algo natural… si solo Yoshiro se hubiese pasado un poco más en su corte…"_ —Ryo se preocupaba conforme suponía diversas situaciones, a la vez que tragaba un poco de saliva ante el "limite" en el que la situación se llegó a tornar, exaltándose levemente una vez que notó como Yoshiro, aún con un constante y agotado respirar, empezaba a sentarse y fijar su mirada hacia el hombre y el Lucario, a la par que el corte en su torso casi desaparecía por completo.

No existían palabras… sus simples miradas apenas y eran capaces de demostrar el cansancio y preocupación ante todas las cosas que ocurrieron en aquel corto tiempo, a la vez que sus miradas no tardaron mucho en desconectarse luego de que el propio Ryo volviera a fijarse en Takeru.

— _Esto no se quedará así…_ —susurró entre molesto y dolido el hombre, a la vez que Yoshiro únicamente bajó su mirada hacia el Lucario que yacía sobre los brazos de este, a la par que el propio Ryo comenzaba a intentar adentrarse en el laberintico infierno que actualmente su amigo aún se encontraba.

 **.**

 **.**

Si es que el inquietante sonido de varios vehículos acercándose… no lo extrañara por completo.

 **.**

 **.**

Comenzó como un simple siseo, sin embargo, conforme el sonido aumentaba, tanto Yoshiro como el resto de la familia comenzaban a mirar de un lado a otro.

Ryo era el único que se mantenía estático y con ojos abiertos… notaba todas aquellas presencias acercándose, no habiéndolas notado con anterioridad al haberlas confundido con las personas del propio pueblo, sin embargo, conforme se acercaba cada vez más aquella absurda cantidad de personas, su mirada impactada y perdida en sus pensamientos fue la única reacción posible para el hombre.

 **.**

 **.**

Vehículos blindados… hombres cuyos uniformes solo daban a entender su relación a alguna milicia, junto además con sus armas de alto calibre listas para disparar, comenzaron a emerger de estos, a la par que su griterío ante las propias estrictas ordenes que determinados integrantes de aquellos grupos daban, únicamente hacían asustar tanto al Riolu como a la Braixen que se apegaban a las piernas de Hanako y Harumi respectivamente una vez que dichos hombres comenzaron a rodearlos y apuntarles con sus armas.

—¡Levanten las manos donde las vea! —gritaban los hombres hacia la familia, a la par que otros de igual manera apuntaban hacia el propio Ryo y Takeru, siendo Yoshiro el único al que no tomaban en cuenta aquellos soldados.

Sus gritos eran incesantes… como brutos que únicamente se regían por la propia violencia en la cual fueron entrenados y corregidos; los hombres que se dirigían a la familia únicamente podía repetir aquella orden conforme los pequeños pokémon se negaban a levantar sus manos por el mismo miedo que sentían a la vez que, desde el otro lado, uno de los soldados le apuntaba a la cabeza de Ryo luego de que el mismo ni siquiera se moviera o alzara sus brazos ante la orden dada.

—¡Dije que levantaras las manos! —gritó nuevamente uno de los soldados hacia la Braixen, a lo que el mismo, lleno con el propio salvaje actuar, alza su mano con tal de sujetar el brazo de la pokémon, a lo que en el mismo instante en el que el hombre la toca, el brusco abrir de ojos de Ryo fue lo primero en emerger ante lo que "se avecinaba" y sabía que le ocurriría a aquel miserable que se le ocurriera ponerle una mano encima a su familia…

Pero deteniendo el impulso de todos… luego de que el imponente sonido de una ametralladora siendo disparada los silenciara por completo.

 **.**

 **.**

Todo el caos fue sosegado luego de aquel frenético sonido… los soldados se quedaron completamente estáticos y serios, a la vez que otros se corrían un par de pasos hacia el lado conforme "aquel" que había disparado comenzaba a marcar presencia en el lugar, denotándose de primeras a cuentas únicamente por el sonido de sus pisadas.

Ryo estaba congelado… ni siquiera dirigía su mirada hacia alguna persona en específico, en la mente de este solamente las incontables dudas emergían sin cesar al no comprender en lo absoluto el "por qué" de las cosas que ocurrían, a la vez que, aún a pesar de aquello, intentaba estar pendiente ante cualquier "movimiento" de las auras que permanecía observando meticulosamente con tal de actuar si es que la situación lo demandase, tal y como casi ocurre con Sayuri si es que aquel disparar no hubiese hecho que el hombre dejara de sujetarla.

Los pasos seguían, estos se acercaban hacia donde Ryo se encontraba, a la par que su familia, aún con los solados apuntándoles con sus armas, miraba con la misma estupefacción y miedo ante la ignorancia de lo que ocurría.

—¡Los grupos de detección y fusilamiento! ¡Recorran la zona y busquen cualquier actividad sospechosa, si ven a algún pokémon que no se encuentre registrado en este pueblo... ya saben qué hacer! —un grito grave e imponente emergió de un instante a otro, asustando nuevamente a los pequeños pokémon ante el propio sonido, a la par que gran parte de los soldados que ahí se encontraban rápidamente comenzaron a marchar y adentrarse a las distintas calles de Hotaru, quedando un pequeño grupo el cual aún rodeaba a la familia y al propio Ryo.

—"¡¿Quién les da el derecho de estar aquí?!" —el gruñido adolorido e indignado de Yoshiro fue el siguiente en escucharse, conforme el mismo, ahora de pie y encorvado, empezaba a caminar cojeando hacia donde aquel hombre que finalmente llegaba al lado de Ryo junto con el propio grupo que le apuntaba con sus armas, no deteniendo ningún actuar por parte del resto de los soldados que se dispersaron por el pueblo.

Aquel hombre que había dado la orden simplemente alzó su mirada con simpleza y desinterés hacia el Zoroark, no habiendo entendido absolutamente nada de lo que el propio pokémon le había dicho.

Para luego sacar una pistola de su cinturón y apuntarla a la frente de Ryo.

—Te acaban de dar una orden, Kurogane —dijo en voz baja y seria aquel hombre, a la vez que Ryo, ahora con ceño fruncido, permanecía inmóvil, aún intentando pensar en lo que ocurría, trayendo consigo solamente la indignada mirada de aquel hombre que ahora le quitaba el pestillo del seguro a su arma, como forma de dar una última advertencia —¡Levántate y aléjate de ese Lucario, ahora! —gritó nuevamente de manera rabiosa y empoderada.

Ryo simplemente frunció el ceño luego de aquello, este simplemente cerró sus ojos de momento, solamente para luego comenzar a levantarse con calma y silencio, mientras que aquel hombre mantenía la punta de aquella arma en contacto con su frente.

—Muy bien… así me gusta —seguía hablando con el mismo altanero tono aquel jefe, a la vez que Ryo comenzaba a enfocar su molesta mirada sobre este una vez que se irguió por completo, no conociendo la identidad de aquel hombre de oscura cabellera y ojos color ámbar.

— _Más les vale irse de mi pueblo_ —Apenas alcanzó a decir Ryo en un susurro y con ceño fruncido.

 **.**

 **.**

Antes de que un fuerte puñetazo dado por parte del propio oficial fuera el resultado de aquella corta frase, siendo tan fuerte, que incluso fue capaz de hacer caer a Ryo de rodillas en el acto.

 **.**

 **.**

—Dejemos algo en claro… ¡Tú no eres el que da las órdenes aquí! —el grito casi vomitivo del hombre era tal, que incluso la saliva emergía de su boca conforme el mismo se encorvaba y ejercía aún más presión con su pistola a la cabeza de Ryo, mientras que este último, con su labio ahora roto, únicamente podía intentar limpiarse la sangre que emergía de la misma…

A la vez que el propio Ryo no curaba sus heridas.

Su dolor era considerable… un leve quejido nació como consecuencia del mismo, a la vez que el propio Kurogane, con la prominente ira y el claro deseo de retribuir lo recibido con algo similar, únicamente se demostró en el contenido e impotente hombre que nuevamente se puso de pie, a la par que este no despegó la mirada con la de aquel violento oficial, el cual incluso parecía desear el que el propio Ryo se abalanzara hacia este, adoptando una postura un tanto más emocionada una vez que este volvió a ponerse de pie de manera más abrupta.

—Sí… —de manera retadora el hombre volvía ahora a acercar su rostro hacia el del propio Ryo, no dejando de apuntarle con su arma —veo que ya estás entendiendo cómo son las cosas ahora —afirmó fehacientemente , solo para volver a exaltarse y girar su mirada hostigadora hacia el Zoroark que caminaba hacia estos.

—" _¡¿Quién les da el derecho a convertir mi pueblo en una zona de guerra?!"_ —Yoshiro, ahora hablando por telepatía luego de que Ryo le prestara su aura a través de un brazo de aura que envió bajo tierra, caminaba hacia aquel hombre.

El soldado simplemente adoptó una postura más fría una vez que notó que Yoshiro volvía a ser capaz de comunicarse, teniendo bien en claro sobre el "poder" que el pokémon poseía con su título.

—Recibimos una orden por parte de la municipalidad de la capital para arrestar al Lucario —comenzó a responder con un tono un tanto más bajo aquel oficial hacia Yoshiro —Una vez que les llegara información de que había destruido parte de la municipalidad de Hotaru y atacado a un ciudadano de la capital, la alcaldesa decidió encargarse de una vez por todas de cualquier pokémon salvaje que dañara a un ser humano, y por eso nos envió para esa tarea —explicó meticulosamente el soldado, mientras que Yoshiro mantenía la misma actitud malhumorada, extrañándose levemente en silencio luego de percatarse sobre lo raro que era el que la capital se enterase de lo que había ocurrido hace poco.

—" _¿Todo un ejército para detener a Takeru? ¿Quieres que me crea eso?"_ —replicaba claramente incrédulo, Yoshiro, ya que el mismo estaba bastante consciente que los poderes tanto de Ryo como de Takeru apenas y llegaban a ser un rumor sobre un "simple aumento de velocidad", en otros lugares que no fueran el propio pueblo de Hotaru, debido a su constante lucha por mantener aquella información como algo confidencial; el hombre que estaba a cargo simplemente lanzó una tenue carcajada luego de ello.

—Hace varios años atrás se dieron un par de reportes respecto a un extraño "pokémon" que apareció en este pueblo durante la alcaldía de Taichi y causó una gran destrucción, y por lo que veo… —El hombre desviaba su mirada hacia la municipalidad destruida, sabiendo "quién" había sido el causante de aquello —No me extrañaría pensar el que el Lucario podría haber sido el causante de todo ello y lo hayan querido ocultar; mejor prevenir que lamentar, ¿No? —Finalmente separó su arma de la frente de Ryo, solo para luego dar unas cuantas palmadas a la mejilla del hombre una vez que hizo aquella última pregunta.

—¡Señor! —un grito por parte de uno de los hombres que apuntaba a la familia llama la atención, a la vez que el oficial no tardó mucho en desviar su mirada hacia este —La Braixen no se encuentra dentro de los registros de Hotaru, ¿La llevamos con nosotros? —preguntó en voz alta y con el mismo violento tono, al mismo tiempo que acercaba su arma hacia la propia pokémon, a la vez que, desde un pequeño dispositivo, se mostraba cómo Sayuri no aparecía dentro del registro que ellos poseían.

—" _Es de nuestra familia, ¡Está registrada!"_ —comenzaba a salir a su defensa, Yoshiro, no inmutando en lo absoluto el ahora serio y frío rostro de aquel hombre que comandaba dicho escuadrón.

Pasaron unos pocos segundos de silencio… antes de que el propio hombre volviera a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

—Las órdenes de la capital fueron claras… Ley absoluta de contención hacia los pokémon salvajes dentro de los pueblos humanos a partir de hoy, ¡Llévensela! —el grito de aquel hombre impactó de lleno en el rostro de los Kurogane, a la par que Ryo abría sus ojos de golpe ante aquella declaración.

—" _¡Espera! ¡Te acabo de decir qué…!"_ —Yoshiro intentaba encontrar la solución a través de las palabras, sin embargo, no pasó mucho cuando la voz del mismo oficial lo detiene.

—Discútelo con la alcaldesa Susume, no es mi problema… —calló en el acto el hombre al Zoroark, mientras que este se quedaba congelado ante aquella situación.

 **.**

 **.**

Estaba claro que Ryo se contenía… si fuera por él, ya varios golpes y un considerable caos se hubiera formado nuevamente en aquel lugar de no ser porque Yoshiro, en el mismo instante en el que sintió de igual manera el aura de aquellos soldados acercándose al pueblo, le ordenó encarecidamente mediante la conexión que poseían el que no activara su estado aural ante ellos, debido al propio peligro que pondría a la familia como tal…

Si es que el mundo… descubría aquel que portaba tal peligroso poder.

 **.**

 **.**

La tensión no hacía más que acumularse… los ojos de Ryo se abrían cada vez más conforme el actuar precipitado e insolente de aquellos hombres, ahora uno de ellos tomando el brazo de Sayuri, continuaba a las órdenes de aquel que simplemente observaba al Kurogane con una sonrisa retadora, como si el mismo esperase que este "actuase" de alguna manera que le diera el poder para utilizar la fuerza mayor.

Y no fue sino el propio rechazo acompañado con los gruñidos desesperados de Sayuri una vez que el hombre comenzó a tirar el brazo de la pokémon, mientras que la propia Harumi de la cual estaba sujetada a su cintura pedía con el máximo tacto posible el que la dejaran en paz…

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando este finalmente optó por tirar abruptamente de la oreja de Sayuri luego que la misma se negara a soltar a la esposa de Ryo, dejando tras de sí el doloroso grito por parte de la pequeña pokémon una vez que, con ello, lograra separarla de Harumi…

 **.**

 **.**

 **Trayendo consigo únicamente el prominente puñetazo de Takeshi… que dio como respuesta.**

 **.**

 **.**

No lo iba permitir, incluso ante la desesperación e impotencia de no poder hacer absolutamente nada en contra de aquellos hombres; aquel acto, aquella falta de respeto colapsó por completo a Takeshi, el cual no dudó en seguir golpeando la cara de aquel soldado una vez que se abalanzó hacia él…

Pero no durando mucho el impulso… luego de que el constante grito de los soldados a su alrededor, junto con la continua paliza de golpes con sus armas, fuera el resultado ante aquella "falta de respeto hacia la autoridad", teniendo completamente el permiso de usar la fuerza bruta por extrema que fuese con tal de detener el "caos".

 **.**

 **.**

El desesperante sonido de los golpes siendo dados junto con los alaridos de Takeshi tensaban la situación al máximo, mientras que Ryo mantenía sus ojos completamente abiertos e impactados ante aquello

— _¡Deténganse!_ —Susurraba Ryo con tono contenido, a la vez que apretaba sus puños cada vez más conforme los adoloridos y gritos de su hijo aumentaban, junto con alguna que otra risa por parte de aquellos soldados que tenían el pase libre para "defenderse".

Colapsando por completo la paciencia de Ryo, una vez que la patada en el estómago de su hijo, junto además con la intervención de su esposa que terminó con el golpear de la misma, hiciera que este, sin poder activar su estado aural, comenzara a abalanzarse hacia estos…

A lo que solo un puñetazo directo a su estómago lo congela de momento, para luego quedar completamente paralizado y mareado una vez que también recibiera un fuerte golpe del arma de aquel sargento en su nuca.

—¡Muy bien, finalmente el hombrecito salió de su escondite! —gritaba entre risas y burlas el líder de aquellos soldados, únicamente para volver a lanzar una patada a la cabeza de Ryo.

Los golpes no se detenían, las risas se volvían cada vez más fuertes y frenéticas por partes de aquellos que tenían el respaldo de la "ley" a su favor, donde incluso aquellos actos fácilmente condenables no eran posibles de castigar al haber claros vacíos legales fácilmente manipulables por parte de los militares, incluso si era un alcalde el que se encontrase en contra de ellos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pero no hacía falta mencionar… el que Hotaru no tenía un alcalde común y corriente.**

 **.**

 **.**

No tenía aura para tanto… la pelea con Takeru claramente había traído consecuencias, y solamente cuando logró juntar el aura justa para realizar aquello, fue cuando todos los golpes y risas de aquellos soldados quedaron completamente sosegados una vez que Yoshiro insertó en un mundo de oscuridad y silencio las consciencias de aquellos hombres, a excepción del propio líder y los otros pocos que lo rodeaban.

—Así que… por fin el pokémon "alcalde" va a atacar a los humanos —El líder, una vez que terminó dar el último golpe a Ryo luego de que el propio caer inconsciente de sus hombres lo exaltara, este solamente mantenía su vista fija en el hombre que yacía adolorido y ensangrentado a sus pies, dirigiéndose hacia Yoshiro de igual manera.

—" _Ten mucho cuidado con las palabras que utilices delante de mí, Oficial Atsushi… no te conviene abusar de tu suerte solo por pensar que una orden dada por la capital te salvará de cualquier infracción que cometas en mí pueblo"_ —la mirada seria de Yoshiro, mezclada con el brillo azul únicamente de su ojo derecho ante la ilusión que aún ejercía, denotaba la propia decisión del Zoroark, mientras que la mirada de Atsushi lentamente se transformaba en una más seria y decepcionada.

—El chico irrumpió en una detención militar… y ni hablar de este, nos los llevaremos para que respondan ante la ley, en la capital —Atsushi, ahora girándose hacia Ryo, únicamente alzaba su pie para luego pisar la cabeza del propio hombre, el cual se mantenía estático y con la ira acumulada a su máximo nivel.

—" _Incluso si Sayuri no estuviera registrada hasta hoy, lo cual dudo, con el simple hecho de la constancia de mi palabra_ _,_ _amerita el dejar de considerarla como indocumentada en Hotaru, bajo mi propia responsabilidad; además…"_ —Yoshiro dejó un par de segundos de silencio, únicamente para extrañar al propio Atsushi…

Luego de notar como a sus alrededores la policía de Hotaru ya se encontraba a su alrededor.

—" _No creas que no me llevaré a los hombres que osaron ponerle una mano a mi familia… ellos serán los que se quedarán en Hotaru"_ —dictaminó con seriedad y poder el Zoroark, a la vez que su ilusión se desactivaba una vez que su aura volvía a agotarse, estando justo en el momento en el que los policías del pueblo se encargaron de amenazar con sus propias armas a aquellos soldados, Atsushi iba a responder con respectivas amenazas, sin embargo, la propia suposición del pokémon junto con una simple "lectura" en su mente, hizo que el mismo lo callara al volver a hablar.

—" _No tienes por qué preocuparte por los otros…"_ —respondió el Zoroark luego de notar como Atsushi iba a usar aquella escapatoria al saber que una mayor cantidad de personas se habían esparcido por el lugar, y que solo era cuestión de llamarlas para que superaran en cantidad a la propia policía de Hotaru.

Las calles del pueblo se encontraban despejadas… todas las personas habían sido retiradas a su hogar desde que lo de Takeru inició, al mismo tiempo que un inquietante y casi terrorífico silencio existía.

Mientras que… en una de las calles de Hotaru, una pequeña Akiko tironeaba encabronada y con mejillas infladas los cuernos que sobresalían de la mejilla del fastidiado, enorme y encorvado Giratina, como forma de "regaño" ante todos los "sustos" que causó hacia aquellos hombres que osaron asustar a la pequeña niña, habiendo aparecido a su lado al instante en el que los soldados la amenazaron con sus armas, enviándolos fácilmente luego de ello al mundo distorsión una vez que colmaron la paciencia del legendario pokémon.

—" _Ya me encargaré de que regresen a la capital…"_ —Reconoció con el mismo serio tono, haciendo que Atsushi simplemente frunciera el ceño luego de que notara como su comunicador no respondía en lo absoluto.

Pasaron varios segundos de silencio… el oficial únicamente analizaba la situación, a la vez que su fastidio no hacía más que aumentar ante lo desfavorable que se encontraba en aquel momento, pero no causando a pesar de todo el que su seria y fría mirada dejara de mantenerse.

—Tenemos evidencia de que el Lucario atacó a un ciudadano de la Capital, lo que él hizo se volvió un tema de urgencia en la municipalidad por el simple hecho de haber sido uno de los experimentos de Ryuji… si te niegas a que nos lo llevemos, créeme que no responderé con un grupo tan pequeño de hombres la próxima vez —dictaminó amenazante incluso en aquellas circunstancias, Atsushi, mientras que Yoshiro únicamente fruncía el ceño ante esas palabras.

Sabía que Ryo y Takeshi no podían ser llevados, la propia justicia como tal los protegía, y aquello era lo único que tenía Yoshiro a su disposición, sin embargo, al saber que ya de nada servía el intentar ocultar los actos cometidos por parte de Takeru, incluso si es que este no lo hizo por voluntad propia, toda la investigación pertinente, por el simple hecho de haberse visto involucrado un ciudadano de la capital y por el propio historial que tanto Takeru como Ryo poseían, volvía la situación aún más sensible de lo que ya de por sí era.

 **.**

 **.**

Y Yoshiro sabía… que no podía evitar el que se llevaran a Takeru.

 **.**

 **.**

Intentaba buscar alguna solución… algún vacío legal o excusa que fuera suficiente como para evitar la razón de Atsushi de llevarse a Takeru, sin embargo, la impotencia no hacía más que aumentar en el Zoroark conforme la realidad se presentaba…

No pudiendo hacer nada más que bajar su mirada, una vez que aceptó la realidad.

—Ya me lo imaginaba… ¡Que los imbéciles que golpearon a la familia se queden acá! —alzó la voz de manera empoderada nuevamente Atsushi, a lo que el mismo estira su mano hacia donde estaba Takeru aún inconsciente.

—¡Nos vamos de aquí! —Gritó el hombre…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Al mismo tiempo que levantaba la cabeza del inconsciente Lucario** **,** **tirándolo desde una de sus lágrimas.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Toda la familia abrió sus ojos de golpe en aquel instante, como si el mismo tiempo se hubiese detenido por completo, a la vez que Yoshiro de igual manera reaccionaba de manera casi "asustada" ante lo que aquel hombre había acabado de cometer…

Ya que sabía… de "quién" sería la mano que terminaría por sujetar la muñeca de Atsushi.

 **.**

 **.**

y la quebraría de igual manera.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El agonizante grito de Atsushi fue la clara reacción… ni siquiera él con su entrenamiento militar era capaz de soportar en el acto el dolor de que su mano casi fuese separada de su propio antebrazo una vez que Ryo lo sujetó desde su muñeca, haciendo que el propio oficial cayera de rodillas al suelo, solo para después enfocar su mirada sobre los ojos de aquel hombre que, donde la furia y odio habían tomado lugar.

Ni siquiera Atsushi tenía palabras para describir la apariencia demoniaca y de "blancos" ojos que Ryo había adoptado luego de ello, sin embargo aquello solo era mera imaginación; la oscura y demoniaca tes que el rostro de Ryo adoptó simplemente fueron producto de la propia presencia que el hombre emitió una vez que su paciencia fuera colmada por completo, mientras que, conforme la muñeca de Atsushi fácilmente había sido completamente reducida, el rostro de Ryo permanecía inexpresivo y frío a vista de los demás.

Conforme el dolor permanecía, el oficial, aún sufriendo por el sujetar de Ryo, volvió a recoger el arma que había soltado involuntariamente luego de que le quebraran su muñeca, a lo que este rápidamente volvió a apuntar ahora al estómago del Kurogane con tal de detenerlo, pero no fue más que necesario un simple movimiento por parte de la mano libre de Ryo, para golpear dicha arma y nuevamente hacer que el hombre la soltara, no sin antes volver a escucharse un disparo dado por mero reflejo por parte de Atsushi, no alcanzando a un blanco fijo.

El rostro de Ryo no demostraba nada… ni siquiera una gota de ira o deseo de sangre, sus facciones se mantenían inalteradas, incluso una vez que este dio una patada a la cabeza de Atsushi, lo arrojara contra el suelo y se sentara sobre el mismo, agarrando al instante su cabeza con su mano libre, escuchándose luego de ello únicamente el grito ensordecedor del propio oficial luego de que Ryo comenzara apretar con sus dedos de manera lenta pero imparable la cabeza de Atsushi.

Las amenazas con las armas de los policías evitaban el que los soldados disparasen en contra del Kurogane, sin embargo, incluso previniendo el actuar de aquellos hombres, no pudieron evitar el preocuparse e incluso asustarse conforme los gritos de Atsushi aumentaban sin control, a la par que las piernas del recostado hombre se movían frenéticamente conforme Ryo no se detenía en su tortura…

 **.**

 **.**

Sin embargo, no fueron muchos los segundos que pasaron hasta que, finalmente, el abrupto choque de las sombras de Yoshiro contra su cuerpo lo golpearan y sacaran de encima del oficial.

 **.**

 **.**

—" _¡Arréstenlo!"_ —gritó por telepatía Yoshiro, a la par que el mismo apuntaba hacia el cuerpo de Ryo, consternando a los propios policías luego de escuchar tal orden, a lo que Yoshiro simplemente frunce el ceño luego de notar el titubear de los hombres — _"¡Ahora!"_ —la voz del Zoroark se escuchó aún más fuerte en las mentes de todos, haciendo que un pequeño grupo de hombres finalmente corriera hacia Ryo, para luego esposarlo.

Ryo no se movía… incluso después de haber sido golpeado por Yoshiro, este seguía siendo capaz de volver a abalanzarse hacia Atsushi, sin embargo, sabía lo que había cometido con ello… había hecho lo que Yoshiro más le había implorado el no hacer, pero no se arrepentía; su fría e inexpresiva mirada permanecía conforme los policías literalmente levantaban su cuerpo ante el propio peso muerto que Ryo como tal representaba ante la completa sumisión.

—¡E-Esto no se quedará así! —Atsushi comenzaba a desgarrar su garganta a gritos conforme las lágrimas de igual manera brotaban sin querer desde sus ojos ante el prominente dolor, a la par que el mismo intentaba sentarse entre quejidos y maldiciones hacia el propio Ryo —¡Ese malnacido tiene sus días contados, me lo llevaré a la capital! —seguía gritando el oficial con tal de reestablecer su orgullo y poder los cuales habían sido completamente destruidos por parte del Kurogane, a lo que este comienza a recoger su arma con su mano buena con tal de amenazar a los policías que sujetaban a Ryo.

Si es que la mano de Yoshiro no lo detuviera en el acto, en el instante en el que exalta al propio Atsushi luego de que el Zoroark lo levantara desde el cuello de su uniforme, dejándolo completamente paralizado al usar su aura

—" _Ni se te ocurra pensar que ahora tienes el derecho de eso, maldito infeliz…"_ —Yoshiro, por telepatía, únicamente mostraba en sus facciones el desagrado y enojo de por sí que le tenía al propio oficial — _"No me importa lo que haya hecho Takeru, si no lo tratas con la misma dignidad que cualquier civil de mi pueblo, Ryo y tus hombres no serán los únicos que arreste ahora… considera la paliza que te dieron como advertencia_ " —Yoshiro debilitaba al propio Atsushi con el simple tocar de su piel, sin embargo, no pasó mucho cuando el propio pokémon se "apiadó" del oficial luego de que decidiera soltarlo, el cual ni siquiera fue capaz de caer de pie luego del propio malestar que ahora de igual manera Yoshiro le había causado.

Atsushi no decía nada… este solo observaba malhumorado y humillado hacia arriba a aquel Zoroark que aún permanecía de pie y observándolo desganado y sin interés.

—" _Me encargaré de que Ryo responda por lo que te hizo… a mí manera y bajo el castigo que yo considere adecuado"_ —Yoshiro comenzaba a darse la vuelta, únicamente para luego empezar a caminar hacia su familia, a la par que la misma solo podía estar asombrada y temerosa ante lo que se avecinaba, teniendo aún un poco de "fe" en que "aquello" que temían no pasaría gracias a la intervención de Yoshiro

 **.**

 **.**

—"V _áyanse de aquí…"_ —dijo ahora en un tono más bajo el Zoroark, choqueando por completo a la familia Kurogane.

 **.**

 **.**

Desde la perspectiva de Yoshiro, todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor parecía estar en total silencio…

Atsushi daba sus órdenes… los hombres que habían dejado de ser amenazados por la policía, comenzaron a subir a sus respectivos vehículos, mientras que otro par de igual manera ahora levantaban al inconsciente Lucario desde sus hombros, subiéndolo a uno de sus autos y esposándolo de igual manera.

Hanako fue la primera en perder sus cabales ante la pena… se negaba a aceptar el que se llevarían a Takeru, incluso después de las cosas que ocurrieron, sin embargo, solo Harumi junto con Hiyori fueron las únicas que la detuvieron, conforme de igual manera los gritos enojados y con lágrimas de la Lopunny no podían sino empeorar el sentir de la familia, al mismo tiempo que de igual manera observaban como la puerta de aquel vehículo donde habían metido a Takeru finalmente se cerraba, no pasando mucho cuando comenzó a marcharse del lugar.

Yoshiro simplemente tenía su vacía e inexpresiva mirada puesta sobre el vacío conforme seguía caminando en dirección hacia su familia… sus facciones eran similares a las del propio Ryo, el cual era llevado por varios hombres hacia la estación de policía.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Él había ganado… el poder para poner un alto entre la desigualdad existente entre los humanos y los pokémon; el derecho de tener una voz entre el resto, y hacer prevalecer la voluntad sobre las injusticias de aquellos que buscaban someter a otros.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pero… ¿Bajo qué precio?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aquí termina el capítulo amigos, espero, como siempre, el que les haya gustado y los haya dejado expectantes para lo que se viene ^^**

Lord fire 123 **no te preocupes por lo de no comentar, ya el tiempo me ha dado a entender de que eso se debe a los problemas con tu internet XD, lo cual también lamento en parte, más por tus propias responsabilidades que la lectura de mi libro en sí u-u**

 **Con este cap recién termina una parte del Arco de "aventuras navideñas" (Sí… así nombré al arco, idóneo para esta clase de capítulos XD), ya llega un punto en el que no puedo saber cuántos capítulos tendrá este libro jajajjaa, pero bueno, la historia sigue y aún quedan muchas cosas importantes que relatar :D**

 **Y no, no hubo error respecto a cuando Yoshiro llevaba a Ryo y al Riolu, lo que pasa es que lo tomó de igual manera cuando se marchó de aquel contenedor (Ryo aún estaba en aquel túnel, Yoshiro simplemente llegó y se lo llevó hacia la familia XD)**

 **¿Dónde está Mew? Q c io, no soy 100tífico XD, na, Mew ya se retiró del pueblo hace mucho, no está al pendiente de la pelea, o si lo está, obviamente llegará tarde (que oportuno cliché :'u XD)**

Zephyr Exe **¡No te disculpes! XD, de verdad, ya con el hecho de que me digas que te gustó el capi es suficiente como para sacarme una grata sonrisa, ¡Y eso es mucho más que suficiente!; el tiempo aquí me ha dado reviews bien duros de otras personas, y tanto este como los otros tuyos están abismalmente lejos de merecer una disculpa mía XD!, gracias por comentar, suerte con todo :3**

 **.**

 **Eso sería todo amigos, espero pasen un buen fin de semana y, sin más que decir…**

 **¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	40. Nacimiento de la retribución

La estación de policía de Hotaru no quedaba lejos; pasaron pocos minutos antes de que finalmente Ryo, acompañado con los respectivos policías, se encontraran a pocos metros de la entrada.

Ryo permanecía con la misma fría y seria mirada… el sin fin de pensamientos e ideas que en su mente se encontraban hacían un completo contraste con la propia frialdad y a la imponencia que dicho hombre demostraba al ahora encontrarse erguido y esposado.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —Finalmente un hombre comenzó a salir de la estación, a la par que Ryo ni siquiera fijaba su mirada hacia este, habiéndolo reconocido de todas maneras por el tono de su voz.

—Un oficial malnacido levantó a Takeru sujetando una de sus lágrimas —Fueron las simples y únicas palabras dichas por el Kurogane, sin tener puesta la vista en algo en específico, mientras que, siendo Isao el que había dicho tal pregunta, este se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos con tal de entender la situación, no tardando mucho en comprender hacia donde había ido todo.

Isao, como actual jefe de policías, fue uno de los pocos que se quedó en la propia estación con tal de organizar desde allá los movimientos de sus hombres, sin embargo, las informaciones respecto a los últimos actos de Atsushi aún no habían sido reportadas, debiendo dar sus propias suposiciones ante lo ocurrido.

—Ojalá lo haya lamentado como corresponde —afirmó y supuso lo ocurrido con una baja carcajada el hombre, mientras que Ryo no cambiaba en lo absoluto sus frías y oscuras facciones, haciendo que el propio y actual jefe de policía simplemente adoptara una actitud más desanimada conforme se daba cuenta de las razones de la actitud de Ryo —Sigan el protocolo… supongo que el jefe Yoshiro verá cómo resolver todo esto después —Isao simplemente se dirigió ahora hacia los policías que acompañaban a Ryo, refiriéndose al alcalde con el mismo símbolo de autoridad que en antaño poseía con el propio Zoroark, a lo que estos asienten para después seguir llevando al hombre hacia la estación.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoshiro solo dio unos cuantos pasos hasta finalmente detenerse, pasando varios minutos de silencio los cuales solo podían extrañar a su propia familia, a la par que los gritos de Hanako simplemente terminaron por convertirse en dolorosas lágrimas al imaginar sin querer las cosas por las que su pareja padecería bajo la mano de aquellos hombres sin ser vistos.

— _Lo vamos a traer de vuelta… te lo prometo_ —Harumi susurraba conforme de igual manera abrazaba a la Lopunny, la cual simplemente mantenía sus ojos cerrados al máximo al mismo tiempo que hipaba luego de que su imaginación no parara de jugarle malas visiones en su mente.

Hiyori, Ryo, Sayuri, e incluso el propio Takeshi el cual, con varias heridas en su rostro y cuerpo por los golpes recibidos, comenzaba a levantarse entre titubeos, se encontraban completamente absortos.

—Ya no podemos darnos el lujo de simplemente observar, primero hay que llevar a Kazuki y a su hermano al hospital —Harumi, aún al lado de Hanako, se giraba hacia los policías que de igual manera se quedaron a su lado, los cuales asintieron para después comenzar a levantar los cuerpos del científico y Daiki, mientras que otros de igual manera comenzaban a llevarse a los soldados que fueron capturados.

—Nosotros nos encargaremos de llevar al señor Kazuki y a su hermano, tomaremos las medidas pertinentes con ambos en tanto el jefe Isao nos lo comunique —uno de los policías le hablo con tono serio pero amable de igual manera a Harumi, a lo que la mujer únicamente le asiente con decisión.

—Llevemos a Haruko a casa—Harumi ahora se giraba hacia uno de los policías en específico —¿Puedes acompañarlos? Por cualquier cosa… —pidió la mujer, a lo que dicho hombre asintió con amabilidad, siendo correspondido con un agradecido asentir por parte de Harumi, la cual volvió a girarse hacia Yoshiro una vez que le iba a hablar de igual manera…

—Yoshir… —Harumi detuvo su voz en el acto, al mismo tiempo en el que abría sus ojos por completo.

 **.**

 **.**

Ryo finalmente entraba a la estación acompañado con los policías, algunos de ellos simplemente conversaban respecto a los "rumores" que ya empezaban a esparcirse respecto a lo sucedido en la municipalidad, sin embargo y de un momento a otro, las palabras de aquellos hombres se silenciaron por completo, luego de que el serio y frío rostro de Ryo se tornara en uno completamente exaltado y preocupado y llamara la atención de los policías luego de que los ojos del Kurogane se abrieran por completo.

 **.**

 **.**

Todo comenzó con un simple toser por parte del Zoroark, sus ojos de igual manera se habían abierto de golpe conforme el punzante dolor emergió dentro de sí, siendo tal la mirada y reacción que incluso Harumi se puso de pie luego de ello.

El toser de Yoshiro no tardó en subir de tono, y Harumi no alcanzó a dar uno cuantos pasos…

Antes de comenzar a correr hacia el Zoroark, luego de que el mismo se tapara la boca tras empezar a vomitar una exagerada y desagradable cantidad de sangre desde esta.

 **.**

 **.**

—Tengo que ir donde Yoshiro —Ryo no tardó mucho en ponerse de pie luego de sentir "aquello" desde el Zoroark, a lo que los propios oficiales se extrañaron levemente ante aquellas palabras, quedándose congelados de momento, sin saber qué hacer —¡No es momento para ponerse dudosos conmigo! ¡Está malherido! —comenzaba a gritar con una extraña mezcla de furia y tacto hacia los policías, los cuales se miraban unos a otros al no saber si escuchar las palabras del exalcalde o las de Yoshiro.

—Las órdenes del alcalde fueron claras… no tienes permitido salir de este lugar —la firme voz de Isao comenzó a resonar en el lugar conforme este de igual manera entraba finalmente a la estación, dando como respuesta únicamente el molesto mirar por parte de Ryo…

Para luego traer consigo la segura y pequeña sonrisa por parte de Isao.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El ojo derecho de Yoshiro no tardó en tornarse de un plomizo color conforme la sangre no dejaba de emerger desde su boca entre tosidos, a la par que desde su nariz de igual manera las rojizas hebras de sangre comenzaban a emerger.

— _¡¿N-No entiendo qué es lo que pasa?!_ —susurraba con miedo Harumi conforme intentaba colocar de lado al Zoroark con tal de que no se ahogara con su propia sangre.

—" _N-No puedo curarme…"_ —decía débilmente por telepatía Yoshiro, conforme su rostro se tornaba cada vez más pálido con el pasar de los segundos.

—¡Tienen que llamar a Ryo de inme…! —Alcanzó a gritar a vivo pulmón Harumi.

Antes de que el cuerpo de Ryo, con la segunda fase activada, apareciera delante de la misma mujer, al mismo tiempo que traía consigo a Isao de igual manera.

— _O al menos no solo…_ —Había terminado su frase el jefe de policía, antes de que el mismo se encorvara levemente ante los mareos sufridos por la excesiva velocidad a la cual fue llevado.

—" _Duraste dentro de la estación más de lo que esperé…"_ —Yoshiro intentaba incluso en aquel desesperanzador estado, el lanzar una pequeña sonrisa al encontrarse nuevamente a Ryo "libre", mientras que las serias facciones del hombre no cambiaron en lo absoluto tras escuchar las palabras del Zoroark en su mente.

—Harumi me ha tenido esposado por más tiempo… ahora, deja de hablar —Ryo no desperdició el tiempo, este posó su mano al instante sobre la mejilla del Zoroark, al mismo tiempo que, con su aura, curaba de manera lenta y extrañamente costosa las heridas del pokémon.

—Sentí cuando mi aura se separó de tu esencia… debió ser porque seguiste abusando de tu aura en las ilusiones que usaste contra esos infelices y cuando me detuviste —Ryo intentaba encontrar una respuesta a la condición de Yoshiro, mientras que el Zoroark únicamente alcanzó a negar un poco su cabeza.

Antes de que Ryo… tras haber finalmente curado al pokémon, separara su mano de la cabeza del Zoroark.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y se abrumara completamente al igual que Harumi, luego de que Yoshiro volviera a toser una voluminosa cantidad de sangre, llegando a manchar incluso la ropa del hombre y la mujer.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡No lo terminaste de curar! —gritó con miedo Harumi hacia Ryo, al mismo tiempo que el hombre apenas pudo tensar los músculos de su rostro antes de volver a abalanzar ahora ambas manos tanto al rostro como al torso del mismo Yoshiro.

—¡Eso había hecho! —gritó como respuesta, Ryo, haciendo que Harumi se girara nuevamente hacia Yoshiro, al mismo tiempo que el rostro del pokémon permanecía pálido ante las grandes cantidades de sangre que había perdido.

Harumi y Ryo simplemente chocaron miradas… al mismo tiempo que Isao de igual manera no sabía cómo reaccionar ante lo que desconocía y le preocupaba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pasó aproximadamente una hora desde el caos en el pueblo comenzó… eran más o menos las tres de la tarde, habiendo todos finalmente llegado a su hogar.

Tanto Ryo como Harumi e Isao se encontraban dentro de la habitación de Haruko y Yoshiro, estando la Lucario aún inconsciente y recostada en la cama, mientras que Yoshiro, recostado de igual manera y con sus débiles ojos aún abiertos, simplemente tenía su mano derecha alzada y estrechada a la de Ryo, el cual constantemente curaba las heridas que emergían en su cuerpo.

—El ataque de Takeru no fue uno común y corriente… —Ryo empezaba a explicar lo que finalmente había descubierto tras todo aquel tiempo en el que buscaba solucionar el estado de Yoshiro —Sigue replicándose una y otra vez en el cuerpo de Yoshiro… como un sello donde el aura de la propia víctima se vuelve contra él y lo destroza desde el interior —Harumi e Isao escuchaban a Ryo, mientras que él estrechaba con un poco más de fuerza la mano del Zoroark, al mismo tiempo que este último de igual manera apretaba con sus dedos el sujetar del hombre.

—La cantidad de poder que quedó del ataque es muy pequeño… y aun así me cuesta un poco mantener el daño controlado con mi regeneración —Decía Ryo al mismo tiempo que fruncía el ceño levemente —El sello debería irse en unas horas cuando el cuerpo de Yoshiro termine por limpiar y sacar el aura de Takeru de su interior, hasta que eso pase… no puedo separarme de él, no es capaz de curarse por sí mismo si su esencia y su aura están separadas —Ryo se giraba ahora hacia Isao, el cual miraba con seriedad tanto al hombre como al Zoroark.

—Iré a dejar la constancia en la estación, por ahora diré que te dejé en arresto domiciliario, así que hazme un favor y no me dejes mal mostrándote en público ahora—dijo con un tono de regaño Isao, mezclado con un simple suspiro luego de que Ryo le asintiera con una leve muestra de agradecimiento —Les mantendremos informados respecto a Kazuki y a su hermano… créanme, no le sacaré el ojo de encima a ese infeliz —Se refirió a Daiki al final, Isao, a la par que el mismo comenzaba a retirarse de la casa.

 **.**

 **.**

El jefe de la policía, apenas salió de la habitación, este se exaltó levemente luego de observar cómo, en la pared al lado de la puerta, la propia Hanako se encontraba sentada, con ceño fruncido y mirada fija hacia la entrada de la casa…

Isao no tardó mucho en volver a seguir la mirada de la Lopunny, quedándose en silencio luego de observar cómo era Kazuma el que se encontraba esposado, sentado y apoyado a la pared al lado de entrada de la casa, mientras que Takeshi, sentado en una silla delante del mismo hombre, mantenía su vista fija de igual manera en el anciano, siendo Hiyori la única junto con los pequeños pokémon, que permanecían en el sofá a un lado de la chimenea.

Isao no dijo nada, simplemente lanzó un asentir hacia Hiyori y Takeshi como forma de despido, siendo respondido de igual manera por parte de los jóvenes, a lo que el jefe de la policía hizo caso omiso a Kazuma, sabiendo bien que podría confiar en las decisiones que la familia tomó y sigue tomando respecto a ese hombre.

 **.**

 **.**

Solo el sonido de la chimenea encendida y el de las manecillas del reloj encima de esta se escucharon luego de que Isao se retirara de la casa.

Takeshi, con una bolsa de tela con hielo sobre su ojo morado, mantenía su vista fija en el hombre que aún yacía esposado y cabizbajo.

Las heridas del hijo de Ryo no eran preocupantes… los moretones en su rostro y el labio partido era lo que más se apreciaba ante los tratos recibidos, al mismo tiempo que Takeshi no parecía demostrar la molestia; este solo se preocupaba en mantenerse atento en el hombre.

Kazuma tenía su entristecida mirada puesta en el vacío… no sabía qué era lo que ocurría, pero conocía muy bien su situación como para saber que nada conseguiría con intentar excusarse de las cosas que habían ocurrido.

Pasaron los minutos, hasta que finalmente la mirada de Kazuma volvió a desviarse, ahora hacia su derecha, donde aún reposaba en el suelo el pequeño paquete que había comenzado toda aquella barbarie, a lo que el anciano simplemente frunce el ceño con pena al notar las marcas que Ryo había dejado luego de que este lo rompiera tras haber visto la imagen de su madre sin vida dentro de este.

—¿Qué tanto miras? —la fría voz de Takeshi exaltó levemente a Kazuma, a lo que el mismo levanta de manera temerosa sus ojos hacia el joven, chocando por primera vez su mirada con el mismo, haciendo que el propio Takeshi frunciera levemente el ceño y el rostro de Kazuma se tornara en uno más sorprendido…

Luego de que ambos notaran el claro y similar parentesco presente en los verdes ojos del otro.

Ni siquiera Kazuma pudo contener una pequeña y levemente apesadumbrada sonrisa al notar aquel gen que, sabía, había pasado de igual manera a Takeshi, sin embargo, su propio lamentar hacia la vergüenza y los hechos vividos y cometidos en el pasado, hacía imposible para el mismo el demostrar siquiera un pequeño contento al haber confirmado el que tenía delante de sí a su propio nieto.

— _T-Tengo algo muy preciado para mí en esa caja… quería saber si se dañó_ —susurró Kazuma, a la par que volvía a desviar su mirada con la seria de Takeshi, haciendo que el mismo mirara con la misma preocupación y recelo aquella magullada caja.

El hijo de Ryo se quedó pensando la situación por unos cuantos segundos, sin embargo, su propia necesidad de querer adentrarse más en el origen de todo el revuelo causado con su padre tiempo atrás, hizo que decidiera finalmente dejar la bolsa con hielo a un lado, para después llamar la atención de su hermana y los pequeños pokémon una vez que se levantó para tomar el paquete.

—"¡No lo hagas, Takeshi!" —Hanako fue la primera en preocuparse y, de molesta manera, levantarse en contra de lo que Takeshi pretendía hacer, sin embargo, ni siquiera la Lopunny alcanzó a detenerlo una vez que este, habiéndose sentado nuevamente y tapado la nariz por precaución ante lo ya bien sabido que había ocurrido antes con dichas cajas, este observa dentro de la misma.

La imagen seguía ahí… la cruda escena permanecía vigente en la desgarradora fotografía, a la par que el rostro de Takeshi únicamente se tornó en uno completamente decepcionado tras haber visto lo tan "preciado" para Kazuma.

Takeshi y Hiyori ya conocían los rostros de sus abuelos por parte de Ryo… si bien la mayor cantidad de imágenes donde estos salían habían sido quemadas tiempo atrás bajo otras circunstancias, sus identificaciones y el registro pertinente que la municipalidad guardaba de ellos aún permanecía, siendo aquello lo único que poseían para crear de ellos algún posible recuerdo para un futuro.

Hiyori comenzaba a demostrar la misma preocupada curiosidad de querer ver lo que se encontraba dentro de aquella caja, sin embargo, el molesto levantar de Takeshi apenas y logró extrañarla tanto a ella como al resto, luego de que este tomara dicha imagen y comenzara a caminar hacia la chimenea con ella girada hacia sí.

—E-Espera… —Kazuma comenzaba a alarmarse conforme empezaba a darse cuenta sobre las intenciones de Takeshi con la fotografía —¡E-Espera! —el anciano, por la misma desesperación al pensar que "aquello" se quemara, comienza a dar señales de querer ir hacia el joven, aún estando esposado, sin embargo, la pata de Hanako empujándolo bruscamente devuelta contra la pared lo detiene por completo.

Kazuma solo podía adoptar melancólicas facciones conforme veía como Takeshi tenía aquella imagen en sus manos, mientras que el rostro enfurecido y despectivo de Hanako hacía el perfecto contraste con el de aquel anciano.

—¿Qué sucede? —la voz preocupada de Harumi emergió una vez que escuchó la voz de Kazuma, a la par que el anciano no despegaba su mirada de Takeshi.

— _Por favor… es… lo único que me queda_ —Kazuma llegaba incluso a derramar pequeñas lágrimas desde sus ojos, mientras que Takeshi solo fruncía el ceño asqueado al pensar que se refería a la imagen de su abuela muerta.

—Realmente eres un enfer… —Takeshi, decidido y con decepcionado y enojado tono, únicamente volvió a meter la fotografía en aquella caja con tal de echarla al fuego, sin embargo, este se congeló completamente luego de que observara por breves instantes el interior de la misma, antes de colocar la fotografía.

Takeshi solo se quedó en silencio… debajo de aquella imagen, junto además con un pequeño y extraño dispositivo negro, notó cómo al lado de este había una pequeña y adornada caja un tanto estropeada.

Pasaron los segundos… Takeshi desvió su mirada levemente hacia Kazuma, el cual de igual manera se había callado por completo y con miedo una vez que notó que se Takeshi había detenido, a lo que el chico de verdes ojos solo sacó el adornado paquete junto con el dispositivo, para luego echar el resto a la chimenea, dejó el dispositivo a un lado en el suelo, y se volvió a sentar en la misma silla delante de Kazuma.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó serio y aún un tanto molesto Takeshi, mientras que Kazuma se tranquilizaba un poco al saber que lo que realmente quería proteger dentro de aquella caja no había sido quemado.

—Un regalo que… —Kazuma empezaba a hablar; sin embargo, todos en la sala quedaron en silencio… luego de que el sonido de un teléfono celular proviniendo de la chaqueta del propio anciano los exaltara por completo.

Nadie sabía cómo actuar de primeras a cuentas, no obstante, fue la misma Harumi la primera en moverse luego de escuchar aquel teléfono, empezando a hurgar en la chaqueta de su padre conforme el mismo, mostrando facciones completamente extrañadas ante aquella llamada, simplemente podía echarse un poco hacia atrás y sin poner resistencia en lo absoluto a los tratos de su hija.

Tras finalmente encontrar el teléfono, Harumi simplemente observó la pantalla del mismo para después notar que el número que aparecía en él no aparecía en los contactos de Kazuma.

—¿Sabes quién es? —preguntó de manera seria y cortante la mujer, al mismo tiempo que le mostraba la pantalla del teléfono a su padre.

Kazuma únicamente vio el número extrañado, solo para después negar la cabeza un tanto nervioso como respuesta; Harumi, al mismo tiempo que aquel teléfono seguía sonando, simplemente volvió a girarlo hacia sí para ver nuevamente aquel extraño número, frunciendo el ceño unas cuantas veces al mismo tiempo que pensaba…

—Todos, guarden silencio… esto no me agrada —Dijo finalmente Harumi hacia el resto de su familia, la cual no tardó en asentir conforme notaban la seriedad del asunto reflejado en el rostro de aquella mujer.

—Excepto tú… —Harumi ahora se giró hacia Kazuma, exaltándolo tanto a él como a la propia Lopunny a su lado —Habla como si nada… quiero saber qué es lo que quiere—ordenó seria y dominante la mujer, haciendo que su padre, tras unos breves momentos de nerviosismo, simplemente asintiera tras tragar un poco de saliva.

—"¡Harumi, no puedes confiar en…!" —Hanako empezaba a decir molesta en gruñidos, sin embargo, Harumi no tardó en callarla en el acto.

—No creo que haga alguna estupidez en su situación actual… —Harumi observaba de manera amenazante a Kazuma, el cual solo bajaba su mirada, desanimado —porque sabe que no le gustará lo que le pasaría si lo hiciera —reconoció la esposa de Ryo, haciendo que Hanako solamente frunciera el ceño, indignada, aún sin confiar en aquel anciano, sintiendo la impotencia como tal de no poder detener el actuar de Harumi.

Harumi simplemente esperó unos cuantos segundos en confirmar mediante la mirada la aceptación por parte de Kazuma a colaborar, a lo que todos en la sala guardaron silencio una vez que la mujer presionó la pantalla de aquel teléfono, aceptando así finalmente la llamada.

—Habla Kazuma, buenas tardes, ¿Con quién hablo? —Fueron las primeras palabras que se escucharon del hombre, a la par que Harumi, habiendo puesto el teléfono en altavoz, únicamente fruncía el ceño con tal de concentrarse en las palabras que esperaba fueran respuesta ante las de su padre; sin embargo, únicamente un largo e inquietante silencio fue el resultado de estas, extrañando e inquietando levemente a la familia de igual manera…

Hasta que, finalmente, un sonido proviniendo del teléfono los volvió a colocar en alerta.

—Harumi —Las palabras de una mujer fueron las primeras en escucharse, siendo únicamente aquellas lo suficiente como para hacer que la propia Harumi se exaltase e incluso se asustase levemente al darse cuenta de lo obvio —Ya déjate de estupideces… sé que lo tienen encerrado en su casa —Harumi no sabía qué responder; eran demasiadas las incógnitas como de igual manera el miedo pertinente con el simple hecho de sospechar de que "alguien" los observaba.

—Dile a Ryo que se deje de esconder y atienda el teléfono —fueron las últimas palabras de aquella mujer, trayendo consigo únicamente un inquietante silencio como respuesta.

Sin embargo… ni siquiera la exaltación pertinente de la familia duró lo suficiente como para intentar responder de alguna manera ante lo que escuchaban, luego de que el lento pero imponente sonido de unas pisadas comenzando a emerger desde la habitación de Yoshiro y Haruko, hiciera que todos giraran su rostro hacia allá.

Ryo no se molestaba en ocultar su presencia en aquel caminar… desde un comienzo había reconocido sobre "quién" era aquella mujer que le había respondido a Harumi.

Desde el cuerpo del Kurogane, un brazo de aura emergía desde el mismo conforme de igual manera tenía activada la primera fase del estado aural, con tal de poder así seguir en contacto con el aura de Yoshiro luego de que este decidiera ir hacia donde Harumi y Kazuma se encontraban.

La mujer al teléfono ni siquiera volvió a hablar… incluso ella suponía de "quién" eran los pasos que se escuchaban, y no fue sino cuando el propio Ryo, con el mismo serio y enojado actuar, tomó el teléfono a manos de Harumi, para luego quitarle el altavoz y llevárselo hacia su oreja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **¿Dónde… está… mi hermano, Suzume?** —Ryo, con ceño fruncido y una tenebrosa ira contenida y reflejada únicamente en su mera presencia, preguntó finalmente de manera lenta e imponente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Muy bien amigos lectores, aquí termina el capítulo, espero les haya gustado mucho, lamento la tardanza, pero apenas hoy pude escribir las respuestas a los review y ps, no me gusta publicar aquí antes de hacer eso :u jaja.**

Lord fire 123 **Lo curioso de terminar mis exámenes es que el próximo lunes comienzo de nuevo con el siguiente semestre :'u jajjaja pero bueno… a seguir con la costumbre, y darle con todo.**

 **Realmente esperaba dejar la relación de Akiko y Giratina solamente en la boda, pero con todo lo que ha pasado realmente me está empezando a dejar un buen sabor de boca el mejor desarrollo de ellos en la historia, y sí… realmente Giratina es débil ante esa niña jajja, va a ser divertido verlos.**

 **Lo de Ryo con los soldados era un sentimiento de impotencia que hacía bastante quería escribir de alguna manera, onda… ese pensamiento de lo que realmente podrías hacer si tuvieras los medios para defenderte ante actos injustos; suena egoísta el decir que como escritor uso estas escenas para desahogar esa impotencia que no solo con lo de Venezuela ha surgido, sino también con muchas otras injusticias alrededor del mundo, pero es obvio que esa escena fue una mera sombra de lo que realmente pasa en el mundo real, y no creo que sea la única de ese estilo que escribiré, pero era al menos un primer intento.**

 **De primeras a cuentas no encontraron a Giratina, obvio quien sabe qué hubiera pasado si se lo hubieran encontrado XD, pero Giratina en realidad "enfrentó" a los soldados solamente porque ellos amenazaron con sus armas a Akiko y ps la asustaron y obvio el señor no dejaría que eso pasara :u y ya el resto es historia.**

 **El estado en el que está Takeru ahora mismo es algo más o menos similar a un estado vegetal, de no ser por el aura que le dejó Ryo, y ya que no recibió (y créeme que no está recibiendo ahora mismo) buenos tratos, no es capaz de volver a estar consciente, su cuerpo vive únicamente porque Ryo mantiene su corazón latiendo con su aura, así que, si el mismo Ryo no cura por completo a Takeru, no podrá volver a despertar.**

 **Ya se respondió lo que ocurrió con Kazuki y su hermano :u, ellos no eran el objetivo de los militares, Takeru sí. El pico del torso de Takeru se rompió, más o menos con un corte en diagonal en el mismo sentido que Yoshiro mandó su corte, esa marca junto con la larga cicatriz que recorrerá su torso y también las dos lágrimas de su izquierda son permanentes, ni siquiera Ryo las puede curar, algo similar a la pérdida del ojo izquierdo de Yoshiro.**

 **Ahí se verá cual fue el plan de Suzume XD, responder a eso ya sería spoiler jajajaj.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por comentar ;)!**

Zephyr Exe **Cada vez que dices que no tienes tiempo haces sentirme mal XD, no me gusta hacer gastar el tiempo a la gente, espero esté todo bien y puedas descansar un poco, que es lo más importante.**

 **Se agradece el que te gustara el capi :3**

 **Fue una suerte que nadie muriera, sin embargo, esto dejará varias marcas permanentes en la familia, tanto físicas como psicológicas, habrá que ver cómo se desarrolla todo esto.**

 **Tal parece que ni siquiera fueron necesarios un par de golpes para que Ryo saliera de la estación de policía XD, pero na, Ryo tendrá que estar más reservado por un tiempo luego de lo hecho, eso sin dudas, aunque haya sido con buenas intenciones, fue contra la ley :u**

 **El nombre del arco fue mi más grande invención :'u jajjajaj pero es que pss ya ni sé como podré hacer que la familia tenga una navidad decente luego de todo lo que pasó, pero ya me la ingeniaré para que todo esto termine con sonrisas, habrá que ver si lo lograré XD**

 **Adios** Zephyr **, realmente espero puedas descansar, deseándote lo mejor, agradezco el que hayas comentado ^^.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Muy bien chicas y chicos… eso sería todo hasta ahora, esperando que tengan un buen comienzo de semana…**

 **¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	41. Quien busca la justicia y las respuestas

Solo la tensión se respiraba dentro de aquella sala conforme Ryo dijo aquel nombre, al mismo tiempo que solo un breve silencio fue la pronta respuesta por parte de la mujer que se encontraba desde el otro lado de la llamada.

—¿Ni siquiera un "hola" para tu ex?, vaya antipático que te has vuelto, Ryo —La voz de Suzume emergió finalmente como respuesta a la pregunta de Ryo, haciendo que en el frío rostro de dicho hombre únicamente un leve fruncir de ceño fuera la primera respuesta.

—No volveré a repetirlo, dime donde está mi hermano o —Ryo comenzaba a hablar nuevamente, si es que la propia voz de Suzume no lo detiene antes.

—¿O qué?, de verdad me da gracia esa actitud impertinente que siempre has tenido —Suzume seguía hablando —"El todopoderoso Ryo que siempre hace lo que quiere cuando se le plazca"… pensando que realmente dejaré soltar a su pequeña arma viviente… —La voz de Suzume no parecía tener siquiera un toque de empatía, mientras que su actitud fácilmente reflejaba el querer provocar al propio Ryo, a la par que este simplemente observaba a las lejanías de su hogar a través de la puerta de entrada de la casa, ahora abierta —Un arma que es capaz de poner de rodillas a cualquiera de las regiones del mundo… ¿¡De verdad piensas que iba a perder una oportunidad como esta?! —una leve carcajada proviniendo de Suzume tras decir aquellas palabras dejaron al descubierto intenciones que incluso en Ryo hicieron despertar la preocupación ante lo que se podía deducir de estas.

—El cuerpo del Lucario me pertenece ahora, Ryo… las leyes ya no me importan en lo absoluto, son lo de menos y muy fáciles de poner a mi favor; todo el poder que escondan sus células, todas las habilidades que es capaz de hacer… reviviremos el programa que Ryuji comenzó, y finalmente seremos capaces de dar a conocer al mundo la destrucción de la que somos capaces de crear, a ver si alguien será capaz de detenernos —El puño de Ryo se apretaba cada vez más conforme Suzume no se detenía en su hablar.

—¿Y sabes lo mejor de todo…?~ —preguntó con risueña actitud la mujer, dejando un tenue momento de silencio…

Antes de hacer abrir por completo los ojos de Ryo, luego de que únicamente este escuchara el tortuoso sonido de la mera electricidad siendo puesta sobre "algo", suponiendo lo obvio…

Luego de que el propio Kurogane ocultase lo más posible, el estar siendo electrocutado en carne propia… debido a que había dejado su aura en el corazón de su amigo.

— _Voy a poder divertirme a gusto con tu pequeña mascota por un rato_ —dijo en un susurro la mujer, al mismo tiempo que la palidez y la impotencia mezclada con la pena contenida al saber que en ese mismo instante torturaban a Takeru, era lo único que se reflejaba en el rostro de Ryo.

—Ahora sabrás lo que se siente el que otra persona te arrebate lo que más amaste en este mundo… aunque bueno, supongo que aún puedes escoger entre venir aquí, mostrarle al mundo todo el poder que has escondido hasta hoy, ser capturado por nuestra milicia en un absurdo intento de creer poder sacar a tu Lucario —Suzume nuevamente volvía a extrañar y preocupar a Ryo al revelar aquella información que solamente ellos conocían en aquel momento —o puedes escoger quedarte en tu casa con tus dichosos pokémon, a salvo; aunque me pregunto por cuánto tiempo sobrevivirá tu "hermanito" antes de que decidamos empezar las amputaciones y la extirpación de órganos… los científicos llegarán en una hora. Buena suerte~—fueron las últimas palabras dichas por Suzume…

Antes de ser el brusco sonido del colgar del teléfono por parte de la misma, lo único que se escuchó.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tras aquel colgar… Ryo se congeló por completo; su cabeza divagaba en el sin fin de incógnitas a las cuales no encontraba solución.

Harumi le hablaba con tal de preguntarle sobre lo que Suzume le había dicho, sin embargo, Ryo ni siquiera la escuchaba, su mente había quedado completamente desconectada del exterior por unos cuantos segundos, trayendo consigo la preocupación por parte de su familia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pero solo para traer de vuelta en sí a Ryo, luego de que la mano del Zoroark en su hombro hiciera que este se girase hacia el pokémon.**

 **.**

 **.**

—" _Yo iré… es mi responsabilidad…"_ —Yoshiro ni siquiera se dio el tiempo para escuchar una respuesta por parte del resto tras decir aquello, exaltándolos cuando el propio Zoroark comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de su hogar.

Yoshiro, al estar Ryo compartiendo su aura, este de igual manera había escuchado lo mismo que el hombre, teniendo más que claro y vigente la importancia que era el que Ryo no demostrase sus poderes, aún si sabía que Suzume y sus hombres lo sabían respecto a Takeru.

Debía ser él… si Ryo se presentaba y se enfrentaba a los militares de la capital, el resto de las regiones entrarían en caos por el poder que Ryo era capaz de liberar, y estaba más que claro el que la muerte del Zoroark no era una opción, debido a que, de momento, solo el Zoroark sabía sobre aquella "condición" que Krin mencionó sobre su maldición.

Yoshiro no podía morir aún…

Su sufrimiento sería claro… morir y revivir las veces que fueran necesarias hasta que el ataque de Takeru desapareciera de su cuerpo, sin embargo, incluso sabiendo aquello, Yoshiro prefería seguir caminando durante aquel ciclo de tortura, antes que someter a su familia a los riesgos que nacerían si Ryo iba a la capital.

A lo que el Zoroark, tras haber finalmente salido de la casa, bloquea voluntariamente el aura del brazo de Ryo, alcanzando apenas el comenzar nuevamente a desfallecerse junto con, de igual manera, derramar un poco de sangre desde sus labios…

 **.**

 **.**

Antes de quedar completamente choqueado luego de recibir un puñetazo directo en el estómago por parte de Ryo, este último con la segunda fase del estado aural activada, al mismo tiempo que había vuelto a conectar su aura con la del Zoroark luego de que este no pudiera bloquearla por la propia diferencia de concentraciones que había adquirido el aura del Kurogane.

 **.**

 **.**

Fue durante unos breves segundos antes de perder la consciencia… el tiempo se había ralentizado por parte de Yoshiro una vez que se daba cuenta que todo lo que había intentado evitar se había visto derrumbado por parte del actuar de Ryo, sin embargo, unas leves palabras alcanzaron a llegar a su mente a través de telepatía por parte del hombre, antes de perder la consciencia…

" _¿Cómo podría ser capaz de verle la cara a mi familia o a mi hermano de nuevo… si ni siquiera fui capaz de proteger a mi hi…?"_ fue lo último que alcanzó a percibir el Zoroark, antes de caer inconsciente en el suelo.

Harumi y Takeshi, al igual que Hanako, no supieron cómo reaccionar ante aquel puñetazo dado por Ryo; Hiyori junto con el Riolu y la Braixen, apenas alcanzaron a asomar sus cabezas con tal de ver lo que había ocurrido, solo vieron a Ryo volviendo a levantar al inconsciente Zoroark en sus brazos.

—Las leyes dejaron de ser válidas en la capital… tenemos una hora antes de que intenten hacerle daño a Takeru, y no pienso seguir de brazos cruzados; voy a traer a mi hermano de vuelta —dijo con decisión al final Ryo, solamente para hacer que su propia familia se preocupase, mientras que el pequeño Riolu fue el único que apretó su puño con emoción y convicción al sentir aquella seguridad por parte de su abuelito.

—Ryo… no sabes lo que pasará si… —Harumi comenzaba a inquietarse conforme pensaba lo obvio que Yoshiro quería evitar en un principio.

—Ya saben de lo que soy capaz de hacer… y buscan provocarme para que vaya a sacar a Takeru por mi cuenta, no deben tener un ejército pequeño si realmente se dan cuenta contra quién se están enfrentando —Ryo volvía a explicar lo deducido en aquella llamada, a lo que solamente vuelve a lanzar un serio y un tanto decepcionado suspiro luego de unos cuantos segundos de silencio —No les puedo mostrar de lo que soy capaz de hacer, o ustedes van a correr el riesgo si el mundo lo sabe… —Sacó la clara conclusión, Ryo, haciendo que Harumi se desanimara y preocupara por lo mismo, para luego extrañarse levemente luego de que el hombre comenzara a desviar su mirada hacia uno de los costados de la casa…

En donde la cabeza de Giratina sobresalía y escuchaba de igual manera las palabras de Ryo, estando este recostado a un lado de la casa, con Akiko, ahora abrigada con la ropa antigua de Hiyori, acompañándolo sentada sobre el costado del pokémon.

—A menos que no sea yo el que se encargue de ellos… —dio finalmente un indicio del tipo de "idea" que tenía Ryo en aquel momento, pasando pocos segundos una vez que Giratina simplemente lanzó un tenue suspiro tras comprender aquellas palabras.

—" _Nunca me ha desagradado la idea de tortu…"_ —Giratina empezaba a hablar por telepatía, sin embargo, el mismo se detiene de manera abrupta y un tanto nerviosa luego de darse cuenta sobre "cuál" mirada malhumorada y de mejillas infladas de cierta niña se había puesto sobre sí, luego de que dicha pequeña le dijera tiempo atrás sobre lo que pensaba respecto a los tratos que Giratina quería darles a aquellos soldados que había enviado a su dimensión.

—" _D-Digo… mandar a dormir a los humanos a mi dimensión"_ —Se corrigió la suprema deidad del mundo distorsión al no querer enfrentar el enfado de Akiko, al mismo tiempo que la misma niña solo cambió su enfadado e infantil rostro por uno más risueño luego de escuchar aquellas palabras en su mente, dándole como consuelo varias palmadas al cuello del "obediente" pokémon.

—" _No tengo problema en ayudarlos… no me agradaron desde un principio; no importa el número, dime dónde están y los enviaré a mi dimensión"_ —decía con una expresión un tanto vanidosa, Giratina, como si el mismo intentase verse poderoso de cierta manera, sin embargo, la voz de Ryo nuevamente lo silencia.

—No… tengo el presentimiento de que no nos enfrentaremos a soldados comunes y corrientes… aún siento que todas estas coincidencias no calzan del todo; si nos abalanzamos sin más, puede que se lleven a Takeru, o… —El hombre comenzaba a girarse hacia la entrada de su hogar, notando como de igual manera Ryo y Sayuri lo escuchaban, atentos —Algo peor —admitió de una manera levemente más apresurada.

—Necesitaré la ayuda de todos; Ryo, Sayuri, Takeshi, vayan al pueblo y traigan la barra de Yome para acá, tengo una idea para poder curar a Yoshiro —Ryo no se contuvo en hacer demorar la situación, a lo que los pequeños pokémon se exaltan levemente ante tal sorpresiva orden, para luego tanto estos como Takeshi terminan por asentirle al adulto, comenzando así rápidamente a correr.

—Harumi… necesito saber qué se encontraba en esas cajas, cualquier químico o veneno que se encontrase, fue capaz de enloquecer a Takeru, necesito saber a qué nos enfrentamos —dijo con tono serio y un tanto pensativo Ryo, preguntando indirectamente a su esposa sobre alguna solución para saber lo que se encontraba en esas cajas.

—Ya me adelanté, hace media hora envié una muestra de lo que vomitaste antes cuando casi pierdes el control; iré al hospital para ver si Kazuki ya se encuentra más estable… necesitaremos su ayuda —reconoció Harumi con la misma seria y preocupada actitud, trayendo consigo únicamente un asentir por parte de Ryo.

Luego de que tanto Takeshi como Ryo, Sayuri y Harumi se marcharan del lugar, Ryo se mantuvo en silencio, a la vez que este no tardó mucho en girar su vista hacia la niña que aún reposaba curiosa sobre Giratina, haciendo que el propio legendario pokémon, habiendo deducido las "intenciones" de Ryo, se girara con amabilidad hacia Akiko.

—" _Me vas a tener que perdonar por esto, mocosa… más te vale guardarme unas galletas para esta noche"_ —dijo Giratina con un leve tono de alegría por telepatía, a lo que solo alcanza a extrañar por breves momentos a Akiko…

Antes de que un pequeño portal creado por el mismo pokémon apareciera sobre esta, y la llevara directo a su cama devuelta en su hogar, cerrándose instantáneamente luego de ello.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Van a intentar matar a Takeru si saben que derrotamos a su milicia al instante… —Ryo comenzó a hablar sobre aquellos delicados temas una vez que los niños se habían ido, a la par que Giratina de igual manera comenzaba a escuchar atento luego de haber supuesto aquello hace algunos minutos, a la par que Hanako junto con Hiyori solo pudieron reaccionar impactadas y asustadas ante aquello.

—¡No pueden, no tienen el derecho para hacerlo, el tío Takeru no merece la muerte en lo absoluto! —Hiyori fue la primera en exasperarse conforme Ryo, sin dirigirle la mirada, simplemente comenzaba a caminar hacia la entrada de la casa, sujetando a Yoshiro de igual manera.

—¡Sé que hizo algo incorrecto, pero no fue su culpa! ¡Alguien planeo todo esto! ¡¿Por qué lo están haciendo?! ¡No van a hacerlo, no pueden! — Hiyori solamente encontraba desahogo en su ira justificada hacia lo que su padre había dicho, a la par que la misma se horrorizaba ante lo que ocurría —¡No es justo! —lanzó un último y aún más fuerte grito luego de que esta mirara ahora a su padre de espaldas, el cual estaba a poco de entrar a la habitación de Yoshiro y Haruko.

—¡La vida no es justa! —El prominente grito de Ryo casi en el mismo instante en que su hija dijera aquellas últimas palabras, la impactan por completo, callándola en el acto al mismo tiempo que la pena mezclada con la impotencia ante lo dicho por su padre abordaron a Hiyori durante aquel breve momento de silencio que se formó, mientras que Ryo, habiéndose girado y con el propio enojo reflejado en su rostro, simplemente terminó por tornarse en uno más tranquilizado y serio tras lanzar un simple suspiro.

—La vida no es justa… —Repitió con tono más desanimado Ryo, a la par que las memorias de antaño sobre las incontables injusticias que tanto este como Takeru y su familia tuvieron que vivir en el pasado emergían en sus memorias —Ten por seguro que siempre habrá gente que luchará por hacerte daño, ¡Y en más de una ocasión lo conseguirán! —Hiyori no sabía cómo responder a aquellas palabras, al mismo tiempo que de igual manera la pena la abordaba ante la sinceridad que sentía en la actitud de su padre —Te van a golpear un sinfín de veces… y lo seguirán haciendo incluso cuando intentes recuperarte, ¡Lo que importa es que aún así te levantes y los enfrentes! ¡Y eso no se conseguirá si solo gritamos sobre lo injusto que es todo o dando por hecho de que no nos herirán jamás! —Gritó por última vez el hombre hacia su hija, haciendo que la misma únicamente bajase su mirada ante su propia inutilidad hacia la imponencia de su padre.

—Traeré a mi hermano de vuelta… si la capital nos declara la guerra, eso les daré —concluyó finalmente Ryo, antes de volver a girarse hacia la ventana en la cual, desde el otro lado, la cabeza de Giratina se veía —Comienza a prepararte, cuando traigan la barra de Yome, comenzaremos —sentenció el Kurogane, antes de volver a entrar a la habitación con Yoshiro.

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras tanto, de regreso en el interior del pueblo, tanto el Riolu como la Braixen, junto con el propio Takeshi, finalmente habían llegado a la zona donde todo había ocurrido, viendo de igual manera como varios oficiales se encontraban en los alrededores de la municipalidad destruida junto con otros funcionarios, intentando dejar constancia de las pérdidas y las dimensiones reales de los daños.

No prestaban atención al joven y a los pokémon, los tres se encontraban a una distancia razonable del edificio destruido, y no tenían por qué inmiscuirse de igual manera en el trabajo de aquellos hombres.

Takeshi y Sayuri buscaban con prisa, todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido y de una manera bastante impactante como para poder recordar con exactitud el lugar donde Takeru había dejado caer la barra, sin embargo, Ryo era el más enajenado, fijando su mirada en varias direcciones de la manera más precisa posible con tal de encontrar aquella extraña herramienta que le sería de utilidad a su abuelito, pasando varios minutos de búsqueda una vez que los tres llegaron al lugar.

Y no fue sino por el mismo esfuerzo dado por parte del pequeño pokémon, cuando finalmente Ryo encontró la barra de Yome oculta entre un poco de tierra.

 **.**

 **.**

No se podría culpar al Riolu por tener aquella curiosidad una vez que sus ojos se posaron sobre aquella barra… ya el mero hecho del poder que portó en una ocasión era suficiente como para dejar volar su imaginación, sin embargo, lo que más causaba curiosidad al pequeño pokémon, era aquello que ocurriría una vez que tocara dicha barra.

Y digamos que tampoco esperó mucho… antes de finalmente atreverse a sujetar y levantar aquella pequeña barra con su mano derecha.

 **.**

 **.**

Un pequeño cosquilleo emergió en el Riolu como mero reflejo en aquel extraño sentir, sin embargo, su emoción y curiosidad no hizo más que aumentar una vez que dicha barra comenzara a moldearse.

Terminando por transformarse en un puñal de unos cuarenta centímetros de largo.

—"¡Lo encontré!" —fue lo dicho en un victorioso gruñido por parte de Ryo, al mismo tiempo que alzaba el puñal.

 **.**

 **.**

Dicha escena no demoró en transformarse en el propio Riolu ahora nuevamente en su hogar, dentro de la propia habitación donde su padre y madre yacían en su cama, mientras que Ryo seguía compartiendo su aura con el Zoroark.

—Necesito que la dejes en la mano de tu papá —Ryo, sin entrar en más detalles, únicamente alzó la mano derecha del inconsciente Zoroark, al mismo tiempo que extendía sus dedos.

El Riolu simplemente asintió un poco extrañado, para luego dejar dicho puñal sobre la mano de Yoshiro.

Al ser el aura del padre mayor que la del hijo, incluso en aquella situación, el puñal de Yome no tardó mucho en moldearse nuevamente al aura del Zoroark, dando como resultado finalmente a la ya bien conocida lanza, a la par que Ryo, habiendo tenido unas telas de antemano, anudó la propia mano del Zoroark con el arma, con tal de que el mismo no la dejara caer aún estando inconsciente.

—" _¿Qué planeas hacer, abuelito?"_ —preguntó curioso el Riolu, al mismo tiempo que Ryo únicamente comenzaba a tocar con calma la lanza.

—Cuando Takeru y Yoshiro peleaban, pude notar lo que realmente es esta cosa —comenzaba a hablar Ryo, al mismo tiempo que su tono demostraba solamente un leve molestar —No es simplemente metal… absorbe y produce su propia aura, se adapta a la del usuario y la consume, a cambio de aportar un mayor aumento de poder y otras cosas —Ryo fruncía el ceño, habiendo cerrado sus ojos luego de decir aquellas palabras —Es como un parásito… que otorga su poder a costa de la vitalidad de su huésped —afirmó finalmente el hombre, solamente para después lanzar un bufido tras darse cuenta que lo que "quería" no había dado resultado, mientras que tanto el Riolu como de igual manera Takeshi y Hiyori junto con Hanako y Sayuri se asustaban y preocupaban ante lo que había dicho.

—" _¡Entonces esa cosa le hará daño a mi papá!"_ —exclamó asustado Ryo al entender lo que Ryo había dicho, ya que, como el "parasito" que representaba la lanza de Yome, esta tomaría la "vitalidad" del propio Zoroark.

—No… porque un parásito siempre busca que su huésped esté sano y vivo, o de plano mudarse a otro mejor —decía con cansado y molesto tono Ryo —estoy haciendo un costoso esfuerzo de mantener el nivel de mi aura aún más baja y "débil" que la de Yoshiro y curar sus heridas al mismo tiempo… —Seguía hablando el Kurogane, mientras que el Riolu y el resto seguían sin poder comprender a qué quería llegar el propio Ryo.

—Para que la lanza absorba mi habilidad de regeneración y se la dé a Yoshiro—afirmó finalmente Ryo, causando solamente la duda y preocupación en los oyentes.

Pasaron los minutos… Ryo no era capaz de hacer que la espada de Yome absorbiera su regeneración, a lo que el tiempo que tardaba solamente hacía aumentar en él la propia impotencia de no poder ir a la capital, sabiendo que no podría mantener una conexión con el Zoroark a esas distancias; solo le quedaba aquella alternativa para poder asegurar el bienestar de Yoshiro en su ausencia.

—¡No puedo hacerlo! —gritó finalmente de impotencia, Ryo, tras varios intentos fallidos de darle su regeneración a Yoshiro, al mismo tiempo que el hombre volvía a posar su mano en el estómago del Zoroark para así evitar el daño dentro de él, a la par que únicamente terminó por posar su frente sobre el borde de la cama, no entendiendo por qué la espada no absorbía su habilidad sí, antes, durante la pelea con Takeru, este absorbió la de Yoshiro.

 **.**

 **.**

Solo pasaron unos cuantos segundos de silencio… para aquel entonces los demás que ahí estaban sabían que de nada serviría el hablar, al notar el propio actuar de Ryo, mientras que los ojos de este solo demostraban la impotencia y molestia al no saber "qué" más hacer…

Para luego ser reemplazados únicamente con el lento cerrar de ojos… una vez que Ryo finalmente se diera cuenta de una posible alternativa.

— _El aura que se expele por la piel es muy pequeña…_ —susurró finalmente Ryo tras encontrar aquella "solución", solamente para volver a extrañar a los pequeños pokémon junto con a los hermanos y Hanako — _maldición, va a doler_ —dijo de mala gana Ryo, antes de volver a levantar la cabeza hacia sus hijos.

—Necesito que traigas el botiquín del baño, una cuchara de madera de mango grueso de la cocina y el cuchillo con más filo que haya —Ryo se dirigió a Takeshi, el cual solo asintió para después ir a la búsqueda de dichos objetos —El resto, quiero que se retire —ordenó el hombre sin dar mayor detalle, a lo que su familia solo se quedó congelada por unos cuantos segundos, antes de que Ryo volviera a fijar su mirada hacia estos, para luego mirar de reojo a los pequeños pokémon, haciendo que Hiyori y Hanako se exaltaran y asustaran una vez que se daban cuenta de lo que ocurriría…

Ya que sabían que Ryo se preocupaba de que el Riolu y la Braixen observaran algo que no debían ver…

Y vaya que no cuesta mucho adivinar "qué" no debían ver.

 **.**

 **.**

Hiyori y Hanako se retiraron con Ryo y Sayuri, al mismo tiempo que Takeshi no tardó en traer lo que su padre le había pedido.

—Siento que tengas que ver esto —dijo con tono preocupado Ryo, al mismo tiempo que Takeshi solamente se quedaba en silencio y sin reaccionar de alguna manera en específico.

—¿De verdad dices eso después de todo lo que vimos antes? —fijo con tono un tanto fastidiado Takeshi, mientras que Ryo simplemente se quedaba en silencio —Solamente espero que esto funcione, así que prepárate —Takeshi, ya habiendo supuesto la función de todas las cosas que le había pedido su padre, este solo abre el botiquín para tener las vendas a mano, y le pasa la cuchara de madera a Ryo, el cual solo la toma para luego ponérselo entre los dientes.

—Si esto funciona… quiero que el que lo haya causado lo lamente —dijo con enojo y rencor Takeshi, al mismo tiempo que tenía las vendas a mano, a la par que Ryo, comenzando a hiperventilarse ante lo que se avecinaba; este sabía que tendría que usar ambas manos para hacer "aquello", dejando de entregarle su aura a Yoshiro en consecuencia debido a que tampoco podría entrar a la primera fase del estado aural, aumentar con ello el poder de su aura, y ayudarse con un brazo de aura extra; por lo que, solo cuando reunió el valor suficiente ante aquel tortuoso acto que cometería, su agitado respirar llegaba a su punto máximo conforme, en un rápido movimiento, este separó su mano del vientre de Yoshiro y, con el tiempo corriendo y la proximidad a la destrucción de los órganos del Zoroark...

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ryo, apretando sus dientes al máximo, este solo logró tensar todos los músculos de su cuerpo una vez que comenzó a enterrar la lanza de Yome a través de su palma.**

 **.**

 **.**

No había que ser un genio para saber que Ryo había soportado varios traumas físicos a lo largo de su vida, sin embargo, varios de ellos habían sido con la regeneración propia de su aura, e incluso sin ello, el simple hecho de haber experimentado aquellos traumas no evitaba el que el mismo no sintiera el agudo dolor de perforar su propia mano.

Aquella era la solución… Ryo disminuía su poder, sin embargo, siendo aquella concentración de aura tan baja, la que emanaba de su piel y, por ende, entraba en contacto con la espada de Yome, no era la suficiente como para poder ser absorbida por la misma de manera natural y, con ello, absorber su habilidad, por lo que solo sabía que necesitaría hacer que la barra entrara en contacto con una zona en donde el aura, a pesar de su baja concentración, circulara con mayor cantidad.

Y esa zona… es justamente donde la sangre circula en el interior de los músculos y las venas.

El agonizante quejido dicho con el menor tono humanamente posible por parte de Ryo fue el mero resultado una vez que finalmente la lanza atravesó su mano, a lo que el propio hombre solamente escupe la cuchara una vez que "lo peor" pasó, para luego volver a dirigirse hacia su hijo con un leve tiritar ante el propio dolor.

—P-Pásame el cuchillo —dijo Ryo con voz temblorosa hacia su hijo, el cual solo obedeció al instante y con una preocupada actitud ante lo que veía.

Ryo sabía que no tenía tiempo… el cuerpo de Yoshiro ya comenzaba a temblar levemente conforme sus órganos internos empezaban a destruirse, por lo que el hombre, cómo única manera de saber que su regeneración ya había sido "absorbida", este se arremanga su manga derecha con su mano izquierda libre, para luego solo lanzar un suspiro antes de cortarse voluntariamente la piel con dicho cuchillo.

Y observar como la herida comenzaba a sanar.

— _Vamos…_ —Ryo, con miedo al pensar que su idea no funcionaría, solamente vuelve a hacerse otro corte una vez que la herida se regeneró, solo para dar el mismo resultado de regeneración.

— _¡Absórbelo, maldita sea!_ —Ryo, volviendo a hacerse otro tercer corte, este solo logra preocuparse cuando, al mismo tiempo que se regeneraba…

El cuerpo de Yoshiro comenzaba a temblar, trayendo consigo una nueva tortura para Ryo luego de que la lanza de Yome se moviera por lo mismo, a lo que Takeshi actúa rápido e intenta mantener la mano del pokémon lo más quieta posible.

— _¡Por favor…!_ —suplicó por última vez Ryo, antes de volver a hacerse un cuarto corte…

Para exaltarse luego de que dicho corte comenzara a regenerarse de manera más lenta.

—¡Está funcionando! —dijo aún con un agitado respirar, Ryo, a la vez que los temblores de Yoshiro lentamente, de igual manera, comenzaban a decrecer.

Ryo simplemente se hizo un quinto corte una vez que el anterior terminara por regenerarse, llegando a hacerse hasta un décimo corte… luego de que este lanzara un suspiro aliviado tras notar que este, ya no se regeneraba.

—Papá… Sabes lo que esto significa ¿No? —preguntó Takeshi, mientras que Ryo, con el dolor pertinente, se sacó la lanza de Yome de su mano, siendo atendido al instante por su hijo al desinfectarla y vendarla.

—Aún puedo usar el estado aural… mi regeneración ahora mismo es casi nula, pero aún así conservo un poco de ella, como Yoshiro cuando Takeru absorbió la suya —decía pensativo el hombre, mientras que su hijo solo escuchaba.

—Al menos ahora, mientras Yoshiro siga sujetando la lanza, no morirá por el ataque de Takeru, es lo principal —dijo Ryo antes de volver a ponerse de pie luego de que su hijo terminara de vendarlo.

—¡Ahora es nuestro turno de actuar! —Ryo saliendo finalmente de la habitación de Yoshiro y Haruko, al mismo tiempo que Hiyori y Hanako junto con los pequeños pokémon esperaban con preocupación, simplemente comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de su hogar —Traeré a Takeru de vuelta, sano y salvo, es una promesa —Ryo observó extrañamente por primera vez con un leve toque de preocupación y pena en su mirada hacia su familia, a lo que no es sino Hiyori la que corre hacia el propio hombre luego de ello, tomándolo por sorpresa luego de que esta solo lo abraza.

— _P-Perdón por lo de antes…_ —susurró solamente hacia su padre, Hiyori, mientras que Ryo, con mirada desanimada, simplemente posó su mano sobre la cabeza de su hija.

Ryo no dijo nada… sabía que no había tiempo para ello, pero incluso con aquello vigente, no evitó el que el propio padre simplemente negara un par de veces con su cabeza para luego darle un pequeño beso en la corona de su cabeza, antes de simplemente separarse.

 **.**

 **.**

Tras salir finalmente de la casa, Ryo simplemente comenzó a girarse hacia el enorme pokémon que seguía esperándolo afuera del lugar.

—" _Estoy listo , pude concentrar la mayor cantidad de aura ¿Qué planeas hacer?"_ — Giratina apenas alcanzó a decir aquellas palabras.

Antes de perder por completo la consciencia, una vez que Ryo posó con normalidad su mano sobre él

—Vamos a crear al monstruo que tanto quieren ver en la capital —Ryo, con molestia en su voz, este simplemente alza su mano derecha al aire…

Al mismo tiempo que el aura de Giratina, concentrada a su máximo nivel, comenzaba a emerger desde la misma.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kilómetros a la distancia de Hotaru, adentrándose en la enorme capital, un silencio casi tétrico existía en todas las calles.

Pocas eran las personas que se encontraban afueras de sus casas, y como si no fuera suficiente contraste a la propia actividad que se acostumbraba en esas fechas navideñas, la ferviente presencia militar en todos los sectores, tanto bajos como altos, únicamente otorgaban un mayor miedo y preocupación para todos aquellos citadinos que observaban con miedo desde sus casas al no saber la "razón" de todo aquel caos que, de un momento a otro, emergió en aquella ciudad.

En la zona alta de la capital, en aquel sector donde solo los dirigentes y los trabajadores de la municipalidad habitaban, dentro de una de las casas en aquel gran condominio, el sonido de unos pasos bajando por la escalera era lo único que se escuchaba en aquel enorme hogar, a lo que no es sino Suzume, vestida con una abrigada chaqueta roja, junto además con una cartera negra, la que comenzaba a verse en el lugar.

El rostro de la mujer solo se mostraba desanimado… su mirada ni siquiera se centraba en el camino, a la par que la misma únicamente volvía a observar una pequeña y adornada caja la cual observaba de vez en cuando para recordar la razón por la que hacía todo "aquello" que finalmente cometería tras tanto tiempo en silencio.

Suzume simplemente lanzó un suspiro antes de volver a guardar aquel obsequio en su cartera, a lo que la misma solamente toma las llaves de su auto, antes de quedarse viendo en un pequeño espejo que estaba colgado al lado de la puerta de entrada a su hogar, dándose una que otra mirada con tal de arreglar cualquier imperfección, ya fuese en su cabello o ropa, a lo que esta, antes de volver a tomar nuevamente el valor de poder sujetar la perilla de su puerta y salir, únicamente lanza otro suspiro, para así finalmente abrir la puerta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lejos de las afueras de la capital, los militares cada vez se agrupaban en los alrededores…

La fuerza armada era absurda… desde soldados comunes y corrientes bien armados, hasta tanques y helicópteros; el caos que se respiraba en aquel terreno abierto ni siquiera llegaba a escucharse por parte de los ciudadanos ante la propia distancia en la que se encontraban.

Nadie se movía… todos se encontraban estáticos; esperando en completa "calma" hacia aquello que, sabían, tarde o temprano aparecería…

Y no es sino cuando, emergiendo desde un pequeño portal a varios kilómetros a la lejanía, viéndose apenas como un pequeño punto por parte de los militares.

Aquel cuerpo aparece… aquel cuerpo cuya tez, idéntica a la de la tercera fase del estado aural, emergió del portal que el mismo creó… aquel cuerpo "humano" en cuyo rostro y tórax, los cuernos del mismo negro color emergían, rodeándolo de la misma forma que en aquel legendario pokémon el cual había finalmente poseído aquel contenedor.

Junto con, de igual manera, las dos grandes y negras alas que emergían desde su espalda.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Q-Qué sucede? —Suzume solo pudo exaltarse y preocuparse de sobremanera una vez que notó como un par de soldados armados eran los que se encontraban del otro lado de la puerta de su casa, como si los mismos hubieran estado esperando el que la propia mujer abriese la entrada.

Los hombres no dijeron nada… ni siquiera esperaron otra palabra por parte de Suzume, estos, con el propio prepotente actuar, únicamente asustaron de sobremanera a la alcaldesa de la capital en el instante en el que ambos se abalanzan hacia esta, sujetándola con fuerza de ambos brazos.

—¡¿Qué les sucede?! ¡Suéltenme ahora mismo! —los hombres, en silencio y con los propios quejidos nacidos del esfuerzo por contener a Suzume, comenzaban a sacar a la mujer de su casa, a la par que la misma, sin poder zafarse, únicamente alzaba cada vez más la voz como forma de pedir auxilio.

 **.**

 **.**

Sin embargo, no es sino el sonido del enorme auto militar siendo literalmente pateado y deformado en su totalidad tras haber salido rodando por varios metros más de aquella cuadra en la que se encontraban, lo que exalta y detiene tanto el actuar de los propios hombres, como el defender por parte de Suzume.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siendo Ryo… el que se encontraba de brazos cruzados y con el brillo azul propio de la segunda fase del estado aural, en sus ojos, observando con ceño fruncido y molesto a las tres personas que tenía delante de sí.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aquí termina el capítulo amigos lectores, espero les haya gustado y ya saben que pueden comentar si así lo quieren, se agradecería mucho ^^**

Zephyr Exe **Bueno… no podría decir tampoco que no me han pasado cosas así respecto a no tener tiempo por dejar las cosas para última hora xD, creo que entiendo a lo que te refieres jajajja**

 **Awiwi que sí, Yoshiro no saldría bien parado de aquel combate, era algo inevitable, y también me agradó esa semejanza al ataque "maldición", no podría decir que es exactamente igual, pero si podría comparársele dentro del mismo contexto de poderes de los personajes.**

 **Qué te puedo decir respecto a Kazuma, primero que nada, Krin no tuvo que ver en lo absoluto en las actitudes que tuvo Kazuma en el pasado, Krin solo influía en Ryuji, en nadie más; tienes que pensar que Kazuma no solo permitió y causó la muerte de la madre de Takeru, sino que también torturó, humilló y, en simples palabras, esclavizó tanto a Takeru como a Hanako, (la historia de la Lopunny con ese hombre se mostrará dentro de poco), y pues… si bien no negaré que intenta rectificarse, tampoco es justo pedir un "perdón" o que no exista rencor hacia su persona, se tendrá que ver quien dará el primer paso para ello.**

 **Sip, Ryo adquirió gran rencor a Arceus y al resto de pokémon legendarios cuando Takeru había "muerto" y toda la línea temporal cambió, sin embargo, Arceus junto con los demás terminaron por devolverle a su familia a cambio del sacrificio de Krin, es una justa manera de perdonar, las cosas se dieron así. Tampoco es que Ryo y Arceus sean los mejores amigos ni nada, pero tampoco es un rencor u odio como antes, es más como algo neutral, tanto para él como para el resto de pokes legendarios, excepto Mew y Giratina, los cuales han tenido mayor contacto con ellos.**

 **Algo me dice que hay algo extraño con "Suzume"… habrá que ver qué ocurrirá ahora (~o-o)~**

 **¡Muchas gracias por comentar :3!**

Lord fire 123 **agradezco el que dijeras que lo representé bien ^^, eso motiva a seguir mejorando.**

 **Ya weeee no todos mis ataques serán un corazón perforado :'u eso ya lo intenté dejar atrás con la otra trilogía lpm jajajjajjaja**

 **Lo de las esposas con Ryo y Harumi fue el pequeño toque a toda mente malpensada jsjjsajsjas, pero no, canónicamente Harumi lo esposaba (y ataba también) como castigo cuando intentó inmiscuirse en las salidas de Hiyori con Hana para evitar que conocieran a otros chicos.**

 **Sip, dejaron a Kazuma esposado (adivina con cuales esposas :u)**

 **Y nop, NO ERA UN DISPOSITIVO DE RADIO ESCUCHA, esa cosa negra en la caja solo cumplía la función de tirar ese polvo raro enloquecedor que aún se desconoce, pero la razón por la que se movilizaron tantas personas, o todas las "coincidencias" que hubo, es algo con un peso argumental tan fuerte, que me atrevo a decir con total seguridad que entra en contacto con la trama principal de toda la historia… la cual se seguirá desarrollando a lo largo del segundo y tercer libro.**

 **La omnisciencia (~o-o)~**

 **Ya veremos si Suzume es la antagonista importante XD, esa mujer me cae muy bien, la verdad jajjaa.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por comentar de igual manera! ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Eso sería todo chicos, espero tengan un buen y feliz comienzo de semana y, sin más que decir…**

 **¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! :P**


	42. Objetivo cumplido

La fría mirada de Ryo solo podía hacer el claro contraste con las impactadas e, incluso, asustadas de aquellos militares que lo reconocieron tan pronto posaron sus ojos sobre este.

—¿Dónde está Takeru? —fue la primera y clara pregunta dada por el hombre, a lo que el asustado y un tanto atarantado actuar del par de soldados, apuntando con sus armas hacia Ryo, apenas y pudieron ser los únicos actos que cometieron antes de que el Kurogane, ahora delante de ellos una vez que recorrió esa corta distancia al instante, tomara sus armas con ligereza y, con el simple y rápido lanzar de dichos objetos hacia sus estómagos, los sacara expulsados hacia los costados.

A la par que… no desviaba su mirada hacia la mujer a la que le había dicho aquella pregunta.

—¿Dónde está Takeru? —las mismas palabras se repetían con un leve aumento de tono por parte de Ryo, al mismo tiempo que Suzume, aterrada de lo que observaba, simplemente caminaba hacia atrás al mismo lento paso con el que el propio Kurogane se acercaba a la mujer.

Suzume no podía desviar sus ojos de los azules oscuros de Ryo… su imponencia y sadismo reflejado en su actuar solo causaban el propio horror en la mujer, a la par que, al no ver nada más que aquello, no tardó en tropezarse, teniendo como única opción el seguir arrastrándose hacia atrás.

—¡¿Q-Qué está pasando?! ¡¿P-Por qué est…?! —Suzume empezaba a decir asustada en gritos, sin embargo, la voz de Ryo al mismo tiempo que esta chocaba su cabeza una vez que llegó contra una de las paredes de la casa, la congelaron por completo.

— **¡Dime dónde está!** —La tez de la tercera fase del estado aural controlado terminó por recubrir donde antes las venas del segundo estado se encontraban, mezclado con el prominente grito de bestial tono que Ryo lanzó hacia la asustada mujer, la cual solo pudo gritar ante aquello, llegando incluso a derramar algunas lágrimas por el propio miedo a aquel "monstruo".

 **Sosegando por completo cualquier acto… una vez que la mano de Ryo tomándola por su cuello, vuelve a exaltar a Suzume en su totalidad.**

 **.**

 **.**

La respiración de Ryo era cada vez más agitada ante la ira que lentamente se apoderaba de su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que las "venas" de sus mejillas lentamente comenzaban a desplazarse por su cuello, mientras que Suzume se llevaba ambas manos hacia la muñeca del Kurogane, ante el ahogo que el propio hombre se negaba a detener.

— _N-No… s-sé…_ —Suzume apenas podía decir aquellas palabras ante tales tratos, a la par que más lágrimas comenzaban a emerger tras finalmente darse cuenta del peligro y horror que, de un momento a otro, comenzó a experimentar en tan solo unos cuantos minutos, al mismo tiempo que dichas lágrimas empezaban a recorrer las mejillas de la mujer

Y no es sino cuando estas alcanzan a tocar los dedos de Ryo, cuando el propio hombre abre sus ojos, completamente impactado…

Luego de notar finalmente, tras aquel "íntimo" contacto, el aura de aquella mujer la cual había sido completamente opacada ante la propia ira acumulada en el interior de Ryo.

Viendo como en Suzume, únicamente la ignorancia, el miedo y la pena era lo que se demostraba en su aura.

— _No fuiste tú…_ —reconoció completamente rendido y estupefacto Ryo, al mismo tiempo que soltaba en el acto el cuello de Suzume, trayendo consigo un brusco toser junto con el tan necesitado respirar, cayendo nuevamente al suelo luego de ello.

— _¿P-Por qué ha-haces esto?_ —Suzume intentaba hablar conforme finalmente su respiración se normalizaba, sin embargo, Ryo únicamente podía bajar la mirada con furia e impotencia ante lo que acababa de cometer —¿¡Quién eres?! —gritaba ahora enojada y con aún algunas lágrimas la mujer, al mismo tiempo que alzaba su mirada hacia aquel hombre que nuevamente había adoptado la segunda fase de su estado aural.

—No tengo tiempo para explicarte todo —Ryo simplemente comenzó a alzar nuevamente su mano hacia Suzume, haciendo que la misma únicamente reaccionara asustada tras aquello, cerrando con brusquedad sus ojos al esperar algún maltrato…

Sin embargo, no es sino cuando Ryo posa su mano sobre su cabeza, cuando los ojos de la propia mujer se abrieron en el acto, luego de que el Kurogane le mostrara sus memorias.

—¡E-Esto…! —Suzume estaba horrorizada, ni siquiera era consciente de lo que Ryo o Takeru, ni siquiera Yoshiro eran capaces de hacer en realidad, sin embargo, toda aquella información, toda aquella pelea, la sangre derramada, los actos cometidos desde el primer momento en que aquellas cajas llegaron a Hotaru, abordaron sin piedad la mente de Suzume por obra de Ryo, ya dándose cuenta de que era inútil ocultárselo luego de lo que acababa de cometer.

— _Ryo… ¿Q-Qué te pasó?_ —Suzume ya de por sí estaba impactada en los poderes que el hombre poseía, al mismo tiempo que Ryo únicamente comenzaba a darse la vuelta para después caminar hacia la salida de la casa —P-Pero… no entiendo ¡Yo no te llamé! —Ya de por sí era demasiada información que procesar en la mente de la mujer, sin embargo, aquellos simples hechos, como la aparición del propio oficial Atsushi y parte de su milicia o la propia llamada que "ella" había realizado, no hacía más que generar temor y duda en la propia Suzume.

— _Esto… es demasiado_ —Suzume se llevaba sus manos hacia su cabeza conforme la información recibida la sobrepasaba por completo, a lo que Ryo únicamente se detiene por un breve momento, antes de girar su rostro nuevamente hacia Suzume.

—Ahora sabes lo que tu milicia está haciendo a tus espaldas; si no fuiste tú, entonces alguien más está dirigiéndolos sin tu permiso… fui piadoso contigo porque no eres culpable de nada — Suzume comenzaba a alzar su mirada luego de que Ryo comenzara a hablarle, sin embargo, el temor no tardó en volver a emerger en ella luego de que la tercera fase controlada comenzara a notarse en las venas de las mejillas del hombre.

— **Pero si me llego a enterar de que esto no es más que un mero truco de tu parte** **,** **y que fuiste la que le causó todo esto a mi familia…** —Ryo hacía una leve pausa, al mismo tiempo que las venas de igual manera comenzaban a expandirse levemente hacia su cuello — **Juro que te mataré** —las cortas palabras del Kurogane fueron suficientes como para helar por completo la sangre de Suzume, al mismo tiempo que ella solo pudo quedarse sentada y estática ante la propia presencia de aquel hombre, a la par que este último finalmente comenzaba a salir de la casa.

— **Ahora… tú** —Ryo, tan pronto puso un pie fuera del hogar, este únicamente atrae con un brazo de aura a uno de los cuerpos que yacían aún inconscientes a varios metros de él, sujetándolo del cuello y despertándolo con la mera circulación de su aura dentro de este, sin embargo, Ryo se exalta levemente…

Una vez que se percató de que no "existía" ningún recuerdo dentro de este.

—" _¿Algo bloquea sus memorias?"_ —Ryo seguía sin comprender lo increíblemente raro que se había tornado aquella situación, sin embargo, simplemente una débil y ahogada carcajada comenzaba a escucharse provenir por parte de aquel soldado que había sido despertado por el propio Kurogane, haciendo que Ryo simplemente frunciera el ceño.

— _N-No dejará… q-que s-sepas nada…_ —Dijo con dificultad el soldado luego de que este, sin Ryo saber cómo, notara que este último intentaba ver sus pensamientos, sin embargo, el ahogado hombre solo vuelve a exaltarse luego de que Ryo atrajera de manera brusca su rostro hacia el de él.

— **Hay más de una forma de hacer a alguien hablar…** —dijo con grave tono Ryo, antes de que el soldado abriera sus ojos por completo, después de que el Kurogane tapara su boca con su mano libre.

Con tal de evitar el agonizante grito que, sabía, iba a emerger; luego de que, con su aura dentro del cuerpo de aquel hombre, comenzara literalmente a "clavar" y desgarrar los músculos de su pierna con ella.

El dolor solo podía reflejarse en los ojos completamente abiertos y de venas enmarcadas de aquel soldado, al mismo tiempo que pataleaba y golpeaba hacia cualquier dirección con tal de zafarse de aquella tortura, sin embargo, Ryo parecía ser una estatua inamovible ante aquellos tratos, pasando solo cinco segundos antes de que finalmente su aura cesara, haciendo que el hombre solamente parara sus gritos con un brusco respirar y un acongojado llanto.

— **Solo fue la pierna… lo siguiente será todo tu cuerpo** —Dijo sin mayor dilatación, Ryo, sin embargo, ni siquiera fue necesario que este siguiera hablando antes de que el soldado comenzara a hablar.

—¡E-Está bien, está bien! —el soldado apenas podía temblar y escupir por el propio dolor aún en su memoria, al mismo tiempo que Ryo aflojaba un poco su mano con tal de dejar hablar a aquel hombre —T-Tienen al Lucario en las antiguas instalaciones subterráneas de Ryuji —comenzó a decir el soldado entre lágrimas, mientras que el rostro de Ryo se mantenía inexpresivo.

— **¿Quién ordenó todo esto?** —Volvió a preguntar el Kurogane.

—N-No amigo… ella me matará si —Apenas pudo volver a hablar el soldado, antes de que Ryo volviera a tapar su boca al mismo tiempo que lo hacía sufrir nuevamente, ahora destrozando los músculos de ambas piernas por dos segundos.

— **¡Dime!** —gritó nuevamente y ahora más furioso Ryo, a la par que volvía a dejar de torturar a aquel hombre, el cual solo podía lanzar quejidos agonizantes.

—¡Kenshi! —casi parecía vomitar aquellas palabras el soldado —¡Kenshi Mori! —Revelaba finalmente el nombre el soldado, trayendo consigo únicamente la misma seriedad e inexpresividad por parte de Ryo luego de notar que la sinceridad brotaba de su aura.

— **Gracias…** —Dijo finalmente Ryo antes de golpear con un brazo de aura el estómago del hombre, dejándolo inconsciente nuevamente en el acto.

Suzume simplemente observaba aún sentada en el suelo… su miedo mezclado con su asombro la obligaban a mantenerse estática ante lo que Ryo cometía, sin embargo, esta solo intentaba calmar su respiración una vez que el hombre finalmente se "desvanecía" de aquel lugar…

 **.**

 **.**

Sumando todo en el inquietante silencio que desde un principio se sentía en la capital.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nada se percibía… aquella soledad recorriendo las calles de la capital únicamente hacía aumentar el miedo de las mujeres y hombres pendientes del sin fin de incógnitas que aún permanecían vigentes al desconocer el porqué de la aparición de aquellos militares que comenzaron a abandonar la ciudad como tal.

Solo existía la calma… apenas una tenue brisa helada recorría las ahora abandonadas calles recubiertas por la gruesa capa de nieve en donde las antiguas marcas de las pisadas de los militares y sus vehículos comenzaban a desaparecer por el mismo clima.

Haciendo que el miedo de los capitalinos aumentara a su punto máximo… luego de que una sirena se escuchara finalmente a lo largo y ancho de la ciudad.

Una vez que Giratina… ahora habitando el contenedor que Ryo había creado tiempo atrás, finalmente fue avistado por los militares.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Canción de fondo "Indestructible – Disturbed"**

 **.**

 **.**

Sus ojos carecían de pupilas e iris… eran rojos y redondos, su boca dentada apenas y denotaba una visión aún más terrorífica que el que sus largas alas negras representaban como tal al ser extendidas por el que se encontraba aún a varios kilómetros de los soldados.

La estridente alarma incluso se escuchaba en aquellos sectores, mezclada con el sonido de los helicópteros que no tardaron en comenzar a rodear a Giratina desde las alturas.

Aquella bestia ni siquiera se inmutaba, su "vista" parecía apuntar al vacío, como si la misma locura y deseo de sangre fuese lo único que se encontrase dentro de sí.

Un solo paso… un simple y mundano paso dado por aquella criatura fue suficiente como para hacer que todos los hombres, tanques y helicópteros apuntaran con sus respectivas armas y cañones.

Exaltando a todos… luego de que Giratina finalmente comenzara a correr, a una acelerada, pero no increíble, velocidad hacia los soldados.

 **.**

 **.**

Ni siquiera fue necesaria una orden, tan pronto Giratina comenzó a correr hacia aquella milicia, un sinfín de cohetes teledirigidos lanzados por respectivos soldados fue la primera respuesta, siendo específicamente doce, los cuales, tan pronto habían marcado como objetivo al legendario pokémon, estos impactaron de lleno donde aquella bestia continuaba su recorrido, creando tras ello una enorme explosión como respuesta.

No había pausa para pensar la situación, tan pronto se dio la explosión, el cuerpo de la bestia emergiendo desde las alturas fue lo primero que se alcanzó a percibir, a la par que Giratina, habiendo utilizado sus alas para esquivar dichos proyectiles, únicamente volvió a impulsarse con las mismas con tal de caer en picada hacia donde los militares.

Solo para exaltar al propio pokémon por completo… una vez que recibe dos cohetes de uno de los helicópteros.

Su velocidad en el aire no era la misma que en el suelo… el impacto y la onda expansiva de la propia explosión fue suficiente como para sacar disparado el cuerpo de aquel ser en una dirección contraria a la que se dirigía.

El rostro de aquel contenedor ni siquiera parecía inmutarse... había recibido la explosión por completo, sin embargo, ni siquiera tardó en volver a reaccionar una vez que, siendo su cuerpo literalmente aura en estado sólido, este alzó y alargó su negro brazo derecho varios metros hacia uno de los helicópteros, ayudándose con eso a "detenerse" ante el impulso dado por la explosión luego de que agarrara la base de este.

 **.**

 **.**

Giratina no se detenía, conforme volvía a recobrar el control de su cuerpo luego de recorrer unos cuantos metros más tras arrastrar consigo de igual manera aquel helicóptero, este solo pudo volver a extender sus alas y, con el rugido aparente de la bestia en la cual se había convertido, este simplemente agranda su propia mano derecha, agarra en su totalidad al helicóptero, destruyendo sus alas y haciendo que las mismas salieran disparadas a gran velocidad a los alrededores, para luego, tras un breve impulso, lanzarlo directo hacia otro de los helicópteros que aún sobrevolaban ahora a lo lejos de aquel lugar, pero siendo tan veloz la velocidad con que lo arrojó, que incluso tras haber recorrido una larga distancia, ni siquiera lograron esquivarlo.

Sumiendo los cielos en la enorme explosión una vez que aquellos dos aviones pilotados detonaran todos sus respectivos explosivos y misiles.

El asombro y preocupación por parte de los soldados únicamente se vio reflejado por su fuerte respirar ante aquel monstruo al que debían confrontar, sin embargo, el temor nuevamente emergió luego de que, habiéndose distraído por la explosión de aquel par de helicópteros…

 **.**

 **.**

Giratina, había desaparecido de su vista.

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

— _ **Finalmente pude acostumbrarme a este cuerpo**_ —las bestiales palabras de aquel contenedor finalmente comenzaron a escucharse, erizando por completo la piel de los hombres que se encontraban a su lado…

 **Al notar como Giratina se encontraba en el centro de aquella milicia** **.**

.

.

.

.

La alarma se seguía escuchando a la lejanía… Ryo, en las afueras del otro extremo de la capital, únicamente se encontraba delante de unas antiguas y dañadas compuertas metálicas de gran grosor, las cuales parecían abrirse únicamente con un código numérico que se ingresaba en una pequeña placa a un costado.

La entrada siendo completamente destruida por un puñetazo del Kurogane fue lo siguiente en ocurrir.

El caos de aquel golpe solo duró por breves instantes… la oscuridad y silencio era lo único que provenían de aquel pasillo que se adentraba al fondo de aquel laboratorio.

Ryo, si bien no era capaz de sentir las auras dentro de aquel lugar, la conexión que aún poseía con Takeru le daba la posibilidad de sentirlo en los alrededores, a pesar de no conocer su ubicación exacta ya que, según creía, era debido a que lo encerraron en un lugar cuyas paredes bloqueaban su percepción; no dudando en lo absoluto en comenzar a adentrarse en aquel oscuro túnel.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El cambio brusco de ambiente no inmutaba el serio y frío rostro de aquel hombre… dicho lugar, aún en aquellas épocas, había seguido siendo utilizado por aquel que permanecía comandándolo desde las sombras; aquella búsqueda insaciable hacia las habilidades de los pokémon, aquellas barbaries hace tiempo prohibidas… hombres y mujeres continuaban trabajándolas bajo la única y exclusiva orden de aquella persona cuyo objetivo, aún desconocido, había sido el detonante del caos.

Ryo seguía caminando… los pasillos, sucios y con iluminación precaria, solamente hacían denotar el horrible lugar en el cual se encontraba, donde un sinfín de habitaciones daban a luz los máximos horrores que eran capaces de apreciarse, en donde la experimentación discriminada y no vigilada de aquellas personas enfermas solo podían representarse en los pokémon mutilados donde, en más de una ocasión, sus cuerpos o partes cercenadas permanecían a la intemperie, siendo las puertas cerradas, abiertas por el propio Kurogane en su búsqueda de encontrar a Takeru, lo único que impedía que el pútrido olor escapase de ahí, a la par que las propias crudas imágenes no inmutaban el rostro de Ryo más allá de un simple fruncir de ceño.

Las especies eran incontables… aquel pasillo, el cual recorría por completo la capital bajo tierra, fácilmente daba puerta a cientos de habitaciones cuyos interiores eran cada vez peores conforme se avanzaba.

Aquello dejaba de ser experimentación, incluso para aquel enfermo objetivo, se esperaría un mínimo de responsabilidad o cuidado en las habitaciones… Ryo sabía a lo que se enfrentaba, a la clase de ser humano que tarde o temprano se encontraría al final de aquel pasillo, aquel sádico y enfermo humano que simplemente buscaba la satisfacción mediante la mutilación y la tortura…

Y no haciendo más que exaltarse por completo… una vez que, gracias a que se acercó lo suficiente, Ryo finalmente logró sentir la débil aura de Takeru al final de aquel pasillo.

Nada le importó luego de ello, su paso se aceleró después de notar finalmente aquella presencia, donde ni siquiera aquellas crueles escenas que se demostraban en las otras habitaciones eran capaces de distraer.

— _Takeru…_ —Ryo terminó por susurrar una vez que, finalmente en la última habitación de aquel largo pasillo, y sin encontrarse ninguna puerta cerrada u otro tipo de obstáculo de por medio, este solamente pudo correr luego de ver al Lucario que se encontraba esposado con las manos colgando en la pared… al mismo tiempo que el pokémon permanecía inconsciente de igual manera.

Ryo solo pudo romper al instante las esposas que sujetaban a su amigo, al mismo tiempo que, con la preocupación y pena pertinente, solo pudo intentar dejarlo recostado en el suelo, al mismo tiempo que volvía a cerciorarse de que el corazón del Lucario seguía latiendo, debido a que el aura que le había dejado tiempo atrás, a pesar de que el propio Ryo había dejado de tener dicha habilidad, seguía manteniéndolo con vida a pesar de todo, al haber estado desconectado de su propio cuerpo, sin embargo, no sería permanente.

El hombre únicamente podía imaginarse el sin fin de horrores tanto físicos como psicológicos que Takeru afrontaba en aquel momento, a lo que este simplemente se lamentaba en silencio y con la pena pertinente reflejada en su rostro… a la vez que simplemente apoyaba su frente en el ensangrentado y sucio pelaje de la mejilla de su amigo.

 **.**

 **.**

Solo para abrir de golpe sus ojos… luego de que el sonido de una compuerta abriéndose fuera lo primero que se escuchara en el sector.

 **.**

 **.**

No hubo un caos como respuesta. El simple caminar que se escuchó luego de que aquella compuerta se abriese nada más hacía que, en el propio Ryo, simplemente la ignorancia e incredulidad saliera a flote tras notar que un simple tararear de femenino tono era el que de igual manera comenzaba a escucharse, sin embargo, el Kurogane no podía evitar el tener sus ojos completamente abiertos a pesar de todo…

No luego… de notar todas las atrocidades, asesinatos y vomitivos actos que afloraban de aquella aura que emanaba de dicha presencia.

 **.**

 **.**

No eran memorias… tampoco podía percibir sus pensamientos, aquel extraño "bloqueo" se mantenía vigente en ella también, sin embargo, solo su presencia desbordaba tal oscuridad y asco, a tal punto que ni siquiera Ryo podía evitar el no comenzar a activar la tercera fase controlada ante la ira que despertaba en él, luego de finalmente haber encontrado a aquella que había hecho tales atrocidades.

No cabía duda… la mujer cuyo rostro permanecía en la oscuridad únicamente hacía un paseo de rutina, y de igual manera con el brutal sadismo pertinente en su presencia, simplemente observaba de reojo alguno de sus "instrumentos" de tortura, tomándose su tiempo para finalmente comenzar con el procedimiento ordenado por su jefe…

La chica únicamente comenzó a tomar la bandeja con las correspondientes cuchillas, las cuales ni siquiera se encontraban limpias o cuidadas… el óxido aparente junto con el hedor propio del uso en antiguos cuerpos solo denotaba la clara enfermedad y locura que prontamente se reflejó de igual manera en la sonrisa de aquella mujer cuyo rostro por fin se dejaba ver.

Delicadas facciones… el color de su cabellera no se lograba distinguir del todo por la poca falta de luz en el lugar; su delantal blanco, obviamente sucio, junto con sus guantes limpios, colocados y listos para comenzar la "diversión" era lo que vestía.

El tarareo y la sonrisa permanecieron por varios segundos… sin embargo, la propia exaltación fue lo menos que emergió luego de que se percatase de que Takeru ya no se encontraba en su lugar…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y tampoco notando al hombre que se encontraba a sus espaldas**.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Canción de fondo, final del capítulo (Kaleo – Way down we go)**

 **.**

 **.**

Fue demasiado rápido como para poder gritar o asustarse… Ryo pudo haberla matado en el acto, sin embargo, estaba más que claro que el hombre, en aquella circunstancia, no se contendría con alto tan minio, a lo que no es sino una fuerte, pero no mortal patada a su espalda, la que termina lanzando a la mujer hacia la pared en la cual Takeru había sido apresado.

—¡Déjame! —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir a la chica antes de darse la vuelta aterrorizada ante lo que, se imaginaba, ocurría —¡¿Quién te crees qué…?! —la mujer, finalmente alzaba su vista desorientada hacia el hombre que se encontraba delante de ella, únicamente pudo quedar congelada — _N-No es posible… tú deberías estar luchando con los hombres de Kenshi_ —Reconoció con miedo e ignorancia aquella mujer, antes de finalmente ser completamente callada por el propio estrangular del Kurogane.

 **.**

 **.**

— _E-Está bien… lo admito, confieso…_ —decía apenas la ahogada chica ante el sujetar de Ryo, al mismo tiempo que este ni siquiera aflojaba su agarre — _Yo… lo hice… llévame a la cárcel por favor… n-no… me… lastí…_ —la respiración de la chica disminuía… sus latidos aumentaban al igual que su sudor ante la asfixia.

— _ **Estoy cansado de la regla de no matar…**_ —La tez de la tercera fase, ahora descontrolada, comenzaba a cubrir por completo la cabeza del Kurogane, al mismo tiempo que los gritos de dolor de la chica no tardaron en emerger.

—¡Detente, Ryo! —la voz de una mujer toma por sorpresa a la chica que era ahorcada por Ryo, a lo que esta apenas pudo enfocar su mirada, para notar cómo era Suzume la que, habiendo finalmente llegado luego de disponerse a seguir a Ryo, aparecía apuntándole con un arma al hombre.

Pero no haciendo más que aumentar el miedo a la muerte… una vez que Ryo, con un nuevo y enorme brazo de aura, sujeta la cabeza de Suzume…

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y comienza a aplastarla en el acto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En el hogar de los Kurogane un silencio incómodo se respiraba, Takeshi se había retirado hace poco, mientras que Kazuma aún se mantenía esposado y sentado a un lado de la entrada de la casa.

Ryo y Sayuri se habían ido con Takeshi… Hiyori se encontraba revisando unas cosas en su habitación…

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras que Hanako, desde la oscuridad a un lado de la entrada de la cocina y la ira enmarcada en su rostro…

 **.**

 **Comenzaba a abalanzarse hacia Kazuma, con intención de matar** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aquí termina el capítulo, amigos lectores, espero les haya gustado, estas semanas han estado llenas de trabajos y proyectos y ps por eso me demoré una semana más xd.**

Lord fire 123 **el trasfondo de todo esto con Suzume aún no acaba, y obviamente aún quedan misterios por resolver, sin embargo, habrá que ver qué ocurrirá con la mujer después de que todo esto acabe xd**

 **Si… Giratina se encariñó con Akiko XD, es como si en el juego lo capturaras asi tal cual pokebola salvaje y de la nada el pokémon legendario te quiere :u, bueno aquí es lo mismo pero con más tacto y una base argumental un poco más sólida XD jajajja**

 **El puñal de Ryo puppy… hay una señal en base a eso, pero no daré datos, mejor has teorías :3 XD**

 **Naaa a Ryo no le causa molestia mantener el cuerpo que creo y que está luchando con los soldados, es algo muy similar a lo que hizo en el arco de Yo elijo proteger, con Takeru.**

 **Y sí… Ryo considera a Yoshiro como un hijo adoptivo, ps porque su madre se lo dejó y tal, es un punto simple pero bastante emotivo que impactará en más de una forma cuando ocurra el último capi de este libro :3**

 **¡Muchas gracias por comentar, espero te haya gustado el capítulo! :D**

Zephyr Exe **creo que ahora recién Suzume se empieza a dar cuenta de que no es buena idea provocar a Ryo XD, sin embargo, es cierto que la inculparon e hicieron uno que otro truco para hacer parecer que ella era la que se encontraba atrás de todo, ya vimos que no es tan mala como aparenta.**

 **Si que es cierto que fue tonto lo que quería hacer Yoshiro, pero ps… ya bien porfiado y se ve lo que se tiene que hacer para callarlo :u jajja**

 **Respecto a lo de Hiyori, te encuentro toda la razón, sin embargo, durante este arco aprenderá más de una cosa en torno a eso, al fin y al cabo la historia se basa en el desarrollo de los personajes (no es solo relleno :u XD)**

 **Bueno… la cosa es que, si fuera como tú dices y Yoshiro no se le curaran las heridas de la maldición, ps sí, reviviría todas las veces que fueran necesarias, pero también sufriría demasiado en el proceso, y créeme que no sería para nada grato, y solamente golpearlo para dejarlo inconsciente y que el proceso se repita, cientos de veces, no es algo muy práctico, ni tampoco muy "humano" XD**

 **Espero te haya gustado el capi ¡Gracias por comentar de igual manera! :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Eso sería todo chicos, intentaré publicar el siguiente fin de semana, aunque ya saben, si me ausento es única y exclusivamente por temas de universidad y otras cosas.**

 **Tema aparte, tengo planeado actualizar el perfil y colocar datos de cuentas nuevas (mi Tumblr y mi twitter y sí, también mi deviantart) dentro de la siguiente semana, así que estén atentos si les interesa ver algunos de mis proyectos de los que les hablaba ^^**

 **¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! :P**


	43. Cargar con el dolor y la responsabilidad

El aura concentrada de la tercera fase comenzaba lentamente a recorrer cada rincón del cuerpo de Ryo, a la par que el mismo gruñía con el propio bestial actuar, ahorcando y apretando poco a poco el cuello aquella mujer.

— _Ayú… den… me_ — Apenas pudo decir aquellas palabras la chica…

Antes de finalmente escuchar como el cráneo de Suzume explotaba por completo… al instante en el que aquella bestia en la que se había transformado Ryo soltó su cuello, únicamente para luego abalanzarse hacia ella y devorarla de manera abrupta y sin piedad.

Solo los gritos de aquella mujer se escucharon a lo largo de aquel pasillo luego de ello, junto además con las desesperadas y violentas reacciones de su cuerpo ante el brutal asesinato que aquel monstruo cometía.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— _No entiendo… todo esto había sido requisado para almacenamiento_ —Suzume, ya de por sí impactada por las cosas que había visto en aquel pasillo, solo podía susurrar extrañada al mismo tiempo que continuaba observando a su alrededor, solo para exaltarse levemente tras entrar finalmente a aquella última habitación, congelándose de momento luego de ver como Ryo, de pie y delante de la mujer que se encargaba de torturar y mutilar a los pokémon, tenía su mano puesta sobre la cabeza de la propia chica, al mismo tiempo que esta tenía sus ojos completamente opacos y subyugados.

— _ **Ella los mutilaba…**_ —Susurró con el mismo siniestro y malvado tono, Ryo, pero con un calmado y "sereno" actuar, a la vez que separaba su mano de la mujer — _ **Ya tiene lo que se merece…**_ —Ryo únicamente comenzaba a alejarse, para luego levantar a Takeru entre sus brazos.

— **Vámonos de aquí** —Dijo hacia Takeru sin entrar en más detalles, antes de volver a retirarse a paso lento y delicado de aquel lugar, mientras que Suzume, preocupada en parte ante los tratos del propio Kurogane, esta solo se acercó al cuerpo de la callada y quieta mujer que aún yacía sentada donde antes estaba Takeru.

Suzume simplemente se mantenía en silencio… Ryo le había mostrado sus memorias, y "aquel" suceso no tardó en dar a entender a la mujer lo que el Kurogane había provocado en la mente de aquella mujer…

Una vez que supo, gracias a las propias memorias del hombre, el que este había arrebatado un poco del aura de Yoshiro, con tal de utilizarlas en las víctimas correspondientes…

Y dejarlas en una eterna ilusión de sufrimiento y agonía.

 **.**

 **.**

Los poderes de Ryo salían de cualquier tipo de lógica para Suzume, sus poderes mezclados con las habilidades de Yoshiro únicamente daban consigo el creer que el hombre había sumido en una ilusión a aquella mujer, siendo suficientemente claro el que no despertaría bajo un método común y corriente, a lo que solo lanza un suspiro ante la inutilidad que era su propia intervención en aquel momento… por lo que solo pudo alzar su mirada apesadumbrada hacia aquel hombre que continuaba marchándose a paso lento de aquel lugar.

Suzume solo podía fruncir el ceño… los recuerdos de aquel hombre de espaldas transformándose en un niño con la misma postura y de distinto ánimo caminando alegremente y con normalidad al lado de una pequeña niña con un par de listones morados atados a su pelo, hacían un cruel y lamentable contraste a aquel ser que ahora se había convertido en el adulto de oscura y malvada presencia.

La mirada lamentada de Suzume no tardó en tornarse en una seria y un tanto enojada… ella sabía que aquel hombre no era Ryo, por mucho que fuese el dolor que sintiese por relaciones pasadas, el Kurogane no se había equivocado cuando dijo "aquellas" palabras al final de la asamblea; en el interior de Suzume, aún existía aquella llama de querer hacia el propio hombre, por lo que esta solamente se levantó, para luego correr y acompañar a Ryo, el cual solamente desvió su enojada e imponente mirada hacia Suzume, la cual únicamente mantuvo la suya hacia adelante y con decisión.

—En mi casa tengo un botiquín; llevémoslo ahí y después busquemos al desgraciado de Kenshi —reconoció con la misma seria voz, Suzume, haciendo que Ryo volviera a mirar hacia adelante.

— **De acuerdo** —fueron las últimas palabras de Ryo…

Antes de sumir aquel silencioso lugar en el grito asustado de Suzume, luego de que el propio Kurogane la tomara con un brazo de aura y sacara tanto a esta como al Lucario del lugar en un instante, tras activar nuevamente la segunda fase del estado aural y desvanecerse por la propia excesiva velocidad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Veinte minutos antes**

El hogar Kurogane permanecía en silencio… solamente el sonido de la madera quemándose en la chimenea se mantenía vigente, mientras que Takeshi, ya con la presencia de la clara hambre, terminaba de hacer la comida que su madre no había finalizado, en la cocina y a puertas cerradas.

Hanako simplemente permanecía sentada al lado de la mesa del comedor, mantenía su vista seria hacia Kazuma, el cual únicamente seguía en la misma posición.

Hiyori había sido la encargada de "custodiar" al susodicho anciano, a la par que la misma, sentada y con expresión inocente en su rostro, simplemente estaba de brazos cruzados y mirada fija en el propio hombre.

Todos permanecían en un incómodo silencio… incluso Sayuri y Ryo se ponían nerviosos ante tal situación, sin saber "qué" hacer ante tales casos, optando únicamente por quedarse sentados y quietos aún en uno de los sillones al lado de la chimenea.

—Ok… ya fue mucho silencio —La voz de Hiyori finalmente irrumpió en la sala, exaltando levemente a todos los presentes…

Antes de impactar y choquear literalmente a todos por igual… una vez que la chica de ojos rojos únicamente toma el paquete de Kazuma que Takeshi había dejado a un lado…

Para luego sentarse, con paquete en mano, en el suelo… al lado del anciano.

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó con normalidad, curiosidad y con la misma actitud inocente Hiyori, a la par que la misma únicamente observaba intrigada el paquete decorado.

—"¡Hiyori!" —Hanako no tardó mucho en oponerse a la propia actitud de la chica, al mismo tiempo que la Lopunny comenzaba a levantarse, indignada —"¡Aléjate de él ahora! ¡¿Si quiera sabes lo que es capaz de…?!" —Hanako comenzaba a caminar de apresurada manera hacia Hiyori con tal de sacarla de ahí, al mismo tiempo que decía aquello en fuertes gruñidos, sin embargo, no es sino la propia voz de la chica de ojos rojos, la que la detiene.

—Es un anciano esposado, con las muñecas en deplorable estado porque mi papá se negó en silencio a curarlas por completo… y bastante malnutrido; ¿Crees que es capaz de hacerle daño a alguien? —Hiyori ni siquiera se molestó en girarse hacia Hanako una vez que la misma se dirigió hacia ella, a lo que la propia Lopunny únicamente se mantuvo estática y molesta ante la actitud de la chica.

—¿Por qué no le dijiste a mi mamá que no te las habían curado bien?, no te debiste quedar callado —reconoció la chica ahora dirigiéndose hacia Kazuma, el cual solamente mantenía la vista baja y se quedaba en silencio. Hiyori simplemente lanzó un suspiro en consecuencia, solo para luego volver a levantarse y comenzar a caminar hacia la habitación de su madre, dejando nuevamente la habitación en silencio por unos cuantos segundos, antes de volver a la sala principal, ahora con un botiquín y unas muñequeras, y sentarse nuevamente en el suelo, ahora delante del propio anciano.

—Quédese tranquilo y no de problemas ¿De acuerdo? —Hiyori, con calmada actitud comenzaba a tomar las llaves de las esposas que de igual manera se había traído de la habitación de Harumi, a lo que esta alza con cuidado las muñecas del anciano, trayendo como respuesta de este únicamente un quejido por el propio dolor…

Antes de finalmente sacarle las esposas.

—"¡Eres una impertinente!" —Aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso para Hanako, la Lopunny estalló en ira tras aquella pequeña muestra de "amabilidad" dada por Hiyori, únicamente para volver a abalanzarse hacia ellos —"¡Estás ayudando a un maldito desgracia…!"—Hanako se preparaba para patear el botiquín que Hiyori había dejado a un lado de esta…

Si no es que la propia mano de la chica deteniendo la pierna de la Lopunny en el acto, la que la deja congelada por completo…

Luego de que, además, Hiyori girara levemente su seria y penetrante mirada de rojos iris y pupilas alargadas, aún más dilatadas que de costumbre, hacia la Lopunny.

 **.**

 **.**

El tiempo pareció congelarse por unos segundos luego de ello; Ryo y Sayuri apenas pudieron acercarse un poco más al otro en son del propio miedo de aquella situación, no sabiendo en qué iba a deparar aquellos tratos.

Kazuma era el más impactado… si de por sí se había asustado levemente ante la reacción de aquella Lopunny, este únicamente tenía su mirada fija en el rostro de Hiyori, al mismo tiempo que las facciones del propio hombre, más allá de demostrar miedo o debilidad, únicamente el asombro se veía reflejado.

Al notar la clara similitud en el rostro y la mirada de Hiyori…

Y las del propio Ryo, cuando este lo observó con el mismo rostro hace dieciocho años atrás, en el mercado de la parte baja de la capital.

 **.**

 **.**

— _Eres la viva imagen de tu padre_ —Kazuma no logró evitar el susurrar aquellas palabras al notar aquellas facciones en el rostro de Hiyori, mientras que esta no se inmutaba en lo absoluto —Hanako tiene razón, no deberías ayudarme, no merezco… —Kazuma incluso encontraba lógico y merecido el desprecio que Hanako tenía hacia este, sin embargo, la propia voz de Hiyori lo cayó a él también.

—Sé muy bien quién eres… abuelo Kazuma —Esas palabras, impactaron de lleno en el anciano, quedando completamente enmudecido tras las razones que solo él entendía —Tengo más que claro todas las cosas que le hiciste a mis tíos y a mi mamá —Hiyori no se molestaba en ocultar ni una pisca de vergüenza o miedo en decir aquellas palabras, mientras que Hanako, con su pierna aún sujetada por la Kurogane, fruncía el ceño en respuesta a la clara mención de la razón de su odio hacia aquel hombre.

—Pero comportarnos de la misma miserable manera solo nos hará convertirnos en lo que fuiste, y no permitiré que ese odio siga en mi familia… —las firmes y serias palabras de Hiyori nuevamente exaltaban a sus oyentes, al mismo tiempo que la chica finalmente soltaba la pata de la Lopunny — ya estoy harta de tanta maldita pelea —Terminó de decir la Kurogane, antes de lanzar una última mirada en modo de "advertencia" hacia Hanako la cual, indignada y ofendida, únicamente bajó la mirada con ceño fruncido y molesto, para luego irse a su habitación y cerrar la puerta de golpe, asustando a los pequeños pokémon con el propio estruendo.

Hiyori hizo caso omiso a dicha actitud, a lo que únicamente vuelve a sujetar las manos de Kazuma, para luego colocarle las muñequeras con el mismo cuidado, dándole después de ello un vaso con agua de la jarra en el centro de la mesa, junto con algunos antinflamatorios.

—Póntela debajo de la lengua… no te la tragues —dijo con el mismo normal y directivo tono, Hiyori, a la vez que le pasaba a Kazuma una pequeña pastilla blanca, a lo que el anciano, sin tener opción a negarse en lo absoluto, únicamente obedece, solo para después volver a exaltarle una vez que la chica, tras un desanimado suspiro, vuelve a sentarse al lado del hombre, apoyándose en la pared de igual manera y sin encontrar necesario el volver a esposarlo nuevamente en aquel estado.

—Querías saber si se había estropeado lo que estaba adentro, ¿No?, ¿Quieres que lo abra?—No tardó en preguntar la chica una vez que se acomodó, al mismo tiempo que alzaba la caja doblada y decorada, a lo que Kazuma, sin decir una sola palabra, solo asintió con un poco de desánimo, a lo que Hiyori únicamente vuelve a dirigirse hacia dicho paquete, solo para quitarle el envoltorio con el claro cuidado, a lo que destapa la propia caja en su interior, únicamente para abrir sus ojos con sorpresa ante lo que esta vio dentro de ella.

—La comida está lista… —Takeshi saliendo de la cocina —Iré a llevarle a mamá un poco, debe estar muerta de hambre también… sabes que no soporta comer a deshoras —dijo con tono normal el joven, haciendo que Kazuma únicamente esbozara una pequeña sonrisa y riera muy por lo bajo ante el recuerdo de aquella "niña" que siempre lloraba de hambre con tan solo pasar unos cuantos minutos sin comer en su respectiva hora.

—" _¡Queremos ir contigo!"_ /"¡Queremos ir contigo!" —Tanto voz telepática como gruñido se escuchó al unísono por parte de Ryo y Sayuri tras escuchar que Takeshi se iba a ir, estando más que claro el que ya no soportaban aquella incómoda situación que se vivía dentro del hogar.

Takeshi simplemente se exaltó al notar tal abrupta reacción, y haciéndolo aún más luego de percatarse el claro hecho de que su hermana estaba sentada al lado de Kazuma, y el que este no estaba esposado.

Takeshi iba a hablar, sin embargo, no fue necesario ante la propia intuición de su hermana.

—No te preocupes… estaré bien, mantendré todo bajo control —Dijo Hiyori, segura de sus palabras y con leve tono de reprimenda mezclada con risas, al notar la preocupación en el aura de su hermano, sabiendo que no es necesaria, trayendo consigo un claro bufido por parte de Takeshi.

—Ni que me preocupara, apestosa… simplemente no destroces la casa, regresaremos pronto —dijo con tono fastidiado y avergonzado Takeshi, mientras que Hiyori únicamente lanzaba una tenue carcajada por lo bajo —Y ustedes —El joven se dirigió ahora hacia Sayuri y Ryo —Abríguense si quieren acompañarme —Dictaminó, para luego ser solo los apresurados pasos de los pequeños pokémon los que se escucharon luego de ello, no pasando muchos minutos antes de que finalmente tanto estos como Takeshi se retirasen de la casa.

Pasaron pocos segundos de silencio antes de que Hiyori volviera a hablar con pequeñas risas, una vez que la misma finalmente se daba cuenta de lo que había en esa caja.

—Lo siento… el marco se rompió, ¡Pero la foto sigue intacta! —Dijo con tono agradable la chica, al mismo tiempo que Kazuma observaba tranquilo y aliviado al notar como Hiyori sacaba de un pequeño cuadro roto una antigua foto restaurada, únicamente pudiendo esbozar una sonrisa al verla.

Notándose en ella, la presencia de un Kazuma joven al lado de Ayame, ambos con una sonrisa, mientras que una pequeña Harumi, teniendo sus mejillas infladas al máximo y haciendo muecas graciosas con tal de "posar" para la foto, de igual manera se encontraba a sus pies.

—N-No puedo creer que mamá fuera así de niña —Hiyori, intentando controlar su risa, únicamente observaba fijamente el rostro de su madre en aquella foto, a la par que seguía sosteniéndola con delicadeza.

Hiyori simplemente hablaba con naturalidad y su carisma clásico, ni siquiera se percataba de la situación o incomodidad que claramente la presencia de Kazuma había dado a aquel hogar, a la par que el mismo anciano, bien consciente de ello, únicamente podía observar a Hiyori con duda y extrañeza, no comprendiendo en lo absoluto el porqué de su actitud.

— _¿Por qué actúas así?_ —La voz baja de Kazuma detiene a Hiyori en su hablar, dejándola en silencio por un par de segundos, no tardando en darse cuenta de las razones de las palabras del propio anciano, a lo que la misma se dispone nuevamente a hablar, si no es que el propio Kazuma lo evitara, hablando nuevamente —Tu rostro me recordó al de tu padre, cuando este me detuvo una vez que quise patear a Takeru… —Kazuma ya no se detuvo luego de ello —Abusé físicamente de Hanako… ordené que mataran a la madre de Takeru… abandoné a mi propia hija con tal de enfocarme plenamente en el negocio de la esclavitud de los pokémon —Kazuma bajaba su mirada con cada suceso que decía, mientras que Hiyori únicamente escuchaba atenta y sin reacción aparente.

—¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo?... _incluso me llamaste abuelo…_ —Kazuma fruncía el ceño con molestia hacia consigo mismo luego de aquellas últimas palabras dichas en susurro, solo para nuevamente volver a levantar su mirada —No lo merezco —dijo nuevamente con tono normal el hombre, al mismo tiempo que chocaba su mirada con la de Hiyori, la cual permaneció únicamente en silencio.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Porque sé que estás arrepentido… —Aquellas palabras dichas finalmente por la joven nuevamente llamaron en extremo la atención de Kazuma, a la par que el mismo ni siquiera tenía palabras con las qué responder, mientras que Hiyori simplemente se apoyaba con más confianza en la pared, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a mirar hacia arriba —No creo que mis ojos se noten tan poco como para darte una idea de que soy mitad Lucario —Hiyori simplemente lanzaba una pequeña carcajada ante aquel dato, a la par que continuaba — puedo ver tu aura, tus emociones… y lo único que sentí desde el momento en el que te vi por primera vez fue un profundo arrepentimiento —Reconoció Hiyori, al recordar el instante en el que Kazuma había aparecido hace horas atrás en su hogar, a la par que volvía a adoptar facciones un tanto más desanimadas tras ello —Sé todas las cosas que hiciste antes… fuiste un monstruo sin corazón, no hay manera de que no lo crea así —explicaba Hiyori, haciendo que Kazuma nuevamente bajara su mirada ante tal verdad —Pero algo me dice que tu vida te ha dado un justo merecido… sentí mucha impotencia y soledad, a decir verdad fue la primera vez que noté un aura tan desdichada —Las facciones de Hiyori se volvían un tanto más decaídas al recordar aquel factor clave en el aura de su abuelo.

—Sentir ira u odio hacia ti como mi papá o mis tíos… pienso que solo me terminarían convirtiendo en el mismo monstruo que fuiste —Hiyori ahora se giraba nuevamente hacia Kazuma —Y realmente no quiero eso… —La chica volvía a desviar su mirada hacia el techo con una lamentada sonrisa —Lo único que siento por ti es pena… y no estoy cegada por el rencor como para no notar tu arrepentimiento, incluso con tu pasado… tengo fe en que puedes ser una buena persona —dijo ahora con una inocente y normal sonrisa, Hiyori, haciendo que Kazuma nuevamente volviera a fijar su mirada en ella, dejando el ambiente en un largo silencio.

—Pero bueno… creo que tengo unos marcos de fotografía en el estante de mi pieza, iré a buscar uno —dijo cambiando de tema y con ánimo la chica, junto además con un leve y amistoso golpe dado a propósito a las manos del anciano, causando un considerable dolor para el mismo, respondido solo con risas por parte de Hiyori ante la clara intención.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

La escena cambiaba por completo… un blanco, vacío y eterno lugar se presentaba, al mismo tiempo que únicamente el sonido de unos pasos a la lejanía era lo que se escuchaba dentro del mismo…

Siendo Ryo, el cual caminaba de manera seria y continua, el que los causaba.

No se detenía, y tampoco parecía seguir un destino predispuesto, este solo mantenía el ritmo en aquel desolado paraje…

— _¿Dónde está…?_ —Susurraba el Kurogane, intentando concentrarse en algún tipo de señal…

Y no es sino el pequeño e infantil llanto que comenzó a escucharse a la lejanía, el que llamó finalmente la atención del propio Kurogane, haciendo que el mismo comenzara a caminar hacia el origen de dicho sonido.

No existía el tiempo en aquel lugar… el concepto de la realidad únicamente se veía reflejada por la mente en la cual el Kurogane había entrado voluntariamente con tal de curar, y no tardó mucho en darse cuenta sobre las razones de aquel llanto.

Y no demostrando nada más que una clara tristeza… una vez que finalmente se detuvo delante de un pequeño Riolu, el cual permanecía llorando de rodillas al lado de una muerta Lucario.

Las marcas de sangre y el agujero en la frente de Kaoru se mostraban con claridad, mientras que el tenue llanto de aquel pokémon nada más demostraban la manera más pura y simple del propio sufrimiento que Takeru padecía en aquel momento.

Ryo simplemente se quedó quieto por unos segundos… sabía que sacar a "Takeru" de ahí no era tan difícil de por sí, sin embargo, él tenía claro que aquello no era más que una mera representación de su subconsciente aprisionado por aquella oscuridad que lo mantenía desconectado de su propio cuerpo…

Y únicamente se veía reflejado… en el pequeño punto negro en la espalda del Riolu, punto del cual varias venas del mismo color emergían levemente, como si de un pequeño parásito se tratase.

Ryo no se dio momento de esperar, el propio Kurogane únicamente se agachó al mismo tiempo que alzaba su mano hacia aquella materia oscura, no pasando mucho antes de que finalmente pellizcara dicha parte de la espalda del Riolu con tal de sacar aquel parásito, mientras que el débil llanto del pokémon no se detenía en lo absoluto…

Pero sosegándose por completo… una vez que, en cuanto Ryo tocó aquel punto, una colosal masa oscura y viscosa emergiera de la pequeña espalda del Riolu, sumiendo además todo aquel blanco lugar en un completo y negro vacío.

Al mismo tiempo que dicha oscuridad devoraba y recubría por completo el cuerpo de Ryo.

— **¡Miren quien vino a visitarnos!** —la femenina voz de Kaoru finalmente se escuchó una vez que esta oscuridad comenzó a abordar la consciencia de Ryo de igual manera, a la par que dicha oscuridad seguía adoptando la forma de dicho ser como manera de representar el propio dolor de Takeru — **¡El valiente Ryo cree que es capaz de suprimirme con su pequeña luz de esperanza~!** —Gritaba en tono burlón y egocéntrico aquella oscuridad, al mismo tiempo que el cuerpo de Ryo se retorcía por el propio dolor que sentía ante las memorias y traumas que dicha oscuridad lo obligaba a experimentar.

— **Te haré sentir el infierno en carne, Ryo… saborearé cada maldito grito de agonía que escape de tu maltrecha garganta** —Aquella oscura presencia, como si de una personalidad completamente diferente a cualquiera que pudiese adoptar el propio Takeru, continuaba con su actitud empoderada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sin embargo… la imagen de Ryo sujetando su propio cuello y arrancando desde ahí la materia oscura, la cual terminó por convertirse nuevamente en la representación del cuerpo de Kaoru, fue lo siguiente en mostrarse.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kaoru" simplemente pudo llevarse sus manos hacia su cuello luego de que el propio Kurogane la levantase sujetándola del mismo.

—" _ **¡¿Q-Qué de-demonios… e-eres?!"**_ —Ni siquiera aquella presencia era capaz de controlar a aquel hombre… no era felicidad, ni amor, ni esperanza; aquella oscuridad que habitaba el cuerpo de Takeru era incapaz de ejercer control en la consciencia de Ryo…

Y no fue sino cuando el propio Ryo comenzó a demostrar "quién" realmente era en su interior, cuando los ojos de la propia oscura Lucario se abrieron por completo e, incluso, con horror

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Tengo u **n trato que proponerte…** —Fueron las oscuras y monstruosas palabras que lentamente emergieron de la garganta de Ryo, luego que, desde la piel del mismo, un oscuro material similar al que estaba compuesto Kaoru comenzaba a emerger, al mismo tiempo que Ryo comenzaba a adquirir la tes y la forma de la tercera fase descontrolada, en donde las facciones de su rostro de igual manera adquirían facciones aún más horrorosas y bestiales, como si de una bestia de infinitos y afilados dientes negros y ojos blancos reemplazaran el antiguo serio rostro del hombre.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aquí termina el capítulo amigos, sé que me tardé un día más de lo normal, pero entre responder el comentario junto con otras cosas ps ahora pude hacerlo bien todo :3, con esto además dejo aviso de que quizás el próximo fin de semana no actualice, porque esta semana se viene bastante dura :c**

Lord fire 123 **Suzume (junto con muchas otras personas) piensan que Ryo y Takeru únicamente son "veloces" y más allá de un aumento de resistencia :u, y ps aunque si investigó un poco, hicieron bien en ocultar la información.**

 **El que los recuerdos estuvieran bloqueados no implicaba que no existiesen, simplemente de alguna manera "alguien" hacía que fuese imposible para un tercero el acceder a ellos.**

 **XD Kenshi es el hombre que apareció en la asamblea, el hijo de Satoshi Mori, y obviamente, también el sobrino de Ryuji (Satoshi, Teijo y Ryuji son hermanos).**

 **No es que dejaran a Hanako sola con Kazuma xd, pero bueno… ahora se dio a entender el cómo se llegó a esa escena jaja**

 **¡Muchas gracias por comentar! :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Eso sería todo amigos lectores, espero les haya gustado y dejado expectantes para lo que se viene y, sin nada más que decir, además de que espero tengan una buena semana…**

 **¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! :D**


	44. Corrompidos por la oscuridad

**Unas horas antes de que el caos se presentara en el pueblo de Hotaru…**

—¡T-Tengo que ir donde Takeru! —Ryo, una vez que había vomitado finalmente aquella negra sustancia de su cuerpo, únicamente podía reflejar el propio horror al saber lo que deparaba el futuro de seguir así…

Era una escena completamente aparte de la que vivían aquella familia… las chicas y Takeshi ni siquiera estaban atento a ello, solamente podían reflejar la ignorancia y preocupación hacia la actitud de Ryo.

El negro vómito que aún yacía en el suelo emitía un constante vapor ante las altas temperaturas, al mismo tiempo que incluso parecía corroer la propia tierra ante la acidez de este.

Nadie se percató… cualquier ruido que hubiese sido capaz de emitir fue completamente ocultado por el prominente siseo naciente de aquel vomito cuando, desde este… dos negras criaturas de apenas unos cuantos milímetros de largo y ancho, sin forma aparente y con una infinita cantidad de delgados pies, comenzaron a emerger de dicho vómito.

Se ocultaron bajo la nieve… uno de ellos no tardó mucho en volver a entrar en contacto con el pie de Ryo, al mismo tiempo que el hombre ni siquiera se inmutaba o percataba de dicha existencia, a la par que aquella pequeña criatura terminó por impregnarse directamente a la piel del Kurogane, antes de que este y el resto de su familia comenzara a caminar hacia la municipalidad.

Al mismo tiempo que… conforme el siseo del vómito de igual manera cesaba, el silencio finalmente dominó aquel sector...

Mientras que aquella otra negra y pequeña criatura… comenzaba a caminar con apresurado paso hacia la casa más cercana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Su pequeño cuerpo… pasó mucho tiempo antes de que finalmente llegase al hogar, siendo tan diminuto que no fue difícil para el mismo el poder pasar por debajo de la propia puerta de la casa.

Su misión aún estaba vigente, sin embargo, careciente de cualquier tipo de raciocinio y únicamente guiado por "aquella" orden, simplemente terminó por detenerse una vez que llegó hacia la habitación donde, sabía, tarde o temprano "aquel" ser se presentaría.

Y solo comenzó a moverse nuevamente... una vez que fue Hanako la que entró a su propia habitación.

 **.**

 **.**

Tras cerrar la puerta con brusquedad, las facciones de la Lopunny se transformaron por completo ante la acumulación de ira e impotencia, al mismo tiempo que apenas una ahogada lágrima fue el resultado de todas aquellas emociones, trayendo consigo únicamente un tenue bufido antes de sentarse en su cama.

Las memorias torturaban a Hanako… su niñez, las torturas, las humillaciones, el dolor por el cual Takeru pasaba en aquellos momentos y que ni siquiera era capaz de ir a su rescate; su inutilidad le hacía ver la realidad de la situación, y con ello la propia impotencia antes mencionada no hacía más que volver a sofocarla por completo, haciendo que la propia pokémon se tapara su rostro con sus manos con tal de tranquilizarse de alguna manera.

Mientras tanto, aquella pequeña criatura rápidamente comenzó a reaccionar, habiendo estado literalmente petrificada antes de que Hanako entrara a la habitación, comenzando así a caminar rápidamente a través de los espacios entra las tablas en el suelo, no emitiendo sonido alguno conforme cada vez se acercaba a Hanako.

Los recuerdos emergían sin piedad en la Lopunny… las vivencias con Takeru cuando eran esclavizados por Kazuma, las risas y burlas, las torturas y gritos de dolor, las lágrimas que en muchas ocasiones la afrontaron de niña...

Los recuerdos de aquel hombre… que asesinó a su madre, y que ahora era tratado amablemente y con cariño en su hogar.

La mirada lagrimosa y enfurecida fue la única que pudo emerger en Hanako…

 **.**

 **.**

 **Luego de que, finalmente, aquella negra criatura alcanzara la pata de la Lopunny y se impregnara a su piel.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Solo existía silencio… Hiyori seguía buscando aquel marco en su habitación, al mismo tiempo que Kazuma tenía su vista completamente imbuida en sus muñecas heridas que habían sido cuidadas por su nieta, al mismo tiempo que las palabras de la joven se repetían constantemente en su cabeza.

No se había percatado de ello… la propia presencia de la Lopunny a su alrededor ni siquiera llamaba la atención del anciano envuelto en sus pensamientos.

Hanako tenía su mirada de ceño fruncido fija en aquel hombre… sus recuerdos no dejaban de abrumarla, al mismo tiempo que la mera pequeña y agradecida sonrisa de Kazuma formándose ante sus pensamientos de agradecimiento hacia Hiyori únicamente causaban el que las facciones de Hanako cada vez se deformaran ante la ira desbordante de la misma.

Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido… el abalanzar de Hanako, sus manos sobre el cuello de Kazuma, el cual ni siquiera pudo soltar un grito de auxilio ante el sorpresivo acto, al mismo tiempo que llevaba sus maltrechas manos hacia las de la Lopunny conforme esta lo asfixiaba sin piedad.

— _ **Nos torturaste… nos quitaste alimento por semanas**_ —Los pensamientos de Hanako salían a flote en un enfurecido susurro combinado con lágrimas, a la par que sus pupilas se habían agrietado al máximo ante los propios sentimientos — _ **Nos humillaste, por tu culpa Takeru sufrió un infierno**_ —Los ojos de Kazuma no tardaron en enrojecerse ante la asfixia; sus segundos de vida estaban contados, a la par que Hanako no se detenía en lo absoluto…

— _ **Me quitaste a mi madre**_ —Hanako estuvo a poco de romper finalmente el cuello de Kazuma…

Antes de que un fuerte estruendo, abriendo de golpe la puerta de la casa Kurogane… fuera reemplazado, con una explosión de mayores magnitudes, ahora en las afueras de la capital.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Canción de fondo "Decadence – Disturbed"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya no se podía guardar distancias con aquella bestia, las órdenes de aquellos soldados se mantenían vigentes, y solo el sonido de la lluvia de balas se escuchaba, al mismo tiempo que, incluso en actos completamente suicidas, explosiones de granadas y de armas de mayor calibre eran lanzadas en el acto con tal de derrotar a aquel imparable ser, siendo los gritos de los hombres lo único que se escuchaba cada vez que, por cada explosión, varios de los cuerpos de los soldados se levantaban y salían expulsados por la propia onda expansiva.

Giratina iba uno en uno, ni siquiera parecía inmutarse en el número, tenía la localización exacta de todos los soldados que, incluso en aquella circunstancia, se acercaban hacia este con tal de pelearle cuerpo a cuerpo, grave error de los valientes que terminaban noqueados, y con más de una parte rota de su propio cuerpo conforme la bestia en la que era Giratina, si bien no los mataba, fácilmente los dejaba en una situación de la cual no se recuperarían fácilmente, sacándolos de su camino con la mayor facilidad para el mismo.

 **.**

 **.**

Giratina, conteniéndose por mero gusto y obvias ordenes de hacer tiempo, dio un largo salto hacia otro extremo donde otros soldados se encontraban, los cuales ya ni siquiera sabían qué medidas tomar contra aquel monstruo, al mismo tiempo que este nuevamente volvía a lanzar un sinfín de golpes y patadas, esquivando cualquier tipo de proyectil que diera contra sí….

Todos, menos el de un prominente misil disparado por uno de los tanques que se encontraban a las lejanías, el cual dio directo en su torso.

 **.**

Sorpresa era lo mínimo que podía reflejarse en el pensamiento de aquel inexpresivo contenedor, al mismo tiempo que, siendo tal "poder" de dicha bala, el cuerpo de Giratina salió disparado varios metros hacia el interior de aquella milicia, llevándose consigo otros soldados en el trayecto por la misma onda expansiva.

El choque final del cuerpo de aquella bestia impactó de sobremanera al resto de los soldados que no sufrieron el impacto directo de aquella bala, a la vez que la nieve levantada junto con la propia ignorancia de los resultados de aquel impacto, hacían que aquellos hombres únicamente guardaran sus distancias.

—" _ **N-No pude sentir su presencia"**_ —Pensaba completamente confundido, Giratina, conforme la onda expansiva creada por su abrupto levantar, nuevamente volvía a poner en alerta a aquellos soldados, exaltándolos al ver como todo el brazo derecho y parte del torso de aquella bestia había sido completamente borrado.

Aunque bueno… la esperanza nacida ante aquella pequeña posibilidad de poder ganar, rápidamente fue sosegada en el acto tras ver cómo el brazo y torso de aquel contenedor constituido únicamente por el aura de Giratina, volvía a formarse con facilidad.

—¡No es invulnerable, disparen! —los gritos y ordenes no tardaron en volver a emerger, al mismo tiempo que Giratina únicamente alcanzó a cubrirse con sus brazos en el momento en el que un sinfín de balas comenzaron a ser disparadas por parte de aquellos hombres…

Volviendo a choquear al propio Dios de la antimateria, luego de que comenzara, por primera vez desde que empezó aquella batalla, a sentir la mera necesidad de "protegerse" ante aquellas balas.

—" _ **M-Mi fuerza…"**_ —Pensaba Giratina, al mismo tiempo que incluso su cuerpo se escondía en el polvo levantado ante el sinfín de balas que llovían sobre el mismo, a la par que solamente una nueva explosión generada por un misil lanzado desde la distancia por otro soldado hizo que los disparos cesaran.

—¡Arriba! —No tardó en gritar uno de los hombres una vez que nuevamente se esperaba aquel "escape" por parte de aquella bestia, a lo que el mismo logra observar a lo lejos aquel par de tanques que se habían encargado de lanzarle aquel poderoso disparo.

Y no dudaron en volver a dispararle, ahora ambos, una vez que su blanco se encontró al descubierto.

Pero solo para asustar a los propios soldados que se encontraban cerca de dichos tanques cuando, en el mismo momento en el que el fuerte estruendo del disparo se dio, el cuerpo de aquel contenedor ya había aparecido delante de la punta de uno de aquellos tanques…

— **¡Y-Ya…!** —Giratina tomaba y agrietaba el metal de la boca del cañón de aquel tanque, a la par que el miedo mezclado con los prontos disparos de los soldados a su alrededor fue lo único que se escuchó al mismo tiempo que una purpura aura comenzaba a recorrer las paredes de aquel vehículo blindado…

— **¡Me tienen harto!** —Gritó con furia Giratina, antes de que levantase y literalmente lanzara aquel tanque hacia el otro que se encontraba a varios metros de distancia, los cuales se arrastraron por varios metros más luego de que estos chocaran, culminando con una enorme explosión nacido de los mismos.

 **.**

 **.**

El continuo y profundo exhalar de aquella bestia se veía reflejado en el vapor que emergía de entre sus afilados dientes, al mismo tiempo que incluso una tenue marca de agotamiento se notaba para aquel que no hubiese quedado atónito ante aquella muestra de poder…

 **Sin embargo, el sonido de un solo disparo dado directo a la cabeza de Giratina, fue suficiente como para choquearlo y arrojarlo al suelo luego de ello.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nuevamente, dentro del subconsciente de Takeru, Ryo y la representación de Kaoru seguían en la misma postura, a la par que aquella oscuridad del Lucario, completamente sofocada y abrumada por la de Ryo, únicamente fruncía el ceño con molesta y enfado luego de que escuchara el "trato" del Kurogane.

— _ **V-Vete al infierno, nunca me iré de aquí~…**_ —Dijo entre leves carcajadas la oscuridad, al mismo tiempo que, desde sus pies, unas especies de oscuras raíces comenzaban lentamente a apoderarse de aquel interminable suelo.

Antes de lanzar un abrumador grito de "dolor"… Luego de que Ryo abriera y literalmente deformara toda su boca y mordiera con sus afilados dientes el brazo derecho de Kaoru, arrancándolo en el acto.

— **¿Quién dijo que te podías negar…?** —fue lo único que dijo Ryo…

Antes de que la brutal escena de aquel monstruo que era el Kurogane devorando lentamente a Kaoru se presentase, mezclado con el propio grito agonizante de la Lucario tras ser triturada, mutilada y finalmente completamente consumida por el hombre.

 **.**

 **.**

Si bien es claro el que la oscuridad como tal no era más que una mera representación del odio de Takeru, el hecho de que gritara o sufriera no implicaba que tuviera emociones o un alma qué demostrara tal sentimiento.

Aquel sufrimiento era del propio Takeru… como si el dolor de arrancar una estaca pútrida y dentada que hubiese estado enterrada por todo su cuerpo durante años, hubiera sido sacada de la manera más lenta posible; Ryo finalmente "absorbía" toda aquella materia oscura dentro de sí, incluso si dicho parasito así no lo quisiese.

El cuerpo de Ryo quedó inerte por un par de segundos luego de que finalmente Kaoru dejase de existir en aquel plano, al mismo tiempo que la oscuridad ahora únicamente permanecía dentro de él, reflejándose en las bestiales características de su piel… sin embargo, como si de una mera cáscara se tratase, desde el estómago aquella oscura materia se abrió de manera abrupta y un tanto violenta, al mismo tiempo que era Ryo, con su cuerpo normal y facciones serias, el que emergió de este, dejando aquel contenedor de pie e inerte, con su torso y piernas de igual manera abiertas en medio.

La oscuridad solo se concentraba en Ryo, el subconsciente de Takeru ahora yacía en un completo y puro blanco color, al mismo tiempo que el Kurogane nuevamente volvía a caminar hacia donde el pequeño Riolu, ahora sin Lucario ni nadie a su alrededor, yacía con pequeñas lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, debido a la propia soledad en la cual se encontraba luego de que dicha oscuridad anulase por completo sus memorias.

Ryo no dijo nada, el hombre únicamente posó su mano sobre la frente de aquel pequeño pokémon, al mismo tiempo que el Riolu abría de golpe sus ojos, únicamente para luego comenzar a cerrarlos y quedar inconsciente tras recibir de tal brusca manera todas las memorias que el Kurogane, como si de débiles y casi extintas brasas se tratasen, había revivido gracias a la propia conexión con Takeru que finalmente había reparado.

— _Perdóname amigo… no puedo quedarme más tiempo aquí…_ —dijo Ryo en un simple susurro, a la vez que dejaba caer con lentitud y cuidado la cabeza del pequeño pokémon en el suelo, a lo que el propio Hombre únicamente vuelve a caminar hacia aquella cascara de oscuridad que lo seguía esperando, para luego ser nuevamente absorbido por él.

 **.**

 **.**

Luego de aquel corto instante en el que Ryo volvía a unirse con aquella oscuridad, nuevamente la escena cambiaba conforme finalmente el Kurogane abandonaba el subconsciente de Takeru.

Ryo se encontraba sentado en una silla al lado del Lucario… el cual estaba acostado en la cama de la habitación de invitados en la casa de Suzume.

Takeru yacía inconsciente, ahora vendado en el corte de su torso y en algunas partes de sus brazos y piernas, junto además en las lágrimas que de igual manera habían recibido el corte de Yoshiro.

Ryo permanecía con su mano sobre la frente de Takeru, al mismo tiempo que mantenía sus ojos cerrados conforme finalmente liberaba a su amigo de aquel infierno en el cual había vivido aquellas horas.

Suzume estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta de aquella habitación, de brazos cruzados y preocupada por las cosas que habían ocurrido aquel día, sin embargo, la propia mujer se exaltó levemente una vez que notó cómo Ryo volvía a ponerse de pie, a lo que esta comienza a caminar hacia el hombre tan pronto se dio cuenta, con tal de preguntarle lo que había ocurrido.

Pero solo para detenerse en seco… luego de que Ryo se girara hacia esta y comenzara a caminar hacia la salida de aquella habitación.

No existieron palabras, el silencio en aquella pieza únicamente se quebraba por las pisadas del Kurogane, al mismo tiempo que caminaba a paso normal y calmado.

Su mera presencia había sido capaz de sofocar y congelar por completo a Suzume, sin embargo… aquello no fue lo primero que impactó a la mujer; la gota de sudor recorriendo su frente y un pequeño paso hacia atrás, fue únicamente un mero reflejo nacido por instinto ante aquello que había observado…

— _ **Ya sé dónde está Kenshi… espérame aquí**_ —susurró Ryo con grave tono, mientras que Suzume aún permanecía congelada en aquella habitación…

Mientras que el propio Kurogane, finalmente saliendo de aquel lugar, únicamente podía mantener su mirada de ceño fruncido fija hacia adelante…

A la par que la esclerótica de su ojo derecho se encontraba completamente negra, a la vez que el iris y la pupila se habían transformado en su totalidad, en los de un Lucario, tanto en color como en forma.

— _ **Cuida de Takeru… por favor**_ —Fueron las últimas palabras de Ryo, antes de finalmente retirarse de aquel lugar a su máxima velocidad…

Para luego volver a reaparecer a varias cuadras del hogar de Suzume, dentro del mismo condominio, delante del hogar de Kenshi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **Ni siquiera te tomaste la molestia de irte de aquí…** —Ryo no demostraba ni una gota de odio en su voz más allá del grave tono, al mismo tiempo que, conforme hablaba, el Kurogane pateaba y destruía la puerta de entrada de dicha casa.

Era claro que, por el puesto que cargaba Kenshi, su hogar no carecería de los respectivos lujos que acreditaban aquello, la sala principal poseía un sin fin de decoraciones en estantes muy bien posicionados al centro, mientras que varios sofás de caras características se encontraban en los costados.

Ryo era consciente de las auras que a su alrededor se encontraban… sabía lo que ocurriría tan pronto comenzara a actuar, y los gritos de la niña de no más de ocho años, junto con el propio susto del niño de apenas unos catorce, no inmutaban en lo absoluto la actitud de Ryo una vez que fueron estos los primeros que se encontró al instante en el que entró en aquella casa.

— **¿Piensas que puedes esconderte de mí…?** —Ryo hablaba al aire, al mismo tiempo que ni siquiera se inmutaba ante los niños… a la par que el propio hombre únicamente pudo esquivar con facilidad el ataque de un joven de unos diecinueve años el cual había intentado golpearlo en la cabeza con un bate, a lo que Ryo solo toma la muñeca del propio joven, disloca su hombro, para después patearlo y sacarlo expulsado hacia una de las paredes de la sala, sin mayor problema.

El ruido no tardó en hacerse responder… la madre de aquel trío finalmente apareció asustada e incrédula ante lo que tenía delante de sí, siendo su actuar posible el ponerse delante de los más pequeños con tal de pensar que sería capaz de protegerlos.

— **¿Crees ser capaz de sacar mi lado humano solo por ver a tu miserable familia?** —Preguntó el Kurogane, únicamente para luego alzar su mano derecha y lanzar desde la misma varios proyectiles de consistencia similar a la "oscuridad" que se mostró en el subconsciente de Takeru, los cuales impactaron de manera abrupta en la boca y brazos de la mujer y los niños, amordazándolos e impidiendo que se movieran con ello.

Ryo solo caminaba sin titubear, los gritos habían dejado de existir, y su vista solo se mantenía en un punto fijo, no tardando en finalmente salir de dicha sala para luego ver, como en un decorado y ostentoso comedor, Kenshi se encontraba sentado y con calma al final de la mesa.

— **Supongo que ya sabías que te encontraría tarde o temprano… aunque esperaba jugar un poco más…** —dijo con el mismo serio tono el Kurogane, solamente para fruncir levemente el ceño con extrañeza luego de notar como Kenshi comenzaba a lanzar leves carcajadas luego de ello.

—Y yo esperaba que no mataras a mi familia —reconoció el hombre, únicamente para apretar el activador que escondía en su mano derecha, antes de correr hacia la ventana del comedor que tenía a sus espaldas, no causando mayor exaltación en Ryo…

 **Antes de que todas las salas de la casa fueran imbuidas en la enorme ola de fuego nacida de la explosión provocada por el propio Kenshi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aquel estruendo causado por la explosión nuevamente cambió por el propio impacto del cuerpo de Hanako junto al de Hiyori, saliendo ambas por la puerta de su hogar, devuelta en Hotaru.

Hiyori sobre la Lopunny fue lo primero en verse antes de que la joven de ojos rojos terminara por arrastrar el cuerpo de la pokémon por varios metros más antes de terminar sobre esta al mismo tiempo que la tomaba de sus hombros.

—¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?! —preguntó con una mezcla de enfado y preocupación, Hiyori, al mismo tiempo que Hanako la observaba únicamente con ira en sus ojos.

—"¡¿Realmente me haces esa pregunta?!" —dijo la Lopunny en un enojado gruñido, antes de patear el costado de Hiyori con la fuerza necesaria como para sacársela de encima, haciendo que la propia chica cayera a un lado.

—"¡Voy a matar a ese maldito desgraciado!" —Gritó Hanako al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y volvía ahora a correr hacia la casa, con su objetivo fijo…

No sin antes exaltarse luego de que se tropezara y cayera nuevamente de cara contra la nieve, luego de que Hiyori sujetara su pata izquierda.

—"¡N-Niña impertinente!" —dijo hartada y aún enfadada Hanako por la actitud de la chica, al mismo tiempo que se daba vuelta hacia la joven, no sin antes exaltarse luego de que Hiyori, solo con su fuerza, fuera capaz de tirar de su pata para después lanzarla un par de metros más lejos de aquella puerta.

—¡¿Y desde cuándo eres una asesina, tía?! —El tono de Hiyori se tornaba cada vez más preocupado, al mismo tiempo que Hanako intentaba recomponerse, con su enfurecida vista puesta ahora sobre la chica —De verdad… no sé qué es lo que te ocurre, ¡Tú no eres así! —gritó nuevamente.

Pasaron pocos segundos de silencio, en los cuales Hanako volvía a ponerse de pie, mientras que su mirada gacha ensombrecida por el mismo ángulo solamente reflejaba la misma oscuridad y odio que emergía en ella.

—" _No tengo por qué darle explicaciones a una malcriada…"_ —Hanako comenzaba a caminar de manera lenta hacia Hiyori — _"No estás ni cerca de saber lo que tú "abuelo" nos hizo pasar a mí y a Takeru; eres una ilusa que cree que por "querer cambiar" y tener un aire de bondad, va a eliminar años de torturas, burlas y golpes…"_ —La Lopunny simplemente caminaba, al mismo tiempo que Hiyori se mostraba a la defensiva, con ceño fruncido ante las palabras que decía la pokémon.

—" _Hizo que violaran a mi madre con tal de tener más crías como yo… una y otra vez delante de mí y de mis hermanos y hermanas… y cuando mi mamá ya ni siquiera fue capaz de mover un solo músculo mientras más y más machos venían a hacer su "trabajo" con ella, ese hombre terminó por arrojar su cuerpo moribundo a un basurero… todo eso mientras nos llevaba a nosotros de paso para que observáramos mientras lo hacía… "ese" tipo de hombre es al que llamas abuelo… y eso fue solo una de las millones de cosas que nos hizo pasar"_ —Hiyori solo pudo cerrar sus ojos con impotencia luego de escuchar tales declaraciones, al mismo tiempo que en la mirada de Hanako cada vez más la ira y el odio aumentaba, sin detener su paso en lo absoluto.

Antes de finalmente detenerse delante de Hiyori.

—" _No quiero hacerte daño, Hiyori… pero si no te quitas de mi camino ahora, no dudaré en obligarte a hacerlo"_ —Fue el último gruñido dado en un susurro por parte de Hanako hacia Hiyori, estando el rostro de esta casi al lado de la chica, al mismo tiempo que la hija de Ryo solamente podía fruncir el ceño con impotencia ante la propia actitud de la Lopunny, pasando varios segundos en los que el puño de la pokémon lentamente comenzaba a apretarse conforme Hiyori no se apartaba, dando con ello el claro comienzo a lo que se avecinaba si las cosas se mantenían así…

Pero sosegando por completo la tensión que se había acumulado a niveles críticos… luego de que Hiyori finalmente diera, de mala gana y en silencio, un paso hacia su derecha…

Hanako no dijo nada luego de ello, la pokémon solamente dejó de apretar su puño como respuesta y, con su mirada puesta ahora sobre el hombre que yacía inconsciente a un lado de la entrada de la casa, comenzó a caminar nuevamente hacia él…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Solo para después recibir un puño incremento directo en su mejilla**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ryo saliendo como si nada de las llamas de aquella destruida casa fue lo siguiente que se escuchó segundos después de aquella enorme explosión. El hombre únicamente podía girar su rostro en dirección donde sintió el aura de Kenshi alejarse rápidamente, al mismo tiempo que las marcas de las llantas de un vehículo denotaban el "por qué" de su velocidad.

El Kurogane únicamente sacó de mala gana los cuerpos inconscientes de la mujer y los tres hijos de la casa, estando todos ellos recubiertos por el brazo de aura con el que los sacaba, para luego lanzarlos a la nieve sin mayor cuidado y con un actuar bastante bruto y desinteresado, solo para luego volver a desvanecerse de aquel lugar.

Kenshi, el muy cobarde, manejaba de manera atarantada y frenética a través de las calles de la capital con tal de marcharse; el hombre constantemente observaba a través del espejo retrovisor con tal de intentar prevenir la inminente llegada de Ryo, sin embargo, apenas y pudo gritar y doblar con brusquedad en el instante en el que el cuerpo del Kurogane ya se encontraba a pocos metros delante del vehículo, no alcanzando a esquivarlo por completo, y únicamente causando que el auto chocase con el propio Ryo, doblando la carrocería y prácticamente desviando bruscamente el trayecto de aquel vehículo una vez que el hombre ni siquiera se moviese un solo centímetro tras aquel contacto.

El vehículo continuó por unos cuantos metros antes de finalmente chocar con el muro de uno de los edificios de aquel lugar, Ryo se mantenía de brazos cruzados e inerte, al mismo tiempo que no despegaba su mirada de Kenshi, a la par que este, mientras tanto, solamente podía salir por la ventana del auto, adolorido y bastante magullado ante aquel choque, a la vez que se atrevió a volver a chocar la mirada con la del Kurogane.

Y solo poder lanzar un grito de horror una vez que Ryo, por mero y sádico deseo de hacer sufrir a su presa, transforma su rostro en el mismo monstruo que la oscuridad de Takeru vio en su subconsciente. Kenshi solo pudo volver a correr de manera desesperada luego de ello, mientras que Ryo únicamente comenzó a caminar de manera calmada.

Todo se había transformado en una pesadilla en carne propia para Kenshi… tan pronto sentía la esperanza de alejarse de Ryo, el hombre solamente podía volver a asustarse una vez que veía al Kurogane emerger desde una de las esquinas que estaba por cruzar… acercándose lenta pero inexorablemente hacia este, cada vez con un rostro y cuerpo más bestial conforme los segundos pasaban.

Ryo simplemente parecía jugar con él… su seriedad lentamente se transformaba en la sádica actitud propia del portador de aquella oscuridad, al mismo tiempo que las risas tétricas provenientes del propio hombre solo hacían aumentar el miedo por parte de Kenshi.

Finalmente, y tras varios cambios de dirección dados por el propio Ryo, a Kenshi no le quedó de otra que finalmente entrar en la única tienda que se encontraba a su disposición con tal de poder huir de tal horrorosa bestia, rompiendo con dificultad la puerta de entrada para ello.

Aquel lugar era una mera juguetería… los gemidos de miedo de Kenshi fue lo único que se escuchó de momento, sin embargo, y por la propia configuración que dicho establecimiento tenía en sus dispositivos electrónicos, una vez que se entraba en aquel lugar, todo el lugar cobraba vida para dar la "bienvenida" a sus nuevos clientes, comenzando a encenderse las luces navideñas en todos los rincones…

Junto con la clara música de la época.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Música de fondo "Santa Claus Llegó a la Ciudad – Laura pausini, Patrick Williams Orchestra"**

 **.**

 **.**

Kenshi solo podía intentar botar cosas a su alrededor al pensar que con ello retrasaría siquiera un poco a su perseguidor, al mismo tiempo que corría a través de los pasillos de aquella tienda.

Ryo, ya una vez adentro, este simplemente caminaba con el mismo ritmo dentro de aquel lugar, teniendo sus sentidos puestos sobre Kenshi, mientras que este solamente intentaba esconderse del Kurogane, a lo que un nuevo rayo de esperanza emergió luego de que descubriera al final del todo una puerta que daba a una salida de emergencia. Kenshi se abalanzó, sin embargo, el miedo no hacía más que aumentar conforme el ruido de golpes y puñetazos hacia los estantes por parte de Ryo, se escuchaba, a la par que no lograba abrir el pestillo de aquella puerta.

Pero deteniendo finalmente cualquier resto de esperanza… una vez que Ryo sujetando la muñeca de la mano con la que Kenshi intentaba abrir la puerta, lo exalta por completo, para luego únicamente gritar de dolor después de que el Kurogane se la rompiera en un rápido movimiento.

Solo una patada dada por Ryo dio un alto a cualquier intento de huida por parte de Kenshi, a la par que el mismo terminó por chocar con uno de los estantes, cayendo tras de sí varios juguetes y peluches luego de romperlo.

Kenshi solamente intentaba nuevamente recomponerse, sin embargo, luego de que Ryo lo sujetara de su cuello en el acto, este solamente pudo observar aterrado nuevamente el bestial rostro del Kurogane…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— _ **Es hora de saldar deudas…**_ —fueron las últimas palabras de Ryo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aquí termina el capítulo amigos, espero les haya gustado!**

Lord fire 123 **Te diría que el que Suzume apareciera en la ilusión era por alguna relación entre la "torturadora" y la mujer, (o también simplemente para dar más tensión a la escena e-e XD)**

 **Si entendí lo de "meliodico" XD, no negaré las referencias de nanatsu no taizai :'u, mucho más con las del papu escanor jajajja**

 **Noup, Suzume no tenía pensado almacenar las cosas del laboratorio de Ryuji ahí, por "almacenamiento" se refiere a todo lo que es insumos, comestibles, agua, entre otras cosas.**

 **Suzume hablará con Harumi XD, dejo ese spoiler no más.**

 **Creo que quedó claro el que no todos comparten el pensamiento de Hiyori respecto a Kazuma XD, habrá que ver qué ocurrirá (~o-o)**

 **¡Espero te haya gustado el capi! ¡Muchos gracias por comentar ;)!**

 **Eso sería todo y sin más que decir… ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! :D**


	45. Títeres

Ambas mujeres se encontraban fieles a lo que creían, sin embargo, el puñetazo dado por Hiyori dio un punto y aparte en aquella disputa, provocando con ello la entrada a la real pelea que demostraría cuál de las dos voluntades prevalecería por sobre la otra.

Siendo la respuesta de Hanako, casi al mismo instante en que recibió aquel puñetazo, una patada salto alta directo a las costillas de Hiyori, antes de salir expulsada por el ataque de la propia chica, mientras que esta última de igual manera a una dirección opuesta ante tal patada.

Sus cuerpos rodaron y se arrastraron por la nieve unos cuantos metros antes de finalmente detenerse, ambas con la ayuda de sus manos, con postura encorvada al mismo tiempo que desafiante.

El quejido pertinente en Hiyori no tardó en emerger una vez que el dolor proveniente de una de sus costillas rotas apareció tras aquella patada dada por la Lopunny, al mismo tiempo que la chica se llevaba una de sus manos hacia dicha zona, no despegando sus ojos de Hanako.

La lopunny permanecía inerte y seria, sin embargo, incluso a pesar de ello, las marcas de su mejilla amoratada junto con una pequeña hebra de sangre emergiendo tanto en su nariz como en su boca hacían dar cuenta del daño que recibió.

Sus miradas se mantenían fijas en la otra, los ojos rojos de Hiyori con los cafés de Hanako, ambas con sus pupilas agrietadas al máximo en son de la determinación e ira correspondiente, únicamente veían el reflejo de la otra.

—"Perdóname, Harumi..." —Susurró en un bajo gruñido, Hanako, haciendo que Hiyori simplemente frunciera el ceño en son de dichas palabras, únicamente para abalanzarse hacia la Lopunny en el mismo instante en el que esta lo hace hacia ella de igual manera.

Antes de que Hiyori, habiendo formado nuevamente un puño incremento, detuviera con el mismo antebrazo la nueva patada salto alta de Hanako, deteniendo así ambos ataques en el acto. No acabó allí, Hanako mostraba una mayor agilidad conforme nuevamente lanzaba una serie de patadas hacia Hiyori, la cual apenas y era capaz de detener o evadir debido a la propia herida en su costilla.

La patada baja dada en los talones de la chica fue imposible de evadir, su tropiezo y posterior caída al suelo fue inevitable, a lo que Hiyori apenas y pudo asustarse una vez que Hanako saltó para luego caer directamente sobre la misma con una nueva patada salto alta, no dando en su objetivo luego de que la chica rodara en el último momento, creando con ello un enorme estruendo que se vio reflejado en la propia nieve levantándose.

El fuerte respirar por parte de Hiyori era lo más evidente que se escuchaba en el sector, a la par que Hanako no tardó en demostrar el dolor pertinente y electrizante que emergió en su pierna derecha tras haber fallado aquella habilidad, quedando estática y vulnerable con ello, sin embargo, Hiyori no se encontraba en condición de volver a lanzar un ataque.

Hanako nuevamente comenzaba a levantar la mirada de manera titubeante, fastidiada y adolorida, al mismo tiempo que gruñía por la propia ira que cada vez se acumulaba en su corazón con mayor intensidad.

—"N-No me dejas alternativa" —dijo con un leve tono de lamento mezclado con enfado, Hanako, únicamente para extrañar y poner en alerta a la propia Hiyori en el instante en el que la Lopunny comienza a inhalar con gran ímpetu...

Solo para hacer que Hiyori intentara protegerse con sus brazos... Luego de que Hanako botara una considerable cantidad de líquido púrpura de su boca, la cual no tardó en evaporarse y rodear por completo a Hiyori.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El sonido de los estantes de aquella juguetería siendo completamente destruidos hacían contraste a las animosas melodías de la canción que seguía siendo reproducida, al mismo tiempo que los alaridos de Kenshi lo acompañaban conforme Ryo seguía disfrutando cada vez que hería al propio hombre, controlando su fuerza con tal de no matarlo.

Kenshi solo reía, incluso llegando al punto de ahogarse levemente con su sangre con ello, al mismo tiempo que el ceño fruncido de Ryo ante la propia actitud del hombre solo se veía respondido por ahora el quebrar de uno de los dedos de su mano, haciendo que Kenshi lanzara el grito de dolor merecido ante aquel pequeño y rápido movimiento dado por el Kurogane, antes de volver a recibir una patada directa en su estómago que terminó por hacer que volviera a chocar con uno de los estantes de aquella tienda.

—¿A-Así es como siempre resuelves las cosas... no? —Kenshi simplemente permanecía con la misma actitud "risueña", denotando un merecido agotar en su voz, conforme la sangre no dejaba de brotar desde su boca, nariz y frente ante todos los golpes recibidos, no tardando de igual manera en volver a lanzar unas carcajadas...

Antes de lanzar un grito agonizante luego de que Ryo se agachara y enterrara una "cuchilla" de aura que formó en su mano, en el muslo del propio Kenshi.

— **Puedo ver cada una de tus arterias y otros puntos mortales de tu cuerpo... créeme que tardaré en dar en el blanco** —dijo Ryo con un serio y sádico tono, antes de volver a callarse luego de que Kenshi comenzara a lanzar débiles carcajadas tras el largo grito de dolor.

—¿P-Por q-qué no me metes en el mismo infierno en el que colocaste a mi padre? —preguntó con la misma risueña sonrisa Kenshi, haciendo que Ryo únicamente frunciera el ceño con extrañeza ante aquellas palabras —Sí... lo sé todo... **ella** me mostró lo que hiciste —Volvía a hablar el hombre, no causando mayores cambios en el rostro de Ryo que el de una mera muestra de extrañez.

— **¿Ella...?** —Dijo con duda, Ryo, no sin antes ocasionar las mismas agotadas y lentas risas por parte de Kenshi — **¿Suzume?** —Fue la primera persona que pensó Ryo, trayendo consigo únicamente consigo el sonreír por parte del apaleado hombre.

—C-Como si esa e-estúpida antisocial supiera una mierda de ti, Kurogane —Kenshi incluso escupía sangre al hablar, a la par que Ryo se mantenía estático y serio—P-Pero... si tanto quieres saberlo, ¿Por qué no simplemente entras en mi cabeza? Supongo que por algo me mantienes vivo por tanto tiempo—El hombre levantaba su mano derecha la cual aún tenía el dedo anular completamente doblado, al mismo tiempo que se apuntaba la frente con su índice, mientras sonreía —¿No puedes cierto? El todopoderoso Ryo no es capaz de entrar —Seguía en sus carcajadas, Kenshi, a lo que Ryo únicamente comenzaba a ponerse de pie nuevamente.

—N-No estás al nivel de ella, Ryo... supo todo lo que harían, incluso lo que me haces ahora; no sé qué mierda pasa con todos ustedes, malditos fenómenos, pero esa chica fue capaz de predecir a la perfección todo... hasta el más mínimo detalle —Kenshi seguía hablando con una confiada y siniestra mirada, al mismo tiempo que Ryo seguía observándolo con una despectiva actitud,

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nuevamente en Hotaru, al lado del hogar Kurogane, aquel púrpura humo finalmente comenzaba a desvanecerse en el aire, al mismo tiempo que lo acompañaba un brusco y ahogado toser por parte de Hiyori-

— _¿Q-Qué es esto?_ —decía junto con un leve respirar la chica de ojos rojos, al mismo tiempo que intentaba enfocar la vista en Hanako, no tardando en asustarse luego de que un punzante dolor nacido en varias partes de su cuerpo, acompañado con un breve nublado de su vista, fueran los primeros resultados de "aquello".

— _"No eres la única que puede aprender nuevos ataques"_ —susurró con desprecio Hanako, a la par que volvía a abalanzarse hacia Hiyori, lanzándole varias patadas y golpes luego de ello... al mismo tiempo que Hiyori no era capaz de enfocarse ni defenderse...

No luego de estar completamente envenenada... tras haber recibido de golpe la habilidad "Tóxico" por parte de Hanako.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— _Lo que me pase a partir de ahora es irrelevante..._ —Kenshi seguía hablando conforme Ryo permanecía estático, al mismo tiempo que la pelea en Hotaru continuaba.

— _Ella cumplió su promesa... fue capaz de romper tu familia por completo, finalmente pude vengarme como es debido por todas las cosas que le hiciste pasar a mi padre y a mi familia..._ —A la par que Kenshi decía aquellas palabras, el rostro y cuerpo de Hiyori siendo apaleados por los golpes de Hanako se veían en contraste y como muestra de "veracidad" a aquello dicho por el hombre, mientras que la sangre brotaba y era escupida constantemente por la chica de ojos rojos, a la par que el veneno cada vez recorría con mayor fuerza a través de su cuerpo.

Ryo únicamente hizo emerger desde su mano derecha aquella viscosa aura oscura, para luego sujetar con ella el cuello de Kazuma.

— **Cómo si me importara lo que les pase a ellos** / _Y t-también te destruyó de paso_ —Ambas frases fueron dichas al unísono tanto por Ryo como por Kenshi, respectivamente.

Antes de volver a sumir al hombre en un caos de maltratos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Finalmente, los golpes dejaron de darse una vez que Hiyori, con la vista completamente nublada y con púrpuras ojeras ante el veneno que finalmente la había consumido en su totalidad, simplemente caía de rodillas al suelo, a la par que sus amoratadas mejillas por los golpes dados por la Lopunny hacían una cruel justicia de todas las contusiones realmente recibidas en todo su cuerpo por parte de la pokémon.

Hanako simplemente respiraba un tanto cansada ante los bruscos tratos, al mismo tiempo que observaba con ira a la chica que, tras un tenue temblar...

Nuevamente volvía a ponerse de pie.

— _¿E-Eso fue... l-lo mejor que tienes?_ —Preguntó junto con un leve gorgoteo de sangre desde sus labios rotos, Hiyori, al mismo tiempo que la rabia no hacía más que aumentar en la propia Lopunny, la cual nuevamente comenzaba a abalanzarse hacia Hiyori con tal de callarla de una buena vez por todas.

Si es que un grito no la detiene en el acto.

—¡Ya fue suficiente! —Las furiosas palabras dadas a sus espaldas fueron suficientes como para poner en alto el puñetazo que Hanako estuvo a punto de dar en torso de la apenas consciente Hiyori, a lo que la Lopunny lentamente comenzaba a girar su rostro hacia atrás...

Solo para ver cómo era Kazuma, agotado y finalmente consciente, el que se encontraba de pie y apoyándose en el marco de la puerta de entrada de la casa.

—Es a mí a quien buscas, ¡¿No?! —Kazuma, víctima de la vejez y de los propios tratos que recibió antes, únicamente podía jadear conforme empezaba a caminar de manera lenta y titubeante hacia Hanako —Me acuerdo de ti... eras la Buneary que defendió Takeru el día que Ryo se lo llevó —Hanako fruncía el ceño conforme de igual manera empezaba tensar las facciones de su rostro debido a la ira desbordante dentro de sí.

—También recuerdo cada una de las torturas por las que los hice pasar... si... recuerdo como me reía en sus caras, recuerdo todas las veces en las que gritaron tus hermanos de dolor o de hambre —Kazuma observaba con ceño fruncido hacia Hanako —Así que... aquí me tienes, a ver si eres capaz de hacerme sentir el infierno que yo tanto disfruté hacer pasar a ti y a los tuyos —El anciano simplemente habló de manera vanidosa y con toques de falso sadismo, antes de finalmente abrir sus brazos ante el "permiso" que le otorgaba a aquella Lopunny.

Hanako no tardó en abalanzarse hacia Kazuma luego de ello, su ira había llegado al punto máximo, y no dudaría ni un segundo en hacer pagar al hombre que cometió las atrocidades que la atormentaron por toda su vida.

El tiempo se ralentizaba... Hiyori únicamente podía volver a elevar de manera débil su mirada hacia el propio anciano conforme Hanako seguía corriendo hacia este, mientras que Kazuma no tardó en chocarla con la de su nieta de igual manera...

—"Gracias..."—fue la palabra dicha únicamente con el mover de sus labios por parte del anciano, al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos y demostraba una sincera y calmada sonrisa hacia Hiyori...

En el mismo instante en el que Hanako ya había saltado con tal de aterrizar con una patada salto alta sobre él.

Sus piernas no respondían, el veneno la había dejado completamente fuera de combate... la chica únicamente se movía por fuerza de voluntad, y no existían otras habilidades que ella conociera con tal de poder evitar el que Hanako diera aquel ataque...

Sin embargo, ni siquiera Hiyori dio una lógica en sus actos... luego de que, por la mera necesidad de su propio corazón, la chica finalmente aprendiera su segunda técnica, ejecutándola únicamente por su fuerza de voluntad...

Usando así, finalmente... la habilidad "Velocidad extrema" para llegar justo en el instante en el que la patada de Hanako estuvo a pocos milímetros de dar con Kazuma, a lo que Hiyori alcanza solo a empujarlo...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Antes de que el ataque de la Lopunny diera directo en la cabeza de Hiyori.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El crudo sonido de la cabeza de Hiyori chocando con la tierra creo únicamente un crudo silencio luego de ello...

El impacto se repetía en la mente de aquellos que pudieron sentirlo... una y otra vez, como si el mismísimo sonido de los huesos del cráneo de la chica rompiéndose pudiera ser escuchado a la perfección.

Los enfurecidos ojos de Hanako, tan pronto lograron percatarse de lo que cometió por mero impulso, solamente pudieron abrirse por completo.

 **.**

 **.**

Lejos, en las afueras de la capital... un "jadeante" contenedor únicamente podía defenderse y actuar por mera inercia ante el sin fin de disparos y proyectiles que constantemente esquivaba.

Giratina no comprendía... estaba claro que las armas que utilizaban aquellos hombres no restringían en lo absoluto su aura, a como lo había pensado en un principio, sin embargo, su aura cada vez se volvía más y más inestable con el tiempo, y con ello su control y "fuerza" sobre la misma disminuía rápidamente.

Viéndose reflejado por fuera en el maltrecho contenedor que carecía de su brazo izquierdo y parte de su propio cráneo.

— _ **"N-No puedo mantener mi aura en este cuerpo... el contenedor empieza a debilitarse... ¡¿Q-Qué diablos te ocurre, Ryo?!"**_ —Supuso rápidamente la causa de su debilidad, Giratina, a la vez que formaba nueve brazos de aura desde su espalda, para luego agarrar la misma cantidad de cohetes y explotarlos al apretar sus respectivos puños.

Giratina únicamente volvió a saltar luego de notar como varias granadas habían sido lanzadas hacia este, no habiendo podido percatarse de su presencia nuevamente ante las claras "debilitaciones", a lo que este, en el aire, únicamente podía comenzar a intentar deducir su siguiente movimiento a la par que analizaba sus alrededores, a lo que no tarda en comenzar a descender...

 **Antes de que el mismo contenedor abriese de manera abrupta sus ojos y boca, una vez que aquel extraño "sentir" recorriese cada rincón de su cuerpo...**

Para luego sumir todo en la enorme explosión que otro cohete terminó por causar una vez que Giratina nuevamente se había convertido en un blanco fácil.

 **.**

 **.**

A pocos kilómetros, dentro del hogar de Suzume, la soledad y silencio dentro de aquellas paredes únicamente eran quebradas por la débil respiración del único ser que se encontraba, siendo el propio Takeru, aún recostado y vendado en la cama de invitados de aquella casa, el que se mantenía en calma y dormido...

 **Sin embargo, solo el sonido de la mano derecha del Lucario comenzando a cerrarse fue lo siguiente en ocurrir, luego de que "aquel" sentir finalmente lo abordara.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nuevamente dentro de la juguetería donde solo Ryo y Kenshi se encontraban, los agonizantes gritos de este último se mezclaban con la canción aún reproducida, conforme Ryo insertaba aquella negra aura en sus músculos y causaba un pesar similar al que indujo a aquel soldado tiempo atrás para obtener información, pero esta vez, el daño era constante.

El rostro de Ryo únicamente demostraba sadismo, al mismo tiempo que sacaba la lengua, como si degustara el propio dolor de Kenshi, a la vez que la negra esclerótica de su ojo derecho parecía expandirse lentamente en el izquierdo.

 **.**

 **.**

Pero solo para tornar su rostro en uno completamente estupefacto y pálido... una vez que Ryo finalmente "sintió" aquello...

Aquello que culminó finalmente por sucumbir cualquier tipo de control que tuviese con el contenedor que había creado, el cual se había debilitado por el propio "odio" que distraía al Kurogane.

Aquello que incluso llegó a hacer que Takeru, en aquel deplorable estado, fuese capaz de reaccionar con el simple apretar de su puño por el propio instinto de desesperación y deseo de proteger...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aquello... que ocurrió en el momento en el que el corazón de Hiyori dejó de latir.**

.

.

.

.

Hanako solo pudo caer de pie nuevamente al suelo una vez que el golpe se concretó... Hiyori solamente permaneció acostada sobre la nieve, a la par que la Lopunny se mantenía erguida y en silencio, donde su shock se veía reflejado en su anonadado e incrédulo rostro.

—"Levántate" —dijo con enojo, Hanako hacia Hiyori, a la par que esta última, con su vista completamente oculta bajo su cabellera, no respondía en lo absoluto.

A la par que la débil hebra de sangre que emergió desde los ojos de la chica no tardó en verse recorrer por sus mejillas.

—"Hiyori... ¡Levántate!" —Hanako no tardó en caer de rodillas al lado de la chica, a la par que su anonadado rostro no cambiaba en lo absoluto conforme gritaba aquella última palabra.

—¡¿Q-Qué hiciste?! —La voz furiosa de Kazuma se escuchó, a la par que el mismo comenzaba nuevamente a ponerse de pie de manera abrupta una vez que notó a Hiyori en el suelo —¡Aléjate de ella! —El anciano, sin querer pensar en lo peor, pero con las crueles lágrimas comenzando a emerger desde sus ojos con solo siquiera suponerlo, se abalanza hacia la Lopunny con tal de atacarla...

Callándolo por completo el simple y único puñetazo que lanzó la pokémon hacia su estómago, volviendo a sacarlo de aquel lugar de manera abrupta y dolorosa para el propio Kazuma, a la vez que Hanako no hizo más que levantar el brazo para hacer aquel ataque, no moviendo su cuerpo en lo absoluto, como tampoco su vista.

Hanako comenzaba a respirar cada vez con más fuerza conforme Hiyori no mostraba respuesta a sus palabras.

—"¡Hiyori!" —Gritó nuevamente Hanako, solo para hiperventilarse conforme el miedo a la muerte de su sobrina se volvía una cruel realidad que se negaba a aceptar, a la par que la pokémon solamente acercó su rostro y oreja izquierda hacia la espalda de Hiyori...

Alcanzando solo a abrir aún más sus ojos y a gemir con horror... luego de que ningún latido se escuchase como respuesta.

—"N-No... no, no, no, no, no, ¡No!" —Repetía una y otra vez Hanako conforme volvía a erguirse, aún de rodillas, e intentaba despertar a Hiyori moviendo con cuidado su cara y su cabello.

— _"P-Por favor..."_ —Hanako solo podía llevarse la mano a su boca conforme las lágrimas empezaban a brotar.

No podía negar aquello... desde la espalda de la Lopunny, una pequeña herida comenzó abrirse, la Lopunny se encontraba en una situación de tal desesperación, que dicho dolor ni siquiera era percibido ante el gran contraste con el que de igual manera sufría por Hiyori.

Una vez que el amor que Hanako sentía hacia Hiyori se volvió más fuerte que el odio que cada vez abordaba a su corazón gracias a la intervención de dicho "parásito", aquel ser no tuvo más opción que salir nuevamente y de manera casi desesperada desde la espalda de la Lopunny, cayendo bajo la nieve luego de ello.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **¡N-No...!** —Ryo se llevaba las manos hacia su rostro conforme fruncía cada parte de este ante la "voluntad" que comenzaba a intentar volver a tener control sobre sí, a la par que el negro color de la esclerótica de su ojo izquierdo rápidamente volvió a retroceder y "volver" al derecho, no tardando mucho en comenzar a desaparecer de igual manera de este.

—¡Mi hija me necesita! —Ryo, en su subconsciente, solamente parecía golpear y luchar contra la viscosa oscuridad que constantemente intentaba por seguir apoderándose de aquello que el propio Kurogane había dado voluntariamente.

— **¡Él tiene que sufrir!** —volvía a gritar el propio Ryo a la vez que la oscuridad de su ojo derecho nuevamente volvía a tomar lugar, no sin antes acompañarlo con una nueva resistencia

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No lo haría, Ryo no sería capaz de torturar a Kenshi mientras su hija estuviera en aquellas condiciones.

Su destino no sería ese, aquello que debía ocurrir sin rechistar había sido negado ante el percance de Hiyori, y mientras esta estuviera así, Ryo no dejaría ser consumido por la oscuridad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Giratina apenas y podía mantener por su cuenta el contenedor... al mismo tiempo que la lluvia de balas finalmente terminaba por dejarlo estático en una sola posición conforme finalmente era derrotado por aquellos hombres

Había perdido... su orden era acumular tiempo para que los hombres no se dirigiesen hacia donde Ryo se encontraba, sin embargo, observando la clara derrota en su futuro, aquel legendario pokémon únicamente pudo lanzar un enorme rugido que terminó por recorrer todo el sector...

Antes de finalmente estallar y, únicamente con la mera onda expansiva, dejar inconscientes temporalmente a todos los soldados del lugar.

Su último recurso... su aura dividida en la obscena cantidad de hombres contra los que se enfrentaba, repartiéndose equitativamente en las mentes de aquellos hombres y mujeres, para intentar aprisionarlos y mantenerlos "dormidos" el máximo tiempo posible...

Solo unos minutos... incluso si hubiese tenido su aura al máximo, el control de mentes fuera de su dimensión era tal que no contaba con la habilidad suficiente como para contenerlos por tanto tiempo, a lo que solo podría mantenerlos inconscientes antes de que el aura que había depositado originalmente en aquel contenedor terminase por extinguirse por completo de las mentes de aquellas personas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Solo el sonido de la brisa de invierno recorría aquel pacífico y nevado bosque, en un punto completamente alejado de la capital.

Bajo la sombra de uno de los tantos árboles, una pequeña silueta de un cuerpo sentado y apoyado en la base de este resaltaba en aquel desolado lugar...

A la vez que una femenina y tranquila risa fue lo siguiente en escucharse.

— _Fuiste capaz de utilizar la muerte de Hiyori como pretexto para hacer que Ryo colapsara..._ —La chica, oculta entre las sombras, simplemente podía hablar al aire, a la par que esta comenzaba a alzar su mano derecha, haciendo que la misma se viera una vez que los rayos del sol tocaron su blanca y pálida piel, dejando ver una delicada mano de uñas blancas de igual manera.

— _Sabes que no puedo permitir que muera... Dios... realmente eres un maldito sádico, titiritero asqueroso, prefieres que la Lopunny muera en vez de perder contra mí_ —La mano de aquella chica únicamente comenzó a mover con brusquedad los dedos y muñeca de su mano derecha, como si se encontrara "controlando" algo...

 **.**

 **.**

En el pueblo de Hotaru, el pequeño parásito que había salido de Hanako, completamente debilitado por el amor de la Lopunny, únicamente comenzó a reaccionar ante su nueva "orden", a lo que este solamente comienza a caminar rápidamente entre las patas de la pokémon...

Para luego finalmente entrar en la cabeza de Hiyori...

 **.**

 **.**

—Felicidades, nuevamente encontraste la manera de cambiar mis planes... pero ambos sabemos que solo retrasas lo inevitable —Aquella silueta finalmente comenzaba a levantarse y caminar fuera de aquella sombra, a la par que el brillo del sol no tardó en dejar a la vista una blanca y larga cabellera que llegaba a las rodillas de aquella delgada mujer.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **Las eternas voluntades serán mías** —El color café de uno de sus ojos abriéndose fue lo que nació de aquellas palabras... antes de que su cuerpo terminara por tornarse completamente en una viscosa masa negra, y fundirse con la propia tierra antes de desaparecer por completo de aquel lugar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las lágrimas en Hanako no tardaron en comenzar a recorrer sus mejillas ante lo que había acabado de cometer... a la par que la locura e ira nuevamente volvía a aumentar, ahora por voluntad propia, dentro de sí... mientras que la nieve alrededor de la cabeza de Hiyori rápidamente comenzaba a adoptar el rojizo color de su sangre...

— _"Tú..."_ —Hanako empezaba a gruñir con una mezcla de furia y ahogo, a la par que comenzaba a girar su cabeza hacia donde Kazuma, adolorido pero aún consciente, simplemente observaba de igual manera con lágrimas en sus ojos —"¡Tú causaste todo esto!" —Reconoció en un desgarrador y quebrado grito, Hanako... a la vez que comenzaba a demostrar señales de empezar a abalanzarse hacia Kazuma nuevamente...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Si es que el cabezazo dado por Hiyori en el mentón de Hanako, no lo evitara en el acto.**

.

.

.

.

Su fuerza era distinta... aquel choque fue tal como para arrojar varios metros a la Lopunny, la cual terminó por caer completamente estática a la nieve, sin poder moverse luego de quedar completamente paralizada por la mera fuerza de aquel golpe...

Solo para quedar totalmente choqueada... luego de que Hiyori apareciera arriba de ella y, luego de colocar su antebrazo izquierdo en su cuello, comenzara a sofocarla con el mismo.

Hanako no sabía "cómo" reaccionar... la vista que tenía delante de sí era lo suficientemente impactante como para temer. Hiyori simplemente gemía con furia, a la par que sus ojos, completamente rojos ante la irritación del veneno aún presente entre sus venas, daban una imagen aún más tétrica a la que ya de por sí otorgaban las "lágrimas" de sangre que aún recorrían sus mejillas.

Ni siquiera hablaba... Hiyori simplemente permanecía en su bestial gemir, conforme empezaba lentamente a levantar su brazo derecho, a la par que el anaranjado color nacido de activar el puño incremento comenzaba a vislumbrarse.

No terminaba... Hanako se preparaba para recibir el golpe, sin embargo, incluso esta se extrañó en el momento en el que la propia Hiyori comenzó a abrir la palma de su mano derecha.

La chica solo gruñía... ahora el odio la había consumido por completo, y fue aquello lo que nuevamente la impulsó a cometer un acto que nunca había emergido en humano o en pokémon...

Una vez que Hiyori comenzó a formar una esfera aural desde su mano. Dicha esfera, formada a la perfección por primera vez, rápidamente fue completamente "alterada" una vez que la propia Hiyori enterró sus anaranjados dedos sobre la misma, haciendo que dicho color terminase por imbuirse en la propia esfera aural, junto con el prominente calor que de igual manera emanaba de su brazo.

Y fue ahí cuando Hiyori... había sido capaz de fusionar dos habilidades, en una sola.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lo último que se vio y escuchó... fue el estrepitoso estruendo creado por la nueva, poderosa y mortal técnica de Hiyori...**

 **Dando en su objetivo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

 **Muy bien amigos… aquí termina el capítulo, espero les haya gustado y dejado expectantes para lo que se viene :3!**

Zephyr Exe **que alegría tenerte de vuelta, y que tramposa XD jajaja, el chiste de hacer los capis cortos y con un final shockeante es dejar el suspenso en los lectores!, pero tampoco es como si pudiera evitar el que esperaras hasta finalmente leer :u. Responderé tus comentarios globalmente:**

 **Muchos olvidaron "quién" era Kenshi Mori, él es el hijo de Satoshi Mori, uno de los tres hermanos conformado por este, Teijo y el Propio Ryuji; Kenshi apareció por primera vez en la asamblea que se realizó en la capital, siendo uno de los que habló en contra de Yoshiro en su papel de alcalde.**

 **Para ser claros… esa bestia que lucha contra los militares es un contenedor creado por Ryo utilizando el aura de Giratina, (como el que creó durante la saga "Yo elijo proteger"), el cual es controlado por la consciencia del propio Giratina.**

 **En sí el encontrar a Takeru es de por sí, "sencillo", la verdadera "lucha" va mucho más allá después de que lo puedan rescatar, eso sin duda.**

 **Sí… Sí… Sí… ahora todos dicen que es como Venom XD, ps no negaré la similitud y la propia referencia, pero esta "masa negra" y parásitos no son nada parecido al propio concepto de Venom :u, pero si la bestia que crean con ello, ahí no negaré la similitud jajaja**

 **Takeru está a salvo, eso sin duda, pero de ahí a decir que está "bien"… incluso aunque Ryo le devolviese las memorias y le quitara ese parásito que lo llenaba de odio, dudo que se encuentre bien respecto a lo mental, hizo muchas cosas, y al darle Ryo las memorias, este también lo sabe.**

 **Hanako es el resultado de la búsqueda indiscriminada de la pokémon "más bella"; la "tanda" de hermanos que no cumplían dichas características eran enviados a otros lugares para que fueran vendidos o para otros trabajos forzados.**

 **Y si que la está pasando mal de cierta forma Kenshi, aunque su risa deja un amargo sabor de boca, habrá que ver en que resulta todo esto.**

 **¡Gracias por comentar! :P**

Lord fire 123 **Ya… por esta historia ha pasado Naruto, dbz, Nanatsu no taizai, y ahora Venom XD**

 **Sí… bastante sería la pelea entre Hiyori y Hanako, la verdad es que es un tema que ha dado bastante que hablar entre otros lectores y amigos a los que les he platicado, algunos están de lado de Hiyori y otros de Hanako, habrá que ver en qué queda :u**

 **Técnicamente es Hanako la que tiene la debilidad de tipo al ser "normal", pero ps… no nos fijemos en esas cosas XD**

 **Y nop, no era armamento "bloqueador", sino más bien que el propio contenedor se estaba debilitando debido a que Ryo estaba cada vez más concentrado en hacer sufrir a Kenshi que en mantener la forma de dicho contenedor.**

 **Kenshi ya sabía su destino… la "chica" sabía que aquello ocurriría si o sí, este simplemente hizo lo que meramente nació por instinto, teniendo como premio de consolación lo que ya dijo en este capi.**

 **Na… no te preocupes por lo de Suzume, será chistoso XD.**

 **¡Gracias por comentar de igual manera! :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Eso sería todo amigos… gracias por leer y, sin más que decir… ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! :D**


	46. Voluntad inalterable

Los desesperados alaridos de Ryo se presentaban cada vez con mayor fuerza; Kenshi, al punto del colapso, pero aún consciente, simplemente intentaba enfocar su agotada vista sobre el Kurogane, el cual se encorvaba y enloquecía conforme "aquella" necesidad propia del padre luchaba por querer tomar nuevamente el control de su cuerpo.

—¡Mi hija! —Ryo, dentro de su subconsciente, se encontraba en constante pelea con aquella oscura materia, la cual intentaba poseer sus brazos y piernas; Ryo tiraba y constantemente se liberaba de las mismas ataduras, sin embargo, conforme lograba soltar alguna parte de su cuerpo, otra ya había vuelto a ser sujetada por aquel negro ser.

Nuevas oleadas de la oscura materia volvían a abordar al Kurogane con el tiempo, sin embargo, incluso con la colosal diferencia de tamaños y opresión, Ryo ni siquiera se rendía en seguir intentando escapar de aquel sujetar, viéndose reflejado en su enfurecido y molesto rostro, sin embargo, incluso en aquella caótica situación, de la nada, una poderosa e "invisible" onda abordó tanto a aquel parásito como al propio Kurogane, haciendo que tanto este como la oscuridad dejasen de luchar por huir y absorber al hombre respectivamente…

A la par que el propio rostro anonadado de Ryo fue su única respuesta ante el sentir que lo abordó de un momento a otro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Desde la perspectiva de su subconsciente el tiempo transcurría mucho más rápido que en la realidad.

El cuerpo de Hiyori reposaba acostado y recubierto con aquella oscura materia que había reconstituido los huesos de su cráneo y el cerebro prácticamente molido luego de recibir el ataque de Hanako; sin embargo, aquello solo era una real perspectiva de su subconsciente, bajo la experiencia de Hiyori, la chica únicamente se encontraba sentada y abrazada a sus piernas, con la vista puesta en el vacío.

Sus lágrimas se derramaban de manera lenta y con la misma muestra de pena que el parásito la hacía experimentar tras apoderarse de esta.

El silencio presente en aquel llano lugar rápidamente comenzó a ser roto por las risas que emergían desde las espaldas de Hiyori, a la par que el blanco cielo del lugar lentamente comenzaba a oscurecerse.

Eimi y sus amigas fueron las primeras en verse caminando por el lado de la chica de ojos rojos, a la par que sus risas y burlas iban dirigidas hacia la propia Hiyori.

El sonido de los pasos no tardó en multiplicarse… todos sus compañeros y conocidos únicamente pasaban por su lado al mismo tiempo que se burlaban de ella. Los ojos de Hiyori permanecían levemente abiertos conforme las lágrimas no dejaban de derramarse, al mismo tiempo que cada persona, casi de manera vomitiva, se burlaba y la ofendía ante su apariencia y actitud, para luego retirarse y dejarla en la soledad.

—¿Esta es nuestra hija? No puede ser… —La voz de Harumi hizo que la propia Hiyori abriese de golpe sus ojos, sin levantarlos ante la propia incredulidad y dolor —Hubiera sido mejor si se quedaba muerta, solo sirve para humillarme… Takeshi sí que vale la pena —Harumi continuaba hablando sin compasión.

—Solo es una deforme… da lástima, solo queda esperar a que se vaya de la casa para finalmente librarnos de ella —decía ahora Ryo al lado de Harumi, a la par que la propia mujer asentía para luego ambos marcharse, no sin antes de igual manera acompañarlos las risas de su hermano, Yoshiro, Haruko, Hanako, e incluso Ryo y Sayuri.

—¿Pudiste hacerte amiga de ella? —la voz desconocida de una mujer se escuchó poco después, a la par que Hiyori únicamente se llevaba sus manos hacia su cabeza…

—Sí mamá… dios, ¿Por qué me pides ser amiga de la rara? —Ahora era la voz de Hana la siguiente, a la par que la misma se encontraba caminando ahora con su madre al lado de la Kurogane.

—Si eres su amiga, quizás los Kurogane nos ayuden y den dinero para comer, ¡¿Acaso no piensas?! —la voz de la madre se repetía, a lo que las risas de Hana fueron la pronta respuesta.

—Ni siquiera la quieren en su casa ¡¿Y crees que les importará el que sea su amiga?! —Hana se llevaba sus manos hacia su estómago ante la incontrolable risa.

La chica y su madre finalmente se alejaban del lugar… fueron las últimas, y Hiyori se sumía cada vez más en la profunda soledad de sus recuerdos, conforme el cielo finalmente se adentraba en la completa oscuridad, junto con el mismo suelo que adquiría ese color.

Hiyori solo lloraba en silencio, su soledad la corrompía por completo, a la par que finalmente comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos ante la completa sumisión de aquella negra materia…

—" _ **Todos deben morir… todos deben morir…"**_ —Aquel mensaje se repetía una y otra vez en la mente de la chica, a la par que el odio no hacía más que aumentar en la propia Hiyori conforme esta se apretaba las sienes al máximo ante la desesperación.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pero solo para abrir sus ojos de golpe… luego de que una suave y amistosa palmada se sintiese en su nuca.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—No pensaste que yo si me iría, ¿O sí? —Una masculina voz impactó de lleno en el rostro de Hiyori, a la par que la misma comenzaba a levantar de manera incrédula su mirada hacia su izquierda, al mismo tiempo que el sonido de un cuerpo sentándose cómodamente a su lado fue lo siguiente en escucharse.

—Eres mi mocosa, al fin y al cabo —Hiyori finalmente observaba a aquel que se encontraba a su lado, a la par que el mismo ser la rodeaba con su brazo, mientras que la chica no pudo evitar el dejar caer su frente sobre el amarillento pelaje del pecho de aquel que era el único capaz de poder encontrarse en un mundo donde las sombras se habían apoderado del todo.

 **.**

Aquel Lucario, cuya aura había heredado de igual manera.

 **.**

— _T-Tío T-Takeru…_ —Alcanzó a decir en un acongojado llanto, Hiyori, a la par que agarraba casi desesperada el pelaje del pecho de Takeru, mientras que el propio Lucario únicamente sonreía con calma — _N-No puedo creerlo… ¿Por qué estás aquí? Todos me odian, deberías odiarme también_ —Hiyori seguía siendo dominada por aquella oscuridad, la cual también deformaba su percepción de la realidad como tal.

— _Nada de lo que has visto es real… Hiyori_ —Takeru ahora susurraba, al mismo tiempo que apegaba su frente con la de Hiyori — _Has sido tomada por algo que saca de ti el dolor y miedo que se haya en lo más profundo de tu corazón… te controla con ello, no debes dejar que lo haga_ —Takeru se mantenía firme y sereno en sus palabras, mientras que Hiyori simplemente lo abrazaba como respuesta.

— _P-Pensé que ya no volvería a verte_ —Hiyori no podía contener su pena, a la par que Takeru únicamente lanzó una tenue carcajada ante aquellas palabras, antes de separar su frente con la de su sobrina, para luego levantar su mentón con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra le limpiaba las lágrimas.

—¿De dónde crees que sacaste tus habilidades? —Dijo con un leve tono de risa consoladora, Takeru, al mismo tiempo que negaba con su cabeza —Una parte de mi aura siempre vivirá en ti… es la que unió tu esencia cuando eras una bebé, y aún hoy ni siquiera este condenado parasito es capaz de separarme de ti —Takeru simplemente cerraba sus ojos y sonreía al mismo tiempo que decía aquellas palabras.

— _¿Qué debo hacer…? ¿Cómo salgo de aquí?_ —Dijo en susurro y aún derramando lágrimas con pena, Hiyori, aunque más tranquila que antes.

—No tengo ni la más remota idea —dijo con tono normal e inocente, Takeru, a la par que el mismo Lucario simplemente mantenía la singular sonrisa, desconcertando y descolocando levemente a Hiyori tras aquellas palabras, mientras que Takeru solamente comenzó a lanzar unas leves carcajadas como respuesta sincera, pasando pocos segundos antes de que finalmente este volviera a adoptar una actitud más tranquila.

—Yo solo represento el real deseo de Takeru por protegerte… soy el aura que arrancó de sí mismo para unir tu esencia cuando eras una bebé, y a pesar de que ya no me necesitas para vivir, sigo estando junto a tu esencia con tal de cuidarte, como ahora… —Takeru simplemente se desanimaba levemente al comenzar a pensar sus siguientes palabras, no dejando, a pesar de todo, de esbozar aquella calmada sonrisa —Pude ver las cosas que le pasaron a mi real "yo" a través de ti, y si él no pudo liberarse de este parásito, dudo que un poco de su aura en tu cuerpo sea capaz de hacerlo… —Las palabras de Takeru se tornaban más bajas y desanimadas, conforme Hiyori de igual manera se desanimaba al escucharlas.

Solo para volver a alzar la mirada, exaltada… una vez que la mano de Takeru posándose sobre su cabeza fue lo siguiente que sintió.

—Pero tengo fe en que tú si serás capaz de liberarte por tu propia cuenta —Afirmó con una sonrisa y sin dudar, Takeru, a la par que dejaba completamente enmudecida a Hiyori con aquellas palabras.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Porque te amo... como a mi propia hija —Fue lo último dicho por el pokémon…

Aquellas palabras, tan simples, pero a la vez tan sinceras, penetraron directo en el corazón de Hiyori, a la par que las antiguas memorias de vergüenza y humillación por las que aquel parásito la hacía pasar, rápidamente comenzaban a transformarse en los momentos felices que la propia chica pasó con el Lucario, al mismo tiempo que dichas últimas palabras dadas por su tío, se repetían constantemente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hiyori, nuevamente en el primer plano de su subconsciente, donde dicha materia negra seguía abordando todo su cuerpo, comenzó finalmente a abrir sus ojos de golpe, a lo que solo un rugido en todo su esplendor dado por la Kurogane, decretó finalmente la voluntad, finalmente despierta, de la misma.

Aquel rugido lentamente comenzó a asimilarse con el que Hiyori finalmente lanzaba hacia Hanako una vez que esta dirigía su ataque, ya fuera de la mente de la chica.

La Lopunny simplemente pudo cerrar sus ojos con temor ante lo evidente, a la par que únicamente el poderoso estruendo de la técnica de Hiyori chocando con su objetivo fue suficiente como para retumbar a los alrededores, siendo capaz de expulsar la nieve hacia todas direcciones, al punto de que incluso Kazuma tuvo que cubrirse su rostro en son de lo mismo.

El agotado respirar de Hiyori era lo único que se escuchó luego de que finalmente el estruendo cesara… el cuerpo de Hanako no se movía, ni siquiera demostraba señal de volver a hacerlo, a la par que Kazuma observaba incrédulo lo que tenía delante de sí…

Al notar como Hanako, con sus ojos completamente abiertos y una prominente y dolorosa quemadura en su mejilla derecha, observaba atónita los enrojecidos y enfurecidos ojos de Hiyori…

Al mismo tiempo que un circulo perfecto y sin fondo aparente se encontraba al lado del rostro de la pokémon.

Hiyori solo jadeaba, ninguna de las dos se movía, sin embargo, Kazuma no hizo más que volver a asustarse, una vez que el sonido del suelo comenzando a desquebrajarse alrededor de la chica y la pokémon fue lo siguiente en escucharse, antes de que la misma tierra se derrumbase bajo ellas, haciendo que ambas cayeran un par de metros de profundidad…

 **.**

 **.**

Al mismo tiempo que se mostraba el resultado de haber exterminado la tierra bajo ellas, con la forma de una esfera de dos metros de diámetro aproximadamente.

 **.**

 **.**

No hubo un mayor cambio en las posturas de aquellas mujeres, Hiyori aún se mantuvo sobre la Lopunny tras caer en lo profundo de aquel enorme agujero, mientras que Hanako únicamente pudo lanzar el respectivo quejido nacido del choque, mezclado con el dolor de su mejilla quemada.

Hiyori no se detenía en sus jadeos… a la par que la misma, de manera lenta y dolorosa, llevaba su mano derecha a la vista de la Lopunny, a lo que la propia pokémon solo logra espantarse ante el horror de ver los resultados que trajeron consigo para Hiyori el haber usado dicha técnica…

Al notar cómo toda la piel de su mano, llegando casi hasta su codo… había sido completamente quemada y arrancada de la misma.

Los Gruñidos de Hiyori no tardaron en volver a llamar la atención de Hanako, a la par que la propia Lopunny solo podía comenzar a derramar lágrimas ante la pena sentida por las heridas de su sobrina, más que las de sí.

— **¡Nadie gana con todo esto!** —Hiyori finalmente expulsaba aquellas palabras, a la par que la sangre emergiendo de sus labios cayeron sobre la mejilla de la Lopunny, al ser escupidas levemente sin querer por la propia chica.

— **¡Todas estas peleas…! ¡Todo este odio y rencor…! ¡Solo nos separa y nos convierte en lo que Kazuma fue en algún momento!** —Mientras Hiyori hablaba, la escena de Ryo aún intentando oponerse a aquella oscuridad se mantenía, a la par que el sonido de unos pasos corriendo hacia este exalta tanto al propio Kurogane como a Kenshi, solamente para notar que era la propia Suzume la cual finalmente había dado con el paradero de Ryo, tras escuchar sus gritos dentro de la tienda, luego de que la propia mujer decidiera ir en su búsqueda.

— _¡A_ _ **yú**_ _da_ _ **me!**_ —Rogaba Ryo con un tono débil,denotando únicamente una sincera pena, conforme el mismo tono variaba entre el original y el de aquella bestia que lo poseía.

—M-Mátalo… e-es tu oportunidad —Decía débil y malherido Kenshi, a la par que notaba como Suzume, ante la propia inseguridad, portaba una pistola en su mano derecha.

Solo para luego observar incrédulo una vez que la propia alcaldesa comenzó a correr preocupada hacia Ryo.

—Ryo —Suzume, sin miedo ante la propia apariencia del hombre, esta tomó, sin titubear, sus muñecas —Ryo… por favor, escúchame, ya acabó todo… tú no eres así —Suzume simplemente se lamentaba al ver a Ryo en aquellas condiciones, a la par que su rostro afligido era una mera muestra de su sentir, una vez que el rostro de Ryo, donde la mitad derecha de este únicamente demostraba a la bestia que alguna vez fue en su totalidad, la izquierda mostraba a un enojado Ryo con lágrimas desbordando de sus ojos.

— _ **¡Él h**_ _i_ _ **z**_ _o tod_ _ **o est**_ _o!... da_ _ **ñó a mi hi**_ _ja ¡Ti_ _ **ene q**_ _ue_ _ **mo**_ _rir!_ —Ryo, tan pronto volvía a demostrar hostilidad en sus palabras, este nuevamente volvía a lanzar continuos y dolorosos quejidos.

 **.**

— **Lo que haces solo separa a nuestra familia… ¡Y no pienso p** ermitirlo! —durante el propio grito dicho en las últimas palabras, Hiyori comenzaba a adoptar el clásico tono de esta, a la par que, desde su espalda, una pequeña herida comenzaba a abrirse conforme una pequeña masa negra empezaba a salir de la misma, de manera lenta y costosa.

 **.**

—S-Sé que duele… no puedo pedirte que lo p-perdones luego de todo lo que hizo… —Las lágrimas nuevamente comenzaban a emerger desde los ojos de Hiyori conforme decía aquellas palabras, al mismo tiempo que la materia oscura, desde su espalda, salía de manera desesperada del cuerpo de la chica, a la par que incluso parecía sufrir ante el intenso vapor que emergía desde esta, como si el mismo oxigeno fuera un mero ácido para el propio parásito.

—P-Pero me niego a pensar el que las personas n-no pueden redimirse… —Al mismo tiempo que Hiyori hablaba, nuevamente en la capital, Ryo únicamente podía comenzar a desplomarse conforme las propias palabras de su hija eran escuchadas por este, debido a que el propio parásito, al estar aún en contacto con Hiyori, y al ser virtualmente el mismo en ambos cuerpos, se debilitaba ante las palabras y sentimientos de la Kurogane, de los cuales Ryo era completamente consciente al estar en contacto de igual manera a dicho parásito.

Ryo no era capaz de expulsar aquella oscuridad… incluso estando debilitada gracias a Hiyori, la cantidad que el hombre poseía dentro de su cuerpo distaba mucho de ser comparable a lo poco que su hija poseía, y al no poder controlar a Ryo, como tampoco debilitarse lo suficiente como para necesitar escapar de su cuerpo, dicho parásito únicamente actuaba como un veneno en este, a la par que, por fuera, una vez que Suzume alcanzó a evitar que la cabeza de Ryo chocara contra el suelo tras caerse, la alcaldesa solamente podía observar con ignorancia y miedo cómo el rostro de Ryo se tornaba en uno completamente pálido, donde además venas negras comenzaban a traslucirse en la piel de su rostro, siendo aquello la consecuencia de que aquel parásito estuviese intentando destruir por dentro el cuerpo del Kurogane como último recurso.

—I-Incluso cuando pensamos que solo hay rencor y odio en los demás… si no les damos, aunque sea una sola oportunidad… —Suzume cada vez se desesperaba más conforme Ryo lentamente comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos, a la par que la propia mujer únicamente podía gritar su nombre ante todos los recuerdos que la abordaban, como también el arrepentimiento de todo lo que no pudo hacer en el pasado.

—Nunca p-podremos saber… cuánto quieren… r-recibir nuestro afecto y perdón —Seguía diciendo la mujer, a la par que Suzume simplemente se mantuvo en un mudo y acongojado llanto luego de que Ryo finalmente cerrase sus ojos, a la par que la mujer únicamente podía llevar su mano a la frente del hombre al mismo tiempo que corría de manera tiritona el pelo de esta, solo para luego atraer su cabeza hacia su torso a la par que apegaba su mejilla en su frente, abrazándolo entre lágrimas.

 **.**

 **.**

Hiyori, tras decir aquellas últimas palabras, el parásito que salía desde su espalda finalmente abandonaba su cuerpo, a lo que el mismo terminó por caer nuevamente a la tierra, esta vez revolcándose frenéticamente ante el "dolor" que parecía experimentar, no tardando finalmente en encogerse y secarse luego de pocos segundos, no demostrando ninguna señal de vida tras aquello.

La chica de ojos rojos únicamente pudo comenzar a caer hacia un costado, luego de que el propio veneno y los traumas físicos pasados, a pesar de haber dejado de ser mortales gracias al parásito, no evitaban el ser un gran peso para la Kurogane, la cual no pudo mantener la consciencia luego de ello.

Hanako solamente alcanzó a agarrar a tiempo a Hiyori, a la par que solo el lamento y pena se veía reflejado en su rostro conforme solo el silencio fue el resultado luego de escuchar aquellas palabras.

Kazuma no las veía, sin embargo, tan pronto dejó de escuchar las palabras de su nieta, el hombre no tardó en comenzar a caminar de manera débil y agotada hacia aquel agujero, solamente para extrañarse luego de notar cómo tanto Hiyori como Hanako estaban completamente inconscientes, estando la Lopunny recostada al lado de la propia Kurogane, con su mano puesta sobre su pecho.

El anciano no terminaba de comprender, sin embargo, este solamente podía ver asustado las heridas en la mano de Hiyori, únicamente para volver a exaltarse luego de notar como la piel de esta comenzaba a regenerarse débilmente. Kazuma permanecía estupefacto, sin embargo, el propio hombre apenas pudo quedarse observando dicha escena, antes de que el sonido de unos pasos acercándose hacia estos hiciera que alzara su mirada…

Solo para quedar completamente petrificado con lo que vio.

—Esto no tiene por qué terminar así —Dijo nervioso Kazuma como única defensa, a la par que no despegaba su mirada con la de aquel hombre.

—Ya se decidió cómo terminaría desde que comenzó, anciano —Finalmente se revelaba a nadie más ni nadie menos que el propio Atsushi, como aquel que se encontraba apuntándoles tanto al anciano como a Hanako y a Hiyori con una ametralladora —Kenshi siempre fue un líder mediocre… supuse que nos enviaba a la muerte tan pronto ordenó intentar detener a ese malnacido de Ryo, pero ahora tengo lo que necesito para escapar ileso de este lugar; esa chica vendrá conmigo —Afirmó fehacientemente el oficial, a la par que el mismo finalmente comenzaba a dar indicios de comenzar a caminar hacia la inconsciente Hiyori.

—¡Espera! ¡Espera! —Kazuma volvió a alarmar al propio Atsushi, el cual no dudó en volver a apuntar con su arma ahora al anciano.

—¡Cállate! ¡O juro que te volaré la puta cabeza! —El miedo se reflejaba en forma de ira en Atsushi conforme volvió a escuchar al propio Kazuma, a la par que el anciano únicamente podía mostrar nuevamente sus manos como forma de evitar el que le dispararan, pasando unos cuantos segundos de silencio entre ambos hombres, donde el propio Atsushi comenzaba a poner su dedo en el gatillo…

—¿Sabías que mi perspicacia también se heredó? —Fue lo único que dijo Kazuma con una pequeña sonrisa… trayendo consigo momentáneamente una ceja levantada por parte de Atsushi…

Antes de que Takeshi lo golpeara en su nuca con una pala del jardín de Harumi…

No lo mató ni mucho menos… pero digamos que, gracias al ataque sorpresa, se aseguró de golpearlo con dicha pala las veces que fueran necesarias para dejarlo inconsciente por un buen tiempo.

—Aunque debo admitir que eso lo heredaste más de Ayame… —Decretó Kazuma una vez que vio el claro desahogo de "palazos" que terminó por dar su nieto con tal de dejar inconsciente al oficial, a la par que el propio joven, cansado ante el esfuerzo de golpearlo con dicha pala varias veces, simplemente terminó por arrojarla a un lado, antes de comenzar a extrañarse por todo lo que veía.

—¿Qué diablos pasó? —Fue lo único lógico que pudo preguntar Takeshi, a lo que Kazuma únicamente suspiró como respuesta ante todo lo que sabía tendría que explicar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Solo existía la melodía de la música dentro de la tienda… sin embargo, para Suzume no existía sonido alguno, la mujer mantenía la misma postura al lado de Ryo, a la par que abría de vez en cuando sus ojos con tal de esperar ver que el hombre abriese los suyos, sin embargo, solamente los volvía a cerrar al notar la realidad que se negaba a creer.

El remordimiento era el único sentimiento dentro de la mujer… todos esos años que no quiso hablar con Ryo, todos esos años que se mantuvo alejado de él por el amor no correspondido, y solo cuando por fin comenzaba a dar el primer paso para poder volver a redimirse, su destino se veía completamente volcado ante lo que tenía delante de sí.

— _N-No quiero que te vayas… eres… la única familia que me queda…_ —Dijo en un susurro Suzume, ante el más puro deseo que finalmente emergía tras años de ser contenido dentro de sí, a la par que esta únicamente se mantuvo apegada al propio Kurogane.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Canción de fondo "Angel – Sarah Mclachlan"**

.

.

Suzume solo podía recordar tiempos pasados… los juegos y felicidades que ese simple hombre había causado en su niñez, incluso cuando este había perdido a sus padres, cuando la chica estaba triste o decaída, el joven intentaba animarla y distraerla; la cuidaba, la protegía y todo aquello que ameritó el que la propia mujer se terminase enamorando de este.

Suzume se negaba a volver a abrir sus ojos… a la par que lentamente las negras venas comenzaban a desaparecer de la piel del Kurogane, conforme de su espalda, varias y dolorosas heridas comenzaban a abrirse luego de que lentamente aquel oscuro parásito finalmente empezaba a desprenderse…

Aquello fue el acto que terminó por derrotar a la oscuridad, aquella imagen, aquel vivo recuerdo que cada vez se repetía en la mente de Suzume; Ryo era capaz de verlo con claridad al estar apegado a la misma, a la par que dicho parasito no pudo soportar aquel amor nacido desde la propia aura de la mujer.

Y solo la imagen de un pequeño Ryo abrazando gustosamente a una feliz y regalona Suzume de cinco años fue la necesaria para arrebatar cualquier control que existiese por aquel parasito.

Una débil mano puesta sobre su cabeza fue suficiente como para hacer que Suzume abriese sus ojos de golpe, a lo que la misma únicamente alza su cabeza con mirada incrédula a la par que se hiperventilaba.

— _¿S-Sabes…?_ —La débil voz de Ryo comenzaba a escucharse, a la par que Suzume no podía evitar el empezar a esbozar una sonrisa mezclada con un excesivo alivio — _A-A tus padres nunca les gustó el que me abrazaras así… s-siempre pensaban que me aprovecharía o algo_ —Reconoció Ryo como chiste inapropiado para la situación, como bien era de esperarse de él, a la par que el propio Kurogane se mantenía de ojos cerrados al mismo tiempo que tenía la mitad de su rostro oculto en el busto de la propia alcaldesa, haciendo que esta únicamente riera por la estupidez y lo desubicado que era el hombre, llegando al punto de incluso agradecer el poder ver nuevamente dicha actitud, a lo que Ryo únicamente pudo lanzar un ahogado quejido una vez que la propia Suzume lo volvió a abrazar completamente, enterrándolo y asfixiándolo en la misma zona donde la mujer permitía que reposase.

No pasaron muchos segundos… la misma Suzume nuevamente volvió a alejar más generosamente al hombre de su torso, una vez que Ryo necesitó el aire propiamente tal, haciendo que ambos terminasen manteniendo su mirada puesta sobre el otro.

— _Esa era la sonrisa que quería ver… susu_ —Dijo aún débil Ryo, a la par que Suzume simplemente sonrió por lo bajo al mismo tiempo que suspiraba con tranquilidad, solamente para notar como ambos rostros se tornaban en unos completamente serios conforme la cercanía de ambos era bastante notoria.

El deseo de Suzume era claro… Ryo no era tan estúpido como para no entender lo que aquella mujer quería con mayor deseo, sin embargo, no fue sino cuando la propia Suzume comenzó a acercarse de manera titubeante, cuando el ceño fruncido y triste de Ryo se presentó.

— _Perdóname Suzume… pero sabes que esto no es lo que quiero_ —Ryo detuvo el impulso de la propia mujer al colocar su mano sobre su mejilla, haciendo que la misma únicamente se entristeciera y desanimara al escuchar esas palabras, solamente para después asentir levemente a la par que tomaba la mano de Ryo.

— _Lo sé… aún me duele aceptar el que tu corazón ya le pertenece a otra persona, pero… tengo que hacerlo_ —Sonrió apesadumbrada la mujer, al mismo tiempo que Ryo únicamente acariciaba su mejilla.

A pesar de aquella escena, tanto Ryo como Suzume alzaron sus vistas una vez que el burbujeante y viscoso sonido que únicamente "aquello" podía producir, nuevamente volvía a tomar presencia en el lugar…

Había sido derrotado… sin embargo, a diferencia de lo que pasó con Hiyori, el tamaño del parásito era tan grande que incluso en aquellas circunstancias, la vida y el deseo de apoderarse del cuerpo del Kurogane seguía presente a pesar de todo, viéndose reflejado en el volumen que cada vez aquella masa negra iba adquiriendo poco a poco, a la par que no pasó mucho cuando el propio parásito logró alcanzar el tamaño de una persona.

— _S-Suzume… tienes que irte de aquí_ —Comenzó a decir preocupado Ryo, al mismo tiempo que Suzume observaba asustada luego de que aquella negra materia comenzó a adquirir la monstruosa apariencia que había adoptado Ryo anteriormente, esta vez sin un huésped propio.

—No pienso irme a ningún lugar —Dijo determinante Suzume como respuesta, haciendo que Ryo únicamente frunciera el ceño, preocupado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nuevamente se repetiría la historia… nuevamente aquel parásito podría cumplir finalmente su cometido.

El rugido prominente de aquella bestia se escuchaba conforme de sus manos y pies, varias hebras del mismo material se dirigían tanto a Suzume como a Ryo y a Kenshi, sentenciando así cualquier esperanza que hubiera existido.

Suzume únicamente pudo volver a abrazar a Ryo con tal de protegerlo, incluso si la muerte la amenazaba; incluso si supiera que su amor no era correspondido… esta no dejaría de sentirlo hacia Ryo, ya no lo volvería a ocultarlo nunca más, y no dudó en ponerse sobre propio Kurogane con tal de poder así recibir únicamente ella a dicho parásito y salvarlo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aunque digamos que el rugido empoderado y victorioso de aquel parasito se vio completamente interrumpido… luego de que varias esferas aurales exterminando cada parte de su cuerpo lo sosegara por completo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El tiempo se detuvo… Ryo observaba incrédulo, al mismo tiempo que Suzume nuevamente volvía a abrir sus ojos luego de sentir el sonido de dichos ataques, a lo que ambos adultos únicamente se giraron hacia el origen de aquellas habilidades…

Solo para observar finalmente a Takeru, malherido y jadeando, encontrándose apoyado en uno de los estantes de aquella tienda, a la par que el vapor emergiendo desde su palma derecha hacía denotar la habilidad que había realizado.

El Lucario no dijo nada… el simple jadeo junto con el cojeo en su caminar fue lo único que comenzó a hacer luego de ello, a la par que ni siquiera Ryo era capaz de formular palabra.

Takeru simplemente volvió a exaltarlos a todos luego de que, con un agotado y adolorido rugido, diera un estrepitoso golpe directo al rostro de Kenshi… siendo suficiente como para poder finalmente dejarlo completamente inconsciente. A lo que el pokémon únicamente terminó por volver a caminar ahora hacia donde Ryo y Suzume, antes de desplomarse en el suelo…

Junto además con volver a alzar su mano y destruir la caja de fusiles del local que se veía a la distancia con una nueva esfera aural, haciendo que la música navideña finalmente dejara de escucharse en la tienda…

— _¿T-Tanto les costaba hacer eso desde un principio…?_ — Fueron las primeras y únicas palabras dichas por Takeru.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Muy bien, amigos lectores… aquí termina el capítulo de esta semana, espero lo hayan disfrutado, y lamenten mi tardanza, pero créanme cuando les digo que tuve que hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos para tener listo el capi para hoy XD.**

Zephyr Exe **Es completamente acertado lo que dijiste respecto al nivel de los ataques entre Hiyori y Hanako, aunque ya vimos quien posee una determinación más fuerte!**

" **Ryo Venom"… se pasan XD, y pues… digamos que su lado sádico lo obliga a querer ver a Kenshi experimentar un infierno, antes de aburrirse y dejarlo dentro del mismo, pero ps… detalles XD**

 **Un punto importante a acotar, Kenshi no es el hermano de Ryuji y Teijo, Kenshi es el hijo de Satoshi, el cual SI era el hermano de Ryuji y Teijo; Satoshi no posee mayor cuerpo argumental que el haber sido el causante de la muerte de Hiyori, luego de que Ryuji le encomendara dicha misión.**

 **Hay un punto bien importante que mencionas, respecto a que ¡¿Donde está Arceus?! Ya con todo esto debería haber aparecido hace tiempo, pero ps ya se verá de esto más a fondo en los siguientes capis, todo esto no ocurre sin motivo :3**

 **Y na… onda, no spoilearé ni nada XD, pero te aseguro que la antagonista no es darkrai ni posee ninguna relación con dicho pokémon, esa materia oscura es "algo", pero aún no se revela que es porque ps #Misterio pues jajjajaj (Y no, no es simbionte -w-)**

 **Y es por esa clase de cosas que es mejor esperar para el siguiente capi! Así tienes más emoción y las letras se disfrutan más :3 ¡Gracias por comentar! XD**

Lord fire 123 **naaa el "simbionte" (ya paren, loco -3-) no tuvo nada que ver para que Hanako aprendiera Toxico, esta la aprendió por su cuenta, y noup, nunca tuve a Zamasu como referencia XD, pero es una buena similitud en todo caso.**

 **La Griseosfera… interesante que propongas dichos objetos, aunque créeme que no por nada digo que no es el momento del power up de Giratina (ya de por sí es lo suficientemente power :u) sin embargo, brillará en un momento en específico más adelante, será bastante broken, he de decir (No por nada se le considera el opuesto de Arceus cof* cof*) bueno ya paro con eso XD, la cosa es que estará bien genial cuando ocurra.**

 **No es que la chica tenga al "simbionte" (737) líder dentro de sí, ella misma es quien los controla, y sí y no, no se ha visto literalmente en otros capis pasados, sin embargo, si se han visto ciertas consecuencias de su existencia como tal, tema aparte, uno de los personajes ya ha entrado en contacto directo con ella, sin saberlo, obviamente, y tampoco se ha relatado, eso será tema del segundo libro.**

 **Me alegra que ese cap te haya gustado por lo de la antagonista, a decir verdad, yo también espero mucho que vengan apareciendo nuevas señales de la misma, hasta presentarse con más fuerza al final del primer libro.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por comentar! :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Muy bien amigos, me retiro momentáneamente a mis trabajos en la universidad, el viernes de la próxima semana estoy de cumpleaños (no quiero crecer :'u) y quizás no estaré 100% dedicado a la escritura por razones que ya sospecharán, de todas maneras, saben que tarde o temprano volveré a subir el siguiente capi XD**

 **PD: Si es que existen dudas respecto a si subiré o no capi, visiten mi perfil en wattpad en la sección de "Conversaciones" y ahí debería haber algo respecto a lo mismo.**

 **PD2: finalmente está el link de mi cuenta deviantart en mi perfil, no son muchas imágenes pero al menos servirá para que sepan que soy real y de las cosas que hago XD**

 **Sin más que decir… ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	47. Memorias dañadas

En un hogar común y corriente de la capital, donde sus habitantes se encontraban aún encerrados dentro de la misma ante el peligro inherente de la situación, el sonido de la televisión encendiéndose por obra de uno de ellos fue lo siguiente en escucharse, a la par que las noticias de último minuto se presentaron casi al instante.

—En las noticias de hoy; terror y caos en la capital, un monstruo liberado, dirigentes corruptos y laboratorios clandestinos —La voz de la presentadora de noticias se comenzó a escuchar, a la par que la misma se encontraba sentada al lado de otra mujer de igual manera —Hace algunas horas, imágenes y videos nos muestran al sinfín de soldados y vehículos blindados que lucharon contra una especie de "monstruo" en las afueras de la capital —Seguía en su formal explicación la mujer, a la par que, al mismo tiempo, la pantalla se dividía y dejaba mostrar los penosos videos borrosos que se alcanzaron a obtener gracias a la presencia de gente de la parte baja de la ciudad que se encontraron caminando en los alrededores de aquel lugar.

—Así es, Eshima —La mujer al lado de la presentadora asintió a la par que comenzaba a hablar —Fuentes confiables afirman que el científico y esclavista pokémon, Ryuji Mori, ya fallecido, tendría que ver con la aparición de dicha criatura como uno de sus experimentos aún sin dar a luz, y que la presencia de dicha milicia, comandada por su sobrino, Kenshi Mori, habría sido utilizada para mantener contenido en secreto a aquel "experimento" —Una antigua imagen de Ryuji se presentaba, a la par que la de Kenshi no tardó en emerger a un lado de la misma conforme fue presentado de igual manera —Autoridades de la capital confirman no tener relación en las investigaciones de Kenshi; mientras que la alcaldesa Suzume Harada reconoce la imperiosa necesidad de investigar dentro de sus propias instituciones, ante la gran revelación que la misma mujer dijo presenciar una vez que exploró por su propia cuenta los túneles subterráneos de la ciudad, lugar en cual se practicaban actos de mutilación y experimentación indiscriminada a diferentes tipos de pokémon —A la par que se decían aquellas palabras, las imágenes censuradas dentro de aquellos túneles era lo siguiente en mostrarse en aquellas noticias, a la par que no es sino la misma Suzume la siguiente en presentarse ahora al lado de varios entrevistadores, los cuales tenían sus micrófonos apuntando hacia esta.

—Los actos cometidos por Kenshi Mori no quedarán impunes en lo absoluto —Suzume comenzaba a hablar —Se realizarán las investigaciones pertinentes, mientras, se mantendrán reclusos a los hombres relacionados con cualquier trabajo de Kenshi— Fue lo último dicho por la mujer, antes de que la entrevista pasara a segundo plano por parte del noticiero.

—Cabe destacar que la oportuna aparición de las fuerzas armadas de las demás ciudades puso un punto y aparte en el cometer de la milicia comandada por Kenshi, una vez que los capitalinos comenzasen a crear el caos en las redes sociales gracias a todo lo anterior nombrado, sin embargo, fue una suerte el que la detención se llevó de una manera rápida y eficaz por parte de las fuerzas especiales —A la par que Eshima hablaba, varios videos sacados gracias a los nuevos helicópteros que habían sobrevolado el lugar donde los soldados todavía yacían "subyugados", se mostraban —Al parecer, los soldados comandados por Kenshi se encontraban completamente "petrificados", se piensa que fue debido a la propia consecuencia de pelear contra aquella monstruosidad que estos crearon — Reconocía Eshima.

—Fue una suerte el que dicha criatura fuera exterminada por estos, sin embargo, no quita el hecho de que deberán ser juzgados por la propia conexión con Kenshi y sus respectivos crímenes —Afirmaba la mujer al lado de Eshima, a la par que esta última le asentía.

—Así es, Chiasa, y tampoco hay que olvidar a la propia Aratani Usui, la cual fue encontrada y acusada como la única encargada, hasta este momento, de las atrocidades que se vieron dentro de los túneles subterráneos —Afirmó Eshima, a la par que se dirigía a su compañera.

—Por suerte, la policía de la capital se encargó de su captura, su conducta errática solamente hizo más costosa su contención, aunque no tardó en ser llevada a la comisaría junto con el propio Kenshi, una vez que este fue encontrado por la alcaldesa de la capital, completamente herido, se cree que por un contacto anterior con la misma monstruosa criatura; las evidencias y las huellas encontradas en la escena del crimen únicamente dieron como resultado lo evidente —Ahora videos relacionados a la extracción de la propia científica que tiempo atrás había sido retenida en una ilusión por parte del propio Ryo, únicamente demostraban a una lunática mujer víctima de sus propias y delirantes visiones que fácilmente se reflejaban en el maldecir constante por parte de esta, visiones las cuales nunca dejarían de atormentarla, aun después de que el propio Kurogane decidiera sacarla de dicha ilusión, sin que nadie se percatara, una vez que supo que la policía la había encontrado.

—Quedaremos a tanto de más información… sin embargo, cabe preguntarse sobre qué habrá sido aquella criatura, ¿Existirán más experimentos de Ryuji sueltos?, ¿Cuál es el nivel de destrucción que estos son capaces de crear? —Eshima observaba fijamente a la cámara, a la par que no dejó muchos segundos de silencio luego de ello —Estas y más preguntas serán respondidas luego de los comerciales —Fue lo último que dijo… antes de que el televisor se apagara nuevamente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Unas horas antes…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Un mundo de oscuridad y silencio abordaba nuevamente el subconsciente de aquel ser, a la par que el mismo sentía encontrarse levitando en la profunda soledad.**

—" _Tu poder es completamente antagónico al mío… debe sellarse"_ —Una grave y omnipotente voz se escuchó en la oscuridad… a la par que un intenso dolor emergía en aquel que padecía dicho sueño.

—" _Tú existencia debe proliferar únicamente en el mundo distorsión… solo servirás para conducir las almas de mis hijos hacia la paz eterna"_ —La voz seguía repercutiéndose en los alrededores, a la par que aquel ser que continuaba experimentando aquel dolor, solamente podía acumular la propia ira emergente tras aquellas palabras.

—" _Solo eres un mero contenedor de poder puro que fue destinado para mi uso"_ —La voz de Ryuji fue la siguiente en escucharse.

—" _¡Maldito monstruo!_ " —Estas y muchas otras frases despectivas hacia el mismo ser que las escuchaba se repetían una y otra vez, al mismo tiempo que el dolor y la pena no hacían más que aumentar en aquel que solo podía lanzar un tenue sollozo por la propia soledad que sentía.

 **.**

Pero solo para extrañarse por completo una vez que una extraña paz comenzó a propagarse a su alrededor de un momento a otro…

 **.**

A lo que Giratina únicamente vuelve a abrir sus ojos… para ver cómo era Akiko la que se encontraba delante de él.

— _Eres un buen pokemoncito…_ —La pequeña niña únicamente dijo aquellas simples palabras en un tierno y calmado susurro una vez que tomó desprevenido por completo a Giratina luego de que esta caminara hacia el mismo y abrazara su cabeza con cariño y tacto, haciendo que el propio legendario pokémon se quedase completamente congelado ante aquellos tratos, solo para luego no poder evitar derramar una pequeña lágrima desde uno de sus ojos como respuesta.

Luego de aquella última frase, lentamente un tenue zumbido comenzó a emerger y a adquirir fuerza, a la par que solamente cuando este alcanzó su punto más álgido…

Fue cuando Giratina finalmente despertó.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El aura que le había prestado a Ryo había sido demasiada… una vez que el contenedor se debilitó por completo, su consciencia apenas y sería la primera en regresar a su cuerpo original luego de unos minutos, sin embargo, su aura estaba lejos de volver a emerger, más aún al no encontrarse en su propia dimensión, donde su poder aumentaba.

Giratina nuevamente poseía la pequeña forma a como cuando Mew selló su aura el día anterior, el legendario pokémon apenas pudo abrir sus ojos con brusquedad una vez que se despertó de aquel sueño, únicamente para ser el ruido de la chimenea encendida a sus espaldas lo primero que escuchó, para luego notar que se encontraba recostado en el suelo del hogar Kurogane.

—Finalmente despiertas… —Una femenina voz se hizo presente, a lo que Giratina se alarma levemente, solo para notar cómo era Harumi la que comenzaba a levantarse del sillón a su lado, Giratina comenzaba a alarmarse ante el caos pertinente que había dejado atrás en la propia capital, sin embargo, la esposa de Ryo no tardó mucho en volver a dejarlo congelado una vez que la misma solamente posó su mano sobre su cabeza.

—Calma… haz estado inconsciente unas horas luego de que todo acabó, ya te explicaremos luego, ahora descansa, te lo mereces —Dijo con tono amable Harumi, a la par que Giratina únicamente se la quedó mirando en silencio, sin saber qué decir —Ya te están consintiendo lo suficiente —Reconoció con una pequeña carcajada la mujer, únicamente para extrañar al propio pokémon, hasta que el mismo comienza a percatarse del extraño "peso" que sentía sobre su cabeza…

Solo para luego notar… cómo una dormida Akiko, la cual no tardó en volver a escabullirse de su casa para volver a buscar a su "pokemoncito", se encontraba acurrucada y abrazada a la propia cabeza del legendario pokémon, al mismo tiempo que una manta los rodeaba a ambos.

Giratina simplemente observó con leve molestia a la chica a su lado, a la par que no tardó en desviar su mirada con desgano hacia otro lado. Harumi observó dicha escena, a lo que la misma solamente suspiró un tanto triste.

—Te quiere mucho… y no seas orgulloso, tú también la quieres—Reconoció sin más la mujer, no tardando en volver a sentarse en el sillón.

Encontrándose sentado de lado en el mismo, a la izquierda de la propia Harumi, un adolorido y vendado Ryo.

—Y por desgracia a ti te amo… —Reconoció ahora un tanto más fastidiada Harumi una vez que esta se sentó al lado de su esposo, el cual solamente podía estar un tanto cabizbajo y "dominado" ante la propia actitud de su mujer —Mira que imprudente; te debiste haber quedado con Suzume y descansar aunque sea un poco, usar tu condenado estado aural de nuevo para traer a Takeru de vuelta abrió aún más las heridas que te hiciste, tarado… —Seguía hablando la Kurogane, a la par que la misma comenzaba a aplicar ungüentos a la espalda de Ryo, mientras que el mismo únicamente se quejaba por el ardor pertinente.

El silencio perduró por unos cuantos segundos… Harumi únicamente comenzó a adoptar una actitud más desanimada, conforme también Ryo se calmaba luego de que el ardor desapareciera con el tiempo, gracias además de que la mujer le soplaba.

— _¿Sabes si se lo está tomando mejor?_ —comenzó a preguntar con la misma cabizbaja actitud, Harumi, a la par que Ryo se mantenía con una similar.

El hombre no demoró ni un segundo en saber sobre "quién" se refería su esposa, a lo que el mismo únicamente lanza un suspiro como primera respuesta.

— _Tiene mucho que procesar…_ —Mientras Ryo decía aquellas palabras, dentro de la habitación de Takeru y Hanako, el propio Lucario se encontraba sentado sobre la cama y apoyado en el marco de la misma, mientras que la Lopunny, también a su lado, únicamente lo abrazaba en completo silencio, con sus ojos cerrados y apoyados sobre su torso.

Takeru simplemente tenía una mirada decaída puesta sobre el vacío, a la par que su cuerpo de igual manera se encontraba casi gran parte vendado.

Ninguno de los dos pokémon se decía nada… ambos cargaban con sus respectivos pecados y culpas ante lo que habían cometido bajo el control de aquellos extraños parásitos, y solo podían encontrar un tenue desahogo con el simple contacto físico del otro.

—Harumi… ¿Qué tan grave fue el golpe que le dio Hanako?, no me has querido decir nada de lo que pasó —Luego de varios segundos de silencio, Ryo no tardó en volver a cambiar de tema, a la par que giraba su cabeza levemente hacia su mujer —Cuando estaba en la capital sentí que la vida de Hiyori corría peligro… pero llego aquí y está como si nada hubiese pasado —seguía hablando el Kurogane.

Harumi simplemente se mantenía cabizbaja y un tanto desanimada, a la par que seguía esparciendo aquel ungüento en la espalda del hombre.

—Hanako… usó "Deseo cura" en ella, no sé cómo sobrevivió al ataque —Harumi comenzó finalmente a explicarle aquello que no le había contado a Ryo hasta ese momento, habiéndolo omitido por no querer mencionarlo delante de su amiga, tiempo atrás, ante la propia culpa de la misma —Pero aún así su patada dejó secuelas… no recuerda nada de lo que ocurrió, tuvo una pérdida de memoria grave; solo recuerda ciertas partes de su vida, aunque al menos nos recuerda a todos nosotros—Afirmó nuevamente Harumi, mientras que Ryo simplemente fruncía el ceño con preocupación.

—Mi aura no servirá de nada para devolverle sus memorias… no es como Takeru, que tiene una conexión conmigo y nuestros recuerdos se comparten; ¿Crees que vuelvan? —preguntó ahora Ryo, dejando tras de sí otro breve momento de silencio.

—Pueden ser días… meses… no hay cómo estar seguros —Dijo Harumi con más desanimo, mezclada con la propia impotencia de la situación —Solo nos queda esperar y tener fe en que será pronto —Concluyó la mujer, antes de volver a cubrir con vendas las heridas tratadas del Kurogane, a lo que el mismo únicamente se vuelve a sentar con lentitud y cuidado en el sofá, antes de dejarse abrazar por la propia Harumi, la cual no tardó en rodearlo con su brazo izquierdo y atraer la cabeza del hombre entre su cuello y torso.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El sonido de las manecillas del pequeño reloj sobre la mesa al lado de su cama era lo único que se escuchaba dentro de aquella habitación; Yoshiro, con la lanza de Yome aún en mano, únicamente comenzaba finalmente a fruncir el ceño conforme empezaba a despertar, a la par que su borrosa vista lentamente se enfocaba para darse cuenta qué, estando este acostado de lado, tenía delante de sí una aún dormida Lucario.

Yoshiro simplemente permaneció en silencio una vez que este se dio cuenta de lo que había ocurrido… su lamento se reflejaba en la seriedad de su propio rostro, mientras que el mismo no podía dejar de ver cómo en el rostro de Haruko, aún estando dentro de sus propios sueños, las expresiones de pena, mezcladas con el rastro de antiguas lágrimas que alguna vez recorrieron sin piedad por sus mejillas, ahora solo acrecentaban la culpa en el propio Zoroark ante las cosas que, sabía, había tenido que observar y pasar la propia Lucario.

La maldición de Takeru finalmente había cesado… Yoshiro solamente dejó la lanza a sus espaldas sobre la propia cama, antes de comenzar a alzar su mano derecha y posarla con lentitud sobre la mejilla de Haruko.

Yoshiro sabía que debía hacerlo… no dejaría que Haruko pasara un solo segundo más, ni siquiera en sueños, pensando que había perdido al propio Zoroark para siempre; Yoshiro simplemente volvió a hacer fluir su aura con lentitud y calma dentro del cuerpo de Haruko con tal de despertarla, al mismo tiempo que acercaba su frente hacia la de ella.

Un tenue fruncir de ceño fue la primera respuesta… el lento pero fuerte apretar de sus dientes fue la siguiente, y las pequeñas lágrimas volviendo a brotar de manera tenue desde sus ojos dio un punto y aparte antes de que Haruko comenzara a abrirlos lentamente, con el dolor pertinente ante su "realidad" aún presente…

Pero solo para abrirlos por completo, totalmente anonadada e incrédula, una vez que observó a Yoshiro con sus ojos abiertos delante de ella.

Las facciones del rostro de la Lucario rápidamente comenzaron a deformarse por completo en son de la pena y la incredulidad, creyendo incluso que aquello no era más que una mera ilusión o sueño cruelmente causado por su cabeza…

 **.**

A lo que la propia Haruko no dudó en patear directamente el estómago del Zoroark para comprobarlo, siendo tal que incluso lo botó de la propia cama luego de ello.

 **.**

El propio Yoshiro apenas y pudo reaccionar con sorpresa ante tales tratos, sin embargo, ni siquiera pudo alcanzar a levantarse antes de que Haruko volviera ahora a abalanzarse hacia el mismo, cayendo de la cama de igual manera. La Lucario únicamente agarró con fuerza el pelaje del torso del Zoroark, mientras que este solamente se encontraba preocupado y de ceño fruncido ante la actitud de Haruko.

Antes de que las propias lágrimas de la pokémon comenzaran a caer sobre sus mejillas.

—" _¡¿P-Por q-qué…?!"_ —Empezaba a susurrar en acongojados gruñidos, Haruko, mientras que Yoshiro solo podía demostrar asombro y pena ante lo que veía — _"N-Nunca v-volviste…"_ —Haruko solamente podía comenzar a cerrar sus ojos con dolor y llanto, a la par que lentamente comenzaba a acercar su cabeza hacia el cuello de Yoshiro — _"N-No quiero d-dejarte… no q-quiero que esto s-sea otra maldita pesadilla…"_ —Haruko no paraba de llorar desconsoladamente, a la par que sus gruñidos eran difíciles de entender por lo mismo, mientras que Yoshiro únicamente pudo cerrar sus ojos con pena ante la clara condición en la que la Lucario se encontraba, solamente pudiendo abrazarla con cariño y deseo de protección.

—" _Perdóname…"_ —Fue lo primero que dijo en un suave susurro por parte de Yoshiro, mientras que el hipeo y los sollozos pertinentes de Haruko solo se acrecentaban ante tales palabras, sin haber mayores respuestas — _"No quise que pasaras por eso… pero solo pude evitar que Ryo lo viera; no sabes… cuánto me duele no haber podido hacer que tú tampoco lo…"_ —Yoshiro solo fruncía el ceño cada vez más conforme de igual manera abrazaba a la propia Lucario, la cual solamente se negaba a soltarlo, a la par que el Zoroark tampoco era capaz de seguir hablando por la propia pena y arrepentimiento que sentía hacia su pareja.

Ambos pokémon simplemente se quedaron en dicha posición… pasarían muchos minutos antes de que Haruko finalmente siquiera pensase despegar su rostro del cuerpo del Zoroark, y tampoco era algo que el propio Yoshiro se negase a permitir… el dolor en la Lucario era palpable, y aquel proceso era justo y necesario afrontar y superar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En las calles de Hotaru, una extraña calma se respiraba, aún después de los acontecimientos ocurridos durante aquel día, bajo la simple explicación de una explosión inesperada en el laboratorio de la municipalidad, junto con el propio "rescate" de Takeru hacia Kazuki y su hermano, la gente solamente fue informada sobre "quién" era dicho familiar, y las razones del por qué Takeru quiso "atacarlo" a primera instancia, y que el propio Ryo y Yoshiro lo habían detenido; sin embargo, todo lo que ocurrió tras ese punto, junto con las razones pertinentes de la actitud del Lucario, solamente a los oficiales y altos mandos fue informada, prefiriendo que dichas escenas fueran mantenidas en secreto con tal de que el caos no comenzara a rondar en el pueblo y se dejara en claro que el altercado no pasó a mayores... irónico había sido el que varios de los pueblerinos, una vez que se les informó y se corrió la voz, defendieron que el pokémon debería haber hecho correr más "sangre" al hombre que había matado a su madre.

Mientras tanto, y a diferencia de la propia imagen dentro del hogar Kurogane, el mercado nuevamente comenzaba a estar repleto de personas que iban y venían en sus diferentes compras navideñas, preparándose para la cena de la respectiva celebración de aquella noche, a la par que la propia fiesta que se celebraría junto con Nerito en la propia plaza de Hotaru de igual manera hacía su "presencia" al verse a distintos trabajadores llevando materiales y otras cosas de paso.

El bullicio constante era un hecho, a la par que no se tardó mucho en ver como Takeshi y Hiyori, junto con Ryo y Sayuri, caminaban con normalidad y unas cuantas bolsas de alimentos que ya habían comprado.

La situación había sido caótica tiempo atrás… pero se negaban a no ayudar por lo menos a preparar una cena con su familia para aquella fiesta.

—" _¿Y sí te acuerdas cómo se llama este lugar?"_ —El pequeño Riolu continuaba con una nueva pregunta del sin fin de otras que ya le había hecho a Hiyori, la cual, tras un tenue y fastidiado suspiro, únicamente asiente.

—Sí… no recuerdo algunas calles, pero sí, es el mercado —Volvía a responder Hiyori, al mismo tiempo que tenía su mano tomada de Sayuri.

"¿Cuántos años tengo?, ¿Recuerdas ese día cuando…?, ¿Sabes qué hiciste el día de…?" estas y muchas otras preguntas fueron las dadas por el pequeño Riolu, a la par que Hiyori, si bien demostraba un considerable fastidio ante la propia entrevista, no podía evitar el no sentirse desanimada por dentro al darse cuenta de que en varias ocasiones no era capaz de responder las preguntas del pequeño pokémon; su impotencia se mantenía vigente, y solo un suspiro salía como respuesta al saber que su madre bien le dijo que tarde o temprano sus memorias volverían.

—"¿Qué nos falta?" —Preguntó Sayuri en un gruñido, girándose hacia Takeshi, a la par que la misma tenía una pequeña bolsa en mano de igual manera.

—A ver… —Takeshi sacaba una nota de su bolsillo —Nos queda comprar las bebidas, el champán sin alcohol para el tío Takeru, y papas —Dijo con normalidad, para luego volver a guardar la lista —Vamos por las papas primero… las bebidas y el champán los podemos comprar en el supermercado —Se giró hacia los demás, solo para traer consigo un asentir del resto, siguiendo con su camino hasta el siguiente puesto.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que finalmente dieran con un puesto adecuado, Takeshi y Sayuri veían cuales papas llevar, a la par que no faltaba mencionar el espíritu regatero, heredado también de cierta mujer, que terminó por manifestarse en cierto joven de ojos verdes.

Mientras Takeshi se agarraba a palos con el vendedor de papas por sus precios, Hiyori y Ryo únicamente veían uno que otro puesto aledaño, el Riolu se cautivaba con las diversas verduras y alimentos, y Hiyori agradecía el hecho de que aquello lo mantuviera distraído de sus preguntas, viendo su celular a ratos con tal de distraerse un poco.

Las personas iban y venían, Hiyori simplemente observaba de reojo hacia delante de vez en cuando, a la par que de igual manera se mantenía pendiente de que Ryo no se fuera y se perdiera como bien en más de una ocasión había pasado con el pequeño pokémon en un pasado… al menos de aquello si se acordaba.

De un momento a otro, una extraña sensación abordó a Hiyori, la cual no tardó en percatarse de que alguien la estaba observando, sin embargo, la propia chica únicamente se exalta y alegra levemente una vez que, una vez que levantó la mirada…

Notó como un asombrado y avergonzado Naoto… se había topado con la chica en sus respectivas ventas.

—¡Hola, Naoto! —Dijo alegre Hiyori, mientras que el joven solamente dio un paso hacia atrás un tanto nervioso, solamente para ruborizarse cada vez más conforme la propia chica se le acercaba con total normalidad, la cual además había tomado de la mano del Riolu para que la acompañara también —¿Cómo estás? No pensé que andarías por acá —Mencionó con la misma risueña actitud, solamente para extrañarse levemente una vez que nota el propio ruborizado y callado rostro del propio Naoto —¿Eh…? ¿Pasa algo? —Dijo con inocencia la chica, únicamente para exaltarse por completo y llevarse la mano hacia su frente —¡No me digas que de nuevo me salió una esp…! —Se avergonzó por memorias pasadas, Hiyori, solamente para hacer que Naoto volviese a extrañarse de sobremanera ante aquellas palabras.

—¿A-Acaso… no te a-acuerdas de anoche? —Preguntó con la vergüenza al máximo el joven, solamente para exaltar nuevamente a Hiyori tras aquella pregunta… trayendo consigo el desánimo pertinente.

—No... ¿Pasó algo muy importante? —Preguntó desanimada y un poco triste, la Kurogane—Tuve un accidente, me golpeé en la cabeza y perdí la memoria en algunas cosas… recuerdo que fuimos a la fiesta de la boda; que fuiste un palo con piernas mientras bailábamos… —Dijo entre pequeñas carcajadas mezcladas con la propia desanimada actitud, Hiyori, mientras que Naoto simplemente se guardaba el fastidio por la vergüenza para sí mismo —Pero nada más… no recuerdo lo que pasó después —Dijo nuevamente la chica de ojos rojos, solamente para traer consigo la sorpresa por parte del alcalde de Nerito.

—B-Bueno… —empezaba a sonreír y mirar hacia otro lado, Naoto, dejando tras de sí un breve momento de silencio luego de pensar en su posible "plan de escapatoria" —Derramé sin querer ponche en tu vestido, lo pudimos lavar y todo… pero pensaba que me pegarías de vuelta o algo así, me apenó y aún ahora me apena bastante eso —El mentiroso dijo finalmente sus palabras, trayendo con ello únicamente el inflar de mejillas por parte de Hiyori.

—No lo he visto… pero más te vale que no se note —Dijo con aún infladas mejillas, Hiyori, antes de darle un pequeño golpe en el hombro a Naoto, el cual simplemente lanzó carcajadas nerviosas y avergonzadas ante la clara falsedad dicha.

—Entonces… ¿En qué andas? —Nuevamente cambió su actitud por una más amable, Hiyori, antes de que Naoto le correspondiera con una similar.

—Bueno… —Naoto comenzaba a hablar, sin embargo, la voz a lo lejos de Takeshi lo detiene.

—¡Hiyori! —Fueron las palabras dichas por el hermano, a la par que el mismo tenía su mano extendida y llamaba a la chica desde la distancia.

—Me tengo que ir… —Dijo un poco desanimada y con una sonrisa, la joven—¿Nos acompañas? Haremos una cena antes de la fiesta del pueblo —Preguntó con normalidad la chica, tomando levemente por sorpresa al propio Naoto.

—N-No, no… gracias, pero… ya quedé con Sora a ver unas cosas, quizás vaya más rato a visitarlos —Reconoció con normalidad el joven.

—Bueno… entiendo, nos vemos al rato entonces —Dijo nuevamente con actitud animosa, Hiyori, solo para luego comenzar a irse con Ryo, no sin antes alzar la mano como forma de despedida, a la par que Naoto hacía lo mismo hacia la chica, la cual no tardó mucho en girarse y volver con su hermano.

Naoto simplemente se la quedó observando de momento, su sonrisa antes nerviosa lentamente se tornó en una más calmada, a la par que el tenue rubor aún permanecía. Takeshi y Sayuri de igual manera lo saludaron a la distancia, a lo que Naoto vuelve a hacer señas con la misma mano de nuevo, antes de ver por fin a los hermanos y pokémon retirándose de aquel lugar.

El joven alcalde solo se quedó estático… este solo frunció el ceño, sintiendo extrañamente decepcionado por lo que había hecho y dicho, solamente para confundirse con sus sentimientos y negar levemente con la cabeza tras ello.

El joven comenzó nuevamente a caminar en dirección contraria, sin embargo, y de un momento a otro, una helada brisa comenzó a recorrer el lugar, haciendo que toda la gente a su alrededor se extrañara ante la fuerza que el propio viento comenzó a adoptar de la nada.

Los letreros comenzaron a caerse, la nieve a levantarse… y la propia gente intentaba mantener sus puestos de pie conforme las brisas se tornaban cada vez más fuertes en el sector.

—" _¿Qué está ocurriendo?"_ —Pensó más preocupado Naoto conforme se cubría el rostro por la propia nieve levantada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nuevamente dentro del hogar Kurogane, Ryo y los demás seguían en las mismas posturas pertinentes, completamente dejados llevar por la compañía del otro, Giratina no pudo evitar volver a quedarse más acurrucado al lado de una aún dormida Akiko, mientras que Takeru y Hanako en su habitación seguían sin decir palabra alguna…

Sin embargo… ni siquiera Takeru pudo evitar el no girar su cabeza en dirección a la salida de su hogar, al igual que Ryo, una vez que "aquello" se presentó.

Ryo ni siquiera dijo alguna palabra, su preocupado rostro solamente hacía señal de la propia urgencia que, para cansancio y estrés de la propia Harumi al pensar que la "historia" se repetía, esta ni siquiera pudo evitar cómo el Kurogane, entre un notorio cojeo al estar todavía muy malherido, comenzaba a salir de la casa, al mismo tiempo que Takeru recién acababa de salir de su habitación.

Harumi no tardó en seguir, preocupada, a Ryo, quería saber qué era lo que había perturbado al hombre, a lo que esta solamente queda completamente impactada una vez que observa lo que acababa de aparecer a pocos metros de su hogar, mientras que Ryo tenía una actitud de fastidio mezclada con sorpresa, a la par que las fuertes brisas sentidas en el pueblo demostraban su origen sobre aquel ser que finalmente se presentaba.

—" _¿Sacarás a Giratina… o lo tendré que sacar yo?"_ —Su omnipotente voz dicha por telepatía fue suficiente como para hacer que Harumi diera un paso hacia atrás, mientras que Ryo solo fruncía el ceño.

A la par que era Arceus junto con Mew, los que finalmente hacían aparición en la escena.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Un tenue silencio recorrió el lugar tras decir aquellas palabras.

Ryo no comprendía en lo absoluto la situación, a la par que el mismo observaba en dirección al pueblo, solamente para suspirar aliviado al notar que nadie se encontraba a sus alrededores.

—¿Sabes? La gente suele asustarse cuando ve a un pokémon legendario así como así… podrías haber avisado que venías —Reconoció un poco más malhumorado Ryo —O es mejor, podrías haber traído tu maldito trasero un par de horas atrás, y nos habrías ayudado mucho más —Dijo con tono malhumorado el hombre, únicamente para traer consigo el completo silencio por parte de Arceus, cuya actitud no pareció haber cambiado en lo absoluto tras aquellas palabras, mientras que Mew únicamente bajó un poco asustado la cabeza al mismo tiempo que observaba a su padre.

Y el resto simplemente fue opacado por el golpe psíquico que de un momento a otro sacó disparado a Ryo del lugar, asustando por completo a Harumi luego de ello, y pudiendo apenas ser interceptado por Takeru el cual alcanzó a activar la primera fase de su estado aural para ello.

—" _No me faltes el respeto"_ —Dijo sin más Arceus tras haber usado la tabla mental y golpear a Ryo con un simple choque psíquico, sabiendo que con ello era débil.

—¡¿Qué hiciste?! —Harumi comenzó a correr desesperada hacia donde Ryo se encontraba, mientras que Arceus únicamente se extrañaba levemente ante la propia actitud de la mujer, sabiendo que aquello apenas era un mínimo "toque" para poner a Ryo en su lugar, sin embargo, incluso el propio pokémon legendario se preocupó luego de notar la débil aura que yacía apenas en el Kurogane…

Y veía cómo esta no lo regeneraba.

Ryo cayó inconsciente en el acto… por suerte el ataque no fue mortal para su, ya de por sí, malherido cuerpo, Takeru evitó que el daño fuera mayor.

—" _¿Qué ocurrió aquí?"_ —Arceus, finalmente comenzando a descender, este simplemente se quedó observando a Ryo, mientras que Harumi intentaba revisar sus signos vitales — _"¿Por qué no se regenera?"_ —Fue lo siguiente en preguntar el legendario pokémon, únicamente para comenzar a alzar su pata delantera derecha hacia Ryo con tal de intentar ayudarlo.

Estaba claro que el brusco trato por parte de Arceus no implicaba que esperaría matar a Ryo con ello… al fin y al cabo, tanto el hombre como el Lucario eran recuerdos de sus dos mejores amigos, y el hecho de que su vida peligrara le preocupaba.

El legendario pokémon posó la punta de su pata sobre el pecho del inconsciente Kurogane, comenzando a cerrar sus ojos con tal de "darle" su propia regeneración, pasando varios segundos de silencio luego de ello.

Pero solo para traer consigo el abrir de ojos brusco y anonadado de Arceus, junto además con un notorio rechazo de su pata con el cuerpo de Ryo, el cual lanzó un fuerte alarido tras aquel contacto.

Harumi y Takeru estaban completamente extrañados, ninguno entendía lo que ocurría, a la par que observaban cómo Ryo empezaba a sudar e hiperventilarse.

Arceus simplemente dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás… su anonadada expresión se notaba claramente en su mirada, al mismo tiempo que incluso un leve temblor comenzó a presenciarse en el Dios de todos los pokémon…

Únicamente para transformar su rostro en uno completamente enfurecido.

—" _¡¿D-Donde…?!"_ —El aura de Arceus comenzaba a hacer presión únicamente por su ira, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a notar cómo Giratina finalmente salía del hogar Kurogane, una vez que sintió la voz de su padre, no habiéndose percatado de su aura ante su propio débil estado.

—" _¡¿Dónde consiguieron el aura del malnacido de Samuru?!"_ —Fue lo último dicho por el legendario y ahora enfadado pokémon, hacia el debilitado Giratina que observaba molesto y en silencio a su padre.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aquí termina el capítulo de esta semana, queridos lectores, de antemano pido disculpas por la tardanza :c, espero les haya gustado el capi ^^**

Zephyr Exe **Al menos algo que me da consuelo saber es que ya no se seguirá sabiendo mucho más de esa cosa negra que piensan que es venom XD, al menos por ahora.**

 **Sip, Hiyori seguirá pudiendo hacer esa "esfera aural dinámica", pero cabe destacar que aquello genera un enorme daño para su brazo, habrá que ver cómo lo solucionan, si es que lo hace.**

 **A mí también me gustó mucho escribir la escena de los palazos a decir verdad XD, y sí, ese error que mencionas también me lo hicieron mención otros y lo corregí lo antes posible T-T.**

 **Suzume, antes de que empezara todo, quería hacer "algo", si haces memoria, la mujer estaba a punto de marcharse de su casa, justo en el momento en el que los hombres de Kenshi se la iban a raptar y todo eso. Lo que iba a hacer es importante, sin embargo, con decir qué quería "redimirse" con Ryo, es más que suficiente como para arrepentirse por no querer seguir teniendo contacto con él… ya se verá su relación más a futuro, aún hay mucha tela que ver XD**

 **Y sí… sabía que era inevitable el que lo relacionarían con Venom XD, así que** _ **mea culpa.**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por comentar! w**_

Lord fire 123 **Lo lamento… pero Takeshi seguirá siendo el "gohan" XD, quien sabe si quizás tenga un breve power up, pero su caso no es el mismo que con Hiyori o Yoshiro, por ejemplo. Y Sí le quitó el arma, claro, cuando terminó de darle todos los palazos, Takeshi podrá no tener el estado aural ni mucho menos, pero tampoco es lo suficientemente débil como para no aturdir con un buen palazo e-e XD**

 **(No pude adivinar lo del "smash" e-e u-u)**

 **Si we… la alcaldesa tiene permiso para portar armas XD, y sí, es que en realidad Ryo si es la única familia que le queda, Suzume es en realidad bastante antisocial, no tiene amigos, sus padres fallecieron, y Ryo es el único con el que tiene cierta "relación" por así decirse (Suzume aún lo ama, aunque se haga la dura y todo eso), y no, no arruinaron su momento, Suzume quería besar a Ryo por mera inercia y los sentimientos encontrados al pensar que moriría, pero como bien dices, Ryo no es estúpido, por algo no lo quiso.**

 **Y na… no creo que aciertes en saber "quién" tuvo contacto con la antagonista tiempo atrás XD, es bastante rebuscado, y hasta curioso, pero bueno… todo en su momento y en su lugar.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por comentar! ¡Y también gracias por lo de mi cumpleaños, se agradece un montón w, de verdad!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Eso sería todo… ahora me enfoco nuevamente en mis estudios, a ver si podré tenerles capi esta semana de igual manera XD, espero que sí.**

 **¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! :D**


	48. Batalla perdida, ¡Nadie puede contra él!

Un tenue y muy débil cansancio parecía emerger del mismísimo Arceus, a la par que su vista malhumorada puesta sobre Giratina fue lo único que había continuado a sus palabras.

— _"Yoshiro fue capaz de despertar el poder de Samuru luego de que muriera antes de haber dejado un sucesor de su aura"_ —Giratina no se fue con rodeos, la actitud de Arceus era, por lo mínimo, una completamente estupefacta ante las palabras dichas por el pequeño pokémon.

— _"¡Es imposible... hubiera sido capaz de sentir su aura de ser así!" —_ Arceus se mantenía alterado, a la par que incluso Giratina guardó silencio tras escuchar aquellas palabras dichas por su padre mediante telepatía.

—Tú... ¿No sabes lo que ocurrió? —Takeru fue el siguiente en hablar, a la par que procuraba el que la vida de Ryo no corriese riesgo, llamando además la atención del propio Arceus, el cual solo observó con extrañeza y enojo al propio Lucario.

Tras aquella revelación, pasaron pocos minutos antes de que Arceus se enterase de toda la batalla ocurrida en aquella dimensión, al igual que las razones que lo provocaron. El Dios pokémon permanecía incrédulo ante todo lo que escuchaba, a la par que la misma incógnita de no haber podido percibir aquellas colosales cantidades de aura, permanecía.

— _"No tiene lógica... nunca podría ignorar esa maldita aura... tan pronto hubiera sabido de su existencia me habría encargado de suprimirla al instante"_ —Reconoció Arceus con la misma molestia, haciendo que Giratina únicamente respondiera con una actitud fastidiada ante tales palabras.

— _"Quizás la contención que Yoshiro creó escondió su aura de ti"_ —Dijo Giratina como forma de encontrar una solución, a la par que Arceus permanecía en silencio tras ello, mostrando en su mirada únicamente un continuo fastidio, pasando varios segundos antes de que nuevamente se volviera a escuchar su voz.

— _"Quiero que me escuchen bien; el aura de Samuru es un peligro"_ —Arceus finalmente volvía a dirigirse a todos _—"Yoshiro está lejos de ser un contenedor adecuado para ella, lo noté en cuanto lo vi por primera vez, pero si encontraron la manera de despertar, aunque sea una pequeña parte de su aura... no saben el caos y descontrol que esta puede provocar"_ —Reconoció el legendario pokémon, siendo el silencio la única respuesta por parte del resto, el cual duró por unos cuantos segundos.

— _"Giratina..."_ —Arceus no tardó nuevamente en hablar, cambiando su actitud por una más preocupada _—"Fue tu ausencia en el mundo distorsión la que me trajo aquí"_ —Explicó el pokémon, llamando levemente la propia atención de Giratina _—"Las almas de mis hijos rondan sin rumbo en el mundo distorsión, sabes que es tu tarea guiarlos"_ — No era difícil deducir a lo que quería llegar Arceus, a lo que no es sino el simple y pequeño portal creado por este, el que se presentó delante de Giratina luego de aquellas palabras.

— _"Tú aura debería recomponerse de inmediato en tu dimensión... será mejor que no vuelvas a relacionarte con esta por unos cuantos siglos, han sido muchas las almas que has dejado divagando en la oscuridad, tienes una ardua tarea por delante"_ —Explicó Arceus, trayendo consigo únicamente un tenue desánimo por parte de Giratina al escuchar aquellas palabras.

Giratina permanecía inmóvil... no sabía "qué" era lo que lo mantenía así; sabía muy bien que su padre no mentía, y solo él era capaz de volver a traer un orden al caos que ahora rondaba en el mundo distorsión.

El pequeño pokémon legendario únicamente bajó un poco más su mirada, Arceus lo miraba con extrañeza, sin reconocer la propia actitud de su hijo.

— _"Maldición..." —_ Dijo Giratina con molestia por alguna "extraña" razón, solamente para volver a comenzar a caminar de manera lenta hacia aquel portal.

 **.**

 **.**

Antes de volver a quedar completamente inmóvil... una vez que dicha "voz" se hizo presente.

 **.**

 **.**

—¡No te vayas! —El infantil y asustado grito de Akiko fue el que puso un alto rotundo al caminar de Giratina, a la par que el propio pokémon únicamente podía mantener sus ojos completamente abiertos e impotentes ante lo que, sabía, iba a ocurrir.

La pequeña niña no se contuvo en lo más mínimo... no era tonta, había alcanzado a escuchar lo que el legendario pokémon había hecho mención hace poco, y el mero hecho de pensar el que nunca más volvería a ver a su amigo fue suficiente como para querer detenerlo.

Akiko únicamente abrazó desesperada el cuello del pequeño pokémon, a la par que este permanecía completamente impactado ante lo que sentía, no emitiendo palabra alguna, siendo su paralizado cuerpo y mirada atónita puesta en el vacío lo único que se reflejaba en él.

—No te vayas, pokémoncito... —Akiko no tardó en comenzar a llorar conforme empezaba a enterrar y esconder su rostro en la piel del pokémon —No quiero que te vayas...—Giratina no comprendía... aquella emoción era completamente nueva para el propio pokémon, y dichas palabras solamente podían sentirse como profundas dagas que eran enterradas sin compasión sobre su pecho.

Arceus solo miraba esa escena en silencio... el Dios pokémon únicamente cerró sus ojos con un tranquilo desánimo, entendiendo bastante el sentir que Giratina se negaba a comprender.

— _"Sabes que no puedo detener el libre albedrío de los humanos... no puedo separarlos sin hacerle daño" —_ Las serias palabras de Arceus fueron las siguientes en escucharse, trayendo consigo únicamente el tenue encorvar de Giratina.

— _"Lo sé..."—_ Fue lo único que dijo el pequeño pokémon... antes de comenzar a sujetar a Akiko con sombras en forma de fantasmales manos.

 **.**

 **.**

—¡No! —El largo y desesperado grito de Akiko se repitió una y otra vez conforme Giratina incluso temblaba ante tal reacción, a la par que la niña no dejaba de llorar y rogarle el que este se quedara.

Akiko no rasguñaba... esta solo intentaba aferrarse con la yema de sus dedos, a la par que la máxima fuerza que la misma era capaz de hacer no dañaban en lo más mínimo al pokémon, sin embargo, incluso siendo así, el dolor sentido por el propio Giratina ante el sentir de aquella débil fuerza era el mayor que alguna vez experimentó en todos sus milenios de existencia.

Una vez que Giratina finalmente fue capaz de hacer que Akiko lo soltara, apenas había comenzado el verdadero suplicio para el propio pokémon, debido a que el fuerte sollozo de la niña no hizo más que aumentar luego de ello, al mismo tiempo que Giratina la acercaba hacia Harumi.

—¡No! ¡Suélteme! —Una vez que Harumi finalmente sujetó a Akiko, la propia niña no se detuvo en su propio desesperado actuar, a la par que las sombras que la habían sujetado antes nuevamente volvían a ser absorbidas por el pokémon.

— _"Ya es hora... Giratina"_ —Dijo con seriedad Arceus conforme permanecía levitando por sobre el resto, a la par que el portal hacia el mundo distorsión seguía estando abierto delante del pokémon.

Giratina únicamente comenzó a caminar a paso lento... con mirada seria y sin titubear, este solo podía entrecerrar los ojos con disgusto cada vez que los gritos de Akiko volvían a surgir, a la par que la niña se retorcía entre el sujetar de Harumi, la cual intentaba consolarla, sin claros resultados.

Los gritos no se detenían, Giratina estaba a pocos pasos de finalmente entrar a su dimensión, sin embargo, como si la misma presencia de dicho angustioso sonido fuera necesario para convencer al propio Pokémon el que no debía prestarle atención...

No fue sino, cuando el propio grito de Akiko se detuvo por completo... lo que paró al instante nuevamente el caminar de Giratina.

Solo el siseo pertinente del portal aún abierto fue lo que terminó por escucharse ante el prominente silencio que tomó lugar en aquel sector. Arceus no entendía, sin embargo, Giratina comenzando a bajar su cabeza fue lo siguiente en ocurrir, al mismo tiempo que el propio pokémon, gracias a que los gritos no se escuchaban...

 **.**

Las débiles y pequeñas lágrimas cayendo desde el mentón de Akiko fueron aún más notorias para este.

 **.**

—N-No quiero volver a estar sola... —La suave y acongojada voz de la niña, dicha en un susurro, volvía ahora a presentarse, a la par que los ojos de Giratina se ocultaban bajo la sombra creada por su frente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Te quiero mucho... nunca he tenido un hermano como tú... —Fueron las últimas, bajas y ahogadas palabras que Akiko dijo...

Antes de hacer que el propio Giratina reconociera finalmente el dolor y pena en su mirada, una vez que el mismo la volvió a alzar junto con un leve exhalar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya no había manera de ocultarlo, si bien su orgullo mezclado con su decisión había sido capaz de mantener sus sentimientos "bloqueados", no fueron sino aquellas íntimas palabras, dichas sin ni un mero toque de ironía o inmadurez, las que corrompieron y derrotaron por completo las emociones contenidas del pokémon.

— _"No quiero..."_ —Las bajas palabras de Giratina dichas por telepatía nuevamente impactaron de lleno en los que ahí se encontraban... a la par que Arceus solamente pudo cerrar sus ojos con una extraña mezcla de pena y decepción, reflejándose en su rostro de igual manera.

— _"Giratina... ambos sabemos que no hay otra opción, ni siquiera yo soy capaz de guiar a las almas de mis hijos en tu dimensión a como tú lo haces"_ —Arceus no tardó en hablar nuevamente _—"Por favor... no quiero obligart..." —_ seguía hablando el omnipotente pokémon.

Antes de que la seria mirada de Giratina puesta sobre él, junto con la propia voz de dicho pokémon, lo callaran por completo.

— _"Por milenios me dejaste abandonado en esa maldita dimensión... nunca me mostraste tu compasión o misericordia, me desterraste a un infierno de soledad; El poder que me otorgaste hizo que los humanos me odiaran y temieran"_ —El enojo se volvía cada vez más presente en las palabras de Giratina, a la par que Arceus permanecía en silencio, con paciencia _—"Y aquí... por primera vez... alguien me demuestra el afecto incondicional que tú nunca me tuviste, ni ningún otro" —_ Giratina finalmente se giraba ahora hacia Akiko, la cual de igual manera lo miraba con sus ojos aún lagrimosos.

— _"Me niego a regresar a esa maldita dimensión..._ _ **si tanto te preocupan las almas de tus hijos, hazte cargo de ellos por tu cuenta**_ _"_ —Terminó de decir finalmente con decisión y prepotencia, Giratina...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Antes de que nueve cadenas blancas saliendo del portal que daba al mundo distorsión, terminaran por atravesar varias partes del cuerpo del pequeño pokémon.**

.

.

.

.

— _"Perdóname..."—_ Los gritos de dolor de Giratina comenzaron a emerger conforme la poca aura que le quedaba comenzaba a ser absorbida y arrastrada por aquellas cadenas _—"Cada uno de nosotros cumple un rol en este universo... y aunque seas mi hijo, no puedo permitir el que no cumplas el tuyo" —_ Arceus solamente entrecerraba sus ojos con pena ante lo que cometía, a la par que el agonizar de su hijo únicamente se transformaba en una estaca en su corazón con ello.

Arceus no lo deseaba así... incluso sabiendo que lo que cometía iba en contra de la voluntad de Giratina, incluso sabiendo que dicho pokémon había desarrollado tales sentimientos de cariño, y lo doloroso que implicaba el separarse de ellos, el propio Dios no estaba ajeno a aquel sentir ante las pérdidas que el propio tuvo que afrontar para poder dar orden en el universo, tal como fue con Krin; sin embargo, este sabía lo que era correcto.

— _"Te mantendré sellado en el mundo distorsión hasta que la niña humana haya cumplido su ciclo de vida... no puedo permitir que vuelvas a alejarte de tu tarea y traigas el caos a este universo" —_ Afirmó nuevamente Arceus, antes de comenzar a arrastrar de a poco a Giratina hacia aquel portal.

El pequeño legendario pokémon solamente podía mantener sus ojos levemente abiertos ante el prominente dolor de aquellas cadenas que absorbían toda el aura que entraba en contacto.

Giratina solo pudo girar su rostro nuevamente hacia donde Akiko se encontraba... las imágenes pasadas de aquellos breves momentos que pasó a su lado se repetían una y otra vez, al igual que los sentimientos de cariño y afecto que recibió por parte de esta, ya fuese en sus acciones como en sus palabras.

El pokémon solamente pudo cerrar con fuerza sus ojos una vez que no pudo evitar el que una pequeña lágrima emergiera desde uno de ellos...

 **.**

 **Una lágrima de arrepentimiento... por no poder haber aprovechado mejor aquel afecto recibido.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aquella reacción fue vista por Akiko... la niña solo podía tener un rostro completamente impactado y asustado ante la propia situación, sin embargo, aquella mirada, aquella lágrima dada por aquel que había finalmente reconocido el cariño que le tenía, no pudieron con el corazón de aquella pequeña niña, la cual, al notar que Harumi aún la sujetaba, solo pudo fruncir el ceño ante lo que sabía, tendría que hacer.

Quizás fue su propio impulso... mezclada con la atrevida característica de su edad, la niña únicamente tomó un poco de tierra y nieve con su mano libre, solo para luego lanzársela sorpresivamente al rostro de Harumi.

Y la sorpresa, junto con el propio dolor en sus ojos, abrió la posibilidad de Akiko para poder correr hacia Giratina...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Takeru intentó activar su estado aural... no podía, al menos, no de nuevo; su condición apenas y era suficiente para mantener a Ryo con vida.

Giratina solamente pudo abrir sus ojos nuevamente tras escuchar el grito de Akiko, el pokémon apenas alcanzó a alarmarse ante lo que dicha niña, sabía, pensaba cometer.

Arceus únicamente cerró sus ojos con tristeza, lo que aquella niña cometería no estaba en su poder el detener, no contra aquel libre albedrío, las cadenas no se romperían incluso si es que este lo desease así, una vez que habían sido lanzadas, no se detendrían hasta completar su cometido, mientras que mew, a su lado, únicamente comenzó a intentar controlar psíquicamente a la propia joven...

Exaltándose en el instante en el que le fue imposible hacerlo.

— _"Mientras estés en mi presencia... La ley que me fue impuesta por_ _ **él**_ _te lo prohíbe"_ —Arceus habló por telepatía hacia Mew, mientras que este miraba asustado la escena.

— _"¡Detente, Akiko!"_ —Incluso en aquel agonizante dolor, Giratina no dudó en gritar a vivo pulmón aquellas palabras en fuertes gruñidos, sin embargo, aquello era inútil en aquella situación, Akiko tenía su vista fija e inalterable hacia donde el pequeño pokémon se encontraba, no dudando en lo absoluto en abalanzarse hacia aquellas cadenas con intenciones de romperlas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Todo ocurrió en un par de segundos...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No existió ruido alguno bajo la perspectiva de Giratina, él solo pudo ver como Akiko, tras sujetar varias de aquellas cadenas, sus azules ojos se abrieron de golpe...

A la par que perdían todo brillo y el propio color... una vez que su aura, siendo tan pequeña en comparación a la del propio pokémon, aún en ese estado, era absorbida en su totalidad por aquellas cadenas...

Al mismo tiempo que parte de su propia esencia era arrancada y destruida en consecuencia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Harumi solamente pudo alcanzar a agarrar el cuerpo de la pequeña niña que salió expulsada después de aquel contacto, la mujer estuvo apenas a unos cuantos centímetros de haberla detenido, pero la mala suerte ya estaba predicha para aquel día, y esta solo pudo decir su nombre con miedo y pena al notar como, al ver la inconsciente actitud de esta y empezar a revisarla, su corazón había dejado de latir.

Takeru, con el malestar pertinente, apenas había logrado levantar a Ryo con tal de poder ir lo más rápido posible hacia donde Akiko se encontraba, con el propio inconsciente hombre a su lado.

Era demasiada tarea para él, tanto manejar y mantener la esencia viva del propio Kurogane, como también el intentar manipular la corrompida de Akiko, solo podía reflejar en el la verdadera preocupación e impotencia, al mismo tiempo que el sudor comenzando a recorrer por su frente era mera señal del propio esfuerzo del malherido y agotado Lucario.

Arceus solo podía ver el estado de aquella niña... sabía que sus cadenas no hacían distinción de las auras con las que entrara en contacto, y estaba más que claro el que Akiko no sobreviviría por mucho tiempo.

— _"Ahora te das cuenta... Giratina"_ —Arceus solo observaba a Akiko mientras decía aquellas palabras _—"Si tan solo hubieras regresado, la vida de esta inocente niña habría tenido un final distinto... su muerte ahora quedará en tu consciencia por no haber entendido el lugar que te corresponde en este mund..."_ —...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Arceus se detuvo de golpe...**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Al mismo tiempo que Giratina, en su forma origen, lanzaba desde su dimensión, a través de un portal que el mismo había creado, un poderoso Dragoaliento hacia Arceus.**

.

.

.

.

Ya no había vuelta atrás... las cadenas no lograron soportar "aquel" dolor, su contacto con el aura de Giratina también las volvía vulnerables a los sentimientos que el propio pokémon podría experimentar, habiendo podido soportar todos los anteriores...

 **.**

Sin embargo, la ira naciente de perder el amor... era algo que ni siquiera el mismísimo poder de Arceus era capaz de resistir.

 **.**

Tan pronto volvió a entrar al mundo distorsión, su deseo de venganza, la oscuridad pertinente de regreso en su corazón, fueron suficientes como para hacer que su aura brotara y se recuperara con mayor intensidad y rapidez, a tal punto que no dudó en volver a abrir el portal antes mencionado para atacar a Arceus.

El Dios pokémon ni siquiera se inmutó. Tan pronto notó la presencia de aquel ataque, únicamente fue necesaria la utilización de la tabla elemental de Dragón para inutilizar por completo aquel ataque, desvaneciéndose tan pronto se acercaba a unos cuantos centímetros del pokémon.

Arceus permanecía en calma, sin embargo, conforme el ataque de Giratina no parecía tener fin, el propio legendario pokémon comenzó a fruncir el ceño conforme el "poder" de dicho ataque cada vez aumentaba.

Pero solo para abrir por completo sus ojos, una vez que, en el instante en el que el ataque de Giratina cesó de un momento a otro, el ahora enorme pokémon se abalanzó contra Arceus, haciendo que el mismo crease un campo de fuerza psíquico a su alrededor con tal de evitar el daño de aquel ataque, provocando que Giratina chocase con su cabeza de manera abrupta contra aquella circunferencia.

La onda expansiva nacida de aquel choque fue suficiente como para perturbar el aire a los alrededores, Harumi cubría a Takeru y a los demás conforme el poder que aquel par de pokémon desprendía comenzaba a levantar la nieve a su alrededor.

Sin embargo, dicho caos no duró demasiado... una vez que Arceus nuevamente volvió a exaltarse luego de que un portal que el propio Giratina había creado, apareciera a sus espaldas, siendo tan rápido e imprevisto, que Arceus no logró evitar el que tanto este como el Rey del mundo distorsión entraran en él.

—¡Mew! —Hiyori gritó hacia donde el pequeño y entristecido pokémon rosa se encontraba aún levitando, a lo que este, ya no encontrándose su padre, finalmente pudo ir hacia donde la mujer lo llamaba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Arceus no veía nada... dentro de aquel reino, Giratina finalmente tenía el control absoluto, extinguiendo por completo la luz en aquel lugar.

— _"Tu ira mal infundada no es capaz de vencerme, Giratina... desiste... ¡Antes de que te arrepientas!"_ —Conforme Arceus gritó mediante telepatía al final de aquellas palabras, una esfera dorada comenzó a formarse en su frente, solo para luego dispararse hacia los cielos, habiendo así utilizado" sentencia" en aquel lugar, iluminándolo levemente con ello de igual manera, conforme las continuas explosiones ocurrían a su alrededor.

 **.**

Logrando con ello observar cómo Giratina, en su forma origen nuevamente, se encontraba levitando a varios metros sobre este, a la par que el brillo de sus rojos ojos únicamente denotaba el propio odio del pokémon.

Giratina no dijo una sola palabra, el propio pokémon se abalanzó hacia Arceus, a la par que le lanzó varias esferas aurales, las cuales fueron rápidamente suprimidas gracias a la tabla lucha del propio Dios pokémon, a lo que el mismo finalmente se dispone a atacar a su hijo, usando la habilidad "ventisca" contra él, ataque el cual se abalanzó hacia Giratina a alta velocidad, solo para exaltar a Arceus una vez que su propio cuerpo se desvaneció de un momento a otro, esquivando el susodicha ataque con ello.

— _"¡Qué rápido!"_ —Arceus sabía que aquello no era un simple clon de Giratina, las habilidades de su hijo eran completamente distintas al estar en su dimensión, y aquello apenas y se veía reflejado de primeras a cuentas en la increíble velocidad que poseía... a lo que Arceus únicamente gira levemente su rostro hacia sus espaladas...

Para ver cómo el rostro de Giratina se encontraba a pocos centímetros del suyo.

— _ **"Te mataré... por lo que hiciste"**_ —fue lo único dicho por Giratina en gruñidos, antes de comenzar a formar "Fuego fatuo" desde su boca, haciendo que Arceus rápidamente comenzara a utilizar la tabla fuego...

 **.**

 **Solo para exaltarse por completo, una vez que el propio Giratina deshace su técnica... para luego enterrar los seis pinchos de los tentáculos de su espalda en la argolla dorada de Arceus.**

— _ **"Tus malditas tablas... no seguirán sirviendo en mi mundo"**_ _—_ Dijo finalmente Giratina a la par que varias líneas negras comenzaban a recorrer la argolla del Dios pokémon...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Antes de sumir por completo su cuerpo en la enorme explosión abrumadora causada por el Fuego fatuo ahora lanzada por Giratina con el máximo poder posible.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Giratina era capaz de sentir a los seres vivos en su dimensión, sabía que, sin las tablas, Arceus era completamente vulnerable, y no se extrañó al notar cómo finalmente el propio Dios pokémon yacía moribundo en unos montículos de tierra en la lejanía, donde el propio había terminado tras recibir aquel poderoso ataque.

No era suficiente para él... su deseo de muerte era implacable, y no se demoró en crear una enorme y oscura esfera aural desde su boca, la cual cada vez aumentaba más de tamaño conforme Giratina dejaba más y más aura en ella, conforme las memorias de Akiko y el recuerdo de su muerte continuaban atormentándolo.

Los abrazos, el dormir juntos, las risas y buenos tratos... cada uno de ellos hacían crecer aún más aquella poderosa esfera aural, a la par que nuevas lágrimas no tardaron en emerger desde los ojos de aquel legendario pokémon.

 **.**

 **.**

Para luego ser completamente opacadas, una vez que un enorme rayo de luz salió disparado y atravesó por completo el pecho del pokémon.

 **.**

 **.**

La esfera aural quedó destruida únicamente con la onda expansiva de aquel simple ataque... Giratina no tardó en toser sangre una vez que sus pulmones y corazón fueron perforados, a lo que el mismo únicamente comienza a observar como en las lejanías, una poderosa estela de luz se presentaba en donde antes había caído Arceus.

A lo que Giratina únicamente abre sus ojos asombrados y horrorizados... al darse cuenta de lo que tenía en frente.

— _"M-Maldito infeliz... r-realmente fuiste capaz de usar a J..."_ —Giratina no pudo continuar hablando, una vez que un nuevo rayo de luz atravesó su garganta.

— **No me gusta usar esto... te doy mis alabanzas por orillarme a hacerlo** —Una grave voz recorrió toda la dimensión, antes de escucharse un simple chasquido proviniendo de aquel ser, para luego sacar expulsado a Giratina con una enorme onda expansiva hacia un nuevo portal que el propio Arceus nuevamente había vuelto a crear, antes de volver a absorber toda el aura del legendario pokémon, regresándolo a su pequeña forma nuevamente.

 **.**

 **.**

Apenas y unos cuantos minutos transcurrieron bajo la perspectiva de Takeru y los demás, a lo que los mismos únicamente pudieron volver a asustarse luego de notar cómo el fuerte estruendo causado por el cuerpo moribundo de Giratina caía a pocos metros de los Kurogane.

Poco después de ello, de un nuevo portal, una extraña masa de luz comenzó a emerger del mismo, a la par que, de ella, el cuerpo normal de Arceus nuevamente emergió, dejando tras de sí aquella masa que volvió a adentrarse en aquel portal antes de cerrarse por completo.

— _"Ahora..."_ —Arceus volvió a hablar, a la par que nuevas cadenas blancas comenzaban a emerger de un pequeño portal al mundo distorsión — _"Me aseguraré de que bloquear desde afuera tu dimensión... me obligaste a hacerlo, hijo; espero que el tiempo te ayude a entender"_ —Conforme hablaba, Giratina ni siquiera demostraba una señal de dolor o ira... este solamente permanecía desolado y moribundo, a la par que era arrastrado lentamente hacia el mundo distorsión.

Giratina solo veía a Akiko... no dejaba de verla, incluso si con ello el dolor dentro de sí aumentaba al notar sus claros ojos opacos sin vida.

No decía nada... solo una débil lágrima fue nuevamente la respuesta, a lo que el propio pokémon solamente pudo cerrar sus ojos de manera débil y completamente derrotada tras haber perdido por completo la esperanza.

.

.

Antes de que, como si el sonido de un cristal rompiéndose se tratase, las blancas cadenas de Arceus fueran completamente destruidas...

 **En el instante en el que Yoshiro las cortó con la lanza de Yome**

 **.**

 **.**

Todo fue demasiado rápido... el rostro de Giratina apenas mostró una leve señal de sorpresa ante tal aparición, Yoshiro apenas había despertado hacía unos cuantos segundos, a la par que el propio Zoroark, con sus energías recompuestas, únicamente terminó por observar con ceño fruncido hacia Arceus.

Sin embargo, Yoshiro apenas y pudo demostrar aquella expresión, antes de volver a exaltar al resto de los que ahí se encontraban, en el instante en que las mismas blancas cadenas que la lanza Yome había cortado, eran absorbidas por dicho metal...

 **.**

 **.**

Haciendo que la roja cabellera del pokémon abruptamente adoptara un color gris claro... luego de haber absorbido una pequeña parte del aura de Arceus.

 **.**

 **.**

Solo existió un pequeño siseo en respuesta... el vapor comenzó a emerger de manera leve a través del pelaje de la piel del Zoroark, a la par que el mismo se mantenía levemente encorvado al estar experimentando cargar nuevamente con aquella "divinidad" dentro de sí...

—Vaya... esta familia sí que es dichosa de contar con mi presencia otra vez —Una voz comenzó a ser emitida por Yoshiro, a lo que Takeru únicamente alcanzó a abrir sus ojos con asombro y preocupación al reconocer "aquel" tono.

Sin embargo, Arceus fue el único cuya actitud sobresalió por sobre el resto, una vez que el mismo dejó de levitar en el acto, para luego aterrizar de lleno en el suelo delante del propio Zoroark, a la par que en su rostro la ira y el odio era ahora lo que se reflejaba en su totalidad, a la par que su aura denotaba el gran poder que emitía únicamente por dichos sentimientos.

— _ **"¡¿Cómo te atreves... a estar en mi presencia?!"**_ —Dijo finalmente Arceus por telepatía hacia Yoshiro, a la par que el mismo Zoroark únicamente alzó su cabeza hacia arriba, mostrando en sus facciones únicamente una extraña sensación de neutralidad mezclada con aflicción.

Yoshiro únicamente enterró la lanza de Yome con normalidad entre este y Arceus, solo para dejar sin palabras al resto una vez que el propio Zoroark saltó para luego posar la planta de su pie izquierdo sobre la punta de dicha lanza.

—Lo lamento... pero prefiero que los seres más débiles que yo me miren desde abajo —Dijo con normalidad el Zoroark hacia Arceus, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a encorvarse bastante con tal de quedar lo más cerca posible del rostro del Dios pokémon, el cual ahora subía levemente su cabeza.

—Así que dime... ¿Cómo se te ocurre a ti tratarme de tal impertinente manera? —Comenzó a hablar nuevamente el Zoroark —Deberías sentirte agradecido, al estar en presencia del que está por encima de todos, y más aún de ti... —Dictaminaba el pokémon...

 **.**

—Si fuera tú... escogería las palabras que vas a utilizar de aquí en adelante; considéralo como compasión —Fue lo último dicho... por Samuru.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Muy bien amigos lectores... aquí, finalmente, termina el capítulo del mes XD (ya... de verdad perdón por tanta tardanza :'c no saben cuanto quisiera poder escribir tanto como antes XD), espero les haya gustado y dejado expectantes para lo que se viene :3**

Lord fire 123 **Todos se decepcionan ahora porque no soy capaz de entender sus referencias :'u, no sé si es porque mi cerebro ya está lo suficientemente colapsado, o porque soy muy lento XD (Ambas... probablemente). He querido ver bastante ese ánime, pero ya verás el por qué no me he dado el tiempo para ello XD, y no te preocupes, entiendo que todo es joda, igual es divertido leerlos a ustedes.**

 **Sí que tendrá repercuciones la mentira que dijo Naoto, mucho más cuando Hiyori vuelva a recobrar su memoria :u, será bastante chistoso XD**

 **No es que el aura de Samuru lo dañara, lo que pasa, es que el aura de Samuru está fuera del control de Arceus, él no puede exterminarla una vez que prolifera, y el hecho de que fuera el aura de Samuru (la de la lanza de Yome) la que haya retirado la habilidad de regeneración de Ryo, hizo que el mismo Arceus reaccionara de manera violenta, ya que ni él puede regresarle dicha habilidad al hombre, solo Yoshiro sería capaz de hacerlo, con la lanza, obviamente.**

 **Yoshiro es una especie de "maestro" para Ryo puppo, peeero, no será su verdadero maestro e-e XD ya tendrá que pasar más tiempo para ver qué pasa con eso jajaj**

 **Y sí... Takeshi es uno de los más débiles, pero sí que tendrá un arco argumental bastante potente (así como la que Hiyori está teniendo ahorita entre el propio arco de la pelea, obviamente)**

 **NO PUEDO CON LAS MALDITAS REFERENCIAS, ME AHOGO EN REFERENCIAS WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA XD, no, de verdad, no soy capaz ToT soy de lo peor, estoy dejando de ser chido XD, ya apenas y soy capaz de escribir decentemente jajajja**

 **Muchas gracias por comentar! XD**

Zephyr Exe **Ya nuestros personajes volveran a estar a como antes ;) solo hay que ver el proceso de superación de los traumas ahora :'u XD**

 **Sí que Hiyori perdió la memoria, pero no te preocupes, es temporal :3**

 **XD me reí cuando mencionaste lo de no saber alegrarte o alegrarte respecto a lo de Naoto :'u, ya deja de odiarlo oh :v XD, espero te haya gustado el capi.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por comentar!**

 **.**

 **Y eso sería todo... ya regreso de nuevo a mi infierno de universidad XD, ultimos años = presentaciones y exámenes x1000 = no dormir = muerte y destrucción**

 **Espero poder traerles un nuevo capítulo en un par de semanas más u-u, lucharé para ello. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! :D**


	49. No eres digno

**Su imponente orgullo vuelve a levantarse por segunda vez, ni siquiera Arceus es capaz de disuadirlo, el más fuerte aparece y su nombre es: ¡Samuru!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—" _ **No eres más que el mero rastro de un experimento mal hecho, no tengo por qué escuchar las palabras de alguien como tú"**_ —La voz enfurecida y seria de Arceus se comenzó a escuchar, a la par que la densa aura de aquellos dos seres incluso ahogaba de manera leve a los que ahí se encontraban.

—Debo admitir que este contenedor es muy malo para portar mi inconmensurable aura… solo estaré unos minutos más —Samuru se mantenía estático sobre aquella lanza, cuya punta ni siquiera hería la planta de su pie, a la par que observaba de reojo su mano derecha— Pero no me desagradaría darle una pequeña lección al pequeño que tuvo la cobardía de no plantarme cara y me atacó por la espalda —Samuru comenzaba a esbozar una larga sonrisa conforme el aura comenzaba a brotar de su piel con mayor intensidad, al igual a como era en el caso de Arceus.

—" _ **Me gustaría verte intentarlo, es más… ¡Te ordeno que lo hagas!"**_ — respondió por telepatía y con risa al final, Arceus, causando en Samuru una tenue carcajada.

—¿Darme una orden?, es una broma ¿No? —Dijo de manera risueña el pokémon, antes de alzar su brazo derecho con tal de atacar a Arceus, al mismo tiempo que este último comenzaba a emplear todas sus tablas elementales, siendo tal el poder que comenzaron a desprender ambos seres, que toda la tierra comenzaba a comprimirse a su alrededor, salvándose la casa al encontrarse más alejada, pero no siendo el mismo caso para Harumi y los demás, los cuales alcanzaron a ser protegidos por Mew en un campo de fuerza psíquico que el mismo creó, antes de que el aura de aquellos seres comenzara a hacerles daño.

La presión aumentaba cada vez más, la sonrisa por parte de Samuru hacía contraste con el serio y enfurecido rostro de Arceus…

 **.**

Pero solo una voz fue capaz de exaltar el rostro del Zoroark.

 **.**

—" _¡Ya fue suficiente! ¡Detente!"_ —Una femenina voz se escuchó a las espaldas de aquellos seres, al mismo tiempo que Arceus se exaltaba al instante en el que logró percatarse cómo el cuerpo de Yoshiro se había esfumado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, junto con la propia lanza de Yome.

—¡Por supuesto! —Fue lo único dicho de manera feliz por parte de Samuru…

Al mismo tiempo que se encontraba hincado, nuevamente con la lanza de Yome en mano, a un costado de Haruko, la cual había recién salido de la casa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—" _Cre-Creía que no seguía ninguna orden…"_ —Pensó Mew por lo bajo, una vez que finalmente comenzaba a abrir el pequeño domo psíquico que había creado sobre este y los demás con tal de que aquella aura no los aplastara.

—Las palabras de mi hermosa Koemi son otro tema —Dijo ahora más feliz el orgulloso ser, a la par que levantaba de manera leve ambas manos y se encogía de hombros, exaltando a Mew luego de que el mismo Zoroark leyera sin mayor dificultad sus pensamientos.

Haruko simplemente levantó una ceja, extrañada ante aquellas palabras, a la par que la misma no sabía qué ocurría con el Zoroark en aquel momento, sin embargo, la misma situación imperante fue suficiente como para dejar aquel tema en segundo plano.

—Hoy es tu día de suerte al parecer, anciano… recomiendo que te retires, agradece que mi mujer fue misericordiosa contigo —Dijo vanidosamente el tranquilo Zoroark, a la par que la mirada enojada de Arceus no demostraba cambio alguno.

—" _ **El único que desistió de pelear fuiste tú… veo que realmente eres un cobarde"**_ —Sentenció riguroso, Arceus, únicamente para hacer que la mirada enojada de Yoshiro naciera ante aquellas palabras.

— _ **¿Qué osaste decir… maldito vejestorio?**_ —Samuru comenzaba a sonreír maliciosamente y con nuevos deseos de lucha, a la par que su blanquecina aura nuevamente empezaba a emerger de su piel.

—"¡Silencio!" —Dijo con leve molestia Haruko, a la par que la misma permanecía seria a la actitud de su marido.

— _Sí…_ —dijo con un leve suspiro y un poco más cabizbajo, Yoshiro.

Haruko únicamente observó a su alrededor… era demasiada información que no era capaz de procesar al instante, y aquello solo traía más dudas.

—"¿Qué es lo que ocurre aquí?" —Preguntó en un gruñido ahora hacia el resto, Haruko, sin embargo, la misma Lucario se exaltó luego de que Yoshiro únicamente posara su mano y acariciara entre sus orejas poco después de que dijera aquellas palabras...

 **.**

Para luego traspasar todas las memorias que había experimentado el mismo Zoroark, junto con las del mismo Arceus, al estar poseyendo el aura de sus cadenas.

 **.**

El rostro anonadado de Haruko fue la primera y obvia impresión tras recibir toda aquella información de golpe, a la par que no tardó en comenzar a respirar con mayor rapidez.

—" _E-Está bien… Está b-bien…"_ —Haruko comenzó a levantar lentamente ambas manos como forma de esperar calma por parte del resto, a la par que gruñía de manera tenue —"Arceus, esto no tiene por qué terminar así" —Comenzó a hablar a un tono más alto la Lucario hacia el Dios pokémon, el cual seguía demostrando disgusto y enfado en su mirada.

—" _No pienso retirarme de aquí hasta que Giratina regrese al mundo distorsión"_ —Arceus se mantenía inalterable en su postura, aunque con tono más normal que antes, a la par que Haruko únicamente tragaba un poco de saliva ante la propia actitud del omnipotente pokémon.

—"E-Entiendo… Entiendo que estés molesto, Arceus" —Haruko tomó la palabra nuevamente, a la par que el dios pokémon la observaba con seriedad —"No niego que Giratina debe permanecer en su dimensión, pero… sabes que acaba de perder a alguien muy importante para él" —Haruko no tenía tiempo para compadecerse ante la presunta muerte de Akiko, sabía que existía un mal mayor delante de ella —"Algo me dice que te sientes familiarizado con ese sentimiento…" —dijo con un tono decaído Haruko, haciendo que Arceus entrecerrara levemente sus ojos ante aquellas palabras.

—" _Él buscó que las cosas terminaran así… no me hago responsable en lo absoluto de la muerte de la humana"_ —Replicó Arceus ante la más mínima señal de indirecta por parte de Haruko, a la par que la misma Lucario aún intentaba llegar a un consenso con el Dios pokémon.

—" _Pero ahora las cosas se dieron así… te lo pido, por favor, Arceus; mi familia ha visto y sufrido mucho este día, un día que también era especial para nosotros, creo que Giratina merece estar en compañía por su pérdida… te prometo que regresará al mundo distorsión cuanto antes"_ —dijo con tono calmado por telepatía, Haruko, haciendo que Arceus se mantuviera en silencio por unos segundos.

El legendario pokémon únicamente desviaba de manera leve su mirada hacia donde Giratina se encontraba, a la par que se fijaba cómo dicho pequeño pokémon ya había hecho un tortuoso recorrido de manera lenta hacia donde Akiko se encontraba, a la par que el camino ensangrentado atrás de sí, denotaba el propio herido estado en el cual se encontraba.

Takeru hacía lo imposible para mantener la maltrecha esencia de Akiko en su lugar, sin embargo, le era imposible para el propio Lucario el volver a hacer emerger aura de esta, su destino había sido marcado desde el momento en el que aquella niña había tocado aquellas cadenas, ni siquiera el plano espiritual llegaría ser el destino final de aquella alma al haber sido dañada de tal manera…

 **.**

Y Takeru temía qué, de no tener su esencia resguardada y contenida bajo su aura, solo la completa extinción de Akiko sería la consecuencia.

 **.**

El malherido de Giratina, tras finalmente llegar a estar a pocos centímetros de Akiko, sin prestar atención en lo absoluto de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, únicamente podía observar serio y decaído el cuerpo de la niña… a la par que las pálidas mejillas de esta junto con sus descoloridos ojos demostraban una apariencia completamente demoledora para el pokémon.

—" _Despierta, mocosa…"_ —Empezó a decir en muy bajos gruñidos, Giratina, a la par que acercaba su cabeza a la pequeña mano de la niña que reposaba sobre la fría nieve — _"Despierta…"_ —Giratina únicamente sobó con su frente la mano de Akiko, al mismo tiempo que cerraba con fuerza sus ojos ante la pena que ya no temía en demostrar.

Arceus solamente cerró sus ojos ante aquellas vistas, al mismo tiempo que un suspiro nació en respuesta.

—" _Ya nada se puede hacer para salvar su esencia… ni siquiera Mew es capaz de lograrlo, su muerte será el castigo por desafiar mi mandato"_ —Comenzó a hablar Arceus, antes de volver a girarse hacia Haruko — _"Le daré veinticuatro horas en esta dimensión, respetaré las relaciones que Giratina formó con ustedes y permitiré que pase el luto en su compañía, luego de eso, si no vuelve a estar en el mundo distorsión, no le daré una segunda oportunidad"_ —Reconoció con normal tono Arceus, antes de comenzar a girarse levemente hacia Samuru, el cual no tardó en hacer lo mismo de manera disgustada hacia el legendario pokémon.

Pasaron varios segundos en los que ambos seres mantuvieron sus miradas conectadas, sin embargo, el desinteresado girar de Arceus fue lo único que lo continuó.

—" _Y pensar que mi hijo se sacrificó para salvar a alguien como tú…"_ —Fue lo único dicho por Arceus, antes de que un enorme y blanco portal se abriese a su lado, marchándose sin decir nada más.

 **.**

 **.**

Tras el perpetuo silencio que dejó aquel omnipotente pokémon una vez que abandonó el lugar, únicamente las palabras de preocupación de Harumi junto con el rogar hacia Mew y Takeru con tal de que pudiesen salvar a Akiko fue lo siguiente en escucharse, a la par que el cuerpo de la inconsciente niña era un mero reflejo de su condición.

— _E-Es imposible… Akiko va a…_ —Takeru sentía la impotencia al máximo conforme le era completamente imposible el reconstruir aquella esencia, a la par que Mew, a pesar de lo dicho por su padre, tenía su palma sobre el pecho de Akiko con la intención de ayudar al propio Takeru.

—" _Esta esencia fue completamente corrompida... solo mi padre es capaz de recrea…"_ —Mew se esforzaba en volver a hacer emerger la esencia de la niña, sin embargo, este se detiene de golpe una vez que "dicho" personaje lo interrumpe.

 **.**

 **.**

—Ya, salgan de aquí, me estorban —Una negra mano de rojas garras sobre la mejilla de Mew terminó por empujarlo y separarlo levemente de Akiko, a la par que una brusca patada al estómago de Takeru fue lo que lo alejó varios metros de igual manera, no siendo un ataque mortal, pero si bastante doloroso, el cual terminó por separarlo de igual manera de Ryo.

—¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! —Gritó enfurecido Takeru, antes de que el mismo se exaltara por completo una vez que Yoshiro posó sus manos tanto en Ryo como en Akiko…

 **.**

Y los ojos del Kurogane se abrieran en el acto.

 **.**

—¿Eh? —Ryo No tardó en levantarse con extrañeza, inocencia e ignorancia, completamente curado una vez que su habilidad de regeneración volviera a su esencia.

—Te devolví la habilidad que me prestaste para sanar a este contenedor, ya no la necesito, él ya es capaz de curarse por sí solo —Dijo Yoshiro sin entrar en contacto visual con Ryo, el cual no comprendía qué era lo que ocurría —Y ahora… —Yoshiro únicamente se levantó con calma y sin mayores explicaciones…

 **.**

 **.**

Para luego arrancar de golpe y con cruda brusquedad la débil y maltrecha esencia de Akiko desde su pecho.

 **.**

 **.**

Ya de por sí el miedo y horror era lo único que se reflejaba en el rostro de Takeru, Harumi y Giratina una vez que Yoshiro hizo aquello, a la par que, en la palma del Zoroark, una pequeña y transparente esfera de morado color yacía sin moverse, al mismo tiempo que una parte de esta parecía haber sido arrancada.

—El anciano no mentía, su esencia ya no es capaz de emitir aura por su propia cuenta… —Yoshiro observaba más de cerca la esencia de Akiko en su mano.

—" _¿Puedes salvarla?"_ —Preguntó Mew hacia el Zoroark, el cual solamente se giró de manera leve y con disgusto hacia el pequeño pokémon rosa.

—¿Te olvidas de a quien le diriges la palabra? Es obvio que puedo —Dijo con tono normal y vanidoso el pokémon —Pero me temo que el hecho de que este contenedor no sea capaz de producir mi inigualable poder me niega el ser capaz de crear el resto de su esencia; solo nos queda una alternativa — Reconocía Yoshiro, antes de girarse hacia el resto de la familia.

—Puedo unir su esencia con la de otro ser… transformarla en un parásito momentáneo; así, la esencia de esta niña irá creciendo lentamente conforme vaya produciendo aura por su cuenta; sin embargo, se necesita una enorme energía vital para poder sustentar con aura a dos esencias, no es algo que un simple mortal pueda hacer, y no hay garantías de que puedan separarse después —Explicaba Yoshiro, a lo que el mismo no tardó mucho en girarse hacia el único pokémon que se mantenía apegado al cuerpo de la pequeña Akiko.

—Y algo me dice que tenemos a alguien con bastante iniciativa —Afirmó el Zoroark a la par que Giratina lo observaba de manera decidida y con ceño fruncido, haciendo que Ryo y Takeru se exaltaran con aquella clara indirecta.

— _Giratina, ¿Realmente estás dispuesto a…?_ —Takeru susurraba ante lo que sabía, sentía Giratina, a la par que el mismo pequeño pokémon únicamente aceleraba de manera leve su respiración.

—Bueno… la verdad es que no me queda bastante tiempo; dejaré un sello en su esencia, la mantendrá inconsciente pero viva al menos por un día más, para que lo pienses —Yoshiro volvía a dejar la esencia en el cuerpo de Akiko, al mismo tiempo que la niña comenzaba a respirar de manera leve, a lo que el Zoroark vuelve a dirigirse ahora hacia Giratina para luego posar su mano sobre la cabeza de este —Dejaré una pequeña parte de mi aura en ti, si tomas la decisión, simplemente conecta tu aura a la de la humana y la mía hará el resto —Dijo con tono mucho más serio y bajo el pokémon de plomiza cabellera, solamente para volver a levantarse, dejando un breve momento de silencio tras aquello…

Solo para después volver a exaltar a todos una vez que una extraña oscuridad comenzaba a emerger del propio Zoroark.

—Ahora… —Yoshiro giró su mirada ahora extrañamente más enfurecida hacia un punto en específico…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Takeru…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **Me encargaré del último cabo suelto** —Dijo con ira el Zoroark, solo para luego comenzar a caminar hacia el malherido Lucario.

Y aparecer delante de este en un instante.

—¡Hey! —Ryo no tardó mucho en reaccionar una vez que Yoshiro tomó nuevamente del hocico a Takeru, el cual se encontraba completamente subyugado por la propia aura del pokémon y el estado en el que se encontraba.

—No interfieras —Yoshiro simplemente abrió un portal al mundo distorsión, para luego sacar expulsado al hombre y enviarlo directamente dentro de este, cerrándolo en el acto con tal de poder así evitar el que Ryo defendiera a Takeru.

—Quiero que me escuches bien, descendiente de Jin —Yoshiro acercó el rostro de Takeru hacia el suyo, al mismo tiempo que el dolor pertinente del apretar del Zoroark se veía reflejado en las facciones del Lucario —Tu irresponsabilidad me enferma, ¿Cómo hozas llamarte a ti mismo un portador del poder de ese desgraciado de Arceus, si al final terminas siendo controlado de esa forma?; me importa un real comino lo que le hayan hecho a tu madre o la vida que hayas tenido que afrontar, pero por tu estupidez y sentimentalismo casi provocas la muerte de tu familia —Yoshiro apretaba cada vez más la boca de Takeru, al mismo tiempo que introducía su aura dentro del pokémon con tal de generar aún más dolor, siendo tal, que incluso Takeru no pudo evitar el comenzar a derramar desesperadas lágrimas ante el ahogo y trato del propio Zoroark.

—" _¡Detente, Yoshiro, ya fue suficiente!"_ —Haruko comenzaba a correr hacia estos, sin embargo, Yoshiro se negaba a soltar a Takeru.

—No eres digno de seguir portando este poder, y aunque no sea capaz de quitártelo, ten bien en claro el que la cicatriz que te dejé será la marca que demostrará durante tu asquerosa vida la real basura que fuiste al enfrentarte a mí, y tu completa inutilidad para proteger a los seres que depositaron su confianza en ti —Las facciones de Yoshiro se tornaban cada vez más enfurecidas —Me da asco pensar que las generaciones de Jin terminaran en algo tan patético —Yoshiro terminó finalmente por soltar con desprecio y simplicidad a Takeru, el cual apenas y podía mantener su vista puesta en el Zoroark luego de aquello —No mereces el amor que esta familia te tiene, incluso ahora siento cómo mi contenedor lucha por evitar el que yo haga esto; pero la escoria tarde o temprano tiene que conocer su lugar —Yoshiro, luego de decir aquellas palabras, este únicamente volvió a alzar su mano derecha, al mismo tiempo que enterraba la lanza de Yome con su izquierda, solo para después volver a abrir un portal al mundo distorsión, del cual no tardó en emerger un enfurecido Ryo con la tercera fase controlada activada, antes de conectar un poderoso puñetazo en la mejilla del Zoroark…

 **.**

 **.**

Sin moverlo o inmutarlo en lo más mínimo luego de ello.

 **.**

 **.**

Yoshiro solo lanzó un decepcionado suspiro, para luego simplemente tocar la frente de Ryo y desactivar sin más su estado aural con ello.

—Espero no tener que volver a verles las caras; entrena más con este contenedor, ambos son demasiado débiles, ni siquiera han logrado despertar la armonía del aura siquiera. Y evita también el volver a incluir a este inútil portador del aura de Jin a futuras peleas; no pienso volver a salvarlos, aún si tuviera la posibilidad —Fue lo último dicho por Yoshiro a la par que se dirigía al propio Ryo…

Antes de que su pelaje lentamente comenzara a perder el plomizo color característico del portador del aura de Arceus.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las facciones serias de Yoshiro rápidamente se tornaron en unas más sorprendidas y agotadas, a la par que el propio debilitamiento volvió a emerger en su cuerpo tras el nuevo contacto que había tenido con "aquel" poder, el cual había desgarrado sus músculos nuevamente, los cuales no se curaban como debían por el exceso uso de su aura.

El brusco respirar de Yoshiro era lo único que se escuchó tras la retirada de Samuru, a la par que el propio Zoroark no tardó en hacer chocar su mirada con la de Takeru, el cual lo observaba con una mezcla de impotencia, rabia y pena reflejada en sus facciones.

—" _T-Takeru… yo…"_ —Yoshiro intentaba empezar a hablar, sin embargo, el propio Lucario únicamente se llevó la mano hacia su boca debido a las propias heridas causadas anteriormente por parte del mismo Zoroark, lanzando el quejido correspondiente, pero no despegando su mirada con la del rojinegro pokémon; Ryo rápidamente iba a posar su mano sobre el cuerpo de Takeru con tal de curar todas sus heridas, sin embargo, la brusca reacción por parte del Lucario una vez que Ryo se le acercó, fue suficiente como para dejarlo congelado.

— _No me toques_ —Fue lo único dicho por el Lucario al mismo tiempo que golpeaba de manera leve la mano de Ryo, haciendo que el mismo frunciera el ceño un tanto sentido de la propia actitud de Takeru, a la par que el propio Lucario había tomado parte de su aura de igual manera en aquel contacto.

El Lucario únicamente se puso de pie de manera débil y titubeante, sin embargo, su rostro ofendido y molesto no cambió en lo absoluto, a la par que comenzó a alejarse de aquel lugar, activando una débil primera fase del estado aural gracias a la propia aura que le había quitado a Ryo, desapareciendo del lugar sin más.

—"¡E-Espera!" —Yoshiro, preocupado y con la clara culpa que sentía, a pesar de no haber sido él el que hubiera dicho aquellas cosas a Takeru, únicamente alcanzó a levantarse antes de volver a lanzar nuevos quejidos por el propio dolor pertinente tras haber portado aquel enorme poder, siendo tal, que ni siquiera pudo mantenerse de pie por mucho tiempo antes de volver a desfallecerse, siendo sujetado por el mismo Ryo.

—Déjalo…—Dijo cabizbajo y serio, Ryo, con su mirada puesta hacia el bosque, sintiendo cómo Takeru se había quedado sentado e inerte en alguna parte en la lejanía, siendo lo último que fue capaz de percibir antes de que el propio Lucario bloqueara sus emociones hacia este.

Yoshiro únicamente podía cerrar sus ojos con fuerza, a la par que el dolor naciente de la excesiva fatiga apenas se comparaba a la pena y al arrepentimiento de las palabras que habían salido de su boca.

Haruko comenzó a caminar de manera rápida hacia Yoshiro con intenciones de ayudarlo, sin embargo, la propia Lucario se exaltó una vez que el mismo Zoroark se incorporó con normalidad, luego de que Ryo acelerara su curación sin mayores problemas.

—"Voy a ir a hablar con él" —Dijo ahora más serio, Yoshiro, alcanzando solamente a dar un par de pasos, antes de que la mano de Ryo sobre su hombro lo detuviera.

—No seas porfiado... —El hombre no tardó en comenzar a hablar, trayendo consigo únicamente impotentes facciones en el rostro de Yoshiro —No está en una situación en la que simplemente puedas hablar con él, deja que lo asimile y se calme por su cuenta… —Ordenó Ryo, haciendo que Yoshiro únicamente apretara su puño como respuesta, solo para después comenzar a caminar hacia donde Akiko y Giratina aún se encontraban.

—" _Maldita sea… no debía ser un día así…"_ —Seguía sintiéndose impotente Yoshiro, a la par que comenzaba a acercarse hacia la pequeña niña…

—Mew, necesito que te quedes y me ayudes a encontrar alguna manera de poder sanar a Akiko sin la necesidad de fusionar su esencia con la de Giratina —Explicó Ryo con firme tono, exaltando levemente a Yoshiro luego de ello, al igual que al pequeño legendario pokémon rosa —Darle la inmortalidad a alguien no es algo que consideraría una cura —Afirmó el hombre, solamente para exaltar ahora a Giratina en el instante en el que un brazo de aura levanta a Akiko y a este, a la par que lo curaba de igual manera.

—Vamos a la casa… el aura que Samuru te dejó podría sernos de utilidad —Reconoció Ryo hacia Giratina, trayendo consigo únicamente un asentir por parte de este, antes de que estos y Mew comenzaran a moverse, acompañados de Harumi.

Yoshiro y Haruko fueron los únicos que se quedaron inmóviles, el Zoroark tenía su vista perdida apuntando hacia el suelo, a lo que la mano de Haruko sobre su mejilla fue lo siguiente que alcanzó a sentir antes de no poder evitar dejar caer su cabeza sobre el torso de la pokémon.

—" _Sabes que no fue tu culpa…"_ —Dijo en un suave y bajo gruñido, Haruko, a la par que abrazaba la cabeza del Zoroark con delicadeza.

Ambos pokémon solo se quedaron así por varios minutos, sin embargo, el propio levantar de Yoshiro volvió a exaltar a Haruko, antes de que esta notara cómo el Zoroark comenzaba a limpiarse rápidamente las pequeñas lágrimas que alcanzaron a brotar de sus ojos por los propios sentimientos del pokémon, extrañando a la Lucario cuando el mismo Zoroark comenzó a adoptar una "feliz" actitud.

—" _Y-Ya llegaron"_ —Dijo en un suave gruñido Yoshiro, antes de que Haruko se exaltara una vez que se dio cuenta de las auras que comenzaban a acercarse hacia estos.

—" _¡Papi!"_ —Un alegre gruñido emergió sin más, a lo que un feliz Riolu, el cual traía una enorme botella de champán en ambas manos, se observó corriendo hacia donde la Lucario y el Zoroark se encontraban.

El pequeño Riolu no había vuelto a ver a su padre desde aquel antiguo precario estado, y el volver a verlo de pie nuevamente fue suficiente justificativo de felicidad como para correr hacia él.

—"¡Aún eres muy pequeño para tomar esas cosas!" —Dijo en gruñidos entre risas, Yoshiro, antes de abrazar al pequeño pokémon que no dudó en dejar la botella a un lado y saltar hacia el estómago de su padre.

—" _Es sin alcohol, para el abuelito"_ —Dijo con infladas mejillas, Ryo, a la par que abrazaba el vientre de su padre, el cual solamente seguía esbozando una cálida sonrisa hacia este, dejando un breve momento de silencio una vez que nuevamente "Takeru" volvía a tener presencia en la conversación.

—" _A todo esto… ¿Dónde está?, no puedo sentir su aura en la casa"_ —Preguntó con inocencia el Riolu, volviendo a dejar un momento de silencio y duda por parte de los padres.

—" _Esto…"_ —Haruko empezaba a hablar mediante telepatía, sin embargo, la voz animada de Yoshiro fue la siguiente en escucharse nuevamente.

—"Fue a caminar un rato al bosque… dijo que quería meditar, debes entender que no es bonito lo que le pasó, necesita estar un tiempo a solas" —Yoshiro no mentía en sus palabras, a pesar de no decir la completa verdad, el pequeño Riolu únicamente podía observar hacia el bosque con un leve desánimo al escuchar esas palabras —"No te preocupes…" —Yoshiro solo posó su mano sobre la frente de su hijo —"Ambos sabemos que saldrá adelante…"—Dijo ahora con un tono más serio, a lo que Ryo únicamente volvió a girarse hacia su padre con duda en su mirada, solo para asentirle luego de unos segundos.

—"Veo que compraron varias cosas…" —Cambió de tema, Yoshiro, a la par que veía como Hiyori junto con Takeshi y Sayuri venían llegando de igual manera, con varias bolsas en mano.

—¡Tenemos todo listo para comenzar a preparar la cena! —Dijo con ánimo Hiyori, a la par que alzaba con facilidad dos grandes bolsas llenas de vegetales y carnes que compraron en el mercado, acompañándolo un alegre gruñido por parte de Sayuri la cual de igual manera alzaba las bolsas que traía.

Luego de ello, la alegría no tardó en abordar nuevamente a Ryo, a la par que este comenzó a separarse de su padre con tal de comenzar a seguir con el mismo entusiasmo a Takeshi y a su hermana junto con Sayuri, los cuales rápidamente entraron a la casa con la intención de empezar a preparar las cosas para la nochebuena.

Yoshiro y Haruko únicamente se los quedaron mirando por unos cuantos segundos, ambos sabían que habían ocurrido cosas bastante desdichadas para aquel entonces, incluso lo suficientemente fuertes como para doblegarlos y desanimarlos por completo, sin embargo, la propia actitud de aquellos jóvenes y niños era lo necesario para hacerles entender que, aún a pesar de todo lo vivido, existía aquel amor característico que aún unía a la familia.

Ambos pokémon únicamente suspiraron una última vez, antes de comenzar a esbozar una pequeña y agradecida sonrisa de poder contar con la compañía de aquellos que se mantenían firmes en permanecer con la singular felicidad que se esforzaban en repartir hacia el resto, para luego únicamente comenzar a entrar a la casa con ellos.

La soledad y tristeza que antes había recorrido las paredes de aquella casa no tardaron en ser reemplazadas por los constantes sonidos de pisadas yendo de un lado a otro, desde la preparación de la mesa hasta el sonido del agua comenzando a hervir dentro de las ollas que Takeshi preparaba.

Hiyori encendía el pequeño árbol de navidad que se encontraba al lado de la chimenea, mientras que Ryo y Sayuri ayudaban a colocar la mesa.

—¿Hiyori? —Tras pasar varios minutos, Harumi finalmente comenzaba a salir de la habitación de Yoshiro y Haruko, a la par que se extrañaba levemente de todo el "movimiento" que había adquirido la casa.

—Hola mamá —Dijo con ánimo la chica de ojos rojos, a la vez que Harumi observaba a su alrededor con curiosidad.

—No vayan a romper nada… —Dijo entre algunas carcajadas la mujer, una vez vio como Ryo traía costosamente varios platos sobre sí, casi cayéndose si es que Sayuri no se encontraba ahí para sujetarlo.

—Intentaré que así sea —Respondió de la misma risueña manera, Hiyori, solamente para extrañarse una vez que el rostro de su madre comenzó a tornarse en uno más serio mezclado con un tenue desánimo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó preocupada Hiyori, a lo que Harumi únicamente posó su mano sobre su hombro, acariciándola.

—Tengo que hablar contigo a solas un poco —Dijo la mujer hacia la chica, a lo que Hiyori solo asiente con la misma extrañada actitud reflejada en su rostro, antes de acompañar a su madre hacia la habitación de esta.

Mientras tanto, Ryo y Sayuri se habían quedado observando dicha conversación, a lo que los mismos únicamente chocaron miradas por la misma duda, no tardando mucho en aparecer Takeshi de la cocina, a la par que el mismo guardaba su celular en el bolsillo.

—" _¿Pudiste llamarlos?"_ —Preguntó con emoción Ryo, al intuir que Takeshi había terminado de hacer "aquellas" llamadas.

—Dicen que llegarán en unos minutos, ¡Hay que apresurarnos! —Dijo el joven con ánimo y determinación, haciendo que Sayuri y Ryo actuaran de la misma manera.

Haruko y Yoshiro, mientras que este último colocaba leña en la chimenea, simplemente se quedaron extrañados luego de escuchar aquellas palabras.

—" _Voy a ir a ver a Akiko…"_ —Dijo con calma la Lucario hacia el Zoroark, el cual solamente asintió como respuesta.

Yoshiro, tras escuchar a Haruko entrar a su habitación, este solamente se quedó sentado observando las llamas en silencio, a la par que lentamente comenzaba a perderse en sus pensamientos, pasando pocos segundos antes de que nuevamente volviera a fruncir el ceño…

El pequeño Riolu no tardó en comenzar a preocuparse. Lentamente empezó a caminar hacia su padre, sin embargo, el brusco levantar del mismo lo exaltó, a lo que este solo observó como Yoshiro comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida de la casa.

—" _Saldré un rato…"_ — Yoshiro, al lado de la puerta, tomó su bufanda y se la puso al cuello, solamente para detenerse una vez que el pequeño Riolu no tardó en acercársele.

Yoshiro únicamente chocó su mirada con la de su hijo, a la par que este simplemente lo miraba con un tenue fastidio y mejillas infladas.

—" _Tranquilo… no me perderé la cena"_ —Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Yoshiro, suponiendo con éxito la razón del propio fastidio del Riolu, a lo que este último únicamente le sonrió, le dio un rápido abrazo a su pierna, y se separó para luego irse rápidamente hacia la cocina junto con Sayuri; el Zoroark solo esbozó una débil sonrisa ante la actitud de su pequeño, solamente para después adoptar una actitud más seria, antes de retirarse finalmente de la casa.

Mientras tanto, devuelta a la habitación de Haruko y Yoshiro, la Lucario, tan pronto entró, la imagen que observó delante de sí fue suficiente como para abrumarla considerablemente.

Las blancas venas recorriendo el cuerpo de Ryo resaltaban, a la par que el mismo hombre se encontraba sentado y de piernas cruzadas al lado de la cama, mientras que Giratina estaba recostado sobre la misma junto a Akiko, rodeándola con su propio cuerpo.

Mew simplemente estaba sentado sobre la cabeza del Kurogane, aportándole su aura con tal de otorgarle de igual manera el poder de la modificación de Takeru, a la par que Giratina también le había conferido parte de su poder, todo aquello al mismo tiempo que Mew mantenía un pequeño domo a su alrededor, para que las altas concentraciones de aura no afectaran al resto de la familia.

—" _¿Han podido…?"_ —Preguntó por telepatía Haruko, a la par que no sabía qué otras palabras decir ante la propia presencia que emitía el hombre.

—" _Creo que encontré la forma de hacer que la esencia de Akiko se "regenere" de alguna manera, sin embargo, no logro hacer que vuelva a emanar aura por su cuenta nuevamente"_ —Explicaba Ryo mediante telepatía, al mismo tiempo que mantenía sus ojos completamente abiertos con el blanco brillo característico del portador del aura de Mew, apuntando hacia el vacío — _"Existen billones de combinaciones de auras con las qué probar… hasta el momento no he encontrado ninguna con la que sea compatible de sustituir la que tenía antes"_ — Terminó de hablar, Ryo, antes de volver a cerrar sus ojos y nuevamente concentrarse en su tarea, a lo que Haruko únicamente asiente como respuesta.

—" _Sus padres le dieron permiso para quedarse con nosotros durante la noche, tenemos suerte de que ellos celebrarían la navidad en la fiesta del pueblo"_ —Reconoció Haruko, antes de volver a salir con calma de la habitación.

Tras aquello, Haruko únicamente alcanzó a exaltarse una vez que notó que Yoshiro ya no se encontraba en casa, a lo que la misma únicamente lanzó un cansado suspiro luego de suponer las acciones de su pareja; sin embargo, su preocupación no duró demasiado, ya que el timbre de la casa sonando fue suficiente como para volver a exaltarla.

—"¡Ya llegaron!" —El gruñido animado de Ryo se escuchó desde la cocina, a lo que no tarda en emerger desde la puerta de esta, con el propio entusiasmo característico suyo, a lo que ni siquiera Haruko alcanzó a llegar a la puerta antes que su propio Hijo, el cual la terminó por abrir sin dudar, haciendo que la Lucario se quedase estupefacta ante lo que observó luego de ello…

 **.**

 **.**

Luego de que Naoto, Nozomi, su padre, Kaito, su madre y su abuelo, Yosuke, Narue, Hana, Yuki y su madre, Tami y Sora al final de todo, se encontraran todos acumulados en las afueras del hogar Kurogane.

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Hola a todos! —Nozomi decía a viva voz, alegre, a la par que esta y todos los demás comenzaban a entrar a la pequeña casa, al mismo tiempo que cada uno traía desde comida hasta regalos.

—Ya era hora de que todos nos juntáramos de nuevo… —Yosuke, con calma en su caminar, encorvado y con manos tras su espalda, de igual manera comenzaba a entrar al hogar Kurogane.

—¡Ryo! —Yuki no tardó en lo absoluto en comenzar a correr hacia el Riolu, sin querer perder más tiempo para comenzar a jugar, a lo que no es sino la mano de su madre tirándolo de su oreja la que terminó por detenerlo.

—Compórtate, Yuki, sabes que no debes correr dentro de la casa —Dijo seria la mujer, causando únicamente el inflar de mejillas por parte de su ahora fastidiado hijo, el cual no podía hacer nada ante el control de su madre.

—Oh… vaya, están todos aquí —Una nueva voz se escuchó a las espaldas de la Lucario, a lo que la misma se percata que Hiyori y Harumi de igual manera salían de la habitación de esta última.

—¡Hola, Hiyori! —Decía animada Hana, antes de acercarse hacia la misma con ganas de platicar.

Y así, los saludos entre los amigos y familiares nació de forma completamente natural; ninguno de los invitados había estado al tanto de lo ocurrido con Takeru tiempo atrás, a excepción del propio Sora, y con ello el ambiente acogedor se volvía cada vez una mayor realidad dentro del hogar Kurogane, el cual, si bien no era lo suficientemente enorme como para albergar a tantas personas, incluso aquello era completamente innecesario para ellos, prefiriendo distribuirse entre las sillas de la mesa y los sofás al lado de la chimenea con tal de poder acomodarse, platicar y pasar un grato momento entre todos.

Nozomi y Kaito junto con Naoto se encargaron de ayudar a Takeshi con la comida, mientras que el resto simplemente pasaba el rato o conversaba sin más, a la par que de igual manera colocaban los regalos que habían traído bajo el ahora colapsado árbol de navidad, trayendo con ello únicamente mayor excitación por parte de los más pequeños al ver la rebosante pila de regalos que terminaron bajo dicho pequeño arbolito.

Conforme los minutos se transformaron en horas, siendo casi las nueve de la noche, la cena de navidad estaba a poco de ser servida, a la par que la familia y amigos ya se habían aclimatado lo suficiente a la ocasión.

A la par que las conversaciones y risas seguían, el sonido de la puerta de la habitación de Yoshiro y Haruko abriéndose, llamó la atención de todos, a la vez que, de la misma, era Ryo el que terminó por salir.

—¿Cómo está? —Harumi fue la primera en preguntar, sin embargo, la tranquila sonrisa por parte de Ryo y un suave asentir fue la respuesta del hombre.

—Está durmiendo… ya todo está bien —Dijo Ryo con normalidad, antes de comenzar a saludar a todos los que ahí se encontraban.

Las dudas pertinentes no tardaron en emerger por parte del resto de los visitantes, sin embargo, Ryo se las arregló para decir que Akiko simplemente había cogido un resfriado por jugar demasiado en la nieve, y que en ese momento prefirió quedarse dormida al lado de Giratina. Las risas enternecidas junto con nuevos comentarios y temas de conversación no tardaron en emerger luego de ello, a la par que la alegría pertinente no tardó en volver a emerger en aquella sala.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El sonido, las luces, las conversaciones, todo demostraba una calma admirable y deseable para cualquiera… sin embargo, en aquel momento, una mera y delgada pared desconectaba y separaba por completo a una de las habitaciones del hogar Kurogane, donde la soledad y oscuridad mezclada con la tristeza, aún a pesar de lo que se experimentaba en la sala, parecía aumentar con creces con cada segundo que pasaba. Hanako no se había inmutado en lo más mínimo una vez que Takeru se había ido luego de que Arceus apareciera, la Lopunny se encontraba completamente ida en sus pensamientos, en su culpa y en su dolor… esta simplemente estaba sentada en su cama, abrazada a sus piernas a la par que las risas y conversaciones que se escuchaban desde la sala parecían acrecentar su propio dolor y las lágrimas que continuaban siendo derramadas sin detenerse.

El sonido de la puerta de dicha habitación abriéndose la exaltan, sin embargo, Hanako se negaba a alzar su mirada, no deseaba hablar con nadie y no quería ser ayudada tampoco, no creía merecerlo luego de lo que hizo en el pasado, y el sonido de dicha puerta volviéndose a cerrar, mezclada con la presencia de unos pasos, solo la volvían aún más vulnerable al sospechar "quién" era.

Hanako solo tapó sus ojos con sus rodillas una vez que sintió a alguien sentarse en el borde de la cama a pocos centímetros de ella, volviendo a pasar varios segundos de silencio tras aquello.

—Mi mamá me dijo todo lo que pasó… —La voz de Hiyori finalmente se revelaba... a la vez que Hanako únicamente comenzaba a intentar alejarse de la misma chica, no sin antes sentir como esta intentaba sujetar su mano con amabilidad.

—" _N-No… N-No…"_ —Comenzó a decir en gruñidos entre sollozos, Hanako, a la par que mantenía sus ojos cerrados con tal de no poder ver así a Hiyori.

La chica no se andaría con rodeos, esta simplemente sujetó con la fuerza suficiente la mano de la Lopunny con tal de que esta no fuera capaz de evitarlo, haciendo que la propia pokémon simplemente girara su rostro en dirección contraria.

Se quedaron en aquellas posturas por varios segundos, incluso a Hiyori le costaba hablar ante la situación.

— _No fue tu culpa…_ —Hiyori solamente susurró, al mismo tiempo que intentaba rodear a Hanako con su brazo libre, generando cierto rechazo por parte de la pokémon, pero que no tardó por terminar de aceptar a pesar de todo por el propio estado vulnerable en el que la propia Lopunny se encontraba.

—" _N-No me-merezco que me tra-trates así…"_ —Entre sollozos y moqueos, Hanako apenas podía decir aquellas palabras en bajos gruñidos, a la par que sus facciones se deformaban por la propia pena incapaz de contener dentro de sí a esas alturas.

Y no cambiando en lo absoluto dicho llanto, una vez que Hiyori simplemente atrajo con fuerza y seguridad la cabeza de Hanako hacia sí, abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas a la par que incluso esta no podía evitar el derramar un par de lágrimas por las mismas emociones.

En aquel momento Hanako ya no era capaz de huir, la culpable pokémon únicamente pudo abrazar a Hiyori de la misma manera, aferrándose a su polera con ambas manos, a la par que su hipeo y llanto solo se acrecentaban y mantenían en un perpetuo silencio.

— _No podía dejar a mi excesivamente consentidora tía…_ —Dijo con una pequeña y débil carcajada Hiyori entre lágrimas, siendo acompañada con una similar por parte de Hanako, esta aún levemente ahogada en su propia pena.

Ambas chicas únicamente se quedaron así, Hiyori era incapaz de no perdonar a Hanako luego de que Harumi le explicara sobre aquellos extraños "parásitos" de los que Ryo habló luego de lo visto en la capital, y debido a que los rastros de uno de ellos también fueron encontrados por la mujer luego de ver el lugar donde Hanako y Hiyori habían peleado.

Hanako solo pudo sentir agradecimiento… su ira infundada e incrementada por parte de aquel parásito, no implicaba que aquello evitara nacer en ella la culpa pertinente de lo que casi comete y de lo que cometió de por sí. La Lopunny simplemente apoyó con fuerza su mejilla en el hombro de la chica, a la par que esta solo sonreía por el mismo cariño.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La luz de la luna iluminaba con fuerza aquel nevado bosque, a la par que los copos brillaban y caían con lentitud desde las hojas de los árboles, a la par que la paz nunca había llegado a tal grado en aquellos lugares.

Unas tenues pisadas en la nieve rompían de manera leve el silencio de aquella noche, a la par que un herido y cansado Lucario era el que caminaba sin rumbo fijo.

Habían pasado varias horas desde que Takeru se había marchado de del hogar Kurogane, y desde que bloqueó sus emociones hacia Ryo, este no paró de caminar desde entonces.

Su estado malherido, la carencia del estado aural, la nieve permanente bajo sus pies, quemándolos sin piedad por cada pisada, únicamente dejaban ver sus consecuencias en las rojizas marcas que dejaba atrás en la nieve, debido a las abiertas heridas existentes en los pies de aquel Lucario.

Tras miles de pasos, Takeru finalmente pareció detenerse de un momento a otro, a la par que se abrazaba a si mismo por el frío pertinente y doloroso de aquella noche, a la par que las brisas se presentaban con mayor fuerza por unos cuantos segundos.

—"¿A dónde planeas ir?" —Un calmado gruñido se escuchó a pocos metros delante del Lucario, a la par que este se mantenía cabizbajo y pálido, sin demostrar ninguna emoción pertinente, aún después de que un cuerpo terminara por caer delante de sí desde uno de los árboles.

Yoshiro simplemente se mantenía de pie, su mirada puesta sobre Takeru era tajante y decidida, a la par que el Lucario ni siquiera parecía prestar atención al Zoroark.

—"Volvamos a casa Takeru… tu familia te está esperando" —Dijo Yoshiro con tono amable en gruñidos, a la par que se lamentaba al observar la condición en la que Takeru se encontraba.

El Lucario no respondía, ambos pokémon nuevamente se quedaron en silencio una vez que el Zoroark dijera aquellas palabras, sin embargo, y después de casi un minuto…

 **.**

La única respuesta por parte de Takeru… fue comenzar nuevamente a caminar hacia delante.

 **.**

No conectaba su mirada con nada, Takeru solamente caminaba sin más conforme cada vez se acercaba más y más a Yoshiro. El propio Zoroark no sabía qué esperar, ni qué reacción recibiría por parte de Takeru; sabía que sufría por dentro, y era imposible negar el que Yoshiro esperaba poder ser perdonado y reconciliarse con el propio Lucario, a lo que solo su sorprendida mirada fue la respuesta una vez que Takeru se encontró a pocos centímetros del Zoroark…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Antes de volver a formarse un perpetuo y gélido silencio… luego de que Takeru simplemente pasara por el lado de Yoshiro, y siguiera caminando sin más.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— _Yo… no tengo familia_ — Fue lo único dicho por el Lucario.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Muy bien amigos… Aquí termina el capítulo, espero les haya gustado, y nuevamente les pido perdón por no la tardanza jajaj, ahora mismo comienza mis últimas dos semanas de exámenes finales, así que se vendrá dura la cosa :c**

 **De igual manera, les digo que todas estas noticias las voy publicando en mi perfil en wattpad, sé que quizás prefieran esta página para leer, pero igual les invito a que me sigan por ahí para estar enterados de cualquier percance que pudiera tener :3 el link está en mi perfil.**

Lord fire 123 **Si… entiendo esa referencia (y me duele que se sientan como 50 años desde mi ausencia :'u) y sí… me parece bastante gracioso XD, aunque tampoco habrá mucha comedia una vez que Hiyori se acuerde, de hecho ocurrirá en un contexto bastante triste :'u ya habrá que ver en qué se tornará todo.**

 **Si que conozco el nombre de la película, pero si te soy sincero, nunca la vi XD, si… soy muy inculto en películas, pero la verdad es por pereza :'u jajjajaj**

 **El papu Escanor es el mejor XD, ya como que es imposible negar que me inspiro en él en la creación de Samuru, pero su actitud no morirá todavía, aún queda mucha tela con ese orgullo, decorado con mi estilo, claro, pero no negaré que me basé mucho en él :3 las cosas como son :u**

 **C'mon men, si pones cualquier posible solución ps así no habría emoción! XD también ps podrían haber aparecido Palkia y Dialga y fuash ocurre la ecatombe, obviamente pueden haber razones, como por ejemplo el que Arceus ni siquiera se interesó sobre si Akiko realmente moría o no (vaya frialdad) por lo que no se preocupó por curar a Takeru, pero bueno, no me crucifiquen por un pequeño hueco argumental :'u XD!**

 **Si que eres bastante intuitivo eh? No diré más pos porque después es pinchi spoiler y nadie quiere eso XD**

 **No podría decir que Gira tiene un arco como tal, su papel será más de secundario importante en la historia en general, a como lo será también el de Akiko.**

 **Los reviews largos son miel sobre hojuelas para un escritor jajjajaja, así que bienvenido sea XD**

 **¡Muchas gracias por comentar! :D**

Zephyr Exe **Samuru representa una debilidad de Arceus, es el único hijo suyo que porta el libre albedrío humano, y por ende su poder no lo puede controlar. También hay que considerar que su existencia refleja una falta de respeto hacia este debido a que Krin lo creo sin su permiso. Y además ya te darás cuenta que Samuru no es un encanto ni mucho menos XD**

 **No es como si "lo atravezaran" onda, cortar carne ni mucho menos, es algo más como una fusión, como si se incorporaran al "aura" de Giratina, no así a como cuando Arceus luchó contra él, ahí si que atravesó literalmente su cuerpo.**

 **Ese "power up" de Arceus no lo podía usar antes, lo comenzó a desarrollar luego de lo sucedido con Krin, pero eso ya será explicación para otro capi :3**

 **No es que sea muy "rota" como tal, lo que ocurre es que Arceus no puede luchar contra el aura de Samuru, y ya que la lanza tiene sus genes, ps por eso rompió las cadenas, solo por eso. (por ejemplo, a menos que fuera una espada a como adopta cuando Takeru la usa, si hubieran sido unas cadenas normales no las habría cortado :u)**

 **La lanza de Yome será el objeto más OP de la historia de todas maneras XD**

 **No odies a Naoto u-u quiérelo y dale amor :3 XD naaaa estás a tu derecho de que no te guste, pero es chistoso leerte diciéndolo jajaj**

 **El aire sabe rico :3 créeme que lo pensaría XD jajajjajajjaja**

 **¡Muchas gracias por comentar igualmente! :P**

 **.**

 **Muy bien, les vuelvo a recordar qué, por otras dos semanas (o quizás más) no habrá actualización, las responsabilidades de la universidad están primero, nuevamente espero que les haya gustado el capi, se animen a comentar y darme sus opiniones :3**

 **¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! :D**


	50. Tres decisiones

Yoshiro solo tenía su mirada atónita puesta hacia delante, sin poder gesticular ningún tipo de palabra una vez que escuchó las de Takeru.

El ceño fruncido no tardó mucho en emerger en las facciones del Zoroark, a la par que el tensar de sus dientes por los sentimientos encontrados con solo escuchar la frase de Takeru, eran suficientes como para reflejar el claro desapruebo…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Takeru no parecía siquiera prestar atención al actuar de Yoshiro, este solo seguía caminando al mismo lento ritmo, a la par que su mirada puesta en el vacío solamente servía para representar el propio desinterés que el Lucario poseía hacia sí mismo o el propio destino que tomaría.

El Lucario estaba completamente desconectado de todo, ni siquiera prestaba atención a su alrededor, la percepción del propio tiempo había sido descartada en su totalidad para el pokémon, sin embargo, todo su cuerpo nuevamente volvió a congelarse…

 **.**

 **.**

Una vez que la mano de Yoshiro sujetando su antebrazo fuera lo siguiente en ocurrir.

 **.**

 **.**

Ambos pokémon solo se mantuvieron estáticos por algunos segundos, Takeru ni siquiera se dignaba a corresponder aquel tacto con una mirada o palabra alguna, este solo se mantenía dándole la espalda al Zoroark, mientras que este último se encontraba cabizbajo.

— _Ahorqué a mi hija…_ —Takeru no tardó en comenzar a susurrar sin más, como forma de convencer a Yoshiro de que ninguna palabra o acción servirían para dejar atrás sus pecados o su pertinente actitud — _Intenté matar a mi hermano; quise torturar a mi nieto, y…_ —Las facciones de Takeru se tensaban levemente ante las últimas palabras que pensaba decir, a la par que el puño que Yoshiro sujetaba comenzaba a cerrarse — _T-Te quité tu…_ —Takeru no era capaz de seguir con sus palabras, a lo que este simplemente siente un apretar un poco más fuerte por parte de Yoshiro luego de aquello.

 **.**

 **.**

—" _Perdóname…"_ —Esas palabras… levantaron por completo las orejas de Takeru, a la par que las ensordecía por completo ante el resto de los sonidos que seguían resonando a su alrededor.

Yoshiro simplemente comenzaba a temblar de manera leve, al mismo tiempo que una débil lágrima comenzaba a emerger desde su ojo ciego.

—" _Y-Yo… debí haber investigado más respecto a la familia de Kazuki; debí haber evitado el que esas cajas llegaran al pueblo; ni siquiera llegué a tiempo para evitar el que la abrieras… fue mi culpa el que todas estas cosas pasaran"_ —Yoshiro dejaba ver sus tensados dientes ante la pena que el sentimiento de culpa provocaba dentro de sí _,_ a la par que dichos gruñidos emergían de manera costosa por lo mismo.

 **.**

 **.**

Siendo la única respuesta por parte de Takeru, un puñetazo directo en el rostro del Zoroark…

 **.**

 **.**

Los ojos de Yoshiro no se veían bajo la sombra de su frente luego de que el doloroso puñetazo de Takeru diera en su objetivo, a la par que el Lucario solamente demostraba facciones de ira en su rostro.

— _E-Eres un maldito desgraciado_ —Los ojos completamente abiertos de Takeru únicamente demostraban ira, a la par que unas pequeñas lágrimas apenas y comenzaban a brotar de los mismos.

Yoshiro titubeó por unos cuantos segundos, no alcanzando a perder el equilibrio a penas, sin embargo, su reacción apenas y fue una tenue mueca de dolor mezclada con el limpiar de la sangre que emergió de su labio ahora roto.

El Zoroark no dijo ninguna palabra, este solo volvió a recomponerse tras el ataque, sin reaccionar o ponerse a la defensiva, manteniendo su cabeza cabizbaja, como si el mismo reflejara el estar dispuesto a seguir recibiendo aquel "castigo".

—¡¿Cómo puedes comportarte así?! —Takeru finalmente explotaba, ahora volviendo a darle un golpe en la cara a Yoshiro —¡¿Es lo único que tienes que decirme! —El Lucario no paraba de lanzar puñetazos sin piedad, tanto a la cara como ahora también al torso del Zoroark —¡Enójate! ¡Golpéame! ¡Deja de fingir esa mierda de bondad falsa! —Los moretones no tardaron en comenzar a deformar el rostro de Yoshiro, al mismo tiempo que rojinegro pokémon no emitía ninguna palabra.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—" _¿Por qué insistes en ayudarlo?"_ —Una sorpresiva voz emergió en la mente de Yoshiro, a la par que Takeru seguía golpeándolo sin cesar.

Yoshiro, en su mente, únicamente se sorprendió luego de que el mismo se encontrara al mismísimo Samuru delante de él, al mismo tiempo que se encontraba de brazos cruzados y lo miraba con decepción.

—¿Crees que será siquiera capaz de perdonarse a sí mismo?, ni siquiera yo lo haría, de estar en su lugar, aunque claro… no soy tan débil como para estarlo —Volvió a hablar el Zoroark primigenio, únicamente para exaltarse levemente luego de que Yoshiro lo comenzara a observar con enojo.

—El que puedas hablarme significa que dejaste algo de tu aura en Takeru… lo colocaste dentro de una ilusión, ¿No es así?, no es normal esta actitud en él —Yoshiro comenzaba a caminar hacia el pokémon a paso lento y molesto, mientras que este último no se inmutaba.

—No llames a mis habilidades con un nombre tan vulgar… lo que llamas ilusión es una sombra de lo que yo puedo llegar a lograr —Volvió a decir de manera dominante el Zoroark, a lo que este ni siquiera se exaltó u ofendió luego de que Yoshiro lo agarrara desde el pelaje de su torso, a la par que lo levantaba levemente.

—¡¿Qué… le… hiciste?! —Dijo con pausa entre cada palabra, Yoshiro, a la par que acercaba el rostro de Samuru hacia el suyo, mientras que el poderoso pokémon únicamente se quedó en silencio, pasando varios segundos… antes de lanzar una débil carcajada.

—No le hice nada... simplemente dejé un poco de mi aura en su interior para ver qué sería lo que harían ustedes dos —Dijo finalmente, Samuru, antes de volver a chocar la mirada con Yoshiro y esbozar una pequeña sonrisa —Sí que me recuerdas a mi Koemi —Admitió con un tenue suspiro, extrañando a Yoshiro ante aquellas palabras —No me arrepiento de lo que le dije a ese heredero del aura de Jin; solo haciendo ver el real peso de nuestros pecados es cuando podemos comenzar a perdonarnos realmente; si tienes una mera pizca de la actitud de Koemi, sé que podrás hacer que el debilucho de Takeru lo haga —Fue lo último dicho por Samuru, antes de que la extinción de su propia aura en Takeru comenzase a reflejarse en la desaparición de su cuerpo.

La posición en la que se encontraba Yoshiro en aquel plano lentamente comenzó a cambiar de manera inversa una vez que se regresaba al plano físico, siendo Takeru el que estaba levantando y sujetando a Yoshiro desde el pelaje de su pecho.

El brusco y agotado respirar de Takeru era el único y claro resultado tras sobre exigirse con aquellos golpes, a la par que Yoshiro, con su ojo izquierdo oculto entre sus inflamadas mejillas y frente, solamente observaba con seriedad a Takeru con el derecho.

—Cúrate… —Dijo entre jadeos, Takeru, a la par que Yoshiro mantenía su seria postura.

—" _No…"_ —Una simple palabra emitida mediante telepatía ante la imposibilidad de hablar debido a las pertinentes heridas en su cara, fue la respuesta dada por Yoshiro.

El silencio nuevamente volvió a reinar en el lugar luego de aquellas palabras, Takeru lentamente comenzó a fruncir el ceño con una mezcla de ira y pena, solamente para comenzar a bajar su cabeza al mismo tiempo que dejaba a Yoshiro en el suelo sin más.

— _¿Qué buscas conseguir con todo esto?..._ —Los hombros de Takeru comenzaban a temblar conforme empezaba a hablar en susurros, a la par que Yoshiro se mantenía de pie y sin demostrar mayores expresiones que el de un entristecido rostro oculto entre los moretones — _No merezco perdón… no merezco ni siquiera vivir luego de lo que hice… ¿Por qué insistes tanto en seguir aquí?_ —Las lágrimas de Takeru se negaban a brotar, estas se mantenían apenas sobresaliendo levemente desde sus ojos, sin embargo, el propio cerrar por parte del Lucario las contenía.

Volviendo a hacerse el silencio… cuando la mano de Yoshiro únicamente se posó sobre el hombro de Takeru.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—" _Porque eres mi familia… no hay una mejor razón que esa"_ —Yoshiro curó la inflamación de su rostro, solamente para poder decir aquella frase en un suave y tranquilo gruñido _._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Solo aquellas palabras fueron las únicas que escuchó Takeru, a la par que su temblor aumentando eran la única respuesta aparente.

—" _Decir que lo que ocurrió no tuvo importancia sería una mentira…"_ —Yoshiro continuaba, a la par que leves quejidos no tardaron en emerger del Lucario — _"Y cosas como "hay que ser fuertes" o "debes ser feliz por los demás" no tienen cabida aquí"_ —El Zoroark no paraba, a la par que aquellas palabras se volvían estacas en el corazón de Takeru.

—" _Expresa lo que tu corazón realmente quiere… no te contengas más…"_ —Terminó de decir Yoshiro, a la par que Takeru se mantenía en su postura…

Primero se mordió el labio entre temblores, las lágrimas recorrieron de manera abrupta sus mejillas una vez que Yoshiro terminó de hablar, sus ojos enrojecidos completamente abiertos denotaban la propia desesperación dentro de sí, a la par que incluso llegaba a ahogarse entre su contenida respiración mezclada con el hipar, rápidamente comenzaban a consumir a Takeru conforme los segundos pasaban, a la vez que lentamente empezaba a abrir la boca ante el colapso inminente...

.

.

.

.

Solo para después llenar el lugar con un desgarrador e inquebrantable grito emergiendo desde su garganta

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Takeru no levantaba la cabeza… su grito finalmente florecía sin tapujos o barreras, Yoshiro simplemente colocó su mano sobre la nuca del pokémon, a la par que lentamente comenzaba a agacharse conforme Takeru no podía seguir estando en pie ante la pena, pasando varios minutos en los cuales solo dicho grito fue el primer resultado del desahogo real de Takeru.

—¡Pe-Perdónenme! —Comenzó a gritar una y otra vez en distintos tonos, Takeru, conforme, sin levantar la cabeza, sujetaba de manera desesperada el pelaje del torso de Yoshiro, a la par que sus palabras apenas y podían ser entendibles gracias a su nariz tapada a causa de sus sollozos y su garganta desgarrada por los gritos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—" _No hay nada que perdonar…"_ —Una femenina voz dada por telepatía volvió a exaltar a Takeru entre sus gritos, haciendo que el mismo levantara de manera leve su entristecido y lamentado rostro hacia aquel ser que había dicho aquellas palabras.

Para después notar cómo Haruko y un pequeño Riolu se encontraban a pocos centímetros de este… junto además con el resto de la familia Kurogane a su alrededor.

Solamente Ryo estaba al pendiente de lo que Yoshiro se encontraba haciendo en el bosque con Takeru, por lo que este, junto con su esposa, hijos, cuñada y nietos, no dudaron en ser llevados a la máxima velocidad por parte del Kurogane una vez que la situación entre el Zoroark y el Lucario llegó a tales álgidos puntos.

Takeru solo observaba directo a los ojos de su hija, la culpa no tardó en consumirlo nuevamente conforme volvía a bajar la cabeza, a la par que cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, sumido en la vergüenza y la impotencia ante las atrocidades antes cometidas.

Volviendo a silenciarlo por completo… una vez que Haruko solamente abrazó y atrajo su cabeza hacia su pecho.

— _N-No merezco su apoyo, no merezco nada de esto_ —Takeru volvía a decir en voz baja entre sollozos, a la par que se negaba en chocar la mirada con los que se encontraban a su alrededor —N _o merezco tener una familia…_ —Fue lo último dicho por el Lucario, trayendo consigo el ceño fruncido ante la tristeza por todos los que ahí se encontraban.

Solo el llorar de Takeru se escuchaba… ya no como un grito desbordante y desesperado, sino como la muestra más pura de tristeza enmarcada en un suave y bajo volumen.

La familia sabía lo que debía hacer, su lento caminar hacia Takeru fue la clara respuesta, sin embargo, no fue sino el brusco correr por parte de un pequeño y angustiado Riolu, el que terminó por detenerlos a todos.

Ryo hizo caso omiso a las palabras de su abuelo, este simplemente se le acercó de manera brusca, a la par que en su rostro únicamente la molestia mezclada con la pena se veía reflejado. El pequeño pokémon tomó por sorpresa tanto a su madre como a su abuelo, luego de que este únicamente se colocara por debajo de ambos, quedando frente a frente del rostro de Takeru, el cual no dudó en abrir sus ojos con extrañeza y pena.

—"¿Tú quisiste hacer todo eso?" —Dijo en un enojado gruñido, Ryo, tomando por sorpresa a Takeru tras ello, a lo que este únicamente volvió a adoptar una postura más deprimida, a la par que las intenciones de asentir fueron fácilmente percibidas por parte del Riolu.

—"¡No mientas!, ¡Mentir es malo!" —Dio su reprimenda el pequeño pokémon, ante lo que Takeru simplemente cerró de manera brusca sus ojos como respuesta, a la par que el temblor nuevamente comenzó a emerger dentro de sí…

Solo para después… finalmente empezar a negar con su cabeza.

— _No quise…_ —Por fin comenzó a decir entre débiles lágrimas Takeru — _Nunca lo hubiera querido…_ —Dijo en bajo tono Takeru hacia su nieto, mientras que el rostro molesto de este último lentamente se tornó en uno más entristecido.

Solo para después rodear el cuello de su abuelo entre sus brazos.

El temblor de Takeru cesó en ese mismo instante… sus lágrimas seguían derramándose, sin embargo, su vista se había ocultado por completo bajo la sombra de su frente. Ryo únicamente escondió su rostro bajo el mentón del Lucario.

—" _Entonces déjanos ayudarte… porque lo único que no mereces, es estar solito sin el apoyo de tu familia, abuelito"_ —Dijo en un suave gruñido, Ryo, antes de volver a colapsar por completo al Lucario luego de decir aquellas palabras, haciendo que este lentamente comenzara a apoyar con mayor fuerza su mentón sobre la espalda de su nieto, a la par que el hipar no se detenía a la vez que comenzaba a abrazarlo con lentitud.

Takeru no se detuvo… tras finalmente abrir aquella herida que había intentado de mala manera el mantener cerrada hacia su familia, este solo pudo aferrarse cada vez más al pequeño cuerpo de su nieto, a la par que el pequeño pokémon únicamente podía esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que de sus ojos emergían pequeñas lágrimas de igual manera.

— _Quiero volver a mi casa…_ —Aquellas palabras emergieron como el último deseo por parte de Takeru, a la par que una pequeña sonrisa apesadumbrada fue el resultado de todos los que ahí se encontraban presentes, a la par que Haruko y Hanako fueron las primeras en acercarse al Lucario, antes de consolarlo abrazándolo al igual que su nieto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Canción: "Casi Milagros – José María Guzmán"**

 **.**

 **.**

Conforme los segundos se transformaron en minutos, solo la tenue brisa terminó por escucharse una vez que el llanto de Takeru cesó; el Lucario, envuelto en el calor de su familia, lentamente comenzaba a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa entre sus propias lágrimas, a la par que los amables mensajes de apoyo y cariño de su pareja, hija y nieto elevaban el pobre espíritu que había intentado sepultar tiempo atrás.

Pasaron veinte minutos, antes de que finalmente Haruko y Hanako comenzaran a separarse un poco de Takeru, extrañándolo por lo mismo, solo para luego levantar de manera leve su rostro marcado por el recorrido de antiguas lágrimas en sus mejillas.

Solo para nuevamente observar a Yoshiro delante de sí… y ver cómo este alzaba su mano hacia él.

—"Vámonos a casa…" —Dijo de manera calmada y alegre el Zoroark, haciendo que Takeru se quedara inmóvil y con mirada sorprendida por un par de segundos…

Antes de que finalmente estrechara la mano de Yoshiro, y se levantase con su ayuda.

Yoshiro simplemente le dio una animada y brusca palmada en la espalda a Takeru una vez que este se levantó, no dudando en volver a curar todas las heridas tanto del cuerpo del Lucario como las del suyo, a excepción de las propias cicatrices, cuyos sellos nunca podrían volver a romperse solo con su aura.

 **.**

 **.**

— _Creo que la navidad se apagó un poco con todo esto…_ —A la par que la familia caminaba con calma por el bosque, tomándose su tiempo en ese momento ameno para todos, Takeru comenzaba a entristecerse levemente ante la celebración qué, según él creía, se había "cancelado" luego de todo lo ocurrido durante aquel día…

Solo para después exaltarse de sobremanera, una vez qué, gracias estar dentro de su rango de percepción, este se percató de las auras que se encontraban en su hogar.

—Bloqueé mis pensamientos adrede para que fuera una sorpresa—Dijo con una pequeña carcajada, Ryo, a la par que miraba a Takeru de reojo —Agradéceles a ellos —Ryo señaló con la cabeza a sus hijos, al Riolu y a la Braixen —Lo organizaron todo —Sonrió al final Ryo, a la par que el pequeño Riolu lanzaba pequeñas risitas por lo bajo, mientras que el resto de los más jóvenes sonreían.

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Estamos de vuelta! —Gritó Ryo animado una vez que la familia Kurogane llegó a su hogar, a la par que la alegría nuevamente se esparcía desde los invitados hacia los recién llegados.

—¡Ya se habían demorado bastante! —Dijo con infladas mejillas Nozomi, a la par que la misma se encontraba de brazos cruzados apoyada en la puerta que daba a la cocina del hogar.

—¿Ya fueron a buscar al tío Takeru de la municipalidad? —Yuki preguntó con inocencia e ignorancia a la real verdad, la cual era creía de igual manera por todos los ahí presentes, sin embargo, la propia entrada del Lucario respondió aquella duda.

Los animados saludos y abrazos tomaron por sorpresa a Takeru por el propio brusco cambio de ambiente, a la par que el mismo pokémon intentaba mantener una actitud calmada y sin dar mayores evidencias de las experiencias pasadas, a la par que todos comenzaban a preparar los platos con las carnes y vegetales que todas aquellas familias habían traído para dicha celebración.

No existían tantas sillas para todos… pero eso los traía sin cuidado; incluso Yosuke, a pesar de su avanzada edad, fue el primero en sentarse en el suelo a un lado de la chimenea, a la par que comía de su plato al lado de los más pequeños, que disfrutaban jugar y emocionarse al lado del pequeño árbol asfixiado de regalos.

Takeru fue rodeado por conversaciones y la compañía pertinente, la comida abundaba y diferentes temas de conversación florecían en aquella sala, de manera independiente entre cada grupo, ya fuese entre los adultos, los niños, amigas y amigos; El Lucario únicamente podía esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, teniendo bastante conciencia en la situación en la que hace pocos minutos, para no decir de igual manera, hace varias horas, que se encontraba; sin embargo, el propio ambiente en el cual se encontraba, siento tan antagónico aaquel pasado, lentamente pero de manera constante lo atraía y resguardaba bajo sus cálidos brazos.

Los minutos pasaron… los regalos se abrirían justo a las doce de la noche, faltaba aún una hora para que aquello ocurriera, y ya habiendo terminado la cena, la familia se había sumido aún más en sus conversaciones; Harumi junto con Narue, Yosuke, y la madre de Naoto y Nozomi, se encontraban conversando tranquilamente de la situación actual de Nerito, sentados a un lado de la mesa del comedor; los pequeños pokémon, junto con Yuki, Hanako y Takeru, jugaban afuera con sus abrigos pertinentes bajo la custodia pertinente del Lucario y la Lopunny; Hiyori y Hana solamente reían junto a Naoto, Nozomi y Sora, mientras que Takeshi ya se había ido de la casa en busca de su novia.

Ryo simplemente se encontraba de brazos cruzados apoyado en la pared a un lado de la puerta de entrada de la casa, a pocos metros de la mesa en donde su esposa y los demás conversaban, el hombre tenía la mirada perdida, a la par que Yoshiro y Haruko, habiendo terminado de ver a Akiko en su habitación, únicamente se extrañaron por la propia actitud que reflejaba el hombre.

—¿Me acompañas afuera? —Una voz exaltó a Ryo, siendo este el único que la escucha, debido a lo insertos que se encontraban el resto ante lo que conversaban respectivamente, a lo que el hombre se gira a un costado, solamente para ver a Kaito, el padre de Naoto y Nozomi.

Ryo simplemente asintió de manera seria, solamente para tomar su abrigo y salir de la casa junto con Kaito.

Yoshiro y Haruko únicamente chocaron miradas, extrañados, a la par que Yoshiro intentó observar en dirección hacia donde Ryo miraba, queriendo deducir lo que ocurría, sin embargo, solamente pudo exaltarse levemente luego de que "aquello" fuera percibido finalmente por el pokémon tras observar hacia donde Harumi y los demás conversaban.

Afuera de la casa, Takeru ya había hecho una fogata a un par de metros, a la par que el mismo únicamente se encontraba sentado y abrazado a Hanako, mientras que su nieto, Sayuri y Yuki jugaban a crear castillos de nieve.

Ryo y Kaito simplemente se sentaron en el pequeño borde de madera que separaba el suelo de la casa con la tierra, a la par que la seriedad de Ryo no parecía cambiar en lo absoluto.

—Algo me dice que ya lo percibiste… me sorprendería si no —Dijo Kaito tras un apesadumbrado suspiro mezclado con una triste sonrisa.

—¿Lo saben? —Preguntó Ryo sin más, haciendo que Kaito simplemente negase levemente con la cabeza.

—No quiere que lo sepan; en especial por… —Kaito mostraba un poco de pena en sus palabras, a la par que el serio rostro de Ryo no se inmutaba.

—Naoto… —No tardó en intuir el Kurogane, haciendo que el rostro de Kaito se tornase en uno más desanimado.

— _No hay nada que puedas hacer… ¿Verdad?_ —Preguntó en un triste susurro, Kaito, siendo un cerrar de ojos y una leve negación con su cabeza, la única respuesta de Ryo, trayendo consigo una mayor pena en las facciones de Kaito, solo para luego extrañar por completo al Kurogane una vez que este adoptó una actitud más feliz mezclada con el propio desánimo.

—¿Podrías… guardar el secreto? —Preguntó un tanto tímido el hombre, haciendo que Ryo se girase de manera extrañada hacia este —Quiero respetar su deseo, esa mirada que tenías antes daba mucha sospecha, por eso te pido que hagas como si no supieras… lo mismo va para Takeru —Dijo con tono amable, Kaito, haciendo que Ryo se girara hacia el Lucario que aún se encontraba dándoles la espalda junto con Hanako, solamente para notar cómo el propio pokémon alzaba su brazo derecho para luego simplemente levantar un dedo en señal de aprobación, sacando una pequeña risa por parte de Ryo al darse cuenta de que su amigo estaba pendiente de lo que ocurría.

—¿Cómo ha estado todo con Nerito? —Ryo cambiaba de tema adrede, a la par que Kaito de igual manera notó lo mismo y prefirió seguirle la corriente —Ese hijo tuyo se la pasa más aquí que en su pueblo —Dijo entre carcajadas el Kurogane, a la par que Kaito simplemente esbozaba una sonrisa por lo mismo.

—Naoto representa más una imagen de autosuperación para Nerito… la verdad es que ya varias veces me ha dicho que no quiere seguir siendo el alcalde; yo soy el que suele hacer su trabajo —Decía Kaito con una mezcla de leve desánimo y risa —Pero todo ha ido bien… cada vez tenemos más dependencia de la capital; se lo debemos a ustedes y a Yoshiro que ha buscado ampliar las conexiones entre los pueblos, desde que se renovó el hospital con médicos de Hotaru hace unos años, las cosas han ido mucho a mejor —Reconocía el hombre, a la par que Ryo simplemente asintió con una sonrisa.

—Aún me sorprende el que un Pokémon llegara a ese nivel de poder… sí que cambiaste las cosas escogiéndolo, Ryo —Dijo con una carcajada, Kaito, siendo respondida por una similar por parte de Ryo.

—No… —Empezó a hablar el Kurogane, antes de comenzar a ver como Yuki, Ryo y Sayuri jugaban entre los castillos maltrechos de nieve, notando la clara amistad y relación que el niño tenía con ellos —Yoshiro las cambió —Reconoció el hombre, haciendo que Kaito simplemente sonriera a la par que de igual manera veía a los niños jugar, pasando luego de ello algunos segundos en silencio.

—¿Todo bien? —Una voz exalta a los hombres, a lo que los mismos se giran hacia el origen de dichas palabras, solo para notar como Takeshi junto con Kioko, su novia, estaban llegando a la casa, tomados de la mano.

—Hola, Kioko —Ryo primero saludó a la chica, la cual simplemente alzó alegre su mano izquierda como forma de saludo.

—Hola, señor Ryo, señor Kaito—Contestó Kioko con normalidad, a la par que Kaito asentía con una sonrisa como respuesta al saludo.

—Todo bien, hijo… solo conversábamos de la vida —Dijo con calma el hombre, a la par que Takeshi simplemente sonrió a la par que lanzaba una pequeña carcajada, para luego simplemente asentir y entrar a la casa.

—Mejor entremos también, ya falta poco para abrir los regalos —Dijo con normalidad Kaito, antes de levantarse y alzar su mano hacia Ryo con tal de ayudarlo, a lo que este último responde sujetándola.

Tan pronto los minutos pasaron y la emoción en los más pequeños fue en aumento, la llegada de las tan ansiadas doce de la noche no tardó en ser un hecho, mientras los más pequeños junto con Yosuke y Nozomi se encontraban sentados alrededor del pobre árbol cuyas hojas ya ni siquiera tenían oxígeno por culpa de los regalos que aún se encontraban sin abrir.

Yosuke, como era costumbre, comenzó a decir los nombres de cada regalo que sacaba, a la par que los entregaba a la persona pertinente, obviamente Ryo, Sayuri y Yuki eran los más emocionados, a la par que esperaban expectantes y se llenaban de júbilo cada vez que sus nombres eran mencionados por parte del anciano.

Los minutos pasaban… nadie se quedaba sin un par de regalos, ya fuesen de su propia familia o amigos, a la par que las prendas, juguetes, y pequeñas joyas eran algunos de los que se veían con mayor frecuencia.

Conforme finalmente el pequeño árbol de navidad podía por fin respirar luego de que los regalos fueran entregados, todos los que ahí se encontraban presentes únicamente se centraron en seguir en sus conversaciones, a la par que se notaba cómo las energías pertinentes comenzaban a bajar por las propias horas.

Takeshi y Kioko ya se habían ido nuevamente afuera de la casa, en la propia fogata que aún permanecía encendida, para pasar un rato a solas, mientras que Hiyori era la única que permanecía sin conversar con el resto, Hana se había quedado hablando con Nozomi sobre chicos, y no tardó mucho en enajenarse con el tema a tal grado que dejaría de notar la propia presencia de su amiga.

Hiyori simplemente veía sus regalos; los cuales eran más que nada varias ropas que su madre sabía que ella las quería, junto con algunos dulces y cajas de maquillaje por parte de su amiga y los demás invitados. La chica simplemente los veía, sin embargo, un tenue desánimo no podía evitar el no emerger dentro de sí por alguna razón, a la par que sostenía aún un regalo sin abrir, el cual planeaba entregarlo personalmente al dueño por el cual dicho desánimo se presentaba.

Hiyori se hacía la desentendida, pero incluso ella no podía evitar el sentir una extraña molestia al darse cuenta que no había recibido un regalo de "aquel" que tan bien la había tratado en un pasado, a la par que levantaba de vez en cuando su vista con tal de ver a su alrededor; sin embargo, no pasó mucho cuando el propio desánimo de sentir a Naoto dentro del baño de la casa y no tener la oportunidad de chocar miradas con él, hiciera que la propia chica lanzara un suspiro levemente fastidiada, para después comenzar a salir de la casa sin más.

Ryo, junto con Harumi, únicamente observaban de reojo a su hija, a la par que el propio hombre solamente inflaba sus mejillas de manera celosa ante lo que, sabía, pensaba su pequeña, sin embargo, tan pronto parecía comenzar a dar señales de levantarse, su propia mujer lo detuvo una vez que tiró de su oreja; haciendo que Ryo lanzara el quejido pertinente.

—Ni se te ocurra —Dijo sin más la mujer, para luego hacer que Ryo se entrecruzara de brazos y mirase hacia otra dirección, malhumorado.

 **.**

 **.**

En las afueras del hogar Kurogane, Hiyori únicamente se había sentado donde Ryo y Kaito lo habían hecho tiempo atrás, a la par que la misma chica únicamente posaba su mentón sobre sus rodillas levantadas a la par que dejaba el regalo envuelto a un lado, mientras observaba a la distancia a su hermano conviviendo con Kioko, los cuales estaban completamente desconectados del exterior.

Hiyori simplemente podía fruncir el ceño un tanto malhumorada conforme sentía como el aura de Naoto seguía estando en el baño de su casa, deseando sin querer que le hiciera compañía tal como lo había hecho durante aquella noche en la que la animó luego de que su tristeza la sobrepasara.

—Te sorprendí, ¿No? —Una voz asusta por completo a Hiyori, causando que la misma casi perdiera el equilibro y se callera hacia un lado, solamente para notar cómo era Naoto, abrigado y con manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, el que se encontraba a pocos metros de ella.

—¿C-Cómo… tú? —Hiyori desviaba su mirada varias veces en dirección a la casa, conforme notaba como el aura de Naoto seguía estando presente en el baño de la casa, solo para después notar cómo esta misma comenzaba a desvanecerse de un momento a otro, como si nunca hubiera existido, para luego detectar la real aura de Naoto con normalidad.

—Le pedí a Yoshiro que te pusiera en una pequeña ilusión —Dijo de manera risueña el hombre, haciendo que Hiyori se sonrojara y fastidiara al mismo tiempo conforme pensaba sus respectivos improperios hacia el maldito pulgoso que en aquel momento únicamente lanzaba tenues carcajadas al percibir las emociones de la chica.

—Lo siento… —Naoto simplemente se sentó a un lado de Hiyori, haciendo que la misma se colocase un poco nerviosa por la propia actitud normal que el hombre adoptaba —Casi tuve que demandar a los de la tienda luego de que me dijeron que me lo entregarían después de navidad, pero por suerte soy amigo del alcalde de este pueblo~ —Dijo de manera risueña el hombre, solamente para después sacar ambas manos de sus bolsillos, y mostrar en una de ellas una pequeña y adornada caja.

Hiyori solo pudo quedar congelada una vez observó aquello, a la par que la sonrisa levemente sonrojada de Naoto era lo único que se veía reflejado en su rostro.

—Feliz navidad, Hiyori —Dijo con tono amable Naoto, antes de pasarle el pequeño regalo a la propia chica, la cual únicamente asintió para después mirar el pequeño paquete, romper de manera delicada el papel que lo envolvía, para luego abrir la diminuta caja…

Solo para después notar cómo un pequeño rubí de rojo color, brillante y de no más de unos 2 centímetros de largo y uno de ancho, se encontraba en el centro de aquel pequeño paquete.

Los ojos de Hiyori brillaban al igual que la propia pulida piedra, a la par que la misma chica no tenía palabras para escribir lo bien tratada que estaba, a la vezque la misma únicamente la tomó con sus manos, para luego notar que era un collar de igual manera.

—Que eso sea una forma de representar lo que se ve cuando alguien mira tus ojos… —Dijo con tono animado y un tenue rubor en sus mejillas, Naoto, a lo que Hiyori únicamente se exalta y ruboriza un poco más luego de aquellas palabras, a la par que los nervios y vergüenza no hacían más que aumentar en la misma, extrañando levemente al propio hombre luego de que la chica comenzara a fastidiarse.

—¡Eres un tonto! —Hiyori simplemente colocó el collar devuelta a su caja para luego dejarlo delicadamente a un lado, antes de tapar por completo su cara con sus manos una vez que la vergüenza se apoderó de ella.

—¡¿Q-Qué ocurre?! —Preguntó nervioso Naoto — _¿No te gustó...?_ —Comenzó a entristecerse el hombre luego de suponer lo que ocurría, sin embargo, Hiyori volviendo a descubrir su fastidiado y ruborizado rostro lo vuelve a exaltar.

—¡Claro que no, es un regalo demasiado bonito! —Decía con una mezcla de enojo, tristeza y vergüenza, Hiyori; a lo que la misma únicamente esconde su rostro entre sus piernas, antes de sacar el regalo que al misma tenía escondido desde su otro costado, para luego alzarlo de una manera un tanto brusca hacia Naoto, haciendo que este último se extrañara por lo mismo.

— _Este es el mío…_ —Dijo con su rostro aún oculto entre sus piernas, Hiyori, haciendo que Naoto se alegrara ante la propia noticia, no dudando en tomarlo y comenzar a abrirlo sin más.

 **.**

 **.**

Para luego quedarse en silencio una vez que vio cómo un plomo gorro de lana hecho a mano era lo único que se encontraba dentro de este.

 **.**

 **.**

Hiyori únicamente gimió apenada como respuesta una vez que solo el silencio fue la respuesta de Naoto.

No era un gorro feo ni mucho menos, sin embargo, estaba claro el que aquel collar que Naoto le había regalado no había sido para nada barato, y el hecho de pensar que su regalo no se encontraba a la "altura" hacía emerger en ella el remordimiento y la vergüenza.

—¿Te molesta que te haya tenido que arrancar de las manos el mejor regalo? —Dijo con inocencia Naoto, solo para exaltar a Hiyori luego de tal pregunta, haciendo que la misma levantara al instante su rostro, solamente para ver cómo Naoto ya se había colocado el gorro de lana.

—Lo siento, ya tiene mis pelos, es mío ahora~ —Dijo junto con varias risas Naoto hacia Hiyori, a la par que la misma ni siquiera pudo evitar el inflar sus mejillas por la risa que intentaba contener una vez que notaba cómo el frondoso pelo de Naoto emergía desde abajo del gorro, obviamente no quedándole del todo bien por culpa de lo mismo.

—Debes cortarte ese pelo… si no nunca te quedará bien —Dijo Hiyori entre pequeñas carcajadas, haciendo que Naoto se desanimara levemente ante esas palabras.

—Pero si apenas pasaron seis meses desde el último corte… —Dijo con lagrimosos ojos Naoto a la par que hacía pucheros, solamente para volver a sacar risas en Hiyori por lo mismo.

La chica solamente posó su mejilla derecha en sus rodillas, a la par que le sonreía a Naoto, no sin antes alzar su mano y arreglar un poco mejor el gorro de lana en la cabeza del hombre.

—Espero que te guste —Dijo Hiyori con calmado tono, haciendo que Naoto le sonriera.

—Lo mismo digo —Respondió el joven, causando que Hiyori se exaltara levemente luego de recordarle su regalo.

—Es verdad… —Hiyori se giró hacia donde había dejado el collar en su caja, solamente para volver a abrirla y sacar el pequeño rubí —¿Me ayudas? —Preguntó con un leve rubor la chica hacia Naoto, a la par que se sujetaba y llevaba su pelo hacia su pecho al mismo tiempo que le alzaba el collar.

Naoto solo asintió con un leve rubor de igual manera, a lo que Hiyori dándole la espalda al mismo tiempo que despejaba su cuello únicamente hizo que el joven tragara un poco de saliva, antes de levantar sus manos con ambos extremos del collar, y rodear a Hiyori, para luego finalmente unir ambos extremos en la base de su nuca.

—Y… ¿Qué tal? —Dijo Hiyori una vez que se arregló nuevamente el cabello, a la par que el rubí ahora resaltaba en su cuello un poco más abajo del nivel de sus hombros, a lo que la misma chica solamente se quedó en silencio una vez que observó el rostro de Naoto.

El hombre no era capaz de omitir su asombro, su mirada fija en Hiyori en su totalidad únicamente hacía avergonzar y sonrojar a la propia chica, a la par que la misma sonreía y desviaba la mirada hacia otro lado, no pasando mucho cuando esta volvió a chocar sus ojos con los de Naoto.

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban completamente ajenos de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, sin embargo, una pequeña hoja de verde color cayendo entre ellos los exalta levemente, a lo que estos solamente levantan la mirada…

Para notar como un pequeño muérdago se encontraba sobre los mismos, estando este sujetado a una larga vara… la cual era sujetada y alzada tanto por Ryo como Sayuri, estos ocultos en la entrada de su hogar, a la par que lanzaban varias risas sonrojadas ante lo que pasaba.

Hiyori y Naoto simplemente lanzaron pequeñas risas ante la razón de aquel muérdago, sin embargo, sus miradas nuevamente no tardaron en chocar, volviendo a crearse el silencio entre estos, al mismo tiempo que sus rostros se tornaban cada vez más serios una vez que ambos se daban cuenta de la "regla" imperante para aquellos que se encontraran debajo de aquel adorno, a lo que sus rostros únicamente alcanzan a dar una pequeña señal de comenzar a acercarse hacia el otro…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Antes de que una patada dada a Naoto lo sacara expulsado al instante hacia un montículo de nieve cercano.

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Muy bien! —Dijo feliz y con una vena enmarcada en su frente, Ryo, a la par que este se había colocado en el lugar de Naoto —¡Regla del muérdago! —Dijo con la misma actitud, antes de darle un gustoso beso en la frente de su hija, la cual estaba completamente pálida ante lo que había hecho su padre.

—¡Eres un maldito tarado! / _"¡Tío Ryo, eres de lo peor!"_ / "¡Maldito infeliz!"—El grito enfurecido dado al unísono por parte de Harumi, Haruko y Hanako respectivamente, junto con un puñetazo de su mujer dado en su rostro, junto con una esfera aural en el centro de su columna, y una patada salto alta en todo su trasero…

Hicieron desaparecer en su totalidad, el cuerpo del hombre sinvergüenza.

 **.**

 **.**

Takeshi únicamente lanzó un suspiro ante lo que sabía, había pasado, a la par que observaba en dirección hacia donde su padre había sido lanzado, ya suponiendo que dicho hombre estaría sobrevolando los cielos de la capital. El joven de ojos verdes simplemente tomó la mano de Kioko para después comenzar a caminar hacia su casa, no sin antes detenerse por unos cuantos segundos al lado del pobre alcalde de Nerito el cual se encontraba con la cara enterrada en la nieve.

—Y piensa que es solo el comienzo si quieres estar con mi hermana… te deseo suerte —Dijo con leves carcajadas Takeshi, a la par que le daba un par de palmadas en la espalda al pobre hombre, habiéndose percatado hacía bastante tiempo sobre las claras indirectas en los encuentros y miradas entre Naoto y su hermana.

Hiyori simplemente estaba congelada, su madre se preocupaba por la misma, ya que suponía por mera intuición lo que sentía dentro de sí, sin embargo, ni siquiera alcanzó a decir su nombre para poder llamarla, antes de que se exaltara en el momento en el que su hija únicamente se levanta de golpe y corre hacia la habitación de Yoshiro y Haruko

— _Iré a ver a Akiko_ —Dijo en un susurro y con prisa, Hiyori, antes de retirarse al instante del lugar, sin chocar la mirada con absolutamente nadie.

— _Ese tonto…_ —Fue lo único dicho en un susurro por parte de Harumi hacia Ryo, a la par que se lamentaba al ver el "momento" de su hija siendo arruinado de tal manera, a la par que Haruko y Hanako no demostraban una actitud muy diferente, comenzando a entrar a la casa de igual manera.

Mientras tanto, el pequeño Riolu junto con Sayuri únicamente estaban extrañados ante lo ocurrido, no entendiendo el porqué de la actitud del Kurogane hacia Naoto, sin embargo, ambos pokémon se quedaron congelados de un instante a otro, una vez que Hanako les apuntara hacia arriba de manera maliciosa, antes de retirarse junto con su hija y amiga, a lo que ambos pokémon únicamente levantan la mirada…

Para luego notar cómo el propio muérdago había quedado arriba de ambos tras levantar la propia vara que lo sostenía.

Ryo fue el más anonadado, a lo que el mismo únicamente bajó la mirada para observar asustado a Sayuri, la cual rápidamente esbozó una sonrisa juguetona, infantil y sonrojada, para luego, sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, comenzar a estirar sus labios con intención de besar al Riolu, a lo que el propio pequeño pokémon únicamente se contrajo por completo y escapó al instante a la máxima velocidad, completamente sonrojado una vez que la vergüenza lo consumió por completo.

Sayuri simplemente se desanimó levemente, a la par que la misma se había quedado sola en aquella situación, comenzando a bajar sus orejas de manera leve, solo para después exaltarse una vez que unos labios se posaron en su cabeza entre estas; girándose de manera brusca hacia arriba, solamente para ver cómo Takeshi y Kioko pasaban por su lado.

—Regla del muérdago~ —Dijo como forma de juego Takeshi, haciendo que Sayuri se quedara congelada de momento… solo para después esbozar nuevamente una risueña sonrisa sonrojada hacia el hijo de Ryo, para luego seguir jugando con la vara dentro del hogar Kurogane, con tal de dar causar más "situaciones besuquescas" entre los invitados.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las horas pasaron… la fiesta no tardó en llegar a su fin, el silencio y la calma pertinente se respiraba en Hotaru, a la par que el sol de una nueva mañana emergía desde el horizonte.

La luz del sol entrando en una rendija de la ventana de la habitación de Akiko, de regreso en su hogar, no tardó en dar en el rostro de la pequeña niña que ahora volvía a regresar, a la par que esta, sin constancia de lo que había pasado durante todo ese tiempo, simplemente volvía a abrir sus ojos…

Para darse cuenta de que estaba abrazada a la cara de un pequeño Giratina, el cual se encontraba despierto a su lado.

— _Sí te quedaste…_ —Akiko, incluso somnolienta, no evitó el derramar una pequeña lágrima al notar la presencia de su amigo, el cual no dudó en acurrucarse más entre los brazos de la niña, la cual no deseaba por nada el separarse de aquel pequeño pokémon — _Por favor… no te vayas_ —Dijo con miedo la pequeña niña, a la par que Giratina únicamente cerró sus ojos con calma.

 **.**

 **.**

Dentro del mundo distorsión, las enormes almas enloquecidas y perdidas en el vacío rápidamente comenzaban a recobrar el rumbo hacia la otra vida, a la par que un imponente pokémon las guiaba en su camino. El pokémon, a pesar de estar haciendo su objetivo, este se mantenía de ojos cerrados, como si su concentración se encontrase en "otro lugar"…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—" _Me quedaré siempre a tu lado… pequeña mocosa"_ —Dijo finalmente Giratina, a la par que se acurrucaba un poco más al lado de aquella humana que incluso en su aura demostraba un sincero aprecio hacia el pokémon…

Aura cuya esencia… había sido finalmente fusionada con la del propio legendario pokémon, bajo el sello de Samuru que ni siquiera Ryo fue capaz de percatarse una vez que Giratina decidió hacerlo desde un principio.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dentro del hogar Kurogane, toda la familia dormía, incluso Ryo, el cual, tras llegar una vez que aterrizó en la casa de Ayame y Arashi, este se quedó castigado durmiendo en el sofá de la sala.

Takeru era el único despierto… él simplemente se encontraba en las afueras del hogar, a la par que solo las serias y decididas facciones se reflejaban en su rostro…

Al mismo tiempo que este se encontraba de frente a la lanza de Yome que Yoshiro había enterrado el día anterior, tras ser poseído por el propio Samuru.

El Lucario solo observaba de frente la lanza, el propio pokémon únicamente lanzó un suspiro ante lo que se avecinaba, sin embargo, tan pronto colocó su mano en aquella arma, la imposibilidad de levantarla fueron los primeros y claros resultados tras saber "quién" había sido el último usuario que la había tocado.

Primero fue la primera fase, luego la segunda, la tercera descontrolada, la controlada… nada era capaz de mover la lanza de su lugar; la frustración en Takeru era plausible a lo que intentaba cometer, llegando al punto de evitar que su aura fuera sentida por los que se encontraban a su alrededor, incluso para el propio Ryo.

Takeru sabía que tenía que hacer "aquello" a toda costa… el Lucario únicamente volvió a suspirar con decisión, solamente para después llevarse la palma libre hacia su brazalete con la Lucarionita y, gracias a que poseía la conexión con Ryo, el brillo de la megaevolución activándose por dicha unión nuevamente volvió a emerger.

Takeru entraba en la forma más poderosa que era capaz de lograr sin ayuda, este, con la preocupación de aun así no poder ser capaz de levantar aquella lanza, únicamente la sostiene con ambas manos, para luego comenzar a tirar de la misma hacia arriba.

 **.**

 **.**

No causando absolutamente nada.

 **.**

 **.**

Las venas en los brazos y frente del Lucario no tardaron en emerger una vez que este utilizaba toda la fuerza que tenía dentro de sí con tal de levantar la inamovible lanza… los segundos terminaron por tornarse en minutos, los pies del pokémon se enterraban hasta sus rodillas, y solamente cuando el aura de Takeru llegó a ser exigida a tal nivel de desesperación por parte del mismo Lucario…

Fue cuando la lanza de Yome finalmente comenzó a ceder, y emerger lentamente del lugar en donde había sido enterrada.

Una vez que fue capaz de moverla, las toneladas que aparentaba pesar lentamente comenzaron a sentirse menos conforme el tiempo pasaba, mientras que Takeru, jadeante y agotado, simplemente le quedaba por ser paciente conforme notaba como la lanza de Yome finalmente adoptaba el aura de su nuevo dueño.

Y solo cuando varios minutos transcurrieron, la lanza de Yome, tal como fue el día anterior, se dividió bruscamente en dos, para luego terminar en ambas manos del Lucario, antes de transformarse en la forma de espadas dentadas que adquiría cuando adoptaba el aura de Takeru.

El Lucario, tras finalmente haber controlado las espadas, simplemente dio un enorme salto hacia el bosque, alejándose varios kilómetros de la casa. El cuerpo del pokémon terminó por generar un imponente estruendo en un lejano y abandonado prado, levantando la nieve a su alrededor una vez cayó de pie sobre la misma. Takeru solo permaneció estático y en silencio, a la par que el siseo de su aura emergiendo de su piel era el único sonido que se escuchaba en la zona.

El poderoso pokémon lentamente comenzó a alzar ambas espadas, mirándolas con desánimo ante lo que "pensaba" realizar con ellas, por lo que únicamente frunció el ceño, para luego volver a juntarlas y fusionarlas… haciendo que la brisa generada únicamente por el poder liberado era capaz de mover las copas de los árboles aledaños.

La fusión de aquellas espadas era algo que únicamente Takeru era capaz de hacer gracias a su poder de modificar el aura de estas para transformarlas en una; el poder se multiplicaba, y con ello, Takeru sabía que podría finalmente efectuar su objetivo.

El Lucario solo echó un simple vistazo hacia su torso. a la par que miraba con desánimo las marcas que el corte de Yoshiro habían causado en él, a lo que solamente adopta una actitud más seria y enojada…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Solo para después enterrar la espada… directo en su vientre.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las horas habían transcurrido, Ryo se había retirado de la casa hacía unos momentos, mientras que el resto de la familia desconocía las razones del porqué dicho hombre y Takeru no se encontraban en la casa, solo sabiendo que el Kurogane había hecho mención de que el propio Lucario lo había llamado.

Harumi y Yoshiro preparaban el desayuno, mientras que el resto apenas y comenzaban a ayudar a Haruko a preparar las maletas para "cierto" acontecimiento entre esta y el Zoroark.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El sonido del timbre de la casa sonando exaltó a los que ahí se encontraban…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Yo voy —Dijo Takeshi con normalidad, a la par que el mismo comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta de entrada, no tardando mucho en comenzar a girar el pestillo de la puerta, a lo que el mismo la abre…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Solamente para ver, con mirada asombrada y completamente congelado… cómo era Suzume la que se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Esto… ¿Está tu madre en casa? —

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Muy bien, amigos lectores, aquí termina finalmente el capítulo XD, lamento muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho la demora, pero ps si han estado atentos a mis actualizaciones en wattpad, sabrán el por qué jajaja**

Zephyr Exe **Samuru es muy broken XD, por suerte alguien así no existirá en un buen tiempo.**

 **Entiendo que olvidaras a muchos de los personajes que parecieron :c, pero para no entrar en tantos detalles, lo que más importa es recordar a la familia de Naoto ^^ que son su padre, Kaito, su abuelo, Yosuke, su hermana Nozomi y su madre cuyo nombre aún no se sabe :u jajaj**

 **Espero te haya gustado el capi ^^ ¡Muchas gracias por comentar!**

Lord fire 123 **Sí… esperaba que no muchos se dieran cuenta de la referencia al pecado del orgullo XD, pero sí, Samuru es mi versión de Escanor pero en la historia :'u (Obvio que se todo de nanatsu no taizai, voy al día con el manga XD) pero no, no es una maldición de ese estilo :u, sino una que se explicará más adelante.**

 **No, porque fue el mismo libre albedrío el que provocó su muerte, Arceus no puede hacer absolutamente nada, sus cadenas no fueron dirigidas con intenciones de interferir con Akiko, por lo que, una vez que Akiko "quizo" tocarlas, Arceus tampoco pudo retirarlas por lo mismo. (Aunque bueno… cabe recalcar que todo esto es dentro de mi propio estilo de canon XD, no es algo que se aplique también a la trama original de los videojuegos y/o anime :u)**

 **Para mí, Arceus estaría al nivel de Zeno, de ahí se pueden sacar las respectivas conclusiones respecto a los niveles de poder.**

 **Ryo y Takeru podrían compararse como máximo contra los poderes de Goku fase dios roja (si Takeru y Ryo activaran el estado aural mega evolucionado; aunque aún así, perderían sin mucho trabajo); sin embargo, cuando Takeru y Ryo tienen el aura de Arceus, se podrían compararse al nivel de Jiren. Y cuando estos se fusionaron al final de Lazos de aura, en la pelea contra Krin, forman un poder netamente absoluto, al nivel del propio Arceus, la existencia y la realidad se controlan en su totalidad, técnicamente da un salto de poder tremendo, y se compara al propio Zeno sama, pero en versión a este universo xd**

 **Gatito tiene que irse… XD me hiciste reír, pero ya habrás visto que no, nunca se irá :'u XD**

 **Está muy bien la redacción del review para su propósito XD, no cuesta leerlo, de hecho, divierte jajaj ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! :3**

 **.**

 **Eso sería todo… espero volver a actualizar semanalmente ahora que tengo unas semanas de descanso :3, sin más que decir…**

 **¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! :P**


	51. Enseñanzas y actitudes heredadas

La espada dentada atravesando el vientre de Takeru puso un antes y un después a la enorme cantidad de aura que era expulsada desde su cuerpo, la cual dejó de emerger rotundamente en el instante en el que el Lucario cometió tal acto…

Casi al mismo segundo… en el que un asustado Ryo con la fase del estado aural mega evolucionado activada, se apareció delante de él.

—¡¿Qué mierda crees que haces?! —A la par que el serio y pálido rostro de Takeru se mantenía conforme toda aquella aura desaparecía de su cuerpo, Ryo únicamente acumuló el máximo aura dentro de sí, con tal de tomar la espada de Yome, no siendo tan costoso para el mismo el sacarla y lanzarla lejos en el acto.

— _E-Era la ú-única forma de…_ —Takeru intentaba hablar, sin embargo, el propio pokémon se encontraba completamente debilitado tras lo que había cometido, a lo que Ryo únicamente lo sujetó con ambos brazos, a la par que insertaba su aura en el interior de su amigo con tal de curar la herida de su vientre, asustándose al pensar que había aplicado sellos en su herida, sin embargo, el propio hombre lanzó un suspiro aliviado una vez que su aura comenzó a hacer efecto, sin mayores problemas; sin embargo, una nueva cicatriz fue el resultado tras ser atravesado por el propio material… no siendo capaz de curar del todo dicha herida solo con su aura.

— _¿Qué hiciste…?_ —Decía Ryo en bajo tono y preocupado, a la par que, mientras curaba a Takeru, su propia debilidad no desaparecía a pesar de todo, sin embargo; el propio hombre se exaltó por completo, una vez que notó cómo el brillo de las líneas negras en Takeru, cualidad pertinente a su estado aural megaevolucionado, comenzaba a esfumarse.

— _No quiero… volver… a hacerlos correr riesgo por mi estúpida culpa_ —Comenzaba a decir Takeru, a la par que el mismo lentamente comenzaba a recomponerse, mientras que su megaevolución no se desactivaba a pesar de la propia extraña debilitación que Ryo sentía en su amigo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Volvió a preguntar Ryo ahora con extrañeza y la misma preocupación pertinente, mientras que Takeru, ahora sentado e intentando recobrar el aliento, simplemente empezaba a posar su mano en su vientre.

—Todas estas cosas… todo este control mental… me hizo dar cuenta de que no merezco usar el estado aural aún —Takeru, con sus ojos entrecerrados, únicamente recordaba con culpa las palabras que Samuru le había dicho tiempo atrás —Coloqué un sello en mi cuerpo —El Lucario finalmente rebeló lo que hizo, a la par que el ceño fruncido de Ryo mezclado con su propia molestia empezaban a salir a flote —Me impedirá activar la segunda fase del estado aural hacia adelante, aún si yo no lo quisiera así—Explicaba Takeru a la par que inhalaba y exhalaba con tal de volver a recomponerse y ponerse de pie.

—¡¿Estás mal de la cabeza de nuevo?! —Ryo fue el primero en demostrar el merecido descontento a las palabras de Takeru, mientras que el mismo Lucario no se alteraba en lo absoluto ante la actitud del hombre —¡¿Qué pasa si Yoshiro y yo no somos capaces de pelear?! ¡¿Siquiera pensaste en eso?! —El enojo en Ryo no hacía más que aumentar, a la par que Takeru únicamente volvió a girarse con seriedad hacia este, solo para extrañarlo una vez que el pokémon apuntó con su mano…

Y Ryo observase cómo una pequeña barra negra reposaba sin más en la fría nieve.

—La barra de Yome funcionará como la única "llave" que será capaz de deshacer el sello que creé con ella; al ser una réplica del material genético de Samuru… nadie, ni siquiera Arceus, podrá deshacer el sello sin ella—Volvió a hablar Takeru, haciendo que Ryo mirase extrañado al Lucario tras decir aquellas últimas palabras.

—¿Ni siquiera Arceus? ¿Por qué? —No dudó en preguntar, Ryo, haciendo que Takeru se extrañase ante aquella pregunta.

—Supe su origen cuando dejó un poco de su aura en mí… ¿No lo puedes ver mis memorias? —Preguntó extrañado, Takeru, siendo la respuesta de Ryo solamente un simple negar con su cabeza.

—Veo que incluso en eso su maldición se mantiene… solo porque posees una conexión con Arceus, al igual que yo —Pensaba en voz alta, Takeru, solamente para después comenzar a explicarle a Ryo todo lo que había descubierto de Samuru tiempo atrás.

 **.**

 **.**

—Aún quedan muchos puntos sin saber… necesitamos hablarlo con Yoshiro —Luego de varios minutos tras finalmente terminar de explicar, Takeru simplemente volvió a observar la barra de Yome que yacía en la nieve a unos metros de ellos.

—Hice que volviera a su estado original, ya no será difícil volver a levantarla… si necesitáramos usar mi fuerza, tendríamos que volver a insertar la barra en el sello de mi vientre, y este se romperá al instante; además, tu estado aural no se verá afectado; el sello que me coloqué solo afecta a mi cuerpo, no a nuestra conexión —Volvió a explicar Takeru, haciendo que Ryo simplemente lo mirase ahora con un disgusto más tranquilo que antes, notando su aun persistente desapruebo ante lo hecho por el Lucario.

—Es mi decisión… Ryo —Dijo finalmente Takeru con seguridad y orgullo, solamente para hacer que Ryo lanzara un suspiro ante lo mismo, para luego, tras unos segundos en silencio y pensando la situación, simplemente desactivar el estado aural mega evolucionado, para luego comenzar a caminar hacia donde la barra de Yome se encontraba.

El hombre ni siquiera titubeó, este solamente tomó con normalidad el pequeño metal, simplemente para después fruncir el ceño una vez que sintió cómo el mismo metal comenzaba a apropiarse y alimentarse de su aura en respuesta…

Para luego terminar por adoptar la forma de una Katana, cuya hoja terminó por ser de unos ciento veinte centímetros de largo.

—¿Una Katana? —Takeru no tardó en descubrir el nombre de aquella arma una vez que Ryo así lo pensó tras verla, a la par que desactivaba su mega evolución.

—Es curioso… para no decir que divertido —Decía Ryo entre pequeñas carcajadas al mismo tiempo que observaba de cerca la filosa y larga arma —Recuerdo que mi padre me contó una vez que nuestro apellido provenía de famosos Samurái, hace milenios ya… aunque doy por hecho de que proviene de una rama distinta a la de Korrina —Pensaba Ryo con nostalgia a las palabras de su padre, a la par que el hombre simplemente agitó de manera leve la Katana de Yome hacia el suelo, para luego notar cómo en la misma nieve un sobresaliente corte emergió sin más.

—" _Amplifica mis habilidades… sin siquiera entrar al estado aural"_ —Susurró Ryo, solamente para luego posar la parte sin filo del arma sobre su hombro —Será un buen adorno en la sala —Dijo de manera sonsa y desinteresada, Ryo, ya con la decisión pertinente de no querer utilizar esa poderosa herramienta en un futuro.

—Le tendrás que explicar a todos en la casa lo que hiciste… todos se asustaron cuando los desperté en el momento en el que me levanté de golpe para ir a buscarte, intenté despreocuparlos diciéndoles que simplemente me llamaste —Comenzó a hablar Ryo conforme este y Takeru empezaban a caminar hacia su hogar —Sí que te meterás en un buen lío cuando llegue-… —Ryo se quedó completamente paralizado de un momento, extrañando a Takeru de manera leve por lo mismo…

Solo para finalmente exaltarse de golpe de igual manera… una vez que sintió las emociones pertinentes del hombre cuya habilidad de percepción del aura había aumentado considerablemente gracias al estar portando la poderosa Katana…

Y le había mostrado sobre "quién" había llegado a su hogar… y las intenciones pertinentes de dicha aura.

—¿Quién decías que se iba a meter en un lío? —Dijo de manera burlona, Takeru, mientras que Ryo tenía un rostro completamente estupefacto y pálido.

— _V-Vayámonos ca-caminando lento, p-por favor…_ —Apenas y pudo decir aquel desafortunado hombre, a la par que este mantenía su atónita mirada puesta en el vacío ante el futuro que se le avecinaba.

—Tampoco te retrases mucho… recuerda que hoy se van —Dijo con más intenciones de fastidiar a su amigo, Takeru, sin embargo, este únicamente comienza a calmarse luego de notar que incluso aquellas bromas ni siquiera inmutaban o fastidiaban al hombre cuyos nervios e imaginación cruel otorgaban toneladas de peso sobre sus hombros.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En el hogar Kurogane, Takeshi solo mostraba la clara sorpresa una vez que vio el rostro de Suzume; el chico ni siquiera sabía qué palabras decir ante tal aparición, sin embargo, el propio silencio pertinente y los nervios en el chico hacían despertar la propia incomodidad en el ambiente, mientras que Suzume simplemente se llevaba una de sus manos hacia su mentón, a la par que parecía estar "analizando" al propio joven de ojos verdes…

—No te pareces mucho a él… aunque un poco en la forma del pelo —Dijo con una tenue y muy disimulada carcajada, Suzume, solamente para hacer aumentar la extrañeza en Takeshi ante la propia actitud de la mujer.

—¿Quién es, tarado? —Una femenina voz no tardó en emerger una vez que dicha chica comenzara a extrañarse del propio "congelamiento" de su hermano, a lo que no pasa mucho cuando una inocente Hiyori aparece en pijama al lado de Takeshi, para luego observar de frente a la alcaldesa de la capital.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿alcaldesa Suzume?! —Se asustó, exaltó y sonrojó por completo, Hiyori, una vez que esta identificara a la mujer, a la par que las facciones en su rostro y la actitud como tal únicamente despertaron una sonrisa en la alcaldesa.

—Tú sí que te pareces a él… —Dijo con una pequeña carcajada ahora más notoria, Suzume, a la par que Hiyori únicamente tragaba un poco de saliva ante los propios nervios nacientes de que tal mujer se encontrara en la entrada de su casa —Siento venir sin aviso… pero necesitaba hablar con su madre en persona —Comenzó a decir con facciones un tanto más desanimadas, al mismo tiempo que Takeshi y Hiyori únicamente chocaron miradas, un tanto dudosos ante lo que se avecinaba.

—Takeshi, Hiyori… ¿Quién es? —La voz de Harumi a sus espaldas erizaron todos los pelos habidos y por haber en los cuerpos de aquel par de jóvenes, al mismo tiempo que sus cuerpos estáticos y asustados fueron la primera y única respuesta antes de empezar a escuchar los pasos de su madre comenzando a acercarse.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—" _¡¿Qué es lo que quiere conseguir con todo esto?!, ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser justo ahora?!, ¡¿Quiere terminar con mi matrimonio?!"_ —Estas y muchas otras preguntas se repetían una y otra vez en la mente del asustado hombre que caminaba junto a Takeru hacia su hogar, a la par que ya casi habían pasado unos cuarenta minutos antes de que estos comenzaran a vislumbrar su casa.

Takeru simplemente suspiraba con una mezcla de empatía y risa hacia su amigo, a la par que el pobre Ryo ni siquiera escuchaba o miraba a su alrededor, este solo podía sentir cómo las auras de su familia se encontraban en aquella casa junto con la de Suzume, negándose al instante en seguir curioseando sobre lo que estarían haciendo, por el pertinente miedo de descubrir algo de lo cual no sabía si sería capaz de soportar.

Con cada paso que daba, Ryo sentía con mayor claridad los latidos acelerados de su atormentado corazón, hasta llegar al punto de que solo eso era capaz de escuchar a la par que, en sus ojos completamente abiertos, las venas a su alrededor cada vez se acercaban a la iris con cada latido, habiendo dejado caer la Katana de Yome segundos atrás por el propio nerviosismo.

Ryo no se atrevía a colocar las llaves en la perilla de la puerta, a la par que pasaron varios segundos en los que solo su cuerpo estático delante de la entrada fueron el resultado de sus claros nervios.

Sin embargo, el brusco abrir de puerta por parte de Takeru, causando casi un paro cardiaco en el pobre Ryo, fue suficiente para hacer que el hombre finalmente enfrentara a su destino.

Y viera a Harumi junto con Suzume en camino a salir de la propia casa.

—Pero créeme que lo intenta~ —Terminaba de hablar entre carcajadas, Harumi, al mismo tiempo que Suzume de igual manera reía a su lado, ambas con abrigo y carteras en mano, a la par que las dos se exaltaron levemente una vez que vieron a un pálido Ryo en la entrada de la casa.

—Oh… hola, Ryo~ —Dijo con una calmada y picarona voz, Suzume, a la par que no tardó mucho en volver a chocar la mirada con Harumi, haciendo que ambas volvieran a reírse sin "razón" aparente.

Ryo ya no podía estar más estupefacto ante lo que veía, sin embargo, Harumi acercándosele lo "despertó" levemente.

—Ya tengo mis maletas listas, iré a salir de compras un rato con Suzume —Dijo sin más, Harumi, a la par que la misma únicamente acarició por un rato el pelo de su atónito esposo, el cual ni siquiera sabía qué palabras decir ante aquella inexplicable actitud — _Eres un tarado como ningún otro… pero sé que eres muy bueno_ —Harumi susurró al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a Ryo, solamente para después volver a separarse de este y caminar junto a Suzume hacia la salida de la casa; Ryo nuevamente volvió a chocar la mirada con la de la alcaldesa, a lo que esta únicamente cierra sus ojos de manera leve antes de lanzar una pequeña y tranquila sonrisa, solamente para girarse y darle la espalda al Kurogane antes de salir de la casa.

Conforme ambas mujeres caminaban y se alejaban de su hogar, tanto Ryo como Takeshi asomaban sus cabezas a través del marco de la puerta de la entrada, a la par que ambos parecían demostrar la propia desconfianza y rareza que aquella situación traía consigo.

— _¿De qué hablaron esas dos…?_ —Dijo en voz baja y con un leve tic en el ojo, Ryo, mientras que Takeshi tenía una actitud similar.

— _Suzume se sinceró, dijo que te intentó besar en la capital y que tú te negaste_ —Takeshi susurró en respuesta, solamente para exaltar y sonrojar al máximo a Ryo una vez que escuchó aquello.

—Tú mamá no dejará de molestarme con eso —Ryo se llevó las manos hacia su roja cara luego de ello, a la par que volvía a erguirse al mismo tiempo que se entraba a la casa, no tardando en bajar las manos una vez que las pertinentes nuevas dudas comenzaron a emerger en él —¿Y qué más le dij-…? —Ryo volvía a preguntar, sin embargo, este se calló una vez que sus ojos se posaron con normalidad sobre Hiyori, la cual estaba sentada a un lado de la mesa; sin embargo, el padre se extraña completamente una vez que ve una molesta mirada emanando de su hija.

Ryo iba a volver a hacer una pregunta distinta hacia Hiyori, extrañado por la propia actitud de esta, sin embargo, tan pronto dio intenciones de caminar hacia ella, Hiyori rápidamente y de brusca manera se levantó para luego caminar hacia su habitación y cerrar su puerta con llave.

—¿Hija? —Ryo, aparentando una falsa ignorancia respecto al conocimiento del origen del enojar de Hiyori, simplemente comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de su habitación, no pasando mucho cuando no es sino Takeru, el que comienza a acercarse de igual manera una vez que la preocupación por su sobrina salió a flote, a lo que el mismo intentó abrir la perilla, solamente para entristecerse una vez que no pudo hacerlo.

—Vamos Hiyori… tú tío y yo queremos entrar, no nos gusta verte así —Dijo Ryo con una mezcla de tristeza digna de niño arrepentido, solamente para alegrarse una vez que la puerta comenzó a abrirse, a lo que Takeru es el primero en entrar con la pertinente prisa, siendo Ryo el siguiente en comenzar a entrar…

Si es que la puerta no vuelve a cerrarse nuevamente de golpe en su cara.

Ryo simplemente se fastidió por la pertinente actitud de su hija, a la par que solamente sintió a través de sus auras el cómo la chica de ojos rojos abrazó de manera triste al Lucario una vez que este entró; sin embargo, fue lo único que pudo percibir el hombre, antes de que Takeru cerrara sus pensamientos hacia el Kurogane.

—Gracias, Takeru… —Dijo de manera celosa y fastidiada, Ryo, hacia la habitación de su hija y Sayuri.

—De nada —La tranquila voz de Takeru fue la respuesta desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Traidor —Volvió a decir el hombre.

—No me importa —Dijo con tono regalón el pokémon, conforme seguía abrazando y dejando que Hiyori se acurrucara y buscara consolación tras sus brazos.

Ryo únicamente se quedó de brazos cruzados luego de ello, a la par que nuevamente volvía a dejar su mirada puesta en el vacío, pensando sobre las obvias razones de la actitud de su hija, sin embargo, la propia actitud de su hijo una vez que el padre posó su mirada en él, lo vuelven a fastidiar una vez que notó una actitud reprobatoria en el joven de ojos verdes.

—¿Qué tanto me miras? —Dijo con fastidio Ryo hacia Takeshi, a la par que el mismo únicamente lanzó un suspiro con una sonrisa.

—Veo cómo te carcome la culpa, lentamente~… —Dijo con tono molestoso y sabiondo, Takeshi, haciendo que Ryo únicamente frunciera el ceño, sin decir ninguna palabra ante la pertinente razón de su hablador hijo —Bueno… ya que mamá también se va, iré empezando a preparar el almuerzo; suerte con la expiación —Volvió a molestar Takeshi a su padre, haciendo que el propio hombre únicamente volviera a fruncir el ceño con mayor notoriedad, solamente para después ver cómo su hijo comenzaba a caminar hacia la cocina.

— _Niños irrespetuosos_ —Susurró de mala gana, Ryo, a la par que se mantenía de brazos cruzados ante la situación, no sabiendo cómo actuar; sin embargo, el hombre no tardó en posar sus ojos ahora sobre la chimenea, para luego notar y recordar cierto "objeto" una vez que observó un espacio libre sobre esta. Tan pronto comenzó a caminar con un nuevo objetivo, este solo vuelve a exaltarse levemente una vez que pasó por el lado de la habitación de Haruko y Yoshiro y notara cómo Ryo y Sayuri junto con la Lucario y el Zoroark, ordenaban las maletas de estos últimos.

—" _Todavía no le entrego el regalo de bodas a Haruko… no se me tiene que olvidar"_ —Pensó Ryo una vez que aquella imagen de los pequeños pokémon se los recordara.

Tras aquello, los minutos restantes pasaron sin poca importancia; Ryo, con dos pedazos de madera, les hizo un par de cortes y los pulió con tal de darles una forma de gancho, para luego pegarlos sobre los ladrillos arriba de la chimenea a una distancia considerable entre ambos, a lo que el mismo hombre únicamente le echa una mirada, para luego asentir y exaltarse levemente una vez que siente cómo Yoshiro es el que comenzaba a salir de su habitación.

—" _¿Está todo bien?"_ —Preguntó el Zoroark a Ryo, mientras que este únicamente volvió a girarse hacia la chimenea.

—Dentro de lo que cabe… hay algunas cosas que necesitamos hablar —Dijo sin más, Ryo, a lo que Yoshiro únicamente se extraña luego de que el Kurogane comenzara a salir de la casa, para luego volver a entrar ahora con la Katana de Yome, exaltando a Yoshiro luego de ello.

—" _¿E-Eso es…?"_ —Fue lo que alcanzó a decir el pokémon, al mismo tiempo que Ryo únicamente activó la segunda fase de su estado aural, para luego dejar la espada sobre los soportes que había creado para dicho propósito, para después desactivar el respectivo estado una vez que soltó la espada.

—Ahora solo tú y yo seremos capaces de levantarla, será un buen seguro mientras tanto —Dijo Ryo con normalidad, solo para traer como respuesta en el rostro de Yoshiro más duda e ignorancia, a la par que el propio Ryo se daba cuenta de lo mismo.

—Salgamos a hablar afuera —Volvió a decir el hombre antes de comenzar a salir de la casa, a la par que Yoshiro ni siquiera titubeó antes de empezar a seguirlo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pasados unos segundos, Yoshiro y Ryo no tardaron en comenzar a caminar sin rumbo fijo en el terreno baldío entre la casa y el bosque.

—" _Me enteré de que irrumpiste cuando Hiyori y Naoto se iban a confez-…"_ —Yoshiro empezaba a hablar, sin embargo, el balbuceo de Ryo emergiendo con el propósito de callarlo lo detiene, a la par que el propio celoso hombre ni siquiera quería escuchar aquella última palabra.

—¡No es sobre eso de lo que quiero hablar! —Dijo un poco fastidiado el hombre, mientras que Yoshiro únicamente lanzó varias carcajadas como respuesta.

—" _Lo sé… pero es divertido ver cómo te carcome la culpa"_ —Respondió entre risas el Zoroark sin más, haciendo que Ryo únicamente lo observara más encabronado.

— _Otro más…_ —Dijo en voz baja, Ryo, al recordar palabras similares en Takeshi, sin embargo, la actitud del mismo hombre lentamente comenzó a tornarse en una más seria, luego de ver cómo Yoshiro de igual manera adoptaba una similar.

—Takeru ya me dijo todo sobre Samuru… me dijo que Krin vivía a través de su descendencia por culpa de una "maldición" y que la omnipotencia y omnisapiencia de Arceus no servía contra él, pero… también me dijo que no era todo—Empezó a hablar nuevamente, Ryo, a la par que este y Yoshiro seguían caminando de manera lenta y sin rumbo fijo, mientras que el rostro del Zoroark comenzaba lentamente a tornarse en uno más desanimado luego de que Ryo mencionara "aquel" punto.

—" _El primer descendiente de mi especie cargará con una parte de la esencia de Krin, y… también…"_ —Yoshiro empezaba a titubear en las últimas palabras, a la par que "aquella" información de la cual quería hablar, era desconocida por Ryo, a la par que este solo levantaba una ceja, extrañado.

—" _Cuando Arceus quiso matar a Samuru y Krin fusionó su esencia con la de él…"_ —Yoshiro únicamente se sentaba en el suelo conforme la preocupación hacia "cierto" detalle emergían en él, a la vez que Ryo de igual manera se sentaba a su lado.

—" _Ni Krin ni Samuru sabían que_ _ **eso**_ _pasaría, pero…"_ —Yoshiro, generando aún más extrañeza en Ryo, comenzaba a entristecerse cada vez más conforme hablaba, haciendo que el hombre únicamente posara su mano sobre el hombro del pokémon el cual, de manera abrupta, comenzaba a abrir una antigua herida que se había obligado a contener..

— _Hijo… ¿Qué pasó?_ —Ryo se separó de cualquier vergüenza o inmadurez, a la par que Yoshiro bajaba sus orejas al mismo tiempo que se encontraba cabizbajo.

—" _Un ciclo comenzó luego de eso… el hijo de Samuru lo encontró muerto antes de que la esencia de Krin habitara su cuerpo"_ —Yoshiro se llevaba su mano derecha hacia su antebrazo izquierdo — _"Pensaba que era una coincidencia, pero… con el aura de Samuru fui capaz de ver las vidas de todos los que cargaron con la esencia de Krin_ —Yoshiro seguía hablando, a la par que las facciones de su rostro rápidamente se tornaban cada vez más afligidas.

—" _El ver a mi padre siendo asesinado… a mi ma-mamá, cuando le dispararon…"_ — Una lágrima comenzó a emerger desde el ojo derecho de Yoshiro conforme decía aquellas palabras, a la par que Ryo empezaba a fruncir el ceño ahora con más preocupación conforme los puntos empezaban a unirse en su cabeza — _"No fue solo una mala suerte de hechos…"_ —Yoshiro cada vez bajaba más la cabeza conforme la pena aumentaba dentro de sí.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—" _El último descendiente de la esencia de Krin… siempre observará, sin excepción, a sus padres siendo asesinados delante de sus ojos"_ —Reveló finalmente Yoshiro la parte final de su maldición a Ryo, antes de que la lágrima que había emergido tiempo atrás finalmente cayera sobre la fría nieve… antes de comenzar a ser reemplazadas por otras que aparecían con mayor intensidad.

—"N-No quiero que uno de mis hijos tenga que pasar por lo que yo viví… no quiero" —Yoshiro ni siquiera era capaz de comenzar a hablar por telepatía, los acongojados gruñidos fueron el necesitado reemplazo — _"P-Pero tampoco quiero vivir por siempre y tener que ver morir a todos los que amo"_ —Yoshiro bajaba el tono de voz conforme la pena llegaba finalmente a su punto máximo, a lo que la cabeza del Zoroark únicamente fue arrastrada por Ryo hacia el torso de este, el cual no dudó en rodearlo con fuerza y pena con uno de sus brazos con tal de abrazarlo.

—" _¿Q-Qué debo hacer… Pa?"_ —Las lágrimas de Yoshiro mojaban levemente la polera de Ryo, a la par que sus gruñidos apenas y eran entendibles ante la mucosidad y lágrimas pertinentes de aquel llanto, mientras que Ryo únicamente fruncía el ceño ante la propia pena que sentía hacia el pesar de aquel Zoroark.

Solo para después, luego de pasar varios segundos en silencio durante aquel abrazo, exaltar a Yoshiro una vez que este lo separó con energía del mismo, y lo sostuvo de ambos hombros, para luego hacer que el mismo pokémon lo observara directo a sus ojos.

—Escúchame… —La actitud seria de Ryo tomó por sorpresa a Yoshiro, el cual solamente podía verlo completamente atónito —La vida… con o sin maldiciones, te tirará mierdas aunque no lo quieras —Seguía hablando hacia Yoshiro, a la par que comenzaba a posar su mano sobre la cabellera del pokémon —Tú, incluso con la maldición, te convertiste en alguien fuerte, amable y educado… no podría estar más orgulloso —La tranquila sonrisa de Ryo no cambiaba el sorprendido rostro de Yoshiro, el cual no era capaz de emitir palabra ante lo que escuchaba —Y no mereces conservar tu inmortalidad por pensar que así evitarás el sufrimiento de tu siguiente hijo —La voz de Ryo nuevamente volvía a tornarse más seria —Ten por seguro que va a sufrir, independiente de cualquier cosa —El Kurogane lanzó una tenue carcajada ante la ironía, mientras que el rostro de Yoshiro nuevamente se tornó un poco más decaído —Es obvio que uno como padre desea que sus hijos no sufran nunca… —El desánimo pertinente en Ryo conforme recordaba momentos del pasado en el que tanto Takeshi como Hiyori y Yoshiro, sufrieron, emergía —Pero… nuestra misión es velar para que ellos puedan superarlo, y crecer con la fortaleza suficiente como para poder enfrentarlo —Terminó de decir el hombre, solamente para hacer que Yoshiro esbozara una pequeña sonrisa agradecida luego de escuchar aquellas palabras.

—" _Y sí que demuestras ser un buen padre…"_ —Dijo Yoshiro por telepatía, al mismo tiempo que se limpiaba las lágrimas.

—Encontraremos la manera de romper la maldición… es una promesa —Una vez que Ryo se levantó, este solo dijo aquello para después alzar su mano hacia el Zoroark y ayudarlo a levantarse de igual manera.

—Ahora… hay otra cosa que tenemos que hablar —Ryo comenzaba a adoptar nuevamente una actitud más seria, haciendo que Yoshiro se extrañara por lo mismo —Prepárate, aprieta el trasero porque te va a doler —Ryo entrecruzó sus brazos, solamente para extrañar aún más a Yoshiro una vez que escuchó aquellas palabras.

—" _¿A qué te refie-…?"_ —Apenas alcanzó a decir aquellas palabras por telepatía…

 **.**

 **.**

 **Antes de contraerse completamente de dolor… una vez que la rápida mano de Ryo, luego de que el mismo activara la segunda fase del estado aural, arrancara de golpe su ojo izquierdo.**

 **.**

 **.**

—"¡¿Q-Qué diablos te pasa?!" —Apenas y pudo decir aquellas palabras en adoloridos gruñidos, Yoshiro, antes de llevarse ambas manos hacia donde antiguamente se encontraba su ciego ojo, a la par que una pequeña lágrima de sangre comenzaba a emerger de este.

—No seas tan quejón… —Decía Ryo, al mismo tiempo que el ojo de Yoshiro en su palma apenas y alcanzó a vislumbrarse, antes de ser quemada bajo una llama de aura que el propio hombre había creado —Estaba casi podrido ya… dudo que hayas sentido mucho —Reconoció con una carcajada el hombre, a la par que Yoshiro lo miraba con fastidio.

—" _P-Pero aún así…"_ —Replicaba el pokémon, a la par que este comenzaba a sacar su mano, únicamente para luego parpadear levemente, antes de comenzar exaltarse luego de sentir cómo su vista en su ojo izquierdo comenzaba a emerger.

—Los sellos de Takeru no son difíciles de deshacer si tengo un poco del aura de Mew —Comenzaba a hablar Ryo, a la par que Yoshiro se sorprendía una vez que finalmente su ojo izquierdo estaba completamente reconstruido —Ahora… —Ryo comenzaba a acercar nuevamente su mano hacia el rostro del Zoroark, exaltándolo levemente ante lo que, suponía, iba a hacer.

—" _Espera…"_ —Yoshiro dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, extrañando un poco a Ryo por lo mismo — _"Takeru… ¿Puedes curarle las cicatrices a él también?"_ —Preguntó el pokémon por telepatía, haciendo que Ryo se desanimase levemente luego de escuchar aquello.

—El poder de Samuru está a un nivel distinto al que alguna vez conocí… —Comenzaba a hablar Ryo, mientras que Yoshiro escuchaba con ceño fruncido al volver a escuchar aquel nombre —ni siquiera con el aura que Mew me prestó fui capaz de eliminar los sellos que él colocó en las heridas de Takeru —Afirmó finalmente, Ryo —Además… aún si hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo, él no se habría dejado curar; dijo que quería conservarlas como recordatorio de que aún necesitaba entrenar su mente y voluntad —Volvió a decir con seriedad Ryo, solo para después hacer que el rostro de Yoshiro volviera a demostrar una actitud con más determinación.

—" _Entonces… tampoco quiero que cures mi cicatriz"_ —Volvió a hablar Yoshiro por telepatía, haciendo que Ryo únicamente entrecruzara sus brazos — _"La verdad… tampoco quería curar mi ojo, pero debo admitir que es agotador poder ver solo con uno"_ —Comenzaba a decir con una leve carcajada el pokémon, a la par que enfocaba cada vez mejor la mirada con su nuevo ojo.

—" _Pero… también quiero conservar mi cicatriz"_ —Yoshiro se llevaba la mano hacia su mejilla, a la par que tocaba de manera leve la cicatriz en forma de corte que recorría casi toda la parte derecha de su rostro — _"Quizás no signifique lo mismo que para Takeru… pero siento que es un reflejo de lo que estamos dispuestos a enfrentar como familia"_ —Dijo ahora con una pequeña sonrisa, Yoshiro, únicamente para ser correspondido con una similar por parte de Ryo, pasando un par de segundos en silencio conforme el propio Kurogane recordaba haber dicho hace varios años ya una frase similar.

—Vamos… —Ryo simplemente dio una amistosa y brusca palmada en la espalda del Zoroark antes de rodearlo con el mismo brazo —Ya falta poco para que se vayan… y tengo que darle a Haruko su regalo de bodas aún —Volvió a mencionar ahora a Yoshiro, Ryo, haciendo que el propio pokémon se extrañara levemente al mismo tiempo que le sonreía al hombre.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pasaron aproximadamente dos horas tras aquel suceso ocurrido entre Yoshiro y Ryo, casi eran las dos de la tarde, a la par que toda la familia se encontraba finalmente afuera de su casa, a la par que Harumi ya había regresado de igual manera, esta vez sin la compañía de Suzume.

—" _No me dejen solito…"_ —Un pequeño Riolu con lágrimas cómicas recorriendo sus mejillas, únicamente podía estar aferrado a la pierna derecha de su madre conforme la misma, junto con Yoshiro, iban y venían desde la casa hacia afuera de esta a la par que sacaban las maletas.

Haruko, ya con su paciencia al límite una vez que su hijo se aferró a la misma desde hace ya una hora atrás, simplemente seguía subiendo las maletas sin dirigirle la palabra a su hijo, ya que sabía que sería inútil…

 **.**

 **.**

Al fin y al cabo… no era egoísta el querer estar con Yoshiro a solas durante su luna de miel.

 **.**

 **.**

—" _Ya te dijimos… Ryo, esta es una salida de tus papás, no puedes ir"_ —Yoshiro, a la par que cargaba su maleta junto con una de las de Harumi, este simplemente seguía insistiendo en el objetivo el cual Haruko ya se había rendido en conseguir, a la par que el Zoroark sacaba su maleta y la de Harumi de igual manera.

—"¡No es justo! ¡¿Entonces por qué las abuelitas si van a ir?!" —Comenzó a decir ahora en gruñidos y con sus mejillas infladas, Ryo, a lo que no es sino un pellizcar en una de las mismas mejillas lo que lo exalta y hace encabronar por el pertinente dolor.

—Ya te dije que no me llamaras abuela, niño impertinente; voy recién por los treinta —Dijo fanfarronamente Harumi una vez que la misma de igual manera pasaba por el lado de Haruko y tiraba de los cachetes del Riolu ahora fastidiado.

Ryo apenas y alcanzó a lanzar una tenue carcajada ante lo que escuchó, sin embargo, la mirada diabólica y penetrante de su mujer lanzado hacia este fue suficiente como para hacerlo callar al instante, antes de volver a girarse nuevamente hacia el pequeño Riolu.

—Nosotras vamos porque Yoshiro y Haruko necesitan la ayuda de alguien humano para confirmar las reservas en el hotel… allá no es cómo acá; además… —Harumi empezaba a ponerse de pie solo para después causar gracia en el resto luego de que la misma se sonrojara y se llevara ambas manos hacia sus mejillas —No existen playas como las de la región de Alola~ —Harumi comenzaba a fantasear conforme la imaginación naciente de las imágenes en los folletos que le mostraron sobre el lugar al que irían, no tardaba en apoderarse de ella —A Hanako y a mí nos hacían falta unas vacaciones… así que ustedes van a tener que cuidar de la casa en nuestra ausencia —Volvía a decir ahora hacia el Riolu, a la par que nuevamente pellizcaba una de sus infladas mejillas.

Finalmente… una vez que todas las maletas fueron sacadas de la casa, Harumi, Hanako, Yoshiro y Haruko únicamente comenzaron a despedirse del resto de la familia.

—Volveremos en dos semanas… por favor, vigila que tu papá y tu tío no destruyan la casa de nuevo —Harumi abrazaba a Hiyori al mismo tiempo que le suplicaba, mientras que la hija únicamente lanzaba un par de carcajadas ante lo mismo.

—Lo intentaré… pero no prometo nada —Fue lo único dicho por la chica de ojos rojos junto con las respectivas risas.

—" _No te enojes… ya verás que igual la pasarás bien en año nuevo con tus abuelos"_ —Mientras tanto, Haruko intentaba hacer sonreír a su aún fastidiado hijo, mientras que este permanecía aún de brazos cruzados y mejillas infladas — _"¿De verdad no te vas a despedir de tu mamá?"_ —Haruko miraba con ojos lagrimosos a Ryo, mientras que las mejillas de este no tardaron en comenzar a sonrojarse luego de que su orgullo se viera enfrentado al amor de su madre…

Pero vamos… ni siquiera el Riolu pudo evitar al final abrazar a Haruko antes de darle un fuerte beso en su mejilla, trayendo consigo únicamente el animado sonreír de su madre.

—Y al final… ¿Qué pasó con Suzume? —Conforme Harumi ahora se despedía de Ryo, este último únicamente la abrazaba desde su espalda baja, mientras que esta rodeaba su cuello.

—Dijo que iría a ver a alguien. No sé si vuelva, pero… —Harumi únicamente se mantuvo en silencio por un par de segundos, extrañando levemente a Ryo con ello —No es alguien mala, Ryo; simplemente necesita cariño y amor de familia —Seguía diciendo Harumi, mientras que Ryo únicamente sonreía con calma, para luego chocar de manera lenta y amable su frente con la de la mujer.

—Vayan con cuidado —Volvió a decir Ryo, antes de que empezar a separarse de Harumi y darle un pequeño beso en sus labios —Si pasa cualquier cosa, ya sabes… ahí estaré —Dijo sin más el hombre, únicamente para hacer que Harumi lanzara una carcajada ante la obviedad.

 **.**

 **.**

—Muy bien… ¿Están todos listos? —Volvió a preguntar Ryo hacia los futuros viajeros, haciendo que los mismos únicamente asintieran tras haberse despedido de todos tras algunos minutos.

Tanto Yoshiro como Haruko, Harumi y Hanako tomaban sus maletas, sin embargo, el pequeño Riolu y la Braixen, junto con Hiyori y Takeshi se extrañaban.

—¿Alto… y no irán en auto? Pensaba que irían al aeropuerto de la capital —Empezaba a decir Takeshi, haciendo que Ryo únicamente lanzara algunas carcajadas poco creíbles y vanidosas.

—¡No es necesario! —Dijo con actitud infantil y con aires de grandeza, Ryo, a la par que inflaba el pecho con un aire de falso orgullo —Los llevaré a la alola en un segundo —Volvió a decir el hombre, únicamente para traer consigo aún más extrañeza por parte del resto, a excepción de los que viajaban.

—Apártense un poco, por favor —Pidió ahora con tono más normal, Ryo, hacia el resto, a lo que estos obedecen, únicamente para después ver cómo el hombre comenzaba a cerrar los ojos, antes de llevarse las manos hacia la piedra activadora en su cuello, no pasando mucho cuando la mega evolución emergió en Takeru como consecuencia.

—Muy bien… —Ryo empezaba a concentrarse, a la par que el aura lentamente comenzaba a emerger desde su piel, creando leves corrientes de aire a su alrededor…

Antes de finalmente activar la fase mega evolucionada del estado aural.

—Puedo crear un portal gracias a la habilidad de Palkia —Dijo nuevamente con normalidad e inocencia, Ryo, denotando una actitud bastante contrastante al poderoso estado que portaba; a la par que los más pequeños únicamente se emocionaban por el propio poder del Kurogane.

—Déjenme verificar que no habrá nadie que los vea —Volvió a decir el hombre, a lo que Haruko y los demás asienten, solamente para después ver cómo Ryo comenzaba a tensar los músculos de sus brazos, para después, como si estuviese enterrando ambas manos juntas delante de este en el aire, una negra línea comenzó a emerger desde estos, a lo que un pequeño portal se abrió luego de que Ryo separara un poco sus manos, dejando el suficiente espacio como para poder ver desde el otro lado.

Ryo únicamente se tomó un par de segundos, a la par que el hombre ya había encontrado un lugar a un costado del hotel en donde Harumi y Hanako se hospedarían, observando detenidamente que no se encontrasen personas a su alrededor, como tampoco algún tipo de cámara de seguridad.

—Muy bien… cuando les de mi señal, corran hacia el portal —Dijo Ryo con decisión, haciendo que el resto comenzara a acercarse hacia el Kurogane.

—Y… antes de que se me olvide~ —Una voz picarona emergió de un momento a otro en Ryo, haciendo que todos los ahí presentes se extrañaran por lo mismo, sin embargo, el simple levantar del dedo índice de Ryo únicamente crea un instante de silencio…

 **.**

 **.**

Antes de que este tocara de manera calmada y amable, la frente de Haruko.

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Disfruta el regalo! —Dijo con varias carcajadas, Ryo, a la par que el extrañar del resto no hizo más que aumentar una vez que el sonrojo en las mejillas de Haruko junto con la vergüenza pertinente en aumento, emergió luego de aquel simple "toque".

—" _¡E-Eres un…!"_ —La ira naciente de la vergüenza comenzaba a aumentar exponencialmente en Haruko luego de aquel extraño "regalo", sin embargo, tan pronto comenzó a dar señales de querer golpear al hombre, este abrió de golpe el portal.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Es ahora o nunca! ¡Pásenla bien, les entregaremos su último regalo cuando vuelvan! —Fue lo último dicho por el hombre, antes de que todos comenzaran a pasar al portal conforme este empezaba a cerrarse debido a los propios límites del Kurogane, a la par que el estado aural del mismo hombre comenzaba a desvanecerse lentamente.

Haruko ni siquiera quería irse… su deseo de querer golpear a Ryo era tal, que incluso pensaba en quedarse un tiempo más en Hotaru con tal de llevar a cabo su cometido; sin embargo, la misma chica fue llevada en contra de su voluntad por su tía y madre, a la par que estas luchaban contra el pataleo encabronado de la Lucario, logrando pasarla hacia el otro lado en el instante en el que el tamaño del portal ya no era lo suficientemente grande como para que un cuerpo entrara, al mismo tiempo que Ryo finalmente desactivaba, ahora más agotado, la fase mega evolucionada, lanzando una que otra carcajada ante la actitud de la Lucario luego de que finalmente el portal se cerrase por completo…

—Algo me dice que no saldrás ileso cuando regrese… —Takeru únicamente suspiraba al mismo tiempo que se entrecruzaba de brazos, a la par que el resto de la familia, a excepción de Hiyori, lanzaba las pertinentes carcajadas.

—Ya me lo agradecerá, tú confía —Dijo con la misma risueña actitud, Ryo, a la par que Takeshi solo podía reír ante la ignorancia y la propia actitud de su padre y Haruko, mientras que Hiyori mantenía una actitud más seria y contenida a expresar algún tipo de felicidad en presencia de Ryo.

—Bueno… regreso a la cocina, el almuerzo estará listo en una media hora más o menos —Dijo como aviso Takeshi, a la par que el resto solo le asintió con normalidad.

—Gracias Takeshi, yo… iré a hacer unos pendientes, volveré lo antes posible para almorzar —Dijo ahora con una actitud más nerviosa Ryo, a la par que se llevaba la mano hacia la cabeza.

—Sabemos que irás donde Suzume —Hiyori finalmente le dirigió la palabra a su padre, sin embargo, estas fueron completamente frías y cortantes, a lo que la misma chica únicamente se giró para después empezar a caminar hacia su casa.

Ryo simplemente frunció el ceño con una leve muestra de su culpabilidad luchando contra su orgullo reflejado en su rostro, sin embargo, luego de notar que el resto de su familia empezaba a entrar a la casa de igual manera, este solamente se giró con molestia en dirección hacia el pueblo.

—[Seguiré intentando subirle el ánimo] —La voz de Takeru escuchándose en su cabeza gracias a su conexión no tardó mucho en volver a fastidiar levemente a Ryo —[Pero ten en claro que tarde o temprano te tendrás que disculpar con tu hija] —Volvió a decir de forma dictatorial y firme el Lucario, antes de finalmente callarse y redirigir su atención hacia su sobrina.

Ryo simplemente se mantuvo en silencio tras aquello, a la par que en su rostro únicamente la seriedad y una leve molestia se mantenían vigentes.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras tanto, desde el otro lado del pueblo, una extraña y lúgubre calma permanecía en "cierto" sector, el cual carecía del sinfín de adornos navideños que aún permanecían en las calles de Hotaru ante la celebración pasada.

Las tumbas florecían, las flores nuevas solo en algunas resaltaban, a la par que solo una persona era la que yacía en lo más profundo de aquel cementerio.

Susume únicamente cambiaba el agua de las flores… a la par que colocaba unas nuevas que había comprado, al lado de otras que ya habían colocado la noche anterior, a lo que la mujer únicamente se quedó de pie y en silencio una vez que terminó aquello.

—Supuse que tarde o temprano pasarías por aquí —Una masculina voz se escuchó a las espaldas de Suzume, a la par que la misma ni siquiera se exaltaba o sorprendía de la presencia de Ryo una vez que identificó su claro tono de voz.

—Kenshi… hizo que no se cambiara la información reportada por Taichi, cuando Hina falleció… —Decía con leve lástima y desánimo, Suzume, conforme volvía a limpiar levemente la piedra de la tumba, a la par que el nombre de la propia Hina, resaltaba —Siempre pensé que Yoshiro había sido el culpable… creo que le debo unas disculpas —Volvió a decir a tono bajo la mujer, a la par que Ryo caminando hacia ella para después quedar a su lado fue lo único hecho por el hombre, antes de posar su mano sobre su hombro.

—Ya es algo que está en el pasado… aunque, la verdad, me alegra que hayas vuelto a ser la misma de antes —Dijo Ryo con tranquilidad y ánimo, mientras que Suzume únicamente lanzó una pequeña carcajada ante lo mismo.

—No te apresures… Kurogane, lo de la tienda de juguetes simplemente fue un momento de debilidad, no creas que sigo siendo igual que antes —Volvió a decir Suzume con una leve muestra de una antigua arrogancia aún vigente, sin embargo, ahora la misma carecía de aquella petulante y ofensiva actitud de antaño.

—No hay de otra… pero ¡Algo es algo! —Volvió a decir, Ryo, con tono simplista, infantil y animado al final, únicamente para fastidiar y sonrojar levemente a Suzume luego de volver a presenciar la clásica actitud de aquel hombre.

—De verdad… no te soporto —Dijo la mujer a regañadientes y mirando hacia otra dirección, al mismo tiempo que el leve rubor en sus mejillas se mantenía, solo para hacer que Ryo se riera por la propia actitud de la mujer.

Únicamente para exaltarlo y callarlo… una vez que el simple golpe de un objeto contra su estómago hace que se contraiga levemente, a lo que el propio hombre únicamente bajó la mirada para luego notar cómo era un pequeño y envuelto regalo el que Suzume seguía sosteniendo contra él.

—¿Y esto? —Preguntó Ryo con extrañeza, a la par que Suzume seguía mostrando una falsa frialdad.

—Fue el único recuerdo que me llevé cuando me fui de Hotaru… supe que el hijo de Taichi quemó todas las fotos, así que… pensé que sería un buen regalo, le saqué una copia —Finalmente Suzume no tardó en ceder y comenzar a sonreír de manera leve y tranquila una vez que decía el final de aquella oración, a lo que Ryo únicamente la observa extrañado, para después comenzar a abrir el regalo con leve apuro.

Solo para después abrir sus ojos con sorpresa y asombro… luego de que observase una antigua fotografía enmarcada, en la que sus padres, Hina y Yuta, junto con Suzume y el mismo Ryo, estos últimos con una edad de unos seis años, aparecían posando y mirando hacia adelante, con un enorme árbol de navidad a sus espaldas.

—Fue de la vez que fuimos a la capital unos días antes de navidad... recuerdo qu-… —Suzume seguía explicando su regalo, sin embargo, la propia mujer se queda completamente callada…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Una vez que el rápido abrazo dado por Ryo la congelara por completo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—No importa lo que pase… tú siempre ocuparás un lugar importante en mi corazón, Suzume —Fue lo único dicho con tono normal y rostro serio, por Ryo, mientras que Suzume, con su boca y nariz oculta bajo el hombro del Kurogane, esta únicamente podía mantener sus ojos completamente abiertos ante aquel contacto y palabras, antes de que débiles lágrimas comenzaran a emerger de estos, para luego cerrarlos con brusquedad y ocultarlos bajo el torso de Ryo.

— _Y tú en el mío… Ryo_ —Fue lo único dicho por la mujer, antes de abrazar de igual manera al hombre.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Y… ¿Te vas a ir a la capital luego? —

 **.**

 **.**

—Es bastante probable… quizás vuelva en otra ocasión a Hotaru, me agradó bastante Harumi —

 **.**

 **.**

—Parece que tú y ella ya son las mejores amigas —

 **.**

 **.**

—La verdad… tus hijos fueron la razón de que nos lleváramos tan bien; debo admitir que me agradó bastante tu hija, se parece mucho a ti —

 **.**

 **.**

—…—

 **.**

 **.**

—Harumi ya me dijo todo lo que ocurrió… ¿Crees que ya es tiempo para que dejes de interponerte entre el amor de tu hija? —

 **.**

 **.**

—No lo sé… —

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Yo sé que sí… te conozco —

 **.**

 **.**

La conversación pasada entre Suzume y Ryo seguía presente en la mente del hombre, a la par que, ya llegados a las diez de la noche, el hombre únicamente se encontraba sentado en el sillón de la sala de su hogar, a la par que tenía la mirada perdida puesta en el vacío en dirección a la chimenea, a la vez que de vez en cuando observaba la fotografía que la propia Suzume le había regalado a un lado con la de Kazuma.

Takeru junto con el Riolu y la Braixen ya comenzaban a preparase para irse a dormir, al mismo tiempo que Takeshi pasaba nuevamente el tiempo con su pareja, afuera en la fogata hecha la noche anterior.

Hiyori era la única faltante, Ryo estaba consciente de aquello, a la par que el propio hombre únicamente entrecruzaba sus dedos a la par que se los llevaba delante de su mentón.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En las afueras del hogar Kurogane, las tenues risas amorosas entre Takeshi y Kioko se escuchaban de manera leve a su alrededor, a la par que los mismos únicamente compartían el tiempo con el otro delante de aquella fogata, junto con los respectivos juegos tiernos.

Desde el otro costado del hogar, donde la luz de la fogata no llegaba, y solo el de la luna alumbraba la blanca nieve, el cuerpo de Hiyori sentada sobre el techo era lo único que resaltaba del resto, a la par que la misma chica, sumida en su propia soledad, solamente tenía su mano cerca de su cuello, a la vez que sostenía y hacía rodar en leves y amables movimientos el pequeño rubí de su collar.

Su mirada estaba perdida en la nada, su entristecido rostro solo era el resultado de las emociones acumuladas, a la par que la misma chica permanecía inmóvil.

—¿Puedo acompañarte? —La voz de Ryo no inmutó a Hiyori, a la par que el mismo se encontraba finalmente sobre el techo, al lado de ella, existiendo solo el silencio luego de aquella pregunta.

Hiyori no respondió, esta solamente abrazó sus piernas para luego girar su rostro en dirección contraria a su padre de manera lenta e inexpresiva, siendo la culpa y la tristeza lo único que se pudo reflejar en el rostro de Ryo luego de ello.

El hombre únicamente se sentó de piernas cruzadas en silencio al lado de Hiyori, a la par que la misma seguía ignorándolo; Ryo simplemente se encorvó de manera leve a la par que apoyaba su mentón sobre su mano, cuyo codo estaba apoyado de igual manera en su rodilla.

—Recuerdo que siempre querías subir aquí cuando eras una niña… —Ryo empezaba a hablar al mismo tiempo que observaba el cielo nocturno, recordando con alegría años pasados —Y una vez casi te caes cuando en una mañana intentaste hacerlo tú sola mientras el resto dormía —Seguía hablando Ryo, a la par que el hombre ahora se giraba levemente hacia su hija.

—¿Te acuerdas quién te alcanzó a atrapar? Ni siquiera tu tío logró ganarme en velocidad cuando eso pasó —Decía ahora con un tono de falsa vanidad el hombre, al mismo tiempo que le sonreía a su hija; sin embargo, tan pronto el hombre esperaba alguna alegre respuesta por parte de Hiyori, el silencio mezclado con la inacción de su hija únicamente volvieron a desanimar a Ryo, haciendo que el lamentar del mismo rápidamente comenzara a ser mayor que antes.

Pasaron casi dos minutos de silencio entre ambos, Ryo sabía que nada serviría para animar a su hija en aquella condición, a lo que el propio hombre únicamente comenzó a contraer sus piernas, para luego abrazarlas con un tenue fastidio mezclado con humillación.

—Perdón… —Finalmente el hombre decía aquella necesitada palabra, a la par que el mismo ni siquiera era capaz de volver a mirar a su hija ante la propia ruptura de su orgullo —Sé que ese era un m-momento que habías e-esperado por mucho tiempo… —Aquellas palabras parecían ser lijas de acero pasando por la garganta del orgulloso y celoso padre, a la par que se tomaba el tiempo entre cada frase —Y q-que por mis celos te lo arruiné completamente —Ryo prácticamente decía aquellas palabras de mala gana, a la par que Hiyori seguía ignorándolo y sin reaccionar a esas palabras.

Ryo únicamente mantenía el ceño fruncido ante la frustración pertinente, sin embargo, conforme Hiyori no parecía tener intenciones de hablar o siquiera volver a dirigirle la mirada al Kurogane, dicho ceño lentamente comenzaba a tornarse en uno más entristecido.

— _Me cuesta mucho darme cuenta de que estás dejando de ser mi pequeña…_ —Ahora el tono de Ryo cambiaba en uno completamente desanimado, sin muestra de aquel antiguo fastidio — _Sé que es muy egoísta de mi parte… pero el pensar que algún día te marcharás y harás tu propia familia, me… me…_ —Ahora era Ryo el que empezaba a girar su rostro a una dirección opuesta, a la par que nuevamente la frustración emergía en el hombre.

Nuevamente pasaron algunos segundos en los que solo el silencio existió entre el padre y la hija.

—Te amo, hija… me arrepiento de haberte lastimado y humillado; pero ten por seguro que si ese maldi-… —Ryo nuevamente comenzaba a perder los cabales con sus celos, sin embargo, esta vez no tardó en recomponerse —N-Naoto, siente algo sincero por ti, no será la última vez que intente llegar a tu corazón, aunque… sé que tú también intentarás llegar a él, lo sé, siento tus sentimientos en tu aura; la verdad… me da orgullo el que pudieras sentir algo así por una persona —Dijo con una leve y tenue risa al final, Ryo, a lo que el mismo únicamente vuelve a girarse hacia Hiyori…

Solo para quedar nuevamente en completo silencio, una vez que la calmada mirada de Ryo terminó por chocar con la de su hija, una vez que la misma de igual manera había girado su rostro hacia su padre hacía unos cuantos segundos atrás…

Ambas miradas únicamente demostraban calma, tanto Ryo como Hiyori tenían sus mejillas apoyadas en sus rodillas, mientras que los dos de igual manera seguían abrazando sus piernas, a la par que no estaba de más el recalcar la clara semejanza en la postura y facciones de estos.

Estos solo se quedaron mirando por unos cuantos segundos, Ryo estaba dispuesto a esperar todo el tiempo necesario, sin embargo, la intención por parte de Hiyori de finalmente comenzar a hablar nuevamente, abrió en el padre una pequeña puerta de esperanza por ser finalmente perdonado, a lo que el mismo únicamente comienza a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa luego de que Hiyori empezara a mover sus labios…

—¿Me prometes no volver a detener a Naoto si él y yo estamos a solas? ¿Incluso si él intenta darme un beso? —La fulminante pregunta de Hiyori, como si de un cristal rompiéndose se tratase, destrozó por completo la pequeña sonrisa de Ryo por un rostro completamente estupefacto y pálido.

Ryo únicamente comenzó a girar lentamente su rostro hacia sus rodillas, enterrándolo sobre las mismas, a la par que Hiyori nuevamente comenzaba a fruncir el ceño con molestia.

—Papá… prométemelo —Volvió a decir Hiyori hacia su padre, mientras que este seguía en la misma postura —Si realmente lamentas lo que hiciste, dame tu palabra de que no lo volverás a hacer —Hiyori finalmente colocó a Ryo entre la espada y la pared, a la par que solamente un fastidiado gruñido por parte del Kurogane fue la primera respuesta al darse cuenta de que estaría contradiciendo su palabra si es que no aceptara prometer aquella "locura" dicha por su hija.

Los quejidos incontrolables de Ryo ante la palabra que tarde o temprano tendría que decir era lo único que se escuchaba.

Los segundos se transformaron en ridículos minutos, a la par que el fastidio de su hija no tardó en emerger ante la propia dificultad que significaba para su padre el decir aquellas "simples" palabras.

—L-Lo… —Ryo sudaba, al grado de que incluso el estado aural intentaba despertar dentro de sí ante la impotencia acumulada —Pr-Prome… —El hombre no era capaz… sin embargo, la paciencia de su hija no era eterna.

—¡Papá! —Hiyori finalmente colapsó con un molesto grito hacia su padre, el cual únicamente pudo apretar sus puños por última vez, antes de activar abruptamente la primera fase del estado aural.

—¡Está bien! ¡Lo prometo, maldita sea! —Finalmente, las palabras que sepultaron el orgullo de Ryo en su totalidad, emergieron de golpe a través de su garganta, a la par que el propio hombre únicamente agitó los brazos como única forma de protesta, al mismo tiempo que las corrientes de aire causadas por su aura únicamente movieron de manera brusca el pelo de Hiyori, a la par que la misma únicamente mantenía un rostro levemente fastidiado por la pertinente actitud del hombre.

—Gracias —Hiyori simplemente cerró los ojos y suspiró con una tenue sonrisa tras finalmente aceptar de igual manera el "esfuerzo" que tuvo que efectuar su padre para prometer aquello, a la par que el mismo, con el vapor aún emergiendo de su cabeza, lentamente desactivaba el estado aural, para luego únicamente tener su mirada aún fastidiada puesta hacia adelante, abrazando nuevamente sus piernas como forma de mantener contenida su ira hacia sí mismo luego de romper su orgullo.

—Entonces… —Luego de que transcurrieran otros segundos de silencio, Hiyori intentaba empezar un nuevo tema, al mismo tiempo que se echaba levemente hacia atrás, a la par que se apoyaba con sus manos sobre el techo —¿Qué pasó con Haruko? No entiendo por qué se enojó tanto, tan de repente antes —Dijo ahora con una actitud completamente animada y calmada hacia su padre, Hiyori; al mismo tiempo que incluso Ryo, estando todavía con aquella fastidiada y avergonzada actitud, ni siquiera pudo evitar lanzar una fugaz carcajada luego de que su hija le recordara "aquel" tema.

—B-Bueno… —Ryo intentaba mantener su "encabronada" actitud, sin embargo, era incapaz de no sonreír ante la propia pregunta dada por su hija, no tardando en empezar a contarle la salvaje y extrema historia que explicaría el origen del regalo de bodas de Haruko.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Música de fondo: "Hallelujah – Leonard Cohen"**

 **(Nota del autor: creo que se harán una idea de "qué" escenas van acorde con los coros de la canción XD)**

 **.**

 **.**

A miles de kilómetros de Hotaru, en la región de alola, el fuerte brillo de la luna iluminaba las calles en aquella fresca noche de verano, a la par que las luces de los edificios aún seguían encendidas.

En el spa del hotel donde Harumi y Hanako se habían hospedado, estas únicamente se encontraban sumergidas del cuello para abajo en enormes tinas de barro, a la par que varias mujeres limpiaban y limaban las uñas de sus pies, manos, garras y patas respectivamente, estando sus rostros completamente cubiertos con mascarillas.

— _No hay nada mejor que esto… ¿Cierto Hanako?_ —Dijo en un relajado susurro, Harumi.

—" _Sí… demasiado"_ —Hanako únicamente respondió con un simple y tranquilo gruñido, siendo entendido por Hanako ya que Takeru había modificado su aura para poder entenderla de igual manera, a la par que ambas únicamente lanzaron un largo y placentero gruñido ante el extremo relajo que estas experimentaban.

Solamente para extrañarse levemente… una vez que un leve temblor comenzaba a sentirse a sus alrededores.

—¿Será del volcán? —Una de las trabajadoras preguntaba sin más ante el temblor pertinente, mientras que las otras chicas que ahí se encontraban únicamente demostraban su ignorancia ante lo mismo.

En una enorme cabaña cercana al mar, las luces emergiendo desde sus ventanas junto con las tradicionales antorchas encendidas a su alrededor, únicamente denotaban la exclusividad y privacidad que la misma tenía respecto a la ciudad aledaña.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Al mismo tiempo que los temblores provenían de esta**

 **.**

 **.**

El estruendo de los cuerpos de Haruko y Yoshiro chocando sobre una de las paredes al interior de aquella cabaña fue lo que abruptamente se vio de un momento a otro, a la par que Haruko únicamente besaba de manera extremadamente apasionada a Yoshiro, al mismo tiempo que el pobre Zoroark se sentía completamente oprimido por la excesiva fuerza de la Lucario, la cual lo lanzaba de un lado a otro en aquella cabaña, a la vez que sujetaba con fuerza sus muñecas, al grado de casi llegar a causarle daño al propio pokémon.

—"¡Ha-Haruko! ¡¿Amor?! ¡¿Q-Qué diablos te pasa?!" —Yoshiro apenas podía hablar ante el descontrolado besuquear de la Lucario, a la par que la misma pokémon casi lo tenía crucificado en la pared…

Solo para exaltar al dominado Zoroark… una vez que dos "argollas" de aura, aprisionaron por completo las muñecas de Yoshiro, una vez que estas emergieron de las mismas palmas de Haruko.

Yoshiro estaba completamente estupefacto, sin embargo, su sorpresa no hizo más que aumentar…

 **.**

 **.**

 **Una vez que observó cómo Haruko tenía la segunda fase de su estado aural… activada, reflejándolo en sus seductores ojos abiertos con el azul brillo característico de dicho.**

 **.**

 **.**

— _Cierra la maldita boca_ —Haruko únicamente susurró conforme empezaba a besar el cuello del Zoroark…

Antes de empezar a bajar entre "besos", por el torso del pokémon.

—"H-Haruko, ¡E-Espera!" —Yoshiro se encontraba en completa merced de la Lucario la cual no se detenía en su objetivo, a la par que el pokémon cerrando sus ojos con fuerza ante la "tortura" de Haruko…

—"R-Ryo… ¡E-Eres un maldito de-degenera…" —Yoshiro únicamente podía descargar su odio hacia el Kurogane, en el mismo instante en el que Haruko finalmente llegara a su objetivo...

A lo que la mirada explosiva de Yoshiro, únicamente fue contrapuesta con la activación de la segunda fase de su propio estado aural, antes de que el mismo únicamente rompiera con brusquedad las argollas de aura con las que había sido apresado por Haruko…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y que la enorme explosión destruyendo parte de la cabaña fuera lo siguiente en ocurrir, para luego solo ver como un par de cuerpos salían disparados hacia la punta del volcán de aquella isla.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡¿Pudiste lograr que Haruko volviera a activar el estado aural?! —Hiyori estaba atónita ante lo que su padre le había dicho, mientras que este únicamente lanzaba una que otra carcajada ante el propio picarón "objetivo" que sabía, para ese entonces, que lo había conseguido.

—Con el aura de Mew pude desactivar el sello que les puso Arceus, aunque solo por unos días —Seguía explicando Ryo, a la vez que Hiyori únicamente se llevaba su mano hacia su boca conforme la misma empezaba a reírse.

—Papá… eres un cochino —Decía entre risas sonrojadas, Hiyori, a la par que ya suponía la "razón" que hacía "disfrutable" el regalo del Kurogane, mientras que este último de igual manera seguía riéndose sin más.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Aquella noche, la isla que tuvo el infortunio de ser visitada por aquella salvaje pareja, afrontó la repentina erupción del volcán; la lava no llegó a sectores habitados, sin embargo, los relámpagos y los extraños y fuertes "rugidos" que se escuchaban de vez en cuando, convirtieron aquella noche en un curioso espectáculo para los habitantes de la isla)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Una soleada y cálida mañana emergía en la paradisiaca playa donde Harumi y Hanako ahora se encontraban tendidas en largas sillas bajo enormes sombrillas de tela; con lentes de sol puestos.

Harumi únicamente se echaba bloqueador, a la par que Hanako tomaba desde una pajilla un refrescante jugo natural bien helado.

—¿Qué crees que estén haciendo Ryo y los demás en la casa? ¿Crees que puedan cuidarse solos? —Harumi le preguntaba a Hanako, a la par que un musculoso mesero sin camisa le dejaba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Música de fondo: "Jailhouse Rock – Elvis Presley"**

 **.**

 **.**

La música resonaba con fuerza en el hogar Kurogane, Takeru simplemente se encontraba sentado a un lado de la mesa, a la par que degustaba un emparedado de mantequilla junto con su típico vaso de leche de chocolate en su desayudo.

Antes de que un Riolu emergiera deslizándose desde la habitación de sus padres, a la par que el mismo tenía unos lentes de sol puestos, una pequeña camisa blanca y calcetines mal puestos en sus pies.

—"¡Somos libres!" —Gritó el Riolu a la par que bailaba al ritmo de la canción.

 **.**

 **.**

—Espero que Ryo pueda comportarse y mantener las reglas en la casa… —Harumi seguía diciendo a la par que bebía de su jugo.

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —Ryo y Takeshi eran ahora los que emergían desde sus respectivas habitaciones, con un atuendo idéntico al que llevaba el pequeño Riolu, a la vez que solamente traían puesto su ropa interior en la parte de abajo.

 **.**

 **.**

De vuelta en la región de Alola, Hanako solamente pudo dar unas cuantas risas antes de volver a dar un sorbo en su jugo, antes de dejarlo en la pequeña mesita a su lado.

—"Lo dudo muchísimo, Hiyori y Sayuri serán las únicas que podrán poner en su lugar a esos hombres" —Dijo jactanciosamente y de orgullosa manera en gruñidos, Hanako, antes de llevarse sus manos hacia su nuca, para luego nuevamente relajarse.

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Libertad al fin! / "¡Libertad al fin!" —El grito y gruñido animado fue lo siguiente en escucharse, antes de que Hiyori y Sayuri finalmente salieran de su habitación, ambas de igual manera vestidas con aquel característico atuendo, estando Hiyori con camisa abierta, y su respectiva ropa interior puesta, junto con cortos calcetines de Riolu en sus pies, para luego únicamente bailar sin más al ritmo de la canción junto con el resto de su familia, a excepción del serio Lucario que únicamente lanzaba uno que otro gruñido al no querer rebajar su orgullo a tales niveles.

La familia seguía en sus risas y juegos con aquella actuación y baile, a la par que el desorden dentro del hogar Kurogane prevalecía ante la clara falta de las dos mandamases de aquella casa.

Sin embargo, el timbre de su hogar sonando en medio de aquella melodiosa música distrajo levemente al resto.

—Lo más probable es que sea Sora, dijo que vendría por estas horas para comenzar a planificar la construcción —Dijo completamente distraído Ryo, sin siquiera prestar atención a las auras a su alrededor, a la par que Hiyori únicamente ríe, para luego asentir y comenzar a caminar de manera animada hacia la entrada de su hogar, no importándole tener aquellas fachas frente a alguien como Sora, al cual ya le tenía aquel grado de confianza.

La chica, al igual que el padre, ni siquiera prestaba atención, sin embargo, un tenue y contenido reír por parte de Takeru extraña levemente a Ryo…

Haciendo que el propio Kurogane se exaltase por completo… una vez que notó los pensamientos de su amigo, luego de que este sí se diera cuenta de la identidad de la persona que se encontraba tras aquella puerta.

Pero ya era tarde… Hiyori abriendo abruptamente la puerta, con varias risas y un largo saludo, fue lo único hecho por la misma…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Antes de ver cómo Naoto, arreglado y con un pequeño ramo de flores, era el que se encontraba al otro lado de aquella puerta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Eh? —La palabra emergiendo del pálido y levemente sonriente rostro de Hiyori fue lo único que pudo emerger desde sus labios, a la par que un atónito y ahora más sonrojado rostro de Naoto era la respuesta de este.

—¡Ra-Rayas! —Dijo sorprendido en su propio sonrojar, Naoto, una vez que ni siquiera este pudo evitar decirlo tras notar las claras características de la notoria ropa interior de Hiyori.

—¡Buenos días, Naoto! —Takeru emergiendo desde un lado de Hiyori exalta un poco más al sonrojado hombre, a la par que la chica aún seguía congelada —¡Qué bonitas flores! ¿Por qué no pasas? Estamos celebrando qu-... —Takeru seguía intentando avergonzar a propósito aún más a su sobrina, sin embargo, el propio Lucario se calla en el acto…

Una vez que el poderoso puñetazo de Hiyori, deformando todo su hocico hacia adentro de su propia cara, fuera lo siguiente en presentarse, antes de que la misma chica cerrara de golpe la puerta de su hogar, para luego escucharse únicamente un avergonzado e incontrolable grito por parte de ella.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Regalo del escritor: "Bonus track" (Pd: Feliz navidad atrasada a todos :3)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hotaru… cuarenta y tres años en el futuro.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El caos rondaba en el destruido pueblo, las bestias poseías por aquella aura similar a la de la tercera fase descontrolada, corrían frenéticamente de un lugar a otro con tal de destruir cualquier rastro de vida.

Algunos soldados rezagados quedaban escondidos en algunos de los edificios abandonados, a la par que intentaban aguantar lo más que fuera posible con tal de sobrevivir.

En una de las estructuras, un desafortunado hombre cuyo pelotón había sido asesinado por aquellas criaturas, únicamente se encontraba en el primer piso, oculto tras uno de los pilares que apenas y eran capaz de sostener a aquel dañado edificio.

Las bestias iban y venían en un lento caminar, sus pasos eran fácilmente escuchables para aquel desamparado soldado, el cual sabía que tarde o temprano aquellas bestias se acercarían más y más a él, hasta finalmente descubrirlo.

El hombre únicamente se sentó con una ahogada melancolía, sabía que no podría regresar con su familia, la imagen de esta que aún guardaba en uno de sus bolsillos únicamente lo introdujo a un mayor pozo de desesperación y pena, sin embargo, el mismo hombre únicamente se tragó sus sentimientos, para luego únicamente mirar con simpleza y desinterés su arma, abriendo el cargador únicamente para notar que aquel era el último que le quedaba.

No sería suficiente, estaba claro… sin embargo, el rostro del hombre no tardó en tornarse en uno mucho más serio y enojado, una vez que el mismo finalmente se armó de valor para después girarse y salir de aquel pilar…

Solamente para exaltarse en un completo silencio… luego de que una alta música a sus alrededores, emergiendo de los parlantes que extrañamente seguían funcionando dentro de aquel edificio, llamara no solo la atención de este, sino de las mismas monstruosas criaturas que ni siquiera habían notado la presencia del soldado por lo mismo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Música de fondo: "The Bomb - Pigeon John"**

 **.**

 **.**

Desde una de las puertas del segundo piso, tan pronto el cantante de la canción comenzó a cantar como tal, dicha puerta finalmente explotó tras recibir una fuerte patada de aquel que continuaba corriendo por aquellas calles.

Al mismo tiempo que aquel joven de ojos rojos y facciones similares a las de Ryo, era el que se presentaba nuevamente, a la par que portaba sobre su hombro derecho a una avergonzada chica la cual únicamente podía contraerse y patalear ante el agarre del mismo chico, el cual ni siquiera demostraba vergüenza o algún sentimiento aparente conforme la sujetaba apegando la cintura de esta lo más cerca de su rostro, a la par que la agarraba, casi a propósito, completamente su nalga derecha para que esta no se cayera.

El hombre únicamente corría a través de los pasillos los cuales, al estar con sus paredes casi destruidas, eran visibles tanto por el soldado como por las criaturas antes mencionadas, las cuales no tardaron en comenzar a abalanzarse hacia este.

Conforme las bestias se lanzaban con tal de asesinar a sangre fría a aquel chico, este únicamente comenzó a saltar sobre la cabeza del primero, a la par que su calmado y serio rostro no se inmutaba ante las acciones que cometía, al mismo tiempo que, incluso en el aire en donde más y más monstruos se le abalanzaban y disparaban sus respectivos ataques, el chico esquivaba por pocos centímetros las garras, colmillos, y cualquier ataque elemental que le lanzaban…

Siendo sus abiertos e imponentes ojos rojos, los que permanecían atentos y en completa sincronía con lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

—¡Vuelve a la base, hay un acceso a las alcantarillas a unas cuadras de aquí, atrás de la antigua municipalidad! —El joven habló al aire, a la par que el mismo soldado escuchó extrañado aquellas palabras, únicamente para aprovechar la distracción que el mismo chico había causado, para luego correr por la parte de atrás.

El joven ni siquiera parecía prestar atención a sus atacantes, este comenzaba a correr hacia las afueras de aquel edificio, al mismo tiempo que las propias bestias únicamente podían seguir intentando atacarlo conforme lo perseguían más y más de aquellos monstruos desde otros sectores.

El miedo pertinente en la chica que aún era cargada por aquel que seguía corriendo, únicamente se justificaba ante los incesantes rugidos de los monstruos en manada que corrían tras ellos, a la par que el chico esquivaba a aquellos que se le lanzaban desde adelante, trepando entre saltos en muros paralelos, o agarrándose de cornisas o barras de metal salientes con su mano libre, no denotando mayor dificultad para el mismo el efectuar aquellos actos.

Conforme la cantidad de bestias que los seguían se volvía tal que incluso la misma calle por la que corrían no era capaz de albergarlos, causando la destrucción de las pocas paredes restantes de los antiguos edificios y casas, a la par que aquellos seres llegaban a aplastarse unos a otros con tal de dar con su objetivo; el chico únicamente giró levemente su mirada hacia sus espaldas…

Para luego, de un simple brinco, girarse por completo en los aires hacia la propia avalancha de monstruos, y alzara su mano libre hacia estos…

 **.**

 **.**

Comenzando a formar una simple esfera aural en la palma de esta.

 **.**

 **.**

—¡¿Eres capaz de hacer una esfera aural?! —La chica miraba incrédula la habilidad de aquel joven, a la par que la seriedad en su rostro junto con el silencio como única respuesta, fue la reacción de este, antes de que este lanzara aquella pequeña esfera hacia la avalancha de bestias, desconcertando levemente a la mujer al notar la clara diferencia de tamaños, y la supuesta ineficiencia que aquel ataque traería como resultado…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Total reflect"**_ fue lo único dicho por la boca del chico.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Antes de que una enorme explosión de aura terminara por borrar de la existencia a todos los monstruos que los perseguían por aquella amplia calle, una vez que la acción en cadena de aquella habilidad reflejara cada una de las auras que tocaba…

 **Y las devolviese en una explosión con el triple del aura original que tocaba.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El cuerpo del joven cayendo junto con la chica no tardó en ser el siguiente sonido en emerger tras la enorme explosión generada por su habilidad, la chica no podía estar más asombrada ante lo que había visto, sin embargo, esta vuelve a exaltarse una vez que cae de manera abrupta al suelo luego de que aquel chico terminara por soltarla sin más… a la par que el agotado jadeo emergiendo del mismo demostraba de manera leve las consecuencias de realizar tal técnica.

— _S-Solo puedo u-usarla una vez_ —El joven no tardó en caer de rodillas al suelo, al mismo tiempo que la mujer únicamente se abrochó a su cinturón con más fuerza la bolsa que, sabía, debía proteger, para después intentar ayudar a levantar a aquel chico.

—Al menos fuiste capaz de exterminar a todas esas cosas —Respondió con alivio la chica, a la par que se llevaba uno de los brazos del joven por sobre sus hombros, con tal de así empezar a levantarlo; sin embargo, la simple y débil risa emergiendo de este la extraña de momento.

— _Y-Ya quisieras…_ —Respondió sin más el hombre, a lo que la propia mujer únicamente pudo esbozar facciones completamente aterradas y pálidas en su rostro…

Luego de ver cómo una cantidad incalculable de aquellos deformes y bestiales seres ahora se les acercaban desde todas direcciones.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— _Solo conseguí un poco más de tiempo_ —Fue lo último en decir el chico, antes de soltar un simple bufido luego de "sentir" a quienes se encontraban a varios kilómetros sobre sus cabezas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Al mismo tiempo que los temblores pertinentes del avión en el cual se encontraban se sentían con normalidad, dos manos con un reproductor de música en cada una era el único brillo en la cola de dicho avión, a la par que estas únicamente escogieron la misma canción, para luego colocarse los audífonos y llevarse después el teléfono al bolsillo de atrás de sus cortos shorts de negro color.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Música de fondo "[GMV] – Hey Mama" (Nota: búsquenla tal cual en Youtube, les saldrá en el primer video)**

 **.**

 **.**

—"Chicas, estamos sobre el objetivo, prepárense para saltar" —Una voz en un altavoz se escuchó en la parte de atrás del avión, sin embargo, dichas chicas no escuchaban, tenían la música al máximo volumen.

—[Te apuesto veinte balas a que ese debilucho ya utilizó el "Total reflect"] —Una femenina voz se escuchó en la mente de la otra chica, a la par que esta únicamente esbozó una simple sonrisa.

—[De acuerdo] —Respondió confiada, por el mismo medio.

Antes de que la compuerta trasera del avión abriéndose, dejara ver a dos chicas gemelas que aparentaban una edad de diecisiete años, con el mismo atuendo de ropa ligera, a la par que su largo cabello negro de puntas azules resaltaba…

Junto con la heterocromía de sus ojos, donde uno de ellos tenía el rojo color y de pupila alargada característica de los Lucario, mientras que el otro era de color café, siendo el rojo el ojo izquierdo en una de las chicas, mientras que, en la otra, era el derecho.

—[¡Vamos, Kumi!] —Dijo por telepatía, con ánimo e infantilismo la chica que tenía el iris rojo en su ojo derecho, solamente para sonreír hacia abajo y observar Hotaru a varios metros de altura, a la par que preparaba una de las enormes armas de un metro y medio de largo que tenía a sus espaldas, al igual que su hermana.

—[¡Vamos, Koko!] —Fue lo único que respondió Kumi…

 **.**

 **.**

Antes de que ambas saltaran, sin más, del avión.

 **.**

 **.**

El viento moviendo de manera descontrolada su cabello apenas y molestaba los rostros de aquellas chicas las cuales caían en picada a rápida velocidad, la ausencia de paracaídas ni siquiera suponía una gota de preocupación para cualquiera que las conociera, al mismo tiempo que las mismas únicamente tenían su ojo rojo abierto apuntando al lugar en donde la presencia de aquellos monstruos llegaba incluso a apreciarse en aquellas alturas.

Conforme caían, tanto Koko como Kumi bajaron sus rostros para así chocar ambas sus miradas, a lo que las mismas únicamente se sonrieron mutuamente...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Para luego sacar sus armas y apuntarse una a la otra.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El tiempo parecía haberse literalmente detenido bajo la perspectiva de aquellas chicas, al mismo tiempo que estas no tardaron en llegar justo en el centro donde aquel joven de ojos rojos y la chica que había rescatado se encontraban rodeados por aquellos monstruos, mientras que Koko y Kumi, bocas abajo y a punto de chocar con el suelo, permanecían apuntándose con aquellas extrañas y grandes armas.

Para luego únicamente dispararlas y hacer que, de las mismas, un enorme y penetrante rayo de azul color, terminara por pasar a pocos milímetros de sus cabezas; siendo tal el poder de repulsión de aquellas armas…

 **.**

 **.**

 **Que hicieron que el cuerpo de aquellas chicas, salieran disparadas ahora en completo paralelo con respecto a la tierra.**

.

.

Todo parecía estar planeado… hasta el más mínimo detalle, nada escapaba bajo esos ojos, al grado que, al mismo tiempo que aquellos rayos daban con una de las bestias en específico, el cuerpo de aquellas mujeres giró levemente, aún con la fuerza del disparo, y enterraron sus pies sobre otros monstruos, al mismo tiempo que únicamente estos terminaron por recibir todo el daño pertinente a la energía y velocidad acumulada por las propias gemelas.

Las chicas no se detenían, sus cuerpos parecían danzar entre los seres a su alrededor, a la par que estas empleaban diversas armas de diversos tamaños y rangos de destrucción, cuyas formas y funciones variaban de maneras nunca antes vistas en comparación a las existentes en décadas atrás.

Granadas que congelaban a los objetivos alcanzados y los hacía explotar después de unos segundos; ametralladoras cuyas balas desintegraban el aura de sus objetivos; esferas negras que, una vez lanzadas, se mantenían levitando para después fijar a determinados objetivos los cuales terminaban por ser rebanados por un sinfín de láseres que emergían de estas.

Todo aquello acrecentaba el caos al mismo tiempo que Koko y Kumi bailaban al son de la música que seguían escuchando a alto volumen, a la par que aquellos monstruos no eran capaces siquiera de tocarlas o defenderse.

Las chicas casi parecían tener municiones infinitas, las cuales eras iguales para todas sus armas y se encontraban guardadas en pequeños tubos de no más de unos dos centímetros de largo y un par de milímetros de ancho, estando estas completamente agrupadas en largas correas que recorrían su espalda, pecho, brazos y piernas.

—¡Ten, un regalo de mamá! —Koko únicamente arrojó una diminuta esfera hacia donde aquel chico de ojos rojos seguía estando cargado por la chica, a lo que, incluso con aquella presencia y la pertinente debilidad, sin verla siquiera, aquel agotado hombre únicamente alzó su mano libre, para agarrar en el acto aquello que parecía ser una píldora.

—¡Nos deben una, ahora váyanse, nos encargaremos del resto, tienes que hacer que le entregue las piedras activadoras! —Fue lo último dicho ahora por Kumi, a la par que tanto esta como Koko únicamente reían al unísono mientras peleaban con aquellos monstruos, a lo que el joven al que le hablaban solamente tragó sin más aquella píldora que le habían lanzado…

Para luego volver a levantar a aquella chica sobre su hombro derecho, y huir de aquel lugar a la máxima velocidad.

 **.**

 **.**

—[¿Crees que lo consigan?] —Koko preguntaba mediante su conexión con su hermana, a la par que estas seguían disparando y peleando contra las bestias.

—[Lo dudo, pero era lo único que podíamos hacer por ellos] —Dijo entre risas, Kumi, solamente para luego casi ser interceptada por una poderosa llamarada lanzada por uno de aquellos monstruos, a lo que dicha chica únicamente revienta su cabeza con una especie de escopeta, para luego seguir con su incesante serie de disparos.

Pasaban los minutos, aquellas chicas ni siquiera parecían cansarse en lo absoluto, a la par que las balas y explosiones no terminaban de ocurrir entre estas y las bestias…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sin embargo… solo cuando un poderoso terremoto comenzó a desquebrajar la propia tierra, fue cuando el exaltado rostro de Koko y Kumi terminó por reemplazar al antiguo sonriente y jactancioso.

 **.**

 **.**

 **A la par que toda la horda de monstruos que aún continuaban existiendo en el pueblo de Hotaru rápidamente comenzaban a correr… con miedo.**

 **.**

 **.**

—[Es él… ¿No?] —Preguntó preocupada, Koko, hacia su hermana, la cual solamente reflejaba desgano y desánimo.

—[Sí…] —Kumi únicamente se sacaba los audífonos de sus orejas, al mismo tiempo que una tormenta comenzaba a formarse ante la inconmensurable aura que emanaba un cuerpo apenas visible a la distancia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **La voluntad de la Amabilidad…** —Dijo con serio rostro, Kumi, antes de identificar finalmente a aquel que se hacía presente en el pueblo de Hotaru, a la par que, a la lejanía… un alto y sombrío cuerpo humano cubierto por una túnica blanca con marcas azules, resaltaba, a la par que el musculoso cuerpo de este lo recubría de igual manera un ajustado conjunto de polera de manga corta y pantalón del mismo color; al mismo tiempo que su rostro se encontraba completamente oculto tras las sombras bajo el gorro de su túnica.

— _El que asesinó al abuelo Ryo…_ —Koko seguía hablando, a la par que Kumi únicamente terminó por sentarse en el suelo.

—Estamos más que muertas… ¿Algo de lo que te arrepientas? —Dijo con simpleza Kumi, únicamente para traer consigo el cruzar de brazos desanimado de su hermana.

—No decirle a Haru que me gusta… —Pensó un tanto melancólica la Koko, pero sin desmoronarse o desesperarse por su propia muerte.

—¡¿El chico feo de mantenimiento?! —Preguntó atónita y entre lágrimas nacidas de la propia risa, Kumi, solamente para traer consigo el inflar de mejillas de su hermana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Solamente… para ser lo siguiente en ocurrir, el infernal destello generado una vez que, lo que quedaba del pueblo de Hotaru, fuera completamente aniquilado en una sola y sorda explosión.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nada quedó… todo el pueblo había sido borrado de la existencia, como si una simple y gigantesca esfera de blanco color hubiera tomado su lugar para luego desaparecer, y solo el contorno de la mitad de esta fuera el rastro pertinente en la tierra exterminada de igual manera.

El silencio fue la única respuesta tras aquella increíble muestra de poder, aquel ser que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de la antigua entrada del pueblo, únicamente pudo comenzar a mirar hacia sus espaldas…

 **Y notar cómo las auras de Koko y Kumi seguían presentes, a varios kilómetros de él.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Nunca aprenden, ¿Verdad? Me tienen que avisar cuando hacen estas misiones… no son rivales para las eternas voluntades, chicas —Una nueva femenina voz emergió, a la par que las hermanas gemelas abrían levemente sus ojos, extrañadas de seguir con vida, sintiendo además cómo alguien las tenía sujetadas desde su vientre; a lo que estas solamente levantan sus incrédulas miradas hacia arriba, únicamente para después sonreír con alegría y alivio, luego de notar "quién" las había rescatado.

Una mujer alta, cuerpo cuidado y esbelto, su piel parecía estar recubierta con sombras que se ajustaban estrechamente a su piel, a la par que un par de enormes y oscuras alas emergiendo desde su espalda representaban su conexión con el poder que albergaba dentro de sí; en su rostro, pecho y estómago varios cuernos amarillos parecían recubrirla, a la par que sus rojos ojos de escleróticas completamente negras resaltaban, penetrantes, apuntando hacia la voluntad de la amabilidad.

—¡Hermanita Akiko! —Gritaron al unísono Koko y Kumi, a la vez que estas se bajan de los brazos de la propia mujer que aparentaba la edad de unos veintiséis años.

—Mejor retírense… chicas —Al mismo tiempo que decía aquellas palabras, Akiko abría un portal hacia la base.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tema musical de Akiko: "K/DA - POP/STARS"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Esto se pondrá interesante…~ —Dijo de manera risueña y seductora la mujer, a la par que, entre sus dedos, una extraña piedra de amarillo color y de forma irregular se encontraba, al mismo tiempo que la misma Akiko parecía jugar con ella.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Antes de finalmente activar la griseosfera.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Muy bien, amigos lectores… aquí termina el capítulo XD, espero les haya gustado, lo hice bastante más largo como forma de regalo atrasado de navidad :'u, créanme que lo intenté hacer lo antes posible jajajaj**

Lord fire 123 **Naaa Takeru no tenía ganas de ser el Emo vengador XD, simplemente Emo :u jajjajaja.**

 **Reconozco que Naoto es bastante inteligente el infeliz XD, al leerte fue como si estuviera leyendo a Takeru jajaja.**

 **Respecto a lo de Akiko, Arceus no sabrá nada durante un buen tiempo, ya que, debido a la maldición de Samuru, Arceus no posee omnisapiencia a las cosas que ocurran con este y su aura (no sabe lo que le ocurre ni las cosas que piensa; por esto también Ryo no fue capaz de detectar los pensamientos de Takeru que tuvieron relación con el aura de Samuru en este capi, ya que Ryo sigue teniendo una conexión con Arceus)**

 **El tema de la lanza de Yome, es que esta solo acepta un aura igual o más fuerte A LA ÚLTIMA QUE LA TOCÓ, (onda, pueden pasar siglos, y si ninguna aura más fuerte que la anterior, la toca, esta no se dejará tomar; independiente si el antiguo portador de aquella lanza haya fallecido), en este caso, Samuru había tocado la lanza de Yome con una muy pequeña parte de su poder (de ahí lo "broken" del personaje que necesita ser nerfeado XD) y ps por eso Takeru pudo levantar al final la lanza usando su máximo poder.**

 **El tema de Naoto y su familia formará parte del nuevo arco que comienza en el siguiente capítulo xD.**

 **Naaa no culpes a Ryo por no querer "enfrentar su destino" con Suzume y Harumi XD, aunque igual al final lo hizo :u**

 **Y no :3 el capi pasado no lo lancé como un regalo de navidad, este es el verdadero regalo de navidad XD espero te haya gustado ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! Y espero hayas tenido una feliz navidad y un muy buen comienzo de año :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Eso sería todo... espero les haya gustado el capi, espero disfruten de lo que les queda de año y que el siguiente sea uno mucho mejor a este :u XD**

 **¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! :D**


	52. Anomalías

El tranquilizante sonido del agua caliente siendo servida desde la tetera a varias tazas en la mesa del hogar Kurogane era lo único que se escuchaba, a la par que era Sora el que se encontraba junto con el resto de la familia, a excepción de Hiyori; al mismo tiempo que Ryo, Takeshi y los más pequeños seguían estando vestidos con la camisa blanca desabrochada y en ropa interior.

—Entonces… —Sora comenzaba a tomar un poco de té de su taza luego de que le echara azúcar a la misma, a la par que en su rostro únicamente se reflejaba a un ser rogando por paciencia —¿Por qué Naoto está sentado afuera y completamente rojo? —Comenzó a preguntar el hombre, a la par que observaba a un levemente fastidiado y avergonzado Ryo, al mismo tiempo que su extrañeza no hacía más que aumentar conforme también veía como Takeru intentaba tomar té con su cara completamente vendada y con las consecuencias de la deformación otorgada por cierto puñetazo recibido hacía unos cuantos minutos.

En las afueras de la casa, a un lado de la puerta, apoyado en la pared, sentado y abrazado a sus piernas, el vapor emergiendo del rostro sonrojado de Naoto no paraba de emanar, a la par que el mismo intentaba ocultarlo entre sus rodillas y las propias flores que aún traía a mano.

— _R-Rayas… Rayas ro-rojas_ —Seguía recordando imágenes pasadas el hombre, a la par que el mismo únicamente podía ocultar aún más su rostro ante el sonrojo en sus mejillas que aumentaba constantemente.

—Y… ¿Hiyori? No es usual que no esté en la casa a estas horas —Volvió a preguntar el joven, al mismo tiempo que Takeshi únicamente se llevaba la mano a la boca conforme volvía a reírse levemente ante lo que él sabía que ocurría.

En el cuarto de Hiyori y Sayuri, una apenada chica únicamente estaba abrazada a un enorme peluche de Bidoof, al mismo tiempo que rodaba de un lado a otro en su cama, a la par que su loca imaginación era torturada por su propia vergüenza y humillación.

—Está en su habitación… pasaron algunas cosas, pero nada serio —Dijo en un suspiro, Ryo, a la par que este de igual manera empezaba a tomar café —¿Pudiste traer la copia de los planos de la constructora? —Comenzaba a preguntar, únicamente para tornar el rostro de Sora en uno más normal.

—Sí… he estado en eso toda la mañana, los materiales deberían estar llegando en la tarde, también conseguí a constructores de confianza en Nerito —Seguía hablando el hombre de cabello plomizo, a la par que Ryo asentía con normalidad hacia este.

—"¿Constructores?" —Un gruñido llama la atención del resto, a lo que Ryo únicamente se gira hacia Sayuri, la cual también estaba sentada al lado del Riolu, junto con el propio Takeshi.

Ryo simplemente empezó a esbozar una animada sonrisa, a la par que se había dado cuenta que ninguno de los más pequeños, como tampoco Takeshi, el cual de igual manera demostraba en su rostro una duda similar, sabían lo que iba a ocurrir.

—Nos van a ayudar para hacer el último regalo de bodas de Haruko y Yoshiro —Dijo con animado tono, Ryo, hacia Sayuri, la cual seguía extrañada a pesar de todo.

 **.**

 **.**

—Una casa propia… —Dijo con tono calmado y con una leve sonrisa, Sora; exaltando de sobremanera tanto el pequeño Riolu como a la Braixen a su lado, al mismo tiempo que Takeshi únicamente se asombraba y esbozaba una emocionada sonrisa como respuesta.

—" _¡E-Espera!"_ —Ryo fue el primero en exaltarse, a la par que Sayuri no sabía cómo pensar ante la situación — _"¡¿Una casa propia para mis papás?!"_ —El pequeño Riolu no tardaba en sacar por conclusión lo que aquella simple frase dicha por Sora implicaba, a lo que el mismo pokémon solamente comenzaba a deprimirse de manera leve.

—" _¿Quieren… que nos separemos?"_ —El tono de la voz de Ryo que se escuchaba en la mente del resto comenzaba a descender, a la par que la tristeza era lo único que denotaban su rostro.

—Haruko y Yoshiro merecen tener su propio hogar, contigo —Ryo simplemente sacudía levemente entre las orejas del aún entristecido Riolu —No podemos estar creando ampliaciones toda la vida; además, Yoshiro y Haruko tienen que empezar a aprender a cargar con responsabilidades nuevas, es parte de la vida, Ryo… —El hombre intentaba enseñarle nuevos aspectos de la vida al pequeño pokémon, mientras que este seguía cabizbajo —Aparte, no te preocupes, no la construiremos tan lejos… —Volvió a decir el hombre, haciendo que el pokémon subiera de manera leve su mirada con una tenue esperanza ante las palabras dichas por su abuelo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **5 horas más tarde**

 **.**

 **.**

—"¡Es demasiado lejos!" —El estafado Riolu únicamente podía gritar en gruñidos una vez que todos los constructores comenzaban a sacar medidas y a trabajar en el sector donde estaría el nuevo hogar Kurogane, a la par que Ryo, junto con Takeshi, Sayuri, Sora y un Takeru ya sin vendas y curado, únicamente observaban con leve fastidio y suplicando paciencia…

—¡Estamos a seis metros de la otra casa! —Gritó encabronado como respuesta, Ryo, a la par que señalaba la propia casa que se encontraba al otro lado de la calle de tierra, únicamente para hacer que el disgustado Riolu inflara sus mejillas a la par que se entrecruzaba de brazos.

—D-Disculpe… ¿Usted es Ryo Kurogane? —Una nerviosa voz se escuchó a un lado de Ryo, a lo que el mismo hombre cambia su actitud fastidiada por una más neutral, para luego ver a uno de los constructores caminando hacia él, resaltando una edad de no más de dieciocho años.

—Sí, ¿Ocurre algo? —Preguntó con normalidad hacia el trabajador, Ryo, solamente para exaltarse luego de que este le alzara su mano con intenciones de estrecharla, a lo que el Kurogane únicamente respondió por inercia, extrañado.

—Señor… es todo un honor poder saludarlo —Aquel hombre agitaba de manera nerviosa y emocionada su mano con la de Ryo, a la par que decía aquellas palabras —Muchos de los que estamos aquí conocemos su leyenda y la de su compañero Takeru, nuestras familias fueron las que ustedes rescataron cuando Nerito tenía a Teijo como alcalde —Seguía explicando el adulto, a la par que Ryo únicamente se sonrojaba de manera leve a la par que se colocaba un poco nervioso ante la actitud del propio trabajador hacia su persona —No quiero sonar raro pero… soy un verdadero fan de ustedes dos, ¡Miren! ¡Es más! —El hombre soltó finalmente la mano del alagado Ryo, únicamente para exaltar tanto a este como a Takeru…

Luego de que el constructor comenzara a sacarse la parte de arriba de su ropa, para dejar ver cómo en toda su espalda la imagen de un rostro cuya mitad era la cara de Ryo en la segunda fase de su estado aural y la otra la de Takeru en la primera, ambos con facciones que demostraban estar listos para la pelea, se mostraba con gran detalle tatuadas en su piel.

—E-Este me lo hice justo cuando cumplí los dieciocho—Admitía sin ningún tipo de vergüenza y un tanto complicado ante la propia postura, el joven.

Para aquel instante, tanto Ryo como Takeru no sabían si sentir agradecimiento o una extrema incomodidad ante la actitud pertinente de aquel hombre, a la par que el mismo únicamente se volvía a colocar la parte de arriba de su ropa.

—Señor, cualquier cosa que necesite, me llamo Fumio, sé que soy un simple constructor, ¡Pero le prometo que le construiremos la mejor casa de todo Hotaru! —Volvió a hablar el emocionado hombre, únicamente para después notar como toda la familia Kurogane se había colocado completamente petrificada y anonadada ante lo que había presenciado sin previo aviso.

Sin embargo, varias risas provenientes del resto del grupo de trabajadores en la lejanía, fue lo siguiente en escucharse.

—¡Oigan, no se rían! —El rostro completamente encabronado de Fumio fue lo siguiente en ocurrir, a la par que el mismo joven únicamente alzaba su puño fastidiado a la vez que corría hacia sus propios compañeros —¡¿No se dan cuenta que están delante de unas leyendas?! ¡Tengan algo de respeto! —Seguía defendiendo a sus héroes, Fumio, a la par que Ryo únicamente se rascaba su mejilla con su dedo índice.

—Señor Kurogane —Una nueva voz exalta a Ryo, a lo que el mismo únicamente vuelve a girarse hacia un nuevo constructor, de cabello negro y piel tosca, el cual parecía demostrar una edad similar a la suya —Mi nombre es Masuyo, soy el jefe de la constructora y… también soy el padre de Fumio —Volvió a decir un poco más avergonzado al final, Masuyo, llamando la atención de Ryo con ello —Lamento su comportamiento… se deja llevar fácilmente y aún no sabe cómo comportarse adecuadamente, es muy joven aún, pero le prometo que sabrá desenvolverse en sus tareas—Volvió a decir el hombre, a la par que Ryo únicamente se llevaba la mano a la nuca al mismo tiempo que reía un tanto avergonzado.

—No se preocupe, la verdad es que me sentí un poco alagado —Admitió de manera leve el Kurogane, únicamente para luego llamarle la atención el que Masuyo lentamente comenzara a alzarle un pequeño papel blanco.

—¿Qué es esto? —Preguntó Ryo hacia Masuyo, al cual únicamente comenzaba a girar su rostro levemente hacia un costado, un tanto más avergonzado.

—Sé que esto es muy apresurado también, pero… visto que no creo tener otra oportunidad como esta; mi hijo no tiene la fuerza para pedírselo personalmente, y… c-creo que me convertiría en su héroe si le consigo un… bueno, y-ya sabe —Dijo un poco más nervioso el hombre mayor, a la par que Takeshi únicamente empezaba a intentar contener nuevamente su risa ante la clara petición que le había pedido a su padre.

—Y también… —Masuyo se giró ahora hacia Takeru, a la par que el propio Lucario se exalta y extraña de sobremanera una vez que el propio hombre le acercó también un papel con un bolígrafo.

—E-Es la primera vez que me piden algo así —Exclamó con una mezcla de vergüenza y risa, Ryo, a la par que ni siquiera sabía de qué otra manera reaccionar ante la clara petición de Masuyo, el cual únicamente se llevaba su mano hacia su nuca de igual manera.

Ya que… estaba más que claro el que ni siquiera había creado un autógrafo como tal para esas situaciones.

—¿Un autógrafo? —Takeru no tardó en preguntar luego de entender la indirecta gracias a los pensamientos de Ryo, a la par que el propio pokémon únicamente veía el papel y lápiz con ignorancia.

—Es una frase o símbolo que te identifica y que funciona como marca personal, es como dejar tu huella en el papel, si eres famoso la gente siempre te lo pide como forma de tener algo que te representa y fue hecho por ti —Explicaba Takeshi a su tío, a la par que Sayuri y el pequeño Riolu a su lado escuchaban con curiosidad.

Takeru y Ryo únicamente chocaron miradas de manera leve, a la par que a ambos les costaba aún digerir la situación, al mismo tiempo que intentaban corresponder a la petición de Masuyo, Ryo más nervioso y avergonzado que Takeru, el cual únicamente se mantenía con una leve extrañez e inocencia reflejada en su rostro.

Los segundos pasaron, Ryo y Takeru hicieron sus respectivas "ideas" de autógrafo, a lo que, como resultado, solamente un avergonzado rostro por parte de Ryo junto con uno amable y sereno por parte de Takeru fueron sus respectivas consecuencias tras finalmente entregar aquellos papeles al jefe de la constructora.

Masuyo, a diferencia de los dos portadores del estado aural, estuvo completamente maravillado luego de ver las firmas de los héroes de su hijo.

— " _¡Ryo Kurogane! ¡Para Fumio, confío en ti!"_ —Aquello escrito con un estilo de letra electrizante y bastante desordenado era lo escrito en el papel de Ryo

— "T.K" —Eran las únicas formales letras escritas en el papel de Takeru…

Junto con la imagen de la huella de las almohadillas de su mano derecha al lado de aquellas letras, habiéndolo conseguido luego de rallar en exceso dicha mano, hasta el punto de que el exceso de tinta pudo pasarse al papel.

—No era necesario que fuera literalmente una huella, pero… no está mal —Dijo Takeshi con una sonrisa satisfactoria. al mismo tiempo que observaba las firmas de su tío y padre.

—Se los agradezco demasiado —Dijo aún con asombro, Masuyo, únicamente para mirar de reojo a su hijo, y observar cómo el mismo seguía discutiendo con sus compañeros, no percatándose del movimiento de su padre por lo mismo, a lo que este último únicamente guarda los autógrafos en su carpeta, para después empezar a sacar otros papeles de diferentes tamaños y colores.

—Ahora, a lo que nos convoca —Comenzaba a adoptar una postura más formal, Masuyo, antes de volver a dirigirse ahora hacia Ryo —El concejal Sora me dijo que ustedes nos iban a poder ayudar con los trabajos de carga y descarga de material —Masuyo empezaba a mostrarle los planos a todos los ahí presentes, a excepción de los más pequeños que se encontraban aún más fastidiados por la discriminación indirecta hacia su estatura.

—Tenemos que retirar la tierra en un sector de ciento sesenta metros cuadrados para los cimientos, con dos metros de profundidad es suficiente, pero… solo con maquinaria, nos tomaría mucho más de dos semanas en terminar el proyecto—Ryo y Takeru escuchaban con atención, a la par que asentían sin mayores problemas conforme Masuyo seguía indicándoles los pasos a seguir.

—Comprendo, daremos nuestro mayor esfuerzo, no deberíamos tardar más de un día en quitar toda esta tierra —Explicó Ryo hacia Masuyo, a la par que el mismo únicamente asentía con un leve sentimiento de duda, solamente para después comenzar a adoptar una postura más seria y con aire dictatorial

—Muy bien… ¡Manos a la obra! —Masuyo cerró con brusquedad su carpeta, para luego comenzar a gritarles a sus trabajadores con aquel marcado tono, solamente para exaltar a los propios, antes de que los mismos comenzaran a ir velozmente hacia sus áreas designadas

—Realmente no entiendo tu fanatismo por ese par, Fumio —Conforme uno de los compañeros del joven fan de los Kurogane comenzaba a subirse a una de las retroexcavadoras, este simplemente seguía riéndose de manera amistosa hacia este, a la par que Fumio únicamente inflaba sus mejillas por el propio fastidio.

—Son fuertes y tal… pero no es para tan-…—Aquel constructor se quedó en completo silencio de un instante a otro, una vez que levantó levemente la mirada hacia arriba.

—Disculpa, Fumio —La voz de Ryo se escuchó a las espaldas del joven, a lo que el mismo únicamente se exalta con emoción antes de girarse hacia su héroe…

Solo para quedar completamente congelado, una vez que observó a Ryo con la primera fase de su estado aural activado, al mismo tiempo que tres brazos de aura que emergían de este, ya se encontraban sujetando enormes montículos de tierra, que fácilmente sumaban varias decenas de toneladas entre sí.

—¿En cuál de todos los camiones tenemos que dejar la tierra? —Preguntó con normalidad e inocencia, Ryo, solamente para hacer brillar nuevamente los ojos emocionados de Fumio, mientras que la boca abierta junto con el miedo y el asombro pertinente del resto de sus compañeros fue la única respuesta.

—¡Por allá, señor! —Dijo rápidamente, Fumio, señalándole a Ryo los camiones designados para la tierra.

—Gracias —Volvió a decir con normalidad el Kurogane, antes de empezar a caminar con normalidad hacia allá

Mientras Ryo seguía con su trabajo cotidiano, Takeshi y Takeru únicamente se quedaron mirando al hombre, conforme el pequeño Riolu y la Braixen ayudaban a sacar la tierra con palas y bolsas.

—Mi papá podría sacar todo esto mucho más rápido con el estado aural megaevolucionado… ¿No?, entonces, ¿Por qué…? —Takeshi empezaba a hablarle a Takeru, conforme ambos sacaban la tierra con palas.

—La preparación de la boda… el enviarlos para la región de Alola… la pelea que tuvimos cuando perdí la cabeza —Takeru empezaba a relatar aquellos momentos en los que Ryo había activado la fase mencionada por Takeshi, a la par que el Lucario se desanimó levemente al final de aquella frase —Ryo no es una máquina incansable… es cierto que es mucho más fuerte que antes, pero… —Takeru únicamente comenzaba a enterrar la pala, para luego dejar la tierra en una carretilla, a la par que se detenía levemente para observar a Ryo desde sus espaldas.

—A pesar de no tener que preocuparnos por el aura residual y que el estado aural nos quite años de nuestra vida… es una enorme carga para el cuerpo tener ese nivel de poder, Ryo siempre está pendiente de guardarlo en caso de alguna emergencia, incluso en la preparación de la boda, contaba con el aura de Giratina para ello —Takeru volvía a enterrar su pala en la tierra.

—Pero ya sabes… está bien viejo al fin y al cabo, no puede hacer tanto esfuerzo —Bufó con orgullo y fanfarronería al final, Takeru…

—¡Oye! —El grito encabronado del hermano del Lucario no tardó en emerger con rapidez ante aquellas degradantes palabras hacia su orgullo —¡¿A quién le dices viejo?! ¡Puedo levantar todo esto sin problemas! —Gritó el fastidiado hombre.

Antes de que un rugido se escuchara provenir del mismo, junto además con el abrumador sonido de enormes bloques de tierra que eran levantados por gruesos y densos brazos de aura que emergían desde las profundidades, asustando a todos los trabajadores que de igual manera eran levantados sin querer por estos.

—¡El señor Ryo de verdad es increíble! —Gritaba Fumio conforme este se encontraba cayendo desde las alturas una vez que fue levantado por el propio Kurogane.

—"¡No es momento para decir eso! ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" —Gritó en asustados gruñidos un pequeño Riolu a su lado, a la par que agitaba sus brazos y piernas de manera desesperada al estar cayendo de igual manera, antes de ser sujetados por otros brazos de aura de Ryo.

—Hmph… —Ryo simplemente bufó con fastidio, a la par que la segunda fase del estado aural se veía reflejado en sus ojos, antes de dejar toda la tierra restante sobre los camiones de igual manera.

— _E-Es un… m-monstruo_ —Apenas y podían reaccionar de dicha manera los trabajadores que también habían observado aquella muestra de poder del Kurogane, a la par que los brazos de aura nuevamente regresaban al cuerpo del hombre.

—Ver tanto el poder exagerado de papá siendo usado para resolver sus quehaceres se está volviendo algo bastante repetitivo… recuerdo que cuando era niño era más emocionante, ahora se empieza a ver como algo de todos los días—Empezaba a hablar Takeshi con tenue desánimo, conforme observaba el enorme agujero que había creado su padre en el terreno —Pero debo reconocer que sí que ayuda a hacer las cosas mucho más rápido… —Lanzó una pequeña carcajada —Y pensar que mamá fue capaz de domarlo en la primera semana que se conocieron... es una mujer como ninguna otra —Dijo finalmente el joven Kurogane, a la par que Takeru lanzaba su pala devuelta hacia la carretilla con poco uso.

—Respect —Fue lo único dicho por el Lucario, antes de asentirle a su sobrino.

Conforme eran ahora las máquinas transportadoras de cemento las siguientes en emplearse, junto además con los diversos arquitectos contratados para la tarea que comenzaron a hacer, el día continuaba conforme la base finalmente se completaba entre paredes y pilares de cemento, los cuales se dejaron reposar por la noche con tal de poder empezar con la verdadera construcción al día siguiente.

Debido al poco tiempo y por la propia elección de "estilo" de hogar, la estructura como tal de la misma se haría en base a una tradicional, en donde la madera tomaría el mayor protagonismo, junto con otros materiales de secado rápido y aislamiento para poder dar la suficiente rigidez y seguridad a la estructura como tal.

Durante aquella noche, tras finalmente terminar la primera fase de la creación de los cimientos del hogar, estos se retiraron hacia el pequeño hotel de Hotaru al cual fueron invitados para pasar las noches durante el tiempo de construcción de la casa. A la par que cierto joven constructor entusiasta, no se negó en quedarse un tiempo más con Ryo "construyendo", con la esperanza de que el mismo Kurogane se animara a conversarle un poco más.

Sin embargo, aquello fue completamente diferente a la realidad, luego de que el pobre Fumio llegara casi a votar espuma de la boca después de que Ryo le ofreciera pasar a su hogar y charlar sobre aventuras pasadas con Takeru, a lo que su noche únicamente finalizó al ser dejado en el hotel, casi inconsciente por la sobredosis de emoción, por el propio Kurogane.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los días pasaron, una vez que los constructores lograron secar el cemento bajo las heladas condiciones de invierno, el proceso de construcción únicamente se tornó en la constante colocación e implementación de planchas y tablones de madera, en el cual no solo los constructores o la familia participaban, sino, de igual manera, también propios voluntarios del centro de policía de Hotaru, por el propio aprecio que le tenían a su antiguo jefe, no descuidando de igual manera sus tareas respectivas, tomando turnos para ello.

Habían transcurrido cuatro días, para aquel entonces, los constantes esfuerzos se veían reflejado en la creación del esqueleto del futuro hogar, a la par que toda la familia ayudaba en lo que podía, desde transportar pequeños tablones de madera hacia el lugar donde los constructores formaban los muros, a como era el caso del pequeño Riolu y la Braixen, hasta traer consigo los enormes troncos y planchas de madera para su posterior corte y tratamiento, a como era con Ryo y Takeru.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En otro punto alejado del hogar Kurogane, en el mercado de Hotaru, Takeshi y Hiyori caminaban con calma por sus calles, a la par que la chica se mantenía leyendo una larga lista de materiales que Masuyo le dio, mientras que Takeshi se mantenía distraído a como era costumbre.

—Tenemos que traer muchas cosas; pegamento, clavos… todo medido en kilos —Decía un poco preocupada, Hiyori, a la par que seguía leyendo la lista de pedidos.

—No es necesario que se lo traigamos todo de golpe, no seas tan apresurada —Takeshi únicamente golpeó de manera muy débil la cabeza de su hermana como forma de reproche, a la par que Hiyori solo inflaba sus mejillas ante su claro deseo de llevar todo en un viaje.

Conforme pasaron los minutos, las primeras compras se hicieron con facilidad, a la par que Hiyori junto con su hermano únicamente comenzaron a emerger de la primera tienda, antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la siguiente.

Sus bolsas eran pequeñas, sin embargo, por la propia distracción pertinente de Hiyori, naciente de estar observando una y otra vez la lista de Masuyo, la propia chica se exalta de un momento a otro luego de que, desde su propia bolsa, un desatornillador de los varios que habían comprado se cayó sin previo aviso, comenzando a rodar por la calle, causando que la chica únicamente comenzara a correr hacia el mismo…

Antes de que una mano sujetando dicha herramienta, finalmente lo detuviera un par de metros adelante.

Hiyori únicamente caminó de manera apresurada hacia la persona que ahora levantaba con calma el desatornillador, a la par que esta únicamente alzó de manera amable la herramienta a la chica.

—¡Muchas gracias, señor! —Dijo cordialmente y con una sonrisa, Hiyori, al mismo tiempo que Takeshi no tardó mucho en llegar al lado de su hermana, únicamente para adoptar facciones un tanto más sorprendidas como preocupadas…

Luego de notar que era Kazuma, el que se encontraba delante de Hiyori…

 **.**

La cual… había olvidado por completo la existencia de su abuelo tras aquel golpe en la cabeza.

 **.**

Takeshi únicamente se mantuvo en silencio, este recordaba aquellos últimos momentos en los que el anciano estuvo en el hogar Kurogane, habiéndose percatado, luego de que Ryo observara dentro de la mente de Hiyori, el que esta no recordaba a Kazuma.

—Cuando Hiyori vuelva a recobrar su memoria, y si así lo ella lo quiere… me agradaría poder saber un poco más de ella y hablarle, hasta entonces… sinceramente no soy capaz de soportar estar con ustedes mucho tiempo, agradezco que ella me perdonara, pero yo aún no soy capaz de perdonarme —Takeshi recordaba las palabras que su abuelo le dijo a su padre y madre, a la par que el propio joven únicamente fruncía el ceño con seriedad.

—Te estaba buscando, Takeshi —Kazuma empezó a dirigirse al hijo de Ryo, a la par que este último solamente se exaltó de manera leve.

—Tu madre dejó esto en el hospital, dijo que te lo debíamos entregar a ti, personalmente —Dijo Kazuma luego de sacar de su bolsillo un simple papel doblado, a lo que Takeshi únicamente lo sostiene sin más.

—¿Lo conoces? —Preguntó Hiyori con inocencia hacia su hermano, a la par que este solamente pudo comenzar a colocarse un poco nervioso ante la pregunta.

—Soy un repartidor de correos de la capital, en más de una ocasión me he topado con su mamá y siempre me habla maravillas de ustedes —Dijo con tono amable y simpático, Kazuma, antes de empezar a caminar.

—Bueno… yo ya debo retirarme a la capital, espero volver a charlar con ustedes en algún momento —Dijo como forma de corta despedida, Kazuma, al mismo tiempo que este pasaba por al lado de Takeshi, únicamente para exaltarlo una vez que el anciano posó su mano sobre el hombro izquierdo del joven, dándole unas bruscas palmadas, junto con un leve apretar.

— _Cuida a tu mamá y a tu hermana… por favor_ —Apenas y un leve susurro fue emitido por los labios de Kazuma hacia Takeshi, siendo tan corto e imperceptible para el resto, que únicamente este se percató de aquel detalle, antes de que el mismo junto con su hermana comenzaran nuevamente a caminar hacia su siguiente objetivo.

 **.**

 **.**

Conforme los segundos transcurrieron, Takeshi no tardó en empezar a ver la carta que su madre le había dejado, al mismo tiempo que este junto con Hiyori aún se encontraban en camino hacia la siguiente ferretería.

— _Maldición…_ —Takeshi, conforme leía, este únicamente comenzaba a esbozar disgustadas facciones en su rostro, a la par que Hiyori no tardó en observar a su hermano con tenue fastidio y decepción, luego de intuir lo que decía aquella carta.

—Mamá te dejó deberes en el hospital y se te olvidó hacerlos desde que se fue… ¿No? —Hiyori finalmente adivinó la razón del nerviosismo de su hermano, a lo que este último solo se giró avergonzado hacia esta.

— _Si no voy ahora, van a llamar a mamá…_ —Dijo con voz derrotada y arrepentida, Takeshi, haciendo que Hiyori únicamente lanzara simple suspiro.

—Ve… yo me encargo del pedido —Dijo sin más, Hiyori, haciendo que en el rostro de Takeshi únicamente se esbozara una amplia y agradecida sonrisa.

—¡Eres la mejor, hermana! —Dijo con brillos en sus ojos, Takeshi, mientras que Hiyori únicamente miraba hacia otra dirección con facciones incrédulas a la par que daba abanicos con su mano libre hacia el joven de verdes ojos.

—Sí, sí, sí… lo que digas, pero me debes una a partir de hoy —Volvió a decir, Hiyori, con actitud un tanto vanidosa hacia su hermano, antes de alzar su mano y sostener la bolsa que él traía.

—Recuerda no ser obstinada y ve llevando las cosas de a poco—Dijo Takeshi hacia su hermana antes de empezar a despedirse y retirarse de aquel lugar, siendo respondido únicamente por una simple carcajada por parte de su hermana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La siguiente escena en presentarse casi al segundo luego de la previamente relatada… fue la de una atareada Hiyori cargando con varios sacos sobre sus brazos, siendo tal que incluso le dificultaban la propia vista, al mismo tiempo que varias bolsas colgaban de sus muñecas.

No había que negar el que la poca paciencia también se había heredado del padre…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hiyori era fuerte, la naturaleza del aura de los Lucario fortalecía sus músculos, siendo tal que levantar constantemente cuarenta kilos no suponía mayor dificultad para la chica, sin embargo, el propio volumen de la carga no evitaba el causar estragos en su caminar, a la par que Hiyori hacía un constante esfuerzo en no votar absolutamente nada conforme finalmente, tras haber comprado lo último de aquella lista, empezaba a caminar de vuelta hacia su hogar.

Mientras los minutos pasaban, y ante el propio lento caminar debido a la molesta carga, Hiyori apenas y estaba a mitad de camino para poder salir del mercado, al mismo tiempo que la chica guardaba constante cuidado con cada paso que daba.

—No sabía que a los pokémon se les usa para transportar carga ahora —Una irritante y femenina voz no tardó en llamar la atención de Hiyori, la cual solamente abrió un poco más sus ojos ante aquellas palabras, solamente para después fruncir el ceño y seguir caminando sin más, sin intentar girarse hacia aquella chica de tono de voz tan característico.

—Cuidado, Eimi, las pokémon ahora llaman a sus papás para defenderlas —Una masculina voz fue la siguiente en escucharse, a la par que otras risas provenientes de otras chicas de igual manera empezaron a emerger como respuesta a aquél único hombre que las acompañaba.

Hiyori no se dignaba a prestarles atención, sin embargo, las constantes indirectas dadas hacia su persona causaban un justificado desagrado, a la par que la impotencia al negarse a defenderse únicamente hacía que en la misma chica un tenue temblor en sus brazos y piernas fueran la respuesta…

 **.**

 **.**

 **Antes de que el sonido de una de sus bolsas plásticas rompiéndose por el excesivo peso… fuera lo siguiente en exaltarla.**

 **.**

 **.**

Una cosa llevó a la otra… la perdida de equilibrio, tan sorpresivo para la propia Hiyori, la hizo incapaz de seguir sujetando los enormes sacos de herramientas que mantenía sobre sí, no pudiendo evitar el caer de manera estrepitosa al suelo luego de ello.

Pero aquello no fue lo único para la desafortunada chica, al caer, gran parte de la carga terminó por chocar contra un muro aledaño de una tienda, y el temblor pertinente solo pudo provocar la caída de la nieve que se había acumulado en las canaletas de agua, cayendo en gran medida sobre la cabeza de Hiyori.

Las risas de aquel característico grupo no tardaron en emerger de manera casi vomitiva, Hiyori aún se mantenía firme en no partirles la cara o pedirle ayuda a su padre, sin embargo, la vergüenza y la humillación únicamente causaban que los temblores en sus brazos y piernas aumentaran, al mismo tiempo que la chica, incluso en aquellas condiciones, nuevamente volvía a intentar reparar la bolsa que se había roto, con tal de volver a cargar todo de nuevo, sin embargo, como si el peso sobre sus hombros ante degradación fuera mayor que el de las propias bolsas, Hiyori no era capaz de levantarlas, conforme las risas seguían y seguían, frunciendo su ceño cada vez más en son de la tristeza…

Solo para después abrir sus ojos de golpe… una vez que una mano se posó tranquilamente sobre su hombro izquierdo.

—¿No crees que es un poco "demasiado" toda esta carga? —Una pregunta sarcástica dada entre pequeñas carcajadas fue lo siguiente en escucharse, a lo que Hiyori únicamente comenzó a alzar su mirada de manera leve y sonrojada luego de detectar el tono de "aquella" voz.

Viendo como un Naoto con mirada inocente y una pequeña sonrisa, se encontraba agachado al lado de ella.

—Vamos… te ayudaré a llevar todo esto —Dijo con normalidad, Naoto, antes de alzar su mano hacia Hiyori con tal de ayudarla a levantarse, siendo el gesto correspondido por la chica.

— _¡¿Quién diablos es él?!_ —Decían entre susurros y con más risas las chicas a sus espaldas, intentando ocultar pesimamente sus palabras de aquel par de jóvenes.

— _No te creo… ¡¿La rara tiene novio?!_ —La voz de Eimi fue la siguiente en emerger, a la par que la chica únicamente abrazaba un poco más a su pareja.

—Vaya payaso… lo más probable es que sea un amigo de su hermano, nadie se fijaría en ella —Dijo la pareja de la chica con tono vanidoso y despectivo, a un volumen considerable con tal de que Naoto lo escuchara, sin embargo, este se fastidia levemente una vez que notó que el propio alcalde de Nerito lo ignoraba con completa naturalidad.

Pasaron los segundos… el ignorar de Naoto irritaba al joven, sin embargo, este rápidamente tomo la decisión de tomar un poco de nieve sucia de la calle, y lanzarla de la manera más rápida y silenciosamente posible hacia Hiyori y Naoto, con tal de poder hacerse el "desentendido" luego de que estos buscaran al "culpable".

A lo que solamente el sonido de aquella bola de nieve dándole a algo saca una sonrisa en las personas de dicho grupo una vez que estas se giraron tan pronto el chico la lanzó.

Mientras que, desde la perspectiva de Hiyori y Naoto, este último aún se encontraba al lado de la chica, al mismo tiempo que tenía su mano alzada atrás de su nuca, habiendo agarrado aquella bola de nieve sin mayor dificultad.

Al fin y al cabo… no había que recalcar el que los sentidos de Naoto eran superiores gracias al propio Arkon dentro de su cuerpo.

Hiyori se había dado cuenta de lo que le habían lanzado, sin embargo, su mirada decaída junto con un simple suspiro fue la respuesta de esta, antes de empezar a agacharse levemente con tal de tomar alguna de las bolsas.

La mirada seria de Naoto junto con su respectivo silencio únicamente volvían más tenso el ambiente, a la par que el propio joven solo se giró de manera leve hacia el grupo de jóvenes que fingían hacerse los desentendidos.

Naoto no se reservó al igual que Hiyori, el joven únicamente se giró completamente hacia los mismos, con tal de empezar a caminar con paso brusco e intenciones prepotentes, llamando con esto la intención de las chicas, junto con el despertar de una burlona sonrisa en el rostro del novio de Eimi, el cual se preparaba para adoptar una postura más retadora hacia este.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sin embargo, Naoto se quedó completamente congelado… luego de que la mano firme de Hiyori sujetándolo desde su muñeca, lo detuviera en el acto.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naoto se mantenía estático, el joven únicamente se giró de manera leve y con una mezcla de molestia y preocupación en sus facciones, hacia Hiyori, a la par que la chica solamente bajó de manera leve su cabeza, únicamente para después notar como esta negaba un par de veces con la misma.

El joven alcalde no tardó en volver a girar con mirada despectiva hacia aquel grupo de antipáticos, a la par que estos seguían esbozando burlonas sonrisas en sus rostros.

—Solo veo a muchas mujeres con una preocupante baja autoestima, que solo saben echarse veinte kilos de maquillaje en su cara y usar un escote bastante notorio con tal de aparentar ser más delgadas; y ni hablar de los pechos falsos, por favor… no engañarían ni al más estúpido de todos… —Naoto no se contuvo a volver a hablar en voz alta, exaltando a Hiyori con ello, haciendo que la misma chica se girase hacia este con tal de demostrar su rechazo a aquel actuar, sin embargo, Naoto estaba decidido, a la par que el rostro impactado y avergonzado de las propias chicas fue la única respuesta de su parte.

—A excepción de ti… supongo —Dijo Naoto ahora con tono despectivo hacia la pareja de Eimi, a la par que este último únicamente mantenía la vanidosa sonrisa reflejada en su rostro, sin sentirse intimidado ante aquellas palabras.

—Personas como ustedes no valen siquiera la pena de tomar en serio… respeto la decisión de Hiyori en eso, pero me desagrada ver a gente tan patética como ustedes riéndose e intentando degradar a alguien qué… —La voz de Naoto se tornaba cada vez más seria, a la par que el rostro del novio de Eimi lentamente se tornaba en uno más molesto.

 **.**

 **.**

— **Vale más que todos ustedes, juntos** … —Fue lo último dicho por Naoto hacia aquel grupo de jóvenes, antes de comenzar a rodear a Hiyori con su brazo derecho y comenzar a levantar las cosas que se encontraban en el suelo, para después empezar a alejarse del lugar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **Vaya valor debe tener una antigua puta de Osamu** —Fue lo único que dijo el novio de Eimi hacia su novia y a las otras chicas, haciendo que estas únicamente volvieran a reír descontroladamente…

A la par que un serio y casi inexpresivo mirar fue la respuesta de Naoto, una vez que este giró de manera leve su rostro hacia aquel impertintente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En el hogar Kurogane, un enorme estruendo se escuchó conforme los trabajadores seguían construyendo en la nueva casa.

El susto pertinente de los hombres únicamente era acompañado con las enormes ráfagas de viento que emergían desde una enorme llamarada de aura azul oscura.

A la par que era Ryo entrando en la tercera fase descontrolada, el que generaba tal descontrol en el lugar.

—¡¿Q-Qué diablos está ocurriendo ahora?! —Hana apenas y estaba empezando a llegar al lugar con la intención de ayudar a su amiga en la construcción, sin embargo, esta apenas y podía cubrirse su rostro ante la nieve que golpeaba su rostro luego de haber sido levantada por la misma aura del enfurecido Kurogane.

— **¡¿Cómo hozas… decirle eso a mí….?!** —Ryo se encorvaba, a la par que demostraba cada vez más una mayor intención de salir disparado hacia aquel estúpido hombre que se había atrevido a decir semejante palabra a su hija; a la par que la ira en Takeru de igual manera se veía reflejado en su primera fase activada, en donde las tensas facciones de su rostro solamente representaban el real deseo de venganza que despertaba en estos…

Pero solo para volver a exaltar a todos a su alrededor… cuando estos desactivaron de manera totalmente abrupta dichos estados.

—Tsch… —Bufó Ryo, con una actitud ahora levemente fastidiada, únicamente para después entrecruzar sus brazos luego de sentir "aquello", a la par que era ahora su cuerpo completamente desnudo la consecuencia de haber destruido su antigua ropa tras activar la tercera fase descontrolada.

—¡Woaa! —Los enormes ojos de Hana junto con el sangrado de nariz pertinente, apenas y fue la primera respuesta merecida tras tener semejantes vistas delante de ella, a la par que esbozaba una sonrisa con felinas características, a la par que su cabeza emitía vapor en grandes cantidades.

—Ponte ropa… hay chicas presentes —Sora fue el primero en prestarle un pantalón de la casa a Ryo, habiéndolo sacado antes luego de suponer lo que pasaría después de que este desactivara su estado aural, trayendo consigo solamente el fastidio y abucheo por parte de Hana —¿Qué ocurrió ahora? —Empezó a preguntar el joven, sin tomar importancia la actitud de la chica, mientras que Ryo únicamente se volvía a colocar el pantalón.

 **.**

 **.**

—Un malnacido obtuvo su merecido —Fue lo único dicho con disgustado tono, Ryo, antes de que la imagen del novio de Eimi en el suelo, completamente inconsciente y con sus ojos en blanco, a la par que todo su rostro y estómago se encontraban deformados con las huellas de antiguos puñetazos dados sin piedad en estos, fuera lo siguiente en verse ahora nuevamente en el mercado de Hotaru, al mismo tiempo que un calmado Naoto se retiraba al lado de Hiyori.

Los minutos pasaron… Naoto cargaba en su hombro izquierdo las bolsas y paquetes con los que Hiyori sufría tiempo atrás, a la par que el mismo joven desviaba su mirada a Hiyori entre ratos conforme solo el silencio se presentaba entre estos dos.

Naoto solo podía desanimarse, Hiyori tenía su mirada perdida, a la par que una extraña tristeza se veía reflejada en su rostro; el joven alcalde no sabía qué decirle, sin embargo, solo transcurrieron unos cuantos segundos más de silencio, antes de que la voz de Hiyori se escuchara finalmente.

— _Perdón…_ —Las palabras de la chica en un suave y triste susurro fueron las primeras, mientras que Naoto mantenía ahora una actitud más seria y aún en silencio — _Tú ya sabes todo lo que ocurrió con lo de Osamu… a donde fui, y las cosas que casi pasé con tal de tener un mal intento de novio… no importa cuánto lo intente ocultar, sigo siendo tan patética_ —La voz de Hiyori comenzaba a quebrarse de manera leve, al mismo tiempo que intentaba limpiarse las lágrimas que comenzaban a emerger, con la manga de su polerón.

— _¿Qué es lo que debes pensar de mí ahora?_ —La imaginación de Hiyori la torturaba, a la par que su autoestima de nuevo comenzaba a disminuir rápidamente, a la par que más lágrimas intentaban ser limpiadas por la misma.

 **.**

 **.**

Pero solamente para abrir sus lagrimosos ojos de golpe, luego de que sintiera una mano puesta sobre su nuca, antes de ser arrastrada hacia el torso de Naoto.

 **.**

 **.**

Solo existió silencio tras aquello … Hiyori se encontraba completamente impactada ante tal tacto, a la par que Naoto únicamente mantenía su seria mirada puesta hacia adelante.

—Puedes ver los sentimientos del otro mediante el aura, ¿No?... Supongo que por el Arkon necesitas estar lo más cerca de mí para hacerlo —Explicaba con seriedad el hombre, al mismo tiempo que Hiyori únicamente mantenía sus ojos rojos completamente abiertos y atónitos conforme sentía el aura de Naoto con tal claridad, a la par que veía de igual manera las emociones y pensamientos que el mismo joven le permitió sentir…

A la par que un tenue rubor emergía en sus mejillas.

Las manos de Hiyori lentamente comenzaron a soltar las bolsas que aún cargaban, para después únicamente comenzar a elevarlas lentamente por la espalda de Naoto, empezando a abrazarlo de manera débil y apenada.

— _La verdad… te has convertido en alguien a quien admiro mucho, Hiyori_ —Naoto empezaba a susurrar, al mismo tiempo que su inexpresiva mirada se mantenía puesta hacia el vacío — _Has tenido que afrontar pérdidas, una infinidad de burlas y humillación, y aun así… irradias una amabilidad y felicidad hacia los demás la cual nunca logré comprender hasta hoy… cuando te vi en tu casa con esa sincera sonrisa en tu rostro, y después en el mercado, dispuesta a cargar con todo el peso de esas burlas tú sola y decidida…_ —Naoto simplemente comenzó a levantar de manera lenta y amable el mentón de la chica, a la par que esta solamente alzó su rostro para después chocar sus llorosos ojos con los de Naoto, notando como este simplemente adoptó una amplia y alegre sonrisa en su rostro.

—Eres realmente alguien increíble —Fue lo único dicho por el joven de oscura cabellera café oculta por el gorro de lana que traía puesto de igual manera, a la par que Hiyori únicamente pudo quedar completamente congelada ante la imagen y la propia "luz" que irradiaba el rostro de aquel joven.

Hiyori simplemente terminó por cerrar sus ojos con calma luego de unos segundos, a la par que la misma únicamente bajó de manera leve su cabeza para después esbozar una simple sonrisa.

—No te hagas el santo, mi sonrisa no fue lo único que viste esta mañana… —Hiyori únicamente volvió a tomar las bolsas del suelo, para después solamente darle un amistoso golpe en el pecho de Naoto, tomándolo desprevenido tras aquellas palabras.

—Tus balbuceos de las "rayas rojas" se escuchaban desde la ventana de mi habitación, degenerado —Dijo entre risas la chica, antes de comenzar a caminar de manera más apresurada hacia su casa, causando únicamente el extremo sonrojo por parte de Naoto, el cual solamente pudo alzar su mano con vergüenza.

—¡E-Espera! ¡No es lo que piensas! —La actitud ahora completamente nerviosa y avergonzada de Naoto fue el gran contraste que adoptó la situación entre aquel par de jóvenes, al mismo tiempo que solamente la risa era lo que se escuchaba por parte de Hiyori, la cual únicamente comenzó a correr conforme sentía que Naoto iba en su búsqueda con tal de intentar "excusarse" de lo dicho por la chica.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Más tarde en aquel soleado día de invierno, más o menos por las cinco de la tarde, varios trabajadores se dividían en distintas tareas dentro del nuevo hogar Kurogane. Mientras que unos seguían colocando las paredes en algunos sectores, otros las rellenaban con el aislante y los selladores pertinentes, al mismo tiempo que, con las paredes ya terminadas, Takeshi junto con su hermana y los pequeños pokémon se enfocaban en pintarlas.

Hiyori únicamente sostenía y alzaba a un enfocado y entretenido Riolu, el cual pasaba la azul brocha sobre la parte de más arriba de la futura pared de su habitación.

Aquellos jóvenes se encontraban enfocados en sus tareas, aún quedaba trabajo por hacer, a la par que Hana y Sora de igual manera ayudaban en las diversas tareas que les daban los constructores, ya fuera a transportar materiales, o simplemente ayudarles prestándoles una herramienta.

Conforme Hiyori seguía sosteniendo al emocionado Riolu, esta no podía evitar el girar de manera leve y desapercibida su rostro hacia sus espaldas, a la par que Naoto era el que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros ayudando a sostener la escalera que uno de los constructores estaba ocupando, el cual estaba pegando baldosas de cerámica con una pasta hecha en base a cemento y otros aditivos, a la par que Naoto le pasaba dichas cerámicas conforme las pegaba a la pared.

El par de jóvenes solo intercambiaban miradas, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos la conectaba con el otro, estos simplemente se mantenían con una falsa postura "indiferente".

Sin embargo, la brusca pérdida de equilibro del hombre que se encontraba en aquella escalera exalta a todos, a lo que el mismo Naoto apenas y alcanzó a agarrar al trabajador debido a su propia "distracción" con cierta chica, antes de que el fuerte estruendo de la escalera cayéndose asustara a todos, no causando mayores problemas luego de que el constructor no resultara con lesiones gracias al propio Naoto.

 **.**

 **.**

Pero no evitando el que el balde de la pasta que aquel trabajador estaba usando para pegar las cerámicas, cayese de lleno sobre la cabeza del alcalde de Nerito.

 **.**

 **.**

Varios trabajadores fueron a la ayuda, a la par que amistosas risas emergían ante el leve accidente, al mismo tiempo que Ryo junto con Sora de igual manera hacían presencia ante el percance.

—Esa cosa tiene cemento… mejor sácate la polera y anda a lavarte la cara y el pelo, si no te va a hacer daño a la piel—Dijo con normalidad Sora, a la vez que el levemente avergonzado Naoto únicamente se restregaba sus ojos ante la pasta que los recubría, antes de empezar a sacarse la polera con normalidad, para luego comenzar a salir de la casa y empezar a echarse agua de una botella que le habían prestado uno de los trabajadores, lavándose con ella la cara y algunas partes de su cuerpo que tenían dicha pasta.

El pequeño Riolu, aún siendo sujetado y alzado por Hiyori, únicamente pudo exaltarse y asustarse luego de que la misma chica lo moviera de manera brusca hacia el final de aquella pared, a la par que Hiyori comenzaba a asomar su cabeza desde la pared en la cual pintaban, con tal de volver a curiosear con su mirada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El brillo de la luz del sol sobre su piel… el resalte de la cicatriz en forma de "X" en su espalda… su cuerpo trabajado y músculos tonificados debido al propio acelerado metabolismo que poseía gracias al Arkon, únicamente hacían sonrojar de manera leve las mejillas de la fisgona chica de ojos rojos.

Pero solo para exaltarse por completo, luego de que una degenerada presencia a su lado se encontrara de igual manera observando el cuerpo del alcalde de Nerito, solo para después notar cómo era Hana la que se encontraba al lado de esta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Inserte sonido del rugido de una pantera, búsquenlo en youtube]**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡¿H-Hana?! —Hiyori solamente pudo lanzar un avergonzado grito una vez que se percató de la presencia de su amiga de pensamientos cochinos luego de que esta lanzara aquel rugido, a la par que la propia Hana únicamente se cautivaba ante las vistas.

Solo para aumentar aún más la vergüenza en Hiyori, una vez que notó a su amiga haciendo señas para que aquel hombre se acercara a las mismas, por lo que la chica de ojos rojos únicamente volvió a girar de manera temblorosa su rostro…

 **.**

Para después notar cómo Naoto las observaba con normalidad e inocencia.

 **.**

El grito avergonzado de Hiyori fue la única respuesta aparente, antes de que la misma comenzara a agarrar al pequeño Riolu solamente con una mano, para después con la otra tirar de manera brusca a Hana por el cuello y volver a ocultarse tras aquellas paredes.

—¡Eres una tonta! —Hiyori, avergonzada y completamente roja, únicamente podía dar una infinidad de palmadas sobre la cabeza de Hana, la cual solamente estaba de brazos cruzados y con infladas mejillas luego de que su amiga le negara seguir observando a Naoto, aceptando aquellos golpes, pero sin recibir mucho daño con ello.

—¿Vaya chico que te encontraste eh…~? —Hana no tardó en acercarse hacia su amiga con tono picarón y maquiavélico, a la par que sacaba la lengua de la misma forma, solamente para volver a dejar callada y estática a Hiyori —El cielo te recompensa con semejante escultura hecha en carne y a mí todavía no me llega mi hombre —volvió a decir ahora con un suspiro agobiado la chica con un falso estilo teatral, solamente para hacer fastidiar a su aún sonrojada amiga.

—"¿Esto… me puedes bajar, tía, ya me estoy mareando?"—Un pequeño gruñido dicho con un leve tono de vergüenza exaltó nuevamente a Hiyori, la cual veía como aún seguía sosteniendo al pequeño Ryo, solo para después dejarlo con cuidado en el suelo antes de que el mismo saliera corriendo hacia donde Takeshi y su amiga se encontraban.

Hiyori se preparaba para nuevamente volver a reprender a su degenerada amiga, sin embargo, una voz escuchándose a sus espaldas las exalta ahora a ambas.

—Así que… quién diría que la hija de Ryo sería la siguiente en robarse el corazón de mi tonto hermanito —Hiyori solamente se extrañó al escuchar aquel masculino tono, a la par que la misma junto con Hana no dudaron en girarse, solamente para traer aún más extrañeza por parte de la chica, una vez que observó cómo Nozomi se encontraba con sus manos en su cintura y una postura bastante amigable…

Al lado de un hombre adulto cuyo rostro, a pesar de nunca haberlo visto antes, tenía cierta similitud a las facciones del propio Naoto, representando una edad un poco más joven que la del propio Ryo.

Y resaltando, por sobre todo, la ausencia de su brazo derecho en su totalidad.

—Lamento si esta es la primera vez que me ves… no suelo estar en esta región por muchos días —Aquel hombre seguía hablando, al mismo tiempo que Hiyori se mantenía reticente a hablar, por alguna extraña razón.

—Mi nombre es Renzo… soy el hermano mayor de este par —Aquel joven finalmente se presentaba, a la vez que alzaba su mano izquierda sobre la cabeza de Nozomi, la cual únicamente lanzó un par de carcajadas hacia el trato.

Aquel que una vez fue controlado por Teijo hace dieciocho años atrás, aquel que Ryo liberó, aquel que sacrificó su propio brazo derecho con tal de salvar al propio Kurogane y con ello, a su pueblo de igual manera, aquel hombre que mejor conocía el oscuro pasado de sus hermanos, nuevamente regresaba.

—Me gustaría hablar un poco contigo… si me lo permites —Dijo con tono amable, Renzo, solamente para hacer aumentar aún más la extrañeza en Hiyori.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Al mismo tiempo que aquello ocurría, Ryo únicamente se encontraba saliendo con normalidad de la antigua casa, a la par que traía un par de toallas y una polera limpia para Naoto, sin embargo, el propio Kurogane se detiene en el acto luego de que una extraña presencia lo abordara de un momento a otro.

Ryo estaba perplejo, solamente un asombrado rostro fue la primera respuesta del Kurogane luego de que este finalmente sintiera "aquella" aura emergiendo…

Solamente para hacer que el propio Ryo esbozara una cálida y enorme sonrisa en todo su rostro.

—[¿Ya la sentiste?] —Ryo no tardó en empezar a hablarle a su amigo mediante su conexión, con emoción y alegría en su mensaje, al mismo tiempo que observaba a Takeru a la distancia, el cual únicamente ayudaba a cargar unos tablones de madera.

—[¿A qué te refieres?] —Takeru se detuvo con extrañeza, a la par que se giraba hacia el propio Ryo, antes de que este último lo mirase con duda.

—[Takeru, estoy pensando en ella, ¿No lo ves?] —Ryo se extrañaba cada vez más, a la par que Takeru únicamente alzaba una ceja con extrañeza.

—[Los celos de tu hija te están dejando mareado, Ryo. Mejor ven a trabajar] —Dijo sin más Takeru, decidiendo no tomar en serio las "tonterías" de su hermano.

Ryo no entendía lo que ocurría, aquella aura se sentía tan viva y latente en su percepción, que era ridículo el pensar que Takeru no fuera capaz de sentirla, sin embargo, sus ojos abriéndose de manera sorpresiva fue la única respuesta una vez que notó la obviedad de la situación.

" _Nosotros, que poseemos la conexión con Arceus, nunca podremos ser capaces de predecir los actos cometidos por Samuru, su libre albedrío lo desconecta por completo al Dios pokémon y a su omnisciencia, a menos que él lo permita, nunca podremos ver su aura o leer los pensamientos tanto de este como el de los seres con los que haya entrado en contacto"_

—" _La maldición volvió a emerger…"_ —Ryo empezaba a fruncir el ceño aún con extrañeza a la par que pensaba — _"No soy capaz de ver las reacciones de Haruko y Yoshiro respecto a ella por eso, pero… entonces…"_ — Ryo únicamente comenzó a mirar en dirección hacia donde sentía aquella pequeña aura emergiendo desde el cascarón…

—" _¿Por qué yo sí soy capaz de sentirla?"_ —Volvió a pensar el hombre, antes de sumirse nuevamente en más dudas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Una anomalía en la maldición, un futuro incierto para aquella nueva integrante que se suma a la aventura de los Kurogane, obteniendo el poder de dos ramas diferentes, un extraño resultado ha tomado lugar; una nueva conexión se ha formado y solamente Ryo es capaz de sentirla. ¡¿Qué es lo que acaba de emerger?!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Muy bien… amigos lectores, aquí termina el capítulo :3, espero les haya gustado y los haya dejado expectantes para lo que se viene ^^**

Lord fire 123 **Será una buena referencia a nanatsu no taizai con respecto a las eternas voluntades XD, otra razón por culparme de copyright :'u (no logré captar cual era la referencia de amabilidad que pasó de verde a blanca XD, sorry jajaja)**

 **Ya habrá bastante tela del entrenamiento de Takeru y lo que ocurra cuando el sello se rompa, pero eso para más adelante, ahora empieza un nuevo arco y es mejor centrarnos en él.**

 **Seeee lo de la Katana está bastante usado XD, no lo negaré, pero cabe mencionar que no se va a usar casi nada :u a lo más en una pelea, pero incluso esta será muy corta y solo será más para divertir que por otra cosa XD, fue un pequeño toque, que se usa bastante, pero igual lo quería insertar en la historia jajaja**

 **Ryo y Yosho son padre e hijo, una de las relaciones más cutes que me ha gustado crear entre mis personajes :3**

 **Akiko es mi versión de Bayonetta pero con la trama de mi historia :'u XD, no me gusta demasiado sexualizar al genero femenino la verdad XD, me gusta que sea más equilibrado entre ambos, pero me ha gustado explorar diferentes facetas de personajes mujeres, y ps creo que se justifica crear un personaje como Akiko, teniendo a otras chicas con personalidades variadas, desde las que alcanzan la cúspide del poder (ese escanor versión mujer papu, se viene), hasta las más serias y reservadas, las carismáticas, las degeneradas, y así :3**

 **XD perdón si no entiendo todas las referencias :'u aunque al menos si entendí la de que Ryo sintió el verdadero terror XD**

 **Naaaa nunca pondré a los mejores cantantes si es que hablamos de lo mismo :u, mi estilo de música no varía mucho al que ya has escuchado :3**

 **¡Muchas gracias por comentar :3!**

Zephyr Exe **igual esa arma no se usará mucho de momento XD, ya con el hecho de que los personajes están demasiado broken y la trama se volvería muuuucho más aburrido si ahora usan la Katana por cualquier cosa :'u (así como el estado aural XD puta vida tete)**

 **La personalidad de Takeru es curiosa, tiene mucha vanidad, y también tiene ciertos niveles para aceptar una petición de otro (ser orgulloso no implica no ser amable), no sé si es más porque el personaje se ha desarrollado y acostumbrado en un ambiente familiar, que ha sabido desenvolverse un poco más con los demás, sin ser tan cerrado y negarse a hacer algunas cosas que puedan afectar su orgullo. Sin embargo, Takeru no es la cúspide del orgullo, es orgulloso, sí, pero no al nivel de Samuru, por ejemplo XD**

 **Hina vive en todos nuestros corazones :c, su muerte y la de Hiyori fueron dolorosas al escribir, y debo admitir que con la de Hina existió mucho más cuerpo y un drama (en mi humilde opinión) mejor desarrollado, así que me dolió más T-T**

 **Naaaa no me odies por Naoto, ya el tipo ha demostrado ser super bueno con Hiyori y a ti te sigue cayendo mal (me emperra face) además, si odias a Naoto, también podrías odiar a Hiyori :u, al fin y al cabo el querer no es unidireccional XD**

 **Ya te expliqué por interno que el bonus track no era un spoiler como tal, y me alegra que te haya gustado :3**

 **¡Muchas gracias por comentar de igual manera! :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Eso sería todo… espero les haya gustado el capi :3 ahora se viene un arco en el cual se enfocará completamente en:**

 **Hiyori**

 **Naoto**

 **Ryo puppy/y que también dejará de ser puppy :u**

 **Sayuri semipuppy/y que también dejará de ser semipuppy :u**

 **Takeshi**

 **Kioko (La novia de Takeshi [Esta chica sí que tiene poco cuerpo, hasta a mí se me llega a olvidar el nombre XD, creo que con eso ya se darán cuenta de lo pasajero que será esta personaje… ¿Por qué? ewe, se los dejo a su imaginación])**

 **Gallade (Sí… por fin XD)**

 **Y LA NUEVA ZOROARK QUE PORFIN DESPUÉS DE MIL AÑOS APARECERÁ EN LA TRAMA :D!**

 **¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo ^^!**


	53. Lo que se esconde dentro del corazón

**Hace unos días atrás… en la mañana cuando Takeru selló su propio poder**

 **.**

 **.**

En el interior del pueblo de Hotaru, el día recién comenzaba… las personas comenzando a movilizarse hacia sus respectivos trabajos daba el movimiento y caos pertinente al propio pueblo.

 **.**

 **.**

Sin embargo… existía un lugar en el que el caos era mayor.

 **.**

 **.**

—"¡Condenada mocosa!" —Los fuertes gruñidos de cierto legendario pokémon comenzaron a resonar de un momento a otro cerca de "cierta" casa, a la par que las personas que caminaban a su alrededor no eran conscientes de aquello, debido a la propia contención que aquel pokémon ejerció alrededor de las paredes de la habitación en la que se encontraba con tal de poder "desahogarse" a gusto.

Dentro de la pieza, un encabronado Giratina únicamente estiraba una y otra vez las mejillas de una lamentada Akiko, a la par que este lo hacía gracias a dos pequeños brazos creados a partir de sus sombras.

—"¡¿Por qué tenías que tocar esas malditas cadenas?! ¡Te dije que no debías acercarte!" —Giratina seguía dando su deseado castigo, luego de que Akiko finalmente se despertara por completo.

—be-beeerdooon (Perdón) —Decía apenada y entre lamentos Akiko, a la par que pequeñas e infantiles lagrimitas apenas y emergían de sus ojos.

—"¡Perdón tus galletas, ahora tendré que ser tu maldita niñera para siempre!" —Decía en fastidiados gruñidos el refunfuñón pokémon, siendo Akiko capaz de entenderlos gracias a su nueva conexión con Giratina, a lo que la pequeña niña únicamente se exalta para después separar con amabilidad las manos de sombras de su amigo.

—¿Para siempre? —El rostro angelical de Akiko se asombró por completo tras escuchar aquellas palabras del pokémon, a la par que sus ojos brillaban con intenso querer y esperanza, exaltando e incomodando de sobremanera al legendario Dios luego de notar nuevamente la ternura de aquella niña.

—" _S-Sí…"_ —Dijo en un susurro más bajo y avergonzado, Giratina, antes de girar su rostro hacia otra dirección con tal de no demostrar el emergente rubor.

—"¡Pero no cambies el tema!" —Giratina nuevamente comenzaba a tirar de manera encabronada las mejillas de la ahora nuevamente lagrimosa y lamentada Akiko.

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Akiko? —Una amable y femenina voz exaltó tanto al pokémon como a la niña, a lo que Giratina únicamente alcanza a preocuparse para después deshacer las barreras que había puesto alrededor de la habitación, antes de quedarse completamente inmóvil y estático al no saber "qué" hacer.

Luego de que la madre de Akiko entrara finalmente a la habitación.

—¿Está todo bien? Ya casi estará listo el desayu… —Una mujer alta y un poco subida de peso, de cabellera negra y cara pecaminosa era la siguiente en entrar con total naturalidad al cuarto de Akiko, sin embargo, se quedó callada luego de ver a un inmóvil y sentado "mini-Giratina" al lado de su hija.

Akiko no sabía qué hacer, Giratina, por alguna extraña razón para la propia niña, se había quedado completamente congelado, con la vista puesta hacia adelante y sin emitir un solo sonido.

La pequeña niña seguía sin comprender, sin embargo, esta se exalta luego de escuchar extrañas palabras borrosas en su mente, pasando solo unos cuantos segundos antes de que finalmente la frase se comprendiera.

—[¡Peluche!… ¡¿Me escuchas, mocosa del demonio?! ¡Peluche, di que soy un regalo de Ryo!] —Decía de manera desesperada y con su orgullo en el suelo, el pokémon.

—¿Y eso, hija? —La madre no tardó en preguntar tras aquel instante de incómodo silencio, sin embargo, Akiko únicamente sonrió un tanto nerviosa, para luego alzar sus brazos.

—E-Es un regalo del tío Ryo y Harumi, un peluche muy esponjoso —Dijo animada la pequeña niña, antes de abrazar con todo el amor del mundo a aquel "peluche".

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Sonido que emergió luego de que Akiko abrazara a Giratina: "PITIDO JUGUETE DEL PERRO" (buscar en youtube, tal cual)]**

 **.**

 **.**

Akiko abusaba, la niña únicamente se aprovechaba de que su gruñón amigo no se movería, para darle tantos abrazos como pudiera conforme su madre únicamente le sonreía.

—Vaya… sí que está bien hecho —Dijo la mujer al mismo tiempo que se acercaba al pobre pokémon, únicamente para apretar uno de sus cuernos y sorprenderse por la "gran" calidad de aquel peluche, a la par que Giratina juntaba toda la energía del universo con tal de no explotar en una infinita ira que podría fácilmente acabar con el mundo.

—Muy bien… sí que les caíste bien a los Kurogane después de la boda del alcalde, y eso que soy yo la que estoy en deuda con ellos por traerte, tu hermana seguirá castigada hasta el próximo año por no cuidarte —Hablaba sin más la mamá de Akiko, antes de simplemente darle un amoroso beso en la frente a su hija —El desayuno estará listo en unos minutos —Fue lo último dicho por la mujer, antes de empezar a retirarse de la habitación de Akiko, cerrando la puerta con calma.

—Se lo creyó… —Akiko seguía abrazando al silencioso Giratina, a la par que no paraba de apretarlo con ternura —¿Cómo hiciste eso en mi cabecita? Se sintió extraño —Volvió a preguntar con inocencia la pequeña, únicamente para después exaltarse una vez que notó como una oscura aura emergía en la piel del humillado pokémon, sonrojado por la propia vergüenza.

—"¡Maldita mocosa impertinente!… ¡¿Cómo es siquiera posible que el Dios del mundo distorsión tenga que ser rebajado a un maldito peluche de una niña humana?!" —Giratina únicamente dejaba emerger toda su ira acumulada nacida de su propio orgullo destruido, a la par que miraba enfurecido a Akiko conforme le gritaba.

Pero solo para después exaltarse tras unos segundos de ira, para luego quedarse completamente congelado, una vez que observó cómo la niña comenzaba a bajar su cabeza de manera lenta y entristecida… conforme empezaban a emerger débiles lágrimas desde los mismos.

—" _M-Maldita sea"_ —Pensaba Giratina al mismo tiempo que observaba de manera incrédula e impotente a Akiko, completamente derrotado con el actuar de aquella niña, a la par que su orgullo luchaba de manera incontrolable para poder oponerse a aquella desconsolada mirada que no tardó en corromperlo por completo.

La pequeña niña solamente podía abrazar sus pequeñas piernas, a la par que el arrepentimiento y la pena era lo único que emergía luego de que su amigo le gritara de tal fea manera.

Pero solo para exaltarse de manera leve, una vez que Giratina acercó el cuerno de su mejilla derecha hacia el rostro de Akiko, rosándola de manera leve y gentil.

—"Perdón… ¿Sí?, no debí gritarte de esa manera" —Giratina finalmente comenzaba a bajar de tono, al mismo tiempo que Akiko comenzaba a sollozar de manera leve, sin querer reaccionar al gesto del pequeño pokémon.

— _S-Solo te hago enojar… soy una molestia para todos, sería mejor si no existiera_ —Comenzó a decir en tenues sollozos, Akiko, únicamente para hacer que Giratina frunciera el ceño tras escuchar aquellas palabras, solo para después comenzar a acariciar con aún mayor fuerza y afecto la mejilla de la niña.

—"No digas eso… es que…" —Giratina no soportaba siquiera pensar en "decir" aquellas palabras, sin embargo, la tristeza de Akiko era suficiente como para aplacarlo por completo — _"S-Soy bastante tímido, ¿Sí?..."_ —Giratina finalmente se abría un poco a Akiko, la cual seguía cabizbaja a pesar de todo — _"No me gusta que nos vean cuando me das abrazos, m-me da vergüenza, no por ti pero… b-bueno, sabes que esos momentos solo los quiero compartir contigo… y-y m-me gusta que me abraces c-cuando estamos solos"_ — El orgullo aún salía a flote de manera moribunda una vez que Giratina dijo aquellas últimas palabras, luego de que el mismo pokémon comenzara a separarse a la par que giraba su mirada hacia otra dirección, sonrojándose levemente.

 **.**

 **.**

Solamente para bajar por completo sus alas, tras ser finalmente derrotado luego de que Akiko únicamente volviera a abrazarlo con todas sus infantiles fuerzas.

 **.**

 **.**

Ya era imposible contenerse… Giratina únicamente apoyó su mentón sobre la pequeña espalda de Akiko, conforme cerraba sus ojos y aceptaba con gusto el abrazo de la niña.

— _Si quieres puedes ocultarte bajo mis peluches la próxima vez_ —Susurró Akiko, únicamente para hacer sacar una pequeña carcajada en Giratina tras aquello.

—"No será necesario" —Dijo el pokémon en gruñidos, únicamente para comenzar a separarse de manera amable de Akiko, la cual de igual manera lo soltó —"Ahora que nuestras esencias son una, ambos podemos controlar el aura del otro… así que puedo entrar en tu interior cuando quiera pasar más desapercibido, no quería hacerlo porque hubiera sido muy sorpresivo para ti" —Dijo de manera apresurada y sin explicaciones, Giratina, únicamente para extrañar en consecuencia a la pequeña niña.

—"Algo más o menos así…" —Fue lo único dicho por el pokémon, antes de que su cuerpo terminara por convertirse en una oscura masa de aura y esta se adentrarse en el estómago de la pequeña niña, a través de su piel.

— _Kyaaaaa_ —Akiko únicamente pudo exclamar en muy baja voz luego de que aquel "extraño" sentimiento recorriera todo su cuerpo, cerrando sus ojos con brusquedad luego de que Giratina entrara, pero solo para abrirlos luego de que aquella sensación no fuera desagradable en lo absoluto.

—¿Pokemoncito? —Preguntó de manera inocente la niña, únicamente para volver a exaltarse luego de que las palabras de su amigo nuevamente emergieran en su mente.

—[Estoy contigo, mocosa… simplemente volví a unir nuestras auras] —Dijo sin más a través de su conexión, Giratina, mientras que Akiko únicamente miraba hacia todas direcciones tras escuchar aquella voz, solamente para emocionarse una vez que, con su leve criterio e imaginación, comenzaba a imaginarse a Ryo luego de que este absorbiera el poder de Giratina en la batalla contra Takeru.

—[No tan rápido… estás lejos de hacer algo así, ahora mismo yo soy el que tiene toda la concentración para controlar tu aura hacer que la mía no te haga daño, no es tan difícil manejar a una pequeña mocosa] —Giratina únicamente reía por telepatía, una vez que notó los pensamientos de la niña gracias a su conexión, únicamente para hacer que Akiko inflara sus mejillas tras aquellas últimas palabras.

—¡Eres muy malo, pokémoncito! —Akiko solo refunfuñaba conforme entrecruzaba sus brazos.

—[Pero… tampoco quiero estar siempre pendiente de ti, también tuve que dividir mi aura en dos para poder cuidar mi dimensión, es una ardua tarea incluso para mí, necesito que seas capaz de controlar mi poder si quieres ayudarme] —Explicó nuevamente Giratina, únicamente para comenzar a exaltar nuevamente a Akiko luego de que, de la nada, su cuerpo comenzara a levitar sin más.

—¡¿Qué pasa?! —Akiko solo agitaba sus brazos, asustada, sin embargo, la voz de Giratina la volvió a calmar.

—[Relájate… ahora mismo únicamente estoy haciendo que seas capaz de controlar la habilidad básica de nuestra aura, la naturaleza fantasma nos permite ser intangibles y poder levitar, ahora mismo soy yo el que está haciendo todo el trabajo, así que tendrás que empezar a aprender a hacerlo por ti misma conforme te vaya cediendo el control de a poco] —Giratina explicaba sin pausa, haciendo que Akiko únicamente cerrara sus ojos conforme de igual manera entrecruzaba sus brazos, completamente mareada y desentendida de lo dicho por el pokémon.

—[Ya irás aprendiendo con la experiencia] —Fue lo siguiente dicho por Giratina, antes de que Akiko comenzara a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa conforme el levitar como tal comenzaba a divertirle de igual manera.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nuevamente en el presente. Los trabajadores y parte de la familia Kurogane seguía en el arduo trabajo de construir el nuevo hogar de Haruko y Yoshiro.

Al mismo tiempo que aquel constante barullo se presentaba, una pequeña niña levitaba por los cielos con completa ignorancia e inocencia, dejándose llevar por la inercia de su primer impulso, girando sobre su propio eje conforme seguía "practicando" el poder del legendario pokémon que en su interior yacía.

—Wiiii —Era lo único dicho en voz baja por parte de Akiko, a la par que Giratina ocultaba su presencia del resto para que no los asustara con ello.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dentro del hogar Kurogane, una extrañada Hiyori se encontraba, a la par que la misma comenzaba a servirle a Renzo y a Nozomi una pequeña taza de café, antes de servirse a sí misma de igual manera.

—Gracias —Tanto Renzo como Nozomi dijeron con normalidad y una leve sonrisa, solamente para extrañarse cuando solamente el inexpresivo rostro de Hiyori era la respuesta dada por la misma.

—Entonces… ¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó sin entrar en más rodeos, Hiyori, hacia Renzo, a la par que la misma únicamente dejó su taza a un lado, para después entrecruzar sus brazos con seriedad, mientras que Renzo únicamente se extrañó por la propia actitud de la chica, solo para después tomar un poco de café antes de disponerse a hablar.

—Queremos conversar contigo, respecto a ti y Naoto —Comenzó a decir Renzo, únicamente para causar que Hiyori frunciera levemente el ceño, sin entender a qué quería llegar, sin embargo, Nozomi sería la siguiente en hablar.

—No soy tan ingenua como para no notar que mi hermanito se volvió a enamorar, creo que tampoco es algo que te extrañe —Dijo con risueña y coqueta mirada, Nozomi, haciendo que Hiyori únicamente comenzara a sonrojarse de manera muy leve, sin cambiar su seria y ahora un tanto más molesta mirada.

—¿Y?, independiente si es cierto o no, es algo entre él y yo, ¿Por qué quieren hablar de ello? —Siguió preguntando ahora con un tono más avergonzado y un poco más molesto, Hiyori, tras ver cómo se metían en su vida personal, teniendo intenciones de volver a preguntarles otras cosas, si es que la voz de Renzo la detiene.

—Solo quiero advertirte… de que tengas cuidado si planeas seguir con eso—Fueron las únicas y cortantes palabras de Renzo, las que exaltaron de sobremanera a Hiyori.

—Hiyori… —Nozomi era ahora la que empezaba a hablar, a la par que la misma demostraba una mayor amabilidad en su voz —Mis hermanos y yo hemos tenido que afrontar muchas cosas, pero me atrevo a decir el que Naoto ha recibido la peor parte de todo —Comenzaba a decir la mujer con tono más serio, al mismo tiempo que un tenue decaimiento se reflejaba en su rostro.

—Lo sé… ya me ha contado algo —Dijo segura de sus palabras, Hiyori, antes de despertar en Renzo únicamente la extrañeza, pasando nuevamente unos cuantos segundos de silencio antes de que finalmente Renzo volviera a hablar.

—Mira Hiyori… —Renzo volvía a hablar —Sé que Naoto podrá aparentar ser muy fuerte y tener una actitud que irradia confianza, lo sé… no he sido el mejor hermano del mundo, pero si he podido verlo crecer y darme cuenta cuando él en realidad solo aparenta —La preocupación en el tono de Renzo se volvía cada vez más presente —Y créeme que sé, cuando digo que en realidad el corazón de ese chico está a un solo pellizco de romperse por completo —Renzo cambió su tono a uno mucho más serio, causando que Hiyori únicamente se alarmara levemente ante aquellas palabras, solamente para después notar cómo el hombre empezaba a bajar la mirada un tanto más decaído.

—Te seré honesta, Hiyori… —Ahora Nozomi era la que volvía a hablar —Creo que Naoto ya te ha hecho mención de que pasó por muchas cosas malas en su vida, pero dudo que te haya mencionado que hubo veces en las que intentó quitarse la vida también—Dijo finalmente la mujer, haciendo que Hiyori únicamente se exaltara, en silencio —Antes, cuando era más joven, podíamos evitarlo, y ahora que vive solo, damos gracias a que no ha vuelto a recaer y de hecho se le ve bastante bien, pero… —Nozomi simplemente volvía a desanimarse al solo pensar en aquel desagradable pasado, únicamente para ser ahora Renzo el siguiente en hablar.

—Tenemos miedo de que seas tú la que rompa su corazón… si es que haces que Naoto se enamore de ti y luego te arrepientas al no poder tocarlo —Admitió finalmente el hombre hacia Hiyori, la cual únicamente frunció de manera leve y casi imperceptible el ceño ante aquellas palabras, notando obviamente la clara ignorancia de aquel par, sin embargo, les permitió seguir hablando.

—No sería la primera vez… —Nozomi era la siguiente, mientras que Naoto seguía chocando su mirada con la de Hiyori —Naoto, aparte de todas las burlas que tuvo que afrontar de niño por culpa de que no era capaz de tocar a nadie, pudo tener dos "novias", y ambas terminaron por engañarlo con otro luego de que se aburrieran de él —Hiyori escuchaba con un poco más de sorpresa al saber aquella parte de la vida de Naoto, a la par que Nozomi seguía hablando —Te sorprendería saber lo sensible que es Naoto, colapsaba completamente cuando eso pasaba, ya de por sí el saber que le hacía daño a nuestra mamá cuando la tocaba, mezclado con todo lo demás, era demasiado para él. Y cuando por fin pensaba que tenía a alguien que podía consolarlo y quererlo, terminaba engañándolo —Dijo finalmente con tono desanimado, Nozomi.

—Solo queríamos decirte eso… sé que no es tu culpa en lo absoluto, pero de verdad, a menos que no sea algo realmente sincero lo que sientes por él, te pido por favor que lo detengas. No creo que sea capaz de soportarlo de nuevo; nuestra familia ya ha pasado por mucho —Terminó de hablar, Renzo, solo para después volver a tomarse el resto de su café, únicamente para dejar en completo silencio a Hiyori tras aquellas palabras.

—Hiyori… simplemente se sincera, tú sabes que vales más para nosotros que cualquier "pareja" que Naoto se haya encontrado antes —Nozomi ahora empezaba a encorvarse hacia Hiyori, la cual únicamente se alarmó levemente ante lo que la mujer comenzaba a decir.

—¿Realmente sientes algo por él? De corazón —Fue lo último dicho por la mujer hacia Hiyori, antes de que esta cambiara su actitud por una más seria.

Pasaron varios segundos de silencio luego de que Nozomi dijera aquella pregunta. Hiyori únicamente entrecerraba sus ojos, a la par que recordaba lo que había ocurrido en la mañana de aquel día.

—¿De verdad solo por eso quisieron hablar conmigo? —Hiyori, para extrañeza tanto de Nozomi como de Renzo, comenzó a adoptar una postura más molesta, a la vez que el par de hermanos no sabía cómo reaccionar.

—A ti no te conozco —Volvió a decir Hiyori hacia Renzo, solo para después fijar su mirada en Nozomi —Pero me sorprende que tú veas de esa manera a Naoto; como alguien que no es capaz de superar los problemas y que por cualquier cosa pensará en hacerse daño o algo peor —Hiyori únicamente mostraba una decepcionada molestia hacia la mujer, mientras que esta seguía sobrellevada ante las palabras de la chica —Independiente si siento o no algo por él, el corazón de Naoto está lejos de ser débil; es cierto que en el pasado pasó por mucho y casi llegó a lo peor, pero eso no implica que no haya podido aprender a superar su dolor; ¡No lo subestimen de esa manera! —Terminó por hablar con un tono mucho mayor al final, Hiyori hacia los hermanos, siendo Renzo el único que comenzó a fruncir el ceño con leve molestia ante aquellas palabras.

—¿Cómo estás tan segu-…? —Empezaba a preguntar con molestia, Renzo, antes de que Hiyori volviera a callarlo.

—Porque vi su aura… sé que no debí hacerlo, pero vi una pequeña parte de su pasado —Hiyori se desanimaba levemente luego de recordar cuando Naoto le había permitido "ver" su aura con tal de demostrar sus sentimientos, ya que, de igual manera, había "husmeado" de forma muy leve en su pasado cuando lo hizo —Pero también vi la fuerza y el valor que había florecido gracias a ello —Volvió a decir ahora más seria Hiyori, haciendo que tanto Renzo como Nozomi alzaran una ceja con extrañeza ante la clara "imposibilidad" de ver el aura de su hermano, sin embargo, ni siquiera faltó que ellos preguntaran…

—Yo soy capaz de tocarlo… el Arkon de su cuerpo no es capaz de bloquear el aura de una humana que posee también la de un Lucario —Hiyori únicamente exaltó de sobremanera a los hermanos tras aquella corta frase, siendo el silencio y sus rostros sorprendidos la única respuesta aparente.

—Y por eso sé… que Naoto también es alguien realmente increíble —Hiyori decía aquella frase en un tono más bajo, recordando de igual manera las mismas palabras que aquel joven le había dicho aquel día —Dejen de pensar que él necesita que lo protejan. ¡Él tiene la fuerza suficiente para afrontar lo que sea! —Terminó de decir a muy alta voz, Hiyori, antes de volver a entrecruzar sus brazos hacia Renzo y Nozomi, los cuales únicamente se mantenían igual de estáticos ante las palabras que habían escuchado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los días, así pasaron… lo ocurrido después entre Hiyori y los hermanos de Naoto, únicamente dentro de las paredes del hogar Kurogane se quedó, la chica de ojos rojos no quiso hablar más del tema una vez que dio su punto de vista, Renzo sabía que Hiyori estaba firme en su pensar, y de cierta manera no podía negar del todo su actitud, había que reconocer dicha determinación heredada de sus padres, por lo que el mismo hombre únicamente pudo disculparse ante las sorpresivas preguntas que había realizado, no siendo difícil para la propia Hiyori el perdonarlo, sin embargo, solo bajo la misma condición de que no volvieran a tocar dicho tema, a no ser que Naoto de igual manera estuviera presente.

Mientras tanto… las experiencias de Hiyori, los sentimientos y emociones que entre ella y Naoto emergían y traían como consecuencia el actuar de sus hermanos, ocurrían de manera paralela a las distintas vivencias que su familia experimentaba en aquel entonces. Las inquietudes y problemas no prevalecían únicamente con la chica de ojos rojos, y mientras esta intentaba solucionar los propios dilemas de su corazón.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No había que negar… el que otra pequeña pokémon de igual manera comenzaba a experimentar los suyos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aquella pequeña niña cuyo silencio y baja participación resaltaba frente a las actitudes del resto de su familia, únicamente se encontraba con la vista perdida sobre la pared que pintaba dentro del nuevo hogar que se construía.

Sayuri estaba completamente ida en sus pensamientos… ella no era capaz de darse cuenta sobre en qué momento aquella "extraña" sensación empezó a apoderarse de ella, su extrañeza no hacía más que aumentar conforme el sin fin de memorias la abordaban una y otra vez…

Conforme desviaba su mirada de manera leve y un tanto desanimada, conforme observaba a Takeshi junto a Kioko, esta última habiendo llegado hace poco para ayudar, ambos jugando y divirtiéndose juntos conforme "pintaban" las paredes de igual manera.

La Braixen no comprendía, su ignorancia le jugaba en contra, a la par que la propia pokémon no era capaz de saber "qué" era aquel ardor que sentía brotar de su pecho, el cual, si bien había emergido algunas veces en el pasado, solo ahora comenzaba a darle una mayor preocupación ante la fuerza con la que cada vez aumentaba más y más dentro de sí.

—" _¿Sayuri?"_ —Una voz en la mente de la pokémon la exalta, a lo que la misma únicamente se gira hacia el pequeño Riolu que se encontraba pintando a su lado — _"¿Estás bien?"_ —Se preocupó Ryo por su amiga, a lo que esta únicamente baja de manera leve la mirada.

—"No lo sé, Ryo… me siento rara por alguna razón, un poco triste, pero… no sé cómo explicarlo" —Empezaba a hablar Sayuri, solamente para extrañarse levemente una vez que Ryo comienza a sonreír con inocencia.

—" _Si estás triste… ¡Entonces es muy fácil solucionarlo!"_ —Dijo alegre Ryo, antes de extrañar a Sayuri luego de que esta se girara hacia su amigo…

Únicamente para exaltarla por completo, cuando el pequeño pokémon pasó la brocha azul con la que pintaba, sobre la nariz y boca de Sayuri.

La pequeña Braixen, tras lanzar un pequeño grito por el sorpresivo acto, solo pudo caminar unos nerviosos pasos hacia atrás luego de sentir aquella helada brocha sobre su rostro, Ryo únicamente lanzaba varias carcajadas juguetonas, a la par que el mismo pokémon se preparaba para una futura "guerra de pintura", sin embargo, el pequeño pokémon únicamente comenzó a dejar de reír lentamente…

Luego de que un avergonzado y dolido rostro, se viera reflejado en el de Sayuri.

La Braixen no sabía cómo reaccionar, esta únicamente volvió a girarse hacia Takeshi, a la par que el mismo joven de igual manera se había girado hacia la pokémon luego de escuchar el pertinente grito dado por la misma.

Sayuri únicamente los volvía a observar…Kioko también la estaba observando. La pequeña Braixen no sabía qué sentir ante aquella vergüenza de verse "mal" ante aquellos ojos que la observaban, sin embargo, no fue sino cuando únicamente la inocente risa emergió tanto de Takeshi como de Kioko, cuando la vergüenza dentro de la pobre Sayuri la colapsó por completo.

La pokémon no dijo nada, esta solo volvió a chocar la mirada con la de Ryo, mientras que este no entendía la reacción de su amiga, únicamente para dejarlo completamente extrañado, luego de que la apenada pokémon solo se tapara rápidamente su rostro antes de que unas leves lágrimas comenzaran a emerger de sus ojos, para después salir corriendo hacia la otra casa.

—Mejor voy con ella —Dijo entre risas Takeshi, pensando que Sayuri únicamente se había tomado muy enserio aquellas risas, las cuales nunca fueron dadas con tal de burlarse, sin embargo, la mano de Kioko sobre su hombro, deteniéndolo, lo calla.

—No te preocupes, seguro se le pasa luego; no fue nada~ —Dijo sin más la chica de cabello rubio entre simples risitas, no tardando mucho en volver a "hipnotizar" a Takeshi en su enamoramiento, el cual solamente le lanzó unas cuantas carcajadas antes de volver a abrazarla y darle un simple beso.

Ryo únicamente se quedó mirando a su amiga corriendo hacia la casa… el pequeño Riolu solo bajó de manera leve y entristecidas sus orejas, no sabiendo que su simple deseo de jugar traería tales consecuencias, lamentándose en silencio solamente para bajar de manera leve su cabeza al no tener el valor de querer ir hacia donde ella y pedirle disculpas.

 **.**

 **.**

El sonido de la puerta principal de la casa abriéndose de golpe fue el único estruendo que se escuchó dentro de aquella casa. Los pasos apresurados de Sayuri fueron los siguientes, a la par que la propia pokémon únicamente terminó por llegar al baño antes de empezar a abrir la llave del lavamanos y comenzar a restregar sus manos ahora enjabonadas sobre su rostro, al mismo tiempo que lanzaba gruñidos avergonzados entre sollozos.

Los minutos pasaron, conforme Sayuri finalmente salía del baño, esta simplemente se restregaba su toalla en su rostro con tal de secarse, a la par que los cristalinos ojos de la Braixen seguían reflejando aquella vergüenza y lamento, al mismo tiempo que Sayuri únicamente podía recordar cómo Takeshi se había reído de la misma junto con la propia Kioko… solo para después volver a taparse el rostro conforme aquel "ardor" en su pecho, volvía a hacerse cada vez más fuerte en ella.

—¿Todo bien? —Una femenina voz no tardó en exaltar a la propia Sayuri, cuyo pelaje se erizó levemente ante el propio susto al no saber que había otra persona en la casa, sin embargo, la propia pokémon se calmó levemente una vez que simplemente notó a Hiyori sentada en su cama dentro de su habitación, habiendo visto a la propia Braixen debido a que la puerta estaba abierta.

Hiyori simplemente cepillaba su cabello, esta observaba con extrañeza a Sayuri, a la par que la pokémon seguía demostrando aquella característica incomodidad nacida de sus nervios y vergüenza, en su sonrojado rostro de facciones temblorosas.

—A ver… ven aquí, quiero que me cuentes lo que pasó —La intuición de Hiyori nuevamente salía a flote, a la par que la misma chica daba simples palmadas a un lado de su cama con tal de demostrar el que quería que Sayuri se sentara al lado de ella.

La Braixen se demostraba reticente a hablar, sin embargo, no había que ser un genio para saber qué, de entre todas las personas de su familia, solo con Hiyori podría sentirse más cómoda para tratar aquella "clase" de situaciones… y no pasó mucho cuando la propia pokémon, a la par que se tapaba toda la cara con su toalla ante la propia vergüenza, terminó por sentarse en la cama a un lado de Hiyori.

—¿Y bien? —Hiyori simplemente hablaba con normalidad conforme seguía cepillándose el pelo, mientras que Sayuri únicamente jugaba con sus piernas por el propio nerviosismo.

—" _Me siento rara…"_ —No tardó mucho en decir en bajísimos gruñidos, Sayuri, solo para llamar aún más la atención de la propia Hiyori tras aquello — _"No sé por qué… siento que me arde el pecho de la nada, y no solo eso... mi cuerpo empieza a temblar y no lo puedo controlar, es como si tuviera demasiada temperatura; me venía pasando desde hace varios días, pero ahora se está volviendo cada vez más fuerte y no sé qué me pasa"_ —Empezaba a hablar Sayuri, haciendo que Hiyori únicamente comenzara a exaltarse ante tales palabras, solo para después comenzar a esbozar una enternecida sonrisa.

—" _Quizás algo malo ande con mi cuerpo de nuevo… debo ir a hablar con el abuelo Takeru…"_ —Seguía diciendo la Braixen, conforme empezaba a sacarse la toalla del rostro de manera leve, dejando ver únicamente sus cristalinos ojos rojos.

—No le pasa nada a tu cuerpo… tranquila —La mano de Hiyori puesta sobre la cabeza de Sayuri únicamente terminó por exaltarla y extrañarla de igual manera, a la par que la pokémon únicamente termina por destapar su aún levemente húmedo rostro, para después chocar su mirada con la de Hiyori.

—Es solo que estás empezando a enamorarte de **él** … es todo —Hiyori no era tonta, desde un instante había notado la excesiva cantidad de "sentimientos amorosos" que expelía el aura de Sayuri una vez que esta entró a la casa, sin embargo, solamente lo confirmó luego de escuchar las palabras de la Braixen.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aunque… estaba más claro el que Sayuri y Hiyori tenían a personajes completamente distintos emergiendo en sus mentes luego de que esta última terminara aquella frase.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—" _¿A-A qué te refieres?"_ —Sayuri no tardó en volver a sonrojarse un poco más, mientras que Hiyori únicamente lanzaba una que otra carcajada.

—Pero Sayuri… él aún es muy niño como para esas cosas, nosotras maduramos antes, así que entiendo que empieces a sentirlo; realmente deseaba que finalmente te empezaras a enamorar de ese enano —Decía Hiyori entre alegres carcajadas, únicamente para hacer que Sayuri empezara a inflar sus mejillas aún sonrojadas.

—"¡No creo que él sea un niño ni un enano!" —Dijo con tono refunfuñón y un tanto defensivo, Sayuri, únicamente para volver a congelarse luego de que la mirada picarona de Hiyori fuera su respuesta.

—Ya, ya… tranquila, no soy quien para juzgar, pero… veo que lo admites~ —Dijo sin más, Hiyori, haciendo que Sayuri únicamente volviera a desviar su mirada y observar hacia abajo con el tenue rubor cada vez más presente en sus mejillas, al mismo tiempo que colocaba sus manos por debajo de sus muslos.

—" _¿Q-Qué debería hacer…?"_ —No tardó en volver a preguntar ahora un poco más apenada, Sayuri, haciendo que Hiyori únicamente empezara a sonreír por lo bajo, con más calma en su actuar, únicamente comenzando a recordar a cierto hombre de oscura cabellera café que de igual manera había tomado bastante presencia en sus pensamientos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El último día antes de que Yoshiro y Haruko llegaran se hacía finalmente presente; el nuevo hogar Kurogane finalmente se había construido, decorado y amueblado.

Lejos de aquello, un poco adentrados en el bosque, el sonido de los costosos movimientos de cierta Braixen se escuchaban, a la par que la misma pokémon se encontraba caminando por los alrededores, al mismo tiempo que traía consigo un pequeño canasto de paja.

La pokémon únicamente recordaba las palabras que Hiyori le había dicho, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a sacar un hermoso durazno de vivo color que colgaba de uno de los árboles con los que se topó, solamente para darle una pequeña olfateada y sonreír gustosa de su recolección, para después dejarla en un canasto a un lado de otros frutos.

—" _Simplemente haz lo que más te guste hacer con él, e intenta hacer que sea lo más especial posible"_ —Recordaba las palabras, Sayuri, al mismo tiempo que la pokémon seguía caminando por el bosque, solamente para ver cómo una bonita manzana resaltaba a una gran altura; Sayuri únicamente observaba de un lado a otro con tal de encontrar la forma de poder sacar aquel bello fruto, la altura era fácil de unos tres metros, y estaba más que claro el que el trepar no era una opción.

Sayuri lo estuvo pensando por bastante tiempo, y solo cuando recién comenzaba a desistir de conseguir aquella manzana, sus ojos se posaron sobre una gruesa vara de madera que reposaba en el suelo a un par de metros de donde se encontraba.

La pokémon no lo pensó dos veces, esta únicamente tomó aquella vara para después intentar apuntar lo mejor posible por sobre aquella manzana con tal de conseguir que la misma se soltara y pudiera agarrarla mientras cayese.

Y no causando más que una enorme satisfacción, luego de acertar en el primer intento a la rama en la que crecía aquel fruto.

Sayuri simplemente corrió hacia la manzana una vez que esta se soltó, agarrándola justo antes de que tocara el suelo, solamente para apretar el puño, victoriosa, antes de volver a dejarla junto con las demás frutas, a lo que no pasó mucho cuando, antes de comenzar nuevamente en su búsqueda, esta volviera a girarse y chocara su mirada con aquella vara que tan bien le había servido tiempo atrás, la cual había vuelto a caer a un par de metros de esta. La pokémon únicamente se quedó observando aquella vara por unos cuantos segundos, antes de finalmente esbozar una calmada sonrisa en su rostro, como si de una extraña conexión o "necesidad" naciera con aquel simple objeto…

No pasando mucho cuando, lo siguiente en verse, fuera únicamente una calmada Braixen de regreso a su hogar, al mismo tiempo que en su cola aquella vara se encontraba enterrada y reposando entre su propio pelaje con completa normalidad.

—" _Lo que te haga sentir más cómoda y feliz con él… y verás cómo todos esos nervios y malestares se te van a ir pasando de a poco"_ —Las alegres palabras de Hiyori seguían siendo recordadas por Sayuri, al mismo tiempo que la propia pokémon únicamente comenzaba a revisar las frutas que se encontraban en su canasto…

A la par que, de igual manera, se alegraba al notar el pequeño cómic que se encontraba a un lado de las propias frutas, el cual deseaba poder seguir leyéndolo con "cierto" personaje.

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras tanto, de regreso en el hogar Kurogane, la mayoría se encontraba despidiéndose de los constructores una vez que oficialmente la casa de Yoshiro y Haruko quedó terminada, a la par que solamente se observaba a un lamentado Fumio el cual únicamente abrazaba de manera desesperada a Ryo con tal de poder tocar por última vez a uno de sus héroes, al mismo tiempo que el resto de los trabajadores solamente reían por el actuar del propio joven.

Al mismo tiempo que estos se despedían, en el otro lado de la antigua casa, un encariñado Takeshi volvía a encontrarse abrazado junto a una regalona Kioko, al mismo tiempo que entre ambos solamente risitas enamoradas emergían sin más.

—No te vayas…~ acompáñame a mi casa —Decía sin más Kioko conforme sabía que Yoshiro y Haruko junto con Harumi y Hanako iban a volver, sin embargo, Takeshi únicamente negaba con su cabeza de manera risueña.

—Sabes que no puedo kiko, este momento es especial para nuestra familia… ya después en la noche quizás vaya a verte~ —Dijo con picarona actitud Takeshi, únicamente para sacar más carcajadas risueñas por parte de Kioko, la cual aun así se negaba a soltar a su pareja.

—" _¿T-Takeshi?"_ —Un suave gruñido emergiendo desde una de las esquinas de la casa exalta al joven de ojos verdes, a lo que el mismo junto con Kioko se giraron hacia el origen de aquel sonido, solamente para ver como una avergonzada Sayuri se encontraba con la mitad de su cuerpo escondido tras la pared de la casa.

—Mejor me voy… cualquier cosa, te llamo —Takeshi únicamente se despidió ahora más rápido de la chica de cabello rubio, dándole un simple beso en sus labios antes de separarse finalmente de ella, únicamente para después acercarse a Sayuri y saludarla con una simple caricia entre sus orejas, siendo respondida con una amplia, feliz y sonrojada sonrisa por parte de la Braixen.

 **.**

 **.**

Al mismo tiempo que Sayuri parecía conversar con Takeshi respecto a lo que quería hacer, a la par que le mostraba su canasta con frutas y el propio comic que traía en ella… Kioko únicamente mantenía su vista puesta sobre ellos, veía la mirada de Sayuri, veía el sonrojo y la actitud pertinente, a la par que de igual manera notaba el ánimo naciente en Takeshi luego de que la propia Braixen le explicara lo que quería hacer con este, siendo la respuesta de la pokémon una nueva y feliz sonrisa.

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

El ceño de Kioko solo alcanzó a fruncirse de manera casi indetectable, antes de que la misma comenzara a retirarse hacia su hogar.

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tan pronto solamente la familia Kurogane se encontraba en las afueras de su hogar, todos esperaban con felicidad la llegada de aquellas mujeres y Zoroark que tan bien habían disfrutado sus vacaciones y luna de miel pertinentes.

Ryo fue el primero en actuar luego de que finalmente Yoshiro, tras haber activado la segunda fase de su estado aural, lograra enviar un mensaje por telepatía hacia Ryo con tal de revelar su ubicación y advertir de que ya se encontraban "listos" para partir.

El viejo Kurogane únicamente volvió a separarse levemente del resto de su familia, para luego tocar la piedra activadora en su cuello, haciendo que la fase mega evolucionada fuera la siguiente en presentarse en consecuencia.

Ryo no hizo esperar el momento, incluso este no podía negar el que sentía una enorme emoción por conocer a "aquella" la cual solo él estaba consciente de su existencia; por lo que no dudó en volver a enterrar los dedos de sus manos delante de sí, únicamente para volver a crear un portal en la ubicación que le había dado Yoshiro, a lo que Ryo apenas alcanza a terminar de formar el portal con el tamaño adecuado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Antes de que una enfurecida Lucario, con la segunda fase de su estado aural activada, se abalanzara con un ataque A bocajarro hacia Ryo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Ya me esperaba que guardarías un poco de tu aura con tal de poder volver a activar el estado aural después de que el sello de arceus volviera a activarse —Decía con confianza y vanidad, Ryo, a la par que los ataques de la Lucario no le hacían efecto gracias a la clara diferencia de poderes que existía entre ambos, pasando poco antes de que Haruko decidiera detenerse.

—Pero yo también hice lo mismo para poder mantener la fase mega evolucionada por un par de segundos más —Dijo con malicia el Kurogane, únicamente para observar victorioso a Haruko, a la par que sentía como el aura del estado aural de la Lucario comenzaba a disminuir drásticamente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Solo para quedar completamente choqueado… luego de que Haruko terminara por dar una poderosa patada directa a la entrepierna del desafortunado Kurogane.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tras aquel simple impacto cuya onda fue capaz incluso de agitar el aire a su alrededor, tanto el estado aural de Ryo como el de Haruko se desactivaron en el acto, únicamente para ser lo siguiente en escucharse los extremadamente agudos quejidos de Ryo luego de que este comenzara a caer de rodillas al suelo tras quedar completamente noqueado ante tal efectivo ataque.

—No te metas "en mi vida privada, maldito tío degenerado" —Haruko empezó a hablar la lengua humana al inicio, sin embargo, conforme el poder del aura de Ryo comenzaba a extinguirse de igual manera, dicha cualidad terminó por tornarse en los normales gruñidos de siempre, a lo que Haruko únicamente giró su seria mirada hacia donde el resto se encontraba, solamente para fijar sus ojos ahora sobre aquel pequeño Riolu que se encontraba escondido tras las piernas de Takeshi, luego de haber quedado completamente impactado tras ver aquel lado de su madre.

—"¡Mi bebé!" —El rostro y actitud de Haruko cambió completamente a uno angelical y amoroso, no tardando en comenzar a correr hacia su hijo con tal de levantarlo y darle un sinfín de besos en toda su cara, escuchándose junto con aquello varias risas cosquillosas por parte del pequeño Riolu.

Conforme el portal empezaba a desvanecerse una vez que Ryo desactivó su estado aural, tanto Harumi como Hanako y Yoshiro alcanzaron a emerger sin problemas antes de que dicho portal se cerrara finalmente, trayendo consigo los saludos y abrazos correspondientes.

Ryo únicamente intentaba respirar con calma conforme su aura intentaba desesperadamente curar el malestar de su orgullo siendo literalmente "reventado" por Haruko, a la par que el mismo se recomponía de manera titubeante y aún adolorida, siendo Takeru el único que le daba palmadas en la espalda al mismo tiempo que lanzaba tenues carcajadas.

—[Eso sí que no te lo esperabas] —Decía Takeru mediante su conexión, a la par que Ryo únicamente reía aún débil ante aquellas palabras.

—[Esa es mi frase… apestoso, tú eres el que no se espera lo que se viene] —Dijo sin más, Ryo, haciendo que Takeru únicamente frunciera el ceño de manera extrañada.

—"Ryo, hay alguien que tu papá y yo queremos presentarte" —Haruko comenzaba a decir en altos gruñidos hacia su hijo, a la par que el resto únicamente observaba extrañado ante las palabras de la Lucario…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A excepción del pálido Lucario que empezaba a entender finalmente las indirectas de su amigo junto con las palabras de su hija.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—[¡Espera! ¡No siento nada! ¡No hay nadie acá!] —Takeru empezaba a sudar por los nervios, a la par que miraba de un lado a otro con tal de observar a "aquel" nuevo integrante, mientras que Ryo únicamente lanzaba varias carcajadas, aún en su debilitado estado.

El pequeño Riolu, aún en brazos de su madre, únicamente podía extrañarse ante las palabras dichas por la misma, a la par que la Lucario únicamente lo observaba con una feliz y sonrojada sonrisa.

Antes de que toda la familia, a excepción de los claros personajes que ya sabían de "dicha" existencia, se quedaran completamente congelados luego de que cierto "sonido" emergiera en la cabellera del feliz Zoroark.

—¡Wan! —Era lo único entendible ante aquel fuerte gruñido que emergió sin previo aviso, a la par que la cabellera de Yoshiro se movía cada vez con un mayor frenesí conforme aquel ser finalmente deseaba salir por alguna razón.

—" _Ya cálmate, niña, puedes salir"_ —Decía por telepatía Yoshiro y con una incómoda sonrisa conforme los tirones en su cabello comenzaban a dolerle de manera leve ante el ser que cada vez se volvía más y más alocado dentro de su cabello.

—¡Deben estar bromeando! —Hiyori era la primera en pensar lo obvio, a la par que no pudo evitar gritar con risa y emoción ante lo que se avecinaba, mientras que el resto, a excepción de Ryo, únicamente mostraron un anonadado rostro…

Luego de que un pequeño mechón negro de punta azul, junto con dos pequeñas orejas… emergieran del cabello de Yoshiro por sobre las orejas del propio Zoroark.

—¡Wan wan! —Finalmente la cara de una pequeña y sonriente Zorua no dudó en salir abruptamente del pelo de Yoshiro, escuchándose como resultado únicamente el gritar emocionado por parte de Hiyori, la cual no dudó en comenzar a correr hacia aquella pequeña y esponjosa cosa con tal de abrazarla sin más.

Solamente para exaltar a la propia chica de ojos rojos, luego de que dicha Zorua saltara del cabello de Yoshiro, para después comenzar a dar vueltas en círculos a través de los pies de todos los ahí presentes.

—¡Wan wan wan wan wan wan wan wan! —Decía una y otra vez en emocionados gruñidos aquella Zorua, a la par que la familia no sabía "cómo" reaccionar ante tal alocada actitud.

—" _Ella es Akira, se darán cuenta de que es… bueno… tiene mucha energía"_ —Decía un poco avergonzado y entre risas, Yoshiro, a la par que Akira únicamente corría de un lado a otro alrededor de todos los ahí presentes, a la vez que mostraba un cierto fastidio conforme no "encontraba" lo que buscaba.

—"Es tu hermana, Ryo" —Dijo Haruko hacia el pequeño Riolu, el cual únicamente pudo demostrar un rostro completamente estupefacto tras escuchar aquellas palabras.

Akira no paraba de correr, su hiperactividad no hacía más que causar las clásicas risas entre la familia, a la par que Ryo únicamente podía observar como un boquiabierto e incrédulo Lucario había quedado completamente congelado a su lado, pudiendo solamente lanzar varias risas por lo mismo, no dudando en volver a girarse para seguir viendo a su nueva nieta con calma.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Si es que no se exalta por completo… luego de que una pequeña Zorua saltara con brusquedad y emoción con dirección hacia su rostro, a la par que estiraba tanto sus patitas delanteras como las traseras.

—¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! —Dijo en un largo y emocionado gruñido, Akira, antes de hacer que Ryo se asustara por completo ante el propio actuar de la Zorua.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **La cual finalmente había encontrado el objetivo que buscaba.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Escena extra**

 **.**

 **.**

Finalmente la noche de aquel día había llegado…

En el hogar Kurogane, donde todos se habían ido a dormir tras aquel largo día, únicamente a un lado de la chimenea encendida, los cuerpos de Sayuri y Takeshi sentados en el sofá y con una manta puesta sobre ambos era lo único que resaltaba, a la par que el comic el cual habían leído junto con los restos de frutas que de igual manera habían comido, resaltaban en aquel calmado momento… a la par que ambos únicamente habían terminado por caer rendidos por el sueño, cómodos bajo la compañía del otro, mientras que Sayuri únicamente estaba apoyada en el brazo del propio Takeshi, conforme este último simplemente terminó por rodear a la propia dormida Braixen con dicho brazo por mera inercia, haciendo que la propia pokémon terminara por aferrarse al torso del joven por lo mismo, quedándose así ambos sumidos bajo la compañía del otro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras tanto… en aquella estrellada noche de invierno, en un hogar alejado al de los Kurogane, una chica de pelo rubio únicamente reposaba en pijama sobre su cama, esta solamente observaba una y otra vez con la esperanza de que aquel chico finalmente la llamara a cómo era la costumbre todas las noches; sin embargo, conforme las horas pasaban y solo el silencio se reflejaba en su celular, la mente de la propia Kioko no tardó en concebir sus propias ideas ante todo lo que había visto durante las veces que había estado en el hogar de los Kurogane.

Todos aquellos momentos… aquel beso en navidad… aquella vergüenza naciente cuando construían la nueva casa de Yoshiro y Haruko… y aquella mirada el día en el que la misma Braixen los "separó"…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Únicamente hicieron que Kioko terminara por demostrar un tenue desagrado en las facciones de su rostro.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Muy bien, queridos lectores, aquí termina el capi de esta semana, espero les haya gustado, y les haya dejado bastantes indicios del siguiente arco que comienza :3, este será uno bastante emotivo, tanto de ira como amor, espero poder relatar esas emociones lo mejor posible o-o'**

Lord Fire 123 **Sip, he jugado undertale, y también he visto glitchtale XD, aunque, sinceramente, no me aprendí a qué colores correspondía cada tipo de alma :'u**

 **Como que ahora todos me llaman diabólico por cualquier cosa XD, pero me divierte, da emoción cuando los lectores me dicen eso XD, no sé si eso me vuelve más diabólico o no pero... ñe jajjajaj**

 **Sep, Ryo ya no será el puppy :'u, evolucionará así bien emotivo, y Sayuri igualmente lo hará, pero… bajo otras circunstancias.**

 **Obviamente el gallade volvería a emerger, no por nada cree una estructura física de personaje preestablecida :u, no tendrá el roll de antagonista principal pero… si que tendrá un cuerpo más decente como antagonista secundario temporal.**

 **Acertaste sobre era difícil lo de "caballero negro" :u, es muy difícil y no supe descifrarlo XD.**

 **Sinceramente… Hana se lleva todos mis respetos XD, me divierte mucho como personaje, a pesar de no tener una gran relevancia como tal, su actitud es demasiado para mí, volviendo al tema de las mujeres personajes, me gusta ver cuando es una mujer la depravada maniática en vez de un hombre :u XD**

 **Y para responder tu ultima pregunta (lo cual no se consideraría spoiler :u), samuru no tiene nada que ver, hay otra razón mucho más notoria (pero quizás no para ojos del lector) que da una pista respecto a por qué solo Ryo es capaz de sentir su aura, a pesar de que Akira la bloquee de todos, obvio no te diré porque ps spoiler :u, solo espero que, en un futuro, sigas recordando bien lo que "ocurrió" en la luna de miel entre Yoshiro y Haruko (Y lo más importante... "cómo") :3**

 **Las reacciones de Haruko y Yoshiro no fue distinta a la que tuvieron con Ryo puppy, pensé que escribirlo sería un alargue innecesario de la trama que alejaría al lector de los temas más importantes que se debían ver XD, pero bueno, si quieres un mini-resumen: Yoshiro de nuevo preocupado por el Huevo, Haruko normal y un poco emocionada de igual manera, Hanako y Harumi ansiosas, y puro grito y amor cuando Akira nació :u, aunque claro, la Zorua salió disparada hacia todos lados con tal de encontrar a Ryo luego de que esta sintiera su aura de igual manera :3 (¿Por qué?, ps secreto :3 XD)**

 **¡Muchas gracias por comentar :D!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Eso sería todo amigos… espero les haya gustado el capi, cada vez vamos avanzando más y más por la trama, me alegro de que cada vez nos acerquemos a las peleas y dramas que tanto he querido escribir XD, espero tengan un agradable comienzo de semana y, sin más que decir…**

 **¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	54. Nuevo comienzo, nuevas disputas

Todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad en el pueblo de Hotaru… una vez que las festividades cesaron, el frío invierno lentamente comenzó a desaparecer, solo para dar comienzo a la primavera.

Pasaron aproximadamente tres meses tras los últimos acontecimientos narrados… un nuevo día comenzaba como cualquier otro, al mismo tiempo qué, ya desde bien temprano en la mañana, los habitantes del pueblo de Hotaru comenzaban a despertar y a moverse hacia sus respectivos trabajos o tareas.

Dentro de la municipalidad, los diferentes administradores y funcionarios ya se encontraban en total sincronía con sus diversas tareas, a la par que todos parecían demostrar una energía constante, a pesar de aquellas tempranas horas.

Todos… a excepción del agotado Zoroark que se encontraba en su oficina.

Sus mejillas casi inexistentes, sus enormes ojeras y su pálido rostro únicamente reflejaban el máximo cansancio posible, a la par que Yoshiro, apenas llegó, no pudo evitar dejar caer su cara sobre la dura y fría mesa de su escritorio, sintiéndola cómoda incluso en aquellas circunstancias.

—¿Una noche muy dura? —La voz de Sora fue la siguiente en escucharse en la oficina del pokémon, a la par que este ni siquiera se exaltó o reaccionó de alguna manera visible ante la entrada del propio hombre.

—" _No tienes idea…"_ —Respondió Yoshiro por telepatía, haciendo que Sora simplemente lanzase un lamentado suspiro.

—Nozomi me comentó que volvió loca a Narue —Sora comenzaba a decir entre carcajadas, mientras que Yoshiro únicamente podía gruñir como respuesta.

—" _No hemos podido conseguir otra niñera para que la cuide por las mañanas... desde que Narue renunció antes de ayer, no nos ha dejado dormir a Haruko y a mí, corre por toda la casa sin razón y nos lanza ilusiones a cada segundo, Haruko no lo sabe… pero me pasé casi toda la noche cancelando sus ataques con tal de que ella pudiera dormir un poco más…"_ —Relataba su pesar, Yoshiro, mientras que Sora únicamente se sentaba en la silla que se encontraba delante del escritorio — _"Haruko tiene que trabajar en el centro de envíos y Ryo también tuvo que salir temprano; Hiyori se ofreció para cuidarla, pero dijo que llegaría un poco más tarde; Akira ahora debe estar destruyendo la casa lo más probable"_ —Comentaba su pesar, Yoshiro, a la par que Sora únicamente fruncía el ceño con lástima ante lo que escuchaba.

—¿Ryo o Takeru no te pueden ayudar? Desde que se retiraron, lo que más les sobra es tiempo —Decía Sora como forma de ayudar a Yoshiro, sin embargo, el Zoroark únicamente adoptó facciones un poco más impotentes y avergonzadas.

—" _Takeru no es la persona que se ofrezca a ser una niñera, el medita y entrena casi todo el día, no me gusta la idea de molestarlo… y Ryo me dijo que tenía que afrontar nuevas responsabilidades junto a Haruko cuando nos regaló nuestra casa, no sería capaz de pararme en frente de él y volver a pedirle ayuda porque no soy capaz de aguantar las rabietas de mi hija"_ —Comentaba Yoshiro hacia Sora, a la par que el mismo joven únicamente se mantenía estático.

Para luego exaltar a Yoshiro luego de que este simplemente dejara caer una enorme pila de papeles sobre el escritorio del pokémon, haciendo temblar la mesa y el propio cuerpo del Zoroark apoyado en ella.

—Estos son todos los proyectos de las mejoras del pueblo que tienes que revisar y firmar para hoy —Dijo sin más, Sora, a la par que Yoshiro únicamente podía observar con completa fatiga y totalmente desmoralizado aquella enorme pila de papeles, a la par que Sora únicamente extraña al pokémon luego de que este sacara la mitad de los documentos.

—Yo me encargaré de revisar estos… tú preocúpate del resto, así al menos podrás llegar antes a casa —Dijo con simpleza, Sora, haciendo que Yoshiro únicamente le sonriera de manera agotada y agradecida, sin existir palabras de gratitud de por medio, siendo únicamente el choque de miradas y el asentir agradecido del pokémon la respuesta.

Conforme Sora volvió a retirarse de la oficina, Yoshiro únicamente se quedó mirando aquella pila de papeles, al mismo tiempo que fruncía el ceño de manera leve y aún agotada.

—" _Se acumularon demasiadas cosas hoy; apenas y tuve tiempo de despedirme de Ryo… ¿Cómo le estará yendo a él y a Sayuri?"_ —Pensaba preocupado, Yoshiro, a la par que el Zoroark únicamente se estira con todas sus fuerzas, antes de darse unas cuantas palmadas a la cara con tal de despertarse, para luego comenzar con su trabajo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El barullo creado por los niños que jugaban y corrían sin más alrededor de aquel establecimiento, prevalecía respecto al resto, a la par que la escuela de Hotaru nuevamente comenzaba a impartir clases conforme las vacaciones finalmente habían terminado.

Estaba claro que pasaría poco tiempo antes de que aquellos niños y jóvenes lo notaran… su presencia era más que notoria, y los propios nervios y vergüenza proveniente de aquel par, era más que suficiente como para volver aún más tenso el ambiente conforme estos caminaban a través de sus pasillos.

 **.**

 **.**

Aquel par de pokémon que finalmente habían ingresado a dicha escuela…

 **.**

 **.**

Yoshiro lo había conseguido, el nuevo sistema de inclusión que el Zoroark había sugerido al concejo para poder aceptar en el sistema educativo a los pokémon que fueran capaces de comunicarse y poder razonar al nivel humano, no tardó en ser correspondido y finalmente aceptado para que el pertinente alcalde pudiera aprobar finalmente aquella norma, la cual, al ser esta la primera familia pokémon que existía legalmente inscrita como ciudadanos de un pueblo humano, se experimentaría con tal de ver los resultados pertinentes de aquellos pokémon en la escuela, con tal de que, con algo más de tiempo, la norma fuera aceptada igualmente en la capital y, con ello, poder ser reconocidos en toda la región.

Sayuri y Ryo simplemente caminaban nerviosos y muy apegados conforme la inseguridad y el estar lejos de su familia los asustaba de sobremanera, sus pequeñas mochilas y los lápices y cuadernos encontrados dentro de estas era suficiente como para dar a entender su "objetivo" en aquel lugar, al mismo tiempo que Yuki de igual manera se encontraba feliz y animado al lado de estos, sabiendo que entrarían al mismo curso de igual manera.

Estaba claro que Ryo había sido el primero en querer estar con Yuki en la escuela, Sayuri se animaría tiempo después, sin embargo, ninguno de estos imaginaba llegar a tales altos niveles de nervios y estrés tan pronto comenzaran las clases, viéndose reflejado en el propio actuar de aquellos pokémon.

Los pobres sentían como todas las miradas se posaban sobre ellos, como si de oscuras presencias en sus espaldas, listas para atacar en cualquier momento, se tratase… a la par que estos se mantenían de manera espeluznante y amenazante, conforme de igual manera las palabras que emitían se escuchaban fácilmente por aquel par de pokémon

— _¿Ellos son los primeros pokémon que entran a una escuela?_ —

— _Así que así se ve un pokémon de cerca…_ —

— _¿Es el hijo del alcalde Yoshiro?_ —

— _No sabían que los Riolu eran tan pequeños_ —

Estas y muchas otras palabras resonaban a las espaldas de aquellos nerviosos pokémon, los cuales se sentían completamente observados y agobiados ante las infinitas presencias que literalmente los comprimían.

Solamente para llevar sus nervios e incomodidad al máximo, luego de que varias niñas sonrojadas, junto con de igual manera otros chicos completamente encariñados, comenzaran a tocar las lágrimas y hombros de Ryo y Sayuri respectivamente.

—¡Qué bonitos y esponjosos~! —No tardaron en decir al unísono varios estudiantes, a la par que acariciaban de manera lenta y amable a los pequeños y aún sofocados y nerviosos pokémon, a la vez que solo Ryo fue el primero en encabronarse luego de que pasaran varios segundos desde que las chicas comenzaron a tocar sus lágrimas.

Las actitudes fueron respondidas únicamente con risas, a la par que Yuki de igual manera ayudaba con tal de conectar y presentar mejor a sus amigos con los compañeros de su curso, al mismo tiempo que Ryo y Sayuri, aún nerviosos a pesar de todo, lentamente comenzaban a conversar con los estudiantes.

Estaba claro que Yuki, a pesar de ser un niño, no se encontraba en los primeros cursos de aquel colegio, sin embargo, y por el propio deseo de Ryo de querer estar con este en la escuela y aprender, sus abuelos se encargaron de enseñarle los conocimientos básicos a ambos pokémon durante aquellos tres meses.

Fue bastante complicado, sin embargo, la propia motivación del pequeño Riolu incentivó a Sayuri a desear aprender de igual manera, por lo que fueron capaces de adquirir el conocimiento suficiente como para ser aceptados en el colegio de aquel pueblo.

La vergüenza en aquel par de pokémon tardó bastante en desaparecer, sin embargo, la actitud de algunos de sus nuevos compañeros, junto con el sin fin de preguntas que les realizaban de manera constante y animosa, los obligaba a relacionarse y, con ello, lentamente a comenzar a sentirse más amenos en aquel ambiente, conforme Yuki de igual manera ponía de su parte con tal de presentarles a sus amigos de igual manera, a la par que todos comenzaron finalmente a entrar al colegio conforme un fuerte timbre empezó a resonar a su alrededor, siendo aquella la señal de entrada para los más pequeños.

Comenzando así… finalmente su primer día en la escuela.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lejos de aquel lugar… adentrándonos en la paz clásica de los alrededores del primer hogar de los Kurogane que se presentaba con una permanencia inigualable ante la falta de habitantes, luego de que todos se hubieran retirado para realizar sus respectivas tareas en aquel día, solo una tranquila soledad se presentaba.

Sin embargo… había que recalcar el claro contraste que existía con aquella casa y la otra que se encontraba al otro lado de la calle, en la cual solamente el caos y destrucción resonaban dentro de la misma, junto además con continuos y enfurecidos gruñidos dados por cierta Zorua.

Nada se podía observar desde afuera, sin embargo, el sonido de vidrios rompiéndose, de ollas cayendo al suelo y telas despedazándose, eran suficiente como para preocupar a cualquiera que se encontrara en los alrededores.

Hiyori recién iba saliendo de la peluquería, la joven corría lo más rápido posible ante el supuesto caos que su sobrina debía, y estaba, causando en la casa, a la par que constantemente observaba el reloj de su muñeca conforme se daba cuenta de que se le había hecho bastante tarde.

Por desgracia, incluso para alguien que es capaz de correr bastante rápido gracias al aura de los Lucario, Hiyori sabía que pasarían varios minutos antes de que esta finalmente llegara a la casa de Yoshiro y Haruko, por lo que la misma únicamente podía rogar en su mente de que Akira no estuviera rompiendo nada importante en su ausencia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Supongo qué… si es culpa de Hiyori por llegar tarde, no sería injusto que ayudáramos al parcito —Una voz ya bien conocida por todos se escucha, a la par que el refunfuñar de cierto Lucario no tardó en emerger.

—Me contengo de ayudarlos solo porque a ti te dio lo de "otorgar responsabilidades" a mi hija y a Yoshiro, como si tú no hubieses tenido ayuda para cuidar a Takeshi y a Hiyori cuando eran niños —Takeru finalmente mostraba presencia… a la par que una singular vestimenta resaltaba en él, siendo esta una gruesa tela de plomo color, la que únicamente recorría y cubría la cicatriz de su torso, a la par que de igual manera rodeaba su cuello entre sus hombros de manera holgada pero fija entre su pelaje.

—No seas hablador, la mayoría de las rabietas nos las tuvimos que arreglar Harumi y yo, es parte de ser papá —Dijo junto con un bufido, Ryo, siendo la respuesta de Takeru un simple bufido, antes de que estos comenzaran a caminar hacia la puerta principal de aquel hogar.

—Vamos a enseñarle a esa pequeña maldadosa un par de modales —Ryo mostraba vanidad y seguridad en sus palabras, al mismo tiempo que Takeru únicamente demostraba un serio rostro, únicamente para asentir, antes de que finalmente Ryo colocara la llave en el pestillo de aquella puerta…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Solo para exaltar por completo tanto a hombre como a Lucario, luego de que un enorme rugido proveniente del hogar hiciera que tanto el pelaje como el cabello de los mismos, se erizara de manera leve como respuesta.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No estaba de más el mencionar que aquella niña ya demostraba ser la reencarnación viva de la ira y orgullo de Haruko y Hanako, mezcladas y superadas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Te deseo la máxima suerte —Una voz lejana a sus espaldas exaltó por completo a un ahora asustado Ryo, a lo que el mismo apenas y alcanzó a ver la estela de humo creada por aquel Lucario que ahora reposaba sentado de piernas cruzadas y con completa calma en la entrada del otro hogar, trayendo consigo únicamente el claro fastidio y sentimiento de traición en Ryo, el cual solamente pudo volver a girarse hacia aquella entrada, únicamente para tragar un poco de saliva antes de adoptar una postura más seria y con leves rasgos de miedo.

Ryo simplemente prestaba atención al aura de Akira en el interior de aquellas paredes, para luego, con firmeza y decisión, volver a insertar la llave en la perilla, y finalmente girarla y abrir la puerta, no sin antes escuchar el enorme chirrido que se terminó por resonar a través de aquellas paredes, a la par que Ryo únicamente se exalta luego de que solo una densa oscuridad dentro de aquel hogar se presentó delante de sí, sabiendo que aquello había sido obra de la propia pokémon y sus ilusiones.

—" _¿Ya puede recrear sombras en el plano físico? Yoshiro apenas y lo pudo hacer cuando evolucionó y tenía un poco de mi aura"_ —Pensaba ahora de manera más analítica Ryo, conforme antes no había nacido la oportunidad de poder estudiar más a fondo las habilidades de la Zorua…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aquella… que había sido concebida por dos seres que habían mantenido activado su estado aural.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akira no había nacido con diferentes auras a como había sido el caso de Takeshi, sin embargo, ni siquiera Ryo era capaz de explicar lo que sentía en su extraña aura, siendo el único que, a pesar de que la propia Zorua estuviera bloqueando su aura desde el momento en que nació, podía verla con total normalidad.

Ryo solamente se quedó de pie en la entrada de la casa, atento y con ceño fruncido ante cualquier cosa qué, sabía, se avecinaría tarde o temprano.

Y no pasando mucho… cuando un enorme jarrón de porcelana salió expulsado desde las sombras, para dar con la cara del Kurogane.

No sin antes ser detenida con normalidad por la palma de la mano del propio Ryo, el cual solamente observó con simpleza e ignorancia aquel delicado florero.

—" _¿Cómo lo lanzó?"_ —Preguntó con inocencia ante la clara imposibilidad física que poseía Akira para ser capaz de arrojar o simplemente sostener algo, como si dichas acciones solamente estuvieran justificadas bajo una mala parodia y absurda lógica de una tira cómica.

—Debes tener más cuidado con las cosas, Akira, tus padres se esfuerzan para comprarlas —Decía Ryo conforme empezaba a dejar con calma y delicadeza el jarrón en el suelo a un lado de la entrada, solamente para después abrir sus ojos con leve sorpresa…

 **.**

 **.**

Luego de que una enfurecida Akira… emergiera delante de sí con el impulso pertinente de un antiguo brinco, a la par que alzaba su patita derecha hacia el rostro del hombre, mientras que en esta una espesa aura de color púrpura emergía.

 **.**

 **.**

—" _Tajo umbrío... esa es una habilidad de los Zoroark"_ —Apenas y alcanzó a pensar Ryo conforme observó aquella enfurecida entrada por parte de su nieta.

Antes de que el propio Kurogane únicamente girara rápidamente y con infantilismo su cabeza hacia un lado, haciendo con ello el que la propia Akira no diera con su objetivo y siguiera avanzando hacia adelante, hasta caer de manera estrepitosa sobre la tierra, creando un mínimo de daño en el terreno.

—" _Pero su nivel de control sobre su aura es bastante decepcionante"_ —Volvía a concluir el Kurogane en su mente — _"Por alguna razón es capaz de realizar habilidades que no corresponden a su experiencia"_ —Seguía pensando Ryo conforme entrecruzaba sus brazos y notaba las claras débiles características del tajo umbrío de Akira, viéndose reflejada en el poco "destrozo" generado cuando chocó con la tierra del suelo.

—¿Por qué estás tan enojada, Akira? Solo haz estado sola unos veinte minutos, Haruko y Yoshiro te dijeron que Hiyori volvería para estar contigo y cuidarte —Ryo intentaba hacer entrar en razón a aquella enojada niña, a la par que sus gruñidos y el pelaje de su espalda erizado únicamente reflejaban una ira y rabia completamente desconocidas en ella.

Al mismo tiempo que aquello ocurría, Takeru observaba con detención y paciencia la escena, a la par que el Lucario intentaba sacar sus propias conclusiones, al igual a como Ryo lo estaba haciendo en aquel momento.

Ryo observaba con seriedad la permanente ira en el rostro de Akira, conforme qué, con cada segundo que transcurría, se daba cuenta de que aquello no se debía a una razón justificada.

—¿Qué te ocurrió ahora? —Dijo con tono más molesto y preocupado, Ryo, únicamente para después ver como Akira nuevamente saltaba hacia este con intenciones hostiles.

Solamente para después hacer que Ryo se exaltara y paralizara por completo… luego de que la Zorua le negara todos sus sentidos tras finalmente insertarlo dentro de una ilusión.

Ryo, dentro de aquel mundo de absoluta oscuridad, únicamente demostraba facciones completamente perdidas y vacías, a la par que sus plomizos ojos ante la "ceguera" ficticia, solamente demostraban una mayor sumisión ante la condición en la que aquella pequeña pokémon fácilmente lo había colocado.

Akira, desde su perspectiva, únicamente seguía abalanzándose hacia Ryo, lanzándole la ilusión al mismo tiempo que preparaba sus siguientes ataques con tal de poder finalmente acertarlos, viéndose reflejado en el blanco brillo que ahora empezaban a emitir sus dos patitas delanteras.

Solo para después lanzar constantes "golpes furia" hacia el propio Kurogane… y enfurecerse más en consecuencia, luego de que el propio Ryo volviera a esquivar sus ataques.

—[A tu izquierda… derecha… en tu nuca, ahora a tu estómago] —Takeru, con marcas de leve aburrimiento, únicamente seguía hablándole a Ryo mediante su conexión, la cual obviamente no era capaz de ser cancelada únicamente mediante una simple ilusión, a la par que el propio Lucario seguía viendo como Ryo, sin querer activar su estado aural con tal de poder así sacarse aquella ilusión de encima, seguía esquivando los ataques cada vez más molestos de aquella pokémon.

Takeru observaba con atención, conforme le seguía siendo imposible observar, a través de Ryo, el aura de aquella Zorua; sin embargo, su extrañeza no tardó demasiado en desvanecerse.

Luego de que la propia Akira se girara fastidiada ahora hacia Takeru.

—" _¿Ahora cambió de objetivo?"_ —Pensó extrañado, Takeru, antes de observar como Akira comenzaba a formar una pequeña y débil bola sombra en su boca, solamente para después expulsarla directamente hacia donde se encontraba el Lucario.

Causando que el sector donde antes estaba Takeru quedara oculto bajo ahora una gran estela de polvo, una vez que aquel pequeño ataque diera en su objetivo, el cual, a pesar de haber sido débil, sí que era aún más poderoso que el anterior tajo umbrío lanzado por la pokémon.

Akira únicamente observaba hacia la estela de polvo, a la par que el fastidio de esta lentamente comenzaba a girarse nuevamente con ira hacia Ryo, luego de que el aura de Takeru se extinguiera por completo.

—" _Vaya… esas habilidades requieren un mayor concentración de aura… pero aun así no las domina en lo absoluto"_ —Takeru, ahora arriba del techo de la primera casa, simplemente seguía analizando el actuar de su nieta — _"Mejor oculto mi presencia… me gustaría ver más esta pelea, todavía hay algo que no me cuadra aquí"_ —Decía Takeru de manera pensativa y deductiva, a la par que el mismo bloqueaba su propia aura con tal de que Akira no volviera a saber su ubicación, a lo que el propio Lucario vuelve a exaltarse de manera leve luego de que Akira volviera a abalanzarse hacia Ryo con tal de atacarlo.

—[Ryo, irá hacia tu…] —Takeru empezaba nuevamente a comunicarse con Ryo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Solamente para volver a exaltarse, ahora mucho más impactado, luego de que Akira nuevamente volvió a girarse enfurecida hacia Takeru.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—"¡¿Cómo fue capaz de notar mi presencia?!" —Takeru permanecía incrédulo ante lo que observaba, al mismo tiempo que Akira ahora comenzaba a abalanzarse hacia el Lucario, a lo que solo pasaron unos breves segundos, antes de que el propio Takeru comenzara a sospechar aquella impensable forma en la que Akira había sido capaz de notar su presencia.

—" _N-No puede ser… ¡¿Notó el mensaje que le mandé a Ryo por nuestra conexión?!"_ —Pensó completamente estupefacto, Takeru, al mismo tiempo que no era capaz de dilucidar otra posible explicación.

Akira nuevamente volvía a crear un tajo umbrío en su patita delantera derecha, al mismo tiempo que Takeru solamente fruncía el ceño, sin demostrar intenciones de reaccionar a aquel ataque.

Debido a que ya sabía "quien" volvería a reaccionar luego de que este también se percatara de aquel increíble descubrimiento.

—¿Cómo es siquiera posible…? —La voz calmada de Ryo fue la siguiente en escucharse, antes de que una encabronada Akira se retorciera sin cesar luego de que una mano de aura la agarrase en el aire desde la piel de su nuca.

—¡Wan! —Akira por primera vez volvía a hacer su ahora enojado gruñido característico, al mismo tiempo que Ryo únicamente la acercaba hacia sí mismo, observándola desde una distancia segura, a la vez que la Zorua no paraba de agitar todas sus extremidades de manera desesperada.

—¿Sabes si tiene algo en su aura? —Takeru finalmente bajaba del techo, para luego comenzar a acercarse al lado de su amigo, el cual seguía observando con ceño fruncido a la alborotada Zorua.

—No soy capaz de notar los bloqueos que hace —Ryo empezaba a hablar, a la par que daba un par de vueltas el cuerpo de la aún encabronada Akira —Pero lo que sí siento, es una exasperante incomodidad… no al grado de dolor, pero si al punto de quizás a obligarla a ser tan "alegre" —Seguía diciendo ahora con leve fastidio, Ryo, al mismo tiempo que observaba como Akira había sido capaz literalmente de girarse sobre sí misma y morder con todas sus fuerzas aquella mano de aura, no causando mayores inconvenientes para el Kurogane —Sabes que esta no es mi área… tú eres el más indicado para ver qué tiene —Terminó por concluir el hombre, antes de girarse levemente hacia Takeru.

—Necesito encontrar la forma de ver su aura… quizás podría ser más fácil si se calmara un poco —Decía con leve fastidio, Takeru, conforme intentaba tocar a Akira, únicamente para retirar de manera abrupta su mano luego de que la Zorua intentara morderla — No puedo calmarla mediante el aura por culpa de sus bloqueos… ¿Tienes alguna idea para ponerla a dormir? Eso ayudaría—Preguntó Takeru con normalidad y de brazos cruzados, hacia Ryo, solamente para exaltar al propio Kurogane luego de que este notara sus claras indirectas.

—¡No pienso noquear a mi nieta de tres meses! —Gritó encabronado hacia Takeru, Ryo, al mismo tiempo que el propio Takeru no perdía su compostura.

—Tarado, no me refiero a eso; aunque… —Volvió a decir Takeru, a la par que se llevaba la mano hacia su mentón, pensando —La verdad… no pensaba usar "esto" con mi propia nieta, pero creo que es lo mejor para esta situación —Takeru comenzaba a separar sus brazos, para luego comenzar a acercarse a Akira —Intenta hacer que extienda sus patas, necesito que su estómago esté al descubierto —Dijo Takeru con seriedad hacia Ryo, causando que el propio hombre se extrañara levemente ante la petición de su amigo, únicamente para después hacer emerger de su cuerpo otros cuatro brazos de aura, los cuales no tardaron en sostener con firmeza las patas de Akira, no dañándola de igual manera.

Takeru únicamente lanzó un suspiro conforme se concentraba, solamente para después volver a preocupar a Ryo luego de que el propio Lucario comenzara a girar la cara de su palma hacia sí, para después apuntar con el pico de dicha mano hacia el torso de la Zorua.

—Ten cuidado… —No era extraño el que Ryo comenzara a asustarse ante lo que Takeru comenzaba a demostrar con sus actos.

—¿Qué crees que he estado haciendo en estos tres meses? No haría esto si no estuviera seguro —Dijo sin más Takeru, únicamente para adoptar una postura de ataque.

Para luego… únicamente dar cuatro simples, inofensivos, y extremadamente rápidos toques con la punta del pico de su mano, en distintas partes del torso y estómago de Akira, haciendo que los ojos de la misma terminaran por tornarse en unos completamente blancos tras el "impacto"… antes de finalmente caer inconsciente bajo el sujetar de Ryo, no pasando mucho antes de que el propio Kurogane soltara con amabilidad el cuerpo de la Zorua bajo los brazos de Takeru.

—¿Qué diablos hiciste? —Ryo aún estaba extrañando ante lo cometido por el Lucario, a la par que el mismo mantenía su mano izquierda puesta sobre la frente de Akira, con tal de poder tener acceso a su aura de alguna manera.

—Una vez que te das cuenta de que ya no puedes seguir aumentando tu poder… lo único que te queda es aprender más sobre cómo se comporta el aura como tal en tu cuerpo —Takeru comenzaba a explicar, mientras que Ryo aún mantenía facciones extrañadas e incrédulas —Descubrí que existen distintos puntos de presión en el cuerpo los cuales interfieren en la circulación del aura si son presionados… los cuales pueden provocar sueño, ánimo o, incluso, la imposibilidad de mover tus extremidades por un tiempo—El hablar de Takeru cada vez se tornaba en uno más y más meticuloso y serio, a la par que en el rostro de Ryo solo el agobio y la confusión se veía reflejado ante la tal magnitud y complejidad de aquellas palabras —Se necesita de una experiencia y delicadeza sin igual para poder llegar a efectuar tan complicados movimientos, y además… —Takeru se detuvo casi al instante, luego de que la voz de Ryo lo interrumpiera.

—Sí, sí… aprendiste a noquear fácilmente a alguien sin mucho esfuerzo —Ryo agitaba su mano de manera desinteresada hacia Takeru, a la par que el fastidio únicamente se reflejaba en el rostro del Lucario —No es necesaria tanta cháchara… solo hiciste que unos golpes se vieran más genia-… —Ryo apenas y pudo decir aquellas palabras.

Antes de callarse por completo, luego de que Takeru terminara por impactar de lleno una serie de poderosos golpes sobre puntos similares en su torso, a como los tocados en Akira tiempo atrás, pero con un nivel y dolor, completamente distintos a los dados hacia la pequeña Zorua.

El completamente noqueado e inconsciente cuerpo de Ryo terminó por salir expulsado un par de metros hacia adelante, arrastrándose por unos cuantos más para luego finalmente terminar a los pies de una cansada Hiyori, la cual finalmente había llegado al lugar.

—¿Q-Qué pasó aquí? —La pregunta de Hiyori no tardó en emerger ante la imperiosa necesidad, antes de observar cómo Takeru, con una dormida Akira en sus brazos, comenzaba a caminar hacia ella.

— _Estúpido tarado que no aprecia mis esfuerzos por querer mejorar mis habilidades en combate_ —Un avergonzado y fastidiado Takeru únicamente podía murmurar malhumorado conforme además tomaba con brusquedad la muñeca de su inconsciente amigo, para después tirar del mismo y arrastrarlo por el suelo —Hola Hiyori —Cambió de tono de manera abrupta hacia su sobrina, antes de empezar a volver a caminar hacia la casa de Yoshiro y Haruko — _Maldito tonto que solo sabe pegar sin más, yo me preocupo por hacer que mis ataques surtan aún más efecto, ¡¿Quién se cree que es?!, "Hola, mírenme, soy un tonto que solo sabe pegar sin más y aumentar mi poder de forma loca y sin sentido" "uy sí, ahora soy el más fuerte del mundo", estúpido tarado que no reconoce mis habilidades y qué… (…)_ —La voz de Takeru disminuía conforme se alejaba de Hiyori, al mismo tiempo que su murmullo parecía no tener fin.

La chica de ojos rojos apenas era capaz de demostrar extrañeza en sus facciones, conforme la misma comenzaba a apresurarse de igual manera para ir hacia donde su tío, no deseando preguntar ante la cotidianeidad de los tratos de su tío hacia su padre, únicamente para después ayudarlo a tirar del cuerpo del inconsciente hombre.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras tanto… dentro de uno de los salones de la escuela de Hotaru, aquel par de pokémon seguían siendo el centro de la atención general, siendo tal qué, incluso tras haber dado las presentaciones pertinentes (con un poco de ayuda de cierto Lucario para poder hacer que Sayuri hablara por telepatía temporalmente) y haber comenzado la primera clase de matemáticas, leves comentarios y susurros, dados en su mayoría por la emoción pertinente, seguían escuchándose por parte de varios alumnos conforme de igual manera Ryo y Sayuri seguían siendo abordados con cientos de inocentes preguntas.

Tras unos cuantos minutos, la profesora de la asignatura no tardó en dar algunos ejercicios a sus alumnos, los cuales no tardaron en sorprender tanto a Ryo y a Sayuri cuando estos observaron cómo sus compañeros, incluso tras estar levemente alborotados tiempo atrás, adoptaron actitudes completamente serias y concentradas, luego de que la profesora anotara los ejercicios en la pizarra.

Sayuri y Ryo únicamente se miraron mutuamente ante aquella extraña tensión que había adoptado el ambiente, luego de que solo el sonido del escribir por parte de sus compañeros fuera lo único que se escuchase. Ambos pokémon terminaron por imitar lo que veían, a la par que estos copiaban los ejercicios de la profesora en sus cuadernos.

— _Relájense… no tardarán en volver a conversar, es simplemente por el miedo que da la profesora con sus tareas_ —Una muy baja voz se terminó por escuchar al lado de los pokémon, al mismo tiempo que estos se giraron hacia Yuki, conforme este los miraba con una simple sonrisa.

Y así como había dicho el pequeño niño, sus palabras no tardaron en demostrar ser ciertas, conforme los minutos transcurrieron y los alumnos iban terminando los ejercicios, el suave barullo dentro de la sala no tardó en emerger conforme la profesora esperaba que el tiempo que les había dado para resolver los problemas concluyera, a la vez que caminaba con normalidad entre los asientos con tal de responder las dudas que en más de una ocasión surgía en algunos de sus alumnos.

Mientras tanto, en el sector donde los pokémon trabajaban, solamente un confundido y lamentado Riolu resaltaba entre los demás

—" _Recórcholis… esto está mucho más complicado que los ejercicios de la abuelita"_ —Pensaba Ryo a la par que se acomplejaba conforme avanzaba entre los ejercicios de multiplicación, los cuales se volvían cada vez más difíciles conforme se avanzaba.

Sayuri continuaba con normalidad, a la propia Braixen se le daba fácil las matemáticas, por lo que la misma, tan pronto terminó sus ejercicios, únicamente giró de manera leve su mirada hacia el cuaderno de su amigo…

Únicamente para observar como el pequeño Riolu estaba complicándose la vida, recién en el segundo problema de la larga lista de ejercicios dado por la profesora.

Sayuri solo lanzó una leve y lastimosa sonrisa al ver a Ryo en tales apuros, a la par que el pequeño pokémon de labio tembloroso, ante sus claras deficientes habilidades matemáticas, únicamente podía empezar a asustarse luego de pensar que la profesora lo castigaría o algo por el estilo si no era capaz de terminar la tarea.

—"No te preocupes… mira" —El gruñido alegre y animado de Sayuri fue el siguiente en exaltar al pequeño Riolu, haciendo que el mismo se girara hacia la Braixen a su lado.

Solamente para exaltarse de sobremanera… luego de que su pequeña nariz chocara con el pelaje del torso de Sayuri, luego de que esta se le acercara para ayudarle con los ejercicios.

Ryo apenas y pudo solar un quejido avergonzado antes de volver a girarse abruptamente hacia su cuaderno, a la par que Sayuri no pareció inmutarse ante aquel "contacto".

—"Para hacer las multiplicaciones de números más grandes, solo tienes que…" —Sayuri seguía hablando en bajos gruñidos al lado de la oreja del pequeño Riolu, sin embargo, este ya no era capaz de identificar palabra alguna, el pequeño y callado Riolu solamente podía tener su temblorosa mirada sobre su cuaderno, conforme sus mejillas se sonrojaban sin más conforme los nervios nacidos de la cercanía de su amiga se volvían cada vez más presentes.

Sin embargo, la vergüenza del propio pokémon no tardó en volver a desaparecer… luego de que unas notorias risas a sus espaldas lo exaltaran y extrañaran.

El pequeño pokémon únicamente giró su rostro de manera leve hacia sus espaldas, a la par que Sayuri de igual manera lo hizo, solamente para ver como un pequeño grupo de niños, sentados hasta atrás, solo se encontraban desordenados y lanzando una que otra risa conforme también observaban a aquellos pokémon.

Ryo y Sayuri no sabían como reaccionar, sin embargo, estos no tardaron en volver a girarse de vuelta a sus tareas, sin embargo, el propio Riolu únicamente volteó la mirada ahora hacia Yuki, con tal de preguntarle sobre "quiénes" eran aquellos niños de tan "extraño" comportamiento.

Solamente para quedarse completamente en silencio y extrañado… luego de notar únicamente las facciones molestas y lamentadas de Yuki, conforme el mismo solo observaba de lleno a su cuaderno, sin querer prestar atención a aquellas "risas".

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El hogar de Yoshiro y Haruko no demostraba una esencia diferente al de la casa aledaña, tan pronto entrabas en él, un corto y angosto pasillo decorado con algunos cuadros era lo primero en encontrarse, en donde de igual manera un pequeño estante en donde algunas fotos y un pocillo en donde dejaban las llaves, resaltaba.

Al final de aquel pasillo, en el sector de la derecha se encontraba un living-comedor, el cual de igual manera poseía una chimenea, el amoblado pertinente y una pequeña mesa para doce personas; mientras que, en el de la izquierda, el pasillo continuaba para dar entrada tanto a la cocina y a las habitaciones de Yoshiro y Haruko, junto con la de Ryo y Akira, la cual compartían, además de un baño de invitados. Dentro de las habitaciones no había mayor detalle que resaltar, a excepción de un segundo baño privado que Yoshiro y Haruko compartían en su habitación.

Takeru se encontraba en la habitación de su hija y Yoshiro, a la par que un inconsciente Ryo de rostro completamente noqueado y babeante, se encontraba acostado con postura incómoda y desagradable, mientras que una dormida Akira reposaba en posición fetal al lado del propio hombre y Lucario, a la par que este último tenía su mano derecha puesta sobre la cabeza de la Zorua, y la izquierda en la cara de Ryo; Hiyori de igual manera se encontraba al lado de ellos, a la par que su vista preocupada solo hacía resaltar su propia ignorancia en lo que ocurriría en el futuro, al mismo tiempo que daba lentas y amables caricias a la espalda de la pequeña pokémon.

—Tenía razón… con el aura de Ryo, puedo evitar sus bloqueos con facilidad —Takeru, a la par que mantenía sus ojos cerrados y permanecía concentrado, únicamente conversaba con Hiyori, a la par que la misma seguía intentando deducir lo que pasaba.

—¿Qué le ocurre a Akira? —Hiyori no tardó en preguntar, preocupada, a lo que solamente un ceño fruncido fue la primera respuesta de Takeru.

—Cuando uno de los dos progenitores es capaz de despertar el estado aural, el tener auras mezcladas puede traer problemas si se tiene hijos con alguien que no lo posee… tú y Takeshi son un ejemplo; Takeshi nació con dos auras diferentes en su interior, y tú naciste solo con la de mi especie —Takeru hablaba, mientras que Hiyori escuchaba con atención.

—Akira fue concebida en un momento en el que tanto Yoshiro como Haruko tenían su estado aural activado a su máximo poder… creo que no necesito darte más detalles —Habló con leve fastidio, Takeru, haciendo que Hiyori desviara su mirada ahora un poco más sonrojada y avergonzada.

—Akira no nació con auras mezcladas… su aura es única… pero, aún así, existe algo que no me cuadra en todo esto —Takeru seguía frunciendo el ceño conforme se concentraba cada vez más en el aura de la Zorua.

—Con el aura de Ryo, puedo entrar a través de los bloqueos que se colocó… al final su rabia simplemente fue porque, sin saberlo, se colocó miles de bloqueos en diferentes partes de su cuerpo; eso termina por producir una fatiga y entumecimiento en los músculos… no me extraña que haya tenido deseos de golpear a todo el mundo —Explicaba Takeru, al mismo tiempo que Hiyori simplemente miraba con una leve pena hacia Akira, conforme seguía acariciándola.

—¿Puedes quitarles esos bloqueos? —Preguntó ahora la chica de ojos rojos, haciendo que Takeru simplemente lanzara una tenue carcajada.

—¿Tú papá es tarado? —Dio una pregunta con idéntica respuesta, Takeru, antes de sacar únicamente una simple risa por parte de Hiyori.

—Me tomará su tiempo, pero puedo hacerlo, aunque… no es eso lo que me intriga ahora —El rostro de Takeru se tornaba más serio conforme decía aquellas palabras.

—Ella fue capaz de sentir las conversaciones que Ryo y yo somos capaces de tener mediante nuestra conexión… esto, es algo que solamente él y yo podemos escuchar, sin excepción —Dijo finalmente la razón de su duda, Takeru, haciendo que Hiyori se sorprendiera.

—Para entrar al aura de Akira, de por sí, necesito usar el aura de Ryo como medio, algo así como una capa protectora que puede atravesar sus bloqueos; pero… —La voz de Takeru se tornaba ahora más preocupada, a la vez que Hiyori lo observaba con duda.

—Cuando intenté ver su esencia… para poder saber cómo era capaz de sentir nuestra conexión, no pude tocarla —Dijo nuevamente, Takeru, a la par que el mismo finalmente comenzaba a abrir sus ojos —Aún con el aura de Ryo, no soy capaz de tocarla, solo aceptaba el aura de Ryo en su interior… nunca antes había sentido un rechazo como este, ni siquiera con Yoshiro —Admitió el pokémon, únicamente para volver a exaltar a Hiyori luego de que este terminara por separar su mano de la cabeza de Akira —Bueno… se tendrá que ver cuando Akira sea capaz de controlar su propia fuerza… ahora solo queda esperar a que mi aura haga su trabajo y elimine los bloqueos… pasarán algunas horas antes de que vuelvan a despertar, será mejor que los dejemos aquí —Dijo con normalidad Takeru, antes de volver a levantarse junto con Hiyori.

—Yo me quedaré aquí y esperaré a Haruko, les diré lo que me dijiste… al menos con esto ya estarán menos atareados sabiendo que Akira volverá a ser la de antes —Dijo con una pequeña carcajada, Hiyori, siendo respondida por un asentir por parte de Takeru, junto con una leve sonrisa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya en la tarde de aquel día, Sayuri y Ryo únicamente caminaban de regreso a casa, a la par que Yoshiro de igual manera los acompañaba luego de que este los pasara a buscar a la escuela.

Ryo únicamente brincaba y relataba a su padre las "aventuras" de aquel día, al mismo tiempo que Sayuri le sonreía con calma, mientras que Yoshiro simplemente podía sentirse aliviado por escuchar las palabras de su hijo, calmado al saber que nada malo le había ocurrido.

Aquel trío de pokémon no tardaron en llegar a la casa, Ryo y Yoshiro se separaron de la Braixen, no siendo demasiado el tiempo que pasarían separados luego de que la futura cena diera a lugar ahora en el hogar de Haruko y Yoshiro con toda la familia.

Sayuri únicamente alzó su mano de manera amistosa luego de que Ryo se "despidiera", a lo que la propia pokémon únicamente entró a la casa, para luego dejar su pequeña mochila sobre su cama, en la habitación que compartía con Hiyori.

En la casa únicamente se encontraba Hanako y Hiyori, a la par que Harumi, junto con Ryo y Takeru ya se encontraban en el otro hogar, preparando la respectiva cena, a excepción de Ryo, el cual seguía inconsciente junto a Akira.

Sayuri únicamente buscó con su mirada por la casa, a lo que solamente se extrañó y desanimó levemente al no ver a "aquel" personaje.

—"¿Takeshi está en la otra casa?" —Sayuri le preguntó a Hiyori, la cual únicamente estaba en su habitación, chateando por su celular, a lo que la misma únicamente se gira con normalidad hacia la Braixen.

—Le dijo a mi mamá que no podría venir a cenar hoy, lo más probable es que se quedará con Kioko, aprovechando que sus padres se fueron por unos días —Dijo con unas pequeñas carcajadas, Hiyori, antes de volver a girarse hacia su celular.

—"Pero entonces… ¿Qué va a comer?" —En el rostro de Sayuri únicamente una leve decepción mezclada con pena se reflejó una vez que escuchó aquellas palabras, a lo que Hiyori únicamente se encogió de hombros, sin saber cómo responder, ya que desconocía las razones de su hermano ni lo que él haría para poder comer algo durante aquella noche.

Tras unos segundos, Sayuri no tardó en empezar a salir de la habitación, conforme pensaba de igual manera lo que estaba ocurriendo, y los extraños sentimientos que nuevamente volvían a calentar su pecho.

El ceño fruncido en el rostro de la Braixen no tardó mucho en reemplazar al anterior entristecido, a lo que la misma pokémon únicamente comenzó a buscar y a llamar a Hanako, la cual se encontraba en la cocina, solamente para exaltar a la propia Lopunny, antes de que esta úlimta acercara su oreja hacia Sayuri luego de notar que quería pedirle algo en "secreto", trayendo consigo únicamente una simple sonrisa por parte de Hanako, antes de simplemente asentirle a Sayuri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los minutos así, transcurrieron, y la hora de la cena finalmente se acercaba… en el hogar de Yoshiro y Haruko el aroma de la comida siendo preparada recorría cada esquina, a la par que todos, a excepción del propio Takeshi, se encontraban pasando el tiempo o simplemente charlando, siendo Ryo y Sayuri los que más contaban las experiencias de aquel primer día de clases.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación del Zoroark y la Lucario, un adormilado y roncón Ryo se encontraba echado sobre la cama, al mismo tiempo que una acurrucada Zorua ahora yacía dormida y calmada sobre el torso del hombre.

Conforme el olor no tardó en llegar a la nariz de Ryo, los ojos de este no tardaron en comenzar a abrirse de manera lenta y titubeante.

Ryo no tardó en empezar a estirarse, no pasando mucho antes de que el mismo sintiera a una aún dormida Akira sobre él, sin embargo, aquello era lo menos, debido a que el propio hombre se exaltó de manera leve, luego de que notara cómo Yoshiro se encontraba sentado en el suelo y con su espalda apoyada sobre la cama, a su lado.

—¿Ahora te da envidia que duerma así conmigo? —Dijo junto con un bostezo entre leves carcajadas, Ryo, antes de simplemente darle una palmada amistosa a la cabeza de Yoshiro, el cual solamente se giró de manera leve y con una sonrisa hacia el hombre.

—"Takeru me contó lo que le pasaba a Akira" —Yoshiro empezó a hablar con calma, antes de que Ryo se girara con normalidad hacia la dormida Zorua, para después simplemente acariciarle amablemente el mechón de su cabeza.

—Lanza bloqueos sin control sobre su cuerpo… supongo que lo atarantado lo heredó de su mamá —Dijo junto con unas pequeñas carcajadas, Ryo, tras haberse enterado gracias a su conexión con Takeru, lo que había pasado con la pokémon, a la par que Yoshiro de igual manera lanzaba una que otra débil risa—Vas a tener que empezar a enseñarle… así podrás tener descanso en las noches, será un trabajo más, aunque al menos ya sabes en qué enfocarte durante su entrenamiento —Dijo ahora más normal, Ryo, a la par que se giraba hacia Yoshiro con tal de escuchar una respuesta, únicamente para extrañarse levemente luego de que la seriedad y el desánimo fueran lo primero que observase en el rostro de Yoshiro, el cual había vuelto a girar su rostro hacia adelante.

—¿Pasó algo?, vamos… no será tan difícil —Ryo empezaba a sospechar las posibles razones de la actitud de Yoshiro, conforme este seguía manteniendo su silencio.

—"Cada vez están llegando más y más solicitudes y documentos de comercios que quieren instalarse en Hotaru… va a ser un mes muy difícil" —Yoshiro finalmente comenzaba a hablar, al mismo tiempo que su desanimado rostro no cambiaba —"Hoy a penas y logré salir para la hora de almuerzo y poder pasar a buscar a Sayuri y a Ryo… y fue porque Sora me ayudó, e incluso, dejé más documentos que revisar para mañana, y dudo que Sora pueda volver a ayudarme" —Yoshiro empezaba a girarse de manera leve hacia Ryo, chocando su mirada con la del propio hombre, el cual escuchaba atento.

—Ryo… me prometí a mi mismo no pedirte ayuda, me dejaste esta nueva responsabilidad, pero… no creo ser capaz de entrenar a mi propia hija si tengo que, además, cargar con las tareas de mi trabajo —Seguía diciendo el Zoroark, a la par que Ryo únicamente comenzaba a fruncir su ceño de manera casi imperceptible, y con una leve muestra de "enfado" ante lo que pensaba, sería lo siguiente en decir Yoshiro, no queriendo a pesar de todo, el que este le pidiera que entrenara a Akira debido a su trabajo… pasando varios segundos de silencio antes de que Yoshiro volviera a dirigirle la palabra.

—Voy a renunciar de mi cargo de alcalde —Las palabras dichas con seriedad y seguridad por parte de Yoshiro, impactaron de lleno en el rostro de Ryo, haciendo que el mismo se quedara congelado por algunos segundos ante lo dicho por el Zoroark —Intentaré buscar algún trabajo junto con Haruko en el centro de repartos o en el hospital, quizás también de cocinero… lo he estado pensando desde que Takeru me dijo lo de Akira; sentía dolor por los bloqueos que se colocaba, y me niego a dejar que mi hija pase por eso y no hacer nada para evitarlo... no es como si pudiera pedir más vacaciones… las usé para la luna de miel, y si tengo que escoger entre mi trabajo o mi hija… ya debes saber cuál es mi respuesta; anunciaré el comienzo de las nuevas elecciones, mañana —Volvió a decir, Yoshiro, solamente para volver a girarse hacia adelante.

Ryo simplemente se lo quedó mirando, este era capaz de sentir cómo solamente la sinceridad se reflejaba en el aura de aquel Zoroark, al mismo tiempo que la tenue molestia que antes se reflejaba en su rostro únicamente terminó por tornarse en una completamente satisfactoria sonrisa.

—Deja de hacer tanto drama —Ryo simplemente colocó con brusquedad su mano sobre su cabellera, antes de empezar a desordenarle el pelo al pokémon —A este pueblo le sigue haciendo falta un alcalde decente como tú —Terminó de decir Ryo, antes de que Yoshiro comenzara a girarse hacia este con duda en su mirada, solamente para ser contrapuesta con la segura mirada del Kurogane.

—Yo entrenaré a Akira… considéralo, más que un favor, como una petición de mi parte; quiero conocer el potencial de esta cosa esponjosa —Dijo finalmente, Ryo, antes de hacer emerger en el rostro de Yoshiro una agradecida sonrisa, no pasando mucho hasta que el sonido de la pequeña Zorua comenzando a despertar, los exaltara a ambos.

— _¿Wan…?_ —Akira comenzaba a gruñir en bajo tono, únicamente para después restregarse sus ojos con sus patitas, para luego enfocar bien su mirada a su alrededor, a lo que la misma solamente se exalta luego de que vuelve a observar al hombre sobre el que aún yacía recostada.

—¡Wan! —Ahora un feliz y descansado rostro fue la única respuesta de la pokémon junto con su ahora muy alegre gruñido, antes de que la misma saltara a la cara de Ryo a la par que comenzara a morderle su pelo al mismo tiempo que jugaba con él.

Yoshiro simplemente reía ante el actuar de su hija, a la par que Ryo intentaba recomponerse de fallida manera ante los actos de su nieta, la cual se negaba en dejar de jugar con él, siendo aquella su única forma de agradecer el estar finalmente "libre" de aquellos bloqueos que hace tiempo la atormentaban.

Así… finalmente, la familia comenzó a reunirse en la cena, las conversaciones fluían con naturalidad y alegría, a la par que el ambiente hogareño seguía prevaleciendo en aquel hogar, otorgado por cada uno de los que ahí se encontraban, a la vez que todos comenzaban a darse cuenta de la nueva etapa que comenzaba, tanto para Ryo y Sayuri en su inicio escolar, como para Akira con su nuevo entrenamiento.

Nuevos acontecimientos ocurrirían, junto con el descubrimiento del poder que yace en los corazones de cada uno de ellos. Aquel momento dio a conocer las nuevas barreras que las nuevas generaciones tendrían que enfrentar, y que solo a través de la experiencia podrán lograr superar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Para sacar a flote, la voluntad que todos ellos guardan en su interior.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Anochecía… las personas que caminaban por las calles iban de regreso a su hogar, a la par que las tiendas se encontraban completamente cerradas en aquellas horas.

Los pasos apresurados de cierto ser resaltaban del resto, a la par que su agitado respirar a causa del cansancio emergía en consecuencia.

Sayuri, con su bufanda puesta ante el frío de aquella noche, simplemente corría con una mezcla de emoción y determinación reflejado en su rostro, a la par que la misma traía consigo un pequeño pote plástico entre sus brazos.

La Braixen no tardó en llegar a su objetivo, uno de los edificios más antiguos que se habían construido en Hotaru, el cual había sido levantado incluso en la época en la que Taichi aún era el alcalde del propio pueblo; resaltaba por sus antiguas y dañadas paredes, y sus únicos tres pisos de altura. Sayuri, tras finalmente llegar a la entrada, no dudó en adentrarse para después comenzar a subir las escaleras rechinantes y descuidadas, con tal de poder llegar a uno de los últimos departamentos del tercer piso.

Aquella había sido su elección… Takeshi quería comenzar su vida por sí solo una vez que terminó la escuela, este, ante el pequeño trabajo que logró conseguir como mesero y limpiador de cocina en uno de los restaurantes que se habían instalado en el pueblo, apenas y le alcanzaba para arrendar aquel departamento y pagar los consumos básicos, saliéndole excesivamente más barato ante las claras condiciones de aquel antiguo edificio.

Sayuri veía los números de las habitaciones conforme repetía en su cabeza el número del departamento de Takeshi, a lo que solamente una pequeña sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro luego de que finalmente diera con el mismo.

La Braixen solo golpeó unas cuantas veces y de manera un poco tímida la puerta, a la par que la esta tenía preparado su pequeño pote plástico entre sus manos, al mismo tiempo que se emocionaba con cada segundo que pasaba, luego de que comenzara a sentir unos pasos acercándose hacia la puerta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A lo que solo se exalta levemente… luego de ver cómo fue Kioko la que terminó por abrir la puerta de aquel departamento, a la par que la misma únicamente traía puesta la camisa de Takeshi, junto además con su ropa interior mal puesta como resultado de la rapidez con la que se la volvió a colocar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Oh… Sayuri —Dijo con seriedad y un tanto inexpresiva, Kioko, a la par que Sayuri únicamente demostraba extrañeza en su rostro —¿Ocurre algo? —Preguntó de nuevo la chica, solo para hacer que Sayuri se llevara la mano al pecho, conforme aquel ardor comenzaba a aumentar en aquella zona.

—" _¿E-Está Takeshi?"_ —Preguntó un poco tímida por telepatía, Sayuri, a la par que Kioko mantenía su inexpresividad a flote.

—Está durmiendo… ¿Necesitas decirle algo importante? —Preguntó de nuevo la chica, únicamente para desanimar levemente a la pokémon luego de que esta escuchara aquellas palabras.

—" _Takeshi no fue a cenar con nosotros hoy… y bueno… le preparé esto para que comiera algo"_ —Sayuri únicamente terminó por alzar el pequeño pote de plástico que traía, para dejar ver en su interior un pequeño muffin con chispas de chocolate que esta había preparado gracias a la ayuda de Hanako tiempo atrás.

Kioko únicamente se quedó mirando el pote por unos segundos, a lo que no pasó mucho antes de que esta simplemente terminara por sonreírle a Sayuri.

—No te preocupes, yo se lo puedo entregar en tu nombre cuando despierte —Dijo con ánimo, Kioko, a lo que Sayuri únicamente le sonríe con agradecimiento.

—" _¡Muchas gracias!"_ —Fue lo único dicho por la pokémon, antes de que la misma le entregase a Kioko el pote plástico con el muffin adentro, para luego despedirse y comenzar a caminar de regreso hacia su hogar.

Conforme Sayuri finalmente se retiraba de aquel lugar, y solo el silencio terminara por reinar en el sector, el rostro alegre de Kioko lentamente terminó por tornarse en uno más serio, antes de volver a entrar a aquel departamento, cerrando la puerta con lentitud y silencio.

El lugar no tenía ningún tipo de lujo… apenas y podía considerarse del tamaño de la sala de estar del hogar Kurogane, a la par que todo se encontraba incluido en aquella única habitación, a excepción del baño, el cual se encontraba aparte en un pequeño cuarto en la esquina más alejada; la cama, la cocina y una pequeña mesa en la que poder comer era lo único que resaltaba, a la par que un dormido Takeshi aún se encontraba recostado en la cama.

Kioko, luego de que cerró la puerta, apenas y dio algunos pasos, antes de que la luz de la pequeña lámpara que se encontraba en el suelo al lado de la cama, iluminara la habitación, asustando levemente a la chica tras aquello.

— _¿Quién era?_ —Takeshi empezaba a decir entre bostezos conforme este se había despertado luego de escuchar el cerrar de puerta de Kioko, al mismo tiempo que el hombre únicamente podía comenzar a extrañarse luego de notar aquel muffin que se veía a través del plástico del pote que traía la chica.

Kioko se mantuvo en silencio por unos cuantos segundos, a la par que su serio rostro no tardó en volver a tornarse en uno alegre y regalón.

—Mandé a pedir algo de postre a una tienda que hace repartos, ambos sabemos que te dan antojos nocturnos… y como ya ahora te cuesta más, quería comprarte el muffin para que tuvieras algo rico que comer —Dijo con amabilidad la chica, antes de guardar el pote en el refrigerador de Takeshi, escuchándose como respuesta únicamente gestos amorosos por parte del hombre, el cual no tardó en volver a alzar sus brazos como forma de querer demostrar el agradecimiento ante aquel tierno acto dado por su novia, la cual no se negó, únicamente para luego quitarse la ropa nuevamente, antes de volver a juntarse al lado de Takeshi, sumiéndose así ambos, nuevamente y tras varios minutos de juego, en un plácido sueño.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Muy bien amigos lectores… aquí termina el capítulo :3, espero les haya gustado y les haya dejado con varias preguntas sobre el nuevo arco que comienza finalmente e-e, espero disculpen mi leve retraso, pero tuve algunos pequeños inconvenientes el pasado domingo ewe XD**

Lord Fire 123 **la verdad me sorprendió que te perturbara la escena de Akiko volando arriba de todo XD, porque en realidad la había hecho con sentido cómico en realidad :u, algo así como una sección random de "Akiko en su entrenamiento" jajaja, pero bueno, fue bastante interesante el que causara esa reacción en ti, he de admitir.**

 **Naaa Renzo no murió XD, Ryo lo pudo salvar, pero la verdad no te culpo, fue un personaje bastante olvidado del que quería hacer un par de menciones en el futuro.**

 **Ohhhh sí, Sayuri y sus sentimientos "complicarán" todo hacia adelante XD, la verdad es que aún tengo miedo de lo que se viene, porque me costará bastante relatar todas esas clase de "escenas", habrá que ver como las afronto conforme avanza la trama :3**

 **Y respondiendo tu pregunta, no creo hacer mucho esas escenas "extra", generalmente las utilizo para narrar una escena que no tiene mucha relación con las que se narraban antes, pero que a su vez es necesaria para poner "al tanto" a los lectores sobre lo que "sucede", en… algo así como… "fuera de cámaras", no sé si me explico XD, la verdad estoy escribiendo esto a las 4 de la mañana acá :'u, y necesito terminarlo ahora porque mañana empiezo trabajos, pero me estoy desviando del tema XD**

 **¡Muchas gracias por comentar ^^!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Eso sería todo amigos… les agradezco por leer, espero que les esté gustando la historia, hace poco recordaba que ya van más de tres años desde que comencé a escribir aquí, y me sorprende y llena de orgullo el pequeño universo que he creado; tengo fe de que seguirá creciendo.**

 **Espero tengan un buen comienzo de semana… y, sin más que decir…**

 **¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! :3**


	55. Silencio

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Desde un comienzo… todo se sumió en un profundo y agobiante silencio.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Era una época diferente a la antes relatada bajo la perspectiva de la familia Kurogane, así como también la propia energía que irradiaba el nuevo ambiente que lo reemplazaba. Todo se encontraba oculto bajo una esencia gris y deprimente, el silencio era una parte sustancial de aquel sector, a la par que un cielo nublado evitaba que cualquier mera pizca de alegría pudiera ser otorgada por el brillo del sol.

Y menos para ella… incluso de haber existido algo bello a su alrededor, bajo su perspectiva, todo se encontraba sumido bajo una constante y lúgubre tensión.

Un pequeño rostro fue lo primero en dejarse ver… sus pálidas mejillas, su largo y cuidado cabello rubio bajando hasta su cintura, su ropa bien cuidada y de calidad indiscutible, denotaban la clase social en la que aquella niña, de no más de unos seis años, era parte.

Esta únicamente se encontraba de pie y con sus manos en su espalda, a la par que la misma permanecía inerte conforme una mujer de unos cuarenta años, con piel y cabello descuidado, con delantal puesto y cargando dos bebés sobre cangureras en su torso y espalda, únicamente se encontraba gritándole un sinfín de insultos y garabatos.

—¡Puta niña malcriada! —Aquellas palabras, seguidas con una estruendosa cachetada dada hacia aquella pequeña niña, fue lo siguiente en escucharse, a la par que el rostro de aquella pequeña no parecía reaccionar más que con la propia inexpresividad de su rostro, junto además con el enrojecer de su mejilla ante el golpe—¡Te dije que guardaras tus malditos juguetes! —La mujer únicamente agarró el cabello de la niña, para después arrojarla contra el suelo hacia donde dos pequeños peluches que la misma estaba usando, se encontraban.

El llanto de los bebés que cargaba no tardó en emerger ante tales gritos, y con ello el de los demás niños más pequeños también despertó; aquello no hacía más que colapsar en su propia ira a aquella cuidadora, al mismo tiempo que su ira hacia aquella niña, naciente de su propia envidia hacia el estado socioeconómico de esta en comparación con la suya, junto además con la propia frustración de su propio trabajo la cual no tardó en hacerla colapsar, no hacía más que aumentar.

A pesar de ser uno de los mejores jardines… estaba claro el que no recibía alguna clase de queja o demanda por parte de los padres de aquellas niñas y niños maltratados tanto físicamente como psicológicamente, debido a que dichos padres, bajo sus largas horas de trabajo, y en vista de llegar incluso a contratar a otras personas que se encargaran del transporte de aquellos pequeños desde su hogar hasta el susodicho jardín, únicamente hacían denotar hacia los cuidadores junto con los propios jefes de aquellas jardinerías, el claro desinterés presente en aquellos adultos, lo cual no tardó en ser corroborado conforme los años otorgaron aquella "confianza" por parte de los "profesionales" para abusar de su poder y la "ignorancia" de sus padres, con tal de conseguir desahogar en sus hijos su frustración y envidia.

Uno esperaría lágrimas, muecas, alguna muestra de dolor o impotencia; sin embargo, aquello había dejado de existir en el rostro de aquella rubia niña; su cara permanecía inexpresiva y solitaria, conforme de igual manera obedecía las ordenes que recibía.

Aquel rostro e infantil cuerpo… conforme el tiempo parecía avanzar de manera acelerada y los años de su vida comenzaban a presentarse delante de sí, esta solo mantenía su silencio y frialdad ante lo que experimentaba.

Sus padres ni siquiera pasaban tiempo con ella… a pesar de quizás tener tiempo libre en sus trabajos, estos permanecían más en juntas con sus amigos o en tiempos privados entre ellos dos, antes que prestar atención a su única hija. Su irresponsabilidad no tardó en deformar la infancia de aquella niña… la cual, teniendo todo a su disposición, un estomago lleno, una casa segura en los sectores altos de la capital, sirvientes a su disposición que nunca utilizaba más que para ser llevada hacia su jardín y viceversa, solamente podía seguir manteniendo aquella vacía mirada en su pálido rostro.

Sus padres casi nunca estaban en casa… sus sirvientes ni siquiera hablaban con ella, la niña únicamente se sumía bajo aquella soledad, solo para reflejarse una tenue extrañeza en su rostro luego de que, una noche sin ningún previo aviso, la pequeña niña observara a sus padres hablar con la misma, a la par que no les respondía o reaccionaba de alguna manera, no causando alguna extrañeza por parte de sus padres a pesar de todo ante su pertinente extraña y fría actitud.

Los padres solamente informaban con una sincera sonrisa en sus rostros… ante el "cansancio" de la vida en la capital, estos decidieron optar por una vida más tranquila en un pueblo lejano, ni siquiera consultando la opinión de la pequeña niña antes de tomar aquella decisión y partir hacia aquel lejano lugar.

La niña, ahora con doce años, solamente mantenía su seria y inexpresiva mirada sobre el paisaje que se veía a través de la ventana del auto en el cual se encontraba; sus padres manejaban y conversaban, completamente desconectados de ella, a la par que la misma no mostraba actitudes diferentes a las anteriores narradas.

Los días transcurrieron… conforme aquella familia finalmente se instalaba en su nueva casa la cual, si bien no se podía considerar a la calidad de la de la capital, si que poseía considerables lujos en comparación al resto de las habidas en aquel pueblo.

Aquellos padres, conforme su trabajo finalmente se había vuelto menos "pesado", estos comenzaban, tras doce largos años, en empezar a intentar formar una mayor y cínica relación con aquella niña de rubio cabello, sin embargo, no era extraño el observar como el desinterés y desconexión fue la única reacción pertinente de la pequeña.

Ahora, en vez de ir a jardines particulares, la niña no tardó en comenzar a ir hacia el colegio de aquel pueblo, a la par que la misma iba sola ante la cercanía pertinente, junto además con el obvio desgano de sus padres por no querer tener aquella responsabilidad.

Ella solo caminaba a través de los pasillos, conocía su objetivo, sin embargo, su pálido e inexpresivo rostro solo podía atraer miradas desprevenidas de sus compañeros; sin embargo, la propia actitud de aquella niña solamente causaba el rechazo de igual manera por parte de los demás.

La clase comenzó con normalidad… su presentación no pudo ser más fría y deprimente, a la par que la oscura presencia que la misma niña emitía hacía imposible a los demás el intentar siquiera sociabilizar con ella, conforme esta únicamente se sentó en medio de aquel salón, sin chocar la mirada con nadie, para después mantener su vista puesta en el vacío.

La clase así transcurrió… aquella niña, que nunca había pisado una sala de clase, lentamente comenzaba a propagar aquella oscuridad y frialdad que únicamente con su mera presencia era capaz de sobreponer por sobre el resto de sus compañeros.

El silencio lentamente volvía a consumir el ambiente… la soledad y el abandono que únicamente bajo la perspectiva de aquella niña florecía sin cesar y sin importar el lugar en el que se encontraba, no paraba de seguir apoderándose de su mente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pero solo para exaltarla por completo en ese "ambiente de soledad y silencio", luego de que su estuche siendo empujado por la cintura de uno de los alumnos que había caminado por su lado, fuera lo siguiente en verse, antes de que el fuerte estruendo de este cayendo sobre el suelo, y repartiendo todos los lápices a su alrededor, hiciera asustar por completo a aquella niña.

No lo soportaba… años siendo golpeada por cualquier nimiedad que se encontrara en el suelo o implicara un desorden, hicieron que aquella traumada niña únicamente se levantara de su asiento de manera abrupta para después agacharse y comenzar a recoger los lápices.

Sus compañeros no entendían… su actitud reflejaba casi estar al borde de la desesperación, la cual se ocultaba bajo su exaltado rostro, a la par que la misma se mantenía en completo silencio.

 **.**

 **.**

Pero solo para girar su rostro hacia su derecha de manera casi titubeante a la par que brusca, luego de que la persona que había pasado a llevar su estuche y, por ende, causado el que este se cayera, comenzara a ponerse de cuclillas a su lado.

 **.**

 **.**

Nuevamente… un mero reflejo nacido por los años en aquellos jardines nuevamente volvía a salir a flote, el pensar que nuevamente recibiría una bofeteada hizo que la chica girara su cara con tal de dejar más "expuesta" su mejilla, sin embargo, esta solamente pudo exaltarse de sobremanera, luego de que aquel pequeño niño simplemente comenzara a tomar algunos de los lápices, para después comenzar a ayudarla a guardarlos en el estuche.

La niña, con mirada incrédula y aún temerosa, únicamente comenzó a girar su rostro hacia aquella persona que se encontraba delante de sí, cometiendo la "insensatez" de observar por primera vez y sin miedo, a una persona directo a los ojos.

Solo para ver como un chico de cabellera café clara y ojos verdosos, la observaba con una simple sonrisa.

—Perdón… no me fijé; aunque por suerte creo que no les pasó nada a tus lápices —Decía con ánimo y normalidad aquel niño, a la par que la chica se había quedado completamente congelada ante aquella energía que transmitía el joven de ojos verdes.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aquel brillo característico… que ni siquiera se inmutaba ante la oscuridad de su presencia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Me llamo Takeshi, por cierto —Dijo sin más el Kurogane, a la par que esbozaba una tranquila sonrisa en su rostro, rompiendo a su vez… el mundo de silencio en el que Kioko, se hallaba presa hasta aquel entonces.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aquellas últimas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su mente… la escena ahora nuevamente volvía al presente, habiendo pasado un mes aproximadamente tras el comienzo del semestre escolar en el colegio de Hotaru.

Conforme recordaba una y otra vez la primera frase que Takeshi le dijo, una pensativa Kioko se encontraba sola dentro de una cafetería en Hotaru, sentada en una de las tantas mesas que se encontraban en su interior, al mismo tiempo que esta solo observaba con un serio rostro el vaso de café ya vacío delante de sí, conforme de igual manera lo zarandeaba de manera leve con su dedo índice, completamente callada e inexpresiva.

La gente caminaba con normalidad a su alrededor… eran recién las nueve de la mañana y eran pocas las personas que contaban con el tiempo libre durante aquel día de semana como para poder darse el lujo de no trabajar o estar en la escuela.

Kioko no emitía sonido alguno… su mente lentamente comenzaba a ser abordada una y otra vez con aquellos pensamientos del pasado los cuales, por alguna razón, tras el comienzo con el disgusto nacido hacia Sayuri, estos comenzaban a reaparecer cada vez con mayor fuerza.

La chica de cabello rubio únicamente fruncía de manera lenta pero firme el ceño, conforme la molestia no hacía más que aumentar en ella ante la frustración e impotencia nacida de aquel sentimiento que por tanto tiempo había permanecido dormido.

Aquel sentimiento de propiedad… para aquella mujer que nunca se le había otorgado algo, para aquella que le arrebataron su infancia, a la cual nunca le fue conferido algún tipo de afecto o cariño.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aquella qué… en su serio mirar, denotaba la lenta transformación de su amor, por la real obsesión y locura que yacía tras aquel sentimiento, hacia aquel que solo ella era merecedora de poseer…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Takeshi Kurogane… solamente podía ser suyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Está todo bien? —Una femenina voz exaltó de manera muy leve a Kioko, a la par que la misma únicamente volvió a fruncir un poco más el ceño con molestia, tras darse cuenta de quién era aquel tono de voz tan característico.

—No es de tu incumbencia… ya lárgate —Fue lo único dicho por Kioko, antes de que unas simples y sínicas risas se escucharan como primera respuesta.

—Vamos… no seas tan antipática, solo creo que puedo ayudarte con tu problema con esos fenómenos, muchos nos hemos empezado a dar cuenta de cómo se lleva Takeshi con esa Braixen —Aquella voz, aún entre risas, simplemente se acercaba a Kioko, para luego simplemente comenzar a rodearla y notar como una mujer de cabello rubio más opaco, y ojos azules, era la que se sentaba delante de ella.

—Créeme que no eres la única que aborrece a esos monstruos viviendo en este pueblo, no sabes cuanto lo lamento por Takeshi… él y la señora Harumi son los únicos normales que se salvan —Ahora Eimi finalmente se dejaba ver, al mismo tiempo que la egocéntrica mujer únicamente entrecruzaba sus piernas de manera dominante —Pero… ¿Sabes…? —Las palabras de la chica comenzaron a tornarse más pensativas y confiadas, llamando con ello un poco más la atención de Kioko.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **Creo tener una idea para solucionar todos nuestros problemas…** —Fue lo único dicho con una sonrisa vanidosa, por Eimi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pasaron unos cuantos días tras aquello… y, abandonando los lúgubres y tensos ambientes que habían generado aquellas mujeres, el sector en donde se encontraban las casas de los Kurogane fue el siguiente en reemplazarlo, a la par que el sonido de los quejidos y gruñidos fastidiados, mezclados con el de los ataques que eran lanzados una y otra vez, comenzaba a escucharse, a la par qué, en la parte trasera de la casa de Haruko y Yoshiro, una jadeante Akira se encontraba con postura de pelea a un lado de un tranquilo Ryo vestido con ropa deportiva, al mismo tiempo que un feliz y tranquilo Yoshiro se encontraba observando con una mezcla de emoción y orgullo en su mirada.

No estaba de más el decir el que aquella ardua etapa en la que Yoshiro se había encontrado a comienzos de aquel mes, lentamente se fue tranquilizando conforme las leyes y reformas del pueblo eran aprobadas o rechazadas por el propio Zoroark. Para aquel entonces, Yoshiro podía darse aquellos tiempos para pasarlos con su familia; sin embargo, había que recalcar el que cierta Zorua ya se había acostumbrado a su nuevo entrenador, y tampoco había que ser un genio para suponer que Ryo de igual manera se había encariñado bastante a serlo.

—" _N-No consigo… hacerte nada con simples arañazos, abuelito"_ —Conforme Akira empezaba a hablar por telepatía, la cual finalmente había sido enseñada por parte del propio adulto Kurogane, esta solo podía jadear conforme sus patitas temblaban ante la fatiga a la par que su entrenamiento únicamente consistía en efectuar de manera perfecta la habilidad "Ataques furia", conforme utilizaba sus ilusiones.

—Tienes que aprender lo básico para que puedas mejorar en tus otras técnicas, pelusa… vuelve a intentar materializar las sombras de tus ilusiones de nuevo al mismo tiempo que me atacas —Dijo como respuesta, Ryo, antes de hacer fastidiar y sonrojar a Akira luego de que esta escuchara "aquella" palabra.

—" _¡Ya te dije que no me llamaras pelusa, abuelo apestoso!"_ —Akira solo se encabronaba conforme Ryo simplemente lanzaba una que otra risa inocente, sabiendo que nunca dejaría de llamarla de esa manera.

—Vamos… de nuevo —Volvió a decir el Kurogane, a la par que Akira simplemente inflaba sus mejillas, aún fastidiada, antes de hacer emerger de sus rojos ojos un brillo de azul color, para luego hacer emerger de su piel inestables sombras, y lanzarlas hacia Ryo con rapidez, el cual los evadía con facilidad, antes de así continuar con su pelea de entrenamiento con la pequeña Zorua.

 **.**

 **.**

Desde otra perspectiva, un tranquilo Lucario se encontraba aún más alejado de aquel pueblo, a la par que reposaba sentado y de piernas cruzadas sobre una mediana roca que se encontraba en medio de un calmado río, conforme el mismo meditaba y se concentraba únicamente en su aura y en la de su alrededor.

Mientras tanto, ahora de regreso en el pueblo de Hotaru, Hiyori, Harumi y Hanako simplemente trabajaban en el Hospital, a la par que la propia calma y el tenue trabajo recibido por uno que otro paciente enfermo, daban el pertinente y controlado caos dentro de aquel edificio.

Haruko, mientras tanto, seguía cubriendo sus deberes en el centro de repartos, a la par que la misma, con bolso y un gorrito azul con la marca de aquella empresa impreso en ellos, simplemente comenzaba a dar su marcha recurrente hacia todos los lugares al cual debía entregar cartas o paquetes.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Toda la familia realizaba sus tareas o costumbres pertinentes, sin embargo… no había que negar que aún faltaban un par que mencionar, no siendo necesario viajar demasiado desde el punto en donde Haruko se encontraba, para finalmente llegar a la escuela de Hotaru.

El constante barullo dentro de la sala de clases únicamente denotaba la clara falta del profesor, el cual, tras haber tenido que abandonar la sala debido a que tenía que ir a buscar un material para aquella clase, los alumnos no dudaron en comenzar a conversar sin más unos con otros, conforme, además, Ryo y Sayuri de igual manera hacían lo mismo con Yuki y uno que otro compañero del cual ya habían hecho amistad.

Aquellos niños simplemente conversaban de temas sin mayor relevancia, desde su día a día hasta un chiste o comentario hacia las siguientes clases.

Los pokémon simplemente reían y charlaban por telepatía, estos simplemente se sentían amenos en aquel ambiente.

Pasaron algunos minutos… Ryo, conforme finalmente las conversaciones habían finalizado, aún esperando a que el profesor llegara a la sala, este solamente dibujaba por mero ocio en su cuaderno.

El pequeño Riolu únicamente sonreía con un tenue rubor conforme terminaba de dibujar a un "poderoso" mega Lucario en aquella hoja, a la par que una "asombrada" Sayuri de igual manera estaba dibujada a un lado de aquel majestuoso pokémon.

Ryo simplemente se sonrojaba con una simple y nerviosa sonrisa, a la par que hacía esfuerzos por ocultar sus dibujos con aquella Braixen, la cual simplemente observaba y revisaba los apuntes de clases pasadas escritos en su respectivo cuaderno.

Conforme pasaban los segundos, la sonrisa del Riolu únicamente terminó por tornarse lentamente en una más desanimada, conforme, de igual manera, este empezaba a dejar caer su mentón sobre su cuaderno, al mismo tiempo que empezaba a lamentarse tras seguir viendo aquella imagen que había creado.

No había que negar el que, conforme los días transcurrían, los sentimientos de aquel pequeño pokémon hacia Sayuri no tardarían en florecer de igual manera, sin embargo, su frustración por no ser capaz de evolucionar, aún después de entrenar constantemente con su padre con tal de poder hacerlo, no hacía más que desanimar al propio pokémon ante su clara falta de autoestima tras pensar que su amiga nunca se interesaría en alguien tan "pequeño"…

Ryo simplemente divagaba con su mirada, este de ves en cuando observaba de reojo a su amiga sentada a su lado, a la par que el mismo simplemente observaba su rostro, no pudiendo evitar el que aquel tenue sonrojo volviera a emerger de vez en cuando.

Sayuri se veía seria y desconectada, Ryo no sabía por qué… él deseaba que la Braixen se animara a conversar más o simplemente a sonreír con tal de volver a ver aquellas bonitas vistas.

Sin embargo, el propio Riolu solo se exaltó de sobremanera… luego de que este observase cómo una pelota de papel arrugado golpeo de un momento a otro, la nuca de Sayuri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No era algo doloroso ni mucho menos… sin embargo, Ryo únicamente se preocupó luego de ver el claro rostro de disgusto y desánimo por parte de Sayuri luego de que esta recibiera aquella bola de papel, a la par que esta no demostraba reacción alguna hacia aquel que la había lanzado… Ryo, en cambio, giró de manera brusca su cabeza hacia atrás con tal de encontrar a aquellos que se lo habían arrojado, no pasando mucho cuando posó su mirada sobre los niños que, desde el primer día de clases, demostraban cierta actitud de burla y fanfarronería hacia estos; sin embargo, su actitud no hizo más que molestar a Ryo, luego de que notara como estos rápidamente se giraron de manera cínica hacia otra dirección; ocultando pésimamente el hecho de que habían sido ellos los que molestaban a la Braixen.

Ryo simplemente frunció el ceño con molestia. Tan pronto comenzó a dar señales de comenzar a levantarse, una mano en su hombro fue suficiente para detenerlo de momento, solamente para girarse hacia su izquierda, y notar como era Yuki el que lo sujetaba. El pequeño Riolu prácticamente exigía una explicación con su indignada mirada, sin embargo, no pasó mucho antes de que Yuki le hablase.

— _Sé lo que sientes… pero no lo hagas_ —Yuki empezaba a susurrar, conforme Ryo únicamente se quedaba estupefacto ante aquellas palabras — _No eres el primero al que molestan… se aprovechan de que tienen hermanos mayores en otros cursos, y créeme cuando digo que no son buenas personas, lo mejor es dejar que se aburran y ya_ —Volvió a decir el pequeño niño hacia Ryo, haciendo que el propio Riolu únicamente lo mirara con incredulidad y leve decepción.

Ryo no sabía que hacer… este solo podía apretar sus puños conforme las palabras de Yuki lo detenían a pesar de todo, a lo que el mismo pokémon únicamente pudo girar su impotente mirada nuevamente hacia Sayuri.

Pero solo para luego mirar completamente impactado y congelado… luego de que, tras bajar de manera leve su mirada…

 **Varias docenas de otros papeles arrugados se encontrasen tirados en el suelo, por debajo del asiento de Sayuri.**

No lo había sentido… su constante divagar respecto a sus dibujos y fantasías hizo que no sintiera las risas y los papeles que aquellos chicos arrojaban.

Para aquel entonces… solamente un enojado rostro nació como respuesta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siendo lo único en escucharse a continuación, el fuerte estruendo de un pesado y duro estuche cayendo sobre la nuca de uno de los sinvergüenzas que le había lanzado aquellas pelotas de papel a Sayuri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! —Luego de escucharse un exagerado y obviamente falso grito de "dolor", aquellos niños no tardaron en ponerse de pie luego de notar "quién" había lanzado aquel estuche, a la par que Ryo no dudó en bajarse de su asiento para luego mirarlos con ira.

Ryo no decía nada… su rostro solo reflejaba enojo, a la par que no pasó mucho antes de que uno de los chicos más altos se parara delante de este, soltando una que otra risa luego de notar que el pequeño Riolu apenas y le llegaba a las rodillas.

Los demás compañeros únicamente observaban… ninguno se había atrevido hasta ese entonces a entrometerse con esos abusivos ante el miedo que generaban sus "contactos" con los cursos superiores; Yuki solamente podía llevarse las manos hacia sus ojos ante el "miedo" de ver lo que ocurriría después, mientras que Ryo únicamente podía fruncir el ceño con impotencia ante la clara falta de altura que tenía con uno de aquellos niños.

—" _¡Ryo, ya fue suficiente, no es nada!"_ —Sayuri fue la primera en levantarse y tocar los hombros del Riolu, mientras que el pequeño pokémon no despegaba su mirada con la de aquel chico.

Conforme este último… solo lo observaba con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Patético… —Aquel chico simplemente comenzó a alzar su patada, únicamente para después intentar patear tanto a Ryo como a Sayuri, haciendo que la tensión en la sala aumentara al máximo tras aquello.

Solamente para quedar todos completamente impactados y en silencio… luego de que un fuerte palmeo por parte de Ryo, fuera lo único que se escuchara tras aquel intento de golpe, luego de que el propio Riolu golpeara de manera leve pero sí lo suficientemente fuerte la pierna de aquel chico, como para hacer que el mismo perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo, no causando mayores dolores que el de la simple vergüenza.

El ambiente no podía estar más tenso, todos se quedaron callados luego de aquel acto dado por el Riolu, a la par que aquel chico que se había caído no tardó en volver a pararse de manera abrupta con intenciones aún más prepotentes y violentas ante tal "muestra de debilidad" de su parte, a lo que el mismo únicamente comienza a abalanzarse hacia el Riolu, el cual lo seguía observando con seriedad y enojo en su rostro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Antes de que aquellos abusadores únicamente se quedaran completamente congelados e impotentes, una vez que el profesor de la clase finalmente entrara a la sala.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El resto de los compañeros únicamente adoptaron posturas más "naturales", al mismo tiempo que el profesor, mientras se instalaba de vuelta en su mesa, no notó por lo mismo ninguna clase de pelea en el salón.

Ryo se negaba a bajar la mirada, tanto este como aquel chico al cual había humillado, y que de igual manera demostraba ser el "líder" de aquel pequeño grupo de niños, simplemente se quedaron estáticos conforme el resto lentamente comenzaba a regresar a sus asientos.

Quien dijera que aún para ese entonces los alumnos no prestaban atención a aquel pokémon y niño, mentiría… el alto niño simplemente esbozó una retadora sonrisa en su rostro, antes de que este comenzara a acercar su rostro hacia el pequeño Riolu.

Ryo no cambiaba su postura o actitud, Sayuri y Yuki eran los únicos que se mantenían asustados ante lo que podría volver a ocurrir entre aquel par, sin embargo, estos solo se extrañaron luego de notar cómo aquel joven únicamente terminó por acercar su boca hacia la oreja del Riolu, no pasando mucho cuando finalmente este susurró unas palabras que únicamente Ryo fue capaz de escuchar.

El pequeño pokémon simplemente volvió a extrañar a sus amigos, luego de que este, de mala manera y aún enojado, únicamente le asintió, para después comenzar a caminar hacia su asiento al igual que aquel niño abusivo.

Ryo no chocó su mirada con nadie, este solamente mantuvo su ceño fruncido durante todo el tiempo, y no volvió a hablar desde aquel entonces.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Volviendo a tornarse todo… en un profundo y agobiante silencio.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Su rostro únicamente mantenía su enojo y decisión, pero él no hablaba.

Su última clase terminó, y Ryo únicamente decidió tomar un camino distinto al usual que tanto Sayuri como Yuki usaban junto con el Riolu, los cuales únicamente comenzaron a seguirlo, con preocupación.

Ryo no prestaba atención a nada o a nadie más que en el camino que tenía en frente. Las auras que se mantenían a su alrededor eran inexistentes para aquel pequeño Riolu cuya decisión había sido tomada…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aquella decisión… que implicaba el silenciar su aura de sus abuelos y padres…**

 **.**

 **.**

No era algo que él dominara en lo absoluto… había pasado poco desde que su madre le había enseñado aquella habilidad; sin embargo, ante su clara falta de poder y control, el pequeño Riolu no era capaz de concentrarse en nada más que en aquel bloqueo de su presencia con tal de poder llevar a cabo "eso" con éxito, con el fin de hacer valer su orgullo ante aquello que se avecinaba.

Sayuri no entendía, ella y Yuki varias veces le insistieron a Ryo el que regresaran a la entrada del colegio, conforme el Riolu ni siquiera se inmutaba ante aquellas palabras.

—"Tengo que buscar algo, ustedes espérenme afuera, no tardaré mucho" —Fue lo único dicho por el pequeño pokémon en un molesto gruñido, conforme este comenzaba a entrar al gimnasio de aquel colegio, a lo que Sayuri únicamente se giró con preocupación hacia Yuki una vez que escucharon a Ryo, para luego detenerse y simplemente seguir las instrucciones del propio pokémon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Una vez que se encontró solo… Ryo fruncía el ceño cada vez más mientras seguía buscando con su mirada a aquellos que prometieron hacerse presente, a la par que el mismo Riolu solo observaba el gimnasio vacío conforme este finalmente se adentraba en él.

Ryo se mantenía callado, a la par que el enojo y la preocupación cada vez se reflejaban más y más en su rostro una vez que notaba que aquellos niños no se encontraban ahí.

—" _¡¿Dónde están?!"_ —Gritó enfurecido por telepatía el Riolu una vez que este se encontró en el centro de aquel lugar.

Ryo miraba hacia todas direcciones… el pequeño pokémon, al estar silenciando su aura, había dejado de ser capaz de observar las auras a su alrededor ante la falta de control, sin embargo, aquello era algo que valía completamente la pena si así podía hacerse respetar sin la constante ayuda de su familia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Él… quería enfrentarlos solo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pero solo una enorme patada dado de lleno en su estómago… fue suficiente como para cambiar su serio y enojado rostro en uno completamente impactado y estupefacto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La saliva saliendo expulsada desde su boca apenas y reflejó el brusco y doloroso puntapié que aquel Riolu recibió directo en la boca de su estómago. Ryo no sabía cómo responder, aquello ya había sido completamente suficiente como para dejarlo aturdido por unos cuantos segundos, a la par que dicho golpe fue capaz de sacarlo rodando por el suelo por unos cuantos metros.

Varias y más adultas risas comenzaban a escucharse conforme el Riolu, tras toser bastante y de manera ahogada por el dolor, únicamente logró girar de manera brusca su mirada hacia su izquierda.

Luego de que este recibiera una nueva patada ahora en toda su cara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bajas risas fueron lo único que acompañó al crudo y fuerte quejido que lanzó el pequeño Riolu luego de recibir de lleno aquellos tratos… Ryo apenas y podía mantener sus ojos abiertos conforme el temblar de su cuerpo y el dolor pertinente no hacían más que aumentar ante tales contusiones.

El pequeño Riolu no estaba preparado ante tal brusquedad, este solamente podía intentar ponerse de pie.

Mientras tanto, a pocos metros del pokémon, dos personas de alta estatura simplemente seguían riendo y adoptando posturas más confiadas, conforme además Ryo, siendo apenas capaz de enfocar pésimamente su mirada, solo podía ver como aquellas personas tenían todos sus rostros cubiertos, al mismo tiempo qué, de igual manera, sus compañeros de clase también se encontraban ahí.

—Bien hecho… aquí tienen basuras, ahora lárguense —Una de las personas encapuchadas simplemente le entregó algunos billetes al líder de aquellos niños, solamente para hacer que los mismos asintieran para después comenzar a correr y marcharse del lugar.

Ryo apenas y podía sorprenderse y extrañarse de manera leve una vez que vio aquello… el dolor naciente de aquellos golpes, el ahogo pertinente, mezclado además con el constante esfuerzo de silenciar su aura, le hacían imposible volver a incorporarse con rapidez, a la par que aquello se veía reflejado en el constante temblar de cuerpo.

—" _¡S-Son unos… c-cobardes!"_ —Ryo gritó lo más alto posible mediante telepatía, conforme aquellos niños comenzaban a salir de aquel gimnasio, notando además como el líder de aquel pequeño grupo únicamente se quedó congelado por unos segundos tras escuchar aquellas palabras, extrañando al propio Riolu como respuesta, antes de simplemente marcharse sin más de aquel gimnasio.

Ryo solo podía sentir miedo e ira conforme los segundos pasaban… aquel gimnasio había sido completamente consumido por una pesada oscuridad, a la par que el Riolu solo podía observar cómo aquellas personas comenzaban a caminar hacia este, haciendo que Ryo se levantara de manera abrupta gracias a la propia adrenalina.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Solo para después volver a caer al suelo luego de que alguien lo pisara desde su espalda.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Creo que no entiendes… —Aquel que lo había pateado la vez pasada finalmente comenzó a hablar, denotando en su tono la voz de un hombre y habiéndose encontrado durante todo aquel momento a las espaldas del adolorido pokémon.

Ryo no podía hacer nada… su fuerza era insuficiente contra él, al mismo tiempo que solamente pudo lanzar un fuerte y doloroso gruñido luego de que el mismo hombre únicamente aplastara con más fuerza sus costillas contra el suelo, con su pie.

—Tú no eres el único centro de atención aquí —Terminó de decir aquel joven que pisoteaba al Riolu, a la par que el propio pokémon giraba de manera costosa su rostro hacia este…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Antes de que aquel asustado "gruñido" característico… hiciera que Ryo abriese de manera abrupta y aterrada sus ojos.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No lo vinieron venir una vez que estos comenzaron a alejarse de Ryo luego de que este les dijera que se fueran… dos personas fueron suficientes para tomarlos por la fuerza casi en el mismo instante en el que se separaron del Riolu.

La ira en el rostro de Ryo rápidamente terminó por transformarse en un impotente rostro mezclado con miedo… el Riolu estaba dispuesto a aceptar cualquier cosa o golpe con tal de hacer prevalecer su orgullo y honor, sin embargo, viéndose en la situación en la cual se encontraba, completamente derrotado ante la fuerza de un hombre adulto, este solo pudo observar con horror una vez que nuevas personas encapuchadas comenzaban a traer amordazados tanto a Sayuri como a Yuki.

—" _Déjenlos"_ —Apenas y era capaz de decir aquello por telepatía, Ryo, conforme en su rostro sus pálidas mejillas y desesperada mirada era lo único que se apreciaba.

—¡D-Dyo! (Ryo) —Yuki, tan pronto observó las mejillas amoratadas y nariz ensangrentada que en el pequeño Riolu comenzó a aparecer tras la última patada, este solo pudo volver a desesperarse con mayor fuerza ante el sujetar de aquellas personas, las cuales lo habían atado de manos y cubierto su boca con una tela, haciendo que el resto únicamente lanzara unas cuantas carcajadas nuevas ante el rostro que se seguía viendo en Ryo como respuesta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pero solo para exaltarlos a todos… luego de que Yuki finalmente terminara por soltarse de su sujetar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Para después salir corriendo de manera desesperada de aquel lugar.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yuki no era tonto… nunca serían capaces de hacerles frente a aquellas personas, la única opción que le quedaba era gritar y alejarse lo más posible de aquel lugar, con tal de que su aura fuera vista por aquellos que, sabría, vendrían a su rescate tan pronto se alejase de aquel lugar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aquel lugar… cuyas auras en su interior estaban siendo completamente "silenciadas" por obra del propio congelado Riolu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esa era su debilidad… su falta de control en su aura se veía reflejado en la imposibilidad de comprimir la habilidad de silenciar, causaba que el propio Riolu terminara por crear prácticamente un pequeño "domo", dentro del cual todo lo que se encontrase dentro de él demostraría únicamente en su aura una falsa perspectiva, desde la inexistencia, hasta un sentimiento en específico, siendo aquel el de la "calma y tranquilidad", la que había sido impuesta por Ryo.

Yuki solo corría… conforme gritaba, este hacía el máximo esfuerzo de poder rogar en su mente por la ayuda de Yoshiro, sin embargo, aquel niño no pudo hacer mucho.

Antes de que finalmente uno de aquellos hombres lo detuviera con facilidad ante la diferencia de velocidad ambos.

Para después únicamente noquearlo con un fuerte puñetazo en su rostro… junto además con un segundo en su estómago de igual manera.

 **.**

 **.**

Yuki no era fuerte… aquel par de golpes bien dados fueron suficientes para noquearlo por completo; Sayuri solamente pudo asustarse y gritar entre la tela que se encontraba entre sus dientes, a la par que las lágrimas tanto en esta, como también en el pequeño Riolu, no tardaron en emerger una vez que observaron el cuerpo de su amigo caer de tan estrepitosa manera y sin más, en el suelo.

—Ese niño no me interesa… — Ahora la voz de una mujer era la que se escuchó, a la par que su tono de voz se tornaba un tanto borroso ante la tela que cubría su rostro. Esta solo comenzó a hacer presencia a las espaldas de Sayuri, conforme el que había noqueado a Yuki simplemente comenzó a acercarse hacia la Braixen.

—En cambio, tú… —Aquella mujer simplemente terminó por agacharse y quedar delante de Sayuri, conforme la pokémon simplemente podía observarla con miedo y horror, conforme sus piernas y brazos temblaban por lo mismo, únicamente para después cerrar de manera abrupta sus ojos luego de que aquella chica comenzara a alzar de manera lenta su mano derecha hacia esta.

—"¡Déjala!" —Ryo ni siquiera lo pudo decir por telepatía, su impotencia y pena había alcanzado tales niveles, que solo un fuerte y desesperado gruñido desquebrajando su garganta fue lo único que emergió, antes de que este comenzara a intentar levantarse, aún con el pie de aquel hombre sobre su espalda.

— _Voy a hacer que te arrepientas… de lo que intentaste arrebatarme_ —La mujer, tras acercar su rostro de igual manera hacia la oreja de Sayuri, únicamente dijo aquello en un susurro, antes de hacer que Sayuri volviera a abrir sus ojos ante el propio miedo y extrañeza…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Solo para después sentir cómo el sonido de un cuchillo pasando a través de su otra oreja… fuera lo siguiente en escucharse.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Simples mechones naranjas fueron los primeros en caer sobre el suelo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Acompañándolos con gotas de sangre…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ryo no hacía más que observar, su pequeña boca apenas y podía abrirse de manera leve ante tales vistas, sin embargo, el propio gruñido de dolor lanzado por Sayuri hacía abrir cada vez más los horrorizados ojos del Riolu.

Una vez que vio como aquella mujer terminó por cortar casi todo el mechón naranja que emergía de la oreja izquierda de la Braixen, al mismo tiempo que, por la brusquedad y la dirección dada a propósito de aquel corte, la herida pertinente en su oreja fue el causante del propio sangrar.

— _¿Cómo se siente el que te quiten algo tuyo?_ —Aquella chica, aumentando solo el propio horror de Sayuri, luego de que la misma chica comenzara a acercarle el cuchillo a su cara.

—"¡No!" —Ryo enloqueció por completo tras aquello… la adrenalina en el pequeño pokémon llegó a su punto máximo, siendo tal que incluso fue capaz de girarse sobre sí mismo, con tal de poder levantar de manera leve el pie de aquel hombre, el cual, sin mucho problema, volvió a pisar ahora el torso del Riolu, chocando su mirada con la de aquel ahora enfurecido pokémon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **El cual no dudó en darle ahora un poderoso palmeo con su máxima fuerza, en la pierna de aquel hombre.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No había que subestimar la fuerza de las habilidades de aquel Riolu, su palmeo entrenado por años gracias a su padre, junto con la propia ira acumulada ante tal situación, fueron suficientes como para sacarse de encima la pierna de aquel joven, causando además que este perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de manera estrepitosa al suelo tras aquello.

El dolor en su pierna fue suficiente como para hacerlo gritar, sin embargo, tan pronto el Riolu volvió a erguirse con furia para después comenzar a abalanzarse hacia aquella mujer que había cometido tal descaro hacia Sayuri, no pasó mucho cuando el propio hombre que tiempo atrás golpeó, volviera ahora a lanzarse sobre este con todo su cuerpo.

—¡M-Muy bien! —El hombre se esforzaba en agarrar con ambas manos tanto el cuello como los brazos de aquel enfurecido Riolu —¿Quieres que sea rudo? ¡Pues que así sea! —Apenas terminó de decir aquellas palabras, el hombre únicamente soltó las muñecas del pokémon, para después comenzar a golpear una y otra vez la cabeza y la espalda del Riolu.

—" _¡Para!"_ —Sayuri apenas y podía decir aquellas palabras por telepatía mientras observaba completamente aterrada a Ryo, conforme las mejillas de este no tardaron en hincharse ante el sin fin de golpes que recibía sin piedad.

Solo para después volver a lanzar un quejido de dolor, luego de que aquella mujer volviera a tirar y cortar ahora el mechón naranjo de su oreja izquierda, no alcanzando a hacer un corte en su oreja esta vez, a pesar de todo.

— _¿Crees que esto es lo único que mereces?... haré que te arrepientas de vivir con nosotros… tú no mereces estar aquí_ —Aquellas palabras dichas por la chica, lentamente se tornaban en unas aún más paranoicas y sádicas, conforme la locura ya la había consumido por completo en aquella instancia.

— _Espero que una oreja menos sea suficiente…_ —Fue lo último dicho por la chica, antes de volver a hacer gritar a Sayuri luego de que esta agarrase y tirase con fuerza su oreja izquierda.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ryo, a pesar de los golpes que recibía, este no cambiaba en lo absoluto su actitud, su ira reflejada en sus ojos escondidos de manera leve entre sus mejillas infladas, únicamente demostraban el deseo de venganza tras escuchar las palabras de aquella mujer.

Aquel Riolu no se detenía, nuevamente con la propia fuerza de la adrenalina, el pequeño pokémon fue capaz de girarse con tal de quedar de frente con aquel joven, a lo que únicamente vuelve a dar intenciones de encestar un palmeo ahora directo en la cara de este.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Si no es que el hombre alcanza a agarrarlo de su muñeca, antes de que lograra encestar el golpe.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Eso fue predecible… —Fue lo único dicho por el joven, antes de tomar con ambas manos el pequeño y delgado brazo de aquel Riolu —Sera mejor evitar el que vuelvas a hacer alguna tontería… —Dijo finalmente, antes de abrir por completo tanto los ojos de Ryo como los de Sayuri…

Ryo no sabía que hacer… todo ocurrió demasiado rápido, a la par que ni siquiera creía capaz a aquel hombre de efectuar lo que solo el excesivamente fuerte apretar de este conllevaría en su brazo, a lo que el pequeño pokémon únicamente pudo abrir nuevamente su boca…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Antes de que aquel chico quebrara completamente su brazo en el acto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El desgarrador grito emergiendo de la garganta de Ryo fue la única respuesta posible… el ruido era demasiado, a tal punto, que la chica que torturaba a Sayuri únicamente volvió a girarse hacia el hombre que sostenía al Riolu, a lo que este no tardó en entender la indirecta del ruido pertinente de aquel pokémon…

Por lo que simplemente decide volver a dar nuevamente un ahora crudo y fulminante golpe directo a la cabeza del pokémon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—" _Déjenlo… por favor…"_ —Sayuri apenas y podía rogar, completamente destrozada ante la imagen que tenía delante de si, al grado de que ni siquiera le importaba su propia condición ante el horror por el que pasaba su amigo.

El rostro amoratado y ensangrentado de Ryo era lo único que se veía… este mantenía sus ojos abiertos apenas, a la par que solo el suspirar conforme de aquel hombre se escuchó luego de que el pokémon no fuera capaz de seguir gritando.

—Mira que hacer todo esto por tu amiguita… la quieres mucho, ¿Verdad? —El hombre solo reía, a la par que Ryo, aún consciente, simplemente intentaba girar su mirada opaca hacia Sayuri, a la par que una pequeña lágrima emergía de sus ojos conforme la impotencia se transformaba en desesperanza.

—Ten… puedes mirarla mejor, así —El hombre no demostraba compasión, este simplemente tiró una de las lágrimas de Ryo, con tal de elevar su cabeza y hacerlo mirar así a Sayuri.

La Braixen solo podía observarlo… su rostro horrorizado y preocupado era lo único que Ryo veía, a la par que el Riolu, aún en aquellas condiciones, se negaba a desactivar su bloqueo.

—Ay no… —El hombre que sujetaba a Ryo, una vez que vio la cara de aquel Riolu, una vez que este vio a su amiga, únicamente pudo empezar a lanzar una que otra risita inocente luego de detectar "aquello" —Tú… estás enamorado de ella, ¿Verdad? A mi no me engañas con esa mirada~ —Las palabras en voz alta apenas e impactaban para aquel entonces a aquel Riolu, conforme su orgullo y valor eran completamente pisoteados por dicho hombre.

Sayuri solo podía abrir un poco más sus ojos ante aquellas palabras… a la par que la misma no desapegaba su mirada con la de Ryo, conforme en este último solo unas tenues lágrimas podían brotar ya para aquel entonces.

—Espero sepas que esto no es personal, chico… simplemente me pagaron un buen dinero por esto —Volvió a decir entre risas aquel hombre, para luego volver a arremeter un puñetazo ahora en la nuca del pokémon, exaltando a Sayuri ante la brutalidad del trato.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La cabeza de Ryo rebotando contra el suelo lo estremeció por completo…

Sus pálidos ojos apenas demostraban consciencia, al mismo tiempo que sus débiles lágrimas no paraban de salir.

—" _¿Por qué…?"_ —Pensaba Ryo, a la par que, desde su perspectiva, solo se podía sentir un crudo y total silencio.

—" _No soy capaz… de defenderla por mí mismo…"_ —El pequeño pokémon se perdía finalmente en sus pensamientos, a la par que su orgullo rápidamente se extinguía conforme el bloqueo aguantaba única y exclusivamente por su determinación.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Déjalo inconsciente… que no sea capaz de recordar lo que pasó —La mujer nuevamente se dirigió hacia aquel torturador, antes de volver a girarse hacia Sayuri —Yo creo que tú aprenderás que no deberás seguir viviendo en este pueblo si es no quieres que volvamos a ir por ti y el Riolu —Volvió a decir la chica ahora hacia la pokémon, conforme esta simplemente comenzaba a alzar su cuchillo por sobre la oreja de Sayuri.

El hombre que sostenía a Ryo únicamente volvió a alzar su puño de igual manera hacia el pokémon, conforme este apuntaba de nuevo a su nuca, con tal de asegurar una oportuna "pérdida" de memoria.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ambos simplemente se abalanzaron, su decisión había sido finalmente tomada con tal de completar su cometido.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Así como también… en el instante en el que el puñetazo de Hiyori dando de lleno en el rostro de la mujer que casi corta la oreja de Sayuri, deformándolo casi en su totalidad por la propia potencia de golpe, se presentase de manera estrepitosa en escena.

Junto además con el abalanzar de Takeshi sobre el hombre que sujetaba a Ryo, antes de que este alcanzara a golpearlo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aquellos hermanos que fueron encomendados con la tarea de recoger a Ryo y a Sayuri cuando estos salieran de clases, debido a que Yoshiro se iba a quedar entrenando con Akira aquel día, únicamente se vio reflejado en su constante búsqueda a través de aquel colegio, conforme Hiyori detectaba el aura "calmada" de Ryo, únicamente decidieron esperarlos por unos minutos, antes de finalmente ir a buscarlos en persona y encontrarse con aquella escena en el gimnasio.

 **.**

 **.**

El cuerpo de Takeshi junto con el de aquel hombre terminaron por rodar unos cuantos metros, antes de que el propio Kurogane quedara sobre este último.

—Métete con alguien de tu tamaño, maldito infeliz —Takeshi, con la ira reflejada en su rostro, únicamente comenzó a golpear sin más el rostro de aquel joven encapuchado, sin embargo, no estaba de más el decir que este comenzaría a defenderse de igual manera, empezando así la pelea entre estos.

Mientras tanto, conforme la propia aparición de Hiyori y Takeshi ya de por sí había exaltado a todos los ahí presentes, la seria mirada de la chica de ojos rojos permanecía sin mayor problema, a la par que los otros tres hombres que acompañaban a la mujer que torturaba a Sayuri, y que además sujetaban a la propia Braixen, únicamente soltaron a la pokémon para después abalanzarse hacia la propia Kurogane.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Solamente para después recibir cada uno un rápido e ineludible puño incremento directo en sus costillas… quebrándolas en gran medida en el acto, antes de finiquitarlos y dejarlos completamente inconscientes luego de que la propia Hiyori se colocara boca abajo y azotara los rostros de aquellos hombres con el fuerte girar de sus piernas.**

Aquella mujer que lideraba aquellos matones simplemente podía demostrar en sus temblorosos brazos y piernas, el propio miedo inherente ante la presencia de Hiyori en aquel gimnasio, al mismo tiempo que se cubría el rostro con su antebrazo con tal de pensar en la proximidad de la supuesta paliza que Hiyori le daría; sin embargo, esta solo pudo exaltarse, luego de notar como la mujer de ojos rojos simplemente se quedó de pie atrás de Sayuri conforme además la desataba, al mismo tiempo que además observaba hacia otra dirección.

Donde Takeshi seguía peleando con aquel último hombre en pie.

 **.**

 **.**

El Kurogane únicamente alcanzó a dar un par de puñetazos sobre la cara de aquel abusador, antes de que este, en el suelo, únicamente sujetara el cuello de la camisa de Takeshi, para después encestar su cabeza directo en la del propio joven de ojos verdes, haciendo que este cayera adolorido a un lado.

Aquel joven no se detuvo solo con ello… este únicamente volvió a levantarse, solamente para después nuevamente tomar del cuello de Takeshi, y comenzar a encestar varios y repetidos puñetazos en el rostro del Kurogane, haciendo que ambos cuerpos comenzaran nuevamente a acercarse hacia donde los demás se encontraban.

—¡E-Espera! ¡No sigas golpeándolo! —La mujer oculta tras aquellas negras telas, simplemente se exaltó tras ver cómo golpeaban a Takeshi, a la par que la misma no fue capaz de mantenerse en silencio luego de ver aquello.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haciendo que el propio Takeshi se girara completamente impactado e incrédulo… luego de escuchar aquel "tono" de voz provenir de aquella chica.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La mujer solo pudo llevarse la mano hacia su boca luego de darse cuenta de aquel "error", a la par que esta solo pudo volver a asustarse, una vez que aquel abusador, sin prestar atención a la orden dada por la chica, simplemente vuelve a encestar un nuevo puñetazo en toda la mejilla de Takeshi, haciendo que el mismo cayera de rodillas al suelo por la fuerza y brutalidad de este.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hiyori, con ceño fruncido, solo se mantenía de brazos cruzados conforme observaba la paliza que recibía su hermano. Estaba de más el decir que ella, gracias a sus propias habilidades y fuerza, era capaz de ayudar a Takeshi y derrotar con facilidad a aquel hombre, sin embargo, conforme este último se erguía de manera vanidosa y superior sobre Takeshi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **La seria y enojada mirada de Takeshi comenzando a emerger en su rostro ensangrentado y amoratado, fue más que suficiente para dejarle en claro a Hiyori el que ella no tenía que inmiscuirse.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Si esos fueron tus mejores golpes… Takeru de verdad se pasaba de la raya cuando me entrenaba —Takeshi simplemente se llevó la mano hacia su mejilla con tal de limpiarse la sangre de su labio.

Antes de lanzar una pata baja hacia los pies de aquel hombre, arrojándolo al suelo en el acto con ello.

Fue demasiado rápido, el joven encapuchado, tan pronto intentó reincorporarse luego de que cayera al suelo, este no pudo ver venir la nueva patada de Takeshi, la cual, desde arriba de sí, únicamente terminó por caer de lleno en su rostro, con una fuerza completamente diferente a los anteriores golpes dados por el Kurogane.

Takeshi simplemente volvió a erguirse una vez que solo los gemidos completamente adoloridos y lamentados de aquel hombre se escucharan conforme el dolor de su nariz rota fuera suficiente como para hacer que este se llevara la mano hacia su rostro.

Aquel joven no se rendía, sin embargo, tan pronto comenzó a dar intensiones de volver a levantarse a pesar de todo.

Solamente el cuerpo de Takeshi, nuevamente sobre este, fue el que lo volvió a detener en el acto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Antes de que Takeshi comenzara a dar consecutivos y brutales puñetazos en su cara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No se detenía… cada puñetazo lo daba más fuerte que el anterior, a la par que la sangre en el rostro de aquel hombre no tardó en emerger por sobre la tela que recubría su rostro a la par que Takeshi no detenía sus golpes.

La ira era lo único que se reflejaba en el rostro del Kurogane, la imagen de Ryo, el cual aún se encontraba en el suelo, junto con el de la propia Sayuri, hacían emerger en él una ira la cual nunca había llegado a tales niveles.

La piel sobre los nudillos de Takeshi lentamente comenzaba a ensangrentarse ante los golpes… pero él no se detenía; Hiyori comenzaba a preocuparse, a la par que solamente los balbuceos de aquel hombre que era brutalmente golpeado por el Kurogane, ahogándose en su propia sangre, fueron suficientes como para alarmar a la chica.

—¡Es suficiente, Takeshi! —Hiyori simplemente gritó de manera prepotente hacia su hermano, antes de que este finalmente comenzara a detenerse.

Takeshi solo terminó por sacar de manera abrupta la mascara de tela negra que aquel hombre aún portaba, solamente para dejar ver a un joven apenas y un poco más joven que el propio Kurogane, de cabellera negra y morena piel, a la par que su rostro se encontraba completamente deformado y amoratado ante los golpes recibidos.

—Vuelve a acercarte a mi familia, o a cualquier persona de este colegio, y no habrá nadie que me detenga la próxima vez, ¿Me oíste? —Takeshi únicamente tomó del mentón el rostro magullado de aquel chico, para luego acercárselo hacia este, solo para volver a molestarse luego de que este no le contestara —¡¿Me oíste?! —El Kurogane apretó aún más la mandíbula de aquel chico, antes de que este respondiera con un balbuceante "sí".

Antes de que Takeshi volviera a encestarle un último y fuerte puñetazo en su cara, dejándolo con ello, finalmente inconsciente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Solo el silencio volvió a existir bajo su perspectiva… Takeshi únicamente comenzó a levantarse de manera lenta y aún enfurecida, conforme su vista estaba completamente oculta tras la sombra de su frente.

Con su siguiente objetivo… completamente claro.

Él solo caminaba de manera lenta y un tanto titubeante ante el propio agotamiento tras los golpes recibidos, a la par que "aquella" chica que aún se encontraba en el suelo, únicamente podía comenzar a asustarse y ponerse de pie de manera abrupta, con tal de escapar de aquel lugar lo antes posible.

Si es que el cuerpo de Hiyori, aún de brazos cruzados, interponiéndosele, la volviera a dejar congelada en el acto.

No había manera de detener el destino… aquel ensordecedor y tenso silencio que únicamente aquella chica volvía a sentir, culminó por completo, luego de que el cuerpo erguido de Takeshi delante de esta fuera lo siguiente en presentarse.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Antes de que el mismo únicamente terminara por sacarle la máscara… y descubrir a una amoratada Kioko tras esta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No existieron palabras… Hiyori lo sabía desde un principio por su aura, sin embargo, esta sabía que Takeshi debía descubrirlo por su cuenta, y solo la propia presencia de odio e impotencia era lo que irradiaba ahora completamente el cuerpo del Kurogane, conforme Kioko lo observaba con miedo y horror.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dándose cuenta cómo ella misma… había terminado por extinguir finalmente aquella luz del niño que la había salvado tiempo atrás.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Takeshi simplemente terminó por exaltar nuevamente a Kioko luego de que este alzara de manera rápida y violenta su mano, dando las claras intenciones de abofetear a la chica, a lo que esta únicamente vuelve a girar de manera brusca y temerosa su mejilla, regresando en ella el amargo recuerdo de aquella niñez del pasado.

 **.**

 **.**

Pero solo para después escucharse el simple sonido del collar de su cuello rompiéndose… luego de que Takeshi tirara de aquel que había sido su regalo el día en el que se le declaró durante el baile de graduación.

No hizo nada más… su mirada únicamente reflejaba, más que una ira o necesidad imperante de venganza, una profunda decepción y lamento, conforme Takeshi simplemente no dejaba de mantener su vista puesta sobre Kioko.

— _¿Dónde están mi papá y los demás?_ —Takeshi simplemente susurró, llamando la atención de Hiyori, conforme el mismo hombre aún no dejaba de mirar a su novia.

—No entiendo… los estoy llamando desde que todo esto empezó, pero no me escuchan, ¿Habrán conseguido la forma de silenciar nuestras auras en la zona? —Se preguntó así misma Hiyori conforme intentaba encontrar el sentido a todo aquello, a la par que observaba a su alrededor, suponiendo lo imposible al pensar que quizás habían encontrado la forma de utilizar alguna clase de Arkon…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sin embargo… sus ojos abriéndose de manera horrorizada luego de que Hiyori los pusiera sobre "él", fue lo único que se mostró, luego de que notara lo que ocurría, tras prestar mayor atención al aura de aquel ser una vez que finalmente se encontró lo suficientemente cerca como para verlo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Todo lo que se sentía al observarlo era un penetrante dolor…

El constante goteo de la sangre mezclada con saliva cayendo sobre el suelo.

El temblar de sus piernas, conforme además no era capaz de mantener la postura ante el brazo completamente roto.

Su mirada perdida y opaca, completamente inconsciente, pero estando de pie únicamente gracias a su fuerza de voluntad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aquel Riolu… que se negaba a caer rendido sin luchar, y el cual… mantenía el bloqueo aún activo, a pesar del constante dolor que aquello significaba para él.**

 **Este… únicamente volvía a estar de pie tras aquello.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Su objetivo permanecía… aquella mujer que había cometido el atrevimiento de dañar a Sayuri, no permitiría que escapase, a la par que aquello se vio reflejado en el tenue movimiento de sus pequeñas y temblorosas patitas hacia donde Kioko aún se encontraba.

Hiyori solo se llevaba la mano hacia su boca con horror, sin embargo, tan pronto esta demostró intención de ir hacia el Riolu con tal de resguardarlo y ayudarlo, Takeshi fue el primero en girarse de manera brusca y comenzar a caminar hacia Ryo.

— _Lo_ _ **sabía**_ _desde un principio… pero nunca pensé que harías algo como esto_ —Takeshi únicamente dijo aquellas palabras, exaltando por completo a Kioko tras ello, a la par que Hiyori únicamente alzaba una ceja extrañada ante tales palabras.

—No vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra —Dijo finalmente lo obvio el Kurogane, conforme este nuevamente volvía adoptar un rostro más serio y enojado, a la par que comenzaba a acercarse ahora hacia Ryo.

Los ojos completamente impactados de Kioko fueron la única respuesta por parte de esta, a la par que su impactado rostro junto con las tenues lágrimas que no tardaron en emerger, ni siquiera inmutaban o debilitaban al propio Kurogane.

Mientras tanto, Sayuri ni siquiera prestaba atención a Takeshi o a Kioko, esta tenía su vista completamente puesta sobre Ryo, a la par que más lágrimas comenzaban a emerger de sus ojos mientras que solo sus lamentadas facciones emergían como respuesta.

Exaltando por completo a Hiyori… luego de que la misma Braixen comenzara a alejarse de manera desesperada de aquel lugar.

Ni Takeshi ni Hiyori lo podrían haber deducido. Sayuri había acompañado a Ryo durante sus entrenamientos por mera amistad, y conocía muy bien tanto sus habilidades como, de igual manera, los errores clásicos que cometía con el control de su aura.

Ella sabía que Ryo no dejaría que sus padres y abuelos vinieran a su ayuda, aún estando en plena inconsciencia, su fuerza de voluntad prevalecía incluso en aquellos instantes; por lo que la única solución posible con tal de que las heridas de su amigo pudieran recuperarse, era finalmente salir de aquel "domo" creado por el propio pokémon.

Por lo que solamente se necesitó que la misma Braixen saliera por las puertas de aquel gimnasio.

—"¡Ayuda!" —Para qué… con el desesperado grito en su mente…

Tanto Ryo como Yoshiro y Takeru, con sus estados aurales activados, emergieran en escena en tan solo unos cuantos segundos después de haber sentido la desesperación provenir del aura de Sayuri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡¿Qué ocurrió aquí?! —Ryo fue el primero en preguntar, conforme observaba completamente horrorizado la escena, viendo de primeras a cuentas el ensangrentado rostro de su hijo, solo para después notar como el mismo únicamente miraba hacia donde se encontraba aquel inconsciente Riolu, a lo que el propio hombre únicamente sigue su mirada, solo para después quedar completamente congelado tras observar la condición en la que aquel Riolu se encontraba.

Para aquel entonces ya no existió remordimiento en cometer la falta de "leer" la mente… el hombre únicamente vio dentro de las memorias del pequeño Riolu como mero reflejo al intentar observar si su aura seguía presente en su cuerpo y con ello confirmar que su vida no corría riesgo, sin embargo, su propio rostro únicamente comenzó a esbozar muecas de odio y rencor hacia aquel hombre que ahora seguía reposando inconsciente en el suelo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pero solo para después girarse completamente preocupado… una vez que sintió de igual manera los sentimientos que adoptaba el aura del Zoroark que se encontraba a sus espaldas.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoshiro no creía lo que veía… el pokémon únicamente mostraba una clara estupefacción en su rostro, conforme el mismo simplemente caminaba de manera lenta hacia donde se encontraba su torturado hijo.

 **.**

 **.**

Sin embargo… aquello no duró mucho, antes de que su rostro terminara por desviarse con ira y sed de sangre, hacia aquel que le había hecho todo aquello a su hijo, luego de haber visto de igual manera las memorias del Riolu.

El estado aural no tardó en activarse en el Zoroark… este, con su aura, comenzaba a formar algo parecido a una cuchilla desde sus manos, conforme las facciones de su rostro únicamente reflejaban la completa pérdida de razón tras haberse entregado completamente al odio y al deseo de venganza.

Antes de que fuera Ryo, con la segunda fase activada, el que terminara por sujetar con su brazo el cuello de Yoshiro, con tal de intentar detenerlo de aquella manera.

—Sé lo que sientes… créeme que lo sé, pero no puedes perder la cabeza así —Ryo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas tan solo no apoyar al propio Zoroark con tal de hacer sufrir a aquel inhumano que había tratado de tal manera al pequeño Riolu, sin embargo, estaba más que claro el que aquello no era lo correcto que se debía hacer, menos por el propio alcalde del pueblo.

—" _ **N-No me importa…"**_ —Yoshiro prácticamente mostraba toda su dentadura, conforme este rápidamente comenzaba a entrar a la segunda fase con tal de poder oponerse al control de Ryo, sin embargo, el propio hombre únicamente entró a su tercera fase en consecuencia.

—¡Takeru! —Ryo apenas empezaba a perder contra la fuerza de Yoshiro, conforme el propio Zoroark lentamente comenzaba a adentrarse en su tercera fase.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Antes de que Takeru terminara por chocar su palma sobre la espalda de Ryo y, gracias al poder que aquel hombre poseía en ese momento, bloqueara el estado aural del propio Zoroark tras poder vencer sus bloqueos con la ayuda de Ryo.**

Tanto el estado aural de Yoshiro como el de Ryo terminaron por cesar a pocos segundos de que el Lucario tocara la espalda del Kurogane. El rostro de Yoshiro, ahora reflejando únicamente impotencia y pena, simplemente siguió intentando soltarse del sujetar de Ryo, conforme además el propio Kurogane únicamente comenzó a extrañarse conforme se daba cuenta de que este tampoco era capaz de volver a activar su estado aural.

Ryo simplemente se giró hacia Takeru, el hombre solo podía ver como el Lucario mantenía su ceño fruncido conforme además una extraña pena se reflejaba en sus facciones, al mismo tiempo que cerraba con impotencia sus puños.

Una vez que el propio Lucario… de igual manera bloqueara a propósito y de manera momentánea, la habilidad de regeneración tanto en Ryo como en Yoshiro una vez que este tuvo la oportunidad de acceder a sus esencias.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nadie dijo una sola palabra… el sonido de las sirenas a las afueras del colegio no tardó en comenzar a resonar luego de que cierta Braixen terminara por advertir de igual manera a sus profesores.

Una vez que los policías entraron a aquel gimnasio y se llevaron a las personas encapuchadas junto con Kioko una vez que Ryo dio la orden, Yoshiro solamente pudo caer de rodillas al lado de su inconsciente hijo, a la par que las lágrimas no tardaron en comenzar a emerger ante la imposibilidad de poder curarlo, no siendo siquiera capaz de enojarse ahora con Takeru ante su extraño cometer sobre su aura y la de Ryo.

El Zoroark únicamente comenzó a tomar de manera titubeante el cuerpo inconsciente de Ryo, el cual, aún de pie, únicamente terminó por caer sobre las manos de su padre por mera gravedad, su fuerza de voluntad había llegado a su fin luego de que su padre y abuelos llegaron.

—" _Hijo…"_ —Yoshiro estaba destrozado… el pobre pokémon únicamente pudo decir aquello en un tenue y ahogado gruñido, antes de simplemente apoyar su frente sobre la cabeza del Riolu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El silencio perduraba… de un momento a otro, la noche terminó por apoderarse del pueblo de Hotaru.

Las ventanas de la casa de Yoshiro eran las únicas en las que se veían las luces encendidas en su interior.

Adentro de la casa, toda la familia, a excepción de Yoshiro, Haruko, Takeshi y Sayuri, se encontraban sentados y callados en el centro de la sala de estar, a la par que esperaban preocupados el regreso de Yoshiro y Haruko, conforme de igual manera el pequeño Riolu se encontraba dentro de su propia habitación.

Nadie podía demostrar alguna clase de alegría o calma… Akira simplemente se encontraba recostada y desanimada sobre las piernas de Hiyori, conforme la propia chica tenía su vista perdida en la nada, casi tan igual que el resto de su familia.

De pronto, el claro exaltar de Ryo y Takeru, una vez que estos comenzaron a sentir las auras de Yoshiro y Haruko acercándose, fue suficiente como para poner en alerta al resto de la familia, no pasando mucho cuando la puerta de entrada finalmente se escuchó abrirse.

Solo bruscos pasos por el pasillo fueron los siguientes en escucharse… la familia no sabía cómo actuar, y únicamente una enojada Haruko fue la siguiente en verse de reojo, conforme la misma ni siquiera se dirigió hacia su familia, esta solo volvió a entrar de manera violenta y enfurecida hacia la habitación en donde su hijo se encontraba.

Yoshiro fue el siguiente, este solo caminaba un tanto más lento y agotado, conforme el propio Zoroark únicamente terminó por ir a la sala de estar junto con el resto de su familia.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —Harumi fue la primera en preguntar.

Conforme la policía hizo sus respectivas investigaciones, la identidad de aquel joven que había golpeado y maltratado a Ryo no tardó en revelarse, a la par que este no era más que un simple alumno de la escuela de Hotaru, cuyo hogar se encontraba en el sector más pobre del propio pueblo.

Yoshiro y Haruko fueron los primeros en ir a hablar con sus padres ante tal acto, el joven no era mayor de edad, y bajo la propia ley que imperaba en aquel momento, estos deberían cargar con la responsabilidad de los actos cometidos por su hijo.

—Se enojó conmigo porque Isao decidió colocarlo en el centro de rehabilitación en vez de lanzarlo a la cárcel —Yoshiro solamente se sobaba la nuca conforme el mismo terminó por sentarse en el sofá al lado de Hiyori, refiriéndose a Haruko en un principio.

—Y… ¿Qué pasó cuando vieron a los padres? —Ahora fue Hiyori la que preguntó, haciendo que Yoshiro únicamente se encorvara de manera leve y apoyara su mentón sobre su mano.

—Cuando les dieron la notificación de que iríamos, ellos nos esperaron en su casa, junto con el chico; el desgraciado tenía toda la cara vendada por los golpes de Takeshi —Empezó a decir, Yoshiro, a la par que todos escuchaban.

—Apenas entramos, Haruko se le abalanzó y le rompió la mandíbula de un puñetazo —Aquellas bruscas palabras impactaron de lleno en la familia, a la par que de igual manera trajo el pertinente susto ante tal acto —Iba a seguir golpeándolo, pero alcancé a detenerla… la madre estaba horrorizada, y tan pronto comenzó a gritarle a Haruko, no me esperé que el padre fuera el que terminaría por gritarle a su mujer; dijo que su hijo tenía lo que merecía y que lo estaba avergonzando, después de eso, la mujer se fue indignada y se llevó a su hijo con ella al hospital; quedamos hablando Haruko y yo con él luego de ello —Yoshiro seguía contando la historia, sin embargo, este se quedó completamente callado una vez que la puerta de la habitación de Ryo abriéndose volviera a exaltarlos a todos, siendo lo siguiente en verse a una enfurecida Haruko emergiendo de esta, para luego caminar hacia la sala de estar.

El rostro de la Lucario solo reflejaba la más pura ira y dolor, conforme de igual manera sus enrojecidos ojos reflejaban las lágrimas pasadas; esta no posó su mirada en nadie más que en aquel que sería el siguiente en recibir toda su rabia.

 **.**

 **.**

Siendo Takeru, el cual se encontraba serio y de brazos cruzados al final de aquella sala, el siguiente objetivo.

 **.**

 **.**

—" _Tápale las orejas…"_ —Haruko apenas se reprimió a solo susurrar en gruñidos ante la desorbitante ira que yacía en su interior, para hacer que Hiyori se exaltara y únicamente posara sus manos sobre las orejas de la propia Akira, haciendo que la misma se extrañara de manera leve, únicamente para después dejarse estar ante la situación.

Luego de que el abrupto y exaltado abrir de boca de su madre, llegara incluso a asustarla de manera leve luego de que incluso el grito como tal que comenzó a emerger de la garganta de Haruko, se sintiera en tenues vibraciones alrededor del pelaje de la Zorua.

Los movimientos erráticos y violentos de Haruko eran suficientes como para preocupar a Akira… sin embargo, no se relatarán el sin fin de garabatos e insultos que Haruko lanzó hacia su padre, luego de saber que el mismo aún le negaba la habilidad de regeneración a Ryo y a Yoshiro.

Alejados de aquella sala, dentro del cuarto de Ryo, solo la oscuridad se encontraba dentro de esta; un pequeño Riolu reposaba sentado al borde de su cama, conforme su rostro y torso se encontraba casi en su totalidad vendado, a excepción de su boca y uno de sus ojos, denotando tras las vendas los claros daños que aún existían, a la par que su brazo roto se encontraba enyesado de igual manera.

Ryo tenía su mirada perdida… este también era capaz de sentir los gritos de su madre, sin embargo, ante el vendaje que también tenían sus orejas, se le hacía imposible el escucharlos claramente a pesar de todo.

—¡Devuélvele la regeneración a Ryo y a Yoshiro, infeliz! —Haruko, conforme sus garabatos comenzaban a ceder, esta aun así continuaba gritándole al serio y tranquilo Lucario —¡¿Sabes siquiera el dolor que debe estar sintiendo Ryo ahora?! ¡Y tú lo permites, tú… tú…! —Haruko volvía a colapsar, a la par que apretaba su puño derecho, únicamente para después exaltar a todos cuando esta le lanza un puñetazo a la cara de su propio padre.

Siendo acto seguido… el rostro inmutado de Takeru luego de que el mismo activara el estado aural, y terminara dislocando la mando de Haruko ante la fuerza con la que esta había dado aquel golpe, luego de que ni siquiera fuera capaz de mover siquiera un centímetro la cara del Lucario.

—"¡Ya fue suficiente, ustedes dos!" —Hanako fue la primera en dejar de soportar ver aquella pelea, conforme la misma comenzaba a caminar hacia su pareja e hija, a la par que Haruko lanzaba enojados quejidos ante el dolor de su mano, conforme era ahora le rostro de Takeru el que comenzaba a demostrar una leve molestia.

—¿Si sé lo que siente Ryo ahora…? —Takeru empezaba a hablar con desprecio ante tal falta de respeto, conforme Haruko seguía demostrando rencor hacia su padre —¡¿Sabes tú como se siente realmente tu hijo?! —El grito de Takeru, a diferencia del ensordecedor dado por Haruko, este lo dio con un tono y potencia tal, que el alto volumen no fue necesario para imponer presencia y poderío.

—¡¿Sabes lo miserable que es para un hombre el perder una pelea, como para que encima se tengan que apiadar de él?! —Takeru no se detenía, Haruko fruncía el ceño con impotencia, conforme las palabras del Lucario eran escuchadas por todos los ahí presentes.

—Ryo tomó su propia decisión al esconder su aura de nosotros, él sabía a lo que se enfrentaba desde el principio, y aún así afrontó la humillación de ser ridiculizado y vencido en frente de Sayuri; es algo con lo que va a tener que cargar por el resto de su vida… ¡Y tenerle compasión ahora solo haría que su humillación fuera aún peor! —Takeru únicamente omitió la intervención de Hanako, solo para después quedar de pie delante de su propia hija, antes de observarla con ira en su mirada.

—¡Respeta el orgullo de tu hijo! —Fue lo último dicho por el Lucario, antes de volver a imponer un penetrante silencio en la sala tras aquellas últimas y sinceras palabras.

Haruko seguía mostrando la impotencia mezclada con la ira en sus ojos, sin embargo, la propia pokémon únicamente terminó por cerrarlos de manera brusca conforme las lágrimas no tardaron en volver a emerger.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoshiro no era capaz de mostrar sorpresa o enojo a las palabras de Takeru, este tenía sus propios conflictos internos los cuales se negaba a compartir con el resto de su familia, el Zoroark, tras escuchar las palabras del Lucario, únicamente terminó por empezar a levantarse del sofá.

—" _Iré a hablar con Isao y la mamá de Yuki… el castigo que le puso es muy bajo para lo que hizo"_ —Dijo sin más por telepatía, Yoshiro, no escuchando ninguna respuesta por parte de su familia, antes de que este comenzara a caminar hacia la salida de su hogar.

Ryo, conforme veía al Zoroark y a la Lucario, únicamente podía mantenerse de brazos cruzados, al mismo tiempo que entendía el punto de Takeru al no querer curar al Riolu.

—¿Has sabido algo de Sayuri y Takeshi? —Preguntó Harumi en tono más bajo, hacia Ryo, conforme el propio hombre únicamente se giró con seriedad y calma hacia su esposa.

Nunca lo hubieran previsto… tan pronto como la misma familia se reunió en aquella casa, Sayuri se había marchado sin más y sin previo aviso, por lo que, sin explicación de por medio, Takeshi fue el primero en ir en su búsqueda durante aquella noche, tras ser ayudado por Ryo de igual manera.

—Le di la ubicación de su aura cuando huyó… se fue lejos en el bosque, pero sé que Takeshi lo tiene bajo control —Le respondió, Ryo, a la par que Harumi únicamente pudo preocuparse como consecuencia, confiando a pesar de todo en las palabras de su esposo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Había pasado una hora luego de aquello… la oscuridad y la calma rondaba en las solitarias calles de Hotaru.

Un decaído y lento caminar era lo único que se escuchaba, los pasos de un solitario Zoroark eran el origen, a la par que el mismo, con su vista completamente perdida, revivía aquellas imágenes de su hijo malherido, junto además con la brutalidad que el mismo vio en sus memorias.

Lo atormentaban… su impotencia como padre, la responsabilidad que el mismo se había autoimpuesto con tal de hacer que sus hijos no tuvieran que afrontar tales tormentos, fue completamente aplastado y destruido.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Él… había fallado en proteger a su hijo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aquello lo colapsó, el Zoroark solo pudo dejar caer su hombro sobre la pared de una de las tiendas cerradas por las que pasaba, al mismo tiempo que tensaba todas las facciones de su rostro al máximo, conforme la impotencia e ira nuevamente llegaban a su punto máximo.

Pero solo para exaltarse nuevamente por completo… luego de que el propio Zoroark terminara por sentir cómo alguien tiraba de la punta de su cabello, a lo que el pokémon únicamente se giró extrañado y con el rastro de la ira aún en su rostro…

Para luego ver… como era un lloroso y decaído Yuki, el que se encontraba a su lado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La oscuridad se mantenía bajo su perspectiva… nuevamente el hogar de Haruko y Yoshiro, en las afueras de este, las heladas brisas de aquella noche se escuchaba con claridad, al mismo tiempo que un pequeño Riolu, saliendo apenas de la ventana de su habitación, cayó de manera dolorosa al suelo al no poder mantener su equilibrio debido a las heridas.

Solo un tenue quejido emergió, sin embargo, el propio pokémon nuevamente volvió a ponerse de pie de manera titubeante, conforme el mismo únicamente comenzó a dar tenues pasos, cojeando de manera leve.

El pequeño pokémon tenía su seria mirada puesta sobre el sector donde Yoshiro entrenaba, con diversas pesas y metales de Arkon que Kazuki le había creado… los cuales se encontraban al aire libre sin mayores problemas.

Sin embargo, Ryo solo enfocaba sus ojos sobre aquella gruesa barra que se encontraba enterrada en el suelo.

 **.**

 **.**

El pequeño pokémon no tardó en llegar a su objetivo. Ryo mantenía una seria y enojada mirada puesta sobre este, conforme los recuerdos y traumas vividos en el pasado comenzaban a atormentarlo de igual manera, haciendo que el propio Riolu frunciera el ceño al máximo posible.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Antes de finalmente comenzar a dar palmeos con su brazo bueno, sobre la barra de Arkon.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No se detenía, su impotencia y rabia eran mayores que el dolor que sentía con cada golpe que le daba a aquella barra.

Su límite eran quince golpes seguidos para aquel entonces… el pequeño pokémon terminó por hacer treinta, antes de que su palma comenzara a sangrar por el sobre esfuerzo.

Las lágrimas emergían descontroladamente, de sus ojos, las muecas de dolor no dejaban de mostrarse en su rostro, conforme sus dientes se dejaban ver en su totalidad conforme Ryo no paraba de dar palmeos en aquella barra.

Sus quejidos aumentaban con cada golpe, y tan pronto como el hueso de las mismas palmas fueron los que comenzaron a trisarse por el sobre esfuerzo…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fue cuando la calmada y rápida palma de Takeru terminó por interponerse entre la de Ryo, y la ahora ensangrentada barra de entrenamiento.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No existieron palabras entre estos… Ryo colapsó por completo tras aquello, a la par que el propio pokémon únicamente terminó por hipar ante el desconsolado llanto que le continuó a su debilidad.

—" _¿P-Por qué?"_ —Entre las lágrimas y el constante moqueo, un casi inentendible gruñido emergió en Ryo, a la par que Takeru mantenía su seria actitud al lado de su nieto.

—" _N-No so-soy capaz de hacerme m-más fuerte… ¡Siempre t-tengo que necesitar s-su ayuda!"_ —Ryo volvía a enfurecerse consigo mismo, conforme nuevamente empezaba a dar palmeos ahora a la mano de Takeru, el cual los recibía sin mayores problemas.

Pasaron solo unos cuantos segundos antes de que el brazo de Ryo finalmente llegara al colapso muscular.

Ryo simplemente terminó por caer de rodillas al suelo, sus lágrimas habían cesado, sin embargo, su cabeza decaída y su malherido estar eran suficientes como para desmoralizar a cualquiera; pero no al Lucario el cual permanecía erguido y serio delante de su nieto.

Lucario el cual… solamente comenzó a caminar de vuelta hacia su hogar luego de ello.

 **.**

 **.**

Sus simples pasos repercutían en el Riolu, él sabía lo que más quería… lo que más deseaba de aquel Lucario el cual era el más indicado para ayudarlo, sin embargo, el simple hecho de que este se alejara únicamente causó que la desesperanza lo abordara por completo.

—Tan pronto se recuperen tus heridas… comenzará tu entrenamiento conmigo, te esperaré en el bosque a primera hora de la mañana del día siguiente —Fueron las únicas palabras que Takeru dijo con dictatorial y serio tono, antes de provocar que el propio Riolu empezara a encorvarse de manera temblorosa.

Las lágrimas brotaban más que nunca de sus ojos, estos recubrían todas sus mejillas, conforme Ryo solo podía hipar ante lo que tanto había esperado escuchar por parte de su abuelo, a lo cual… solo podía existir una única respuesta.

—"¡Sí!" —Soltó finalmente un alto gruñido el pokémon, conforme Takeru seguía caminando erguido y en silencio, antes de simplemente esbozar una simple y pequeña sonrisa tras escuchar aquellas palabras, para luego comenzar a entrar a su hogar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Minutos antes…

Yuki solo permanecía titubeante, la condición de este era mucho menos desastrosa que la del propio Riolu, sin embargo, su ojo morado junto con un parche en su mejilla era suficiente como para darse cuenta de los golpes que de igual manera tuvo que enfrentar.

—" _¿Qué haces aquí, Yuki?"_ —Yoshiro fue el primero en preguntar por telepatía, conforme el mismo pokémon únicamente veía cómo Yuki comenzaba a temblar.

— _Solo corrí…_ —Yuki no tardó en empezar a llorar tan pronto comenzó a hablar, Yoshiro se extrañó tras aquello, comenzando a hablar, sin embargo, nuevamente la voz del niño lo detiene.

— _Por mi culpa Ryo y Sayuri afrontaron todo eso ellos solos… tío Yoshiro, por favor, perdóneme_ —Yuki simplemente terminó por exaltar aún más a Yoshiro, luego de que este comenzara a arrodillarse frente a este, antes de empezar a caer en un desolador llanto — _N-No pude proteger a mi mamá cuando mi papá le pegaba, solo me quedaba ahí, sentado y mirando todo lo que hacían; no pude ayudar a mis amigos cuando más necesitaban de mí, y la única estupidez que se me ocurrió hacer fue correr e intentar escapar_ —El desesperado llanto de Yuki se escuchaba en medio de aquellas palabras, a la par que Yoshiro únicamente se mantenía de pie delante de este, completamente desanimado ante lo que escuchaba.

— _Quería pedírselo… pero no merezco su ayuda después de lo que hice, no merezco perdón_ —Dijo finalmente Yuki, antes de que su ahogado llanto tomara el completo protagonismo, escuchándose solamente aquello una vez que el chico dijera aquellas palabras.

Pasaron solo unos segundos… Yoshiro simplemente terminó por agacharse a un lado de Yuki, conforme este último no dejaba de estar arrodillado.

—" _No eres el único que comete errores, Yuki… y en tu caso fue lo más inteligente que pudiste hacer para poder llamarnos a nosotros, no tienes ninguna culpa en lo que pasó, pequeño"_ —Yoshiro simplemente posó su mano sobre la cabeza del niño, a la par que este aún no se consideraba lo suficientemente digno como para simplemente mirar al Zoroark.

—" _¿Qué era lo que querías pedirme?"_ —Fue lo último dicho por Yoshiro, antes de hacer que el hipeo de Yuki lentamente comenzara a cesar, conforme el mismo chico intentaba limpiarse las lágrimas con la manga de su abrigo, pasando varios segundos que el propio joven utilizo para intentar tranquilizarse antes de hablarle al Zoroark.

— _Sé que está muy ocupado con Ryo y Akira y su trabajo… no tiene por qué aceptar esto de mí, solo soy un niño cobarde, pero…_ —Yuki finalmente comenzaba a susurrar, a la par que Yoshiro únicamente fruncía el ceño conforme este empezaba a sospechar lo que el niño empezaría a decir.

—Por favor… aunque sea una rutina, una llave o algo que me ayude para poder defender a mi mamá o a mis amigos, le pido por favor que me enseñe… no podría pedírselo a alguien más que a ust- —Conforme Yuki finalmente le pedía "aquello" a Yoshiro, este solo pudo callarse por completo, una vez que la voz del Zoroark en su mente lo detuvo.

—" _Ponte de pie…"_ —Yoshiro únicamente dijo aquella simple frase, haciendo que el silencio volviera a dominar la escena por unos segundos, conforme Yuki, tembloroso y con miedo, únicamente comenzó a levantarse lentamente.

Yoshiro, mientras tanto, únicamente comenzaba a girar su cabeza en dirección a su hogar, conforme notaba el aura de su hijo y la de Takeru en las afueras de este, sintiendo además las últimas palabras que el Lucario terminó por decirle al Riolu.

El Zoroark simplemente recordaba las palabras que una vez Ryo le dijo un día en el que este lo entrenaba durante la preparación de su boda.

—" _No falta mucho para que llegue el día en el que tú seas el que tenga que enseñarle a otro todas estas cosas..."_ —Recordaba el pokémon al mismo tiempo que observaba a Yuki delante de sí, solamente para cerrar sus ojos por unos segundos, antes de abrirlos por fin con decisión.

—" _Tú eres quien lo merece, Yuki…"_ —Yoshiro finalmente comenzaba a hablar por telepatía, a la par que Yuki únicamente se extrañaba — _"No vuelvas a disminuirte o despreciarte por los miedos que sientes, si vas a superarte, tienes que reconocer y aceptar también todo lo que pasó el día de hoy"_ —Yuki lentamente comenzaba a alzar su cabeza, a la par que sus ojos llorosos lentamente comenzaron a observar a Yoshiro.

—" _Mis hijos tomaron su elección, y me enorgullece saber que ellos también podrán crecer bajo una buena tutela; pero… hay uno el cual todavía necesita ayuda"_ —El Zoroark simplemente terminó por dar un paso adelante hacia Yuki, conforme se erguía y adoptaba una postura más imponente a ojos del niño.

—" _Yuki… mi camino es completamente diferente al de Takeru, debo admitir que por eso también Ryo prefiere su tutela en vez de la mía, no lo culpo por ello"_ —El tono de voz en los mensajes que daba Yoshiro por telepatía, te tornaban mucho más serios conforme este los decía, a la par que Yuki escuchaba con atención.

—" _No solo te enseñaré a fortalecerte físicamente… sino también a ser capaz de afrontar cualquier miedo que se te ponga por delante; tendrás que afrontar muchos retos a partir de hoy, noches en que quizás no puedas mover un solo músculo por el dolor, o las pesadillas; pero te prometo que eso traerá los frutos que más deseas"_ —Un silencio se formó en el ambiente luego de que Yoshiro dijera aquellas palabras, a la par que Yuki no desviaba su mirada del Zoroark.

—" _Entonces, Yuki Himura…_ —Tras pasar unos cuantos segundos de silencio, Yoshiro finalmente comenzó a decir "aquellas" palabras… a la par que Yuki se mantenía más congelado que nunca.

—" _¿Quieres aprender de mí?"_ —Yuki abrió sus ojos de golpe tras ello, abriendo incluso un poco su boca luego de no creer que "él" le hubiera dicho tal pregunta, no evitando de nuevo el que volvieran a emerger varias lágrimas de sus ojos.

—¡Z-Zdí! (Sí) —El joven solo pudo asentir repetidas veces con su cabeza como respuesta, a la par que los mocos y las lágrimas le hacían imposible el expresar mejor sus palabras.

Yoshiro simplemente esbozó una calmada sonrisa tras aquello, a lo que este únicamente posó su mano sobre la cabeza de Yuki.

—" _Entonces… a partir de hoy, eres oficialmente mi pupilo, Yuki" —_ Decretó con orgullo y una pequeña sonrisa, Yoshiro, antes de exaltarse de manera leve y reír un poco luego de que el propio niño únicamente se lanzara y lo abrazara en el acto en medio de su desconsolado y ahora más alegre llanto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Finalmente, la responsabilidad de las nuevas generaciones había sido entregada, aquellos cuyo tiempo había llegado, solo les quedaba encomendar sus experiencias a los siguientes que los reemplazarían en su labor, aquellos que fueron escogidos como los más indicados para tal tarea, ante la imperiosa necesidad de superar los retos y peligros que la propia vida y el mal de algunas personas que, tarde o temprano, seguirían apareciendo delante de estos.

 **.**

 **.**

Sin embargo… conforme la esperanza lentamente empezaba a brotar en el hogar Kurogane, aun a pesar de las luchas pasadas y lágrimas derramadas, aún existía un punto en donde la oscuridad y silencio seguían ejerciendo su dominio.

Aquel lugar… donde una pequeña Braixen, sumida en su silencioso llanto, únicamente se encontraba en lo más profundo del bosque, conforme la misma, sentada al lado de un enorme río, simplemente se encontraba abrazada a sus piernas, a la par que ocultaba su rostro bajo estas.

Sayuri solo podía repetir una y otra vez la escena de aquel gimnasio en su cabeza, su sentimiento de culpa al pensar que solo en ella recaía la razón de que aquellos actos se cometiesen, torturaban su cabeza al máximo.

Sus ojos irritados al máximo, conforme apenas y emergían tras sus rodillas, solamente podían enfocarse en el reflejo de su rostro en el río, bajo aquel sector completamente iluminado por la luna llena de aquella noche, a la par que se llevaba una de sus manos hacia sus orejas conforme la vista de los cortes era más que notoria sobre estas.

Sayuri solo podía volver a recaer en las lágrimas, conforme los segundos en donde solo el sonido del río se escuchaba, ya sin siquiera querer sentir más remordimiento al haber escapado de su casa ante la culpa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—"Oye…" —Un extraño gruñido se escuchó en el ambiente, haciendo que la propia Sayuri se exaltara y girara con miedo hacia sus espaldas, al no conocer aquel tono de voz.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Solo para observar a un serio y sereno Gallade de brazos cruzados, observándola extrañado.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—"Me gustaría charlar un poco contigo" —Fue lo siguiente en decir el pokémon, conforme Sayuri empezaba a temblar ante aquel extraño desconocido.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Muy bien amigos… aquí finalmente termina el capítulo, espero les haya gustado, que les haya encantado, que les haya fascinado y todas esas cosas :3 XD, Y POR SOBRE TODO: que les haya dejado expectantes para lo que se viene :3**

Zephyr Exe **Vaya, no puedo no responder a todos tus reviews XD, así que ahí un mini resumen de respuesta para cada capítulo:**

52: **ahora porque sale Naoto ya no pones excelente capítulo XD, sí que eres orgullosa eh?, me sorprende que aún después de ver lo bien que Naoto está empezando a desarrollarse en la historia, aún lo consideres con un personaje sin importancia y que no es digno de estar con Hiyori, aunque… igual y esto se fundamenta con otros comentarios tuyos, creo que en un futuro independiente de la pareja que tenga Hiyori, pronto habrá una nueva pareja que quizás te vaya a gustar mucho más ewe, así que al menos quizás y así tu odio a Naoto se opaque un poco :u jajajja**

 **No te sientas decepcionada porque Ryo y Takeru no le pegaron al infeliz novio de Eimi, porque Naoto le pegó bien fuerte :3, ya ves?, es bueno y cuida a Hiyori! Yay! XD**

 **Lo de Hana y su rugido de Pantera era simplemente un toque de comedia XD, como para demostrar la fiera y depredadora depravada que es :u XD**

53: **Gran capítulo… XD**

 **Naaaaa yo en vez de decir que Hiyori se merece a alguien mejor que Naoto, diría que Naoto es muy afortunado por tener a alguien de corazón tan puro como Hiyori que lo quiere así de esa manera tan bonita :3, anda, nunca perderé la esperanza de que pienses así algún día :'3**

 **Ufff ya quiero leer la reacción de Infinity después de leer este capítulo D:!, aunque, si me dejas decirle esto, solo que sepa que al final la justicia prevalecerá y Sayuri tendrá la felicidad y amor que merece y siempre ha merecido :'3**

54: **Excelente capítulo… yay XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. (Mis puntitos nunca los dejaré :3 XD)**

 **.**

 **Sabes? Este si que es un odio justificado eh?, no como el de Naoto que no tiene sentido porque él es bueno y amable y tal :u, pero ps, me alegra que ese sentimiento de ira y deseo de venganza emerja en ti al leer, eso significa que hago un buen trabajo en eso, y ps me alegra y lo agradezco :3**

 **("Tú sabes muy bien cuanto odio a Naoto, pero al menos él no es tan desgraciado" XD "No es tan desgraciado", y ahora es cuando pregunto ¡¿"qué" de desgraciado tiene él?! XD loco, aún no entiendo cual es el origen de tanto odio, entiendo que no te agrade, ya, lo respeto, pero de ahí a decir odio?! Naaaaa XD)**

 **Aún así… con odio de Naoto incluido, agradezco el que comentes, tu ausencia me preocupó y me entristeció de igual manera :'u no te mentiré, pero me alegra que sigas por aquí :3**

Lord fire 123 **Naa obviamente sería raro si se viera a Akiko levitando por ahí XD, pero por algo ps puse que se había ocultado y ya jajajaj**

 **Tus chistes son los mejores XD**

 **En realidad las escenas extra si tienen que ver, más que nada ocurren en un contexto diferente, y ps para que no se vea tan extraño XD**

 **Vaya… no había notado ese detalle de que Sayuri es buena con las materias especiales y Ryo lo sería con las físicas XD, hago detalles sin darme cuenta :u jajjajajajja**

 **Takeru es multifacético, tiene como 20 personalidades de personajes de anime diferentes :v XD**

 **Naaa, no votaría la comida, Takeshi la podría encontrar después XD (aunque lo pensé eh?, para generar más odio, pero simplemente lo omití :3)**

 **Y sobre las referencias… lo siento, la vez pasada terminé el capítulo muy tarde XD, y tenía demasiado sueño, y como respeto el hecho de querer subirlo lo antes posible (y de igual manera responder los comentarios en el proceso), lo omití XD disculpa u-u, muchas gracias por comentar de igual manera :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Muy bien, como tema aparte, a las personas que lean este mensaje, les tengo que decir que acabo de subir un capítulo especial en mi perfil de Wattpad como celebración por llegar a los cien seguidores, si quieren y búsquenlo en la sección de "un rincón para compartir", es un tráiler de los dos siguientes libros de eterna voluntad :3**

 **Eso sería todo… también les aviso que la siguiente semana no publicaré capítulo por temas personales, espero estén bien y… sin más que decir…**

 **¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! :P**


	56. El costo de amar

Completamente vulnerable, abandonada del resto de su familia la cual no se aún no se había percatado de la entrada de aquel personaje; Sayuri enfrenta a un nuevo desconocido, mientras que la seria mirada de este último solamente irradiaba la presencia de un posible enemigo a ojos de la asustada Braixen.

Sayuri no era capaz de emitir palabra, esta solo podía empezar a temblar, conforme intentaba cubrirse con sus brazos ante la necesidad de protección.

—"Tranquila… no te haré daño, me llamo Masuyo, soy el líder y protector de este bosque" —Aquel Gallade simplemente terminó por hincarse, para después consternar levemente a Sayuri luego de que en su rostro únicamente una pequeña y amigable sonrisa se reflejara, sin embargo, esta no duró demasiado, antes de que la extrañez y preocupación fuera lo siguiente en emerger, luego de que el propio pokémon se fijara en el pelo mal cortado y dañado de las orejas de la Braixen.

—¿Quién te hizo eso? —La voz del Gallade se volvió más molesta conforme empezaba a sospechar la causa de la condición tanto emocional como física de Sayuri, pasando unos cuantos segundos de silencio, antes de que el pokémon volviera a hablar, ahora con un mayor tono de resentimiento —Fueron esos humanos con los que convives… ¿No? —Volvió a decir el pokémon, mientras que el desanimar de Sayuri, junto con el fruncir de ceño de esta, mezclado con el pronto temblar de su labio conforme las memorias del pasado en el aquel gimnasio volvían a emerger, solo podían hacer que aquel Gallade lanzara un suspiro apesadumbrado; sin embargo, una voz a sus espaldas llama la atención tanto de este como el de la propia Sayuri.

—" _Masuyo, no podré ocultar su percepción por tanto tiempo, cinco minutos más y llegaré a mi límite"_ —De la nada, un pequeño Abra emergía levitando desde uno de los arbustos en los alrededores, únicamente para ser la respuesta del Gallade un serio asentir, antes de volver a girarse hacia Sayuri.

—" _Por favor escúchame… simplemente vengo a hacerte una propuesta, pero estás a tu derecho de negarte si así no lo quieres… no creas que pienso obligarte a decidir al igual que esos humanos. Yo nunca dejaré de velar por los míos… y menos por los que aún pueden salvarse"_ —El Gallade únicamente comenzó a volver a hablarle a la Braixen, a la par que Sayuri lentamente empezaba a extrañarse ante las palabras del pokémon, sin tenerle el mismo miedo que sentía hace unos minutos atrás.

Mientras tanto, en unos cientos de metros alejados de aquel lugar, un angustiado Takeshi caminaba bajo la oscuridad de aquel bosque, alumbrándose con una linterna conforme al mismo tiempo dilucidaba en la lejanía el aura de Sayuri, gracias a la propia percepción momentánea dada por su padre y tío, extrañándose cada vez más conforme nunca llegaba a su "objetivo".

El hombre solamente se llevaba la mano al cuello de su chaqueta, a la par que el frío de la noche rápidamente comenzaba a marcar presencia, solamente para preocupar más a Takeshi conforme el miedo de no alcanzar aún a Sayuri hacía que apresurara su paso.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pasados finalmente unos cuantos minutos… el rostro de Sayuri únicamente terminó por demostrar estupefacción, mientras que aquel Gallade permanecía serio y ahora un tanto más desanimado conforme observaba la reacción de la Braixen tras finalmente haber escuchado su "propuesta".

—" _¿Cómo podría siquiera aceptar algo así?... E-Eres realmente alguien muy malo"_ —Empezaba a decir en un tenue y asustado gruñido, Sayuri, conforme el propio Gallade simplemente terminó por lanzar un simple bufido, antes de volver a levantarse, no sin antes volver a asustar a Sayuri tras pensar esta que nuevamente le haría daño.

—Estoy seguro… no es necesario que te obligue, un día volverás aquí, dispuesta a aceptarlo por tu propia cuenta, y cuando ese día llegue, espero sepas que no te recriminaré ni te tendré rencor por lo que decidiste el día de hoy, simplemente di mi nombre… y aquí estaré —Dijo sin más el Gallade, antes de volver a girarse hacia el Abra, el cual, casi de manera coordinada, finalmente asiente para después marcharse rápidamente del lugar junto con Masuyo.

Sayuri simplemente se quedó observando a la nada, aún recordando las palabras dichas por aquel Gallade, a la par que sus enrojecidos ojos no tardaron en volver a recaer en aquellas débiles lágrimas, al mismo tiempo que tensaba todas las facciones de su rostro conforme seguía pensando aquella "opción" dada por el pokémon.

—" _No quiero… no quiero…"_ —Pensaba Sayuri entre sollozos, a la par que la imagen de su familia en su mente, aquella con la que las memorias emanaban sin cesar, simplemente causaban el arrepentimiento en la pokémon conforme aquel camino ofrecido por Masuyo empezaba a ser realmente una opción para la propia Braixen.

La pokémon volvía a abrazar sus propias piernas, la soledad nuevamente la consumía de manera lenta y dolorosa, a la par que el sonido del río a sus espaldas ensordecía sus sentidos y, bajo la perspectiva de Sayuri, el volumen de este empezaba a aumentar de manera excesiva con cada segundo que pasaba, haciendo que la pokémon comenzara a llevarse sus manos hacia sus orejas como forma de "evitarlo", simplemente para sumirse cada vez más en la desesperación con cada segundo que pasaba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pero mitigando cualquier sentimiento o sonido… luego de que la propia pokémon abriera de manera leve sus ojos, una vez que el suave y tibio tacto de una chaqueta puesta sobre ella, la dejara extrañada en el acto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No fue necesario que Sayuri levantara la mirada… su simple aroma era suficiente como para saber "quién" era el que se encontraba delante de esta, conforme el labio de la Braixen únicamente podía volver a temblar, ahora por la vergüenza mezclada con la antigua pena, antes de que esta girara su rostro con tal de no observarlo.

Sin embargo, ni siquiera esta pudo evitar volver a hipar y a temblar de manera leve… luego de que Takeshi terminara por cubrirla y rodearla con sus brazos, siendo el silencio la única respuesta por parte de Takeshi, a la par que este apoyaba su mejilla con la de la propia Sayuri.

Ambos solo se quedaron así… el sonido del río, junto con el del leve sollozo de la pokémon, fue lo único que se escuchó. Las orejas de Sayuri cayeron al instante en el que el propio joven la abrazó, a la par que dicha pokémon no pudo evitar el no apoyar su rostro sobre Takeshi luego de unos segundos.

—" _F-Fue mi culpa…"_ —Sayuri finalmente empezó a decir en casi inentendibles y bajos gruñidos ocultos entre sus lágrimas y su hipar, mientras que Takeshi únicamente la abrazó con más fuerza tras aquello — _"¿P-Por q-qué no dices algo? Castígame, grítame… hice que todo t-terminara así, si tan solo hubiera parado a Ryo antes, yo…"_ —Sayuri seguía ocultando su mirada sobre el hombro de Takeshi, conforme su hombro tembloroso únicamente terminó por ser cubierto ahora por la mano del propio Kurogane, volviendo a formarse un tenue silencio.

—" _¿P-Por qué viniste a-aquí?"_ —Sayuri volvió a decir un nuevo y aún más bajo susurro, antes de que esta se extrañara de manera leve, luego de que Takeshi volviera a separarse de esta, para después únicamente tomar el mentón de la pokémon, con gentileza, pero a la vez con firmeza, para hacer que la propia Braixen no le quedara más que observar con sus enrojecidos ojos los serios de Takeshi.

—Porque tú lo vales… —Aquellas simples palabras cortaron la respiración de Sayuri por unos breves instantes, antes de que nuevas y débiles lágrimas comenzaran a emerger tras unos cuantos segundos —Tanto para mí, como para Ryo… para toda nuestra familia; nunca dejaremos que uno de nosotros sufra, mucho menos si podemos evitarlo —Takeshi simplemente posaba su mano sobre la mejilla de Sayuri, a la par que la propia pokémon únicamente volvía a cerrar sus ojos ante la pena, antes de que la misma se recargara de manera leve en esta.

—No podría decir que Ryo tomó la mejor decisión… pero si lo hizo, fue porque estaba dispuesto a defenderte por sus propios medios a cualquier costo, a ese nivel haz llegado a valer para él, al igual que para todos nosotros —Los ojos de Sayuri se negaban a volver a abrirse, sin embargo, un simple y cálido choque en su frente fue el que terminó por abrirlos de manera leve, solo para ver cómo Takeshi había unido su frente con la suya.

—Tienes una familia que te quiere mucho esperando a que regreses Sayuri, _por favor...—_ La voz de Takeshi cada vez se notaba más afligida, conforme el labio de Sayuri temblaba cada vez más con cada segundo que pasaba.

—Vuelve conmigo —Fueron las últimas palabras del Kurogane, antes de que la propia Braixen volviera a sumirse en un ahora más apesadumbrado y tranquilo llanto, para luego ser los brazos de la misma comenzando a rodear el torso de Takeshi lo siguiente en ocurrir, quedando así ambos bajo el apego del otro, luego de que el propio joven de igual manera volviera a abrazar a la pokémon.

Solo para después, ser el sonido del río tras estos lo único en escucharse, luego de que los sollozos de la Braixen se tornaran en un suave respirar y cómodo estar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Los minutos en aquella noche así transcurrieron, bajo el pacífico silencio quebrado de vez en cuando por las tenues y frías brisas que recorrían por el sector, una calmada paz se reflejaba en los hogares de los Kurogane, para aquel entonces, todos seguían estando en el de Yoshiro y Haruko, esperando de manera paciente la llegada de Sayuri junto con Takeshi.**

En la salida del hogar, un serio y aún vendado Riolu permanecía sentado al borde del suelo de madera que separaba la puerta de entrada de su hogar con la propia tierra.

Ryo permanecía estático, en su mirada ya no se reflejaba la misma depresión y oscuridad que en antaño, luego de las palabras y el ofrecimiento dado por su propio abuelo; sin embargo, era iluso el pensar que con solo eso los recuerdos del pasado no siguieran dando vueltas por su cabeza.

Y mucho menos sobre la vergüenza pertinente… luego de recordar el que, su gran "secreto", había sido revelado de forma tan descarada por aquel joven, hacia Sayuri tiempo atrás.

—" _¿Cómo seré capaz de mirarla de frente ahora…?"_ —Pensaba desganado y triste, Ryo, conforme este último solo podía encorvarse para después taparse su vendado rostro con su herida mano, a la par que bajaba sus orejas ante el sentimiento pertinente; sin embargo, un simple y tenue sollozo dado a su lado, fue suficiente como para exaltar nuevamente al pokémon, luego de que este alzara de manera leve su mirada…

 **.**

Para ver cómo Sayuri, con la pena aún enmarcada en su rostro, era la que se encontrara de pie a un lado de este.

 **.**

Ryo no decía nada… su ahora pálido y exaltado rostro apenas y podía demostrar un tenue rubor de vergüenza y pena bajo las vendas, mientras que Sayuri permanecía con las pequeñas lágrimas emergiendo aún desde sus ojos.

 **Solamente para asustar y poner aún más nervioso a Ryo, luego de que la propia Sayuri únicamente se le abalanzara y lo abrazara por completo.**

Ambos pokémon solo se quedaron así… Ryo no era capaz de emitir palabras, a la par que el tenue dolor nacido del fuerte contacto de Sayuri con sus moretones, ni siquiera le importaban en aquel momento.

Mientras tanto, lejos, ocultos en la oscuridad y en la distancia, dos cuerpos parecían encontrarse de pie y con un aire siniestro, sin embargo, no pasó mucho antes de que tanto Ryo como Takeshi demostrasen ser los que se encontraban observando a aquellos pokémon con mirada seria y en silencio.

Ambos hombres simplemente observaban con tranquilidad, bajo el rostro del padre, una simple sonrisa se reflejaba, mientras que Takeshi se mantenía de brazos cruzados y con rostro inexpresivo.

—Así es como deben ser las cosas… —La seria voz de Takeshi no tardó en emerger, conforme este y Ryo notaban como aquel pequeño Riolu, dentro de su propio sonrojado estar, lentamente empezaba a abrazar a Sayuri con el mismo sentimiento de pena y necesidad de consuelo.

Conforme Takeshi dijo aquellas últimas palabras, Ryo, a su lado, únicamente se giró de manera leve hacia su hijo, conforme notaba en este último aquella extraña y desinteresada actitud.

—Cuando vi las memorias de Ryo… también vi lo que le dijiste a esa chica —La voz de Ryo empezaba a tornarse más seria, conforme en Takeshi solo un simple fruncir de ceño se vio como primera respuesta —¿A qué te referías cuando le dijiste a Kioko que lo "sabía-"…? —Ryo se detuvo de golpe, una vez que la voz ahora más molesta de Takeshi lo interrumpió.

—No te metas en mi vida privada, viejo —Takeshi solamente comenzó a darle la espalda a la casa de Haruko y Yoshiro; mientras que Ryo permanecía sin cambiar su seria actitud hacia su hijo —Lo que importa ahora es que Sayuri volvió; Voy a investigar cómo fue que Kioko contrató a esas personas, ella no es alguien a la que le guste sociabilizar, alguien debió ayudarla —En las facciones de Takeshi, una extraña ira cubierta por una penetrante mirada y tensas mejillas era lo único que se reflejaba a los ojos de su padre.

—Regreso a mi casa… dile a mamá que no iré a almorzar mañana —Fue lo último dicho por Takeshi, antes de empezar a caminar de regreso a Hotaru.

—Esta también es tu casa, hijo… espero que no lo estés olvidando —Ryo terminó por contestar las palabras de su hijo, a la par que mantenía una leve esperanza de recibir una respuesta; sin embargo, solo el silencio por parte de Takeshi fue lo único que emergió, junto con sus continuos e inalterados pasos en camino hacia el pueblo.

Ryo simplemente frunció levemente el ceño ante la propia actitud de su hijo, sin embargo, este solamente pudo volver a girarse hacia aquel par de pokémon que se mantenían en su abrazo, sabiendo que ya era tarde para intentar cambiar de parecer a su Takeshi. Al menos, en aquel momento.

Mientras tanto, conforme Sayuri, en sus tenues sollozos, intentaba apegar lo más posible a Ryo en el pelaje de su torso, el pequeño Riolu únicamente podía respirar con dificultad entre su tenue hipar, conforme mantenía sus ojos cerrados al máximo a la par que era consolado por su amiga.

—" _Eres u-un tonto… Ryo"_ —Empezaba a decir entre titubeantes y tenues gruñidos, Sayuri, conforme Ryo solo pudo soltar una abrupta carcajada mezclada con sus sollozos — _"Nos pudimos haber ido y no nos habría pasado nada de esto"_ —Conforme Sayuri seguía hablando, Ryo solo podía continuar con sus lamentadas facciones y lágrimas, a la par que las palabras de su amiga lentamente empezaban a transformarse en estacas de culpa dadas directo en su corazón — _"¡¿Por qué tienes que tomar decisiones por tu cuenta sin decírselo a los demás?! ¿Acaso no podías confiar en tu familia?"_ —Los sollozos de Ryo lentamente se tornaron en un silencioso respirar, acompañado únicamente por las incontables lágrimas que emergían desde sus ojos y humedecían las vendas de su rostro.

Sus lágrimas, ahora completamente lejos de demostrar pena, únicamente enmarcaban a un dolido y culpable rostro, conforme Ryo, aun deseando escuchar "aquellas" palabras de su amiga las cuales solo de ella necesitaba oír, simplemente podían ser reemplazadas con aquellas que demostraban la cruda realidad sobre el error que este había cometido aquel día.

Su esperanza se apagaba con cada palabra de Sayuri, conforme esta dejó de hablar, únicamente un extraño sentimiento de derrota y vergüenza terminó por abordar al pequeño pokémon, a la par que empezaba a darse cuenta de que todo lo que había cometido durante aquella pelea, todo por lo que había luchado con tal de hacer prevalecer su orgullo, había sido completamente en vano…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—" _Gracias… Ryo"_ —Aquellas palabras… dichas en un suave y bajo gruñido, fueron las que abrieron de golpe los impactados y enrojecidos ojos del Riolu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La pequeña boca del Riolu solo podía abrirse de manera leve como respuesta ante lo que escuchaba.

—" _Aún cuando sufrías… nunca dejaste de volver a ponerte de pie"_ —Aquellas palabras impactaban cada vez más en el rostro de aquel Riolu, conforme las vendas, ahora húmedas, lentamente empezaban a caer de su rostro a la vez que dejaban ver sus moretones y heridas abiertas —"G _racias por seguir luchando hasta el final…"_ —Nuevas lágrimas comenzaban a emerger de los ojos del Riolu una vez que sus vendas cayeron, a la par que su anonadado rostro permanecía completamente congelado.

—" _Te quiero… Ryo"_ —Aquellas palabras… Ryo finalmente terminó por cerrar lentamente sus ojos luego de escucharlas, a la par que las facciones de su rostro, aún con el pertinente dolor de sus heridas, comenzaban a tensarse al máximo ante aquello que por tanto tiempo había deseado escuchar por parte de Sayuri…

Ryo solo pudo dejar caer aún más la mitad de su rostro sobre el torso de Sayuri, conforme esta no paraba de abrazar al pequeño pokémon.

—" _Gracias…"_ —Fue la única palabra que Ryo fue capaz de decir en un ahogado y muy bajo gruñido, conforme este de igual manera abrazaba a Sayuri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Antes de que, desde su pelaje, un tenue brillo empezara a emerger sin previo aviso.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Todo se tornó en un silencio bajo sus perspectivas… Ryo, habiendo ido hacia su casa a buscar unas cosas, únicamente pudo quedarse estático, conforme el mismo se exaltó de manera leve luego de haber "sentido" aquello.

 **Dejando tras de si un único y lamentado fruncir de ceño.**

Mientras tanto, en el otro hogar Kurogane, Takeru, de brazos cruzados y apoyado en la pared, únicamente podía abrir de manera leve un poco más sus ojos luego de percatarse, a la par que el propio Lucario se giraba en dirección hacia donde "él" se encontraba.

 **Solo para después lanzar un lamentado y silencioso suspiro.**

 **.**

 **.**

Todo había sido demasiado sorpresivo… Sayuri, sin darse cuenta del brillo pertinente que su amigo comenzó a emitir, solo pudo empezar a extrañarse luego de que la propia sintiera como el cuerpo de aquel pequeño Riolu empezaba a aumentar de tamaño, a lo que esta terminó por abrir de inmediato sus ojos, únicamente para ser la sorpresa y el asombro lo único que se reflejó en su mirada, una vez que el sonido de las vendas y el yeso rompiéndose de manera abrupta de igual manera la asustaron ante la obviedad.

Ryo apenas y podía demostrar estupefacción, el pokémon apenas se empezaba a llevar su mano buena hacia su rostro con tal de observarla, una vez que el fuerte brillo que una vez emitió se disipó de manera abrupta y repentina…

Siendo un malherido y anonadado Lucario, lo siguiente en observarse.

Ryo estaba completamente pálido… el propio pokémon no era capaz de creer lo que ocurría, sin embargo, su anonadado rostro no tardó mucho en tornarse en uno completamente entusiasmado y feliz, conforme su propia respiración empezaba a agitarse, solo para después volver a girarse hacia Sayuri la cual, al notar la propia alegría y emoción en Ryo, esta solo podía acompañar su sonrisa con una similar.

No existían palabras, ninguno era capaz de decirlas ante tales emociones acumuladas, al grado de que incluso Ryo no fue capaz de ocultar nuevas lágrimas las cuales emergían por la propia felicidad inherente de haber finalmente evolucionado.

—"¡Hay que entrar a la casa!" —Ryo apenas y pudo decir finalmente en exaltados gruñidos ante su emoción pertinente, solamente para pararse de manera abrupta, únicamente para lanzar unos merecidos quejidos ante su brazo aún roto, el cual no era protegido por el yeso que ahora se encontraba roto en el suelo.

El dolor aún permanecía, sin embargo, la propia adrenalina traída por su propia felicidad era suficiente como para ayudarlo a ignorarlo casi en su totalidad.

Nadie, a excepción del propio Takeru el cual aún permanecía serio y de brazos cruzados apoyado en la pared de la sala de estar, se esperaba aquella aparición, a la par que los rostros anonadados de Haruko y Hanako, como los emocionados del resto apenas y fueron el preludio al caos de gritos y felicitaciones que recorrió la sala de aquella casa.

Yoshiro, en aquel momento, había regresado de su encuentro con Yuki; este, aún en su habitación y sumido únicamente bajo un lúgubre ambiente consumido por su pena aún presente ante lo ocurrido durante aquella noche, solo alcanzó a extrañarse una vez que comenzó a escuchar los gritos.

El cansado pokémon únicamente empezó a abrir la puerta de su pieza en respuesta, a la par que, llegados a ese punto, no se percataba en lo absoluto de las auras a su alrededor, siendo aquella la razón del no haberse dado cuenta del acontecimiento que había sucedido en aquel instante.

El decaído pokémon únicamente vio a aquel alegre Lucario parado en la entrada de la sala, Yoshiro apenas y pensaba que se trataba de Takeru, sin embargo, su extrañeza no hacía más que aumentar conforme notaba las pertinentes heridas que se presentaba en su pelaje.

Su confusión lentamente empezaba a tornarse en incredulidad… a la par que este se negaba a aceptar lo que el aura indicaba como cierto luego de que comenzara a prestar atención a la misma que yacía dentro de aquel Lucario.

—" _¡Papá!"_ —Fue lo único que pudo decir Ryo por telepatía, escuchándose tras esta una voz más grave, a la par que el propio Lucario únicamente se giró de manera abrupta hacia su padre una vez que este sintió su aura, mientras que Yoshiro, con cualquier rastro de duda completamente extinguido ante tal palabra, solamente podía reflejar un absurdamente pálido rostro.

—"R-Ryo" —Yoshiro apenas y podía hablar en gruñidos, mientras que sus ojos recorrían cada rincón del cuerpo de aquel Lucario, conforme este únicamente se acercó cojeando hacia el Zoroark, a la par que en su rostro felices lágrimas mezcladas con carcajadas era lo único que se reflejaba ante tal suceso —"E-Estás m-muy alto" —Dijo Yoshiro junto con una débil carcajada hacia Ryo, conforme este de igual manera lanzó una mezclada con los sollozos respectivos, únicamente para después abrazar a su padre como respuesta.

Yoshiro aún no era capaz de "digerir" la noticia del todo, sin embargo, conforme los segundos pasaban y la realidad reemplazaba cualquier tipo de incertidumbre, Yoshiro únicamente pudo comenzar a esbozar una calmada sonrisa mezclada con el propio decaimiento aún presente a pesar de todo dentro de él, para luego empezar a abrazar a Ryo.

—" _Papá"_ —Ryo empezaba a separarse del Zoroark, conforme el propio Yoshiro se exaltó levemente luego de sentir de nuevo los quejidos de su hijo, una vez que este último lo tomó por sorpresa luego de que comenzara a mirarlo con seriedad y decisión en su mirada.

—" _Por favor… ¡Cura mis heridas!"_ —Dijo Ryo sin más en un fuerte mensaje dado por telepatía hacia su padre, el cual se había dado el trabajo de hacer llegar al resto de su familia de igual manera, con tal de que escucharan su elección.

Yoshiro estaba aún consternado, conforme en su rostro solo la sorpresa podía reflejarse ante las palabras que escuchó, solamente pudo volver a callarse luego de que, tras empezar a hablar, fueran las palabras de Ryo nuevamente las que lo detuvieron.

—" _Sé que cometí un error… no puedo negarme a contar con el apoyo de ustedes, son mi familia y… s-siento haber actuado a como actué antes, debí llamarte en cuanto pude"_ —Ryo bajaba de manera leve sus orejas, a la par que mostraba un tenue desánimo en su rostro conforme decía aquellas palabras, pero solo para ser contrapuestas nuevamente con facciones serias y decisivas — _"Pero también quiero ser capaz de ayudarlos cuando sean ustedes los que necesiten mi ayuda, el abuelo Takeru se ofreció a entrenarme cuando mis heridas mejoraran y… sé que tú también me entrenabas, papá"_ —La voz de Ryo empezaba a tornarse más preocupada, conforme Yoshiro únicamente comenzaba a esbozar una leve sonrisa junto con una tenue carcajada —"p-pero…" —Aquel Lucario no sabía cómo pedirlo, sin embargo, la voz de Ryo terminó por detenerse y quebrarse por completo…

Una vez que la mano de Yoshiro puesta sobre su cabeza, entre sus orejas, fuera lo siguiente en ocurrir.

—"Estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo…" —Yoshiro, conforme ya era capaz de utilizar la habilidad regenerativa de su aura debido a que el sello antes puesto por Takeru no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantenerse por tanto tiempo, este únicamente comenzaba a insertar su aura en el cuerpo del Lucario, a la par que Ryo simplemente tenía sus ojos abiertos y sorprendidos ante lo que escuchaba.

—"Mi hijo" —Yoshiro intentaba no demostrar el temblor de su labio, conforme el propio Zoroark de igual manera se esforzaba en no derramar lágrimas, a la par que ahora sacaba su mano de la cabeza del Lucario, solo para después dar unas palmadas más fuertes y serias en su hombro, conforme el propio Zoroark, ante su pena tras darse cuenta de que su hijo finalmente había dejado de ser aquel pequeño Riolu que una vez crio, se demostraba en las facciones de su rostro que cada vez se deformaban lentamente para dejar notar aquel sentimiento.

Ryo solo podía sonreír con la misma pena, conforme el propio Lucario comenzaba a apretar el puño de su brazo antes roto, a la par que los moretones y heridas en su rostro lentamente se extinguían.

Para luego únicamente abrazar nuevamente a su padre tras aquello.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El resto de la familia únicamente lanzaban una que otra mirada enternecida ante aquella escena. El entusiasmo no acabó ahí, conforme Haruko de igual manera terminó por abrazar a Ryo, a la par que el mismo aún se sorprendía de su propio cuerpo y lo demostraba al tensar sus músculos, curioso ante la nueva fuerza que había adquirido, Haruko, Harumi y Hanako solo pudieron empezar a cuestionarse sobre los nuevos entrenamientos o habilidades que el propio Lucario comenzaría a adquirir, trayendo consigo un tenue rubor en el propio Ryo conforme su familia no detenía sus elogios

El resto solo permanecía observando en silencio y con una sonrisa, incluso Takeru el cual, aún apoyado en la pared al fondo de aquella sala, esbozaba una pequeña y simple sonrisa ante la actitud de su nieto, a la par que recordaba el tiempo en el que él había evolucionado de igual manera.

Mientras tanto, Hiyori, con Akira echada sobre su cabeza, únicamente podía sonreír emocionada conforme de igual manera observaba su celular y hablaba con el resto de los conocidos de su familia mediante mensajes para darles la noticia.

Luego de que finalmente Sora, Hana, y la mamá de Yuki habían sido finalmente informados y emocionados de igual manera tras ver sus respuestas a los cuantos segundos, Hiyori no tardó en buscar al siguiente, a lo que el rostro de la chica lentamente comenzó a adoptar facciones más desanimadas, luego de que Naoto fuera aquel al que le informaría.

No estaba de más el recalcar que la chica, luego de que Naoto tarde o temprano tuviera que retirarse hacia Nerito para cumplir su trabajo correspondiente, no habían dejado de hablarse mutuamente, al grado de que sus conversaciones terminaron convirtiéndose casi en una costumbre y necesidad de todos los días.

Sin embargo… Hiyori solo podía entristecerse una vez que volvía a recordar que, desde hace ya varios días, Naoto había dejado de responderle los mensajes.

A pesar de que el teléfono de Naoto si recibía los mensajes, este no los veía… aquella aplicación en el celular así lo mostraba, a la par que Hiyori únicamente podía volver a decepcionarse conforme observaba que sus mensajes seguían sin ser vistos.

"Hola Naoto, buenos días ^w^"

Hiyori, en el momento en el que envió ese mensaje, hasta pasada una hora, y con el peso de no haber recibido respuesta de Naoto aquellos días, intentó llamarlo, sin embargo, esta solo pudo preocuparse y desanimarse más conforme un tono de ocupado fue lo único que emergió en la llamada como respuesta.

"Espero estés bien :c"

"Avísame cuando te desocupes, me gustaría conversar contigo"

Aquellos eran los últimos mensajes dados por Hiyori hacia Naoto, conforme esta solo lanzaba un suspiro desanimado, únicamente para después esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, aún con la esperanza de que Naoto volvería a hablarle, una vez que comenzó a escribir el siguiente mensaje.

"¡No te imaginas lo que acaba de ocurrir! Waaaaaaaa w"

"¡Ryo acaba de"

Hiyori no alcanzó a terminar de enviar el segundo mensaje.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Luego de que el nombre de Naoto emergiera en el centro de su pantalla, como señal de que el propio chico la estaba llamando.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tras ver aquel sorpresivo suceso, ni siquiera Hiyori sabía como reaccionar ante aquello, su nervioso rostro junto con sus temblorosas manos fue lo primero en emerger, sin embargo, lo que más terminó por resaltar fue el tenue rubor que lentamente empezaba a aumentar en sus mejillas.

—N-Necesito contestar una llamada —Apenas Hiyori dijo aquellas palabras, esta no se dio tiempo para hacer responder a su familia, antes de que la misma chica, cada vez más sonrojada, saliera finalmente de aquella casa.

Una vez que Hiyori finalmente empezaba a alejarse de su casa, esta solo podía empezar a caminar, a la par que la misma intentaba tranquilizarse, sintiéndose frustrada conforme se daba cuenta de que no podía evitar no sonreír ante la situación.

No pasaron muchos segundos, Hiyori, con una aún temblorosa mano, únicamente terminó por aceptar la llamada, solo para después llevarse el teléfono hacia su sonrojada mejilla.

—H-Hola Naoto, hacía mucho q-que quería hablar contigo —Hiyori, apenas dijo aquellas nerviosas palabras, únicamente pudo terminar por golpearse la cara ante tal abrupta, vergonzosa e innecesaria declaración.

—N-No te lo creas tanto —Hiyori empezaba a reír con tal de ocultar su vergüenza, a la par que sus mejillas no podían estar más sonrojadas —Es que… me preocupaba que no contestaras los mensajes… —El tono de voz de la chica se tornaba en uno más desanimado, al mismo tiempo la propia chica hacía leves pucheros.

—¿Está todo bie-…? —Hiyori únicamente alcanzó a preguntar aquello…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cuando la desanimada voz de Nozomi… fuera la siguiente en escucharse en el teléfono.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Hiyori… —Solo el silencio fue la respuesta de la chica tras escuchar aquella simple palabra… Nozomi siguió hablando luego de que notara que Hiyori no hablaba, a lo que el rostro de la chica de ojos rojos únicamente podía demostrar extrañez en los primeros momentos, a la par que, con cada segundo que pasaba, su rostro lentamente empezaba a adoptar facciones más impactadas…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Antes de que solo el horror e incredulidad… fuera lo siguiente en verse reflejado en su rostro.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Habían pasado días desde el incidente ocurrido en la escuela de Hotaru, bajo la supervisión de un profesional, aquella chica que tiempo atrás había sido abandonada por Takeshi, ahora afrontaba el abandono de sus padres, los cuales, sospechando de la "probable" locura de su hija, no dudaron en dejarla internada en un centro de la capital, con tal de que la vergüenza hacia estos no fuera tan grande dentro de Hotaru, una vez de que la "noticia" de su desquiciada hija que intentó rebanar la oreja de uno de los Kurogane, comenzara a deshonrar su apellido con el tiempo.

No había supervisión, los tratos que en aquel psiquiátrico se daban, podrían no haber sido iguales a los de aquel jardín en antaño, sin embargo, el silencio constante junto con la absoluta soledad, era lo único que existía entre los pasillos de aquel impoluto establecimiento.

Bajo una habitación de unos pocos metros cuadrados, y bajo la propia orden de mantener a aquella mujer bajo contención, evadiendo las leyes y el consejo de los médicos gracias a considerables cantidades de dinero, una chica de pálidas mejillas y una cabellera rubia desteñida, únicamente se encontraba sentada y vestida con una bata de hospital, conforme esta última, lejos de recibir alguna ayuda, el abandono de sus padres y el deseo de mantenerla recluida, solo hacían que la locura y la soledad que yacía dentro de sí, lentamente pero de manera constante, fuera en aumento.

No existía absolutamente nada en aquella habitación, más que la cama en la que Kioko se encontraba, la chica simplemente tensaba de vez en cuando las facciones de su rostro, conforme el temblar involuntario se volvía cada vez más presente.

El barullo creado únicamente por sus incontables pensamientos; la ira, el rencor, la pena, la humillación y el dolor, deformaban su mente y la personalidad que alguna vez pudo haber existido en aquella mujer, conforme, bajo su perspectiva, un ensordecedor infierno se desataba en aquella habitación, mientras que, en realidad, solo esta y la propia soledad y silencio era lo único que se resaltaba entre aquellas cuatro paredes.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Finalmente tuvo que soltar a alguien~ —Una voz irrumpió el lugar, no inmutando en lo absoluto a Kioko.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

De la nada y sin previo aviso, oculto bajo el propio y absoluto silencio de aquel lugar, una pequeña masa viscosa de negro color empezaba a brotar desde una de las esquinas de aquella habitación; Kioko estaba al tanto de esta, sin embargo, su vista seguía sin querer prestarle atención, no importándole en lo absoluto lo que fuera aquello.

—Ese maldito titiritero. A veces se comporta realmente como un sádico… y después dicen que la enferma soy yo —Una femenina voz emergió de la sala, a la par que, de aquella oscura y pequeña masa negra, el cuerpo de una mujer de blanca cabellera, piel pálida y ojos café, comenzó a emerger, solo para después comenzar a escucharse los pasos de esta, acercándose hacia Kioko.

—Pero… —La mano de aquella mujer, comenzando a tomar el mentón de Kioko, fue suficiente como para paralizar por completo a la chica de cabello rubio, a la par que esta conectaba su mirada con aquel desconocido ser —Alguien con tanto dolor en su corazón, con tal sentimiento de abandono como tú… no será muy difícil de controlar, a diferencia de esos condenados portadores de la voluntad de la Determinación y el Orgullo —Aquella chica únicamente posaba su mano ahora de manera amable sobre la mejilla de Kioko, conforme esta última demostraba una mirada cada vez más perdida y subyugada.

—Sígueme… y te prometo que volverás a ver a tu amado —Fueron las siguientes palabras dadas por aquella pálida mujer, antes de que, sin haber reacción o respuesta de Kioko, esta comenzara a levantarse, solo para después empezar a escucharse el cómo, de su cuerpo, una gran cantidad de aquella negra masa empezaba a brotar a sus espaldas, conforme esta comenzaba a adoptar una forma similar al mismo cuerpo de Kioko, únicamente para qué, tras varios segundos, y una vez que la propia chica se levantó y alejó de la cama, aquella masa ya había tomado la forma, color y textura, del propio cuerpo de la mujer, a la par que sus actitudes de igual manera habían sido por completo clonadas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Voy a necesitar que vayas a un lugar por mí —Fue lo último dicho por la mujer, antes de que esta y una aún subyugada Kioko terminaran por desaparecer de aquel centro psiquiátrico.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Muy bien amigos lectores, aquí termina el capítulo, espero les haya gustado y, como siempre, también que les haya dejado expectantes para lo que se viene :3**

Zephyr Exe **lamento en parte leer tu review :c, aunque comprendo si estás enojada, fue un capítulo bastante intenso y cuyo objetivo fue hacer sentir impotencia e ira en el lector. Fueron cosas muy malas las que pasaron, sin embargo, y así como también les diría a mis personajes de igual manera, ten presente que debes mantener la fe.**

 **Fe de que habrá una luz al final de todas estas cosas malas, a final de cuentas, en este capítulo se pudo ver algo de aquella esperanza, aunque aún falta camino por recorrer.**

 **Lamento que te enojaras mucho :'u, pero a pesar de todo agradezco el que comentaras :3.**

Lord fire 123 **Antes de empezar con la respuesta, necesitaba decir algo, hace unos días me había dado un ataque de nostalgia y vi tus review pasados, me alegra notar como el tamaño a aumentado considerablemente en consideración a los otros XD, es genial cuando te dejan un gran review, no creo pensar lo contrario nunca, así que muchas gracias de antemano por darte el tiempo de hacerlo.**

 **Ahora, respecto al review :u**

 **Tus chistes me sacan carcajadas XD, eso da suficiente crédito como para hacerlo bueno jaja.**

 **Respecto a Ryo, quien sabe, quizás lo más probable es que se centre en las físicas únicamente.**

 **De verdad, me alegra que el capi te dejara esos sentimientos, es reconfortante saber cuando "consigues" crear algo que logro afectar de esa manera a otro en otro país literalmente xd, agradezco mucho que lo hayas considerado perfecto, aunque siempre diré que se puede y se seguirá mejorando :3. Y sí… le dediqué bastante esfuerzo a ese capi xD, gracias por el elogio de igual manera.**

 **Eimi es toda una personaje a su manera :u, aunque carece de importancia significativa en la trama como para hacer un mejor cuerpo de ella, creo que así se muestra de mejor manera su banalidad y el deseo del lector por no querer prestarle atención, tal como un niño que hace berrinches, supongo que, sin darme cuenta, también por eso no quise hondar más en su personaje jaja, a diferencia de Kioko.**

 **Ryo tuvo que pasar por mucho en poco tiempo, fue algo bastante duro, sin embargo, ahora vimos que, de igual manera, dio frutos en cierta medida, es algo que se puede rescatar al menos XD.**

 **No podría decir que Yoshiro y Haruko controlaron su deseo de venganza :u, Yoshiro iba a matar al otro tipo si es que Ryo y Takeru no lo detienen, y Haruko le rompió la mandíbula XD, aunque he de admitir que fueron capaces de "reprimirse" un poco con ayuda de los demás.**

 **Todos dicen que Yoshiro y Yuki se parecen a deku y All Might XD, sí que he visto el manga y tal, pero juro que no pensaba en ellos cuando escribía esa escena jajajjajaj, la verdad, la tenía en la cabeza desde hacía bastante el hecho de que Yoshiro entrenaría a Yuki, pero debo admitir que el cómo se dio la actitud de ambos personajes salió completamente inconsciente, al punto de parecerse a la de Boku no hero jajaja.**

 **Ps el nombre del Gallade ya está :u finalmente XD.**

 **Muchas gracias por considerarlo el mejor hasta ahora jajajjaja, la verdad es que eso último no me lo esperaba, más con el consuelo de que espero vengan escenas mucho mejores que quiero relatar, aún más al final de este libro; pero bueno, gracias XD**

 **Y sí… también gracias por dar el review como regalo de 14 de febrero, creo que aquí también va el meme que usaste en el review "Nadie se había preocupado tanto por mí :'''u" XD**

 **¡Muchas gracias por comentar! :3**

 **.**

 **Eso sería todo por ahora… lentamente la trama avanza, a la vez que el final de este libro está cada vez más cerca (y también lentamente los días pasan y me acuerdo que falta poco para que vuelva a entrar a la universidad :'u), espero tengan un agradable fin de semana y, sin más que decir…**

 **¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! :D**


	57. El sentido de la vida

**Música de fondo: "2 horas de ruido de vinilo"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bajo un mundo completamente dominado por aquel inquietante y constante sonido de fondo, aquel niño que ahí se encontraba no era capaz de emitir palabra alguna, este solo podía observar hacia adelante.

El cuerpo de una adulta mujer dándole la espalda era lo único que veía, vestida con viejas y desgastadas prendas, denotando un encanecido cabello castaño, mientras que, en sus alrededores, la cuidada y hogareña terraza de su antigua casa se presentaba.

Todo era estático, como si de una mera imagen en blanco y negro se tratase, el niño intentaba moverse, pero le era inútil.

La imagen cambiaba, el cuerpo de la mujer ahora estaba en el suelo… estando apenas unos cuantos segundos, antes de que de nuevo se le viera en pie de un instante a otro.

El niño no era capaz de comprender lo que ocurría… la propia presencia de aquella mujer, el constante y perturbador titubear de su cuerpo, mezclado con el silencio perpetuo, solo daban el deseo de querer dejar de ver aquello, pero no podía… no en aquel momento.

Las imágenes no se detenían… tras unos pocos segundos, la mujer se encontraba en el mismo lugar, ahora sentada sobre una pequeña silla, aún dándole la espalda a aquel niño, a la par que la cabeza de esta lentamente comenzaba a caer hacia adelante, antes de que su cuerpo terminara nuevamente en el suelo.

La pesadilla nunca terminaba. La mujer, de pie nuevamente tras un simple pestañeo, únicamente podía resaltar ahora por la ausencia de ambos brazos, conforme la siguiente imagen demostraba a la misma ahora de rodillas.

— _Mi amor…_ —Aquel niño finalmente logró escuchar algo, a la par que aquellas palabras, de tono tan característico, únicamente hacían emerger la culpa en su corazón, conforme aquella mujer, nuevamente de pie y restaurada, ahora demostraba como toda su antigua desteñida cabellera había desaparecido por completo…

 **.**

 **.**

Al mismo tiempo que un horroroso y sangriento hueco en toda su espalda, resaltaba.

 **.**

 **.**

El niño no lo soportó, como si de una respuesta misericordiosa a sus más profundos deseos se tratase, este logró finalmente taparse los ojos con tal de no ver aquella horrida escena, al mismo tiempo que el sonido de su llanto fue el siguiente en escucharse, antes de que aquel sonido de fondo finalmente comenzara a opacarse únicamente por sus lágrimas.

El silencio terminó por recorrer aquel lugar, el niño, a pesar de no seguir escuchando nada, su temor no hacía más que aumentar por lo mismo, a la par que no se atrevía a retirar sus manos de su rostro.

Sin embargo, conforme los segundos pasaron, e incluso no siendo aquella su propia voluntad, como si alguien hubiera usurpado su cuerpo para hacer uso de él, el joven no podía estar más horrorizado una vez que sus manos comenzaron finalmente a bajar, a la par que sus ojos se negaban a cerrarse.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Solo veía aquella terraza, pero… la mujer ya no se encontraba.

Su corazón se aceleraba, un cosquilleo recorriendo por su espalda fue lo siguiente en emerger, conforme la desesperación al no ser posible huir de aquel lugar lo atormentaba, a la par que el mismo ni siquiera quería imaginar el lugar en donde aquella mujer se encontraba.

Pero ya era tarde, la voluntad de su cuerpo había sido completamente robada, y el propio niño no tardó en comenzar a girarse lentamente hacia atrás.

Logrando solo lanzar un desesperado grito… una vez que el rostro de su madre, sin ojos ni dientes, mostrando únicamente la sangre recorriendo toda su piel, fuera lo que se encontrara de rodillas a sus espaldas, a la par que la misma únicamente le sonreía conforme lloraba lágrimas negras.

—Tú… **¡Me hiciste esto!** —Terminó por escucharse el monstruoso grito de su madre, antes de que esta terminara por abalanzarse hacia aquel niño.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Para después… finalmente despertar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El grito de Naoto apenas y fue escuchado una vez que despertó por fin… el tenue barullo de los doctores y asistentes pasando por su lado con dirección a sus respectivos pacientes, junto con uno que otro sonido de algún televisor encendido a la lejanía en algunas de las habitaciones de aquel hospital, era lo que se escuchaba, a la par que Naoto, estando sentado en una de las sillas de aquel pasillo, únicamente empezaba a llevarse la mano hacia su rostro conforme el sudor frío recorriendo su frente junto con el aún agitado respirar eran las claras consecuencias luego de haber vivido aquella pesadilla, mientras intentaba tranquilizarse de a poco.

El joven solo pudo lanzar un último y gran suspiro una vez que finalmente dejaba ver su cansado rostro, en donde las ojeras en sus ojos resaltaban ante la falta de sueño, habiéndose quedado dormido sin querer por lo mismo.

Naoto simplemente tenía su vista perdida… este solo comenzó a encorvarse antes de seguir esperando alguna nueva noticia, sin embargo, ni siquiera pasaron unos cuantos segundos, antes de que la puerta de "aquella" habitación, a la lejanía, se escuchara abriéndose.

Estaba demasiado lejos… sin embargo, gracias al propio Arkon y a la mejora en sus sentidos, Naoto era capaz de escuchar.

Un doctor era el que emergía de aquella habitación, a la par que no es sino el propio padre de Naoto, el que comienza a hablarle.

—¿Cómo está? —Fueron las primeras palabras de Kaito hacia el doctor, a la par que en el rostro de este último únicamente una decaída seriedad se veía reflejada, mientras que en el del padre la clara urgencia y preocupación predominaban.

Las palabras de aquel doctor no tardaron en emerger… sin embargo, conforme Naoto empezaba a escucharlas, tan pronto notó el decaimiento en la voz de aquel profesional, no tardó en comenzar a llevarse sus manos lentamente hacia sus orejas, evitando con ello seguir escuchando.

No quería… no quería aceptar aquella realidad. Aquel destino cuya causalidad atravesaba constantemente su corazón conforme, sin necesidad de que alguien se lo dijera, este sacaba por conclusión ante la condición que tarde o temprano terminó por adoptar aquella que se encontraba tras la puerta de esa habitación.

— _Naoto…_ —Una voz, muy por lo bajo, empezaba a resonar en su cabeza, sin embargo, Naoto se encontraba completamente perdido en sus pensamientos — _Naoto…_ —Nuevamente su nombre resonaba, ahora más fuerte, pero el propio joven ni siquiera se inmutaba —Naoto —La palabra dicha ahora con más fuerza, junto además con el posar de una mano sobre su hombro, fue suficiente como para sacarlo finalmente de su letargo, a lo que el propio joven únicamente gira su rostro, en dirección hacia aquella voz, solo para ver nuevamente a su padre, ahora a su lado y con el decaimiento reflejado en su rostro.

—Quiere verte… —Fueron las únicas palabras dadas por su padre las que terminaron por hacer fruncir el ceño de Naoto, conforme en su rostro solo la preocupación comenzó a emerger tras aquellas palabras.

Naoto no dijo nada como respuesta… su abrupto levantar y su mirada ahora puesta sobre la puerta de "aquella" habitación, fue lo único que emergió. Kaito permanecía desanimado, conforme solo se mantenía en silencio al saber que ninguna palabra o actitud ayudarían a su hijo en aquel momento. Este solo pudo sentarse en donde antes estaba Naoto, únicamente para después encorvarse y apoyar lentamente su rostro sobre sus palmas.

Antes de que las lágrimas no tardaran en finalmente emerger de sus ojos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naoto no prestaba atención a nada, este solo caminaba a paso rápido conforme cada vez más se acercaba a la habitación. Parecía un camino interminable, sin embargo, conforme el ambiente se tornaba cada vez más tenso, no pasó mucho antes de que Naoto finalmente se encontrara a unos pasos de la entrada.

El joven solo podía mantener una fría y agotada mirada, a la par que el mismo no tardó en desviarla de manera leve hacia su derecha, conforme notaba a Renzo y Nozomi sentados en unas sillas que se encontraban apegadas a la pared, a un lado de aquella puerta.

Sus miradas chocaron por unos segundos, el desánimo por parte de sus hermanos se contraponía con la molestia, pena y vergüenza que se reflejaba en la de Naoto, a lo que el mismo no tardó en volver a girarse hacia la entrada de la habitación, para después finalmente girar la manija y entrar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El ruido de las máquinas fue lo primero… la habitación se encontraba casi completamente impoluta, a la par que Naoto, con sus ojos totalmente abiertos e impactados, sumido en el propio horror de lo que observaba, no era capaz de emitir palabra alguna, una vez que volvía a ver a su madre ahora despierta recostada en la cama de aquella habitación.

La mujer, de pálidas y secas mejillas, casi sin color en sus frágiles labios y cabello desteñido, únicamente pudo girarse de manera lenta hacia Naoto una vez que lo escuchó entrar.

—Mírate… —Las risueñas, débiles y gentiles palabras emergiendo de la garganta de aquella mujer, fueron suficientes para hacer aparecer la primera lágrima en Naoto —No has dormido nada —Afirmó con una pequeña carcajada, conforme Naoto era incapaz de no comenzar a caminar hacia donde esta.

Cada paso que daba le ayudaba a ver mejor a su madre… la culpa dentro de sí no hacía más que aumentar, conforme un lamentado y desesperanzado rostro era lo único que podía emerger en Naoto.

No era capaz de negarse a aquella realidad, aquella consecuencia de haber aceptado el que su madre siguiera tocándolo en caricias y abrazos durante toda su vida, aquello que, a pesar de haber sido la propia elección de dicha mujer, no quitaba la culpa pertinente que bajo sus hombros finalmente terminaban por culminar en el estado en el que se encontraba su madre para aquel momento.

Una debilitación constante… cuyas consecuencias, como si de un envejecimiento acelerado se tratase, ni siquiera Ryo o Takeru eran capaces de evitar, a menos que fuera en sí mismos; podían curar heridas y enfermedades, pero la ley de la vida y la muerte en otros seres que no fueran ellos, les era completamente imposible de evitar, una vez que el cuerpo de alguien llegaba al cúlmine de su vida.

Los problemas en las articulaciones y las enfermedades ligadas a estas fueron los primeros en presentarse, sin embargo, ocultándolo bajo una sincera sonrisa, la madre de Naoto se negaba a dejar de demostrarle cariño a sus hijos mediante el tacto, incluyendo con ello al propio portador de aquel peligroso Arkon.

Ella sabía que sus días estaban contados, ya para la noche de aquella navidad, conforme se percató de la reacción que tuvo Kaito luego de preguntarle a Ryo sobre "aquello", esta solo pudo empezar a prepararse para el final, negándose aún tras aquello el siquiera pensar sobre dejar que sus hijos se enterasen de su condición.

Ya no hubo nada que ocultar una vez que sus piernas y algunos de sus órganos internos comenzaran a fallar de manera irreversible; aquella mujer, ahora asistida por el sin fin de máquinas que se encontraban conectadas a esta, aún se negaba a retirar la sonrisa de su rostro luego de que Naoto se presentó en aquella habitación.

El joven, tan pronto finalmente llegó al cúlmine de su culpabilidad, este simplemente pudo empezar a sentarse en la silla que se encontraba a un lado de aquella cama de hospital, a la par que intentaba restregarse las lágrimas que emergían con tal de que su madre no las viera.

—Quería darte esto en persona… —Aquella mujer, con ahora un más calmado tono, simplemente buscó entre las sabanas de su cama, para después sacar un pequeño sobre con un leve bulto en su interior, únicamente para después extrañar y preocupar a Naoto cuando lo alzó hacia este —Prométeme que lo abrirás cuando me haya ido… —Esas palabras, dadas sin titubear y con una extraña y serena tristeza al final, únicamente terminaron nuevamente por impactar de lleno en el rostro de Naoto; el reconocimiento de la pronta muerte de su madre estaba clara, sin embargo, el que esta misma lo reconociera solo hacían emerger en Naoto un nuevo nivel insospechado de culpa, no pudiendo contener las lágrimas que finalmente brotaron de sus ojos.

Naoto solo pudo bajar su cabeza de manera lenta y titubeante, conforme cerraba sus ojos y apretaba sus puños sobre sus piernas.

Su madre lo observaba con una mirada decaída y triste, a la par que la misma ni siquiera demostraba intenciones de querer llorar, incluso en aquella condición.

Pasaron solo unos cuantos segundos de silencio, antes de que esta volviera a disponerse a hablar.

—Sabes… hubo una época en la que pensaba que nunca podría verlos crecer a ti y a tu hermana —La voz de la mujer nuevamente emergió, pero no haciendo que el llanto o la actitud de Naoto cambiara, sin embargo, este la escuchaba a pesar de todo —No sabes cuanto agradezco… el haber podido —Dijo con una pequeña y débil sonrisa, conforme Naoto empezaba a hipar sin más.

— _E-Es mi c-culpa_ —Empezó a decir entre llantos, Naoto, causando únicamente un disgusto mezclado con impotencia por parte de su madre.

—No —La voz de aquella mujer, emergiendo apenas a un mayor volumen con tal de notar su disgusto, fue la primera respuesta, mientras que Naoto, dejando de hablar tras ello, mantenía presente aún su débil llanto —Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, Naoto —Dijo ahora con un leve tono acongojado, conforme esta sentía pena más por la condición de su hijo, que por la propia —Mírame —Sus serias palabras ni siquiera fueron necesarias de repetir, una vez que el propio Naoto, reuniendo todo de si con tal de volver a chocar su mirada con la de su madre, levantó finalmente de manera lenta su lloroso y lastimoso rostro.

—Si con no tocarte ni demostrarte el afecto que solo una madre puede darle a su hijo, hubiera ganado unos cuantos años más; hubiera tenido la vida más miserable de todas —La seria mirada de la mujer permanecía con aquellas palabras, a la par que Naoto escuchaba, aún dolido—No me arrepiento absolutamente de nada de lo que hice… y si pudiera , lo haría de nuevo sin dudarlo —Esta empezaba a alzar su mano hacia Naoto con tal de tocarle la mejilla, y en cuanto este dio señales de querer apartarse por la propia preocupación ante aquel contacto, la dolida y enojada mirada de su madre fue suficiente como para dejarlo congelado y completamente impotente ante lo mismo, no pasando mucho cuando esta finalmente terminó por empezar a acariciarle la cara, a la par que limpiaba sus lágrimas con su pulgar.

— _P-Pude ayudarte a ti y a tu hermana en s-sus momentos más difíciles…_ —La madre de Naoto intentaba no inmutarse ante el dolor y la debilidad de tocar a su hijo, notándose en su voz baja y su leve titubear su esfuerzo pertinente — _Ustedes le dieron y le siguen dando sentido a mi vida, que no te quepa ninguna duda_ —La voz de la mujer comenzaba a quebrarse en un feliz llanto, conforme Naoto nuevamente empezaba a cerrar sus ojos ante tales palabras.

 **.**

 **.**

— _Y n-no hay nada que más me gustaría ver… el que tú logres encontrar el se-_ —

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

 **Las palabras se detuvieron…**

 **.**

 **.**

Su corazón y cerebro no lo soportaron más tras estar tanto tiempo en contacto con la piel de Naoto.

El joven, ahora de pálido rostro, tenía su vista anonadada e incrédula puesta en el vacío, no estaba preparado para afrontar aquello, al punto de que ni siquiera era capaz de creer que lo que vivía era la realidad, pensando que solamente se trataba de una nueva pesadilla.

No lo era… cada segundo que transcurría le daba la razón, a la par que el sonido de las máquinas comenzando a dar los respectivos sonidos de alerta fueron los siguientes en escucharse.

Bajo el rostro de aquella mujer, una pequeña sonrisa resaltaba entre sus pálidas mejillas y mirada opaca y ya sin vida; Naoto solo podía empezar a abrir su boca conforme la desesperación lo abordaba a más no poder.

Nada se escuchó a partir de aquel momento… la escena transcurría bajo un desesperante y desgarrador silencio, conforme solo las acciones de los demás denotaban el caos que se vivió entre aquellas paredes.

Naoto no lo creía, este solo podía llorar conforme parecía gritar desesperadamente a su madre, a la par que se acercaba a esta con tal de abrazarla al mismo tiempo que mantenía los gritos que destrozaban su garganta.

Los doctores y el resto de su familia entraron asustados, Nozomi solo se podía llevarse las manos hacia su boca, conforme Renzo y su padre fueron los primeros en intentar sacar a Naoto de aquel lugar.

No eran capaces, tan pronto estos o los mismos doctores intentaban sacar a Naoto, este deliberadamente tocaba sus rostros con su mano descubierta con tal de debilitarlos y con ellos alejarlos de aquel lugar, conforme se mantenía bajo aquel infierno de desesperados gritos.

Sin embargo… solamente la llave en su cuello hecha por Yosuke, su abuelo, fue finalmente el que logró separarlo de su madre.

Su Arkon no era tan avanzado y desarrollado como lo era el de su nieto, sin embargo, este le otorgaba un poco más de resistencia que a un ser humano común, sin embargo, Naoto no daba descanso a su abuelo; este, bajo ya el esfuerzo de mantenerlo a raya de por sí, aún a su edad, constantemente recibía codazos por parte de Naoto, el cual seguía luchando de manera desesperada por zafarse.

Su locura no tardó en ser peligrosa, ambos sabían que Yosuke no sería capaz de controlarlo por mucho tiempo, y dada la actitud que demostraba, el razonamiento ya no era una opción en ese momento…

Con ayuda de varios médicos, finalmente lograron contener a Naoto, conforme el mismo, demostrando únicamente la extrema desesperación y pena en su rostro, aún intentaba luchar contra ellos, siendo finalmente el sedante la única opción factible en aquella circunstancia.

No era suficiente… el Arkon en su cuerpo llegaba a esos niveles, incluso a su propio sistema nervioso. Una dosis de sedante no era capaz siquiera de adormecerlo, siendo requeridas otras tres dosis para finalmente hacer que Naoto terminara por empezar a cerrar irremediablemente sus ojos.

Las lágrimas seguían brotando… Naoto no quería irse, sin embargo, conforme su vista se tornaba borrosa, este solamente podía volver a imaginar el rostro de su madre delante de sí, a la par que seguía siendo contenido por su familia.

Hasta finalmente… quedar completamente dormido tras unos cuantos segundos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

El lúgubre ambiente en las afueras de Nerito no otorgaba una ayuda para lo que ahí se realizaba…

El cielo nublado, y la humedad en el aire daban las claras señales del comienzo de la lluvia, y no pasó mucho cuando las leves gotas comenzaron a caer sin más sobre las personas que ahora se encontraban en el cementerio de aquel pueblo.

El negro en las vestimentas predominaba, junto además de algunos paraguas abiertos, a la par que toda la familia Kurogane, a excepción de Takeshi, Takeru y los niños, se encontraban presentes en aquel cementerio.

Todos permanecían cabizbajos conforme daban sus condolencias a la familia. Nozomi, con el apoyo de Sora, únicamente caía en un desconsolado y silencioso llanto, conforme Renzo y Kaito intentaban soportarlo, este último sin mucho resultado.

Un padre daba la prédica, y conforme pasaban los segundos en los que el resto de los familiares y amigos escuchaban con la atención y respeto pertinente, no pasó mucho antes de que estos comenzaran a dar un paso adelante luego de que el padre diera la palabra hacia ellos.

Amigas de la infancia, el propio Kaito, e incluso Ryo, fueron algunos de los que dieron sus respectivas palabras en honor a aquella mujer, conforme las lágrimas en algunos de los que escuchaban no paraban de emerger sin cuidado.

A la par que las personas daban su discurso correspondiente, junto a la familia Kurogane, una preocupada Hiyori buscaba con su mirada a su alrededor conforme la misma, desde el momento en el que esta llegó a Nerito, había intentado encontrar a Naoto.

Nozomi, una vez que la propia Hiyori contestó el teléfono, no dudó en contarle todo lo ocurrido aquella noche en el hospital, como también la propia razón del por qué la madre de Naoto había llegado a aquello; causando con eso aún más necesidad por parte de la propia Kurogane, de poder hablar con el joven y apoyarlo en aquel delicado momento.

Naoto no se encontraba ahí… su ausencia a tal evento no hacía más que aumentar la propia preocupación de la chica, a lo que esta, una vez que finalmente el funeral terminó tras unos cuantos minutos, simplemente se dirigió hacia donde Nozomi aún era consolada por sus conocidos y Sora, a lo que la misma, aún limpiándose las lágrimas, simplemente se extrañó una vez que Hiyori se le acercó con aquel preocupado rostro.

Una vez que la chica empezó a preguntar… el rostro de Nozomi solo pudo empezar a adoptar facciones más molestas y decepcionadas mezcladas con su propia pena, conforme la misma solo alcanzó a decir el lugar en donde se encontraba su hermano, antes de literalmente girarse de manera cortante y darle la espalda a la Kurogane.

Hiyori no dijo nada… el saber dónde se encontraba Naoto era más que suficiente, sin embargo, esta solo podía sospechar las posibles razones del porqué de la actitud de Nozomi, y con ello únicamente la dejó ser al obviamente saber que no se encontraba en su mejor condición emocional.

Aquella Kurogane solo pudo quedarse estática por unos segundos… no sabía si hacer "aquello" sería lo correcto, o si siquiera sería capaz de reunir el valor para ello. Empezaba a apretar sus puños con impotencia al no poder comenzar siquiera a caminar hacia allá, sin embargo, no pasó mucho antes de que una voz a sus espaldas la exalta.

—¿Por qué no vas? —La voz de Harumi fue la que se escuchó, a la par que Hiyori únicamente se giró a la misma con un leve decaimiento y un tenue rubor en sus mejillas.

Harumi solo sonreía un poco apesadumbrada de igual manera, conforme esta simplemente posó su mano sobre la espalda de su hija, acariciándola.

El rostro de Hiyori aún permanecía perplejo; no tenía valor para admitir aquella vergüenza que sentía, sin embargo, la intuición de su madre seguía siendo la mayor de todas.

—Te necesita… —Las nuevas palabras de Harumi cayeron de golpe en Hiyori, conforme esta solo podía demostrar sorpresa y preocupación ante las mismas —Ahora más que nunca… —Dijo la mujer con un tono más tranquilo, conforme esta empezaba a alejarse hacia donde el resto de la familia se encontraba —Mantendré a tu padre fuera de esto… no te preocupes —Dijo sin más Harumi, mientras que Hiyori únicamente empezaba a fruncir el ceño con decisión, antes de que, tras pasar solo unos cuantos segundos en silencio, esta empezara a apretar nuevamente el puño, para después comenzar a alejarse de aquel lugar a ritmo apresurado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las indicaciones que Nozomi le había dado eran, a lo más, mediocres; un par de puntos de referencia y el color de la propia casa fue lo único que dijo antes de que la misma extraña "indignación" hicieran que esta dejara el tema.

Tras finalmente seguir las indicaciones, Hiyori únicamente podía desanimarse conforme empezaba a ver varias casas del mismo color dicho por Nozomi, a lo que la propia Kurogane solo alcanzó a preocuparse y desanimarse de manera, antes de volver a fruncir el ceño y empezar a concentrarse de sobremanera para poder ver las auras a su alrededor.

La de Naoto era más difícil de notar debido al pertinente Arkon… sin embargo, los esfuerzos de Hiyori no tardaron en dar frutos, luego de que finalmente una leve presencia comenzara a ser percibida por la misma en uno de los hogares, a lo que esta empieza a acercarse…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Solo para después asustarse de manera leve… luego de que el sonido de una botella rompiéndose fuera lo siguiente en escucharse dentro de aquella casa.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El abrupto sonido fue suficiente como para aumentar la propia preocupación… Hiyori aún permanecía temerosa y nerviosa, sin embargo, ya llegados a aquel punto, estaba claro el que la chica no daría un paso hacia atrás en aquella circunstancia.

Tan pronto Hiyori empezó a acercarse a la casa, solo pudo notar cómo la puerta de la reja que rodeaba la misma se encontraba abierta. Hiyori no dudó en entrar, a la par que el chirrido pertinente no exaltó al que adentro de aquel hogar se encontraba, al mismo tiempo que el sonido de los cristales rompiéndose de vez en cuando seguía siendo lo único que se escuchaba.

La puerta de entrada de igual manera se encontraba abierta… tan pronto Hiyori empezaba a empujarla, esta solamente lo podía hacer con lentitud y miedo, conforme la misma no sabía "qué" se encontraría ahí una vez dentro.

El fuerte hedor a alcohol fue lo primero en impactar de lleno en su rostro… Hiyori apenas y podía tensar todos los músculos de su rostro como respuesta, conforme la misma empezaba a observar cómo una pequeña y maltrecha cocina era lo primero en encontrarse tan pronto entrar.

El lugar era un desastre, platos rotos, partes de botellas de diversos tipos de licores rotas y dispersas en todos lados, junto con los restos pertinentes de dicho alcohol, junto además con uno que otro sector en donde el hedor y la presencia de vomito con varias horas de antigüedad predominaba tanto en la mesa que se encontraba dada vuelta, o en el mismo lavavajillas.

—¡¿G-Guien ez?! —Un abrupto grito fue el que terminó por volver a exaltar a Hiyori, a lo que la misma únicamente alza la mirada, para después ver cómo de un pasillo cuya entrada estaba en la esquina de aquella sala, delante de la propia entrada de la casa, el cuerpo de Naoto emergió de manera abrupta del baño que se encontraba conectado al susodicho pasillo.

Su estado era deplorable, su ropa maltrecha y cabello desordenado era lo de menos; Naoto, con botella en la mano, únicamente podía volver a llevársela a la boca, conforme el hedor que su cuerpo emitía, gracias al constante vomitar sobre sí mismo, junto con la orina que se acumulaba sin cesar en sus pantalones, solamente denotaban su clara pérdida de razón.

Naoto solo pudo demostrar una leve extrañeza luego de notar a Hiyori, sin embargo, las facciones de su rostro cambiaron abruptamente por unas de desbordante pena tras unos segundos.

—¡J-Jidoori…! —Gritaba ahora con lágrimas en sus ojos, Naoto, a la par que se las restregaba con la manga sucia de su camiseta, solo para después inquietar a la propia Kurogane una vez que este empezó a acercársele de manera apresurada.

Para alguien como Naoto, el simple hecho de mantenerse borracho requería considerables y constantes cantidades de alcohol en su sangre… su desarrollado hígado no tardaba en desintoxicarlo, sin embargo, nada podía hacer si el propio hombre se negaba a seguir bebiendo constantemente.

—¡¿B-Bod qué eztás aquí?! —Naoto lloraba sin más, conforme la propia chica únicamente lanza un quejido de vergüenza y asco una vez que el propio joven la abraza sin más; generando en Hiyori un abrupto cosquilleo en su espalda conforme Naoto la ensuciaba con su vómito y saliva.

La fuerza que empleaba Naoto era considerable, casi parecida a la usada en el hospital la noche pasada, este se negaba a separarse de Hiyori, conforme el mismo relataba un sinfín de palabras sin sentido, a la par que dicho abrazo se tornaba cada vez más pesado para la propia Kurogane.

Su borrachera había llegado a ese punto… Hiyori era resistente, sin embargo, incluso para la misma, el sujetar de Naoto no tardó en empezar a asfixiarla, conforme el mismo ni siquiera se inmutaba entre sus propias lágrimas y gritos ensordecedores, haciendo que Hiyori únicamente empezara a fruncir el ceño con molestia…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Para luego únicamente golpear con su máxima fuerza la mejilla de Naoto en el acto, y lanzar su cuerpo contra la pared aledaña de aquel pasillo, haciendo que el joven cayera de manera abrupta al suelo, completamente noqueado, tras aquello.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hiyori se mantenía calmada y seria… tras dar ese fulminante golpe, en su rostro únicamente un ceño fruncido y facciones lastimosas se reflejaba, a la par que, más que odio o ira hacia la actitud del propio Naoto, esta solamente podía sentir lástima.

No sabía que hacer para aquel punto; Hiyori únicamente volvía a observar el desastre a su alrededor, conforme además desviaba su mirada de vez en cuando hacia Naoto.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en los que la chica solo se quedó de pie y estática, esta comenzaba a darse cuenta de lo siguiente que ocurriría, a lo que, armándose de valor, finalmente comenzó a moverse en aquel lugar.

El sonido de las puertas de los estantes de la cocina, aún intactos, abriéndose, fue lo siguiente. Hiyori no tardó en encontrar guantes y un delantal limpio; luego de ello, empezó a hurgar entre los armarios que se encontraban insertos dentro del propio pasillo.

El hogar era pequeño, al final de aquel corto pasillo, Hiyori únicamente vio la propia habitación de Naoto, esta estaba ordenada y hecha… no había hecho nada allí, sin embargo, su atención no tardó en centrarse nuevamente en aquel armario

Tras finalmente encontrar un canasto, la chica se sacó la chaqueta ahora sucia con el vomito de Naoto, para después dejarla de manera brusca y seria dentro de aquel canasto. Hiyori se puso el delantal, y únicamente vuelve a dirigir su mirada hacia Naoto, antes de empezar a mirar de reojo hacia el baño. En él solo el vómito en el lavamanos resaltaba… no fue difícil de limpiar una vez que Hiyori encontró lo necesario para ello, y a lo que el resto de aquella habitación respectaba, se encontraba en decentes condiciones; dándose cuenta de la ironía de que el propio Naoto, en su borrachera, al parecer había confundido la cocina con el propio baño; trayendo consigo únicamente un suspiro fastidiado por parte de la propia Hiyori, la cual no dudó en abrir las ventanas de dicho apestoso lugar tan pronto pudo.

No hubo pausas tras aquello, la chica, habiéndose sujetado el cabello, con guantes y delantal puestos, únicamente tomó sin mayor esfuerzo el cuerpo inconsciente de Naoto entre sus dos brazos, para después empezar a llevarlo al baño, no sin antes hacer chocar la cabeza del hombre sin querer con el marco de la puerta, pero no demostrando mayores preocupaciones por parte de la decidida Kurogane.

Bajo una perspectiva desde las afueras de aquel baño, únicamente se pudo ver como la camisa vomitada y sucia de Naoto emergió de la puerta de dicho lugar, cayendo dentro del cesto que Hiyori había dejado allí. Luego de ello, los pantalones y los zapatos fueron los siguientes en emerger.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Y tras varios segundos de incómodo silencio y suspiros vergonzosos como respuesta… de igual manera los orinados y sucios calzoncillos terminaron por caer dentro de aquel cesto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Durante sus constantes ayudas con su madre en el hospital… no era la primera vez que Hiyori debía bañar a una persona; los ancianos cuya edad les impedía moverse bien, o en jóvenes que se encontraban en alguna situación de discapacidad, eran los más necesitados; y Hiyori para aquel entonces había perdido el morbo o la vergüenza para aquello… aunque era más que obvio el decir que al que ahora bañaba no era cualquier persona.

 **.**

 **.**

La tina de aquel baño estaba llena con agua caliente, el cuerpo de Naoto estaba recostado dentro de la misma, a la par que el mismo permanecía inconsciente a pesar de todo.

Hiyori, con una esponja, únicamente se encontraba sentada a un lado, a la par que su desanimado y preocupado rostro era lo que se reflejaba.

La chica simplemente limpiaba de manera lenta ahora la cara, cuello y torso del joven… conforme la misma solo lo observaba sin más, notando cómo un claro moretón empezaba a formarse en su mejilla ante los tratos recibidos.

— _Eres un tonto…_ —Una débil lágrima empezó a enmarcarse en el rostro de Hiyori conforme decía aquellas palabras, a la par que la chica ahora era claramente consciente de los sentimientos y el sufrimiento que desprendía el aura de Naoto, tras estar en contacto con el mismo.

Hiyori simplemente seguía pasando con cuidado aquella esponja por el rostro y cabello del joven, conforme la misma no tardó en empezar a sacar el tapón de la tina para así dejar escapar parte del agua y comenzar a limpiar las demás zonas de su cuerpo.

Nuevamente, bajo la perspectiva desde las afueras de aquel baño, el vapor emergiendo de este prevalecía, conforme, tras escucharse el sonido de Hiyori secando a Naoto, junto además con la rápida salida de la chica al cuarto del mismo joven, para después regresar tras unos segundos de búsqueda con su pijama, esta no tardó en emerger nuevamente cargando el cuerpo de Naoto ahora limpio y vestido, para después empezar a caminar hacia su habitación y dejarlo con lentitud y calma sobre su cama.

Hiyori únicamente se sentó a un lado de Naoto una vez que lo dejó… su habitación tampoco era muy espaciosa; su cama, de una plaza y media, estaba de lado y apegada a la pared, delante de la puerta que daba al propio pasillo. a unos tres pasos de distancia; a un extremo en la derecha un pequeño escritorio resaltaba, y en el otro lado un estante con la ropa de Naoto se encontraba; junto además con un pequeño velador que estaba a un lado de la cabecera de la cama.

La Kurogane simplemente miraba con seriedad y calma a Naoto, esta solo podía verlo dormir, a la par que la misma no tardó en llevar su mano hacia su cabellera, para después darle una pequeña caricia, antes de volver a levantarse con lentitud y cuidado, y empezar a dirigirse hacia la cocina.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nadie podría explicar o justificar del todo la razón por la que Hiyori hacía aquello; su sentir hacia Naoto estaba claro, sin embargo, aquello no lo hacía como búsqueda de aceptación hacia este, o como forma de agradarle más o para hacer que el mismo supiera tarde o temprano lo que había hecho con tal de engrandecerse.

Hiyori no buscaba obtener algo con ello, ella simplemente lo hacía por voluntad propia, por mero deseo de ayudar a alguien que, sabía, tras estarlo tocando repetidas veces y con ello sintiendo su aura, se encontraba con un dolor y pena indescriptibles.

Sin embargo… tampoco había que negar el hecho de los propios sentimientos que la chica no podía ocultar hacia este.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El sonido de la mesa volviendo a colocarse en su lugar, los vidrios barridos y recogidos, el suelo de cerámica siendo trapeado y limpiado; un par de bolsas con basura terminaron por salir de la casa de Naoto, a la vez que el olor del vómito y la orina lentamente desaparecían conforme Hiyori continuaba limpiando el lugar.

Pasó aproximadamente una hora y media… Hiyori, tras un satisfactorio suspiro, finalmente terminó por mirar con una pequeña sonrisa la ahora limpia cocina, conforme además empezaba a sacarse los guantes y el delantal, para después dejar aquello junto con sus zapatos, los cuales también terminaron sucios tras limpiar, en el canasto con el resto de la ropa sucia.

Hiyori únicamente dejó la canasta a un lado de la lavadora que se encontraba en la misma cocina, a lo que únicamente mete todo a excepción de sus zapatos, los cuales planeaba lavar más tarde.

No había que negar su cansancio… Hiyori únicamente pudo estirarse como respuesta conforme finalmente había acabado con todo, a la par que la misma simplemente se extrañó de manera leve luego de que el sonido de la lluvia comenzara a aumentar, exaltándose más tras notar cómo la ventana se había abierto aún más de manera abrupta tras una fuerte ráfaga de viento.

Aquello que había comenzado como una débil llovizna, había terminado en lo que parecía ser el comienzo de una larga tormenta; Hiyori únicamente podía observar con preocupación conforme cerraba la ventana de la cocina, a la par que miraba en las afueras el propio caos que se formaba con la lluvia.

Tan pronto pensó "aquello", no pasó mucho antes de que su celular comenzara a vibrar, a lo que la misma chica únicamente lo saca de su bolsillo, para después ver que era su madre la que le estaba enviando mensajes.

— "Nos regresamos a Hotaru, ¿Vienes con nosotros? ¿O le digo a tu papá que te pase a buscar después?" —Era lo escrito en el mensaje, a la par que Hiyori lo leía con naturalidad.

La chica únicamente se quedó en silencio y pensativa por unos cuantos segundos, a lo que la misma no tardó en empezar a escribir su respuesta.

—"Vayan… quiero seguir haciéndole compañía a Naoto, te avisaré cualquier cosa" —Fue el mensaje dado, antes de que solo pasaran unos cuantos segundos luego de que Harumi le contestara de manera positiva.

Tras eso, Hiyori simplemente volvió a guardarse el teléfono en su bolsillo, a lo que la misma únicamente se exalta de manera leve luego de que un trueno se escuchara sin previo aviso, haciendo que se volviera a preocupar por el clima; sin embargo, su atención no se desvió por tanto tiempo… Hiyori, tras volver a pensar en aquel ser que ni siquiera había dado señales de haber despertado, únicamente podía comenzar a caminar de manera lenta y silenciosa hacia la habitación de Naoto.

La casa se mantenía tibia a pesar de todo… donde antes existía un tóxico ambiente nauseabundo y deprimente, Hiyori finalmente lo había convertido en el real y hogareño sector que siempre había sido. Conforme caminaba por aquel pasillo, únicamente podía seguir notando cómo Naoto permanecía en la misma posición en la que lo había dejado, a lo que la misma, pensando que él aún permanecía inconsciente, únicamente se acercó con más naturalidad; sin embargo, una vez que esta llegó a un lado de la propia cama, su seria mirada no tardó en tornarse en una más decaída.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Así, con la mera necesidad de una hora… la toxicidad en la sangre de Naoto terminó por extinguirse una vez que este dejó de beber; aquel joven, con ahora una amoratada mejilla, no hacía poco que se había despertado, sin embargo, ahora que este se encontraba completamente consciente y sobrio, únicamente podía sumirse en su propia soledad y pena tras nuevamente recordar lo acontecido durante aquellos días.

Su rostro y mirada demostraban únicamente frialdad e inexpresividad; sin embargo, todo aquello colapsaba con las débiles lágrimas que recorrían constantemente sus mejillas.

Hiyori no decía nada, esta intentaba acariciar el hombro de Naoto con tal de consolarlo de alguna manera, pero el hombre no reaccionaba, no con esa clase de gestos. La culpa, el dolor de haber perdido a la única mujer que en su niñez y adolescencia estuvo dispuesta a tocarlo y demostrarle aquel amor incondicional, aún a costa de su propia esperanza de vida, aún cargando con el dolor de tocarlo, sumían a Naoto en un profundo mar de arrepentimiento dentro del cual ninguno de sus familiares sería capaz de sacarlo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hiyori ni siquiera pensó si aquello sería lo correcto… esta solo se dejó guiar por su propia necesidad, a la par que Naoto tampoco se inmutaba conforme el sonido de Hiyori comenzando a caminar y rodear la cama fuera lo siguiente en escucharse.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Antes de que la propia chica terminara por acostarse a un lado de Naoto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No dijo nada… Hiyori simplemente se acostó de lado con tal de observar de frente a Naoto, el cual seguía manteniendo su vista puesta en el vacío; sin embargo, conforme la Kurogane se negaba a retirarse de aquel lugar, al mismo tiempo que empezaba a alzar su mano con tal de posarla sobre la mejilla de Naoto; este, finalmente, no pudo evitar comenzar a tensar todas las facciones de su rostro, a la vez que las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar con mayor intensidad.

Lo necesitaba… Hiyori ni siquiera tardó en aceptar el impulso; esta fue la primera en tomar la iniciativa y arrastrar el rostro de Naoto hacia su torso, conforme el propio joven únicamente comenzaba a hipar cada vez con mayor fuerza luego de que su pena nuevamente comenzara finalmente a liberarse hacia la única persona que solamente Hiyori podía ser.

La Kurogane simplemente terminó por abrazar la cabeza de Naoto, a la par que adoptaba tristes facciones conforme de igual manera cerraba los ojos con fuerza, mientras que el propio Naoto también empezaba a rodear con sus manos la espalda de Hiyori, a la vez que esta última apoyaba con fuerza su mejilla y mentón sobre la cabeza del hombre.

Naoto solo mantenía sus llorosos ojos completamente cerrados ante la pena y la frustración, conforme se apoyaba y protegía en el busto de Hiyori, la cual lo cubría con dicho propósito, despojándose ambos de cualquier tipo de vergüenza o miedo; bajo aquellas circunstancias, el deseo de Naoto se encontraba completamente ajeno al pudor, este solo imploraba ser consolado de esa manera, con la única mujer que podía darle aquel afecto y protección.

Los segundos entre ellos así transcurrieron… el sonido de la torrentosa lluvia cayendo sobre el techo de la casa únicamente era interrumpido de vez en cuando con los sollozos del propio Naoto, los cuales, tras pasar unos cuantos minutos, lentamente comenzaban a bajar de volumen, a la par que no paraba de abrazar a Hiyori.

Lentamente el desconsolado rostro de Naoto comenzaba a tranquilizarse, al mismo tiempo que todas las horas sin dormir durante aquellos días finalmente comenzaban a pesarle tras poder denotar aquel cansancio luego de poder ser consolado y resguardado bajo el seno de Hiyori.

Las facciones de Naoto terminaron por relajarse tras varios minutos… únicamente para después dar como resultado un tranquilo dormir, a la par que en sus mejillas solo el rastro de las antiguas lágrimas aún se mantenía vigente tras ello.

El silencio de ambos junto con el respectivo abrazar, mezclado además con el constante sonido de la torrencial lluvia, otorgando una mayor calidez y comodidad entre estos dos, no tardaron en afectar de igual manera a Hiyori, la cual, ante el agradable sentir, no tardó en comenzar a quedarse dormida de igual manera, dejando así a ambos sumidos bajo la compañía del otro en aquel necesitado y grato sueño.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pasó aproximadamente una hora luego de que ambos cerraran sus ojos, Hiyori, al estar más descansada, fue la primera en abrirlos, conforme esta, aún en la misma postura con Naoto, únicamente podía lanzar un tenue bostezo conforme se acurrucaba sin más entre la almohada y la cabellera del aún dormido joven; sin embargo, sus ojos no podían volver a quedarse cerrados luego de ello.

Mientras los segundos pasaban y el hambre empezaba a emerger de igual manera, Hiyori comenzaba a idear lo siguiente que haría, sin embargo, tan pronto decidió separarse de Naoto, esta requirió un constante esfuerzo para reemplazar su cuerpo con una de las almohadas sin despertarlo en el proceso; por lo que, tan pronto lo logró tras varios y costosos minutos, esta únicamente empezó a caminar de manera lenta y cuidadosa hacia la cocina.

No era como si pensara que a Naoto le molestaría, sin embargo, tan pronto empezaba a ver lo que tenía el hombre en su refrigerador para preparar una cena para ambos, se daba cuenta de lo poco o nada que Naoto invertía en su propia alimentación, habiendo únicamente comidas instantáneas del mismo sabor y tipo, junto con un montón de refrescos en la nevera.

— _Mi mamá y Yoshiro ya se estarían volviendo locos si vieran esto_ —Pensaba voz baja junto con una tenue carcajada, Hiyori, conforme la misma, sin poder conformarse con algo tan simple y poco preparado para la cena, únicamente volvió a lanzar un suspiro a la par que empezaba a pensar, no sin antes volver a cerrar el refrigerador, y comenzar a ver a través de la ventana de la cocina, percatándose de la clara y caótica tormenta que existía afuera.

Hiyori únicamente tomó su billetera que había dejado sobre la mesa una vez que limpió todo, únicamente para ojear y notar que tenía dinero suficiente de su mesada, solo para después llevarse la mano hacia el mentón.

—" _Igual… solo está a tres cuadras"_ —Pensó con inocencia la chica sobre "aquel" lugar, a la par que se exaltaba luego de recordar "cierto" detalle — _"Es verdad… en su closet también había un…"_ —Hiyori pensaba conforme de igual manera empezaba a caminar hacia el armario que se encontraba en el pasillo que conectaba a la cocina con la habitación de Naoto, únicamente para después sonreír victoriosa una vez que notó el impermeable de plástico azul que había visto antes cuando ordenaba. Hiyori simplemente lo tomó, para después empezar así finalmente a moverse con decisión y ánimo hacia la salida de la casa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nuevamente el tiempo así transcurrió, una vez que salió de la casa, no le tomó mucho trabajo a Hiyori el ir corriendo hacia el supermercado que quedaba cerca de la casa de Naoto, al mismo tiempo que, tras haber comprado la carne y las verduras junto con otros ingredientes para la cena, esta finalmente comenzaba a salir de aquel supermercado, exaltándose y cubriéndose considerablemente ante la excesiva fuerza que el viento había adoptado durante aquella tormenta en esos momentos, a diferencia de cuando esta había recién salido de la casa.

Hiyori únicamente podía caminar a paso lento debido al fuerte viento a su alrededor. La lluvia o su pelo desordenándose era lo de menos, no le molestaba en lo absoluto aquella clase de cosas, sin embargo, conforme el mismo caos aumentaba, Hiyori únicamente podía llevarse su antebrazo hacia sus ojos con tal de bloquear la lluvia y poder así ver mejor.

A su alrededor aún existían personas transitando en aquel agitado ambiente, aquellas que simplemente no contaban con un auto o algún otro medio de transporte, o como también aquellos, a como era el caso de la misma Hiyori, cuyos recorridos eran bastante cortos.

El viento no tenía piedad, la tormenta parecía cada vez ser peor, conforme, mientras Hiyori se adentraba en la plaza de Nerito, que estaba en medio entre el hogar de Naoto y el propio supermercado, únicamente podía ver con precaución cómo los enormes y viejos árboles se tambaleaban de un lado a otro ante la fuerza de aquel viento.

 **.**

 **.**

Mujeres y hombres corriendo sin más ante el deseo de no mojarse lo suficiente bajo aquella torrencial lluvia, paraguas abriéndose hacia el otro extremo, junto con una que otra risa de algunos niños qué, a diferencia de sus padres los cuales ya se habían rendido de intentar hacer que no se mojaran, corrían y disfrutaban al ser empujados con el viento y empapados con la lluvia, era lo que se presentaba a su alrededor.

Hiyori vigilaba que la comida no se mojara, conforme esta únicamente prestaba atención en el camino.

Los truenos se volvían cada vez más fuertes, la situación se volvía más peligrosa, a la par qué, de igual manera, la presencia de otros a su alrededor le hacían cuestionarse sobre la seguridad de estos; sin embargo, ya tenía de alguien en quien preocuparse en casa.

Los segundos pasaron, Hiyori estaba recién en el centro de aquella plaza ante el fuerte viento, llegando a tal punto que incluso esta tuvo que parar de momento luego de que una fuerte brisa casi hiciera que perdiera el equilibrio.

Hiyori comenzaba a preocuparse más, el sonido del caos a su alrededor solo aumentaba, a la par que la chica nuevamente empezaba a volver a caminar, aún con aquel viento que seguía empujándola de tal brusca manera.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sin embargo… solo el estrepitoso sonido de la madera de uno de los árboles empezando a quebrarse fue capaz de exaltar y asustar de sobremanera a Hiyori.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Eran demasiado grandes como para pasar por desapercibido un sonido como ese… siendo tan fuerte que incluso ante las claras condiciones del clima, Hiyori había sido capaz de detectarlo.

Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido, tan pronto la chica comenzó a observar asustada hacia todos lados, esta no tardó mucho en percatarse del origen de aquel sonido…

Únicamente cuando dicho árbol ya estaba cayendo sobre un grupo de niños completamente paralizados ante aquella escena.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El serio ceño fruncido de Hiyori fue la única respuesta, los padres de aquellos niños se abalanzaron hacia estos, sin embargo, la propia distancia a la que se encontraban le hacían imposible el llegar a tiempo.

Los niños apenas y reaccionaban, estos estaban completamente congelados y asustados, conforme veían sin más aquel gigantesco árbol comenzando a caer sobre estos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Si es que no es la propia Hiyori la que se interpone entre estos y aquel árbol, una vez que la misma alcanzó a llegar a su lado, e hizo el increíble sobreesfuerzo de detener y sostener el árbol tan pronto cayó sobre esta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡S-Salgan! —Hiyori apenas y pudo gritarles a aquellos niños conforme sobre exigía al máximo sus músculos, sin embargo, incluso tras aquello estos seguían estando paralizados, y no fue sino cuando los propios padres finalmente llegaron y los sacaron bruscamente de ahí, que Hiyori terminó por dejar caer finalmente aquel árbol en el mismo instante en el que esta se apartó abruptamente, sin tener la fuerza suficiente como para arrojarlo a un lado.

No hubo tiempo para gratitud, preguntas o la clara sorpresa e incredibilidad de aquellos padres que habían visto a aquella chica de no más de diecinueve años levantar literalmente aquel árbol, tan pronto los niños estuvieron a salvo, el viento de aquella tormenta nuevamente volvía a arremeter con aún más fuerza, conforme la lluvia, lejos de simplemente molestar, cada vez dejaba aún más difícil la tarea de siquiera observar a los alrededores.

Hiyori únicamente gritó que regresaran a casa, tan pronto aquella familia se vio impulsada ante la fuerza de la tormenta, la chica, ahora sin ninguna protección debido a que aquel impermeable se había salido debido a la rapidez con la que fue al rescate de los niños, únicamente volvió a tomar dicho impermeable para después cubrir con él las cosas que había comprado, solo para después empezar a correr a la máxima velocidad a la casa de Naoto, ya dejando de preocuparle el hecho de mojarse tras ya no poder evitar estar completamente empapada luego de lo ocurrido.

 **.**

 **.**

El fuerte golpe de la puerta principal en la casa de Naoto fue lo siguiente en escucharse; el prominente y excesivo caos que afuera se escuchaba únicamente se opacó de manera leve luego de que Hiyori finalmente entrara y cerrara de nuevo aquella puerta.

Respiraba fatigada ante el sobre esfuerzo… su ropa completamente empapada y su cabello desordenado no la ayudaban a relajarse; la Kurogane solo dejó la comida sobre la mesa, únicamente para después sentarse en una de las tres sillas que había a su lado, intentando recobrar el aliento con ello.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pasaron los minutos… el caos permanente en las afueras ni siquiera inmutaba la calma existente dentro de aquel hogar, a la par que Hiyori, ya más descansada, nuevamente hacía aparición ahora en la habitación de Naoto, este último aún dormido, mientras que la chica, solo en ropa interior y ahora con toalla en la cabeza, intentaba encontrar alguna ropa de Naoto que le pudiera quedar bien, conforme de igual manera se giraba de vez en cuando con tal de percatarse que el joven no se despertara, ante la propia vergüenza de andar solo en ropa interior.

Finalmente, un pantalón de buso negro que pudo ajustar y una camisa abotonada azul que se arremangó con tal de que le quedara mejor, fue lo que terminó por ponerse, a la vez que nuevamente volvió a la cocina ahora más cómoda y animada, para poder así empezar a preparar finalmente la cena.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El aroma de la comida preparándose no tardó en hacer sonar el estómago de aquel que tampoco había comido hacía días…

El hambre y el tan necesitado descanso cumplido, no hizo más que empezar a hacer que Naoto lentamente comenzara a abrir sus ojos.

Su mirada se mantenía fría pero serena, Naoto, conforme seguía abrazando la almohada, únicamente podía empezar a pensar, a la par que el mismo, a pesar de haber estado bajo el efecto del alcohol, aún recordaba todo lo ocurrido desde aquel momento en el que comenzó a beber, a excepción claro del instante en el que había permanecido inconsciente por el golpe de Hiyori.

El joven únicamente empezaba a cerrar los ojos conforme volvía en sí, a la par que empezaba a olfatear aquel aroma de cierta chica que desprendía el otro lado de la almohada, extrañando su presencia por lo mismo.

—" _Hiyori…"_ —Pensó un poco más triste Naoto, conforme recordaba el pasado.

Naoto únicamente podía empezar a extrañarse ante el agradable aroma, a la par que el mismo, aún con la seriedad en su rostro, se exalta a la par que lanza un quejido de dolor tras pasarse a llevar sin querer su mejilla derecha, empezando nuevamente a recordar aquel puñetazo dado por Hiyori.

El hombre únicamente podía empezar a sonrojarse de manera leve por la vergüenza y humillación tras darse cuenta de la condición en la que Hiyori lo había encontrado, a lo que el mismo comienza a levantarse y sentarse en el borde de la cama, solo para después exaltarse ahora de sobremanera una vez que miró la ropa que traía puesto.

—" _No tenía puesto mi pijama"_ —Naoto empezaba a hiperventilarse de manera leve conforme sacaba sus obvias conclusiones, sin embargo, conforme este, habiendo confirmado el baño recibido al estar literalmente limpio, únicamente y como forma de intentar mantener viva la leve esperanza de que "aquello" no hubiera ocurrido, levantó de manera temblorosa el borde de la cintura de su pijama.

Ya era tarde… Naoto no pudo hacer más que encorvarse y taparse el rostro de la vergüenza con ambas manos tras ver lo obvio; ni siquiera seguía trayendo calzoncillos.

Pasados unos segundos, Naoto no tardó en volver a sacar sus manos de su rostro, a la par que la vergüenza y sus ahora un poco más sonrojadas mejillas aún seguían reflejándose, mezcladas de igual manera con la imperante culpa ahora sentida hacia aquella mujer que la había "obligado" a hacer tales vergonzosas y humillantes cosas.

Conforme su rostro avergonzado lentamente empezaba a tornarse en uno más entristecido y culposo, Naoto únicamente empezó a divagar con su mirada por su habitación, a la par que el propio joven no tardó en exaltarse luego de notar sobre el pequeño velador a un lado de su cama cómo un pequeño sobre blanco levemente abultado resaltaba, haciendo que el rostro de Naoto ahora empezara a adoptar facciones más serias y tristes.

El joven, tiempo atrás, ni siquiera había tenido el valor de observar aquella carta dejada por su madre antes de morir, sin embargo, ni él era capaz de explicarse la razón de la fortaleza adquirida en aquel momento la cual, si bien no era perfecta, fue capaz de darle la fuerza suficiente como para poder empezar a abrir aquel sobre.

La carta fue lo primero en sacar, sin embargo, la necesidad de querer leerla era tal, que ignoró de momento el extraño objeto que generaba el bulto en aquel sobre para después extender el papel y empezar a leer.

 **.**

 _Naoto:_

 _Mi vida… sé que te ha tocado vivir cosas muy difíciles, y aún más en estos días; pero créeme cuando te digo que me he ido en paz, y aún cuando quizás no me encuentre a tu lado, ten en claro que siempre estaré contigo._

 _Pude vivir sin arrepentimientos… te ayudé a ti y a tus hermanos, pude verlos crecer; y… también pude verlos enamorarse y llegar a ser felices después de todo lo que pasamos. No podría estar más agradecida._

 _Tengo fe en que podrás salir adelante hijo; eres alguien muy bueno y de gran corazón; aun cuando has afrontado tantas cosas, seguías poniéndote de pie. Y no dudo que lo volverás a hacer._

 _Pero aún falta… tu vida recién empieza, y ten por seguro que tendrás que afrontar nuevos retos, en los cuales necesitarás el apoyo de tu familia y amigos._

 _No estás solo, hijo… aún cuando pienses que has caído en lo más profundo, te darás cuenta de que las personas que más te quieren y se preocupan por ti, serán las primeras en ir a ayudarte. Atesóralas… cuídalas… abre tu corazón sin miedo… porque son esas personas las que vale la pena amar._

 _Y las que te ayudarán a encontrar el sentido de tu vida… eso es lo que más ansío que puedas conseguir._

 _Por favor hijo… quédate con ellos_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Una pequeña lágrima recorriendo su mejilla fue la única y necesaria respuesta por parte de Naoto, este, tan pronto se la limpió con la manga de su pijama, solamente podía empezar a pensar, a la par que, mientras otras lágrimas empezaban a brotar de igual manera, una pequeña sonrisa de igual manera no tardó en esbozarse.

Naoto simplemente alzó su cabeza con tal de pensar y asimilar finalmente lo ocurrido, al mismo tiempo que mantenía sus ojos cerrados conforme de igual manera asintió un par de veces.

— _Nunca dejas de tener razón, mamá_ —Dijo en un susurro y con una leve y triste carcajada, Naoto, antes de volver a limpiarse ahora sus últimas lágrimas, darle un rápido y simple beso a la carta, antes de doblarla y dejarla a un lado sobre la cama.

La atención de Naoto no tardó en volver a centrarse ahora nuevamente en aquel sobre, antes de abrirlo un poco más y únicamente exaltarse y sorprenderse considerablemente una vez que vio el objeto en su interior, el cual además estaba junto con otro pequeño papel a un lado.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Pd: No subestimes mi intuición de super mamá… los vi en la noche de navidad; podría apostar a que, en el momento en el que lees esta carta, ya sé quién fue la primera en irte a ver; considera esto como un pequeño obsequio… atesóralo, es mi bien más preciado; y solo a ti te lo podría conceder, espero escojas un día a la persona indicada para entregárselo._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Un fastidio avergonzado no tardó en emerger ahora en el joven… este solamente podía fruncir de manera leve el ceño, conforme únicamente una nueva carcajada más vergonzosa fue la que trajo como resultado lo escrito en aquel último "comentario" dado por su madre, a la par que Naoto terminó por lanzar un simple suspiro, antes de volver a adoptar lentamente facciones más entristecidas y volver a guardar ambas cartas en aquel sobre, para luego dejarlas sobre su velador.

Los segundos pasaron así… Naoto sabía desde hacía rato, gracias al propio sonido y el olor de la comida preparándose, que Hiyori se encontraba allá; y con solo ver parte de la cocina a través de la puerta de su habitación, su culpa y vergüenza no hizo más que aumentar luego de darse cuenta de que esta de igual manera había limpiado todo el asqueroso desorden que este había hecho durante su borrachera.

Naoto sobaba sus brazos, su nerviosismo y vergüenza solo aumentaban, a la par que se mantenía cabizbajo, conforme pensaba en lo que tarde o temprano tendría que hacer.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bajo la perspectiva de Hiyori, esta únicamente se mantenía en silencio y serena conforme seguía preparando una sopa de carne y verduras que Yoshiro le había enseñado, a la par que esta se mostraba decaída de vez en cuando conforme recordaba a Naoto; sin embargo, tan pronto esta volvió a hacerlo, únicamente se exaltó y preocupó luego de que, por la propia distancia, comenzara a percibir de manera leve el aura del joven a sus espaldas.

 **.**

 **.**

No existieron palabras… Hiyori se giró de manera leve y entristecida hacia atrás luego de que sintió a Naoto, a la par que solamente pudo desanimarse de nuevo tras verlo de pie y cabizbajo, sin chocar su mirada con ella.

Hiyori únicamente apagó la llama de la cocina para después empezar a caminar hacia Naoto. El joven se encontraba completamente congelado y frío, mientras que Hiyori, pensando nuevamente que este estaba totalmente sumido en el dolor de la pérdida de su madre, únicamente tomó delicadamente su mano izquierda.

— _Oye…_ —Hiyori quería volver a abrazar a Naoto, sin embargo, tan pronto este comenzó a bajar un poco más la cabeza, fue suficiente como para detener a la chica de momento.

Nuevamente pasaron unos cuantos segundos de silencio… Hiyori no entendía lo que ocurría, sin embargo, no pasó mucho antes de que Naoto volviera a hablar.

— _Perdón…_ —Naoto, con un decaído tono y mirada triste, finalmente empezaba a hablar, mientras que Hiyori únicamente podía mantener la extrañez en su rostro — _Todo lo que hiciste… perdón por haberme visto así, por haber hecho que hicieras esto, limpiaste todo el desastre que había causado y-y, y… no merezco ser tratado así, no después de todo lo que hice; es mi culpa… perdóname por fav-_ —Naoto se detuvo de golpe luego de ello, el fuerte abrazo de Hiyori fue suficiente como para volver a callarlo, a la par que la misma chica únicamente se mantenía así.

—No me arrepiento en lo absoluto de lo que hice… ni se te ocurra volver a pedirme perdón por eso ¿Me escuchaste? —La voz de Hiyori, con un tono entristecido camuflado bajo uno de reprimenda, fue lo único que le continuó a aquel abrazo, mientras que Naoto simplemente terminó por abrazar de igual manera a Hiyori —Nadie es perfecto… todos caemos en algún momento y pensamos que nunca más volveremos a ser felices, pero… n-no quería dejarte solo y no ayudarte, significas mucho para mí —Hiyori únicamente empezaba a alzar su cabeza, conforme la misma terminó por chocar su mirada con la aún triste de Naoto.

— _¿Por qué?_ —Naoto preguntó con simpleza y con la aún imperante leve tristeza, únicamente para después dejar el ambiente en silencio tras aquello, mientras que ambos jóvenes se mantenían completamente fijos a la mirada del otro.

No existieron palabras luego de ello, Hiyori no tardó en empezar a levantar su mano para después simplemente acariciar de manera tímida y amable la mejilla de Naoto, conforme el mismo únicamente cerró los ojos con agradecimiento hacia aquel trato, antes de volver a abrirlos conforme esbozaba una muy pequeña sonrisa.

Hiyori únicamente lanzó una muy pequeña y silenciosa carcajada ante la actitud y la pregunta del propio Naoto, a la par que la misma simplemente negó de manera leve con su cabeza, antes de volver a fijar su mirada con la del hombre, y que la seriedad y tranquilidad fuera lo siguiente en presentarse en las facciones de estos.

Nada podía evitar aquel momento, Hiyori fue la primera en acercarse de manera leve, pero conforme esta empezó, Naoto no pudo evitar de igual manera empezar a hacerlo de igual manera. Ya no había forma de ocultarlo, el sentir hacia el otro era demasiado fuerte como para seguir soportando el no poder expresarlo de alguna forma, a la par que Naoto, habiendo estado sumido en aquella culpa, solamente el agradecimiento y el completo arrepentimiento fue recibido luego de que Hiyori le demostrara la más sincera muestra de afecto posible en aquel momento.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dejando así… completamente detenido el tiempo en aquel lugar, luego de que ambos terminaran por sellar aquel momento luego de que finalmente estrecharan sus labios.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No se detenían… ambos únicamente podían abrazar al otro, conforme Hiyori, con sus mejillas ahora levemente sonrojadas, posaba su mano en la nuca de Naoto con tal de seguir besándolo, pasando varios segundos antes de que estos separaran sus labios de manera leve.

— _No te vayas…_ —Fue lo único que pudo implorar Naoto, antes de que un leve negar por parte de Hiyori fuera su única respuesta, antes de que ambos volvieran a darse un ahora más apasionado beso, conforme sus cuerpos comenzaban a adentrarse en el pasillo por mera inercia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

Bajo una oscura y lluviosa noche, lejos de aquel lugar donde aquellos finalmente demostraban el amor y el apego que se tenían hacia el otro, en el hogar Kurogane, Harumi se mantenía tranquilamente sentada en el sofá al lado de un dormido Ryo, el cual le había pedido que le avisara tan pronto Hiyori quisiera que la fuera a buscar.

Conforme las horas pasaban, la preocupación en Harumi no hizo más que aumentar, a lo que la misma únicamente saca su teléfono con tal de ver si su hija le había mandado algún mensaje y, como si su intuición hubiese llegado a niveles inimaginables, no pasó mucho cuando casi en ese mismo instante la mujer recibe un mensaje de su hija.

— " _Mamá… lo siento, he estado muy desconectada, estoy bien, pero… quería pedirte algo"_ —Fue el primer mensaje recibido, haciendo que Harumi no hiciera más que esbozar una feliz y tranquila sonrisa luego de empezar a intuir, de nuevo, lo que su hija terminaría por preguntarle.

—" _Le diré a tu papá que te quedaste a dormir en la casa de Kaito, no te preocupes, será nuestro pequeño secreto 7w7; solo… ten cuidado, ¿Ok? ¡No quiero sorpresas! :c"_ —No tardó en mandar su clara respuesta ante "tal suceso", Harumi, haciendo que pasaran varios segundos antes de que en la aplicación, apareciese que Hiyori comenzaba a escribir.

—" _Mamá… ¡¿Qué te piensas?! XD, ¡Solo quiero dormir a su lado! Ha pasado por mucho y quiero seguir haciéndole compañía, es todo, no te pienses cosas raras :v"_ —Harumi no soportó lanzar varias sonrojadas carcajadas al leer aquel mensaje, asustándose de manera leve al pensar que despertaría a Ryo tras ello, pero solo para tranquilizarse tras darse cuenta de que no pasó.

—" _Me alegra que ustedes dos finalmente estén juntos… ahora ve, te prometo que usaré la cadena más fuerte para mantener a tu padre aquí, es una promesa :3"_ —Fue el último mensaje dado por Harumi, mientras que esta solamente podía esbozar una sonrisa ahora más tranquila.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—" _Gracias…"_ —Fue lo último que respondió de igual manera Hiyori, antes de que esta, ahora de vuelta en Nerito, únicamente se encontraba recostada a un lado de un dormido Naoto, a la par que la misma simplemente deja el teléfono a un lado, para después nuevamente volver a abrazar al joven y acurrucarse a su lado, conforme este último, por mera inercia, se apegó más al cuerpo de Hiyori de igual manera, antes de que ambos finalmente terminaran finalmente por quedarse dormidos bajo la tan necesaria compañía del otro.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Muy bien amigos lectores… aquí finaliza finalmente el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado mucho, las escenas de este cap fueron algunas de las que más quería escribir (créanme, hubo una noche en la que ni siquiera dormí por estar demasiado pegado al computador escribiendo, por mero gusto XD), fue un trabajo arduo, espero se note en las letras :3**

Zephyr Exe **No podría decir que el Gallade es tonto ni mucho menos, más que tener de su lado, para el gallade es más como "proteger" a alguien de los "malos", obvio esto no es verdad, pero ps, habrá que ver como se desarrolla más la historia a futuro.**

 **Takeshi hizo muchas cosas, no malas, pero si algunas que podría afectarle tanto a este como a la propia percepción de Sayuri de igual manera.**

 **A Naoto le pasaron varias cosas ewe XD, ya ni siquiera sé si habrás pasado de todo el capi y te fuiste a ver solo la sección de comentarios por no querer ver el capi al notar la temática principal :'u, fue un arduo trabajo… lamento que no te gustara u-u', aunque tengo fe que la siguiente pareja si te va a gustar ^^**

 **Respecto a Kioko, pues… entiendo que sientas odio hacia ella, aunque no lo defiendo del todo, a pesar de que estés a tu derecho de sentir lo que quieras XD, y créeme que nada más lejos de la realidad sobre querer hacer sentir lástima o pena en el lector hacia Kioko cuando se relató su pasado, sino para dar a entender su propio estado psicológico, algo que obviamente no es correcto corregir con el suicidio :u, pero ps… ya se verá que ocurrirá con ella más adelante; me gustaría que pudiera sanarse y poder arrepentirse de corazón de lo que hizo, habrá que ver.**

 **Espero que comentes XD aunque no sé si quiera, no sé si al menos dirás algo bueno siquiera del capi :'u XD, aunque… ya a partir del siguiente empezará el arco de la siguiente pareja, ese si que será más largo; el de Hiyori con Naoto tuvo bastante protagonismo en los anteriores, ahora le toca al otro par :3**

 **¡Muchas gracias por comentar! :D**

Lord fire 123 **Naaaa que no te de pena XD, yo los recuerdo con cariño, cuando me llegaron tus primeros comentarios me sentía muy feliz (aún ahora pero ps, tú me entiendes :u), y lo que dijiste también me dejó pensando, "Eras bastante chico", rayos… este año se cumplen 4 desde que empecé a subir Lazos de aura, me siento viejo :'0 XD**

 **Eimi tendrá un último conflicto, sep, pero no será tan épico o emocional como el de Kioko, sino que será bastante simple y mundano, como la misma personaje como tal :u jajaj**

 **Al Ryo/Riolu siempre le decía "Ryo puppy" XD ahora le digo "Ryo doggo", así si quieres, aunque lo dejaré a tu elección :u jajajja**

 **Ahora, con el comentario (es más eficiente así :u aunque te imite XD):**

 **Habrá una mini historia de Masuyo, que justificará bastantes de sus acciones, sin embargo, se verá más adelante.**

 **Takeru y Ryo se preocuparon por la "razón" de aquella evolución, no diré nada más e-e XD**

 **En sí Naoto no se mantenía ausente con Hiyori, este siempre conversaba con ella por mensajes XD, lo que si le extrañó es cuando dejó de hacerlo por lo ocurrido en este capi.**

 **Naaa no fue por piedras en el estómago XD, el Arkon nunca debilitará a Naoto, es más, solo lo puede hacer fuerte, bueno… a un costo, claro.**

 **Agradezco tus felicitaciones, y sí… también he visto a otros lectores usar de manera indiscriminada esas caritas, y comparto tu desagrado XD**

 **Y… como último comentario, Kioko no será un peon de la mala XD, los peones serán otros, Kioko es más… como una "mensajera" y ya, una mensajera zombi :u jajjaja, ya sabremos de ella en unos cuantos capis más :3**

 **¡Muchas gracias por comentar de igual manera! :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Eso sería todo… lamento la tardanza en publicar, pero ya saben que nunca dejaré de hacerlo XD, simplemente ocurrieron cosas que se me pusieron en frente y me dejaron más lento con la escritura, y ahora empieza la universidad para peor :'u, aunque bueno, sin más que decir…**

 **¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! ^^**


	58. Aceptando una dolorosa verdad

La frenética tormenta no mostraba piedad con los habitantes del bosque; los arboles siendo empujados de un lado a otro ante las ráfagas incontrolables, junto con la poderosa lluvia acrecentando los ríos para transformarlos en poderosas masas de agua que arrasaban con todo lo que alcanzaban, era lo menos que se presentaba durante aquella noche.

Los relámpagos se veían con claridad, el estruendo pertinente les seguía, a la par que todos los pokémon de aquel sector habían ido a buscar refugio ya fuera en cuevas o incluso bajo la misma tierra.

A excepción claro… del agotado Lucario que se encontraba jadeante y de rodillas en el centro de aquel bosque, mientras que, delante de si, un empapado Takeru únicamente se mantenía de brazos cruzados y con mirada seria, conforme este, aún ante tal clima, no había cancelado el entrenamiento de su nieto, el cual, tras no tener que ir al colegio ante tales climas, seguía entrenando incluso ante tales horas de la noche.

—" _De nuevo"_ —Ante la imposibilidad de ser escuchado ante la fuerte tormenta, Takeru terminó por decir aquellas palabras por telepatía, conforme Ryo, completamente fatigado, únicamente gruñe ante el sobre esfuerzo, solamente para después volver a colocarse de pie de manera costosa, y empezar a formar una esfera aural entre sus palmas.

Takeru únicamente se mantenía de brazos cruzados, conforme el mismo, entrenando y fortaleciendo la propia resistencia y energía de Ryo, le ordenaba hacer tantas esferas aurales como le fuera posible una vez que el mismo Lucario aprendió a hacerlas.

Iban en la esfera número cincuenta… las palmas del Lucario temblaban, conforme este, habiendo finalmente terminado la siguiente esfera aural, este únicamente volvió a girarse jadeante hacia Takeru, esperando escuchar por parte de este que el entrenamiento había finalmente acabado.

—" _De nuevo"_ —Fueron las únicas dictatoriales palabras dadas por Takeru, antes de hacer que Ryo únicamente elevara la mirada hacia el cielo, como si implorara misericordia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En otro sector lejano de aquel bosque, un nuevo agitado respirar se percibía entre aquella caótica tormenta, a la par que ahora era Yuki el que, solamente vestido con un pantalón corto, a pie descalzo, daba diez patadas a un árbol aledaño, para después dar otros diez puñetazos al mismo, solamente para después hacer otras veinticinco sentadillas, y finalizar con quince flexiones de brazos, todo aquello era una repetición, la cual tenía que hacer otras seis veces.

En aquel instante Yuki había finalmente acabado con la sexta, reflejándose en sus enrojecidos nudillos y talones levemente ensangrentados ante la propia fuerza que se negó a reprimir, a la par que un serio Zoroark se encontraba a sus espaldas.

—" _Ahora siguen la espalda y los brazos"_ —Dijo con normalidad el pokémon por telepatía, a lo que el mismo únicamente da un salto, para después lanzar un pequeño corte con sus garras sobre el tronco del árbol que Yuki golpeaba, a unos cinco metros de altura —"Tu meta será llegar hasta ahí, hay ramas suficientes; sube cinco veces y después regresaremos trotando a tu casa" —Dijo ahora de brazos cruzados el serio pokémon, antes de que Yuki casi se desplomase luego de simplemente escuchar el siguiente ejercicio, acompañándolo con un fuerte y agotado exhalar, el cual no tardó en convertirse en un desanimado rostro, solamente para después empezar a girarse nuevamente hacia aquel árbol, antes de que empezar a levantar sus temblorosos brazos con tal de así comenzar a trepar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El entrenamiento había comenzado, las nuevas generaciones así comenzaban su ardua preparación con tal de fortalecerse y crecer, a la par que los antiguos portadores de la voluntad cumplían su respectivo deber para hacer que aquello se cumpliera.

Aunque claro… no podría decirse lo mismo de aquel hombre encargado de entrenar a la pequeña Zorua de la familia, luego de que este, ahora nuevamente bajo la perspectiva del hogar Kurogane, únicamente se encontrara recostado en el sofá de su casa durante aquella tormentosa noche, a la par que sus fuertes ronquidos resaltaban con notoriedad entre el sonido de la lluvia…

Al mismo tiempo que una dormida y roncona Akira de igual manera se encontraba echada sobre el rostro del Kurogane, tapándole la mitad superior de su cara con su panza, a la par que los mismos obviamente disfrutaban de su respectivo "entrenamiento", a diferencia de aquellos otros que aún seguían en el bosque.

Harumi, mientras aquel par permanecía en su apacible descanso, únicamente tapó al hombre con una frazada y a la Zorua con una más pequeña, al mismo tiempo que, habiéndose despedido finalmente de su hija por teléfono, esta prefirió mantener a su esposo dormido con tal de cumplir la promesa dada hacia Hiyori, únicamente para después lanzar un somnoliento bostezo, antes de comenzar a caminar hacia su habitación con tal de ir finalmente a dormir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Fueron cuatro largos días de tormenta los que afrontó tanto Nerito como Hotaru, las vivencias y los entrenamientos dados durante estos fueron duros, sin embargo, conforme el propio tiempo y la fuerza de voluntad dentro de aquel par consolidaban su fortaleza y avance, estos se negaban a rendirse ante las exigencias de sus entrenadores, a la par que, aun habiéndose acabado la lluvia y, con ello, empezadas las clases, estos se reunían a primera hora con el Lucario y Zoroark correspondiente, tan pronto salían del colegio.

Mientras tanto, aquel día en el que finalmente la imponente tormenta había cesado, un radiante sol comenzaba a iluminar las todavía húmedas calles de Hotaru, el olor de la tierra mojada predominaba, a la par que las personas, aliviadas de haber dejado atrás aquel caos de la lluvia, volvían a sus quehaceres, ya fuera el trabajo para los adultos o al propio colegio en el caso de los más jóvenes y pequeños.

Conforme el tenue barullo de las personas era el que predominaba, una que otra risa enternecida se escuchaba de vez en cuando luego de que ciertos seres comenzaran a marcar presencia en uno de los sectores de Hotaru.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Música de fondo: "Crazy Little Thing Called Love – Queen"]**

 **.**

 **.**

A la par que los pasos de Giratina se daban sin más, las patas traseras de este no paraban de caminar al ritmo de aquella canción, conforme Akiko, muy cómoda arriba de este, simplemente alzaba sus brazos y los agitaba con el ritmo de la música que escuchaba a través de sus audífonos conectados a su pequeño reproductor de música que se encontraba en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón de jardinera, vestida además con una polera de blanco color.

—[No sé cual es el objetivo de los humanos por escuchar estos tontos sonidos] —El rostro de Giratina únicamente denotaba seriedad, conforme le hablaba mediante su conexión a Akiko, haciendo que esta última únicamente inflara sus mejillas para después únicamente abrazar de mala gana el cuello del pokémon.

—¡Eres demasiado amargado, pokemoncito! —Akiko inflaba sus mejillas conforme observaba de manera fastidiada a Giratina, el cual mantenía la misma gruñona y seria actitud —Aunque tampoco te hagas el "señor insensible", has estado caminando al mismo ritmo desde hace bastante rato —El fastidiado rostro de la niña no tardó en empezar a cambiar a uno más risueño y malicioso, mientras que Giratina únicamente lanza un bufido malhumorado.

—[No puedo evitar sentir ese condenado ritmo tuyo… al estar unidos algunas de nuestras emociones se mezclan también, por desgracia] —Dijo un tanto sonrojado y de manera humillada, Giratina, mientras que Akiko únicamente soltó su cuello para después únicamente sonreír victoriosa.

—Ya era hora de que tuvieras algo de mi bonita y amable actitud —Decía Akiko con una extraña y alegre actitud vanidosa, mientras que Giratina únicamente giraba de manera leve su rostro hacia ella —Y qué bueno que al menos no se me pegó tu gruñidez y enojosidad —Decía en infantiles y más orgullosas palabras inventadas y de significado deducible, Akiko, mientras que Giratina ni siquiera fue capaz de lanzar una pequeña e imperceptible carcajada tras notar "aquello" de la niña.

Estaba claro el que las emociones se mezclarían cada vez más con el paso del tiempo hasta llegar a un equilibrio, y Giratina tenía bien por sabido el que aquella inocente vanidad y orgullo no era algo propio de Akiko en el pasado… las emociones del legendario pokémon no tardaron en empezar a cambiarla de igual manera.

—Me alegra que mamá aceptara adoptarte… nunca pensé que me dejaría tenerte en casa, pokemoncito —Conforme pasaron unos cuantos segundos de silencio, Akiko no tardó en volver a alzar la voz, mientras que Giratina seguía caminando con normalidad.

—" _Eso es porque no es necesario alimentarme ni hago ruido; se la pasaba pensando eso mientras le contabas, aunque la verdad… ni siquiera tenía idea de qué clase de ser era yo, por suerte"_ —Dijo con normalidad el pokémon, a la par que Akiko lo empezó a mirar ahora con extrañeza.

—¿Puedes hacer eso? Lo de saber lo que piensan los demás —Dijo con curiosidad la niña, a lo que Giratina únicamente se gira de manera leve hacia esta.

—" _Los dos podemos, de hecho, mi naturaleza ahora también es la tuya, y ella nos permite introducirnos en la mente de los demás, para poder controlarlos, cambiar su realidad o simplemente leer sus mentes si al que queremos controlar es más débil que nosotros"_ —Explicó uno de los nuevos "poderes" que Akiko tenía a partir de aquel momento, a lo que Giratina únicamente se exalta de manera leve tras notar cómo en el rostro de la niña una preocupación y seriedad se reflejó.

—No debemos hacerlo con la gente buena… ¿De acuerdo?, no es de buen pokemoncito leer las mentes de otros sin permiso —Dijo con tono extrañamente más serio, Akiko, haciendo incomodar de manera leve a Giratina por lo mismo, mientras que este se mantenía en silencio, únicamente para después volver a girarse hacia adelante.

—" _Está bien…"_ —Fue lo único dicho por telepatía por el "dominado" pokémon, antes de que un simple y regalón abrazo dado por aquella niña nuevamente en su cuello fuera la única respuesta por parte de esta.

El legendario y a la vez diminuto pokémon únicamente se mantuvo en su caminar, sin querer demostrar reacción alguna ante aquellos tratos en público, a la par que no faltaba mucho antes de que aquel curioso par terminara por finalmente llegar a su objetivo tras algunos minutos.

Su deseo de ir hacia "aquel" lugar no era un simple capricho, conforme el tiempo pasaba, tanto Akiko como Giratina debían hacerse sus respectivos "chequeos" en su conexión, con los únicos que podían realizar tal tarea.

Tras finalmente observar los hogares de los Kurogane a la distancia, Giratina no tardó en extrañarse de manera leve luego de notar a "aquel" que se encontraba en la puerta de la casa de Yoshiro y Haruko, únicamente para terminar por chocar la mirada con el mismo luego de que este se percatara de la presencia del pokémon.

Siendo el científico Kazuki, vestido de manera informal y con una mochila en su espalda, el que se encontraba casi a punto de tocar el timbre de la casa.

 **.**

 **.**

—Ho-Hola —Kazuki no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal presencia, no se podía decir que entre ellos existiera mucha simpatía o siquiera confianza; apenas y reconocían al otro, sin embargo, Giratina únicamente lo siguió mirando con seriedad, para después asentir de la misma forma.

—¡No seas maleducado pokemoncito! —Akiko únicamente tiró de manera leve los cuernos de la parte de arriba de la frente de Giratina, únicamente para fastidiarlo en silencio —¡Hola señor Kazuki! —Cambió su actitud por una más alegre, la niña, antes de ser correspondido por un sonriente y un tanto nervioso saludar por parte de Kazuki.

—" _¿Ocurre algo? ¿O es muy usual que vengas aquí?"_ —La voz de Giratina terminó finalmente por escucharse mediante telepatía, exaltando nuevamente de manera leve a Kazuki.

—Tengo unos pedidos para el alcalde Yoshiro, también quería conversar con su familia por unos resultados que obtuve en mis investigaciones —Dijo con tono más normal, Kazuki, mientras que Giratina permanecía con la misma seriedad.

El silencio entre aquellos no tardó demasiado en tornarse incómodo, sin embargo, apenas y pasaron unos cuantos segundos tras aquello, antes de que la puerta de la casa finalmente terminara por abrirse, luego de que ciertos personajes detectaran el aura de los visitantes.

Durante aquel día el almuerzo tocaba en el segundo hogar, y habiendo pasado aquello, la familia Kurogane únicamente reposaba en la sala de la casa luego de haber disfrutado la comida hecha por Yoshiro y Harumi, mientras que, en el lugar, únicamente Takeshi y Hiyori eran los que faltaban.

—Veo que disfrutaron de una buena comida —Kazuki únicamente entraba al pasillo a la par que era acompañado por Yoshiro, al mismo tiempo que Giratina terminó por seguirle junto con la propia Akiko.

—¡Akira! —La niña no tardó en chocar la mirada con la pequeña Zorua la cual, habiendo estado en calma y sentada sobre uno de los sofás, al lado de Hanako, solo alcanzó a exaltarse y emocionarse luego de escuchar aquel tono de voz característico.

—" _¡Akiko!"_ —Dijo emocionada por telepatía, Akira, únicamente para ser lo siguiente en escucharse el sonido de sus patas en contacto con las tablas del suelo, antes de empezar a correr animada hacia donde su amiga se encontraba.

—" _Está bien, está bien"_ —Decía Yoshiro por telepatía, con un ánimo más controlado que el de aquellas revoltosas niñas, conforme imploraba calma luego de que la propia Akiko se bajara de Giratina y mostrara las claras señales de querer jugar con la Zorua — _"Si quieren jugar, vayan afuera, no quiero que vuelvan a destruir la casa"_ —Dijo junto con una leve carcajada, Yoshiro, antes de que tanto Akiko como Akira saltaran victoriosas, solamente para después salir corriendo de la casa.

—Será mejor que nosotros partamos también… —La voz tranquila y seria de Takeru fue la siguiente en escucharse, conforme este empezaba a levantarse del sofá donde de igual manera se había encontrado sentado —Ya reposamos lo suficiente, hay que retomar lo que dejamos en la mañana —Dijo sin mayor dilatación Takeru hacia su nieto, a lo que Ryo, al lado de Sayuri, únicamente asiente con normalidad para después levantarse y acompañar a su abuelo.

—¿Cómo has estado, Kazuki? —Harumi fue la primera en empezar la conversación de manera animada con el científico, a la par que empezaba a levantarse con tal de saludarlo —¿Quieres algo de tomar? Aun queda algo de la comida que hicimos, si quieres —Harumi no se andaba con molestias, mientras que Kazuki únicamente negaba de manera alegre y un poco avergonzada la cabeza.

—Aceptaría un vaso de agua, la verdad —Dijo Kazuki como respuesta, a lo que Harumi únicamente le asiente para después ir a la cocina de aquella casa con tal de traerle lo pedido.

—Tengo varias cosas que hablar con ustedes —El científico, tan pronto lo invitaron a sentarse en uno de los sofás de igual manera, empezó a hablar.

—" _¿Hubo resultados?"_ —La voz de Yoshiro por telepatía fue la siguiente en escucharse, conforme el mismo se apoyaba en el borde de la mesa y entrecruzaba sus brazos, a la par que solo la curiosidad se reflejaba en su rostro, siendo la primera respuesta de Kazuki un seguro asentir.

—Finalmente terminé de analizar las muestras del vómito del señor Ryo que expulsó cuando fue controlado por aquella materia negra, fue bastante difícil la verdad… pero una vez que logramos identificar los compuestos, el resto fue más sencillo —Comenzaba a hablar Kazuki, a la par que el resto de la familia escuchaba con atención, conforme Harumi de igual manera emergía nuevamente en la sala con vaso de agua en mano, solo para después sentarse tras entregárselo a Kazuki.

—Era bastante extraño, logramos identificar varios tipos de venenos, no mortales, pero sí bastante peligrosos; sin embargo, lo que sí me inquietó fue que en su mayoría contenía rastros de varios tipos de catinonas artificiales… un componente de una poderosa droga que comúnmente se le llama como "sales de baño", causa paranoia y ataques de pánico, para no decir también una actitud en extremo violenta, sospecho que por ello tanto el señor Takeru como Ryo reaccionaron de esa manera —Dio una larga explicación Kazuki, mientras que Yoshiro empezaba a extrañarse.

—" _No tiene sentido… la naturaleza del aura de Ryo y Takeru los hace inmunes a los venenos de por sí, no deberí-…_ " —Yoshiro se detuvo de manera abrupta luego de notar aquel "hecho" que sucedía en los momentos en los que tanto este como Ryo y Takeru abrieron aquellas cajas.

—Usaron algo tan banal como la tierra… para poder hacerlos débiles y así dejarlos vulnerables a que les afectara el veneno. Me tomé la molestia de hacer pruebas en las muestras de sangre que me confiaron todos ustedes, y tanto la sangre de la señorita Hiyori, como el del joven Ryo, la señorita Haruko y el señor Ryo y Takeru mostraron ser débiles a ese factor —Kazuki terminó por confirmar el factor clave de aquellos componentes, luego de que Yoshiro terminara por reconocerlo como cierto.

—Aunque eso sí… no pude encontrar señales de algún "parásito" o señal de vida a como el que dijeron que vieron en la capital; sin embargo, si encontré varias células vacías —Decía Kazuki, únicamente para traer ahora consigo la extrañeza de Harumi.

—¿Vacías? ¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó la mujer.

—No poseían nada en su interior, solo eran "cáscaras". Creo que lo que ustedes vieron debió salir de estas de alguna manera, pero siento decir que no había ningún rastro en las muestras que pude conseguir; la verdad… es que esto dista mucho de los experimentos que realizábamos para Ryuji —Dijo ahora un poco más desanimado, Kazuki.

—Nos estamos enfrentando a algo completamente diferente… de momento esos venenos aún no son capaces de hacernos efecto, pero no sabremos hasta cuando eso seguirá ocurriendo —La voz de Ryo era ahora la que finalmente emergía en la sala, haciendo que el resto únicamente se girara hacia dicho hombre, a la par que Kazuki, no habiéndolo notado en primera instancia tras entrar a aquella sala, solo pudo exaltarse de sobremanera una vez que lo vio de frente.

Luego de notar cómo el Kurogane, sentado en el sofá al lado de su dominante esposa, se encontraba completamente encadenado desde la cintura para arriba, con Arkon.

—V-Veo que para eso querías el Arkon que suprimía la tercera fase del estado aural…. —Kazuki, con un tono nervioso y avergonzado, únicamente se dirigió hacia Harumi con una leve carcajada tras ver a Ryo, a la par que este último únicamente fruncía el ceño con fastidio al mismo tiempo que intentaba de mala gana el mantener una actitud más indiferente, mientras que el resto de la familia únicamente lanzaba una que otra risa.

—Pero bueno, volviendo al tema, si bien quizás no logramos identificar "qué" cosa era la que intentó controlarlos, estamos trabajando con la central de policía para aumentar la seguridad en el centro de repartos, como también las tecnologías que se están empleando para detectar objetos extraños así como también venenos; mi equipo actualmente está intentando crear nuevas variantes del Arkon que sirvan para bloquear las debilidades de Ryo y Takeru —Volvió a decir, Kazuki, conforme la familia volvía a prestarle atención —Y… eso también me recuerda —El científico empezaba a levantarse con una actitud más animada, únicamente para ir en búsqueda de la mochila que había dejado sobre una de las sillas que estaban al lado de la mesa, solamente para levantarla y dejarla ahora encima de la misma.

—Tengo algo que le será de bastante utilidad a la señorita Hiyo- —Empezaba a decir con naturalidad y ánimo, Kazuki, antes de que el mismo, conforme hablaba y se volvía a girar hacia los Kurogane, este únicamente se exaltara y callara de manera abrupta luego de que este observara nuevamente a Ryo…

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y sintiera como una oscura presencia comenzara a irradiarse a través del sombrío rostro que el propio hombre demostraba…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lo siguiente en escucharse… únicamente fue el sonido del timbre de la casa siendo tocado

 **.**

 **.**

—¿O-Ocurre algo? —Kazuki empezaba a ponerse un poco más nervioso de lo usual ante la propia presencia que desprendía el aún encadenado hombre.

—" _¿Quieren que lo duerma? Puedo colocarlo en una ilusión"_ —Yoshiro empezaba a hablar con naturalidad hacia el resto de la familia, conforme señalaba a Ryo como su "objetivo".

—Harumi, quítame estas cadenas, por favor —Las palabras emergiendo desde la boca de Ryo, con una seriedad tal que ni siquiera era capaz de demostrar una ira oculta o un deseo de maldad inherente a la propia presencia que desprendía su cuerpo, fueron las siguientes.

—" _Como si estuviéramos tan locos de dejarte destruir toda esta casa solo por tus caprichos"_ —Haruko, de brazos cruzados, únicamente inflaba sus mejillas conforme sabía lo que ocurriría si es que Ryo se liberaba de aquellas cadenas, considerando a "aquellos" que se encontraban aún esperando afuera de la entrada de la casa.

—"Ya hemos aprendido bastante de tus condenados celos y los de Takeru, ni creas que te liberarás tan fácil" —Hanako fue la siguiente en hablar, a la vez que apoyaba la actitud de su hija de igual manera.

 **.**

 **.**

—Está bien, lo haré —La voz inocente y condescendiente de Harumi terminó por impactar de lleno a todos los presentes en aquella habitación, causando únicamente rostros estupefactos y miradas incrédulas, a excepción de Ryo y Kazuki, este último sin comprender aún "qué" era lo que ocurría.

—" _Tendré que volver a llamar al carpintero…"_ —Yoshiro simplemente empezó a decir aquello en desanimados gruñidos, conforme empezaba a buscar el teléfono dentro de su cabellera, a la par que ya daba por hecho la futura destrucción de su casa.

—" _Nunca van a dejar respirar a esa pobre chica… igual que yo cuando estaba en mis primeros años con Yoshiro"_ —Haruko era la más fastidiada, a la par que seguía sintiéndose completamente identificada con aquella chica que aún se encontraba afuera de aquella casa.

—Ya paren de exagerar —Empezaba a hablar Harumi, conforme la misma simplemente se llevaba la mano al bolsillo, para luego sacar de este la llave de las cadenas que sujetaban a su esposo —Sé reconocer cuando Ryo es un tarado y cuando no… confío en que ahora hará lo correcto —Dijo sin más, Harumi, conforme esta únicamente empezó a meter la llave en el candado que sujetaba las cadenas del Kurogane, escuchándose un simple girar… antes de que dichas cadenas terminaran por empezar a caer en el suelo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Solo para alarmar a todos los que dentro de aquella habitación se encontraban… cuando el propio Kurogane terminó por activar de manera abrupta la tercera fase descontrolada del estado aural.**

.

.

.

La reacción por parte de Yoshiro, Haruko y Hanako, no tardó en demostrar el claro deseo de gritar a los cuatro vientos un enorme "te lo dije" hacia Harumi, a la par que esta última únicamente permanecía sentada y de brazos cruzados, sin hablar o juzgar la propia actitud de Ryo, conforme este quemaba de manera leve el suelo que pisaba, mientras que su ropa, ahora quemada de igual manera, se desprendía y caía al suelo con cada paso.

Ryo solo continuó, no tardó mucho antes de que sus pasos terminaran por detenerse en la puerta de aquella casa, pasando solo unos cuantos segundos de silencio, antes de que este terminara por girar el pestillo, deformándolo de paso, y abriera finalmente la puerta que lo separaba de aquel que se encontraba del otro lado.

 **.**

 **.**

Y solo para abalanzarse de manera completamente abrupta luego de que la puerta terminara de abrirse, hacia el joven que se encontraba a un lado de Hiyori, el cual permanecía erguido y de pie, con mirada seria y ceño fruncido, hacia aquello que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ryo permanecía inmóvil… su mirada, el horror de la mera apariencia de aquel monstro que se convertía al despertar tales cantidades de aura en su interior, no inmutaban el serio rostro de Naoto, conforme este último, sin decir una sola palabra, miraba con tenue fastidio a Ryo, sin dejar de sujetar la mano de Hiyori la cual, ante la propia petición del chico, no interfería en la indeseable actitud de su padre.

—Si va a hacer algo, hágalo ahora —La voz un tanto más prepotente de Naoto fue la primera en hacer alzar una de las cejas de aquel monstruo, el cual únicamente permanecía en un constante y grave gruñir —No me pienso retractar de lo que siento —Fueron las últimas palabras dichas por el joven, antes de que nuevamente un tenso silencio comenzara a formarse entre este y Ryo, pasando casi un minuto, antes de que finalmente la densa aura de la piel del Kurogane comenzara a desvanecerse, dejando tras de sí nuevamente el normal y ahora semidesnudo cuerpo de Ryo se presentase, el cual portaba calzoncillos creados por Kazuki con fibras de Arkon, luego de que Harumi también le pidiera aquello tras varios momentos avergonzados vividos en ciertos lugares públicos de Hotaru cada vez que Ryo veía a Hiyori conversando por teléfono con Naoto.

El rostro de Ryo únicamente mostraba una extraña mezcla de desánimo y fastidio, a lo que el propio hombre no tardó en alzar de manera desganada su mano, solo para después extrañar tanto a Hiyori como al mismo Naoto, cuando este simplemente la terminó por posar sobre el hombro izquierdo de este último.

El suspiro de Ryo fue lo único que se escuchó tras ello, antes de que el propio hombre volviera a chocar la mirada con la de Naoto.

—Sé lo que se siente perder a una mamá… —La voz desanimada de Ryo no tardó en emerger, conforme el propio hombre, cuyos celos y orgullo habían sido finalmente contenidos ante su empatía, únicamente podía causar extrañeza en el propio joven —Lo lamento —Fue lo siguiente en decir, antes de hacer que Naoto lo observara con asombro ante aquellas palabras, mientras que en el rostro del Kurogane lentamente el fastidio mezclado con la vergüenza no tardó en brotar conforme le era imposible el desahogar en aquel individuo toda la "ira" que había acumulado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Quiero que me escuches muy bien, Naoto —Pasados unos segundos, Ryo no despegaba su mano del hombro del joven, a la par que el Kurogane no tardó en empezar a hablar de manera seria y un tanto decisiva hacia este—Por desgracia, le prometí a mi hija que no interferiría entre ustedes dos; ella ya está en la edad de tomar sus propias decisiones, y lo respeto —Explicaba el hombre, mientras que Naoto escuchaba con un leve toque de nerviosismo en sus facciones — _Merecen ser felices los dos…_ —El rostro de Ryo se tornaba un poco más desanimado ante aquellas palabras, luego de aceptar lo inevitable.

—¡Pero ni siquiera se te ocurra pasarte de listo con mi hija o te juro que te arrancaré los- ! —Ryo empezaba nuevamente a encabronarse hacia Naoto, exaltándolo y asustándolo ante la futura amenaza que se avecinaba, sin embargo, la voz de Hiyori detiene a la del padre en el acto.

—¡Papá! —Aquella palabra dada por Hiyori fue suficiente como para tragar por completo nuevamente el orgullo de aquel impotente hombre, conforme el mismo únicamente fruncía cada parte de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que soltaba el hombro de Naoto y cerraba el puño de la misma mano.

— _Tsch…_ —Bufó finalmente el Kurogane, antes de girarse de manera brusca nuevamente hacia la casa —Los están esperando dentro, tú y yo hablaremos más tarde, jovencita —Fue lo único dicho por Ryo, antes de que Naoto y Hiyori cruzaran de manera leve sus miradas, mientras que la chica no tardó en lanzar un desanimado suspiro ante la propia actitud de su padre, antes de que ambos terminaran por empezar a entrar a la casa de igual manera

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Una vez que Hiyori y Naoto terminaron por saludar al resto familia, y recibir en el caso del último varias felicitaciones y abrazos por parte de su nueva "suegra", conforme pasaron los segundos, ambos jóvenes únicamente podían mantenerse extrañados luego de que Kazuki finalmente empezara a explicarles lo que tiempo atrás había dicho, a lo que, tras escuchar toda la historia del científico, este último no se hizo esperar para finalmente dar conocer la "sorpresa" que le quería entregar a Hiyori.

—Takeru siempre me comentaba que sufrías quemaduras cuando realizabas la habilidad "Puño incremento" —Kazuki empezaba a explicarle a Hiyori el contexto de su "sorpresa", a la par que la chica únicamente asentía, un tanto extrañada.

—Y además, después del incidente el día antes de la pasada navidad… Ryo me contó que habías realizado una nueva técnica, al parecer habías sido capaz de mezclar dos habilidades, "Esfera aural" y "Puño incremento", en una sola, eso es algo que nunca antes se había visto, es bastante único, a decir verdad —Conforme Kazuki hablaba, el rostro de Hiyori cada vez se tornaba más extrañado, a la par que Hanako era la única que empezaba a desanimarse de manera leve al recordar nuevamente aquel momento.

—Siendo honesta… aún no logro recordar eso; hablé con la tía Hanako al respecto, pero aún así apenas y sé lo que ocurrió —Empezó a decir Hiyori como respuesta, mientras que Kazuki escuchaba.

—Ryo también me dijo qué, cuando realizaste esas técnicas fusionadas, tu brazo recibió muchos daños, aún más que las de un "Puño incremento" común; sé que él no me lo pidió… pero la verdad, peco de entrometido a veces —Kazuki lanzaba pequeñas carcajadas conforme empezaba a hurgar dentro de su mochila, únicamente para hacer despertar la curiosidad del resto de la familia una vez qué, tras pocos segundos, el científico finalmente termina por sacar una simple pulsera negra de esta.

—¿Pulsera? —Harumi fue la primera en extrañarse ante ello, mientras observaba curiosa aquella pequeña cosa.

—No pudimos replicar el metal de Yome… —Kazuki volvía a hablar —Tuvimos que emplear todo el material genético que encontramos en el cristal del padre del señor Yoshiro para crearlo, y a decir verdad… no creo que deba existir otro metal como ese a disposición de otras personas, ya vimos lo que es capaz de hacer —El científico empezaba a llevarse aquella pulsera a su muñeca conforme decía aquello —Sin embargo, nuestros estudios y desarrollo de nuevas tecnologías con el Arkon nos ha dado la posibilidad de seguir trabajando con metales inteligentes qué, de una manera similar que el Yome, son capaces de consumir el aura de su usuario para poder crecer y otorgar ciertos beneficios a su propio portador —Kazuki únicamente terminó por presionar de manera leve aquella pulsera luego de habérsela puesto, solo para después sorprender a todos los que ahí se encontraban…

 **.**

 **.**

Luego de que el metal de dicho accesorio terminara por expandirse y cubrir toda la piel tanto de la su mano como la de su antebrazo.

 **.**

 **.**

—Logré desarrollar la herramienta que mejor se podría adecuar para ti, Hiyori —Finalmente Kazuki empezaba a explicar su propósito, mientras que Hiyori observaba aún asombrada —Este Arkon cumplirá el objetivo de ser una "segunda piel", y producirá todas las habilidades que realices, sin dañarte, a cambio de un poco más de tu aura, claro… no debes abusar —Kazuki nuevamente volvió a pulsar el sector de su muñeca, a lo que aquel metal rápidamente volvió a agruparse en la forma de aquella pulsera.

—N-No sé qué decir… —Conforme el científico se sacaba la pulsera y se la entregaba a Hiyori, esta simplemente podía decir aquello conforme la miraba.

—No tienes que decir nada… les debo mucho más —Kazuki respondió, mientras que Hiyori no negaba su clara curiosidad una vez que la misma empezó a colocarse dicha pulsera —Además, tampoco puedo decir que no me gusta hacer lo que hago, descubrir nuevas cosas es lo que me apasiona, y si eso les sirve a ustedes, mucho mejor para mí —Dijo finalmente el hombre, únicamente para guardar silencio una vez que Hiyori presionó aquella pulsera en su muñeca al igual a como lo había hecho el científico tiempo atrás, dejando todo el lugar en silencio una vez que el metal empezó a hacer su trabajo, y expandirse por toda la piel de las manos y antebrazo de la chica.

—" _¿Cómo se siente?"_ —La voz de Haruko por telepatía emergió, mientras que Hiyori se mantenía con mirada sorprendida y curiosa sobre su mano.

—Me sorprende que no sienta ninguna diferencia, es como si no llevara nada —Dijo Hiyori con una leve carcajada ante la sorpresa, mientras que Kazuki no evitó lanzar unas cuantas por lo mismo.

—Intenta hacer un "Puño incremento" —Dijo sin más, el científico, a lo que Hiyori simplemente le asiente, para después empezar a fruncir el ceño y cerrar el puño con fuerza, no tardando antes de que finalmente el característico brillo naranjo empezara a emerger ahora en el metal del brazo de Hiyori, conforme el calor de este no tardó en irradiar sobre el resto de los espectadores.

—¿Y…? ¿Qué tal? —Kazuki estaba deseoso por saber la reacción de Hiyori, al mismo tiempo que la chica simplemente miraba con calma su mano, al mismo tiempo que abría su puño, aún con la habilidad activada.

—Se siente cálido… sin duda no es como antes —Decía con tono calmado Hiyori, conforme la misma empezaba a desactivar la técnica, solo para después volver a presionar su muñeca con tal de hacer que aquel metal volviera a adoptar la forma de la pulsera, notando con ello como su piel se encontraba intacta.

—El metal se regenerará y te protegerá siempre y cuando tu aura sea capaz de ello… debes practicar si quieres usarlo con más libertad; aún estamos en fase de desarrollo con estos tipos de materiales, aunque claro, lo emplearemos en nuevos usos siempre y cuando el alcalde lo permita —Decía Kazuki ahora mirando de manera leve a Yoshiro, mientras que este simplemente lanzaba una tenue carcajada, al darse cuenta de que Kazuki aún sabía que debía responderle a él primero.

—Cualquier cosa que puedas decirme, recomendaciones o problemas, ten completa libertad de entrar en mi laboratorio en la municipalidad —Dijo y pidió al mismo tiempo el científico, siendo el simple asentir animado de Hiyori la única respuesta hacia este.

—Bueno… mi día continúa, debo seguir con mis investigaciones —Kazuki empezaba nuevamente a colocarse su mochila —Espero que pasen un buen día —Terminó por despedirse el hombre, una vez que el mismo fue acompañado por Yoshiro hasta la salida del hogar.

Tras ello, conforme Hiyori lentamente empezaba a sentarse sobre el sofá de la casa, junto de igual manera con Naoto, la chica únicamente permanecía en silencio y con mirada inocente, a la par que se llevaba ambas palmas hacia debajo de sus piernas, denotando únicamente la tensión que lentamente empezaba a tornarse en la sala luego de que el silencio empezara a predominar.

Hiyori únicamente empezaba a zarandearse de atrás hacia delante de manera leve, conforme la misma no podía mostrar más indirectas ante el claro deseo de decir "algo"; sin embargo, la propia chica se mantenía en silencio por alguna razón.

La sonrisa juguetona de Naoto no tardó en emerger conforme notaba la actitud de Hiyori, a la par que el mismo únicamente chocó su hombro de manera leve con el de esta, haciendo que la misma únicamente lo mirara con leve fastidio y mejillas infladas ante el claro "llamado de atención" que le había hecho este.

—E-Esto… —Hiyori finalmente empezaba a hablar, al mismo tiempo que mantuvo su cabeza mirando al suelo a la par que el rubor empezaba a emerger en sus mejillas; sin embargo, la abrupta voz de su padre la calla en el acto.

—Giratina —Ryo simplemente terminó por decir de manera un tanto ahogada el nombre del legendario pokémon, antes de que dicho ser se exaltara por lo mismo —Vamos afuera… hay algo que tengo que hablar contigo y Akiko —Dijo finalmente el hombre, antes de levantarse de manera abrupta del sofá, consternando y extrañando a todos los ahí presentes, mientras que el Kurogane se negaba a mirarlos.

Tan pronto los pasos de Ryo y los de Giratina terminaron por escucharse por aquel pasillo que daba a la salida de la casa, el rostro de Hiyori no tardó en tornarse en uno más desanimado, mientras qué, una vez que su padre abandonó el lugar, únicamente pudo volver a lanzar un desanimado suspiro, mientras que Naoto únicamente empezaba a rodearla con su brazo.

—Debes darle un poco de tiempo a tu viejo… hija —Harumi no tardó en volver a hablar con calma y paciencia, mientras que Hiyori únicamente la miraba con el mismo desánimo —Créeme que ya tendrás la oportunidad de decirle lo que quieres, solo tienes que encontrar el momento adecuado —Dijo sin más la mujer, exaltando a su hija luego de ello.

—¿Y-Ya lo sabes? —Hiyori empezaba a sonrojarse de manera leve, haciendo que Harumi únicamente lanzara una simple carcajada.

—¿De verdad te lo preguntas? Soy tu madre, tesoro; siempre estaré un paso adelante —Dijo con leve tono fanfarrón (y completamente justificado), Harumi, al mismo tiempo que Hiyori únicamente le sonreía con leve vergüenza.

—Y… ¿N-No te molesta? —Preguntó finalmente la chica de ojos rojos, causando que el rostro de Hiyori se tornara un poco más serio, a la par que la propia mujer únicamente empezó a bajar la mirada.

—¿Crees que mi respuesta cambiaría en algo tu elección? —Volvió a preguntar ahora con una leve sonrisa, Harumi, haciendo que Hiyori se exaltara y se quedara pensativa luego de dichas palabras, desanimándose levemente luego de creer que a su madre realmente le molestaría "aquello".

—No… —Fue lo único que pudo decir la chica como respuesta, a la par que terminó por observar con decisión a la propia Harumi, la cual únicamente empezó a esbozar de manera leve una simple sonrisa en su rostro tras notar aquella mirada en el rostro de su hija.

—Entonces no hay nada qué me moleste, Hiyori… me da orgullo, más bien, que finalmente tomes esas decisiones —Dijo sin más, Harumi, al mismo tiempo que se echaba un poco más sobre aquel sofá en el cual aún reposaba, mientras que Hiyori únicamente lanzó un suspiro ante la declaración dada, intentando dejar atrás aquel nerviosismo.

—Creo que ya es momento de que empecemos a movernos también… el hospital aguarda —No tardó mucho en decir la mujer, desanimándose tras saber que no podría seguir descansando en aquel sofá.

—" _Y yo debo partir al centro de envíos"_ —Haruko no tardó en hablar de igual manera, a la par que esta empezaba a levantarse también — _"Aunque no será por mucho tiempo, ¿Quieren ir a las aguas termales en la tarde? Hiyori aún tiene que contarme cuatro días de su vida aún"_ —Haruko simplemente posaba su mano sobre la cabeza de Hiyori, a la par que agitaba de manera juguetona el pelo de esta, sacando una que otra carcajada en ella.

—Tenlo por seguro —Dijo Hiyori sin más, haciendo que Haruko únicamente le sonriera, antes de empezar a partir hacia su trabajo.

— _¿De verdad le dirás todo?_ —Naoto simplemente le susurró un poco temeroso y risueño a Hiyori, al mismo tiempo que la chica únicamente se le acercó al rostro de igual manera, a la par que lo observaba de manera seductora y juguetona.

— _¿Tú qué crees?_ —Dijo en un susurro de igual manera, Hiyori, a la par que Naoto solo podía reír con leve vergüenza ante lo obvio, mientras que las leves carcajadas en Hiyori no tardaron en emerger, no pasando mucho cuando, ante la cercanía de sus rostros, estos nuevamente buscaron estrechar sus labios ante el mero impulso.

—¡Ajem!... —Una femenina voz a su lado los interrumpe, a lo que el par de tórtolos enamorados simplemente se exaltan tras notar cómo Harumi ahora se encontraba de pie delante de estos.

—Que te quede claro que ahora quiero al menos cinco nietos, así que ni se te ocurra hacerte el debilucho con mi hija —La voz mandataria de Harumi impactó de lleno en el rostro del joven al cual se dirigía, a la par que Naoto únicamente pudo ahogarse de manera leve con su saliva, antes de que la cara de Hiyori se volviera completamente roja.

—¡Ma-Mamá! —El grito avergonzado de Hiyori no tardó en escucharse en los alrededores, mientras que, en las afueras del hogar Kurogane, unas ahora embarradas Akira y Kioko se exaltaron tras escuchar aquel avergonzado grito, siendo tal que incluso había sido capaz de detenerlas en plena pelea de lodo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Conforme el silencio se acrecentaba entre ambos, solamente el constante y lento caminar de estos era lo único que se escuchaba. Giratina y Ryo únicamente se alejaban de la casa, sin rumbo fijo, al mismo tiempo que el legendario pokémon, en vista de la propia actitud callada y completamente "perdida" del hombre, no tardó en cuestionárselo.

—"¿Realmente querías hablar conmigo de algo? ¿O solo querías alejarte de tu hija ahora que tiene un compañero con el que tener crías?" —Las palabras dichas por Giratina en simples gruñidos únicamente dieron en el hígado del ahora más enojado y orgulloso hombre.

— _ **¿Acaso quieres que te saque la lengua?**_ —La voz ahora más siniestra de Ryo, acompañada con el cambio de tes de la piel de su cara, por la de la tercera fase, únicamente consterna a Giratina, el cual no sabía la "razón" del sentir de Ryo, ante lo "natural" y "común" que había sido su anterior comentario, sin deseo de molestar.

—"Simplemente dime lo que querías hablar… no me gusta salir al exterior por tanto tiempo, además, la mamá de Akiko no quiere que ella llegue tarde por la humedad" —Giratina, sin prestar atención a la amenaza, simplemente se centró en el tema que le concernía, mientras que Ryo, bufando nuevamente y girándose de mala gana con tal de no chocar la vista con nadie, simplemente intentaba tranquilizarse con tal de empezar a hablar con el legendario pokémon.

—No te creí capaz de hacerle eso a Akiko… —Ryo empezaba a hablar un tanto de mala gana, mientras que Giratina únicamente fruncía el ceño con molestia ante aquellas palabras.

—"¿A qué te refieres?" —Dijo más enojado que calmado, el pokémon, mientras que Ryo, con la desaprobación en su mirada, únicamente observó a Giratina.

—Te confié estar en contacto con mi aura cuando intentábamos salvar su esencia, y te aprovechaste de eso para meterte a mi cabeza y cambiar mi percepción de la realidad, cuando creí que se había salvado sin necesidad de fusionar su esencia con la tuya; usaste el sello que Samuru te dio deliberadamente y condenaste a Akiko a una vida inmortal. ¿Te das cuenta del peso de lo que acabas de cometer? —Dijo finalmente Ryo, mientras que en Giratina solo el silencio se escuchó de momento.

—"¿Solo querías decirme eso? ¿Intentar regañarme?, no me hagas reír" —Dijo Giratina en simples gruñidos, mientras que Ryo únicamente se detuvo y frunció el ceño por lo escuchado, mientras que el legendario pokémon seguía caminando sin más.

—Condenaste a Akiko a un infierno… y ni siquiera te arrepientes de eso —Las simples palabras del Kurogane resonaron por todo el lugar, a la par que solo estas fueron suficientes para detener de golpe el caminar de Giratina.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos… el legendario pokémon se mantuvo completamente congelado, a la par que Ryo mantenía su seria y molesta mirada puesta sobre este.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—"Tú… no tienes idea de lo que es que alguien te condene a un infierno" —Fueron finalmente las palabras dichas por Giratina, luego de que el mismo girara su rostro de manera leve hacia Ryo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—"¿Sabes lo que ocurre cuando la esencia de un ser vivo… muere?" —El pokémon, conforme se giraba hacia el hombre, este simplemente comenzaba a acercársele —"No es como si sus memorias se perdieran y esta fuera a renacer en otro cuerpo… cuando la esencia de alguien perece, lo único que le sigue es la nada" —Giratina empezaba a explicar el destino que le deparaba a Akiko tiempo atrás —"Su mera existencia se pierde en el vacío. Todo lo que viviste, todo lo que alguna vez pudiste sentir, será en vano… y lo único que tarde o temprano te deparará es el olvido; nunca volvería a reencontrarse con los seres que ama, ni volvería a sentir algo nunca más" —Giratina, con dolida actitud, únicamente terminó por detenerse delante de Ryo, a la par que este último no era capaz de decir algo ante lo escuchado, pero manteniendo su molesta actitud a pesar de todo.

—"El sello que hizo Samuru solo puede romperse con su aura… sé que, si pasa el tiempo, la esencia de Akiko podrá volver a lo que era si se sigue alimentando de mi vida eterna, cuando eso ocurra simplemente tendremos que hacer que Akira use la espada de Yome y lograremos tener aunque sea un poco del aura de Samuru; será más que suficiente para romper nuestro lazo… no creo que el cuerpo de Akiko sobreviva luego de eso, pero al menos su esencia podrá regresar al mundo espiritual" —Giratina, tras saber que no conseguiría nada con molestarse, simplemente empezó a explicar la "solución" a aquella situación, al mismo tiempo que demostraba desanimadas facciones tras ello.

—¿Y estarás listo para hacerlo cuando llegue el momento? —Preguntó Ryo finalmente, haciendo que Giratina únicamente guardara silencio y bajara la mirada ante el dolor que significaba para él el pensar en aquella respuesta.

Ryo, conforme solo existía silencio por parte de Giratina, este simplemente lanzó un suspiro, solamente para después volver a adoptar una actitud más condescendiente.

—Deja que envejezca… ahora mismo ustedes dos no son capaces de generar aura residual, te iré prestando un poco de la que acumulo yo cuando activo mis poderes; deja que madure y cree un criterio propio y que sea ella al final la que decida —Dijo finalmente el Kurogane, haciendo que Giratina únicamente alzara la vista ante lo escuchado, solo para después lanzar un apesadumbrado suspiro.

—"Está bien… vendré de vez en cuando para que me des esa dichosa aura, pero que Akiko no se entere de ni una palabra de esto, aún soy capaz de silenciar nuestra conexión sin que ella lo sepa" —Dijo nuevamente el legendario pokémon, a lo que Ryo únicamente asiente, para después simplemente agacharse y posar su mano con calma sobre la frente de Giratina.

—Este es un poco de lo que guardé hoy… es lo suficiente como para quitar unos cuantos años de vida —Dijo sin más Ryo, a lo que el propio pokémon únicamente se exalta y preocupa tras sentir como su propio cuerpo "pesaba" más, luego de recibir aquella "debilidad" otorgada ante el aura residual de Ryo.

—" _¡¿A-Acaso quieres que se convierta en una anciana ahora?!"_ —Decía con fastidio y fatiga, Giratina, únicamente para sacar una simple carcajada en Ryo.

—Bienvenido a la mortalidad —Volvió a decir, Ryo, antes de que Giratina únicamente lo observara un tanto encabronado como respuesta.

—"Regresaré con Akiko… tú mejor sigue preocupándote por las futuras crías de tu hija; debe aprovechar su fertilidad, ahora que es joven" —Dijo finalmente en un gruñido, Giratina, antes de que su cuerpo comenzara a volverse intangible y tornarse un simple espectro fantasmagórico, antes de escabullirse bajo la tierra…

No sin antes ver cómo la enorme zarpa de Ryo, con la tercera fase de su estado aural activado, terminase por aplastar el sector del suelo donde Giratina ya había alcanzado a escapar con facilidad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La calma predominaba en el primer hogar Kurogane, conforme la mayoría se había ido a sus respectivos trabajos y deberes, Hiyori únicamente veía unas cuantas cosas de su habitación, mientras que Naoto se había tenido que ir con Yoshiro por unos cuantos trámites respecto a tratados con Nerito y Hotaru.

La Kurogane únicamente miraba con nostalgia algunas cosas, su antiguo peluche de Bidoof, las fotos que tenía en el pequeño estante que reposaba en la pared a un lado de su cama. Hiyori simplemente divagaba con la mirada a la par que estaba sentada en su cama, mientras que, en vista de la clara espera que tendría que afrontar, no sabía si simplemente esperar a por la ida a las aguas termales, o ya de plano ir primero para esperar a su madre, tía y prima.

Hiyori no tardó en tomar la decisión, sin embargo, tan pronto esta empezó a levantarse, se exalta en el momento en el que unos pequeños golpes comenzaron a sentirse del otro lado de su puerta.

—Pasa… sigue siendo tu habitación, ¿Sabes? —Hiyori no tardó en detectar el aura de aquella que se encontraba del otro lado, al mismo tiempo que lanzaba unas cuantas carcajadas al notar la vergüenza y nerviosismo emanar de su aura.

No pasando mucho cuando, una tímida Sayuri de orejas caídas, fue finalmente la que entró a la habitación.

—A ver… —Hiyori únicamente volvió a sentarse en la cama, a la par que esta empezó a dar animosas palmadas en la misma, con tal de llamar a Sayuri a que se sentara al lado de ella, pasando poco antes de que la Braixen terminara por hacerlo —Cuéntamelo todo —Dijo sin más la chica de ojos rojos, ya suponiendo la razón de la actitud de la pokémon, la cual únicamente se mantenía cabizbaja ante el nerviosismo y la timidez.

 **.**

 **.**

—"S-Sigo sin llamar su atención… antes no era tan callado conmigo, no sé que le pasa" —empezaba a decir en bajos gruñidos, Sayuri, haciendo que Hiyori únicamente se extrañara ante aquellas palabras.

—Nah… simplemente tiene su tonta cabeza puesta en otras cosas, debes saber que así es él; pero no me cabe duda de que está completamente enamorado de ti —Dijo con ánimo, Hiyori, mientras que Sayuri, tras escuchar aquellas últimas palabras, no pudo evitar el no alzar de manera tímida su mirada, a la par que un tenue rubor empezó a emerger en sus mejillas tras ello.

—" _No sé que más hacer…"_ —Terminó por asumir de manera derrotada, Sayuri, haciendo que únicamente una sonrisa picarona y maliciosa empezara a emerger en Hiyori.

—Pero yo sí~ —Dijo sin más la chica, antes de que la propia pokémon únicamente la mirara extrañada y con duda aún en su rostro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Música de fondo: "Somebody To Love – Queen"]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los cortes que recibió en su oreja habían sido curados por Ryo, pero el pelaje que desde el interior brotaban no volvieron a crecer…

Los gentiles cortes dados por una tijera especial fueron los siguientes en escucharse, a la par que pequeños mechones de naranja color caían al suelo, conforme Hiyori recortaba y dejaba en mejor proporción los mechones que tiempo atrás habían maltratado.

El perfume brotaba en todas direcciones; el cepillo pasando sobre toda su cabeza, orejas y torso alisaba y abrillantaba su pelaje; una bandana de azul color entre su cuello, lentamente dieron el ánimo y la leve sonrisa en el rostro de aquella Braixen, una vez que Hiyori, tras haber terminado su objetivo, puso a Sayuri delante de un espejo, notando cómo, ante todo, el corte dado por la Kurogane no solamente le había dado un nuevo estilo a sus orejas, sino que además a la propia pokémon le agradaba su reflejo al notar como, a parte de la bandana y el brillo y cuidado de su pelaje, el pelo naranja de sus orejas ahora se encontraba bien proporcionado y cortado al mismo nivel y sentido que las mismas.

La mirada agradecida de Sayuri hacia Hiyori fue más que suficiente para esta última, la cual únicamente pudo observar satisfecha cómo la propia Braixen partió a su "cometido", no sin antes llevarse una canasta de la cocina de la casa, antes de finalmente salir.

Su recorrido así comenzó… la escena se dividía en varios instantes en el tiempo, donde Sayuri, dispuesta a no rendirse para poder finalmente atraer la atención de aquel que su corazón había conquistado, no dudó en hacer todo lo necesario una vez más.

Gracias a la mesada que Ryo le daba, las golosinas y nuevos cómics eran la actividad clásica, variando entre cada historia con tal de no ser repetitiva, y agregando nuevos sabores en los dulces con tal de literalmente no saber con qué rico sabor se encontrarían a futuro.

Las golosinas no era lo único que la pokémon tenía preparado entre manos para llevarle, los emparedados cuyos ingredientes no tardó en comprar en el supermercado más cercano no tardaron en ser preparados cuando esta regresó a la casa, mientras que Hiyori únicamente alcanzó a mirarla con risueña sonrisa, antes de que Sayuri, terminando de prepararlos y aprovechando de echar cuatro latas con jugo que Harumi guardaba dentro del refrigerador, no tardó en volver a salir de la casa, ahora con dirección al bosque.

Conforme daba con las frutas que sabía, más le gustarían a aquel al cual iban dirigidas, una vez pasados varios minutos en los que Sayuri se esforzaba por encontrar los frutos más bonitos y sanos que salían aquella temporada, la propia pokémon no tardó en exaltarse y prestar atención a su alrededor, luego de que el sonido de una pelea comenzara a escucharse, a lo que la Braixen, con curiosidad y precaución, empezó a acercarse lentamente.

La rigurosidad del entrenamiento de aquel Lucario no se centraba solamente en el perfeccionamiento de sus habilidades; el combate cuerpo a cuerpo era crucial para Takeru, el cual prácticamente obligaba a su nieto a aprender por su propia cuenta lo necesario para poder defenderse ante los golpes y patadas que recibía, dadas obviamente con menor intensidad por parte del adulto Lucario con tal de no hacer mayores daños en su nieto, pero no con ello negándole el sentir dolor ante los errores que cometiese.

Tan pronto Ryo se escudaba de la serie de patadas que Takeru comenzó a lanzarle, este únicamente se esforzaba con tal de empezar a esquivarlas, a la par que su abuelo, al tanto de las reacciones de su nieto, únicamente podía esbozar una pequeña sonrisa tras darse cuenta del avance que este tenía en sus movimientos.

Sin embargo… solo bastó un simple titubear en el actuar de Ryo, luego de que este detectase de un momento a otro el aura de Sayuri, para que Takeru empezara a esbozar un fastidiado rostro tras notar cómo el chico había perdido por completo su compostura tras comenzar a avergonzarse y ponerse nervioso luego de pensar que la Braixen lo observara.

Y claro… fue justamente respondido con una patada tanto en la boca de su estómago como en plena mejilla por parte de su "suave" abuelo; antes de que el cuerpo de Ryo terminara saliendo expulsado hacia donde Sayuri se encontraba.

 **.**

 **.**

La cara del pobre Lucario estuvo comiendo tierra tras varios metros en que este salió arrastrado tras los golpes de su entrenador, pasando pocos segundos antes de que este terminara finalmente a pies de Sayuri, la cual únicamente empezó a ponerse en cuclillas, a la par que solamente observaba con curiosidad a su maltrecho amigo.

—"El tío Takeru no te demuestra piedad, ¿Eh?" —Dijo en gruñidos con una pequeña carcajada al final, Sayuri, a la par que Ryo, tan pronto elevó de manera brusca su rostro sonrojado ante la "bonita" presencia que tenía en frente, únicamente se quedó congelado y sonrojado por lo que observaba, pasando pocos segundos antes de exaltar a la propia Sayuri una vez que este se levanta de golpe y adopta una postura más vanidosa.

—"S-Simplemente me dio unos cuantos golpecitos, es un calentamiento apenas" —Decía en aún nerviosos gruñidos, Ryo, conforme intentaba ocultar los incesantes quejidos que tanto deseaba expresar ante el dolor que su abuelo le había causado durante el tortuoso entrenamiento.

Sayuri únicamente se quedó mirando a Ryo por unos cuantos segundos en silencio, conforme el mismo Lucario únicamente podía ponerse más nervioso ante la tensión que se empezaba a formar entre ambos, mientras que la Braixen únicamente podía alzar una ceja conforme también lanzaba una simple carcajada ante la clara mentira que, sabía, su amigo decía con tal de proteger su orgullo.

—"Ten… no es mucho, pero no te caería comer una merienda después de entrenar" —Sayuri, tras decir aquello, únicamente extraña a la par que sorprende a Ryo luego de que esta sacara dos emparedados de los que había hecho, junto con un par de latas de jugo y algunas frutas —"También para el tío Takeru" —La Braixen únicamente miró hacia atrás de donde estaba Ryo, no pasando mucho cuando termina por chocar la mirada con la del impaciente Lucario que se encontraba de brazos cruzados y levemente fastidiado, esperando que su alumno terminase con sus "intentos amorosos" con tal de poder empezar de nuevo con el entrenamiento; sin embargo, no dudó en alzar de manera leve su mano y esbozar una simple sonrisa luego de ver que Sayuri alzaba de manera animada su mano hacia este a lo lejos.

—"M-Muchas gracias" —El tenue rubor permanecía en el Lucario, a la par que su antigua vanidosa actitud era imposible de permanecer ante la actitud de su amiga, conforme el propio Lucario nuevamente parecía demostrar una actitud más infantil ante la emoción que sentía luego de que aquella "amiga especial" le hiciera un "regalo".

Sayuri únicamente pudo volver a lanzar una simple carcajada, antes de que esta terminara por volver a exaltar a Ryo una vez que alzó su mano y limpió la tierra que había quedado acumulada en su hocico.

—"Nos vemos al rato" —Dijo con tono amable la Braixen, antes de que la misma únicamente alzara su mano como despedida, para después empezar a retirarse del lugar.

—"Espe-"—Ryo no fue capaz de terminar la palabra, este únicamente pudo desanimarse luego de notar como su amiga finalmente se marchaba, sin embargo, su mirada apesadumbrada no tardó en tornarse en una de valor, luego de que el mismo decidiera ir a correr en su búsqueda para acompañarla.

Claro… de no ser por aquel Lucario que no dudó en sujetar su cola y detenerlo en el acto.

—Que no se te olvide que estás entrenando —Takeru era completamente estricto, Ryo terminó por tropezarse ante el fuerte tirón de su colita, acabando nuevamente de boca contra el suelo tras ello, mientras que, sabiendo que no escaparía o algo por el estilo, Takeru decidió soltarlo, a la vez que Ryo únicamente pudo alzar su mirada en dirección hacia donde Sayuri se había ido, a la par que el desánimo nuevamente se volvió a enmarcar en sus mejillas tras darse cuenta de que no podría ir con ella, a lo que el mismo no tardó en volver a levantarse de golpe, para después continuar con su entrenamiento.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras más se alejaba, su vista solo se mantenía fija en su objetivo principal. El ánimo y el esfuerzo dado le daban esperanza conforme daba cada paso, a la par que "aquellas" palabras de Hiyori dichas tiempo atrás solo podían aumentar en su pecho una calidez nunca sentida en el pasado. Sayuri estaba feliz, no había forma de negarlo, incluso ante la humedad de aquel día, ante las alergias o el fuerte sol que existía siempre luego de la tormenta, para la Braixen, no existían razones para no mantener una animada sonrisa en su rostro.

Los normales pasos de la pokémon no tardaron en acelerarse, a la par que su imaginación no dudaba en comenzar a crear fantasiosas escenas de aquel ser volviendo a verla y deseando pasar tiempo con su compañía ante los esfuerzos de Hiyori para que se viera más bonita, junto también con los regalos que le traía.

La propia energía que desprendía la pokémon traía una extraña alegría a los que la rodeaban, conforme la Braixen caminaba por las calles de Hotaru, los que la conocían ya fuera gracias al colegio o por conocer a la familia Kurogane de por sí, la saludaban sin más por mera cortesía.

La emoción de Sayuri había llegado a su tope máximo. En un simple y alegre trote, aferrada a su canasto y bien preparada para la tan ansiada reunión, la pequeña pokémon no tardó en llegar a su destino, siendo tal la animada energía que desprendía la propia pokémon que incluso aquel dañado y antiguo edificio en donde Takeshi vivía ni siquiera era capaz de opacarla con su amargura.

Sayuri, sin siquiera conocerlo y solo por mera educación, saludó de manera amable al anciano recepcionista de aquel edificio, el cual solamente pudo saludar con la pertinente extrañeza, no evitando sonrojarse de manera leve ante lo raro que era para él el que alguien lo tratara de esa manera sin razón alguna.

Finalmente llegaba, sus pisadas subiendo las escaleras no se hicieron esperar, su energía parecía ser infinita, su corazón se aceleraba por la mera alegría, a la par que una simple sonrisa seguía estando permanente en su rostro.

—" _No me cabe duda de que está completamente enamorado de ti…"_ —Las palabras de Hiyori se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza, a la par que Sayuri, ya finalmente tras aquella puerta que daba entrada al departamento de Takeshi, únicamente inhala con tal de aparentar una mayor calma, solo para después alzar su levemente temblorosa mano hacia aquella puerta con intenciones de golpearla.

Pero solo para paralizar por completo su corazón, una vez que la perilla de aquella puerta comenzó a abrirse…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Y dejara ver… a una bastante arreglada y maquillada mujer, de labios inflados y pequeña cartera rosada a un lado, saliendo de aquel departamento.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sayuri no entendía… su inocencia aún llegaba a aquellos niveles, pero el simple hecho de observar a otra mujer en aquel departamento era suficiente como para pensar que Takeshi había vuelto a tener pareja.

Sin embargo, en donde antes había ido alegría y esperanza, su ahora pálido e incrédulo rostro permanecía vigente conforme aquella mujer, habiéndole echado una simple mirada, únicamente comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de aquel edificio con tal de continuar con su trabajo, a lo que Sayuri, siguiéndola con su mirada, esta simplemente volvió a exaltarse y asustarse de igual manera, una vez que nuevos pasos proviniendo de aquel departamento se escucharon, a lo que la pokémon apenas y alcanzó a girarse hacia la entrada de este.

Para después observar como Takeshi, al mismo tiempo que se arreglaba los botones de su camisa, únicamente se mostraba con un frío rostro conforme miraba a la Braixen.

—Sayuri, ¿Ocurre algo? —El tono frío y serio de su voz fueron el primer puñetazo a su corazón; Sayuri aguantaba, sin embargo, el temblar en sus brazos no hacía más que aumentar; la impotencia, la soledad y la duda no hacían más que derrumbar por completo cualquier alegría que antes hubiera existido dentro de ella.

—" _S-Solo q-quería pre-preguntarte sí… q-querías"_ —Sayuri apenas y podía modular bien sus palabras, mientras que Takeshi, aún teniendo el aura que Takeru le daba con tal de poder comunicarse con ella y con Hanako, únicamente seguía mirándola con la misma seriedad.

—Lo siento, Sayuri, hoy no estoy de humor para eso, mejor regresa a casa —Dijo finalmente Takeshi, antes de hacer que los ojos de Sayuri se abrieran al máximo ante el dolor de escuchar aquellas palabras.

—Ve con cuidado, nos vemos —Fue lo último que dijo Takeshi, antes de que el mismo, con un lento y lúgubre caminar, terminara por entrar nuevamente a su departamento, luego de cerrar finalmente la puerta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aquel sonido… aquel último golpe dado hacia su corazón, dejando tras de sí un agobiante silencio, únicamente hacían que Sayuri se mantuviera de pie, a la par que exhalaba con brusquedad ante el increíble dolor que lentamente empezaba a sentir en su pecho.

La incredulidad en el rostro de Sayuri permanecía… por alguna razón, se negaba a dejar salir a flote sus lágrimas.

La pequeña pokémon, bajo el penetrante silencio, simplemente terminó por dejar aquel canasto que traía a un lado de la puerta de Takeshi, antes de simplemente empezar a caminar a paso lento y tambaleante hacia la salida de aquel edificio.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Atardecía… tras terminar de hacer las últimas series de puñetazos y patadas que Takeru le dejó como castigo por haberse distraído tiempo atrás, una vez que el propio adulto Lucario se retiró de aquel lugar, Ryo únicamente caminaba un poco adolorido, a la par que se encontraba un poco cabizbajo conforme hablaba solo.

Al mismo tiempo que sujetaba una pequeña flor que había arrancado minutos atrás.

—"Sayuri… sé que hemos sido amigos por mucho tiempo, pero la verdad es que tú… m-me gustas mucho" —Conforme movía los brazos y parecía estar practicando su "futura actuación", Ryo únicamente empezó a negar varias veces con su cabeza tras ello.

—"No, no, no… no seas estúpido, no puedes decirlo así" —Ryo se llevaba la mano hacia su cabeza, a la par que no pasó mucho cuando terminó por observar la pequeña flor que aún conservaba en su mano.

—" _Debo hacerlo… quiero estar con ella"_ —Terminó por pensar el Lucario, antes de que en su rostro se reflejara únicamente la determinación por completar su cometido, antes de seguir practicando las palabras que diría en el futuro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Una vez que sintió su aura no dudó en salir de su habitación, la emoción de Hiyori era más que suficiente como para confundirla en su percepción, no dándose cuenta de los sentimientos que desbordaba el aura de aquella que finalmente había llegado al hogar Kurogane.

Hiyori simplemente salió de su habitación con una sonrisa, sin embargo, esta no tardó mucho en cambiar a una completamente consternada y preocupada, luego de que Sayuri finalmente abriera la puerta de aquella casa, y dejara ver sus enrojecidos ojos al borde de las lágrimas.

—Ay no… Sayuri —Hiyori ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar, la actitud de la Braixen denotaba la necesidad de apoyo, a lo que la misma chica únicamente caminó apresurada hacia la pokémon con tal de abrazarla así en el acto, no pasando mucho hasta que la propia Sayuri terminara por aceptar aquel gesto, antes de caer en un desconsolado y silencioso llanto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Música de fondo: "Ain't no sunshine – Shawn James"]**

 **.**

 **.**

Pasaron muchos minutos antes de que Sayuri finalmente empezara a hablar, ella se encontraba a un lado de Hiyori, en su habitación.

— _¿Qué ocurrió…?_ —Hiyori finalmente preguntó lo que tanto quería saber, mientras que Sayuri simplemente se mantenía en su hipeo mezclado con lágrimas.

—" _N-No me quiere… Takeshi ni si-siquiera le importó que estuviera allá. Tiene una nueva pareja"_ —Sayuri no daba un correcto orden a las palabras que decía en acongojados gruñidos, mientras que Hiyori, únicamente tras escuchar aquel simple nombre, su rostro apenas y pudo tornarse en uno extrañado en los primeros momentos, sin embargo, conforme la propia chica no le quedó más remedio que ver las memorias de Sayuri a través de su aura, su rostro únicamente pudo empezar cambiar a uno completamente impactado e incrédulo, antes de que solamente la tristeza y la compasión fueran lo siguiente en verse tras unos cuantos segundos.

—Estás… enamorada de Takeshi… —Hiyori apenas y pudo decir lo que finalmente descubría, a la par que un mar de sentimientos terminaron por abordarla ante las tantas conversaciones que esta tuvo con Sayuri pensando que Ryo era quien se encontraba oculto tras las actitudes de la pokémon, sin embargo, ante lo extraño e inusual que era de por sí aquel tipo de relación, junto además con el fuerte sentimiento que sentía en el aura de Sayuri, y la clara imposibilidad de que aquella "relación" se diera, no hacía más que aumentar la pena por parte de Hiyori ante el amor no correspondido de la Braixen.

Hiyori simplemente volvió a abrazar a Sayuri, la conversación entre ambas no se detuvo ahí, sin embargo, la pokémon únicamente se abrió al consuelo de la chica, mientras que esta solo intentaba reconfortarla con palabras de ánimo y esperanza de que todo mejoraría con el tiempo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sobre la fría tierra, del otro lado de la ventana que daba a la habitación de Sayuri y Hiyori, una maltrecha flor reposaba en el suelo, a la par que sus pétalos eran arrancados por la mera brisa que existía a su alrededor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Al mismo tiempo que un Lucario a la lejanía, abandonando aquel lugar, fue lo último en verse durante aquella noche.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Muy bien amigos… finalmente, aquí termina el capítulo del siglo XD, lamento la demora, han sido semanas bien durillas, junto además de que el capi de por sí resultó más largo de lo que pensaba (y quería hacerlo completo para darle mejor calidad :u)**

 **De igual manera, si es que sienten que me he demorado en actualizar y quieren saber que estoy vivo al menos :u, pásense por mi wattpad en la sección de "conversaciones" siempre publico algo cuando no actualizo capi en dos o tres semanas xd**

Zephyr exe… **ok, agradezco que al menos te hayas dado la molestia de decir que estuvo muy bueno :3, si no te gustó ps lo siento :u XD no puedo decir más a tu comentario, más que espero que no hayas echado tanta espuma de la boca XD!**

Lord fire 123 **independiente de la forma en que decidas llamar a Ryo/Lucario, si a ti te parece bien, no tendré ningún problema, cada quien es libre de llamar a un personaje como quiera XD.**

 **Y pensaba que era el único al que le subían los años cuando la gente le dicen su edad :'u, a mi ya me han dejado de 30, y más encima ya me he topado con varios niños que me llamaron "señor" o "tío" XD, juro que mi barba creció por si sola después de esas palabras XD!**

 **Por desgracia "pokémon" no tiene uno de los fandom más… "serios" (?) del mundo XD, no negaré que aún hay mucha calidad en algunas historias, pero pss, no mucha gente seria lo hace, no estudia y tal para escribir, o simplemente lo hace para cumplir fetiches sexuales mal intencionados XD lo cual no ameritaría una calidad argumental al nivel. Pero bueno… es lo que hay, tanto en wattpad como en fanfiction, tengo pensado hacer un trabajo después de terminar el primer libro de eterna voluntad, pero eso ya lo diré en otra ocasión.**

 **Ahora con el comentario:**

 **Una de las cosas que más me gustan de mis capis es la música que uso en algunos de ellos w, me alegra que lo encontraras perfecto para ambientar de igual manera.**

 **NO ENTENDÍ LA REFERENCIA DE LA PELICULA! AAAAAAAA *c muere* XD**

 **Hiyori es mi creación más bonita w, lamento no encontrar una chica como ella en la vida real :'u, es demasiado perfecta ajsdjasdasd.**

 **No fue necesario que Hiyori le lavara los dientes, Naoto no necesita lavárselos, las bacterias no sobreviven en su boca por el Arkon (que ojo, el hueso sigue siendo blanco, sin embargo, poseen las mismas propiedades); por lo tanto, no expele un olor maloliente.**

 **Gracias por recalcar el esfuerzo que le pongo a estos capis… sinceramente le he puesto mucho XD, en mi humilde opinión. Me alegra que alguien me felicite por ello :'3, gracias de nuevo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Eso sería todo en esta ocasión amigos!, espero tengan un buen comienzo de semana y, sin más que decir…**

 **¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! :D**


	59. Derrota y perseverancia

El día comenzaba con el estruendo de sus puñetazos. La tranquilidad durante aquella hermosa mañana de primavera se quebraba de manera leve con los jadeos de aquel Lucario, a la par que este, peleando contra su abuelo nuevamente durante su entrenamiento, únicamente demostraba la ira en su mirada.

No se detenía, el pokémon únicamente instó a lanzar constantes y fuertes puñetazos a la cara de Takeru, mientras que este, protegiéndose con su antebrazo derecho, únicamente se mantenía con rostro serio y sereno, sin mayor complicación de contener los golpes de su nieto.

Sin embargo, solo hizo falta que Takeru moviera de manera leve su mano un par de centímetros hacia la izquierda, para que el puño de Ryo terminara por resbalarse, siendo tal la potencia con la que había sido lanzado, que el joven Lucario terminó por abalanzarse sin querer sobre Takeru, perdiendo el equilibrio con facilidad.

Y recibir un poderoso rodillazo por parte de Takeru en su hígado como respuesta, para luego deformar por completo su rostro con un último puñetazo en su mejilla.

El golpe fue en dirección hacia el suelo… el cuerpo de Ryo terminó a los pies de Takeru tras ello, a la par que su rostro terminó por azotar y rebotar sobre la tierra tras los tratos extremadamente violentos de su abuelo, en comparación a los golpes que tiempo atrás le había dado en otros entrenamientos.

Ryo simplemente tosía con intensidad, al mismo tiempo que su ira mezclada con el pertinente dolor solo daban como resultado una impotente mirada, conforme este intentaba volver a levantarse, pero solo dejando ver cómo sus temblorosos brazos y piernas apenas y eran capaces de levantar su cuerpo unos cuantos centímetros del suelo.

—Aún eres demasiado inmaduro para poder controlar tu ira mientras peleas —Takeru empezaba a hablar de manera dictatorial y brusca, mientras que Ryo seguía jadeando ante la consecuencia de los golpes recibidos —La ira únicamente causa distracción… y si te dejas controlar por ella, no me extrañaría que volviera a pasar lo que ocurrió en tu colegio —Takeru no se detenía en sus penetrantes palabras, sin embargo, este apenas y alcanzó a fruncir el ceño con molestia…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Una vez que Ryo intentó encestar una esfera aural directo a su cara, tras impulsarse con su mano libre hacia su abuelo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Solo un pie enterrado en su mejilla, junto con un ágil sujetar de Takeru hacia la muñeca de la mano con la que Ryo había creado la esfera aural fue suficiente como para volver a dejarlo fuera de combate, y hacer que Takeru, tirando del brazo de su nieto al mismo tiempo que pisaba y mantenía la cara de Ryo contra el suelo, únicamente terminara por hacer una llave en la muñeca del Lucario, generando el mayor dolor posible al mismo con ello.

—La ira termina consumiéndote… y lo único que causará es que termines por intentar cometer estupideces con los que te quieren —Takeru únicamente doblaba apenas y unos cuantos milímetros la muñeca de Ryo, causando únicamente agobiantes gritos de dolor en este como respuesta.

Antes de que finalmente Takeru decidiera soltar su mano y sacar su pie de su cara tras ello.

—El entrenamiento terminó… más te vale empezar a aceptar lo de Sayuri, porque dudo que seas capaz de aprender algo en esa condición —Fueron las últimas palabras dadas por Takeru, antes de que un aún molesto Ryo, apenas capaz de moverse, levantara de manera temblorosa su rostro.

—"¿L-Lo sabías?" —Preguntó entre quejidos, con la ira y ahora vergüenza mezclada en su mirada, mientras que Takeru simplemente empezaba a girarse de manera leve hacia su nieto luego de ello.

—Desde el principio, tanto Ryo como yo sabíamos lo de Sayuri —El tono de la voz de Takeru lentamente empezaba a tornarse en uno más desanimado —Y cuando evolucionaste, nos dimos cuenta casi en el acto que el agradecimiento que sentiste fue causado por el amor que aún ahora sigues sintiendo por Sayuri… sabíamos que te iba a doler mucho, pero no podíamos hacer nada para evitarlo, es algo que tendrás que aprender a afrontar solo —Dijo ahora nuevamente con tono más serio y dictatorial, Takeru, antes de que el mismo únicamente volviera a alejarse en un calmado caminar.

—El camino que escogiste tomar no es uno en donde obtendrás siempre el apoyo de los demás; habrá veces en las que la vida te va a golpear duro, y no nos tendrás a mí y a tu abuelo o a tus padres para protegerte; tú amor te obligó a madurar físicamente antes… y eso te llevará, tarde o temprano, a madurar mentalmente mucho más rápido de lo habitual —Takeru seguía hablando conforme se alejaba, mientras que Ryo no dejaba de mirarlo —No será agradable… pero me temo que no puedo ayudarte a dar ese paso, es algo que tendrás que hacer por ti mismo —Fue lo último dicho por el pokémon, antes de que este finalmente desapareciera en el bosque.

Una vez que nadie lo siguió viendo, Ryo únicamente pudo exhalar con fuerza conforme podía demostrar el real dolor que aquellos tratos acarrearon a su cuerpo; frunciendo el ceño y comenzando a mirar hacia el suelo, el Lucario apenas y podía demostrar una ahogada ira mezclada con impotencia en sus facciones, las cuales lentamente eran reemplazadas con las lágrimas que no tardaron en emerger.

Ryo solo se encorvó, conforme la pena ante la imperante soledad lo abordaba sin más, el Lucario únicamente se mantuvo bajo su tenue llanto, conforme el sonido del viento parecía ser su único acompañante.

En el fin de aquella pradera, donde el muro de arboles la delimitaba, un serio Lucario se encontraba en silencio y de brazos cruzados, oculto de la vista y la propia percepción de su nieto, a la par que simplemente observaba con seriedad y un tanto decaído hacia el vacío, conforme era consciente de los sentimientos que desprendía el aura de Ryo.

—"Perdóname, hijo …" —Pensaba Takeru, conforme este simplemente suspiraba —"Pero no soy el indicado para ayudarte en esto" —Terminó por pensar el pokémon, a la par que solamente podía intentar mantener su fe en que Ryo sería capaz de superar sus emociones.

Pasaron los minutos, Takeru se mantenía en su posición, a la par que el llanto de Ryo había cesado hace poco, el adulto Lucario finalmente comenzaba a pensar en marcharse, sin embargo, únicamente terminó por lanzar una pequeña carcajada luego de sentir "aquello" acercándose, antes de que el mismo girara su rostro de manera leve hacia donde Ryo aún se encontraba.

 **.**

 **.**

Solamente para después observar cómo una preocupada Zorua comenzaba a correr hacia donde su hermano se encontraba el cual, sin poder oponerse en lo absoluto, únicamente se mantuvo estático conforme Akira únicamente comenzó a sobar su frente con la suya.

 **.**

 **.**

—"No te ciegues a un amor no correspondido, tarado… date cuenta del que tienes delante de ti, y crece con él, así podrás encontrar lo que realmente desea tu corazón" —Terminó de pensar, Takeru, antes de finalmente comenzar a retirarse de aquel lugar.

De vuelta bajo la perspectiva de aquel Lucario y Zorua, Ryo únicamente podía mantenerse reticente a los tratos que empezó a recibir de un momento a otro por parte de su hermana.

—" _¿Qué haces aquí?"_ —Ryo no tardó en separar su frente con la de Akira, conforme esta simplemente mantenía la preocupación en su rostro.

—" _Quería venir a verlos a ti y al abuelito, pero me preocupé cuando te vi llorando aquí solo"_ —Dijo por telepatía, Akira, antes de causar el fastidio y la vergüenza por parte de su hermano, el cual solo pudo sentarse y girarse hacia otra dirección.

—"No estaba llorando" —Ryo apenas y denotaba convicción en sus palabras, conforme de igual manera intentaba limpiarse los ojos con su muñeca, a la par que el fuerte respirar de su nariz no hacía real justicia a las palabras que decía.

Akira únicamente frunció el ceño aún con pena y preocupación, conforme Ryo simplemente se mantuvo en silencio tras ello, no dudando en darle la espalda a su hermana, intentando aislarse de todo lo que lo rodeaba.

La pequeña pokémon, guiada hacia su propio deseo, simplemente terminó por empezar a caminar de manera lenta hacia el lado de su hermano, antes de simplemente sentarse de patitas abiertas junto a él, mientras que el propio Lucario no denotaba una reacción pertinente.

—" _¿Quieres estar solo?"_ —Preguntó tras varios segundos de silencio, Akira, antes de que no pasara mucho cuando Ryo empezara a negar varias veces con su cabeza como respuesta, luego de que un tenue temblar se notara en su espalda y brazos.

Akira solo terminó por lanzar un pequeño suspiro, antes de que esta simplemente terminara por dejar caer de manera lenta su cabeza sobre la cintura de Ryo, sumiéndose así finalmente el completo silencio entre ambos, los cuales únicamente compartían la compañía del otro, sin preocuparse de nada más a su alrededor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nada era capaz de detener el tiempo… la superación estaba lejos de ser rápida, conforme la pena y el sentimiento de abandono permanecía tanto en el Lucario como en la Braixen, Ryo se negaba por el propio dolor el siquiera ver a Sayuri, mientras que esta, imbuida en su amor no correspondido, lejos de denotar siquiera un ápice de superación, se mantenía callada y perdida en sus emociones y remordimientos, pasando casi la mayor parte del día encerrada en su hogar, saliendo una que otra vez en los momentos en los que Hiyori se lo pedía con tal de intentar animarla y hacerla respirar aire fresco.

Los planes que Hiyori y Naoto tenían, lejos de comenzar, únicamente tuvieron que pausarse por propia petición de la chica la cual, sabiendo que aún no era momento para hablar de "aquello" con su familia, y tras conversarlo con su pareja, Naoto no hizo más que entender la situación.

Hiyori no podía sugerirle aquello a sus padres… no aún; la situación de Sayuri estaba lejos de ser algo "simple" para ella. La Kurogane no podía evitar el no sentirse identificada de cierta manera con la pokémon, con el solitario pasado que ella tuvo respecto a su deseo por una relación.

Y conforme el tiempo parecía no curar las heridas del pasado, habiendo transcurrido apenas dos semanas tras el primer incidente de Sayuri con Takeshi, únicamente fue el emerger de un ceño fruncido en el rostro de Hiyori, antes de que la misma terminara por salir con ira y seriedad de su casa… con su claro objetivo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bajo un tenue caos generado por el constante caminar de las personas a su alrededor; pequeños niños corriendo y jugando sin más en la pequeña plaza de Hotaru, amigas y amigos conversando o simplemente pasando el rato durante aquel agradable día de primavera, vendedores en sus respectivas tiendas, personas que únicamente caminaban con sus respectivos e independientes destinos unos con los otros, todo aquello en una extraña y cotidiana armonía, existía.

Desde su perspectiva, sus pasos apenas y resaltaban del resto; caminando a lento ritmo, postura decaída y rostro perdido, Takeshi se mantenía en silencio y sin rumbo fijo, conforme este únicamente seguía recordando lo que había ocurrido aquella mañana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El sonido de una estruendosa cachetada dio comienzo a su día.

Tras un fuerte y constante golpear en su puerta, Takeshi apenas y podía bostezar ante tal "despertar", a la vez que el propio joven, tan pronto giró el pestillo, no tardó en recibir aquel extraño "saludo" por parte de su hermana, la cual, sin previo aviso o razón aparente, únicamente pudo arremeter golpe sin más, en su rostro.

—Eres un infeliz —Ni siquiera lo dijo en un grito… Hiyori soltó aquellas únicas palabras de manera seria y dominante, antes de golpear a Takeshi, el cual incluso tuvo que sujetarse de la perilla de la puerta con tal de no perder el equilibrio ante la prominente fuerza de su hermana.

—¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?! —Takeshi solo podía sentirse abrumado ante lo abrupto de la situación.

—¡Tú sabes bien qué es lo que pasa! —Hiyori empezaba a alzar la voz, conforme Takeshi aún era incapaz de entender lo que ocurría —Realmente no me importa en lo más mínimo el que ahora te guste andar con putas después de lo de Kioko; pero Sayuri se esforzó y puso todo de sí para intentar pasar un rato ameno contigo, ¡Y tú le cierras la puerta en la cara! —Hiyori no se detenía, mientras que Takeshi solo se la quedaba mirando, perplejo.

—Siquiera date cuenta de cuánto la heriste ese día… ha estado mal desde entonces, apenas sale o quiere comer algo —La voz de Hiyori lentamente empezaba a quebrarse, mientras que la impotencia mezclada con la pena era lo que empezaba a reflejarse en su rostro —Ya no vienes a casa ni siquiera de vez en cuando, te alejaste de todos nosotros… ¿¡Y esto es lo que tanto buscas!? —Hiyori se abría de brazos y señalaba el pequeño y precario departamento de Takeshi —¿Estar aquí, sin nadie que te acompañe? —Hiyori únicamente se mantuvo en silencio tras aquella última pregunta, a la par que su mirada irradiaba el deseo de respuesta por parte de su hermano, el cual, lejos de notarse desanimado, únicamente terminó por empezar a esbozar una leve muesca de fastidio mezclada con seriedad.

—¡¿Por qué no sientes nada?! ¡Ni siquiera una pisca de remordimiento! ¡Di algo al menos! —El silencio no tardó en colapsar nuevamente a Hiyori, la cual, al no sentir ningún tipo de sentimiento emanando del aura de su hermano, únicamente le confirmaron el tipo de persona en la cual Takeshi se había convertido

—Deja de meterte en mi vida, Hiyori —Fue lo primero que empezó a decir Takeshi, causando únicamente una mayor estupefacción en el rostro de su hermana, la cual había quedado completamente muda ante aquella fría respuesta —Vete de aquí… — Terminó de decir tras una breve pausa, solo para ser el enfurecido rostro de Hiyori la única respuesta, antes de que esta, empezando a tensar su puño ante el deseo de golpear con aún más fuerza a su hermano, solo pudo terminar por lanzar un corto bufido, antes de girar con molestia su rostro y cerrar de golpe la puerta de entrada de aquel departamento.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tras recordar por última vez el estruendo de aquel fuerte cerrar, dicho impacto fue más que suficiente para que Takeshi volviera en sí tras perderse en sus memorias, a la par que, con su vista aún perdida, este seguía caminando sin más por las calles de Hotaru.

Observaba a las familias… a los niños, los padres, y las parejas que tan gustosamente y con libertad expresaban su amor hacia el otro. Conforme Takeshi seguía caminando sin más, sin querer pensar en los sentimientos que lo abordaban tras ver aquellas expresiones de cariño, el propio joven, tras varios minutos, no tardó en llegar a los sectores más alejados del pueblo, en donde unas simples rejas de con alambres de púas delimitaban el sector urbano con el pequeño sector rural de la propia Hotaru.

Takeshi, aún con rostro inexpresivo, únicamente comenzó a observar a la lejanía, notando aquel bosque que se encontraba aún más allá de los campos.

El joven Kurogane únicamente permanecía en silencio… lo que pensaba o imaginaba, nadie de su familia era capaz de descifrar; de aquel que había decidido sellar por completo sus emociones hacia sus seres queridos, únicamente la soledad daba como resultado a aquella elección, a la par que el propio joven solo le quedaba el imaginar las diferentes escenas que se podrían haber dado en su momento.

De vez en cuando algún pokémon desprevenido se veía emerger de aquel bosque, sin embargo, los límites y la propia presencia del pueblo no volvían aquello algo muy recurrente; Takeshi simplemente observaba, a la par que se imaginaba la "tranquilidad" de aquellos seres que vivían completamente separado de los seres humanos.

— _Así es como debe ser… debes dejar de pensar en eso, no es normal y lo sabes, Takeshi_ —El joven Kurogane simplemente susurraba y se hablaba a sí mismo, conforme su mirada nuevamente empezaba a perderse en el vacío, a la par que este únicamente comenzaba a sujetar aquel alambre de púas con su mano derecha, en una zona donde no había puntas, siendo el sonido de su puño apretándose entre aquel alambre era lo único que comenzaba a escucharse.

Su mente lentamente se ofuscaba, los dedos de su puño se tensaban, mientras que lentamente las facciones de su rostro también lo hacían…

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Señor Takeshi? —Una femenina voz emergió en el lugar, sacando a Takeshi de manera abrupta de su letargo, a lo que el mismo, con mirada extrañada y aún decaída, únicamente se giró hacia el origen de aquella voz.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Solo para ver cómo era aquella arreglada mujer de vestimenta ligera que había salido de su departamento hace dos semanas, la que se encontraba.

—¿Qué ocurre ahora? —Empezó a preguntar Takeshi sin más, a la par que soltaba el alambre de púas y se giraba hacia aquella mujer.

—Lo fui a buscar a su departamento, pero no se encontraba ahí, tuve suerte de encontrarle ahora, lo estuve buscando por bastante tiempo —Empezaba a hablar la chica, mientras que Takeshi únicamente podía extrañarse de manera leve luego de escuchar aquello, debido a que, bajo su perspectiva, apenas y habían pasado unos cuantos minutos desde que se había ido de su apartamento.

—Entonces… _significa que ya pasaron dos semanas_ —Takeshi nuevamente empezó a deducir la razón de la presencia de aquella mujer, sorprendiéndose y desanimándose de igual manera luego de notar la cantidad de tiempo que había transcurrido desde aquel momento, no habiéndolo sentido de dicha manera.

—El señor Kazuki aún no logra crear mejores selladores que duren por más tiempo… pero sigue intentando actualizarlos —La mujer, a la par que decía aquello, empezaba a hurgar dentro de su pequeña cartera de rosa color, no tardando mucho en finalmente comenzar a sacar una pequeña bolsa plástica de ella, en la cual resaltaba una pequeña pieza de metal rectangular de negro color.

Takeshi, mientras dicha mujer hablaba y se le acercaba con aquella extraña bolsa, no tardó en empezar a desabotonar la parte de arriba de la camisa que traía puesta, no pasando mucho cuando empieza a distinguirse un extraño "arnés" de tela negro sujetándolo desde ambos hombros y su cintura, a la par que, en el centro, un pequeño cuadrado metálico resaltaba.

Como si de mera costumbre se tratase, Takeshi no tardó en posar sus dedos sobre el centro de aquel arnés, a la par qué, ejerciendo un poco de presión, como si de un mero botón se tratase, una pequeña pieza metálica, idéntica a la que aquella mujer había sacado de su cartera, emergía.

El cambio no tomó mucho tiempo, tan pronto Takeshi le dio la pieza que antes estaba en su arnés a la mujer, este volvió a colocar la nueva que le había traído, no pasando mucho cuando, tras volver a cerrar su camisa, empezó a sacar su billetera, solo para después empezar a sacar una considerable cantidad de dinero.

—Con esto deberíamos estar a mano para por lo menos unas tres piezas más —Dijo finalmente Takeshi luego de pasarle los billetes, haciendo que aquella mujer únicamente asintiera con leve extrañeza, obviamente al no comprender las "razones" del propio joven al querer comprar aquello, sin embargo, estaba claro el que no era de su incumbencia, por lo que esta únicamente terminó por asentirle, antes de empezar a retirarse de aquel lugar sin más, dejando a Takeshi nuevamente en la soledad.

 **.**

 **.**

Y no pasando mucho cuando este decidió finalmente volver a su casa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Canción de fondo : "Chord Overstreet – Hold On"]**

 **.**

 **.**

No tardó en llegar al edificio… tan pronto subía las escaleras, aún bajo el pertinente silencio del lúgubre ambiente, Takeshi se mantenía con su vista perdida, conforme este, tan pronto llegó al piso en donde estaba su departamento.

Únicamente se asombra… una vez que observa a Sayuri, la cual se encontraba sentada y abrazada a sus piernas, a un lado de la puerta.

El resto solo transcurrió en breves instantes… Sayuri no tardó en exaltarse tras escuchar aquellos pasos acercándose hacia esta, no dudando en volver a ponerse de pie luego de ello.

—" _Quería pedirte disculpas por haberlos interrumpido la otra vez… no sabía cómo hacerlo así que quise traerte e-esto"_ —Sayuri, en susurros y sin querer levantar la cabeza, únicamente se llevaba las manos hacia adelante, a la par que sostenía un pequeño pote con puré de papas dentro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sin embargo, la propia Braixen únicamente se quedó congelada una vez que Takeshi simplemente se agachó y la abrazó con delicadeza.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— _Perdón por lo que hice… no interrumpiste nada, solo era alguien que me había dejado un paquete y ya_ —Empezaba a hablar Takeshi en voz baja, mientras que Sayuri únicamente se mantenía en silencio y con el impacto aún reflejado en su rostro y ojos abiertos — _No debí decirte las cosas de esa manera, es solo que…_ —Takeshi empezaba a separarse de la Braixen, al mismo tiempo qué, acariciando de manera leve entre sus orejas, nuevamente empezó a levantarse y erguirse —Tengo muchas cosas en las qué pensar… pero eso es algo que tengo que hacer solo, no quiero ni debo inmiscuirte en esto, ni a los demás —Volvió a decir el Kurogane ahora con voz más tranquila y seria, mientras que en el rostro de Sayuri únicamente el desánimo empezó a reflejarse.

—" _Entiendo…"_ —Dijo la pokémon, antes de que la misma únicamente empezara a alzar de manera leve el pote con el puré, acto el cual Takeshi no pasó por desapercibido.

—¿Lo hiciste tú? —Preguntó con una pequeña y tranquila sonrisa el joven, trayendo consigo únicamente un leve asentir avergonzado por parte de Sayuri.

—Gracias… lo aprecio mucho, de verdad —La Braixen levantó su mirada tras aquellas palabras, al mismo tiempo que lo hacía con asombro y en silencio, mientras que esta solo podía ver la sonrisa que Takeshi esbozó en su rostro luego de ello.

No existieron más palabras… conforme el rubor no tardó en emerger en las mejillas de la pokémon, acompañándolo con la pertinente vergüenza, Sayuri únicamente tomó nuevamente por sorpresa a Takeshi luego de que esta le diera un corto y rápido abrazo a su estómago, únicamente para después salir corriendo del lugar sin más.

La mirada seria y un tanto desanimada de Takeshi fue su única respuesta ante aquel trato, al mismo tiempo que se quedaba de pie y observando a la propia Braixen alejándose y marchándose finalmente de aquel piso, a la par que el sonido de sus pisadas bajando las escaleras lentamente empezaba a desvanecerse con el tiempo, mientras que Takeshi permanecía inmóvil.

El joven Kurogane, tras unos cuantos segundos de silencio, simplemente empezó a adoptar facciones más decaídas, a la par que este volvió a girarse a la puerta de su departamento, antes de simplemente colocar la llave en la perilla y abrirla con lentitud.

 **.**

 **.**

Predominaba la oscuridad, el lugar estaba limpio, sin embargo, era lo de menos… la pequeña cocina austera, con un par de ollas y una sartén pequeña encima; tres pequeños vasos sobre una pequeña repisa arriba de estos, la cama a un costado junto con una única segunda habitación la cual le correspondía a un simple baño, no hacía más que ayudar a denotar la soledad de aquel único habitante, a lo que Takeshi, tan pronto empezaba finalmente a cerrar la puerta de su hogar, este únicamente terminó por apoyar su espalda en esta, no pasando mucho hasta que empezara lentamente a dejarse caer para finalmente llegar al suelo; únicamente para volver a mantener su mirada perdida en el vacío, conforme todos los pensamientos nuevamente volvían a abordarlo bajo aquel ensordecedor silencio.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Un enorme contraste emergía conforme lentamente la escena cambiaba.

La cálida luz del sol atravesando las nubes de vez en cuando traían como resultado una extraña energía y vitalidad a su alrededor; a la par que los hogares de los Kurogane eran partícipe de ello.

Conforme gran parte de la familia estaba en sus respectivos quehaceres o trabajos, únicamente un par de ellos resaltaban en las afueras del primer hogar, a la par que los constantes jadeos y gruñidos no tardaron en hacerse escuchar.

Bajo el entrenamiento que finalmente Akira continuaba tras aquellos días de descanso ante el torrencial clima pasado, donde su sobreprotector abuelo no quería explotarla de tales maneras, únicamente practicaba su combate con el susodicho; mientras que este, con postura de pelea, permanecía atento ante los movimientos de la Zorua.

—Muy bien… ¡Una vez más, Akira! —Ordenó Ryo, a la par que Akira, encontrándose a varios metros de distancia del propio adulto, únicamente alcanzó a asentir entre jadeos, para después empezar a correr a la máxima velocidad posible hacia este.

Su cuerpo cambiaba constantemente de dirección, su velocidad aumentaba con cada desvío, a la par que la propia Zorua practicaba la habilidad "Agilidad".

La velocidad de la pokémon aumentaba progresivamente, Ryo le había dado la instrucción de intentar tocarlo, con tal que, más allá de poder controlar su propia velocidad la cual, incluso para aquel entonces, era considerablemente excesiva para su edad, fuera capaz de poder también desarrollar sus reflejos con tal de lograr esquivar o realizar ataques a su objetivo.

—"Aquí viene" —Pensó Ryo conforme se mantenía atento a su nieta, a lo que no pasó mucho cuando, tras lanzar un enérgico gruñido, esta desaparece del lugar en donde se encontraba —"No es una ilusión…" —La mirada de Ryo se mantenía perpleja, y conforme este seguía observando hacia adelante, con tal de intentar encontrar a Akira por su aura…

La pequeña Zorua ya se había abalanzado hacia su cabeza, desde su costado derecho.

—"¡Qué rápida!" —Ryo, apenas reaccionando a aquella presencia que se encontraba a su izquierda, a la par que todo parecía transcurrir en cámara lenta, no era capaz de alcanzar a reaccionar a aquella Zorua qué, con rostro esforzado y enérgico, no dudaba en encestar un arañazo a su máxima velocidad.

Si es que no termina por fallar rotundamente su ataque… luego de que Ryo, activando la primera fase, bajara con simpleza su cabeza y evadiera con facilidad a Akira.

—"Hace falta más que eso para igualar mi velocidad, pelusa" —Pensaba de brazos cruzados y de manera fanfarrona el confiado hombre, conforme este se mantenía sonriente y con mirada vanidosa.

Pero ya era tarde… tan pronto el Kurogane se confió, este únicamente pudo exaltarse y asustarse por completo, una vez que el cuerpo de Akira, ahora abalanzándose de frente, lo sorprendiera.

—"¡¿La perdí de vista?!" —Ryo permanecía incrédulo, la velocidad de Akira junto con la respectiva sorpresa, mezclado también con el confiarse de que con un simple esquivar podría evitar el ataque de su nieta, dejaron a Ryo en una postura completamente desfavorable, una vez que la patita de Akira se encontrara a pocos milímetros de tocar a su rostro.

—"¡M-Maldición, si sigue así…!" —Ryo solo podía asustarse al pensar que, por primera vez, perdería su récord perfecto de "No ser tocado por mis nietos mientras entrenamos", hasta que, solo cuando finalmente activó la segunda fase de su estado aural, logró finalmente adquirir la velocidad necesaria para esquivar por última vez a la Zorua, la cual fue incapaz de volver a reincorporarse y seguir en su intento de atacar a su abuelo, luego de que la onda producida por el abrupto movimiento del Kurogane, fuera tal que terminó por sacarla expulsada del lugar.

—"Ay no… me excedí demasiado" —Ryo, tras notar que Akira había dejado de poseer el control de su propio cuerpo, esta únicamente podía gruñir asustada conforme salía expulsada con una peligrosa velocidad hacia el hogar Kurogane, sin embargo, no pasó mucho antes de que Ryo lograse interceptarla con su propio cuerpo y amortiguar el choque en su totalidad.

 **.**

 **.**

Sin embargo… incluso el estado aural de Ryo cesó por completo, luego de que el miedo comenzara a abordarlo tras notar que Akira se encontraba completamente inconsciente en sus brazos.

 **.**

 **.**

—¡¿Akira?! —Ryo empezaba a zarandear levemente el cuerpo de la pequeña Zorua, conforme este empezaba a preocuparse al pensar que había herido a la pokémon por accidente; sin embargo, este no se hizo esperar antes de comenzar a insertar aura en su cuerpo con tal de así poder curar cualquier herida o contusión que se pudiera haber hecho.

 **.**

 **.**

Aunque claro… ni siquiera el propio Kurogane pudo haber previsto, ante tal vulnerable situación al pensar que su nieta había sido herida, luego de que finalmente el choque de la cabeza de Akira directo en su nuca, lo congelara por completo, al mismo tiempo que el inconsciente "cuerpo" de la Zorua que tenía en brazos, lentamente comenzaba a desvanecerse

El impacto fue suficiente como para dejar completamente boquiabierto a Ryo… Akira había encontrado la oportunidad perfecta para lanzarle una ilusión, la cual, si bien no fue poderosa ni mucho menos, el propio miedo del Kurogane, junto con la desactivación de su estado aural, fue suficiente como para dejarlo completamente a la merced de la pokémon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Y eh ahí… un hombre cuyo ego acabó siendo completamente pisoteado por una pequeña niña de menos de un año.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akira apenas y alcanzó a sujetarse de la cabeza de su abuelito, una vez que, tras chocar sus cabezas, el cuerpo del impactado y aún congelado Kurogane terminó por caer finalmente al suelo.

—"Nijiji ¡Lo hice, te gané, abuelito!" —Entre jadeos y agotados gruñidos, Akira apenas y podía mantenerse de pie sobre la cabeza del aún callado y estático Ryo. Sus patitas temblaban tras aquel arduo entrenamiento, y aún le quedaban energías para alzarse victoriosa; sin embargo, ni siquiera esta pudo conservar el equilibrio luego de que el propio Ryo se girase de manera abrupta, aún recostado en la tierra a lo que, antes de que la Zorua terminara por caer al suelo, únicamente el sujetar de este, junto con su mirada completamente encabronada y fastidiada, terminó por emerger como respuesta..

—¡Condenada pelusa! —Ryo se contenía únicamente haciéndole cosquillas en la panza a Akira como forma de hacerla sufrir sin culpabilidad, a la par que su rostro encabronado permanecía vigente a pesar de todo —¡¿Cómo se te ocurre asustarme así?! ¡¿Acaso quieres darme un ataque al corazón?! ¡Pagarás por tu insolencia! —Ryo no tenía piedad… Akira únicamente podía agitar sus pequeñas y cansadas patitas conforme desde sus ojos inclusive pequeñas lágrimas empezaban a emerger ante la descontrolada risa.

Sin embargo, incluso en aquel instante, Ryo no pudo evitar reír tras unos cuantos segundos… el cansancio terminó por agotarlos a ambos, a lo que, entre las mismas risas, el Kurogane únicamente optó por dejar a una rendida y aún risueña Akira sobre su torso, la cual ni siquiera fue capaz de mantenerse en pie tras ello; la agotada pokémon únicamente se echó sobre su abuelo, entre una agitada respiración que lentamente se apaciguaba. Ryo no tardó en empezar a observarla de reojo, sin que esta se percatara de ello.

—" _Me acorraló a usar la segunda fase del estado aural…"_ —Ryo pensaba en lo que había pasado, al mismo tiempo que una pequeña sonrisa empezaba a esbozarse en su rostro a la par que este alzaba su mano y lo posaba en la cabeza de la pokémon, comenzando a acariciarla sin más, mientras que Akira únicamente se mantenía con una tranquila sonrisa y con sus ojos aún cerrados ante el trato.

—" _No es tan fuerte como Ryo"_ —Empezaba a comparar el Kurogane, al mismo tiempo que recordaba el entrenamiento y el "débil" golpe que recibió en su nuca— _"Pero su velocidad está completamente a otro nivel… y aun estando en desventaja nunca dejó de pensar en un intento para colocarme en una ilusión"_ —Ryo seguía viendo enternecido a la pequeña Zorua echada en su torso, a la par que este únicamente empezó a apoyar finalmente su cabeza en el suelo tras unos cuantos segundos, con tal de relajarse — _"¿Cuántas sorpresas tendrás, pelusa?"_ —Fue lo último que pensó el hombre, antes de finalmente cerrar sus ojos ante la calma del ambiente.

Sin embargo… poco y nada duró aquel momento de paz y tranquilidad entre aquel hombre y la Zorua, una vez que lentamente la extrañeza empezara a deformar el rostro de Ryo, una vez que, tras ver detectado aquellas "emociones" acercándose, el propio Kurogane no tardó en empezar a abrir sus ojos girar su rostro en dirección hacia el origen…

Una vez que el mismo terminase por observar cómo Hiyori, con mirada cabizbaja e impotente, finalmente regresaba a su hogar.

 **.**

 **.**

No hubo que esperar mucho para que la siguiente escena diera a lugar tras unos cuantos minutos; Akira, ahora cómodamente durmiendo sobre un cojín a un lado de la entrada de la casa, se mantenía completamente ajena a lo que afuera de esta ocurría, donde Ryo ahora se encontraba sentado junto con Hiyori, del otro lado de la puerta.

—Tienes que hablar con Takeshi papá… no sé qué es lo que le ocurre —Hiyori continuaba su conversación con su padre, luego de haberle contado todo lo sucedido con su hermano tiempo atrás.

Ryo se mantenía callado, su mirada seria únicamente se mantenía puesta hacia adelante, a la par que el propio hombre únicamente se cargaba levemente en la puerta a sus espaldas.

—Tanto tú como Takeshi tienen la edad para empezar a tomar sus propias decisiones… —El hombre no tardó en empezar a hablar como respuesta, mientras que Hiyori únicamente lo podía mirar con preocupación —Sé que llegará un momento en el que tu madre y yo tendremos que hablar con él, pero… hasta que eso ocurra, él tendrá que afrontar las consecuencias de sus acciones por sí mismo —Ryo finalmente empezaba a girarse hacia Hiyori luego de aquellas palabras —Al igual que tú —La mirada seria del padre no tardó en exaltar y colocar un poco más nerviosa a Hiyori luego de ello, la cual no tardó en empezar a bajar su mirada ahora un tanto más avergonzada.

—Tu mamá ya me ha hecho uno que otro comentario… —Ryo volvía a girarse hacia adelante, al mismo tiempo que un tenue desánimo empezaba a reflejarse en su rostro.

Ninguno de los dos hablaron luego de esas palabras, los nervios de Hiyori junto con el decaimiento de Ryo fueron suficientes como para hacer perdurar el silencio entre ambos, por varios segundos.

—Recuerdo cuando eras una niña y siempre llorabas cuando te dejábamos sola en tu habitación con Haruko… tenías que dormir con ella o con nosotros, si no, no podías dormir —El Kurogane nuevamente empezaba a hablar de un instante a otro, mientras que Hiyori empezaba a girarse hacia este, extrañada. Pasaron solo unos cuantos segundos más de silencio tras aquello, luego de que Ryo comenzara a entristecerse con el recuerdo de aquel cálido pasado que nunca regresaría, solo para después lanzar un simple suspiro.

—Sé que los hijos son prestados… y que al final ellos tarde o temprano harán sus propias vidas —El rostro de Ryo se tornaba cada vez más triste conforme decía aquellas palabras —Estoy muy orgulloso de la mujer en la que te has convertido, hija —Ryo empezaba a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, mientras empezaba a mirar a Hiyori —Sé que puedo actuar muy estúpido la mayor parte del tiempo… pero, si te soy honesto, después de conocer a tu madre, nunca pensé que llegaría a amar a alguien más que a ella… pero después aparecieron ustedes dos para enloquecerme —Dijo al final, Ryo, junto con un par de carcajadas, no tardando en ser acompañadas de igual manera por las de su hija —Y… cuando pienso que mi niña ama a alguien más; que ya no podré estar siempre a su lado… me duele —Ryo empezaba a bajar el tono, conforme el mismo bajaba un poco la cabeza en son de la tristeza que comenzaba a abordarle, sin embargo, Hiyori no tardó en empezar a apoyar su mejilla sobre el hombro de su padre con tal de demostrarle cariño.

—Pero —Ryo intentaba mantener la compostura, a la par que dejaba de reflejar aquella pena en su rostro —El verte así con Naoto… tu sonrisa, maldición —El hombre empezaba a lanzar una pequeña carcajada —Me llega a dar rabia el hecho de que me haga feliz verte amando, aún si es con ese atarantado —Admitió entre vergüenza y risa, Ryo, mientras que Hiyori de igual manera no pudo evitar lanzar carcajadas sonrojadas ante aquello.

Nuevamente los segundos pasaron… ninguno de los dos hablaba, a la par que las antiguas risas lentamente se transformaron en la calma que finalmente dominaba sus rostros, mientras que Ryo, aún sabiendo que no había acabado de decir todo, únicamente terminó por inclinar su cabeza y apoyarla con la de su hija.

— _Quiero que sepas… que sin importar lo que pase, sin importar la decisión que tomes de aquí para adelante con tu vida; si eres realmente feliz con eso, yo te apoyaré sin dudar_ —Ryo empezaba a susurrar, mientras que Hiyori, tras escuchar aquellas palabras, no pudo soportar el no comenzar a abrazar de manera lenta y tímida a su padre, mientras que este se mantenía firme —Pero no quiero que olvides nunca algo —La el tono del padre aumentaba, mientras que la calma en él permanecía.

—La puerta de esta casa siempre estará abierta para ti; sin importar el camino que tomes, yo siempre estaré orgulloso de ti, Hiyori, ten siempre presente que aquí también tienes una familia que te seguirá queriendo sin importar qué—Ryo, volviendo a separar su frente con la de su hija, únicamente se giró hacia esta con tal de mirarla a los ojos antes de decirle aquellas palabras, mientras que Hiyori, intentando contener las lágrimas, solo pudo volver a cerrar sus ojos y asentir con brusquedad —Y que te amo… más que a nada en este mundo —El padre solo pudo terminar por darle un pequeño y sincero beso en la frente a su hija, antes de que la misma únicamente lo abrazara con todas sus fuerzas como consecuencia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aquel padre e hija únicamente siguieron charlando tras unos segundos luego de aquel gesto, sus palabras divagaban en el pasado y lo que esperaban del futuro, reían y recordaban momentos juntos con su familia, y así, el tiempo se perdía entre ambos, desconectándose sin querer con el resto.

Conforme aquello ocurría, dentro del segundo hogar, la puerta de esta no tardó en abrirse de un momento a otro, el sonido de los pasos escuchándose a través del pasillo fue lo siguiente, no pasando mucho antes de que la puerta que daba a la cocina, abriéndose, fuera lo siguiente. Conforme la luz dentro de esta era encendida, una pequeña nota, junto con algunas verduras, un cuchillo de plástico y otros condimentos, resaltaba.

Sayuri no tardó en dejarse ver como la única que se encontraba en aquella casa, a la misma vez que la pequeña pokémon, con tranquilidad, únicamente empezaba a tomar y leer la nota.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Sayuri, ocurrió un problema en la municipalidad y tuve que irme, regresaré en una hora más o menos lo más probable; por mientras, dejé anotada la receta de la comida que aprenderás a hacer hoy, no te preocupes, no es tan complicado; antes de irme probé el puré de papas que hiciste, y la verdad es que te quedó delicioso, ¡Estás aprendiendo muy rápido!._

 _De momento puedes empezar a picar las verduras y calentar el horno, yo creo que, para cuando leas esta carta, no me faltará mucho para regresar._

 _Ve con cuidado y evita que Akira se acerque a la cocina y la destruya de nuevo, ¡Confío en ti!_

 _Con cariño, Yoshiro"_

 **.**

 **.**

Tras leer la carta, Sayuri no pudo evitar el no esbozar una pequeña sonrisa sonrojada ante el elogio recibido por Yoshiro ante su comida, aquello solo podía esperanzarla más ante la reacción que probablemente "él" tendría de igual manera tras probar lo que le había hecho, sin embargo, tan pronto empezaba a volver a observar los ingredientes que Yoshiro le había dejado, su rostro únicamente comenzó a tornarse más serio con el paso de los segundos, a lo que la propia pokémon rápidamente empezó a seguir con la preparación del nuevo platillo que debía aprender, empezando a seguir, al pie de la letra, lo escrito por Yoshiro en aquel papel.

Su convicción y su ánimo por mejorar era más que evidente para cualquiera que viera a aquella pokémon preparando la comida. Su mirada seria y decidida, junto con el cuidado que tenía con cada acción que cometía, solamente demostraba, aún más, el fuerte propósito por el cual hacía todo eso.

Bajo aquel ambiente, Sayuri no se percataba de nada más que de la propia comida que preparaba, su mente se mantenía completamente concentrada en lo que hacía, siendo incapaz de notar nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, fuera de aquella cocina.

Desde el otro lado de la puerta que daba entrada al lugar, estando esta abierta, un Lucario se encontraba apoyado en la pared, oculto bajo la oscuridad de aquella casa, sin haber encendido las luces con tal de pasar desapercibido.

Ryo únicamente se mantenía de brazos cruzados y cabizbajo, su mirada no estaba puesta en un punto fijo, a la par que sus pensamientos divagaban ante lo que constantemente sentía emanar del aura de Sayuri.

El Lucario solo pensaba, era casi comparable a un acto masoquista lo que seguía haciendo… él solamente sentía el amor que constantemente rodeaba a Sayuri, sus sentimientos eran tan claros y vividos, que solamente volvían a confirmar una y otra vez las razones por las cuales la Braixen se esforzaba en su cometido.

Ryo no quería creerlo, sin embargo, solo podía sentir la verdad atravesando su corazón una y otra vez con cada segundo que pasaba cerca de Sayuri.

El pokémon únicamente giró de manera leve su cabeza en dirección a la cocina, solamente para observar tan solo un poco a Sayuri; observó su rostro, su cuerpo, las facciones que adoptaba con cada paso exitoso que realizaba de aquella receta, las pequeñas sonrisas que esbozaba de vez en cuando…

Tan pronto la Braixen daba señal de pasar su mirada por donde se encontraba Ryo, este no dudó en volver a ocultarse, únicamente para qué, después de haber pasados varios minutos en silencio, finalmente decidiera alejarse de aquella cocina, antes de marcharse nuevamente de la casa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El avance de los días fue inevitable. En aquellos momentos todo se transformaba en un constante ciclo para aquella que constantemente buscaba sobreponerse a las condiciones que la sociedad estipulaba como ciertos.

Aprender a cocinar, ir día por medio a su departamento, tocar la puerta, encontrarlo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, antes de entregarle el pequeño pote de comida que le había preparado. No existía nada más que eso, ni siquiera una larga conversación o un invitar por parte de Takeshi; sin embargo, no importando cuánto Sayuri quisiera que él dijera aquellas palabras, la perseverancia de la pokémon se negaba a flaquear aún en los días más duros, en los que su negatividad florecía sin previo aviso; la Braixen no dejaba de ir.

Los días se transformaron en semanas… el recorrido de Sayuri era el mismo de siempre, sus acciones, sus gestos, incluso las personas con las que se encontraba en su camino, se volvían recurrente para ellas el observarla y, de vez en cuando, incluso platicar con ella. Su alegría y ánimo lentamente empezó a florecer con aquella esperanza que en antaño había parecido haberse extinguido.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sin embargo… existía uno cuya actitud no se mantenía igual con el pasar de los días.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Todo era amabilidad en un principio, Takeshi estaba decidido en no inmiscuir a Sayuri en los problemas que en aquel momento constantemente lo atormentaban, aún si con ello tenía que aparentar la felicidad y cortesía cada vez que la Braixen lo iba a visitar; sin embargo, alrededor de la tercera semana, su sonrisa lentamente empezó a desvanecerse cada vez que abría aquella puerta y veía a Sayuri con la misma sonrojada y feliz actitud. Luego de ello, carteles o pequeñas cartas dejadas al recepcionista del edificio con tal de entregárselas a la pokémon, fueron su recurso para decirle a Sayuri el que no se encontraba en su departamento. Algunas veces era verdad, en otras, Takeshi simplemente se quedaba sentado y apoyado en la puerta en los momentos en los que Sayuri la tocaba con tal de verlo y entregarle la comida que le había hecho.

 **.**

 **.**

Sayuri no era tonta… intentaba que su esperanza no la cegara de la realidad que prontamente empezó a reconocer; desde que Takeshi empezó a no abrirle la puerta, incluso bajo su permanente inocencia que se negaba a perder, no tardó en suponer que Takeshi en realidad no era ameno con su compañía.

Durante una nublada tarde, cuando Sayuri se disponía por última vez a dejarle un plato de verduras, la pokémon, tras tocar la puerta ahora con una desanimada fuerza, esta simplemente esperó dos largos minutos, antes de finalmente cerrar sus ojos con impotencia.

—" _Nunca quise ser un estorbo para ti, Takeshi…"_ —Sayuri no tardó en empezar a lanzar bajos gruñidos al aire, mientras que, del otro lado de la puerta, Takeshi seguía encontrándose sentado y con sus piernas extendidas — _"Creo que… fue un poco obsesivo de mi parte venir a dejarte comida… ¿No? Ya te debiste haber aburrido"_ —Sayuri únicamente lanzó unas pequeñas carcajadas, a la par que de sus ojos no tardaron en emerger unas pequeñas lágrimas — _"Créeme que no fue mi intención dar esa imagen… es solo qué…"_ —La pokémon no se detenía, mientras que Takeshi únicamente empezaba a taparse los ojos con su mano derecha, al mismo tiempo que fruncía el ceño con fuerza ante lo que escuchaba.

 **.**

 **.**

—" _Estar contigo… me hace sentir feliz"_ —Dijo finalmente, Sayuri, a la par que se llevaba sus manos nerviosas hacia su espalda — _"Pero por fin me doy cuenta de que fui una real tonta al no querer aceptar que no era lo mismo para ti"_ —Conforme decía aquellos gruñidos, pequeñas lágrimas caían sobre las tablas en las que estaba parada, únicamente para ser lo siguiente en escucharse, el sonido del pote con verduras siendo dejado por la pokémon a un lado de la puerta de la casa.

Aun en aquel momento, Sayuri aún rogaba dentro de sí el que aquella puerta volviera a abrirse, el que Takeshi saliera de ella y la abrazara sin más, sin embargo, los segundos pasando y el silencio siendo la única respuesta únicamente hacían emerger más lágrimas mal contenidas, a lo que solo cuando pasaron varios minutos, Sayuri terminó únicamente por cerrar con brusquedad sus ojos, antes de marcharse sin más de aquel lugar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pasó una hora aproximadamente tras ello… Takeshi aún seguía en la misma posición, su mirada perdida y su pálido rostro lo dominaba por completo, al mismo tiempo que incluso este se negaba el siquiera derramar la pequeña lágrima que hacía bastante imploraba emerger de su ojo derecho, sin embargo, el propio joven únicamente se mantenía estático e inexpresivo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Solamente para abrir un poco más y de manera leve sus ojos… luego de que tres golpes resonando en su puerta volvieran a irrumpirlo en su soledad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—" _Vete de aquí, Sayuri… por favor…"_ —Takeshi apenas y podía pensar aquello, conforme aún se negaba a abrirle la puerta a la pokémon, a la par que este únicamente podía tensar todas las facciones de su rostro conforme la impotencia cada vez se volvía más fuerte…

 **.**

 **.**

Una vez que nuevamente se escucharon otros tres golpes dándose en su puerta.

 **.**

 **.**

—" _¡Por favor!"_ —Pensaba el Kurogane, ahora bajando aún más su entristecida y ahora molesta mirada, al darse cuenta de que Sayuri seguía insistiendo.

Y no fue sino hasta la tercera serie de golpes a su puerta, cuando Takeshi más rogó dentro de sí el que Sayuri finalmente dejara de hacerlo… antes de que solo el silencio fuera la única respuesta tras varios segundos de espera.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Claro… no sin antes asustarlo por completo luego de que dicha puerta terminara por ser completamente destrozada tras una patada de aquella que la estaba tocando tiempo atrás.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Sabes que no soy de las que soportan tocar tres veces una puerta, Takeshi —Harumi, con actitud seria y empoderada, únicamente empezaba a caminar con completa naturalidad hacia adentro del departamento, a la par que el aura que Takeru y Ryo le habían otorgado tiempo atrás, resaltaba en la poderosa fuerza que la mujer había obtenido… claro, a parte de la que ya poseía de por sí.

Conforme la mera presencia de la mujer era más que suficiente para disipar el polvo, esta solamente podía observar como Takeshi, tras terminar por chocar con la pared al otro lado de su apartamento, únicamente intentaba sacar los restos de la puerta que habían caído sobre este una vez que la patada de su madre también se la diera a este.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?, Sal de aqu-… —Takeshi volvería a decirle las mismas palabras que en antaño de igual manera le había dicho a Hiyori, sin embargo, la pronta aparición de Harumi delante de este, gracias a la excesiva velocidad también otorgada, fue suficiente como para callarlo ante la misma presencia.

—Primero que nada, soy tu madre —La mirada seria y más molesta de Harumi era suficiente para asustar a cualquier ser que se encontrase delante de esta, a la par que ni siquiera Takeshi era capaz de oponerse a aquella presencia —No soy tu amiga, no soy tu ayudante ni tampoco tu hermana o una empleada como para que pienses que estoy al mismo nivel que tú y me hables de esa manera… creo que ya te lo había dicho una vez, cuando eras un niño —Dijo con una pequeña carcajada al final, Harumi, mientras que Takeshi permanecía en silencio —Y no me importa la edad que tengas, me tendrás el debido respeto, ¿Me escuchaste? —Harumi hizo una última pregunta, con tono más disgustado y enojado, haciendo que Takeshi únicamente terminara por asentir tras unos cuantos segundos luego de ello.

—Creo que ya es momento de que tú y yo tengamos una charla "Madre e hijo", ¿No crees? —Harumi únicamente sacaba con la misma simpleza los pedazos de la antigua puerta que quedaron sobre Takeshi, notando también las heridas que este se había hecho —Son solo moretones, estarás bien —Dijo sin más mujer, sin siquiera pensar en atenderlo, a lo que la propia madre simplemente se mantuvo en silencio por unos cuantos segundos.

—¿Pensaste que tu padre y yo no nos daríamos cuenta? —Tras finalmente decir aquellas palabras, Harumi únicamente empezaba acercar su mano hacia la mejilla de Takeshi, a la par que este, intentando mantener la seriedad y frialdad ante cualquier cosa, no quería entrar en contacto visual —El día en el que Sayuri evolucionó y Takeru le contó a tu papá el que ella que estaba enamorada de ti, ¿Pensaste que no te detectarían si traías puesta una de las armaduras de Arkon que Kazuki guardaba en su laboratorio? —Harumi terminó por exaltar a Takeshi luego de que, tras tomar uno de los pedazos de la puerta que estaban en el suelo, esta lo lanzase hacia el pequeño armario de su hijo, abriendo y rompiendo un poco la puerta de este, al mismo tiempo que dejaba ver aquella vieja armadura aún colgada, dentro.

—Kazuki fue a hablar conmigo y tu papá tan pronto te vieron sus cámaras —Takeshi cada vez se preocupaba más de todo lo que sabía su madre, a la par que su respiración no hacía más que aumentar —Yoshiro y nosotros le ordenamos que se mantuviera al margen y no dijera nada, y nos contara de cualquier contacto que tuviera contigo —Harumi, tras unos nuevos segundos de silencio, simplemente empezó a desabrochar un par de botones de la camisa de su hijo, no pasando mucho antes de que dejara al descubierto el arnés que traía puesto.

—Como también de tus… "compras" —Dijo ahora un poco más seria, Harumi, a la par que Takeshi únicamente podía empezar a bajar la mirada, decaído —Un arnés capaz de suprimir el aura, puede servir para forzar al cuerpo a sobre exigirse durante el entrenamiento; sus efectos secundarios son: emociones suprimidas, depresión, ausencia de hambre y enfermedades al corazón —Harumi repetía las descripciones que Kazuki le había hecho mención tiempo atrás, a la par que solo el disgusto se reflejaba en su rostro —No se recomienda usarlo por más de cuatro horas… y tú lo usaste hasta para dormir —La mujer, tras decir aquellas últimas palabras con ira y decepción, únicamente terminó por agarrar con fuerza una de las correas de aquel arnés, para después arrancarlo y romperlo en el acto, lanzándolo lejos luego de ello.

La mirada de Harumi no se inmutaba, este esperaba que Takeshi alzara la suya, sin embargo, conforme la respuesta de su hijo solo era el silencio, la madre no tardó en empezar a desanimarse con ello.

—¿Sabes? —Harumi, luego de un suspiro, únicamente terminó por sentarse a un lado de Takeshi —Lo que más me duele es que no me lo hayas dicho —La mujer únicamente se apoyó en la pared, antes de empezar nuevamente a hablar.

—Los secretos, las mentiras… el robarle a Kazuki; ¿Qué esperabas conseguir con todo esto? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?, nunca tuviste miedo de decirme las cosas que te pasaban —El tono de voz de Harumi lentamente empezaba a tornarse en uno más decaído y triste, mientras que esta únicamente se giraba hacia su hijo conforme decía aquellas palabras —¿Ya no confías en mí? —Fue lo último dicho por Harumi, antes de que esta simplemente esperase la respuesta de su hijo.

Pasaron varios segundos, nada iba a mover a Harumi de aquel lugar más que las propias palabras de Takeshi… y este lo sabía muy bien al tener más que claro la actitud de su madre.

— _Yo…_ —Takeshi finalmente empezaba a hablar, en un tenue susurro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pasó casi una hora. Las palabras que entre madre e hijo se dieron, únicamente dentro de aquel pequeño departamento permanecieron, a la par que no fue necesaria mucha intervención por parte de Harumi, para que Takeshi finalmente le revelara todas las razones tras su actitud y su silencio; sin embargo, tan pronto el joven Kurogane terminó de hablar, Harumi solo pudo volver a alzar su mano hacia el hombro de su hijo, al mismo tiempo que su desanimado rostro permanecía.

—Eres mi hijo… —Harumi únicamente posaba su mano en la cabeza de Takeshi, a la par que lo acariciaba y lo atraía a su hombro, al mismo tiempo que lo besaba —Los errores van a ir y venir en la vida, pero eso no cambiará el que siempre me vas a tener a mí y a tu padre para contar con nuestro apoyo —La mujer únicamente empezó a levantarse tras aquellas palabras, a la par que esta comenzaba a retirarse.

—Tengo fe en que al final tomarás la decisión correcta, hijo —Harumi simplemente se giró de manera leve hacia Takeshi, mientras que este solo podía alzar su mirada aún intranquila, chocándola con la de su madre —Te depositaré el dinero para la puerta y el armario… y procura visitarnos un poco más, extraño a mi cocinero estrella —Fueron las últimas palabras de la mujer, antes de finalmente retirarse de aquel lugar.

El silencio nuevamente terminó por apoderarse del lugar, la mirada de Takeshi ahora reflejaba una actitud completamente diferente a la fría e inexpresiva de antaño; en aquel momento una extraña pena y remordimiento permanecía vigente, a la par que el joven, únicamente tras varios minutos meditando sobre "aquello", fue que finalmente obtuvo la respuesta a lo que debía hacer, reflejándose en su ceño fruncido y mirada decidida.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

Ya no existía ruido… tras pasar un par de días, durante la noche, todos se encontraban casi dormidos en aquellas horas; sin embargo, las pisadas bien conocidas de aquella que siempre tomaba aquel clásico recorrido para ir hacia "cierto" lugar, no tardaron en escucharse.

Se había prometido a si misma no volver… no por orgullo, sino por saber que aquello era lo correcto. Pero a pesar de todo, ni siquiera Sayuri era capaz de dejar de sentir aquel dolor en el pecho tras no obtener una respuesta por parte de Takeshi.

Si bien lo suponía ante todas las reacciones que este tuvo, el no confirmarlo no hacían más que hacer despertar dolorosas ilusiones en su cabeza, que tarde o temprano le causaban dolor.

Necesitaba desahogarse… necesitaba confesar de una vez por todas lo que sentía, aún si con ello traía una respuesta negativa por parte de Takeshi, Sayuri sabía que era necesario hacerlo.

El frío de aquella noche dominaba el sector… la Braixen únicamente se llevaba su bufanda a la boca, conforme el pequeño abrigo que traía puesto no la cubría del todo.

Al mismo tiempo que caminaba, la propia soledad existente en la oscuridad de aquella calle no tardó en empezar a preocuparla; su mente se encontraba completamente ofuscada en completar su objetivo, como para haber pensado en lo peligroso que ya de por sí era haber salido a hurtadillas durante aquellas horas mientras los demás dormían.

—" _Que miedo"_ —Sayuri únicamente podía abrazarse a sí misma y cerrar sus ojos conforme caminaba, una vez que una fuerte briza comenzó a recorrer la calle, aumentando así aún más su preocupación al estar sola en aquel lugar.

Sin embargo, solamente cuando chocó con un cuerpo delante de sí, fue cuando terminó por abrir de manera estrepitosa sus ojos ante el propio susto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Solo para volver a exaltarse por completo… luego de ver como era Takeshi el que se encontraba delante de ella.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—"Takeshi…" —Sayuri ni siquiera pudo ponerse nerviosa… el simple hecho de volver a verlo luego de tanto tiempo la habían dejado completamente vulnerable a la par que tranquila, la pequeña pokémon solamente podía ver su rostro, notando cómo la calma era lo único que se reflejaba.

—Quería hablar contigo… —La voz de Takeshi no tardó en emerger, volviendo a impactar a Sayuri por lo mismo, a la par que la propia pokémon se encontraba completamente enmudecida —Mi mamá me llamó diciendo que venías para acá, no deberías salir sola de casa, Sayuri, menos a estas horas… —Dijo con tono un poco más molesto, Takeshi, el cual no cambiaba el rostro anonadado de Sayuri, sin embargo, al mencionarlo, la propia pokémon no pudo evitar el no despertar de su letargo tras recordar el objetivo de su salida.

—"¡Ne-Necesitaba hablar contigo, Takeshi!" —Sayuri empezaba a alzar su voz ante los nervios que exponencialmente se acumulaban dentro de sí, a la par que la pequeña pokémon empezaba a tensar sus brazos al mismo tiempo que cerraba con fuerza sus puños —"Necesito decírtelo de una vez…" —Sayuri comenzaba a hiperventilarse, al mismo tiempo que no pudo evitar el no bajar su cabeza ante las futuras palabras que se había predispuesto a decir, sin embargo, ya no había marcha atrás.

—"T-Takeshi… t-tú… m-me-me" —Sayuri iba a decirlo finalmente, el rubor no tardó en notarse a través de sus mejillas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Sé que estás enamorada de mí… Sayuri— Aquellas palabras, impactando de lleno en el rostro de la pokémon, no hicieron más que abrir por completo los ojos ahora totalmente anonadados de Sayuri.

—"En…tonces… t-tú…" —Sayuri ni siquiera era capaz de mantener el ritmo de la conversación, ya no sabía cómo actuar.

—Y… para serte honesto, nunca me imaginé que pudieras pensar que algo tan ridículo como esperar el que yo te correspondiera, pudiera pasar —Las pequeñas carcajadas de Takeshi no tardaron en emerger, a la par que las facciones de Sayuri no cambiaron tras aquello… ella solo continuaba mirándolo.

—Nunca me has gustado de esa manera, Sayuri… más bien, nunca podrías gustarme así, siento ser tan crudo, pero ya me estoy cansando de que sigas intentándolo cada vez —Takeshi empezaba a hablar con un tono más enfadado, mientras que Sayuri únicamente escuchaba —Esperaba que mi indirecta fuera más que suficiente para que entendieras el que no quería tener más relación contigo, pero seguías y seguías entrometiéndote en mi vida, hiciste que me alejara de mi casa para poder tener un poco de paz, y aún así seguías intentando acercarte a mí, no era capaz de decírtelo antes por pena… y por lo que veo, aún después de dejar de recibir tu mala comida, volviste a tener intenciones de molestarme. Estoy cansado, Sayuri —Takeshi empezaba a dar señales de parar de hablar, mientras que Sayuri, con sus ojos abiertos en su totalidad, no demostraba otra emoción más allá del pertinente y enmudecido impacto.

—Solo has sido una molestia desde el momento en el que intentaste llamar mi atención; deja de pensar que algo tan enfermizo como el que un humano te va a querer de esa manera, ocurrirá, y crece de una maldita vez —Fueron las últimas palabras dadas por el hombre.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Antes de que Sayuri, sin decir una sola palabra o reaccionar de alguna manera, terminara por girarse y empezar a alejarse a paso normal de aquel lugar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nuevamente, bajo la soledad de aquella fría noche, Takeshi permanecía de pie, no se movía, a la par que su serio rostro se mantenía vigente a pesar de todo, conforme finalmente perdía de vista a la pokémon tras unos cuantos minutos, el joven se negaba a retirarse, este solamente podía seguir mirando hacia adelante.

Un sonido empezaba a distinguirse… un simple gotear se escuchaba, su origen no se veía, sin embargo, aquel característico ruido se volvía cada vez más presente bajo aquella silenciosa noche.

Detrás de Takeshi, a un par de centímetros tras sus talones, sobre la tierra, rojizas marcas se presentaban, a la par que denotaban el origen de aquel goteo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Al mismo tiempo… que únicamente la parte cortada de un alambre de púas era lo que Takeshi sujetaba con su mano derecha en su espalda, denotando el origen de la sangre que constantemente caía al suelo, tras haber estado apretando su puño con todas sus fuerzas hasta aquel momento…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Muy bien… amigos lectores, aquí termina el capi del mes :3 (:'v) XD, espero les haya gustado, todas estas situaciones amorosas siempre me han costado escribir, la verdad, no es mi fuerte, pero intento hacer que las escenas ocurran de la manera más natural posible u-u'.**

Zephy V Exe **la verdad es que realmente Naoto es un meme para ti XD, ya hasta creo que con el simple hecho de haber salido el nombre siquiera de este capi, lo notarás y te gustará menos :u jajjaja**

 **Ryo y Akira tienen una relación distinta que la de los demás XD, son muy parecidos, igual de flojos, pero eso no evita que no entrenen de igual manera :3,**

 **Si por ti fuera la mejor escena hubiera sido que Ryo saliese de la casa y matara a Naoto lentamente -w- XD, pero si, hubiera sido un buen toque, también me da risa pensarlo así como lo mencionas.**

 **¡Muchas cosas se pueden hacer con el Arkon!, será importante en el futuro. Junto además con el Yome.**

 **Y respecto a lo exagerado que fueron los puntos, ¿Sabes?, no hago oídos sordos cuando mis lectores acotan alguna característica de mi historia, sea bueno o malo, y en este caso concuerdo completamente contigo XD, si fue bastante excesivo, ya lo dejé un poquito más corto :3, gracias por decírmelo, sirve para tenerlo en consideración en futuros capis.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por comentar :3!**

Lord fire 123 **Como tema aparte, tú y otros lectores de Venezuela que también tengo me preocupan bastante u-u, y cómo no hacerlo, aún sin vivir allá siento todo lo mal que lo pasan, ni hablar de experimentarlo en carne propia… solo me queda esperar que mejore, y de momento solo puedo dar más en mis escritos para que, a los que les guste lo que hago, puedan relajarse y tener un rato ameno con mis personajes u-u. mucho ánimo, de verdad.**

 **Ahora, vamos con el review.**

 **Ps claro que Naoto tiene la vida resuelta en más de un sentido :u, en sí, el objetivo de crear a alguien como Naoto era hacer una especie de superhumano, pero claro, todas esos beneficios a costa de no poder tocar a alguien… da qué pensar, porque ps no siempre se encuentra a una "Hiyori" que sea la indicada para ti, en todos los sentidos XD.**

 **Ryo no se ablandó! Jajajja solo quiere mucho a Akira XD**

 **JAJJAJAJAJJAJAJ cuando le llegue la pubertad XD, ya llevo imaginándome el apocalipsis que pasará cuando eso ocurra, no creo que forme parte de la trama principal, quizás lo lance algo así como una OVA en un capítulo corto.**

 **Técnicamente, la historia coexiste en un universo bastante futurista, aún considerando las características del pueblo y tal, tecnologías como las que se utiliza en le Arkon, técnicamente ya existen (claro, no el metal como tal, pero tú me entiendes)**

 **Que yo sepa Harumi no se equivocó :u, Ryo no hizo ninguna estupidez XD, bueno, a parte de romper la puerta de nuevo, pero ps, es mil veces menos a lo que se esperaba el resto :u jajaj**

 **Naaaa no pienses que pasó algo entre Hiyori y Naoto durante esos 4 días XD, eso lo dejé para que los lectores malpensaran y ya :u, aún falta para que Naoto se atreva XD.**

 **Yo no consideraría inocencia a la decisión de Giratina, la verdad, y tampoco es mucho sufrimiento el que tendrá Akiko, al fin y al cabo envejecerá como cualquier persona normal, ese "agotamiento" que siente Giratina es porque nunca ha sentido la mortalidad como tal, a diferencia del resto :u.**

 **En sí… Giratina no quería que Akiko dejara de existir, consideró que la inmortalidad era un castigo menor que el simple hecho de desaparecer por completo.**

 **Además, para qué andamos con cosas, ya todos los lectores a este punto sabe la elección que tomó Akiko al final XD, así que tanto trauma no fue para ella :u jajajjaja.**

 **No mueras u-u, espero que solo te retrases, no me gustaría que te pasara algo :'c, gracias por comentar una vez más… de verdad, se agradece ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Eso sería todo amigos… ya parece que la modalidad de "tres semanas por capi" ha sido la más efectiva desde que entré a la universidad de nuevo, así que quizás en ese tiempo vuelva a haber otro capi :3, muchas gracias por seguir la lectura, los quiero mucho ^w^**

 **Y… sin más que decir…**

 **¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! :P**


	60. Tarde o temprano emergen

**Música de fondo [Ashes – Céline Dion]**

 **.**

No prestaba atención a absolutamente nada… caminaba por pura inercia, ni siquiera sabía la dirección que había tomado.

Sus pisadas apenas y quebraban de manera leve el tortuoso silencio que solo bajo su perspectiva existía. Las pequeñas marcas de sus patas sobre la tierra se notaban con claridad, sin embargo, su extraña y progresiva deformación conforme los pasos se daban era lo único que extrañaba.

Sus memorias la torturaban, todas aquellas experiencias, aquellos afectos, los abrazos, los momentos en que él decidió estar a su lado y darle aquella amena y cómoda compañía, aquellos saludos, sus sonrisas, sus actos de buena fe, sus momentos a solas durante sus horas de lectura...

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aquellos recuerdos, que no habían sido nada más que una gran mentira.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las lágrimas en Sayuri no tardaron en aparecer, aquella pokémon no tenía la fuerza como para no quebrarse por completo.

Conforme tensaba sus labios al máximo, a la par que sus lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, la pokémon, sin parar de caminar, únicamente se restregaba sus ojos con su antebrazo.

Todas sus dudas, todo su dolor ante la soledad, no hacían más que acrecentarse. No tener padres, un pasado o simple razón de existencia… pequeños aspectos que en su vida ni siquiera le habían pesado del todo, tras aquellas crueles palabras, una brecha en su corazón solamente terminó por convertir todo aquello en una fría soledad que no hacía más que aumentar.

Su mente le hacía pasar malas jugadas… sintiéndose sola y no querida, sin ninguna familia a la que pertenecer o siquiera pensar que su mera e inútil existencia les importaría, aquello fue el resultado que únicamente las palabras de Takeshi desencadenaron.

Sayuri intentaba modular palabras con tal de desahogarse sola, pero incluso estas emergían entre balbuceos ante su constante hipeo y lágrimas.

No paraba de recordar cada uno de los momentos en los que Takeshi había sido amable con ella, de aquellos instantes en los que el Kurogane únicamente había fingido sus sentimientos y acciones, casi parecían hacer presión en la propia cabeza de la pokémon, la cual apenas y se intentaba llevar sus manos hacia sus sienes, conforme la desesperación y pena se reflejaban en sus facciones completamente tensadas.

—" _Te ofrezco un camino de escape…"_ —Lentamente, desde el infierno que coexistía sin cesar en las memorias de Sayuri, unas palabras empezaban a emerger, como una tenue brisa que alivianaba de cierta manera la herida abierta en su corazón.

Sayuri solo caminaba, a la par que las pisadas de esta seguían cambiando con cada paso.

—" _Esos humanos… no tienen nada que ver contigo; te ofrezco una nueva familia… puedo hacer que olvides todo el dolor que ellos te causaron. Para que vuelvas a nacer de nuevo, y hacerte realmente feliz"_ —Las palabras seguían resonando cada vez con más fuerza.

Las pisadas se detuvieron… el silencio había sido completamente opacado ante el resonar del enorme río que se encontraba delante de sí.

La mirada de Sayuri, ya completamente libre de cualquier pisca de esperanza, únicamente podía mirar hacia adelante con pálido y frío rostro, en donde sus antiguas tensas facciones habían sido reemplazadas por enormes ojeras y enrojecidos ojos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Al mismo tiempo… que la misma Pokémon había adoptado finalmente la forma de una Delphox.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— _Masuyo…_ —Una pequeña y última lágrima terminó por recorrer la mejilla de Sayuri una vez que dijo finalmente aquel nombre. Pasó poco antes de que varios pokémon comenzaran a aparecer a su alrededor.

Junto además… con la de un sereno y tranquilo Gallade, el cual no dudó en alzar su mano con amabilidad hacia la Delphox, antes de que esta la tomara de igual manera, para así finalmente marcharse de aquel lugar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Una singularidad en su evolución… el resultado de poseer naturalezas opuestas en su interior, no solo cambiaron el causante de la condición para su primera transformación; donde el agradecimiento era la primera regla, para dar el siguiente paso, una curiosa necesidad se requería…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Donde el agradecimiento y amor provocaban el primer cambio… solo el olvido y la desesperanza provocarían el segundo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El día continuaba con una extraña calma en el pueblo de Hotaru… parecía ser un día más para la vida de aquellas personas que ni siquiera se inmutaba en lo que ocurría con la familia Kurogane en dichos instantes.

El barullo de las conversaciones, los pasos, las risas, incluso uno que otro auto pasando sin más; daban vida al caos clásico de aquel pueblo durante aquellas horas de la tarde.

Un serio y callado Takeshi volvía a hacer presencia, el propio joven, con mano vendada y mirada completamente decaída y perdida, denotando únicamente las ojeras dadas por una noche sin sueño, caminaba con rumbo a su hogar.

Algunos conocidos le saludaban, pero este no escuchaba nada para aquel entonces… únicamente quería regresar a su departamento.

Incluso la propia presencia del joven era más que suficiente para mantener al resto de las personas al margen. Takeshi, tras finalmente llegar al edificio, siguió con su deprimente caminar por los antiguos y desgastados pasillos dentro de este, con su mirada apuntando a las tablas del suelo; subiendo las escaleras con lentitud.

Cada paso era un nuevo recuerdo… cada palabra que había salido de sus labios, cada estaca que afrontó cargar con tal de hacer su voluntad. Takeshi ya se había acostumbrado a aquel dolor, a aquella soledad, siendo su rostro pálido y deprimente el único resultado tras tomar las tontas elecciones que consideró como correctas.

El joven Kurogane, luego de llegar al tercer piso, únicamente empezaba a buscar las llaves de la puerta de su departamento, a la par que el sonido causado por ellas junto con el de sus pasos era lo único que se escuchaba en aquel lúgubre y mal iluminado pasillo.

Takeshi, finalmente delante de su puerta, lentamente empezaba a llevar la llave correspondiente a la perilla, sin embargo, ante el cansancio tanto físico como mental, sus torpes manos apenas y sostuvieron aquellas llaves por unos cuantos segundos antes de que estas se le cayeran, a lo que el propio hombre simplemente se agachó con esfuerzo y lentitud, volviendo a tomarlas ahora con un mejor agarre, solo para después volver a levantarse…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Al mismo tiempo que la sombría silueta de un Lucario se encontraba ahora a sus espaldas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nunca se lo esperó… el fuerte y violento agarrar de su cabello fue lo mínimo que sintió, una vez que aquel pokémon terminó por azotar su cara contra aquella puerta. La reacción de Takeshi apenas y fue lanzar un fuerte quejido, luego de que, tras dar pequeñas señales de empezar a caer por la fuerte contusión, este solo termina por recibir como consuelo una patada en sus costillas, dadas con tal fuerza, que las bisagras de aquella endeble puerta no lograron resistirlo… rompiéndose en el acto una vez que el propio cuerpo de Takeshi terminó por salir lanzado un par de metros hacia adentro de su departamento.

Su tos apenas y pudo emerger. Takeshi, por alguna extraña razón, no demostraba rechazo o miedo a los tratos que recibía, sus facciones apenas y se tensaban un poco más ante el dolor, sin embargo, su mirada seguía irradiando la misma frialdad y tristeza de siempre.

El Kurogane intentaba levantarse, pero sus temblorosos y agotados brazos ni siquiera podían levantarlo un par de centímetros del suelo.

Los serios y rápidos pasos del Lucario fue lo siguiente en escucharse, aquel pokémon ni siquiera daba un segundo de piedad o descanso a Takeshi, no pasando mucho cuando terminó por patearlo ahora en la boca de su estómago, haciendo que su cuerpo terminara por chocar con la pared aledaña.

Takeshi ni siquiera se tomaba la molesta de moverse… su cuerpo temblaba ante el mero instinto, sin embargo, el propio joven ya había perdido por completo su fuerza de voluntad en aquel instante.

El pokémon no dudó en volver a acercársele, este, con todas sus facciones tensadas al máximo, demostrando únicamente la ira en sus ojos, solo tomó por el cuello a Takeshi con tal de levantarlo de dicha manera.

—"Da la cara…" —Ryo empezaba a decir en gruñidos, antes de nuevamente observar con odio el rostro de Takeshi, tras ver sus ojos —"¡Desgraciado!" —El enojado pokémon terminó por dar un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas en el rostro del Kurogane.

No se detuvo con ello… Ryo únicamente se puso encima de Takeshi una vez que este último terminó de nuevo en el suelo, solo para después volver a dar puñetazos sin piedad en su cara.

—"¡Ella te amaba!" —El Lucario dio un puñetazo —"¡A ti… una asquerosa basura como tú, esperó que la amara… ¡Y le rompes el corazón!" —Con cada grito, la sangre corría a través del cuello de Takeshi con un nuevo golpe del pokémon —"¡Sayuri se fue, nadie es capaz de detectar su aura, y todo gracias a tu maldita culpa!" —La mano caída e inerte de Takeshi temblaba ante el nuevo puñetazo, a la par que los gruñidos de Ryo se entremezclaban con el tenue sollozo que lentamente emergía —"¡Si tanto la odias, si tanto querías hacerle daño…!" —Ryo empezaba a tomar el cuello de la chaqueta de Takeshi con tal de acercar su rostro hacia este.

—"¡¿Por qué?! ¡Maldición!" —Las pequeñas lágrimas de Ryo no tardaron en emerger, a la par que estas, llegando a su mentón, finalmente terminaban sobre las mejillas de Takeshi, las cuales, empezando a hincharse y a oscurecerse ante los moretones que no tardaron en emerger, apenas y dejaban denotar aquel factor que ponía en jaque la actitud del Lucario, ante la impotencia y la ira pertinente que aún sentía hacia aquel que Sayuri había escogido para amar en vez de a él.

—"¡¿Por qué lloras?!" —Ryo terminó por gritar a todo pulmón, conforme veía cómo silenciosas e inexpresivas lágrimas emergían de los enrojecidos ojos de Takeshi, el cual, sin tener energías para hacer absolutamente nada, aún se negaba a despegar su mirada con la del Lucario.

La ira y frustración tensaban cada vez más las facciones de Ryo, este solo podía llevar nuevamente su mano al cuello de Takeshi a la par que, de manera lenta pero constante, empezaba a ahorcarlo cada vez más.

Los ojos de Ryo, cada vez más inyectados en sangre, no aparentaban demostrar un arrepentimiento a su actuar, a la par que Takeshi, ante la falta de oxígeno, únicamente inspiraba con dificultad conforme sus ojos lentamente empezaban a tornarse en blanco tras la progresiva pérdida de consciencia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Solo para respirar finalmente con brusquedad… luego de que tanto Takeru, Yoshiro y Ryo hicieran aparición en aquella habitación, este último sujetando la muñeca del enfurecido Lucario en el acto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Ya fue suficiente, Ryo —La voz dictatorial y seria de Takeru fue la primera en mostrarse, sin embargo, el propio joven Lucario, aún siendo detenido por la mano de su abuelo, seguía intentando doblegar su fuerza con tal de seguir ahorcando a Takeshi.

Su mirada no cambiaba… la ira lo había consumido por completo en aquel punto, mientras que los ojos de Takeshi seguían demostrando la misma tristeza y mudo dolor, a la par que aquello solo hacía enloquecer de rabia aún más a Ryo.

Sin embargo, conforme su actitud no parecía cambiar, la tensión en el ambiente llegó al punto máximo, luego de que la palma abierta del hombre que se encontraba a su izquierda terminase por posarse a pocos centímetros del rostro del joven Lucario.

—No me obligues a intervenir —Ryo, con una mirada que irradiaba seriedad y sin una pizca de mentira o exageración en su actuar, únicamente hacían fruncir de manera un poco más impotente el ceño del Lucario, a la par que este, lejos de luchar contra la increíble presencia que solo su abuelo podía generar en aquellas circunstancias, empezaba lentamente a dejar de hacer presión con la mano con la que quería seguir estrangulando a Takeshi.

Ryo, aún con mirada seria, no tardó en empezar a soltar la muñeca del Lucario, a la par que este último, tras unos cuantos segundos de silencio, no tardó en empezar a girar su mirada hacia su abuelo.

—"Debiste hacerlo cuando Takeshi abrió su estúpida boca" —Dijo finalmente el joven pokémon en un bajo gruñido hacia Ryo, antes de que toda la escena volviera al caos, luego de que el propio Lucario generara una esfera aural con tal de impactarla de lleno en Takeshi, al mismo tiempo que Ryo nuevamente volvía a dirigir su mano hacia el Lucario con tal de sacarlo del lugar con un palmeo.

El resto… desde las afueras de aquel edificio, únicamente evocó en un fuerte y preocupante estruendo, el cual incluso algunas personas a los alrededores se asustaron al escuchar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Todos los cuerpos seguían en la misma posición, ambos, tanto Lucario como Hombre, habían dado su esfera aural y palmeo correspondiente sin rechistar, sin embargo, estos solamente podían mantenerse completamente estáticos, luego de que únicamente una mano se interpusiera en su camino.

Yoshiro, con ceño fruncido y aún en silencio, anuló con cada mano los ataques correspondientes, a la par que su propia presencia mantenía congelado e impotente a su hijo.

—"¿Les puedo encargar a Sayuri?" —Empezó a preguntar en bajos y serios gruñidos, Yoshiro, al mismo tiempo que su hijo se mantenía cabizbajo y en silencio —"Quiero hablar con mi hijo" —Yoshiro mantenía su mirada decidida sobre el joven Lucario, mientras que Ryo y Takeru únicamente chocaron miradas.

—Aún no sabemos dónde está… incluso activé la cuarta fase, y aún no logré detectar el aura de Sayuri, no quiero pensar qué… —La mirada un tanto decaída y preocupada de Ryo emergió conforme decía aquellas palabras, sin embargo, incluso este como Takeru se exaltan, luego de que el propio Takeshi comenzara a intentar levantarse.

Su voluntad se mantenía vigente. Takeshi, sin mirar al pokémon que aún estaba sobre sí, únicamente lo empezó a apartar con brusquedad con su brazo izquierdo, solamente para despertar nuevamente el enfado por parte de Ryo, sin embargo, antes de que este reaccionara de alguna manera, la fuerza inalterable de su padre sujetándolo y tirándolo desde su axila fue suficiente como para sacarlo de ahí, apartándolo lo suficiente, tanto de Takeshi como de sus abuelos.

— _S-Sé d-donde puede e-estar…_ —Apenas y se podía entender las palabras que Takeshi empezó a decir a través de sus malheridos e hinchados labios, apenas moviéndose ante sus deformes y moradas mejillas — _La… t-traeré d-de vuelta_ —Volvía a decir el hombre que apenas y podía mantenerse de pie, conforme sus ojos, cerca de perder la conciencia, se negaban a cerrarse.

—Con suerte y eres capaz de hablar —Takeru simplemente reconoció lo obvio, a la par que se mantenía de brazos cruzados y con mirada seria— Déjanos esto a nosotros, Takeshi, tú ya dejaste bien en claro que nunca te importó Sayu —El Lucario terminó por empezar a reprochar al joven Kurogane tras lo que este le había dicho a la pokémon tiempo atrás, sin embargo, el propio Takeru se calló luego de que Takeshi girara su malherido rostro hacia este, chocando su mirada enrojecida ante los golpes y las pertinentes lágrimas derramadas, con la de su tío.

Una extraña ira mezclada con decisión era lo único que Takeru veía a través de aquella mirada, el propio pokémon se mantuvo firme y con mirada seria a pesar de todo, sin embargo, incluso este no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa antes de lanzar una tenue carcajada, luego de haber sacado a propósito "aquello" a flote.

—A menos que en realidad si te importa… —Las palabras de Takeru, únicamente exaltando e indignando nuevamente a su nieto, el cual aún era sujetado por su padre, no tardaron en hacer que Takeshi frunciera el ceño con molestia, antes de volver a girarse hacia la salida de su departamento.

— _I-Iré aunque u-ustedes no lo q-quieran…_ —Takeshi empezaba a caminar, ahora cojeando, hacia la salida de su hogar, sin embargo, no pasaron muchos segundos antes de que este se extrañara de manera leve luego de que, de un instante a otro, dos palmas se posaran sobre su espalda.

—Ese lugar… —Takeru, a la par que este y Ryo ahora se encontraban a las espaldas de Takeshi, únicamente observaban dentro de sus memorias, al mismo tiempo que notaban el sector del bosque en donde Sayuri había huido tras el percance de Kioko en la escuela tiempo atrás.

—Sí… no hay duda, es el territorio de ese Gallade —Ryo, a la par que mantenía sus ojos cerrados, únicamente fruncía el ceño con leve molestia —Pero esto no explica por qué no soy capaz de ver a Sayuri —Seguía con la respectiva duda, al mismo tiempo que Takeru empezaba a abrir sus ojos, antes de finalmente separar su mano de la espalda de Takeshi.

—Pero supongo que no le molestará ayudarnos a darnos ~ —Takeru únicamente sonreía de manera retadora conforme este empezaba a salir de la habitación…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A la par que dejaba atrás a un ahora completamente curado Takeshi, el cual mantenía una mirada determinada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—No podemos darte la fuerza del estado aural por al sello de Arceus… pero al menos tendrás una fuerza y velocidad más aceptable; dudo que nos reciban con caricias, así que prepárate para ir a por ella —Dijo Takeru, antes de simplemente alzar su mano como forma de despido —Me adelantaré —Fue lo último que dijo, para luego empezar a correr hacia la salida de aquel edificio.

Takeshi no dijo nada, su mirada seria permanecía, y solamente su caminar emergió como respuesta tras las palabras de Takeru, antes de simplemente empezar a correr de igual manera.

Ryo, aún al lado de su padre, únicamente comenzó a luchar contra el agarre de este con tal de acompañar a su abuelo, sin embargo, solamente la ira ahora hacia el Zoroark fue la respuesta, antes de que el propio pokémon terminara por abrir la ventana, exaltar a su hijo luego de levantar su cuerpo y llevárselo hacia su cabellera, aún sujetándolo, antes de volver a girarse hacia el hombre que aún permanecía a un lado de la entrada del departamento.

—"Vayan con cuidado, intentaremos ir donde ustedes lo antes posible" —Preguntó Yoshiro en un gruñido, mientras que el enojo de su hijo aún resaltaba en sus constantes quejidos y tirones, a lo que únicamente un asentir por parte de Ryo fue la respuesta, antes de que el propio Zoroark se encaramara en el borde de la ventana, para luego finalmente salir del lugar en un brinco.

El silencio se mantuvo en aquel pequeño departamento luego de que el Zoroark se retirase, Ryo permanecía estático, a la par que este únicamente empezaba a alzar la mano con la que había intentado dar un palmeo al rostro de su nieto tiempo atrás.

—"No fui capaz de ver cuando puso su mano…" —Ryo fruncía al ceño, conforme se daba cuenta que sus reflejos lentamente, pero de manera constante, dejaban de ser los mismos que antes —Bueno… —Tras un suspiro y nuevamente adoptando una actitud inocente, el Kurogane únicamente se llevó las manos hacia el bolsillo, antes de sacar su celular y empezar a marcar un número en específico.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lejos, en un hogar donde sus habitantes se habían retirado hacía bastante en son de la búsqueda de la propia Sayuri, el timbre de un teléfono que se encontraba sobre un pequeño estante a un lado de la chimenea en la sala de estar, comenzaba a resonar a lo que, tras un simple brinco y un golpe con su nariz, no es sino Akira, la única que allí se encontraba, la que terminó por hacer que dicho teléfono saliera de su lugar y quedara finalmente colgando.

—"Casa de mamá y papá, ¿Quién habla?" —Akira únicamente empezaba a decir en normales gruñidos hacia el auricular de aquel teléfono.

—A no… obviamente cualquiera sabrá a cuál "papá" y "mamá" te refieres, pelusa —La voz de Ryo junto con las respectivas carcajadas únicamente emergieron como respuesta, a lo que Akira se exalta luego de escuchar aquel tono de voz característico.

—"¡Abuelito Ryo! ¡¿Ya lograron saber algo de Sayuri?!" —Akira empezaba a preguntar con preocupación, mientras que Ryo seguía con sus leves carcajadas.

—Además… ¿Siquiera alguien además de nosotros podría entender tus gruñidos si contestas el teléfono? —Ryo seguía en sus risas, al mismo tiempo que Akira únicamente inflaba sus mejillas con leve fastidio.

—"¡Abuelito!" —Refunfuñó la molesta pokémon, antes de que las risas de Ryo finalmente empezaran a decrecer.

—Ya, ya… logramos encontrar una pista de donde está Sayuri, pero, **creo que llegó el momento, pelusa** —La voz de Ryo empezaba a escucharse más seria, a lo que Akira, empezando a adoptar facciones más preocupadas, únicamente pudo comenzar a sospechar sobre cual "momento" se refería su abuelo.

—"No me diga qué… ¿La operación "Patitas peludas felices"?" —Preguntó seria la Zorua, antes de únicamente escuchar un gesto afirmativo desde el otro lado de la llamada.

—Cuento contigo —Respondió Ryo, antes de que Akira únicamente asintiera.

—"No le fallaré señor, estaré allá lo antes posible" —Dijo con el mismo tono militar la pequeña e infantil Zorua, antes de que esta comenzara a correr hacia afuera de la casa.

Los cortos y rápidos pasos dados por las pequeñas patitas de la pokémon fueron los que se empezaron a escuchar en las afueras de los hogares de los Kurogane. Akira, con mirada decisiva, únicamente terminó por llegar a la otra casa luego de unos segundos, antes de encaramarse en el borde de la ventana que daba al baño de la misma, la cual siempre permanecía entreabierta, para después entrar por ahí.

El hogar se encontraba completamente a oscuras, sin embargo, esto no era inconveniente para Akira. Tras unos pocos segundos, la pokémon no tardó en abrir finalmente la puerta de la habitación de Sayuri y Hiyori, luego de empujar una silla, subirse en ella, y lograr así girar la perilla con sus patitas.

Dentro de la habitación, sobre uno de los estantes donde varias de sus cosas resaltaban, un pequeño reproductor de música se encontraba, a la par que una pequeña cinta blanca se encontraba pegada a su parte trasera.

—"Propiedad de Hiyori, ¡No se atrevan a sacarlo de nuevo, Akira y papá!" —Era lo escrito en aquel pequeño papel con la lera de la propia chica de ojos rojos.

 **.**

 **.**

No hace falta decir cual pokémon terminó por dar un pequeño y amable mordisco a aquel reproductor de música, antes de finalmente llevárselo consigo junto con los audífonos pertinentes.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nada se escuchaba... todo se encontraba sellado en un profundo mar de silencio, a la par que el sector en donde ahora se podía observar a Sayuri, lejos de demostrar soledad, únicamente se reflejaba a un extrañamente vivo bosque, iluminado con pequeñas fogatas en las cuales los pokémon de aquel bosque se reunían, denotando una comunidad completamente tranquila y afable, a la par que, la Delphox, con mirada vacía, era escoltada por Masuyo y el pequeño Abra que tiempo atrás de igual manera se había topado.

—"Existe una manera para que olvides, de una vez por todas, el dolor. Todas esas conexiones que te hicieron daño, se extinguirán… y podrás ser finalmente feliz con los de tu propia especie. Con nosotros" —Antiguas palabras dadas por el Gallade resonaban nuevamente durante el transcurso de aquella escena, a la par que aquel trío caminaba entre los senderos, pasando a través de las pequeñas cuevas o incluso "domos" hechos con tierra y hojas, en donde algunos pokémon de igual manera reposaban junto a sus amigos o familias.

—" _¿Qué es lo que me harás…?"_ —la deprimente voz de Sayuri fue la siguiente, a la par que una gran construcción hecha con troncos y lianas, entremezcladas con algunos árboles sobre un pequeño cerro al centro de aquel territorio, comenzaba a vislumbrarse.

—"Usaremos el poder de Kenji para restaurar por completo tu consciencia" —El Gallade, refiriéndose al pequeño Abra que continuaba acompañándolos, únicamente empezó a explicar su "plan" —"Él nació con un increíble don psíquico, no solo es capaz de crear bloqueos mentales que anulan por completo la presencia de cualquier ser que se encuentre a su alrededor… al punto de que ni siquiera el aura es capaz de resaltar ante su poder" —Masuyo continuaba, a la par que, ahora viéndose a Sayuri entrar a aquel enorme "refugio", esta únicamente podía ver cómo, tras unos cuantos segundos, logró llegar a una pequeña habitación, en donde una simple superficie, un poco más levantada del suelo, resaltaba por el esponjoso colchón hecho únicamente con lana de Mareep —"Sino que también es capaz de absorber la fuerza mental de otros y distribuirla a su voluntad. Es algo muy complicado de hacer, y hace poco finalmente logró controlarlo" —Sayuri, tras ser invitada a recostarse sobre aquella precaria cama, no pasó mucho antes de que su sumiso cuerpo terminara en aquella posición sobre la lana.

—"Ahora… con el poder que todos nosotros aportamos para por fin liberarte de esa peste humana, Kenji tiene lo necesario para eliminar de manera permanente todo lo que alguna vez te causó dolor o pena, ni siquiera Takeru" —Masuyo, arrodillado a un lado de Sayuri, únicamente acariciaba con amabilidad su frente, conforme esta seguía manteniendo su mirada puesta en el vacío, a la par que una pequeña lágrima no tardó en emerger desde su ojo derecho tras escuchar aquellas palabras — _"El proceso será lento… no te preocupes, no dolerá"_ —Susurró el líder de aquellos pokémon, antes de simplemente cerrar con amabilidad los ojos de Sayuri, antes de que aquel Abra comenzara a posar sus manos sobre la cabeza de la pokémon.

—" _Ya no es capaz de oírte"_ —Dijo por telepatía, Kenji, al mismo tiempo que Masuyo empezaba a fruncir el ceño.

—"Vendrán por ella, no importa lo que pase, asegúrate de borrarla por completo; también su consciencia" —Kenji únicamente se giró de manera leve hacia Masuyo tras escuchar aquellas palabras, sin embargo, no pasó mucho cuando este volvió a enfocarse hacia Sayuri de manera lenta y pensativa.

—" _Y… ¿Qué crees que nos hagan cuando lleguen aquí?, toda nuestra gente, nuestra familia…"_ —Preguntó serio por telepatía el pokémon _, haciendo que Masuyo se quedara estático por unos cuantos segundos, antes de que este simplemente volviera a enfocar su mirada en Sayuri._

—" _Toda nuestra gente está dispuesta a seguir nuestra causa… esos desgraciados humanos van a pagar por todo lo que nos causaron hace diecinueve años"_ —Masuyo apretaba su puño conforme los recuerdos del pasado florecían, al mismo tiempo que la cicatriz en su ojo incluso parecía arderle con aquel simple hecho.

—"Sé que nuestra familia no tiene la fuerza suficiente para derrotarlos… pero si logran darnos tiempo y terminamos esto… con tu ayuda, ni siquiera Ryo o Takeru serán capaces de detenerme" —Dijo con tono decidido Masuyo, antes de que el mismo Kenji únicamente asintiera con la misma convicción.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Bajo la oscuridad de la noche, un pequeño reproductor encendido resaltaba, a la par que un álbum determinado de canciones estaba a completa disposición de aquella que finalmente había llegado a su objetivo, a lo que no es sino la propia naricita de cierta pokémon, la que da en el botón de "play" en el dispositivo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Canción de fondo: "Shrek 2 – I need a Hero"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[0:00/0:40]**

Varios pokémon centinelas estaban dispersos alrededor del bosque, intentando permanecer alertas ante la inevitable llegada del poderoso enemigo. Lentamente (y extrañamente al ritmo de la canción), cada uno desaparecía en un simple parpadeo.

Los cuerpos inconscientes de los pokémon caían a un lado de los que aún se encontraban alertas, no haciendo más que aumentar el miedo pertinente, sin embargo, una vez que se percataban ya era tarde, ni siquiera alcanzaban a dar la alarma.

 **[0:41/1:10]**

Digamos que tampoco fue necesario. Aquel trío continuaba abalanzándose hacia los centenares de pokémon que ya se encontraban preparados para atacarlos, antes de avisar al resto de sus compañeros sobre la entrada de aquellos hombres.

Ninguno causaba heridas letales, sin embargo, los golpes que dejaban a los pokémon que poco o nada tardaban antes de quedar completamente fuera de combate tan pronto recibían un puñetazo o patada bien dada por los Kurogane, era el resultado conforme estos seguían corriendo en dirección a los primeros indicios de la localización de Masuyo que obtenían al leer las memorias de los pokémon que enfrentaban, sin embargo, incluso con esto, su percepción no era exacta solo con una memoria, Kenji había intervenido en sus mentes con tal de anular su ubicación. Takeru debía ir codificando constantemente cada mente con la que entraba en contacto, como si con ellas lograra crear el "rastro" hacia el lugar donde finalmente Sayuri se encontraba.

El número de enemigos no hacía más que aumentar… bajo la condición de no matar, incluso con sus habilidades, no podían evitar el ralentizarse ante la masiva cantidad de pokémon que los abordaban.

 **[1:11/1:23]**

—¡Vayan donde Sayuri! —El grito de Ryo resonó en todo el lugar, Takeru y Takeshi escucharon, sin embargo, únicamente pudieron exaltarse luego de que dos enormes brazos de aura de Ryo terminaron por rodear todo el sector en donde aquella masiva cantidad de pokémon se encontraba, reteniéndolos apenas.

—¡Papá, necesitamos que estés con nosotros! —Takeshi no tardó en notar la urgencia de tener la fuerza de su padre a su lado, sin embargo, conforme Ryo seguía conteniendo de manera esforzada a aquellos pokémon, únicamente esbozó una costosa sonrisa.

— ¡Tienes mi fuerza hijo!, ¡Pero ni pienses que rescataré a tu chica por ti! ¡Ahora es tu turno! —Gritó el Kurogane, únicamente para después empezar a atraer a todos aquellos pokémon enemigos hacia sí, alejándolos de Takeru y Takeshi.

—¡Ahora! —Dijo de manera costosa el Kurogane, antes de que Takeru y Takeshi asintieran, este último aún impactado de leve manera tras escuchar las palabras de su padre, para después volver a correr tras tener vía libre.

 **[1:24/1:35]**

Bajo la perspectiva de Sayuri, esta únicamente se encontraba cayendo en un blanco vacío, conforme veía cómo todos sus recuerdos lenta, pero de manera progresiva, comenzaban a desaparecer, a la par que la propia pokémon era completamente consciente de lo que ocurría; sin embargo, esta se había rendido, la imagen de Takeshi alejándose de ella una vez que este le confesó que nunca la había querido, fue la primera en borrarse.

 **[1:36/1:50]**

La antigua imagen de Takeshi fue reemplazada por la nueva, ahora denotando como el propio joven corría con decisión para poder llegar al lado de Sayuri.

—¡¿Por dónde?! —Preguntó en voz alta Takeshi conforme estos seguían esquivando los ataques de diversos pokémon, al mismo tiempo que Takeru únicamente terminó por lanzar dos esferas aurales hacia el suelo a su izquierda, haciendo que varios de los pokémon que los perseguían, cayeran hacia los costados.

—¡Por aquí! —Gritó finalmente Takeru, antes de que tanto este como Takeshi finalmente siguieran su camino.

 **[1:51/2:00]**

Takeshi seguía corriendo, sin embargo, desde su cabeza, la sombra de un enorme objeto a punto de caer sobre este lo exalta, no alcanzando a percatarse de la enorme cola de un Onix que se avecinaba hacia este.

Sin embargo, Takeru interponiéndose entre su nieto y el pokémon de tipo roca fue lo siguiente, antes de que el propio Lucario, activando la primera fase, detuviese y agarrase la cola del propio Onix.

Para luego, únicamente lanzar un enorme rugido luego de lanzar literalmente el cuerpo del gigantesco pokémon, hacia otro gran grupo de pokémon que seguían intentando atraparlos.

—¡Tenemos que seguir! —Dijo Takeru con decisión, antes de que Takeshi correspondiera con un rápido asentir, para después seguir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[2:00/2:33]**

—"¡¿Dónde está el grupo de contención masiva?!" —Un Mr. Mime que se encontraban más atrás de aquel campo de batalla, únicamente podía gritar alterado conforme notaba la clara inferioridad ante aquellos adversarios.

—"¡Ya lograron posicionarse!" —Un Mienshao terminó por corroborar lo que empezaba a presentarse tanto en los alrededores de los sectores donde se encontraban tanto Ryo, como Takeshi y Takeru.

Antes de que tanto Ryo como Takeru, se exaltaran tras notar cómo varios Hippowdon, Excadrill y Dugtrio, intentaron lanzar consecutivamente la habilidad "fisura" hacia estos.

Les dieron la oportunidad a sus compañeros de escapar, aquello solo causó duda por parte del trío Kurogane, sin embargo, en el instante en el que Takeru se percató de aquella poderosa técnica que sería dada hacia estos, únicamente pudo exaltar a Takeshi, luego de que lo levantara de su camisa.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —Se exaltó el joven, conforme Takeru empezaba a apuntar.

—¡Finalmente logré localizar a Sayuri a la perfección! ¡Te daré un atajo! —Fue lo único dicho por el pokémon, antes de lanzar finalmente a Takeshi por los aires…

Luego de que tanto el Lucario como Ryo, terminaran siendo completamente sepultados por la habilidad "Fisura".

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Claro… pero solo para después exaltar y abrumar por completo a los pokémon que se encontraban a su alrededor, luego de que ambos emergieran con la primera fase de su estado aural activada, con simplemente algunos rasguños.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[2:34/3:03]**

Todos sus recuerdos emergían como si de meras fotografías se tratase, aquello que por tanto tiempo había apreciado, aquello qué, incluso en aquellas circunstancias, lentamente hacía despertar en ella el deseo de no haber querido que los eliminaran, Kenji no tenía piedad en hacerlas desaparecer.

Ya era tarde, en aquel mundo, conforme Sayuri caía en el vacío, solamente podía derramar lágrimas en silencio a la par que alzaba su mano en un intento vano por querer alcanzar aquellos recuerdos que el Abra eliminaba

 **[3:04/3:17]**

Ryo y Takeru peleaban constantemente, no mostraba mayor dificultad, sin embargo, la cantidad de pokémon que se habían preparado para aquel día era absurdamente mayor al que alguna vez se imaginaron, números de tres cifras incluso podrían quedar pequeños en comparación, Masuyo había reunido a aliados no solo de aquel bosque, sino de varios grupos cuyo odio hacia los humanos había sido correspondido con el del propio Gallade.

Sin embargo… estos no se detenían, si bien sabían que Takeshi era el que debía salvar a Sayuri, estos no dejarían que ninguno de ellos lo molestara en su camino.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[3:18/3:34]**

En la lejanía de aquella zona, una pequeña Zorua, entre brincos, únicamente se apresuraba con tal de llegar, a la par que esta seguía escuchando "aquella" canción a través del reproductor de Hiyori, al mismo tiempo que la pokémon había logrado, tras varios intentos, el ponerse los audífonos inalámbricos de igual manera en sus orejas.

— _Wan wan wan waaaaaan_ —La pokémon cantaba en voz baja la canción, al mismo tiempo que saltaba entre las raíces de los árboles con destreza y velocidad — _wai wiid wa wweewo_ —La pokémon cantaba el coro aún sin ser esa la parte de la canción en la que estaba.

Sin embargo, Akira terminó por detenerse de manera abrupta, luego de que dos Haunter y un Dusclops terminaran por cortarle el paso.

 **[3:35/3:39]**

—"Vaya… miren a esta pequeñita ternurita~" —Uno de los Haunter empezaba a acercarse a Akira, notando claramente el que no pertenecía al grupo de Masuyo, por lo que sabía que tenía el permiso para aprovecharse de eso y desquitarse un rato por simple abuso.

 **[3:40/3:42]**

Únicamente la sonrisa maquiavélica de la Zorua fue la respuesta… antes de que el agonizante y aterrado grito de aquel trío de pokémon tipo fantasma se escuchara en los alrededores.

.

.

.

 **[3:43/3:53]**

Takeshi finalmente había llegado a unos cuantos metros del centro de aquel territorio, el lugar en donde Masuyo se encontraba resaltaba lo suficiente.

Ahí no existían pokémon para la batalla, sin embargo, algunas de las hembras y machos que se quedaron cuidando a sus familias no dudaron en amenazar y, en algunos casos, atacar a Takeshi luego de entrar sin aviso; sin embargo, esto no le importaba al Kurogane. La falta de experiencia en el enemigo le dio la ventaja, pocos golpes fueron requeridos para poder dejarlos fuera de combate.

Antes de que Takeshi… finalmente entrase dentro de aquella construcción. Para después, lograr llegar a la habitación donde Masuyo se encontraba con Kenji y Sayuri; haciendo que el Gallade únicamente mirase con simpleza y desprecio al hijo de Ryo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Muy bien amigos… aquí termina el capítulo, espero les haya gustado :3. Han sido semanas bieeeeen duras XD, créanme, he tenido varios problemas familiares, y ps por eso también he publicado más tarde u-u.**

Lord fire 123 **Cosas como la relación entre Hiyori y Naoto no podría decir que las tenía planeadas desde un principio xd, siempre he sentido que los personajes interactúan por si solos :v, aún si así no lo quisiera XD waaaaa**

 **Quizás haga lo de Akiko… quizaaaas ?), habrá que ver como salen las cosas al final XD**

 **Ahhhh es que, más que inocencia de Giratina por no saber las necesidades básicas de un mortal, es que él nunca ha pasado por los celos :v, porque ps Akiko es recién el primer ser que quiere, habrá que ver cómo se sentirá cuando alguien se enamore de la chica XD**

 **#CadaReviewEsUnNombreNuevoParaRyoDoggo XD**

 **Las repercusiones en el futuro respecto a lo que Takeshi se hizo a sí mismo… ps sí, tendrán XD, pero no de la manera en que te lo imaginas (~o-o)~**

 **Hay muchas cosas que aún no se revelan respecto a las razones de "por qué" Takeshi actuó como tal, esas se irán sacando en los siguientes capítulos.**

 **Y naaaa la antagonista no hará su primera aparición hasta inicios del segundo libro xd, así que paciencia XD**

 **Y PS OBVIO QUE FELICIDADES POR TU CUMPLE! (aunque ya lo hice en privado :u, supongo que aquí también cuenta :v XD, aún a pesar de todo lo que pasa allá, ojalá lo hayas podido pasar con seres queridos :3.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por comentar!**

Zephyr v Exe **ohhh vaya, De los mejores eh?, gracias por reconocerlo así xd, espero que este te haya gustado también :3, gracias por comentar uwu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Muy bien amigos… nuevamente comienza el periodo de espera, las cosas se ponen cada vez más difíciles por acá, pero paso a paso cada vez más nos acercamos al final del primer libro; espero que pasen un muy buen fin de semana y comienzo de semana también :v.**

 **Sin más que decir… ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! :3**


	61. El poder que yace en el interior

**Ambas miradas, denotando su objetivo y determinación, finalmente se conectan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No pasaron muchos segundos. Los ojos de Masuyo únicamente demostraban desprecio mezclado con una clara superioridad hacia el propio Kurogane que había entrado al lugar.

—"No vales ni siquiera mi tiempo… vete de aquí antes de que te arrepientas" —Fue lo único que dijo el pokémon, sin embargo, conforme este volvía a girarse de manera ahora más despreocupada hacia Sayuri, ni siquiera se inmutó luego de que el propio Takeshi comenzó a abalanzarse hacia este con mirada enfurecida y decidido a golpearlo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sin embargo… únicamente el pie de un Lucario impactando de lleno en su mejilla, fue suficiente como para sacarlo de su trayecto en el acto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—"Se asegurará de dejártelo bien en claro" —Fue lo último que dijo Masuyo, antes de que Takeshi, completamente sobrellevado ante los rápidos y ágiles puñetazos que comenzó a recibir de un momento a otro, únicamente la desesperación y preocupación comenzaron a reflejarse en su rostro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras tanto, el caos se presenciaba en el sector donde Takeru seguía conteniendo y encargándose de aquel enorme grupo de pokémon que constantemente lo enfrentaban con tal de derrotarlo.

Puñetazos, ataques especiales, proyectiles de diferentes elementos eran lanzados de manera frenética, fallando o siendo bloqueados sin fallar por parte de Takeru, trayendo consigo únicamente la furia y molestia de sus enemigos.

Los pokémon de combate cuerpo a cuerpo no lograban encestar sus ataques, Takeru los leía a la perfección gracias a su elevado nivel de percepción del aura, agregado al estado aural que de vez en cuando activaba cuando la fuerza y la velocidad eran más requeridas, finiquitando únicamente con un simple, pero a la vez poderoso golpe a cada uno de los adversarios que descuidaban su guardia.

Conforme los contrincantes eran derrotados uno a uno, un corpulento Rhyperior fue el siguiente en llamar la atención de Takeru, a la par que este último únicamente alcanzó a cubrirse con ambos brazos, luego de que el enemigo terminara por golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas con ambos puños en dirección hacia su cabeza.

El suelo a los pies de Takeru llegó a trisarse varios metros a su alrededor. La fuerza bruta de aquel pokémon era de admirar, sin embargo, el propio Lucario aún permanecía de pie conforme este se cubría ante tal ataque, a la par que desde sus brazos una tenue capa de aura emergía.

—" _Esto es malo… es más de lo que Takeshi puede soportar"_ —Pensaba Takeru, antes de exaltar por completo al Rhyperior, una vez que lo termina por agarrar de sus propias manos y, con su estado aural activado, lo levanta para después dar con un largo salto, antes de finalmente lanzarlo hacia el suelo, noqueándolo en el acto, conforme de igual manera el terreno se trizaba ahora en proporciones abrumadoramente diferentes a como había ocurrido con el primer golpe de aquel Rhyperior, levantando considerables cantidades de tierra, al mismo tiempo que gran parte de los pokémon que se encontraban a su alrededor, si ya para aquel entonces no había huido, rindiéndose, se encontraban completamente impotentes ante el poder de Takeru, el cual no tardó en caer con normalidad nuevamente sobre el suelo, notando cómo una extraña calma abordaba el lugar luego de haber "despejado" un poco más aquel terreno.

—"Debo ir con él" —Fue lo último que pensó Takeru…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Únicamente para exaltar a todos los pokémon que apenas y observaban a lo lejos, cuando un puñetazo dio directo en la mejilla del Lucario.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

O claro… simplemente fue la ilusión de ello, una vez que, tras haber girado su mejilla al mismo ritmo del golpe, Takeru únicamente usó el propio impulso de su nuevo adversario en su contra, para después tomar su brazo, levantarlo y azotarlo al suelo de igual manera, a un lado del Rhyperior.

No había abusado lo suficiente, no alcanzó a noquearlo, a lo que Takeru, con seriedad en su mirada, únicamente levanta su puño en son del ataque que pronto pararía en el rostro de su enemigo, a lo que este último únicamente alcanza a alzar sus brazos, asustado…

 **.**

 **.**

Antes de que Takeru abriera sus ojos, completamente sorprendido.

 **.**

 **.**

—¡¿Amigo?! —Se exaltó el Lucario, conforme, tras fijarse más en el aura de aquel Machoke que se encontraba en el suelo, este último únicamente podía empezar a enfocar mejor su mirada tras aquel tono de voz.

—"¿¡T-Takeru!?" —Aquel Machoke no sabía cómo reaccionar, al mismo tiempo que una incrédula sonrisa empezaba a emerger en Takeru, conforme este último no tardó empezar a tomar la mano del pokémon de manera amistosa.

—¡No te reconocí con todo esto!, vaya… han pasado siglos sin verte—Decía más animado el Lucario, conforme aquel Machoke únicamente podía sonreír un poco nervioso ante el obvio cambio abrupto de actitud, a la par que Takeru le ayudaba a levantarse.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Para luego terminar completamente noqueado, luego de que Takeru golpeara su frente con la suya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aquel fornido pokémon no tardó en caer ahora inconsciente nuevamente al suelo, conforme Takeru seguía manteniendo una actitud más seria ante lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

—¿Qué tal todo? —Takeru empezaba a tomar las piernas de su inconsciente amigo, conforme de igual manera lo arrastraba con tal de dejarlo en un lugar más seguro —Así que ya tienes familia también ¿Eh? —Takeru charlaba con aquel noqueado pokémon, conforme veía algunos de sus recuerdos mediante su aura —Wow… cómo pasa el tiempo —Seguía diciendo el Lucario, conforme los pokémon a su alrededor, tras la última pelea vista, únicamente empezaban a dispersarse por el bosque conforme, sabían, no podrían ganar.

Takeru, luego de dejar finalmente al Machoke cubierto, este únicamente se exalta y preocupa, luego de que escucha un fuerte estruendo en el sector donde Ryo peleaba.

—[Será mejor que no hagas un desastre, tarado] —Pensó Takeru conforme únicamente notaba en el aura de Ryo solo la diversión y relajo.

—[¿Crees poder manejarlo?, puedo ir también si me pongo serio, no creo que el Abra le esté haciendo algo bueno a Sayuri] —La voz de Ryo empezó a escucharse en la mente del Lucario, el cual únicamente se mantuvo pensativo por unos pocos segundos.

—[Tú encárgate de mantener a todos ellos a raya; aquí hay familias también, no traigamos la lucha a ellos. Yo me encargaré del Gallade, aunque no creo que lo vaya a tratar tan blando como tú, aún debo romperle los dientes por lo que le dijo a mi hija] —Fue lo último dicho por Takeru, antes de que únicamente una respuesta afirmativa por parte de Ryo fuera lo siguiente, a lo que el Lucario únicamente termina por activar su estado aural, para después ir hacia donde Takeshi se encontraba, a la máxima velocidad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Solo simples golpes se escuchaban en aquella habitación… Takeshi no poseía ventaja alguna; la habilidad del adversario era indiscutible, al punto de que incluso con la resistencia que su padre y tío le habían otorgado, no era suficiente como para no empezar a titubear ante el dolor que aquel pokémon le hacía pasar.

Golpes sin compasión en su cabeza y estómago, patadas dadas con precisión y rapidez, la maestría de aquel pokémon era superior en todo sentido, Takeshi no tardó en caer al suelo luego de que el Lucario, tras haberle pateado las piernas con una patada baja, perdiera su equilibrio en el acto, para después únicamente alarmarse luego de que el propio pokémon alzara su pierna al máximo, y comenzara a dirigirla con rapidez hacia su cuello.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Antes de que la mano de Takeru fuera la que terminara por interponerse en su camino.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Vamos… ténganle un poco de compasión al chico, no pelea desde hace bastante —Una risueña y tranquila voz terminó por exaltar a todos los presentes, conforme Takeshi, abrumado y empezando a recomponerse gracias a la regeneración del aura de su padre, bastante más lenta que la original, únicamente podía sorprenderse luego de que Takeru finalmente llegara, al mismo tiempo que desactivaba su estado aural con el cual lo había hecho.

Takeru únicamente terminó por soltar con rapidez la pierna del otro pokémon, siendo la rápida respuesta de este último un rápido puñetazo en dirección hacia el rostro del Kurogane, siendo evadido con rapidez, solamente para luego contrarrestarlo con una nueva patada en dirección al vientre de Takeru, el cual, frunciendo el ceño ante el obvio estilo de pelea avanzado que aquel enemigo tenía, este alcanzó a detenerla con su otra mano libre, sin despegar su mirada, solo para después lanzar una pequeña sonrisa.

—Eres buena —Fue lo único que dijo Takeru, antes de hacer que, la ahora identificada Lucario, únicamente frunciera el ceño y observara más enojada al pokémon tras escuchar aquellas palabras.

Sin embargo, la propia actitud de Takeru no pudo mantenerse por mucho tiempo… luego de que, finalmente, a su izquierda, la aparición de Masuyo con mirada retadora y enfurecida, abalanzándose hacia él, fuera la siguiente en exaltarlo, conforme la otra Lucario aprovechó de sujetar las manos de Takeru con tal de darle un blanco directo al Gallade.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Música de fondo: "Teenagers – My Chemical Romance"]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las pisadas dadas por Ryo seguían el ritmo de aquella singular canción… al mismo tiempo que las daba con calma y seguridad, conforme este se negaba a golpear antes de que el propio coro empezara a emerger, sacando del lugar a todos los pokémon que se les abalanzaban gracias a los brazos de aura que emergían de su cuerpo.

—" _Esta canción es muy mala abuelito… busca las que tiene la tía Hiyori en su otro álbum"_ —Conforme una muy acomodada Zorua se encontraba de patitas abiertas sobre la cabeza de Ryo, este únicamente miraba un tanto fastidiado a la pokémon, a la par que se mantenía de brazos cruzados, al mismo tiempo que lanzaba y noqueaba con simpleza a los pokémon con sus brazos de aura.

—Señor… estos niños sin cultura —Dijo al aire, rogando paciencia, Ryo, conforme este tenía puesto un pequeño audífono inalámbrico en su oreja derecha, mientras que Akira la tenía en la de su izquierda; sin embargo, su actitud no pudo más que cambiar a una completamente empoderada luego de que, tras empezar finalmente el coro de aquella canción, el propio Kurogane empezó a esquivar y golpear a diestra y siniestra bajo aquel ritmo que tanto le gustaba a aquel hombre.

Sin embargo, apenas y pasaron unos cuantos segundos, antes de que el propio Ryo se exaltara en el acto, luego de que aquella impertinente pokémon, con su nariz y patitas, pusiera pausa a la canción del reproductor de música que aún tenía en su poder.

—¡Oye! ¡Era la mejor parte! —Empezaba a refunfuñar Ryo, a lo que el mismo rápidamente intenta sujetar a la pokémon sobre su cabeza con tal de volver a poner su tan deseada canción, sin embargo, la propia Zorua ya se había bajado de su cabeza, a su lado.

—" _Esta es mejor, abuelito"_ —Dijo por telepatía la risueña pokémon, conforme de igual manera tenía el reproductor de música entre sus dientes, a lo que Ryo vuelve a exaltarse luego de que "aquella" melodía empezara a escucharse, únicamente para después llevarse la palma de su mano hacia su cara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nueva música de fondo: "Worth It – Fifht Harmony, Kid Ink"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akira únicamente cerraba sus ojos, a la par que disfrutaba la música al mismo tiempo que empezaba a mover su cintura al ritmo, conforme de igual manera comenzaba a caminar.

Solo para después abrir sus ojos con decisión y aún con una gratificante sonrisa cuando, luego de que los pokémon del bosque se prepararan para atacarla, justo al mismo tiempo en que la voz de las cantantes en la canción empezaba a resonar, Akira termina por da un salto hacia estos, solo para después empezar a girar en su propio eje, a la par que comenzaba lanzar y encerrar en sus ilusiones a cada quien con los que sus ojos entraban en contacto.

La pokémon parecía de lo más tranquila y confiada, al mismo tiempo que usaba la habilidad "Juego sucio" en cada uno de los enemigos a los que insertaba en una ilusión, obviamente, al mismo ritmo de la música.

Sin embargo, únicamente el enorme estruendo generado por una roca sobre su propia cabeza fue suficiente como para asustar a Akira, la cual apenas y pudo levantar su mirada, antes de ver cómo su abuelito se interponía entre esta y la monumental roca, la cual había sido lanzada por uno de los pokémon que se mantenían a la distancia.

—Debes ser más cuidadosa, pelusa; si quieres aprender a pelear con estilo debes prestar mucha más atención —Ryo seguía… "entrenando" … a su pupila en aquellas fundamentales artes de combate, al mismo tiempo que Akira únicamente bajaba sus orejas ante el error garrafal que había cometido.

Sin embargo… nada pudo prevenir lo siguiente que ocurriría, luego de que tanto hombre como Zorua terminaran completamente enterrados bajo la roca que Ryo había seguido sosteniendo luego de qué, un resentido Onix, enfurecido ante la humillación que tiempo atrás cierto Lucario le había hecho pasar, golpeara con su cola con todas sus fuerzas sobre dicha roca que sostenía el hombre, aplastándolo tanto a este como a la pequeña Zorua con ella.

 **.**

 **.**

Solo el silencio terminó por escucharse tras aquel poderoso impacto, los pokémon a los alrededores solo podían actuar a la defensiva, a la par que la misma calma y la inexistencia de un contrataque los hacía lentamente empezar a sorprenderse y alegrarse.

—"¡¿Lo logramos al fin?!" —Varios pokémon comenzaban a exclamar incrédulos conforme no existía reacción o algún movimiento pertinente en aquella roca, a la par que el vitoreo y los puños en alto de algunos de aquellos no tardaron en emerger ante la clara victoria.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bajo aquella roca, luego de que el propio cuerpo del Kurogane, al ser más resistente que la misma gracias a la primera fase del estado aural, terminara creando un hueco en la tierra, únicamente se encontraba sentado de piernas cruzadas, con la Zorua recostada en estas, a la par que ambos miraban con inocencia y paciencia el reproductor de música.

— _¡Esa!_ —Exclamó en un susurro, Ryo, conforme apoyaba su mejilla con la de Akira, la cual únicamente observaba extrañada el nombre de la canción que había señalado su abuelito, debido a que la misma no la conocía.

—" _¿Ras…putín?"_ —La pequeña Zorua, demostrando sus habilidades aún principiantes de lectura, únicamente terminó por acertar el nombre de aquella canción, antes de girarse de manera extrañada hacia su abuelito, el cual solo terminó por asentirle con ánimo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El sonido de las bruscas pisadas sobre el suelo de aquella habitación únicamente denotaba la clara pelea que se presentaba en aquellos lugares.

—"¡¿Cuánto tiempo te falta?!" —Masuyo, conforme se mantenía completamente concentrado en Takeru, únicamente le preguntó malhumorado a Kenji, conforme este último, habiendo creado una barrera psíquica para protegerse, solo podía mantener el ceño fruncido conforme los últimos pasos para borrar la consciencia de Sayuri eran los más difíciles.

—"¡Seis minutos!" — Fue la única respuesta por parte del Abra, antes de que Masuyo continuara luchando contra Takeru.

La velocidad de aquel Gallade era comparable a la de la primera fase de Takeru; el propio Lucario, tan pronto se abalanzaba hacia Kenji, era interceptado por Masuyo, el cual parecía ser incluso capaz de mantenerlo a raya de manera breve, sin embargo, la propia ayuda de aquella Lucario mantenía a Takeru aún más contenido ante la propia habilidad de la pokémon.

Takeshi no desperdició su oportunidad luego de que Takeru tuvo a ambos enemigos distraídos, tan pronto se levantó del suelo, este volvió a abalanzarse hacia Kenji, sin embargo, poco y nada duró su impulso luego de terminar por recibir una patada en su vientre por aquella Lucario que nuevamente se había vuelto a separar de Takeru.

El Lucario reaccionó ante aquello; nuevamente iba a intentar separar a la Lucario de su sobrino, sin embargo, rápidos psicocortes fueron la respuesta de Masuyo, haciendo que Takeru, lejos de poder evadirlos todos, incluso este recibía alguno de ellos, evadiendo gran parte del daño tras modificar su propia aura, y hacer que la debilidad de su naturaleza no le afectara de la misma manera.

—[Ryo… necesito que vengas para ac-] —Takeru no tardó en darse cuenta de la clara necesidad de su amigo en aquel lugar, sin embargo, el propio Takeru únicamente se exaltó tras notar "aquello", no tardando mucho en notar como una pequeña sonrisa empezaba a formarse en el rostro del Gallade.

—"Siento que alguien intenta comunicarse… ~" —Empezaba a decir entre risueños y costosos gruñidos, Masuyo, conforme este sujetaba los puños de Takeru—"Pero ninguna emisión de telepatía puede emerger del sector controlado por Kenji, ni siquiera por la condenada conexión que tienes con ese maldito asesino" — Las palabras de Masuyo únicamente podían reflejar control y triunfo, mientras que la mirada ahora más molesta de Takeru no tardó en emerger como respuesta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Antes de que el rostro del Gallade lentamente empezara a deformarse en una más estupefacta… luego de que las manos de Takeru empezaran lentamente, pero de manera constante, a sobreponerse a las de Masuyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—" _¡¿Q-Qué diablos?!"_ —El rostro de Masuyo no tardó en reflejar dolor, a la par que apenas y pudo decir aquellas palabras en tenues gruñidos, conforme Takeru no se contenía al empezar dislocar las manos que se negaba a soltar.

— **Realmente quieres verme malhumorado, ¿No?** —Takeru, con enojo en su mirada, no tardó en empezar a doblegar a Masuyo, conforme este último caía de rodillas a la par que Takeru seguía apretando y empujando sus manos — **Tu arrogancia me enferma…** —Masuyo no lo vio venir… ni siquiera utilizando sus técnicas con las que había tratado con Ryo tiempo atrás hacían efecto ahora en Takeru, su habilidad de poder modificar el aura por fin emergía en todo su esplendor tras finalmente dejar de contenerse, y con ella, ni siquiera Masuyo era contrincante…

 **.**

 **.**

Y solo un puñetazo deformando por completo su mejilla fue el primer resultado.

 **.**

 **.**

No fue con la fuerza de la primera fase… no dejaría que terminara tan pronto; Takeru únicamente daba el escarmiento merecido hacia aquel que se había atrevido a no solo insultar a su hija, sino también a manipular y raptarse a alguien de su familia.

—"¡No!" —Un angustiado y enojado gruñido emergió luego de que Masuyo comenzara a perder la pelea, a lo que aquella Lucario, sin miedo en su mirar, únicamente soltó a Takeshi para después abalanzarse hacia Takeru.

Solamente para conectar un puñetazo en la cara del pokémon, y quedar completamente paralizada meramente por la presencia de este, luego de que dicho golpe no tuviera ningún efecto sobre Takeru.

La Lucario solo podía mirar anonadada… no cualquiera ha logrado permanecer tanto tiempo consciente frente a la presencia que solo Takeru podía emanar; incluso ante la determinada actitud de la Lucario, esta no tardó en empezar a demostrar el instintivo temor luego de que su cuerpo comenzara a temblar, asustada.

—Tú solo eres una niña… cuánto tienes, ¿Seis años?, esta no es tu lucha; no me obligues a noqueate, no me rebajaré al nivel de este imbécil —Dijo Takeru sin más, solo para después exaltar nuevamente a la pokémon, luego de que este posara su mano sobre su frente.

—Ojalá puedas recapacitar y aprender bien algún día… —Volvió a decir, Takeru, antes de que hiciera perder la consciencia de la Lucario mediante su aura.

Masuyo aún no se recomponía del todo, este solo podía observar con ira a Takeru, conforme su magullado y ensangrentado rostro apenas y demostraban el real impacto del golpe recibido.

—Me encargaré de ti más tarde —Takeru, ahora fijándose en donde Kenji aún se encontraba al lado de Sayuri, únicamente comenzó a caminar hacia estos, al mismo tiempo que Takeshi fue el primero en abalanzársele, sin embargo, un campo de fuerza psíquico no tardó en interponérseles.

Aunque claro… el fuerte chirrido que emergió luego de que Takeru metiera con simpleza sus dedos dentro de aquellas paredes psíquicas, no hizo más que desaparecer dicho "seguro" luego de ello.

—¿Dónde demonios está Ryo? ¿Tanto se va a demorar? —Pensó fastidiado Takeru, antes de empezar a caminar hacia Kenji.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Música (y video) de fondo: "Just Dance Unlimited – Rasputin" (Desde el min 1:20)"**

.

.

.

.

Cambiando completamente de ambiente y de escena, aquel singular dúo únicamente permanecía con un inexpresivo rostro, conforme estos danzaban de aquella… "peculiar" manera, conforme con cada movimiento de dicho baile golpeaban a los pokémon qué, ahora también fastidiados ante la clara "burla" que significaba pelearles danzando, solamente podían recibir los resultados tras ser atacados por las ilusiones de la Zorua mezcladas con el poder del estado aural de Ryo.

Al son que tanto la pequeña pokémon como hombre movían su cabeza al ritmo de la canción, estos solo seguían tomando ventaja, conforme sus inexpresivos rostros no tardaron en empezar a esbozar sonrisas, y con ello, las risas aguantadas de igual manera fueron el siguiente resultado.

Solo se divertían, la coreografía, Ryo se la había enseñado luego de transmitírsela mediante el aura, siendo tan eficaz, que ni siquiera los enemigos eran capaces de tocarlos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sin embargo… incluso las risas de estos se detuvieron, luego de que los agonizantes gritos de los pokémon a su alrededor comenzaran a opacar el sector.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Qué ocurre? —La alegría de Ryo lentamente empezaba a tornarse en un rostro más extrañado y preocupado, conforme Akira, ya habiendo pausado la música, únicamente miraba consternada a su alrededor.

—" _¡J-Juro que no los puse en ilusiones tan feas!"_ —Empezaba a temer la pokémon al pensar que ella había sido la culpable de aquel sufrimiento, sin embargo, Ryo aún observaba, consternado.

Ningún pokémon se salvaba… cada uno de ellos solamente era capaz de llevarse las manos las manos hacia su cabeza conforme los gritos rasgando sus gargantas era el único escape a su dolor.

No era normal… Ryo sabía que Akira no tenía la habilidad necesaria para colocar a tantos dentro de una ilusión, sin embargo, conforme los mismos segundos pasaban, aquellos pokémon antes agonizantes, únicamente comenzaban a adquirir posturas más bestiales, a la par que su actitud distaba mucho de la organizada y determinada tiempo atrás.

Ahora solo parecían ser abordados por la locura.

—Akira, ponte atrás de mi —Ryo comenzaba a presentir que algo malo estaba ocurriendo, a lo que el mismo únicamente comenzó a activar la segunda fase de su estado aural…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Solo para exaltarse por completo… luego de que este se desactivase en el acto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No hubo tiempo para sorprenderse… un fuerte dolor en su cabeza fue la única respuesta luego de que sus poderes desaparecieran, a tal grado que el mismo no pudo evitar caer de rodillas al suelo.

—" _¡¿Abuelito?!"_ —Akira solamente podía asustarse, conforme esta no tardó en volver a exaltarse luego de que notase cómo todos los pokémon, ahora enloquecidos y con una mirada que irradiaba únicamente sed de sangre, se abalanzaban hacia ellos, a lo que la misma pokémon, sin saber qué más hacer, únicamente se puso en frente del propio Ryo, a la par que su pelaje erizado y mirada enfurecida fueron la única e instintiva respuesta de la Zorua ante el peligro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Momentos antes…**

—"¡Kenji, hazlo!" —Un enajenado rugido por parte de Masuyo fue lo que emergió en el instante en el que Takeru comenzaba a detener al abra, a la par que el Gallade emergió a las espaldas del Lucario, sujetándolo con todas sus fuerzas e intentando subyugar al propio Pokémon.

Estaba de más el decir que aquello únicamente exaltó de manera leve a Takeru, el cual, girándose con normalidad y con una mera muesca de fastidio en su mirada ante lo insignificante que era la fuerza de Masuyo en comparación, el Lucario no dudó en zafarse con normalidad del sujetar del Gallade, a la par que, este último, ahora nuevamente con la atención del Kurogane, no lo pensó dos veces antes de volver a comenzar a golpearlo con un débil ataque a bocajarro.

—" _¡Me demoraré mucho más en modificar sus memorias si lo hago!"_ —Kenji únicamente objetaba ante las palabras de Masuyo, a la par que de igual manera volvía a mantener el campo psíquico luego de que Takeshi volviera a intentar atacarlo.

—"¡No importa! ¡Hazlo! ¡Es una orden!" —Conforme terminó por dictaminar el pokémon, los golpes que enajenadamente continuaba dando al rostro del Lucario no parecían afectar en lo más mínimo a este último, su nivel de poder era completamente distinto, y no fue sino un nuevo puñetazo por parte de Takeru a su estómago, el que detuvo nuevamente al Gallade.

El malherido pokémon apenas y pudo toser saliva ante el formidable y único golpe recibido, Takeru comenzaba a dar indicios de dar uno nuevo, ahora hacia la cabeza de Masuyo con tal de terminar de una buena vez por todas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sin embargo… solamente el excesivo fruncir de ceño de Kenji, fue lo que terminó por concluir cualquier acto que en aquel momento ocurriese, luego de que finalmente realizara la orden de Masuyo…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aquellos que voluntariamente confirieron parte de su fuerza mental con tal de ayudar a Kenji a cambiar la "corrompida" mentalidad que los humanos habían provocado en Sayuri; aquella conexión la cual crearon voluntariamente, dejando sus mentes literalmente a merced de aquel pequeño pokémon nacido con aquel don.**

 **Kenji terminó por utilizar su último recurso; arrebatar hasta la última pisca de poder mental de todos los pokémon que le habían otorgado su fuerza…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y transferirlo al único que se había ofrecido a cargar con todo ello, solo.**

 **.**

 **.**

El resto… únicamente fue seguido por el cuerpo de Takeru siendo completamente comprimido contra el suelo de aquel lugar.

 **.**

 **.**

—¡¿Q-Qué diablos?! —Takeru apenas y era capaz de modular palabras ante aquella increíble presión, la cual ni siquiera con la primera fase del estado aural era capaz de oponerse.

—" _ **No importa quien mierda seas… tu fuerza ahora es inútil ante mi poder psíquico"**_ —Una profunda voz emergiendo en la mente del Lucario fue lo siguiente… a la par que el propio Takeru únicamente intentó enfocar su mirada sobre aquel del que provenía.

No era un poder que alguien común pudiera controlar. Ni siquiera Kenji podía mantener tal poder psíquico dentro de sí, arriesgarse a portarlo traían consecuencias desconocidas en aquel momento, sin embargo, Masuyo estaba completamente determinado a sacrificarse…

 **.**

 **.**

Con tal de finalmente completar su venganza.

 **.**

 **.**

Sus ojos excesivamente abiertos, su ojo izquierdo resaltaba ante la ceguera acompañada con la cicatriz del corte que continuaba a través de su mejilla, mientras que el derecho se encontraba completamente inyectado en sangre.

Varias venas lentamente, pero de manera constante, emergían en todo su cráneo, a la par que una especie de aura rosácea emergía alrededor de toda su piel.

—" _ **Dime…"**_ — Masuyo no se contuvo… el propio Gallade únicamente terminó por agarrar con extrema brusquedad la piel y orejas de la cabeza de Takeru, levantándolo con rapidez luego de ello, solamente para después atraerlo directamente a su rostro.

Takeru no dudó en arremeter un golpe con toda su fuerza al torso de Masuyo, sin embargo, ni siquiera fue capaz de atravesar de por sí la capa de energía rosa pokémon.

—" _ **¿Qué se siente volver a darte cuenta de que eres un completo inútil para salvar a tu familia?"**_ —Masuyo únicamente esbozaba una empoderada y siniestra sonrisa, mientras que Takeru únicamente mantenía una enfurecida mirada.

—¡Detente! —Takeshi ni siquiera dudó en lanzarse hacia Masuyo, sin embargo, este último únicamente agitó su brazo hacia el joven Kurogane, solamente para dar como resultado a una onda psíquica que terminó por sacarlo expulsado de aquel lugar.

—" _ **Sí… lo veo todo; tus peleas, tu vida… tu humillación; te sientes un completo inútil que es incapaz de proteger a su asquerosa familia"**_ —Las palabras de Masuyo no hacían más que irritar a Takeru, conforme este solo podía llevar sus manos de manera inútil hacia la muñeca de Masuyo, conforme este ni siquiera se inmutaba.

—" _ **Pero ahora… tengo completo acceso a tu cabeza…"**_ —Masuyo nuevamente comenzaba a sonreír al máximo, conforme los ojos de Takeru no tardaron en abrirse por completo luego de que el Gallade, con su nuevo poder, finalmente consiguiera obtener acceso a "aquello".

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—" _ **Y a la del maldito asesino con el que estás unido"**_ —Al mismo tiempo que las palabras de Masuyo eran dichas, lejos de aquel lugar, Ryo únicamente demostraba el propio dolor ante la propia intromisión del Gallade en su mente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—" _ **No dejaré que sigan usando sus poderes… bloquearlos es sencillo; sin embargo, eliminarlo…"**_ —Masuyo empezaba a volver a acercar a Takeru hacia sí, haciendo que el pokémon quedase únicamente a pocos centímetros de este, luego de que su propio estado aural se desactivase por obra del Gallade — _ **"Es algo que solamente tú puedes hacer… ¿No?"**_ —Masuyo únicamente lanzaba una baja y maniática risa, conforme los ojos de Takeru lentamente se tornaban en blanco, antes de que el propio Lucario comenzara a llevar de manera lenta y titubeante su mano derecha hacia su torso.

Mientras tanto, Ryo únicamente podía desesperar, por fin era consciente de todo lo que ocurría con Masuyo y Takeru, a la par que temía por lo que el propio Gallade estaba a punto de hacer con su amigo.

—N-No lo ha-hagas… ¡Takeru! —Ryo apenas y podía escupir aquellas palabras ante el insoportable dolor por el cual Masuyo lo hacía pasar con tal de controlarlo de igual manera.

Los pokémon alrededor del Kurogane no se detenían… a pesar de haberles retirado cualquier pizca de raciocinio, las ordenes implantadas por Kenji aún permanecían por lo que, nuevamente con tal de aniquilar por completo tanto al hombre como a la Zorua, estos no se detendrían por nada del mundo.

A lo que, nuevamente aquellos del grupo que eran capaces de conseguir aquel grado de destrucción en su objetivo, no dudaron en volver a lanzar la habilidad "fisura" hacia los Kurogane, incluso si parte de sus compañeros se encontrasen en el sector.

Ryo no podía escapar, sin su estado aural, le era imposible.

Akira no se movería… estaba decidida a aguantar aquel ataque junto a su abuelito.

 **.**

 **.**

Sin embargo… no estaba de más el decir el que la Zorua no pudo hacer nada luego de que Ryo, con el poco control de su cuerpo que poseía, tomó y arrojó lo más lejos posible a Akira de aquel lugar, antes de recibir de lleno todos los ataques de los pokémon tipo tierra, terminando por quedar completamente sepultado bajo ella.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Takeru había sido el primero en unir sus auras… solamente él y Arceus tenían el poder para deshacerlo; el Lucario únicamente mantenía una mirada completamente ofuscada conforme Masuyo había tomado un total control de su cuerpo, a lo que el propio Gallade únicamente terminó por volver a sonreír…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luego de que Takeru… finalmente posara su mano en el centro de su pecho.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Solo existió silencio luego de aquel fatídico contacto, Takeru permanecía completamente congelado, mientras que Masuyo, fiel de haber finalmente provocado "aquello", únicamente podía sonreír con locura conforme apretaba cada vez más el cráneo de su enemigo.

La Lucario a su lado no tardó en despertar. Luego de que Takeru dejara de tener control sobre su aura, aquel sello puesto sobre su mente terminó por desvanecerse de igual manera.

La pokémon simplemente estaba consternada, la jaqueca era lo único que sentía como respuesta tras el control mental de Takeru, sin embargo, conforme su mirada se enfocaba, esta solamente podía empezar a preocuparse y asustarse conforme veía la imagen que tenía delante de sí.

—" _ **Tengo todo bajo control…"**_ —Masuyo, conforme seguía teniendo subyugado a Takeru, únicamente terminó por observar el lugar en donde Sayuri aún reposaba dormida, notando además cómo Kenji había desaparecido del lugar — _ **"El muy cobarde se escapó… no importa, ya lo encontraré"**_ —Fue lo último dicho por telepatía por Masuyo, antes de que la Lucario únicamente diera un paso hacia atrás ante la propia presencia del Gallade.

Masuyo solo pudo consternarse de manera leve ante la actitud de la pokémon, conforme notaba como el miedo empezaba a emanar de la misma.

—" _ **Tú fuiste una de las pocas a las que no permití que tuvieran una conexión con Kenji… más que miedo, deberías sentirte agradecí-"**_ —La voz de Kenji se detuvo en el acto…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luego de que la mano de Takeru terminara por sujetar su muñeca.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En lo profundo de aquel bosque… conforme los pokémon continuaban en su salvaje estado, únicamente podían agitarse y rugir con fuerza conforme uno de sus objetivos había sido completamente aniquilado, al mismo tiempo que Akira únicamente había alcanzado a aterrizar de mala manera luego de que esta hubiera sido lanzada por Ryo.

—"¡Abuelito!" —Lanzó un largo y desesperado gruñido, Akira.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Antes de que unas pequeñas rocas comenzaran a moverse en el sector en donde Ryo se encontraba.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—" _ **¿Qué es lo que intentas?"**_ —Masuyo no creía lo que veía, Takeru aún era incapaz de oponerse a su fuerza psíquica, sin embargo, este había dejado de tener el control de su mente.

—Es verdad… me humillaron —Las palabras de Takeru empezaban a emerger, conforme este, de manera temblorosa, espesaba a levantarse, aún bajo el agarre de Masuyo —Solo soy una escoria que fracasó en lo más importante… y tienes razón al decir que me considero un completo inútil —Takeru seguía hablando, al mismo tiempo que Masuyo únicamente podía fruncir el ceño conforme este seguía fallando al intentar controlar al Lucario.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mientras que solo una determinada y consciente mirada fue la que emergió de Takeru.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Pero nunca más volveré a ser un maldito títere —Fueron las últimas palabras de Takeru…

.

Solo para después ser la única respuesta de Masuyo, un psicocorte en todo el torso del Lucario, con tal de cortarlo por la mitad en el acto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Un poderoso estruendo emergió tras aquel contacto; para extrañeza de Masuyo, este únicamente notó como el propio cuerpo de Takeru, en vez de ser cortado, salió expulsado de manera violenta hacia la pared de aquella habitación, siendo tal, que el propio Takeru la atravesó sin mucha dificultad.

El cuerpo del pokémon ni siquiera reaccionaba, como si de un mero muñeco de trapo se tratase, su cuerpo giraba sin sentido a la par que chocaba, rebotaba o atravesaba los árboles y rocas con las que entraba en contacto.

Masuyo únicamente se mantenía en silencio, a la par que su ceño fruncido se mantenía.

—" _Hizo que su aura rechazara mi ataque… y terminó afrontando la presión de mi poder psíquico"_ —Masuyo, conforme observaba sus manos, únicamente podía empezar a sonreír de manera maniática ante el enorme poder que este poseía en aquel momento.

—" _ **Y ahora…"**_ —La mirada sedienta de sangre del Gallade no tardó en posarse ahora sobre Sayuri, al mismo tiempo que Takeshi, malherido y con sus heridas aún en proceso de regeneración, únicamente estaba a su lado con la intención de llevársela en silencio.

Sin embargo, el susto y miedo apenas y pudieron emerger en el rostro de Takeshi… luego de que Masuyo terminara por abalanzársele a la máxima velocidad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y únicamente el ensordecedor grito de Takeshi emergiera… luego de que Masuyo enterrara la punta de uno de sus brazos directo a su estómago.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Unos segundos antes…**

En un sector completamente opuesto en donde la pelea continuaba, un pequeño Abra únicamente se mantenía tembloroso y asustado, conforme este tenía sus manos sobre su frente.

—" _El poder que posee Masuyo es demasiado … no es seguro estar a su lado, ya ni siquiera soy capaz de quitárselo; él alcanzó un nivel completamente diferente al que alguna vez conocí"_ —El pequeño pokémon apenas y lograba pensar, a la par que este solamente podía volver a asustarse luego de sentir el estruendo generado por el cuerpo de Takeru saliendo disparado por aquel bosque.

—" _Ni siquiera Takeru y el humano son capaces de detenerlo. Él… e-es invencible"_ —La verdad no hizo más que sumir aún más en el horror a Kenji, antes de que el mismo empezara a negar varias veces con su cabeza.

—" _Tarde o temprano Masuyo morirá por el excesivo poder que tiene, debo concentrarme en mi tarea, no permitiré que ese humano no pague por lo que le hizo a nuestra familia"_ —Seguía pensando el pequeño pokémon, a la par que este, a pesar de estar a una gran distancia, tras haberse conectado con Sayuri de igual manera, este podía continuar alterando sus memorias.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

De regreso al sector donde Akira se encontraba, la pequeña pokémon apenas y había terminado de gritar por Ryo, a lo que solamente alcanza a exhalar con una mezcla de agradecimiento y temor, luego de que finalmente el Kurogane terminara por emerger de aquel lugar donde había sido sepultado, al mismo tiempo que este tenía una débil primera fase de su estado aural activada.

No era capaz de generar más aura debido al sello que Masuyo había colocado en su cabeza; su habilidad regenerativa se encontraba intacta gracias a que aún permanecía su conexión con Takeru, sin embargo, únicamente podía contar con el resto del aura que tiempo atrás había invocado tras activar su segunda fase.

Ryo se hiperventilaba, el propio hombre no tardó en percatarse de la situación en la que su amigo se encontraba, sin embargo, tan pronto el propio hombre sabía que debía ir hacia donde este, dos sucesos terminaron por helar por completo su sangre…

Ya que… luego de que Akira, tras verse completamente acorralada por una enorme cantidad de pokémon, esta solamente pudiera pedir auxilio por parte de su abuelo, Ryo únicamente pudo quedarse totalmente de piedra, luego de que este sintiera tanto a través de su aura, como también ante su desarrollado oído adquirido por la primera fase…

 **.**

 **.**

El agonizante grito de su hijo escuchándose en la lejanía.

 **.**

 **.**

Solo contaba con una oportunidad… no le quedaba suficiente aura como para rescatar a ambos, el hombre se veía obligado a tomar una horrida elección.

Akira era hábil, pero incluso esta era incapaz de defenderse ante tal cantidad de enemigos al mismo tiempo.

Ryo estaba completamente paralizado… este solo podía sentir cómo Masuyo se preparaba para volver a atacar a Takeshi, esta vez apuntando su brazo directo hacia la cabeza de su hijo, y tan pronto la desesperación de su muerte lo hacía moverse hacia este, el miedo de Akira lo volvía a congelar…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sin embargo… solamente "aquella" presencia, hizo que Ryo finalmente cerrara sus ojos con miedo y preocupación.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—"Te confío lo más preciado que tengo…" —Fue el único mensaje que logró transmitirse entre ambas "mentes"…

 **Antes de que Ryo finalmente se abalanzase hacia Akira, y la cubriera con su propio cuerpo ante el sinfín de ataques que habían sido lanzadas hacia esta en un principio.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Al mismo tiempo que un serio Yoshiro había detenido y sujetado con su mano desnuda el ataque de Masuyo, tan pronto este lo había lanzado hacia Takeshi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ambos pokémon solamente cruzaron miradas, conforme Masuyo solo podía reflejar ahora odio y rencor, en Yoshiro únicamente un ceño levemente fruncido irrumpía su serio rostro, a lo que el Gallade vuelve a intentar atacar a Yoshiro con su mano libre, sin embargo, el propio Zoroark no tardó en detenerlo y sujetarlo con su otra mano de igual manera.

Masuyo no tenía palabras, este, completamente enfurecido, únicamente terminó por concentrar todo su poder psíquico únicamente en su cabeza, a la vez que finalmente decidía atacar y finiquitar con un "Cabezazo sen" hacia Yoshiro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Solo para ver cómo aquel poderoso ataque… únicamente terminó por impactar y mover unos cuantos milímetros la cabeza de Yoshiro, sin mostrar mayor efecto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hubo silencio… Masuyo solo pudo abrir sus ojos de golpe, incrédulo ante lo que presenciaba, sin embargo, Yoshiro no tardó en comenzar a activar la segunda fase de su estado aural de golpe.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Y bueno… no hace falta decir quién fue el que terminó por salir expulsado de aquel lugar, luego de que fuera el turno del pokémon tipo siniestro, para atacar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bajo aquel plano mental, solamente Kenji se encontraba.

Era un espacio completamente en blanco… donde antes reposaban las memorias de Sayuri, solamente la nada existía, a la par que el propio pequeño pokémon únicamente las "almacenaba" dentro de sí, conforme finalmente se adentraba en lo más profundo del subconsciente de la pokémon, con tal de borrar cualquier rastro de su personalidad; sin embargo, antes de que el propio Abra pensara que había eliminado lo último, una pequeña y oscura brecha comenzó a emerger de un momento a otro en el lugar.

El pequeño pokémon estaba consternado, nunca había presenciado algo así. Conforme este empezaba a adentrarse en aquella oscuridad, incluso este no tardó en sentirse abrumado luego de que varias "imágenes" comenzaran a aparecer de un momento a otro desde aquella oscura brecha.

Torturas a ojos de Ryo, la masacre en el hogar de Arashi y Ayame, la pelea contra Haruko y Takeru, el recobrar de su consciencia, la pelea con Takeru contra Ryuji, la ida hacia la región de Sinnoh… todas aquellas memorias finalmente comenzaron a emanar en la mente de la pokémon, aquellas memorias que habían sido selladas tiempo atrás por el único ser que deseaba que la pequeña pokémon nunca tuviera conocimiento.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aquel ser… que finalmente decidió a aparecer tras percatarse de que dicho sello el cual había creado en la esencia de Sayuri, se hubiera roto.

Kenji no sabía cómo reaccionar, no era capaz de emitir palabra ante el poder de la presencia que tenía delante de sí; toda su propia concepción de dicho termino, nuevamente volvían a palidecer luego de sentirlo a "él".

 **.**

.

 **Al mismo tiempo que únicamente un Mew de inocente mirada era el que se encontraba en aquel plano.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Antes de que su tierna y pacífica presencia, terminara por convertirse en una completamente enfadada y omnipotente hacia Kenji…**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—" _ **¿Qué es lo que le estás haciendo a mi creación?"**_ — Fue lo único dicho por el legendario pokémon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Muy bien amigos… aquí termina el capítulo; como siempre, espero les haya gustado y los haya dejado expectantes para lo que se viene :3.**

Zephyr V Exe **Espero te haya gustado también este capi, y muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras :'3**

Lord fire 123 **Sobre las felicitaciones psss había que hacerlo XD, incluso aunque hubieran sido atrasadas a lo que "publicación de la respuesta del review" se refiere XD; y de momento temo decir que los problemas familiares aún persisten u-u! pero tarde o temprano tendrá que parar, supongo :/**

 **Gracias por decir que era un crack :'v creo que pasará bastante antes de que pueda hacer una escena de ese calibre, la verdad, temo bastante que este cap quede bastante por debajo en calidad respecto al anterior XD.**

 **Ahora la respuesta al review :3 [:v]**

 **Por supuesto que Sayuri no tenía conocimiento de sus orígenes, pero ps, ya se vio la razón y, lo más importante, es que esas memorias regresaron (~o-o)~**

 **El requisito para su evolución, fue más que nada por tener naturalezas "opuestas" dentro de la propia trama de mi historia en sí: Lucha, metal/Psíquico,fuego (considerando también el tipo fantasma y dragón, que ya se comentará de él en un futuro, a final de cuentas, el que tenga tantas naturalezas es un pequeño guiño a lo que Mew dijo al final de este capi :3)**

 **No es que sea una fase emo la de Takeshi weee XD, es solo… que está así bajo ciertas circunstancias "justificables" bajo una perspectiva en específico, sin embargo, ya después se verá :3**

 **Ryo pasa por unos momentos bastante álgidos de su adolescencia, sin embargo, es misión de un padre el hacerle ver los errores que comete, por lo que habrá que habrá que ver cómo resulta todo eso.**

 **Ryo está viejo, quiérase o no XD, son cosas de la vida :3, su muerte será digna eso sí, igual que la de Takeru, bajo una perspectiva diferente.**

 **El plan de Akira y Ryo no resultó ser tan feo XD, a mi me dio bastante risa imaginarlo conforme lo escribía, pero bueno, ahí está :v**

 **Naaa, no quiere implantarle su odio, simplemente quería borrar todo lo que fuera "ella", para poder vengarse de Ryo, (ya más a futuro se explorará el "por qué" de esa necesidad de venganza.**

 **La razón de Kenji a su actuar es la misma que Masuyo, no le importan las consecuencias, ellos saben bien que la fuerza de Ryo y Takeru es muy peligrosa, sin embargo, buscan vengarse a pesar de todo.**

 **Sé que puedo ser muy inservible con las referencias, pero vamos, capitán américa XD, y sí que es complicado de cierta manera, y más ahora que Masuyo tuvo una ventaja sustancial luego de quitarles momentáneamente su estado aural, habrá que ver ahora quienes serán los que lleguen a su rescate e-e**

 **Espero te haya gustado el capi XD, nuevamente, gracias por comentar :3, un saludo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Eso sería todo… vuelve la espera hasta el siguiente capi XD, la u sigue en apogeo y las pruebas y trabajos no dejan de dar pelea, pero eso no evitará que deje de seguir escribiendo :3.**

 **Sin más que decir… ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! :D**


	62. Sacrificio

El ensordecedor silencio en aquel sector del bosque únicamente se quebraba por el sonido de algunos de los troncos de los arboles que apenas y habían sido capaces de mantenerse de pie luego de que el cuerpo de Takeru los atravesara.

El caos de la batalla apenas y se percibía; tras seguir el sendero de destrucción, el cuerpo de Takeru, con su pierna derecha e izquierda completamente rotas, resaltaba enterrado en una roca que fue capaz finalmente de darle un alto al anterior impulso de su cuerpo.

Una hebra de sangre recorría su mentón, el pokémon, moribundo, pero aún con vida únicamente gracias a la escaza aura con la que pudo entrar a la primera fase, intentaba elevar su cabeza a la par que tensaba sus labios y apretaba sus dientes al máximo ante el inenarrable dolor sentido tanto en sus extremidades como en su torso.

— _E-Eso no se v-ve bien…_ —Takeru, en débiles susurros giraba su rostro hacia el brazo que había sobrevivido aquel trayecto, a la par que se desmoralizaba luego de ver que el hombro de este estaba dislocado a pesar de todo.

—" _¿Dónde está el tarado cuando lo necesito?"_ —Pensaba el Lucario, conforme este únicamente terminó por apoyar con calma su nuca sobre la roca, sin poder hacer absolutamente nada en aquella situación.

—"Sí que te dieron una paliza…" —Un gruñido no tardó en volver a exaltar de manera leve a Takeru, a lo que no pasa mucho cuando este termina por vislumbrar a un ya conocido Machoke, el cual además era fácil de identificar al notar el leve moretón que tenía ahora en su frente tras su curioso "percance" en antaño.

Takeru únicamente sonrió de manera agotada, a la par que cerraba sus ojos ante el mismo cansancio.

— _H-He es-estado en peores…_ —Takeru apenas pudo decir aquellas palabras en una débil carcajada, antes de que el dolor en su pecho ante el fuerte aspirar volviera a causarle una agonía considerable.

—"Cállate un rato..." —Aquel Machoke únicamente terminó por llegar de manera rápida a un lado de Takeru —"Te voy a sacar de aquí" —Dijo nuevamente el pokémon, antes de empezar a dar señales de comenzar a levantar a Takeru, sin embargo, este último intenta detenerlo, exaltándolo.

—" _Espera… ¿Te importaría…?_ " —Takeru, en su imposibilidad de hablar, empezó a hablar por telepatía, para después empezar a señalarle su hombro a su amigo, el cual no tardó en empezar a entender lo que se trataba.

—" _Simplemente intenta ser ¡CUIDADOSO!"_ —Takeru apenas y pudo gritar en su mente, luego de que aquel Machoke, con un rápido y a la vez firme movimiento, volviera a encajar el hombro de Takeru en su lugar, escuchándose tras ello un sonido que fácilmente podría helar la espalda de cualquiera.

—"Ahora estamos a mano" —Dijo con una carcajada el pokémon, a lo que Takeru solo lo mira con una mezcla de fastidio y risa, mientras que el Machoke se mantuvo estático luego de ello, no pasando mucho cuando este empezó a bajar la mirada…

—" _Masuyo nos advirtió de que nos atacarían personas de esa ciudad humana en las que nos esclavizaron… nunca pensé que en realidad quería acabar con ustedes"_ —Aquel Machoke únicamente empezaba a susurrar con un poco de vergüenza, a la par que Takeru comenzaba a girarse hacia este, con mirada extrañada a la par que seria — _"Aún guardo rencor por todo lo que nos hicieron a nosotros cuando pequeños, pero… no pienso seguir sus ordenes si con ello tengo que lastimar a mi amigo"_ —El fornido pokémon únicamente terminó por empezar a chocar nuevamente su mirada con la de Takeru, a la par que este último tenía una mirada que irradiaba normalidad.

—" _Tanto en la capital como en el pueblo donde vivo hay buenas y malas personas… si te empeñas en buscar venganza, vas a terminar lastimando a los que te quieren; créeme"_ —Takeru, conforme apoyaba su mano en el hombro de aquel Machoke, este únicamente se mantuvo en silencio y un poco exaltado ante las palabras de su amigo; a lo que Takeru lentamente empezó a dar señales de comenzar a levantarse, apoyándose únicamente con su pierna buena y en el hombro de su amigo.

—"Espera, impaciente" —Conforme Takeru no tardó en empezar a temblar ante su claro y deplorable estado, el Machoke intentaba detenerlo, sin embargo, la ambición de Takeru estaba hecha… este aún tenía un objetivo por delante.

—" _Necesito regresar… tienen a mi familia"_ —En el rostro de Takeru únicamente el dolor se reflejaba, a la par que este apenas y alcanzó a dar un costoso brinco con su pierna buena, antes de que el dolor de la que se encontraba rota nuevamente lo arrojara al suelo; no sin antes ser detenido por la mano del propio Machoke.

—"Ni siquiera puedes moverte… tienes que ver tus heridas primero" —Empezó a decir en gruñidos su amigo, mientras que Takeru intentaba soportar de fallida manera el punzante dolor en su torso y extremidades —"Ven… te voy a llevar a-" —Aquel Machoke únicamente alcanzó a decir aquellas palabras…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Antes de que su rostro se tornara en uno completamente exaltado… luego de que varios rugidos comenzaran a escucharse acercándose hacia estos.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Un Heracross fue el primero en emerger entre unos arboles aledaños; su mirada irradiando locura, la saliva que constantemente emergía de su boca, junto con su postura completamente careciente de cualquier tipo de raciocinio apenas y lograron preocupar a aquel Machoke, antes de que aquel antiguo compañero terminara por abalanzárseles.

Takeru apenas y podía dirigir la mirada, este planeaba intentar formar una esfera aural; sin embargo, únicamente dio como resultado un penetrante dolor… luego de que empleara más aura de la que ni siquiera era capaz de crear.

Pero claro… únicamente un puñetazo del Machoke, deformando todo el exoesqueleto de aquel Heracross, fue el que terminó noqueándolo en el acto, al mismo tiempo que salía expulsado un par de metros, terminando por chocar con el tronco de uno de los árboles a su alrededor.

—"¡¿Qué diablos les ocurre?!" —Conforme sus antiguos compañeros solo se iban abalanzando uno a uno tras aparecer en su incesante locura, aquel Machoke podía arreglárselas ante su raciocinio presente y su considerable fuerza bruta; al fin y al cabo, no cualquiera vuelve a estar de pie en tan poco tiempo ante un noqueo de Takeru.

—" _Kenji les arrebató todo su control mental con tal de transferirlo a Masuyo… ahora no les queda más que ira e instinto, junto con las ordenes que Kenji les implantó"_ —Takeru explicaba, conforme este cubría los puntos ciegos de su amigo, advirtiéndole mediante telepatía donde emergería el siguiente, gracias a su percepción del aura.

—"¡¿Kenji?!... ¡¿Pero por qué nos haría esto?!" —El Machoke exclamaba conforme se exaltaba ante tal revelación, únicamente para empezar a demostrar cierta tranquilidad luego de recordar "aquel" acontecimiento — _"Gracias a Arceus me quedé dormido el día de inspección"_ —Susurró con tenue vergüenza, solamente para volver a recibir una nueva advertencia de Takeru, esta vez de un Pikachu que se avecinaba a sus espaldas, a lo que el rostro del susodicho terminó por deformarse por completo luego del puñetazo dado por el Machoke.

—" _Siempre me desagradó su cara…"—_ Fue lo último dicho en un bajo gruñido por el Machoke, antes de que solo la preocupación comenzara a mostrarse en el rostro de Takeru, exaltando a su amigo luego de percatarse de ello, solamente para volver a preocuparse luego de que varios sonidos de pokémon acercándose comenzara a escucharse.

—" _Esto es malo…"_ —Takeru mantenía su seria mirada puesta sobre el sector en donde aquel considerable número de enemigos se acercaba; si bien no eran demasiados, sabía que su amigo no sería capaz de hacerlo por sí solo — _"Nao… tienes que irt-"_ —El mensaje por telepatía

—"Apenas y puedes respirar, no puedo cargarte y correr al mismo tiempo sin que te pase algo, así que ni pienses que te dejaré aquí; si vamos a caer… ¡Será juntos!" —Dijo en un enérgico gruñido al final, Nao, antes de que varios enloquecidos pokémon comenzaran a emerger al unísono.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El bullicio nacido de la infinidad de golpes y rugidos dados de manera frenética, solamente podían opacar los pequeños gritos asustados de aquella Zorua la cual, siendo protegida por lo que parecía ser una "cúpula" de aura, estando a la par rodeada por los brazos, estómago y vientre de Ryo, el cual servía como un segundo "escudo" ante lo que en el exterior ocurría, solo podía preocuparse por su abuelo.

Cortes, puñetazos, patadas que sacaban su cuerpo expulsado hacia arboles y rocas con los que sus costillas no tardaban en ceder y romperse ante el impulso generado por las habilidades que solo la fuerza de un pokémon podía causar.

Ryo se negaba a soltar a Akira… la fuerza de la escaza aura que le quedaba para entrar a su estado aural, la dirigía únicamente a la cúpula que protegía a su nieta, a la par que la regeneración en sus heridas, aún vigente y lejos de retirarse gracias a su basto entrenamiento, era un aire de consuelo ante el constante dolor que, a pesar de todo, recibía sin dudar.

El hombre se contenía de gritar ante los ataques… los golpes eran una cosa, pero tan pronto las cuchillas de un Kabutops fueron las que terminaron en la parte baja de su espalda, solamente el agonizante grito de Ryo emergió, el cual, tras nuevamente recibir otro golpe y terminar arrastrándose en el suelo por varios metros, solamente pudo acabar con su cara enterrada en la tierra, para después acompañarle el justificado quejido, luego de que sus heridas nuevamente volvieran a curarse.

—"¡Abuelito!" —Akira solamente podía gruñir ante la desesperada preocupación, a la par que la misma únicamente luchaba con tal de salir de aquella cúpula y poder así escapar y ayudar a su abuelito —"¡Déjame salir, tengo que ayudarte!" —Ryo no respondía, su rostro estaba completamente oculto bajo la tierra, sin embargo, sus quejidos permanecían.

— _Dios… ya estoy demasiado viejo para estas cosas_ —Conforme Ryo empezaba a sacar su rostro y escupir la tierra de su boca (junto con varios dientes que también no tardaron en regenerarse), este solamente podía ver cómo los pokémon, lejos de mostrar un alto o misericordia, nuevamente comenzaban a abalanzarse — _¿Cuánto tiempo les falta para llegar?_ —Volvió a susurrar, Ryo, haciendo que Akira únicamente se girara extrañada tras escuchar aquello.

 **.**

 **.**

Casi pareció ser simultaneo… bajo la perspectiva de Takeru y Nao, este último se las estaba intentando arreglar luego de que tres pokémon se le abalanzaran. Nada podía hacer ante tal número, otros enemigos no tardaron en lanzarse hacia Takeru tras tener a el Machoke ocupado, haciendo que este únicamente gritara el nombre de su amigo, con la preocupación y miedo pertinente.

Takeru únicamente podía mantener el enojo e impotencia en su rostro, conforme sabía que no tenía escapatoria ante aquello…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aunque claro; no pasó mucho antes de que una patada salto alta, dado hacia todos aquellos pokémon que estuvieron a punto de atacar a Takeru, impactara de lleno en sus estómagos, y terminaran por sacarlos del lugar.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Desde el lugar donde Akira y Ryo se encontraban, este último únicamente volvía a cerrar los ojos con brusquedad conforme se preparaba para nuevamente afrontar el dolor de los golpes que, sabría, volvería a recibir.

Sin embargo, conforme "aquellos" seres se acercaban a gran velocidad y agilidad por el bosque, no pasó mucho antes de que finalmente **sus** ataques se realizaran hacia aquellos pokémon.

Un puño incremento, el golpe hecho con la barra de Arkon de entrenamiento de Yoshiro, junto además con un simple pero singular y poderoso puñetazo cuya mano se encontraba completamente recubierta por una extraña capa oscura, fueron los que comenzaron a oponerse y sacar a la gran mayoría de aquellos pokémon del lugar.

Hiyori, Harumi, y Haruko fueron las que terminaron por finalmente presentarse en el lugar, mientras que, con Takeru, Hanako se había hecho presente.

 **.**

 **.**

No estaba de más el decir que la familia, tan pronto Yoshiro llegó con la noticia, se negaría a actuar con tal de salvar a Sayuri.

 **.**

 **.**

Conforme Ryo finalmente alzaba la mirada, a la par que se encontraba a las espaldas de aquellas mujeres, este solamente alcanzó a exaltarse de manera leve, luego de percatarse de la presencia de la propia Harumi en el lugar.

La cual estaba usando la nueva armadura que Kazuki finalmente había terminado.

Con un concepto similar al de la pulsera que Hiyori utilizaba, un metal que se esparcía alrededor del cuerpo a costa de arrebatar el aura del usuario; Kazuki finalmente había encontrado el complemento que mejor podría otorgársele a alguien cuya aura no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para afrontar el Arkon.

Una nueva versión, un metal inteligente capaz de absorber el aura del enemigo con tal de poder crecer y proteger al usuario, Harumi fue la primera en ofrecerse con tal de poder ayudar a su familia de dicha manera, si bien su habilidad en el combate no era la misma, no volvería a quedarse de brazos cruzados, nunca más.

—" _¡¿Mami?!"_ —Akira fue la primera en exaltarse, a la par que volvía a comunicarse por telepatía; tras ello, Hiyori fue la primera en continuar abalanzándose hacia los pokémon, los cuales tuvieron que afrontar la ira de aquella que estaba completamente decidida en ir a rescatar a Sayuri.

—" **¡Akira Kurogane!, ¡Ryo!"** —La voz de Haruko no se hizo esperar, tan pronto la voz de Akira se escuchó, la mirada enfurecida y omnipotente de Haruko únicamente hizo que la propia Zorua se ocultara atrás del propio Ryo, el cual había desecho por fin la cúpula que la protegía ante la clara aparición de los refuerzos.

—" _¡No estoy! ¡Deje su mensaje en el buzón de voz! B-Biiiiip"_ —Apenas pudo decir por telepatía la ahora temblorosa Zorua, la cual no era capaz de oponerse al terror que solo su madre podía provocar; sin embargo, no pasó mucho antes de que la propia Lucario levantara tanto a su hija desde la piel sobrante de su nuca, hasta incluso el propio Ryo, desde la camisa de su cuello.

—" _¡¿Cómo se te ocurre traer a mi hija a este lugar tan peligroso?!"_ —Haruko empezaba su griterío ahora hacia Ryo; conforme Harumi y Hiyori continuaban peleando y manteniendo a los pokémon a distancia.

Ryo no prestaba atención, este solamente observaba de reojo a su mujer; veía sus movimientos, el como era capaz de reflejar los ataques que recibía gracias a la absorción del Arkon… para no decir además el claro sonrojo que emergió en sus mejillas ante el claro traje ajustado que ahora portaba.

Haruko, fastidiada y dándose cuenta de que hablarle a su tío apestoso era como hablarle a la pared, únicamente empezó a dirigir su ira hacia su hija.

—"¡Y tú! ¡Prepárate porque vas a estar castigada por el resto de tu vida! ¡¿Me escuchaste?!" —Haruko, tras soltar a Ryo, esta únicamente seguía gritándole a Akira, la cual no tardó en empezar a inflar sus mejillas, un poco molesta ante las palabras de su madre.

—"¡No me importa! ¡Sayuri es mi familia también! ¡No me voy a quedar de patitas cruzadas! ¡Así que castígame todo lo que quieras! ¡No me iré!" —Akira finalmente terminó por responder, al mismo tiempo que zarandeaba con ímpetu sus patitas en diferentes direcciones; haciendo que el rostro de Haruko únicamente quedara impactado y fastidiado ante la impertinencia de su hija.

—Se parece a alguien —Ryo dijo sin más con inocencia en su tono, conforme este seguía al lado de Haruko, a lo que la propia Lucario únicamente le da un puñetazo directo a su rostro, sacándolo del lugar en consecuencia.

—"Ni se te ocurra separarte de nosotras; ya hablaremos más tarde sobre tu castigo"—Tras decir aquello en serios gruñidos, Haruko volvió a dejar a su hija en el suelo, la cual, ahora con mirada más desafiante, únicamente comenzó a correr junto con su madre, para después comenzar a atacar a los pokémon con el cuidado de la Lucario y Hiyori.

Mientras tanto, Ryo, nuevamente con la cara en la tierra, lentamente empezaba a levantarse; al mismo tiempo que el maltratado hombre únicamente podía lanzar quejidos ante todos los golpes recibidos aquella noche, no pasando mucho cuando este empezó a dar señales de comenzar a levantarse de nuevo.

—¿Cómo supieron donde estaríamos? —Ryo empezaba a preguntar, a la par que no era sino Harumi, la que había sido reemplazada por Haruko y Akira, en la pelea.

—Yoshiro nos dio su ubicación y nos dijo cómo se encontraban ustedes… necesito que me ayudes con algo — Harumi empezaba a agacharse, al mismo tiempo que ayudaba a Ryo a erguirse.

—Ya no tengo el estado aural, Harumi… solo sería un estorbo ahora —Empezaba a decir el Kurogane, sin embargo, solamente bastó el que su esposa posara su mano sobre su hombro, para callarlo por completo.

 **.**

 **.**

—"¿E-Ella es…?" —Nao, conforme derribaba al último de los pokémon que se le había abalanzado, únicamente observaba como una Lopunny, vistiendo una armadura similar a la que Harumi portaba, atacaba y noqueaba con gran habilidad y agilidad a los diversos pokémon que se encontraban a su alrededor.

—" _Muy hábil… ¿No?"_ —Decía Takeru mediante telepatía, al mismo tiempo que una cansada pero feliz mirada era la única respuesta al ver a Hanako pelear de aquella manera, mientras que Nao de igual manera se encargaba de unos cuantos a pesar de todo.

Tan pronto la primera oleada fue gratificantemente reprimida, Hanako no se hizo esperar. La pokémon, con mirada preocupada y asustada ante la condición en la que se encontraba Takeru, rápidamente comenzó a correr hacia este.

—"Takeru…" —Fueron los únicos gruñidos que emergieron por parte de Hanako, al mismo tiempo que ella únicamente podía posar su mano sobre la mejilla del Lucario, el cual no dudó en disfrutar la caricia.

—" _Tranquila… solo necesito una siesta y estaré como nuevo"_ —Takeru bromeaba con considerable sarcasmo, a la par que la propia Lopunny únicamente lanzó una pequeña carcajada ante la clara mentira — _"La verdad… soy bastante inútil ahora mismo"_ —Fue lo último dicho por el Lucario, a la par que su anterior sonrisa se transformaba en un rostro más desanimado.

Solamente para exaltar por completo a Takeru, luego de que Hanako terminara por posar delicadamente su frente sobre la del Lucario.

—No permitiremos que lo sean / "No lo vamos a permitir" —Ambas frases, dichas al mismo tiempo tanto por Harumi como por Hanako, únicamente crearon un punto y aparte en el sentir tanto de Ryo como en Takeru, luego de que este último comenzara a notar cómo sus extremidades y torso rápidamente comenzaban a curarse.

—¿C-Cómo es posible? —Takeru, ahora sin sentir dolor al hablar, únicamente observaba a Hanako, incrédulo al darse cuenta de que el aura que curaba sus heridas era la de su amigo.

—"El científico Kazuki logró crear una forma de replicar de cierta manera la conexión que tienen tú y Ryo. Las armaduras que Harumi y yo tenemos puestas son capaces de transmitir las habilidades que una de ellas absorbe, a la otra; si se encuentran dentro del rango" —Mientras que Hanako explicaba, esta solamente tomaba la mano de Takeru, al mismo tiempo que lo ayudaba a colocarse nuevamente de pie.

—M-Me está empezando a dar un poco de miedo todo lo que ese científico loco está creando —Takeru, conforme finalmente estaba de nuevo en pie, este únicamente recibe un afectuoso abrazo de Hanako, tras ver de nuevo que su pareja estaba a salvo.

Sin embargo, no hubo mucho tiempo para alegrías, conforme Ryo notaba que el numero comenzaba a ser un problema, incluso para Hiyori y Haruko, este, con las energías dadas por su esposa del aura que había arrebatado de los otros pokémon que alcanzó a noquear, únicamente se colocó al lado de Harumi, con la misma postura de pelea que Hanako y Takeru comenzaron a adquirir luego de que este último se percatara de que una nueva oleada de enemigos se avecinaba.

—¿Qué haría sin ti? —Tanto hombre como Lucario dijeron aquellas palabras al mismo tiempo, sacando únicamente una sonrisa por parte de sus respectivas parejas, antes de que estos finalmente comenzaran a pelear.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En el sector donde Yoshiro finalmente había entrado en escena, el propio Pokémon únicamente mantenía una postura seria, a la par que este, tras haber dado aquel ataque, únicamente fijó su mirada sobre la Lucario que aún se encontraba en el lugar la cual, completamente estupefacta ante lo que sus ojos habían presenciado, solamente podía sentir nuevamente terror luego de que Yoshiro la marcara como objetivo.

No sin antes exaltar a todos, luego de que el Zoroark saliera expulsado del lugar de un instante a otro, en la misma dirección en la que lo había hecho el Gallade.

Los ataques psíquicos no tenían efecto en Yoshiro, la naturaleza de su aura lo protegía; donde penetrantes y mortales ataques se dieran, apenas y llegaban al nivel de una mera caricia para el pokémon; sin embargo, las habilidades de Masuyo no debían ser subestimadas, si bien los ataques no dañarían a Yoshiro, este no podía evitar no ser víctima de ellos.

Y Masuyo no dudó en usar la habilidad "telekinesis" en el Zoroark, con tal de detenerse a si mismo luego de recibir aquel golpe.

Yoshiro no se lo esperó… tan pronto su cuerpo estuvo a merced de Masuyo, este únicamente comenzó a chocar con todos los arboles o rocas con los que el Gallade quiso dañarlo al saber que sus propias técnicas no funcionarían.

La pelea de aquel par no se detendría tan fácilmente; sin embargo, tras abandonar Yoshiro aquel lugar, y dejar nuevamente expuestos a Sayuri y Takeshi, este último únicamente empezaba a intentar despertar a la Delphox.

— _Vamos Sayuri… despierta_ —Takeshi susurraba conforme tomaba de manera delicada el rostro de la dormida pokémon; sin embargo, no pudo alcanzar a decir mucho más, una vez que este finalmente se percatara de que la Lucario, con su objetivo aún fijo, ahora comenzara a gruñir con enojo hacia estos, con las claras intenciones de atacar.

Ya casi no le quedaba más aura de la que le habían dado su padre y tío. Takeshi únicamente se interpuso entre la Lucario y Sayuri con tal de proteger a esta última, al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El sonido de una pelea empezó a escucharse; Takeshi había cerrado sus ojos, sin embargo, conforme los molestos quejidos de la Lucario emergieron, el propio joven no tardó en girar de manera leve su mirada hacia atrás…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Solamente para observar, cómo un nuevo Lucario era el que finalmente emergía en la escena.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— _Ryo…_ —Takeshi no sabía que decir… este no se lo había esperado en lo absoluto, sin embargo, no pasó mucho antes de que el propio Lucario comenzara a hablarle.

—" _¡Si tienes tiempo para actuar como un idiota entonces puedes hacer algo útil!"_ —Ryo, conforme peleaba contra aquella Lucario, este se comunicaba mediante telepatía — _"¡Saca a Sayuri de aquí!, yo me encargo de esto"_ —Ryo ni siquiera se giraba hacia Takeshi _,_ este únicamente empezaba a luchar contra aquella pokémon, demostrando la clara dificultad ante el avanzado entrenamiento de la Lucario; sin embargo, era capaz de hacerle frente a pesar de todo.

Takeshi no desaprovechó la oportunidad, el propio joven empezó a levantar a Sayuri entre sus brazos, solamente para después empezar a correr con ella hacia la salida de aquel lugar.

—"¡No!" —La Lucario no tardó en reaccionar, esta únicamente tomó por sorpresa a Ryo luego de darle una patada baja, haciendo que el mismo perdiera el equilibrio y callera al suelo. La pokémon comenzó a correr tras ello, sin embargo, la mano de Ryo sujetando velozmente su tobillo hizo que la misma se tropezara y callera de igual manera, causando únicamente el fastidio en la propia chica, haciendo que la pelea entre esta y el Kurogane continuara.

 **.**

 **.**

No podía salir por la entrada principal, las familias de pokémon que estabas exentas de la batalla aún se encontraban allí, existiendo el riesgo de que estas decidieran atacarlo, Takeshi no tardó en encontrar la salida trasera.

El joven solo corría, sus piernas se cansaban, pero este únicamente continuaba, sin rumbo fijo.

El cansancio tras haber usado el aura de su padre, advertencia bien justificada ante la fatiga que tarde o temprano su cuerpo sentiría, se presentaron. Aun cuando este quiso seguir corriendo, el propio joven únicamente pudo caer de manera abrupta luego de que finalmente el último vestigio del aura de Ryo desapareciera de él.

Takeshi protegió a Sayuri en la caída, era lo mínimo que podía hacer. La Delphox permanecía aún con sus ojos cerrados y con su rostro apoyado entre el torso y los brazos de Takeshi.

—Vamos Sayuri… tienes que despertar, estás a salvo — Takeshi, sentado sobre la tierra, oculto de cualquier mirada a su alrededor, únicamente empezaba a posar su mano sobre la mejilla de la Delphox, a la par que la misma no reaccionaba a sus palabras.

Takeshi se mantenía en silencio… su mirada dudosa lentamente se transformaba en una más preocupada, conforme se daba cuenta de que la pokémon no reaccionaba.

No dijo nada, Takeshi únicamente comenzó a exasperarse, conforme este, corriendo un poco el pelaje del pecho de la Delphox, posó su oreja en este, escuchando los preocupantemente lentos latidos de la pokémon.

— _No…_ —Las facciones de Takeshi empezaban a deformarse — _No, no, no, no, no, ¡No!..._ —Tenía miedo de levantar la cabeza; este solamente intentaba abrazar con fuerza el cuerpo de la pokémon, a la par que en su mente un sinfín de sentimientos de culpa no tardaron en aparecer.

No pasó mucho antes de que finalmente reuniera el valor para levantar su mirada… el simple hecho de verla durmiendo, sin reaccionar, era lo suficientemente doloroso para él; sin embargo, lo que el propio joven observó tras alzar su mirada por segunda vez, heló su sangre de tal manera, que incluso sus mejillas palidecieron ante lo que finalmente se revelaba como cierto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sus ojos estaban abiertos… su mirada inexpresiva demostraba que finalmente había despertado, sin embargo, lejos de generar felicidad en Takeshi, un profundo y contrario sentimiento emergió…

Tras notar cómo los iris de sus ojos, habían perdido todo su color.

 **.**

 **.**

Su personalidad finalmente había sido robada… todo lo que había sido hasta aquel entonces, exterminado, aquello no era más que un mero caparazón de lo que en antaño había sido Sayuri, y la perdida de cualquier tipo de emoción y raciocinio se dio como resultado ante la intervención de Kenji.

Takeshi aún tenía un poco del aura de Takeru… era capaz de ver la de Sayuri, aquello lo torturaba aún más al darse cuenta de lo evidente.

La culpa no hacía más que aumentar… las lágrimas en los ojos de Takeshi no tardaron en emerger, conforme su rostro se deformaba al máximo ante el mismo llanto, mientras que las pequeñas gotas lentamente caían sobre las mejillas de la pokémon.

Takeshi solo terminó por dejar caer de manera lenta y temblorosa su frente sobre la mejilla de Sayuri… a la par que su mudo hipeo se presentaba de manera leve.

— _Por favor…_ —Sus palabras… a ningún destino llegaban, tras ello, ningún sonido fue capaz de emerger de su garganta, Takeshi intentaba rogar por perdón, sin embargo, la propia pena le hacía imposible hablar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Antes de que sus enrojecidos ojos… terminaran por abrirse en su totalidad.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—"¡¿T-Tú eres?!" —Kenji no tenía palabras, en sus planes, la presencia de aquel pokémon nunca hubiera estado dentro de ellos, conforme Mew se mantenía serio.

—" _Vaya… eres habilidoso; no soy capaz de quitar el sello que le colocaste a Sayuri, estoy demasiado lejos"_ — Mew volvía a adoptar una actitud más risueña, al mismo tiempo que un sudor frío comenzaba a recorrer la espalda del pequeño abra, conforme este se percataba de que le era imposible moverse en aquel plano, ante la mera presión que generaba Mew.

Ante una medida desesperada, Kenji, con todo el poder y habilidad que poseía en aquel momento, únicamente intentó golpear y "noquear" mentalmente a Mew con una onda psíquica.

Sin embargo… el pequeño pokémon legendario no se inmutó en lo más mínimo tras aquel ferviente ataque.

—" _ **Aunque bueno… me pregunto cuanto soportarás antes de que te obligue a quitarle el sello a mi pequeña"**_ —La voz de Mew nuevamente se transformó en una completamente terrorífica, a la par que este únicamente comenzó a introducirse en la mente de Kenji, al mismo tiempo que lo torturaba con ello, activando todas las señales de dolor que su cuerpo era capaz de producir.

 **.**

 **.**

Fuera de aquel plano, Kenji, sin siquiera seguir pudiendo levitar, únicamente convulsionaba conforme este se llevaba de manera frenética sus manos hacia la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que sus desesperados gruñidos se perdían en el fondo de aquel bosque, completamente separado de los lugares donde aún se vivía la pelea.

La agonía en Kenji no hacía más que aumentar, no importaba cuanta misericordia le pidiera a Mew, este no se detendría hasta que Sayuri fuera liberada; sin embargo, el simple hecho de destruir aquel poderoso sello que le llevó tanto tiempo y poder mental para poder crear, no podía ser destruido con tal facilidad, en aquel instante, Masuyo era el portador del poder necesario para eliminar aquel sello, y al no contar con el poder suficiente, Kenji solo podía sufrir las consecuencias.

La sangre empezando a brotar desde su nariz ante la enorme presión que aumentaba a pasos agigantados ante el inenarrable dolor, fue la primera consecuencia; Kenji no sabía qué hacer, la manipulación de aquel sello ya de por sí le costaba, y el simple hecho de intentar destruirlo, aún bajo la tortura de Mew, le era completamente imposible.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pero… como si de una pequeña gota de esperanza dentro de un desierto de dolor se tratase; Kenji únicamente pudo exaltarse por completo…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Luego de percibir aquella nueva aura que se encontraba en contacto con la mente de Sayuri.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Una nueva perspectiva se presentaba… en ella, un blanco y vacío lugar, tal cual como en el que se encontraban Kenji y Mew, se veía; al mismo tiempo que no era nadie más que Sayuri, la que se encontraba en el centro de todo aquello.

Conforme el sello se retiraba de su mente y con ello Kenji podía volver a insertar las memorias que había robado, la personalidad de Sayuri lentamente comenzaba a emerger. Esta se encontraba sentada, con ceño fruncido y rostro aún lamentado, conforme la silenciosa pena volvía a estar presente.

— _Supongo que ya es tarde para una disculpa…_ —Un susurro empezó a escucharse en el lugar, sin embargo, Sayuri únicamente giró su rostro hacia otra dirección, a la par que empezaba a abrazar sus piernas conforme identificaba claramente de "quién" pertenecía aquel tono característico.

—Hay muchas cosas que prefiero que no sepas; pero es momento de que haga lo correcto —La voz de Takeshi se hacía más fuerte, sin embargo, Sayuri se mantenía firme en "ignorar" lo que escuchaba.

— _Quería que me odiaras, Sayuri_ —Takeshi volvía a susurrar, haciendo que las orejas de la Delphox bajaran lentamente ante la pena de escuchar aquello — _no…_ —Las orejas volvieron a levantarse de manera leve — _Necesitaba que me odiaras, porque yo no era capaz de hacerlo contigo_ —Conforme Takeshi estaba sentado a un lado de la Delphox, este únicamente se mantenía encorvado y de piernas cruzadas — _No quería perderte; pero si seguía contigo, tú... ellos t-te…_ —Takeshi no era capaz de seguir hablando, se ahogaba en sus propias palabras, a la par que Sayuri no le entendía.

—Pero… creo que por fin seré capaz de hacer algo para poder salvarte y darte la oportunidad de volver a ser feliz, aunque eso signifique no poder verte de nuevo—El tono de voz de Takeshi se volvió uno normal y animado, a lo que Sayuri únicamente se exalta de sobremanera al suponer el claro sentimiento de "despedida" que dominaban aquellas palabras, no dudando luego de ello en finalmente girar su rostro preocupado hacia Takeshi.

Quedando completamente congelada, luego de que el joven simplemente la esperase con un abrazo, tan pronto esta se irguió.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— _No merezco decir lo que realmente siento por ti, después de todo lo que te hice; pero me niego a dejar que cargues con lo que provoqué_ —Fueron las últimas palabras de Takeshi, antes de exaltar por completo a Sayuri, luego de que este la "lanzara" con brusquedad de aquel lugar, e hiciera que finalmente se separara por completo de aquel sello que compartían, dejando así a Takeshi en la soledad de aquel abismo sin emociones ni memorias.

 **.**

 **.**

Sayuri estaba completamente enmudecida, conforme abandonaba aquel lugar, comenzaba a ser consciente de todas las memorias de Takeshi las cuales eran anuladas ante aquel sello.

Su niñez, adolescencia hasta el presente; aquellos últimos actos que por fin podía "ver", únicamente hicieron emerger en la Delphox una pequeña lágrima en su impactado rostro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mientras que solo una pequeña sonrisa alcanzó a ver en el de Takeshi, conforme sus ojos lentamente perdían el color respectivo, antes de finalmente abandonar el lugar.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nuevamente la escena cambiaba de contexto; el caos de las respectivas batallas estaba lejos de detenerse.

La velocidad de dos cuerpos resaltaba del resto, conforme Masuyo seguía controlando a Yoshiro, el propio Zoroark únicamente intentaba concentrarse y analizar la situación, a la par que el mismo atravesaba y destruía los arboles y rocas con los que entraba en contacto, sin mayores daños ante la clara resistencia de su estado aural.

Desde el otro extremo, un malherido Gallade se mantenía de pie, a la par que su jadeo apenas y demostraba el propio agotamiento ante el considerable esfuerzo de subyugar a alguien con la fuerza del estado aural.

—" _¡¿Por qué?!"_ —Pensaba Masuyo, a la par que las venas en su cabeza se enmarcaban cada vez más con cada segundo que transcurría, a lo que estas no hicieron más que incrementarse.

 **.**

 **.**

En el instante en el que el poderoso pokémon psíquico alzó sus brazos en su totalidad.

 **.**

 **.**

—"¡¿Por qué no mueres de una maldita vez?!" —La fuerza adquirida por aquel Gallade no debía ser tomado a la ligera; usando su máxima capacidad, tierra, arboles, rocas, todo lo que se encontraba cerca a Yoshiro, rápidamente terminaron por abalanzársele… acabando por aprisionarlo en el centro de una gigantesca esfera creada por el propio Masuyo.

El Gallade únicamente pudo gritar, su nariz, ojos y boca sangraban ante el enorme esfuerzo que comenzaba a ejercer, a la par que el enorme montículo en el que Yoshiro se encontraba lentamente comenzaba a comprimirse.

La presión ejercida no era calculable… Masuyo no se detenía, el deseo de exterminar cualquier integrante de "su" familia era suficiente para llevarlo a cometer tales actos.

Tras llegar a su límite… una roca reducida a la mitad de su tamaño original fue la que terminó por caer en un ruido sordo sobre la tierra, a la par que Masuyo, tembloroso y jadeante, únicamente podía empezar a sonreír conforme se percataba de que el aura de Yoshiro comenzaba a disminuir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pero solo para congelarse por completo… luego de finalmente percatarse del ser que ahora se encontraba a sus espaldas.**

—" _Es fácil ubicarte con esas habilidades… ponerte en una ilusión ni siquiera es complicado; un consejo para la próxima vez"_ —Terminó de decir Yoshiro por telepatía, solo para después dirigir un nuevo puñetazo directo al rostro de Masuyo…

Antes de que el propio Gallade, como un último recurso nacido de su mero instinto, volviera a arrojar al Zoroark con su telepatía lo más lejos posible de aquel lugar.

Ambos cuerpos salieron disparados en direcciones opuestas, el impacto fue similar, en aquel instante no existieron ilusiones; incluso para Yoshiro, el volver a reincorporarse ante dicho impacto le tomaría segundos cruciales.

 **.**

.

.

.

Cinco segundos; solo cinco segundos necesitaría Yoshiro para volver a centrarse y dirigirse hacia Masuyo.

La pelea entre Hiyori, Ryo, Haruko y Harumi con los pokémon continuaba; el fuerte estruendo generado por el impacto generado por el ataque de Masuyo y Yoshiro se escucha.

Ryo se inquieta, Masuyo terminó por arrastrarse hasta terminar en el sector donde Haruko, Hiyori y Akira estaban.

—¡Salgan de ahí! —Ryo apenas alcanzó a gritar, tres segundos habían pasado, Haruko y Hiyori se alarmaron, alcanzando solamente a girar sus rostros hacia aquel que había aparecido en el lugar.

A la par que Akira, preocupada y extrañada, únicamente olfateaba preocupada hacia aquel malherido pokémon que había caído a su lado

Cuatro segundos, era su oportunidad, Masuyo había identificado su próximo objetivo, notaba sus pensamientos, sus conexiones emocionales con aquella repudiada familia.

Ante su locura, su falta de raciocinio, sin pensar en las consecuencias que aquel sobreesfuerzo traería consigo a su malherido cuerpo y mente, los ojos inyectados en sangre de Masuyo no hicieron más que abrirse.

Antes de que este terminara por dirigir todo su poder psíquico a su puño derecho, y golpear de lleno la frente de la pokémon luego de ello, haciendo que incluso la tierra se levantase de manera abrupta a su alrededor, causando incluso que Haruko y Hiyori salieran expulsadas ante el propio impacto.

—"¡Hija!"/¡Akira!—Tanto Haruko como Ryo gritaron desesperados; sin embargo, este último solo pudo quedar completamente congelado ante lo que terminó por ocurrir luego de ello.

Fue su último intento… apenas y le quedaba poder para mantenerse consciente, el sello que tanto en el cerebro de Ryo como en el de Takeru, finalmente se desvanecían luego del propio sobreesfuerzo de Masuyo.

Ya no le importaba nada a aquel Gallade, incluso si su muerte estuviera predicha, finalmente había logrado eliminar a uno de los seres queridos de aquella familia por sus propias manos, finalmente había cumplido su venganza, solo pudiendo rogar el que su vida perdurase lo suficiente como para poder ver el cuerpo desmembrado y deformado de aquella Zorua que había decidido asesinar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Solo para ver como una fastidiada Zorua seguía de pie delante de este, con mirada encabronada y con el mechoncito de su frente completamente aplastado por el puño de Masuyo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—" _¡Tardo como tres horas en poder arreglarme bien el mechoncito! ¡Tú… tonto!"_ —La ahora encabronada Zorua únicamente pudo adquirir una postura retadora, conforme en el rostro de Masuyo solo la estupefacción y la desesperanza se reflejaba. El miedo fue lo siguiente en presentarse, ni siquiera era capaz de ponerse de pie, sin embargo, tan pronto demostró siquiera el deseo de querer escapar…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Solamente la presencia de Ryo, con la tercera fase descontrolada de su estado aural, fue lo único que terminó por encontrarse a sus espaldas.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Masuyo apenas y reunió el valor para girar su rostro, la oscura y silenciosa presencia solo representaba su muerte, a la par que el Gallade no tardó en empezar a adoptar facciones más determinadas.

—"Aunque yo caiga, ten por seguro qu-" —Masuyo apenas y alcanzó a decir aquellas palabras…

Antes de que Ryo terminara por lanzar una rápida patada directo a sus costillas y, como si de un simple mondadientes se tratase, doblara por completo el cuerpo del Gallade, antes de sacarlo disparado a varios Kilómetros del lugar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La onda fue suficiente como para mover los arboles a su alrededor… la mirada de Ryo no parecía inmutarse, incluso cuando el Gallade desapareció de aquel lugar.

Los segundos pasaban… conforme aquel que había robado su poder mental había sido finalmente derrotado, finalmente las emociones y control volvían a sus respectivos dueños, aunque claro, con la consecuencia del extremo agotamiento y dolor ante el excesivo uso de sus mentes.

Aquellos que compartieron todo en una sola mente, habían sido conscientes de todo lo ocurrido, del engaño que únicamente Masuyo junto con Kenji perpetraron en su contra; Ryo ni siquiera se amonestó en explicar algo siquiera, conforme aquellos pokémon observaron de manera preocupada y asustada a aquel monstruoso ser que se encontraba en el centro del lugar, estos no sabían cómo responder, haciendo que la tensión volviera a su punto máximo luego de que Ryo comenzara a girar de manera macabra su rostro hacia estos.

— **¿Tuvieron suficiente?** —Una oscura y siniestra voz fue lo único que emergió de la garganta de Ryo, sonido el cual hizo de igual manera escuchar incluso en las mentes de los pokémon que se encontraban más alejados, donde Takeru, Hanako y Nao se encontraban.

No existieron palabras, ese poder era demasiado para ellos, incluso huir les sería imposible en aquel estado. Tan pronto Ryo dijo aquellas palabras, todos los pokémon a los alrededores finalmente comenzaron a arrodillarse como sinónimo de rendición.

—"¡Yupi! ¡Ganamos!" —Akira empezaba a saltar con alegría, al mismo tiempo que tanto Hiyori como Haruko y Harumi comenzaron a moverse en dirección hacia donde Yoshiro les había dicho que Sayuri se encontraba —"¡Ahora a por Sayuri! ¡Vamos abuelito!" —Seguía diciendo en animados gruñidos la Zorua, sin embargo, tan pronto esta se giró hacia Ryo, esta solo pudo extrañarse de manera leve ante la actitud de su abuelo.

—"¿Abu?" —Preguntó preocupada en un gruñido, Akira, mientras que Ryo, desactivando con calma la tercera fase, únicamente dejó mostrar un desanimado y dolido rostro, antes de empezar a caminar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Música de fondo: "Steve Jablonsky - Sacrifice"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No existieron sonidos tras aquello… sus ojos, empezando a abrirse de manera temblorosa y extrañada, únicamente empezaron a dejar ver el vivo color que finalmente volvían a obtener.

Sayuri no comprendía del todo lo que había ocurrido; incluso como si de la mera percepción de un simple e incómodo sueño se hubiese tratado, la propia pokémon no comprendía en primeras instancias la postura en la que se encontraba, a la par que la misma intentaba enfocar su borrosa mirada.

Sin embargo… esta solo pudo abrir sus ojos al máximo, luego de notar como Takeshi, con su frente, mejilla y labios muy cerca de los mismos, se encontraba completamente inerte a su lado, conforme el mismo la rodeaba con sus brazos, los cuales habían dejado de apretar desde hacía tiempo.

Una lágrima fue la única posible primera respuesta por parte de Sayuri, la pokémon apenas y podía abrir un poco su boca en son de la pena que rápidamente comenzaba a abordarle.

Todas aquellas memorias que había visto, lo que había ocultado Takeshi hasta ese entonces, las cosas que había visto, lo que tanto había luchado por proteger, incluso a costa de su propia felicidad, finalmente habían sido reveladas hacia aquella pokémon.

Su impulso por llamar a Takeshi fue lo obvio. Sayuri no sabía qué hacer; los ojos sin color del joven Kurogane únicamente sumían aún más en un penetrante dolor a la pokémon, a la par que la misma comenzaba a tomar su rostro con cariño y miedo, al mismo tiempo que se lo llevaba al torso conforme se daba cuenta que este no respondía.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Así como tampoco… el débil corazón que lentamente dejaba de latir en su corazón.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kenji sabía que su plan había fallado, tras ser Takeshi el único al que podría causar daño, este no dudó en terminar la tarea que Masuyo no había sido capaz de cometer.

No duraría mucho tiempo vivo, no mientras poseyera aquel sello en su cerebro.

Kenji estaba al tanto de las habilidades de Takeru y Ryo; a diferencia de las de Yoshiro, este las había estudiado con tal de derrotarlos; se aseguraría de hacerlos sufrir lo más posible, una muerte lenta y larga sería la mejor respuesta ante un sello que, tras dejar a Takeshi en un estado vegetativo, lentamente terminaría por consumir su vida; todo aquello bajo un sello que ni siquiera Takeru sería capaz de liberar.

Ryo y Harumi fueron los primeros en llegar gracias a la velocidad del estado aural. Sayuri lloraba en silencio, a la par que el rostro preocupado y alarmado de Harumi era la única respuesta aparente al ver a su hijo en aquella postura.

El rostro de la mujer se deformaba cada vez más, Ryo, conforme este posaba de manera rápida su mano sobre el pecho de su hijo, únicamente podía fruncir el ceño conforme este intentaba acelerar los latidos de Takeshi.

Ni siquiera Harumi lo pudo soportar, tan pronto empezaba a ver como Ryo empezaba a temblar, a la par que el mismo bajaba su cabeza, no tardó en comenzar a desesperarse ante la situación.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En un lugar alejado de aquel bosque, un malherido y agotado Abra únicamente comenzaba a levitar de manera costosa, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a abrir lentamente sus ojos con tal de ver el estrellado y hermoso cielo de aquella noche entre las copas de los árboles.

Lo había logrado… finalmente había cumplido su venganza. Ya nada le quedaba por hacer, y solamente su rápida teletransportación fue lo siguiente en presentarse.

Para así finalmente desaparecer.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Muy bien amigos lectores… aquí termina el capitulo xd, espero les haya gustado y también los haya dejado expectantes para lo que se viene; finalmente empezaremos a explorar un poco más el pasado de Takeshi, y cada vez falta menos para que el arco llegue a su fin! Waaaaa XD**

Zephyr V Exe **Debo agradecer en parte que te sientas así XD, la verdad, hacía tiempo que no recibía un mensaje tan expresivo de tu parte, veo que en realidad si te está interesando esta nueva relación entre Takeshi y Sayuri (a diferencia del odio hacia Naoto con Hiyori :v XD)**

 **Sé que quizás no haya concluido todo ahora… pero ten buena fe de que en el siguiente capítulo obtendrás un final mejor (no para culminar el arco, pero si quizás para uno de los momentos más importantes de este :v)**

 **Gracias por comentar XD, me alegra que te gusten los capis :3**

Lord fire 123 **Sí… los problemas persisten XD, y lo peor es que ha sido en medio de los exámenes en la universidad jajja, pero ya se podrá solucionar tarde o temprano.**

 **Falta un poco para llegar a capítulos al nivel del "Especial Naori" XD, pero ya llegarán, en más de un sentido y forma, tengo fe de eso :3**

 **Las razones de Takeshi y su condenada actitud emo ya se explicarán en el siguiente capitulo XD, espero sean razones suficientes como para justificarlo, eso ya lo tendrán que determinar los lectores.**

 **Respecto al review del capi en si(si… ese 3:v se ve XD) , la nueva aparición de la nueva Lucario es significante para la trama sin dudas, ya de por si es otra historia aparte de la de Masuyo, que seguirá después de terminar este Arco. La referencia de Deadpool tenía muchas ganas de usarla XD.**

 **Mew pasó a ser bastante secundario si me lo preguntas… aunque no lo creas, intenté encontrar una forma lógica de no hacerlo aparecer :v, pero si se metían tan profundo en la mente de Sayuri, su aparición era inminente, son esas cosas que uno como creador no puede controlar :v.**

 **Espero te vaya bien en tu examen de inglés :3 (si es que quizás ya te hayan dado una nota, espero que te haya ido bien entonces :v)**

 **PD: hace unos días actualicé en wattpad en la sección "un rincón para compartir" un capítulo de un "libro" que creo te interesará bastante leer e-e XD, no digo nada más, a parte de que le hice unos cambios menores para variar, pero espero que te guste de todas maneras jaja.**

 **Muchas gracias por comentar chicos :3, tanto a ti** Zephyr **como** Lord fire **nunca he tenido tiempo para mandarles un mensaje a ambos, les agradezco que sigan comentando hasta hoy, ustedes dos han mantenido viva mi caja de comentarios aquí en fanfiction XD y me animan constantemente a seguir actualizando en este medio :'3, de verdad, gracias.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Eso sería todo… ahora retomo a los exámenes, que en estas dos semanas siguientes me atacan con las finales D:!, espero pasen un buen fin de semana y un excelente comienzo de semana. Sin más que decir…**

 **¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! :D**


	63. Permítete amar

Un penetrante silencio rondaba en el sector; las oscuras nubes de aquella tarde, como si el mismo destino desease que durante aquel día la tristeza y soledad lograsen llegar a su máximo nivel, estos se presentaban con intensidad y prepotencia.

Bajo la percepción de cualquiera que se encontrara a su alrededor, ningún sonido era capaz de percibirse en lo absoluto, a excepción de los pasos que aquel ser daba a través del largo y angosto pasillo de blancas paredes.

No existían ventanas, los focos parpadeantes del techo denotaban el mal cuidado y la poca seriedad de aquellas instituciones. Conforme pasaban los minutos, finalmente los pasos que en antaño se escuchaban dieron un alto tras llegar a su destino, y solo el sonido leve de las bisagras de una de las tantas puertas aseguradas que en aquel pasillo se encontraban fue lo siguiente en suceder. El silencio era tal que incluso el mero girar de la perilla pareció repercutir por todas las paredes.

El gris dominaba… el techo, inalcanzable; una pequeña cama sin sábanas; junto una simple silla que había sido colocada hacía poco, era lo que apenas se podía rescatar de aquella pequeña habitación.

Al mismo tiempo que Kioko, sentada y con la misma bata con la que había sido internada en aquel lugar, reposaba sentada sobre su cama, a la par que abrazaba sus piernas, en silencio.

— _¿Finalmente me mostrarás tu rostro?_ —Una femenina voz, con un tono mezclado entre la burla y lo lúgubre, finalmente emergió de la garganta de Kioko, a la vez que esta permanecía cabizbaja.

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras que era Takeshi… el que entraba con paso serio a la habitación.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Titiritero —Llamó la chica al joven, una vez que chocó su mirada con la de este

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Una lúgubre y deprimente neblina comenzaba a verse durante aquella mañana, el sol lentamente empezaba a iluminar los cielos, al mismo tiempo que aquella neblina se disipaba con el pasar de los minutos.

En el bosque, un perturbador silencio dominaba… a la par que los heridos pokémon, conforme se despertaban y emergían de sus hogares, tras haber regresado de la pelea pasada, solamente podían demostrar sus agotadas y adoloridas facciones, conforme estos incluso se cuestionaban sobre lo que sucedería a partir de aquel momento.

Sin embargo… el silencio no tardó demasiado en sosegarse, luego de que el estruendo del cuerpo de Yoshiro cayendo en el centro de aquel lugar, exaltara a todos los pokémon a su alrededor, en el acto.

Nadie decía nada, ni siquiera se encontraban en condiciones de hacerle frente, la presencia de aquel Zoroark no hacía más que preocuparlos, sin embargo, conforme este último permanecía con mirada seria puesta hacia adelante, sin intenciones de lastimar o atacarlos, fue clara su elección por no interponerse en el camino de aquel pokémon, luego de que el mismo comenzara a caminar.

Yoshiro no demostraba ningún tipo de emoción en sus facciones, más allá de la propia seriedad. No tardó en finalmente llegar al sector central de aquel sector del bosque.

Los vestigios de la batalla pasada resaltaban en los destrozos pertinentes en aquella gran construcción de precarios materiales. Los pokémon a su alrededor solo observaban con recelo y en silencio, al mismo tiempo que adoptaban posturas amenazantes ante cualquier intento de aquel Zoroark de atacar a sus seres queridos, sin embargo, aquello a Yoshiro lo traía sin cuidado, este únicamente comenzó a entrar en aquella construcción.

Sus pasillos resaltaban por su frialdad y soledad, los pasos de Yoshiro retumbaban de tal manera que incluso parecían ser capaces de derrumbar las débiles y dañadas paredes del lugar.

Todo parecía desgastado y carente de cualquier emoción, en donde antes seguridad y confianza se reflejaba, solamente la debilidad se encontraba.

Finalmente, tras pocos segundos, Yoshiro no tardó en llegar a la única puerta que se encontraba cerrada, de la cual, una Lucario no tardó en abrirla y cerrarla de golpe una vez que salió de la misma.

La pokémon permanecía por delante de la entrada, su mirada molesta y postura firme no se doblegaba ante la presencia del Zoroark, sin embargo, como gran obviedad de que el objetivo de Yoshiro se encontraba dentro de aquella habitación, este no se inmutaba en lo más mínimo conforme caminaba a normal paso.

La Lucario no se movía, su seria mirada lentamente se transformaba en una más preocupada, conforme sus piernas empezaban a traicionarle ante el rápido temblar que comenzaba a emerger.

El temblor solo se propagaba… era consciente del poder que era capaz de demostrar Yoshiro, estaba claro que no podía hacer nada contra él, sin embargo, esta se negaba a doblegarse; conforme el propio pokémon finalmente terminaba por detenerse y pararse delante de ella, la Lucario solo pudo levantar su mirada con enojada mirada y ahora tembloroso labio, conforme Yoshiro únicamente bajaba su cabeza y la observaba con seriedad.

El silencio nuevamente dominó, la pokémon no podía seguir por tanto tiempo delante de Yoshiro, a la par que los nervios solo aumentaban dentro de esta, conforme el Zoroark permanecía inerte.

—"N-No me importa lo que seas" —La pokémon finalmente comenzaba a hablar con temblorosa voz —"¡No dejaré que pases por esta puerta!" —Terminó por gritar con decisión y orgullo.

.

.

.

Aunque bueno… la siguiente escena en mostrarse únicamente fue la de Yoshiro entrando con normalidad a la habitación, a la par que una inerte Lucario con mirada perdida se mostraba, luego de que la misma terminara dentro de una tranquila ilusión puesta por el Zoroark.

.

 **.**

 **.**

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose irrumpió en el lugar, aquel sector donde tiempo atrás se utilizó para contener a Sayuri y eliminarle sus memorias, ahora únicamente un solo ser se encontraba, a excepción del propio Yoshiro.

—"¿Traes a tu mascota humana contigo?" —Una ronca y débil voz se escuchó, al mismo tiempo que el cuerpo de un Gallade era el que finalmente se presentaba, a la par que le daba la espalda al Zoroark.

Yoshiro se mantenía en silencio, este únicamente podía observar la innumerable cantidad de cicatrices que ahora aquel pokémon poseía en su demacrada espalda, víctima del ataque de Ryo que tiempo atrás recibió.

—"Le ordené que no lastimara de gravedad a ninguno de ustedes, eso también te incluía; pero, sinceramente, me sorprende que te haya permitido seguir viviendo" —Empezó a decir Yoshiro, al mismo tiempo que se entrecruzaba de brazos, solamente para callarse luego de que Masuyo empezara a girar de manera titubeante su rostro hacia el Zoroark.

Y notar cómo un pálido, seco y horrible rostro ahora había reemplazado al que tiempo atrás tenía, debido a las cicatrices que de igual manera habían resultado no solo tras el golpe de Ryo que terminó dañando su cuerpo en su totalidad…

Sino también resaltando la ceguera que ahora era total en ambos ojos, como una de las consecuencias de haber portado aquel poder psíquico en antaño.

—"¿Crees que lo hizo?" —Masuyo únicamente terminó por volver a darle la espalda a Yoshiro, mientras que el mismo se mantenía con la misma seria mirada.

—"Tú mismo te lo buscaste" —Los pasos de Yoshiro empezaron a escucharse, al mismo tiempo que este comenzaba a acercarse al Gallade —"Aunque, créeme…" —Yoshiro finalmente se colocaba delante de Masuyo, al mismo tiempo que acercaba su mano de manera macabra y tensa hacia la cabeza del ciego pokémon.

—" **Si le hubieras hecho algo a mi hija… me rogarías dejarte simplemente así"** —La mera presencia del pokémon era suficiente como para demostrar la oscuridad que solo él podía reflejar, al mismo tiempo que un inmutado Gallade se mantenía en silencio, no pasando mucho antes de que Yoshiro comenzara a cerrar sus ojos, a la par que seguía con su mano abierta a pocos centímetros de la cabeza de Masuyo.

No pasando mucho… antes de que el ciego pokémon finalmente comenzara a reír de manera leve.

—"Así que… no pueden sacar el sello, ¿Cierto?" —Los gruñidos de Masuyo no tardaron en emerger, al mismo tiempo que únicamente un leve fruncir de ceño por parte de Yoshiro fue la respuesta, a la par que el mismo continuaba en su "labor".

—"No importa cuánto lo intenten, solo Kenji puede destruirlo; pero… eso ya lo saben, ¿No?" —Aquel Gallade continuaba hablando con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que Yoshiro empezaba a formar una mueca tras percatarse de "aquello".

—"¿Crees que encontrarás algo?…" —El Gallade volvía a hablar tras escuchar la reacción del Zoroark —"El muy cobarde borró cualquier memoria pertinente a él o a su aura… con suerte y recuerdo su nombre"—Conforme Masuyo lanzaba una que otra risa, Yoshiro simplemente empezaba a separar su mano de la cabeza del Gallade, al mismo tiempo que confirmaba lo dicho por este —"Ese asesino y Takeru, cualquiera con el que hubiera entrado en contacto su mente a través de mí, se encargó de eliminar cualquier rastro que sirviera para localizarlo… y yo me aseguré de borrar las memoria de la única que se salvó de ser tocada por la mente de Kenji" —Yoshiro no siguió prestándole atención tras ello, este únicamente empezó a retirarse de aquel lugar, a la par que las risas del Gallade aumentaban cada vez más, de una manera casi repulsiva, al mismo tiempo que la saliva no tardaba en emerger de sus labios —"Nunca podrán encontrarlo, esa niña morirá en unos días y ninguno de ustedes lo podrá evitar"—Terminaba de hablar, Masuyo, a lo que Yoshiro únicamente se detiene por unos cuantos segundos tras escuchar aquello último, solo para después abrir la puerta con brusquedad y cerrarla de la misma manera tras irse, dejando a Masuyo en la completa soledad a la que había escogido pertenecer.

 **.**

.

.

.

—¿Puedes quitarle el sello? —Aquel lúgubre ambiente no se contenía únicamente dentro de aquel bosque; de regreso, en el hospital de Hotaru, Arashi en persona se encontraba atendiendo el caso de Takeshi, el cual en aquel instante se encontraba completamente conectado a máquinas las cuales lo mantenían con vida, al mismo tiempo que un concentrado Takeru se mantenía a su lado, con su mano puesta sobre la cabeza del joven Kurogane.

—Un sello así de complicado podía deshacerlo con la concentración de aura de la tercera fase; pero…—Ahora era Ryo el que se presentaba, al mismo tiempo que este se encontraba junto a Arashi en la salida de la habitación en donde Takeshi estaba.

Ryo mantenía una actitud completamente cabizbaja, conforme el mismo le explicaba la situación a Arashi.

— _El cerebro de Takeshi no lo soportaría… a diferencia de mí, si muriera en el proceso, mi aura o la de Takeru no serían capaces de regresarlo a la vida_ —Explicaba el Kurogane, conforme el propio Arashi intentaba comprender la situación.

—Y… ¿Takeru?, ¿O Mew? — Preguntó de nuevo el doctor, al mismo tiempo que el rostro de Ryo se tornaba más decaído.

—Después de lo que pasó el año pasado, selló su propio poder enterrándose la lanza de Yome en el vientre…—Empezaba a responder, Ryo, solo para causar la extrañeza pertinente en Arashi —No lo demuestra, pero su cuerpo aún está muy resentido por haberlo hecho. Si lo vuelve a liberar, no hay garantía de que sobreviva; y con el aura de Samuru en juego, mi aura no sería capaz de salvarlo tampoco —Ryo empezaba a fruncir el ceño con impotencia, a la par que empezaba a bajar de manera leve su cabeza — _Y respecto a Mew… Arceus le prohibió ayudarnos_ —La ira no hacía más que aumentar y verse reflejada en el rostro del hombre conforme decía aquellas palabras.

—¿Por qué? —Arashi solo seguía en sus preguntas, Ryo se preparaba para contestar, sin embargo, ambos hombres se quedan completamente callados…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Luego de que la puerta a sus espaldas terminara por abrirse, y una enojada Harumi con el llanto a punto de emerger de sus ojos, saliera de esta.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No hubo momento de espera, conforme la propia mujer había pasado toda la noche con tal de poder salvar a su hijo, tras darse cuenta de su irreversible estado vegetativo, la mujer finalmente decidió emerger de aquel cuarto, a la par que la misma no tardó en chocar su mirada con la de Ryo, el cual únicamente pudo adoptar una actitud más triste, sabiendo lo que se avecinaba.

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Podías evitarlo? —Harumi, casi a pocos centímetros de Ryo, únicamente le dirigió la palabra con un tono de voz que fácilmente indicaba la incontenible pena e ira entremezclada dentro de sí hacia aquel que reconocía como el "culpable" —¿Podías, simplemente, acompañarlo por una maldita vez en tu vida, y ayudarlo? — Harumi cada vez demostraba perder la poca compostura que le quedaba, conforme el decaído rostro de Ryo no parecía cambiar siquiera.

—Harumi… sabes que- —Arashi empezaba a hablar, sin embargo, Harumi únicamente le alzó su mano en señal de alto, demostrándole con aquel simple gesto el que no tenía voz en aquella conversación, a la par qué, casi en el mismo instante en el que la mujer hizo aquello, la voz de Ryo es la que terminó por irrumpir.

—Sí… pero no lo hice —Fueron las cortas y firmes palabras dichas por el Kurogane, no teniendo miedo en bajar su tono de voz siquiera ante aquella verdad, a la par que su decaído rostro hacía el justo contraste…

 **.**

 **.**

Siendo lo siguiente en escucharse, el fuerte estruendo generado por la cachetada que Harumi terminó por darle a Ryo.

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Tú pudiste evitar que esto pasara! —Harumi no paró, nuevamente volvía ahora a darle un puñetazo a Ryo, conforme este último no se defendía —¡¿Tanto te costaba cuidarlo?! ¡¿Tanto valió tu mierda de orgullo para esto?! ¡Mi hijo va a morir y todo por tu maldita irresponsabilidad! **¡¿Cómo eres capaz de llamarte a ti mismo padre?!** —Los moretones y las heridas no tardaron en emerger tanto en los nudillos de Harumi como en el rostro de Ryo, conforme las lágrimas en la mujer lentamente empezaban a emerger a la par que las facciones de su rostro se deformaban.

No era capaz de soportarlo… no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para eso, Harumi únicamente terminó por caer de rodillas al suelo, conforme la misma, completamente desamparada ante la realidad, solo pudo llorar al mismo tiempo que se tapaba la cara con sus manos.

— _A-Apenas y le quedan unos días…_ —Donde antes había ira, una acongojada y triste actitud se reflejaba en las tenues palabras de Harumi, la cual solamente podía afrontar el dolor de saber que nada se encontraba en sus manos para poder salvar a su hijo.

Ryo solo se mantuvo de pie… su rostro oscurecido por la sombra de su frente y pelo ocultaban las facciones que en aquel momento se formaban, conforme el llanto de Harumi era lo único que se escuchaba, a la par que Arashi no tardó en arrodillarse y darle apoyo.

Aquellas palabras… dichas con tal sinceridad y crudeza, se repetían una y otra vez en la cabeza de Ryo, a la par que el mismo solo podía quedar completamente congelado ante lo que observaba y sentía…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sin embargo, solo los pasos de este comenzando a alejarse a ritmo firme y decidido terminaron por ser los siguientes en escucharse.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Harumi no tardó en parar su llanto en seco luego de sentir "aquello", al mismo tiempo que esta, aún con lágrimas emergiendo de sus ojos, levantó de manera leve su mirada, para después ver a su esposo alejándose del lugar.

Eran demasiadas emociones contrapuestas, Harumi sabía lo que ocurriría, sin embargo, tan pronto esta empezó a intentar levantarse…

Era demasiado tarde, Ryo ya había activado la primera fase de su estado aural.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aquello fue el colapso, aquella verdad que lo había remarcado con su irresponsabilidad, tantos años de experiencia, de nada sirvieron para que el mismo hombre terminara por cometer los mismos errores de antaño. La ira nacida de la impotencia en Ryo deformaban su rostro, a la par que la segunda fase lentamente empezaba a emerger, conforme este finalmente salía del hospital…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Con intenciones de destruir aquel bosque… y torturar a cualquiera con tal de tener la mínima información de Kenji.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aunque claro, únicamente el cuerpo de Yoshiro cayendo sobre este, a la par que agarraba su cabeza con su mano derecha y sus pies sobre su espalda, fue lo siguiente que terminó por generar el estruendo pertinente en el sector.

Aquel impacto fue sentido en gran parte del hospital, Harumi junto con Arashi, Hanako, Hiyori y Akira, las cuales de igual manera se encontraban en el lugar, no tardaron en salir, a la par que la escena de Yoshiro deteniendo a Ryo era suficiente como para alarmarlas, junto además con los gritos desesperados que el propio Kurogane comenzaba a emitir ante la contención.

—"Vas a tener que controlarte, viejo" —El sonido de las garras de Yoshiro apretando firmemente la cabeza de Ryo, apenas y se contraponían contra el costoso y enfurecido respirar del hombre, tal que la propia saliva salía de vez en cuando de entre sus labios ante la pronta locura nacida de la ira —"No te dejaré perder la cabeza y mates a inocentes" —Conforme Yoshiro ordenaba, la ira en Ryo no hacía más que aumentar, al mismo tiempo que la tercera fase descontrolada no tardaba en emerger a la par que su piel empezaba a descascararse —"No me obligues" —Yoshiro activaba la segunda fase, a la vez que su fuerza aprisionaba a la de Ryo, sin embargo, el hombre no dudaría en usar su último "recurso" —"Por favor" —Yoshiro sabía lo que ocurriría, no quería hacer "aquello", incluso si bloqueaba el aura de Ryo, este solo necesitaría recurrir a su último recursopara liberarse, y en ese caso el Zoroark solo podría detenerlo a cambio de una considerable destrucción como consecuencia.

 **.**

 **.**

Tan pronto Ryo se llevaba finalmente su mano hacia su collar con tal de hacer a Takeru mega evolucionar. Yoshiro no tuvo más remedio que finalmente tomar el collar antes que este, y arrancarlo en el acto, rompiéndolo irremediablemente.

 **.**

 **.**

El Zoroark únicamente terminó por arrojar el maltrecho collar junto con la piedra activadora a un costado, a la par que, con la imposibilidad por parte de Ryo de entrar a la fase megaevolucionada, el pokémon finalmente tomó la decisión de bloquear de momento el flujo de aura de Ryo, no pasando mucho antes de que su estado aural terminara por desvanecerse con ello.

La tez de la tercera fase finalmente desaparecía, el rostro de Ryo, donde antes solo se demostraba ira, conforme Yoshiro no se negaba a soltarlo antes de que los bloqueos estuvieran completamente realizados, lentamente el deprimido y molesto rostro del hombre no tardó en demostrarse junto con las pequeñas lágrimas de igual manera.

Todo era su culpa, si tan solo hubiera peleado en serio, podría haber significado la muerte de algunos, sin embargo, su hijo ahora se encontraría a salvo. Su error e impotencia lo carcomían, las palabras de su mujer se repetían cada vez más, al mismo tiempo que Ryo únicamente pudo terminar por cerrar sus ojos con frustración al darse cuenta de que le sería imposible activar nuevamente el estado aural.

Conforme finalmente los bloqueos habían terminado de colocarse, Yoshiro no tardó en empezar a separarse del cuerpo de Ryo, al mismo tiempo que empezaba a intentar ayudarlo a ponerse de pie; sin embargo, el actuar molesto del propio Kurogane, apartando de manera brusca la mano del Zoroark en el instante en el que este la alzó hacia su hombro, fue suficiente como para detener al pokémon.

Yoshiro no dijo nada; Ryo, conforme se levantaba, sin mirar a nadie, simplemente empezó a alejarse del lugar en silencio y cabizbajo, a la par que su mera presencia irradiaba una molestia y pena tal, que difícilmente era capaz de ser omitida por alguno de los presentes.

Harumi, bajo la imperante pena que aún sentía por Takeshi, esta únicamente pudo empezar a bajar la mirada al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos y fruncía el ceño con rabia e impotencia, antes de que Ryo finalmente desapareciera del lugar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aquella escena lentamente comenzaba a desvanecerse… el lugar y tiempo se perdían en la oscuridad, a la par que nuevamente aquel deprimente lugar sin vida o cualquier rastro de felicidad comenzaba a aparecer, donde Kioko únicamente continuaba observando a su tan ansiado visitante.

Tras las últimas palabras dichas por la chica de pálidas mejillas y cabello opaco, Takeshi no respondió en lo más mínimo.

—Déjanos solos —Takeshi terminó por girarse a la guardia de seguridad que lo había acompañado hasta ese trayecto, a lo que la misma corpulenta mujer únicamente frunció un poco el ceño en son de la preocupación, sin embargo, ante la imperante mirada decidida del joven, únicamente mantuvo al margen el reglamento respectivo de su labor.

—Estaré afuera por cualquier cosa —Dijo finalmente como respuesta la guardia, a lo que Takeshi solo asiente, para después esperar a que esta saliera y cerrara la puerta de la habitación.

El silencio dominó por varios segundos tras ello… Takeshi se tomaba su tiempo, el propio Kurogane únicamente terminó por sentarse en la silla que le habían dejado para dicho propósito, solo para después empezar a observar fijamente a Kioko, antes de disponerse a hablar.

—Yoshiro les presentó cargos a tus padres, por- —Fueron las primeras palabras del Kurogane, planeaba decir otras, sin embargo, la voz de Kioko lo calló.

—Por… ¿Haber intentado mutilar a su pequeño Riolu? —Dijo con una confiada y pedante sonrisa Kioko, a la par que la misma finalmente volvía a alzar su desgastada mirada hacia Takeshi, el cual permaneció en silencio por unos segundos tras aquello.

—Por mantenerte en estas instalaciones en contra de tu voluntad —Takeshi empezó a cruzarse de brazos, al mismo tiempo que volvía a tomar la palabra, únicamente para hacer que Kioko abriera un poco más sus ojos, exaltada — Exige que seas tratada en un centro de calidad en Hotaru y no en un psiquiátrico de mala muerte en la capital; sospecha que intentan ocultarte para mantener su nombre lo más limpio posible antes de que concreten un trato con una compañía nueva que se va a instalar en Nerito —Terminó de decir Takeshi, antes de volver a permanecer en silencio por varios segundos, a la par que mantenía su mirada fija puesta en Kioko.

La cual… empezaba a fruncir su ceño con una mezcla de extrañeza y enojo.

—Aún después de todo lo que hiciste, intentan ayudarte; deberías sentirte agradecida por lo menos —Takeshi no se detuvo después de ello, este continuaba hablando respecto a las cosas que ocurrían en Hotaru, sin embargo, Kioko únicamente parecía completamente desconectada.

— _No lo sabía…_ —Las palabras de Kioko, con su rostro completamente anonadado, no fueron escuchadas por Takeshi, a la par que este nuevamente volvía a cambiar de tema tras unos cuantos segundos de silencio tras sus últimas palabras.

—Quiero saber quienes más estaban involucrados en la estupidez que ustedes hicieron en el colegio —Volvió a hablar de manera cortante, Takeshi, al mismo tiempo que Kioko volvía a observarlo y prestarle atención ante aquella última orden.

—Acaso… ¿Quieres vengarte? —Kioko volvía a cambiar su actitud por una más sonriente y calmada, a la par que lamía sus labios conforme decía aquellas palabras.

—Lo que yo haga… ya no te incumbe en lo más mínimo —Con ira en un pequeño mensaje sin mayor especificación, Takeshi únicamente logró sacar una pequeña risa en Kioko tras ello.

—¿Y alguna vez si me incumbió? ¿O estabas demasiado ocupado pensando en esa Braixen? —Volvió a hablar Kioko, mientras que Takeshi se mantuvo en silencio luego de escuchar aquello —Si… que sucio intentar enamorarte de otra solamente porque quieres autoconvencerte de que no eres un asqueroso pokefílico —Kioko simplemente terminaba por apoyarse en la pared a un lado de su cama, a la par que continuaba observando a Takeshi.

—¿"Impotente"?, ¿Tan bajo caíste solamente por no querer hacerlo conmigo?, ¿Realmente esperabas que me creyera algo tan estúpido?, eres patético —Seguía hablando la chica, mientras que la incomodidad pertinente en Takeshi no era muy difícil de notar — ¿Crees que soy la única que lo notó? —Aquella última pregunta exaltó al Kurogane, este únicamente pudo responder con un preocupado rostro, antes de que Kioko solamente volviera a sonreír con una extraña malicia.

—Esto es lo que provocas… Takeshi; el mundo no es tan bello como tú crees — Kioko seguía hablando —Muchas personas en Hotaru empiezan a tenerte asco a ti y a esa pokémon por lo que empiezas a demostrar… créeme que muchos ya se han encargado de esparcir el rumor —Empezaba a decir entre risas, a lo que Takeshi empieza a fruncir el ceño ante lo último.

—¿Quiénes? —Preguntó con enojo el Kurogane.

—Me pregunto si Ryo y su Lucario estarán siempre vigilándola —Volvió a decir con una sarcástica sonrisa —Un silencioso cuchillo en la oscuridad de la noche~ —Empezaba a decir en un poético tono —Un disparo desde lo lejos…~ —Continuaba —Digo, no puedes culparlos por sentir asco hacia alguien como Sayuri, que se siente atraída por un humano —Seguía hablando la chica, mientras que ahora era la preocupación lo que empezaba a abordar el rostro de Takeshi.

—Sí… ya te estás empezando a hacer una idea —La sonrisa maliciosa de Kioko emergía conforme notaba la preocupación en el rostro del Kurogane —Pero ya es tarde para arrepentirse, no importa lo que hagas ahora, esa pokémon tiene los días conta- —La chica continuaba hablando, sin embargo, esta se detiene en seco, luego de que Takeshi finalmente se levantara de manera abrupta de la silla.

Kioko únicamente mantenía su sonrisa, ella solamente esperaba ver la respuesta que tanto anhelaba escuchar, para luego observar cómo el propio Kurogane empezaba a girarse para después comenzar a marcharse del lugar.

— _Tienes razón… fui un completo imbécil, y no merezco tu perdón por lo que te hice pasar_ —Takeshi susurraba, mientras que Kioko únicamente escuchaba con seriedad e inexpresividad —Pero… —El ceño de Kioko comenzaba a fruncirse —Si bien cometí el error, no pienso cargar con la responsabilidad y la culpa de tus acciones, tú te dejaste obsesionar con algo que incluso ahora me dices que nunca fue real —Takeshi empezaba a hablar más serio, a la par que giraba de manera leve su decidida mirada hacia Kioko, antes de comenzar nuevamente a darle la espalda por completo — Aunque… debo agradecerte —El ceño de la chica volvía a fruncirse ahora con mayor intensidad ante lo que, "sabía", diría el Kurogane —Esto finalmente me hizo ver lo estúpido y ciego que era ante lo que tenía delante de mí —Takeshi empezaba a marcharse.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Sayuri es más fuerte y valiente de lo que no tienes idea… y aún si llegase a necesitar mi ayuda, ten por seguro el que la protegeré y cuidaré sin importar lo que haga falta… y haré que todos en Hotaru cambien ese maldito prejuicio de una vez por todas —Takeshi únicamente podía demostrar una determinada mirada a la par que empezaba a girar el pestillo de la puerta, sin querer seguir observando el rostro de aquella mujer.

 **.**

.

.

.

 **La cual… solamente esbozaba una enorme, tenebrosa y deformada sonrisa de afilados dientes cubiertos por la oscura materia de la cual estaba hecha.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—" _ **Solo hace falta un poco de… "**_ —Conforme aquel monstruo con la forma de Kioko comenzaba a abrir su dentada boca, de su larga y negra lengua una pequeña esfera del mismo color empezaba a formarse.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Solo para después salir expulsada hacia la nuca de Takeshi.**

 **.**

 **.**

—" _ **Miedo"**_ —Fue el último pensamiento, antes de observar cómo Takeshi finalmente se retiraba de aquel lugar, conforme aquella oscura materia terminaba por traspasar la piel de su cuello sin mayor problema o notoriedad por parte del Kurogane.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Días después de la visita de Takeshi… el cuerpo de Kioko fue encontrado sin vida en su habitación, con marcas de haberse golpeado una y otra vez en la cabeza con una de las paredes.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El recuerdo así comenzaba a mitigarse… pequeñas y cortas memorias le siguieron, al mismo tiempo que únicamente se podía ver a Takeshi perdiendo la completa esperanza que alguna vez tuvo.

El miedo lo corrompió, las pesadillas que aclamaban la muerte de Sayuri por su error, lo consumían cada noche, el dolor en su corazón con cada intento de la Braixen por estar a su lado, siendo contrapuesto por las palabras de Kioko que, por alguna extraña razón seguían perturbándolo sin parar; su felicidad fue completamente opacada, una desesperación oculta bajo un serio e inexpresivo rostro fue la consecuencia; llevándolo a cometer actos que incluso estaban en contra de sus principios.

Bajo la perspectiva de aquella que veía aquellas memorias, la concepción como tal sobre "quién" era en realidad Kioko, o lo que la misma provocó en la mente del Kurogane, no las logró percibir, esta solo podía verlo todo desde el punto de vista de Takeshi, sobre cómo el miedo terminó por ofuscar su propia percepción y actitud, sobre cómo cada visita que la pokémon realizaba, era una nueva estaca clavada en su corazón, cada intento de la Braixen por pasar un tiempo con él, era una tortura incesante.

Por no ser capaz… de permitirse desear aquello.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las memorias habían finalizado, ocultándose bajo una nube de oscuridad, lentamente el sonido de unas extrañas máquinas funcionando comenzaban a escucharse. A la par que aquella que finalmente volvía percibir la cruda realidad que tenía por delante, únicamente podía comenzar a abrir sus agotados ojos, siendo Sayuri la que finalmente volvía a observar dolida y en silencio a Takeshi, estando sentada y encorvada a un lado del mismo, el cual continuaba siendo monitoreado, a la par que Takeru se encontraba del otro lado con su mano aún puesta en la frente del Kurogane.

Takeru no había dormido o comido, su impotencia al no poder combatir contra el sello de Kenji era suficiente como para desmoralizar a cualquiera, sin embargo, el propio Lucario no se rendía en tratar de quitarlo, este solo podía concentrarse en ello sabiendo, mejor que nadie, el poco tiempo que le quedaba a su sobrino.

Sayuri no tenía tanta fuerza, sus pesadillas, las memorias de Takeshi que ahora eran a ella a quien atormentaban con una extraña culpa mezclada con la propia impotencia, sumado con el pertinente cansancio de tan solo descubrir no solo el pasado del Kurogane, sino el suyo propio, no tardaron en sumir a la Delphox en un obligado sueño.

La pokémon no tardó en cerrar sus ojos de manera lenta y titubeante, terminando por apoyar su frente sobre el borde de la cama donde estaba Takeshi.

No quería dormir, más aún cuando solo su última imagen sería ver a la persona que por fin sabía, sentía todo aquello por ella, no volvería a abrir sus ojos por su culpa.

Si tan solo ella no se hubiera marchado; si tan solo hubiera visto de manera diferente el actuar de Takeshi. A pesar de que aún así ella no merecía cargar con la culpa, su mente no paraba de decirle lo contrario; mientras los demás se responsabilizaban por las consecuencias de sus acciones, ella parecía haberse salvado del mismo caos que generó, causando en la Delphox la profunda culpa y arrepentimiento que terminaron por generar la última lágrima emergiendo de sus ojos, antes de que finalmente callera en el tan indeseado dormir.

 **.**

 **.**

Pasaron pocos minutos tras ello, Takeru era consciente de la presencia de Sayuri, al mismo tiempo que este no tardó en empezar a abrir sus ojos de manera leve luego de sentir como la misma Delphox se había dormido.

Él era el único que sabía lo que realmente había ocurrido, el sacrificio que Takeshi había escogido con tal de salvar a Sayuri, el cómo esta había sido engañada con tal de esperar olvidar todo el dolor que sentía, todos aquellos acontecimientos que el Lucario observó en las memorias de la Delphox de igual manera.

Así como también… el hecho de que Sayuri ahora sabía lo que había ocurrido en su breve momento de existencia durante la pelea con Krin.

Eran demasiados acontecimientos, incluso Takeru, oculto en su serenidad, comenzaba a abrumarse, sin embargo, ni aún con ello o su cansancio serían suficientes como para rendirse en salvar a Takeshi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Takeru sabía cuál terminaría siendo la única alternativa… incluso si con ello terminase por acabar con su propia vida; estaba listo para asumir el riesgo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tan pronto Takeru bajó de manera leve su mirada ante la fuerte decisión tomada, este solo alcanzó a exaltarse de manera leve una vez que la puerta de la habitación se abre, a lo que el mismo únicamente se gira un poco, solo para ver cómo un Lucario finalmente entraba en el lugar.

Ryo no dijo nada, su mirada decaída y seria era suficiente conforme el mismo comenzó a posar su mirada en Sayuri. Takeru se mantuvo en silencio, ya para aquel entonces las palabras sobraban, este solo se mantuvo al margen de aparentar que seguía intentando retirar el sello de la mente de Takeshi, mientras que Ryo comenzaba a caminar hacia donde la Delphox.

Harumi se lo había pedido… pasaría poco antes de que los familiares ya no podrían seguir estando en la habitación, con la propia excepción de Takeru, obviamente.

El Lucario no titubeó en lo más mínimo, este solo terminó por tomar delicadamente a Sayuri entre sus brazos, a lo que la misma pokémon no tardó en reposar de manera casi involuntaria su frente entre el cuello y torso del pokémon; este no reaccionó más que para asentirle a Takeru, antes de finalmente retirarse del lugar.

No hubo mayores cambios en su recorrido hacia su hogar, las miradas, si es que hubieran ocurrido, Ryo no les prestaría atención, este solo tenía su mirada fija en su destino.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que finalmente llegara a la casa, el Lucario, en completo silencio, comenzaba a entrar en el abandonado lugar. Donde antes un agradable y cálido ambiente se respiraba; ahora, ante la ausencia de la familia, la soledad y el frío pertinente dominaban.

Sus pasos eran lo único que se escuchaba. Bajo su serio rostro, su preocupación por tratar con cuidado a Sayuri era notable; Ryo de vez en cuando bajaba su mirada con tal de observar el rostro de la dormida Delphox, a la par que incluso este era incapaz de mantener su seriedad e inexpresividad ante ella, desanimándose al notar las propias agotadas y entristecidas facciones en las mejillas de aquella que se encontraba en sus brazos.

Tan pronto llegó a su habitación, Ryo únicamente terminó por dejar a Sayuri recostada de lado en su cama, colocándola de espalda con respecto al mismo.

Sabía que había despertado, Ryo no era estúpido, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar al otro; Takeshi era consciente de lo que el Lucario sentía hacia Sayuri, y con ello, al ver sus memorias, ahora la Delphox lo había confirmado por completo.

Aún a pesar de cualquier tipo de justificación que tuviese, Ryo permanecía al margen; aún sabiendo que la vida de Takeshi peligraba, este aún no lo perdonaba ni pensaba hacerlo ante lo que había cometido, ante lo que le había hecho a Sayuri, aún a pesar de lo que esta sentía por él.

El silencio dominaba, Ryo mantenía su serio mirar, a la par que este únicamente terminó por sentarse a un lado de la cama junto a Sayuri, la cual todavía le daba la espalda.

El Lucario únicamente se quedó así, pensando en la situación en la que se encontraba y en las decisiones que fácilmente se negaba a tomar; pasaron varios segundos en los que este permaneció inmóvil.

Sin embargo, solo un tenue sollozo fue suficiente como para hacer que sus orejas se levantaran en el acto.

Ryo, con mirada preocupada a la vez que seria, simplemente comenzó a girarse de manera leve hacia Sayuri. Se mantenía en su misma postura, un tenue temblar dominaba sus hombros, a la par que el Lucario a su lado no necesito de mucho esfuerzo, para finalmente posar su mirada en el rostro de la pokémon.

En el cual… solo las débiles lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas junto con sus tensadas facciones, fueron finalmente lo que terminó por exaltar por última vez a Ryo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El Lucario guardó silencio, este seguía firme en su pensamiento respecto a lo que creía justo para Takeshi, sin embargo, el propio pokémon únicamente posó y acarició de manera leve el hombro de Sayuri, antes de finalmente comenzar a levantarse, aún en silencio, al mismo tiempo que en su mirada únicamente la ira y decisión comenzó a reflejarse, aun si su amor no era correspondido…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ryo no volvería a permitir que alguien hiciera llorar a Sayuri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Una pelea volvió a reemplazar la escena, un recuerdo de un enfrentamiento la noche pasada; un sinfín de golpes en una reñida batalla entre dos Lucario se daba, Ryo se veía superado por aquella Lucario que se aferraba en sus intenciones de ir a por Takeshi y Sayuri.

—"¡¿Qué es lo que quieres con mi familia?! ¡No te hemos hecho nada!" —Ryo, aún en aquellas circunstancias, intentaba convencer a aquella pokémon de desistir en su ataque, sin embargo, aquello estaba claro el que no sería suficiente.

La Lucario únicamente observó con mirada enfurecida ante la última afirmación de Ryo, solamente para sorprenderlo por completo cuando logra encestarle un nuevo Puño Incremento en su rostro, cuyo poder había aumentado al máximo posible ante los ataques previamente dados de igual manera.

La cabeza de Ryo terminó por caer al suelo y rebotar con un desagradable y doloroso sonido, a la par que, tras unos cuantos segundos en los que el cuerpo de su enemigo permaneció inmóvil, la Lucario, habiendo usado la máxima fuerza que era capaz de ejercer, únicamente comenzó a girarse confiada en que había ganado en aquella pelea, comenzando así a marcharse del lugar.

 **.**

 **.**

Solo para después exaltarse por completo… una vez que Ryo nuevamente comenzó a ponerse de pie.

 **.**

 **.**

Podía marcharse, no lo hacía, quizás por mero orgullo tras ver cómo alguien tan común y corriente seguía permaneciendo consciente tras su ataque, o quizás por el propio respeto que sin querer Ryo se había ganado con el simple hecho de hacerlo.

—"S-Sí ese fue tu mejor golpe" —Ryo comenzaba a limpiarse la sangre de su labio roto, solamente para chocar su determinada mirada con la de la pokémon —"Realmente no has recibido uno de mi abuelo" — Las palabras del Lucario únicamente terminaron por sacar una sonrisa retadora por parte de la pokémon luego de que este volviera a adoptar una postura de pelea, ya no era tan solo un enemigo al que derrotar, su determinación incluso terminaron por otorgarle una prioridad por sobre Sayuri.

 **.**

 **.**

Un enemigo así… necesita ser derrotado como corresponde.

 **.**

 **.**

Su pelea así continuó, Ryo se negaba a perder la consciencia, no mientras la seguridad de Sayuri estuviera en juego. Aquello no hacía más que enervar a la Lucario, al darse cuenta de la fuerza de voluntad del propio pokémon, la cual era tal qué, para aquel punto, no tardó en comenzar a cansarla.

Ryo no lo desaprovechó, sabía que era su única oportunidad para hacerlo, la búsqueda por saber cómo solucionar aquello por un medio que no requiriese más violencia que la necesaria, aún cuando tuviera que romper una regla que, desde pequeño, su madre y padre le prohibieron cometer, tan pronto cuando el cansancio abrió una apertura en la Lucario, Ryo no tardó en finalmente abalanzar sus manos hacia esta…

Solamente para posar sus manos sobre su cabeza… y finalmente observar en su totalidad, las memorias de aquella pokémon.

 **.**

 **.**

Desde sus más íntimos secretos, sus miedos o sus preocupaciones; toda su información personal estuvo en sus manos, aquello que no debía cometer con nadie, Ryo sabía que con ello podría encontrar una forma de lograr la causa de aquel odio, y enfrentarlo así.

Aquella Lucario no podía enfrentarse en ese campo, no hacia aquel que había sido entrenado tanto por su padre como por su madre en la invasión de la mente mediante el aura; Ryo superaba en todo sentido a su contrincante.

Sin embargo, tan pronto Ryo posó sus manos, la propia pokémon no tardó en intentar sacarse al Lucario de encima.

 **.**

 **.**

Solamente para extrañarse de sobremanera… luego de notar cómo las lágrimas eran las que comenzaban a recorrer las mejillas deformadas y amoratadas de Ryo.

 **.**

 **.**

Pasaron pocos segundos, Ryo finalmente tenía lo que necesitaba; la pokémon no sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquello, sin embargo, tan pronto sintió como la ahora débil aura de su padre comenzaba a acercarse de manera exagerada hacia estos una vez que recibió aquella patada dada por aquel que había recuperado finalmente su estado aural; la pokémon no hizo más que dar un último golpe a las costillas de Ryo, antes de cambiar su objetivo en salvar a aquel Gallade que había salido expulsado lejos de aquel lugar, saliendo a la máxima velocidad de ahí, sin dudar.

Ryo únicamente terminó en el suelo, este finalmente lo sabía todo… todo por lo que aquel Gallade deseaba luchar y vengarse.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pero, por sobre todo… Ahora sabía cuál era aquella aura perteneciente al único ser cuyo poder podría limpiar las lágrimas de Sayuri.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La soledad y el silencio dominaban en las afueras del hospital de Hotaru, en el sector trasero, un callado Ryo con mirada perdida únicamente se encontraba sentado en la vereda, a la par que sus pálidas mejillas y las pequeñas lágrimas que apenas y eran capaces de ser contenidas por aquel hombre hacían justicia al sin fin de pensamientos culposos que solo en su mente se encontraban.

Unos pasos no tardaron en escucharse… pasaron solo unos cuantos segundos, antes de que finalmente Harumi fuera la que terminara por sentarse a su lado.

Fueron varios minutos en los que el silencio reinó entre ambos, Harumi no sabía como decir "aquello", no luego de todas las cosas que había dicho tiempo atrás, sin embargo, correspondía decirlas a pesar de todo.

— _Takeru me contó que él te dijo que te quedaras peleando_ —Una vez que Takeru terminó por tomar aquella "decisión" y salir del hospital, este no tardó en contarle a Harumi lo ocurrido, y las conclusiones pertinentes que tomó tras ver las memorias de Sayuri — _Y que Takeshi decidió sacrificarse por su propia cuenta_ —Terminó de decir la dolida mujer, sabiendo claramente lo que le había dicho a Ryo tiempo atrás, y el claro injusto trato que había recibido el hombre a pesar de todo lo ocurrido.

Ryo no reaccionó con ira o rencor; el propio hombre, tras pocos segundos, no pudo hacer más que comenzar a romper en un silencioso llanto, antes de simplemente comenzar a llevar de manera lenta su cabeza hacia el torso de Harumi.

No importaba lo que ella dijera, aún a pesar de todo, Ryo no era capaz de no responsabilizarse ante lo ocurrido, ninguna excusa serviría para negarle el deber como padre que tuvo que tener al momento de llevar a Takeshi a aquel lugar.

Harumi simplemente lo abrazó, nada podía hacer luego de ello, esta únicamente lo sujetó con fuerza a la par que con delicadeza, no tardando de igual manera en comenzar a llorar junto a su esposo, el cual solamente podía hipar ante el miedo pertinente de perder a su hijo, junto con la culpa aún vigente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En el hogar Kurogane, la calma continuaba dominando, en él, un serio y decidido Lucario se encontraba de pie delante de la chimenea, a la par que el mismo tenía su mirada seria puesta sobre la Katana de Yome que hasta aquel día seguía permaneciendo inmóvil.

—"Sabes que no eres capaz de levantarla" —Unos gruñidos no tardaron en escucharse, no extrañando o exaltando a Takeru en lo absoluto, a la par que era Yoshiro el que se encontraba apoyado en el marco de la puerta de entrada —"Ryo se encargó de que solo él y yo pudiéramos hacerlo" —Reafirmó el Zoroark.

—Entonces quiero que seas tú el que rompa mi sello —Dijo Takeru con decisión, solamente para sacar una pequeña carcajada en Yoshiro, demostrando su clara respuesta ante ello, lo cual no hizo más que terminar por fastidiar al propio Lucario.

—Te ves bastante tranquilo para todo lo que esta ocurriendo ahora, ¿Siquiera sabes que no nos queda otra opción y que Takeshi va a morir si no hacemos esto? —Takeru se giró molesto hacia Yoshiro, mientras que este únicamente mantenía ahora un rostro más sereno.

—Confío en que mi hijo hará lo correcto, es todo —Yoshiro simplemente terminó por responder con una pequeña sonrisa, demostrando la razón de su calmada actitud, solamente para extrañar nuevamente a Takeru luego de ello, no sabiendo a lo que se refería…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pero solamente para exaltarlo por completo, luego de que, tras buscar a su nieto mediante su aura, finalmente lograra encontrar su ubicación en aquel instante.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El completo exilio fue su destino, no podría volver nunca con sus compañeros luego de lo ocurrido, no mientras Takeru y Ryo lo buscaran sin cesar.

Su percepción mental ni siquiera funcionaba para aquel entonces, por lo que no podría descansar jamás de mantenerse pendiente de sus auras, incluyendo la de Yoshiro; tan pronto estas desaparecieran o se movilizaran hacia donde este se encontraba, tendría que volver a huir en consecuencia. Nunca podría volver a estar en paz; pero para él… lo valía.

En un punto completamente alejado de Hotaru, un pequeño y débil abra reunía unas cuantas bayas; las marcas de su antigua pelea con Mew resaltaban en los restos secos aún presentes de la sangre que alguna vez emergió de sus ojos y nariz; su débil telepatía apenas y lo hacía capaz de sacar un par de bayas antes de llevárselas a la mano.

Conforme finalmente tenía todo listo para comer, a un lado de un pequeño refugio hecho con ramas y hojas secas, aquel pokémon finalmente comenzaba a llevarse una a la boca, antes de que una pequeña rama a su alrededor quebrándose alcanzara a exaltarlo…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Y se sorprendiera por completo… luego de que la mano de un Lucario cubierta con el metal del Arkon de la pulsera de Hiyori, tomándolo abruptamente del cuello, fuera lo siguiente en ocurrir.

 **Siendo Ryo, el que finalmente llegaba al lugar.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Mi padre y mis abuelos no son los únicos capaces de ocultar su aura —Fue lo único dicho en tono serio por el Lucario, luego de chocar su mirada con la de Kenji.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En un mundo completamente dominado por un blanco vacío, el cuerpo de Takeshi, sentado y abrazado a sus piernas, era lo único que se encontraba.

— _De todos los que pudieron intentar ayudarme… ¿Por qué eres tú el que viene?_ —Takeshi, al darse cuenta de que sus memorias regresaban, este solamente podía identificar a aquel que lentamente pero a paso firme comenzaba a caminar hasta finalmente llegar a su lado.

—Levántate —Dijo Ryo sin mayor delicadeza a la par que pateaba de manera leve el hombro del Kurogane.

Antes de que este finalmente levantara su rostro, y mostrara unos ojos completamente negros, dominado por aquel "miedo" que aún seguía carcomiéndolo.

— _No puedo vivir… a mi lado, Sayuri morirá, no seré capaz de protegerla y en algún momento la perderé; no merezco siquiera verla luego de lo que le hice_ —Takeshi se había rendido por completo, el no permitiría volver a despertar, aún tras ser disuelto el sello, él aún podía decidir si rendirse a la vida o no.

Bajo la perspectiva de aquella oscuridad que lo dominaba, bajo aquella que seguía controlándolo con tal de acabar con la existencia de Takeshi, una enfermiza felicidad era lo único que podía sentir; finalmente se cumplía el destino que sabría, ocurriría; Ryo se rendiría con él, Takeshi se rendiría consigo mismo, y finalmente, la muerte del Kurogane finalmente se daría, logrando así avanzar en su objetivo final; solo quedaba esperar cómo Ryo comenzaría a marcharse.

 **.**

 **.**

Pero aquella oscuridad… no hizo más que abrumarse por completo, luego de que Ryo tomara por sorpresa a Takeshi con ambas manos desde su cuello, y golpeara de manera abrupta su cabeza con la de este.

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Ya deja de ser un maldito melodramático infeliz y reacciona! — Terminó por gritar enfurecido Ryo, a la par que Takeshi únicamente podía observar anonadado al enojado Lucario.

—¡Sí, odio, como no tienes idea, el que Sayuri se interesara en una basura como tú en lugar de mí! —Ryo no paraba de estrangular a Takeshi — ¡¿Pero me dices que te detuviste de quererla solo por lo que los demás le pueden hacer?! —Ryo acercaba el rostro del Kurogane hacia el suyo.

—¡Sayuri tiene más coraje y valor que del que te imaginas! ¡Deja de pensar que ella no está consciente del riesgo que implica enamorarse de un humano asqueroso y miserable como tú! —La impotencia en Ryo obligaban a que unas pequeñas lágrimas emergieran de sus ojos, mientras que Takeshi no cambiaba su impactado rostro.

—Y más porque eres tú… —La voz de Ryo comenzaba a quebrarse, conforme dentro de Takeshi, la oscuridad que aún persistía únicamente podía comenzar a desesperarse ante lo que finalmente se revelaba como su única debilidad, aquello por lo que su clarividencia no había sido acertada tanto tiempo atrás como en aquel instante, aquello en lo que no poseía control.

Aquel amor… que solo alguien de corazón puro podía crear.

—Que tienes la oportunidad de recibir el cariño y amor que solamente Sayuri te puede dar —Fueron las últimas palabras dadas por un lloroso e impotente Lucario, los que terminaron por impactar de lleno en Takeshi.

Sus ojos se abrieron en su totalidad, la oscuridad en su interior no pudo hacer más que sofocarse y desintegrarse lenta y dolorosamente ante las palabras y sentimientos que solamente Ryo era capaz de generar.

La oscuridad lentamente comenzaba a desvanecerse de los ojos de Takeshi, para luego ser las lágrimas las que empezaron a emerger de estos, a la par que finalmente sus emociones y reales sentimientos florecían gracias a las palabras de aquel Lucario.

El resto… solo fueron todas las memorias y emociones de Takeshi, volviendo a emerger en su subconsciente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Un feliz sueño en contraste del sinfín de las pesadillas.

El otro se encontraba adelante, se sonreían, sin embargo, estos comenzaban a alejarse.

Desde la perspectiva del otro, únicamente intentaban alcanzarse; recuerdos de sus momentos juntos, sus posibles abrazos, el aprecio que se tenían, solo los impulsaba en desear volverlos realidad.

No querían escapar, querían intentarlo, luchar por vencer las paredes que otros habían impuesto, no les importaba enfrentarlos juntos…

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y fue ahí… cuando ambos finalmente abrieron sus ojos de manera abrupta y necesitada.**

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Musica de fondo: "Jennifer lopez - Feel The Light(From "Home" Sountrack) (Audio)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Takeshi estaba exaltado, nadie se encontraba a su lado… ya no estaba conectado a las máquinas, apenas y tenía algunos sensores en su torso y brazos, los cuales se los quitó en el acto con tal de salir; sudaba a la par que se hiperventilaba, solamente pudo caerse de la cama ante el mismo impulso, para después finalmente volver a colocarse de pie.

Sayuri respiraba con fuerza, la propia pokémon únicamente miraba desesperada hacia la salida de su habitación, sintiendo que debía correr con fuerza hacia donde **él** se encontraba.

La pokémon solo podía correr, las memorias de tiempos pasados, como Fennekin, como Braixen, corriendo al mismo ritmo hacia aquel con el que quería ser feliz, ahora convertida en una Delphox, cometiendo los errores que llevaron y repercutieron en lo que ahora ocurría.

Lo necesitaba ver, aunque fuera una última vez, no había momento para llorar, Sayuri corría lo más rápido posible, exaltando y extrañando a las personas con las que se cruzaba en su camino, no importándole en lo absoluto dichas reacciones, ella tenía claro su objetivo.

Takeshi finalmente salió de la habitación; estaba agotado, por alguna razón su cuerpo pesaba, la fiebre lo atormentaba, pero este se negaba a caer, algunos de los doctores que ahí se encontraban intentaron detenerlo ante su condición, pero él solamente comenzó a correr por el pasillo de aquel hospital tras lograr esquivarlos con dificultad.

Sayuri finalmente llegó, esta solamente buscaba con su mirada, comenzando a adentrarse en el lugar.

Takeshi se encontraba débil, no era capaz de mantenerse de pie, sin embargo, su fuerza de voluntad lo mantenía, no se iba a rendir hasta finalmente conseguir verla nuevamente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y no fue sino cuando ambos lograron chocar sus miradas, cada uno en el otro extremo de uno de los pasillos, cuando el tiempo pareció congelarse por un breve instante.**

 **.**

 **.**

La fiebre no le pesaba, el dolor en su cuerpo ahora era ínfimo, sin embargo, su rostro solamente comenzó a demostrar enojo y pena, al igual que en el de Sayuri.

No se contuvieron después de ello, ambos solamente comenzaron a correr rápidamente hacia el otro.

No sabían lo que ocurriría cuando finalmente se encontraran, solo querían que ocurriera, sin importar las consecuencias, sin importar lo que pudiera suceder después, ambos se abalanzaban hacia el otro como mera forma de demostrar su más íntimo y profundo deseo saliendo a flote.

Y no fue sino el abrupto y profundo abrazo entre ambos, el que terminó por finalmente dar un alto a su correr.

Takeshi hizo girar por unos momentos a Sayuri por el mismo impulso con el que esta se le había abalanzado a comparación.

Solo se abrazaban a la par que sus rostros ahora solamente demostraban una profunda pena mezclada con agradecimiento. Takeshi sujetaba y agarraba el pelaje de la espalda y nuca de Sayuri, mientras que esta únicamente deseaba tener el rostro y cuerpo del joven lo más cerca del suyo, no quería volver a alejarse de él.

Las sonrisas nacidas de la alegría se fusionaban con sus lágrimas, ambos solamente terminaron por quedarse en aquella posición; no se decían nada, las palabras ya no tenían valor alguno en aquel instante, ambos solamente querían y necesitaban la compañía del otro.

Lentamente Takeshi volvía a perder fuerza; había vuelto, sin embargo, la debilidad ante el cómo había quedado su organismo ante todo lo sufrido, finalmente había ganado la suficiente fuerza como para sobreponerlo, incluso en aquella situación, no le importaba, finalmente estaba de regreso junto a ella, el liberado Kurogane únicamente dejaba reposar su cabeza sobre el pelaje del torso de la pokémon, resguardado bajo la protección que solo ella podía darle; mientras que Sayuri no se negaba en lo absoluto en ofrecer aquel gesto, resguardándolo entre sus brazos, conforme Takeshi volvía a caer ante el agotamiento y debilidad, con el consuelo de poder estar al lado de aquella que finalmente se permitía querer.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Que finalmente… se permitía amar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Muy bien amigos… aquí termina el capítulo :3, espero les haya gustado, finalmente se acerca uno de los arcos y capítulos que mas he esperado en escribir, muchas situaciones melosas y finalmente las peleas más importantes de este primer libro, ya no digo más XD, gracias por estar ahí, leyendo, que hacen que mi trabajo en esta historia valga completamente la pena :'3**

Zephyr V Exe **A pesar de que el Arco TakeshixSayuri aún no acaba, espero que este haya sido un buen paso para al menos alegrarte y sacarte del suspenso que pasaría entre estos dos XD, va a ser muy interesante desarrollarlos a partir de ahora, ahí me dices si valió aunque sea un poco más la pena la espera jajajja. ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! ^w^**

Cornet Galaxy **Vaya… para serte honesto, ha pasado mucho desde que respondí un review distinto a** Zephyr **y** Lord fire **:'v, la verdad, es que siempre estoy atento a las visitas que tiene mi historia, y ya te tenía en la mira cuando notaba que alguien estaba leyendo toda la historia de manera bastante recurrente XD, y no sabes cuánto me alegra el que no solo te hayas animado a comentar al final, sino también el simple hecho de haber leído todos los capis, de verdad, eso vale mucho para mí.**

 **Es cierto que la primera trilogía es un reto :v, reconozco que los capis son demasiado largos, y además, a mi opinión por lo menos, la calidad de la narración dista mucho a la que poseen los capis que publico a día de hoy, tengo pensado tratar esos temas ya para cuando termine el primer libro, pero eso lo comentaré más a futuro.**

" **Yo elijo proteger" ha sido una de mis mejores obras, algunos comentarios me lo han demostrado así, más allá de los fuertes sentimientos o situaciones que tuvo, el como lo escribí, es algo de lo que también me siento orgulloso.**

 **Me alegra haberte atrapado ?) en mi universo XD, y sí, no eres el primero que desea mi muerte :v, imagínate que tú al menos pudiste seguir leyendo, otros tuvieron que esperar semanas entre cada capi, si me dices que sentiste suspenso, imagínate a ellos XD, pero supongo que eso también agrega valor a la experiencia de leer como tal jajaja**

 **Yoshiro y Hiyori son mis personajes favoritos :3, para comentar al decirme cual era el tuyo también XD**

 **NAAAAAA no tienes que odiar a nadie! XD bueno, quizás a los antagonistas porque ps son malos y tal, pero no es obligación odiar a nadie,** Zephyr **no más porque no le gustaba Naoto porque quería otra pareja para Hiyori 7x7 y terminó volviéndose un meme entre ella y yo XD**

 **Arceus tampoco me cae muy bien la verdad u-u, y sí, Giratina es chévere, ese si que me gusta :3 dejé en Akiko todo el amor y cutecidad que sentía hacia el poke XD**

 **Nuevamente… te agradezco mucho por animarte a leer, de verdad :'3, espero poder seguir contando con tus visitas y comentarios, sin embargo, independiente de si decidas continuar o no, ten por seguro de que tienes mi completo agradecimiento por lo que has hecho hasta ahora.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por comentar! ^w** ^!

 **.**

 **Eso sería todo amigos… finalmente tengo unas semanas de vacaciones antes de volver a la universidad (aprobé todas mis materias, soy felih' -w-) así que quizás el siguiente capítulo esté arriba el próximo fin de semana, o a mediados de la subsiguiente :3**

 **Sin más que decir… ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! :D**


	64. Superación

Una calmada y tranquila noche se presentaba en las calles de Hotaru; la luz emergiendo desde las ventanas de los hogares mostraban la seguridad y calidez que dentro de los mismos se encontraba. No había muchas personas, para aquellas horas, la mayoría de las tiendas habían cerrado, a lo más algún negocio familiar que aún permanecía abierto para aquellas horas.

Adentrándonos en un sector más alejado del centro del pueblo, la energía era la misma, sin embargo, el mismo lugar resaltaba por su propia antigüedad, a la par que el único edificio que ahí se encontraba, resaltaba, en el cual solo alguna de las ventanas que el mismo poseía se encontraban encendidas.

—Blaaaaaaa —El sonido de una tranquila Delphox abriendo su boca al máximo posible al mismo tiempo que hacía el sonido pedido por Harumi, fue lo siguiente en presentarse, encontrándose tanto la mujer, como Ryo y la propia Sayuri en el departamento de Takeshi, este último dormido en su cama.

—Cuerdas vocales normales… tus dientes traseros se deformaron un poco, se parecen mucho más a unos molares ahora —Harumi analizaba a Sayuri, conforme esta tenía su cabeza apuntando hacia arriba, mientras que la mujer la observaba hacia abajo.

—Su aura ahora es casi idéntica al tipo de Hiyori… —Ahora era Ryo el que comenzaba a hablar, al mismo tiempo que tenía su mano sobre el hombro de la pokémon —Durante tu evolución la parte humana de tu esencia generó más aura, no me extraña que ahora poseas algunas características de nosotros… es algo similar a lo que le pasó a Takeru cuando unió su aura a la mía —Explicaba Ryo, conforme este finalmente terminaba por alejar su mano del cuerpo de la Delphox —No hay rechazo… estará bien, aunque me gustaría que Takeru la viera mañana, después de que despierte —Decía Ryo con normalidad, a lo que Harumi únicamente asiente, para después apagar la linterna que utilizaba para ver la garganta de Sayuri, y empezar a separarse un poco de la misma.

— _Espero que esté bien… no durmió ni comió nada con lo de Takeshi_ —Sayuri empezaba a susurrar ahora más cabizbaja, a la par que una leve culpa nuevamente emergía, sin embargo, un simple y delicado golpe del borde de la mano de Ryo sobre su cabeza la vuelve a exaltar.

—No te preocupes… sé mejor que nadie cómo se encuentra Takeru, ese viejo apestoso solo necesita dormir y devorar un par de refrigeradores en la mañana y verás cómo estará como nuevo —Dijo con animo y una carcajada al final, Ryo, solamente para mantener el preocupado rostro de Sayuri, antes de que la misma terminara por asentirle.

—Bueno… ahora queda dejarte las instrucciones para que puedas cuidar a Takeshi —Dijo ahora Harumi, únicamente para exaltar a Sayuri luego de ello.

— _¡¿Qué?!_ —Dijo exaltada en voz baja, la pokémon, sin saber a qué se refería la mujer —Ni siquiera sé por qué está así, pensaba que el señor Ryo lo iba a curar —Sayuri seguía preocupada, mientras que Harumi únicamente comenzaba a caminar hacia donde su hijo estaba, para luego sentarse al borde de la cama y cambiar el paño húmedo que tenía en su cabeza, para remojarlo y volver a colocarlo.

—Cuando Kenji puso el sello en el cerebro de Takeshi, por alguna razón su sistema inmune dejó de funcionar por completo; ni siquiera después de quitarlo Ryo pudo recomponerlo, necesitaba el aura de Takeru a un nivel de poder que ahora no es capaz de generar —Harumi únicamente acariciaba el pelo de su hijo conforme explicaba.

—Tiempo atrás, una condición así era imposible de tratar, pero por suerte hoy existen medicinas para ello; tuvimos que pedirla desde la capital eso sí, es muy cara y casi inaccesible… pero por suerte la alcaldesa es amiga mía —Dijo Harumi entre una tenue carcajada, únicamente para traer como resultado un silencioso fastidio mezclado con vergüenza por parte de Ryo, al saber "quién" era a la que su esposa se refería.

—Pero, aunque ahora su sistema inmune empieza a desarrollarse, las enfermedades que se contagió en el bosque tardarán antes de desaparecer por completo; ahora solo queda esperar a que la medicina haga su trabajo, y disminuir los síntomas con otros medicamentos —Volvió a decir con normalidad Harumi hacia Sayuri —Ahora que Takeshi no está en una condición grave, tuvimos que usar la habitación del hospital en la que estaba para tratar a otro paciente; es mejor que se quede aquí, ahora que sabemos que se recuperará, yo creo que en unos días estará bien, sino es que antes —Explicaba con ánimos la mujer hacia la Delphox, al mismo tiempo que Sayuri únicamente permanecía aún extrañada, solo para después girarse hacia Ryo.

—¿Y aún así no lo puede curar con su aura? —Volvía a preguntar la pokémon, a la par que Ryo únicamente terminó por cruzarse de brazos.

—Si se hubiera contagiado por alguna bacteria, sería sencillo; en este caso fue un virus, y al no ser un organismo vivo, mi aura no le hace efecto —Explicaba serio el Kurogane, solo para después desanimar de manera leve a la pokémon; únicamente para después hacer despertar en la misma una seria y determinada mirada ahora apuntando hacia Harumi.

—Muy bien, dígame lo que tengo que hacer, por favor —Dijo decidida, Sayuri, solo para hacer despertar una sonrisa en Harumi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los minutos así pasaron, Harumi explicó los nombres y los horarios de cada remedio que Takeshi debía tomar, la mayoría tendría que dárselos dormido, ya que dudaba que Takeshi volviera a despertarse durante ese día.

Finalmente, tras explicar todo lo necesario, desde las afueras del edificio, Harumi y Ryo comenzaban a emerger, a la par que ambos simplemente empezaban a caminar con normalidad.

—¿Virus? ¿Realmente no se te ocurrió una mejor excusa? —Harumi empezaba a lanzar una carcajada conforme esta sabía que Sayuri ya no los podía escuchar, únicamente para hacer que Ryo lanzara un bufido fastidiado.

—No sé de qué me hablas —Ryo simplemente empezó a llevarse las manos hacia la nuca, conforme la mirada ahora más fastidiada y burlona de Harumi fue la que empezó a emerger.

—Lo tarado es lo único que no puede curar tu aura —Las palabras de Harumi únicamente terminaron por hacer que Ryo inflara sus mejillas, sin poder contrastar aquello —Takeshi puede curarse por si solo así que no me preocupa tanto, pero me intriga saber por qué no quieres curarlo ahora —Volvió a decir Harumi, haciendo que Ryo únicamente terminara por lanzar una pequeña carcajada.

—Me pidió que no lo hiciera… —Terminó por admitir con una tranquila mirada y sonriente rostro, Ryo, solo para volver a extrañar de manera leve a Harumi —Después de que dejáramos que él y Sayuri se juntaran y empezara a intentar curarlo, Takeshi se comunicó conmigo luego de que inserté mi aura en él —Comenzaba a explicar el Kurogane, mientras que Harumi escuchaba atenta.

—Él quería que Sayuri lo cuidara… —Dijo más serio ahora el hombre, a lo que Harumi se sorprende luego de escuchar aquello —Y no te hagas la inocente tampoco, como si el hospital no tuviera otras habitaciones, es más, podrías haberlo dejado en nuestra casa fácilmente y cuidarlo tú misma —Miró con acusadores ojos Ryo a Harumi, haciendo que esta última se sonrojara y exaltara ante lo mismo.

—B-Bueno… Takeshi ya es adulto, no necesita que su mamá lo esté cuidando todo el tiempo, y-y no necesitaba seguir en el hospital —Decía la mentirosa mujer, a la par que la misma se negaba a reconocer que también quería que Sayuri cuidara a Takeshi.

Un silencio se formó luego de ello, los segundos así pasaron… lentamente el rostro de aquellos padres comenzó a tornarse en uno mucho más serio y con un leve rastro de preocupación.

— _¿Crees que estarán bien?_ —Harumi finalmente comenzaba a preguntar aquello que, estaba claro, pasaba ahora por las mentes de esta como en la del padre.

—No —La respuesta seria de Ryo terminó por exaltar a Harumi —Nada en nuestra familia termina estando bien por mucho tiempo —Ryo únicamente volvió a lanzar una tenue carcajada, haciendo que Harumi terminara por lanzar un desanimado suspiro ante la obvia razón que su esposo tenía de cierta manera, a lo que el rostro del Kurogane no tardó en empezar a tornarse un poco más serio luego de ello —Takeshi y Sayuri tienen muy en claro lo que están haciendo… y lo que van a provocar —El tono de la voz de Ryo empezaba a tornarse en uno más preocupado, a la par que Harumi se mantenía pensativa —Solo nos queda apoyarlos todo lo que podamos, y confiar que podrán enfrentarlo de la mejor manera —Fue la última conclusión dada por el Kurogane, ante de que Harumi terminara por bajar la mirada aún un tanto decaída, para después simplemente apoyarse en el hombro de Ryo conforme seguían caminando, a lo que el hombre únicamente termina por rodearla con su brazo.

— _Disculpa por lo que te dij-_ —Harumi empezaba a mencionar algo que hacía tiempo necesitaba reconocer, sin embargo, la voz de Ryo junto con un apretar más fuerte de este hacia Harumi con tal de atraerla más a su lado, la calla.

—No lo hagas… —Harumi solamente podía observar extrañada y entristecida a Ryo, conforme este solamente mantenía una actitud más seria — _Lo que me dijiste no me hará pensar distinto de ti en lo absoluto… la responsabilidad caía completamente sobre mí cuando fuimos al bosque; debo comenzar a ser el hombre y padre que realmente merecen tú, Takeshi y Hiyori_ —Susurró Ryo, conforme su mirada, ahora un poco más decaída, emergía, solamente para ser lo siguiente en ocurrir los brazos de Harumi rodeándolo por su cintura.

— _Ya lo eres_ — Fueron las únicas palabras dichas por la mujer, antes de que los mismos finalmente se perdieran de vista en aquel camino, de regreso a su hogar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

De vuelta en el pequeño departamento de Takeshi, únicamente el sonido del suave y profundo respirar de este último se escuchaba, conforme sus sonrojadas mejillas ante la alta temperatura era lo que más resaltaba en su rostro.

Sayuri, sentada a un lado de la cama, con la imperante preocupación y leve decaimiento en su rostro al ver a Takeshi en aquella condición, únicamente volvía a cambiar el paño de la cabeza del joven.

Pasaron algunos segundos de silencio; se volvía tal, que incluso las manecillas del pequeño reloj colgado a un lado de la entrada, o el sonido leve que la pequeña estufa eléctrica emitía con tal de mantener la habitación temperada, se escuchaba. Sayuri, ante la obvia y gran responsabilidad que le habían dado, y más aún siendo el propio Takeshi al que debía cuidar, no tardó mucho en inflar sus mejillas con decisión a la par que apretaba sus puños, solamente para después ponerse de pie, y comenzar a organizarse.

Harumi le había dejado una lista en caso de cualquier emergencia; todos los remedios que Takeshi debía tomar, la mayoría líquidos, a excepción de uno que, por la forma y peso de la caja, daba a entender que eran pastillas, inquietando a la propia Delphox al no saber cómo podría dárselo a Takeshi con tal de que se lo tragara ante su propio dormir. Los comenzó a colocar sobre la pequeña mesa que el joven Kurogane usaba para comer, ordenándolos según cada cuanto se debían dar.

La pokémon permanecía atenta al reloj, sin embargo, incluso esta no tardó en estar más tranquila al percatarse que aquel único remedio sólido no estaba dentro de la lista que Harumi había dado; según parecía, ella escribió que aquel solo era para casos de emergencia.

No pasó mucho antes de que llegara la hora de la primera medicina; Sayuri, con una jeringa sin punta en mano, llena con el respectivo remedio, nuevamente sentada a un lado de la cama, comenzó a levantar con el mayor cuidado posible la cabeza de Takeshi, con tal de hacer que el mismo pudiera beber de la jeringa.

Takeshi no tardó en despertar; sus ojos apenas y pudieron abrirse de manera leve, la temperatura le pasaba factura, y apenas alcanzó a reaccionar de manera instintiva a la jeringa que Sayuri le colocaba entre sus labios, para después empezar a beber dicho remedio conforme la Delphox empezaba a presionar el otro extremo.

Sayuri estaba nerviosa, temía que Takeshi no pudiera beberlo todo; sin embargo, incluso en aquella situación, la propia pokémon terminó por quedarse completamente congelada luego de que el propio Kurogane comenzara a sujetar su mano, con un tacto y amabilidad que estaba lejos de demostrar la necesidad de buscar equilibrio o la firmeza de aquella jeringa. Sayuri no supo como reaccionar, sin embargo, aquel momento no pudo durar mucho que digamos, luego de que el propio Takeshi terminara por volver a caer inconsciente sobre la mano de la pokémon que lo sostenía, tras finalmente terminar de beberse aquel remedio.

Sayuri solo pudo dejar la cabeza de Takeshi lentamente y con cuidado sobre su almohada. La pokémon permaneció sentada, su mirada no alcanzaba a demostrar otra cosa más que sorpresa ante aquel tacto hecho por el Kurogane, a la par que la propia pokémon simplemente se llevaba ambas manos hacia sí, conforme en su rostro la duda e inquietud era lo siguiente en demostrarse.

Todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido… incluso estando segura de sus sentimientos y los de Takeshi, aún a pesar de ello, no podía culparse por sentir aquella inseguridad respecto a lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante. Tabú… su propia concepción como algo "normal" el finalmente ser capaz de abrirse por completo hacia aquel que hacía despertar en ella aquella inconfundible calidez.

¿Cómo reaccionaría Takeshi?, ¿Cómo Sayuri quería que Takeshi reaccionara con ella?, ¿Cómo siquiera podrían pensar tener una relación normal?, siquiera una familia, ¿Cómo podría darle a Takeshi una vida común estando al lado de él?, estas y muchas otras preguntas o situaciones rondaban una y otra vez en la mente de la pokémon.

No sacaba nada con seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, la salud de Takeshi era su prioridad, sin embargo, con tal de distraerse, la propia pokémon únicamente se levantó, para después comenzar a sacar algunas verduras del pequeño canasto que Takeshi tenía para ello arriba del refrigerador, el cual tanto Harumi como Ryo se encargaron de rellenar, luego de que vieran como su hijo apenas y tenía algo de comer cuando llegaron.

No tenía mayor complejidad, pero era suficiente como para mantenerla ocupada en algo, Sayuri terminó por preparar una simple sopa de verduras, a la par que la misma únicamente revolvía una pequeña olla con constancia.

El silencio dominaba, Sayuri desviaba su rostro hacia Takeshi con frecuencia con tal de ver si despertaba. Eran muy pocas las veces en los que lo hacía, tan pronto daba señales de abrir sus ojos, Sayuri apenas y alcanzaba a exaltarse antes de que este los volviera a cerrar, tras mantenerse la temperatura que se negaba a bajar a pesar de todo.

Aún después de preparar la sopa, probar un poco de esta, lavar los platos sucios, el refrigerador, el pequeño baño a un costado, sacar la poca basura que había, leer un sinfín de veces el nombre de los remedios, Sayuri hacía lo imposible con tal de mantener su mente distraída; sin embargo, no tardó mucho en volver a sentarse nuevamente a un lado de la cama luego de que las memorias volvieran a carcomerla.

Era imposible… la escena del hospital fue la última en presentarse, cuando estos finalmente chocaron sus miradas, nuevamente Sayuri volvía a dudar sobre lo que había pasado.

Un abrazo, un simple pero a la vez brusco afecto entre ambos… no lo sentía suficiente, ¿Deseaba más?, quizás unas palabras, o un afecto más profundo que un simple abrazo. Mientras más lo pensaba, más avergonzada y sonrojada empezaba a colocarse, la inseguridad nuevamente la abordaba, conforme la misma se daba cuenta de que aún a pesar de todo lo que sabía, no habría sido capaz de atreverse a hacer "aquello" con Takeshi, ni siquiera habría tenido el valor de estrechar sus labios.

Aquello terminó por sucumbirla… su vergüenza y miedo ante lo que ella pensaba "nunca sería capaz de ocurrir", terminaron por hacer que se encorvara y tapara su sonrojado rostro con vergüenza.

Aún tenía miedo de aceptar que quería aquello, aún no era capaz de superar esa barrera mental, ese valor a escoger estar realmente con Takeshi, el hecho de que el mismo no pudiera hablar, pero a la vez estuviera tan cerca suyo, solo hacía aumentar en ella la impotencia pertinente de la duda sin respuesta.

 **.**

 **.**

Un pequeño quejido, solo eso fue necesario para exaltarla nuevamente, Sayuri se irguió al instante, solamente para girarse hacia Takeshi y notar cómo las mejillas de este seguían sonrojadas y pálidas.

La pokémon únicamente posó de manera delicada su mano sobre la frente y las mejillas del Kurogane, la temperatura había aumentado, Sayuri solo pudo preocuparse más conforme ni siquiera habían pasado unos cuantos minutos desde que cambió el paño, y este ya se encontraba caliente de nuevo. No esperó más, esta empezó a tomar el paño húmedo y tibio de la frente de Takeshi…

Para ver cómo el mismo empezaba a abrir los ojos, nuevamente de manera leve.

— _S-Sayuri…_ —Fue un simple susurro, pero aquello ya de por sí fue demasiado… Sayuri no esperaba volver a escuchar su voz siquiera para ese punto, ni siquiera se sentía preparada para eso.

—N-No digas nada, es mejor que duermas —Sayuri ni siquiera quiso conectar la mirada, era pésima para ocultar el nerviosismo, sin embargo, Takeshi ni siquiera podía reaccionar de alguna manera, sus ojos no tardaron en volver a cerrarse con molestia ante la pertinente temperatura, para tranquilidad de la propia Delphox, conforme esta se encorvaba para sumergir el tibio paño en la pequeña olla con agua fría que se encontraba a sus pies.

Escurría el agua, el paño ya estaba húmedo y frío nuevamente, sin embargo, algo en ella no quería hacerla volver a levantarse, ¿Sería el miedo por volver a tener que verlo y observar sus ojos abiertos?, Takeshi había dejado de quejarse, eso solo le hacía pensar más el que se encontraba despierto. No podía esperar, su temperatura era alta quisiera o no, no debía dejarlo tanto tiempo sin el paño, por lo que, armándose de valor, esperando a que el propio Kurogane se encontrase dormido nuevamente, la propia Sayuri únicamente terminó por finalmente volver a erguirse, con sus ojos cerrados al máximo ante el pertinente miedo.

Sin embargo… estos no hicieron más que abrirse de golpe… luego de que lo siguiente en presentarse, fuera Takeshi sentado y erguido en la propia cama, el cual ni siquiera se tomó un segundo luego de que Sayuri volviera a estar a su altura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Antes de decidir estrechar por completo sus labios de manera abrupta y rápida, con los de la pokémon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El tiempo se detuvo, los ojos de Sayuri estaban abiertos al máximo, mientras que los de Takeshi permanecían cerrados y con ceño fruncido, ante el sobreesfuerzo que el mismo realizaba ante la alta temperatura que apenas y era capaz de soportar en aquel momento, sin embargo, no quería hacerlo esperar, tan pronto recobró su consciencia de manera leve, Takeshi no se contuvo en lo más mínimo.

Tan pronto Takeshi comenzaba a sujetar de manera débil la nuca de Sayuri, el rostro de esta solo podía exaltarse aún más de sobremanera en el momento en el que el propio Kurogane se emocionaba "de más" en aquel beso, a tal punto qué, más que "romance" o "ternura", en el rostro de la Delphox la incredulidad y una vergüenza incluso un tanto cómica para aquel que pudiera verla desde fuera, se presentaba.

Takeshi no duraría tanto… sus labios terminaron por separarse lentamente en un fuerte exhalar tanto por este como por Sayuri, antes de que el joven volviera a caer inconsciente sobre su almohada, agotado y con la fiebre aún imperante.

Solo existió silencio; Sayuri mantenía sus ojos completamente abiertos y estupefactos, conforme sus mejillas sonrojadas y su labio tembloroso solamente hacían denotar el pronto colapso que la pobre Delphox intentaba evitar con todas las fuerzas dentro de sí.

La siguiente acción de Sayuri únicamente fue terminar por dejar rápidamente el paño frío de vuelta en la frente de Takeshi, antes de levantarse con "calma" para después comenzar a caminar hacia al baño y cerrar con lentitud y silencio la puerta, dejando así el lugar cuya tensión casi era palpable para aquel momento.

Nuevamente, bajo la perspectiva de Takeshi, el joven nuevamente comenzaba a mover su mano derecha, su falsa pérdida de consciencia había dado frutos, sin embargo, el propio joven únicamente pudo llevarse su mano hacia su sonrojado rostro, conforme en este, la vergüenza y fastidio pertinente no tardaron en emerger conforme el mismo abría de manera leve los ojos.

— _Idiota…_ —Se ofendió a sí mismo en un débil susurro, Takeshi, a la par que era imposible distinguir si el sonrojo de sus mejillas se debía a la fiebre o a sus propias emociones; sin embargo, ni siquiera este pudo mantener la consciencia por tanto tiempo, su fiebre aumentaba cada vez más, a lo que el mismo únicamente pudo terminar por cerrar ahora de verdad sus ojos, antes de quedarse finalmente dormido.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dentro del pequeño baño del departamento, en el poco espacio libre que había en el suelo, una sonrojada Delphox, abrazada con un bulto hecho con todas las toallas que habían, con su rostro oculto y enterrado en estas, únicamente se encontraba sentada a la par que la misma solo podía gritar avergonzada con sus máximas fuerzas, sin saber si era por alegría, vergüenza, miedo o una mezcla de todo aquello… a la par que dicho grito era contenido casi en su totalidad por aquellas toallas, emergiendo de estas apenas y un pequeño grito en comparación al original, antes de que la propia pokémon, aún abrazada y en posición fetal, terminara por ladearse y caer al suelo con la misma postura, manteniéndose así finalmente, sin intenciones de volver a levantarse en un buen tiempo

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La llegada de la hora de su medicina era clara para Sayuri… incluso sin tener reloj a mano, la propia pokémon no ignoraba el hecho de haber pasado casi dos horas dentro de aquel baño.

Tras abrir de manera leve y titubeante la puerta, su rostro, ahora menos sonrojado, pero con el fastidio mezclado con vergüenza aún presente, únicamente terminó por emerger, a la par que la propia pokémon solo pudo ver cómo Takeshi seguía estando con sus ojos cerrados.

Su intuición no se equivocaba, eran cerca de las 10 de la noche para aquel entonces, Sayuri, aún a pesar de que Takeshi no se encontrara despierto, no era capaz de quitarse el nerviosismo o la vergüenza. La propia pokémon no tardó en preparar el siguiente remedio, antes de volver a sujetar la cabeza del Kurogane y acercar sus labios a la propia jeringa.

El fastidio y sonrojo no tardó en aumentar nuevamente, aquello en lo que tanto pensaba, cualquier relación a lo que respectaran los labios de Takeshi volvían a hacer emerger en ella los recuerdos de aquel sorpresivo acto hecho por el Kurogane. Takeshi le costaba tragar su remedio, aquello no hacía más que torturar a la propia Delphox, sin embargo, ni siquiera esta pudo mantener su vergüenza por tanto tiempo, luego de que se percatara de que el remedio se escurría por los labios de Takeshi; por alguna razón, a diferencia de antes, no podía beber su remedio.

Sayuri, aún sonrojada, solamente pudo adoptar un rostro más serio, antes de limpiar con su mano la medicina que se escurrió por las mejillas de Takeshi, solamente para volver a exaltarse ahora mucho más preocupada tras sentir la temperatura de sus mejillas.

—" _Está demasiado caliente"_ —Pensó preocupada, Sayuri, antes de que la misma rápidamente comenzara a tomar el papel que Harumi le había dejado, solamente para releerlo, y notar la sección pertinente: "Qué hacer si la temperatura es demasiado alta".

Había que medirla antes de adoptar cualquier medida. Sayuri, siguiendo las respectivas instrucciones, únicamente tomó el termómetro que Harumi le había dejado, para después colocarlo bajo la axila de Takeshi, el cual, ni siquiera se inmutó ante aquel trato.

Tan pronto pasó el tiempo indicado en el papel, Sayuri únicamente terminó por volver a sacar dicho termómetro, sola para ser su anonadada mirada lo que terminara por reflejarse en su rostro.

Cuarenta y uno punto tres, la marca estaba incluso por sobre la mayor en la que Harumi había dado las instrucciones respecto a los rangos de temperatura en la que Takeshi se podría encontrar.

Sayuri únicamente volvió a leer las siguientes instrucciones, sabía que la situación era preocupante, a la par que el propio rostro de Takeshi, junto con su dificultoso respirar, no hacía más que aumentar la inquietud en la Delphox.

— "En caso de que la temperatura sea igual o mayor a cuarenta grados" —Sayuri leía las instrucciones con rapidez.

 **.**

 **.**

— " **Paso número uno, desvístelo por completo, y únicamente déjalo con una sábana encima"** —Aquella instrucción, no hizo más que impactar de lleno en el rostro de Sayuri, a la par que la misma solo pudo comenzar a sonreír de manera leve ante la mera estupefacción tras leer aquella simple frase.

 **.**

 **.**

Sus ojos completamente abiertos, el propio estado mental en el que se encontraba para aquel instante tras todo lo sucedido, Harumi parecía casi jugar con los límites de la inocente pokémon.

Sayuri estaba congelada, las instrucciones eran claras, y lejos de ser una broma, realmente sentía razonable el sacarle la ropa con tal de que la temperatura bajara.

No era tonta, su pequeño corazón sobreexplotado no lo aguantaría, la propia pokémon únicamente terminó por anudarse una de las toallas sobre sus ojos, a lo que, de manera costosa e intentando tocar "lo menos posible", conforme sacaba la parte de arriba con dificultad al tener que levantar los brazos del propio Takeshi para ello, los pantalones y calzoncillos de su pijama terminaron por ser los siguientes, la propia cegada pokémon solo pudo tragar saliva con brusquedad, para después, tras identificar la propia cintura, únicamente tirar de ambos a la máxima velocidad posible.

Fue un rápido acto, insuficiente para ver o sentir algo, Sayuri tras desesperarse una vez que los pies se quedaron atascados al final de los pantalones, únicamente terminó por dar un brusco tirón, antes de buscar desesperada la primera sábana de la cama, y cubrir nuevamente a Takeshi con ella.

Escena siguiente, Sayuri, ahora sentada en el suelo y con su espalda apoyada en la cama, únicamente podía mantenerse con sus manos sobre su cara, a lo que su sonrojado rostro, aún con el nerviosismo pertinente, no tardó mucho en volver a dejarlo ver, para luego seguir leyendo las instrucciones dadas por Harumi.

Debía darle una dosis más de uno de los remedios que Harumi le había dejado, tan pronto Sayuri empezó a cuestionárselo, nuevamente preparó la medicina indicada en el papel, solamente para hacer un nuevo sobre esfuerzo al intentar hacer que Takeshi lo bebiera.

Sayuri, dejando a un lado las propias vergüenzas pasadas, sabiendo que Takeshi no se encontraba bien, sin embargo, tras abrir su boca con tal de hacer que la medicina no pudiera escaparse, no tardó en hacer que Takeshi recobrara la conciencia de manera breve luego de que la propia pokémon se negara a hacer que el mismo no bebiera su medicina, despertándolo de manera abrupta luego de que el líquido comenzó a escurrirse por su garganta; sin embargo, el malestar era tal, que el propio Joven ni siquiera dio un segundo tras tragarse de mala gana aquella medicina, antes de volver a desmayarse.

Tras haber logrado con dificultad que Takeshi bebiera sus medicamentos, lo que seguía ahora únicamente era esperar, al menos una media hora antes de que la propia Delphox tuviera que dar el siguiente paso en caso de que la temperatura no bajase.

Sayuri solo podía permanecer inerte y preocupada, la propia pokémon se mantenía sentada en el suelo, girando su cabeza constantemente hacia Takeshi conforme acercaba su mano sobre su frente e intentaba esperar sentir una disminución en su temperatura.

La espera solo la carcomía, por primera vez, las experiencias pasadas habían sido completamente opacadas por lo que tenía a su lado; la preocupación y el cariño habían superado a su vergüenza o tabú en aquel momento.

Los segundos parecían minutos para Sayuri, el débil y agotado respirar de Takeshi junto con sus pálidas mejillas solo hacían cuestionarse a la pokémon si sería capaz de cuidarlo, si es que se habría equivocado en los remedios, en las cantidades o en los tiempos. La propia pokémon únicamente podía releer las instrucciones pasadas, confiándose de haberlas cumplido con exactitud, pero solo para cuestionarse sobre si Takeshi podría recuperarse a pesar de todo.

La hora finalmente pasó, Sayuri, rápidamente y aún temerosa, no tardó en volver a tomarle la temperatura a Takeshi.

 **.**

 **.**

Solo para confirmarle su mayor miedo… luego de notar que esta ni siquiera había bajado en lo más mínimo.

 **.**

 **.**

Sayuri empezaba a respirar con brusquedad, la propia Delphox solo pudo tomar nuevamente el instructivo de Harumi, únicamente para darse cuenta sobre aquella última instrucción, aquella que incluso se jactaba que sí o sí bajaría la fiebre de Takeshi.

La esperanza volvía a abordar a la Delphox, aquel último remedio que no se consideraba con el resto de los que le debía dar a Takeshi, ese era el que solo en casos de emergencia, como el actual, se debía usar; Sayuri únicamente terminó por abrir la caja del medicamento, únicamente para volver a exaltarse luego de que nota cómo el remedio no solamente era una especie de pastilla alargada y cilíndrica.

Si no que su tamaño estaba lejos de ser el de una pastilla que alguien pudiera tragar con facilidad.

Ya de por sí le era casi imposible a Takeshi tomar líquidos; una pastilla así, en su condición, nunca podría tragarla, Sayuri pensó que quizás cortándola podría funcionar, sin embargo, ante su ignorancia justificada en el tema, únicamente terminó por optar en utilizar usar el teléfono de Takeshi que Harumi le había enseñado a utilizar de igual manera, para llamar a la propia mujer.

— _Vamos… por favor, conteste_ —Conforme Sayuri llamaba a Harumi, con su mano libre únicamente sostenía aquel extraño remedio.

—¿Hola? ¿Tía Harumi? —Tras sentir que finalmente alguien contestaba, el apuro junto con la preocupación volvió a abordar a Sayuri, sin embargo, un tenue fastidio empezó a formarse en las facciones de su rostro luego de que un animado ruido empezara a emerger desde el teléfono.

—¡¿Akira?! —Sayuri empezó a encabronarse luego de que la Zorua fuera la que contestara el teléfono a la par que, desde este, otros nuevos ruidos emergieron como respuesta ante lo dicho por la Delphox, solo para causar una mayor estupefacción mezclada con fastidio en la pokémon —¡No me importa que quieras escuchar música! ¡Deja de robarte teléfonos ajenos! ¡Pásame con la tía Harumi, es una emergencia! —la indignada pokémon solo podía refunfuñar ante las travesuras de la pequeña Zorua.

Pasaron los segundos… no pasó mucho cuando una indignada Harumi comenzó a escucharse en el teléfono tras percatarse que cierta Zorua se lo había sacado del bolsillo sin que esta se diera cuenta, solo para después empezar finalmente a hablar.

Sayuri le contó toda la situación, la propia condición en la que se encontraba Takeshi, lo que había tenido que hacer y la duda pertinente que tenía.

—Con suerte y pude hacer que se bebiera los otros remedios, no creo ser capaz de hacer que se trague una pastilla tan grande, ¿La debo partir? —Empezaba a preguntarse la pokémon, conforme únicamente la extrañeza en su rostro comenzaba a formarse conforme unas pequeñas risas comenzaban a escucharse desde el teléfono.

—¿Cómo? —Sayuri empezaba a escuchar atentamente lo que Harumi empezó a decir —¿Supositorio? —La pobre e inocente Delphox no comprendía —¿Pero y cómo se supone que debe tragárselo? —Fue lo último dicho por la pokémon, antes de que finalmente la respuesta emergiera de aquel teléfono…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y nuevamente el silencio dominara por completo en el lugar.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Y-Ya veo… —El rostro de la pokémon era un marullo de emociones y nerviosismo, a la par que no pasó mucho antes de que Harumi volviera a hablar.

—"¿Quieres que vaya yo?" —Con una actitud, incluso casi retadora, Harumi terminó por volver a jugar con los límites de Sayuri, a la par que la misma, sin creerse capaz de soportar "aquello", no sabía si dentro de si anhelaba el responder de manera afirmativa a aquella pregunta, sin embargo, no pasó mucho antes de que su sonrojo terminara por llegar al punto máximo.

—¡Y-Yo puedo hacerlo sola! ¡Muchas gracias por la ayuda! —Sayuri terminó por gritar la última frase, antes de terminar la llamada y dejar de manera rápida y hasta temerosa el teléfono en la pequeña mesita que estaba al lado de la misma cama.

Sayuri solo pudo volver a taparse el rostro con brusquedad, ni siquiera ella sabía "por qué" había dicho aquellas palabras, no sabiendo si cuestionarse u odiarse a sí misma por haberlo hecho.

Negaba repetidas veces con su cabeza, no se creía capaz de hacer aquello, el temblor en sus hombros era suficiente como para denotar la vergüenza y el miedo.

La débil respiración, pero a la vez constante de Takeshi, no tardó en volver a llamar la atención de la Delphox. Estaba claro el que aquello no era un juego, debía bajar la temperatura a cualquier costo, mucho más considerando la alta fiebre que para aquel momento tenía el Kurogane.

Ni siquiera despertaba, Sayuri tenía la leve esperanza de que el propio Takeshi podría ser capaz de colocarse el remedio, sin embargo, ni siquiera ante empujones a su rostro o zarandeos considerables era capaz de despertar. Intentando encontrar un método más… "eficaz", Takeshi ni siquiera recobró la consciencia luego de que Sayuri, con leve esfuerzo, terminara por hacer rodar su cuerpo por la cama con tal de poder dejarlo boca abajo.

Sayuri, con su nerviosismo comprimido ante la presión de la temperatura y condición de Takeshi, únicamente se mordía sus garras con preocupación y ansiedad conforme intentaba pensar en el siguiente paso.

No lo dudó, nuevamente volvió a amarrarse una toalla en su frente con tal de no ver, tan pronto volvió a estar hincada a un lado de la cama, no tardando en encontrar la espalda baja de Takeshi, Sayuri, con mayor seguridad al estar cegada, únicamente pasó uno de sus brazos por debajo del vientre del Kurogane, y con el otro lo sujetó desde su espalda, con tal de elevar su cintura y así poder tener un mejor ángulo para "insertar".

Tras subir sus caderas e intentar que sus rodillas hicieran de apoyo, Sayuri cada vez aparentaba una mayor concentración conforme le era difícil hacer que Takeshi lograra mantenerse quieto sin volver a desmoronarse; sin embargo, no fue sino cuando finalmente logró encontrar el ángulo perfecto, que la seria pokémon únicamente pudo adoptar un nuevo rostro de vergüenza y miedo, luego de que la misma sintiera cierta "zona" que había pasado a llevar sin querer con su muñeca, a lo que únicamente un pequeño y acongojado quejido emergió como respuesta a la vez que la misma Delphox se apartaba al instante del joven a la par que se llevaba ambas manos hacia su torso por la vergüenza.

El rostro nervioso de Sayuri únicamente perduró por unos segundos, tras comprobar con pequeños y cortos toques con las yemas de sus dedos sobre las nalgas de Takeshi con tal de confirmar que se mantenía en la postura indicada, Sayuri únicamente pudo inspirar con firmeza y nerviosismo, antes de que esta empezara a acercar sus manos más "a fondo".

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pasaron varios minutos… Sayuri cayendo rendida sobre el suelo, apoyándose nuevamente sobre el costado de la cama, únicamente fue el resultado tras finalmente lograr colocarle el dichoso remedio a Takeshi tras varios intentos fallidos. La sucumbida Delphox simplemente terminó por deshacer el nudo de la toalla en su cabeza, con tal de dejar aún más al descubierto si sonrojado rostro, denotando su permanente fastidio mezclado con vergüenza ante lo que había hecho, llegando incluso a sentirse "intrusa" ante algo que, bajo su propia percepción hacia el chico que le gustaba, había hecho sin "permiso".

Ya nada había que esperar… Harumi había mencionado que aquel remedio terminaría por bajar por completo la temperatura de Takeshi, sin embargo, debido a que de por sí era un último recurso, la mujer indicó que pronto ocurriría el efecto contrario, si bien no sería peligroso y podría ser mejor controlado, una disminución de la temperatura sería lo siguiente en presentarse antes de regresar a la normalidad, por lo que Sayuri únicamente siguió la orden de Harumi y tapó cada cierto tiempo un poco más a Takeshi, sin ser capaz de volver a colocarle su pijama, sabiendo que su pobre corazón no podría soportar nada más aquella noche.

Las horas pasaron, cada cierto tiempo Sayuri tomaba la temperatura de Takeshi, esta finalmente bajaba, y conforme las advertencias de Harumi empezaban a convertirse en realidad, Sayuri solo podía arropar más a Takeshi, antes de volver a sentarse en el suelo, manteniéndose atenta a cualquier señal.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana… incluso ante su preocupación hacia Takeshi, el propio sueño no tardó en pesar sobre la Delphox, conforme esta zarandeaba de manera leve su cabeza ante el agotamiento, la misma aún así hacía lo imposible con tal de no quedarse dormida, no quería ignorar a Takeshi.

Y no fue sino cuando el quejido del propio Kurogane comenzó a escucharse, el momento en el que los cansados ojos de Sayuri volvieron a abrirse en su totalidad.

La pokémon solo pudo volver a levantarse antes de girarse hacia Takeshi. Sus mejillas seguían estando pálidas, el sonrojo pasado había desaparecido, únicamente para reemplazarle un fuerte y preocupante tiritar.

— _T-Tengo frío_ —Takeshi nuevamente volvía a dar señales de haber despertado, su ceño fruncido junto con su lamentada voz y fuerte temblar, solamente preocuparon aún más a la pokémon.

— _Espera_ —Sayuri solo podía lamentarse aún más ante su impotencia, sin embargo, su ceño fruncido no tardó en sobreponerse a su agotado rostro —Creo que hay más frazadas en…—La Delphox empezaba a dar señales de caminar hacia el armario del pequeño departamento…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Si es que la mano de Takeshi sujetando con fuerza a la par que con delicadeza su muñeca, no la detiene por completo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— _N-No te vayas…_ —Aún tiritando, Takeshi, con el máximo sobreesfuerzo, logró detener a la Delphox, a la par que Sayuri solo pudo girarse exaltada, sin saber cómo reaccionar luego de que la misma chocara su mirada con los ojos del Kurogane, los cuales volvían a estar lo suficientemente abiertos como para denotar sus sentimientos a través de ellos.

La pokémon se quedó completamente paralizada, su rostro ya no denotaba vergüenza o preocupación, tras chocar su mirada con la de Takeshi, no supo cómo reaccionar ante ello.

— _Necesitas abrigarte…_ —Sayuri finalmente empezó a hablar en voz más baja, a la par que se hincaba y acercaba hacia Takeshi — _Ya verás que te sentirás mejor_ —Sayuri ni siquiera tenía la fuerza de voluntad como para soltarse del sujetar de Takeshi, sin embargo, no pasó mucho cuando este, aún en su temblar, comenzaba a atraer la mano de la Delphox hacia sí.

— _P-Por favor… q-quédate conmigo_ — Takeshi cerró sus ojos tras aquellas palabras, su rostro, más allá de demostrar el pertinente frío, únicamente parecía reflejar una extraña pena y soledad, conforme fruncía el ceño ante los incontrolables temblores y la necesidad de calor.

— _Quiero estar contigo_ —Dijo Takeshi con un poco más de fuerza aquellas últimas palabras, antes de abrir nuevamente y con mayor decisión sus ojos, chocándolos nuevamente con los de Sayuri.

Aquella mirada, lo que realmente deseaba Takeshi en aquel momento, Sayuri sabía que no eran más frazadas u otro objeto con tal de abrigarlo, incluso si "aquello" no era suficiente, a él no le importaba, lo deseaba más que nada, y Sayuri tampoco podía negarlo, no era algo que no quisiese con tal de poder protegerlo, y más aún de aquella manera.

Takeshi solo pudo moverse hacia un lado de su pequeña cama luego de que Sayuri finalmente le asintiera con calma; el propio joven apenas y se movió, no tardó en volver a tiritar con más fuerza ante el mero cambio de temperatura en el lado frío del colchón. Tan pronto Sayuri empezó a acostarse de igual manera, Takeshi ni siquiera dudó en esconderse en posición fetal a un lado del torso de la Delphox, exaltándola levemente tras ello, a la par que la misma, aún en aquellas circunstancias, no sabía cómo reaccionar del todo. Takeshi se apegaba, como si su vida dependiera de ello, al pelaje del torso de la pokémon, conforme ocultaba y escondía su rostro entre el hombro y cuello de Sayuri, entre temblores.

La propia Delphox no pudo esconderlo tras ello, sus brazos no tardaron en empezar a rodear el tenso y tembloroso cuerpo de Takeshi, resguardándolo bajo un calor que solamente ella podía generar hacia él.

Lentamente los temblores comenzaban a decrecer, Takeshi no podía pedir una situación más cómoda, mientras que Sayuri, ayudada también ante su pertinente cansancio y a la comodidad que de igual manera sentía, no tardó en finalmente comenzar a ceder; los ojos de la pokémon lentamente comenzaron a cerrarse, conforme empezaba a apoyar su nariz y boca entre el cabello de Takeshi y la propia almohada…

No pasando mucho antes de que el tan ansiado sueño y descanso finalmente los dominara a ambos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Una tenue neblina dominaba la fría mañana en Hotaru; conforme el sol finalmente empezaba a emerger, el rocío en las hojas de los arboles en las veredas, los vidrios empañados ante el calor aún existente dentro de los hogares, junto además con las pocas personas que en aquellas horas recién comenzaban sus labores; consolidaban la naturaleza clásica de aquel pueblo.

Alejados del centro, en uno de los sectores un poco más vulnerables de Hotaru, una pequeña casa de un solo piso y baja altura resaltaba, conforme cierto "ser" empezaba a acercarse a la misma, rodeándola hasta llegar a una pequeña ventana que se encontraba a un costado, dejando ver a través de esta, la humilde habitación de aquel que en aquellas horas dormía con una comodidad y relajo completamente envidiables.

—" _¡Yuki!"_ —Un tenue gruñido comenzó a escucharse desde el otro lado, a la par que unos pequeños golpes a la ventana terminaron por hacer que aquel que yacía dormido únicamente comenzara a lanzar varios gruñidos, antes de llevarse todas sus mantas por sobre su cabeza con tal de no escuchar aquella "molestia" — _"¡No seas flojo! Necesito que me acompañes a un lugar ¡Es importante!"_ —Ryo finalmente se revelaba como aquel Lucario que continuaba golpeando la ventana de la habitación de Yuki, conforme hablaba ahora por telepatía tras percatarse de que el mismo había despertado.

Tras no parar su golpeteo, un fastidioso y somnoliento Yuki no tuvo de otra que finalmente destaparse de mala gana, únicamente para empezar a levantarse entre quejidos, extrañando a Ryo luego de que este comenzara a dar lentos y pausados pasos adoloridos hacia aquella ventana, hasta finalmente llegar y abrirla de manera abrupta y fastidiada.

—¿ **Qué quieres…?** —Con la presencia de odio y sed de sangre que solo una persona a la que le robaron su tan preciado descanso en su día libre podía demostrar, Yuki lanzó aquella pregunta hacia el Lucario, el cual ni siquiera se inmutó o cambió su determinada actitud inicial, a lo que este solamente comienza a acercar su mano derecha hacia Yuki, antes de empezar a abrirla de igual manera, extrañándolo.

—" _Necesito tu ayuda"_ —Fueron las únicas palabras que el Lucario dijo por telepatía…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Conforme el mismo sostenía y mostraba el collar roto de Ryo, con la piedra activadora aún en este.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Muy bien amigos, aquí termina el capítulo :3, espero les haya gustado y también les haya sacado una que otra sonrisa XD; aviso además que la próxima semana vuelvo a entrar a clases :'v, aunque como todos sabes las primeras semanas nunca son exigentes (de vez en cuando :'v!) así que ahí veré como estaré de complicado para publicar capis :3.**

Comet Galaxy **SIEMPRE respondo un comentario que me dejan en el último capítulo que llevo publicado :3, la condición es simple, si comentas el último capítulo antes de que yo publique el nuevo capi, es muy seguro que te responderé :3 (y si llegara a pasar que justo justo pones un review en el instante en el que subo nuevo capi, pos actualizo de nuevo el capi con tu respuesta incluida XD.**

 **Ojo con lo que mencionas, te recuerdo que la "Kioko" que apareció en ese capi, solo fue el clon que la antagonista dejó cuando se llevó a la Kioko original (por algo pudo atacar a Takeshi con una de esas cosas negras viscosas), nadie sabe esto, el "clon" únicamente se "mató" tras dar con su cometido; el resto piensa que Kioko se suicidó, pero ella sigue dando vueltas por ahí, habrá que ver más adelante qué es de ella :3**

 **Fue una lucha existencial como escritor en decidir si era TakeshiXSayuri o RyoXSayuri, la verdad, el rechazo de Ryo me dolió, pero ps… así es como se da la trama, hay veces en las que uno ni siquiera como el que escribe, lo puede controlar del todo XD.**

 **Respecto a Kenji, de igual manera se sabrá más de él en un futuro (~o-o)~**

 **Nuevamente… muchas gracias por comentar :3**

Zephyr V Exe **Fue un lindo capi sin dudas :'3, la escena de Sayuri corriendo haca el Hospital y Takeshi despertando la estuve imaginando por días XD. ¡Gracias por tus lindas palabras! ^w^!**

Lord fire 123 **Ya deja de disculparte si no puedes comentar oh! XD no es tu obligación ni mucho menos algo por lo que debas pedir disculpas jajaj, más aún porque has sido alguien muy fiel a la historia y me ha demostrado que le gusta, junto con tu situación actual, aún sin necesidad de una justificación, entiendo por completo si no puedes comentar XD, tu tranquis.**

 **Y ahora con el comentario :3**

 **Titiritero… me gusta esa palabra, me siento identificado de cierta manera**

 **Esa Lucario tendrá una participación e influencia considerable en el futuro, eso sin duda, Ryo Doggo observó toooooda su vida, eso no es algo que pese poco en lo absoluto.**

 **Yosho la puso en una ilusión feliz :3 en un mundo de calma y tranquilidad, con su habilidad puede subyugar a alguien con facilidad.**

 **Ay si bien dramático pensando que Yoshiro pudo decir eso a Masuyo XD, hubiera sido un buen toque, pero ps, no es su actitud salir victorioso de una conversación con alguien idiota que no representaba un riesgo, sería como una forma de demostrar rencor, o desear ganarle verbalmente de alguna manera, no es el estilo de Yosho… al menos así lo veo xd**

 **Yoshiro está muy broken en este arco, hay que nerfearlo pronto 3:v**

 **Depende del sello, los de Samuru pueden llegar a ser eternos (la herida de Takeru nunca regenerará, ni siquiera con el aura de Arceus) o permanentes hasta que se vuelva a emplear el aura de Samuru (sea el caso de Takeru cuando selló su propio poder con la espada de Yome, solo con esta podrá volver a romper su sello, sin más ni menos). Yoshiro puede hacer sus sellos bastante duraderos, sin embargo, detuvo a Ryo el tiempo suficiente para que Ryo doggis pudiera traer a Kenji (Yoshiro sabía que su hijo había husmeado en la cabeza de la Lucario enemiga y esperó que él actuara de la manera "correcta", y no se equivocó)**

 **Respecto a tu segunda duda… pues ahora vemos donde terminó la piedra activadora (~o-o)~**

 **Dioko… XD los jojos son del diablo XD!**

 **Habrá una revancha justa entre Ryo Doggo y la Lucario, tú tranquis XD**

 **Lo que ocurre es que Ryo es de corazón puro :3, es algo que aún no se explora del todo, como tampoco su origen en el libro como tal, y ps por eso la antagonista no lo puede controlar o saber "qué" es lo que hará, a diferencia de otros.**

 **Cuando esa espada atraviese su vientre… una de las peleas que más he esperado escribir ocurrirá, y sin lugar a dudas será uno de los momentos más épicos que considero escribiré a a lo largo de toda mi historia como tal :3**

 **Debo admitir que se me pasó un poco la mano con el melodrama en la última escena XD, pero psss era justo y necesario! Jajjaj**

 **Naaaa, como ves, Ryo superó sus dolores, ahora cabe preguntarse por qué quiere megaevolucionar, y… "qué" ocurrirá cuando lo haga, me pregunto si será tan amigo de Yuki como para lograrlo :O! XD, bueno ya paro XD!**

 **No se necesita nada para compensar XD, tu constancia y lindos comentarios han sido más que suficientes :3, espero puedas volver a la normalidad con tu computadora!. Realmente, muchas gracias por comentar ^u^!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Eso sería todo… me retiraré a los brazos de Morfeo porque tengo sueño :v, espero tengan una buena semana y, sin más que decir… ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! :3**


	65. Elecciones peligrosas

Un suave aroma… su consciencia apenas y era capaz de reconocerlo, antes de acostumbrarse del todo a este.

Su tacto, el leve cosquilleo en su nariz que de vez en cuando sacaba una pequeña sonrisa inconsciente, solo podía apegarse más conforme la comodidad no podía haber llegado a un punto más alto.

Una vez que su vitalidad finalmente se recompuso por completo, aquel joven no tardó en volver a abrir sus ojos de manera lenta y descansada, antes de exaltarse de manera muy leve e imperceptible, una vez que notara aquel inigualable pelaje amarillento que solo "ella" podía tener.

El rostro de Takeshi no se inmutaba, ni siquiera intentaba moverse o hacer algo que revelara el que se encontraba despierto; su rostro lentamente empezaba a adoptar facciones más decaídas, conforme ni siquiera sabía "qué" hacer tras todo lo ocurrido.

Se detestaba… aquel "primer momento", aquel que debía ser especial, solo por su impulso e inmadurez terminó arruinándolo de la peor manera posible. Takeshi solo pudo cerrar sus ojos y fruncir el ceño con fastidio al no saber cómo siquiera podría volver a mirar a Sayuri de la misma manera.

— _Sé que estás despierto…_ —Unas simples palabras… solo aquellas fueron suficientes para dejar a Takeshi completamente vulnerable, antes de que el mismo incluso terminara por bajar un poco más su cabeza ante la vergüenza; mientras que Sayuri no dejaba de apoyar su mentón sobre el cabello del Kurogane.

Pasaron pocos segundos de silencio; sin embargo, estos parecían eternos bajo la perspectiva del Kurogane, a la par que el mismo no sabía cómo reaccionar, mientras que, en el rostro de la Delphox, una tenue pena no tardó en mostrarse.

— _Supongo que ya no hay más secretos…_ —Fueron las siguientes palabras en escucharse por parte de Sayuri, mientras que Takeshi seguía permaneciendo en silencio, volviendo a pasar varios segundos, antes de que el propio Kurogane se exaltara de manera leve, luego de que Sayuri comenzara a sujetar con mayor necesidad su cabeza, resaltando sus ahora más temblorosas manos.

— _Tengo mucho miedo_ —Aquellas palabras finalmente fueron las necesarias para que Takeshi abriera un poco más sus ojos luego de ello, conforme Sayuri comenzaba a hablar nuevamente — _Temo ser la que termine causando algo peor… temo que por mi culpa te molesten o te humillen_ —Takeshi, aún en posición fetal y resguardado por el torso de Sayuri, únicamente pudo apretar de manera leve sus manos en el pelaje de la pokémon tras escuchar aquellas palabras, no siendo percibido por la propia Delphox.

— _Y aún así no te culpo por no querer hablarme_ —Las palabras de Sayuri se enterraban en lo más profundo de Takeshi, conforme la mirada de aquel joven lentamente comenzaba a entrecerrarse con desánimo — _Ya no sé qué es lo que te lleva a actuar así, ¡¿Por qué me quieres?!_ —La voz de Sayuri empezaba a quebrarse lentamente, conforme su voz comenzaba a demostrar una pena antiguamente contenida — _Solo te he hecho cargar con todo lo que he causado, por mi culpa casi mueres, te preocupé hasta el punto de pensar que algo me pasaría si seguía contigo; no soy una humana que te pueda dar una vida normal o una familia, entonces ¡¿Por qué?!_ —La voz de Sayuri comenzaba a demostrar fastidio mezclado con culpa — _¿Es por mi cuerpo? ¿Por qué soy una pokémon? ¿Es por culpa?_ —Sayuri finalmente decía lo que hace tiempo cargaba desde la noche pasada; la pokémon únicamente pudo mantenerse con sus ojos completamente cerrados, a la par que la misma intentaba no derramar lágrimas ante el miedo de escuchar que Takeshi afirmara alguna de las últimas preguntas que había dado, mientras que en el rostro del Kurogane únicamente una profunda seriedad se reflejaba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— _Es porque eres la única que puede hacer que todo eso y más… valga por completo la pena_ —Las suaves y bajas palabras de Takeshi, pero tan claras para Sayuri, fueron las que terminaron por hacer que esta última volviese a abrir sorprendida sus llorosos ojos.

.

.

Takeshi, con su mirada aún oculta entre el pelaje del torso de Sayuri, este finalmente se atrevía a hablar, a la par que Sayuri no era capaz, ni tampoco quería, modular palabras en aquel momento.

— _No es algo que sea fácil de explicar… ni tampoco algo que empecé a sentir de un instante a otro_ —Takeshi únicamente podía recordar el pasado, aquellos momentos en los que Sayuri aún era una Fennekin — _Eras amable y educada, pero muy cerrada, la verdad… no sabía cómo eras por dentro, no te conocía_ —La imagen de la pequeña pokémon recostada sobre su pequeño cojín a un lado de la chimenea emergía en la mente de Takeshi — _Pero ¿Recuerdas ese día? Cuando estabas echada en el suelo de mi habitación y te dije que podías subirte a mi cama_ —El Kurogane únicamente lanzó una enternecida carcajada conforme recordaba, mientras que Sayuri aún permanecía en silencio, a la par que en su rostro el impacto se entremezclaba con la leve sonrisa que emergió tras la actitud del propio Takeshi — _Cuando querías leer mi comic, simplemente desde ahí, te fuiste abriendo más con todos… y conmigo_ —Takeshi seguía, conforme Sayuri únicamente podía comenzar a entremezclar su hocico con el pelo del Kurogane.

— _Cuando te acurrucabas a mi lado, cuando me sonreías… la actitud que tenías cuando te pillaban haciendo alguna travesura con Ryo_ —Takeshi solo podía decir aquellas palabras con una nostálgica, alegre y calmada actitud — _Cuando me mirabas y me pedías leer, tu simple presencia me hacía sentir cómodo, una calidez que nunca había sentido con otra persona; Dios… era completamente débil cuando me lo pedías, solo deseaba estar contigo; pero… ya sabes el resto_ —Takeshi solo pudo desanimarse tras aquellas últimas palabras, mientras que la mirada de Sayuri de igual manera se tornó más triste luego de ello. El silencio no tardó en dominar nuevamente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— _De verdad… no sabes, cuanto lamento todo lo que te dije esa noche… por favor, p-perdóname_ —La voz de Takeshi lentamente empezó a quebrarse, conforme sus facciones de igual manera empezaban a deformarse ante el dolor del arrepentimiento, sin embargo, este solo podía ocultarlas con vergüenza e impotencia entre el amarillento pelaje del torso de Sayuri, y el blancuzco de sus mejillas.

Sin embargo… incluso el propio Takeshi volvió a callarse, una vez que Sayuri únicamente lo abrazó con más fuerza tras aquellas palabras.

— _No tengo nada que perdonar…_ —Sayuri solamente podía esbozar una pequeña sonrisa conforme incluso esta era incapaz de contener la pequeña lágrima que emergió de uno de sus ojos — _Finalmente puedo tenerte de vuelta… ya no me importa lo que pueda pasar_ —Conforme la Delphox susurraba, únicamente pudo volver a exaltar a Takeshi, luego de que la misma lo separara de manera leve de su torso, solo para tomar con delicadeza sus mejillas, y hacer que este fijara sus ojos en los suyos.

— _Eres la llama que alimenta mi corazón, que me da una calidez que no puedo describir, y que no cambiaría por nada_ —Sayuri simplemente pudo terminar aquellas palabras con un pequeño beso en la frente de Takeshi, conforme este último solo pudo tener sus llorosos ojos completamente abiertos, a la par que sus mejillas empezaban a sonrojarse de manera leve. Una vez que la Delphox separó sus labios, ambos únicamente volvieron a chocar sus miradas, sonriéndose enternecidos, solo para después volver a apegarse, Takeshi nuevamente bajo la protección de Sayuri, sin desear en lo absoluto separarse por un buen tiempo de esta.

—Y-Y bueno… —Ahora con un tono normal, y con la confianza pertinente adquirida, la voz nerviosa de Takeshi no tardó en volver a emerger, extrañando a Sayuri con ello.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó con inocencia la pokémon, mientras que Takeshi, aún abrazándola, simplemente mantenía su rostro enterrado en el pelaje de su torso.

—Q-Quería pedirte disculpas por tomarte muy desprevenida con ese beso —Takeshi tomó completamente por sorpresa a Sayuri luego de aquellas palabras, sonrojando a la ahora apenada Delphox tras ello —Quizás fue la temperatura, el cuerpo puede hacer impulsos un poco bruscos y pues… fue un accidente, no estaba del todo consciente, no me acuerdo muy bien de eso —Intentaba escabullirse el pésimo mentiroso, mientras que el mismo únicamente podía lanzar pequeñas y cínicas risitas tras aquella "explicación".

—¡S-Sí! —Sayuri solo podía levantar la cabeza conforme miraba hacia otra dirección —L-Lo ve-veía venir desde un principio, solo había sido la temperatura, no te preocupes, pude manejarlo bien, no fue la gran cosa —El nerviosismo mezclado con la vergüenza y el cinismo no tardó en presentarse de igual manera en la sonrojada pokémon, no tardando en hacer que Takeshi incluso terminara por separar de manera leve su mirada del pelaje de Sayuri tras escuchar aquellas últimas palabras.

— _¿No lo fue?_ —Una "extrañamente" más entristecida voz emergió del Kurogane, mientras que Sayuri únicamente podía inflar sus mejillas con vergüenza ante las mentiras que tenía que decir.

—S-Sí, apenas y nos dimos un beso cortito, no te preocupes, d-digo, al fin y al cabo, casi ni te acuerdas, ¿C-Cierto? —La nueva pregunta solo hizo volver a emerger el sonrojo y la vergüenza en el mentiroso Kurogane, mientras que el mismo solo pudo lanzar unas cuantas risas falsas tras ello.

—¡S-Sí! Casi nada —Dijo el propio Kurogane, antes de volver a apoyar ahora su frente en el torso de la pokémon, con infladas mejillas y un tanto "decepcionado" ante la conclusión llegada con la pokémon, mientras que el rostro de Sayuri no tardó en demostrar facciones similares.

Nuevamente, segundos de ahora un leve silencio incómodo fue lo siguiente en presentarse, Takeshi y Sayuri no tardaron en empezar a cerrar sus ojos conforme el sueño comenzó a dominarlos, sin embargo, el joven Kurogane únicamente se acomodó por última vez alrededor de la pokémon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Antes de que los ojos de este se abrieran de manera abrupta en el acto, luego de que su mano rozara su cintura.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿S-Sayuri? —La temblorosa voz de Takeshi nuevamente hacía aparición, extrañando a la pokémon por lo mismo, mientras que esta no tardó en intentar chocar su mirada con la del joven, sin embargo, este volvía a mantenerla oculta entre su pelaje.

—¿Estás bien? —Sayuri empezaba a preocuparse, sin embargo, no pasó mucho antes de que Takeshi se atreviera a preguntar.

—¿D-Dónde está mi pijama? —Aquella pregunta, no tardando por impactar de lleno en el rostro de aquella Delphox que incluso había llegado a olvidar aquel "factor" con todo lo ocurrido, únicamente pudo hacer que su pelaje se erizara al máximo, antes de que el rubor en su rostro llegara al límite.

Solo para exaltar por completo a Takeshi, luego de que esta abrazara el rostro del desnudo joven y casi incluso comenzara a ahogarlo ante la fuerza nacida de su propia vergüenza.

—¡T-Te juro q-que no vi nada! —Sayuri solo pudo decir aquello, conforme Takeshi solo podía implorar por oxigeno conforme la avergonzada Delphox se negaba a soltarlo por la misma vergüenza.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El frío amanecer, acompañado con el olor de la tierra húmeda por el rocío, con la suave brisa que de vez en cuando se escuchaba chocando con la ventana de aquella habitación, no hacía más que aumentar el disfrute de aquel que dormía acurrucado a un lado de su amada.

La respiración de Takeru, constante y armoniosa con la de Hanako, denotaba su claro descanso. El aire tibio junto con la pertinente paz dominaba en la habitación; sin embargo, no fue sino la puerta que daba entrada a la misma comenzando a abrirse, la que terminó por irrumpir el ambiente.

El Lucario y la Lopunny no se despertaron, no ante aquel que, con extremo cuidado, comenzaba a caminar lentamente hacia el pequeño velador que estaba a un lado de la propia cama donde aquel par de pokémon aún dormían.

Una gruesa y prominente pulsera, cuyo grosor era el mismo que del diámetro de aquella Lucarionita con la que estaba adherida; reposaba sobre aquel velador luego de que el mismo Takeru la dejara ahí antes de dormir, a como era costumbre.

Un rápido y silencioso movimiento; tras tomar la Lucarionita y cerrar la puerta, no es sino el propio Ryo, el que termina saliendo a paso rápido y cuidadoso del lugar, manteniendo su aura completamente silenciada, con tal de que ninguno de sus abuelos se percatara de su presencia.

Una sonrisa victoriosa era lo único que se podía formar en su rostro tras ello, conforme el Lucario finalmente emergía de la puerta principal, únicamente un fastidiado Yuki permanecía de pie y de brazos cruzados, abrigado con un chaleco púrpura y un gorro de lana azul ante el prominente frío de aquella mañana.

—" _¡Lo logré!"_ —Un emocionado Ryo solo pudo exclamar por telepatía tras haber cerrado finalmente la puerta del hogar, a la par que el rostro fastidiado de Yuki permanecía a pesar de todo.

—¿Y ahora qué? ¿Quieres hacerlo aquí? —Preguntó el joven sin mayor importancia e impaciente por desear volver a su cama de una buena vez por todas, mientras que Ryo comenzaba a pensar tras escuchar aquella pregunta, sin inmutar su emoción por la pertinente actitud de Yuki.

—" _Quizás no pueda seguir silenciando mi aura… ¡Es mejor sí nos vamos a-¡"_ —Comenzaba a decir el Lucario, sin embargo, sus palabras se cortan en el acto…

 **.**

 **.**

Luego de que un negro proyectil cayera sobre su nuca, y terminara por estampar su cara contra el suelo.

 **.**

 **.**

—"¡Atrás malhechor!" —Una infantil y femenina voz emergió por telepatía, extrañando a Yuki a la par que el mismo cambiaba su antigua malhumorada actitud por una más curiosa.

Luego de ver a una Akira sentada y sacando pecho con orgullo, al mismo tiempo que la propia cabeza y rostro de la pokémon se encontraban cubiertos con lo que parecía ser un calcetín negro con rombos verdes y rojos, teniendo agujeros en donde emergían sus orejas y sus propios ojos.

—¡Wow! ¡Es la Zorua con rombosfox! —Dijo Yuki emocionado ante la misteriosa heroína.

 **Sónido épico de fondo "Calcetín con rombosman intro :v"**

—"¡Así es, soy yo! ¡La increíble heroína que cuida al pueblo de Hotaru! ¡La Zorua con rombosfox!" —Dijo la Zorua de identidad desconocida.

 **Sonido épido de fondo "Calcetín con rombosman intro :v" [Again]**

—"¡Ya para con esa música!" —Ryo, tras sacar su cabeza de la tierra y girarse encabronado hacia la "desconocida" justiciera enmascarada, termina por sorprenderla y exaltarla tras sacarle aquel calcetín, dentro del cual había un pequeño parlante con aquel característico "sonido" grabado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Solo para sorprender de sobremanera a Yuki, luego de que Akira terminara por ser aquella que se encontraba atrás de aquella rebuscada identidad.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—" _¡¿Es un chiste?!"_ —Ryo solo pudo girarse fastidiado hacia Yuki, tras detectar aquella sincera "sorpresa" en su aura — _ **"Y tú"**_ —Ryo comenzaba a tomar del cuello de la nuca de la descubierta y ahora más encabronada Zorua, a la par que la misma solo podía agitar sus patitas sin poder evitar aquel sujetar.

—"¡Suéltame!" —Akira empezaba a lanzar gruñidos encabronada, solamente para ser el aterrado rostro de Ryo, junto con el pronto tapar de boca, la única respuesta desesperada del Lucario.

—" _¡¿Quieres callarte?!"_ —Ryo solo pudo terminar por exigir mediante telepatía lo obvio, mientras que Akira, aún encabronada, no tardó en exaltar al Lucario luego de que esta le muerde su mano — Ay!" —No pudo evitar lanzar un adolorido quejido, sin embargo, Akira se mantuvo en silencio y con mirada malhumorada tras aquello.

 **.**

 **.**

A lo que solo una maliciosa sonrisa y picarona mirada fue lo único que terminó por mostrarse en el rostro de la pequeña e intuitiva pokémon.

 **.**

 **.**

—" _Ya veo…"_ —Akira finalmente empezaba a hablar por telepatía, a la par que Ryo comenzaba a mirarla aún con fastidio y ahora más desconfiado — _"Me pregunto qué dirá el abuelito Takeru si se entera que le_ _ **robaste**_ _su pulserita"_ —Comenzaba así a actuar la manipuladora y astuta pokémon, mientras que Ryo solo pudo bufar ante la clara desventaja en la que se encontraba.

—" _Está bien… ¡¿Qué quieres?!"_ —Terminó por preguntar Ryo lo que tarde o temprano su hermana terminaría por exigirle, haciendo que la misma pokémon únicamente lanzara unas simples risitas maliciosas.

—" _Quiero la mitad de los dulces que te compra mamá y ordenarás mi pieza de aquí a un mes, y me dejarás acompañarlos a ti y a Yuki en lo que sea que quieren hacer"_ —Terminó por decretar sus condiciones la pequeña Zorua, a lo que solamente el fastidiado rostro de Ryo no hizo más que aumentar ante las mismas, sin embargo, su deseo por hacer "aquello" era mayor, a lo que el propio pokémon únicamente terminó por soltar a la Zorua tras unos cuantos segundos de impotencia.

—" _Está bien… trato; solo no hagas ruido"_ —Fue lo último dicho por el Lucario, antes de que la ahora alegre Zorua terminara por asentirle, empezando así a comenzar a retirarse del lugar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pasaron varios minutos, Ryo sabía que si quería megaevolucionar tendría que hacerlo lejos de su hogar, sabía que tan pronto lo hiciera, no pasaría mucho antes de que alguno de sus abuelos o sus padres lo supieran y lo evitaran; no era algo que cualquiera pudiera hacer después de todo, ya que el propio Takeru le había dicho que aún no estaba listo para ello cuando el propio Ryo se lo había preguntado hacía unos días.

Pero no podía esperar más… no tras haberse dado cuenta que existían rivales capaces de ganarle; con aquella Lucario que lo derrotó con facilidad en el pasado, en el centro de sus memorias.

 **.**

 **.**

El clásico prado que Takeru y Ryo utilizaban para entrenar, se presentaba, a la par que Ryo junto con Yuki y Akira no tardaron en vislumbrarse tras unos cuantos segundos.

—" _¿Por qué te quejas tanto? Has estado cojeando desde hace un rato"_ —La voz preocupada de Akira no tardó en emerger en la mente de Yuki, conforme este solo pudo girarse hacia la pequeña pokémon, la cual reposaba con calma sobre la cabeza de su esclavizado hermano, tras haberle chantajeado nuevamente una vez que esta deseo que él la llevara.

—Su padre no tiene piedad conmigo… le pedí que me entrenara hace un tiempo, y ayer en la noche me soltó como a las doce de la noche, claro, pensaba que podría dormir por más tiempo entonces no me preocupé —Yuki solamente miró con fastidio y aún levemente encabronado hacia aquel Lucario que lo había despertado temprano aquel día, mientras que Akira únicamente lo miró sorprendida y con ánimo.

—" _¡Qué genial!"_ —Terminó de decir la pokémon, conforme movía su colita con entusiasmo, mientras que, al mismo tiempo, Ryo no evitó a pesar de todo el girarse de manera leve hacia Yuki, demostrando únicamente una leve sorpresa tras escuchar aquello, no sabiendo cómo sentirse del todo, más aún tras haber desconocido el que su padre lo entrenaba.

 **.**

 **.**

—"Llegó la hora…" —Ryo, tras un suspiro, en un gruñido con un tono en el que el nerviosismo se detectaba con facilidad, únicamente se detuvo luego de que tanto él como Yuki se adentraran unos cuantos metros hacia el prado — _"¿Estás listo?"_ —Preguntó por telepatía el Lucario, a la par que empezaba a girarse hacia Yuki, el cual únicamente se estiraba tras el propio dolor de sus brazos y piernas.

—Espero que valga la pena —Refunfuñó Yuki, a la par que Akira de igual manera se bajaba de la cabeza de su hermano, para después únicamente ir hacia el lado del niño, antes de sentarse con normalidad.

El silencio dominó por unos cuantos segundos luego de ello, incluso Ryo estaba dudoso ante cómo se sentiría siquiera la megaevolución, sin embargo, su elección ya había sido tomada, y conforme Yuki empezaba a llevarse la mano hacia su cuello tras haberse colocado el collar con la piedra activadora, la tensión no hizo más que aumentar en el ambiente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Tardaron bastante en llegar… —La seria voz de Takeru en las espaldas de Ryo, fueron suficientes como para detener por completo el actuar del propio Yuki, como también la respiración del propio joven Lucario.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—"¡A-Abuelito!" —Los gruñidos asustados y temerosos de Ryo fueron los primeros en escucharse, a la par que el mismo incluso cayó al suelo ante la propia impresión del Lucario a sus espaldas —"¡N-No e-es lo que parece!" —Intentaba inventar cualquier tipo de escapatoria, sin embargo, el propio Ryo solo pudo ver como un serio Takeru se encontraba de pie, con tres emparedados en su mano derecha, a la par que mordía una manzana que sostenía en su izquierda. No estaba de más el decir que el Lucario apenas y empezaba a tomar su merecida merienda tras el agotador trabajo de los días pasados.

—No sacas nada con ocultar tu aura si terminas haciendo un alboroto entrando a mi pieza, el sigilo no es tu fuerte, debiste habérselo pedido a tu hermana —Takeru seguía comentando con normalidad, a la par que Ryo solo pudo bajar sus orejas, aún con vergüenza y preocupación tras ser descubierto; sin embargo, el desánimo no tardó en reflejarse en su rostro, tras darse cuenta de que no podría hacer "aquello".

—Bueno… sigan en lo suyo, yo seguiré comiendo —Las palabras de Takeru nuevamente impactaron de lleno en el rostro de Ryo, el cual ni siquiera supo qué decir ante aquello.

—"P-Pero… ¿N-No estás molesto?" —Fueron las palabras que finalmente emergieron de la garganta del joven Lucario, a la par que Takeru únicamente se sentaba sin más a un lado de Akira.

—Sí lo estoy —Respondió nuevamente con normalidad, Takeru, descolocando nuevamente a Ryo tras ello —Por atreverte a robarme triplicaré tu entrenamiento normal ahora que vuelvas a hacerlo conmigo —Takeru mandaba un vigoroso mordisco a uno de sus emparedados, tragando después de unos segundos, y volviendo a dirigirse hacia su nieto —Pero admiro tus agallas por hacerlo a pesar de todo; dejaré que hagas la megaevolución, pero sería incorrecto el que lo hicieran sin un adulto supervisando así que… heme aquí —Volvió a hablar el pokémon, para luego volver a morder ahora su manzana —Así que adelante, háganlo, también tengo curiosidad —Habló con la boca llena el Lucario.

Ryo solo pudo tragar un poco de saliva tras ello, conforme este empezó a girarse hacia Yuki, este último simplemente suspiró, para después asentirle a la par que alzaba su pulgar en señal de aprobación.

—" _M-Muy bien…"_ —Dijo en un nervioso y bajo gruñido, Ryo, antes de levantarse y adoptar una postura precavida, conforme solo un último asentir hacia Yuki, hizo que el mismo joven terminara por llevarse finalmente sus dedos hacia la piedra activadora, a lo que este solo alcanza a tocarla, para que un anaranjado rayo emergiera de este y Ryo terminara por cerrar sus ojos de manera abrupta ante el miedo pertinente de lo que traería consigo el futuro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Un tenue siseo fue lo primero en escucharse…

Se sentía extraño, casi como estar levitando, podría decir que incluso dejaba de percibir su cuerpo como tal; actos como cerrar el puño o levantar sus brazos no eran percibidos por la propia fuerza adquirida.

Los ojos de Ryo lentamente y de manera titubeante empezaron a abrirse; la imagen de la sorpresa y asombro en el rostro de su hermana y Yuki fue lo primero que vio, a la par que la de un sereno y levemente sonriente Takeru los acompañaba.

—"Esto…" —Ryo empezaba a bajar su mirada hacia sus manos, conforme las levantaba y observaba con asombro —"¡E-Es increíble!" —Dijo junto con una pequeña risa incrédula, a la par que cerraba sus puños.

—Se siente bien, ¿No? —Dijo con tono confiado, Takeru, conforme Ryo únicamente se giró hacia este por unos segundos, antes de volver a observarse a si mismo —Ahora tienes que aprender a controlarlo, no te precipites, tanto tu velocidad como tu fuerza se multiplicaron, debes tener cuidado al moverte —Daba las primeras instrucciones, Takeru, antes de que Ryo le asintiera con determinación.

—" _¡Muy bien!"_ —Una animada voz emergió en las mentes de todos, exaltando a Takeru de manera leve cuando es Akira la que, tras estirarse por un par de segundos, comienza a correr entre brincos hacia donde estaba Ryo, alejándose del mismo unos cuantos metros.

—" _Vamos a ver si ahora eres capaz de alcanzarme un poco en velocidad"_ —Comenzó a decir la orgullosa pokémon, a la par que adoptaba una postura retadora, solamente para hacer que Ryo lanzara una carcajada ante aquello.

—"¿Realmente crees que puedes ganarme en este estado? No te arrepientas después, enana" —Respondió con vanidad y sonriente, Ryo, a la par que Akira de igual manera le sonrió con confianza.

—"Lo mismo digo" —Fueron las últimas palabras de Akira…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Antes de que su cuerpo terminara por desaparecer por completo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yuki apenas alcanzó a observar sorprendido el movimiento de Akira, Takeru se mantenía sereno y atento ante los movimientos de la Zorua, debido a que este, gracias a su pertinente entrenamiento, si era capaz de seguirle con la vista…

Al igual que el Mega Lucario que mantenía una seria vista puesta sobre su hermana.

—"Puedo verte…" —Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Ryo en un normal gruñido, antes de que este únicamente ladeara su cabeza hacia la derecha, justo en el instante en el que Akira se había abalanzado hacia él, haciendo que la propia Zorua se sorprendiera y perdiera el propio control de su cuerpo, ante la propia velocidad que había adquirido para realizar aquel ataque.

Solo era el comienzo, apenas y durante el mismo trayecto en el que Akira parecía nunca acabar, Ryo únicamente se giró a una velocidad en el cual incluso el cuerpo de la pequeña pokémon parecía estar detenido en el aire, antes de que el Lucario, con una sonrisa victoriosa y con ceño fruncido, alzara su brazo y atrapara finalmente a su hermana, denotando su clara superioridad.

 **.**

 **.**

Claro… si es que el propio cuerpo de Akira no terminase por desaparecer nuevamente, en el humo naciente de su propia ilusión.

 **.**

 **.**

Y lo siguiente en ocurrir fuera un simple cabezazo por parte de la Zorua en la nuca de Ryo.

 **.**

 **.**

—"Nijiji nadie me gana con esta técnica" —Conforme Akira volvía a acomodarse en la cabeza de Ryo, esta solo podía lanzar unas cuantas risitas, mientras que Ryo se encontraba completamente estático —"¡Te gané hermanito!" —Dijo victoriosa la pokémon, a la par que agitaba sus patitas con ánimo; sin embargo, ni siquiera Akira pudo reaccionar, una vez que Ryo se agacha con tal de separar a la Zorua de su cabeza, a lo que esta última apenas e intenta dilucidar lo que ocurre.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Antes de observar cómo el rápido antebrazo de aquel Lucario se dirigía hacia su rostro, con el pico de este a pocos milímetros del ojo izquierdo de la Zorua.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Una pequeña herida en su patita delantera derecha; la delgada hebra de sangre emergiendo. Akira no estaba preparada para ello, sin embargo, sus reflejos eran de admirar, incluso ante aquella velocidad, la pequeña Zorua, girando sobre su propio eje, logró quedar de tal manera que el propio golpe lanzado por Ryo solo alcanzó a pasarla a llevar; sin embargo, aquel pequeño toque fue suficiente como para que la punta de su pico la hiriese.

—Ey —Yuki empezaba a alarmarse, conforme Akira caía de pie, tambaleante y abrumada ante lo que ocurría —¿No se está pasando un poc-? —Yuki apenas alcanzó a preguntar…

Antes de que el mismo se exaltara tras notar cómo Takeru ya había empezado a correr hacia donde Ryo se encontraba.

—No debe ser bueno —Pensó Yuki en voz alta, antes de que el mismo empezara a levantarse e ir hacia donde Ryo de igual manera.

Akira, tan pronto aterrizó en el suelo, apenas y alcanzó a recomponerse; solo para después observar como el cuerpo de Ryo ya se había abalanzado hacia esta, notando en la mirada del lucario únicamente una fría seriedad, conforme acercaba nuevamente ahora su puño sin piedad hacia su hermana.

La pequeña Zorua apenas y alcanzó a lanzar un gruñido asustado ante el mero instinto, antes de alcanzar a esquivar con suerte el ataque de Ryo, el cual terminó por aterrizar en la tierra, exaltando nuevamente a todos luego de que el suelo comenzara a trisarse varios metros a su alrededor.

—"No creas que escaparás tan fácil de mí" —Fueron las únicas palabras dichas por Ryo, antes de que este comenzara a dar consecutivas patadas hacia Akira, las cuales continuaba esquivando apenas, causando únicamente la pertinente destrucción en el terreno como consecuencia.

Ambos se alejaban, Takeru corría hacia ellos, la preocupación en su rostro aumentaba, conforme este aún no era capaz de entender la razón de "aquello"…

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aquello… que le impedía activar la primera fase de su estado aural con facilidad.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Una tercera patada fue necesaria para desestabilizar a Akira; la propia Zorua, ante la necesidad y el miedo, nuevamente optó por lanzar una ilusión hacia su hermano.

 **.**

 **.**

Sin embargo… solo una patada ahora en su vientre fue la única respuesta que la pobre pokémon pudo obtener luego de que Ryo quebrara con facilidad su ilusión; al igual que una de sus costillas.

 **.**

 **.**

Akira solo pudo escupir saliva tras aquel ataque; su mirada estupefacta fue lo único que se reflejó en su rostro, antes de que la misma no tardase en perder la consciencia, a la vez que su pequeño cuerpo salió disparado por la tierra.

—¡Maldita sea! —Takeru, enfurecido consigo mismo, finalmente lograba hacer expulsar su aura desde su cuerpo, activando finalmente su estado aural — _[¡Ryo! ¡Contesta maldición!, ¡Necesito tu ayuda, Akira está herida!]_ —Takeru no lograba comprender la situación; sin embargo, tan pronto logró entrar a su estado aural, la respuesta no tardó en mostrarse delante de sus ojos.

 **.**

 **.**

Una megapiedra imbuida bajo el aura de su portador, el poder del estado aural megaevolucionado, una mera sombra en comparación, pero latente a pesar de todo en su interior; el aura de su antiguo portador, la costumbre de la megapiedra lo exigía; la conexión con Takeru aún se mantenía a pesar de todo.

Y con ello el aura del adulto Lucario no tardó en comenzar a ser absorbida por la megapiedra que así lo requería para su nuevo dueño. Aquel dueño que aún para dicho momento, si bien había silenciado por completo las presencias a su alrededor con tal de no ser interrumpidos por "intrusos" que evitaran controlarlo…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **De igual manera había adquirido la habilidad de poder silenciar la conexión que Ryo y Takeru poseían como tal, tras haberse conectado a aquellas piedras que los obedecían.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

El cuerpo de Akira solamente pudo terminar por detenerse tras un crudo y violento rodar por el suelo; sus heridas eran graves, sin embargo, no era suficiente, no para aquel Lucario cuya consciencia había sido completamente opacada por el poder que en aquel momento portaba.

Esa era la consecuencia; Yuki era un buen amigo, sin embargo, aún era una relación que no alcanzaba la fortaleza para formar la conexión necesaria para llevar a cabo una megaevolución adecuada; Takeru lo sabía, sin embargo, el no ser capaz de portar su estado aural en el acto era algo que no estaba en sus planes.

Ryo no se contuvo, el propio Lucario decidió terminar su combate con un último puñetazo hacia la inconsciente Zorua.

Sin embargo, su puño siendo detenido por Takeru puso un merecido alto a su actuar.

—N-No me obligues a hacerlo, Ryo, ¡Deshace la megaevo-¡ —Ordenaba Takeru con el esfuerzo pertinente de detener el puñetazo de su nieto…

Si es que un nuevo golpe en su mejilla lo calla en el acto.

—" _ **No te atrevas a seguir dándome ordenes, anciano; ahora soy mucho más fuerte que tú"**_ —Fue el grave gruñido de Ryo el cual acompañó a aquel golpe; a la par que la vista de Takeru se ocultaba tras la sombra de su frente, mientras que una tenue hebra de sangre emergió de sus labios ante tal rápido puñetazo, cuya rapidez incluso rivalizaba con la de la primera fase del estado aural.

Sin embargo; el rostro de Ryo solo pudo exaltarse y abrumarse por completo, luego de que ahora fuera el puño de Takeru el que terminó por estrellarse en su mejilla derecha; ni siquiera pudiendo alcanzar a responder, antes de que el Lucario lanzara una patada hacia torso, sacándolo varios metros del lugar.

—Estás delirando, niño pretensioso —Takeru únicamente empezaba caminar con lentitud y confianza a la par que se limpiaba la herida en su ahora amoratada mejilla —Si quieres pelear, entonces no me dejas alternativa —Fueron las últimas palabras dadas por Takeru, antes de abalanzarse con la máxima velocidad posible hacia el cuerpo de Ryo.

El cual no tardó ni siquiera un segundo en levantarse, para después protegerse con su antebrazo en el acto del ataque de Takeru.

—" **¡Tú ni nadie me va a ganar! ¡Te voy a matar como a un simple insecto!"** —Los ojos de Ryo, lejos de demostrar cordura, la ira y la falta de raciocinio se reflejaban en su totalidad; sin embargo, un nuevo puñetazo de Takeru en su rostro fue suficiente para callarlo.

No se quedaría así, ambos pokémon comenzaron a lanzarse una serie de rápidos golpes. Takeru era el más afectado, por cada golpe que daba, este sentía como su aura era arrebatada por la megapiedra. No era capaz de modificar su aura, ya ni siquiera podía lograr aquello, su mente le jugaba en contra, nuevamente la impotencia y la debilidad al no poder controlar a Ryo lo hacían dudar, sin embargo, no podía darse el lujo de rendirse, no luego de que la situación llegara a tales niveles.

Ryo no se detenía; tras notar que pronto no tendría más posibilidades, Takeru únicamente terminó por decidir juntar toda el aura dentro de sí en un último ataque, un puño incremento a una velocidad con la cual ni siquiera Ryo fue capaz de evitar; sin embargo, Takeru solo pudo mantenerse completamente estático tras lanzar el ataque…

 **.**

 **.**

 **Luego de que dicho puñetazo apenas y deformara de manera leve el estómago de Ryo.**

 **.**

 **.**

Takeru solo pudo sentir debilidad, ya no le quedaba aura, sus piernas temblaban de manera leve, sin embargo, aquello no hizo más que reflejar una sonrisa en Ryo, conforme sentía su poder rebosar al máximo.

Takeru apenas alcanzó a reaccionar luego de que Ryo sujetara su muñeca, dislocándola en el acto tras ello luego de usar su máxima fuerza sin contenerse; generando únicamente un grito de dolor por parte del adulto, antes de que el propio joven lucario lo golpeara en su estómago de igual manera.

— **¡Ya no eres nada contra mí!** —Declaró enérgico Ryo, antes de encestar un golpe ahora él en el vientre de Takeru, deformándolo en proporciones totalmente diferentes, al punto de que la sangre en el Lucario no tardó en emerger de su boca en consecuencia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Solo para después seguirle una infinidad de puñetazos… que terminaron por deformar y quebrar todos los huesos de Takeru.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— _¡¿Q-Qué diablos está ocurriendo…?!_ —Takeru, tras haber recibido aquel puñetazo en su vientre, solo podía reposar en el suelo, completamente fuera de combate, a la par que este solo podía ver como un estático Ryo se encontraba delante de si…

A la par que sus ojos únicamente demostraban un débil brillar de azul color.

Takeru no tardó en conectar los puntos, el Lucario únicamente terminó por girarse exaltado hacia el origen de "aquella" aura, solo para ver cómo Akira, denotando el dolor en su rostro tras sobre exigirse de tales maneras, lograba en su actual estado elevar su aura a tal nivel, como para mantener finalmente en una ilusión a Ryo.

Del pelaje de la pequeña pokémon, una púrpura aura emergía conforme esta denotaba sus colmillos al máximo ante el sobre esfuerzo.

Takeru sabía que no contaba con demasiado tiempo, Akira no soportaría mantener a Ryo por tanto tiempo; por lo que el mismo se levantó para después posar su mano sobre el torso de su nieto, con tal de lograr modificar su aura de tal manera para poder así desactivar su megaevolución.

Los segundos pasaron; la preocupación no tardó en tornarse en desesperación en el rostro de Takeru, conforme se daba cuenta de que manipular el aura de Ryo le era completamente imposible, aún cuando era subyugado por Akira.

No le quedaba más opción, su única alternativa era correr y sacar a Akira y a Yuki del lugar con tal de huir hacia su hogar.

Takeru solo pudo separarse de manera abrupta de Ryo, antes de empezar a cojear apurado hacia su nieta…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **La cual… finalmente caía completamente rendida e inconsciente al suelo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lo único que pudo sentir Takeru… fue el codo de Ryo impactando de lleno en la corona de su cabeza, antes de perder así de igual manera su consciencia.

Ryo se mantuvo inerte; su ira no hacía más que aumentar con cada segundo que pasaba, y ahora, nuevamente, aquella que tiempo atrás lo había "derrotado", nuevamente demostraba su superioridad tras haber cometido la insolencia de dejarlo dentro de una ilusión.

—" _ **¿Cómo te atreves…?"**_ —La oscura voz de Ryo emergió, antes de que este obviara por completo a Takeru, antes de empezar a caminar hacia Akira.

—¡Ya fue suficiente! —Yuki no tenía oportunidad, había guardado distancia por culpa del miedo, sin embargo, al caer Takeru, se negó a no defender a Akira, atreviéndose incluso a sujetar la mano del enfurecido mega Lucario.

A lo que Yuki únicamente termina por recibir una patada en su cabeza por parte de Ryo… con toda la fuerza que este era capaz de realizar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ryo solo siguió caminando; dos esferas aurales empezaban a formarse en sus manos, a la par que Akira, con la pena y dolor reflejándose en su rostro ante su estado, solo podía temblar de manera inconsciente ante ello, conforme esto ni siquiera inmutaba en lo más mínimo a Ryo…

Antes de que el mismo terminara por estrellas ambas esferas directo en su hermana, causando un nuevo estruendo que terminó por volver a agrietar y levantar aún más la tierra a su alrededor.

 **.**

 **.**

Ryo solo podía respirar con brusquedad, una sádica sonrisa comenzaba a esbozarse en su rostro conforme sabía que su ataque había dado en su objetivo.

—" _ **Yo…"**_ —Los gruñidos tenues pero eufóricos de Ryo empezaban a emerger, a la par que la tierra levantada a su alrededor aún permanecía flotando de manera leve.

—" **¡Soy el más fuerte!"** —Rugió con el máximo ímpetu el Lucario.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Antes de que todo su pelaje se erizara… tras sentir una aterradora presencia a sus espaldas.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

—¿No puede pasar siquiera un día sin que todo se vaya al diablo? —Una inocente voz se escuchaba de aquel hombre que cargaba a una pequeña Zorua; a lo que el mega Lucario, sin importarle siquiera, únicamente se gira a una increíble velocidad, para después intentar golpear a aquel que finalmente había llegado a escena.

Un cuerpo de pie, caminando con normalidad hacia donde Takeru se encontraba, Ryo se abalanzaba para atacarlo…

Sin embargo, solo cinco cortos e imperceptibles golpes fueron los que recibió en su torso por parte de su nuevo enemigo, antes de que su cuerpo terminara por salir expulsado lejos del lugar, mientras que aquel que había atacado ni siquiera había parecido moverse para ello ante la excesiva velocidad que tenía en aquel momento.

—Despierta apestoso… —Ryo, finalmente demostrándose con inocencia y calma, simplemente terminó por darle unas cuantas palmadas a Takeru, antes de que el propio Lucario despertara de manera abrupta luego de que sus órganos internos y huesos se regeneraran gracias al aura del Kurogane.

—¡R-Ryo! —Takeru ni siquiera era capaz de demostrar algo distinto a la preocupación, sin embargo, el rostro de Ryo no tardó en adoptar facciones más serias, conforme observaba las memorias de su amigo. Un simple suspiro emergió del Kurogane tras ello.

— _Así que absorbió tu aura… voy a tener que dejarlo inconsciente si quiero que lo desactive_ —Ryo se encorvaba un poco, antes de comenzar a dejar de manera cuidadosa a Akira en el suelo —De nuevo dejó sellos en su aura cuando se sobre exigió, intenta deshacerlos para poder curarla con mi aura —Volvió a decir el Kurogane, antes de colocarse de pie nuevamente.

— _ **Yo me encargaré de darle un calmante a este niño berrinchudo**_ —El mortal rostro de Ryo fue lo único que se demostró tras decir aquellas palabras, a la par que la segunda fase de su estado aural comenzaba a reflejarse nuevamente en sus ojos.

—" **¡Te estoy escuchando maldito anciano!"** —El enajenado grito del mega Lucario terminó por ser el siguiente en escucharse a las espaldas de Ryo, antes de que el pokémon terminara por encestar un puñetazo en la nuca del hombre, haciendo que la cabeza de este se zarandeara repetidas veces, sin mover el cuerpo como tal, pero generando la onda expansiva pertinente a la fuerza aplicada por el Lucario a su alrededor.

—" **Vaya…"** —Ryo empezaba a tomar su distancia de su abuelo, a la par que su ira mezclada con su locura solo se acrecentaba dentro de sí — **"Me pregunto cuanto tiempo más podrás seguirme el ritmo"** —El Lucario nuevamente empezaba a adoptar una postura de pelea, mientras que su abuelo simplemente se giraba con normalidad.

—Di eso cuando me puedas dar un golpe como corresponde —Fueron las primeras palabras que le dirigió el Kurogane, a la par que su nieto solo frunció el ceño con molestia tras ello.

—Tengo la mala costumbre de alargar las cosas y que estas terminen aún peor, así que por esta vez y por haberte atrevido a hacerle daño a tu hermana… voy a tomarte en serio —Para contradicción de sus propias palabras, Ryo lentamente comenzaba a desactivar por voluntad propia su estado aural, extrañando a Ryo con ello.

— **Cuando quieras…** —Unas palabras y un tono que ni siquiera necesitaron decirse junto con el estado aural, fueron suficientes para emanar una energía tal que incluso hizo entumecer de manera leve a aquel enajenado Lucario.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Antes de que el mismo pokémon, imbuido en la locura e ira hacia cualquiera que siquiera pensara ser más fuerte que él, terminara por reaparecer al lado de su abuelo tras abalanzarse hacia el mismo con tal de atacarlo con una esfera aural en su rostro.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Solo para continuarle el deformado rostro del Lucario, luego de que Ryo, únicamente con la primera fase de su estado aural, estando de brazos cruzados, invocara decenas de brazos de aura de su cuerpo, los cuales terminaron por impactar y deformar cada parte del cuerpo del pokémon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Muy bien amigos… aquí termina el capítulo :3, espero les haya gustado y los haya dejado expectantes para lo que se viene (~o-o)~**

Comet Galaxy **Me alegra que te haya gustado el capi también :3**

 **Las vergüenzas entre Sayuri y Takeshi son las mejores XD, y aún me queda un par por ahí que relatar, será chistoso.**

 **Akira es muy pilla :3 jajaja**

 **Espero te haya gustado este capi también ewe, ¡Gracias por comentar! :D**

Zephyr V Exe **Naaaa no lo tomes como tortura psicóloga violenta XD, lo violento está de más, tómalo con humor, Sayuri creció bastante después de esto e-e jajaja**

 **Y si… tienes mucha razón con lo del beso :3, aún falta ese toque, ese momento especial, esto no más fue para romper el hielo y tomar desprevenido al lector :v XD**

 **Naaa y como ves este capi no torturé mucho a Sayuri jajaja, espero te haya gustado :3 ¡Gracias por comentar! :P**

Lord fire 123 **Agradezco esa dedicación :3, aunque seguiré firme, no te sientas mal si no puedes comentar XD, no estás obligado, es más, no es como si necesitara una retribución por los capis que hago :v (no lo tomes a mal, AMO, que comenten XD, pero ps si esa fuera la fuente primordial para escribir… no sería lo mismo, pienso que la motivación de cualquier artista debe ir mucho más allá que la búsqueda de la opinión de terceros [Que, repito, aún así se aprecian DEMASIADO, pero ya me entiendes XD])**

 **Qué rápido crecen :'v Yosho ya es un adulto, recuerdo cuando lo escribía como puppy. Lloro :'v**

 **Nunca había visto a otro usar el emperra de esa manera XD pero lo apruebo :v jajaj**

 **Ya diste con el clavo respecto a Ryo Doggo (~o-o)~**

 **Cuando el sello sea liberado, no será igual a lo de Kenpachi, lo digo desde ya XD, pero sí será en el momento más necesario de este libro :3**

 **Seeeee los fails imprevistos son los mejores XD**

 **Respecto al review :v**

 **Exacto, Haruko fue la primera, de hecho, ella podía hablar así como los humanos, sin embargo, recordemos que Arceus selló dicho poder para que este no siguiera apareciendo en las siguientes generaciones (Claro que Hiyori es una excepción, porque Arceus únicamente arrebató el aura de Jin y Juro en la descendencia, el aura de Hiyori es única, así como la de Sayuri, Haruko únicamente absorbió el aura de Ryo en su niñez, y ello trajo consigo el desarrollo de la misma tras su evolución)**

" **Cómo el amor que ella me prometió :'v" este we XD, me hiciste reír con esa última, lo admito jajaj**

 **Akira es muy chistosa XD me gusta mucho su concepto de personaje.**

 **Oye we con todos esos relatos de tu pasado ya empiezas a preocuparme eh?! XD, espero puedas estar bien :'v siempre hay malos ratos, pero hay que aprovechar los buenos, por pequeños que parezcan :3**

 **Las manos de los Delphox son negras y de dedos un tanto gruesos y puntiagudos, dado su parentesco con un Fénec, doy por hecho que tienen pequeñas garritas brotando de ellos, al menos así me lo imagino yo :v**

 **Gracias por comentar XD, tómate las cosas con calma, y espero que el capi haya sido de tu agrado ¡Nos vemos!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y eso sería todo, querido amigos lectores, espero les haya gustado el capi, la universidad ataca, así, bien extrema, y por lo tanto no se extrañen si hay unos que otros retrasos, aunque como bien saben, casi siempre son cada dos semanas, sin embargo, cualquier cosa, revisen mi rincón de comentarios en Wattpad si es que habré dado algún aviso al respecto :3**

 **Sin más que decir… ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! :D**


	66. Lo que cargan las nuevas generaciones

Bajo la apacible y seria mirada de aquel hombre, el caos que su fuerza inamovible representa, solo tras el deformado cuerpo del Lucario delante de sí se demostraba.

No parecía haber límite ante los brazos de aura que era capaz de liberar Ryo, tan pronto uno de ellos impactaba, desaparecía al instante únicamente para serle continuado con uno nuevo que volvía a impactar en el cuerpo del Lucario.

Takeru, intentando concentrarse en Akira, este solo podía observar con preocupación ante el actuar de su amigo, el cual permanecía de brazos cruzados; sin embargo, no pasó mucho antes de que nuevamente una prominente debilidad comenzara a abordarlo.

Aquel joven Lucario, completamente oprimido ante los golpes que recibía, lentamente la ira en su mirada comenzaba a sobreponerse, a la par que sus dientes sobresaliendo ante el esfuerzo que comenzaba a realizar debido a los golpes de su abuelo, rápidamente comenzaban a demostrar la oposición que Ryo comenzaba a tener frente a su adversario.

Como si de una muralla interminable formada por los puños del hombre se tratase, el Lucario lentamente comenzaba a empujarlos, conforme su enajenado gruñido permanecía constante ante el enajenado actuar.

Ryo, en su aún calmado actuar, únicamente mantenía un brazo de aura extra en contacto con Takeru; entregándole aura para poder curar a Akira; sin embargo, no era estúpido, se había dado cuenta de "aquello" en el instante en el que su nieto comenzó a sobreponerse a su fuerza…

Mientras estuviera entregándole aura a Takeru para poder salvar a Akira, la conexión que el joven pokémon tenía con su abuelo mediante la megapiedra, seguiría robándole sus energías sin parar.

Su fuerza aumentaba; Ryo no se negaría a seguir entregándole sus energías a Takeru, sin embargo, incluso con aquella crucial desventaja, su mirada no se inmutaba en lo más mínimo.

—" **¡T-Tú… ya…!"** —El lucario imbuido en la locura e ira finalmente comenzaba a hablar, mientras que su abuelo seguía estando de brazos cruzados — **"¡No estás sobre mí!"** —Gritó finalmente Ryo, antes de que este comenzara a ser el que realizara un sinfín de puñetazos hacia los mismos ataques del Kurogane.

Su velocidad ya había llegado a aquel punto; su poder aumentaba, mientras que el de Ryo disminuía; el tranquilo hombre con la primera fase de su estado aural no dejaba de lanzar sus ataques, mientras que el Lucario los respondía a la par.

La fuerza de sus impactos hacía temblar la tierra a su alrededor; Takeru estaba preocupado, sabía qué, incluso estando en su fase megaevolucionada, el cuerpo de su nieto no seguiría siendo capaz de soportar tanta aura, si aquello seguía sin control, su vida fácilmente podía correr riesgo.

—¡Ryo! ¡Tienes que llamar a Yoshiro! —Gritó Takeru con preocupación, sin embargo, la mirada seria y normal de su amigo hacia este lo deja callado.

—Una ilusión no lo sacará de ese estado… y no permitiré que Yoshiro se vea obligado a darle una paliza a su propio hijo, además… —Ryo levantaba una de sus manos con holganza.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Antes de que tanto su rostro como el de Takeru, quedaran exaltados… luego de que los brazos de aura de Ryo finalmente fueran completamente opacados por los puñetazos del enloquecido Lucario.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pero solo para ser completamente el vientre deformado del joven pokémon, lo siguiente en presentarse de un instante a otro, luego de que Ryo activase finalmente la segunda fase de su estado aural.

— **Te dije que no me contendría contigo… tendrás que hacer mucho más que eso para entretenerme** —Fueron las únicas palabras dichas por el hombre, mientras que su nieto solo pudo toser sangre luego de que sus órganos internos fueran completamente destrozados, solo para después deformar su rostro luego de que una patada fuera lo siguiente que recibió, antes de salir expulsado de aquel sector.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— _¿Realmente crees que estará bien?_ —Takeru se mantenía incrédulo e incluso un poco asustado ante el movimiento que tomó su amigo, mientras que Ryo únicamente se bufó de manera relajada.

—Hay más de una manera de quitarle la consciencia; con eso debí abrumarlo lo suficiente; le dejé un poco de mi aura para regenerar sus heridas, estará bien —Dijo con tono relajado el Kurogane, antes de empezar a hincarse hacia donde estaba Akira — _Ahora…_ —la preocupación y concentración fue lo siguiente en presentarse en sus palabras, antes de que el propio hombre comenzara a inspeccionar a la malherida Zorua.

Estaba mal; Ryo no había sido capaz de percatarse de la condición de Akira hasta entonces; tenía gran parte de sus costillas rotas, una perforación en su estómago por el pico del pie del Lucario, a la par que la sangre manchando su oscuro pelaje no daba mayor calma.

El Kurogane intentaba mantenerse concentrado en la pequeña pokémon; sin embargo, tanto Takeru como Ryo vuelven a exaltarse; luego de que ambos se percataran de "aquello"…

 **.**

 **.**

 **En el instante en el que sintieron cómo Yuki comenzaba a levantarse entre gemidos de dolor.**

 **.**

 **.**

— _Pensaba que había huido…_ ¡Ryo lo golpeó! —Takeru estaba estupefacto, aquello no era un juego, Akira había recibido lo peor en su estómago, pero su vida no estaba en riesgo, tan pronto este como Ryo sintieron la débil aura de Yuki a su alrededor, no fue necesario más antes de que el propio Kurogane apareciera al instante al lado del niño.

—¡Yuki! —Gritó el Kurogane, antes de que este se agachara con tal de intentar curar rápidamente las heridas mortales que obviamente tendría el chico…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Solo para abrir por completo sus ojos… luego de notar cómo Yuki únicamente se erguía de manera costosa con su mano apoyada en su ensangrentada frente, consciente.**

.

.

.

Su caso no era como el de Takeru; portar la piedra activadora no lo hacía un receptor del aura a como con Ryo. El Kurogane solamente podía intentar conectar los hechos; la débil aura que sentía provenir de Yuki a pesar de su estado de consciencia; haber recibido una patada por parte de aquel Lucario con todas sus fuerzas, aún recibiendo de lleno el impacto de su pico en su cabeza, a como fue con Akira.

Ryo solo pudo empezar a fruncir el ceño con molestia, tras finalmente comprender lo que "ocurría"… sin embargo, su rostro no hizo más que cambiar en uno más estupefacto…

 **.**

 **Luego de que la segunda fase de su estado aural se esfumara por completo de su cuerpo.**

.

.

.

.

.

Sus músculos se habían desgarrado ante el poder que portaba en aquel momento; una fuerza equiparable a la segunda fase, el cuerpo de aquel Lucario no era capaz de contenerlo de manera adecuada, pero aquello no lo detendría.

Ya no era Ryo, su raciocinio había sido finalmente suprimido. Tan pronto el aura de aquel asombrado Kurogane nuevamente fue absorbida, no pasó ni un segundo antes de que el Lucario megaevolucionado apareciese a sus espaldas.

Ya no poseía la fuerza del estado aural, una patada del Lucario a su torso fue suficiente para romperle la columna y sus costillas; no fue suficiente, tras dar el primer golpe, Ryo sujetó el brazo de su abuelo al instante, impidiendo que este saliera expulsado del lugar; el hombro del Kurogane se dislocó en el acto; el maltrato y daño no se reflejaba en el rostro completamente suprimido e inexpresivo del hombre.

Como un muñeco de trapo, el joven pokémon únicamente terminó por lanzar una última y cargada esfera aural con su máximo poder hacia el estómago de su abuelo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Siendo capaz de perforarlo por completo… solamente por continuarle la rápida e imperceptible expulsión de aquel cuerpo, cuyo estruendo terminó por escucharse en las lejanías.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A la par que el Lucario seguía sujetando el brazo ahora cercenado de su abuelo.**

.

.

.

Takeru solo podía fruncir el ceño, él sabía lo que ocurriría, sin embargo, en aquel momento era completamente impotente ante la presencia que tenía delante de sí, a lo que Ryo apenas y arroja el brazo a un costado, solamente para alzar su rostro hacia los cielos, y lanzar un rugido a todo pulmón.

La mera energía que Ryo había absorbido era suficiente como para hacer que la mera onda expansiva de su enajenado grito fuera capaz de desplazar el aire a su alrededor, llegando incluso a agitar los arboles aledaños, mientras que Takeru se cubría el rostro ante el pertinente poder, conforme también intentaba proteger a Akira.

Su poder no tenía igual, su fuerza era la máxima que alguien era capaz de tener, nadie nunca sería capaz de oponérsele…

 **.**

 **.**

O al menos eso era lo que aquel joven e inexperto lucario gustaba de pensar; pero estaba claro que hacía falta mucho más para agotar las reservas de aura que aquel ser era capaz de liberar en aquel punto de su vida.

 **.**

 **.**

Un oscuro cuerpo terminó por caer de manera abrupta sobre el Lucario. Un pequeño "domo" de aura fue formado alrededor de Takeru y los niños; la tez de la tercera fase descontrolada era reconocible para cualquiera. Mientras que la ira aún se reflejaba en el joven pokémon, el cual ahora era completamente sujetado por aquel que se encontraba sobre si, con sus pies y mano en forma de garras sujetando su cuello y pies.

Tenía sus manos libres, no se contendría a no golpear, el Lucario rápidamente comenzó a lanzar golpes a diestra y siniestra hacia su abuelo, sin embargo, estos no tenían efecto en él.

El brazo anteriormente cercenado, como si la misma aura aún en su interior la controlase, salió disparado hacia el cuerpo de aquel que lo llamaba, solamente para chocar de manera abrupta en el lugar que le correspondía en el hombro del decidido Kurogane; no pasando mucho cuando la concentrada aura de igual manera lo recubrió.

La ira seguía consumiendo al joven pokémon, aquella presencia ni siquiera lo intimidaba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pero no hubo que esperar mucho… antes de que aquel monstruo acercara su rostro hacia el lucario, y decidiera ser él, el siguiente en rugir con todas sus fuerzas hacia este.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No había comparación… la tierra a su alrededor se hundió y comprimió casi un metro. Los primeros arboles que se encontraban al final de aquel prado, tuvieron la mala suerte de ser empujados de tal manera, que ni sus raíces fueron capaces de sujetarlos.

Un boom sónico repercutió; despertó a los Kurogane, Yoshiro, en su oficina, se exaltó y levantó con tal de dirigirse hacia aquel sonido. Ni siquiera el dormir entre Sayuri y Takeshi se mantuvo luego de que aquel grito llegara a ser escuchado por estos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ryo, ahora solamente con calzoncillos puestos tras desactivar su estado aural, simplemente comenzó a levantarse con normalidad, mientras que el vapor ante el excesivo calor en el sector en el que se encontraba emergía de manera leve.

Un lucario reposaba en el centro de aquel cráter, sus brazos y piernas extendidas apenas y hacían justicia de su estado actual. La megaevolución permanecía apenas, sin embargo, sus ojos blancos carentes de consciencia, su boca completamente abierta, junto con la gran cantidad de sangre que emergía desde sus orejas luego de que sus tímpanos explotaran, reflejaban su total derrota ante la increíble presencia de la que había sido testigo.

Finalmente, la megaevolución desaparecía de su cuerpo; el aura que había sido robada volvía a su dueño original, a la par que las heridas que aquel lucario había recibido en su combate, lentamente eran regeneradas por el aura del Kurogane de igual manera.

El domo que Ryo había creado comenzaba a deshacerse, Takeru solo pudo observar con incomodidad ante lo cometido por su compañero, sin embargo, la calma de igual manera lo abordaba conforme empezaba a sentir cómo el aura de su nieto se mantenía estable a pesar de todo, sabiendo que Ryo nunca sería capaz de hacerle un daño mortal.

El adulto Kurogane solamente volvió a agacharse a un lado de Akira, sin embargo, este no alcanzó a decir una simple palabra… antes de que fuera Yoshiro el que finalmente aparecía en el lugar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Su mirada estaba perpleja, no entendía lo que ocurría, sin embargo, el simple hecho de observar primero el estado de Akira fue suficiente para alarmarlo lo necesario como para correr hacia la misma.

—"¡¿Qué ocurrió?!" —Yoshiro exigía una explicación, a la par que observaba con temor la condición de su hija.

—Va a estar bien… necesitamos llevarla a la casa —Ryo, aún con actitud seria, simplemente vuelve a extrañar a Yoshiro cuando este empieza a levantarse.

—Tú y yo tenemos que hablar —La seria mirada de Ryo extrañó e incluso incomodó de cierta manera a Yoshiro, conforme este último empezaba a girarse hacia Yuki luego de que el mismo niño diera señales de presencia; el pequeño infante solamente pudo observar a los adultos con preocupación, antes de que este y los demás volvieran a exaltarse… luego de que la presencia de aquel que yacía en aquel agujero, tiempo atrás creado, comenzara a presentarse.

Aquel lucario, libre de cualquier sello a diferencia de su hermana, no obtuvo mayor problema en ser curado por el aura de su abuelo, la sangre permanecía manchando su pelaje, sin embargo, cualquier rastro de heridas pasadas ya se habían desvanecido.

El joven pokémon solo podía observar temeroso, incrédulo ante la realidad que tenía delante de sí, no estando demás el decir que el mismo había sido consciente de todo lo que había ocurrido para aquel momento.

Su temblar fue lo primero, sus ojos completamente abiertos solo agregaban una mayor desesperación que solo dentro de sí existía. La mirada seria de sus abuelos parecían sepultarlo, inexpresivos, pero a la vez, completamente explícitos en su sentir, no hacían más que perturbar la propia culpa que en aquel momento se acrecentaba en la mente de Ryo.

El Lucario solo pudo levantarse titubeante y entre tropiezos, solamente para después comenzar a huir del lugar. Ryo y Takeru no se inmutaron, mientras que Yoshiro fue el primero en comenzar a seguirlo, si es que la mano del Kurogane no lo detiene primero.

—No creo que quiera que alguien le hable ahora… —Fueron las primeras palabras de Ryo, sin embargo, Yoshiro no tenía planes de hacerle caso, menos en aquella situación; si es que el propio Zoroark no se exalta en el momento en el que el propio Ryo le muestra las memorias de lo ocurrido en el pasado —No es algo que pueda ser arreglado con palabras de apoyo —Reconoció Ryo, siendo la única respuesta de Yoshiro un decaimiento ante lo que el propio continuaba observando en sus memorias.

—"No pienso dejarlo solo" —La mirada seria del Zoroark fue lo siguiente en presentarse, antes de que el mismo se separara de manera brusca de la mano de Ryo; sin embargo, incluso este volvió a detenerse luego de que una nueva presencia volviera a entrar en el lugar.

—"Yo iré…" —El femenino gruñido de Haruko fue el siguiente en emerger, a la par que Yoshiro simplemente se giraba hacia esta, la cual se había tardado un poco más ante la propia diferencia de velocidades —"Quédate con Akira, por favor" —Le pidió la Lucario a Yoshiro, únicamente para ser un desanimado y preocupado asentir su única respuesta, antes de que la madre fuera en busca de su hijo.

Yoshiro se mantuvo estático… sabía que podía confiar en Haruko; sin embargo, recuerdos del pasado sobre "aquella" conversación que ya había tenido con su hijo, únicamente hacía aumentar en él un sentimiento de impotencia tras ver el estado en el que este nuevamente había quedado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Unas horas transcurrieron; alejados del sector en donde la pelea se había desarrollado, nuevamente en el pueblo de Hotaru, bajo la municipalidad, un científico únicamente comenzaba su día de trabajo; Kazuki recién empezaba a entrar a su laboratorio designado, a la par que encendía los ordenadores y comenzaba a ver resultados de los experimentos que había dejado el día anterior.

—Ahorrémonos la charla —Una prepotente, pero a la vez seria voz emergió de la nada en la sala luego de que la puerta de entrada de esta volviera a abrirse de manera abrupta; exaltando a Kazuki de paso, el cual solo pudo girarse asustado, para después extrañarse tras notar cómo eran Yoshiro y Ryo los que entraban en el lugar.

—Ustedes dos tienen bastante que explicarme —Ryo empezaba a apuntarles con simpleza tanto al Zoroark como al científico, este último aún sin saber cómo reaccionar ante las palabras del hombre.

—P-Pasen… —Dijo con una pequeña carcajada Kazuki en un inocente sarcasmo, intentando tranquilizar el ambiente que Ryo había tensado —¿Ocurrió algo? —Preguntó nuevamente el científico, mientras que la seria mirada de Ryo permanecía inalterable.

—Cuando se creó este laboratorio y permitimos que siguieras con tus investigaciones para el bien de Hotaru, habíamos quedado bien en claro sobre los límites de tus experimentos —Ryo volvía a hablar, mientras que Kazuki solo podía alzar una ceja en son de todavía no comprender a lo que el Kurogane se refería.

—No nos convertiríamos en lo que Ryuji fue —Las fuertes palabras de Ryo congelaron el tiempo por unos segundos, a la par que Yoshiro era ahora el que empezaba a adoptar una actitud más seria.

—Entonces… quiero que me digan —Ryo empezaba a cruzarse de brazos —¿Por qué Yuki tiene Arkon dentro de su cuerpo? —Fueron las últimas palabras dichas por el Kurogane, las que terminaron por sorprender a Kazuki, mientras que el Zoroark permanecía igual de estático.

—" _Porque él me lo pidió"_ —Yoshiro respondió tras pocos segundos, solamente para sacar un bufido por parte de Ryo.

—Un niño te pide algo de ese calibre, ¡¿Y tú accedes?! —La voz de Ryo empezaba a denotar un tono más molesto, mientras que Yoshiro solamente podía fruncir un poco más el ceño ante aquella pregunta —¡¿Sabes el daño que ese tipo de metal le hizo al cuerpo de las personas de Nerito?! Aún hoy siguen con secuelas de haberlo portado, tú no estuviste ahí cuando Teijo era su alcalde —La molesta actitud de Ryo no se detenía, sin embargo, este a pesar de todo esperaba alguna justificación por parte del Zoroark, el cual solamente pudo molestarse aún más tras escuchar aquella afirmación.

—" _Sí… sé que no estuve con ustedes esa vez"_ —Empezó a responder molesto y disgustado el pokémon conforme las memorias volvían —"Recuerdo cada día" —Afirmó en un serio gruñido con el objetivo de que Ryo fuera el único que escuchara, dejándolo callado y un tanto impotente a responder ante aquello.

—D-Disculpen —Kazuki empezaba a hablar, con una actitud que fácilmente demostraba la intención de calmar el ambiente, mientras que Ryo únicamente se giró hacia este —Entiendo que esté preocupado por la salud de Yuki, pero por favor no piense que soy alguien tan imprudente como para usarlo de conejillo de indias a como lo hizo Teijo; incluso su madre firmó una concientización —Aquellas palabras solo pudieron exaltar y extrañar a Ryo, mientras que este no sabía qué decir ante ello.

—Cuando el alcalde Naoto vino a Hotaru, le expliqué que estaba haciendo nuevos estudios del metal que tenía en su cuerpo; a cambio de poder crear una forma para que este pudiera tocar a las personas de nuevo, me dejó analizar su sangre para poder estudiar qué era lo que lo hacía compatible con el Arkon —Kazuki empezaba a explicar, mientras que Ryo seguía estando en silencio, escuchando con atención —Era increíble y a la vez muy único, llegar a dar con alguien que portase un código genético capaz de asimilar este metal es extremadamente raro; no solo el Arkon como tal, tengo varias sospechas que el señor Naoto también es capaz de asimilar el Yome, pero mis estudios no han llegado a tanto —Kazuki se desviaba del tema, a lo que Ryo se lo mantenía presente.

—Concéntrate —Dijo el Kurogane —¿Qué pasará con Yuki? —Preguntó nuevamente, a lo que Kazuki vuelve a hablar.

—Simplemente logré hacerle creer al Arkon que Yuki era Naoto —La alegre actitud de Kazuki tras decir aquellas palabras solo entró en contraste con la sorpresa de Ryo —Y no solo eso, gracias a mis investigaciones con el Yome y los metales inteligentes, puedo hacer que el portador del metal pueda controlarlo; aún necesita práctica, pero Yuki podrá escoger que aura bloquear y cual no, de momento lo dejamos configurado para que bloqueara únicamente auras con alto grado de concentración, en caso de alguna emergencia; aún estoy viendo el caso de Naoto, el metal que porta él es más antiguo que el que creé, no será nada fácil hacer que él pueda controlarlo a como Yuki lo hará —Terminó de hablar el científico.

—Pero… ¿Por qué aceptaría su propia madre?, ¿Tanta es la ambición de Yuki por hacerse más fuerte? —Ryo seguía sin comprender el significado de todo ello.

—" _Fuerza, resistencia, un acelerado metabolismo, inmunidad a una gran cantidad de enfermedades"_ —Yoshiro empezó a responder — _"Yuki siempre ha sido un chico enfermizo, y desde que pasó lo de la escuela, si con esto podía prometerle estar más seguro y a salvo, no tuvo problemas en aceptarlo"_ —Dijo serio el Zoroark.

—Y… ¿Cómo se lo colocaron? —Una nueva duda emergía por parte de Ryo —¿Volvieron a insertarlo en su hígado a como con Naoto? —La pregunta se dijo con un tono de preocupación ante lo delicado que sería una operación de tal calibre.

—Fue en la médula ósea de su columna—Dijo Kazuki con normalidad, mientras que solo el exaltado y asustado rostro de Ryo junto con un leve cosquilleo ante la propia peligrosidad de siquiera tocar dicha zona, se presentó, no pudiendo objetar o ir en contra por el mero hecho de que Yuki seguía estando vivo —Eso daba un mejor desarrollo del metal y también permitía poder sincronizar el aura con su sistema nervioso central para… —Kazuki se calló, este solo actuó un poco titubeante conforme miraba a Yoshiro, acto el cual Ryo no tomó por desapercibido.

—¿Para…? —Ryo volvía a adoptar una actitud más molesta, al darse cuenta de la clara indirecta de que aún le ocultaban algo.

—" _Que Yuki sea capaz de controlar mi aura, conectándome con la suya mediante el Arkon"_ —Yoshiro terminó por revelar el factor clave del metal en Yuki, mientras que Ryo solo pudo mantenerse estático y congelado ante lo que escuchó.

—Gracias a mis estudios he podido hacer que el metal sea capaz de replicar habilidades de otro usuario; pero aún me quedaba dar un paso más… —Kazuki no tardó en intentar explicar un poco más la situación, mientras que Ryo aún demostraba una leve estupefacción —Su conexión con el señor Takeru era algo completamente diferente, ser capaz de sincronizar y fusionar el aura de dos seres solo era posible con el aura especial de Jin, pero… finalmente pude desarrollar un metal que permite ser un puente entre dos usuarios, y unirlas de igual manera —Kazuki observaba con duda a Ryo conforme decía aquello, mientras que este último solo podía darse cuenta de lo que aquel invento significaba.

— _Un estado aural artificial…_ —Ryo sacó finalmente la clara conclusión de las palabras de Kazuki; solo hubo silencio después de ello, mientras que Yoshiro empezaba a cruzarse de brazos, como si esperara otra reacción por parte del hombre.

Ryo solo pudo llevarse la mano a la boca, conforme desviaba la mirada e intentaba digerir todo lo escuchado. Pasaron varios segundos de silencio, a la par que la molestia en Yoshiro era la única respuesta ante lo mismo.

—" _Ni pienses en decir que no es necesario"_ —Fue la primera advertencia que el Zoroark finalmente dijo por telepatía.

—No… —Las palabras de Ryo finalmente emergieron, extrañando y callando de igual manera a Yoshiro ante la sorpresa de escuchar aquello —Saben bien lo que el estado aural puede provocar, y si llega a estar en manos equivocadas… —El hombre empezaba a dar a entender su punto, mientras que Kazuki y Yoshiro se mantenían en silencio —Pero… —Aquella palabra fue suficiente como para exaltarlos, sin embargo, Ryo, con una mezcla de impotencia, simplemente desvió la mirada nuevamente.

—Alguien intentó controlar a Takeshi —El cambio abrupto de tema solo consternó a los oyentes —No sé cómo, no sé cuándo, pero lo vi en sus memorias. Ni Sayuri ni él se dieron cuenta, pero yo sí; no es la primera vez que me percato de esta presencia, cuando nos intentaron controlar a mí o a Takeru; o cuando viajé a la región de Sinnoh y me enfrenté a una extraña criatura en el mar —Ryo empezaba a apoyarse en uno de las mesas del laboratorio, a la par que una actitud más desanimada y preocupada emergía —Alguien está intentando atacarnos, nos intenta romper, es inteligente, y también tiene un poder que es comparable al mío —Ryo bajaba la mirada a la par que alzaba de manera leve y observaba su mano derecha.

— _Me estoy volviendo viejo…_ —Ryo susurró, mientras que Yoshiro frunció el ceño con preocupación —Llegará un momento en el que las siguientes generaciones se tendrán que hacer cargo; no me agrada la idea de replicar nuestro poder, pero… tengo el mal presentimiento de que será necesario tarde o temprano —Ryo alzó su mirada hacia Kazuki y Yoshiro, mientras que estos solo podían permanecer en silencio.

—Akiko, Akira, Ryo y Hiyori, son fuertes… pero aún distan demasiado del poder de los que han sido nuestros enemigos; Mew y Arceus no nos volverán a prestar su fuerza, no después de que… —Ryo se mantuvo en silencio tras ello; Yoshiro se extrañó por lo mismo, a la par que este era el que volvía a cuestionarlo.

—" _¿Después de qué?"_ —Preguntó por telepatía el Zoroark — _"Nunca me dijiste por qué Mew no pudo venir para romper el sello de Takeshi, ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?"_ —Terminó por decir, Yoshiro, antes de que Ryo comenzara a observarlo con seriedad.

—Arceus le prohibió a Mew interactuar con nosotros luego de lo que ocurrió con Giratina… aún a pesar de ello, no es eso lo que lo detuvo cuando le pedí ayuda —La voz de Ryo se tornaba en una más preocupada, mientras que Yoshiro y Kazuki solo podían escuchar.

—Mew teme que Arceus se termine enterando mediante él lo que Giratina hizo con la esencia de Akiko, ustedes no saben el poder que él tiene, y si se llega a enterar, nadie de nosotros será capaz de enfrentarlo; pero hay algo que es todavía peor… —La tensión en el ambiente no hacía más que aumentar conforme Ryo hablaba, mientras que aquellos que lo escuchaban no eran capaces de comprender sobre "qué" sería a lo que Ryo se referiría.

—Incluso en el caso de Akiko, quizás podríamos llegar a un acuerdo con él, para poder ayudarnos a separar su esencia con la de Giratina junto con la espada de Yome; pero hay algo que Arceus no toleraría en lo absoluto, una existencia que no solo significa una falta de respeto, sino algo que, sabe, podría tras consecuencias que ni siquiera él podría controlar, una combinación imposible que aún así se dio por alguna extraña razón —Ryo no era directo, la impaciencia en Yoshiro junto con su preocupación aumentaba, sin embargo, solo faltaron un par de segundos de silencio, antes de que el hombre finalmente revelara algo que únicamente Mew y él habían descubierto, algo que ni siquiera Takeru había sido capaz de descubrir sino es por el propio Ryo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En el hogar Kurogane, Takeru, conforme seguía desbloqueando los sellos del cuerpo de Akira, este simplemente se encontraba sentado de piernas cruzadas sobre la cama de la habitación de su nieta, a un lado de esta.

La pequeña Zorua, entre inconscientes quejidos, vendada y abrigada, solo podía temblar de manera leve conforme sus heridas se regeneraban a una velocidad mucho más lenta de lo normal, mientras que Takeru solo podía fruncir el ceño ante lo que, sabía, Ryo estaba hablando en aquel momento.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Akira… es la siguiente portadora de la esencia de Samuru —Ryo finalmente revelaba aquella crucial información, la cual solo terminó por exaltar y extrañar a Yoshiro, ya que ello era más que sabido por él, no viendo la razón por la que Arceus decidiera hacer algo malo hacia su hija por ello.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Y será también la siguiente portadora del aura de Juro, cuando yo muera —Fueron las últimas palabras del Kurogane.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Muy bien amigos… aquí termina el capítulo XD, espero les haya gustado, lamento si fue un poco más corto de lo usual, pero he tenido varios problemas personales XD, entre haber enfermado y tener demasiado que leer por la pinchi universidad :v (No es que sea difícil, es solo que me quita mucho tiempo XD, no soy rápido leyendo :'v)**

Comet Galaxy **un depresivo… XD, ya nadie quiere a Takeshi ahora :'v.**

 **Akira es toda una personaje XD, me cae muy bien jajja**

 **Ay tampoco en todos los capis algo siempre termina mal :v, igual y cuando hacía eso varios me comentaban que se volvía muy monótono :'v**

 **También me dio penita el golpe de Akira :'c**

 **Espero te haya gustado el capi! Gracias por comentar uwu**

Zephyr V Exe **Entre Takeshi y Sayuri aún tienen mucho que contar, la madurez de Sayuri también entra en juego, pero sigo sin querer verlo como una tortura por parte de ella XD. Ella sigue queriendo a Takeshi y viceversa :3, es lo más importante. Ya tendrán momentos para hablar y conversar sobre lo que pasó e-e XD. ¡Gracias por comentar ^-^!**

Lord fire 123 **Me pones pensativo cuando me dices todo eso de lo que merezco o no por lo que escribo XD, no soy un santo ni mucho menos, soy humano, y no mentiré que de vez en cuando me desanimo, sea porque aún no llego al nivel, sea porque no puedo vivir de lo que hago, sea porque hay gente que sí o que al menos son conocidos por miles o millones de personas. Irse a la construcción de un libro de pokémon con una temática… "seria" (?) (Ojo, que esto es solo opinión), fue una elección que de igual manera es difícil para poder ser más conocido. Hay que ser honestos, sin buscar desprestigiar a las historias que han conseguido sobresalir por su calidad y trama, abunda mucho porno XD.**

 **No sabes cuanto agradezco el que al menos existan personas en este planeta que disfrutan de lo que hago, eso ha sido una de las recompensas más gratificantes, nunca nadie me había adulado o felicitado por algo XD, siempre era el recluido o último lugar cuando joven (todos tenemos experiencias sad también :'v) y cuando digo que me gustaría tener más reconocimiento por esto, más popularidad y esas cosas, prefiero simplemente omitir ese deseo, porque sé que estaría siendo muy malagradecido con lo que gente como tú y otros lectores me han dado mediante sus mensajes :'3**

 **Que intro más larga Willy :v, vamos con la respuesta al review XD**

 **Aun quedan algunas cosas por ver entre Sayuri y Takeshi XD, su relación apenas y empieza, quizás el arco se desvió un poco, pero no cabe duda de que este par tendrá mucho de qué hablar.**

 **Lo de la "llama" va más al hecho de que Sayuri nunca pudo hacer un ataque tipo fuego XD, es como símbolo de ese "fuego" que le falta, ps Takeshi le corresponde.**

" **El mago lo hizo otra vez" XD, me hiciste reír con eso, lo admito.**

 **No suelo ver el ánime, por lo que en el juego que siempre está en españolísimo español mecachis a todo gas, la conocía como Lucarionita :'v**

 **Sigo diciendo que Akira es toda una personaje XD, y sí que será de temer 7w7.**

 **Ya corregí lo de "gravado" :'v F**

 **Weee ahora todos encuentran referencias de mi historia con dragón ball y yo ni siquiera vi completa la pelea contra Nappa XD**

 **Lamento si mi respuesta no es muy larga a comparación de tu review :'v, es que estoy enfermito y aún tengo mucho que estudiar, aunque, eso sí, aprovecho de decir. ¡No digas que tus comentarios son deficientes! Yo no lo veo ni lo veré nunca así 3:v, se agradece mucho el que comentes, de veras :3.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bueno chicos… sin más que decir… ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! :D**


End file.
